A New Reality in Direction
by shanehardy
Summary: When Mercedes leaves Sam behind to start her career, and Kurt leaves Blaine behind to pursue his dreams, the two boys reach out to each other for a new friendship. But how serious will that friendship be and will one of them discover something about himself he never knew before.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Title - **_**A New Reality in Direction**_

It was the summer after many members of the New Directions had graduated. Everyone managed to get together to see Rachel off to New York City the day after graduation. Quinn left only a few days later so that she and her mother could get her settled in New Haven before school started in the fall. Santana and Finn both left within a week of each other and even Puck was gone though no one really knew where he was going. But for Sam, the two departures that hurt him the most were Mike and Mercedes. Mike was his best friend, his wing man, and not having him around made him feel lost. When Mercedes left, Sam's heart broke. He didn't know how to lose the girl he wanted to be with and his best friend at the same time. He was lost with no direction.

But he knew he wasn't the only one. Other members of New Directions also had similar problems. Brittany had to figure out life without Santana all the time. Tina and Mike continued to date, though long distance and he knew that was hard for them. But the one couple that seemed to handle this transition well was Kurt and Blaine. Sam hadn't seen them much since school let out. They'd actually gone to LA to visit Blaine's brother, Cooper. It seemed everyone's lives were changing and Sam was not the exception. Fortunately, Sam's dad was doing much better financially. So well, that they were able to move back to Lima as he was asked to take his old job back. Things seemed great until his parents found out how he'd made money to help the family. He's been grounded for a month and he really had contact with no one.

One day, a month and a half into summer vacation, Sam put down the controller for his X-Box when his phone rang. He was surprised to see Tina's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, Tina. What's up?" he asked.

"Sam, I'm so glad I got you. Are you at home right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm grounded remember," he felt like a loser saying that.

"Good. . .I mean, not that you're grounded, that you're in Lima because I'm visiting Mike in Chicago and I just heard about what happened and I can't be there to fix it and I really need your help," she spoke almost too quickly for Sam to keep up.

"What are you talking about, Tina? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sam, Kurt got a late acceptance to NYADA and left immediately. He was so excited about the letter that he only told Blaine over the phone and then got on a plane for New York. Blaine is really upset, but I'm not there to check on him will you please go to his house and see how he is doing?" she pleaded.

"Sure, Tina. That really sucks. I'm surprised that Kurt would do that as much as he cares about Blaine. Blaine is so sweet to everyone it kind of annoys me that Kurt would hurt him like that," Sam said.

"Kurt is my friend and I know this is what he wanted so bad, but I agree that this shocked me. So you'll go check on Blaine?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'll check on him and call you back."

Sam was lucky that his parents were understanding people. Even though, he was still grounded, after Sam told them what happened they let him leave the house, borrow the car and go to Blaine's house. Sam and Blaine never really had the chance to get close. He considered Blaine a friend and a teammate, but with him only coming back halfway through the year, and having major Mercedes issues keeping him busy, he never got the chance, but he always admired Blaine and thought he was a great guy. He kind of looked up to him.

Sam rang the doorbell, and an attractive woman in her late 40's answered the door. She recognized Sam from watching New Directions perform and was happy to hear that he came over just to check on Blaine. Having never been in Blaine's house before, she showed him to Blaine's room. The door was shut. Sam knocked on the door.

"Mom, I told you I don't need you checking in on me every five minutes," Blaine yelled from the other side of the door.

Sam opened the door, "Well I'm cute, but I'm not sure I look as good as your mom."

Blaine was in his bed lying under the comforter. When he heard Sam's voice it shocked him and he jumped out of bed. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Tina was worried about you after you called her and asked me to see how you are doing. . .are you wearing Harry Potter briefs?" Sam got distracted.

It was at that point that Blaine realized he was standing in front of Sam Evans in his underwear, his very tight, form fitting briefs that didn't leave much to the imagination. "Oh my gosh, Sam, I'm so sorry." He ran into his walk-in closet to put some clothes on.

"Don't worry about it," Sam laughed. "And don't worry, I won't make any wand jokes about them either."

Blaine looked down and realized he did have a boner. He'd been reliving one of his favorite moments with Kurt when the knock came at the door. The shock of seeing Sam made him forget. Now not only had Sam seen him in his underwear, he'd also had a hard-on. He slipped a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt on and walked back out hanging his head.

"I'm really sorry, Sam. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Now I know one of the reasons Kurt liked you so much," Sam said jokingly while patting him on the back and sitting in the window seat overlooking the pool in Blaine's backyard.

"I thought you said no jokes," Blaine sighed.

"You're right. Sorry. I really am here to see how you're doing. Tina told me about Kurt's quick exit."

Sam immediately saw the sadness in his friend's face. Blaine tried to say something, but he just couldn't do it. Tears formed in his eyes and Sam saw them. Instinctively, he stood up and pulled Blaine into his arms and held him tightly. It was the best way he knew to show Blaine he wasn't alone.

Blaine was shocked by Sam's compassion, but grateful at the same time. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he just let himself go. He began to cry into Sam's chest. Sam held him tighter. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be held in Sam's strong arms. He felt safe.

After several minutes of this, Blaine looked up, tears drying up, into Sam's eyes.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thank you," Blaine answered. "You didn't have to do that for me Sam, but thank you."

"Yes I did. That's what friends do for each other."

Blaine got lost in Sam's eyes and didn't answer. There was a innocence there filled with compassion and caring. It was beautiful to Blaine.

"Blaine, you okay?" Sam asked curiously as he held Blaine at arms length trying to see if something was wrong.

"He left me," Blaine finally stated.

"What?" Sam questioned.

Blaine went and picked up the letter that was on his nightstand. He handed it to Sam so he could read it. "Mr. Hummel brought it by yesterday. Said Kurt asked him to bring it to me."

Sam opened the letter and every word shocked him more.

_Blaine,_

_You know I love you and I always will. You know me better than anyone which is why I know you understand how important moving to New York is to me. It is my dream and passion to make it on Broadway. Being a late entry to NYADA means I have to work twice as hard to prove myself that I deserve the opportunity. I have to focus on that in order to make things happen. I know I need to put my full attention into school which is why this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say._

_I love you and I do hope that we end up together for the rest of our lives. I know it is your dream to go to NYADA as well and I really want that too. For that to happen, you need to focus on your senior year like I need to focus on college. That's why I think we need to take time away from each other. I don't want to call it "breaking up" but I guess that's what it is. If we are meant to be together we will be together again once you get to NYADA. I want you to experience your senior year fully and not worry about what I'm thinking all the time, and don't tell me you wouldn't do that because we both know that you would._

_I hope that we find each other again and fall in love all over again next summer._

_Until then,_

_Kurt_

_After finishing the letter, Sam looked up to Blaine and understood his pain._

"_He broke up with me," Blaine cried as he fell back onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow._

_Sam knelt down by the bed and pushed back Blaine's hair with his hand so he could make eye contact with him._

"_Yeah, he did and he is a dumbass for doing that. Kurt is my friend, but he made a big mistake because you are too great of a catch to go without a boyfriend for a whole year."_

"_But I don't want to date anyone else. I love Kurt."_

"_I know you do, but maybe you should take the letter for what it really means. I mean Kurt is right. You should experience senior year fully. Make it a memorable year. We have a national title to defend. You, me, Tina, and Artie have got to step up and lead the group this year. And after graduation next year, and after you make it into NYADA, if you and Kurt are meant to be together then you will be."_

"_I don't think I can do this," Blaine shook his head._

"_Yes you can," Sam smiled. His smile began to make Blaine smile as well. "And I'll be here to help you along the way."_

"_Why would you do that for me, Sam?" Blaine asked._

"_Mike is gone to college. Mercedes left to start her career. I need a new best friend, and it looks like that is just going to have to be you," Sam grinned ear to ear as he messed up Blaine's hair because he knew it would bother him._

"_I'd like that," Blaine finally managed a smile. He wasn't sure why he did what he did next but he leaned over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him initiating the hug this time. He managed to move to where he was sitting on the side of the bed. Sam, happy that he made Blaine fell better, wrapped his strong arms around him and joined in on the hug._

"_Thank again, Sam"_

"_No problem, Blaine, there's just one issue we need to talk about."_

"_What's that?" Blaine asked not letting go of the hug._

"_I know I said I wouldn't make jokes but your penis is poking me in the abs," Sam tried to say it all with out laughing but he only made it to the word penis._

_Blaine let go of the hug and leaned back away from Sam._

"_I guess I did make you happy, huh?" Sam laughed again and stood heading to the door. "Why don't you shower and change. Let's go to the Lima Bean and get coffee?"_

_Sam walked out of Blaine's bedroom to give him privacy. Blaine looked down at the hardness between his legs and couldn't help but rub it. Sam had made him happy. . .very happy. Blaine had to figure out if it was just because he appreciated the friendship, because Sam's arms were so strong and he did have a thing for great arms, or if maybe something even bigger was going on._

"_There is no way I like Sam Evans. . .or do I?"_

_End of chapter one._


	2. Chapter 2 Kissing Me Softly

**CHAPTER TWO**

An hour later, Sam and Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, a popular coffee shop in the small Ohio town. On the car ride over, Sam noticed that Blaine seemed happier and he hoped that he had played a small part to help his friend out. Now, as they waited in line, he looked at his new best friend, hoping that he would not see him that sad again.

"Hey guys! How have you been?"

Sam and Blaine turn around and see Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury walking towards them.

"Mr. Shue!" Sam called out giving the older man a hug. "It's good to see you. Hey Miss Pillsbury. How has your summer been?"

"Good, good," she smiled. "You know, lots of wedding planning. We're getting ready to go on a little vacation too before we have to go back to work."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To New York," Mr. Shue announced. "Rachel actually scored us some great theater tickets and I'll be interviewed by her teachers about her studies."

"I guess you'll have to do that for Kurt too," Blaine almost whispered.

"I did hear that he left for New York. That's really great. I'm proud of him," Mr. Schuester beamed.

Sam saw Blaine's expression and knew he needed to change the subject. "Mr. Shue, can I talk to you about something in private real quick?"

"Sure Sam," he agreed. "Emma, will you get me another coffee for the road?"

"Sure, I'll wait in line with Blaine," she smiled at her fiancée.

"Will you get me a white chocolate mocha?" Sam asked Blaine and handed him the money.

Blaine agreed. Sam and Mr. Schuester walked over to a table near the window and sat down.

"What's up, Sam?"

"Kurt broke up with Blaine," he filled in the older man. "He broke up with him in a letter. He didn't even do it in person so be careful mentioning him in front of Blaine, okay?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't know," Mr. Shue felt bad for bringing Kurt up. "How is he doing?"

"He's upset, but I'm doing my best to take care of him. You know, make him see that the world isn't over. That's why I was hoping you could help," Sam requested.

"I'm happy to do what I can, Sam, but I don't know what I could do," Mr. Shue confessed.

"Well, I know that you haven't decided who the new captains will be now that Rachel and Finn are gone, but you and I both know that if there is anything that would make Blaine feel better it's music. I was wondering if there was something that I could work on with him. You know, give him something to concentrate on instead of Kurt."

"Well, actually you two could help me come up with a way to recruit new members when school starts back. I hope that it will be easier now that we are national champions, but we still need a good plan to start the year," Mr. Shue agreed.

"We could do that. That's actually a great idea," Sam smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Shue."

"What are you thanking him for?" Blaine asked as he and Miss Pillsbury sat down at the table.

Sam figured this would be a great way to make Blaine think Mr. Shue came up with the idea and it wasn't a way to make him happy. "Mr. Shue wants us to come up with a way to recruit new members at the beginning of the year."

Finally, Sam saw the huge smile cross Blaine's face that he was known for. "Oh, I already know the perfect song for that. We could really make something big happen!"

"Great!" Mr. Shue smiled. "In fact, I'd like you to work with Tina on it because I want the three of you to be the captains next year."

This time, both Sam and Blaine sat shocked.

"All three of us?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, with Mike gone I need you to help me with choreography, Sam. Then Blaine and Tina can assist me with the vocals. Plus, with the wedding coming up, Emma convinced me that having a little more help would keep me from stressing out. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Blaine smiled.

"Absolutely!" Sam agreed.

"Okay sounds good," Will Schuester smiled. "Emma, we're going to be late for the movie if we don't go."

"Oh yes, let's go. It was great to see you boys," she smiled. She reached over and touched Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it. They shared a smile. It made Sam wonder if they'd shared a conversation in line for their coffees.

The engaged couple left the coffee shop and Blaine turned back to Sam.

"Can you believe this?" Blaine asked. "This is amazing. We should get started."

"Shouldn't we wait until Tina gets back in town?" Sam suggested.

Blaine thought about it for a moment. "There's nothing wrong with coming up with a list of songs as possibilities."

"Okay," Sam thought. "We could both come up with our lists and see which songs we all three have. I can call Tina and talk to her about it."

"Great!" Blaine continued to smile. "We should get started. Do you maybe want to come over tonight and we can work on it?"

"I'm still grounded," Sam remembered. "I don't think my parents will let me."

"Oh, that's okay," Blaine seemed sad by Sam saying no. "How much longer are you grounded."

"Just a couple more days, but I don't want to give them a reason to add any more days to it," Sam answered.

"I understand," Blaine sheepishly smiled.

Sam hated seeing the huge smile on his face go away. "Maybe my dad will say it's okay if you come to my house tonight though."

Immediately, Blaine smile returned.

"That would be great! I'd love to spend the night at your house," Blaine suggested.

Sam hadn't thought about him spending the night, but right now he just wanted to see his friend happy and if spending the night would do that then that was exactly what he'd do.

Sam's father was okay with having Blaine over for the night. Sam appreciated his dad and how understanding he was. In fact, his dad said that for the last three days of his grounding Sam would be allowed to hang out with Sam at his house or Blaine's. Sam felt excited by the small sense of freedom. He called Blaine and they made plans for him to arrive at 8pm. That would give him 3 hours to listen to music and begin his list. He turned on his iPod when he heard a text message come through on his phone.

_Tina: Were you able to check on him?_

_Sam: Yeah. He's doing okay. He's actually staying at my house tonight._

_Tina: That's great! He doesn't need to be alone._

_Sam: Yeah. We ran into Mr. Shue today. He wants you, me and Blaine to be captains next year._

_Tina: Really? That's awesome!_

_Sam: Yeah. We have to come up with a recruitment song for assembly at the beginning of the year. We are going to work on a list tonight._

_Tina: Great. I'll do that too. I'll be home this weekend. Want to meet up?_

_Sam: Yes. Tell Mike hey for me._

_Tina: I will. He misses you. He's just to macho to tell you._

_Sam: Thanks __J_

Sam sat and decided to begin making his list. He knew his and Blaine's lists would be different. He had way more country music than Blaine would have and Blaine would have more Broadway. He hoped at least some of the music would be shared.

Sam started listening to "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. He knew it wouldn't be a great recruitment song, but he felt like it was a great song for them to do at some point. He was surprised to realize that the person he was thinking about as he listened to the lyrics was Blaine.

_And you stood there in front of me, _

_Just close enough to touch._

_Close enough to hope you couldn't _

_See what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Sam sat there thinking about why the song reminded him of Blaine. He realized that it did describe their day together. Sam remembered hugging Blaine and that it felt good. He wanted to make his friend feel better but at the same time, he tightened the hug because he felt a need to protect Blaine from the world around him. And when he saw Blaine smile it just made him smile as well. When Blaine was happy it was infectious to everyone else around._

_The next thing Sam heard was a knock at his door. He realized he'd fallen asleep. He stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he found Blaine on the other side._

"_Hey Blaine, what's up?" Sam asked._

_Blaine didn't answer. Sam looked up to see Blaine staring at his crotch. He looked down and this time he was the one that had been dreaming causing a tent in his shorts._

"_You evidently," Blaine smirked as he walked inside. "I guess we're even now."_

"_I thought we said no jokes!" Sam said shutting his bedroom door._

"_You did. I never made that promise."_

"_I was asleep," Sam defended himself._

"_No worries," Blaine said as he threw his overnight bag in the corner and picked up Sam's music list from the floor. "I don't have to feel awkward about this morning anymore now since we're even."_

"_Thanks, I think," Sam muttered._

"_Sparks Fly, I love that song," Blaine said looking through Sam's list. "Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. "Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile."_

_Sam was mesmerized by Blaine's voice. He loved hearing the shorter man sing. His voice was beautiful._

"_That was nice," Sam complimented._

"_This is a good list," Blaine returned with a compliment of his own. "Do you want to see mine?"_

"_Huh?" Sam was pulled out of his daze. He wasn't sure what Blaine was asking him if he wanted to see._

"_My music list," Blaine blushed. "Do you want to see my music list I made."_

"_Yeah definitely."_

_After three hours of listening to music and comparing notes they'd made a long list of songs for New Directions to do during the next school year, but they had yet to find a great recruitment number for the year. The boys decided to wait until Tina got home and they would see what songs she had on the list. As they got ready for bed, Blaine started to spread out the sleeping bag he assumed Sam left out for him._

"_What are you doing?" Sam asked._

"_Getting my bed ready to go to sleep," Blaine answered._

"_No, you're the guest you get the bed. I'm sleeping on the floor in the sleeping bag," Sam insisted._

"_Sam, I can't let you do that. This is your room you should sleep in your bed," Blaine continued._

"_What kind of a host would I be, let alone a man, if I made you sleep on the floor?" he questioned._

"_Did you just refer to me as a girl?" Blaine wondered._

"_What? No! I just meant that you're definitely the more refined of the two of us. I like to go camping and sleep on the ground. I know you well enough to know that wouldn't be your first choice for an activity so I thought you should sleep on the bed," Sam defended his comment._

"_Are you sure?" Blaine asked again._

"_Yes, I'm sure. Now why don't you get ready for bed. My bathroom is across the hall. Go make yourself pretty," Sam requested with a wink._

_Blaine loved the way Sam had no problem innocently flirting with him. It made it easy to be comfortable around him because he knew being gay wasn't an issue with him. He walked across the hall and changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. When he finished, he walked back into Sam's room and let out an audible gasp at what he saw._

_Sam was turning down the covers on the bed for him which was very sweet, but he was dressed only in his boxers. For the first time, Blaine looked at his friend with different eyes. He took in the strong arms and chest. His mouth watered as he stared at Sam's flawless abs. The boy standing in front of him was perfection._

"_Are you okay?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah," he broke out of his daze. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to be in your underwear."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. This is just how I sleep. Does it make you uncomfortable. I'll find a shirt to put on," he picked up a t-shirt from the floor and began to cover his body._

"_No, don't!" Blaine shouted a little too desperately. "Not on my account anyway."_

_Blaine could feel the sight in front of him affecting parts of his body. He jumped in the bed and covered himself below the waist so Sam wouldn't notice._

"_Goodnight, Sam," Blaine said turning towards the wall and away from Sam._

"_Goodnight," Sam returned noting the odd way Blaine was acting. He turned off the light and slipped into the sleeping bag and soon fell asleep._

_A couple of hours later, Sam awoke to the sound of crying. It took him a moment to remember where he was and who the sound was coming from. He got out of the sleeping bag and sat on his knees next to the bed. Blaine was now facing him instead of the wall. He could see through the moonlight coming through the window that Blaine was actually still asleep. Sam gently wiped the tears away from Blaine's eyes and shook him softly to wake him from his bad dream._

_Blaine's eyes opened and he was immediately embarrassed because he knew Sam had caught him crying again._

"_I'm sorry," Blaine apologized._

"_For what?" Sam whispered to his friend._

"_All you ever do is see me crying. It's pathetic," Blaine confessed._

"_It's honest," Sam said wiping another tear. "Do you want to talk about what happened in your dream."_

"_No," Blaine said turning back towards the wall. He stifled his crying hoping Sam would not hear it._

_Instead he felt Sam lie down on the bed behind him and wrap him up in his arms._

"_Fine. If you don't want to tell me I'll just hold you so you feel safe and can fall back asleep," Sam insisted._

"_Sam, you don't have to do that," Blaine stated._

"_And you don't have to hide from me. We're best friends remember? You don't have to hide your bad dreams from me. I want to help you with them. It might help to talk about it."_

_Blaine was doing his best not to get lost in the feeling of Sam's strong body pressed up to his._

"_I dreamt that Kurt broke up with me only this time it was face to face and he was so mean about it."_

"_It was just a dream, Blaine."_

"_I know, but that wasn't the part that upset me," Blaine continued. "In the dream, I came to you for comfort and you turned me away. You made a big deal out of reminding me that you are straight and not interested. And I guess the reason I got upset is because I know there is a chance of that happening. I know you're straight Sam and I don't want you to think that I'm just flirting with you. I really do appreciate your friendship."_

"_Shh," Sam cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not like that. I may be a lot of things but no one can accuse me of not being loyal. I'm here for you no matter what. No matter what you need."_

"_Anything?" Blaine questioned._

"_Anything."_

_Blaine took a deep breath and turned around so that he and Sam were face to face. He saw confusion in Sam's eyes but he couldn't stop himself at this point. Blaine closed the distance between them and softly kissed Sam on the lips. It was short. Nothing vulgar or pornographic. Just sweet and innocent. When he opened his eyes he saw that Sam's were opened wide in shock. He immediately regretted doing it._

"_Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm so so very sorry!"_

_Blaine jumped out of his bed and grabbed his bag. He headed for the door, but before he could open it, he was surprised he heard two words from Sam._

"_Don't go."_

_End of chapter two_


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Don't go," Sam repeated.

Blaine removed his hand from the doorknob and turned around. Sam sat at the edge of the bed, his silky skin bathed in the moonlight coming through the window. Blaine tried to say something, but nothing would exit his mouth. Sam just smiled at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Blaine," Sam said.

"I kissed you," Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, you did," Sam halfway laughed. "And I'll admit, I was a little surprised by it, but I'm not mad if that's what you are worried about."

"Why not?" Blaine retuned to the bed and sat facing Sam. "You're straight and I know that, but I kissed you anyway screwing up any chance for us to be best friends and I'm just really sorry, Sam."

"Would you stop apologizing. It was nice," Sam surprised Blaine with his words.

"You mean you liked me kissing you?"

"It was definitely a different experience," Sam grinned trying to make Blaine feel comfortable. "But it didn't suck. You're a good kisser. And I know you're hurting and need to feel comforted by someone. I'm not upset with you Blaine, but I do think you need to think about what you were actually doing."

Blaine's eyes began to tear again.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

His words surprised Sam. He backed up on the bed so his back was against the headboard. He patted the spot next to him indicating he wanted Blaine to join him. Blaine didn't move.

"Blaine, move your ass and come sit next to me," Sam ordered.

Something about the tone of Sam's voice made Blaine listen. He dropped his bag and moved across the bed and sat next to Sam.

"Are you willing to listen to me or do you just want to sit here?" Sam gave him the option. He knew he probably didn't want to hear what Sam had to say, but he couldn't awkwardly sit here in the silence anymore.

"Talk."

"Good choice," Sam said putting his arm around Blaine so he could show him he wasn't upset. Blaine instinctively lay his head on Sam's shoulder. "Here's the deal. I know people think I'm pretty dumb and I guess about some things I am, but I do know people. I'm pretty good at understanding them, and I've had my fair share of hurt in my life so I know what that is like as well. You're hurting Blaine. You miss Kurt. You're pissed at him, and part of you probably even wants to hurt him or at the very least you want to prove that you don't need him to be happy. Am I getting pretty close?"

Blaine had to admit to himself that Sam had hit the nail on the head. "Maybe a little."

"You kissed me because it was a way to do all those things. Heartbreak causes us to do dumb things. Not that kissing me was dumb. It just wasn't for the right reasons," Sam explained.

"You're right," Blaine whispered. "I am sorry."

"Apology accepted."

The next morning the two boys woke up in the same position. Neither one even remembered falling asleep. Blaine felt Sam's arms around him and he couldn't help but smile. He felt so much love from Sam even though it was a different kind of love. Sam made him feel special.

"Good morning," Sam whispered.

"Good morning," Blaine said turning his head to look up into the beautiful green eyes that stared back at him. "You're really hot in the morning do you know that?"

Blaine couldn't believe he let that thought slip from his mouth.

"It's a gift," Sam laughed.

"What are you doing today?" Blaine asked.

"Dad has some things planned for me today. Not sure what. What about you?" Sam asked.

Blaine was about to say nothing and ask to hang out with Sam all day but his phone rang interrupting him.

"Hello?" Blaine answered. "Wait, mom, slow down. What's going on?"

Sam knew immediately something was wrong. He reached for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to cover his body.

"Okay, mom, I'll be home in fifteen minutes," he said as he hung up his phone.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Sam could see that sadness in his friend's eyes.

"It's my uncle," Blaine said looking up to Sam. "He was killed in a car accident last night. He lives. . .lived in Denver. I have a cousin. Her mom died from cancer two years ago. She's all alone. Mom said we have to go help her prepare the funeral. I've got to go."

Sam helped Blaine get all his things to his car. He hugged Blaine and told him everything would be okay and that if he needed to talk or anything to call him no matter what time it was. Blaine thanked him and started to get in his car. Sam walked back to his house when he heard Blaine's voice.

"Sam! Wait!"

He turned around to see Blaine walking up to him.

"You have been an amazing friend to me, and because of that I can't leave without telling you something. Everything you said last night was true, but in order for me to be a true friend to you I have to tell you something. Even though everything you said was true, there was one piece of the puzzle missing. Regardless of how bad I feel about the break up or how mad I am at Kurt for leaving me, there was still a part of me that kissed you because I wanted to know what it felt like. Not because of any of those other reasons. There was a part of me that wanted to kiss you, Sam, and I can't leave without telling you the truth."

This time, it was Sam who was speechless. He didn't know how to respond.

"Don't say anything," Blaine let him off the hook. "If you want to end our friendship I understand. I just had to tell you."

Blaine turned around and headed back to his car as he got in he heard Sam say, "deal with your family stuff. We can talk about this when you get back."

Blaine drove away and tried to focus on what was going on with his family. He thought about his cousin, Kallie. He hadn't seen her in two years, but they'd always gotten along when they were younger. Kallie was two years younger than Blaine. Blaine's mother had told him during the conversation that his dad would meet them in Denver. He was working in Chicago for his firm that week. She'd also called Cooper and he planned to meet them there as well.

Blaine pulled into his driveway and jumped out of his car. He heard his phone beep indicating a text message. It was from Sam:

Sam: Our friendship isn't over. Don't worry about that. Text me when you get to Denver and let me know you're okay.

He couldn't help but smile. Sam didn't care about the kiss. He was a true friend, but Blaine had to be honest with himself. He was developing feelings for Sam Evans.

Sam walked back into his room after showering and changing clothes. He picked up his phone and sent Blaine a text. He was confused about Blaine's confession to him but he knew that regardless of how it made him feel he didn't want to lose Blaine's friendship over it. Sam sat on his bed in order to tie his shoes and heard the text beep on his phone.

Blaine: Thanks J Will text when we land in Denver.

Sam couldn't help but smile. He imagined that Blaine actually used emoticons that described how he was looking at that moment.

Walking into the kitchen, Sam's dad sat reading the paper while he finished his breakfast.

"You were up early this morning," he stated.

"Blaine sort of had a family emergency. He had to go home early," Sam explained.

"Everything okay?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Not really. He had a death in the family. He's headed to Denver for the rest of the week," Sam realized how sad it made him feel to know that Blaine wouldn't be around.

"That's too bad. I thought he could help you with my little project for you."

"About that," Sam began. "When are you going to tell me what that is?"

"You know the house that's been for sale across the street since we moved in?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I noticed the for sale sign was gone this morning," Sam added.

"That's because my friend Michael Reed and his family bought it. He is moving from the Dallas office to here to work with me. We've known each other since college," he explained.

"So what? You need me to help them move in?" Sam assumed.

"No, they have movers doing that. Michael and his wife have four kids. So this afternoon when the family gets here your mom and your brother and sister are going to help his wife with the house and I want you to meet his oldest two kids," his dad continued.

"What's the catch, dad. This sounds too easy," Sam wondered.

"His oldest two will be freshmen at McKinley this fall. I was hoping you'd show them around town, maybe show them the school and introduce them to some people. Mike's worried about them fitting in because they really liked their old school."

"Sure, dad. I can do that. No problem," Sam smiled.

"Thanks son. I knew I could count on you."

It was around noon when Mrs. Evans let Sam know their new neighbors had arrived. He walked across the road with the rest of his family and saw the new family unloading things from their SUV. Sam immediately took notice of the two oldest children, a boy and a girl. They both had dark brown hair and eyes and had many of the same features. He realized they were twins. Both of them were beautiful. He knew they would fit in and be very popular at McKinley. Both saw him walking over and took notice of him as well.

"You must be Sam," the boy said extending his hand for a handshake. "I'm Jacob. Call me Jake though."

"Nice to meet you Jake," he then turned his attention to his sister. "And you are?"

"Jessica," she said shaking his hand.

"Let me guess, you go by Jess?"

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"Lucky guess. So you two will be freshmen at McKinley, huh?"

"Yeah, nothing like starting at a new school when you start high school," Jess rolled her eyes.

"Ignore my sister. She left behind her charmed life to come here. I told her that believe it or not they have cheerleaders at this school too," Jake joked.

"I know what you mean, Jess. I moved to McKinley when I was a sophomore. And if you like cheerleading, the Cheerios have been national champions like a million times. I could introduce you to Coach Sylvester if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks Sam," she blushed at the attention.

"What about you, Jake? What are your interests?" Sam asked.

"I'm a bit more diversified," he laughed. "I love to play football. I like art and I like to sing."

"We have a lot in common then," Sam grinned. "I'm the quarterback for McKinley. What position do you play? Wait, let me guess. Based on your body and how your built, I'm going to say that you are running back."

"Good guess," Jake was impressed. "I've been checking out the team. Ohio state champs last year. That's impressive. Is it true you have a female coach?"

"Coach Beiste! Yeah, you'll love her. I thought we'd go by the school. I'll bet she is there. If she is I'll introduce you."

"You seem to be very connected, Sam. That's impressive," Jess smiled.

Sam could tell she was flirting with him. He thought it was cute, but she was a freshmen. He'd amuse her but there was no way he was going there.

"Do you sing too, Jess?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she does," Jake spoke for his sister. "She's really good."

"Have you thought about trying out for New Directions? That's our glee club. We're national champions and our director is the greatest guy. We just graduated a lot of great singers and we could use some new talent."

"That sounds like fun," Jake quickly answered.

"I'll think about it," Jess considered it.

"Well you should because I'm one of the captains this year," Sam said proudly.

"Then I'm sure I could find time to fit it into my schedule," Jess decided.

"Well come on. My car is across the street and I can give you the grand tour," Sam said as he led them across the street.

Around 1:30 pm, Blaine and his mother drove their rental car into the driveway of his uncle's house in Denver. Mr. Anderson met them at the door. It was obvious to Blaine how emotional his dad had been over the loss of his brother. He threw his arms around his dad and hugged him tightly. He told his dad how sorry he was. Mr. Anderson thanked his son and then helped his mother move their suitcases into the guest room. Blaine knew exactly where he was needed. He walked upstairs towards Kallie's bedroom. She was sitting at her desk trying to write something down in a notebook.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked.

Kallie turned towards her door surprised by his voice. For a moment, he saw her smile before she jumped up from her seat and latched her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're here," she cried into his shoulder.

He thought about what a role reversal this was. He'd spent the last day crying into Sam's shoulder and now he was returning the favor. He put his arms around her and held her tight like Sam did him. He wanted her to know he was there to protect her.

"I wouldn't be any other place," Blaine whispered back. "What are you working on?"

He wanted to get her mind off of things and talk about something else.

"I'm trying to think of the perfect song to play at Dad's funeral. I want it to be the right song to talk about our relationship you know," she told him.

"That sounds like a plan," Blaine wasn't sure how to ask his next question so he just asked it as delicately as he could. "You're not planning to sing it at the funeral are you?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I mean I love to sing. Dad used to play his guitar and I would sing all the time, but I wouldn't be able too. I was kind of hoping you and Cooper would sing it for me."

"I'd be honored," Blaine said.

As Sam and the twins got out of the car at McKinley, he felt his phone buzz. He saw he had a text from Blaine.

Blaine: So sorry I forgot to text! I'm here. Everyone is okay.

Sam: How are you holding up?

Blaine: Okay, it's sad, but I'm hanging out with Kallie as much as I can. She wants me to sing at the funeral.

Sam: You'll do great.

Blaine: To change the subject b/c I'm worried about it. How do you feel about what I said this morning?

Sam: No worries. Talk tonight?

Blaine: Definitely. Talk to you soon.

"Who is that?" Jess wondered.

"My best friend," Sam smiled. "He left this morning going to his uncle's funeral. He's just checking in."

"That's sweet of you," she grinned that knowing grin once again.

They walked towards the entrance of the school. They hardly made it inside before he heard the first insult.

"What are you doing up here in the summer, fish lips?" the tone of Coach Sylvester's words were the same as ever.

"Looking for you actually," he smiled. He'd always tried to stay on the good side of the scary cheerleading coach. "I wanted to introduce you to Jessica Reed. She just moved in across the street from me and she was an All-American cheerleader in middle school. I thought you might like to see if she would fit in with the Cheerios."

"Well you're in luck kid, it turns out that I have an opening. Brittany isn't eligible to compete this year so her spot is open," Sue barked.

"Wait, what?" Sam realized what her words meant. "Brittany can't be on the Cheerios?"

"Already used up her four years of eligibility. It's going to be a sad, sad year for the self-professed unicorn." Sue enjoyed her comments too much. "As for you freaky Vampire diaries look-alikes (did I forget to mention the twins looked like Elena and Jeremy) the girl can come to open try-outs next week. We'll see what she can do then."

With that, Sue walked away as if they were never there.

Sam led them through the building showing them where everything was. He was right when he assumed that Coach Bieste would be at school. She was in her office and was very receptive to the young Jacob. He told him to show up at practice in August and she would try him out.

There was one other place that Sam wanted to show them. . .the choir room. As he walked in the room he was surprised to see Mr. Schuester sitting at the piano looking at sheet music.

"Mr. Shue, I didn't expect to see you up here. What's going on?"

Before he could answer, he heard an unexpected voice.

"Oh Trouty Mouth, I knew you just wouldn't be able to resist finding me when I came back to town."

Sam turned to see Santana coming out of the music library.

"Santana!" Sam didn't hide his excitement to see his ex-girlfriend. He ran up to her and hugged her. "When did you get back in town?"

"Yesterday," she answered. "My mom helped me find a place in New York with some family friends and I even got some auditions lined up but I needed music. Mr. Shue agreed to help me and since I was home for my mom's birthday it seemed like perfect timing. The question is, what are you doing up here in the summer, Trouty?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm being rude," Sam remembered his guests. "Mr. Shue, this is Jake and Jess Reed. They moved in across the street from me. They will be freshmen here next year, and they both sing."

"Wow, that's great. Welcome to McKinley," Mr. Shue stated. "Were you thinking about trying out for the glee club?"

"Definitely," Jake said while he was eyeing Santana up and down.

"Eyes back in your head, jailbait," Santana noticed the attention she was getting immediately. "I don't play for your team anyway."

"What about you, Jess?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I don't know. I want to try out for the Cheerios. I don't know if I can do both."

"You can, honey," Santana interrupted. "I did both for three years. Trust me, Mr. Shue is a lot easier to deal with than Sue."

"Thanks, I think," Mr. Shue said. "Well to get into New Directions all you have to do is sing us a song. We could do it right now if Santana doesn't mind helping me judge your talent with Sam?"

"No problems, Mr. Shue, I got this," she smiled.

"Do you have a guitar I could use?" Jake asked.

Sam picked up one of the band member's guitars and handed it to Jake. The younger boy sat down on a stool and began to play.

(Song: "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood)

**JAKE**

_Suppose I call you up tonight_

_And told you that I love you_

_And suppose I said I wanna come back home_

_And suppose I cried and said I think I've learned my lesson_

_And I'm tired of spending all my time alone._

Santana leaned over to Sam, "He's cute and he can sing. Looks like you scored a good one for the team."

"Thanks," Sam stated.

**JAKE**

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killing me to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you love me too_

_And would we cry together_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

Before the chorus began, Jess joined her brother and sang harmony.

**TWINS**

_I told you so_

_Oh, I told you so._

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in._

_I told you so_

_But you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again._

**JESS**

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand._

_Would we get that old time feeling_

_Would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did when our love first began_

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too_

_And that you've been so lonely_

_And you've waited for the day that I returned_

_And we'd live and love forever_

_And that I'm your one and only_

_Or would you say the tables finally turned._

_Would you say_

**TWINS**

_I told you so, I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in._

_I told you so_

_But you had to go_

_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again._

**JAKE**

_Now I found somebody new and you will_

**TWINS**

_Never break my heart in two again._

_Santana and Mr. Schuester clapped for the twins, impressed by their talent and voice. Santana, realizing Sam wasn't clapping looked to see him in some sort of daze._

"_Sam, what's wrong," she nudged his shoulder._

"_That song," he turned to her. "Just got me thinking about someone."_

"_Oh please, Sam are you still stuck on Mercedes? She's gone you need to find someone else."_

"_It's not Mercedes," he said flatly._

"_Then who is it?" she asked._

_Sam looked up heard Mr. Shue say, "Welcome to New Directions!" towards the twins but he couldn't focus on that right now._

"_Sam, who is it?" he heard concern in Santana's voice. Not the usual sarcasm._

"_Blaine."_

_End of chapter three._


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The following morning, Cooper Anderson walked into the house that was his uncle's. It was early and no one seemed to be up yet. Walking into the living room, he eyed his little brother, Blaine, asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful, but Cooper knew about the heartbreak he felt. He'd had many thoughts about what he would do to Kurt if he ran into him in New York. He walked in, picked up his brother's feet and slipped under them and sat next to his sleeping brother. He felt protective of him more now than he had in years.

"Sam?" he heard his little brother whisper as he began to wake up.

"No," Cooper answered with a bit of intrigue. "But that sounds like an interesting story I'd love to hear."

At this new voice, Blaine sat up straight on the couch and looked into his older brother's eyes.

"I didn't know you were here yet," Blaine confessed.

"Evidently," Cooper said with raised eyebrow. "But you seemed to think someone named Sam would be."

"It's not like that Coop. Sam's my friend and he's straight. He's just been helping me deal with my feelings about Kurt leaving me," Blaine explained.

"Exactly how has he been helping?" Cooper could barely contain his laughter.

Blaine pulled the pillow from behind him and threw it at his brother.

The brothers shared a laugh, but the tone soon became serious again.

"How is everyone doing?" Cooper asked.

"The only one I'm worried about is Kallie," Blaine confessed. "One minute we were looking for a song to sing at her dad's funeral and the next she is crying so hard she just wanted to go to bed."

"That's too be expected though, Blaine. Imagine how we would react if something happened to mom or dad," Cooper tried to put things into perspective for his little brother.

"We didn't talk much after that," Blaine continued. "She did ask if you and I would sing whatever song she chose."

"I'm sure we can handle that for her," Cooper agreed before changing the subject. "Now what I really want to know is how are you doing?"

"I'll be fine, Coop. I shouldn't be the center of attention right now," Blaine said trying to end the conversation before it started.

"You are my little brother and I love you and I will always defend you and ask about your personal business. That's my job. Now have you talked to the little pansy?" Cooper asked again.

"Don't call him that," Blaine surprised himself by defending his ex.

"Has nothing to do with his sexuality. It has everything to do with the fact that he didn't have the balls to break up with you in person. It would have still sucked but you'd have more respect for him." Cooper had a need to get his annoyance towards Kurt out.

"You're right," Blaine didn't try to disagree. "I'm really angry with him for that, but like I said I'm doing fine. Sam has been a great friend and wouldn't let me be alone until I stopped moping around," Blaine explained.

"Sam?" Cooper tried to recall him from his time at McKinley months earlier. "Is he the blonde football player, big lips, goofy grin, kind of simple?"

"Don't say that about him, gosh Coop, do you have to be so mean about it?" Blaine yelled at his brother. "Yes, he is a football player but he isn't simple. He's kind and gentle and loyal and one of the greatest friends I've ever had. He's the most genuine person I've ever met. That doesn't make him simple. And there's nothing wrong with his lips. They're perfect!"

Blaine sat there angered and Cooper sat there in shock at his brother's reaction. He knew exactly what it meant.

"Well, I'm glad you've moved on and forgotten about Kurt."

"What are you talking about, Coop?" Blaine scoffed at his reaction.

"I basically use a gay slur towards your ex and you just tell me to stop it and stop defending him, but I just joke about your new best friend and you're ready to take my head off. I was actually a little afraid of you there for a second. It's pretty obvious, Blaine."

"What is?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You're in love with Sam."

Blaine sat there letting his brother's words resonate in his head. He had no witty comeback or anyway to verbally combat the fact.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Cooper questioned.

"Yesterday afternoon. We were supposed to talk last night, but when I called he didn't answer. I forgot about the two hour time difference. He probably already went to bed," Blaine was as much talking out loud as he was answering the question.

"And how many hours did you lie wide awake wishing he'd just answered the phone?"

"Three."

"I rest my case, little brother," Cooper got up from the couch. "You love him."

Cooper patted him on the shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

The last 24 hours were so confusing for Sam. Listening to the twins sing their audition song caused him to think about nothing but Blaine. When Santana asked him about it, he even admitted to her the truth. Saying his name knocked him out of his trance and he turned to see Santana's shocked expression. Before she could have any snide comment towards him he excused himself from the room and told the twins he had to get home. He didn't even say goodbye to Mr. Shue.

The Twins knew that something was wrong but they didn't press the issue as they drove back to their new home. When Sam dropped them off, he did take the time to tell them how good they were and how lucky New Directions was to have them. He gave the his most genuine smile and told him he would see them soon. He parked his car in the driveway, walked into his house, passed his little brother and sister playing video games, passed his mother cooking dinner and directly into his room. Shutting the door he collapsed on the floor and covered his eyes with his hands. The confusion going through his head was unbearable. He didn't understand the thoughts in his head or the emotions in his heart. Never before in his life had he felt this way, and never felt anything for another boy.

He felt tears falling from his eyes and immediately remembered Blaine's comment about him seeing Blaine cry all the time. All he could think is how much he wished Blaine were by his side right now to console him. After having that thought, he slapped his own cheek as if to say "snap out of it!"

He heard his phone vibrate on the floor next to him. Looking at it he saw that it was Santana. He couldn't deal with her right now. He knew she only planned to make fun of him. He shed his pants and shirt and climbed into his bed. He just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe his dreams would provide him some type of clarity.

Sam fell asleep almost instantly. His mother came in to check on him. She was worried. Sam had never missed a meal before. He just said he didn't feel well and wanted to sleep. She accepted his answer and let him do just that. He drifted off to sleep again and didn't wake until the morning.

When the light shining through his window woke him, he did feel better. He knew he wasn't in love with anyone. His feelings for Blaine were just out of concern. He planned to get ready and go to the gym, go for a run, pretty much anything that would let him blow off some steam.

He looked down at his phone and saw that there were eight missed calls. He'd forgotten to take his phone off vibrate. Oddly, none had left messages. Five calls were from Santana. Nothing good could come from that. One call was from Mr. Schuester. He imagined how weird and out of character it was for him to just walk out like that without saying goodbye to Mr. Shue. He would have to text him and apologize. The last two calls were from Blaine. Sam remembered they were supposed to talk last night. . .talk about the kiss and Blaine's confession about why he did it. That wasn't a conversation Sam wanted to have right now. He was glad he'd missed those calls. Not because he didn't want to talk to Blaine, but because he didn't know what to say to him.

Sam switched from missed calls to text messages so he could apologize to Mr. Shue, but he saw he'd missed two texts as well. The first was from Blaine.

Blaine: completely forgot about the time difference. You were probably already asleep when I called. Really sorry I missed you. Talk tomorrow?

The other text was from Santana. Sam wasn't sure he wanted to read it, but knew ignoring it would be much worse.

Santana: Trouty! I'm not used to being ignored. If you don't want me blabbing your secret meet me in the auditorium at school this morning at 11. Don't make me wait.

He couldn't believe it. Santana was blackmailing him. He looked at the clock on his phone which read 10:00 am. He didn't have much time to get ready. He knew he need to be early to meet Santana.

At 10:57, Sam walked into the auditorium. There was a piano and a microphone stand on the stage, but no Santana. He walked down to the front row and took a seat.

"Santana, thanks to your little threatening text message, I'm here!" he yelled out so she could hear his voice no matter where she was.

"Oh chill out, Trouty Mouth, you're secret, whatever that is, is safe with me. I just needed a way to get you here."

Santana walked out onto the stage dressed in a beautiful blue evening gown. He'd never seen her look sexier.

"Wow, Santana, you look amazing," she could hear the honesty in his voice.

"Thanks, but for once, this isn't about me," she smiled and turned toward the curtain. "Brad, feel like helping me out one last time."

Sam watched as Brad, the glee club's pianist, walked to the piano.

"I told you yesterday that I needed to find a song to sing for an audition and you sort of inspired my choice. So I want you to sit there and listen to these words, okay?"

Sam had never heard so much sincerity in her voice. He just nodded his head in agreement.

(_Make You Feel My Love _by Adele)

**SANTANA:**

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows _

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it _

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_Know there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love. . .to make you feel my love._

When she finished singing she thanked Brad and he left the stage. She turned to Sam and she saw the tears in his eyes. Her heart broke for him, but she knew she had to make him see the truth. She walked down and sat on the steps directly in front of his seat.

"Do you know exactly who you were thinking about during that song?" she asked.

He couldn't speak, but he nodded his head yes.

"Was it me?"

He nodded no.

"Was it Quinn?"

Again, he nodded no.

"Mercedes?"

His answer was no once again.

She paused knowing the huge weight in her next question. "Was it Blaine?"

He didn't move his head, but his eyes looked into hers with pleading.

"Please. . .just stop Santana. Don't make me answer that," he begged before dropping his head into his hands.

She moved from her position on stage to sitting in the seat next to him. She took his hands in hers and began speaking.

"I know by now you know why you and I never went the whole way, but there was actually more to it than just the fact that I like girls. There was something different about you than the other guys I was with."

"Don't say I didn't want to have sex with you because I did. I really did. You just wouldn't let me," Sam defended himself.

"I know you did. Trust me, I checked a few times while we were making out and I knew you were fully capable of doing the deed with me if you know what I'm saying," she agreed with him. "But the reason I always turned you down is for all the other guys, it was just about sex nothing more, and I liked that, but with you I knew it meant so much more than that. Everything you do, Sam, is with your heart. You are the sweetest person I've ever met, and don't get so surprised. I can compliment people every now and then."

"I'm more surprised you called me Sam and not Trouty," he admitted.

"I didn't want to hurt you that's the bottom line, and I knew that I would. That's why I broke it off with you before you got too attached. But then you moved and you missed the other part," she continued.

"I knew that you liked Brittany before I left," Sam told her.

"I know but everyone knew it before I was ready to admit it to myself. I was so used to everything being about sex that I didn't understand the concept of love, and after watching what hell life was for Kurt I sure as hell didn't want to live through it myself. What you missed was when I was forced to come out. I didn't get the chance for it to happen on my terms and that's what hurt me. I had to deal with things that I wasn't ready to deal with all at once because I didn't have a choice, but the people that I truly cared about and knew they cared about me had my back the whole time. The same thing will be true for you."

"I'm not gay, Santana!" Sam screamed out much louder than he intended too.

"I know."

The agreement was not something that he ever imagined hearing from her.

"Then why give me that speech about being gay?" he asked.

"Because even though you aren't gay, you are in love with a boy who happens to be gay. You've got some complications in your future regardless of what you decide to do and I thought you might want to know that there are people who will be in your corner."

Sam started to laugh a little as he wiped his tears.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds? How can a straight man be in love with a gay guy?"

"Crazier things have happened in this world. I mean look at Sue having a baby when she's like 80," Santana said hoping it would get a laugh from Sam which it did. "You know besides the fact that you're a total angel and I'm a total bitch we do have something in common."

"Okay, I'll bite, what do we have in common, Santana?"

"I love Brittany, but I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like having sex with guys too. There's a term called polyamorous. It basically means you fall in love with the person, who they are, not what kind of plumbing they have. That's us. We can't control who we love, but when we fall in love with them we love them completely."

"How did you accept that about yourself?" Sam asked.

"Oh baby that's the hardest part," she admitted leaning back in her seat. "It took me almost six months to say the words. That part is up to you to deal with, and you have to make that decision, but if you'll take a piece of advice from your bitchy ex-girlfriend, you need to talk to Blaine about it."

Sam leaned back as well and put his arm around Santana pulling her into a hug. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you, but you were always my favorite. When I heard you'd come back, I ditched the Trouble Tones to come find you. The others are cool, but I always knew you were the diamond in the rough that was going to make someone very happy one day."

Back in Denver, Blaine had gone through a very long day. He just wanted to go to bed. He and Cooper had spent hours perfecting _Let It Be _by the Beatles. Kallie decided on it for the funeral around noon. He'd gone with his dad to set up everything for the funeral that was scheduled for the next afternoon. All he could do was climb back onto the couch, pull the cover over his body and go to sleep. He was almost asleep when his phone beeped with a text message. He sighed aloud and covered his head completely exhausted. He planned to just ignore it, but it beeped again so he reached on the floor and picked it up. He saw that both texts were from Sam.

SAM: Hey, are you still awake?

SAM: Guess not. I was hoping to talk to you today.

Blaine began texting back before Sam fell asleep.

BLAINE: No I'm here. Do you want me to call you?

S: No. If it's okay let's text. That way I won't chicken out and not say something.

Blaine wasn't sure how to take that. Was he going to back out of what he said before he left? Was he ending their friendship?

B: Okay, is everything okay?

S: Yeah, but first how are you handling everything?

B: Just ready for it to be over. I have to sing at the funeral with Cooper.

S: You'll be great. Tell Cooper I said hey. He's really cool.

B: Okay. We were talking about you earlier.

S: Really? What were you talking about?

B: Just stuff. So what did you want to talk about?

There was a pause of about a minute before Blaine received the next text.

S: Did you mean what you said about the kiss?

Blaine lost his breath wondering where this was going.

B: Yes, I did.

S: Why?

B: Why did I want to kiss you?

S: Yes.

Blaine debated in his head whether or not to give the real reason, but he decided that he should just tell him everything.

B: Because you're you. Because you really are the closest friend I've ever had. I can't fully describe it. All I know is that in that moment it was the only thing I wanted to do.

Again, a long pause.

S: Do you want to kiss me again?

Blaine's heart was beating so incredibly fast at this point.

B: I do.

Again, Blaine waited.

S: Come home. I'll let you.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Reach Out and Touch Someone

**Chapter Five**

Blaine stared at the words on his phone in shock.

"Come home. I'll let you."

He wasn't sure how to respond to it. If Sam was being serious it meant that something he really wanted might actually happen. But he still worried that Sam might be playing with him.

B: You're kidding with me right? Trying to play a joke on the gay kid that kissed you without asking?

S: Is there anything I've ever done since you've known me that would make you think I'd do that?

B: No. . .I'm just surprised that you would say it I guess.

S: Well I have some things that I'm surprised about as well.

B: This conversation is really awkward over text. Can I call you?

The next thing Blaine heard was his phone ring and Sam's name cross the screen. He jumped up from the couch and slipped out the front door to sit on the porch before answering the phone.

"Hey," Blaine answered.

"Hey," Sam returned. Blaine could hear a sense of nervousness in Sam's voice.

"Are you okay?" Blaine worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just. . .I've done a lot of thinking since you left."

"So who do I thank for this change in though process you're having," Blaine awkwardly tried to joke with Sam.

"Well, there's you mainly, but I guess you'd have to thank Santana as well," Sam explained.

"Santana?" Blaine's surprise could not be masked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"I ran into her yesterday which caused a very odd conversation with her today, and I, um, I don't really know. Blaine, there are a lot of things that I want to talk to you about, but I don't want to do it over the phone. I want you to come home," Sam pleaded.

"Okay," Blaine understood what he meant. The two did have a lot to discuss.

"So you need to come home," Sam restated.

"That would be kind of hard for me to do considering the funeral is tomorrow," Blaine reminded him.

"I know, but you said you weren't coming home until Monday. That's four days from now," Sam's voice sounded somewhat desperate. "Isn't there anyway you could come home sooner."

"I don't know, Sam," Blaine started thinking of ways in his head to make it work but he kept getting blocked. "There's a lot of legal stuff to deal with, you know. We're Kallie's only family now and that means she's moving to Lima to live with us. There's a lot of stuff I don't even understand that we have to do before coming home."

"Ask your mom if you can stay with me," Sam offered hoping Blaine would accept. Having time alone together was exactly what he needed to figure out his emotions.

"Are you serious, Sam?"

"Yes, I want you here," he could hear the sincerity in Sam's voice. "Look, Santana is throwing Brittany a birthday party Saturday night. Use that as the reason you want to come home early. Brittany would want you there. I want you there, and it would mean a lot to me if we had the time to sit and talk about things."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did this mean Sam had feelings for him too?

"Okay, I'll try Sam, I really will, but I can't make any promises," he agreed.

"Good that's all I can ask for. Regardless can we talk tomorrow?" he could hear Sam smile.

"Yeah, I'll call you after the funeral okay?

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Sam said.

"So I guess we should go. Probably need to get some sleep," Blaine didn't want to hang up. He loved hearing Sam's voice.

"Probably should, but I have one other thing to say," Sam said.

"What?"

"I miss you, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't stop the big toothy grin that spread across his face after hearing those words.

"I miss you too, Sam."

The next morning, Sam awoke feeling much better than he did the day before. He felt so much better after talking to Blaine. Just hearing Blaine's voice made him feel better. Today was going to be a good day. He'd worked with Santana all afternoon yesterday setting up Brittany's surprise for her birthday. The one thing that even shocked him was that she'd managed to get everyone home for Brittany's party. Everyone except Kurt who was making up for time lost at NYADA. She told Sam he'd decided to stay in New York for that reason, but Sam knew it was because he didn't want to face Blaine yet. Is was way too soon. He was glad Kurt wasn't coming because that meant he wouldn't have to act like he didn't hate him for treating Blaine the way he did. Instead, he wanted to focus on the fact that Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, and Puck were all going to be back in town by noon to surprise Brittany at the mall to begin her Birthday weekend.

As Sam began getting ready, his phone rang. He smiled expecting it to be Blaine, but the name on the Caller ID completely changed his mood.

"Mercedes?"

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I'm okay," he shook his head trying to get over the shock of hearing her voice again. "How are you?"

"Things are good. I've actually been recording background vocals for Jennifer Hudson's new album."

"Wow!" she could hear in his voice how happy he was for her. "That's amazing, Mercedes, I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot," she smiled through the phone. She knew he would never know exactly how much that really did mean to her. "I also called because I didn't know if you knew I'd be there for Brittany's surprise today. I didn't want you to be the one surprised when you saw me."

"Santana told me. I'm excited to see you and all the others," Sam told her.

"Everyone except Kurt," she sounded sad. "I was hoping to see him. I miss him."

"Well I can understand why he's not coming. He and Blaine just broke up. I would imagine it would be awkward to see him so soon after breaking up with him," Sam assumed.

"You almost have it right," Mercedes couldn't resist a little gossip. "I talked to him last night. It is about the break up but it's not Blaine he is worried about seeing. It's everyone else in our group that's upset with him for how he did it."

"Really?" Sam sounded surprised.

"You obviously haven't heard," Mercedes continued. "He hadn't even made it to New York before Finn had already called him and chewed him out. Then he got to NYADA and Rachel slapped him."

"She didn't?"

"Oh yeah, can you imagine seeing that Diva Rumble," she laughed.

"What did he do?"

"He told me that she slapped him, said that was for how he treated Blaine, and he had to know she was mad about that, but then she gave him a hug told him she was glad he made it into the program and helped him find his room," Mercedes finished the story.

"I always like Rachel more than most, but this makes me like her even more," Sam admitted.

"I did call about one other thing, Sam," at these words Sam stiffened. He had just gotten over his feelings for Mercedes and he hoped she didn't cause them to come back.

"What is it?"

"I'm bringing my little sister to the surprise with me because I want her to meet the 'New' New Directions because she wants to audition for Mr. Schue. You're the only one that she knows already and I was hoping you would help me introduce her and make her feel part of the group.

Miata, or Mia for short, was Mercedes's little sister. Sam liked her a lot, but she was much more reserved than her older sister. She had an amazing voice that Sam had heard when he went to church with Mercedes. She sang just like her sister and for that reason alone he knew Mr. Schue would take her into the group.

"Of course I will. I love Mia," Sam agreed.

"Santana also said that you brought two kids Mia's age to audition a couple days ago. Do you think you could bring them and maybe the three of them could get to know each other," Mercedes suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll call them when I get off the phone with you," he decided.

"Good," she wanted to say something else and he knew it. He also knew she wouldn't do it. "So I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Sam hung up and slipped on a t-shirt and gym shorts. He started to call Jake, but happened to see him outside his house so he decided to just go over instead. When he was halfway across his own yard, Jake saw him walking over and he picked up the basketball he was shooting and starting walking toward his new neighbor.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you since you dropped and dashed us the other day," Jake said.

Sam immediately remembered how he left things with the twins. "Man, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. If I'm being honest the song y'all sang brought up so memories and I just didn't want to deal with them, but I reacted badly. I never even told you two how great you were."

"You really think so?" Jake asked.

"Definitely! And the fact that you picked a country song just makes me like you even more. I'm determined to get New Directions to do at least one country show this year," Sam smiled.

"Oh man, I'm definitely on your side with that," Jake said fist bumping with Sam.

"Listen, I did have a reason to come over, what are you and your sister doing this afternoon?" he asked.

"Nothing that I can think of unless my parents dream up something else for us to do," Jake laughed.

"Good," Sam nodded. "How would you like to come with me and meet all the members of New Directions?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay, can you meet me at noon and I'll take you?"

"Definitely, I will call Jess and tell her. She's at the gym getting ready for the cheerleading tryout," Jake stated.

It was 1:00 and Sam joined Santana and Brittany in the food court at the mall. He'd gotten there early to introduce Jake and Jess to Mia. It was awkward seeing Mercedes again at first, but they were able to regain that friend vibe quicker than he thought. That made him happy because she'd always been a great friend to him.

Brittany had no idea she was getting a surprise. She knew Santana had set up a party for her the following night, but she had no idea what was about to happen to her. When she saw Sam walk up, she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Are you my lunch surprise?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," Sam smiled. "I ran into Santana yesterday and she invited me."

"Yeah, I thought you could tell him the good news about Glee," Santana suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Sam wondered.

"Well I can't be a Cheerio this year because you only have four years of high school eligibility for competition teams and I've already done four years of cheer, but I didn't do Glee until sophomore year which I'm pretty sure means I've only done that three years so I get to compete with Glee this year."

"Seriously?" Sam gave her another hug. "That's awesome! We know this for sure?"

"I had Mr. Schue check it out for her. He got the approval so she's good to go," Santana said as she reached for Brittany's hand.

Sam's phone beeped. He looked at the message.

Mercedes: F, P and I are ready.

"So Sam, Santana told me Mr. Schue made you a captain and that you're in charge of choreography. I was wondering if you would want any help with that," Brittany asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd love help! I'm no Mike Chang, but I bet you and I would be a great team."

"Cool, this year is going to be great! It be better if Santana and everyone could come back though," Brittany seemed sad.

Another text beeped.

Tina: Mike and I are ready.

Then another.

Artie: My crew is good to go.

"Britt, we already talked about that. You are going to have a super year. Less people to fight for solos with, you front and center, people are going to like you so much," Santana tried to make her girlfriend feel better.

"I just feel bad that I didn't get to graduate with you guys," she admitted.

The one text he was waiting on came through.

Quinn: RB and I are in position.

"Would it make you feel better if Santana and I gave you one of your presents early?" Sam asked.

Brittany nodded her head like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Yes, please."

Santana turned to where the three new Freshmen were standing by the sound system and nodded her head. Jake pushed the play button and Santana and Sam jumped up on the table.

_**Santana**__: Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say, see every time you turn around, they screaming your name. . ._

_**Sam: **__Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say, See every time you turn around they screaming your name. . ._

Sam and Santana pointed to Brittany's right side and she saw Tina and Mike dancing towards her.

_**Tina: **__Now I've got a confession, When I was young I wanted attention, and I promised myself that I'd do anything, anything at all for them to notice me._

_**Mike: **__But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous so go ahead and say what you want to say. . ._

_**Santana: **__You don't know what it's like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is, cuz see when I was younger I would say. . ._

Sam, Santana, Mike, and Tina all pointed behind Brittany. She turned around to the entrance and saw several of her friends heading in her direction.

_**All: **__When I grow up_

_**Artie: **__I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies_

_**All: **__When I grow up_

_**Sugar: **__I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies._

_**All: **__When I grow up_

_**Rory: **__Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines._

_**All: **__When I grow up_

_**Joe: **__Fresh and clean, number one chick, when I step out on the scene_

Brittany jumped up and stood on the table. She loved her present and started dancing along. Everyone in the food court stopped what they were doing and watched the scene. Her eight friends circled the table as they sang the chorus each dancing in their own way.

_**All: **__Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you what you wish for cuz you just might get it you just might get it._

Brittany turned just in time to see three of her graduated friends coming down the escalator.

_**Mercedes: **__They used to tell me I was silly, Until I popped up on the TV, I always wanted to be a superstar, and knew that singing songs would get me this far. . ._

_**Finn: **__But I ain't complaining, We all wanna be famous, So go ahead and say what you wanna say. . ._

_**Puck: **__You don't know what it's like to be nameless, Want them to know what your name is, cuz see when I was younger I would say. . ._

Brittany jumped up and down and clapped when her friends broke into a choreographed dance just for her_._

_**All: **__When I grow up__I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies, when I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines. When I grow up fresh and clean, number one chick, when I step out on the scene Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you what you wish for cuz you just might get it you just might get it._

Brittany was so busy watching her friends she didn't even see two more of her friends sneak up and get on the table with her until their arms were around her.

_**Quinn: **__I see them staring at me, ooh I'm a trendsetter, Yes this is true cuz what I do No one can do better._

_**Rachel: **__You can talk about me, cuz I'm a hot topic, I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it, oh_

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. This was one of her favorite songs and she had to jump in there.

_**Brittany: **__When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies._

The entire group, and what surprised Sam was the 15-20 extra people Santana had gotten to dance, broke out into a full fledged flash mob.

_**All: **__When I grow up, I wanna see the world drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies._

_When I grow up, Be on TV, people know me, Be on magazines._

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean number one chick when I step out onto the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it girl you just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it girl you just might get it._

When the song ended, applause came all around the food court. Brittany's eyes teared up as she was so happy to get her surprise and to see all of her friends together again. She went around hugging each of them. So many of Sam's friends had smiles on their faces. They all missed each other dearly. He kept thinking how much he wished Blaine was here to experience this.

"Hey stranger," he recognized Quinn's voice immediately and turned around sweeping her up into a hug.

"I have missed you so much!" he said.

"I've missed you too," she said messing up his hair, something she'd done as a sign of affection ever since he sang Justin Bieber's _Baby_. "But I'm in town for two weeks before I head back to Yale so we have to hang out, okay."

"Definitely," he said giving her another hug before he watched her run over to Mercedes.

"I hear I'm being replaced?"

When Sam heard Mike say those words he wondered how in the world he knew that he'd told Blaine he was his new best friend. Sam turned around and played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Tina told me you were the new dance captain this year. Congrats, man! I can't think of a better person to take my place," Mike hugged his best friend.

"Thanks man," relieved that dancing was what he was talking about and not Blaine. He didn't want to have that conversation with Mike yet.

Mike told Sam they had to hang out the next day and then let Tina pull him over to Brittany. When Sam turned around this time he came face to face with Rachel Berry.

"Samuel Evans, we need to talk," she insisted.

"Okay, Miss Rachel Berry, how about you give me a hug and let me tell you I've missed you first," he suggested.

Her icy façade melted away quickly and she smiled at the hot blonde boy that she's always felt close too.

"I've missed you too, Sam. I didn't mean to sound, well, uh. . .mean," she laughed at herself, something Sam had never heard her do before. "I just heard that you'd been taking care of Blaine and he's not here and I wanted to check on him because I just can't believe what Kurt did."

"Me either. I also can't believe that you slapped him," Sam grinned.

"You heard about that, huh?" Rachel blushed.

"I would have paid to see his face after you hit him," Sam laughed.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh too. "It was kind of funny. I keep seeing it in my head and it looks like one of those blow up dolls Puck has with the mouth open."

Sam couldn't control his laughter at that point. He just put his arm around her and laughed uncontrollably. He'd never enjoyed Rachel Berry's presence as much as he did in this moment.

"But that's bad, that's very bad, and we cannot make fun of him. He's our friend. He's a bad boyfriend to Blaine, but he's still our friend so we shouldn't make jokes," Rachel professed.

Sam hadn't thought about it like that before. Rachel really was right. Kurt had never been anything but wonderful to Sam. He even helped him find clothes when he was homeless and helped hide that secret from everyone. The only reason he was mad at Kurt was because he hurt Blaine.

"Is Blaine okay?" Rachel asked pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"He's out his Uncle's funeral in Denver. He'll be okay, Rachel. I'll make sure of it," Sam promised.

"You're a good boy Sam Evans. Will he make it to the party tomorrow night?"

"We're trying to convince his mom to let him come home tomorrow," Sam told her. "I offered to let him stay at my house until they get back."

"Well I was hoping he would because I'm helping Mr. Schue get his gift together for Brittany. He's going to sing a song at Breadsticks for everyone before we head to the real party. But the song requires a four part harmony. I'm singing with him and we wanted Blaine and I suggested you to help us. What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"I'm in," Sam agreed. "I know Blaine will want to do it if he gets back in time."

"Okay good. We are going to rehearse at school at 4:00 if he gets home. Let me know if you don't think he'll make it. I'll have to find someone else. I guess I can ask Finn but I'd rather not," Rachel stated.

Sam decided not to ask her why. It might be more information than a happy afternoon needed.

The two said their goodbyes for now and Sam turned to see Santana just watching Brittany from afar. He walked over to her.

"You did a good thing, Santana. I haven't seen her this happy in a while."

"Everyone likes surprises. The only thing better than getting one is giving one to someone you love and watching them enjoy it," she informed Sam. "Maybe you should try that with you know who."

She winked at Sam, slapped him on the ass, and joined her girlfriend with the others.

Sam got an evil grin on his face. Maybe he would do just that.

Later than night, Sam called Blaine. He listened as Blaine recounted the entire funeral to him. He knew his friend needed to let it go and get it out of his system. He thought the part about Kallie was incredibly sad. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a parent, let alone both of your parents. Once Blaine finished, Sam told him about Brittany's surprise and he was right that Blaine was upset he missed it. Sam continued to tell about seeing everyone, but after telling him about his conversation with Rachel Blaine had to stop him.

"She said he looked like a blow up doll?" Blaine laughed out loud and Sam loved hearing it. He laughed with him.

"Yeah, pretty funny, right?"

"I can't believe she slapped him," Blaine said through his laughter. "I love her."

"She wants you and I to sing a song with her and Mr. Schue for Brittany's birthday tomorrow if you get home," Sam told Blaine.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you about that. My mom said yes! I have a flight at 8am tomorrow morning," Blaine knew Sam was smiling as he said this.

"That's awesome. I'll come pick you up at the airport," Sam suggested.

"That would be great, actually," Blaine blushed. "I'm so excited about coming home I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight."

"I'm sure I could help you out with that," Sam said slyly. "Where are you right now?"

"Sitting in the kitchen," Blaine replied. "Where are you?"

"Outside lying on the trampoline in my boxers and nothing else," Sam said so matter-of-factly that it took Blaine by surprise. Sam heard him gulp and knew he had him right where he wanted him. "Go find some place to talk where we can bring up any subject and you won't be worried about anyone hearing you."

"Why?' Blaine asked but he was already up walking through the house trying to think of a location. Most everyone was asleep. So the rooms inside were out of the question.

"Because I'm going to help you out so that you fall asleep easily," Sam answered.

"How?" Blaine wondered.

"We're going to play 20 questions. Actually, I'm going to ask the questions and you are going to answer them, got it?" Sam's voice had more force behind it and it turned Blaine on.

"Yes sir," Blaine thought he'd play along.

Hearing Blaine say "yes sir," made Sam get hard. He couldn't help but reach down and touch himself.

"Did you find a place?" Sam was getting impatient.

"Yeah, but Cooper isn't going to like it," Blaine laughed.

"Where?"

"The backseat of his Escalade rental. He left it unlocked and it has tinted windows," Blaine was proud of himself.

"Perfect," Sam smirked. "Question #1, what are you wearing?"

Blaine couldn't believe it. It was going to be exactly what he hoped for with Sam.

"I'm wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt."

"Anything under the shorts?" Sam questioned.

"No, and that's your second question," Blaine kept count.

"Fine, question three, have you thought about kissing me today?"

Had he? The better question would be how many times had he thought it after the previous night's conversation.

"Yes," Blaine whispered.

"Tell me about one of them, your favorite one," Sam demanded.

Damn it, he was good. He knew Blaine had been thinking about it and more than once.

"When I was in the shower this morning, I thought about how good it would be to kiss you when I wake up in the morning," Blaine confessed.

Sam liked that answer.

"Question five, did you think about doing anything else sexually to me while you were in that shower?"

Blaine's eyes opened wide. Was Sam in his head? He couldn't really tell him this could he? Blaine had to ask himself how much he trusted Sam, and the answer came quickly. He completely trusted him.

"Yes."

"Question six, tell me all of them, Blaine."

Blaine was completely hard at this point. Just the idea that Sam was asking him to tell him sexual fantasies was one thing but he was asking him to tell him what he wanted done to him."

"Well, I thought about how hot you'd look naked in a shower. . .how hard you would feel in my hand."

Sam could hear Blaine's breath getting short and knew what his friend was doing.

"Go on, Blaine. That's not the whole answer."

Blaine's body was twitching he felt so good hearing Sam talk to him like this.

"I thought about what you'd taste like. . ."

"And. . ." Sam knew he wasn't done.

Blaine just decided to tell him.

"I thought about you turning me around and taking me from behind."

Sam's dick poked its way out of his boxers so he just took them off and lay there naked.

"Question seven, did you jack off in the shower this morning thinking about me?"

"Yes," Blaine couldn't believe he told him that.

"Are you jacking off right now because it sounds like you are?" Sam knew he had Blaine wrapped around his little finger right now.

"Yes," Blaine whispered.

"Question eight, will you stop touching yourself until I tell you too?"

Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head at the request. He absolutely did not want to agree to this, but he felt this unnerving need to be obedient to Sam right now.

"Okay," he whimpered. He loved that he'd gotten a free question in without Blaine realizing it.

"Question nine," Sam had to control himself too. He decided that if he wasn't going to let Blaine touch himself, he wouldn't either. "Will you take off your shirt for me?"

"Yes," Blaine said taking a quick look around and seeing no one he pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

"Question ten. Besides your lips and your dick what part of your body could I touch and it would drive you crazy?"

Blaine's hand instinctively went to his chest and started rubbing his nipple.

"My chest," he panted.

"Question eleven. Except for my lips and dick, what part of my body would you want to kiss with your tongue?"

It took every ounce of will power in his body not to touch himself hearing Sam say that.

"Your abs," he said and Sam knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Question twelve. Is your dick hard right now?"

"Mm-hmm," was all Blaine could say.

"Question thirteen. Will you take off your shorts so I know you are lying there naked like I am?"

Blaine could not get the image of Sam lying naked on that trampoline out of his head knowing his penis was hard and sticking straight up to the sky. He pulled his shorts down and his dick hit his stomach with a thud.

"Done."

"Question fourteen. Will you describe your dick to me?"

Sam actually heard Blaine let out an audible sigh, even possibly a moan at that request.

"I can tell you one thing. . .Sam Evans, Kurt never made me this hard before. I'm probably half an inch longer than I've ever seen and it's ready to bust."

This time, it was Sam's turn to moan out loud. That visual got him to a place he'd never been before. He knew at this point, he wanted to have sex with Blaine not just love him. He counted. Three more questions before he'd end the torture.

"Question fifteen. Did you ever have sexual fantasies about other guys in Glee while you were fucking Kurt?"

Hearing Sam say the word, "fuck" almost caused Blaine to orgasm without touching himself.

"Yes," was all Blaine could say.

"Question sixteen. "Tell me about the kinkiest fantasy you've ever had about someone that you know you shouldn't have had those thoughts and you don't want them to ever know you dropped a load thinking about them."

Blaine wanted to turn over and fuck the backseat of the car at this point. Sam was starting to get dirty and he couldn't believe how much it turned him on.

"It was when we were at nationals," Blaine almost had to take a breath between every word now. "I got up early to go swim laps in the pool, but there was already someone in there. From what I could tell the guy was really hot. Then he got out of the pool and all I could see was his ass and it looked so good. He turned around and the front of his Speedo was so full. I looked up and it was Mr. Schuester. I've tried to get that out of my head but I can't. I've used it a couple of times I'm not going to lie."

Sam had to touch himself listening to that story. He kept going.

"Question seventeen. For your birthday, I tell you that you can set up a threesome with you, me, and any other glee guy. Who would you pick?"

"Mike."

Sam was surprised by how fast he answered him. He would ask him about that later. It was time to let him off the hook.

"Question eighteen. Blaine, will you please start touching your body everywhere except your dick for me?"

He knew exactly when he started because he heard Blaine whimper and sigh. Sam was proud of himself for how worked up he'd gotten a guy on his first try. He didn't need an answer to know Blaine had done what he asked.

"Question nineteen. Blaine, will you start masturbating for me?"

"Oh god yes!" he heard Blaine scream. Sam knew he was on speaker phone now. He'd heard the sound change. That meant Blaine was using both hands. Sam decided to do the same thing.

"Are you ready for the last question, Blaine?"

Through the rhythmic noise that Sam knew all too well, he heard Blaine say a soft "yes."

"Question twenty. Will you cum for me Blaine?"

The only answer Sam got was the loudest moaning he'd ever heard. Some high pitches, others low, but it was so loud he took it off speaker phone afraid it would wake his family. Listening to Blaine have an orgasm set something off inside Sam. All of a sudden he felt the familiar point of no return and had to let go as well trying not to scream out.

A minute went by and both boys were panting through the phone until Sam heard Blaine start to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"It's mean I shouldn't say it?" he kept giggling.

"Come on, it's me you're talking too. Tell me unless you're going to tell me you faked that and I'm horrible at this," Sam said knowing that wasn't an option.

"Oh hell to the no," Blaine defended him. "That was amazing, Sam."

"Then what is it?"

"It's mean, but the first thought I had was that you are better at phone sex then Kurt was at real sex."

That statement had Sam ready for round two immediately.

"Well that being said, hopefully now you will sleep easy and be rested for your flight tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll sleep great if I can walk back in the house. My legs are jell-o right now."

"Well if I'm that good at phone sex imagine what the real thing will be like," Sam said and then hung up the phone.

Blaine couldn't believe he hung up, but knew he'd have to get him back. He decided to clean himself up with his shirt and just put the shorts back on. He made it back in the house without anyone noticing he'd left and went into the kitchen got a wet towel and cleaned off his chest and abs because he couldn't get to a shower until people were up in the morning. He settled in his makeshift bed on the couch and knew it was Sam when his phone beeped.

Sam: That was amazing. You're amazing. I hung up because I knew we'd keep talking and you wouldn't go to sleep. Miss you and can't wait to see you tomorrow. J

End of chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6 All Surprises Don't End Well

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was 2:00 the following afternoon and Sam stood in the baggage claim area of the airport waiting on Blaine to arrive. He'd already had a busy day. Breakfast with the boys, rehearsing the song for Brittany's party at Rachel's house, and lunch with Mercedes and Quinn. Through all of these he did his best to keep his mind on the people he was with, but he had a really hard time not thinking back to what he and Blaine did over the phone the night before. For Sam, he kept thinking about two things. First, he had no idea he could pull off something like that. He didn't think of himself as sexy at all, but he could tell from Blaine's voice that he was enjoying it and that turned Sam on even more. The second thing was that last night's experience was the single most erotic thing he'd ever done in his life. All he wanted to do was get Blaine in his car for the hour long drive back to Lima so they could talk about what was going on between the two of them.

Sam's phone beeped.

Blaine: Plane just landed. Shouldn't be much longer now J

Just the words put a smile on Sam's face. He responded:

Sam: Can't wait to see you.

Sam leaned against the wall waiting in anticipation. He tried to get his mind to wrap around the concept of what he wanted to say to Blaine when he saw him. He had no idea what he would start with. No idea what they should talk about first, but he didn't care. He knew they had a lot of ground to cover, but in this moment all he wanted was to see Blaine walk around that corner.

Blaine was having similar thoughts. As he waited to get off the plane, his mind filled with images of Sam. He felt two differing things about the moment. He loved that he had a friend like Sam that he could depend on, but the idea of being with Sam in a more emotional way intrigued him. As he walked off the plane and into the terminal an idea hit him, that until this moment, he hadn't thought of. He was gay and Sam was not. Even if he might be, he definitely wasn't out. Blaine had thought several times over the course of the flight about walking up to Sam, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him right in the airport. For the first time he realized that doing that could be very awkward for Sam.

Blaine had to change his game plan. He knew he could wait to be affectionate until they were in private. Plus, he thought, doing what they did over the phone was a lot different than doing something in person and he wanted that to be special not in public for the rest of the world to see. He walked down the staircase that led to baggage claim and turned the corner. He immediately saw Sam's beautiful blonde hair from across the room. He watched him until Sam made eye contact.

Sam couldn't help but smile the minute he saw Blaine walk into the room. He began walking toward his friend and saw how big Blaine smiled because of him. He reached Blaine and wasn't sure how to greet him.

"Hi," Sam said meekly.

"Hey Sam," Blaine blushed at his own words.

They awkwardly hugged each other, but felt comfortable once their skin touched each other.

Sam noticed people watching them and broke the hug.

"We should get your bag and get back to Lima," he said.

"Sounds good," Blaine agreed, but Sam heard the disappointment in his voice.

Blaine got his bag and the two boys walked out to the parking lot. Sam had parked near the back between the wall and a big black SUV. He took Blaine's bag from him and put it in the back seat of his car. Blaine opened the passenger door, but before he could get in, Sam turned him around and softly kissed him. It didn't last long, but it was exactly what he needed.

"Don't be disappointed if I pull away in public. I'll always make it up to you later," Sam told him.

Blaine blushed as Sam kissed him again before walking to the driver's side of the car. Sam drove out of the airport parking garage and they set out onto the highway headed toward Lima.

"So, we kinda have a lot to talk about before the party tonight," Sam decided to jump right into the deep end.

"We do," Blaine agreed. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Yeah, we kind of jumped passed a few steps last night," Sam began. "Sorry if what we did makes things awkward."

"Are you kidding me? I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Blaine assured him.

"It's just I wanted to do that with you obviously but I did think that you might get the wrong impression before we talked," Sam confessed.

"What do you mean? Blaine turned so he could see Sam better.

"I do want to see where this is going between us, Blaine, but there is a lot of baggage we've got to deal with too," Sam told him.

"Like you still consider yourself straight?" Blaine crossed his arms.

"Like you still have feelings for Kurt," Sam took the higher road. "And yes, I do think I'm still straight. I've never been attracted to guys before. You're the first and only guy I've ever wanted to have sex with or had feelings for or anything. It's girls and you. And yes, that confuses me but it doesn't change the fact that I want to spend time with you."

"I'm sorry about that crack I made, I'm just nervous. I don't know what to say, Sam," Blaine meant what he said.

"It's just me, Blaine. Let's just talk like we always do. We'll figure it out together," Sam suggested.

"Why do you like me, Sam?" Blaine sounded like he was scared of the response.

"Because of who you are," Sam took no time to answer because it was easy for him. "I've thought a lot about what Santana told me and I think she's right. I'm not attracted to her because she has great boobs and a banging body and I'm not attracted to you because you have a great smile, great abs, and what looked like to me the other day to be a big dick. I like you both because of who you are."

"I think I understand," Blaine stated. "Does that mean you want to have sex with me?"

Sam thought about his answer, but not as much as he thought about why Blaine asked the question. "I do, but I got to ask you, Blaine, is having sex the only thing you want with me?"

It was only then that Blaine realized how his last question sounded to Sam.

"Sam, no," Blaine reached over and put his hand on top of Sam's. "I didn't mean it that way, I swear. Of course, I would want more, but it wouldn't be fair to you to say that until I can truly say I'm over Kurt, and I didn't even know if that's what you wanted. The only reason I didn't run up to you and kiss you in the airport was because I didn't want to out you to anyone."

Sam turned his hand over under Blaine's and laced his fingers through his. "It means a lot that you thought about me like that and took my feelings into consideration."

"Regardless of what happens between us, you're still my friend, that's not going to change," Blaine reminded him. "But I won't lie and say that dating someone that's not out will be hard for me because I've never done that before."

"Dating?" Sam's eyebrow raised.

"Well you know if it gets to that point," Blaine couldn't believe he'd already made him blush again.

"You so want to make out with me right now," Sam laughed.

"I do. I'm not going to lie about it," Blaine joined in the laughter.

"They'll be plenty of time for that later. I promise," Sam said as he absent mindedly liked his lips. "As for anything else you need to be able to tell me your over Kurt before we do anything major understood?"

"That's fair," Blaine agreed.

"So," Sam sounded like he wanted to change the subject. "You have jack-off fantasies about Mr. Schuester?"

"Oh dear, I knew you wouldn't let that go," Blaine put his head into his hand.

"Yeah, there's no way that's happening. So why don't you tell me about it and then you can tell me why you'd want Mike to be in our threeway."

"That's easy. I think you two would be hot naked and touching each other," Blaine grinned.

This time is was Sam's turn to blush.

For the rest of the drive they talked a little more about sex stuff, but the conversation soon changed to Sam retelling his morning and Blaine talking about his family. Then, Sam remembered the CD Rachel gave him so Blaine could learn his part of the song on the drive back. Blaine really liked the choice a lot. It was one of his favorite artists to sing.

They pulled up to the Anderson household and Blaine promised to only be a few minutes. He ran into his house, dropping his luggage in the laundry room and then running to his room to pack another bag full of clothes for the next few days while he stayed at Sam's. He started to leave and remembered he needed to pay Sam back for his teasing so he went over to his underwear drawer and found the sexiest underwear he had. He couldn't help but have an evil laugh thinking about how Sam would react to seeing him walk around in his room dressed only in these tiny briefs. He knew exactly which ones he'd wear first.

Once back in the car, the boys drove to McKinley where they met Rachel and Mr. Schue to quickly rehearse the song. The quartet sang through it three times and Sam was impressed with Mr. Schue's arrangement and what he did in the song. He knew people would be surprised.

Now, they were back at Sam's house getting ready for the party. Blaine walked into the bathroom to put his deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste, and other things away. He couldn't help but notice how quiet the house was.

"Where is your family?" Blaine asked walking back into Sam's room.

"Dad's out of town on business, Mom took Stevie and Stacey to a movie this afternoon," Sam answered.

"So we're here alone?" Blaine couldn't believe Sam would leave that piece of information out.

"Did I forget to mention that," Sam knew where Blaine's mind was going and he certainly didn't have a problem with it but wondered why he seemed so sexual lately.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Blaine walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. "It seems like something we should take advantage of don't you think?"

"I thought we agreed not to have sex yet?" Sam tried to stay in control as he felt Blaine's fingers tracing his abs.

"There are other things we can do besides sex," Blaine whispered in his ear. "I want to touch you. Let me feel how hard you get thinking about me."

Sam swallowed in anticipation. He felt Blaine unbutton his shorts and them fall to the ground. Standing there in his boxers he could feel the shorter man grinding into his backside. He felt Blaine take off his shirt so Sam followed suit and took off his and turned around to look at Blaine.

"I'd say I'm pretty hard right now," Sam admitted.

Blaine looked down and Sam couldn't help but feel good about himself when he saw Blaine's eyes widen at the sight of his boner in his underwear. When Blaine wrapped his hand around it Sam let out a loud moan.

"Do you like me touching you?" Blaine stared into Sam's eyes.

"Yes."

"It feels so big, Sam," Blaine whimpered in the way he knew Sam liked. "Probably the biggest I've ever felt. Will you let me see it?"

Sam slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled them down and stepped back so Blaine could take in his completely naked form.

"Sam, I have no words," Blaine was astounded. "Your body is a work of art, but this thing is so beautiful."

Blaine grabbed Sam's dick and began to stroke it. "It has to be like 9 inches."

"8.5 but I think it looks nice," Sam grinned.

"It is and your body is so smooth," Blaine noticed as he rubbed his hands all over Sam's body. "I want to return the favor you gave me last night."

"It's not like I didn't enjoy that too," Sam told him.

"And it's not like I won't enjoy this either," Blaine agreed and he let his tongue explore Sam's chest. He took particular notice to how sensitive Sam's nipples were. Blaine pushed Sam down on his bed and removed his own underwear. His seven inch dick was just as hard as Sam's.

"You're so sexy, Blaine," Sam grinned as he reached out for Blaine's hand and pulled him down on top of him.

Blaine straddled Sam's legs and Sam couldn't help but run his hands down Blaine's back until they were grabbing his ass and pushing him forward. The friction of their two dicks rubbing against each other was the most erotic thing Sam had ever felt.

"I know we can't have sex yet," Blaine whispered in his ear. "But I still want you to know how much I think about you and want to be with you. So just let me work my magic okay?"

"Okay," Sam said quietly and nodded his head.

Blaine moved forward on Sam's body and made sure that Sam's dick found its way between his ass cheeks. He rubbed his body back and forth over Sam's feeling his dick sliding across the midline of Sam's abs. He held Sam's head between his hands so that he could keep direct eye contact with him while their bodies explored each other.

"I want you to feel what my ass feels like so you never forget how badly you want to get inside me. One day I'm going to be able to give myself to you fully and you're going to know how great it feels to be with me."

"I'm getting close already, Blaine," Sam confessed. "This feel so good."

Blaine leaned down and licked Sam's ear. He whispered, "Cum on me, Sam. Mark your territory. Show me that I belong to you now."

Hearing those words from Blaine did something to him and he shot a huge load all over Blaine's ass. Sam screamed out his orgasm. Blaine was very proud of himself. He wanted to really turn Sam on so he reached back and grabbed his dick wiping Sam's cum onto his hand. Sam watched as Blaine licked his fingers clean.

"You're tasty," Blaine said. "That's a really good thing."

"That is so hot!" Sam told him.

The two just stared at each other for moment until Sam remembered that Blaine was still hard. He leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"I want to watch you," he said to Blaine.

"What?"

"I want to watch you jack off. I bet you look really hot when you're pleasuring yourself. Will you do that for me?"

Sam's words caused chills down Blaine's arms. He felt him self nod a yes to Sam's request. His left hand wrapped around his dick while the right one cupped his balls. While he masturbated he maintained eye contact with Sam. He got lost in Sam's eyes and the devious little grin on his face.

Sam noticed Blaine's breath getting shallow. He knew he was close.

"Blaine," he said.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Cum on me," Sam ordered.

For the second time in 24 hours Sam had caused him to have an orgasm just by ordering him to have one. Blaine spurt 7 shots of cum on Sam's cut body. Sam just laughed and began rubbing the cum into his skin. He pulled Blaine down on top of them and the two started making out again.

At 6pm, Blaine and Sam walked up to the door of Breadsticks.

"Remember no acting different around each other okay?" Sam reminded him.

"I got it," Blaine smiled.

"If you just have to say something sexy to me, text it and I'll make it up to you later," Sam promised.

The boys entered the restaurant and many of their friends were already there. They were pulled into different directions immediately. Finn hadn't seen Blaine since the breakup and he felt the need to apologize for his brother's actions. Tina and Mike also wanted details on how he was doing. Sam didn't want to leave his side, but the occasional look to each other and a smile would have to do for the moment. For his part, it was Quinn and Joe that had pulled him over to their booth.

"So what do you think?" Joe asked.

Sam was confused. "About what?"

"Dude, you were totally spaced out. I was asking if you wanted to go to the movies with me and Quinn and some others Monday night. They're playing a double feature with The Avengers and Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter," Joe repeated himself.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can go but that sounds like fun," Sam answered.

"Where is your head at, Mr. Evans," Quinn raised her eyebrow at his odd behavior.

Sam was caught. He hadn't even been her five minutes and he'd already been caught staring at and thinking about Blaine. Luckily for him he saw Rachel running toward him.

"Mr. Schue is ready, Sam. You ready to sing?"

"Definitely," he said before turning to Quinn and telling them to hold his seat.

"If I can have everyone's attention," Mr. Schue stood up behind the microphone and seemed a bit shy. He seemed to only be looking at Emma and Brittany since it was her birthday. "When Brittany asked me what I was getting her for her birthday, I asked her what she wanted. She quickly said it had been too long since I'd sang a song that required me to rap so I enlisted a few helpers and please know the only reason I'm doing this is because it's Brittany's birthday, and Brittany I hope all your dreams come true."

Mr. Schue stood on the end, Rachel stepped on to the stage next to him, then Blaine, and finally Sam.

"Brittany, it's time to get your party started," Mr. Schue said starting the music.

_**(Get the Party Started, Sweet Dreams mash up)**_

_**Rachel: **__It's time to get the party started, Yeah, it's time to get the party started_

_**Sam: **__Yeah killer, Yeah Rachel, Blaine, and me. . .kick it Schue!_

_**Schue: **__(rapping) Yo, your teach walk into the club actin' rowdy; I'm houndin' for the right girl to crown me; Messed up a little bit, lift ya shirt up a little bit, tick the gentlemen off, turn the temperature up; One blink turn the world around; One drink make you hurl it down; who that there; we up here; you better like B. Spiers right there! Who'd that scare? Doctor let's happen to link; I'm in the 'CUT' bleedin' to death, harassing the freak AHH I'm back in the beat, happen to be ROCK! Introduceing, beat the underground make it shake upstairs; Women throw that mess til their make-up smears; Henney in my cup let's fire it up Are you high are what?_

_**Blaine: **__Get the party started on a Saturday night; Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive; Sendin' out the message to all of my friends; We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz; I got lots of style in my gold diamond rings; I can go for miles if you know what I mean, oh_

_**Rachel: (with Sam harmonizing) **__I'm comin' up so you better get this party started; I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_**Rachel: **__Pumpin' up the volume, breakin' down to the beat; Cruisin' through the Westside; we'll be checkin' the scene; Boulevard is freakin' as I'm coin' up fast; I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass; Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car; License plate says "Stunner #1" Superstar_

_**All: **__I'm comin' up so you better get this party started; I'm coming up so you better get this party started._

_**Sam: **__Sweet dreams are made of these; Who Am I to disagree; Traveled the world and the Seven Seas; Everybody. . ._

_**Rachel: **__Get the party started. . . _

_**Sam: **__Sweet dreams are made of these; Who am I to disagree; Traveled the world and the Seven Seas; Everybody. . ._

_**Blaine: **__Yeah, Everybody lookin' lookin' lookin'_

_**Schue: **__Yo, yo, yo everybody move, everybody jump; Everybody stomp the floor, get it crunk; Everybody move, everybody jump; Everybody stomp the floor; Brittany Pierce , rock the house; Miss Santana, rock the house; New Directions, Rock the house; Yo scream at 'cha boy real loud._

At this point the song took it's own direction. Blaine continued with the _Get the Party Started_ chorus while Sam sang the _Sweet Dreams _chorus at the same time. Rachel filled in with her Diva runs and Mr. Schuester with he DJ act. Then the music stopped and everybody discovered why the four chose to sing the last four lines a cappella and in four part harmony.

_**All: **__Sweet dreams are made of these; who am I to disagree; I traveled the world and the seven seas; Everybody's looking for something._

The crown in Breadsticks went crazy! Everyone loved their version of the song. Brittany ran up to Mr. Schuester and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for the birthday song," she screamed over everyone. "I don't even care that everyone says you're a cheesy rapper. I think you're awesome!

Mr. Schuester, not knowing if her comment was truly a compliment, just said, "Thanks, Brittany, but I had a lot of help."

Brittany turned to Rachel and hugged her and then Blaine. She hugged Sam and said, "Two surprises in two days, that means we're best friends now."

Sam grinned at the statement. Several more people came up to them and complimented their song. Sam managed to catch Blaine's eyes and they shared a moment in the crowd that he'd never forget. The look in Blaine's eyes and his smile just made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He pulled his phone out and texted:

Sam: Bathroom. . .two minutes.

He needed to just be alone with Blaine for a moment, maybe steal one quick kiss that would tide him over until they got home. He watched Blaine check his phone and smile. He turned to find Sam's eyes and nodded his understanding. Sam turned to head to the bathroom when a hand grabbed his.

"That was great Sam," Quinn complimented him. "It was really sexy how you changed those lyrics and performed them. I'm really impressed. I saved your seat with me and Joe. Want to come sit with us?"

He loved that Quinn thought he had talent. He was never sure if she did or not, but even Quinn couldn't spoil his secret moment with Blaine.

"Sure, just let me run to the restroom first," Sam agreed.

He headed to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror making sure he looked okay for Blaine. He noticed that the handicapped stall was free. They could go in there for a few moments together. Sam kept waiting for the door to open, but it didn't. He waited and waited. When he looked at his phone and saw that five minutes had passed he figured he'd better return to his friends before they thought something was wrong with him. He left the bathroom and made it three feet before Santana stopped him.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you that this is not good, but you have to keep your cool so you don't make it worse. Stay by me so I can stop you from doing something stupid," she insisted.

"What are you talking about, Santana? It's a party I'm. . ." he stopped speaking when he heard Blaine scream out.

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

Sam pulled away from Santana and ran back into the restaurant. The site before him stopped him cold. Santana wrapped her arm around his waist and whispered to him to stay calm. He blinked his eyes but the site before him was still there.

Kurt Hummel was back in Lima_._


	7. Chapter 7 Sparks Fly

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"I came back to talk, Blaine. I got so wrapped up in finally getting what I want with NYADA that I forgot how much I wanted you too."

When Sam heard these words leave Kurt's lips his heart began to crack. He felt Santana grab his hand and steady him.

"It's nice to know that I'm forgettable, Kurt. That's exactly what you want to hear someone you love say about you," Blaine's voice was full of anger.

"I made a mistake, Blaine, and I am sorry. I want to make it up to you," Kurt pulled something out of his coat pocket, but Sam couldn't tell what it was from his vantage point. "NYADA has a summer program for potential students it's a two-week camp, you get to see shows and take master classes. I spoke with Carmen Tibideaux and showed her videos of you performing that I had on my computer and she wants to offer you a spot. The camp starts next weekend so you could go back with Rachel and I and you can even stay in my dorm. I know I can't take back what I did, but I hope this will show you that I'm sorry."

Blaine took the train ticket and acceptance to the camp from Kurt. He didn't say anything for a moment and everyone in the restaurant was quiet, and unsure how to react.

"Thank you," Blaine finally said. "This is very nice of you."

Sam's heart cracked even more. How could this be happening?

"Santana, isn't this supposed to be Brittany's party? Help me get the focus off Blaine and back on her," Sam plotted.

"How do we do that? Everyone is geeking out to the love fest over there," she asked.

He spotted a guitar over on the side of the stage.

"Get everyone's attention and tell them I want to give Brittany her birthday present from me," Sam decided. He could make this work for both; a song for Brittany, but also one for Blaine.

Santana walked up to the microphone.

"Okay, I know everyone is enjoying the show back there, but this is Brittany's party not Kurt's coming out party. That happened when we were all in diapers," she loved Kurt's face as he glared at her. "Sam has something he's put together for Brittany as a present so let's give him our attention."

Sam walked onto the stage and picked up the guitar and pulled a stool up to the microphone.

"We're here tonight to celebrate a very special friend, Miss Brittany Pierce. Brittany, everyone in this room loves you and you make all of our lives better. However, I actually have a song for you and Santana," at this statement Santana gave him an odd look. "Now you may think 'why would a guy sing a song for his ex-girlfriend and her girlfriend, but the answer is simple. I haven't been the luckiest in love. I might be good to look at, but people see me as simple, dumb, whatever you want to call it, and I always seem to get dumped for someone or something better. You would think that having one girl use you to get her ex-boyfriend back, another to leave you for a girl, and a third leave because she has to live her dream would have made me sour towards love, but because of you two, I am a firm believer. When I see you together I see what love looks like, and it makes me happy because I hope that one day I'll find it too."

Sam happened to look up and see Blaine staring right into his eyes with the guiltiest expression he'd ever seen from him.

"I don't know when or even if it will happen, but I have faith that it will. So this song is for you two and for that special someone that's out there somewhere for me."

It was during this last line that he decided what to sing. He remembered the song that he listened to in his room a few days earlier that reminded him of Blaine. He'd created an acoustic version of it and decided to debut it now. He looked up and could see every eye in the room on him and he struck the first chord.

_**Sparks Fly **_**by Taylor Swift**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

Sam made sure to look in Blaine's eyes as he sang the chorus.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

He had to look away to keep from getting emotional. He turned his attention to Santana and Brittany, but he kept looking at Quinn and Mercedes remembering the good times he spent with both of the as well.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would. . ._

He turned his attention to the entire room. He was completely in this song. There were emotional looks on so many people's faces.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

His eyes caught on Quinn's. She was crying. He looked at Mercedes and her face had tear streaks as well. He couldn't look at Blaine. He was scared of what he would see.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

On the last chorus he heard Tina and Rachel's voices backing him up. He looked at the girls and winked at them and smiled. He needed support to finish the song, but they would never know why.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Sam finished the song and everyone applauded his version of the song. He walked over to Brittany and gave her a hug as she thanked him. He turned to Santana and caught her wiping a tear away.

"You didn't see that?" she threatened him.

"See what?" he winked.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around him and put her lips to his ear so he could hear what she had to say. "If Blaine goes back to him, he's a moron and you deserve better. You deserve love, Sam, and you are going to find it."

"Thanks Santana," he squeezed her back. "Now can we please move this party where there is alcohol involved."

"Definitely," Santana laughed as she turned to the crowd. "Okay guys, phase two of this party is at my house. Let's go."

"That was beautiful," Blaine's words turned him around.

"Thank you," Sam smiled weakly.

Blaine whispered. "I had no idea he was coming here."

"I know," Sam kept his weak smile from breaking.

"Sam," Kurt's voice broke through his thought process. "I think that's the best your voice has ever sounded. I mean you should really start singing more stuff like that your usual taste in music."

"Thanks, I think," Sam tried to remain cordial.

"So are you headed to Santana's?" Kurt asked Sam.

Blaine stopped him.

"I actually rode here with Sam," he explained. We were going to ride over their together."

"Oh, good. I need a ride too. Dad dropped me off here, but I don't have a ride. I was going to ask Finn, but do you think I could ride with you, Sam? It would be great to catch up with what's going on in your life," Kurt explained.

Blaine's face tightened and his eyes closed. This was not happening to him right now.

"Sure," Blaine heard Sam say with the same plastered smile on his face that had yet to break.

The ride to Santana's was awkward, but thankfully short. She had an unattached garage at her house that they'd turned into a social space. Sam thought it was really cool because it led onto a deck heading into the back yard. Sam didn't say much in the car. He kept answering Kurt's questions with short answers. Blaine said nothing sitting in the back seat because Kurt jumped in the front without even asking. He just looked at Sam's eyes in the mirror trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

Once they arrived, Kurt began acting like the last week hadn't happened. He grabbed Blaine's hand and held it as he pulled him over to where most of the girls congregated. Blaine turned back to try and say something to Sam, but the blonde wouldn't look at him.

"You had to drive them over? I can only imagine how awkward that was," Mike said handing Sam a beer. "Did Blaine say anything to him?"

"No," Sam answered. "He didn't say anything the whole ride over."

Sam joined Finn, Puck, and Artie. Rory was sitting with Sugar and Joe decided to go home since he knew there would be alcohol present.

"Dude, that was a great song," Puck complimented. "You been working on that for a while?"

"Just a few days," Sam admitted.

"Sounds like woman problems if you ask me," Artie chimed in.

"That's all I have," Sam tried to smile.

"Well now that you're the quarterback and the captain of the glee club you should have no problem with the ladies," Finn tried to cheer him up.

Sam just decided to let the conversation die. He didn't really want to talk about this at all.

"Sam is going to be fine," Mike said putting his arm around his friend. It's his turn to find the great love of his life. I mean I found Tina, Finn and Rachel, Puck and Quinn. . ."

"Kurt and Blaine," Finn added.

"Really?" Sam rolled his eyes at Finn. "You think they are that in love?"

"Yeah, didn't you see what happened tonight?" Finn acted like it should be obvious which annoyed Sam

"What I saw tonight was Kurt trying to buy his way back into Blaine's life," Sam commented.

"He was apologizing, Sam. Sometimes you have to make the big gesture to get the person you love to see through your mistakes. Kurt was just trying to be romantic," Finn defended his brother.

"Your brother is an ass!" Sam stated defiantly.

"Dude, chill out!" Finn's surprise was evident.

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes. "If you can't see the truth I'm not going to help you out. I think I'm going to go home."

Sam handed Mike the beer back without even taking a sip of it. He walked away pulling out his keys and heading to his car. He got to the car and opened the door when he heard, "are you leaving already?"

He turned to find Mercedes standing there.

"I was hoping I could talk to you before you go," she confessed.

Sam's feelings for Mercedes bubbled back to the surface. He genuinely cared for her so much, but he knew that he wasn't the right guy for her.

"Let's talk," he said shutting the car door and leaning on the hood. She took the spot next to him.

"So you basically had me in tears during your song tonight. It was really beautiful," she began.

"Thanks."

She started crying. It surprised Sam. Mercedes was a diva. She didn't show her emotions like this in person only when she performed. It was so unusual, but he instinctively wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Sam. You mean so much to me. I never meant to hurt you or choose my life over you. I just. . .I didn't realize how much you were hurting until I heard you say what you said tonight."

"It's okay, Mercedes. I'm happy for you and so proud of you for what you're doing," Sam told her.

"That's what I'm talking about," she said. "You always put everyone else in front of yourself. You take care of everyone. I just want you to find someone that takes care of you. I care so much for you, and I just want you to be happy."

Sam couldn't help but think how much he wanted the same thing.

Blaine was completely distracted from the conversation in his group because he watched Sam and Mercedes talking across the front yard. They were very comfortable with each other which reminded Blaine how close the formal couple actually was before they broke up, but now it made Blaine jealous. He felt a hand take his.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," he said pulling his hand away from Kurt's. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Kurt said no and Blaine was up and moving before he'd actually gotten an answer. He started walking toward the garage where the drinks were, but made a detour towards Sam. Santana was there to intercept him.

"Not right now, Hobbit. Walk inside with me. You need a drink," she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the garage. She handed him a wine cooler because she knew he didn't drink beer. "What exactly what were you going to say to him when you went over there?"

"I don't know?" he stated. "I just want him to know that he means a lot to me and a ticket to New York doesn't change that."

"God, you're so blind," she scoffed. "So you were just going to go over there and out him to Mercedes, the other person in the world that means everything to him?"

Blaine's eyes bulged. He hadn't thought of it from that angle.

"Look, I'm the only one that knows about you two and I thought you wanted to keep it that way. I know you want to make things right with him. Who wouldn't. I know what he looks like naked and what he can do with that Trouty Mouth, and I'm guessing by the way your blushing right now you have a little bit of an idea as well. But you've got that kid scared to death. He knows how he feels about you, but it scares him because he's never had feelings like that before. That's good for you, but bad for you now that your twinkie pie boyfriend has come back to town with your golden ticket."

"It's not like that, Santana. I don't want to hurt him," Blaine defended.

"Drink your wine cooler and calm down, bowtie, I'm not accusing you of anything just trying to keep you from hurting him," she returned.

He stood there and began to breakdown. Santana knew she couldn't let this happen in public. She saw Rachel walking her direction.

"Hey Berry, I need some help!"

Rachel ran over and saw Blaine's emotional state.

"What do you need?"

"Help me get him inside before anyone else sees him and makes a big deal about it."

"Okay," she said grabbing on to Blaine's arm and then she whispered to Santana, "Does this have to do with him and Kurt or him and Sam?"

Santana's head jerked toward her unaware that Rachel knew. Blaine just cried out at the realization. The two girls got Blaine into Santana's room and shut the door.

"How did you know?" he asked Rachel.

"I'm not as self-absorbed as everyone thinks," she smiled at him. "I put two and two together after we rehearsed, but it wasn't until Sam's song tonight that I really figured it out. He looked at you every verse and chorus. And then it made sense. You're the most sensitive guy I know. Sam has the biggest heart. He took care after you after Kurt left you. That's just an equation for something to happen."

"Damn Berry, you're as good at reading people as I am," Santana complimented her.

"Thanks," she said before turning back to Blaine. "Now Kurt put you in a pretty bad situation. So I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it without thinking of Kurt or Sam, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"If I had brought you the summer camp invitation, would you think twice about going back with me to NYADA for two weeks?"

"No," Blaine answered without even thinking about it.

"Well that settles that then. You shouldn't miss out on a great opportunity because any boy screwed you over," Rachel explained to him. "Blaine, they offer fifteen summer spots. They are the quickest way into NYADA the following year. You and I have talked and I know that's what you want to do."

"I got to agree with Rachel on this one, and you know how that hurts me," Santana agreed. "We're probably going to disagree with the second part of this so it's good that we agree now. I think you should go. But if Sam is your choice in this whole thing then you need to talk to him about this. He has to know that you're not going because of Kurt."

"I agree you need to talk to Sam. I don't not necessarily that you should pick him over Kurt, but that's your choice. No one knows what is best for you except you," Rachel told him.

"If I go I don't want to room with him. I need space to figure out things," Blaine confessed.

"You can stay with me," Rachel smiled. "They really understand diversity at NYADA. They won't have a problem with it at all."

"Thanks Rachel, and thanks Santana. Not just for helping me tonight, but you've been a real friend to Sam and I appreciate that," Blaine thanked them both.

"So what can we do to help you?" Rachel asked.

"I have an idea," Blaine knew how to do this

Rachel walked out of the house and went to find Kurt. He was talking to Finn and Rory. "Kurt, we need to talk."

"Can't it wait Rachel? We were talking about my New York trip," Finn stopped her.

"No, I'm afraid we can't, Finn. Are you coming, Kurt?"

Kurt just turned back to Finn trying to figure out why Rachel was being so icy with him. He turned to leave with her, but gave Finn a look letting him know he wanted full details.

"Where are we going, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine wants to talk to you, but not around everyone," she answered.

"If he wanted to talk why didn't he just say something. He didn't have to go through you," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Rachel stopped and turned around and stared at her friend. "Do you want me to slap you again?"

"What? No! Don't touch me," Kurt shrieked.

"He's still very angry at you, but he wants to talk which you should be very happy about because he didn't have to ever speak to you again," Rachel scolded him. "Now come on."

She led him into Santana's bedroom where Blaine was waiting.

"I don't even want know what kind of scary things go on in here," he began. "Oh, hey Blaine. You wanted to see me."

"We need to talk, Kurt."

At the same time that Rachel was taking Kurt inside, Santana went to find Sam. He was still hanging out with Mercedes.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt, oh who am I kidding, I totally do, but Sam I really need to talk to you about something, um personal. . ." Santana tried to give him enough hints to pick up on.

"It's okay, Santana, I have to go," Mercedes said. "My flight leaves at 9:00 in the morning."

"I can't tell you how much it means to me and Brittany that you came home for this," Santana hugged Mercedes.

"I miss you too, Santana," Mercedes knew what her friend was really saying. She turned to Sam. "As for you, Samuel, call me when you need to talk okay. You better not forget me just because I'm in LA."

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him one last hug before walking to her car.

"She's going to be a star," Sam stated proudly.

"We all are," Santana said grabbing his ass again.

"You really like doing that don't you?" Sam joked.

"It's like the perfect muscular handful," she smiled.

"So what did you come get me for?"

"Oh, wow, sorry, it's Blaine. I need to take you to him," she remembered.

She took him in the house and walked him into the house and down the hall to her room. Right before they got to the door she turned around and stopped him. She whispered.

"Okay I kind of lied. He's in there talking to Kurt, but he wants you to hear what he says to him. So stay right outside the door, okay?"

He nodded his agreement and she opened the door and walked in. That was Blaine's cue to know that Sam was outside.

"Sorry Frick and Frack I had to come and get a sweatshirt it's getting cold outside, just continue," Santana pulled a sweatshirt out of her dresser and left the room making sure to leave it cracked so Sam could hear. Blaine went from catching up with Kurt to asking the important questions.

"Be honest with me, Kurt, did you get me into the summer camp because you knew it would be a great thing for me or because you thought I'd forgive you because of it?"

Kurt didn't answer right away which is completely telling to Blaine.

"Of course I thought about how great it would be for you," Kurt tried to spin his answer.

"That wasn't my question, Kurt. Was that your original thought in doing it?"

"Okay, no it wasn't. I was in New York for two days and then I realized that I'd made a huge mistake and spent all of my time finding a way to make it up to you," Kurt explained.

"See what I hear in that whole explanation is that you forgot me for two days. That your world was completely wonderful without me for 48 hours. Which makes me wonder what happened to make you remember me.," Sam implied negatives to his thoughts.

"What do you want, Blaine,? I'm trying to make it better and you keep knocking me down," Kurt began acting defiant.

"Because I don't know if I want to take you back," Blaine blurted out. Sam smiled. Kurt stared at him in shock. Blaine's eyes fell to the floor. "I don't know that I don't want to either."

"See, Blaine that's what I'm . . ." Kurt began to speak but Blaine stopped him.

"Just stop Kurt! Any decision I make is not going to be about us. It's going to be about me. You made the decision to go to New York without cluing me in so now you can know what it feels like. The thing is Kurt, I do still feel things for you, but you had no problem forgetting me to pursue your dream, and I never would have done that to you, so I don't know if I can look past it. I'm going to New York because I can't pass that opportunity up, so I'm going and I'm rooming with Rachel not you."

Blaine walked out of the room and saw Sam standing there. He was so thankful that he was there to hear how he felt. He kissed him quickly on the lips and before anyone could see them he said, "Take me home, Sam."


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Day

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When Blaine and Sam arrived back at Sam's house there was a lot of tension between them. Sam had started to bring things up in the car, but Blaine asked him if he could just think about things on the ride home and they could talk when they got there. Sam wanted to be supportive but it was hard to understand what was going on inside Blaine's head. He decided to trust him and give him his space for the drive.

But now they were home and behind the closed door of Sam's bedroom. He wanted to allow Blaine the chance to bring things up, but Blaine just let himself stare out the window, so Sam grabbed a pair of pajama pants from his drawer and walked into his bathroom. He removed the shorts he was wearing and slipped the pajama bottoms on. He wouldn't normally wear them but he didn't want to have a serious conversation with Blaine in just his underwear.

He brushed his teeth and removed his t-shirt before walking back into his bedroom shirtless. He shut the door and locked it just in case Stewie decided to come tell him about a bad dream or something. He didn't want him to see his big brother and his friend in any compromising position. He turned to see Blaine standing in the exact same position. He hadn't moved at all. He walked up behind him and gently put his hands on Blaine's waist.

"Is it okay for me to hold you?" Sam asked.

Blaine sighed at Sam's touch. It made him feel so good. So safe.

"Please," he requested.

Sam slid his arms around Blaine's body and held him tight. He kissed Blaine on the cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder.

"There's no rush," Sam whispered. "When you're ready we can talk."

Sam planned to leave Blaine alone and just go to bed, but when he tried to move away from Blaine, he felt the smaller boy grab on to him not letting go.

"Hold me, please," Blaine pleaded.

Sam thought Blaine was crying again, but after getting a better look he realized the emotion he saw in Blaine's eyes wasn't sadness. It was hurt. Sam put his arms back around Blaine and stood there.

"So you're going to NYADA's summer camp. It's a really great opportunity," Sam admitted.

"I'm not going back for him," Blaine turned around so he could look in Sam's eyes when he said it. "This is for me, you understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Doesn't keep me from missing you though," Sam confessed.

"It's only two weeks. It will be over before you know it," Blaine tried to make it better but he was feeling the same thing.

Now it was Sam's time to be worried and Blaine could see it. He leaned forward and softly kissed Sam's lips.

"What's wrong?"

"What if you go to New York and you fall in love with Kurt again? You said it yourself that you still have feelings for him."

Blaine was quiet for a minute.

"I can't say that won't happen, but I'm not looking for it to happen. I know that I still have feelings for Kurt. We were together a long time, but my feelings for you . . . I just can't describe them. You make me feel a way that I've never felt before."

"Will you promise me something?" Sam asked.

Blaine smiled. "Anything."

"When the two weeks is over. We only have one weekend left before Mr. Schuester's glee prep week. We have those five big performances we have to do to promote Nationals as the current champions not to mention our opening as well as getting ready for sectionals. Plus, I have football to get ready for. Needless to say we're going to be busy. So when you come back I need you to know."

Blaine wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that.

"Need me to know what exactly?"

"It may be selfish of me, but I want to know who your choice is. Kurt or me? Either way we have to live with each other this year and I don't want it to be awkward. You're my new best friend no matter what and we're captains. We've got to be on the same page. Do you understand?" Sam asked.

"I do," Blaine knew Sam was guarding his heart from getting broken and he couldn't blame him. "Sam, I don't ever want to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Sam just nodded. This time Sam was the one whose emotions cracked. He turned away from Blaine before he could see him shed tears.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

He knew Sam was trying to compose himself before turning to face him, but Blaine wasn't prepared to see the sight. When Sam turned around there were tear streaks down his cheeks.

"I'm in this, Blaine, and you need to understand what a big deal it is for me to say that," Sam confronted him. "This isn't the me I've known all my life. I am committed to you and you need to know what that means. I may fall in love easy, but I fall in love fully and completely. With you . . . It's different than with Quinn or Santana or even Mercedes. Being with you scares me because it's new, it's different, and I've never had these feelings before. Do you even understand? I'm willing to change everything that I know about myself to make you happy. I wouldn't leave you. I wouldn't cheat on you. I would make you happy, Blaine. I've had my heart broken three times already and what I'm feeling tells me that if you break me I won't know what to do. I'm not telling you not to go. I want you to go. I want you to live your dream, but I don't want you to go back to Kurt. I want you to choose me."

Sam stood there emotionally spent in front of Blaine. He knew he was going to break down.

Blaine took the few steps it took to be next to Sam and tilted his head so he could look in his gorgeous eyes. "So you choose me?"

"Yes," Sam cracked a small smile for him.

Blaine pushed Sam so he would sit down on the bed. He walked over and turned the lights in the room out. It was a full moon and it provided plenty of light for Sam to see what Blaine had in store for him. Blaine took the chair from the desk and put it in the middle of the room. He held his hand out for Sam to take. Once he held Sam's hand in his, he pulled the muscular boy up and stood him in front of the chair.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he stared into Sam's eyes. He kissed Sam and their tongues began to dance around each other. He pulled away and as he stared into Sam's eyes he dropped to his knees. Sam could only imagine what was about to happen. He thought about how quiet they would have to be with his siblings and mom asleep just a few rooms away. Blaine pulled Sam's pajama pants and boxers to the floor. Sam's dick was completely hard and standing proudly in front of Blaine's face. He couldn't resist his urge to just lick the tips so he did. He remembered the taste from earlier that same day. Sam's body shuttered at the intimate touch. Blaine stood in front of him.

"Sit down," he demanded. Sam did as he was told.

Blaine slowly took of his bowtie. He reached down and pulled each of the topsiders off his feet. He never broke eye contact with Sam. Next, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly revealing his undershirt. Undoing his belt, he broke eye contact for the first time so that he could take his pants off while bending over slowly and giving Sam an excellent view of his ass through his Andrew Christian briefs he'd put on earlier that day hoping Sam would see them tonight.

He stood up with his back still to Sam and peeled the undershirt off his tight little muscular body and turned around to Sam's delight in only his briefs. He could tell Sam enjoyed the show as he sat there pleasuring himself which Blaine had to take in for later. After, all it was a beautiful show he was getting as well. Walking over to Sam he turned around and rubbed his ass right on Sam's cock. The friction had both boys leaking like crazy. He stood up and said, "Care to do the honors, Mr. Evans?"

Sam removed his hands from his dick and balls and placed them on each side of Blaine's hips and pulled the tight brief material down to his ankles. Blaine turned around stroking his cock so Sam could watch. Then, he sat down on Sam's lap and wrapped his hand around both their dicks.

"I choose you, Sam Evans," Blaine smiled. "I want you."

In Blaine's eyes, the smile that Sam gave him in that moment outshined the moonlight. He was beaming. He reached around and grabbed Blaine's ass with both hands and pulled him closer. The two began to make out. Blaine made sure to hold their dicks together and began jacking them off. As they continued to make out, Sam couldn't resist the urge to let his hands travel around Blaine's ass. His finger eventually found Blaine's hole. He grazed it and Blaine moaned. That sound got Sam going to a higher level of enjoyment so he did it again. Blaine moaned loud enough that time that he worried his family would wake up. He did it a third time and Blaine's cum drenched his abs and both of their dicks. Blaine's hand constricted during his orgasm and the tightness caused Sam to cum also.

The following morning Sam woke up to find he and Blaine lying in each other's arms naked. He tried to figure out what the noise was that rang in his ear. He finally woke up enough to recognize the ring of his cell phone. He picked it up to see Finn's face on the screen.

"Why are you calling so early?" Sam groaned into the phone.

"Early? Dude it's like 1:00 in the afternoon," Finn informed him.

He turned to his bedside table and sure enough, the time did say one.

"Sorry man I just woke up," Sam admitted.

"It's cool, dude. I do that on weekends sometime," Finn said. "Anyway, listen, Puck and I have a big announcement to tell everybody and so we're having a cook out at the Hummel-Hudson household this afternoon around four. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem," Sam agreed.

"Blaine's at your place, right? Will you see if he will come too? I know with the whole Kurt thing it would be weird, but we'd really like him to be here too," Finn went into too much detail as usual.

Sam stared down at the boy sleeping in his arms. "Yeah, he's here until his parents get home. I think he'll be okay to go."

"Cool. I'm glad," Finn's appreciation could be heard in his voice. "Sam, one other thing."

"What's up?" the blonde asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"About last night . . . I'm sorry I argued with you. I know you were just protecting Blaine and he needs that. But Kurt's my brother, you know. He's always been there for me when I've made bad decisions. I can't turn my back on him."

"It's cool, Finn. I'm not mad at you. I get it," Sam accepted his apology.

After hanging up with Finn, Sam lay there for a few more minutes just watching Blaine sleep. He liked that he had a smile on his face. Finally, he knew that they had to get up and get ready. He leaned down, kissed Blaine's lips and whispered to him, "Time to get up sleepyhead."

Blaine's eyes flickered open and the first thing he saw was Sam's crystal-like eyes.

"I could get really used to waking up to that sight every morning," he grinned.

"Me too," Sam said grabbing Blaine's dick. "I don't think this thing ever goes down."

"Very funny," Blaine laughed. "What time is it?"

"1:30."

"Are you kidding me? How did we sleep so late?" Blaine wondered.

"I guess we were happy and content," Sam guessed.

"I guess so," Blaine sat up so he could kiss him.

"Finn just invited us to his house for a cook out. Something about he and Puck having a big announcement to tell everyone," Sam explained.

"At Finn's house?" Blaine questioned and Sam knew why.

"Kurt will be there so if you don't want to go then we don't have to go," Sam offered.

"Nonsense," Blaine thought. "I want to see the guys and hang out with them before they leave town again. I also need to thank Santana and Rachel for last night."

"Rachel?" Sam inquired.

"Rachel figured us out Sam. She was there when I got upset and she guessed you had something to do with it," Blaine informed him. "Rachel is trustworthy. She won't tell anyone."

"If you trust her I trust her," Sam decided. "Let's go get some cereal or something. I am starving!"

The boys dressed and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator from Sam's mom.

"Gone to church and then taking Stevie and Stacey to a birthday party at the lake. Decided not to wake you since you got in so late last night, Love Mom"

The boys made a quick breakfast and Blaine looked out the window and saw two new faces washing a car across the street.

"Are they the twins you were telling me about?" he pointed through the window.

Sam walked over and looked through the window. "Oh yeah, that's Jake and Jess. Mr. Schuester loved them. They have really great voices."

"We should take them to the cook-out so they can get to know everyone," Blaine suggested.

"Do you think Finn would care?"

"Trust me, I've been to a few of the Hummel-Hudson cook-outs and they always cook way too much food. I guarantee you there will be plenty," Blaine explained.

"Still, we should call and ask at least," Sam insisted.

Blaine picked up his phone and called Finn who was more than happy to have the new members of New Directions over. Once Blaine told him the news, he pulled his phone out and started texting.

"I'm going to invite Mia too. I promised Mercedes I would take care of her little sister and she has a great voice and wants to be in glee too," Sam told him.

Blaine walked over to Sam and kissed him again. "I love how you're always looking out for everyone else."

All three of the incoming freshmen were excited to go to the cook-out. Just getting a chance to meet the rest of the glee club at Brittany's surprise in the mall was a big deal but this would give them the chance to actually get to know the club members better. When they arrived at Finn and Kurt's house, several people were already there. They recognized Mike's car which meant he and Tina were there. Rachel's car was there and so was Quinn's. Sam looked for Santana's car but didn't see it. As the group got out of the car, another pulled in next to them. Inside were Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury.

"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester said getting out of the car.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Sam greeted. "Miss Pillsbury, you look beautiful as always."

"Thanks Sam," she blushed. "Blaine how are you? I'm sorry to hear about your uncle."

"Thanks Miss Pillsbury. We're doing okay. My cousin, Kallie, is actually moving in with us. She has a great voice, Mr. Schuester, once things settle down for her I am going to convince her to join New Directions," Blaine stated.

"That's great! We would love to have another Anderson voice in the choir room," Mr. Schuester said.

"Now who are these new faces?" Miss Pillsbury asked

"Oh I'm sorry. I should have introduced you," Sam reached over and put his arm around Mia. "These two over here are Jake and Jess Reed. They moved in across the street from me, and this beautiful lady is Mercedes' little sister, Mia. They'll all be freshmen at McKinley this year."

"It's very nice to meet each of you," Emma smiled.

"Miss Pillsbury is the guidance counselor at McKinley," Blaine told them.

"So your Mercedes' little sister?" Mr. Schuester chimed in obviously interested in that piece of information. "Do you sing too?"

"Yes sir, in my church choir. I'd like to try out for Glee to if you'll allow me," Mia's shy nature came through.

"We'd love to have you, Mia. I can't wait to hear you sing," the choir teacher's excitement grew.

"Well you are going to love it," a new voice entered the conversation. Quinn walked up and hugged Mia. "How are you little girl? You are all grown up!" Quinn looked so excited to see her.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked.

"I stayed with Mercedes and her family for the last two months of my pregnancy," Quinn reminded everyone. "This beautiful girl would sit and take care of me all the time. She has a great voice, Mr. Schue."

"Looks like you're going to have an easy audition," Jess chimed in. The two girls had quickly become friends.

"Well Kurt has karaoke set up in the back yard. Maybe we can make your audition happen here," Quinn suggested.

"In front of everybody?" Mia's nerves took over.

"Mia, this group is a family. We all support each other. You will get nothing but praise I guarantee you," Quinn assured her.

"She's right," Mr. Schuester agreed. "I can't wait to hear your voice. If it's anything like your sister's you're a superstar."

The group all walked into the backyard. Quinn took the two new girls with her and headed over to Tina and the rest of the remaining glee club. Blaine walked with Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury to see Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. He really missed the two of them and hoped that just because he and Kurt broke up didn't mean they had to be distant as well.

Sam walked over to where Finn, Puck, and Mike were grilling burgers and hot dogs. He tried to drown out Kurt's voice singing "Defying Gravity" for the one zillionth time.

"Dude," Puck grabbed Sam's arm and turned him around. "Who is that beautiful black hottie that came with you? She looks like that chick that sings that graffiti song."

Sam looked and realized she did resemble Kat Graham a bit but without the ponytail.

"To you, she's jailbait, Puck. Her name is Mia. She's only 14 and she's Mercedes' little sister so not only would I kill you, Mercedes would track you down from LA and kill you again."

"Fourteen, really? I think I'm discovering my first negative of legally being an adult," Puck realized.

"Looks like you and Blaine are doing a great job recruiting new members, Sam," Finn said.

"We're trying. Got to repeat that nationals win," Sam smiled.

"You sound like Tina," Mike laughed. "She has a one track mind about winning again. The three of you are going to be great captains."

"Thanks, but we've got big shoes to fill," Sam mentioned.

"You'll be fine. I bet ever since Blaine has been at your house all you've talked about is song selections for next year," Finn guessed.

Sam thought about how wrong Finn was and smiled.

"Well it's not like they'd be doing anything else," Sam heard Kurt's voice from behind him and rolled his eyes. "It's not like they have the same taste in . . . well anything for that matter."

Sam turned around to face Kurt. "Oh, I don't know, you might be surprised what we both have a taste for."

Kurt gave him a questioning look and he knew he had to cover his statement. "We actually like a lot of the same music, video games, stuff like that."

"Well, anyway," Kurt dismissed him like Sam bored him. "Finn, Puck, Mr. Schuester wants you. Something about your big announcement."

"Watch the burgers, will you?" Finn asked Mike.

"No problem, we got this," Mike sounded off.

As the two boys headed back toward the back deck of the house, Sam noticed Finn pass Rachel. He stopped for a moment and whispered something in her ear. She smiled. Maybe they were working whatever differences they had out. She continued walking up to the boys at the grill.

"Hey Mike, Sam, how are you doing?"

"Great Rachel!" Mike leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I hear things are going great for you in New York."

"I love it!" she cheered. "It's everything I imagined and more. I love coming home, but it's an amazing place."

"I know what you mean. I've only been there a week and I've already found so much to do and so much fun to have," Kurt mused.

"Yeah, I've heard," Rachel glared at him before turning her attention to Sam. "Sam, I was wondering if I could borrow your muscles. Mrs. Carole asked me to bring two card tables from my house for people to eat on and I'm not sure I can carry them from my car."

"Sure, Rachel, no problem."

As the two rounded the side of the house, Rachel started to speak.

"I do need your help with the tables, but I wanted to talk to you about something else too. I feel weird not telling you that I know. . ."

". . .that you know Blaine and I have feelings for each other."

"So you know?" she assumed.

"Blaine told me last night."

"After you left, Santana sort of filled me in on everything. I just want you to know your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone," Rachel promised.

"I know you won't Rachel, but I appreciate you telling me," Sam said as they reached her car. She opened the trunk and Sam pulled the two tables out and shut it.

"There's just one thing though," Rachel worried about upsetting Sam by saying this. "I know things are really new between you two, but this is a big opportunity for Blaine."

"I told him to go," Sam decided to go ahead and tell her. "But you better take care of him and don't let Kurt hurt him again."

"I know you don't want to think about it but what if they decide to get back together?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be heartbroken, but if Blaine's happy that's all I care about," Sam admitted. "Speaking of which, what is going on with you and Finn?"

"You know he got kicked out of basic training, right?" she told him.

"No! What happened?"

"He is really sweet, but not the brightest bulb. He took off the second weekend he was there to come see me in New York as a surprise. He had no idea that he was going AWOL. They kicked him out before he really got started. I'm just upset that he made such a stupid mistake and jeopardized his future. We're better now especially since we found out his good news."

"Which is what?" Sam wanted to get it out of her.

Before she could answer they heard loud music playing from the back yard.

"What is that?" Rachel questioned.

The two ran back, Sam tables in hand, to the back of the house. When they got there they saw Quinn, Tina, and Jess dancing to music on the deck. Then, Mia emerged, to Sam's surprise without any ounce of shyness and began singing.

_**(Like This by Kelly Rowland)**_

**MIA**

_Ladies, drama, leave it - home_

_If he ain't got it right by now scratch him - off_

_They just called me_

_Said it's about - twenty strong_

_They standing at the door don't wanna take us - on_

_The ring let it go 'bout three months ago_

_The pain the stressing'_

_Ain't in me no more_

_The girl that they used to know - done changes_

_Now they sayin' Ms. Before they mention my name_

Sam and Rachel joined Blaine, Finn, and Puck closer to the deck that Mia had turned into her stage.

"Where did this Mia come from?" Blaine asked Sam impressed.

"I have no idea. I've never seen her like this before," Sam stated.

_Told y'all I was gonna bump like this_

_Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this_

_Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this (uh-uh)_

_Turn around then I make you jump like this (Ladies)_

_You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this_

_Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this_

_See I told y'all I was gonna jump like this_

_How you not gonna know it when it hit like this._

Mia walked down the stairs of the deck and made her way around her audience. Flirting with every boy present beginning by pulling on Puck's Mohawk so he had to look up at her.

_See satellite 664_

_Came up real slow_

_Put a good game on me_

_Told him partner don't get too close _(moves over to Artie and sits in his lap messing up his hair)

_So comfortable 'cause the quick ain't for me _**(**she holds her hand out and Sugar helps her up)

_Got my girls all here _(the two girls dance together)

_With me so spare me please all your personal info _(she bops Rory on the nose with her finger)

_I ain't thinking about love _(Turns to Joe and walks over to him making him nervous)

_I just wanna get it up _(she turns around rubbing her butt against his crotch)

_Pop a bottle talk a lot of bullish and let's . . .let's go _(she skips back to the other girls and dances)

_Told y'all I was gonna bump like this_

_Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this_

_Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this (uh-uh)_

_Turn around then I make you jump like this (Ladies)_

_You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this_

_Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this_

_See I told y'all I was gonna jump like this_

_How you not gonna know it_

_Wait a minute mutha. . ._

Schuester made his way over to Sam and put his hands on the younger boys shoulders and whispered to him, "Good job, Sam. I think you found us a star!"

"No kidding!" Rachel agreed.

Sam knew if both of them were impressed this was a very good thing.

_Tonight ain't feelin no_

_To my girls that's lookin' their best_

_Won't you go and show it off for us_

_(Ladies go and throw your hands up) _

_And if he's all in your head_

_Just forget all the thangs that he said (uh)_

_Girl this is yours (uh)_

_Do whatever you want to (uh)_

_(yo, yo) Ladies go and throw your hands up_

Sam and Blaine looked at each other with anticipation as they saw Jess moving forward and beginning with the "uh's" wondering what she was up to. When the fourteen year old starting doing Eve's rap from the song, their jaws dropped as did everyone else's.

_**JESS**_

_Here these words out my mouth now_

_Tell you how it's going down_

_Jess and Mia we comin' through and got 'em bowin' down_

_Ladies can you feel it_

_It's an anthem you can bounce around_

_Give you just a sec. . .to take ya breath . . ._

_Bring it back now_

_Dudes get excited_

_Seein' what they likin'_

_Hopin' they the one you choose_

_Hope they get invited._

_Late night rendevous is alright_

_But we lovin' how the club vibratin'_

_It's enticing'_

_Let the beat knock_

_Trust me we ain't gonna stop_

_Here til the light's up Watch us take over the stop_

_Few mad looks from the chicks you know_

_And from them dudes who be jealous of a chick with dough_

_Pop another bottle for them_

_Keep my life movin'_

_No time for the drama_

_Watch me blow through them_

_I know I sound confident_

_I'm supposed to though_

_Do it big_

_How we live_

_Mia told you so_

_C'mon_

_**MIA**_

_Told y'all I was gonna bump like this_

_Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this_

_Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this (uh-uh)_

_Turn around then I make you jump like this (Ladies)_

_You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this_

_Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this_

_See I told y'all I was gonna jump like this_

_How you not gonna know it when it hit like this._

Everyone stood from their seats and applauded her. Quinn and Tina hugged her and told her how amazing she did. The boys could see that Mia was back to the shy version of herself. Mia turned and hugged Jess and thanked her for her help. When she turned around Mr. Schuester was there and shook her hand before saying, "I think we just found our newest member of New Directions!"

Everyone again applauded and Mia blushed at the attention. She walked over to Sam and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for convincing me to do this. That was so much fun," she smiled.

"You're a little star, Mia. Your sister would be so proud of you!" Sam hugged her again.

"If I can have everyone's attention," Mr. Schuester called out. "I think it's time to reveal the big secret. Finn, Puck come up here."

The two boys walked up and stood behind their former teacher.

"You guys remember how much fun we had in Chicago," their teacher began. "While we were on the University of Chicago's campus for the competition I made some new contacts and it just so happens that the Director of the National Showchoir Competition is a professor of the School of Fine Arts there. Now we all know that Mike is already attending their dance school, but they are starting a collegiate show choir to mix their theater and choir students together. He asked me about my seniors and their college commitments and I mentioned these two guys to him. To make a long story short, Finn and Puck are now headed to the University of Chicago. Puck is majoring in theater and Finn is going to study music."

Everyone was shocked but very happy for the boys. It meant three New Directions members would be in Chicago which was a day trip from Lima.

"We got to thank Mr. Schue for helping us out. We wouldn't have gotten this opportunity without him," Finn said.

"Yeah, and now we've got alumni in New York, LA, and Chicago for you younger guys to visit when you go to college visits," Mr. Schuester pointed out.

"So, Mr. Schue, we wanted to say thank you, but we'll need Blaine's help with this one," Puck announced.

Sam looked over at Blaine surprised as Blaine winked at him and walked up to the other two. Sam just stood their with his arm still around Mia and Rachel standing next to him wondering what was about to happen as well.

"This is for you, Mr. Schue, for my parents, and for everyone that's help us get to this point," Finn stated.

_**(Smile by Uncle Kracker)**_

_**FINN**_

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that's right._

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Let's me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Sam noticed that Finn kept smiling at Rachel. He hoped they worked things out. New York and Chicago were far from each other but not so far that they couldn't still be together.

_**FINN, PUCK, BLAINE**_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_**PUCK**_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_**FINN, PUCK, BLAINE**_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Blaine made eye contact with Sam and smiled. Blaine just closed his eyes and sang from his heart

_**BLAINE**_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_**FINN, PUCK, BLAINE**_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

When the song was over everyone wanted to congratulate Finn and Puck. As Sam walked up to tell his buddies how happy he was for them, he heard Kurt walk up to Blaine and say, "we need to talk." Blaine followed him inside the house. Sam felt Rachel just squeeze his arm in reassurance. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. She hugged his arm.

It was an hour later before the two came back outside. Sam waited for Blaine to look at him, but it didn't happen. He walked over to the food instead and fixed a plate.

"Sam, can we talk?" Tina asked.

"Sure, Tina, what's up?"

"Well, we talked about making a list of songs, and I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow, you, me, and Blaine, and start making a master list? I figured we should do it before Blaine leaves for New York."

He hated being reminded that Blaine was leaving, but he knew Tina had the right idea.

"We do need to do that," Sam agreed. "But I start summer training for football in the morning and Blaine's family comes home tomorrow too. He will have a lot on his plate getting his cousin situated and everything. What about Tuesday? I know it's the day before but I think we could make it work. Want to meet at my house?"

"That sounds great. I can spend tomorrow with Mike then," she decided.

"It's a date then," Sam started putting it in his phone so he wouldn't forget.

"So you like hate me now, right?"

Tina's eyes bulged out of her head at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"You think I treated Blaine badly and now you hate me," he continued.

Sam turned around. "Are you talking to me or Tina?"

"I think he's talking to you," Tina suggested.

"I am," Kurt's defiance returned.

"I don't hate you, Kurt. I think you fucked up, but I don't hate you," Sam explained.

"Well, I'm trying to make things better. I know I messed up, but I still love Blaine and I want to be with him, and I'm going to do everything I can to convince him of that."

"You really hurt him, Kurt. I don't know if that's possible," Sam reminded him.

"I have two weeks. Two weeks to convince him that we belong together. I'm going to do everything in my power to show him that."

Sam stood there unable to speak. He hoped that Kurt would just walk away but he was doing the exact opposite. He planned to fight for Blaine. Tina seemed to notice Sam's hesitation so she stepped in for him.

"Kurt, this time you've got to let Blaine decide. You push too hard and you could push him away forever, you know?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Kurt said before walking away.

The cook-out continued through the evening hours. Burt Hummel had figured out a way to project a movie onto the back of their garage and play it through their sound system. Once night fell, everyone watched "Crazy, Stupid, Love", a movie everyone knew Kurt had picked out. It had been three hours since Blaine and Kurt had their conversation inside and Sam still had not spoken to Blaine. His worry began to grow. When Blaine sat next to Kurt to watch the movie, Sam sat between Quinn and Rachel. Everyone watched the movie but Sam. Sam stared at Blaine and Kurt.

"Nothing's going to happen right here in front of everyone," Quinn leaned over to speak to Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"You're so protective, Sam. You're watching Blaine and Kurt like Kurt is going to rip his heart out in front of everyone. You're a great friend to be so protective, but I think Blaine could take Kurt in a fight," she tried to make things simple for him.

"I guess you're right," Sam said.

When the movie was over, Mia rushed to Sam's side.

"Sam, it's late. If I don't get home soon, my mother will kill me," she informed him.

"That's fine. I'm ready to go too," he determined. "Go get the twins and I'll get Blaine."

The two walked off in opposite directions. When Sam found Blaine he was already joking around with Finn and Puck as they played guitars and just messed around.

"Blaine, we've got to go. I've got to get the kids home. It's almost their bed time," Sam tried to crack a joke.

"Uh, I don't want to go yet," Blaine was sad because he didn't want to leave.

"It's no big deal," Finn said. "I'll bring him to your house when he's ready to go."

It wasn't what Sam wanted but he figured with Kurt trying to get him back he didn't want to do anything that would make Blaine mad so he agreed to it.

Sam dropped Mia off at her house and then drove home. He let the twins out at their house and offered Jake a ride to football practice in the morning. He parked his car and went inside.

"Hey, honey," Sam's mom said. "Where's Blaine?"

"He wasn't ready to leave yet. Finn's going to bring him later. I needed to come home and get sleep before practice in the morning.," Sam stated.

"When is practice over?" she asked.

"Around noon, why?"

"I have some errands to run and they would be a lot easier if I didn't have your little brother and sister with me. Do you think you could watch them for me?" she hoped.

"Sure mom, I can hang out here with the kids tomorrow."

Sam hugged his mom goodnight and then went to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. It felt weird to be in bed without Blaine's body next to him, but finally he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Blaine wasn't there. He checked his phone for messages. There was one from Blaine.

Blaine: It's really late. Going to sleep on Finn's couch. See you tomorrow.

This distressed Sam. He didn't like the idea of Blaine being in the same house as Kurt, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He got up and got ready for practice. Ran out to his car where Jake was waiting for him. The two got in and headed for McKinley.

Coach Bieste was really impressed with Sam that day. She had no idea that he was taking out his frustrations in practice. It just looked like his skills were really sharp.

When he got home, his mother was waiting on him so she could leave. He went into the kitchen to fix a sandwich for lunch and asked Stewie, "Has Blaine been back to the house?"

"Yeah," his little brother said. "He and Kurt came to get his stuff. He said his parents were back so he needed to go see them."

"Did he say anything else?" Sam asked hoping Blaine left him a message.

"No that's it."

"Okay, I'm going to go shower and then we can play video games or something, okay?"

"Okay!" Stewie was so happy his big brother got to spend time with him.

Sam went into the bathroom and stripped down for a shower. He checked his phone but there were no messages. He sent a message to Blaine that was just a question mark before getting into the shower.

After 15 minutes of standing under the hot stream of water, Sam got out and dried himself off. He checked his phone. There was no reply.

He went the rest of the day without any word from Blaine. He got up the next morning and went back to practice. Today, he was even more on his game than the day before. He got home and showered so he would be ready for Tina to come over so they could talk music. At least it would be a distraction from the fact that Blaine seemed to have made a decision. He was putting on a t-shirt when the doorbell rang. He ran to the front of the house and opened the door for Tina.

"Hey, Sam, you ready for some music talk," she walked in with her iPod and iPad as well as an external speaker.

"Yeah let me go grab my notebook and iPod," he said.

"Where's Blaine?" she asked.

He was glad he was in his room when the question was asked so she couldn't see his face.

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to him since the cook-out," Sam called out.

"I thought he was staying here?" she sounded confused.

He walked down the hall back to the living room where she stood.

"His family got home yesterday and he stayed at Kurt's Sunday night," Sam tried to mask the tension in his voice.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," she confessed. "Where's your family?"

"Dad's still out of town on business and Mom has the kids at swim lessons," Sam explained.

"Good, so we can talk freely then."

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered.

"Sam, I know about you and Blaine," she confessed.

"What are you talking about?" he tried to hide his reaction.

"When we were at Santana's I saw Rachel take Kurt in the house and then Santana take you inside. I tried to ignore it but it kept worrying me that something was really wrong so I went inside. I was walking down the hall towards Santana's room when Blaine walked out of it and kissed you. I hid in the bathroom so you wouldn't see me. I figured you would tell me when you wanted me to know, but with this turn of events I thought you might need someone to talk too."

Sam broke down and told her everything. He told her about how he told Blaine he was all in now it seemed as if Blaine had chosen.

"You don't really know what's going on until you talk to him though," she reminded him.

"I've texted and called and got no answer," he told her.

She had no answer for that. She just decided to change the subject. "Want to talk about music instead?"

"Yes please."

Tina and Sam came up with a great list of music to present Mr. Schuester. Blaine never showed up. Sam ate dinner with his family, and decided he needed some quiet. He went into the back yard and lay down on the trampoline. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there before he heard that voice.

"So this is where you were the other night," Blaine said.

Sam turned over and saw that he was actually standing there.

"You're mom told me you were back here," he told him.

"I need to think," Sam glared.

"Sam . . ." Blaine began.

"You went back to him didn't you?" Sam cut him off.

"It's not that simple," Blaine tried to explain. "There's a lot of history between Kurt and me. There's a lot to consider."

"Got it," Sam said jumping off the trampoline and heading back towards the house.

"Sam, we need to talk about this," Blaine insisted.

Sam stopped and turned around.

"You're right. I've needed to talk about it all day. I needed to talk to you about it yesterday. Hell, I need to talk to you about it at the cook-out that you ignored me and sat with him. You know, the way you just left me hanging is really similar to the way he left you. Guess I know what you've been feeling now."

His words seeped into Blaine's head as the realization sunk in.

"Sam, I don't want to. . ."

"Hurt me?" Sam finished his statement and then got right in Blaine's face. "Too late."

Sam left him standing there and went inside.

After practice on Wednesday, Sam took a shower at school and changed. He drove to Mike's house and met his real best friend and helped him pack his stuff into his car.

"We didn't really get to hang out that much this time," Mike pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wasted too much time helping Blaine," Sam's annoyance could not be hidden.

"Why you say it like that?" Mike noticed how uncharacteristic the outburst was for his friend.

"Seems like a waste since he just went right back to him," Sam suggested.

"But he's your friend and he was hurting. You would have done the same for me if something happened to Tina and me," Mike pointed out. "That's just who you are, my friend."

"Good thing nothing is ever going to happen to us," Tina walked over after putting Mike's backpack in Sam's car. She kissed him. "We need to get going. As much as I'd love for you to miss your train, you need to get back and dance your ass off at that new school of yours."

The three got in the car and Sam drove them to the train station.

After they parked the car, they unpacked Mike's things and found where Finn and Puck were waiting for Mike.

"You guys ready for Chicago?" Tina asked.

"You know it," Puck winked. "A city of untapped female resources. I will be busy."

She just shook her head at him.

"Hey guys," Rachel's voice came around the corner.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"My train lives at the same time theirs does," she said.

"But that means. . ." Sam started to say but was interrupted by the voice that now made his skin crawl.

"Is this de ja vu or what?" Kurt turned the corner followed by Blaine.

When Blaine saw Sam he froze. He had no idea he was going to be here.

"Go talk to him," Tina whispered to Sam.

"I don't want too," Sam snapped back.

"Yes you do," she said pushing him forward. He passed Kurt who gave him an evil look and came face to face with Blaine.

"I'm not here to see you. I came with Tina to see Mike off," Sam wanted to make sure Blaine knew his purpose.

"I'm sorry," the sincerity in Blaine's voice was something Sam couldn't overlook. He knew what a bad position Blaine was in, but it didn't stop it from hurting.

"We're not together," Blaine finally told Sam. "but I did promise to keep an open mind about the possibility while I'm in New York. It's a year and a half of my life, Sam. I can't just forget it."

Sam didn't say anything. He couldn't because he started to get emotional.

"Don't please," Blaine begged. "I already feel horrible."

"It's okay. I've had plenty of practice at this," Sam responded. "Just go and say goodbye to your friends."

Blaine put his hand on Sam's chest and wiped a tear away. He walked passed Blaine to keep himself from tearing up. Sam just stood there with his hands in his pockets and his back to his friends. He felt a hand on his back and someone walk in front of him and hug him.

"Hug me until you can get it together," Rachel comforted her friend. "They'll just think we are saying goodbye."

"We are saying goodbye, Rachel," he reminded her.

This brought a tear to her eyes. "You're wonderful Sam. Don't let this hurt you.," she said.

The group all gave hugs and said their goodbyes. The speakers at the train station began playing a familiar song and they couldn't resist singing along as they left each other.

_**(Bad Day by Daniel Powter)**_

_**Puck: **__Where is the moment we needed the most_

_**Finn: **__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_**Mike: **__They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

_**Blaine: **__They tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on_

_**Kurt: **__You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_**Rachel: **__You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_**Tina: **__You tell me your life's been way off line_

_**Sam: **__You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carryin' on_

_**Ensemble: **__Cause you had a bad day; you're taking one down; you sing a sad song just to turn it around; you say you don't know; you tell me don't lie; you work at a smile and you go for a ride; You had a bad day; the camera don't lie; you're coming back down and you really don't mind; you had a bad day_

_**Rachel: **__You had a bad day._

As Tina sang the next verse the three heading to New York and the three heading to Chicago got on their trains leaving her and Sam alone on the platform.

_**Tina: **__Will you need a blue sky holiday; the point is they laugh at what you say; And I don't need no carryin' on_

_**Blaine, Rachel, Kurt: **__You had a bad day; you're taking one down; you sing a sad song just to turn it around; you say you don't know; you tell me don't lie; you work at a smile and you go for a ride._

_**Finn, Puck, Mike: **__You had a bad day; the camera don't lie; you're coming back down and you really don't mind; you had a bad day_

Blaine sat down and looked out the window where his eyes found Sam's. As he watched him through the window his heart broke. He questioned his decision and realized Sam was right. He'd done the same thing to him that Kurt had done to him.

_**Blaine: **__Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing turns out wrong; you might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong;_

_**Sam: **__So where is the passion when you need it the most; Oh you and I you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

Both trains pulled out of the station moving in opposite directions.

_**Sam, Tina: **__Cause you had a bad day You're taking one down; you sing a sad song just to turn it around; you say you don't know; you tell me don't lie; you work at a smile and you go for a ride; you had a bad day_

The two turned and walked back to Sam's car.

_**Tina: **__You've seen what you like_

_**Sam: **__And how does it feel for one more time_

_**Tina: **__You had a bad day_

_**Sam: **__You had a bad day._


	9. Chapter 9 Blaine's Story

**CHAPTER NINE**

Blaine sat in the window seat of his train car staring out the window. He knew he had messed up, but he was still trying to do the right thing. Rachel was sitting next to him. In the hour since the train left the station she hadn't spoken a word. She was pouring over the script of _Rent _because NYADA planned to do the show in the fall. She had three others she planned to read. It was a 12 hour train ride after all. Kurt was across from him. He'd listened to him talk about how happy he was that Blaine decided to come and how he knew choosing to give them a second chance would be amazing for both of them. He just started tuning him out. He couldn't help but think back to the conversation that changed everything . . .

_FLASHBACK - 3 days earlier: cook-out_

_Finn, Puck and Blaine had just finished singing "Smile" as a thank you to their family and friends, but specifically to Mr. Schuester for helping the older boys get into the University of Chicago Fine Arts program. For Blaine, he was singing to Sam. As much as he loved Kurt when they were dating, he never felt anything like this. Just staring into Sam's eyes made him happy._

"_We need to talk," he heard Kurt say from behind him. Turning around, he saw the look on Kurt's face that always spelled trouble. He didn't want Kurt to make a scene so he followed him inside and downstairs to his room._

"_What's going on, Kurt? I really want to spend time with everyone today so can we just deal with our issue and move on? I've already said what I needed to say," Blaine wanted to speed things along._

"_How long have you had feelings for Sam?" Kurt asked with his hands on his hips._

_Blaine was floored. How could Kurt know? He hadn't even been home a full day yet._

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Don't be ridiculous," Blaine insisted._

"_Wow, already to the point of lying to me as well. I mean I understand. When Sam first moved here, before I met you, I had the biggest crush on him. I was positive that he was gay. I even tried to prove it to him, but I finally gave up because of his obvious crush on Quinn at the time," Kurt sat down and crossed his legs._

"_That's kind of ridiculous, Kurt. We're talking about Sam," Blaine deflected._

"_Ridiculous? Hmm. . .It would be ridiculous if I thought it was normal for straight guys to kiss boys," Kurt raised his eyebrow._

_Blaine knew he was caught. He couldn't say anything. He knew Kurt well enough to know that if he was bringing this up, he knew it to be fact. Kurt never dealt with assumptions._

"_I know what a kiss sounds like," Kurt continued when Blaine didn't speak. "When you left Santana's room I heard a kiss in the hallway and then you say 'take me home, Sam.' I thought I was hearing things but when I got over being talked to the way you spoke to me I followed you outside and saw you getting into Sam's car."_

"_Sam is my friend, Kurt. He's been there for me and helped me get over the heartbreak you caused me," Blaine fumed._

"_Oh, I bet he's helped you. I've seen the boy in the shower. He has the equipment to make you forget most anything, even someone as amazing as me," Kurt grinned. "But just to continue my proof. I know you like him for one main reason. You look at him the way you used to look at me, and he looks at you the same way."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about," Blaine defended himself but it wasn't convincing._

"_Oh, so you're going to deny the fact that in a week you forgot me and fell in love with him the way you were with me?" For the first time you could hear hurt in Kurt's voice._

"_No, I love him way more than I ever loved you!"_

_Blaine regretted his words the minute they came out of his mouth. He watched as the reaction of rage spread across Kurt's face._

"_Well I guess you can be there for him when everyone finds out he is gay!" Kurt blew up and stormed up the stairs._

_Blaine ran after him and stopped him, pulling him back down below. "Kurt you can't do that! You can't out him to everyone. That's not right."_

"_Him stealing my boyfriend isn't right either, but it didn't stop him," Kurt cried in a fit of anger. "After I helped that boy when he was homeless. I guess you were right about him when you called him a slut for getting paid to dance and God knows what else."_

"_I never called him a slut," Blaine pulled away from Kurt wondering why he would say that._

"_You implied it. That day we practiced for sectionals and you and he got into in the choir room. When you left I ran after you and found you changing in the locker room and you were fuming, talking to yourself. I distinctly heard you say, "I don't have time for that slutty stripper to come back here and make my life miserable," Kurt reminded him._

_Blaine remembered the exact moment. He had said those words, but he was angry and upset. He didn't really mean it and he'd already apologized to Sam for it._

"_That was six months ago, Kurt," Blaine stated._

"_It won't matter when I tell everyone the 'wonderful' news that you and Sam are fucking. The new happy couple, Blaine turned Sam gay and everyone should know. I mean it's not right for the two of you to lie to your friends about your relationship. That doesn't make you very good friends if you are lying to everyone about it. Oh, and I can only imagine how Sam will feel when he finds out you told me about the two of you because then he'll know that you really were the one that outed him to all his friends. I wonder how Mr. Evans will take that? He was already so disappointed in Sam when he found out he was a stripper. He'd probably be mad at you too. You'd never be allowed back in there house again, and then to top it all off, Sam finds out that you think of him as a slutty stripper. But I'm sure your love will make it through all that."_

_Blaine stood there dumbfounded. This was not the same person that he fell in love with. This was a manipulator. Kurt had gone from being bullied to being the bully._

"_You can't do this to him, Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "It's not fair to him."_

"_Then give us another chance. If you give me another chance while we are in New York, I know I can convince you that I'm worthy of being your boyfriend again," Kurt's entire demeanor changed. He was positive and happy like the version Blaine loved._

"_So you want to bully me into being your boyfriend?" Blaine pointed out the obvious._

_Kurt's eyes turned a shade of evil. "It's your choice, Blaine. Either you give me a second chance or I go out Sam to everyone right now."_

Blaine turned his attention from the window and stared at Kurt. His ex was already looking and smiling at him. "You're so beautiful, honey. The sun makes your eyes sparkle."

His words made Blaine want to vomit.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm playing your little game because if you're going to hurt anyone it should be me, but I'm not you're honey."

"What game?" Rachel entered the conversation.

Blaine was so angry that he'd forgotten she was there. She looked into his eyes and then drifted over to Kurt's. Her BFF wouldn't look her in the eyes and chose to look out the window instead. Her stare went back between the boys a few times before something clicked in her head.

"You know don't you, Kurt?"

"Yeah, he knows," Blaine looked away at this point.

"Kurt, did you do something?" she reached over and grabbed his hand pulling him toward her so he'd have to look at her. "What game do you have Blaine playing?"

Kurt wouldn't talk.

"Blaine?" she hoped he would tell her. His face when he turned back to her was crushed. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Rachel. Kurt and I came to an understanding."

Blaine's eyes were teary. She turned her eyes to Kurt who managed a smile and just went back to reading his fashion magazines. Turning back to Blaine, she realized what was going on. She pulled out her phone and texted Santana and Tina.

Rachel: Girls, I think Kurt knows about Blam. I don't think Blaine's choices have been his own the past few days. Get back to you soon.

Tina and Santana looked at the message at the same time. They were sitting in the Lima Bean with Brittany and Sam. The three girls wanted to cheer Sam up. After reading the message, both girls eyed each other with an understanding. This made sense. Nothing that Blaine has done in the past few days has. They couldn't say anything to Sam because they hadn't told Brittany about the relationship yet.

"Sam," Brittany began. "I want to do a Kat Graham song this year. I want a pony tail like hers. I'll be like Rapunzel."

"We'll have to introduce you to Mia. She reminds me a lot of you. I wish you and Santana could have seen her at Finn's cook-out she was awesome," Sam told them.

"Well if she's anything like Mercedes, she's fierce," Brittany said.

Sam took the last sip of his coffee. "I'm going to get a refill. Anyone else want one?"

Tina handed her cup to Sam. "Thanks."

He walked around to the kiosk set up for refills. He fixed Tina's first remembering exactly how she liked it.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm working with the Lima Women's Shelter down the street and we're looking for donations or workers this weekend to help us refinish the shelter. I was wondering . . . Wait you're the cute blonde from New Directions."

Sam turned and recognized Sebastian Smythe immediately.

"I don't know about cute, but I am in New Directions. I'm Sam," he held out his hand.

Sebastian shook it. "Sebastian. Sorry I just started going through my spiel without introducing myself. I'm just trying to get workers and it's not going that well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam fixed his coffee. "What exactly is going on?"

"The city council was going to cut the funding for the Women's Shelter, but we managed to get a sponsor to help with the budget and they are letting us stay open. I wanted to help out and put a new coat of paint on the walls, maybe get some new furniture or recover the existing. It's pretty old. I want the people there to feel at home, you know," Sebastian explained.

This was not the Sebastian Smythe that threw the toxic slushee in Blaine's eyes, but Sam thought about the fact that he hadn't even heard Sebastian's name since Regionals. He heard Blaine talk about how affected he was by Karovsky's attempted suicide. Maybe he'd turned over a new leaf.

"I've got some free time Saturday," Sam realized. "I can come help."

"Really? That would be great Sam," Sebastian's smile was contagious. "Know anyone else? I don't have as many connections in Lima."

"Some of the New Directions girls are here with me. Let's ask them," Sam suggested.

He led the Warbler back to his table.

"Well if it isn't my old sparring partner," Santana glared.

"Santana, always a pleasure," Sebastian held out his hand for a handshake. She just stared at it before finally being cordial.

"Here take my seat," Sam insisted while pulling one over from an empty table.

"I barely recognized you out of your Warbler uniform," Brittany stated. "It's like seeing a unicorn without it's horn. It's just a horse."

"I think she means it's the first time we've seen you look normal," Tina translated.

"Well, a lot has changed since we last saw each other at Regionals," Sebastian confessed.

"He's helping the Lima Women's Shelter. They are doing a money drive and looking for helpers to fix the place up this weekend," Sam explained.

"Wait, aren't you far from home? Santana questioned. "How did you get hooked up with a Women's Shelter in Lima?"

The four members of New Directions saw Sebastian's face fall. They looked at each other with concern.

"Because I'm living there right now," he admitted.

"What?" Tina's hand shot across the table and held his. "Are you okay?"

"I am, but my mother wasn't," Sebastian told his story. "When you live at a private school you can be completely oblivious to what goes on at home. Especially me. You may have noticed I have a tendency to get a little self-involved. My parents live east of Lima and Dalton is 65 miles west so it was easy to just basically be on my own."

"What happened to your mother?" Santana's voice was soft not confrontational like normal.

"After Regionals when you guys beat us, I really did have a change of heart. We started a campaign with the 'Be a Star' organization at Dalton. The Warblers toured elementary schools and middle schools talking about bullying. I even told my story which wasn't easy admitting I was the bully. That led to me doing volunteer work and some other things. I saw how these families were sticking to each other even in hard times and I missed mine. So one weekend, I drove home to surprise them. I walked in the door and heard something glass crash on the floor. I thought we were being robbed but when I ran into the kitchen I saw my mom on the floor and my dad hitting her. I reacted and pushed him away from my mom. Then he punched me."

Sam put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder to show his support. Tina held his hand and the other two girls were completely tuned in to his story.

"I got her out of there, but my dad cancelled all our credit cards and filed a restraining order against my mom so she couldn't go back to our house. The divorce is in court now, but as of this moment we don't really have any money so my mom went to the shelter. My tuition for the year was already paid at Dalton so I managed to finish the year, but then I chose to move in with my mom at the shelter instead of back in with my dad."

"That had to be hard choosing between the two," Sam said.

"I wish I could sound like a good person and say that it was but the truth is it was me deciding between a life of luxury which I was used too and a life of poverty at least until we get this divorce settled," he confessed.

"You've been in Lima all this time?" Santana asked. "Why didn't you call one of us? We could have helped you?"

"Because I was a complete ass to all of you," he confessed. "What I did to Blaine alone was enough reason for you to all hate me. And what I did to Dave."

"No one deserves what you're going through," Tina said. "What about the Warblers? Have they been helping you?"

"Some of them try when they can get out this way but none of them live around here. I wasn't the nicest to them either. I think a few of them believe this is karma for how I lived my life and they're probably right."

"Don't say that," Sam defended him. "My family was homeless and I blamed myself. Things happen and it has nothing to do with what you've done."

"Life is a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get," Brittany quoted which made Sebastian laugh.

"What about school?" Tina asked.

"I finished my sophomore year at Dalton, but we can't afford the tuition. We can't even afford to rent an apartment. We haven't really thought about it. I'm just trying to help out as much as I can so we can stay at the shelter longer. Mom can't afford an attorney so she probably won't even get child support," he continued.

"I've heard enough," Santana said as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Mama, necesito su ayuda. Tengo un amigo que padre esté batiendo a su madre y cuando ella se fue él los cortó apagado financieramente. Él es un buen cabrito y las necesidades ayudan. Están permaneciendo en el abrigo de las mujeres. . el mama de .okay, entonces le ve. Ámele."

"What is she saying?" Sebastian asked.

"Santana's mom is Maribel Lopez, the divorce attorney," Tina grinned.

"The best divorce attorney actually, and she's going to meet us at the shelter in half an hour so let's go meet your mom," Santana offered.

"But I've got to promote the Rebuilding Day," Sebastian said thinking aloud.

"Tina and I can do that," Sam determined. "Like you said, we do have more contacts in Lima than you."

"You'll do that for me?" Sebastian was in shock.

"Sam, call Coach Bieste," Tina suggested.

Instead of answering Sebastian, Sam got on his phone. "Coache Bieste, it's Sam. How would you like some great PR for the football team this weekend? The Women's Shelter is having a Rebuilding Day and they need workers. . ."

Sam walked away to talk to his coach. Tina picked up the flyers and started walking around and talking to patrons of the Lima Bean. Santana just held her hand out to Sebastian.

"Come on, they've got this covered."

Sebastian took her hand and they walked to meet their mothers.

Back on the train, Blaine had walked down to the meal car to find something to eat. He wasn't really hungry but he didn't want to sit across from Kurt anymore. He waited until he was asleep and then got up to leave. He had no idea that Rachel decided to follow him.

"So we need to talk about what's going on?" Rachel picked up a sandwich and chips and led Blaine to a small booth to sit down.

"Please Rachel if he knew we were talking about this," Blaine couldn't finish his sentence.

"He's blackmailing you isn't he? What did he threaten you with?" she asked.

He looked up weakly. Telling her was a risk. If Kurt found out then he'd lose everything. He hoped he could tell her without telling her.

"He didn't threaten me," he almost cried to her.

Rachel found the realization on her own.

"You are not serious? He did not threaten to tell the world about Sam just to get you to go out with him again. That is despicable! And Sam? He's heartbroken!"

"I know! I didn't want to do that to him Rachel. I even went to explain it to him but the damage was already done. He already hated me, but you've got to believe me I was only trying to keep his secret for him," Blaine put his head on the table so she couldn't see him cry. She stroked his hair letting him know that she was there for him.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this," Rachel insisted.

"You can't say anything. He'll out Sam," Blaine lamented.

"He doesn't need to know I know. But I can tell Sam for you and then Sam will know that you didn't dump him," Rachel suggested.

Blaine thought about it. It could work.

"Kurt is going to pay for hurting both of you. This isn't right. He's being a bully. Go back and distract him. I'm going to call Sam and explain everything."

Blaine hugged her and prayed her plan would work. She pulled out her phone and was happy to have service. She scrolled until she found Sam's number and dialed.

"Rachel?" she heard Sam's voice through the phone. "Aren't you still on the train? What's wrong? Is Blaine okay?"

"No he's not," Rachel said. "Sit down, Sam. We've got to talk."


	10. Chapter 10 Surprises

**CHAPTER TEN**

Tina watched as Sam just walked up and down the path leading from one side of Mayor's Park to the other. They were walking to meet up with Sebastian, Santana, and Brittany when Rachel called. He put her on speaker phone so Tina could hear her message as well. He impressed her with how he was able to control his temper until Rachel hung up. He looked at her and she'd never seen him so angry. She texted Santana about the message and they decided to keep Sam here until he calmed down. By the looks of it, that could be a long wait.

"What's going on?"

Tina turned around and saw Quinn and Joe walking towards her.

"Long story," Tina did her best to deflect their attention. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Santana called and told us about Sebastian and asked if we could help out. I called Sue and she and the Cheerios are going to help out too. Sue and Coach Bieste are meeting me there to make plans."

"I'm along for the ride," Joe felt like he needed to justify his being there as well.

"Good, we can use all the help we can get," Tina stated. "In fact, Joe, Sam and I are a little busy doing promotion for the event but I thought we might could sing something on Saturday. Think you're up for figuring something out for me?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to," Joe's excitement greatly increased.

"There you two are," Santana jogged up to the rest of us. "Rory just showed up with Artie and Brittany is getting them caught up. You might be able to help her. My mom is still there with Sebastian and his mother."

"Sure, I'm glad to help," Quinn agreed before returning her attention to the obviously peeved Sam. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, you know me. I can put him in his place," she winked at Quinn.

Quinn and Joe walked away towards the Shelter and Santana turned to Tina.

"Has he been like this the entire time?"

"He's not throwing things anymore so that's a plus," Tina attempted a joke. "Did you call Rachel?"

"Oh yeah," Santana fumed. "And when I get to New York on Sunday that little Tinkerbell better watch his back because he's actually managed to put me and Berry on the same team against him."

"So what's the plan?" Tina asked.

"Leave that to us. Right now we've got to calm down Sam and then I'm going to trust you to keep him that way," Santana said before turning her attention to the angered blonde in front of them. "Sam, come here."

He completely ignored her so she called him again. Finally, when she got annoyed she screamed out, "Trouty Mouth, get your perfect little ass over here!"

His soured face turned in her direction. He walked over to the two girls.

"I'm going to kill him," He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say.

"No you're not," Santana sat him back down on the bench. "That would be too easy for him. He needs to suffer a little, but you leave that to me and Rachel."

"I want to hurt him," Sam stared at the ground as he said the words he punched the bench.

"You will when you take Blaine from him," Tina reminded.

"Right now you promise me that you will concentrate on the Rebuilding Day and let me take care of Twinkle Toes," Santana insisted.

"You just expect me to do nothing?"

"No I expect you to contact your boy and let him know that your not mad at him so that he will go along with Rachel's half of the plan. Then I want you to stop acting like a little bitch and act like happy Sam again so I don't constantly feel the need to slap you, okay?"

He couldn't help but grin at Santana's insults. They always made him laugh.

"Thanks Santana. You too Tina. Just promise me you'll kick his ass," Sam asked.

"Don't worry," Santana crossed her arms. "I'm going to hurt his ass and trust me this will be one time it's not pleasurable for him."

"Why don't you go ahead and go home, Sam. Spend some time talking to Blaine if you can. We've got this and I'll meet up with you after football practice so we can get some more work done," Tina suggested.

Sam agreed, hugged both girls and walked towards his car and drove home.

Rachel returned to her seat in the train after talking to Santana and plotting against Kurt. Neither could believe that he would be so devious to hurt someone as sweet and innocent as Sam just so he could force Blaine into being with him. She didn't think she could ever look at him the same way again. She was even sure Finn would be upset with him whenever he knew all the details. As she sat down it was time to implement part one of the plan.

"So I just got off the phone with Janet who is in charge of the summer camp and volunteered to be your NYADA sponsor," Rachel informed Blaine.

"Rachel, I was going to work with Blaine," Kurt hissed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt, I just figured Blaine would want to work with a girl so that there would be more theatrical opportunities for him," she acted as if she was truly upset and then turned her attention back to Blaine. "I thought we could do _Tonight_ from _West Side Story_ as your introduction to the other participants."

"That's a great idea, Rachel. Thank you so much for thinking about me," Blaine's sincerity was obvious. It was the first thing that had gone right for him in days.

"Well I want you to make a good impression so you make it into NYADA for your freshmen year, oh and I almost forgot," she turned back to Kurt. "I scored a big win for you. After talking to Janet, I convinced her that even though you'd only been there a week that you were completely excited to take on one of the fifteen participants as their mentor."

"But I'll have to do that in addition to all the work I've missed in the first month," Kurt reminded her.

"You were okay with doing it when it was Blaine," Rachel acted confused.

"That's Blaine. It's different," he huffed at her.

"Kurt, I know it's a lot of work but if you pull it off you'll show the faculty how good you really are," Rachel explained to him.

"But I won't get as much time to spend with Blaine," Kurt was pissed at this point.

"Oh pish-posh," Rachel blew his concerns away. "We'll have every night and he's rooming with me so you can come over whenever your not busy with your mentee."

Blaine felt his phone buzz. He looked at it and saw the message was from Sam.

**Sam: **Rachel explained everything. Thank you for caring for me so much J Trust Rachel she has a plan.

Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Who is that?" Kurt kicked Blaine's foot to get his attention.

Blaine had to think of an answer quickly. "It's Kallie. She was just telling me how much she liked her new room and stuff at our house."

"Who's Kallie?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine just gritted his teeth at Kurt's lack of tact.

"She's my cousin. The one that is moving in with us because my uncle, her father died, which you by the way, have yet to even mention your condolences for."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were that close," Kurt said before turning his magazine to Blaine and showing him a picture of David Beckham. "Oh god, don't you just love him? What a three some we could have with him."

"Kurt, that was pretty inappropriate," Rachel answered when she saw how shocked Blaine was.

Kurt didn't respond.

"I think I'll use that as a reason to listen to my music and familiarize myself with our duet, Rachel," Blaine excused himself.

"You should keep texting Kallie as long as she's willing," Rachel suggested. "I mean I'm sure she has plenty of questions about Lima and . . . Stuff."

She winked at him as she went back to her own work.

**Blaine:** Are you busy?

**Sam:** No. Just got home.

**Blaine**: Do you have any idea how sorry I am for not telling you? I just didn't want Kurt to hurt you.

**Sam: **I get it. I'm not mad anymore. I'm just pissed at him for hurting you like that. I don't understand it. This is just not like Kurt.

**Blaine: **It's gotten worse.

**Sam: **Has he hurt you again? I'll kill him.

**Blaine: **No, he's just hard to deal with. Rachel is taking care of him for me. It's amazing how she can manipulate him.

**Sam: **Ha! Wait til Sunday when Santana gets there. They have some kind of game plan against him. Should be fun to watch.

There was a pause in the texts. Sam wondered what was going on. Two full minutes passed before the next message came through.

**Blaine: **I miss you so much. I wish your arms were holding me and I could hear your voice in my ear.

**Sam: **Are you wearing headphones? Plug them into your phone and call me. I've got a surprise for you.

Sam put his phone on speaker and pulled up his music so that when Blaine called him he could sing to him and Kurt would have no idea. Sam saw the call come through. He answered and started the song.

_**(Beautiful Soul **_**by Jesse McCartney)**

_**SAM**_

_I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold; I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul._

_I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful; I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

_I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold; I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease your mind. If you give me the chance I will never make you cry c'mon let's try._

_I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold; I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul._

_Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too? I don't' wanna waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know if you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide._

_I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold; I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your soul. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul._

_Oh . . . Oh . . .yeah . . . Yeah. . .oh. . . Yeah, your beautiful soul._

Sam finished singing and said, "I know you can't say anything back to me, but just know that I'm with you all the time and if Kurt gets to you just hear me singing to you and know how much you mean to me Blaine."

The two boys hung up though neither wanted too. Rachel turned just in time to see a tear fall down Blaine's face. At first she was concerned but then she saw his smile and knew things were much better for him.

The following day was busy for Sam. He'd managed to convince the entire football team to help with the Rebuilding Day, and then joined Santana and Brittany to convince all the Cheerios as well. All those people along with New Directions and their families meant that this was going to be a really successful day. Tina, Artie, and Quinn had worked out deals with several businesses in the area to donate items that the Shelter needed. Sam's last stop of the day was to meet with Sebastian at the Shelter to get a last minute list of items that needed to be dealt with. He walked in the door and didn't see Sebastian anywhere.

"I'm guessing your Sam," a woman in her early forties walked up to Sam extending her hand.

"Yes ma'am," he took her hand and shook.

"I'm Mary Smythe, Sebastian's mother," she informed him.

"Oh, it's very nice to finally meet you. My mom's name is Mary too," Sam nervously answered.

"Evidently all Mary's have very talented sons," she said smiling. "Sebastian is showering in the back right now. He's been cleaning up behind the Shelter all day today. I really appreciate what a great friend you've been to him. He's been really down that those friends from that school of his haven't been able to help him. He's been lonely, and the girls have been very helpful, but he's used to being around boys so having your help has meant a lot to him."

"I'm glad to help," Sam said but filed the information she said in the back of his mind. He needed to make sure Sebastian didn't get the wrong idea. He already had a gorgeous man that loved him.

"Sam!" he heard Sebastian's voice coming from the back. "I didn't realize you were here already. I see you met my mom."

Sebastian seemed much happier than he was just a day earlier.

"Are you ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, let's get going," Sam agreed.

They walked out the door and Sebastian stopped him.

"Did you bring your guitar?"

"Yeah it's in the car. Did you pick out a song?" Sam pointed in the direction of his car across Mayor's Park.

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough for helping me with this surprise for my mom. I think she's really going to love it."

"I'm sure she will," Sam agreed. "Can I ask you something, and go ahead and apologize for it being incredibly awkward?"

Sebastian's brow furrowed and he looked concerned.

"Your mom kind of implied that you might like me."

Sam just let the implication sit there to see what Sebastian did with it. He didn't expect to hear Sebastian laugh.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm not going to try and have sex with you."

"Well I didn't mean that, it's just I didn't want to lead you on," Sam defended himself.

"My mom is sweet but she doesn't understand gay talk. If I say something nice about a guy she automatically thinks I have feelings for him, which like now, isn't the case," Sebastian explained.

"Thanks, I think, or wait did you just insult me?" Sam stopped walking trying to figure out the comment.

Sebastian realized he stopped turned around at him and smiled.

"God, you are adorable," he put his arm around Sam and made him keep walking. "You are a drop dead sexy guy, Sam, and if you were single I would definitely put the moves on you, but since Blaine already seems to have claims to you, I'd hope that I could at least be your friend. I mean let's face it, if your going to take a swim in the boy pond for the first time, you need a gay friend that's not your boyfriend to ask the important questions too."

Sam's thoughts hadn't gotten passed Blaine's name.

"How did you know?"

"I'm really good at putting puzzles together," he started counting on his fingers. "Santana's convo with Rachel Berry on the phone, her under breath cursing of the creepy little doll Blaine used to date, Quinn's constant questions about you being upset, and Tina trying to deny it all."

Sam couldn't speak.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm haven't said nor am I going to say anything to anyone. My mom was right about one thing. It did make it happy to have you to talk too. I'm used to the Warblers having a big group of guys to talk to about whatever. I appreciate the girls help, but I hope that you and I can actually have a friendship and I promise I won't flirt . . . Well I'll probably flirt with you, but I'll never step on Blaine's territory. He's too good of a guy to do that too."

In New York, the first day had gone really well. Blaine's introduction with Rachel went over in an incredible way. People were already talking about him. The faces of the entire faculty seemed to be very pleased with both of them. The funniest thing about the day to Rachel and Blaine was when they saw who Kurt had been teamed with. It was Wade Adams or Unique from Vocal Adrenaline. It became immediately apparent that it was just too much ego for one room. In their opening number, Unique completely overshadowed Kurt and made him look bad.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Blaine whispered to Rachel.

"I plead the fifth," Rachel laughed under her breath.

Once the fifteen participants and their mentors were done with their introductory performances, Carmen Tibideaux took the stage.

"Alright, in between all of your acting and dance classes, I'm giving you two assignments that you will need to finish. One is due at tonight's showcase and the second will be Saturday afternoon after your first dance recital. Now for Saturday, you must arrange a musical mash up that includes at least three songs from pop culture no Broadway influence. You must play at least one of the instruments in the performance. Now mentors you get the influence for the one due today. I want you to find out what genre of music your mentee is least familiar and comfortable with and assign them a song from that genre. You can help with the arrangement but I want their musical influences to come through. In addition, participants, the song needs to reflect how you feel right now about the most emotional thing going on in your life.

"Wow, no pressure," Blaine felt overwhelmed with the assignment.

"Don't worry we've got this," Rachel stated. "I just used my phone to book the best rehearsal room in this place. Let's go."

As they left she sent a text to Sam.

**Rachel: **Make sure you are at home at 7:00 pm. Get on live stream. I'll send you the link. You're going to want to see this.

Rachel and Blaine worked hard on the arrangement of the song. When Blaine had to go to dance rehearsal Rachel stayed and digitized the background instruments. He would play the guitar part but she'd helped arrange several other instruments for him.

At about 6:45, Rachel sent the live stream link to Sam who was still working with Sebastian on the song for his mother. He typed it into his computer and the NYADA website came up and the information about the activity.

"What's it say?" Sebastian asked.

"Am I too late?" Tina ran into his room. She'd obviously been rushing to get there.

"No it's about to start," Sam answered Tina while reading the specifics. "It says they have to perform a song from their least known genre and connect it to their life."

"Look there is Rachel," Tina pointed to the first row of the theatre.

"She's texting," Sebastian laughed.

At the same time Sam's phone buzzed.

"I guess we know who she was texting," Sebastian giggled.

"What does it say?" Tina asked.

"It says Blaine is first," Sam told them.

As they waited they practiced the song for Sebastian's mother again. Sam suggested they add a female background vocalist to fill it out more and it definitely helped.

"It's starting!" Tina pointed to the screen.

They watched as Blaine sat on the stool in front of the microphone. He was carrying a guitar.

"I didn't know he could play," Sebastian commented.

"Yeah, he's really good," Sam said as he grinned ear to ear.

"Oh you've got it bad," Sebastian grabbed Sam's shoulders before taking a seat to his left and then Tina sat on his right.

A female voice came from the darkness.

"Remind us who you are and where you're from."

"My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm from a little town called Lima, Ohio where I go to McKinley High School. My mentor here at NYADA is Rachel Berry who is a freshmen in your program."

"Very good Mr. Anderson," the voice in the darkness continued. "What genre of music did Miss Berry choose for you?"

"Country music."

"And is country music something you are not familiar with?"

"It's something that I have not studied or sang a lot of personally, but it's interesting that she picked it because it goes with my personal story," Blaine continued.

"Well don't keep us waiting. Tell us why you chose the song you chose."

"I don't fall in love easily," Blaine confessed. "In fact it's only happened twice in my life. They are both in my life right now. The first one has been doing a really good job of pushing me away by lying and scheming to make me stay his. The second, is perfect, he's everything you could ever imagine falling in love with, but in order to protect him I had to let him go."

"Who were you protecting him from?" the voice asked.

"The first love," he stated. "He found out things that he didn't need to know so I agreed to stay with him in trade for his silence."

"What kind of a man would do that?" the voice asked.

"Well Ms. Tibideaux that's the question I'm asking myself, but I keep remembering that this second guy, Mr. Perfect, told me that whenever I get worried or upset just to hear him singing softly in my head, and that's where the country music comes in because it's his favorite and I've started listening to it because it reminds me of him."

"So are you singing to Mr. Manipulator or Mr. Perfect?" Carmen Tibideaux asked.

"I'm singing for Mr. Perfect to Mr. Manipulator I guess you could say.

"Well get to it Mr. Anderson."

"Did you get all of that, Sam?" Tina asked.

"I can't believe he's doing this?" Sam smiled.

"I'm so jealous Evans!" Sebastian added. "It's so romantic!"

_**(The Way You Lie **_**by The Band Perry)**

_It ain't complicated; Well, I've grown to hate it; I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it. They tried to warn me; They said that you were ornery; So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire _

_The way you lie You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor; And you lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch; Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store; It just comes way too natural to you; The way you lie _

_That ain't my cologne; I bet he had a curfew; You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you; So why you lookin' so nervous; You know you're gonna deserve this; I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service; Well my mentor's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire _

The audience stood from their chairs when Blaine kicked the stool away and started rocking a country guitar beat. Sam, Tina, Sebastian, even Rachel couldn't believe what they were seeing. There was only one person, besides the professors who refused to stand and that was Kurt Hummel.

_The way you lie. You lie like the man with the slick back hair who sold me that Ford; And, you lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm; Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store; It just comes way too natural to you; The way you lie;_

_Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do _

_I'm gonna drive into the big ol' muddy river; I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge; And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little; Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink Down, down, down_

_There it's gonna lie Until the Lord comes back around _

_Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor; You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch; Well, you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store; It just comes so dang natural to you; The way you lie _

_The way you lie Well it's what you do, it's who you are_

At the end of the performance, Blaine got lots of positive feedback and he knew that Sam had just seen what he'd done and now he could maybe get back to normal.

But there was one person that was not happy for Blaine and now he knew Rachel was working against him because she helped in his embarrassment. A hand grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him out of the theatre and into the hallway. He expected it to be Rachel, but this person was much stronger than she could be.

"What are you thinking touching me like that?" he said as he turned to his aggressor and stood in shock as he saw who it was.

"Mr. Schuester, what are you doing here?"

His teacher didn't say a word because Kurt could tell how angry he was with him. He turned around and saw Miss Pillsbury. He turned back to Mr. Schue.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

The door to the theatre opened and Rachel Berry stood in the doorway smiling and showing off her phone to Kurt. She had done this. She had to pay for it.


	11. Chapter 11 The Calm

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Kurt stood there staring at Rachel, angry at her for betraying him and taking Sam's side in the fight for Blaine. He started thinking of way to get back at her, but his immediate problem was that Mr. Schuester was standing in front of him and seriously angry. Mr. Schue noticed Kurt glaring passed him at Rachel.

"Rachel, go back inside and do what you're supposed to do. Kurt and I are going to have a little conversation," Mr. Schue insisted.

"I'll go with you, Rachel," Emma decided.

The two women went inside leaving Kurt to deal with his angered high school teacher.

"Can you honestly stand there and tell me that after everything you went through getting bullied by Karovsky and the rest of the football team that it doesn't bother you at all to bully Blaine and Sam?" his teacher asked.

"Oh, for god's sakes I'm not bullying them they are both bigger than me," Kurt made excuses.

"Something you shouldn't forget because in case you've forgotten Sam was the one that protected you. He took a fist to the eye for you. Blaine was the one that talked you through it and helped you adjust. Those two boys were there for you more than anyone else and you think it's okay to treat them like this?"

"That was almost two years ago!" Kurt screeched.

"So that makes it okay to treat two guys who cared about you like crap?" Mr. Schue accused. "When Rachel called me today and told me what you were doing I ridiculed her. I told her that there was absolutely no way that Kurt, a kid I've always watched take the high road and be there for his friends, there was no way he would be this vindictive. So she challenged me to come see for myself, and Kurt I've got to admit that I don't even know you; not this version of you anyway. How can I sit with the entrance committee and tell them what a great kid you are knowing what you've done?"

"It's not like they haven't done anything to me. It's not like he didn't go behind my back and fall in love with someone else," Kurt gasped admitting the real root of the problem.

"Is that it Kurt?" Mr. Schue's voice returned to the caring teacher he knew so well. "Is it that Blaine moved on that hurt you and caused you to do this? That when you suggested you take time a part that you always thought he'd wait on you?"

"He was supposed too," Kurt's eyes watered.

"It's a pretty big assumption to make, Kurt. I saw Blaine after you broke up with him and he was devastated. I also saw how he latched on to Sam for support. Now, I didn't know that Sam would reciprocate those feelings, that was a surprise to me, but I saw them that day and I knew that something was different," Mr. Schue explained.

"But he's supposed to be mine, I love Blaine," Kurt cried.

"I honestly believe you still do, Kurt, but you can't blame them for something that happened because of a decision that you made. That's not accepting responsibilities for your actions. The ball is in your court," the teacher advised.

"You're right," Kurt agreed as he got out his phone and started texting.

"Are you texting Blaine and Sam to apologize?" Mr. Schuester assumed he would do the right thing.

"Not exactly," Kurt said finishing the message before standing up and turning back to his former teacher. "I just texted Quinn and told her to guess which of her former boy toys is sleeping with Blaine. I know what I want, Mr. Schuester, and I'm willing to do what it takes to get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I've outgrown your high school advice."

Will sat there in shock by his words as Kurt walked away and back to his dorm room.

Two hours later, Blaine, Rachel and Wade Adams (aka Unique) sat in her dorm room discussing the events of the night.

"I can't believe that Kurt sent me on the stage dressed in drag to sing GOSPEL!" Wade fumed. "I mean, yes, it is the form of music I'm least familiar with, but obviously so is he because we completely got the idea for _I'll Fly Away_ wrong. How was I supposed to know it was a song about the rapture? I thought it was about getting high. All the rappers use it so I just figured there was a connection."

"I'm really sorry about that, Wade," Rachel pitied him. "I'll be happy to help you if you don't like anymore of his ideas."

"Not that I don't feel bad for you, Wade, I do, but we have a bigger problem on our hands. What are we going to do about Kurt telling Quinn? How do you think she's going to react?" Blaine stressed out over the idea of her knowing especially seeing as how he knew how special she was to Sam.

"I still can't believe that crazy white boy did that," Wade commented.

"I've tried to call her three times, and I can't get through. Let me call Santana. If I can't get through to Quinn maybe Santana can check her temperature for us," Rachel decided. "But Blaine, I think you should call Sam and warn him. I wouldn't want him to get blindsided by this. In fact, I'm going to leave to make this phone call. Wade want to get ice cream? I'll buy."

"A date with Rachel Berry? How can I turn that down," he opened the door for her.

"Oh, and Blaine, I'll be gone for about an hour in case you and Sam need some alone time," she winked.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks Rachel."

Sam looked down at his phone to see Blaine's beautiful face appear on the screen.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to call me."

"It is so good to hear your face, baby," Blaine sighed.

"Baby, huh? That's new. I kinda like it," Sam chuckled.

"Rachel showed me the video of you doing Justin Bieber in Glee class. Sorry, but the nick name is going to stick after that," Blaine laughed.

"Are you saying I gave you Bieber fever?" Sam tried his sexy voice.

"I don't know about Bieber Fever, but I definitely have Sam Fever," Blaine giggled. "I miss you so much, Sam."

"I miss you too," Sam agreed.

"Listen, not that I couldn't sit here and just listen to you talk to me, but I have something serious to talk about. Kurt is up to his old tricks again," Blaine warned.

Sam let out a annoyed moan. "What has he done to you now, babe?"

"Not to me this time. He lashed out at you," Blaine waited to hear his reaction.

"Just tell me, Blaine. Rip off the band-aid so it will hurt less," Sam requested.

"Sam, Kurt told Quinn about us."

Silence rang through the phone.

"Are you okay? Sam, talk to me," Blaine pleaded.

"I hate him," Sam whispered through the phone and Blaine knew he was emotional.

"Rachel is trying to get in touch with her, but Quinn is so sweet and cares about you so much, Sam. I can't imagine her being anything but supportive," Blaine hoped to make him feel better. "Oh there is one other thing."

"Who else did he tell?" Sam cried into the phone.

"He didn't actually, Rachel did, but she needed help to try and stop Kurt, and he was going to be here anyway," Blaine tried to make it sound better.

"Mr. Schuester? Blaine, he's like my second Dad! I should have been the one to tell him."

"I promise it's okay, Sam. I talked to him tonight and he is completely supportive. He even told me to tell you that if you needed to talk to just call him."

Again, silence on the phone that Blaine hoped would end soon. He just wanted to be there with Sam holding him and making him feel safe."

"Well, I guess there is nothing I can do about it now is there," Sam conceded.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," Blaine confessed.

"Well. . ." Sam couldn't help but let his mind change directions. "I am here alone and in my boxers in this big bed all by myself."

Blaine quieted a moan that tried to escape his throat as his mind created that image in his head. "Rachel did say she would be gone for an hour."

"Tell me what to do, Blaine. My body is yours," Sam's seductive voice filled Blaine's eardrums.

"Touch your chest for me," he ordered.

"Mmmm, Blaine it feels like it's you. My chest is so hard from the workouts this week. My nipples are so sensitive," Sam moaned.

Blaine stood and pulled his shorts off and sat on the bed pulling his penis through the flap in his underwear. "What about that six pack of yours?"

"You mean eight pack?" Sam whispered. "I told you the two a day workouts have me looking good. Just wait till you get home, babe."

"God, I love it when you call me babe," Blaine said as he began to slowly stroke himself.

"I want to have sex with you, Blaine. I'm so tired of waiting," Sam confessed.

"Baby, I want it so bad. I want you to push me down between your legs and make me suck that beautiful cock of yours," Blaine began to give away all his fantasies. "And then I want you to pick me up in those big strong arms and throw me on your bed so I'll lay on my stomach. I want to feel you crawl on top of me and pin me to the bed as I feel you thrust into me for the first time. I want you to mark me as yours, baby."

Sam's breath became short. Hearing Blaine's words got him much closer than he expected to be this soon. "How do you want me to mark you?"

"You know how," Blaine said.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it, babe."

"I want you to cum on me, Sam. I want people to know that we belong to each other," he said.

Blaine heard Sam moan his release into the phone. He wasn't there yet, but then he heard Sam licking his finger and he said, "wow, it does taste good," and that image was just too much for Blaine and he released his orgasm as well.

"God, Blaine I think I l. . ." Sam began but Blaine stopped him.

"Don't say that," Blaine jumped into the conversation. "I know you feel that way and I hope you know I do to, but the first time we say it to each other, I want to be able to look into your eyes okay?"

"Okay babe," Sam agreed. "But until then, I am in serious like with you."

"I'm in serious like with you too, Sam."

At the end of football practice the next day, Coach Bieste pulled all the boys in to talk about the week. She mentioned that she would be making cuts during the next week and at the end of the week she would have her team. Once she finished, she turned the floor over to Sam.

"Okay guys, we've had a great week, and we really are on our way to getting another state championship for McKinley! But like in every great football movie you've ever seen, a great high school team does more for their community than play great ball. They inspire the community, and we have a great opportunity to do that for Lima tomorrow."

He looked up and saw Quinn sitting in the stands watching him. This wasn't where he expected her to confront him, but he would have to be ready for it.

"A lot of us a really lucky that we have families that support us and take care of us, but there are people in our community that aren't so fortunate. Tomorrow, we are going to work with the Cheerios and New Directions and help rebuild the Lima Women's shelter," he continued. There were some moans and under the breath comments about the two other organizations so Sam cut to the chase. "I know you all aren't fans of New Directions and some of you don't even like the Cheerios, but the fact of the matter is both of those organizations have brought as much respect to our school as we have. I think it's time that we all work together and show that the students of McKinley are passed the bullying and the hate and are willing to work together to make Lima a better place to live. So what do you say? Who's willing to donate their Saturday to help out?"

To Sam's surprise about half of them raised their hands without anymore coaxing. Coach Bieste didn't seem happy with the numbers.

"Let me make it a little easier on you, Sam. If you guys don't go volunteer you'll have no chance of making this team. What Sam is doing is a great idea and I fully support it which is why I'll be there all day to see who shows up and who doesn't."

At that all the hands in the group went in the air.

"That's more like it," Coach Bieste said. "Now go hit the showers!"

The boys all ran inside to get out of the heat. Sam stayed to talk to his Coach for a minute.

"Thanks Coach Bieste. I really appreciate your support for the Women's Shelter."

"I meant what I said, Sam. I think it's great what you are doing for those families and I'm glad to be a part of it. And you've done a great job putting this team together as well. All the guys look up to you and listen to you. I know I'm not picking the team til next week, but I already know who the captain will be this year," she smiled at him.

"Wow, coach, I'm honored," Sam admitted.

"You earned it," she grinned. "Now that cute glee teacher of yours called and said you need someone to hang out with you guys in the choir room so you can practice?"

"That would be great! It's the only way Figgins would let us work in the school. We just need an hour or so to work on some performances for tomorrow."

"Not a problem. I'll go unlock the choir room for you, but I'll have to hang around the locker room until it clears out," she explained.

"I completely understand," he smiled.

"One other thing, Sam," he noticed her face get serious. "Will and I talked about a lot of things last night, and I just want to say that I support you no matter what. I've got your back."

It took Sam a moment to realize what she meant, but when it did she smiled at him and put her arm around him. "You're a good kid. You deserve to be happy. Now I may be wrong, but I think there is a former Cheerio over there waiting on you. Good luck with that."

Coach Bieste walked back to the locker room and Sam took off his pads as he walked over to where Quinn sat.

"I guess you and I have some things to talk about," Sam decided to open the conversation.

"I would think so," Quinn wore sunglasses and Sam couldn't make out what kind of a mood she was in at the moment.

"Should I explain or do you have questions?" he asked.

She got up from the bleachers and walked down the stairs. She took Sam's hand and led him behind the bleachers. "I need to do something, so don't get offended and just answer my question after okay?"

He nodded.

She held his face with both hands and passionately kissed him. The kiss lasted over a minute. When she pulled away from him she looked him in the eyes. "You felt that, right?"

Sam wondered if she could see his hard on in his football pants. "Yes, I did, Quinn. That's not the issue."

"But you feel the same thing when you kiss, Blaine?"

"It's not the same thing, but it's the same feeling. He didn't turn me gay, Quinn, it's just him."

"So you're still attracted to girls?"

"If I wasn't wearing these pads right now you'd know how attracted to you I still am," he tried to explain.

"You just don't love me," she seemed to be understanding. She stopped and smiled. "You love Blaine, I'm a getting close?"

"It's okay to be confused, Quinn. I know it's not a usual way to be, and I can't explain it. It's just the way I am," Sam admitted.

"I get it. There's no need to feel like you have to defend yourself. It's no one's business but yours and Blaine's," Quinn hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Except Kurt made it his business too," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh about that," she said pulling out her phone and texting. "Kurt - Sam and Blaine are beautiful together. Don't be that guy that can't move on. XOXO - Quinn."

She looked at Sam who couldn't help but smile at her. "Thank you."

"I just have one more question," she insisted.

"What is it?"

"Does he make you happy?" her eyes were serious.

"More than I've ever been before," he proclaimed.

She started texting again. "Blaine - no worries. With Sam now. Love him. Care for him. Treat him right or I will kick you ass. Love, Quinn."

Sam walked into the locker room which was almost empty at this point. He appeared to be the only person left. He walked to his locker and stripped down to his jock strap and put his equipment up. Grabbing a towel and his soap, he took the jock off and walked to the shower. As he rounded the corner he heard one of the football players singing. He stopped and listened.

_**(Here I go Again **_**by Whitesnake)**

**NICK**

_Here I go again on my own; Going down the only road I've ever known; Like a drifter I was born to walk alone; and I've made up my mind; I ain't wasting no more time._

Sam thought back to the moment where Finn caught him singing in the shower. It was the first time they spoke and that led to him joining Glee. He knew this kid. His name was Nick Hall and he was a sophomore kicker for the football team.

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue; Waiting on loves sweet charity; And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days, Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams; _

Sam couldn't get over the irony of the situation. Blonde shaggy hair, deep chocolate brown eyes; and a killer body; he could practically be his little brother, and now he was in the position Finn was in two years ago. On top of everything else, the kid had an amazing voice.

_And here I go again on my own; Going down the only road I've ever known; Like a Drifter I was born to walk alone; And I've made up my mind; I ain't wasting no more time._

"You're really good!" Sam called out over the shower water as he stepped into the shower next to Nick and began to bathe himself.

"I thought I was alone in here," Nick became very shy at the appearance of the senior quarterback.

"No need to be ashamed. You have a great voice to go with that great punt kick of yours," Sam laid on the compliments just like Finn had done two years earlier. "Have you thought about joining New Directions?"

"The Glee Club?" Nick looked at Sam like he'd been slushied. "I don't think I would fit in there."

"What are you talking about. It's probably the most diversified team on campus and we have a national title. Plus, I'm one of the captains. Look we're actually having a practice this afternoon. Right now actually, you should come by and check it out. I'll let you shower in peace now. I don't want to make you feel weird," Sam joked.

Sam finished his shower and changed into athletic shorts and a t-shirt He left the locker room and made his way to the choir room where it seemed everyone was waiting on him.

"Finally!" Sugar jumped up. "Let's get started I have a mani/pedi appointment this afternoon that I can't miss or I might just very well die."

"Sorry it took so long guys, I was actually trying to recruit someone so I guess we'll see how that works out," Sam explained.

"Can we show you what we've got first?" Joe asked. He was standing with Rory, Jake, Mia, and Jess.

"You've got a number put together?" Tina asked.

"You asked me to remember?" Joe seemed put out like he'd done something wrong.

"No, Joe, I just hadn't heard from you. I didn't realize that you guys had created something. We'll sit down and watch."

The older members all took their places in the chairs. When Sam passed Joe he said, "I'm really impressed you got the whole band here."

"They're going to play all day tomorrow too!" Joe added happy he'd impressed Sam. "Okay guys let's do this."

_**(Larger Than Life **_**by the Backstreet Boys)**

**Mia: **_Huh!_

**Rory: **_Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha_

**Jess: **_Ha, ha, ha, ha_

Jake took center stage and look as if this was the easiest thing for him.

**Jake: **_I may run and hide when you're screamin' my name, alright_

**Joe: **_But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright._

**Rory: **_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

Joe led the group into a pyramid formation with the girls behind him and the two other boys behind them and they danced to the chorus

_All you people can't you see, can't you see; How you love's affecting our reality; Every time we're down You can make it right and that makes you larger than life._

Rory and Joe left the stage leaving the three freshmen to do the next verse.

**Mia: **_Looking at the crowd and I see your body sway, c'mon_

**Jake: **_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon_

**Jess: **_Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive._

They sang the chorus again but this time with Jake in the lead.

"You've got yourselves a little star on your hands with that kid," Quinn smiled as she wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I think we are going to have a good year."

Sam noticed that across the hallway he could see Nick standing there and listening to them sing. He nodded for Nick to join them, but the younger kid just want's ready to accept things just yet.

In New York, Blaine was sitting and eating lunch alone on the second floor terrace. It was a beautiful day out and he wanted to enjoy the sun. Rachel was actually in one of her real classes so he had about an hour to himself. He decided to text Sam.

**Blaine: **Everything Okay?

**Sam: **Yeah, things are great! Bieste made me football captain and Quinn is completely cool with us.

**Blaine: **Yeah, I know I got her text. That's wonderful. And that' awesome about Captain. I'm really proud of you baby!

**Sam: **Thanks. Miss you. Talk to you tonight?

**Blaine: **Definitely!

"Would I be interrupting anything?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up and frowned. "Could I stop you if you were?"

"May I sit? I think we need to at least talk without me manipulating you and you having all your helpers trying to take me down."

"Go ahead," Blaine motioned to a chair for him. "And I don't think it has much to do with me. It's Sam. You can be mad at me all you want, but he hasn't done anything to you and you're so mean to him. That's why you've made so many of them angry with you."

"Maybe so," he agreed. "That's why I'm here. I want to negotiate a truce."

"Is that really what it's come too?" Blaine questioned.

"Sad isn't it?" Kurt frowned. You and I, we were good once upon a time, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "it just didn't end happily ever after."

"Look, I've hurt you, I'm sorry, and I promise I won't reveal your secret to anymore students that are at or have ever been at McKinley, okay?" Kurt offered.

"That sounds nice Kurt, but what do you want in return?" Blaine felt as if Kurt was setting a trap for him.

"It's obvious you don't love me anymore so there's no point in me asking you to give me another chance. So I'll just hope that we can possibly be friends again one day. How is that?" Kurt suggested.

"It's sounds great if you mean it."

"What if I texted Sam right now and apologized to him. Would that help you believe me?" Kurt asked.

"Do it," Blaine said not believing that he would

Kurt typed into his phone and then turned it to Blaine so he could see the message. Blaine smiled at his ex for the first time in forever.

"Thank you, Kurt. That is more like the you I loved all that time."

"That's really who I am I promise," Kurt wanted Blaine to see his sweet side.

"I hope so," Blaine said looking at his phone for the time. "I promise I'm not trying to rush off but I have a class in ten minutes. So we'll talk later okay?"

"Sure, in fact, maybe you'd be willing to have one last meal with me to, I don't know, celebrate the end of our relationship and the beginning of our friendship?" Kurt suggested.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "That sounds nice."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away and as soon as he got out of earshot he located his father's number in his phone and dialed.

"Hey, Dad!. . .no everything is great . . . I called because I have a favor to ask. A friend of mine has come out of the closet and do you remember how hard it was for you to accept me being gay? Well I'm worried that Sam's dad is going to have the same problem. I know you guys know each other from when our family helped out his when they were homeless. Do you think you can talk to him so Sam will have an easier time and his Dad will accept him?. . .Thanks Dad."

Kurt ended the called and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12 Before The Storm

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was 9:00 am on a Saturday morning and the town square in Lima, where the Women's Shelter was located, was filled with activity. The football players were helping put together a new playground donated by Sugar Motta's father as well as all new bedding for the Shelter. Coach Bieste was working them hard to pull weeds, cut the grass, trim hedges and make the place beautiful. The girls from The Cheerios, led by Sue Sylvester were painting the walls and cleaning the inside of the building. Out front members of the community, including the family members of several New Directions members, were cleaning and painting the front of the building.

"Good afternoon Lima, Ohio. I'm Rod Remington from WOHN News 8 and we are witnessing a truly remarkable feat in town square. Students from McKinley High have worked together to help out the truly less fortunate by rebuilding the Lima Women's Shelter. Now I am here with Sebastian Smythe. Are you a student at McKinley?"

"No, actually I go to Dalton Academy but through a series of unfortunate events my mother and I ended up living in the shelter," Sebastian told him.

"I am sorry to hear that," Rod actually seemed as if he didn't know what to say at that point.

"I'm not. It taught me so many valuable lessons. I wanted to give back so I started trying to just get help with a few things like new paint for the walls and I ran into some kids from McKinley. You see, I compete with Dalton's glee club, The Warblers. The kids in New Directions, who are the National Champions, are great people and as I'm learning now, great friends. They heard my story and ran with it by recruiting other groups from the school and in just one week we've been able to create what you see before you today, a total rebuild of the Shelter," Sebastian explained.

"Now Sebastian, I understand that you have a special surprise for us this morning," Rod announced.

"I do," Sebastian turned and smiled into the camera. "Lima, Ohio please welcome your very own National Champions, The New Directions!"

_**Good Feeling **_**by Flo Rida**

The camera zoomed in on Joe and Quinn standing on stage.

**Joe: **_Oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah; I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah_

**Quinn: **_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah; I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah_

The camera panned over to Brittany who was flanked by five members of the Cheerios who dance with her.

**Brittany: **_Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan; Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me; I'll be the president one day; January 1__st__, oh, you like that gossip; Like like you the one drinking that god sip dot com; now I gotta work with your tongue. How many rolling Stones you want?_

Brittany started pushing Artie's wheelchair into the street so they could all dance around him.

**Artie: **_Yeah, I got a brand new spirit, Speak it and it's done; Woke up on the side of the bed like I won; Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun; G5 dealer, US to Taiwan; I hope you say that, I wanna play back; Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack; a Bugatti boy, plus Mayback; I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP_

The camera spun around to see Tina, shadowed by Mia, Sugar, and Jess.

**Tina: **_Oh, oh sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah; I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no; I get a feeling yeah; Oh, oh sometimes I get a good feeling that I never never had before, no no I get a good feeling._

Sam took center stage surrounded by the football team acting crazy and jumping around.

**Sam: **_The mountain top, walk on water; I got power, feel so royal; One second, I'm a strike oil; Diamond, platinum, never giving in; Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in; Witness I got the heart of 20 men; no fear, go to sleep in the lion's den; _

_**Santana: **_(jumping in the mix with the boys) _That flow, that spark, that crown; You looking at the king of the jungle now; stronger than ever can't hold me down; A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile; straight game face, it's game day; see me running through the crowd full of melee; No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, Take a genius to understand me._

The camera turned back to the stage where Rory to the lead with Quinn, Brittany, and Tina dancing behind him.

**Rory: **_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a feeling, yeah; I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no; I get a good feeling_

The girls joined him and so did the others as the chorus continued.

_Oh, oh sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah; I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no; I get a good feeling, yeah_

The camera returned to Sebastian.

"Please come down to the Lima Women's Shelter today and help out or call the number on the screen and make a donation. These families, including mine, need your help!"

"And cut!" the producer called out.

"Sebastian!" he heard Sam call from the entrance to the Shelter.

He ran over to meet him. "This is incredible, Sam. I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Repay me? Are you kidding? This is all your idea," Sam complimented him. "I wanted you to meet my family. This is my mom, Mary, my little brother, Stevie, and my cute little sister, Stacy. My dad is still on Chicago for business."

"It's great to finally meet you. Mrs. Evans, you have a great son. I couldn't have pulled all of this off without him," Sebastian admitted.

Sam's mother hugged her son. "He's the greatest. I love him so much. I'm sure you're mother feels the same way about you."

"Thank you," Sebastian blushed.

"Sam, I have to take them to soccer practice but we will be back later okay?" his mom said.

"Sure, Mom. Y'all be careful!"

Sam and Sebastian watched as his family left. "I wish I had siblings. I really missed out being an only child," Sebastian said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam playfully pushed him. "You've got a whole family of siblings now. C'mon let's go paint something."

In New York, Kurt sat pouting in the corner booth of a breakfast diner as Blaine and Rachel very carefully walked in and sat down.

"You too look like you had a fun night. At least I hope it was since you stood me up for dinner, Blaine," Kurt continued to pout.

"I've said I'm sorry four times already Kurt. I won the two tickets to _The Newsies_ in my dance class and I wanted to take Rachel to thank her for all her help," Blaine explained.

"Then we found a bar that was having a karaoke contest, which we of course won and they gave us some free drinks hence the hangover this morning," Rachel whispered.

"Well at least you were able to make it up this morning," Kurt attempted to smile. "You have a big performance today."

"I know I have to get to the studio in an hour to put the final touches on it. I do go last this time so that gives me a little more time," Blaine was talking as much to himself as he was to others.

"Well I thought I would find Mr. Schuester and apologize to him for how I acted. I was kind of rude to him," Kurt loved playing this part and seeing them buy into it.

"It's a little late for that," Rachel proceeded to tell him. "He and Ms. Pillsbury fly back this morning. They're already at the airport."

"What about the interviews?" Kurt started to get worried.

"Those were yesterday. He was here doing that while we were in ballet class," Rachel reminded him.

That's when she got the first odd text from Finn.

**Finn: **I have a really weird question for you.

**Rachel: **Okay, what is it?

**Finn: **Is Sam dating Blaine now? I thought he was straight.

**Rachel: **He is. It's complicated. Who told you this? Did Kurt tell you?

**Finn: **No, his dad did. Wanted to know if I knew but didn't say anymore.

**Rachel: **Please don't say anything to anyone especially Mike and Puck okay?

**Finn: **Rachel, what's going on?

**Rachel:** I know you love your brother but he's gone crazy. He threatened to tell everyone Sam is gay unless Blaine stayed with him.

**Finn: **But you said Sam isn't gay.

**Rachel: **Right.

**Finn: **This is confusing.

**Rachel: **Please just promise me okay?

**Finn: **Okay.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt wondered.

"Just Finn," she thought up her lie. "Still trying to mend our relationship, you know. Will you excuse me. I need to go to the little girl's room."

Blaine moved to let her out of the booth and she shot him a look and mouthed "be careful" to him. He knew this meant that Kurt was up to something.

Once in the bathroom, Rachel called Santana.

"What do you want, Berry?"

"Finn knows. Kurt's dad told him. Why would Kurt's dad know?" Rachel rambled.

"Only Tinkerbell could have told him. But why? Why would he tell his Dad?" Santana thought.

"Is it possible Kurt just called his dad for advice?" Rachel pondered.

"No time to be an amateur at this Barbra!" Santana scolded her. "We know he's up to something we just don't know how the evil fairy's brain works. Stay around him. See if he says anything to give you a clue and I'll do what I can here too."

Around 3:00 in the afternoon, the weather began to get bad. Luckily, all the outside work was done and so they moved a lot of the party indoors. Several of the football players had already gone as had a lot of the families and Cheerios, but there were still about 30 volunteers working with them to get the inside completed. A huge flash of lightning crossed the sky and the rain began to come down in buckets. The temperature also began to drop.

Sam's mom called him and told him they couldn't get back because of the weather and they both agreed that keeping the kids safe was more important. He asked about his dad and she said he was on his way home from the airport now. She hoped he got on the ground before it was too bad.

When he got off the phone, he felt Tina put her hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian is ready for us."

They arranged three chairs in the front of the room and Sebastian got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone! I want to thank you all again for all the help. To all the ladies that work at this Shelter every day, to Sue Sylvester and her Cheerios, to Coach Bieste and her football team, and to all the volunteers I am so thankful for your service and I have learned so much from you this week. Lima is full of people with a need to help others, and one of the biggest hearts of anyone I have ever met is my mom, Mary Smythe."

Quinn and Santana guided her to a special chair near the front of the room and they sat on either side for support. Sebastian continued.

"Mom, I am so sorry that I didn't know what my father was doing to you earlier. I wish I could have been there to protect you more," tears began to fall down his cheeks. "But because of this Shelter, you and I will have a chance at a better life with less money, but much more love. I wanted to thank you in the only way I know how. I'm a glee kid. I sing. Sam and Tina have agreed to help me so, Mom, this song is for you.

_**(Faith **_**by Mark Ballas)**

**SEBASTIAN (Sam sits with to his left with his guitar; Tina to his right with a tambourine)**

_When you look in my eyes, do you feel like I'm gonna hurt you? I know you're afraid, and there's a lot to explain, but that's okay, cause I really wanna heal you and take all of your hurt, and lock it away_

_So why are you hiding? I try to break down that wall that you've built and it's all gonna be alright, yeah. If you have a lot of faith, and a little will_

Tears began to stream from both Sebastian and his mother's eyes. They stared directly at each other because, for them, there was no one else in the room.

_If you can let it all go, let it all go; You never have to swallow your pain; Mama, let it all go, let it all go; Your heart will never beat the same; So let it all go, let it all go; Cause I'm never gonna quit it until; You have a lot of faith, and a little will; I said you have a lot of faith, and a little will_

_So look in my eyes, there's no need for you to feel nervous. It's just you and me here, and you're safe as you can be. And when you roll the dice, Oh I swear it's gonna be worth it. Don't you worry, there ain't no hurry, honey, in your own time_

_So why are you hiding? Tell me why, I'm trying to break down that wall that you've built. And it's all gonna be alright, yeah; If you have a lot of faith, and a little will, oh_

_If you can let it all go, let it all go; You'll never have to swallow your pain; Mama, let it all go, let it all go; Your heart will never beat the same. So, let it all go, let it all go; Cause I'm never gonna quit it until you have a lot of faith, and a little will; You have a lot of faith, and a little will_

Sebastian got up from his stool and knelt down in front of his mom. Quinn and Santana moved over with Sam and Tina and helped with the harmony.

_Well maybe time is gonna change things, but maybe not. I know right now your hesitating and your heart is in the slingshot, stop, second guessing yourself, put your stress on a shelf cause, soon you'll find, this is all in your mind_

_If you can let it all go, let it all go; You'll never have to swallow your pain; Baby, let it all go, let it all go_

_Your heart will never beat the same. So, let it all go, let it all go; Cause I'm never gonna quit it until you have a lot of faith, and a little will; You have a lot of faith, and a little will well you can have a lot of faith. . .and a little will._

Sebastian hugged his mother tightly as everyone applauded his performance. There wasn't a dry in the room except for one. Sam looked over his left shoulder to see his dad standing in the doorway drenched and an angered look on his face he'd never seen before.

In New York, Blaine was getting ready to take the stage for his second competition. He'd won the first with his country song, but this was the mash up contest and he and Rachel worked really hard to create one with a message that fit.

"Are you ready?" Rachel smiled at him. The girls doing background vocals absolutely love it."

"I think so. Have you figured out what Kurt's up too?" Blaine was so preoccupied with Kurt's plotting Rachel worried he wouldn't perform well.

"There's a storm hitting Lima and reception isn't great. I can't get through, but I am sure that it will be fine, and if I tried to quote Sam I'm sure he would say something like ignore the things that don't matter and concentrate on the ones that do. Blaine you've got to give it you best because you've only got this one time to make this impression," Rachel imitated Sam.

"That was good, Rachel, you sounded like him," Blaine grinned.

"Okay, I'll be in the front row cheering you on," she gave him a hug. "Knock 'em dead, and make sure you deliver the lyrics of that one song directly to Kurt. Let him know he doesn't control you."

"I will. Thanks for everything, Rachel. You're the greatest!"

"I know," she winked.

Back in Lima, Sam walked up to his Dad and tried to give him a hug, but his father backed away. Sam looked up confused. Sebastian looked up as Sam's father grabbed him by the shoulders. He saw Quinn and Santana staring as well.

"Tell me it's not true!"

Sam had the most confused look on his face.

"What, Dad?"

"Tell me that you aren't gay?" he said it loud enough that half of the room heard him and the other half heard the silence and knew something was wrong.

"Dad," his friends could hear the fear in Sam's voice. "What are you talking about? Can we talk about this at home, please?"

"So it's true then," Mr. Evans snarled at his son. "You're queer!"

"Dad don't use words like that. They're offensive to my friends," Sam tried to get him to stop.

"So is he here? The boy you're sleeping with? Is he too scared to show his face?"

"Dad, please stop!" Sam cried out. Everyone in the room stood there in shock not knowing what to do or how to help him. Sam knew everyone had heard him. His own father had outed him to all of his friends.

"Where is he?" Mr. Evans pushed by Sam and looked directly at Sebastian and went after him. "It's you isn't it? I can tell your one of them."

"Dad! No!" Sam grabbed his father's arm and pulled him back. His father reacted and slapped Sam hard across the face. Quinn and Tina both screamed in horror.

"My son will not be a queer!" he screamed and pushed Sam. Sam lost his balance and fell through the doorway and down the front steps.

"Sam!," Quinn screamed. "Mr. Evans stop!"

"**Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our final performer of the afternoon to the stage, Mr. Blaine Anderson."**

"Thank you so much today I'll be doing a mash up of "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem/Rihanna, "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, and "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry

(If you would like to hear the mashup I found it on YouTube: /SamTsuiLoveTheWayYouLieMashup )

As Blaine sings the first verse, Mr. Evans, Quinn, Santana and all of Sam's friends watch him run away and into the thunderstorm and away from his father.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn; well, that's all right because I love the way it hurts; Just gonna stand there an hear me cry; Well that's alright because I love the way you lie; I love the way you lie._

Sam gets to his car and jumps inside driving away. He sees Sebastian and Jake running after him but he speeds off so he can get away from everyone and his secret. Inside, Santana, Coach Bieste, and Sue are all over Mr. Evans for the way he spoke to his son.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance; I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans; I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands; Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands; yeah yeah._

Sebastian and Jake watch as Sam's car speeds off. Lightning strikes a building across the square and Jake pulls Sebastian back in the building.

'_Cause it goes on and on and on; and it goes on and on and on, yeah._

The crowd pops huge to Blaine's mashup and he smiles big as he performs having no clue what is happening to his love.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes; Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go; I wanna celebrate and live my life; Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go._

Between the rain hitting the windshield hard and Sam's tears flooding his eyes he can barely see to drive, but it doesn't stop him. He keeps driving to get him as far away from his father and his new reality as he can.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn; well that's alright because I like the way it hurts; Just gonna stand there and hear me cry; Well, that's alright because I like the way you lie; I love the way you lie._

Rachel and the other NYADA students are dancing around to Blaine's song, and he belts out the next verse.

_I came to move move move move; get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do; Just what I came here to do, do, do, do; yeah, yeah; 'Cause it goes on and on and on; and it goes on and on and on, yeah_

Quinn, worried about Sam, grabs her purse and keys and heads to the door to find him.

"Quinn, stop!" Sue screams for her and points to TV playing in the corner of the room. There is no sound but she sees the two words flashing at the bottom of the screen; Tornado Warning.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes; Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go; I wanna celebrate and live my life; Sayin' ay-oh, baby let go.._

Sam had to concentrate more on the driving now. He swerved to miss big things flying through the air, but he can't stop in time to miss the tree falling into the street. He swerves and the passenger side slams into it.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn; well that's alright because I like the way it hurts; Just gonna stand there and hear me cry; Well, that's alright because I like the way you lie; I love the way you lie._

Sam stumbles out of the car and is able to stand up even though the wind is brutal and tried to knock him over. He turns towards his car and sees the tornado heading towards him. He looks for shelter, anything that can shield him from the cyclone. He runs back up the street away from the storm. Remembering his location he jumps off the side of the road and runs down the embankment and hides under the bridge holding on to the steel encasement for his life.

_I'm gonna take it all, I - I'm gonna be the last one standing; Higher over all; I - I'm gonna be the last one landing; 'Cause I, I, I, believe it and I, I, I , I just want it all; I just want it all; so put you hands in the air._

Santana knows Kurt's plan now and she texts Rachel

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep; Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

Rachel feels her phone vibrate. She pulls it out and reads Santana's message," Score one for the Dark Fairy. Sam's Dad just outed him to everyone."

_My heart stops when you look at me; Just one touch now baby I believe; This is real, so take a chance; and don't ever look back don't ever look back._

The second text come through. "Can't find Sam. Tornado hitting Lima."

Rachel jerks her face up and locks eyes with Blaine. He continues singing but knows something is wrong . At the same time, Sam is crying out for Blaine, scared to death as the tornado passes over him.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn; well that's alright because I like the way it hurts; Just gonna stand there and hear me cry; Well, that's alright because I like the way you lie; I love the way you lie._

Blaine knows he has to finish the song. Rachel walks to the back stage door and exits.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying ah-oh, gotta let go; I wanna celebrate and live my life; sayin ah-oh, baby let go._

He sees Rachel standing back stage and he knows something is wrong.

"_Cause we gon' rock this club; we gon' go all right; we gon' light it up like it's dynamite._

Blaine took his bow and then ran backstage where Rachel waited for him.

"What happened?" he braced himself for the bad news.

Rachel fought back her own tears. "Sam's dad showed up at the Shelter. He outed Sam to everyone when he yelled at him. Blaine, he hit Sam, and it scared him and he ran away."

"Did they find him?" Blaine didn't want to think where this could go.

"There is a tornado hitting home right now. They can't go out and check on him," she pulled him into a hug. "I'm taking you up to the room until we find out something else."

She held his hand and let him from the room.

Back in the Shelter, the workers sent everyone into the basement storm shelter. Mr. Evans stood at the entrance staring back into the building hoping to see Sam walk back in.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

"Let's hope you didn't injure him permanently," Santana said as she walked up to him. "Look, Mr. Evans I'm not here to judge you. I actually feel bad for you because I'm fairly sure you got played."

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern.

"How did you find out about, Sam?" she inquired.

"Rep. Hummel called me. Said he wanted to help me walk through having a gay son," Mr. Evans told her.

"That bastard," Santana said under her breath before turning back to the older man. "Mr. Evans, you were given bad information. Sam isn't gay, but he does like a boy. A boy. Singular. One. And as great of a front that he gives everyone he is insanely confused about it. Now me and a few of the others were holding him together but you just ripped it all to high hell. He will be a mental case now, and if you act like you did upstairs again, I'll have my mother file a parental abuse lawsuit against you. You can either help put Humpty Dumpty back together or you stay out of it."

Mr. Evans' eyes teared up. "I didn't mean it. I was just in shock."

"You meant it. You love your son and I don't think you want to hurt him, but you meant want you said, and as a gay woman I was severely offended. But my feelings aren't what matter here. You raised the most amazing guy I've ever known and you just broke him. That's where your focus should be."

Santana motioned for Coach Bieste to come over. She whispered, "He needs help. Can you?"

"Of course, honey. Ya'll just figure out a way to find our boy."

Santana joined the others in New Directions. She looked at Tina, "Did you get them all caught up with the real story?"

Tina just nodded. Her worst fear for Sam had come true. She now had a deep seeded fear that they wouldn't find Sam.

"Look I know you probably have a lot of questions, but in this moment you either want to help Sam or you don't so if you don't get the hell out," Santana ordered but no one moved. "Good, that's how it should be. We need to come up with a plan for as soon as we can get out of here. I want to find him before I have to leave tomorrow. I can't leave without knowing he's okay."

"What time is your flight?" Artie asked.

"10:00 am which means that I have to leave for the airport at 8:00. So we're working all night. I hope no one has a problem with that."

"We're all in this," Joe spoke for everyone. "Finding Sam is really the only thing we care about."

"How many people have cars?" she asked.

"If they're all still out there after the storm, five," Quinn stated.

"Artie, break us up into five teams with each person with a car. Just give me Sebastian. Quinn, I need you and Tina for a second."

The four stepped further away from the group.

"We all know that this could end badly, and what I'm going to say isn't going to make it better," Santana mentioned. "Sam's dad was told about Sam and Blaine by Mr. Hummel."

"You're kidding me," Tina shook her head in disbelief.

"Which means that Kurt told his Dad so that something like this would happen," Quinn could have broken his neck if he'd been there. She was that angry.

"Let's leave that information between us for now. No need for everyone to be angry at the evil fairy. Finding Sam is more important. Tina, call and update Rachel for me. Quinn work with Artie and start making a list of places that Sam would most likely go. We can start by checking those."

The girls left to do their jobs and Sebastian looked at her wondering what she needed from him.

"Look, I know you've turned over this new leaf and become the innocent version of you, but I really need you to channel the evil, slushie throwing, gay bar going, boyfriend stealing, Sebastian and help me think of the best way to make Kurt pay for what he's done to Sam," she said poking him in the chest.

Sebastian looked at the spot where she poked him and when he looked back up the old Sebastian smirk was back.

"There he is," Santana smiled. "I'll think I'll like old you way better as your ally."

"Let's figure out a way to make gay face so fabulous he slaps himself with his own jazz hands and chokes on his own dipstick."

"Now we're talking," Santana enjoyed this version and led him away from the others to plot.

In New York, Blaine was balled up holding a pillow in the corner of his bed. He'd texted Sam nearly 50 times and he hadn't answered any of them. Rachel was on the phone with Tina and he just hoped that when she hung up it wasn't bad news. He studied her eyes. He knew if something was wrong with Sam her eyes would tell him before she could. Finally, she hung up the phone and came and sat on the bed in front of him.

"There's no word on Sam yet. They're all in the storm shelter waiting for it to pass before they can look for him," Rachel saw Blaine began to freak out so she quickly moved to his side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him and let him lay his head on her shoulder.

"He's out there all by himself, Rachel. What if he went the wrong direction and got in the tornado's path? What if he was in an accident? What if . . . If . . . If he's. . ."

"No, we aren't thinking that! This is Sam. He can survive anything," Rachel insisted.

They were silent for a while, but Blaine could feel the agitation coming from Rachel.

"What is it?" he asked. She tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Rachel, just tell me."

"Blaine, Sam's dad got his information from Mr. Hummel."

"That doesn't make sense," Blaine tried to figure it out in his head. "Mr. Hummel is a great guy. He wouldn't have gotten into Sam's business unless he felt like there was a reason or a way he could help. I can't imagine why. . ."

Blaine's mind flowed back to the earlier conversation with Kurt. He jumped off the bed and went to put his shoes on. "I promise I won't tell anyone that goes to or has ever gone to McKinley. God, how did I fall for that? I knew he was up to something, but I wanted to believe he was the old Kurt again so bad. God, I am so stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt did this. Kurt told his dad and I guarantee you he made it sound like he would be helping another parent trying to get used to their gay son!" Blaine punched the wall. "I'm going to kill him. Are you coming or are you staying here?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many people want to see this? I'm videotaping!" Rachel grabbed her phone and followed Blaine out the door.

"Hey kids," Coach Bieste said. "It's almost 10:00 and the warning was just lifted. It's dark and the roads are bad. You should all get home. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

"Thanks for the concern, Coach, but finding Sam is our priority right now," Jake stated. "We've all called our parents. They understand."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"We need someone to check the school, would you do that?" Quinn asked.

"We both will," Sue joined the conversation. "We can check it faster if there are two of us."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled at her old Coach.

"He's a good kid. He didn't deserve this," Sue admitted.

"Alright, let's move out," Santana ordered. "Each group should check in with me every fifteen minutes and text me when an entire location is marked off the list."

Everyone left the storm shelter and headed out of the building to begin the search.

"What do I do?" Mr. Evans asked Santana. She and Sebastian turned to him.

"Go check on your family. Tell your wife what you did. Put Stevie and Stacy to bed and then you sit by the door and pray he walks through it," she pushed. "And when he does, you beg him for his forgiveness."

She and Sebastian walked out and got in her car that she was happy to see wasn't damaged. "Where do we head to first?" he asked.

"I lied to everyone. I know him well enough to know exactly where he was headed. When he gets upset he always goes and camps under the stars at the lake 20 minutes outside town. He took me there one time," Santana admitted. "I'm sure he'll be there."

"Blaine," Rachel stopped him. "They've started the search. They're going to find him, don't worry."

"Just give me Kurt so I can hurt him," Blaine punched another wall and screamed in frustration.

"Isn't that Sam's car?" Sebastian asked as they saw the car halfway under a tree.

"Please, no," Santana prayed as she pulled the car over and ran to Sam's. She breathed easier seeing that he wasn't there.

"So where is he?" he asked. "Didn't the storm come through here?"

"Yes," she pointed at the path. "He had to find cover. Where would he go from here?"

"Down here!" Sebastian suggested. "Under the bridge."

The two ran down hoping that Sam would be there and be alive, but when they got down there, no sign of Sam existed.

"Santana," Sebastian pointed and dug into the mud. He pulled out a cell phone.

"That's Sam's," she covered her mouth and fought back tears. "He can't be. . .he can't be."

"Hey, chill, okay! All this means is he was here so we're on the right track. Think about it. Is there anything around here that he would think of quickly?"

Santana tried to push all the negative scenarios out of her head. "I don't know. There's a diner he took me to once down the street, but why would he go there? We're about five miles from Puck's house."

"Too far," Sebastian insisted. "There has to be something closer."

She looked up and down the street they were on trying to think of something that Sam would remember. But there was nothing. Then she looked down to the street below. She made her way down the hill and figured out where she was.

She turned to Sebastian. "There's only one place I can think of, but it's a longshot."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mr. Schuester's apartment is about a mile and a half that way," she pointed down the street.

"Sounds like a good option to me."

"I can't believe how many hours it took us to get home," Will Schuester said as he helped Emma get her suitcases out of their car. "We could have driven home in the same amount of time that it took to fly today."

"It wasn't that bad. We got to spend a lot of time together. You got to listen to plenty of music for next year's glee Club," Emma tried to show him the positive side.

The happy couple walked up to their second floor apartment, but there was a sight that caused Will to push Emma behind him.

"What is it, Will?"

He looked closer. "Not a what, it's a who."

He took another step towards the dirty, matted person collapsed in front of his door.

"Can I help you?"

Hearing Mr. Schue's voice, Sam turned his head to his teacher who recognized him immediately.

"Sam, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sam started to cry. "I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'm so sorry, Mr. Schue. Please help me."

The older man fell to his knees next to him and Sam wrapped his arms around his teacher and began to cry into his chest. Will wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tightly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Sam. You're family. Emma and I are here for whatever you need!"

The crying increased and Will just held him even tighter. He turned to Emma who was crying for the obviously traumatized young man. He whispered the word "phone" to Emma and she pulled Will's phone out of his pocket. He found Santana's number and handed the phone to Emma. She dialed.

"Hello?" Santana answered. "Yes, it's a long story, but he ran away. . .oh thank you! We'll be there in just a few minutes.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Well what do you know? Mr. Schuester to the rescue once again. Let's go get our boy," Santana couldn't help but hit the gas a little harder to get their faster.


	13. Chapter 13 Three Pissed-Off Divas

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN (OR "A Tale of Three Pissed-Off Divas")**

**Mr. Schuester's Apartment**

When Santana and Sebastian arrived at Mr. Schue's, they weren't prepared for what they saw. Mr. Schue was cradling a mud-covered, shaking, and mentally unstable Sam in his arms. It was enough that Santana couldn't take it in without getting emotional. She turned around and Sebastian wrapped his arms around her.

"Is he okay?" Sebastian asked Mr. Shue.

The teacher just shook his head no. Emma answered for him.

"Sam keeps saying he's sorry he disappointed us," she whispered. "He won't stop crying. What happened?"

"It's a long story," Sebastian said before whispering in Santana's ear. "You have to be strong right now. If he sees you upset it might make him worse."

Santana wiped her tears away and turned around.

"I'll text the others and let them know we found Sam," she decided.

"Good girl," Sebastian smiled at her.

He turned to Mr. Schue. "I know I'm basically inviting myself into your house, but if he's shivering like that it might not be shock. He could be having temperature issues. Would you maybe have some clothes he could borrow?"

"Of course," Mr. Schuester agreed. "Emma can you let us in. Sebastian, can you help me stand him up."

The two guys stood Sam up and took him into the house. Sebastian felt Sam's arm hold onto him tightly. He looked into Sam's eyes and saw all the hurt that he'd endured, and what scared him the most was that other than that hurt his eyes were empty of any other emotion.

"Mr. Schue is it okay if Tina comes over? She just wants to check on Sam before she goes home," Santana asked.

"Of course," Mr. Schue stated having other things on his mind.

"Why don't I make us something to drink," Emma skirted off to the kitchen. She had trouble handling all the dirt tracked into her very clean apartment.

Mr. Schuester and Sebastian took Sam into the bathroom.

"He probably needs to get into the shower to bring his body temperature back up," Mr. Schue said to Sebastian.

"That's a good idea," Sebastian agreed.

"The thing is," Mr. Schue hated saying this but it was exactly how public schools worked. "Sam's my student. Even in this environment someone might say something about me being in the room with him naked."

"I understand, Mr. Schue. I'll help him, but I might need some clothes too, maybe a pair of shorts or something."

"Sure, let me get those for you," Mr. Schue stated.

Sebastian turned his attention to his newest and closest friend. He brushed Sam's hair out of his face. He had no idea that both Santana and Mr. Schuester were standing in the doorway listening.

"Sam, look at me," he told his friend. "We have to get you in the shower and warm you up and we have to get you out of these cold clothes. Do you understand me?"

Sam nodded.

"Do you want me to stay or leave you here to do it yourself?"

"Don't leave me," Sam whispered and latched on to Sebastian's arm.

"Okay, I'm not going to leave you. I just don't want you to feel weird about me being in here with you without your clothes on. You know I'm gay, Sam, but I promise I won't do anything but help you get better. I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Sebastian stared into his eyes. "You're my friend, and I'm going to help you through this."

"I trust you," Sam whispered.

Sebastian smiled. "Okay then,"

He stood and saw the two eavesdropping in the doorway. He walked over and took the clothes from Mr. Schuester.

"You're a good kid, Sebastian Smythe. It's nice to see this side of you," Mr. Schuester commented.

He smiled at the teacher. He really respected what he'd done with New Directions and hearing him say something nice about him meant a lot. He turned and he could tell that Santana had something smart to say.

"I hate to tell you, Santana, but evil Sebastian just came out to help you scheme against the evil fairy. He's gone now, and I've got our friend to take care of, so stop thinking I'm going to take advantage of him," Sebastian insisted.

"I'm just glad you're here, and you really have no clue how weird that is for me to say right now," Santana smiled.

Sebastian just gave her a smirk and shut the door so he could get Sam cleaned up in privacy.

Mr. Schuester turned to Santana, "Evil Fairy?"

"Hold that thought, Mr. Schue, I still need to call Quinn and tell her we found him," Santana said as she dialed Quinn's number. "Will you call Coach Bieste and Sue? They're out looking for him too."

Mr. Schuester pulled his phone out and started his call at the same time Quinn answered.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" the desperation in Quinn's voice made Santana wonder exactly what kind of feelings she still had for the boy.

"He's fine, Quinn. Physically anyway. His car got caught in the tornado, but he got away and managed to make it to Mr. Schuester's apartment. They found him when they got home."

"Oh, I'm so happy he's okay," the relief in her voice relaxed the twins who were in her car helping her look for Sam. "I tell you what, I'll drop off the twins and then go talk to Sam's parents they should hear that he's okay in person not over the phone."

"Thanks Quinn. Come over after. I think it will help him to send friendly faces that don't care who he loves," Santana suggested.

"I will as soon as I make one other stop," Quinn decided.

"What are you planning, Q?" Santana asked.

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

Quinn hung up the phone and relief filled her face. She looked into the rear view mirror and told the twins what Santana had told her.

"I don't know you that well, Quinn, but the look on your face tells me you are scheming something," Jess commented.

"Hmm, you might be a true Cheerio yet," she laughed. "And you're right I am. You two don't mind if I make a quick stop before I take you home do you?"

They both nodded their agreement.

"Good," she said and turned the car around. It took her about five minutes to get to her destination. She parked the car in the driveway. "You two just wait here, I won't be long."

She got out of the car and ran up to the front door of the house and knocked. It took a few minutes for the only person home to walk down from the second floor bedroom and open the door.

"Quinn, honey, what are you doing out in this weather? Is everything okay?" Carole Hummel asked.

"Actually it's not, Mrs. Hummel," Quinn stated. "I need to tell you about something and I have a feeling you're going to want to call your husband."

**New York - NYADA**

Blaine stormed down to Kurt's room followed by Rachel running after him.

"Blaine, I don't want to talk you out of this, trust me I don't I want to see him suffer just as much as you do, but if you punch Kurt you risk getting kicked out of the camp which would severely hurt your chances of getting into NYADA next year. You know first impressions are everything. You've won both competitions, oh yeah I didn't tell you that you won the mash up competition but you did. We got more theater tickets, but that's not the point. I'm just saying as gratifying as it would be to punch him it's not worth your future."

Blaine just turned around and frowned at her.

"Rachel, don't. Just don't!"

Blaine kept walking until he made it to Kurt's room and banged on the door yelling at him to open the door and let him in. When it opened, it was Wade, dressed as Unique, not Kurt answering the door.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked pushing by Unique and making his way into the door.

"He went out. He got a phone call about something happening back home and he acted like he needed to get out of her really fast. He said he was going to go to a club with some friends," Unique answered.

"Bastard knew we were coming," Blaine screamed picking up books off of Kurt's desk and throwing them against the wall.

Rachel worried about him. She'd never seen Blaine this angry. She looked over at Unique who wanted to know what was going on, and she just shook her head and said "don't ask." Her head turned quickly as she heard a form of an evil laugh coming from Blaine and she thought he had truly lost it. She watched as he turned around and he was holding Kurt's computer.

"If that little bitch comes back tonight, tell him that if he wants his computer back he can come get it from me," Blaine ordered as he walked out of the room and asked Rachel, "Where can we go that has an internet connection but he would never think to look for us?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "The auditorium. He'd never look for us backstage, but why?"

"Because," Blaine laughed again. "I just thought of something to do to Kurt that will be so much more gratifying than punching him."

"What would be better than that?" she wondered.

"Taking what's on this computer and doing the same thing to Kurt that he just did to Sam," he said.

**Back to Quinn at the Hummel House**

Quinn managed to tell Carole Hummel the entire story in less than 15 minutes. She watched as the horror of the situation crossed her face. Then, she sat there as Carole called Burt Hummel and relayed the message. Quinn could hear Kurt's father yelling through the phone. She couldn't hide her smile. She hadn't been this devious in a long time, but at least this time it was for a good reason. She wouldn't be back to New York for another two weeks, but she wanted Kurt to pay now.

She walked back to her car and the Twins were both asleep. She would have to make it up to them for making them wait so long. She backed out of the driveway and had them home in ten minutes. She woke them up and thanked them for helping her look for Sam. She waited until they made it inside their house and then she pulled out of their driveway and into the driveway across the street. She walked up to the front door and didn't even touch the door knob before Mrs. Evans opened the door crying asking about her Sam.

"He's okay," she said as Mrs. Evans grabbed her into a hug. She saw Mr. Evans standing behind her and she could tell that he had been just as emotional as his wife.

"Where is he?" Sam's father asked.

"They found him at Mr. Schuester's. His car got caught up in the tornado and he had to find shelter under a bridge. After the tornado passed, I think he was just looking for some safe place to go and remembered Mr. Schue lived close by," Quinn explained.

"Oh, I'm so happy my boy is okay," Mrs. Evans cried again. "I want to go see him."

"Before we do that I think we need to talk about something," Quinn asked Sam's parents to sit down and they both agreed.

"Mr. Evans, I know you pretty well. You were wonderful to me when I dated your son, and I saw you with your kids when you were unemployed and had to live in the motel. You and Sam always had the closest relationship. That's why I was in shock when you reacted the way you did tonight. The sad thing is that you were played, and it's going to hurt your relationship with Sam," she explained.

"What do you mean I was played?" he asked.

"When Mr. Hummel called you he did it with the most honorable of intentions, but even he didn't know that his son, Kurt, was using both of you to hurt Sam," she continued.

"Why would Kurt want to hurt Sam? That doesn't make any sense, they've always been so close," Mary Evans pointed out.

"About two weeks ago, Kurt broke up with Blaine. Blaine turned to Sam for support, something that probably every member of New Directions has done at some point in time or another because that's just the son you've raised. He is the best friend anyone could have. Even after I broke his heart his sophomore year, he never gave up on me, and it's because of him that I got my life back on track and didn't waste my senior year with my friends. The thing is, the two of them developed feelings for each other. Sam was confused by what he felt because it had never happened to him before, but he didn't deny how he felt, and I think that's because of you, Mrs. Evans. You've accepted all of us into your home, straight, gay, bisexual, white, black, Asian, Hispanic, it hasn't mattered. Sam told me once that you taught him that the only person he had to be truthful too was himself. When he told me about his feelings for Blaine, he didn't deny them. He admitted confusion, but when he talked about Blaine it was obvious to me that he truly cares for him."

Mr. Evans was about to say something, but she stopped him. "Look, I know you're family is religious, but mine is too. Sam is a very spiritual guy and that is why accepting himself for who he is has been easy for him. Mr. Evans, I don't know what your intentions are with Sam, but you only have one chance to get it right. When my father found out I was pregnant, he kicked me out of my house and disowned me. That led to my parents' divorce. My father never saw Beth, not even a picture. I haven't spoken to my father in two and a half years because of a decision he made on a snap judgment. I think that you and Sam mean to much to each other to let a reaction that happened because a teenaged boy was angry and used you is not a reason for you to lose your son or for Stevie and Stacy to lose their brother."

Mary reached out and held Quinn's hand. "You've grown into a wise young woman, Quinn."

Quinn squeezed her hand back. "And I love your son and only want to see the best things happen for him. Now why don't I take you to see him."

Mr. Evans cleared his throat trying to hold back his emotion. "I'll stay here with the kids. I'm probably the last one he wants to see right now. Just, Quinn, will you please tell him that I love him and I'm sorry, and I know I can't take back what I did, but I wish I could."

Quinn felt horrible for the man and walked over to him and hugged him. "We all make mistakes, Mr. Evans. God knows I have made my share, but everyone deserves forgiveness."

"Thank you."

"No problem," she said as she turned and walked out with Mrs. Evans who planned to take her own car. She called Santana and when she answered Quinn said, "Talked to Carole. She talked to Burt. Sam's mom is on the way. Sam's dad is an emotional mess but sorry. Looks like if Rachel comes through on her end, Kurt's plan will backfire in his face."

"Oh like that hasn't happened to him before," Santana joked. "Let's get Berry on this phone three-way."

Santana dialed in the extra number and Rachel picked up. "Quinn's done her task, I'm here taking care of Sam, so it's your turn Berry."

"Oh I don't think it's going to be a problem. Blaine has taken it upon himself to ruin Kurt's life. You two won't believe the stuff he's found and Kurt's computer."

"How does he have Kurt's computer?" Quinn asked through speakerphone.

"He stole it from his dorm room," Rachel giggled.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Blaine got some balls. I like it. Let him finish before you tell him Sam is okay. This could get interesting."

"Girls I would say it's time to institute Operation Text Bomb Wipeout," Santana insisted.

The three girls hung up and opened the saved message they had already decided to use at this moment. It read: **Anyone that heard about the Sam Evans gay incident know that it was a total lie. KURT HUMMEL didn't like getting turned down so instead he lied to two fathers in order to try and ruin Sam's life. Trust us! He is very much into women. Love - Quinn, Santana, Rachel**

It wasn't a lie, it was a half truth just like Kurt had used. They each turned the same song on to play through their phones while they text bombed everyone at McKinley.

_**(Bye, Bye, Bye **_**by *Nsync)**

**Santana: **_I'm doin' this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right; hey baby come on,_

**Rachel: **_I loved you endlessly, When you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone._

**Quinn: **_I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door, Baby, bye bye bye. . ._

**All: **_Bye bye; Don't wanna be a fool for you; just another player in your game for two_

**Santana: **_You may hate me but it ain't no lie, _

**All: **_Baby bye, bye, bye. . .Bye bye; don't wanna be a fool for you; just another player in your game for two_

**Quinn: **_It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie_

**All: **_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

**Rachel: **_Just hit me with the truth, Now, boy you're more than welcome to. So give me one good reason Baby come on._

**Quinn: **_I lived for you and me, and now I really come to see, that life would be much better oh baby once you're gone._

**Santana: **_I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door; baby bye, bye, bye_

**All: **_Bye bye; Don't wanna be a fool for you; just another player in your game for two_

**Rachel: **_You may hate me but it ain't no lie, _

**All: **_Baby bye, bye, bye. . .Bye bye; don't wanna be a fool for you; just another player in your game for two_

**Santana: **_It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie_

**All: **_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

**All: **_I'm giving up I know for sure; I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more; bye bye; I'm checkin' out; I'm signin' off; Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

**Rachel: **_I don't wanna be your fool in this game for two So I'm leaving you behind; bye bye (Rachel begins adlibs)_

**All: **_Bye bye; Don't wanna be a fool for you; just another player in your game for two_

**Santana: **_You may hate me but it ain't no lie, _

**All: **_Baby bye, bye, bye. . .Bye bye; don't wanna be a fool for you; just another player in your game for two_

**Quinn: **_It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie_

**All: **_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

Santana finished up her last text message as Quinn and Mrs. Evans walked up to the front door of Mr. Schue's apartment.

"Hey, Santana, thank you so much for taking care of Sam for me," she hugged Santana and the girl couldn't help but return her hug.

"I'm not sure if he's talking yet. Come inside and I'll go check on him," Santana offered.

The three of them walked inside and Emma greeted Sam's mom and told her that Will was in the kitchen talking to Burt Hummel. Mary knew she needed to talk to him and smooth things out and let him know that she didn't blame him in all this either so Emma walked her into the kitchen. Santana led Quinn into the guest bedroom where Sebastian and Tina sat with Sam. When Sam saw Quinn walk through the door, he started to cry again. Sebastian moved out of the way so Quinn could jump up on the bed and hold him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Quinn, I just didn't know what else to do," he cried.

"Shh," she calmed him down. "We've taken care of everything. Don't worry."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Quinn saw Tina's phone on the bed and she looked at her and nodded, "Show him."

Tina smiled and opened the text and held it out for him to read. He looked up at Quinn and then at Santana, and for the first time tonight he smiled.

"Who did you send that too?" he asked.

"Everyone at McKinley," Santana told him. "It's also on our Facebook and Twitter accounts. Everyone will know the truth by morning."

"I love you," he said to Santana and then he turned to Quinn. "I love you too."

"Tina, I love you too. And even you Sebastian, I can't even thank you enough for helping me."

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian scoffed. "Sam you've been a guardian angel to me this week. You gave me back a life. Five days ago I had no friends and no clue about what to do next year, and now you've shared all your friends with me and I finally have a plan about junior year."

Santana was the one to ask. "What are you going to do?"

"Well if it's okay with Tina, Sam, and Blaine, I know my mom can't afford private school, and I talked to Mr. Schue while you girls were in here with Sam earlier and he said that I could come to McKinley and be in New Directions."

"Sounds great to me," Tina said.

"Agreed," Sam nodded his approval. "And I am sure that Blaine will say the same thing."

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Evans stuck her head in. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Mom?" Sam called out. "I didn't even know you were here."

"Let's give Sam and his mom some time alone," Tina suggested.

"Will you guys wait out there for me?" Sam asked. "I don't want you to go yet."

"Sure," Quinn stroked his hair. "We'll wait in the living room."

The four teenagers left the room, Santana being the last one because she wanted to stay and protect Sam. She reluctantly closed the door behind her.

"We have a lot to talk about, Sam," his mother had a concerned look on her face.

"Mommy, I'm sorry if I hurt you or dad. I really didn't meant too," Sam began to cry again in fear of losing his family.

His mother ran to him and put her arms around him and as soon as she showed him that she still loved him, he squeezed her tight and just let all of his emotions out.

**New York City - NYADA**

"When are you going to tell me your plan? And how did you get past his password anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Because the dumbass never changes it. Do you want to know what it is?" Blaine had a snide grin on his face.

"Sure," Rachel seemed curious.

"It's pleasefuckmefinn, all in lowercase letters," Blaine felt good letting that first secret out.

"What?" Rachel's face told Blaine exactly what he wanted. Rachel Berry would never forgive Kurt. "Finn is his brother!"

"He never changed it from before they were brothers. Isn't that fucked up?" Blaine stated. "Now for the real perverse stuff. Should we piss off the boys or the girls first?"

"The girls," Rachel picked. "His password has already pissed me off so let's see what else he has."

"Well let's open his email so we can get to work, shall we?" Blaine typed in another password. "Oh and this one is willismybabydaddy. He doesn't know I know that one. Should have been a warning sign now that I look back at it."

"This is crazy," Rachel couldn't believe that the boy who was her best friend in high school was actually this perverse and shallow.

"Oh it gets better. Here's something he wrote about you in his memoirs that he's been keeping on the computer since he was six," Blaine pulled up the file and read it. "The tragic thing is that I once knew this girl in high school named Rachel Berry. She had this ill conceived notion that she would be a shining star one day. She was so delusional that she even put stars on things to remind people of her status. After becoming prom queen because the two people who should have won gave her their votes, she began to think that her star was actually rising when in fact she was fizzling before she could even hit a high note. High School was her high point and it was all down hill from there. I think she's an overweight mother of four now."

"He wrote stuff like that about everyone?" Rachel asked.

Blaine continued to read snippets from Kurt's book. "Brittany S. Pierce, while a human being that would never hurt anyone, her knowledge of the world makes retarded people look like Einstein. . .Quinn Fabray loved to call other girls at school names when in fact she was the school whore. . .Tina Cohen-Chang, with her oddly shaped eyes somehow managed to score herself the best set of abs at McKinley, she most have some incredible oral skills to maintain that washboard. . .Sugar Motta suffers, not only from having the worst name in the human language, but also from making Brittany look smart. . .Mercedes is too sweet to make it in Hollywood. She's a girl with big dreams. The problem is she's a BIG girl with big dreams and Hollywood doesn't do that. Maybe she can go after a Jenny Craig endorsement. . .Santana Lopez is the most confused person on the planet. She doesn't know what she wants out of life and when you really get down to it, she is a sad little girl from the wrong side of the tracks who'll end up breaking Brittany's heart when she cheats on her with an old man so she can have a sugar daddy."

"Move," Rachel tried to keep herself calm, but the way she pushed Blaine from the chair made him know how angry she really was. "Let's see how he likes it when everyone finds out how he really feels about them."

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Emailing these files to all the girls. Kurt wanted to fight. Well get ready because he's about to become a casualty."

**Mr. Schuester's Apartment**

Quinn, Santana, and Tina's phones all beeped with an email message at the same time.

"It's from Kurt," Tina thought that to be odd.

"No it's not. It's from Rachel. She and Blaine got into his computer."

Santana read the message, aloud. "This is what Kurt really thinks of us girls. I found these files on his computer. Read the one with your name on it."

The three girls found their name and began reading their file. Sebastian read Tina's with her.

"Oh, this boy is dead when I get there tomorrow!" Santana was livid.

"You better leave some of him for me when I get back in two weeks," Quinn knew her friendship with Kurt had officially ended.

The two older girls didn't hear a response from Tina. They just heard her crying and looked up to see Sebastian holding her.

"What could he have had bad to say about you? You were never mean to Kurt?" Santana took her phone and read.

"I can't believe he would say those things about Mike and me. I hate him so much!" Tina cried.

Sebastian looked at Santana. "You remember our plan and take that boy out."

"Oh, he'll never see it coming, but he'll never forget it either."

**New York - NYADA**

"Rachel, I don't think you're going to want to see this," Blaine warned.

"Why? What is it?" she asked. "Did he write mean things about the boys too?"

"No, he wasn't catty with the boys, but he did like to take pictures of them, and then use his photo shop skills to make private photos for himself," Blaine tried to be PG about the description, but he wanted Rachel to know what he meant.

"He didn't!" she couldn't believe it. She pushed Blaine's hand away and opened the folder titled "Finn" and there were at least 100 porn pictures with Finn's head superimposed on top of them. "I can't believe I'm saying this but pick out the best 2-3 and email them to each of the boys. . .Wait does that folder say "Will"? He made porn pictures of our teacher?"

"Yes he did," Blaine cracked his knuckles and went to work.

"Okay, I'm going to check in on Sam and see how he's doing," Rachel excused herself.

"Oh he's fine," Blaine told her.

"Wait?" she had deliberately been keeping that information from him. "How did you know that?"

Blaine turned around and smiled at her. "Did you honestly think I'd be able to sit here so calmly and do this without knowing my man is okay? Tina's been texting me all night. Your class isn't the only one that's close, Rachel Berry."

"I stand corrected," she smiled. "I'll change my statement then to I'm going to call Santana and bitch about Kurt's messages.

"Sounds good."

**Mr. Schuester's Apartment**

"He's sending what out to the guys?" Santana grabbed Quinn's arm and started jumping around because of this piece of gossip. "They are going to flip the fuck out!"

"I know it's so bad. As soon as you hear one of the guys react, we can text bomb Kurt and he'll know his dirty little secrets are all out in the open," Rachel said.

"Sam and Sebastian are the only boys here and they don't have phones," Santana explained to her.

"Didn't you say you were at Mr. Schuester's apartment?" Rachel left the thought hanging.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana couldn't believe how good this was turning out. "Are you telling me that Kurt has fake nude pics of Mr. Schue on his computer to jack off too?"

Quinn, Tina, and Sebastian's jaws just dropped in disbelief. Their heads just started to shake and then the laughter broke open.

"Just tell me there is at least one of Artie in his wheelchair," Santana joked.

"There is actually," Rachel had a hard time holding herself together she was laughing so hard. "These boys are never going to speak to him again."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" they all heard Mr. Schuester scream out from the kitchen.

"I think Mr. Schue just got his email," Santana laughed. "I think it's time for the text bomb to Kurt."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Santana!"

"You done good, Rachel Berry. You might make it into the badass club one of these days," Santana said before hanging up.

Everyone started texting Kurt. Sebastian even asked Tina if he could text him from her phone after she was done.

Five minutes later, Sam and his mom walked out of the bedroom door. Hearing it open, Will and Emma joined the others in the living room. Mrs. Evans carried the bag of Sam's dirty clothes and kissed her son before quickly walking out the door.

"I'm not ready to go home and see my Dad yet," Sam said softly. "Mr. Shue, if it's. . ."

"Of course you can stay here," Emma jumped in before Will had the chance to answer. "For as long as you need too. And you and I can talk if you need too do that as well. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Will couldn't be more proud of her then in that moment. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Can Sebastian stay? I know it would be weird to ask for one of the girls to stay with me under your roof, but I really don't want to be alone. It's just for tonight."

"Certainly," Will agreed. "It is getting late though and I'm sure your parents are worried about you girls."

"Mr. Schue is right," Quinn smiled at Sam. She walked over and hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "You don't worry about a thing, Sweet boy."

"Thanks for everything, Quinn," Sam whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and walked toward the door.

It was Tina's turn to say goodbye. She reached out and hugged Sam. "You really have no idea how strong of a person you really are, Sam Evans. I look up to you. I respect you. You're one of my best friends in this entire world. I don't care who you love as long as you're happy."

"Thanks Tina," Sam smiled at her. "We should work on that music list again sometime soon."

"How about coffee after football practice, Monday?" she inquired hoping he'd planned to go despite everything that happened.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he kept smiling.

Tina hugged Sebastian and said goodbye and hugged Santana knowing she wouldn't see her again before leaving for New York. She ran over and hugged Mr. Schue as well. She and Quinn waved to everyone one more time before walking out the door.

Mr. Schue knew the next goodbye would be tough so he and Emma excused themselves to their bedroom and asked Sam to lock up.

Santana stood in front of Sam, and for the first time in as long as she could remember, she didn't know what to say. She actually started tearing up so she turned away from Sam and looked at Sebastian instead.

"You and me, we're a lot a like," she admitted. "Take away the fact that we have different plumbing and we're practically the same person, don't you think?"

Sebastian smiled. "I'll take that as a huge compliment, Miss Lopez."

"You should," she laughed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You see the thing is, this boy standing right here," she said pointing to Sam. "Well don't tell him, but he is very special to me. Like there's my mom and dad, then there's Brittany, and then there's Sam. I love this kid, and I've been taking care of him for a while now, but I can't do it anymore because well, I guess we all have to grow up sometime, right? So you're going to have to do it for me. We're the same person, so I know you'll know what to do when the time is right. Can you do that for me?"

She stared into Sebastian's eyes and he realized how important it was that he answer this question for her. "Hey, you're talking about my new brother over here. You've got my word, Santana. I'll do everything I can to protect him."

She gave Sebastian a hug and then turned back to Sam who stood there with his smile and tears in his eyes from listening to how honest she'd been about her feelings.

"You heard none of that," she smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he feigned ignorance with her.

"Come on, just give me a hug and a kiss and let's get this over with."

Sam, back into his role of being the caretaker, enveloped Santana in his strong arms and hugged her tightly. Finally, for the first time in their friendship, Sam felt Santana let down her guard and cry. Sebastian left the room so they could have their moment. Sam just held her, kissed her cheek and when she looked back into his eyes, placed an innocent friendly kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too Santana Lopez," he smiled before finally letting her go.

She held his hand as he led her to the door and they both knew that this was a defining moment in their lives. She kissed him on the cheek, let go of his hand and then walked to the staircase.

"You're really going to leave without saying it one last time?"

She stopped and when she turned around, he saw that beaming smile of hers that he would always remember. "Don't worry, Sammy. To me, you're always going to be Trouty Mouth."

**New York - NYADA**

After sending out all the pictures, Blaine and Rachel sneaked back into Kurt's room and put the computer back where it was originally and then ran up to their room laughing and giggling like junior high kids. They got in their room and just waited. About an hour later, a frantic knocking and a high-pitched squeaking came through the door. Rachel opened it and got out of the way.

"What have you done?" Kurt screeched. "You sent private information from my computer to everyone. They've all sent me horrific texts and emails saying that they hate me and they never want to speak to me again! How could you do this to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine acted like he was clueless.

"Yeah, we've been in here all night working on _The Glass Menagerie_ scene that we have to perform tomorrow and Blaine's Broadway number for tomorrow night," Rachel commented. "That is we were doing that until Blaine got some really inappropriate pictures sent to him from your computer and I got a message from you telling me that all I'll be good for in the future is to be an overweight mother of four. That's a great way for my best friend to talk about me!"

Rachel turned around and went into their bathroom and slammed the door leaving Kurt and Blaine in the room alone. Kurt shut the door behind him because he wanted to make sure no one heard what he was about to say.

"I know you did it," Kurt spit venom he was so mad. "You're the only one I've ever told my passwords too."

Blaine sat on the desk with his feet in the wooden chair in front of him and acted completely calm. "Oh, you mean the passwords that describe you in sexual acts with your brother and your teacher. Those passwords?"

"That is private information!" Kurt yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about that Kurt," Blaine stood and walked towards him. "I'd worry about the picture of you sucking Mr. Shue off going public. I'd worry about the picture you made of your brother fucking you. I'd worry about your picture of Puck and Mike double penetrating you going viral. I'd worry about the pictures with Artie, Joe, Rory, Karovsky, Sebastian, Sam, my brother, even Mr. Figgins, I mean really Kurt, have you no shame?"

Kurt slapped Blaine across the face. His eyes shot wide open, but Blaine just smiled. "Did you get that on film, Rachel?"

Kurt slowly turned and realized that Rachel was standing there videotaping their entire encounter. He turned back to Blaine realizing what he had done.

"The thing is, Kurt, NYADA has a very strict violence policy. It also has a strict no bullying policy. You remember those, right? It's the reason you left McKinley because they didn't have one. So you came to Dalton and you charmed me, you befriended me, and I fell in love with that Kurt, but he doesn't exist anymore, does he? You killed him for this self-righteous, snobby, bully that stands in front of me. You want to stand there and act like you are so innocent when you used your father, your father that loves you so much, that accepted you for who you are and never made you feel unloved or unhappy because of your sexuality. You used him and you used Sam's dad to try and destroy his life. Sam! The guy who stood by you through everything! You, you selfish bitch, you tried to kill him in your own way. All because after you dumped me, I fell in love with Sam Evans. And your blackmail, that's over. After seeing all the fantasies you had on your computer, Kurt, I obviously wasn't enough for you. There is no way in hell I would ever go back to you. So you have two choices, Kurt. You can either go turn yourself into Carmen Tibideaux and admit to slapping me and bullying me and my boyfriend, as well as anyone that's ever cared for you. Or Rachel and I will take this video and all the evidence that we have and show it to her. It's up to you."

Rachel turned the camera off and opened the door.

"Now get the fuck out. Maybe your fake porn pictures can keep you warm tonight."

**Mr. Schue's apartment**

Everyone in the house was asleep but Sam. He'd tried to sleep, but he couldn't because the one thing he needed was to hear Blaine's voice. If he could hear that everything would be okay. But he had no phone. It was destroyed in the tornado. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and there on the wall was a telephone.

"Mr. Schue still has a land line?" It had been a long time since Sam saw one.

He picked up the receiver and heard a dial tone. He dialed the number that he committed to memory and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" he heard Blaine's voice and instantly relaxed. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey babe," Sam whispered.

Blaine sat straight up in his bed and was immediately wide awake.

"Sam!" he yelled into the phone but mentally quieted himself because Rachel was asleep in the other bed. "I wanted to call you earlier, but Tina said you'd broken your phone."

"Yeah, I'm calling on Mr. Schue's land line. Did you know they even still made these?"

Blaine laughed at Sam's innocent question, but then picked up on the fact that he was staying at their teacher's place. Sam picked up on the silence and said, "I couldn't go home and face my dad yet. I just couldn't. Miss Pillsbury offered for me to sleep in their guest room, so Sebastian and I are here for the night.

"Sebastian?" Blaine was very worried about Sam being alone with him.

"Blaine, I promise he is a different person. You don't really know about everything that's gone on in his life since Regionals. I trust him. You trust me. There's some math thing that says because those two things are true you have to trust him as well, okay?"

Blaine loved Sam's description of a syllogism. "Okay, I'll drop it. I'm just so happy you're okay and that the girls took care of you for me. I want to be there holding you and letting you know everything is okay."

"I know you do babe. But you've got to keep doing well to secure your future no matter what Kurt tries to do to us," Sam insisted.

"I don't think Kurt will be a problem anymore," Blaine grinned. "Let's just say I put that bitch back in his bottle."

(end of chapter)

_Writer's note -_

_I don't usually do these, but I did want to say a few things:_

_Thank you so much for the comments and support. I am overwhelmed with how many people are following and reading this story. I really had no idea I would fall in love with reading it._

_I know some of you are going to be mad that Kurt didn't get punched, and he still might (Santana is on her way to NYC) but it would be very hard for Blaine to take a stand against bullying, which is the lesson I hope people got in this chapter, and then punch him. Sometimes there are ways to avenge your loved ones that don't involve violence, and I think this is actually worse for Kurt than a punch would be._

_Keep the comments coming, when I get a lot of comments it makes me want to write the next chapter faster!_


	14. Chapter 14 Transistion

_(I'm calling this my transition chapter; moving from one part of the story to the next. I hope you'll humor me this one as it leads to the next chapter. . .when Blaine comes home to Sam.)_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Mr. Schuester's Apartment**

Sam awoke from the deepest sleep he'd had since Blaine left for New York. He stretched out and pulled himself out of bed. He looked down at the end table and there was a note for him from Sebastian.

_Sam,_

_I figured that you would probably sleep for a while this morning so Mr. Schue is going to take me back to The Shelter and let me check on my Mom and make sure she is okay. I know you have a lot to deal with today so I'll be hanging out with Tina and Quinn so when you want us to come rescue you, call one of them and we'll come get you! I really hope everything goes okay for you today!_

_Love you,_

_Sebastian._

Sam put the letter down because he didn't want to think about everything that was about to happen. When his mother agreed to let him stay at Mr. Schuester's, the condition was that she return the next day with his father so they could speak. He walked into the bathroom and did a double take in the mirror. He touched the side of his face gingerly where the black eye from where his father hit him was forming. He put the pajama pants and t-shirt back on before walking back into the living room. Ms. Pillsbury would probably freak out if he walked out in his boxer shorts.

When he walked into the living room, he smelled bacon frying. In fact, he smelled a lot of good things. He didn't think Ms. Pillsbury would ever touch something like raw pork with her OCD, but Mr. Schue didn't strike him as a cook either. He walked into the kitchen and got a big surprise when he saw Coach Bieste cooking the breakfast. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I hope you're hungry because I'm basically cooking every breakfast item we've got in the refrigerator."

"Coach," Sam smiled. She was one of his favorite people. "I would have never expected you here this morning, but I'm glad to see you."

She saw the blackening eye and instinctively wanted to hurt Sam's father for doing that to him, but she knew she had to remain calm so Sam would. She pulled out a Ziploc bag and filled it with ice and handed it to him. "Go ahead and get this in that eye so it doesn't swell up to bad. Do you like pancakes?"

"I love them!" He grinned as he put the ice on his eye. "Thanks Coach."

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here, right?" she began the conversation.

"I was wondering, but anytime you want to cook me pancakes I'm not going to ask questions," Sam admitted.

"Will called me last night, and I got to tell you Sam you had me worried," she continued.

"I'm sorry, Coach. I know it was a dumb thing to drive out into the storm like that, but I was in shock," Sam apologized.

"No one is blaming you, Sam, but Will and I thought it would be a good idea if I was here with Will and your Mom when you talk to your Dad. Will that be okay with you?" she asked.

"I'd like that. It will be like having my second mom and dad in the meeting. It's not weird that I think of you like that being my football coach is it?" Sam realized she might not take that well.

"Sam, if I were to ever have a son I hope he would be like you. But I will admit in my entire career as a football coach, you're the first player that said I was his second mama. I kinda like it," she smiled.

"So, is my Dad on his way over now," she could see the stress in his body language when he asked the question.

"Will planned to go by there and meet with them and then they were going to follow him over, but he had to take that new kid back to The Shelter first," Coach Bieste smiled a little slyly at Sam. "Is he the boy in your life because he's a cutie."

"Sebastian? No we're just friends. I'm with Blaine," Sam stated.

"Blaine? Good kid. Always in the gym working out but doesn't play sports which I don't understand, but good kid; great singing voice too!" Coach thought aloud.

"Coach," Sam looked down out of embarrassment. "I know this puts you in an awkward spot with the football team and everything, but I'll understand after everything that's happen if you need to cut me from the team in order to keep the morale up and unity together."

"Why? Did you forget how to throw a football since Friday?" she questioned.

"No, but I was talking about. . ."

"Did you forget how to block a tackle?" she inquired.

"No ma'am," he answered.

"Then as far as I'm concerned your still my first string quarterback. I don't have time to take into consideration who you fall in love with in my decision process. If I did, do you think I'd have kept choosing Finn and his Rachel/Quinn mess?"

Sam smiled. "No, I guess not."

"Look, Sam, take my advice. Talent is more important than drama. Will the boys have a problem with you having a boyfriend? Yeah, probably. But they'll get over it the first time you score a winning pass and get us a win. That's not something you should worry about. You let me worry about that okay?"

Sam began to look at all the food that Coach Bieste had made. There were pancakes, biscuits, bacon, sausage, ham, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, everything Sam could think of was on the table.

"Coach, there is no way we can eat all this food," Sam joked.

"Well the thing is there's actually going to be a few more people coming over," she divulged.

The door bell rang.

Sam went to the door assuming it would be his mom and dad, but instead found Tina on the other side.

"Good morning, Sam I brought donuts," she smiled.

"You brought like four dozen donuts, Tina."

"I wasn't sure how many we needed."

Sam went to shut the door, but then Ms. Pillsbury walked up the stairs with Mary Smythe and Sebastian.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know," Sebastian seemed confused. "I thought Mr. Schuester was just dropping me off and then Ms. Pillsbury picked up my mother and me to come back here."

"Sam, why don't we find you some clothes besides pajamas to wear since we're going to have a full house," Emma suggested and led Sam into her and Will's bedroom. He turned towards the kitchen and saw his friends chowing down on the prepared meal.

Once he got into the bedroom he asked, "Ms. Pillsbury, I'm so grateful for everything that you're doing, but I'm so confused right now. What's going on?"

She smiled at Sam and said, "Sam, everyone just wants to do right by you. Your mom and I went out for coffee this morning and I went back and talked to her and your Dad, and discovered that there is more to the story than you know. Everyone that loves you is here to help."

"Not everyone," Sam sighed. "Blaine is in New York."

"Taken care of!" Emma said proud of her self. "That's why Tina is here. She's going to text him everything so he'll know what going on and then you can talk to him afterwards. Now, you and Will are basically the same size though you have more muscular arms and shoulders. Still, I think his clothes will fit you so get a pair of shorts and pick out a shirt to wear. Hurry though. Will is on his way with your parents."

**NYADA**

The morning started off early for Blaine. His phone rang three hours before he planned to get up, and was incredibly surprised to see that it was Mr. Schuester. He'd told him about all the things that Sam would be dealing with today. He told him that Tina would send him messages about how things were going and not to worry because he would make sure Sam was taken care of.

All of this had Sam on edge. He'd gotten up, dressed and went to get coffee and even breakfast. With it being a Sunday morning in an Arts College, he was the only one in the cafeteria which he found actually calming. He fixed a second cup of coffee and sat down with his iPad looking at Facebook. It was the first time he saw all the messages about Sam, most specifically the posts from Rachel, Quinn, and Santana announcing just how straight Sam was. They were followed with comments like, "I knew that had to be wrong," or "There's no way Sam is a Homo. That kid sucks for doing this to him."

Blaine read them all and then he realized that the satisfaction of Kurt getting his just due was only part of it. For a few minutes, even though it happened in an incredibly bad way, Sam was out to the world, which would have made things easier for Blaine. As soon as he had that thought, though, he knew how hard it would be for Sam. It had to be on his time line.

"Are you reading my verbal crucifixion?"

Blaine didn't have to turn around to know the voice as Kurt's.

"You did it to yourself," Blaine pointed out.

"I guess you're pretty satisfied with yourself," Kurt snapped.

"Not really," Blaine admitted. "I was last night, but unlike you Kurt, I don't like hurting people."

"Look, I'm not turning myself into Tibideaux. The school means to much to me to lose it. So turn me in if you want, but I hope that my promising to leave you and Sam alone will be enough to keep you from doing it."

"How am I supposed to trust you that you actually will leave us alone?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Because you told me once that you had a moment where you looked at me and said, 'oh yeah, there you are' and that's the moment you knew you loved me. Well, I had a similar moment last night except when I looked at you I saw nothing but hate and I knew I'd lost you forever. And now, since everyone in New Directions hates me, my father is threatening to pull my tuition and make me go to school and live with him in his apartment in DC, and Finn sent me a message saying not to talk to him until he could forgive me for the pictures, I don't really have anyone so the reason you can trust it is there is no one left that would believe me over you."

Kurt turned and began walking away.

"Kurt," Blaine called out to him.

Kurt turned around.

"I won't give it to her if you promise to never treat anyone like this again. It's not you."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled at him and turned to leave.

Blaine hoped that the apology was sincere, but there was no way he would ever trust him again.

Kurt walked out of the cafeteria and just sneered. He couldn't believe that Blaine fell for it. Now he just had to plan his next move. He didn't want Blaine back anymore. In fact, he didn't care about Sam anymore. There was someone else who'd played as big of a role in his destruction as Blaine. She deserved to feel his pain. He had a new target.

Rachel Berry.

**Lima - Mr. Schuester's Apartment**

When Sam walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Tina and Mary Smythe helped Coach Bieste move all of the food to the large dining table so everyone could eat as they talked. He turned around and made direct eye contact with his father. He saw so much pain in his eyes. Sam thought he would be afraid of his Dad, but his father showed nothing but sadness.

Everyone else in the room seemed to notice this silent interaction. Sam walked through the living room and passed his father saying, "Let's talk." He opened the door to the spare bedroom and his dad followed him in.

"Can I start with I'm sorry?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I think there are a few things that we need to cover before we get to any apologies," Sam snapped. "Like can we start with the fact that I never expected you to be a homophobic bigot?"

"I never expected my son to be gay," he refuted.

"I'm not gay," Sam insisted.

"I wonder how your friend feels about it every time you say that. He's gay isn't he?" his father questioned.

"Yes, but we've already talked about this. He understands it."

"I don't. And I'm not going to stand here and argue about this with you. I listened whole-heartedly to Quinn when she tried to explain it to me last night, but for me, being shocked with this when I had no recollection of us ever even discussing the possibility of you liking boys, I lost control of my actions and I was wrong. I do apologize to you for that, Sam."

"But me being in a relationship with Blaine is not something you can deal with, right?" Sam questioned.

"The only answer I can give you is I don't know, but I'll try. I know that's not good enough, but it will have to be good enough for now," Mr. Evans said.

Sam thought about it for a minute. "Okay, I can accept that. But promise me you'll never use those horrible words you said."

"I promise." Mr. Evans changed the subject. "I'm not trying to get away from this subject but there is a room full of people out there and we do have a lot of things to discuss. You and I can talk more later if need be."

"I think I heard what I need to, but I appreciate you being willing to talk, Dad."

"Make no mistake about one thing, Sam. You are my son and I love you no matter what. I am not going to approve of every choice you make in life, but that won't change how I feel about you."

Sam just nodded his appreciation and walked back out of the room. He was sure his dad wanted a hug or at the very least, a handshake, but Sam wasn't to the point the felt he could do that yet.

The two guys joined the rest of the people at the table and it got quiet.

"We're better," Sam felt the need to announce to everyone. "Mom, where are the munchkins?"

"Quinn is watching them for us," she smiled.

"Okay," Sam knew they were in good hands. They absolutely loved Quinn.

"So can we get this on the road? What's going on?" he asked.

Sam's mom started.

"Sam, all things that happened yesterday removed, we had to have a very serious family meeting today anyway. Your father got some news while he was working in Chicago this past week that is really going to affect the family."

Sam knew where this was going. He'd had this conversation with his family too many times already in his life.

"No, mom, we can't be moving again! It's my senior year! I can't leave!" he could feel the tears welling up. He couldn't leave New Directions or the Football team. Most importantly, he couldn't leave Blaine, not after finally admitting his feelings for the boy.

"Son, I've been offered a regional manager's position and the job is based out of Chicago. I cannot turn down this job. The pay if five times what I make now. It will pay for you and your brother and sister to go to college wherever you want. It will make up for everything we've had to give up over the last two years," his father explained.

"Please dad, don't make me move again. If you really love me like you said in there don't make me move this year," Sam felt Tina grab his hand under the table. It had never been her job to be his support system but she knew he needed her right now.

"You're not going to move, Sam," Mr. Schuester cut into the conversation. "You're staying here."

"But how will they let me go to McKinley if I don't have a guardian. My 18th birthday isn't until May right before graduation. The only way I got to come back this year was because the Hummel's accepted guardianship and I can't see that happening now after everything that happened with Kurt."

"Baby, I think you're missing what Mr. Schuester is saying," Mrs. Evans stated.

Sam turned to look at Mr. Schue.

"Sam, Emma and I have talked it over with your parents and given the circumstances and all of us wanting you to have the senior year you deserve, your parents are going to sign over guardianship to me. You can live here with us and at your current house when that works out better with the wedding plans and everything."

"Mr. Schuester, you'd really do that for me?" Sam was so grateful. "Thank you so much!"

"Sam, Will already talks about you all the time and how much he hopes when we have a son he's like you. This will just be great practice," Emma determined.

"Wait, his old house?" Sebastian wondered. "Are you keeping your home here in Lima too?"

"Stacy and Stevie will be coming with us to Chicago, but after two years my husband will be able to do his job from anywhere. Sam's little brother wants to go to McKinley and compete with Mr. Schuester like his big brother. So we'd like to keep that option open. We can pay for the house in full now, and sublet it for two years, which is where you and your mother come in."

"I'm sorry," Mary Smythe finally cut in. "I'm not sure how Sebastian and I fit into this."

"First of all," Mr. Evans addressed Sebastian. "I said some horrible things to you yesterday and I owe you a huge apology. I can't thank you enough for finding my son and being such a friend to him. My wife told me about your story and I know that you are going to be going through a lot in the next few months with the divorce, and we would like to help with that. So we would like you both to move into our house once we move to Chicago. You'll only have to pay utilities because the house will be paid for. My only condition is that you leave Sam's room alone so that he can stay there whenever he wants."

The Smythes sat there dumbfounded.

"I don't even know what to say," Mary Smythe began. "It's so much generosity and we don't even know you that well."

"Well I'm trying to take a play out of my son's book this time. I know that if he came into this kind of money that he would do something like this with it," Mr. Evans suggested.

Sebastian became overwhelmed and excused himself from the table. He walked into the back bedroom. Tina followed him as did Sam. They found him sitting on the corner of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I don't deserve this. I've been so bad to so many people," he looked up at Tina and Sam.

"Then earn it," Tina challenged him. "Use this as a reason to prove that you've changed. I mean Sam and I already believe you but you don't believe yourself. We'll help you if you let us."

"You guys weren't kidding when you said that New Directions is like a family."

**NYADA**

When Blaine read all the updates from Tina, both he and Rachel could barely comprehend all the changes taking place back in Lima. Neither of them really knew Sam's father that well, but they were pleasantly surprised by his quick turnaround. It was the second time Blaine had experienced this in one day, but for some reason this confession through a text message seemed more real than Kurt's apology in person that morning. When Blaine asked Rachel about Kurt's apology she thought for several minutes before she spoke.

"Part of me really wants to believe him," she said. "But I just don't know if I can. It's like a break up, you know? For so long he was my go to person. We shared the same dreams, but now he's a different person, but I do miss my best friend."

"I know what you mean," Blaine agreed. He thought back and realized that just two short weeks earlier Kurt was the love of his life. So much had happened to make that fact change."

Rachel's phone beeped. She smiled. "It's from Santana. It says she just landed at JFK and she's going to drop her stuff off at her apartment and then come over here."

"Good," he smiled. "I need to thank her for taking care of Sam."

"I still can't get over how just saying his name makes you smile so big. It's nice," Rachel said with this far off look in her eyes.

"Rachel, just call Finn already," Blaine insisted. "If seeing what Sam and I have gone through isn't enough indication, you have to know that wasting any time that you could potentially have together is just wasteful."

He got up from his bed and grabbed his phone and wallet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To give you some time alone so you can call your man and make up with him. You deserve to be happy Rachel and so does Finn. That's the only thing that really matters. The rest is inconsequential. Call him and tell him you love him!"

She smiled at her friend. "I guess I have a new gay best friend giving me advice, huh?"

"Damn straight. . .metaphorically speaking of course," Blaine joked before heading out the door.

He walked towards the elevator and began texting Tina backing asking if Sam could call him soon. He really just needed to hear his voice. He headed out the front doors of NYADA and immediately heard Kurt's voice. He looked around the corner and saw him talking to these two muscular guys.

"So tonight at the party I just need you to find this girl and try and seduce her," Blaine saw him hand them something that he assumed was a picture. "Her name is Rachel and she's a total prude. I just need a couple of good pictures of her doing things inappropriate to get my brother away from her. Once I have that you'll get your money."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Kurt was just changing targets. He headed off in the opposite direction so he wouldn't be seen. Pulling his phone out he called Santana.

"What's up Pretty Pony?" she answered.

"We need to meet. Kurt is up to something and I'm not the target this time."

**Lima - Mr. Schuester's Apartment**

"Where did everyone go?" Tina asked as they emerged from the bedroom about 30 minutes later. Mr. Schuester and Coach Bieste were the only ones still there.

"Emma is taking Mrs. Smythe back to the Shelter to get her paperwork done. Sebastian, the part you missed is that my fiancée convinced the Shelter to hire your mother as a coordinator. After the work you guys did this week they couldn't say no," Mr. Schuester said. "Sam, your parents went home to start packing and to tell your brother and sister. We're going to do all the legal paperwork with Santana's mom tomorrow. I didn't get the chance to ask, but are you okay with all of this."

Sam just walked over to Mr. Schue and grabbed him and Coach Bieste into a big bear hug. "Thank you both so much. It means so much to me that you want me to stay."

"How many times do we have to tell you, kid, that we love you," Coach asked.

Sam blushed. Then he looked at Mr. Schue. "I always thought of you as my second father. I guess it's just going to be legal now."

"Well, I don't know how good I'll be at it, but I'll do my best, but now since you are all here, I thought we could work on some music choices for this year. And I called a few people to help us with that."

A knock on the door confirmed that someone was coming. Tina answered it and Artie rolled into the room followed by Brittany, Joe, Rory, and Sugar. Each of them hugged Sam and told him how happy they were that he was okay. Everyone had a seat in the living room.

"So where should we start?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Mr. Schue, Brittany and I have already picked out a song that we think it's perfect for the current situation," Artie announced.

"Okay, well let's try it out," Mr. Schuester said putting the iPod on the speaker and pressing play.

_**(You Make Me Feel. . .**_** by Cobra Starship)**

The group that just began dancing around the room singing the "La la's" at the beginning.

**Artie: **_Girl I've been all over the world looking for you. I'm known for taking what I think I deserve and you're overdue._

**Joe: **_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio in the bright white noise; What I've been missing in my life that I been dreaming of, you be that girl, you be that girl, you be. . ._

**Brittany:**. . ._Everything you want so let me get up there. I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere. Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like _

The others joined in with the chorus and for the first time the new, New Directions was born.

**All: **_You make me feel so La la la la la; You make me feel so La la la la la; You make me feel so La la la la la; You make me feel so La la la la la; You, you make me feel so_

**Rory: **_Get a little closer to me girl and you'll understand. Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need well then I am your man._

**Artie: **_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio in that bright white noise. What I've been missing in my life; what I've been dreaming of you be that girl; you be that girl; you be. . . _

**Sugar: **_Everything you want so let me get up there; I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere; Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like, ooh. . ._

**Brittany: **_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down; take you 'round the world; You know I kike it loud; Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like;_

The entire group continued with the chorus and had a great time. Sam couldn't help but look around and see how happy all his friends were in that moment. He thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, things would be happy for a little while.

**NYADA**

That night NYADA had a party for the high school participants. It wasn't like a typical party. There was a local live band and the feel was more like a concert than a party. Kurt walked in and saw Blaine and Rachel standing near the front. He made his way to them, but bumped into several people on the way. One girl nearly knocked him down she ran into him so hard. He made his way to his newest target, but halfway to them the lights came on and school security started swarming the room.

"Everyone just stay where you are," one of the professors announced from the stage. "We received an anonymous tip from a phone call that someone is carrying illegal substances."

Before Kurt knew what was happening, a cop was searching him. He reached into his dinner jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of "Chronic Lady" marijuana. The cop handcuffed Kurt in front of all his schoolmates and led him to the door. When he made it into the hallway and he was being led away he heard, "I told you a long time ago not to mess with Lima Heights."

Kurt's head snapped around and he saw Santana standing there waving.

"Have fun in prison, bitch."


	15. Chapter 15 Reunion

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**NYADA**

Blaine walked out onto the stage in front of a packed theater. This was his final performance of the NYADA camp. One week ago, he watched Kurt taken away in handcuffs and had not heard a word out of him since. After being arrested, he was expelled from NYADA and his room was boxed up and sent away though Blaine didn't know where. The week since had been one of the best artistic weeks of Blaine's life. He was able to learn and grow as an artist. Rachel had been there every step of the way even when she took on Unique as a second mentee after Kurt's expulsion.

Now it was time for his final performance. He had total artistic control so he tried to decide on a song that would truly represent his time here. On top of everything the participant with the highest cumulative score from the 12 performances, 5 of which Blaine won, would gain their acceptance to NYADA a year early which meant a stress-free senior year. He stood center stage and took one last look to his left where Rachel, Santana, and Unique sat. This was his moment and he planned to do everyone proud especially the one who loved him the most and that he would finally get to see in less than 24 hours. The lights went down to a spotlight and Blaine's acoustic version using all recorded instruments that showed up on the monitors behind him began to play.

watch?v=w8qfSBiwr6M

_**(Here Without You - 3 Doors Down; acoustic version by Corey Gray)**_

_**BLAINE**_

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face; a thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same; But all the miles that separate disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind; I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time; I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams and tonight it's only you and me._

_The miles just keep rollin' and the people leave their way to say hello; I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go._

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind; I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time; I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams and tonight it's only you and me._

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love and when the last one falls; when it's all said and done; It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind; I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time; I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams and tonight it's only you and me._

As the lights came up, Blaine received a standing ovation for his work. He looked over and Santana was recording his performance on her phone. Rachel had tears in her eyes. He managed to get a look back at Carmen Tibideaux and she had a huge smile on her face. He hoped more than anything that he'd made enough of an impression to get that spot.

After the show, Santana followed Rachel and Blaine up to their room. His time at NYADA Summer Workshop was drawing to a close. The girls made small talk as Blaine finished packing his bags. They heard a knock on the door, and turned to see Unique standing there.

"Blaine, I just wanted to come tell you before I leave that I've really enjoyed all your performances, and even though Vocal Adrenaline and I plan on beating New Directions this year, it will be great to see you and hear you sing at each competition."

"Well you know, if things don't work out with Vocal Adrenaline there is always room for you in New Directions," Blaine offered.

"That's sweet, Blaine, and I'd love to work with you more, but if the drama back in Lima, Ohio is anything like the drama between the four of you, I think I'll just stay out of it," Unique smiled before changing gears. "Plus there's a little secret about Vocal Adrenaline that people don't know yet which is going to give us the edge back to beat you guys this year."

"Oh really, what's that?" Rachel asked acting like no matter what it was it wouldn't really matter.

"It will get around sooner or later so I guess it won't matter if I tell you," Unique smiled. "Shelby Corcoran is coming back to coach us again. With any luck we'll be back to our tradition of being better than everyone else by October. Plenty of time to get ready for Regionals."

"I guess we'll see when we get there," Blaine felt the competitive gene in his blood start to race.

"I guess we will. Rachel, thank you for all of your help. I really appreciate it. Blaine, I hope things work out with Captain America. He's such a cutie. Be safe going home."

Unique blew him a kiss and was out the door. As soon as she left, Rachel began texting.

"Whoa, slow down there, Berry. What's so important all of a sudden," Santana asked.

"Didn't you hear her?" Rachel acted like her actions were obvious. "I'm texting Mr. Schuester to tell him about Shelby. This could be a big roadblock for New Directions!"

Santana put her hand on top of Rachel's phone to stop her. "Look, I actually don't like saying this as much as I know you are going to hate hearing it, but that's not our problem anymore. You've got to let Blaine, Sam, and Tina worry about that now."

"She's right, Rachel," Blaine agreed as he zipped up his suitcase. "You are in a great spot here. The faculty is incredibly impressed with you. Unique and I won most of the competitions and by the end of the camp everyone was asking for your advice. Your on your way, Rachel. Let us worry about New Directions now."

She stopped her text and put her phone down.

"I am very proud of you, Blaine. Your song was beautiful tonight," Rachel complimented.

"Yes it was and I'm sure your lover boy will think so too since I sent him the video," Santana's smile turned into regret as she finished her thought. "Which is going to have to be my going away present to you because I can't go to the airport with you tomorrow."

"Why, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I actually have an audition. It's a call back actually," Santana grinned.

"What?" Rachel jumped up and down on the bed. "What for?"

"It's a Spanish soap opera that films here in New York. They are looking for bilingual actors that can dub their own dialogue. I know it might be cheesy, but it's a start," Santana couldn't hide her excitement.

"It's more than that it's awesome!" Rachel reached over to give her a hug. "This is so amazing. I'm proud of you!"

"Me too!" Blaine said as he hugged her as well.

"Okay, well I'm going to go. Blaine, have a safe trip home, and don't wear Sam out on your first day back. You don't have to have two weeks worth of sex all at once," she winked hoping she could make the boy blush. Which she did. "However, if you get him to knock one out really fast you can tease and torture him for a long time before the second one happens."

She grabbed Blaine's ass like she always did Sam's as she left.

"Not as good as Trouty Mouth, but not bad Anderson, not bad at all."

**The Lima Bean**

Sam walked in the door and looked around for his friends. He immediately heard Joe's voice singing some Bruno Mars song on stage with the band. He gazed around the room until he saw Quinn and Tina. He ordered his coffee and then walked in the direction of the girls. When he got there Artie, Brittany, and Sebastian were also there.

"Sam!" Quinn was the first to notice him. "Come sit down."

She pulled out the seat next to her and he sat and gave her a quick hug.

Sam's week had been quite interesting. After the meeting at Mr. Schuester's a week prior, he wasn't sure just how fast all the changes would happen. He tried not to focus on it and instead, focus on

football and glee. He worried what football would be like the first day back, but surprisingly it wasn't bad. A few of the guys heckled him about the "scorned gay kid" that wanted his naked body and got bitchy when Sam said no. There were a few that he was sure knew the truth, but didn't say anything or didn't care. The team narrowed and by Friday Coach Bieste had put a great team together.

Family was a different issue. Sam stayed at Mr. Schuester's one more night, but then returned home to spend a few nights with his little brother and sister before the move. His dad feeling guilty and having new money to spend bought Sam a replacement cell phone and got Sebastian one as a thank you. The same day Sebastian and Quinn took Sam on a shopping spree to buy new clothes for his new home. Considering the previous two weeks, this past one was easy and carefree and Sam enjoyed it.

Sebastian looked down at the keys Sam laid on the table.

"Dude, these are new," he stated picking them up to show everyone.

"Did your dad get you a new car?" Quinn sounded surprised.

"Truck actually. A 2012 Nissan Titan. It's pretty sweet!" Sam's pride in his redneck truck was pretty high. "It was his going away present to me. He said he didn't want me to be an inconvenience to anyone because I didn't have a car so now I have one."

"This is ridiculous," Artie laughed. "But I'm totally taking advantage of it. My wheels will be riding around in the bed of the truck all year."

"Sure thing, Artie. There's plenty of room for your wheelchair back there and I could actually get you around easily so when you need a ride let me know," Sam offered.

"Sam, was it hard to say goodbye to them today?" Tina asked.

"Having to say goodbye to Stacy and Stevie was the hardest. He wouldn't let go of me and he kept crying into my shirt. Stacy got in the car okay. Mom cried, but it was okay because we've had a week to prepare. Dad and I shook hands. I'm trying to trust him again it's just going to take time. I finally had to pick Stevie up and put him in the car. He made me promise to call him everyday which of course I'm going to do. That was hard."

"It's a whole new beginning for you, Sam," Sebastian smiled. "Plus, your man comes home tomorrow so I'm sure that will be . . . Fun."

Sam didn't miss the implication nor did anyone else at the table which caused several giggles and some interesting noises from Brittany and Artie. Sam hoped for anything that would distract from this conversation and he got it when he saw Nick Hall walk through the door.

"Hey guys, excuse me for a minute," Sam said getting up from the table. He walked over to Nick in line for coffee and called out his name. Nick smiled and held out his hand for Sam to shake.

"I didn't get the chance to congratulate you on making the varsity team, Nick! That's really awesome!" Sam said.

"You should talk man. You were the starting quarterback when you were a sophomore. But I am really stoked about making the team."

"Well I plan on being on two state championship teams this year. You could be too man. I still wish you would consider glee," Sam decided to try again.

"Sam, I'm the new kid. You can have gay rumors go around about you and people laugh them off, but no one really knows me yet. If I join glee I'm just putting a target on my back," Nick reminded him.

"Dude, do you know how many slushies I've taken to the face?" Sam joked. "But it doesn't matter if you love what you do."

Nick stood there and thought about it for a little while. "I've never thought about it that way before."

"There's a whole bunch of glee kids here now. Why don't you let me introduce you?" Sam had become quite the glee salesperson.

Nick pointed out a group of sophomore football players and cheerios on the other end of the coffee shop. "I'm here with them, but I'll come by and say hello before I leave okay?"

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sam grinned. They shook hands again and Sam returned to his friends.

Sebastian could barely hold his mouth shut. "Who is that? Please tell me he's gay and please tell me he's single."

"I don't think he's gay, sorry," Sam realized what a development it would be if Sebastian gained a crush on Nick when he was trying to get him to join.

"Is that you're mini-me?" Brittany asked. "It's like someone put you in the dryer and a smaller but just as buff version of you popped out."

"His name is Nick Hall and he's a transfer. He just made varsity as the kicker, and I'm trying to recruit him for glee."

"Can he sing?" Tina wondered.

"Yeah, and I found him the same way Finn found me. How ironic is that?" Sam thought.

"Wait, you heard him singing in the shower?" Quinn's brow raised.

"Yes."

"You saw him naked in the shower," a glimpse of evil Sebastian flashed in the boy's eyes and Sam realized Sebastian probably hadn't got laid while living in a women's shelter.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Sam tried to get back to the recruiting aspect.

"You could at least give me a detail. Come on, throw me a bone," Sebastian begged.

"Looks like you've found one," Brittany said pointing to Sebastian's crotch causing everyone to laugh.

Sam looked over to where Nick sat with his friends and noticed that the younger boy kept looking over in his direction.

"I have an idea," Sam announced. "Quinn, will you sing a duet with me?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

The duo switched places with Joe and Sam picked up a guitar and started playing.

_**(Terrified by Katherine McPhee - **_**Acoustic Version by Corey Gray and Alex G)**

** watch?v=Z0yQZOsP6hs**

**Quinn: **_You by the light; Is the greatest find; In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right. Finally made it through the lonely to the other side._

**Both: **_You said it again, my heart's in motion; Every word feels like a shooting star; I'm at the edge of my emotions; Watching the shadows burning in the dark; and I'm in love and I'm terrified; For the first time and the last time in my only life_

Sam noticed that Nick was intently watching. He hoped he would see how much he enjoyed singing and would realize how much it was worth it.

**Sam: **_And this could be good; It's already better than last; And nothing is worse than knowing; You're holding back_

**Quinn adds in: **_I could be all that you needed if you let me try._

**Both: **_You said it again, my heart's in motion; Every word feels like a shooting star; I'm at the edge of my emotions; Watching the shadows burning in the dark; and I'm in love and I'm terrified; For the first time and the last time in my only_

The girl next to Nick and talking to him caught Sam's eye. He couldn't remember her name but she was the blonde Cheerio that danced with the Trouble Tones and even when to Nationals with them. Maybe she was whispering to him how much fun it is or maybe exactly the opposite. Or maybe she could do more than dance. . .

**Both: **_I only said it 'cause I mean it; I only mean it 'cause it's true; so don't you doubt what I've been dreaming; cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you_

**Both: **_You said it again, my heart's in motion; Every word feels like a shooting star; I'm at the edge of my emotions; Watching the shadows burning in the dark; and I'm in love and I'm terrified; For the first time and the last time in my only life; Life, life, In my only life_

They received a round of applause from the patrons of the coffee shop as they went back to their seat. Sam made it a point to nod in Nick's direction. He wanted him to know he saw him watching. Sam sat down and asked Brittany, "Who's the blonde Cheerio over there with Nick?"

She turned around and said, "Be more specific. They're all blonde."

"The one that danced with the Trouble Tones last year," he pointed out.

"Oh, her," Brittany turned back around. "That's Lindsey Black. She's cool."

"You should talk to her about joining Glee," Sam suggested. "Make her your project. She's a great dancer and she seemed interested while Quinn and I were singing. We need to recruit more girls."

"I'll see what I can do. Tina and I can get some girl power up in this bitch," she threw her fist in the air not knowing that it was the symbol for Black Power not Girl Power.

"So Sam, are you picking up Blaine from the airport tomorrow?" Tina asked.

"I wish I was, but his Mom, Dad and Kallie are going to get him, and then after he gets settled back home he is going to come over," Sam explained.

"We still have to meet Kallie," Tina remembered. "Blaine said she wanted to audition. If we could get her auditioned ahead of time she could do the first day of school assembly with us."

Quinn quickly changed the subject.

"So Blaine's coming to see you at Mr. Schuester's?" she seemed too curious.

Sam just blushed.

"Not exactly," Sebastian grinned. "There's a reason that my mom and me aren't moving in until the day after tomorrow."

The realization went around the table.

"Okay I'm leaving now," Sam said embarrassed and started to get up.

"Sit down," Quinn said smiling and pulling him back into his seat. "Everyone is going to be mature here and not talk about this because it's none of our business. Now just one more thing."

"What's that?" Sam asked relieved that Quinn was defending him.

"Wrap it up. We don't need another baby on our hands," she barely finished the statement before laughing along with everyone else.

**The following morning - JFK Int'l Airport**

Rachel stood there waiting as she watched Blaine check into his flight home. Once he checked his baggage he asked if she would walk with him to security.

"You know Rachel, I just want to thank you for everything. You are amazing and I am going to miss you."

"Well, don't get to used to being without me. Something tells me you'll be getting that NYADA spot in the mail and we can plan next year fun," she smiled.

"I haven't asked all week, and since I'm leaving this is my last chance to pry. How are things with Finn?" he asked.

"Better. I'm going to go spend a week between summer and fall semesters," she told him.

"Good. You deserve to be happy Rachel Berry," Blaine wrapped her up in a hug.

"Go before I get too emotional," she insisted as she kissed his cheek. "Text me when you get home."

Blaine blew her a final kiss and went through security. Once he made it through to the other side, he found a seat next to his terminal. There was another 30 minutes before they would begin boarding so he decided to text Sam.

**Blaine: **Are you ready for me to be home yet?

It took a minute to get a response.

**Sam: **If you could only see how ready I am for you to be home.

**Blaine: **Why don't you show me?

Two minutes later, Blaine received a picture text from Sam. He opened it and gasped at the picture. He could see that Sam was still in bed and naked. He was holding the phone at his neck and taking a picture of his body which framed his hard pecs, abs and beautiful hard penis sticking straight up in the air. Blaine responded:

**Blaine: **Mmm. I remember how good it tastes.

**Sam: **Well I haven't touched it in four days so you'll know again real soon. Be careful but hurry.

**Mr. Schuester's Apartment**

Right after Sam sent the last text to Blaine there was a knock on the door.

"Sam, are you up?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Sam immediately looked at how hard he was and said an inaudible yes and covered his lower body before his teacher, and new guardian, walked in the room.

"Good, you're up," Mr. Schuester smiled. "I was hoping we could talk about something."

Sam noticed Mr. Schuester blushing and when he saw him walking in with a bag of something he got worried.

"Sure, Mr. Schue," Sam agreed.

"Sam, if you're going to be living here we've got to get a little more informal. How about when we're home you just call me Will?" he requested.

"Okay, Will. . .that's weird," Sam realized.

Will just moved on to his reason for entering.

"So, Blaine is coming home today," he said.

This was going to get awkward. Surely, he wasn't planning on giving Sam the sex talk.

"Yeah, I'll get to see him this afternoon," Sam smiled.

"I am going to assume your probably not going to be here tonight," his teacher assumed with a knowing glare.

"Is that okay?" Sam hoped Will wouldn't ruin his plans.

"Sam, I'm not going to try to be your Father, but I do feel a responsibility to your parents to make sure you are taken care of and safe, so as long as you at least let me know where you are and are honest with me, I'll trust you okay?"

"That's cool, Mr. . .I mean Will."

"Speaking of safe, I know you and Blaine have gotten close and you haven't seen each other in two weeks so I just want to make sure that you are careful," Will chose his words carefully.

"Please Mr. Schue, I mean Will, don't give me the sex talk, okay? I know what I'm doing. . .I mean I don't know what I'm doing, I mean I do, but I don't. . .I promise to be careful especially if that means we don't have to have this conversation," Sam pleaded through his words.

"That sounds great," Will said relieved. "I did get some things for you just in case you hadn't thought about it though. Please don't look in that bag until I leave."

"Wouldn't dare," Sam didn't want to think about what's inside.

Will went to leave the room but stopped and turned around. "Just promise me one thing."

Sam looked in his eyes to hear his request.

"No matter what happens you'll call me if you ever think of running again. You'll let me help you before you make a bad decision," he asked.

"I promise."

**Later the same day - Sam's house**

Sam walked outside of his home to check the mail. He only had another hour to wait before Blaine would be at his house. He was already home from the airport, and he had to spend some time with his family before he came over. Sam was anxious and needed something to fill his time. As he walked over he saw Jake and some other kid, both shirtless, playing basketball. When the other kid turned around he saw that it was Nick. He forgot about the mail and walked over.

"You got room for a third?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Nick jumped at the sound of the older kid's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Chill, Nick. He lives across the street," Jake said throwing the ball into the hoop. "And yes, I'm tired of kicking Nick's ass. I need a new challenge."

"Sounds good," Sam took off his own shirt and threw it down with the other two boys' on the ground.

They played for about 30 minutes when Nick stopped and walked away.

"I've got to ask you something, Sam."

"Okay, shoot," he offered as he made another basket.

"Those rumors that were said about you. They aren't really rumors are they?" he asked.

Sam thought of how to answer the question. Jake beat him to it.

"Would it matter if they weren't?" Jake questioned.

"Not to me, I just want to know the truth," he revealed.

Sam looked at Jake thanking him for trying.

"The truth is I don't believe you can define who you fall in love with based on any one quality and that includes whether they are a boy are a girl. I've been in love with both," Sam admitted.

"So you dig chicks too?" Nick seemed confused in his questions and Sam knew that there was a reason behind them being asked but didn't know why.

"The girl you saw me singing with last night is my ex. I was deeply in love with her at one time. There was another girl, Mercedes, and I loved her with all my heart," Sam explained.

"But now you're in love with a boy?"

Sam knew he risked a lot by answering this question, but he didn't believe Nick would betray him.

"I am. His name is Blaine," Sam revealed.

Sam wasn't the only one that recognized Nick's demeanor when asking these questions. Jake was aware of it as well. He was young but he knew confusion when he saw it.

"Okay," Nick nodded more to himself than to Sam. He looked into Sam's eyes. "I won't tell anybody. I appreciate you trusting me."

"Give me your phone," Sam insisted.

Nick pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to Sam.

"I'm going to put my number in your phone so if you have any other questions or just want to hang out you can give me a call or text or whatever."

Sam was going to say something else, but he recognized a very familiar car pulling into his driveway. Sam's smile could not be stopped.

"Guys, I'm going to have to excuse myself. It looks like I have company."

Sam picked up his shirt and ran back across the street and made it to the door of Blaine's car before he could open it. He leaned down as he opened the door and crushed Blaine's mouth with their first kiss in two weeks. Blaine just sank into it allowing his body to remember the feel of those big, beautiful lips he'd missed so much. The kiss ended and both boys had huge smiles on their faces.

"Well, Mr. Evans that's certainly the welcome home I was hoping for. You being all hot and sweaty and shirtless is definitely a bonus though," Blaine said.

"Let me get you in the house so I can show you how much I really missed you," Sam stated grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him to the front door of the house. Once inside, Sam didn't even stop. He led Blaine all the way back to his bedroom.

He shut the door and pushed Blaine up against it. He thrust his body into Blaine's and heard a moan escape his lips. The two boys kissed hard and heavy for almost five minutes before Sam came up for air. Both breathing heavy and their foreheads touching, they took in the feel of having the other next to them. Sam rubbed his hands up Blaine's shirt feeling his abs then his chest, until his hands came to rest holding both sides of Blaine's face so that he could make the boy look him in the eye and not look away.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson, and I've waited two weeks to say it to you even though I've felt it every moment since you came back from Denver. You have captured me completely. I am so incredibly turned on by you, and before we do anything else I need you to know how much in love with you I am."

He went to kiss Blaine but he stopped him. Sam's face showed immediate worry but seeing Blaine's smile calmed his fears.

"You didn't think that you got to be all romantic without giving me a shot did you?" Blaine asked as he overpowered the larger boy and put his back against the wall and looked up into Sam's eyes. "I love you, Sam Evans. More than I have loved anything in this world. You made me discover a level of love I didn't know existed. It's like I thought I could see well, but you gave me perfect vision. You enrapture me. I love you with my heart, my soul, and every other part of me."

Sam wrapped Blaine up in his arms and the couple felt free.

"Blaine," Sam whispered in his ear. "Be my boyfriend."

"Like you even had to ask," Blaine smiled.

"I want this to be perfect," Sam said.

"It already is," Blaine insisted.

Sam pulled away from Blaine and smiled. "Two minutes. Give me two minutes to jump in the shower so I don't smell bad. I promise I'll make it worth it."

Blaine relented and said go and sat on the bed. Sam ran to the shower, stripped off his clothes and got under the water. As Blaine sat on Sam's bed, Santana's words about how to make it last longer rang through his head. Did he have the courage to do what he was thinking about? He couldn't believe he was going to take advice from Santana, but he was already stripping off his clothes.

Sam had shampoo in his hair and his eyes closed when he felt Blaine's arms slip around him.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait," he whispered to the taller boy. "Let me help you."

Blaine pushed Sam under the water and began to massage his scalp as he got the shampoo out of his hair. He fought hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was watch the water slide down the god-like torso of his boyfriend. He knew Sam was enjoying the head massage and it gave him the opportunity to look at what he wanted so bad, Sam's big dick. It was hard and Blaine moved closer so he could feel it touching his body. He reached down and wrapped his hand around it and Sam moaned loudly at the initial touch. Blaine leaned over and began to lick Sam's right nipple and quickly realized how sensitive they were.

"It's now or never," he thought to himself.

In one movement he dropped to his knees in the shower and swallowed Sam's length down his throat. Sam let out a high-pitched whimper that turned Blaine on more than anything. The feeling was so intense that Sam had to support his weight by leaning on his boyfriend's shoulders. Sam finally managed to open his eyes and was met with the image of Blaine's eyes looking up at him while his tongue encircled the head of his dick. He couldn't get his eyes off of Blaine who smiled up at him while he sucked.

He switched to jacking him off as he sucked on Sam's hairless balls. The fact that Sam kept everything smooth down below turned Blaine on more than he could even admit. It made Sam's cock look massive. He heard Sam begin to pant and remembered him saying that it had been four days. He knew as hard as he was sucking it wouldn't be much longer.

"Blaine. . .I'm going. . .you've got to. . ." but Sam could see in Blaine's face that he had no intention of removing his mouth. Blaine wanted his cum in his mouth. It was the first time Sam realized that Blaine loved the taste of cum. He looked into the eyes of the kneeling boy and they pleaded for him to release his seed. Sam, letting out an animalistic growl, shot multiple times into Blaine's mouth and he watched him swallow every drop.

Blaine orgasmed without touching himself. The combination of watching his lover orgasm and the sweet taste of his cum caused a reaction in him he never expected. His body wouldn't stop shaking from the orgasm. Sam picked him up off his knees and wrapped his arms around him. He wondered if Sam would be up for another round, but the hard dick poking his own indicated that a second round wouldn't be a problem.

"In here or on the bed?" Sam whispered.

"Bed," Blaine responded.

Sam turned off the water and they two boys got out of the shower. To Blaine's surprise, Sam picked him up and carried to the bed. Feeling weightless due to Sam's strong arms turned him on so much and he hid his face in Sam's shoulder simply for the erotic fantasy of it all. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Sam put him down and Blaine crawled onto the bed and lay down slightly pushing his ass into the air.

"You don't need to loosen me up, Sam. I've been preparing it for you for two weeks now," Blaine confessed.

The image of Blaine doing naughty things to himself made Sam's dick throb and begin to leak again. He leaned down and lay his body on top of Blaine's. His dick seemed to find Blaine's ass easily and with a little direction Sam was entering Blaine. Both their heads popped backwards with the feeling. "I love you, Blaine," was whispered into his ear over and over. After the initial reaction, Sam pushed Blaine's head into the mattress and put his hands on top of Blaine's and laced their fingers together. In this position Sam was able to hold him down and increase the speed.

The bed began knocking into the wall and both boys cursed and moaned about how great it felt.

"Oh, Sam, keep fucking me so hard," Blaine called out.

"What do you want me to do to you, Blaine," Sam would ask.

"Make me yours. Fuck me so good I'll never want anyone else," he answered.

That drove Sam wild and he put on an all-star performance. Seven positions later, Blaine began cumming on his rock hard abs. He begged Sam to pull out and shoot it in his mouth which Sam did.

Sam lay down on the bed and Blaine curled up into him putting his head on Sam's chest. There were so many things that they wanted to say to each other, but instead, they just lay there in silence and felt them all.

This was right. This was meant to be. This was a new step in the right direction.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think it's what a lot of people have been waiting on for a long time.**_

_**So in addition to your comments which I really want, I have a question for you. This is your chance to have your own touch in the story. I want to bring back a character that was only on the show for a few episodes and make them a big part of my story, so I want your suggestions. Private message me who you think it should be and why and the person that gives the best argument will win and their choice will appear in Chapter 17.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Blast From the Past

_**Okay, so I'm introducing an old face into the story. I didn't get many responses so I'm going with my original idea that I think will work really well in the story line! I hope you all like it. Keep sending me feedback. Some of you will see it starting to show up in the story (Like two of my new friends on here that became characters!)**_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Sebastian walked into the house, the next morning and didn't hear any movement. He looked at the time on his new phone. His mother would be there in an hour with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury and the few items that they had to move in. He had stayed at Quinn's the night before so she could give him the background on all the drama in New Directions. He felt completely in the loop now, but the main reason was because of what was going on right now. He had a feeling that the last thing Sam and Blaine would want is for the adults to walk in on them making up for lost time.

He walked back to Sam's room and lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer so he tried the door knob and was surprised when the door wasn't locked. He pushed it open and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the perfection in front of him. They were both lying there still asleep. Sam was on his back leaving his cut body and big dick completely in Sebastian's view. Blaine's arms were around Sam's body and his leg curled around Sam's leaving his tight, pert ass out for Sebastian to study. He knew he shouldn't be looking. It was something the old Sebastian would do, but he told himself there wasn't a gay boy alive that wouldn't take in this scene before him. He was pretty sure straight guys would even have to say it was hot. He felt himself getting hard at the sight of his friends and that made him turn away. He turned around and knocked on door harder knowing it would wake them up.

"Come on guys, you're killing me showing your stuff to the world like that. Cover up please!" Sebastian's voice had a hint of desperation to it.

He heard the two behind him jerk awake and lots of movement. Blaine was trying to freak out quietly, but Sebastian could still here. "Are you two covered now?" he asked turning around.

"Did you see us like that?" Blaine's face indicated that he was freaking out inside.

"Blaine, look at the hard on in his shorts. He saw us," Sam pointed out. He wasn't embarrassed like Blaine. "Did you enjoy the show, Sebastian?"

"I didn't know your big dick or his fine ass was just going to be on display like that!" Sebastian defended himself. "But as you've already pointed out to your boyfriend obviously I didn't hate it. But at least it was me and not my mom. Speaking of which, my mom and you're new guardian and his fiancée are going to be here in less than an hour to help us move in and this room reeks of sex."

"Yeah, I guess we should get cleaned up," Sam noticed that Blaine had dried cum on his chest. "Why don't you go jump in the shower and I'll get things cleaned up in here."

"You could join me," Blaine said with a tone in his voice that made Sam smile and Sebastian blush.

"If I did we would never be decent before the adults got here," Sam answered leaning over to kiss his lover.

"I'm still in the room," Sebastian pointed out.

The two in the bed reacted differently, but both had very different relationships with Sebastian. In fact, they both saw a very different guy.

"Sebastian, do you think you could turn around so I could get to the bathroom without you seeing all of me?" Blaine blushed again while asking the question.

He didn't answer. He just turned around until he heard the door to the bathroom shut. When he turned around Sam was standing in the middle of the room stark naked.

"Sorry about that," Sam said nonchalantly as he went to his closet to pick out something to wear, which gave Sebastian a perfect view of the most perfect ass he'd ever seen.

"Sam," Sebastian knew he was blushing by the sound of his voice. "Would you mind putting some clothes on?"

"Why?" he asked turning around. "You don't like the view?"

"I do. That's the problem," Sebastian said looking up at the ceiling. "You're making it really hard for me to be good. Just please, Sam, I don't want to screw up."

"Okay," Sam relented. "There, I've got boxers on, but I'm not going to put anymore clothes on until after my shower, that okay?"

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "Is Blaine going to stay today?"

"I think he's going home for a little while, but you two need to spend some time together. I want him to see how you've changed. He still thinks of you as the guy who gave him the rock salt slushie."

"I'd like that. I don't want there to be some awkward weirdness between us," Sebastian admitted.

Sam picked up Blaine's clothes and walked into the bathroom and put them on the counter for him to get dressed.

"So, it won't take us that long to get moved in. We don't really have anything except clothes and stuff. It was really nice of your parents to leave the furniture and everything for us. I guess I need to go find a job so I can buy new clothes for school. I've got pretty expensive taste that I've got to learn to change," Sebastian hoped to change the topic.

"I think we can take care of that. Actually I think Mrs. Lopez is already working on that for you."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"The divorce," Sam lied convincingly. He heard the water in the shower cut off. "I'm going to go ahead and jump in before anyone else gets here."

Sebastian took that as his cue to exit. He walked down the hall to the next room that would be his. It still had a bed and a dresser in it, but other than that it was pretty bare. There was a Jack and Jill bathroom that connected to the room Stacy was in. He walked in and tried to figure out how he'd create his new home. Those thoughts led to thinking about his old room, his old house, and his old life. He was tired of crying over these things, but the frustration seemed to constantly get to him. He sat on the bed and leaned his head on his hands and tried to compose himself.

"Hey, I'm going to run home real quick," he heard Blaine say coming down the hall and tried to wipe his eyes so he wouldn't see his outburst of emotion. "Will you tell Sam that I'll be back. . . Sebastian? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he smiled. "I'll tell him for you, and I really am sorry about walking in on you two this morning."

Blaine walked over to him. "It's okay, in retrospect we should have covered up more. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm just having homesickness issues. I miss my old life, but I'll get over it," Sebastian's fake smile was so obvious to Blaine.

"Sam told me about all you're going through. I'm really sorry. No one deserves what you're dealing with."

"That means a lot coming from you," Sebastian admitted. "I figured you'd still feel like I deserved this. God knows I do for what I did to you. I know you probably don't believe me, but I really am sorry about the whole thing."

Blaine thought about it for a moment. "I want to believe you, Sebastian. I want to believe that you're a better person. I guess it's just going to take me a little longer to accept it."

"That's fair," Sebastian accepted.

"That being said even if I didn't believe you I still wouldn't want to see you hurting," Blaine said. "Look, let me go home for a few hours with my family and I'll be back and we can work on making our relationship better. Sound good?"

"That would be nice," Sebastian smiled.

Three hours later, Sam and Sebastian, with the help of the three adults had moved all of their belongings into the house. Ms. Pillsbury fixed them all a cup of coffee and they sat out on the front porch resting from the short move.

"So Sam, Figgins called me and he wants us to perform a four song set for the Freshmen and new student orientation on Thursday. Think we can get you, Blaine and Tina together to decide on a set and call in the others for a quick rehearsal or two?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Sam just started texting them. "I know Tina and Blaine could meet today. We actually already have an idea. We could run it by you and try to get a rehearsal together as early as tomorrow."

"That would be great. Mary, that's also when we'll need to get Sebastian registered for classes," Emma pointed out. "You could come in early though and we could take care of it before the rush begins."

"Thank you so much, Emma. I really can't tell you how much you and Will mean to me and how much I'm thankful for your help. Now I just need to get to work so I can make money and get a car so that I can stop bumming rides off of everyone," Mary Smythe thanked.

"Well we've got a little time," Emma said looking at Will who was looking at his watch. "Don't we Will?"

Sebastian caught the interchange and turned to Sam. "What's going on?"

Sam ignored him and read a text from his phone before looking up at his friend. "Nothing. Quinn's almost here though."

"Really?" Mr. Schue commented. "Well then, I guess we have just enough time to wash these coffee cups out and to grab our stuff and we can take you to work, Mary?"

"Why is he acting like that?" Sebastian looked at Sam knowing something was up.

Sam got up from the front porch swing and patted Sebastian on the back and said, "A little blast from your past." as he said that he heard the sound of singing coming down the street.

"Why do I hear _Eye of the Tiger?" _Sebastian asked.

"Consider it a Welcome Home present from your new brother," Sam put his arm around him and gave him a half hug.

The guys watched as a car carrying Quinn, her mother, Tina, and Mrs. Lopez pulled into the driveway followed by another truck with about 15 guys he knew very well riding in the back.

The Warblers had come to help Sebastian.

_**(Eye of the Tiger by **_**Survivor)**

_**The Warbler version would sound like: YOUTUBE: **_PENTATONIX - EYE OF THE TIGER (Full version)

_Risin' up, back on the street; Did my time, took my chances; went the distance; now I'm back on my feet; just a man and his will to survive;_

The three adults came back out of the house when they heard the singing.

_So many times, it happens too fast; You trade your passion for glory; Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past; you must fight just to keep them alive._

A third car pulled into the driveway. Mary Smythe immediately recognized the SUV as her car she'd had taken away from her by her husband. Coach Bieste got out of the driver's seat and walked up to the house and handed her the keys.

_It's the eye of the tiger; It's the thrill of the fight; Risin' up to the challenge of our rival; And the last known Survivor; Stalks his prey in the night; And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

The Warblers began pulling boxes out of the car and bringing them into the house.

_Face to face, out in the heat; hangin' tough, stayin hungry; they stack the odds; still we take to the street for the kill with the skill to survive._

"Sam, that's my stuff. My clothes, my stuff!" Sebastian couldn't contain his excitement. "That's my mom's stuff!"

"Like I said, welcome home," Sam smiled.

_It's the eye of the tiger; It's the thrill of the fight; Risin' up to the challenge of our rival; And the last known Survivor; Stalks his prey in the night; And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

_Risin' up straight to the top; had the guts, got the glory; Went the distance; Now I'm not gonna stop; Just a man and his will to survive;_

_It's the eye of the tiger; It's the thrill of the fight; Risin' up to the challenge of our rival; And the last known Survivor; Stalks his prey in the night; And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

_The eye of the tiger; the eye of the tiger; the eye of the tiger; the eye of the tiger._

Sebastian and Sam ran into the house with the girls to visit with the members of the Warblers leaving the adults on the porch.

"How is this possible?" Mary asked.

"It's the first step in your settlement, not your divorce. He's starting to cave to our demands because he doesn't want it in the media," Mrs. Lopez grinned from her success.

"I just don't deserve all this help from you wonderful people!" Mary began to cry and Coach Bieste was right there to comfort her.

"Yes you do! You are a strong woman who has proven that any of us can get through these horrible circumstances. You are going to help so many people."

"And I'm going to help," Judy Fabray chimed in. "My foundation is taking the Women's Shelter on as our new philanthropy and you are going to be working there as our liason for as long as you want."

"I don't know what to say," Mary was overwhelmed.

"Don't worry about it," Will stated. "You and Sebastian are a part of our big McKinley family and if there is anything we've learned over the last few years it's that we take care of our own."

That afternoon, Sam and Tina left the party at his home to meet Mr. Schuester at school to talk about the performance.

"Sam, it was a great idea to get the Warblers involved. I don't know why anyone else didn't figure out that Sebastian hadn't called any of them," Tina revealed.

"Sebastian is trying to change, but he can't forget who he is. I knew he wouldn't tell them, but when he seemed sad that they hadn't helped I knew he wouldn't mind. So I got Blaine to give me some numbers and we were able to get things rolling from there," Sam explained. "Did you see how happy he was to see them?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's not going to be an easy transition for him. I could never imagine leaving New Directions."

"It's not easy," Sam confessed.

"We've never talked about that," she mentioned. "Mike even said that you don't talk about that six months of your life very much."

"It's because I hated every minute of it. I had no friends. I missed you guys every single second, and I did things that I'm so embarrassed about now. At the time I justified them as helping my family, but now I just realize how stupid I was. The thing I keep remembering is how even when I came back for the first month I felt like I was on the outside of an inside joke because of all the things I missed. I just want to make sure Sebastian doesn't have any of that because it really sucks."

"I didn't realize it was so hard on you, Sam," Tina looked at him and saw pain in his eyes and knew there was more to the story, but decided not to push him. "I was so glad when you came back though. I can't imagine last year without you or going into this year without you. You know, Mike told me to always count on you and he was right."

"Then you'll be okay with me asking Brittany to come to our meeting today?" he asked.

"Of course," Tina wrinkled her nose. "I kind of invited Artie too."

Sam laughed. "Good. I think we have our four song set, but with them there we can decide on parts. "I think it would be a good idea to go ahead and use Jake, Jessie, and Mia too. Since it's a freshmen orientation and all."

"I agree. They're all three so talented too," Tina agreed.

"Let's hope we find more."

When Tina and Sam walked into the choir room, Artie and Brittany were already in there with Mr. Schuester.

"Are you getting started without us?" Sam joked.

"Well, you know I got to show everyone my sweet moves on the dance floor," Artie smiled as he twisted his chair in a circle.

Tina saw that Mr. Schue was reading something on his phone and looked confused. "Are you okay, Mr. Schue?"

"I just got this really weird text from, Rachel," he told her. A few seconds later, all four of their cell phones went off and they read the same message.

Mr. Schue read it aloud. "I hope you don't mind but I wanted to give New Directions one final gift. I got a call I never expected which I turned over to my dads. They did the paperwork and are taking in a foreign exchange student with a great voice and I'm sending her to you."

Blaine walked in. "Did you guys just get a mysterious text from Rachel?"

They all acknowledged they had. Blaine walked over to Sam and Sam knew he was going to try and kiss him right in front of everyone. He hugged him instead and said, "Later, I promise."

Blaine was sad that Sam wouldn't kiss him, but he tried to understand.

"Well I guess we don't have time to wonder about this now," Mr. Schue said indicating his phone. "Let's talk about the set list for Thursday. We've only got two days."

"Which is why Sam and I think we should end with a classic that New Directions is known for. We have a set list in mind that would feature all of us and the others. For numbers, we want to go ahead and bring in the Twins, Mia, and Sebastian. That's the basic twelve," Tina explained.

"Dang, girl, you taking this Rachel Berry role seriously aren't you?" Artie stated and no one really knew if it was a compliment or a complaint.

"I just want us to be the best that we can be, Artie. I want everyone to get the chance to shine, but we think this will work. The first song would be the returning members, the second would be the Trouble Tones," she continued.

"Wait! You want to keep the Trouble Tones around?" Brittany seemed excited by this.

"Yeah," Sam spoke up. "But as part of New Directions. In this case, it's a way to demonstrate the power of our women, but then we turn around and make the third song all about the men."

"I'm liking this," Artie shook his head.

"Then the last song is the standard that we bring back with everyone?" Mr. Schue seemed to like the idea.

"That's right," Sam said. "What do you think?"

Ms. Pillsbury came through the door. "Will, I need to talk to you about something?"

"Can it wait just a minute, Emma. We almost have the set for Thursday done."

"No it can't wait. I just registered a foreign exchange student that is staying at the Berry's. I think you should meet her," Emma insisted.

"Give us like five minutes, Emma."

"Well, I can't," she said. "Because she's outside the door and I really, really think you want to see her."

The expression on her face was read by everyone in the room. She was extremely excited by this for some reason so Will relented.

"Okay, Emma let her in," he said.

She walked back to the door and motioned for the girl to enter.

"Sunshine!" Tina screamed and ran to the door. "Are you kidding me!"

"Hey guys," she said sheepishly. "I was wondering if I could audition for the New Directions."

"Wait," Blaine seemed confused. "Sunshine as in Sunshine Corazon the star of Vocal Adrenaline? That Sunshine?"

"That was me," she nodded.

Will walked up to the young girl and shook her hand. "It's great to see you, Sunshine. We expected to see you competing last season, but I heard you left Vocal Adrenaline. What happened?"

"Oh, I couldn't take it anymore, Mr. Schuester. They were so mean, and I began to hate singing. If Rachel hadn't made me remember my passion for singing I would have never gone on that stage at nationals. When I was singing your glee club stood and applauded for me. Not one member of Vocal Adrenaline congratulated me or told me I did a good job. I called my father and went back to the Philippines, but my family really wanted an American education for me and I want to be in America so I can pursue a music career. So I called Rachel and asked for advice. We Skyped and she suggested her dads. We made that happen and here I am. I would love to work with you and New Directions, Mr. Schuester. It's where I should have been since my freshman year when I tried out originally. I'm a junior now. I can promise you two years of dedication from me if you'll allow me to audition."

"Sunshine, we know you can sing. You don't have to audition for us," Mr. Schuester stated.

"No, I don't want special treatment because we know each other. I'd like to go through the same process as everyone else."

"Are you saying she can sing well?" Blaine asked. He was the only one in the room that had never heard her before.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," Brittany remarked.

"Please Mr. Schue, say she has to audition just so I can listen to her sing," Artie requested.

"Alright, Sunshine, show us what you've got," Mr. Schue grabbed Emma's hand and he sat with her behind Sam and Tina.

Brad walked out of no where (doesn't that always seem to happen in the choir room) and Sunshine handed him her music and he began to play.

_**(Angel **_**by Sarah MacLaughlin - **_If you'd like to hear her actually sing it look up "Charice - Angel" on YouTube)_

**SUNSHINE**

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason To feel not good enough, and it's hard, at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction, Oh, beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins._

_Let me be empty. Oh, and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

Everyone in the room was mesmerized by her angelic room. It seemed as if the angel they needed to fill out New Directions just entered the room.

_In the arms of the angel, Fly away from here; from this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort there._

"Sam, I had no idea," Blaine whispered in his ear. "She is amazing."

"I know," Sam smiled. "Looks like Rachel's finally made up for her mistake. I love that girl."

"Me too," Blaine agreed as he let his hand fall between them and Sam laced his fingers through Blaine's.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, There's vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keeps on twisting keep on building the lies. That you make up for all that you lack._

_It don't make no difference, Escape one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, Oh, this glorious sadness, That brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of the angel, Fly away from here; from this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort there._

_In the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there._

When she finished everyone clapped and Mr. Schuester got up and hugged the girl.

"That was about your journey, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Sometimes it takes others longer to find where they belong," she stated. "So can I stay?"

He put his arm around her. "Let's ask your captains. Tina?"

"Do I even have to say yes? I'd love to have you, Sunshine."

"Sam?"

"Come on, Mr. Schue, she and I should have already been in New Directions for two years together. Of course I'm going to say yes."

"Blaine?"

"I don't know, Mr. Schue. I need to ask her a serious question first?"

"If it's about solos and stuff, I don't expect anything," she defended herself. "Just because I was a soloist for Vocal Adrenaline doesn't mean I will be here. I just want to be a part of a group of kids like me that love music and performing."

"All I was going to ask is if you wanted to stay and help us get this first set list done? I can give you a ride home if you need me too. Rachel lives like two streets over from me."

With the set list done, and the newest member of New Directions in place, Blaine was true to his word and gave Sunshine a ride home.

"So we have to plan a duet real soon. I think our voices would blend together really well?" Blaine suggested.

"I would like that. Are you sure your boyfriend will be okay with that?" she asked.

Blaine was silent. He didn't know how to proceed with his answer.

"I saw you two holding hands while I was singing," she explained to him. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

"No, no it's okay," Blaine tried to stop her worry. "It's just Sam isn't open yet. The Glee kids know about us, but not anyone else. I think he will come out eventually, but I don't want to rush him."

"It's none of my business, but is that okay with you to wait?" he could tell she wasn't prying she genuinely wanted to know. She reminded him so much of Rachel it was scary.

"Honestly, it's hard to go from a completely open relationship to back in the closet, but then that guy crushed me and Sam is absolutely the best person I've ever met in my life. I think he's worth the wait,"

"So you're openly gay and he's pansexual?" Sunshine questioned.

"Ahh, you know your terminology," Blaine was impressed. "Sam keeps saying he is polyamourous and I didn't have the heart to tell him that Santana taught him the wrong word because he's so damn cute saying it. And yes he's pansexual because I know he still has the hots for his ex. I don't know if he'll ever get over her."

"Who's she?"

"I guess there's two. Mercedes, you might remember her, she may just be the female love of his life, but she moved to LA to be a back up singer for Jennifer Hudson. Quinn, on the other hand, is here until the end of the week when she goes to college. I don't think Sam is still in love with her, but I do think she's still in love with him," Blaine confessed. "And I honestly have no idea why I just shared all that insecurity with you since we just met. I haven't told anyone any of that."

"It's okay. I don't mind being your Asian counselor," she laughed. "I am bummed that you're openly gay though."

"Oh really," he raised his eyebrows at her. "Why is that?"

"Because your hella cute, honey. I'd totally be your beard. I don't have time for relationships. I got a career to plan," she laughed.

"Well you'd be my first call," Blaine started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she wondered.

"I just realized that my boyfriend and I both have best Asian girl friends. You and me, and him and Tina."

"Great minds think alike," she grinned.

"I guess Sam and I are a lot alike," he agreed.

"I was talking about me and Tina," she winked.

Later that night, Sam picked up Blaine in his new truck and the two boys went to the lake 20 minutes north of town. He backed the truck up close to the water and they got out. Sam let down the tailgate and spread out a blanket in the back. He put citronella candles in the holes of the truck bed to keep the bugs away and to give them a little light. Blaine threw the pillows in the back and the two boys got in and laid down; Sam first and then Blaine curled into Sam's body and Sam put his arm around him.

"This feels nice," Sam admitted.

"Yes it does," Blaine agreed.

"I wish we could spend the night together again, but I know you need to see your family," Sam said.

"Yeah, I think Kallie thinks I've abandoned her," Blaine felt bad. "I need to introduce you two so she knows where I'm going."

"Definitely," Sam consented. "Is she still going to try out for Glee?"

"She said she'd watch us perform at the assembly Thursday and decide," Blaine informed.

"It was great to see Sunshine today and to have her competing with us. I was thinking since she and Sebastian are both juniors I'd suggest to Ms. Pillsbury that she get their schedules close to the same."

"That's a good idea. You know, we could do the same," Blaine suggested.

"Except that you are smart, and I'm not. You're taking all those advanced placement courses I would never survive. You'll be in those with Tina and Artie. I'll be in the dumb senior classes and junior classes with Brittany. At least I'll be able to help her out that way though. I sort of promised Santana I'd make sure Brittany graduated this time," Sam mentioned.

"I wish you wouldn't call yourself dumb. You aren't dumb," Blaine put his hand over Sam's heart and made sure to look him in the eyes as he said this.

Sam wanted to change the topic.

"You seem to hit it off with Sunshine today. Tina and I joked that you two would become our mirror images," Sam kidded.

"We said the same thing," Blaine laughed. "And you're right, I really like her a lot."

"And I like laying here with you," Sam admitted as he turned on his side so they could look in each other's eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I wouldn't kiss you in front of our friends."

Blaine looked down. "I understand."

"I did hurt you, didn't I?" he felt worse. "Can I at least make it up to you now?"

Blaine didn't answer so Sam hooked his finger under his boyfriend's chin and lifted his head so he could connect their lips together. It was just a soft, caring kiss which melted Blaine's heart.

"I'll get there. I'm just not there yet," he confessed.

"Do you have to go back soon?" Blaine asked.

"I just have to tell Will when I'm coming back. I'm going to stay at his place tonight so we can talk about the music."

"Will?' Blaine grinned. "Sam Evans please tell me you're not going to leave me for our teacher."

"What? No!" Sam laughed. "He just wants to be on a first name basis now the he. . ."

Sam stopped talking as soon as he realized what he was about to say.

"Until he what?" Blaine was confused and concerned now. "What did he do?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just he said we should be on a first name basis after he gave me the sex talk and bought the stuff we used last night."

"Mr. Schuester bought us condoms and lube?" Blaine started to freak out. "He knows we're having sex?"

"He just assumed, Blaine. And he wasn't wrong. He actually supports us as long as we are safe," Sam explained.

"I can't believe you fucked me with condoms our teacher bought us," Blaine said and listened to his own words and started to laugh. "But at least he didn't give me the sex talk."

Sam joined in on the laughter. "Oh you're okay with it now that he's our supplier huh?"

"As long as we don't go out one night and you tell me about Daddy giving you a spanking I'll be fine."

Sam's mouth opened in shock. "Said the person who confessed to me in a game of 20 questions while your hand was around your penis that you have sex dreams about him."

Blaine grabbed Sam's dick through his shorts. "Well according to this I'm not the only one that gets excited by the idea. Sam, I think you should call _Will _and tell him you're going to be a little late."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Blaine said pulling Sam's hard dick out of his shorts. "You're hard and I want more of your juice."

Sam called Will while Blaine was giving him head. He tried to sound normal but Blaine's skills made him sound crazy a few times and he knew their teacher probably had a good idea of what was going on.

An hour later, the boys were packed up and on their way back. Blaine liked the truck because while they were outside the city, he could sit right next to Sam wearing the middle seatbelt and enjoy being close to him. He had just spent nearly 45 minutes sucking off his boyfriend and getting a great prize at the end. They made out for some time after that and then made their departure. 10 minutes into the drive, Sam's phone on the dashboard beeped with a text message.

"Will you read that to me?" Sam asked.

'Sure," Blaine reached for the phone. "Who is Nick Hall?"

"Sophomore on the football team that I'm trying to convince to join glee," Sam explained.

Blaine read the message to himself first. "It sounds like something is wrong. It says, 'please text me back I don't have anyone to talk to and I'm going crazy. Only you will understand.'"

The phone beeped again.

"This one is from Jake," Blaine told him. "It says, 'Are you home? Nick is here and he's freaking out and won't tell me what's wrong. He says he needs to talk to you."

"Text them both back and tell them we will be there in fifteen. You don't mind going with me do you? I may need back up."

"Not at all," Blaine said squeezing Sam's leg.

Sam pulled his truck into the Reed's driveway and he saw Nick and Jake sitting out on the front porch. Sam got out of the truck and heard Blaine's phone ring.

"It's my mom. Let me answer it and I'll come meet you."

Sam winked at his boyfriend and walked toward the house, but he noticed that Nick was walking towards him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sam wanted to show the younger guy that he was like his big brother.

That wasn't what Nick wanted though. He walked right up to Sam, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him on the lips. Sam was in shock and didn't know what to do. Sam heard Jake scream out, "What the fuck!" from where he stood, but what he worried about more was that Blaine was right behind him and he could see this. Sam's body finally reacted and he pulled Nick off of him.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"I had to know," he said as tears fell down his face. "I had to know what I am!"

Sam turned around and saw Blaine standing there with a shocked look on his face, but Blaine wasn't looking at him. His eyes penetrated through Nick, and he knew what happened next wouldn't be pretty.


	17. Chapter 17 Meet The New Kids

_**This is it! This is the Chapter that the "NEW" New Directions comes together. Including some of my favorite GLEE PROJECT competitors who are making it on to my GLEE. I hope you like it. WARNING: there is A LOT of music and A LOT of imagination in this one. Sometimes I write like I'm editing the actual show so please use your imagination**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"This was a really good idea, Coach Sylvester, to record their performance, but to also live stream it so that the graduated members can watch it as well," Quinn said as she set up the feed in the production booth of the April Rhodes Auditorium.

"Well, Q, I figure if I want to take out Figgins and become the new principal at McKinley then I need to show innovation and that I actually give a horse's patoot about every group including the Glee Kids," she turned serious for a minute. "And if you tell anyone this, I will lie and say that you have rabies and have gone mad, but those other kids started this group and they deserve the piece of mind to know that it's going to be just fine without them."

"Do you really think so, Coach Sylvester?" she asked.

"You saw the same performance I did yesterday, Q. You were sitting next to me. I'd say that the new kids at McKinley are about to see why McKinley is the home to national champions," she smiled before walking out of the booth. "I'll deny saying that too!"

Quinn smiled. The live feed was set up so she emailed the link to her friends and made the first phone call.

**NEW YORK - NYADA**

Rachel's phone rang and she knew it was Quinn, but she was already clicking on the link.

"I've got it, Quinn. The live stream is loading now," she said answering the phone. "What are they doing?"

"No way! I'm not telling you anything. You've got to watch it yourself. Is Santana there yet? You are watching it together, right?"

"I'm here," Santana called from the bathroom. I actually stayed with Berry last night so I wouldn't miss it."

"Okay, keep watching. It's about 15 minutes before the show starts. You can see that everyone is filing in. I'm going to call the boys and make sure they are watching," Quinn said goodbye and hung up.

**CHICAGO**

Finn picked up his phone on the second ring. "Hey, Quinn."

"Good, you're up. Are you watching the live feed?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mike set it up because I didn't know how and Puck is a little too hung over to mess with machinery," Finn explained.

"Tell Tina to break a leg!" she heard Mike yell towards the phone.

"Tell him I will," Quinn laughed. "Okay you guys can type messages under the live feed so that we can all see what the others think."

"Are you watching by yourself, Quinn?" Finn's voice sounded sad.

"I'll be okay. I couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing on my last day in Lima," she said. I'm actually going to stay on the phone with Mercedes and watch it with her since we're both alone."

"Tell her I miss her!" Finn perked up.

"I will."

**LOS ANGELES**

"Do you have any idea how early it is, Quinn?" Mercedes screamed into the phone as she started the connection on the laptop next to her bed. It was early but that wasn't going to stop her from watching her little sister's debut with New Directions.

"I know it is, sleepyhead, but you don't want to miss this. Trust me, I watched it yesterday and Mia is unbelievable," Quinn gushed with excitement.

"Good," Mercedes couldn't help but smile. The stage she knew so well came into view on her computer screen. "Wow, I miss that place already. What about Sam? How's our boy doing?"

"Mercedes, you might want to get a bottle of water or something to cool off after you watch this. And I'm not kidding."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Okay, guys huddle up," Mr. Schuester called everyone over to him. "This is a big moment for all of us. I almost feel like it's the first time New Directions performed all over again. This is an incredible group of kids and the amount of work that you have done in just two days astounds me. I am so proud of you and can't wait to see what we are able to do this school year. You've got four of your veterans who are going to get you started off right and capture your audience and the rest of you just need to do your thing. Most importantly, have fun!"

Mr. Schuester walked around and hugged each kid, a tradition he started when he took over glee. Then, he walked over to Figgins and waited for the assembly to begin.

"I'm nervous," Jessie Reed stated to no one and everyone at the same time.

"That's good," Blaine smiled at her. "Nerves keep you sharp. They make you aware of your body. Trust me, as soon as that curtain opens. It turns into adrenaline. It's a rush like you could never imagine."

"So you're nervous?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Before every performance I get nervous. If I didn't, I think that would worry me even more."

As half of the group was walking to the other side of the stage, Sam caught up with Jake.

"Have you heard from Nick at all?" he asked. "He hasn't answered his phone once."

"You mean have I heard from him since your boyfriend punched him in the face?" Jake gave Sam a knowing glance.

"Put yourself in Blaine's shoes. If someone walked up to the girl you were in love with and stuck his tongue down her throat, how would you feel?" Sam tried to defend Blaine's actions, but even he felt like they were a little over dramatic.

"You didn't try and stop him,' Jake defended his friend.

"I was in shock," Sam confessed. "And I did stop him as soon as I figured out what was happening."

"I'm not talking about stopping Nick. I mean you didn't try to stop Blaine," Jake accused.

"That was a surprise," Sam admitted. "It happened before I even realized something was going to happen and that's the truth. You were there, Jake. You saw how fast Blaine moved. I didn't stand a chance of stopping him."

"That's true," Jake laughed. "If Blaine was taller I'd say we should get him on the football team and hand him the ball. Little dude is fast!"

Sam laughed at Blaine being called little dude by a freshmen. It was funny.

"I talked to Nick last night. He's embarrassed. He thinks you'll never speak to him again, and he's a little afraid of Blaine to be perfectly honest," Jake informed Sam. "Look, friend to friend about a friend, Nick's got a crush on you, but he knows you're off limits. Let him figure things out. Let someone else give him advice."

"Like who?" Sam thought aloud.

"I've already taken care of that," Jake stated.

"Who?"

"The only other gay guy I know," Jake made it sound like it was the obvious answer. "I asked Sebastian to do it."

Sam wondered if that was the best choice.

The lights went down to half in the auditorium and Principal Figgins walked out to a stammering of applause.

"Welcome, you people to the New Student and Freshmen orientation opening ceremony. I am your, principal, Mr. Figgins. We will get to know each other better later. Right now, let me introduce to you McKinley High's current Teacher of the Year, Mr. William Schuester."

Will walked onto the stage to much bigger applause than the principal.

In Chicago, Finn said, "Man, Mr. Schue looks good."

"Finn we've been gone for a month," Puck rolled his eyes. "Did you think he was going to age that much in a month?"

In the auditorium, Mr. Schuester began to speak. "Thank you so much, Mr. Figgins, and good morning to everyone out in the audience. You are truly lucky individuals because you have chosen to go to McKinley High School. Home to the two-time state champion football team, to an Olympian swim coach, to a multi-time national champion cheerleading squad in the Cheerios, and the current National Showchoir Champions, the New Directions!"

The kids in the back were surprised that they got a huge applause when their name was mentioned.

"Now, I have the privilege to direct New Directions and I have a great group that's about to perform for you, but I also have a great group of kids who just graduated and we need new talent to fill their shoes. So New Directions will be working on new material this afternoon, all day Friday and all day Saturday, so if you want to audition just bring a song to sing and we'll watch you and let you know if we have a spot for you on our team. Now, let me stop talking and get to the actual performance. Ladies and gentlemen, This is NEW DIRECTIONS."

Rachel couldn't contain her excitement. "I can't wait to see what they've done!"

Mike was just excited to be able to see Tina. "I miss my girl so much."

"Quinn, am I really going to like this as much as you think?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm telling you Mercedes, you'll love it," Quinn confirmed.

The stage curtains opened and there was a white screen covering the stage. The lights went out and the auditorium filled with and instrumental version of Queen's _Somebody to Love_ softly playing. The audience heard Mr. Schue's voice ask as the screen lit up with pictures of the old group performing. "Why should students at McKinley join Glee?"

The screen then switched from glee member to glee member with their reasons.

SAM: Why shouldn't they? I mean look, I'm the quarterback of the football team and I love playing football, but I love to sing. It's as much a part of me as sports so why not do it?

TINA: This is my fourth year with Glee and in that time, McKinley has become a place where people accept differences and you just do what you're good at no matter what it is. Sports, dancing, singing, academics, fixing cars, whatever it is, do it. I just happened to find my place in Glee.

ARTIE: I mean, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm in a wheelchair and yet for three years now New Directions has proven across the country that nothing is truly a handicap when you love what you do. I'm living proof that nothing should stand in your way.

BLAINE: When you finally find that thing that you're good at you have to go after it. No matter who you are. In Glee, there's a spot for anyone and everyone. White, Black, Asian, Hispanic, Arabic, Native American, Gay, Straight, Bi, Pansexual, Asexual, it doesn't matter because its about the talent you possess inside and cultivating that not the labels that society gives you.

BRITTANY: Why should people be in Glee? So they can hang out with me. (big smile to the camera.)

The screen dimmed and then raised into the rafters. The music for _Let Me Be Your Star_ from SMASH began to play.

"Quinn, I am in love with this song?" Mercedes began to smile.

_**Let Me Be Your Star **_**by the Cast of SMASH **

The stage lit dimly and everyone could see four people on stage. In the back there were two boys with their backs to the audience staring into the wings. They were wearing medium grey pants and matching vests. The oxford white button down was crisp under the lights even with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and the top two button undone. They wore black dance shoes and topped the outfit off with a grey golfers hat.

In the front stood Tina and Brittany. Tina was looking to stage left's audience and Brittany to stage right. Both were in silver sequined gowns tailored just for them.

_**TINA: Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame and a face and a name to remember. The past fades away because as of this day Norma Jean's gone. She's moving on.**_

_**BRITTANY: Her smile and your fantasies play a duet that will make you forget where you are. The music starts playing, it's the beat of her heart saying, Let me Be your star!**_

The young man standing on Brittany's side of the stage revealed himself to the light and everyone saw that it was Sam. He began singing and walked between the two girls to center stage.

_**SAM: Flashback to a girl with a song in her heart as she's waiting to start the adventure. The fire and drive that make dreams come alive they fill her soul. She's in control.**_

Behind, Tina the boy is Blaine. He follows the mirrored movement of Sam and Sam moves over making room for him center stage.

_**BLAINE: The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls well they're all in this girl's repertoire. It's all for the taking and it's magic we'll be making. Let me be your star.**_

The girls walk to the boys singing and both boys wrap their arms around the girls to appear to the audience as the doting boyfriend of the girls.

_**BOTH: I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before**_

_**TINA: Forget what used to be**_

_**BRITTANY: The past is on the cutting room floor**_

_**BOTH: The future is here with me, choose me!**_

The boys re-enter the song and it turns into a four part harmony that blows the old members of New Directions away.

_**ALL: Fade up one a star with it all in her sights. All the love and the lights that surround her. Someday she'll think twice of the dues and the price; She'll have to pay (Sam: she'll have to pay); But not today (Blaine: But not today)**_

_**She'll do all she can for the love of one man, and for millions who love from afar. I'm what you've been needing; it's all here and my heart's pleading. Let me be your star.**_

The song ends and the lights go out. The audience applauds. Many of them jump to their feet impressed by what they've just seen.

Santana: My best girl and my best boy just murdered that song. That was so good!

Rachel: Wasn't it? Tina is a phenomenal lead and Blaine just looked adorable.

Mike: Wow, that is only the first performance and I already feel like they're amazing.

Finn: See, I told you guys they were going to be fine without us.

Puck: I'm not passing judgment until I see the new blood on stage.

Puck got his wish. When he heard the first few beats of the second song he knew exactly what it was and started bouncing on the couch in excitement. "I cannot believe that they are doing this song. That is so hot!"

_**(Buttons **_**by The Pussycat Dolls - to listen: **** watch?v=qTV7v4PuHos**** )**

As the lights come back up, Artie is sitting in his wheelchair with the same outfit the boys from the first number had on except he's wearing sunglass and a fake mink coat. it's obvious to the audience that he is doing the Snoop Dogg part which immediately makes people wonder. The other thing that has people talking is the four girls that are surrounding him. They are wearing dark denim jumpsuits with no sleeves and only hot pants as well as black knee high boots. The boys in the audience were all moving around trying to figure out how they could get a better view, but they didn't have to when Jessie and Sugar started dancing next to Artie and the two behind him started gyrating to the music showing off their assets.

_**ARTIE: What it do babyboo; Yeah, little mama you lookin' good; I see you wanna play with a player for the hood; Come holla at me, you got it like that. Me, Artie Abrams and the new lead Pussycat. I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down; Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shortay; You look at me and I look at you; I'm reaching' for your shirt what you want me to do.**_

At this point, Sunshine revealed her identity to the audience and the old New Directions members.

Santana: That was your surprise, wasn't it?

Rachel: I had too. I had to make things right.

Finn: (to himself) Go Rachel.

Mercedes: Oh, we stole her from Vocal Adrenaline. They gon' be pissed.

Mia turned around and pushed Artie in the direction of the wings before joining the other three girls and dancing. She began harmonizing and doing ad-libs immediately.

_**SUNSHINE, MIA, JESSIE, SUGAR: I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh); but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh); I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh) but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh huh)**_

Sunshine took the center of stage and everyone that knew her had never seen this side of her perform. She'd always done power ballads like Rachel, but this growl that she had to her voice was different.

Mercedes: What is different about her?

Quinn: She's the perfect mixture of Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez.

Mercedes: Ohmygod, you're right.

_**SUNSHINE: Typical, hardly the type I fall for; I like when the physical; Don't leave me asking for more; I'm a sexy mama (**_**she walks to the side of the stage where several football players are and winks while turning to show her ass to them. One of which is really into her and into glee.) **_**Who knows just how to get what I wanna; What I want to do it spring this on ya; Back up all of the things that I told ya.**_

Mercedes: That's Mia! I didn't even recognize her.

Puck: Dudes, it's that Mia chick! She's so hot!

Mike: Dude, that Mercedes' little sister.

Mercedes: I bet Puck is perving on her right now (she texts him to stop)

_**MIA: You been sayin' all the right things all night long, but I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off. Baby, can' you see (see); How these clothes are fittin on me? (Me) and the heat coming from this beat (Beat); I'm about to blow; I don't think you know.**_

At this point, Tina and Brittany have changed into outfits matching the rest of the girls and they come on stage for the next chorus.

Finn: Damn, Mike, look at you're girlfriend!

Rachel: Damn, Santana, look at you're girlfriend!

_**ALL: I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh); but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh); I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh) but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh huh)**_

_**BRITTANY: You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree. 'Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me; I wonder (wonder) if I'm just too much for you. Wonder (wonder) if my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder) What I got next for you. What you want to do? (do)**_

_**TINA: Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours; I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please; Baby, can't you see (See) how these clothes are fittin on me? (Me) and the heat coming from this beat (Beat) I'm about to blow; I don't think you know**_

All the girls came center stage and began their choreography that they learned from the actual Pussycat Doll video.

_**ALL: I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh); but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh); I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh) but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh huh)**_

The old members of New Directions saw a face come on stage they didn't recognize. He was wearing Artie's sunglasses and coat. It was Jake Reed who actually knew how to rap really well and Sam insisted that he be given his chance to shine today.

_**JAKE: Now you can get what you want, but I need what I need, and let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed; Ima show you where to put it at; McKinley told you, yeah, I thought I saw a Pussycat; Now roll with the big dog; All six of ya'll with me how it feel baby doll; Tina, Sunshine, Sugar, Jessie, Mia, and Brittany; you feelin' me?**_

Jake left the stage to tons of whistles from the girls in the room and applause from everyone. But the attention very quickly turned back to the girls and the boys watching online and the ones in the audience slowly tried to pick up their jaws from the floor.

_**ALL: Ha, ha. . .hot!; ha, ha. . .loosen up!; Ha, ha. . .yeah; Ha, ha. . .I can't take this!**_

The dance break was probably the hardest dance New Directions had ever done, but Brittany made learning dances so easy that they all picked it up quickly. The crowd starting clapping along and really getting into it.

Puck: I think I'm in love. (looking at phone) Dammit, Mercedes how are you psychic!

Quinn: Mercedes, look at her. She's a little star.

Mercedes: I can't believe my quiet little sister is doing that. She's so awesome!

_**ALL: I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh); but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh); I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh) but you keep frontin' (uh); Saying what you gon' do to me (uh huh); But I ain't seen nothing (uh huh)**_

In true diva fashion the girls didn't wait for applause after the last word was sung the sauntered off the stage and the crowd went wild!

Santana: Damn! How are the boys going to follow that up?

Rachel: I don't know all Blaine said was that it would surprise us.

When the sound of music static entered the room all the lights went out and a spot light came up in the middle of the auditorium on Sam. She was still wearing the same suit parts, but the hat was gone. When the first four notes hit, Mercedes said on the phone, "Sam doing Justin Timberlake? Oh hell to the no, why am I not there to see it in person!"

_**(Like I Love You by **_**Justin Timberlake** )

_**SAM: There's just something about you. **__(he looks directly into one girls eyes) __**The way I'm looking at you whatever; You keep lookin' at me **__(turns and sees a bigger but attractive girl with blonde hair and he slid over to her and got right up in her face) __**You getting' scared now, right? Don't fear me, baby, it's just Sammy; It feels good, right? Listen.**__ (he points to the stage.)_

The rest of the boys are all on stage dressed in the same casual suit but each one has made it more personalized in some way. They've all learned Justin Timberlake's choreography and when they aren't the one singing they get in some formation around Artie and dance. Even he does all the arm movement.

_**JOE: I kind of noticed from one night; from the club, your front face; It's kind of weird to me since you're so fine; If it's up to me you'll face no change.**_

_**ALL: If you're smiling that should set the tone.**_

_**BLAINE: Just be limber.**_

_**ALL: And if you let go, the music should move your bones**_

_**RORY: Just remember**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Sing this song to me!**_

At the sound of Sebastian's voice, half the girls in the building stand to their feet and start screaming. They've forgotten they aren't at a boy band concert because this group is their new boy band.

_**ALL: Ain't nobody love you like I love you; you're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you; Late at night, I talk to you; You will know the difference when I touch you.**_

Blaine takes center stage with Sam and Sebastian dancing behind him. All three are totally in sync with each other (pardon the pun)

_**BLAINE: People are so phony; Nosy 'cause they're lonely; Aren't you sick of the same thing? They say so and so was dating; Love you or they're hatin'; when it doesn't matter anyway; 'cause we're here tonight.**_

The group across the stage in a "V" formation is Joe, Jake, Sebastian, Artie in the middle, Sam, Blaine, and Rory. All of them are doing the choreography and everyone at this point is loving the performance.

_**ALL: If your smiling, that should set the tone**_

_**BLAINE: Just be limber, baby**_

_**ALL: And if you let go, the music should move your bone:**_

_**SEBASTIAN: So, baby, just remember; sing this song with me**_

_**ALL: Ain't nobody love you like I love you; you're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you; Late at night, I talk to you; You will know the difference when I touch you.**_

The guys separate into three groups: Artie, Joe, and Rory stage right, Jake and Sebastian stage left and Blaine and Sam in the middle. The two on each side got the crowd going while Sam and Blaine sang.

_**SAM: Yeah, you know I can make ya happy; I could change your life.**_

_**BLAINE: If you give me that chance to be your man.**_

_**SAM: I won't let you down, baby.**_

_**BLAINE: If you give me that chance to be your man.**_

_**SAM: Here, baby, put on my jacket and then. . .**_

Artie and Jake stayed on the sides while Sebastian, Rory, and Joe joined Sam and Blaine dancing in the center.

_**ALL: Maybe we'll fly tonight**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I just wanna love you, baby**_

_**ALL: Girl**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**ALL: Maybe we'll fly tonight**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I just wanna love you, baby**_

_**ALL: Girl**_

All the boys in the middle ran out into the crown to get them even more hyped while Artie and Jake continued the rap on stage.

_**ARTIE: Ma, what chu wanna do? I'm in front of you; Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two; Or me and you put on a stage show; and the mall kids, that's how to change low; From them you heard, "wow, it's the same glow"; Look at me, I say, "Yeah, it's the same dough"; We the same type, you my air of life; You have sleeping in the same bed, er'night**_

_**JAKE: Go rock with me, you deserve the best; Take a few shots, let it burn in your chest; We could ride down, pumpin' NERd in the deck; Funny how a few words turn into sex; Play this free, joint called "brain"; Ma, take a hint, make me serve in the lane; the name Malicious and I burn every track; me and New Directions, now how heavy is that.**_

_**ALL: Maybe we'll fly tonight**_

_**SAM: I just wanna love you, baby**_

_**ALL: Girl**_

_**SAM: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**ALL: Maybe we'll fly tonight**_

_**SAM: I just wanna love you, baby**_

_**ALL: Girl**_

_**ALL: Ain't nobody love you like I love you**_

_**BLAINE: Can't love you like I do**_

_**ALL: You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya**_

_**BLAINE: Makes me trust you like I do**_

_**ALL: Late at night, I talk to you; You will know the difference when I touch you.**_

_**SAM: You know I used to dream about this when I was a little boy; I never thought it would end up this way; Drums.**_

The boys dance their way off stage and Sam says the last few line

_**SAM: It's kind of special right? Yeah. You know, you think about it; sometimes people are just destined; destined to do what they do; and that's what it is. Now everybody dance.**_

Mercedes was sitting up in her bed fanning herself. "You're right, Quinn, that was definitely worth getting up this early to watch."

The lights went out. Everyone wondered what was going to happen. They began to hear voices in the dark.

**BLAINE: We want to thank everyone for being a great audience. Like Mr. Schuester said before we began, we are going to be here for the next three days prepping the season so if you want to be a part of New Directions come by and audition.**

**BRITTANY: Speaking of Mr. Schuester, we have to thank him for all that he's done, and our other big faculty helpers, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Bieste, and Coach Sylvester. We also have to thank our former teammate and friend, Quinn Fabray who is in the booth work sound and live streaming the event for us.**

**ARTIE: And you know speaking of the live streaming, there are some really important people watching us today, the former members of New Directions without whom, none of us would be here.**

**SAM: So we thought, we would do something special for them. It's how we're going to close our show today. There is a song that is very special to New Directions. Every member knows it by heart and has to learn it.**

**TINA: So Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike, and even Kurt wherever you are, this is for you. It's our song that we sing in honor of you.**

The former members of New Directions didn't even need to hear the opening da da's to know what song it was. When the first huge downbeat hit Sam turned around, the second was Brittany, third was Artie, fourth was Tina, and the fifth was Blaine who started at the song with Finn's part.

_**(Don't Stop Believin'**_** by Journey****)**

_**BLAINE: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world; she took the midnight train goin' anywhere.**_

_**TINA: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit; He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

The rest of the team entered one at a time and got into formation for the song.

_**SAM: A singer in a smoky room**_

_**BRITTANY: The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

_**SAM & BRITTANY: For a smile they can share the night; It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**ARTIE & TINA: Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard; their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**RORY & SUGAR: Streetlight, people; Livin' just to find emotion; Hidin' somewhere in the night.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Workin' hard to get my fill; Everybody wants a thrill**_

_**JOE & JESSIE: Payin' anything to roll the dice; Just one more time**_

_**JACK & MIA: Some will win, some will lose; Some are born to sing the blues;**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And now the movie never ends; It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**ALL: Strangers waiting; up and down the boulevard; Their shadows searchin' in the night. Streetlight, people; Livin' just to find emotion; hidin' somewhere in the night.**_

_**MIA: DON'T STOP!**_

_**ALL: Don't stop believing; hold on to that feelin'; Streetlight, people; Don't stop believing' hold on to that feeling'; Streetlight, people. . . . . ..Don't stop!**_

When they finished the entire auditorium leapt to their feet for applause. It was overwhelming and exciting for everyone. They took their final bows and went back to the choir room. They all started checking their phones and the text messages they expected from their former teammates were flooding in.

"Finn, said amazing job on his part of the song," Blaine showed Sunshine.

"Well mine from Mike says I had sweet dance moves," Artie showed her.

"Sam, look," Tina showed him her phone. "Mike said that he loves me and you and that we need to partner next time."

"Sounds good," Sam looked at his. "Mercedes, said it was the sexiest show choir performance she'd ever seen."

The two laughed but then Sam turned to see Blaine staring at his phone. Sunshine looked up and found Sam's gaze. She pointed to Blaine and walked away. He walked over and put his hands on both of Blaine's arms. "What's wrong?"

Blaine just showed him the text from Kurt and read it aloud. "You were both great in the show. I love how the lyrics allowed you to proclaim your love to each other in an in the closet kind of way. I wonder if anyone else noticed. Congrats on a good show."

"At least half of it is nice," Sam tried to make it better.

"I don't want him back in our lives. It's been great with him gone," Blaine confessed.

"Just because he sends you a text doesn't mean he's in our lives again," Sam reminded him. "Don't freak over this. Think about what a freaking awesome time we just had!" Sam told him.

"GREAT JOB GUYS!" Mr. Schuester said coming into the room. "It was absolutely unbelievable!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Artie stated. "We couldn't have done it without you though."

The whole group applauded their teacher.

"Alright guys, let's all get changed and meet back up in the auditorium for rehearsal in thirty minutes. Let's hope some new talent shows up!"

"Do you really think I shouldn't worry?" Blaine returned to their conversation.

"No, I don't. I think we have some issues here to deal with," Sam brought up the issue of Nick again.

"The guy kissed you, Sam. I'm entitled to be pissed," Blaine picked up his clothes to change into.

"Yes, you are, and I'm only telling you this because I love you, but you hit this kid who is completely confused, but you refused to hit Kurt," Sam pointed out. "If you can't admit wrong doing in that I have to wonder why you didn't punch Kurt, and I really don't want to think about that, okay?"

Blaine hadn't thought about it that way.

Sam saw Blaine's disappointment. So he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm not mad, but I know my boyfriend is better than that even if it is super hot that he wants to defend my honor."

"I'm going to go change before we get out of control," Blaine smiled and headed out with several of the other guys.

By the time, Sam picked up his clothes to change, the room was empty. He turned around to see Quinn standing there.

"You were amazing," she smiled. "I have never seen you, and New Directions for that matter, look so good."

"Thanks, Quinn. That means a lot coming from you," he said.

"So, this is goodbye. I'm going home to pack and I am getting on the train in the morning."

He pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be weird being in this choir room without you."

"I'll miss you too," she smiled.

"Hey," Sam had an idea. "Why don't I take you to the train station? We can have a proper goodbye."

"I would really like that," her happiness shined through at his suggestion.

"8 am sound good?"

"That's perfect. My train leaves at nine."

Sam hugged her again and said, "You're going to be fine, Quinn. I know you're scared and that's why you stayed at home most of the summer. You didn't have to tell me for me to know. But you are going to kill it at Yale, and I'm just a phone call away."

She smiled at him and said, "see you in the morning."

Sam picked up his stuff and went to change.

Sam was in the bathroom adjusting his hair after changing when he heard someone get shoved into a locker and the word, "fatso" screamed out. Sam ran out of the bathroom and saw a girl knocked on the ground so he immediately went to help her up. When he got a look at her face, he realized it was the same blonde he'd sang the beginning of the Justin Timberlake song too.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm used to it," she smiled. "Discrimination against fat people is the only acceptable form left."

"It's just as wrong as any other kind. I'm Sam Evans," he held out his hand to shake. "Even though we've already been closer than this in the auditorium."

"I wasn't sure if you would remember," she blushed and took his hand. "My name is Lily Mae Arnett."

"Well Lily Mae, it's very nice to meet you. I hope the experience in the auditorium was better than here in the hallway," Sam smiled.

"Very much so," Lily Mae laughed and Sam thought her laugh was great. It made him laugh. "Not a bad first impression for a transfer."

"Cool. What grade will you be in and where did you come from?" he asked.

"I'm a junior, and I'm transferring from Nashville," she answered.

Sam's eyes lit up. "I transferred here from Nashville two years ago."

"Ah, a kindred southern spirit," she laid on the southern drawl a little thicker.

"If you're coming from Nashville, you have to be able to sing," Sam turned back into the recruiter. "Are you thinking about trying out for New Directions?"

"I was actually, but I've got really different tastes. Like I like every type of music there is," Lily Mae confessed.

"You are a woman after my southern heart," Sam put his arm around her.

"Be careful, Mr. Evans people are going to think you're friends with the new girl."

"I am," he said flatly and walked her to the auditorium.

When he got there he saw Blaine and Kallie on stage. Blaine finally introduced them the day before and he thought she was a female version of Blaine. Same talent, same hair color, eye color. You could definitely tell they were related.

"Did you finally get her to agree to audition?" Sam called out.

"Yeah, who do you have?" Blaine asked.

"This is Lily Mae. She was my muse during Like I Love You, she is transferring from Nashville which automatically makes her cool and she wants to audition," Sam explained.

"It's good to meet you," Mr. Schuester shook her hand. "I can't wait to hear you sing. Do you mind waiting until we get done with Kallie?"

"No of course not," Lily Mae agreed.

Tina came around the corner dressed in her shorts and t-shirt for rehearsal. Mr. Schue I just texted everyone and told them we had people wanting to audition if they wanted to watch," then she turned her attention to Lily. "Hey, I'm Tina, the girl's captain. Do you prefer Lily Mae or just Lily?"

"Usually, it's just Lily, but either is fine," she got a little intimidated by Tina. It reminded her of how she used to act around Rachel, which totally made her smile.

"Well, you know I'm going to call you Lily Mae forever. It's already stuck in my head. That okay?" Sam asked.

Lily's confidence quickly came back as she turned back to Sam. "Honey, your sexy ass can call me whatever you want as long as I get to sit by you."

"Oh, Lily, you are going to fit in here fine," Tina said.

The rest of the team began to trickle back in and Sam noticed that there was a football player sitting near the back watching. "Tina, will you hang with Lily and introduce her to people. I'm going to go check on our football player in the back."

"Don't you know him from football?" she asked.

"I know he plays linebacker that's it. He's defense. I'm offense so we don't train together. But I'll go find out."

"Sure, I'll take care of Lily," She saw Mia and Jessie walking in. "Hey girls, come meet Lily."

Sam walked to the back and the boy saw him coming his direction and he got nervous.

"Okay, so I know you're a linebacker, and I even remember that you're a sophomore, but I feel really bad that I don't remember your name."

"It's Blake," he reminded him. "Blake Smith. You were really good this morning. I didn't know that you did this. I never saw New Directions perform before.

"You're not new to the school? So why were you here today?" Sam wondered.

"I'm the sophomore class president. Ms. Pillsbury scheduled me to help this morning and to give tours this afternoon."

"But now when you have a little break instead of leaving you are in here, which means that you must be at least a little interested in singing," Sam guessed.

"Yeah, I've never done it outside of church though. I play guitar and sing mostly," Blake told him.

"Me too," Sam smiled. "My guitar is my go to thing when I need to think or chill out."

"We've got a lot in common," Blake laughed. "I saw Jake is in this too so I guess it's not unheard of for a football player to be in Glee, huh?"

"No, we've always had football players. I'm not the exception by far. Do you want to audition?" Sam cut to the chase.

"I don't know," Blake was still on the fence. "Is it okay if I just think about it for now?"

"Sure," Sam stated. "I've got to go sit down front. I'm a captain so I have to vote on each potential new member. I hope I get to hear you sing later."

Sam walked down the stairs and grabbed Sugar by the arm and led her to the side to speak to her.

"Cute football player in your grade at the top of the auditorium is thinking about auditioning," Sam explained.

"Oh, I am all over that," Sugar winked. "Don't worry, he'll audition. I don't take no for an answer."

"Good girl," Sam complimented her.

"You were really good today," Sam turned around when he heard Sunshine's voice.

"Thanks," he said. "And you, I had no idea you had an inner sex kitten. There's a lot more to you than ballads."

"That's another reason I wanted to leave Vocal Adrenaline. That's all they'd let me do. What performer do you know that can only do one kind of music," she asked. "But I wanted to ask you about Blaine. The text he got, was that from the ex?

"Yeah, he doesn't like any interaction with him," Sam told her.

"Good to know. Also good to know that you can break him out of his bad mood," Sunshine grinned.

"I try, but you do a good job because he's talking about you all the time. I think he loves you a little bit," Sam determined.

"I love him too and I love you too together it just works," She smiled. "I really regret leaving McKinley now. Just imagine if you and I had been friends this entire time."

""You're here now so let's make up for lost time. Why don't you come sit down with us and watch auditions," Sam suggested.

"You three are the captains. I don't want to ruffle any feathers," she worried.

"I didn't ask you to vote just come sit. I know I want you there. I'm positive Blaine will, and I'm sure Tina will too."

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuester called out. "Let's get started. Everyone find a seat down here in the front middle section.

Sam saw Lily, Jessie, and Mia moving from the stage right section to the middle and Sugar even convinced Blake to move closer. Sam turned his attention back to Sunshine and held out his elbow for her to take. "May I escort you to the second row, Miss?"

She finally relented. "How can I say no to those dimples?" She took his arm and walked with him. He sidestepped over Blaine and sat between his boy friend and Tina while Sunshine sat next to Blaine. Sam was right. Blaine leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and told her the girl on the stage was his cousin.

Mr. Schuester began the auditions. "Okay, our first auditioner is on the stage. Tell us your name, grade level and what you'll be singing."

Kallie looked down at Blaine and he just smiled and nodded for her to go for it.

"My name is Kallie Anderson. I'm going to be a sophomore this year. I'm transferring from Denver because my father passed away and now I'm living here in Lima with my aunt and uncle and my cousin, Blaine. I'm going to sing a song, and if it's okay I'm going to dedicate it to my dad. Is it okay if I play the piano myself? It kinda calms me down."

"Sure, Kallie. Whatever works best for you," Mr. Schuester already knew her story from Blaine but it was still sad hearing it from her own mouth.

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester," she said sitting at the piano and getting ready to play. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going to sing and play A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton."

_**(A Thousand Miles **_**by Vanessa Carlton)**

_**KALLIE**_

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound.**_

_**Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making a way through the crowd.**_

_**And I need you. . .and I miss you. . .and now I wonder. . .**_

_**If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight.**_

_**It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me**_

'_**Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memories**_

'_**Cause I need you . . . And I miss you . . And now I wonder . . .**_

_**If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight.**_

_**And I, I don't want to let you know; I, I drown in your memory; I, I don't want to let this go; I, I don't . . .**_

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm home bound.**_

_**Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making a way through the crowd.**_

_**And I still need you. . .and I still miss you. . .and now I wonder. . .**_

_**If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you. . .If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight.**_

Sam leaned over to Blaine. "She did really well. I can't get over how great she is at the piano!"

"Alright, Kallie thank you very much. Blaine, you obviously can't vote on this one because she's family. I'll be the tie-breaker if we need it. So, Tina and Sam, is it a yes or no for Kallie?"

Both Sam and Tina nodded their heads positively which gave everyone the cue to clap and let Kallie into the Glee Club.

"I'm proud of you, cuz!" Blaine called out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"May I go next, Mr. Schuester?" Lily requested.

"Sure, Lily we'd love to hear what you have for us," he agreed.

Lily went on stage and talked to the band and the first thing that the captains noticed was that she made all the band members laugh and they seemed to like her song choice.

"I think we are in for something right now," Tina smiled down the line at the other three.

"Of course, she's from Nashville," Sam joked.

"She's really cute. Look at that smile," Blaine pointed out.

"Hi, my name is Lily Mae Arnett, but you can just call me Lily if you want," she introduced herself.

"Lily Mae!" Sam yelled out.

"Or Lily Mae if you're Sam," she changed her statement. "I am also transferring here, but I'm from Nashville. I'll be a junior this year. I like all kinds of music but I guess I'm going to sing something with my country flare for Sam."

"I think she likes you, Sam," Sunshine whispered across Blaine to him.

Blaine added. "Yeah, looks like I've got some competition."

"I'm going to sing Things that Never Cross a Man's Mind by Kellie Pickler," Lily announced.

The band began playing and Lily went to work.

_**(Things That Never Cross a Man's Mind **_**by Kellie Pickler)**

_**LILY**_

_**I need to go shopping; these shoes are all wrong; just look in my closet not a thing to put on. I wonder how these jeans make me look from behind. Things that never cross a man's mind.**_

_**Let's turn off the TV; Now can't we just talk; Let's lay here and cuddle Til we both drift off; if we don't make love that'll be just fine; Things that never cross a man's mind.**_

"Wow!" Tina leaned over to Sam. "She's a different person when she performs. She so, I don't know what the word is."

"Sassy!" Sam helped her out.

"Definitely. I like this girl," Tina smiled.

_**That joke is dirty; This steak is too thick, ain't no way in the world I'll ever finish it. That car is too fast; This beer is too cold; and watching all this football is sure getting old. Wish I was working this weekend. Not on the lake threading my line. Things that never cross a man's mind.**_

_**Her lips are too red; her skirt is too tight; Her legs are too long, and her heels are too high; Boy, she looks like the marrying kind; Things that never cross a man's mind.**_

_**That joke is too dirty; This steak is too thick, ain't no way in the world I'll ever finish it. That car is too fast; This beer is too cold; and watching all this football is sure getting old. Wish I was working this weekend. Not on the lake threading my line. Things that never cross a man's mind.**_

"If Mercedes and Santana had a love child it would be Lily," Blaine commented and the other three laughed but totally agreed.

_**I feel a little bloated, I think I'm fixing to start; That movie was good except for the violent parts; Brad Pitt is sexy why did he change his hair; I knew him and Jenny never had a prayer; These curtains clash with the carpet; the color scheme is a crime; Things that never cross a man's mind; Things that never cross a man's mind.**_

Lily finished her song and everyone in the auditorium jumped to their feet and applauded. People loved the way she was able to get the crowd going. She was a total entertainer.

"Yes!" screamed out Sam.

"Yes!" added Tina.

"Absolutely Yes!" screamed out Blaine.

"Well, Lily, I guess you have your answer. Welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schuester announced. "Do we have anyone else here to audition?"

Sam turned around and noticed that Blake had sunk down in his chair trying to be invisible. He wasn't ready to commit yet.

"Actually, I would like too," the voice came from the stage. "Sorry, I came through the backstage door."

The kid on stage was a total hipster. Dark skinny jeans, and a tight t-shirt with an unbuttoned vest covering his top. He was also wearing a fedora. He looked like a club kid straight out of the eightie, but he was carrying a Fender Guitar which really impressed Sam.

"Holy hell, that boy is fine!" Jessie said to Lily and Mia.

Sebastian turned his head around to the girls. "I would totally agree with that statement."

Tina leaned over to her two male-counterparts. Does he not look like a white version of Mike?"

"He totally does," Blaine said looking back to verify.

"Okay, tell us about yourself," Mr. Schuester began the audition.

"My name is Michael Burke and I'm a freshman moving up from the junior high I guess. I love music. It's kind of my entire life and that's why I'm auditioning. If I didn't have music I'd totally drop out of school."

"I assume you play guitar. What are you going to sing for us?"

"It's an acoustic version of Breakeven I've been working on," Michael addressed the audience.

_**(Breakeven by **_**The Script - Tyler Ward Version****)**

_**MICHAEL:**_

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing; Just praying to a god that I don't believe in; cos I got time while she's got freedom; Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even.**_

_**Her best days will be some of my worst; She finally met a man that's gonna put her first; While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping; Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven. . .even. . .no.**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you. And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok; I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces.**_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason; But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding; Cos she's moves on while I'm still grieving and when a heart breaks no it don't break even. . .no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you. And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok; I'm falling to pieces, yeah; I'm falling to pieces; I'm falling to pieces**_

Everyone applauded the performance and Blaine turned around to look at responses. Jessie was physically fanning herself. Sebastian was ogling the kid like a piece of meat. Sugar jumped up and down, and even Joe and Rory seemed to really like his rendition of the song.

"That was great, Michael, let's see what the captains say," Mr. Schuester said.

All three captains raised their hands giving a thumbs up.

"Looks like you're in, Michael," Mr. Schuester announced.

Michael's smile could have lit the stage without any other lights. He was so happy to be a part of the group. He came off stage and thanked the captains before walking passed them. Sam watched as Michael walked back and shook hands and hugged Jake and then sat with him. "Good job kid," Sam thought to Jake on his recruiting Michael.

"Does your brother know him?" Mia asked Jessie.

"Uh, he certainly hasn't introduced me, but he will now."

Brittany came in from the side door and whispered for Jessie to come join her.

"Hey guys!" Brittany yelled for the band. "Hit it!"

Everyone else in the room was confused, but the band started playing "He Said, She Said" by Ashley Tisdale and Brittany and Jessie started dancing over by the entrance. When the song began everyone watched as Lindsey Black, a dead ringer for the actress Candice Accola, danced her way into the room and towards the stage.

_**(He Said, She Said**_** by Ashley Tisdale)**

_**LINDSEY:**_

_**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and he got what he need to impressin' **_(she feels up and down Joe's chest in the back row)

_**Just look at the way he dressin' ain't no question chicks like oh' **_(she messes with Rory's hair)

_**Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic; she's blowing your mind with her asset; So Jessica Alba fantastic, Instant classic boys like oh **_(the girls dance in the aisle)

(Lindsey moves around and sits in Sebastian's lap to sing the pre-chorus) _**Maybe I can see us moving like that. Maybe I can see us touching like that. Baby I can see us kissing like that; We don't need no more than he said she said. **_(she gets up rolling her ass right in his face and rejoins the dance) _**Maybe I can see us moving like that. Maybe I can see us touching like that; baby I can see us kissing like that;**_

_**We don't need no more that he said she said;**_

(Lindsey and her dancers head to the front to pose in front of the captains while singing chorus and then start dancing again) _**He said girl you winnin' she said boy where you've been at; Stop talking let's get with it; Just like that they; He said you're amazing; She said they why you waiting; No more deliberating; What you doin' let's get to it Just like they**_

(Lindsey beckons Sam to join her and he jumps over the first row of seats and goes to dance with the girls)

_**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure; He do everything to get with her; He say anything to convince her. Money spent to diamonds send her; girl playin' it cool but she's with it; She lovin' the fact that she's gifted; Everything he do she gets lifted; Feels so wicked lovin like oh**_

(this time during the chorus instead of playing with one of the boys, she walks Sam back to his seat and sits in Tina's lap) _**Maybe I can see us moving like that. Maybe I can see us touching like that. Baby I can see us kissing like that; We don't need no more than he said she said. **_(she moves across Sam and sits in Blaine's lap basically giving him a lap dance) _**Maybe I can see us moving like that. Maybe I can see us touching like that; baby I can see us kissing like that;**_

_**We don't need no more that he said she said; **_(Sam helps her back over the front row and she and her dancers get up on the stage during the chorus.)_**He said girl you winnin' she said boy where you've been at; Stop talking let's get with it; Just like that they; He said you're amazing; She said they why you waiting; No more deliberating; What you doin' let's get to it Just like that they**_

(then she stops dancing to sing and show that she's more than just a dancer) _**One night with you, boy just one night with you,, All the things we could do, Every day I think of; One night with you no one else but us two; all our dreams would come true If we'd just get together; Maybe I can see us moving like that. Maybe I can see us touching like that. Baby I can see us kissing like that; We don't need no more than he said she said. Maybe I can see us moving like that. Maybe I can see us touching like that; baby I can see us kissing like that; Uh, what you waiting for?**_

(Lindsey finishes the song out dancing with Brittany and Jessie)

_**He said girl you winnin' she said boy where you've been at; Stop talking let's get with it; Just like that they; He said you're amazing; She said they why you waiting; No more deliberating; What you doin' let's get to it Just like that they; you're gonna like it; you're gonna want it; you're gonna like it; we don't need no more that he said she said; You're gonna like it; You're gonna want it; You're gonna like it; We don't need no more that he said she said.**_

All the boys in the room, except for Blaine, immediately jumped up and started clapping for her.

"Blaine, what's wrong she was awesome!" Sam quipped.

"I'm not really into someone who gives lap dances," Blaine rolled his eyes. The minute he said it, he regretted it. He wasn't thinking.

"Huh, alright," Sam said leaving the row. He looked at Mr. Schue. "I say yes for the record, but I got to go to the restroom."

"Thanks for sharing Sam," having no knowledge of his real reason for saying it.

Tina looked over at Blaine. "That was fucked up," she whispered and got up to follow Sam. "I say yes to Mr. Schue."

"Well that's two votes, Lindsey, which means you're in, but for the ones in the room that don't know you tell them who you are."

"Sure," she smiled and he noticed how innocent she looked now compared to the temptress that just danced around the room. "My name is Lindsey Black. I'm a Cheerio which is how I know these girls. Last year, Brittany and Santana convinced me to dance with the Trouble Tones and I really loved it, and Brittany suggested I try out for the actual squad this year. I talked it over with Coach Sylvester and she approved and so here I am. Oh, and I'm a junior this year."

Sunshine had missed her entire explanation. She was staring at Blaine.

"What just happened?" she was confused.

"I fucked up," Blaine answered. "I spoke without thinking and hurt his feelings."

"Why would a comment about lap dances hurt his feelings," she wondered.

"Long story," Blaine admitted. He turned to Mr. Schue. "Can we all take a quick bathroom break?"

"Sure," Mr. Schuester agreed. "If there is anyone else that wants to audition please come see me."

Blaine turned back to Sunshine. "I'll explain later. I promise. I've got to try and fix this."

Tina walked into the hallway trying to find Sam and she couldn't find him. She checked back in the choir room and he wasn't there either. There were still tons of parents and new students walking around. She knew that if Sam was upset he wouldn't want anyone to see it. So she went outside. She didn't see him so she walked toward the parking lot. She hoped he didn't just go home, but his truck was still there, and so was Sam sitting on the tailgate. Tina walked up to him. It was too tall for her to jump up on by herself so she just turned around and leaned against it next to Sam.

"You know he didn't mean it the way it sounded," she defended Blaine.

"Really?" Sam cocked his head to the side. "Generally, when people speak without thinking is when you find out exactly how they feel about things."

"I won't dispute that," she agreed. "But I don't think he meant you. He was talking about Lindsey. He's not a big fan of sexual dancing in Glee."

"Trust me, I remember. I was the one he tried to punch last year when I suggested it," Sam recalled.

"Oh," Tina remember the moment right before Sectionals. "I had forgotten about that."

"Look, Tina I'll be fine. I just need to sit here and calm down," he informed her. "I'll be back inside in a few. I think it will be okay if I miss an audition."

"Well then I won't talk," she said pulling sunglasses out of her purse and putting them on. "I'll just stand here looking cool and getting sun until you're ready to go back inside."

"You are the sweet version of Santana, you know that?" Sam told her.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Back inside, Blaine was looking all over the school for Sam, but couldn't find him. He turned around one corner almost running and bumped into someone knocking them both down.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Blaine apologized.

"It's okay," the boy said.

Blaine went to help him pick up his papers and the guitar that fell. He looked up and realized that it was Nick Hall. The realization hit Nick at the same time and he stepped away from Blaine.

"Please don't hit me again, I'm sorry," Nick tried to defend himself.

"I'm not going to hit you," Blaine stated. "That was really unlike me. It was the situation I guess."

"Because I kissed your boyfriend?" Nick asked. "I know it looked bad but he was the only one I knew I could try it with. I couldn't ask Jake. He's totally straight, and I'd had all these thoughts and a lot of them were about Sam, sorry about that by the way, but I figured if I did something physical with a guy that would either confirm what I was thinking or prove I was wrong. I know it's crazy but that's why I did it."

Blaine had to feel bad for the boy. He was so obviously confused about everything.

"Well it would have helped knowing that earlier," Blaine smiled trying to show the boy he wasn't mad anymore. "I mean you're a good looking kid and your lips were on his. I swear it was just a reaction. But now, it's cool I understand. I'm not mad."

"Thanks," Nick said not making eye contact.

Blaine noticed the paper he was holding was sheet music. "So music and a guitar, did you decide to tryout for New Directions?"

"I brought it in case I did. Still not sure. Especially with you and Sam in the room," he admitted.

"Well don't worry about me, and Sam has been on my ass all week to apologize to you," Blaine told him.

Nick had a very immature laugh. "On your ass, huh?"

Blaine got the joke. "Unfortunately not like that. He's withholding that until I make things right with you."

"Well no wonder your apologizing," Nick laughed. "I'd want back on that too." Blaine glared at him for the comment.

"Sorry," Nick realized how that sounded. "I was just trying to agree with you not say I wanted to have sex with him."

Blaine's rigidness ended when he smiled. "I gotcha. It's okay. I do have to go though. I was looking for someone. I hope you decide to tryout though. I'd love to hear you sing. Sam says you are really good."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Back outside, Tina pulled her phone out to check Facebook when a message from Blaine popped up on her phone.

"Blaine is looking for you. He wants to know if I found you."

"We should go back in," Sam decided. I don't want people seeing me act selfish when we have auditions to do. But will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"When we go back in will you sit between us. I don't want to have this conversation with him until after Glee practice."

"I don't think avoiding the issue is going to help, but yeah, I'll do that," Tina agreed.

They walked into the school and headed towards the auditorium. As soon as they opened the door Sam heard Blaine yell out for him down the hall. He turned to him and shook his head no, hoping that he would get the hint. Sam walked through the door following Tina. There was a young, Arabic girl on stage. He felt Blaine come through the door behind him and grab his hand. Sam turned around and tried his best to whisper, "We are not having this conversation right now."

"But Sam, I'm sorry," Blaine whispered back.

"Not now," Sam was defiant.

He turned around and everyone in the auditorium was looking at him and Blaine. He walked toward his seat. "Sorry we're late."

Sam sat down on Tina's right. Tina turned to Sunshine and made a snap decision. "Move over next to me."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"So we get through these auditions without an incident," she whispered.

She moved and Blaine saw the action assuming Sam told her too. He wanted to cry, but he held it in and sat down next to Sunshine. She saw his face and pulled his hand between hers and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry, you had to stand up there so long," Mr. Schuester began. "Tell everyone here why you want to be in New Directions."

"My name is Aylin Shakir, and obviously I'm Arabic. I'm also Muslim which is pretty rare for Ohio. I'm sure I'm the only one in here. I'm a freshmen and I found out about this through Mia. She's been my friend since Kindergarten."

"What are you going to sing for us?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I like old school R&B, you know like the nineties and early 2000's. So I'm going to do a song by an artist name Blu Cantrell."

Will shook his head at the idea the music he listened to in high school was now considered old school.

"Great! We can't wait to hear it."

Aylin turned around and motioned for the band.

"Ladies, help me out on the chorus."

_**(Hit 'Em Up Style (oops!) **_**by Blu Cantrell)**

_**AYLIN:**_

_**While he was scheming; I was beamin in the Beamer just beamin'; Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin' so I found another way to make him pay for it all; So I went to Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree and on the way I grabbed Jessie and Mia and as the cash box rang I thought everything away.**_

(On the chorus the girls all helped her out with the echoes and sing along)

_**(Oops) there goes the dreams we used to say (opps) there goes the time we spent away. (Oops) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me and that's worth that now (Oops) there goes the house we made a home; (Oops) there goes you'll never leave me a lone; for all the lies you told This is what you owe.**_

_**Hey Ladies, When your man wanna get buck wild, just go back and Hit' em up Style Put your hands on his cash and spend it to the last dime. For all the hard times, oh, when you go then everything goes; From the crib to the ride and the clothes so you better let him know that If he messed you up you gotta hit 'em up**_

"Come on up here girls and help me out!" she asked.

All the girls, but Tina who was judging, and Sunshine who was consoling Blaine got up there.

_**While he was braggin I was coming down the hill just draggin all his pictures and his clothes in the bag and sold everything else til there was just nothing left. And I paid all the bill about a month too late It's a shame we have to play these games. The love we had just fades away, away.**_

_**(Oops) there goes the dreams we used to say (opps) there goes the time we spent away. (Oops) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me and that's worth that now (Oops) there goes the house we made a home; (Oops) there goes you'll never leave me a lone; for all the lies you told This is what you owe.**_

_**Hey Ladies, When your man wanna get buck wild, just go back and Hit' em up Style Put your hands on his cash and spend it to the last dime. For all the hard times, oh, when you go then everything goes; From the crib to the ride and the clothes so you better let him know that If he messed you up you gotta hit 'em up**_

The boys applauded the girls. Sam sat down and looked over to Tina. "We are getting a massive amount of awesome girls for glee. You must be excited."

"I am," she agreed.

Mr. Schuester went through his normal routine asking the kids about Aylin and she passed with flying colors, but both Blaine and Sam were receiving texts from around the room.

SEBASTIAN: What's up with the change in seating?

SAM: Don't worry about it, I'll tell you when we get home.

SEBASTIAN: Are you okay?

SAM: Sure aren't I always?

Sebastian knew the last text was sarcastic and that Sam was hurt. He wanted to know what Blaine had done.

Next to him, Kallie was texting Blaine.

KALLIE: What's wrong?

BLAINE: Nothing.

KALLIE: Liar! Everyone in here heard Sam yell at you. What happened?

BLAINE: I'll tell you at home. And he wasn't yelling. He's upset.

KALLIE: What did you do?

BLAINE: …

Up the side of the auditorium, Blake walked over to Jake and Michael. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Man, I've been wondering if you were going to get up or not? Are you auditioning?" Jake asked.

"What the hell, right?" Blake decided. "Michael, do you mind if I borrow you guitar?"

"Sure man," he handed it over and reached into his back pocket for a pick.

"Thanks. Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it man, you're the golden boy," Michael reminded him.

Blake walked towards stage. "Is it okay if I go next, Mr. Schuester?"

Mr. Schuester looked up surprised to see the football player there. "Of course."

Blake took the stage and walked back to the band and spoke to them for a minute and then walked to the mike stand and put the guitar strap around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Blake Smith, and I obviously play football since I'm wearing this jersey. I'm a sophomore and I've never sang in front of anyone outside of church so this should be interesting. I'm going to do Kris Allen's version of Heartless.

_**(Heartless **_**by Kris Allen)**

_**BLAKE:**_

_**In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless. How could you be so heartless? Oh, how could you be so heartless?**_

_**How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo; just remember that you talking to me tho'. You need to watch the way you talking to me no. I mean after all the things that we been through. I mean after all the things we got into, and yo I know something that you ain't told me, and yo I did some things but that's the old me; and now you wanna give back and you gon' shoe me so you walk around like you don't know me; You got a new friend well I got homeys, but at the end it's still so lonely**_

_**In the night I hear 'em talk. The coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless how could you be so heartless?**_

"He's never sang in public before?" Sunshine said out loud.

"Sam, I think you might have some competition," Tina turned to her friend.

Sam realized she was right. This kid was good and everything he could do so could this Blake kid. He just wondered which one could do it better.

_**How could you be so Dr. Evil, you're bringing out a side of me that I don't know, I decided we weren't gonna speak so why are we up 3 am on the phone, Why does she be so mad at me for, homey I don't know she's hot and cold, I won't stop; I won't mess my groove up; Cause I already know how this thing goes;**_

_**You run and tell your friend that you're leavin' me; They say they don't see what you see in me; You wait a couple months then you gone see, you'll never find nobody better than me.**_

_**In the night I hear 'em talk. The coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless how could you be so heartless? How could you be so heartless? How could you be so heartless**_

_**I know you can't believe I could just leave it wrong and you can't make it right I'm gon take off tonight. Into the night. . .**_

Sam looked over at Blaine and Blaine turned toward him. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Sam and Sam just went back to listening to Blake.

_**Cause in the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless. . .How could you be so heartless? Oh. . .yeah. In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told, Somewhere far along this road, He lost his soul, to a woman so heartless. . . **_

"That was great, Blake! Really awesome job!" Mr. Schuester told him. "Sam, let's start with you."

"I agree. Great voice, great playing on the guitar. We've got enough guys that can play we should do some acoustic stuff," Sam agreed.

"I think the girls in our audiences will fall in love with you, and a lot of guys too, I mean this is glee. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Tina asked worried that him being a football player meant he might not understand their world.

"No, I've got no issues with that. I know what I like, they know what they like so it's cool," Blake answered.

She shook her head liking his answer.

"Blaine?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I vote yes," Blaine said shortly not really wanting to talk.

"Very well, Blake, welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schuester announced.

Sam leaned over to look at Blaine. "Choir room."

The two boys got up and headed out the door promising to only be ten minutes. They walked in and Sam made sure all the doors to the room were shut. He turned around to Blaine and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know how many other ways to say it," Blaine confessed as he walked over to Sam and tried to put his arms around him which he found impossible at the moment. "I wasn't thinking anything about you when I made that stupid comment. I really am sorry."

"You don't even know what you're sorry for," Sam sneered.

Blaine looked at him funny. "I'm confused."

"I know," Sam's face softened and he pulled the shorter boy in for a hug. "That's because you have no reason to know what I'm talking about. Can we just leave it at that. I accept your apology. Let's just move on from here."

Sam took Blaine's hand and started walking for the door, but Blaine didn't move and soon their hands were separated.

"What do you mean I have no reason to know? What are you talking about Sam?" he asked.

Sam turned around and Blaine saw pain cover his beautiful face.

"Let's not go there. It's in the past and I want to leave it there," Sam insisted.

"But I love you, Sam. There shouldn't be anything that we can't talk about. I'm not leaving you no matter what," Blaine knew Sam was hiding something from him and he so desperately wanted him to trust him.

"Please, Blaine," Sam's eyes teared up which shocked Blaine. "If you love me you'll just drop it."

"But don't you see? Because I love you I can't let you hurt like this," Blaine pulled his arms around Sam's neck. "This has nothing to do with what I said, does it?"

Sam pulled Blaine's arms away from his body. "Why can't you just drop it?"

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong and let me help you?" Blaine insisted.

"Because this isn't something you can help!" Sam yelled at Blaine and it actually scared the smaller guy. "God, Blaine, please I can't. . .I can't talk about this."

"Baby, please. . ." Blaine tried to hold Sam but he kept backing away. "Let me help you. I don't understand what could be so bad that you think you can't talk to me about it."

"God, Blaine do you honestly think I supported my family all that time by just stripping!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the color completely drained from his face. It was the secret that Sam had kept from everyone. It was the reason that he always smiled and made everyone else feel like they were the center of his attention. He didn't want them to start asking questions that would break down his fake exterior.

"Oh, Sam. . ." Blaine whispered realizing what the implication meant. His hands fell to his sides knowing what he'd been hiding.

Sam saw the look in Blaine's eyes and his heart broke. He knew that if Blaine didn't like that he was a stripper he certainly wouldn't love him now. He started shaking his head trying to make it all go away and he ran away from the room and ran away from Blaine.

Back in the auditorium, a new face was on stage. As the music played in the background she said, "Hi, my name is Shanna Lee. I'm an upcoming freshmen and I'm singing White Horse by Taylor Swift."

(As the first verse was sung, Sam ran from the building and into the parking lot collapsing in front of his truck so no one could see him.)

_**Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I paced back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you.**_

(Fade to Blaine still standing in the choir room taking in the realization of Sam's news.)

_**Holding on the days drag on stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known.**_

_**(**_During the chorus the middle of your screen is Shanna singing, the left is Blaine in the choir room, the right is Sam)

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.**_

(Blaine texts Mr. Schue: Sam needs our help. I need your help to help him.) (You see Mr. Schuester's reaction.

_**Baby I was naïve, Got lost in your eyes, and never really had a chance.**_

(Sunshine gets text from Blaine: I need you. Please come to the choir room) (You watch her read the text and then get up during the song and walk out quietly)

_**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.**_

(Tina gets a text from Sam that he has to leave and he doesn't know when he will be back.)

_**I had so many dreams about you and me Happy endings Now I know.**_

(Shanna on the left of the screen singing; Sam leaving the parking lot on the right)

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.**_

(Tina texts Sebastian: Something wrong with Sam. Go find him!) (Sebastian runs out of the room)

_**And there you are on your knees, Begging for forgiveness, beggin for me. Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry.**_

(Sunshine runs into the choir room to see Blaine in tears on the floor; she runs to him and wraps him in her arms.)

_**But I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale; I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well.**_

(Sebastian runs outside and finds the spot where Sam parked his truck that morning empty. He calls Sam hoping he'll pick up.)

_**There in my rear view mirror disappearing now. And it's too late for you and your white horse; Now it's too late for you and your. . .**_

(Fade to Sam seeing Sebastian's name flashing on his phone but he ignores and keeps driving.)

_**. . .white horse to catch me now. Oh whoa, whoa, whoa. Try and catch me now.**_

(Fade back to Shanna singing the ending of the song)

_**.Oh, it's too late to catch me now.**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Secret

_**I am very sorry that so many people got confused with the last chapter. I was trying to do something I thought was special and different that I'd never seen before, but I obviously went overboard and made it hard for you to follow. I'm going to try and simplify, but I don't want to eliminate the music because it's such an important element of the story for me.**_

_**Also, the characters of Blake, Lily, Michael, Aylin, and Shanna are all from the Glee Project 2.**_

_**In my head, Kallie is Lindsey from season 1 of Glee Project, and yes I know that she's already been on the show as another character, but I don't care that's who I see. So I guess that's an AU point in the story.**_

…

_**With that being said, on to the next chapter.**_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Will hoped like crazy that Sam would see his message and listen to him. As soon as Shanna finished her audition, he welcomed her into the New Directions family and dismissed everyone for a two-hour lunch. Blaine was understandably frantic, but Will convinced him that Sam would be fine and had Tina and Sunshine take him to lunch. That's when he texted Sam: "Remember, you promised."

It was a huge risk, but he knew that if Sam was true to his word like he expected, he would find him quickly. He got in his car and drove to the apartment. As he turned the corner into the parking garage he prayed he'd see the boys truck. He took the last turn and sitting before him was the white truck with the license plate reading "TROUTY". Will let out a huge sigh of relief. He parked his own car and ran to his apartment unlocking the door.

Sam was sitting in the living room in the only chair facing the door. When the door opened he looked directly into Will's eyes. The older man couldn't help but notice that in that moment, Sam looked ten years old. He was. . .vulnerable and scared.

"I was already here when you texted," he said wiping his tears. "I remembered my promise."

"Good," Will said coming in and sitting next to him. "I don't know what happened. Blaine wouldn't tell me about the conversation that made you leave so quickly."

"He didn't tell you," Will noticed the hopeful look on Sam's face when he asked.

"No, he said it wasn't his place to tell, but he did say that you were hurting more than anyone knew. You scared him and I got to admit, Sam, seeing you like this now, you've got me a little scared too," Will said truthfully.

"I don't know if I can talk about it, Mr. . . I mean Will," Sam sniffled.

"Okay, then do me a favor. At least text Blaine and let him know you're alive and you didn't run. I'll fix us some lunch and if you feel like talking it's up to you, but what I can promise is that whatever you say is between us, okay?" Will offered.

"Thank you," Sam said.

**Mall Food Court**

Blaine sat at a table with Tina, Sunshine, Kallie, and Sebastian. Kallie had bought him food, but he'd yet to touch it. He just kept staring at the phone hoping it would ring.

"Blaine, you have to eat something. We have dance rehearsal this afternoon. You can't dance for four hours without something in your stomach," Kallie insisted.

Blaine just turned and stared at her.

"Fine, I'm calling Cooper," she threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Blaine snapped.

"At least I got a reaction out of you. Eat something and I won't press the call button," she bargained.

He picked up two French fries and ate them. "Happy?"

"Very," she smiled at her cousin.

"God, can we keep her?' Sebastian laughed as he finished of her French fries.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Sebastian," Blaine quipped.

"Actually, I'm not, Blaine," Sebastian realized that Blaine's opinion of him really hadn't changed. "I know you don't think I care about anything but myself, and to an extent I understand that, but I've bent over backwards trying to prove I've changed. I am worried about Sam. Do you think I eat carbs like this all the time? You don't get abs like these eating carbs."

"Boys, can we have a cock fight later," Tina insisted. "We're all worried, but Mr. Schuester told us to leave it alone and we have to trust him. Blaine, I wish there was something you could tell us to help you figure out what's wrong with Sam."

Blaine hadn't told them the entire story. All he said was that he said something and it evidently meant something different to Sam. That Sam said he didn't understand and that he couldn't tell him and that he ran out. He didn't repeat Sam's words. He started to tell Tina, but then he realized that he could be jumping to conclusions. What if Sam wasn't talking about Blaine's original thought. He couldn't imagine Sam giving in to prostitution no matter what the reason. Maybe Blaine didn't know what had happened.

"I really don't know, Tina, all I know is I couldn't help him and that really freaked me out," Blaine confessed and turned around to talk to the whole table. "That's what I'm mad about, it's not you guys. Don't think I'm madn at you." The last statement was said specifically to Sebastian.

Sunshine decided to prod further. "Maybe it's because I'm new to town or whatever, but what the hell are you talking about?" she asked winking at her new best friend.

"My relationship with Sam started because of our friendship. He literally took care of me when Kurt broke up with me. He protected me from everything including my own feelings. The very basis of our relationship so far has been him taking care of me. I haven't been myself. Right?"

He looked at Tina specifically.

"You were having a hard time, Blaine. It's understandable. If Mike broke up with me I'd act the same way."

"Regardless, Sam has been my protector and I've let him, but this was the first time he needed someone to protect him and I froze. I'm not going to let that happen again. And I'm going to stand up for myself instead of Sam doing it for me," Blaine determined.

"Well there's your chance," Sebastian nodded with his head.

Blaine turned around and saw Nick sitting down with Jake, Michael and Blake.

"I've already cleared that up," Blaine said. "I apologized to him earlier."

"Apologized?" Sebastian cut his eyes at Blaine. "I thought you said you were going to stand up for yourself and Sam."

"I am," Blaine stated.

"Then why the hell are you sorry for punching the kid? He kissed Sam right in front of you," Sebastian questioned.

"Sam said I should apologize to him because the kid is confused," Blaine admitted.

"Look, I've been talking to the kid on the phone because Jake asked me to, and yes, the kid's mind is a basket case right now, but confusion aside, what he did was wrong. And Sam was wrong to ask you to apologize. If he was my boyfriend and I saw what you saw, I would have punched him more than once," Sebastian pointed out.

"But Sam said the kid picked him because he told him he liked a boy," Tina defended Sam. "I mean I didn't like it either, but I guess I understand where the kid was coming from."

"It's not your job to defend Sam when he's not here, Tina. I'm not saying anything that I wouldn't say to Sam's face if he was here. Yes, the kid is confused, but if someone doesn't show him that what he did is wrong, whose to say it won't be Mike he tries to kiss next," Sebastian posed. "Trust me, no one ever taught me boundaries which is why I was an ass for so long. You need to teach him a lesson. I mean I'm not saying you should punch him again, but you should definitely make sure he knows you mean business."

At that point Tina's phone beeped. Everyone saw her smile. "It's Mr. Schuester. Sam is at his apartment. He's fine."

Blaine felt a huge burden lift off his shoulders.

"Go on, Blaine," Sebastian pushed. "The kid needs it. It's not something I can tell him over the phone, and this is a chance to prove you're willing to stand up for Sam."

Blaine didn't even think about it. He stood from his seat and walked over to the table with the four younger guys. He stood between the chairs of Nick and Jake. Michael and Blake were on the other side.

"How's your lunch, guys?" Blaine asked in his normal sweet voice.

"Great," Blake answered. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good," he smiled. "We're really glad to have you guys. I didn't get the chance to talk to you or Michael, but I really did enjoy your auditions. I think you're both going to be a great addition to New Directions," he changed his attention to Nick. "Have you decided if you are going to audition?"

"I think so," he smiled. "These three have pretty much convinced me that I've got to do it with them."

"Good, like I said earlier, I've heard you've got a great voice and we can always use more guys not afraid to sing. But, I need to amend what I said earlier to you. Does everyone at this table know what I'm talking about or should we go somewhere else to speak."

"You mean about him kissing Sam?" Michael asked.

"I guess that answers my question," Blaine said letting out a huge breath. He looked down and Nick already looked like a scolded puppy. "I need to say something to you because if we are going to be in the same group, I want to be able to work with you without feeling like I want to punch you in the face every time I see you. I get that you are confused, and as a proud and out gay man myself, I'm happy to talk to you about that confusion and help you out, but the way you surprised Sam and you kissed him right in front of me like that was wrong. It was wrong in the gay world or the straight world. You would have never walked up to one of these guys' girlfriends and done that. So I have a huge problem with you thinking it was okay to do that to my boyfriend. Please don't mistake my kindness for acceptance. If you join Glee I'll be there for you regardless, but if you ever hit on my boyfriend again, I'm talking if I catch you wink at him, I will show you how much it hurts for a gay guy to kick your ass, and then I'll make sure the girls know about it so the whole school knows a gay beat your ass, okay?"

Blaine waited for a response. Jake and Blake just sat there with shocked expressions on their faces. Michael was actually smiling and took a sip of his soda until you could hear there was no liquid left in the cup.

"Do we have an understanding, Nick?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes," the young boy gulped out his answer.

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I'll see you guys back at school. Make sure you get water and all to bring back with you. We've got dance practice this afternoon."

Blaine turned back around to his table and saw the four people sitting there just staring and trying to comprehend what they just saw. Blaine sat back down.

"Feel better?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"Lots," Sebastian laughed then starting smiling.

Sunshine picked up his phone and handed it to him. "Check this then. It beeped while you were over there. I may or may not have read the message."

Blaine unlocked his phone and saw it was from Sam.

_SAM: I'm ok. I'm with Will. I think I'm going to talk to him. . .maybe. I'm so sorry I ran from you but I got scared. Thank you for not telling anyone what I told you. I love you._

Blaine looked up and they were all smiling at him. He picked up the burger Kallie bought for him and took a huge bite. He finally realized how hungry he was.

"Umm, Blaine," he was surprised to here the kid's voice, but he turned and it was Nick standing there.

"I'm sorry," the kid had tears in his eyes. "I would say that I wasn't thinking clearly when I kissed Sam, but truthfully I did think it out, but I didn't think about everything. What you said about if it had been one of my guy friend's girlfriend is what made me realize it. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm sorry your first impression of me is that. Hopefully, I can prove to you that I mean I'm sorry."

"I believe you," Blaine nodded. "Sometimes we have to just be told things so we know."

He looked to Sebastian after saying this and Sebastian winked. Blaine had to admit the kid knew what he was talking about.

"Anyway," Nick tried to change the subject. "My choice of song for auditions seems really bad now and I have another song in mind, but the problem is I don't know it on guitar yet."

"What were you going to do?" Tina asked.

Nick winced. "Crush by David Archeleta."

Sunshine shot soda through her nose when she took a sip of her drink and laughed at the same time.

"Probably not a good idea," she pointed out.

"That's the other reason I came over," Nick's attention turned to Kallie. "Kallie, Jake said you are amazing at the piano and that you could probably help me out. What do you think?"

"Sure, but I don't have a car to get us back to the school," she realized.

"I'll take you," Tina said getting up and throwing her trash away. "I want to see what this kid has got, and I'm the only judge that hasn't had physical contact with him so my opinion is really the only one that matters." She put her arm around Nick's neck.

"I'll go too," Sebastian said getting up. He looked at Blaine. "Will you text me if you find out if Sam is coming back to rehearsal?"

"Sure," Blaine agreed.

"Who knew there was such a strong man in you. I got admit it was a little bit of a turn on," Sebastian winked and laughed hoping Blaine knew he was kidding.

"No kidding," Sunshine agreed. "He officially became my gay husband when I watched that."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" she laughed. "My mother will totally leave me alone when I send her your picture. You're hot, you can sing and your ½ Filipino. My parents will never make me go back to the Philippines now."

**The Schuester Apartment**

Will fixed them both a quick meal of a turkey sandwich, some fresh fruit, and some potato chips. He also poured them each a glass of Emma's amazing lemonade. The two guys sat and ate most of the meal not talking about anything. Will started to believe he'd have to go back to rehearsal having made no headway with Sam, but finally the younger man spoke.

"Do you think I'm dumb?"

"What?" Will asked shocked by the question. "No. Why would you ask that?"

"It's okay, you can be honest. You've taught me two classes on top of being my glee teacher. You've been around me enough to know."

"No, Sam, I do not think you are dumb, at all," Will answered again.

"It's just I get myself is such bad situations, and I know I make dumb decisions, but I don't want anyone to think I'm dumb even though I know I am," he said about himself.

"Sam, you're not dumb. I know that you've had to make decisions that no one your age should have ever had to make, but that doesn't make you dumb. You were helping your family," Will tried to help the boy.

"You don't know the whole story, Will, and I'm scared to tell you," Sam confessed.

Will knew from his expression that what he was about to hear was bad. He made a mental note to control his facial expressions while listening. He moved closer to Sam on the sofa. "Sam, you get no judgment from me. I'm just here to listen and help if I can."

"Okay," Sam's body was shaking from the fear of telling this story. Will reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. It was an unusual move for him but that interaction helped Sam calm down and Sam held it tight as he spoke.

"I know you know about me stripping. I think everyone at McKinley knows about that unfortunately," Sam began. "But no one knows why I started or what else happened."

"Okay," Will stated. "I'm here to listen if you'll tell me."

"I did start with a legitimate job. I worked at the Dairy Queen, but I made minimum wage and it didn't help. Will, when we moved to Kentucky, we moved into a one bedroom apartment for the five of us, but the job that my dad got for us to move didn't pan out and he lost it. We had to move out. We put my mom and Stevie and Stacy in a local women's shelter, but my dad couldn't stay there. They would let me, but I didn't want my dad to be by himself. So for the next three weeks he and I slept in sleeping bags under this bridge. It was near a big truck stop so I would sneak in and take showers, change into my work clothes and then walk the two miles from the truck stop to the Dairy Queen."

"Sam, I had no idea," Will was now holding Sam's hand as much as the younger held his.

"Don't worry, it gets better," Sam felt the tears start to slide down his face. "There was this guy who came into the Dairy Queen every night right before closing. He ordered the same thing every time. I knew that his name was Charles before I knew that he actually owned the restaurant. Turns out he was a pretty rich guy. Lots of money to spare. One night after I closed the restaurant, I started on my two mile hike back to the bridge to buckle down and try to sleep through the night. About a quarter mile in, the bottom fell out of the sky and I got horribly soaked. This car saw me and stopped and I looked inside and it was Charles, he asked if I needed a ride, and I was inside the car before I realized I couldn't tell him where I lived. I mean I lied on my application. He told me he lived just a few minutes away and I could wait out the storm there and he'd take me home. So I did. That was my first dumb move."

"You were scared, Sam. That doesn't make it dumb," Will defended him.

"Well, anyway, he offered me dry clothes and a cup of coffee and he confessed that he'd seen me walking to work several times so I broke down and told him the truth. Trying to keep a lie going hurts my head sometimes just trying to keep it straight, and like I said, he seemed like a really nice guy. He even said he thought he could help. He asked how old I was and I told him that I had just turned sixteen. You've probably already figured it out but he owned the strip club I danced in. He told me about it, he told me it was completely safe, and that I could easily make five times what I made at Dairy Queen. Still, though I said no."

"But Finn told me they found you stripping," Will was confused.

"Charles owned at least half the town. He told me that if I agreed to strip at his club, he would give my dad a construction job that included temporary housing. That meant my whole family could be back together. I had the chance to get my family a place to live, Mr. Schue. I couldn't turn that down. I had to do it."

Will felt a tear fall down his cheek. Sam should have never been put in the position and he was worried he already knew where this story was going.

"So I started stripping and I did make a lot of money. I was able to quit the other job, but I let my parents think I was still worked there. I thought that was it, but it wasn't. One night about a month after I'd started dancing there, Charles asked me to come to his office before work. He told me I'd done a great job and I was making him a lot of money. He asked me if I'd be interested in making more money. He mentioned that he was sure my little brother and sister would need school supplies soon which was true. We started school the next week. I asked him what I needed to do. He told me he was going to pay me to work out and get more cut because he believed it would make him even more money. I told him I could definitely do that. That's when he walked over to the door and locked it. He asked me to take my clothes off. I told him I didn't feel comfortable doing that and he reminded me he'd already seen me naked in the club and that the only reason he wanted me to take off my clothes was so that he could tell me what areas of my body he wanted me to focus on getting toned. So I did."

"Sam, did he hurt you?" Will noticed Sam was starting to shake again.

"Not yet," those two words told Will everything he needed to know, but he let Sam continue. "He said if I worked on my abs a little more I could have an eight-pack instead of a sixer. He made all these comments about my body and I started thinking I didn't look good and that's when he touched me."

Sam closed his eyes trying to not remember all the details.

"He got me excited. Will, you've got to believe me when I tell you that I didn't want it to happen, but I was scared. He was my boss and he was my dad's boss. I told him to stop, but he said if I liked my job I'd let him. When I didn't say anything else, he went down on me. That became a daily occurrence for the next month I had to come in early so he could do that to me."

"Sam, how old is Charles?" Will asked.

"He's older than you. I think around forty. He wasn't old, but he wasn't young either. The age of consent in Kentucky is 16 though so he wasn't doing anything illegal."

"That's debatable, Sam." Will was fighting his anger. He wanted to find this Charles guy and mess him up. "Is there more?"

"About a week before Finn and Rachel found me he forced me to have sex with him. He told me that if I didn't he would fire me and my dad. I didn't dance for three days after because I was recovering," Sam admitted.

"He hurt you! Sam, he raped you?" Will couldn't believe it.

At this point Sam just let the tears flow. "One of the other guys who is a couple years older than me took me to the free clinic. Charles had done the same thing to him before he met me. When the doctor asked about the tearing, he told him it was my first time, and that he and I got carried away. The doctor accepted his story and treated me, made me take an STD test, everything was negative just so you know. I went back to work the next night planning on quitting, but he threatened to not only fire my dad, but he said he could make an accident happen. He threatened to hurt my dad. The bastard took my virginity and then he threatens to kill my dad if I tell anyone."

Will reached over and just pulled Sam into his arms and let him cry.

"I prayed to God that he would get me away from all of it. I promised that if he did I would make everyone's lives better in any way I can. I swore I would never do another selfish thing again. Then I put on a brave face, and kept going. I couldn't let anyone know what has happening to me. And then my prayers were answered. That night, Rachel and Finn showed up and I got my way out. When I got home, Dad told me he'd been rehired by his old company. I came home to Lima and decided I would never tell a soul and that I would just always put others first, but I can't hide it anymore. I'm so sorry, I've spilled all this on you. I know you don't want to know any of this and you probably think I'm a horrible person. I am so so sorry, Mr. Schue."

"Shhh. . ." Will held him tighter. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were the one wronged. Sam, do your parents know about this?"

"No!" Sam jumped away from Will. "Please you can't tell them. You can't! Please you promised!"

"I won't," Will didn't feel comfortable making that promise, but he knew his concern had to be Sam right now. "But I think when you're ready you need to tell them."

"I can't," he whispered. He turned to look at the clock. "You have to go. Rehearsal starts back in fifteen minutes."

"I'm right where I need to be," Will decided. "I'll stay here with you until you feel better."

"Thank you," Sam began to calm down.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Will smiled at him.

"This is the first time I've felt safe since it happened. I hope it's not weird for me to say that about you hugging me," Sam confessed.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"Do you think if I were to go back with you, they'll ask me a bunch of questions?" Sam wondered.

"They might. I'm not going to say they won't. They all love you. Even the new kids are getting attached to you. I know that you feel horrible about what happened to you and that's understandable, but look at me," he turned Sam around so he could look in his eyes. "This was not your fault. You have done nothing that should make you feel shame. As messed up as it is, you wanting to protect your family is the only honorable thing about it. This guy, Charles, he's the asshole! He's the one that should pay for this. You are not at fault. If you ever feel that way again, you come to me and I'll remind you, okay?"

"Thanks, I do feel better after telling you. At least I have someone to talk to about it," Sam realized.

"I'd love to talk to you about it, but I'm not a professional. It might be weird for you, but maybe you could talk to Emma. She could help you in ways that I can't," Will suggested.

"Can I think about it?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Are you going to tell Blaine?" Will wondered.

"I think I have to," Sam decided. "He deserves the truth if we are going to be committed to each other, and he proved to me today that he won't tell anyone. It's okay that I don't feel like anyone else should know, right?"

"Absolutely!" Will agreed. "It's not anyone else's business."

"I want to go back," Sam realized.

"Are you sure? You don't have too. I'll understand."

"It's dance rehearsal. I'm the dance captain. What kind of a message will it give those new kids if I'm not there. Plus, if I don't show up they'll definitely ask questions. At this rate, maybe it's just a handful."

"True," Will was impressed with his maturity. He thought back to the kid that sang Justin Bieber when he was a sophomore. He was so innocent back then. Now he knew why he'd come back to McKinley so different than the boy that left. It all made sense and he deserved to have a childhood. Will promised himself right then that he would make sure that happened.

"Could I ride back with you?" Sam asked.

"Sure, let me put these dishes up and we'll get going." Will picked up their trash and headed to the kitchen.

"Good, I'm going to change shirts. I kinda cried all over this one," Sam tried to joke.

Will couldn't believe it. Even after such a confession he still managed to show off his beautiful smile that caused everyone else around him to smile. He had a deeper love and respect for this boy than ever.

Will's phone rang and he began the conversation as he put the trash away. Sam walked back into the living room ready to go and saw a huge smile on Will's face as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on? That must have been a great phone call," Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah," Will smiled. "I don't think you're going to have to worry about people asking questions. I just got some really good news that is going to be the only thing we talk about this afternoon."

**The Auditorium**

"Blaine, did you just get a text from Sam?" Tina asked.

Blaine was reading it as she asked. "Yeah, he's coming back with Mr. Schue."

Tina saw his smile. "See, nothing to worry about. Why don't you go wait for him. I'll get everyone situated in here."

Blaine didn't argue. He just thanked his co-captain and headed to the front doors.

It wasn't long before he saw Mr. Schuester's car enter the parking lot. Blaine stood right outside the front doors, his hands in his pockets waiting. He didn't want to crowd Sam or do anything to upset him. Mr. Schuester was on the phone and seemed to be in a really good mood. He covered the phone to speak to Blaine.

"Hey, I've got to finish this phone call so I'll be in the auditorium shortly. Just get to know the new people," Will looked back to Sam slowly walking up. He looked apprehensive. "Let him do the talking, Blaine. He loves you. Remember that."

Sam saw Blaine standing there waiting for him. He was smiling. He didn't look upset with him. Still, he felt really awkward speaking to him with Blaine knowing his secret. He walked up to Blaine and stopped about three feet in front of him.

"Can I start with I love you and I'm sorry for running," Sam asked.

"As long as I can start with I love you and I'm sorry I was being pushy," Blaine insisted.

"I'm going to tell you everything. I just need time, okay?" Sam said.

"Just answer me one question," Blaine requested.

Sam nodded agreeing to answer.

"Is there something I can do to make it better?"

Sam's smile crossed his face.

"You trying to take care of me, now?" Sam asked.

"Works both ways," Blaine pointed out to him.

"Just stick by me in there," Sam asked. "If people start asking me a bunch of questions about what happened, help me. I want to tell you but not everybody."

"Done," Blaine smiled. "May I walk you to the auditorium?"

"Yes, please," Sam smiled again.

The boys walked in the direction of the auditorium but when the passed the boys bathroom, Blaine pulled Sam inside, pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Sam returned the kiss. The release of emotion was just what he needed. He had to admit that Blaine being more aggressive was a turn on. The boys kissed for a few minutes until they heard a moan coming from the last stall.

"Did you hear that?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered back.

They heard another moan followed by a slurping noise.

Sam and Blaine both realized what they were hearing. They couldn't help themselves. They quietly walked down to the final stall hearing the noises even more clearly. They heard one of the people in the stall say "damn, do that thing with your tongue again."

"Sebastian," Sam mouthed the name so he wouldn't be heard.

The boys pushed on the stall door and saw Sebastian standing there, the front of his t-shirt pulled over his head so he could feel up his own chest and abs while the other guy in front of him was giving him a blow job. Sebastian's eyes opened and his whole body went rigid. The realization that Sam and Blaine had caught him getting head caused him to orgasm. It was then, when the kid on the floor turned to get toilet paper to wipe the cum off his face that they realized it was Nick.

"Wow, I guess you are helping him figure out things," Sam joked.

"Damn, Sebastian that thing is huge. If you slapped him with that it would be way worse than my punch," Blaine added.

Sam looked down at Nick who was mortified. "Good job kid, you picked a good one. We'll leave you alone now."

Sam and Blaine ran out of the bathroom laughing so hard they thought they might throw up. Sam literally fell to the ground, his back to the lockers and his body convulsed with laughter. The door to the auditorium opened and Tina and Sunshine came out to see what the commotion was.

"Well this is much better than earlier," Tina said to her other Asian.

"What is so funny?" Sunshine asked.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sebastian and Nick exited together. Tina and Sunshine's eyes bulged out of their sockets, then they looked at each other, and then back to the two boys who looked like frightened animals. Sam saw their reaction and started laughing harder because they looked so animated.

"You two look like anime right now," he laughed to the point that he had to hold his side. "Ouch, ouch, cramp in my side." He said between laughs.

Nick ran off embarrassed.

"Real cool Sam!" Sebastian looked annoyed. He ran after the kid.

Sam stopped laughing. Now he felt bad.

"Don't feel bad, the kid will be fine. And as for Sebastian it's payback for Monday morning," Blaine reminded him of Sebastian catching them in bed.

"Blaine's right, let's go inside and talk to the new kids," Tina insisted.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Schuester came into the room with a huge smile on his face and told everyone to have a seat. Sam saw Sebastian walking in one door and Nick through the other. Sam walked over to Nick and whispered, "I'm sorry about laughing at it like that. I honestly didn't mean anything by it. Plus, Sebastian is a great guy if that's more than just a hook up."

Nick smiled, "Maybe, I don't know. It's okay about the laughing. I would have done the same."

The boys went to find their seats. Sam went and sat down between Blaine and Sebastian.

"Thank you for apologizing to him. He freaked out," Sebastian said.

"No problem," Sam winked. "So how long had it been just out of curiosity?"

"Three months!" Sebastian whispered. "If I fall asleep you'll know why. Just wake me up."

Blaine heard the comment and started laughing which made the other two boys do the same.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schuester began. "Not sure what's so funny, but I have a really HUGE announcement to make. I have to admit I didn't even know this was a possibility because we've never been national champions before, but during our lunch break I received a call from The National Show Choir Association. This year they are doing a big promotion to begin the season and they want to use us to do it. The fact that we started a program three years ago and are national champions is exactly what they want to promote to try to get more schools interested. So, it's already been cleared with Figgins, the Nationals office is covering it, but we are being sent on a 10 city tour of the country to perform and promote GLEE!"

Everyone in the room freaked out and got excited. They were going to get to go all over the country and see the sites and do what they loved. They couldn't imagine a better experience.

"When is this Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"Well that's the thing. It's the 3 weeks before school starts. Since a lot of schools in the South and west start in August a lot of them are already in school. That means we have a week to put together a 16 song concert!"

Again they all went crazy this was the greatest moment for them. Sam and Blaine looked at each other and just smiled. They were going to get to experience this together which made everything so special.

"Which means it's a great thing we had so many auditions today because I'm going to have to lock in the number now so we can begin getting ready," Mr. Schuester said.

Sam looked back at Nick and he sunk into his seat.

"Wait, Mr. Schue," Sebastian spoke up. "We've got a another guy here who is ready to audition."

"Yeah, I can vouch for him, Mr. Schue. I've heard him sing and he's really good," Sam spoke up.

"So have I," Tina agreed.

"I say let him on Mr. Schue," Blaine agreed.

"Okay, Nick, these three believe in you so I do too. I'm going to take their word for it and give you a spot, but that's it. This group of 21 is New Directions!" Mr. Schue announced. "Now here's what I think we should do. Will do four new songs to showcase smaller groups. Then we are going to decide on 12 of our past numbers to bring back and do again."

"Why past numbers?" Blaine asked.

"Two reasons," Mr. Schuester stated. "First they want us to show our progression as a group, and second because we are going to invite our graduates to join us on some of the dates. The cities they live in definitely, but maybe some of the others if we can."

"So where are we going?" Artie asked.

"Are you ready for this?" Mr. Schue laughed. "We start of in Dallas, New Orleans, Atlanta, Orlando, Seattle, Los Angeles, Denver, Chicago, Washington DC, and drum roll please. . .the host of the 2013 National Championships, New York City in Radio City Music Hall!"

"Are you serious?" Tina couldn't believe it.

"This is crazy!" Brittany added.

"So we've got to decide a set list," Will pulled out the notebook he brought with him. "I think the fair way to do this is to let the older members each suggest a song, and if I think it's possible we'll do it. I think we should have at least one from each of our regionals and nationals competitions so I'm going to go ahead and put on the list _Don't Stop Believin'_. Tina, you've been on the squad the longest so what is your pick?"

Tina thought about it for a minute and then she just smiled. "The moment I knew that GLEE was the right place for me was the night of our first performance on that stage when we did _Somebody to Love_. That's my choice."

"That was so good," Mia called out.

"Good, cause you'll have to do your sister's part," Tina said. "If Mr. Schue agrees with my choice."

"I do. I actually hoped someone would pick it," He said writing it on the list. "Artie, you're next."

"I want to do one of our original songs. My favorite was _Light Up the World_."

"I liked that one. Let's do it," Schue agreed. "Brittany, what's your choice?"

"It wasn't a competition song, but it would be killer to do on a tour. Let's do the_ Singing in the Rain/Umbrella _mash up."

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Sam agreed. "That would look killer on a big stage!"

"I agree," their teacher said. "Sam, what's your choice?"

"Oh, wow. . .this is difficult. Is it bad that I want to pick one of my own?"

"I would," Sebastian laughed.

"Which do you want?" Will asked.

"Can we do _(I've Had) The time of My Life_ again?" he asked.

Will just started writing it down. "You going to be okay singing that with someone who isn't Quinn?"

Sam looked at Blaine, "I think I'll manage."

"Okay, that brings us to Blaine."

"Man in the Mirror except do it with no fill-ins this time," he laughed.

"Agreed. I think with the number of guys we have we might could even make it a guys number this time. Will see. Good choice though. Sugar, what do you want to do?"

"Can it be a Trouble Tones song?" she asked not sure what his answer would be.

"Sure, I think we need some all girls numbers for the tour," he stated.

"I want to do _Stronger_."

"Great choice. I bet our new girls would love to learn that one," Mr. Schuester thought before writing it down.

"Am I next?" Rory was almost jumping out of his seat.

Will laughed. "Yeah, Rory, you're next."

"Okay, I know that it was just a prom song, but I'd really like to do that One Direction song _What Makes you Beautiful_."

"Oh that was so cute," Lindsey remembered. "You boys were so sexy doing that!"

"Okay, that can be one of our all boys songs," he wrote it down. "Last but not least, Joe what do you want to bring back?"

"We have to do _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_. That's what won us Nationals!"

"If you're doing that one, I personally think we should do _Edge of Glory _again too!" Lindsey held her hands out like it was an obvious choice.

"You know I think we should do both of those too. That's the majority of our nationals program so that's what people will have watched and will remember," Will wrote them down.

"If you're taking suggestions now, I have one," Sebastian raised his hand. "I was the competition watching from the audience, but the coolest thing I saw you do last year was the _Fly/I Believe I can Fly Medley."_

"Oh, yeah let's do that again," Sugar commented.

"That was a most righteous number," Rory added.

"I can go with that. That means we've got one spot left," Mr. Schuester looked at his list.

"Mr. Schuester, Brittany and I have an idea," Tina called out.

"Make it good. This is the last song," Mr. Schuester teased.

"Oh it is," the girls giggled. "We've talked it over and all us girls think that if we're going to perform across the country then Sam has to resurrect the Justin Bieber Experience."

Sam hid his face in his hands.

"The what?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't believe I know anything about this," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and loved the way he was blushing.

"Sam's first big number in Glee Club was his impression of Justin Bieber and it is spot on accurate and in our opinion, much better than the original," Brittany spoke up for the group.

"I wanna see it!" Lily screamed.

"Me too!" Jessie called out.

"Guys it's been two years since I did that, but if I agree we have to mash it up with Somebody to Love so that the Justin Bieber Experience is more than just me. I can bieberize Nick I know, probably Blake, and Jake," and he turned back to his right. "And I'm sure Sebastian has a Bieber in him somewhere."

"Please," Sebastian rolled his eyes and spoke low enough that only Sam could hear him. "We both know I'd be the one in him for sure."

"Alright it's settled," Will stated. "The Justin Bieber experience it is. So here is what we are going to do, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Artie, and Brittany, you are going to stay in here with the band and work through these songs and break up the parts, decide who is singing on each song and be ready to hand out assignments tomorrow. The rest of you come with me to the choir room I'm going to show you these performances so you can see what they look like.

Three hours later they were done and Blaine was giving Sam a ride home.

"Do you have time?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Blaine said reaching his hand over to Sam. He took it and wrapped his fingers into Blaine's.

"I have a story to tell you," Sam said and Blaine saw the fear in his eyes returning.

Blaine turned the car around.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I think there is a spot next to a lake 20 minutes north of here that's perfect for that," Blaine smiled.


	19. Chapter 19 Crushes

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - Crushes**

"Basically it boils down to one thing," Cooper Anderson's voice came through the phone. "After knowing everything that you know now, do you still love Sam or can you not get passed this?"

Blaine listed to his brother. He'd been giving him advice over the phone now for about an hour. Earlier in the evening, Sam told him the big secret he'd kept from everyone. He was relieved to know that Sam had not been a prostitute but it did upset him that he thought he was Sam's first, but obviously wasn't. When Sam finished telling him, he immediately wrapped the larger boy in his arms and told him everything would be okay. He did exactly what he planned to do which was comfort Sam. It wasn't until he dropped him off at Mr. Schuester's Apartment that the questions started to enter his head. He tried to hide the confusion on his face, but Sam noticed it. He told Blaine that he would understand it if he needed to take time apart and really decide if he still wanted them to be together. He told Blaine that he loved him but knew he might not be able to get passed Sam's past. That was what he was afraid of to begin with. He kissed him goodnight and then went into the apartment.

On the way home, Blaine's confusion blossomed and he needed someone to talk too. But how could he talk to someone about how he felt without giving away Sam's secret. He knew he couldn't, so instead, he decided to talk to someone who wouldn't care and that he knew he could trust with the information. He called his brother, Cooper. He pulled his car into the parking lot next to the public park and sat to talk. He couldn't risk having the conversation at home where his parents or Kallie might here it.

"So what's it going to be, little brother? Love him or leave him?" Cooper asked.

"I love him, Coop. More than I ever thought possible," Blaine answered.

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Cooper snickered through the phone. "Look, from everything you've told me about Sam he sounds like the perfect guy for you. I wish I could find one like that. But I guess I'll know better when I get home next week."

"You're coming home?" Blaine questioned. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, I finish filming this movie next Tuesday. Don't have anything on the schedule for a month so I thought I'd come home and visit for a little while."

"Except Kallie and I will be leaving for the National Show Choir tour next weekend. You'll be home with just mom and dad," Blaine reminded him.

"Oh damn! That's not good," Cooper realized. "I don't suppose that teacher of yours needs any chaperones for the trip does he?"

"You'd do that? It would be great having you on the trip with me. I can't remember the last time we spent three weeks together," Blaine pointed out.

"Well you're the whole reason I was coming home, so yeah ask him if he does. If not, I may just stay in LA," Cooper decided.

"That's awesome! I'll ask," Blaine smiled. "Thanks Coop!"

"Blaine, Sam is a good kid, but I'm sure he's worried sick that you are going to use this as a reason to leave him. I can only imagine what keeping a secret like this could do to someone. It took a lot for him to tell you. That means he trusts you, which means a lot. Remember that baby brother," Cooper's advice echoed in Blaine's mind.

After hanging up with Cooper, Blaine drove home and spent the evening with his family. He tried to think of a way to show Sam how he felt when an idea hit him. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Sebastian, I need to get a phone number from you," he asked.

**Schuester Apartment**

On Friday morning, Sam was up very early. He promised Quinn he would take her to the train station and see her off to school. He wanted to look nice so he put on a nice fitting pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and the polo that Quinn bought him when they were dating. He packed work out clothes in a bag for Glee practice and walked into the bathroom to do one last check on his hair.

"Sam, are you up already?" Will asked walking into the room. He saw Sam dressed up. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot to tell you, Will, I'm so sorry. I may be just a few minutes late to Glee Rehearsal. I promised Quinn I would take her to the train station and see her off. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure, I can't imagine her wanting anyone else there. We're going to start this morning with _Don't Stop Believin' _anyway and you already know it. That's not what I came in here for though. Emma's in the kitchen and I wanted to talk to you about yesterday and see how you're feeling. Did you tell Blaine last night?" Will asked.

"I did," Sam sighed. "I honestly don't know how he took it. He was sweet and supportive, but he was also in shock, his eyes were pretty much glazed over and on the way back here to drop me off we held hands but he didn't say a word and I don't think he even realized it. Before he left I told him I understood if he needed space away from me for a while to figure things out. I hope he doesn't because I just. . .I just hope he doesn't. I need him right now, you know?"

"I do. I don't know what I'd do if Emma left me," Will admitted. "That's how it feels when you're in love. What about the other stuff? Did you feel okay being at rehearsal with everyone else?"

"Surprisingly yeah, when you had the seniors working on the list of who would be singing what I realized I'd completely forgotten about it for a little while."

"Yeah, I saw your arrangements, they look good," Will complimented.

"Honestly, we wanted Sebastian and Sunshine in the room with us, but we didn't want to make anyone mad. I mean they were both the leads of their groups and they'll probably be your captains next year. Nothing against Joe, it's just he tends to keep himself apart from the rest of us and he hasn't stepped up and those too are texting us great ideas that they don't want anyone to know came from them because they don't want to step on anyone's toes," Sam explained.

"I think it will be better once everyone gets to know each other. I was thinking that we should probably do something about that today," Will thought.

"Sounds like it's time for a Will Schuester lesson of the week," Sam joked as he started brushing his teeth.

"Hey now," Will laughed at the boy. "They usually do well."

"How about instead of duets you do trios? There's 21 of us so that's 7 trios. Make sure the five seniors and Sunshine and Sebastian are all in different ones so we get to know the younger kids," Sam suggested.

"That's not really random pairings like when we do duets though," Will pointed out.

"Come on, Mr. Schuester everyone knows your random pairings aren't random. Because if they are it sure is ironic that people having issues with each other always get paired up so they have the time to work out their problems with each other," Sam said with raised eye brow.

Will just cracked a smiled.

"See, I knew it," Sam laughed. "You are so busted!"

"Okay, I concede the point, and your trios idea is good. I don't know how I'd get the song ideas this quick though," Will thought aloud.

"Just shuffle step it," Sam said spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth out. When will didn't respond he explained. "Turn your iPod on shuffle mode and make the assignment with the first 7 songs it plays."

Sam looked at the time on his phone. "I've got to go. I need to be at Quinn's in 15 minutes." He walked passed the older man, put his wallet in his back pocket, his iPod and headphones in the front pocket with his phone and threw the work out bag over his shoulder.

"Will," he looked back at the older man. "I don't want you to have to tiptoe around Ms. Pillsbury with my secret. She's your fiancée and you shouldn't keep things from her. I don't think I can tell her my story, but you should. Especially with me living in her house. Then, maybe I can work up to talking to her about the other stuff you suggested."

"Thanks Sam," Will smiled. "I just want to do what makes you comfortable. You're the guest in my house."

"Technically I'm your kid. At least legally I am," Sam pointed out. "You're going to be a great Dad one day."

Sam walked out after the last statement. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to Will.

**Train Station**

After their thirty minute drive of reflecting on their lives, Sam parked the truck in front of the train station and he and Quinn got out. He carried her suitcase and she wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. She thought back to how accurate he'd been yesterday when he told her he knew she was scared. She thought she did a better job of hiding it, but Sam could always see her as she really is. Saying goodbye to him would be harder than saying goodbye to her own mother.

"You got quiet," Sam said.

"Just thinking," she responded.

"Wanna tell me?" he asked.

"I was just realizing that I'm leaving Lima with only one regret. I guess that's good, right?" she determined.

"I guess it depends on what the regret is," Sam stated.

"True," she smiled. "But it would be wrong for me to bring that up right now."

"Okay," Sam stopped walking and handed her luggage to the handler. He turned back to her and said, "Now you have me curious."

"It's not right," she looked to the ground.

"Quinn, it's just you and me here. I'm not going to say anything and I don't think you'll tell on yourself," he winked.

"Blaine would kill me if he knew I was going to say this," Quinn confessed but continued. "You have to know Sam that I am very happy for you and Blaine. I hope everything works out for you and you stay happy with each other. But my biggest regret is you. I hate that I hurt you. I'm pissed at myself for not realizing what I had when I had you. You are the reason that I didn't waste my senior year. You've always looked after me even when I didn't deserve your friendship or love. I think I may still love you actually, and that's my regret, that I'll never know what could have been with you because you've found something better. You found someone who will love you the way you need to be. I just wish that person had been me."

Quinn was crying by the end of her confession. He wrapped her up in his arms.

"You'll always be my girl, Quinn Fabray, and you'll always be my first love. That's someone you never forget," Sam whispered in her ear.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you. It's not a _I want you back _or a _leave you man _kind of kiss. It's just a goodbye kiss, okay?" Quinn asked rhetorically before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

They heard the last call for Quinn's train over the depot's intercom.

"Quick, hand me your iPod and put your ear buds in," Sam told her.

She smiled at him trying to figure out what he was doing, but she saw him doing the same thing. She handed him her iPod and he looked for the identical song on both of their players. "I'm not the best with words, so I picked a song for you to listen too as you leave. I'm going to listen to it too and stand right here until I can't see you anymore. You know I love you, right?"

"I do. I love you too," she began to cry again.

He kissed her cheek and reminded her he would see her in New York City in three weeks. He pressed play on both of the music players so the song would play at the same time for both of them.

_**(Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls: Jake Coco version on YouTube)**_

Quinn got on the train, looked out the window and Sam was standing right where he promised, hands in his pockets, singing the song to her.

_**SAM: I remember what you wore on our first date, You came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something.**_

Quinn sat in her seat, put her hand on the glass and sang to Sam.

_**QUINN: 'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away; and now I'm left with nothing.**_

_**SAM: So maybe it's true. . .**_

_**BOTH: . . .that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two, is better than one.**_

Quinn leaned back into her chair and stared into Sam's eyes.

_**QUINN: I remember every look upon your face,**_

_**SAM: The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**BOTH: You make it hard for breathing.**_

_**QUINN: 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**BOTH: I think of you and everything's okay; and finally now, believing. And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Well maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life, and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one; yeah yeah**_

The train pulled away from the station, Sam smiled, winked and waved goodbye to her one last time. Quinn smiled at him through her tears and blew him one final kiss.

_**SAM: I remember what you wore on our first day**_

_**QUINN: You came into my life and I thought hey**_

_**SAM: Maybe this could**_

As the train pulled out of Sam's sight, he turned and walked back to his car. His eyes began to tear and threatened to fall. He would miss her so much. All of his favorite moments with her rushed through his head as he continued to sing.

_**BOTH: Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life, and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking. . .oooh, I can't live without you, 'cause baby two is better than one. There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life, and I've figured out with all that's said and done. Two, is better than one.**_

_**QUINN: Two is better than one.**_

_**SAM: Two is better than one.**_

**McKinley High**

Sam quickly changed clothes in the locker room and ran to the auditorium. Brittany was in the hallway working with Kallie, Aylin, and Shanna.

"It's about time you got here," Brittany winked. "Everything okay with Quinn?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "It was sad. I'm going to miss her."

"Not as much as she's going to miss you. She talks about you all the time," Brittany revealed.

Sam decided to ignore that comment. "Do you know where Blaine is? I need to ask him something."

Brittany's head went down and she turned her head toward Kallie. Sam followed the movement and eyed Kallie.

"He's not here yet. I got a ride from my aunt. He was gone before I left to come up here," she explained.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"I texted him. He said he was going to be here and that Mr. Schuester knew about it, but he wouldn't tell me. Sorry Sam."

"It's okay," Sam said trying to shrug it off. "What are y'all doing out in the hallway?"

"We broke up into groups. Mr. Schue got a phone call from the Nationals office, it sounded urgent so he split us up. I'm teaching these three _Edge of Glory_ choreography," Brittany explained before her facial expression completely changed. "Oh, and you need to call Santana. She has something to tell you, and she made me promise not to tell you so I'm not."

"Okay," Sam laughed. Then he turned to Shanna. "I should introduce myself and apologize to you. I'm Sam, and I'm sorry for missing your audition. Tina said you're amazing so I can't wait to hear you sing. Maybe we can even sing together some time."

"Oh I'd love that," Shanna blushed. "And it's okay, Mr. Schuester said you got sick. I was glad to see you were better by the afternoon."

"Thanks," he smiled. He loved that another southerner had infiltrated New Directions. "So being from Alabama, do you like country?"

"I love it," Shanna smiled.

"Can I borrow her, Brittany?" he asked.

"Sure," she said before going back to teaching steps.

"Let's go find Lily and then talk to the band. I've got a song I want to try out and it needs three people who love country music to do it right."

The two walked into the auditorium and saw everyone working in small groups on different things. Different people said hello to Sam and he was very hospitable to everyone. Tina asked about Quinn knowing he'd probably had a hard morning and he said they would talk about it at lunch. He walked over to Sunshine and asked her if she'd heard from Blaine and got the same answer from her as from Kallie. Finally, he walked up to Lily flirting with Sebastian and him loving every minute of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sebastian, I can't flirt with you anymore. My man just showed up," Lily said putting her arms around Sam.

"You trying to take my woman, Sebastian?" Sam faked angry.

"I may have to fight you for this one," Sebastian jokingly argued back.

"Fellas, there's enough of me to go around. I can take you both," she said winking at both of them.

"You mind if I borrow, Lily, Sebastian? I'm going to get her to help me with a song.

"Just bring her back. I have to have my daily fix," Sebastian seemed very serious.

"You know my love is your drug, baby," she smiled before turning to Sam and grabbing his ass. "Come on hot stuff let's get to work."

It reminded him so much of Santana and her obsession with his ass that it was scary, but he led the two girls back stage and they talked to the band. He asked the girls to get three mike stands and he jumped off stage to go talk to Sunshine.

"I need a favor," he asked.

"Sure, sweetie, what is it?"

"I need you to record what I'm about to do on your phone so that if Blaine doesn't get here you can show it to him. But if I don't do it now I may lose my nerve, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled. "The grand gesture, I take it?"

"Something like that," he grinned. He jumped back up on stage and asked the girls if they were ready and they both agreed.

"Can I have everyone's attention," Sam said into the microphone. "I know we're still waiting on Mr. Schue to get back in here but knowing what he's going to ask us to do in getting ready for this tour, I got to thinking that for all of us, not just the new people, we have got to step out of our comfort zones, so I figure I might as well be the first one to do that."

He took a deep breath. Brittany, Aylin, and Kallie had heard him from the hall and come inside. He hoped it would be Blaine, but he just smiled at the girls as they came in and everyone started to sit down.

"I usually sing upbeat numbers or have a guitar around my neck, or a goofy gimmick. I'm not good at standing still. I've never sang a big ballad. That's always been Rachel or Tina's category. But that's stepping out of my comfort zone. Ballads. Still doing country, but, well here goes nothing."

He looked down and Sunshine was already recording him.

_**(Breathe by Faith Hill)**_

_**SAM: I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away.**_

Will walked in the back stage door having just finished the conversation with the nationals organization. He was pleasantly surprised to see Sam singing a ballad with two of the new girls. He realized how much the kid was stepping up to be the leader of New Directions even with everything going on in his life.

_**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when lying I'm wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away. **_(girls begin to harmonize here) _**The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart.**_

'_**Cause I can feel you breathe. It's watching over me. Suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby, all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush, Baby isn't that the way it's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe. . .just breathe.**_

Sam looked to his friend's for assurance that he wasn't stupid for doing this. Sebastian winked at him. Tina gave him a thumb's up and smiled. Sugar was pretending to have a lighter and swaying it in the concert that seemed to be happening in her head. Then there was Brittany. She gave him this look that made him feel like he could do anything. He closed his eyes and continued singing.

_**In a way I know my heart is waking up. As all the walls come tumbling down. I'm closer than I've ever felt before and I know, and you know there's no need for words right now.**_

He reopened his eyes to sing the chorus and there he was. Blaine stood near the entrance to the auditorium on the left side. Sam smiled got as wide as it could and he sang the rest of the song directly to Blaine.

'_**Cause I can feel you breathe. It's watching over me. Suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby, all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush, Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe. . .just breathe.**_

_**Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush, baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe. Just breathe. **_

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way.**_

Everyone stood and clapped for him, but he kept his eyes on Blaine. Blaine put his hand over his heart and mouthed three words to Sam, and finally Sam felt comfortable again. He turned and hugged Shanna and Lily and thanked them for their help. That's when he saw Will backstage. His teacher and guardian walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You should sing ballads more often," Will said.

"Thanks," Sam blushed.

"Talk about a great segue way into discussing today's topic," Mr. Schuester said to everyone and motioning for Sam and the girls to have a seat. The girls sat in the front row, but Sam walked to the back and sat next to Blaine who sat next to Brittany. Everyone else was three rows in front of them. Sam held his hand out hoping Blaine would take it. He did and they both held on tight.

"Uh oh, y'all are about to experience your first Schuester lesson of the week, get ready," Artie smarted off

"So, what's this week's lesson Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"Flexibility," he announced. "Sometimes in show business you get notes one day on how to do something and then the next day are thrown a curve ball, which is what that phone call was about."

"What happened?" Sebastian wondered.

"Well originally, we were going to be one of two groups traveling, but they have since scrapped the other group. Tickets went on sale two days ago and all ten shows are 90% sold out or more, and they are worried that people will want their money back if they don't get what they were promised."

"So what does that mean for us?" Rory looked worried.

"It means that we have to come up with 7 more songs before we leave," Mr. Schuester laid it on them.

"20 Songs?" Mia's eyes bugged out. "That's more than an hour."

"An hour and 15 minutes to be exact, Mia," he informed her.

"So what are we going to do?" Sugar looked mortified.

"First, I'm going to have the four captains do _Let Me Be Your Star _from yesterday's performance again. I've gotten the most comments on it and we're going to do that first, and let it lead into _Don't Stop Believin'_," Mr. Schuester decided.

"Mr. Schuester, you said four captains. I'm not a captain," Brittany reminded him. "Does that mean you're giving my part to someone else?"

"No, Brittany, I'm making you the Dance Captain," he announced.

"But, Sam is the Dance Captain," she tried not to make eye contact with Sam who was also looking very confused.

"Not anymore," Mr. Schuester said flatly. "I want you in charge of all the dancing. It's a lot of technical stuff and you're our most trained dancer. Tina, will work on all the female vocals. Blaine will work on all the male vocals, and Sam, I hope you're ready to show that you're 100% behind flexibility week."

"I guess it was kind of my idea this morning," Sam said under his breath and just nodded at his teacher.

"Sam, your new job is tour manager and then you'll be my stage manager. I sometimes get caught up in the music and don't see the whole stage and you're very good at seeing it all and everyone's point of view. You're going to be responsible for the look of New Directions."

"Wow, are you serious? Thanks, Mr. Schue," Sam said.

"Don't thank me, come up here and get to work. Explain the trios to them. It was your idea and that's where we are going to get our other 7 songs for the tour," Will told him.

"Does this mean you're going to order me around now?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You know you'd like it," Sam licked his lips before getting up and walking to the front of the room. "Okay, it's pretty simple. There's 21 of us and we need 7 songs. Plus, with doing 20 we're going to need breaks at some point. So let me have Blaine, Brittany, Artie, Sebastian, Sunshine, and Tina on stage."

Sebastian and Sam lifted Artie's wheelchair onto the stage so he wouldn't have to go all the way around. Sam told them to spread out.

"So, Mr. Schue has put us in random," he rolled his eyes at the returning members and they laughed knowing the joke. "a random groupings and given us a song. Do you have the groups, Mr. Schue?"

"I do," he pulled out the list from his back pocket. "Aylin and Kallie, why don't you get on stage and join Blaine."

The two girls did as instructed.

"Eww, I have to sing with you?" Kallie teased Blaine.

Sebastian laughed. "I'm telling you I really like her."

"I'll sing with this dreamboat," Aylin said putting her arm around Blaine's waist.

"You three will be singing, _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz."

"That's doable," Blaine was already thinking about it.

"Good," Sam said. "It's the perfect ballad to put between _Edge of Glory_ and _Dashboard_ where Rachel's solo was. Don't you think?" Sam asked Will.

"That's why I made you tour manager, Sam, that's a great idea," Will agreed. "Next let's have Nick and Sugar join Brittany."

The two sophomores jumped on stage and walked to stand next to the blonde.

"You three will be singing, _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars. Lindsey, Michael, you'll be singing with Artie, so make you're way up next to him. You'll be singing _We Are Young_ by Fun."

"Love that song, yo!" Artie jokingly "raised the roof" to show his enthusiasm.

"Mia and Lily, go join Sebastian," Mr. Schuester instructed.

"You really do love me, don't you Mr. Schue," Sebastian grinned. "I get two of my eleven favorite ladies."

"There's only 11 of us," Brittany whispered to Sunshine.

"That's the point, Brittany," she explained.

"I don't get it," Brittany scratched her head.

"You three are going to sing _American Honey_ by Lady Antebellum," he announced.

"That is my favorite song in the world," Lily was so excited.

"You should take the lead then," Mia suggested. "I don't really know it, but I can harmonize to you."

Lily was touched and hugged the younger girl.

"Shanna and Joe go join Sunshine and Rory and Jessie join Tina," Mr. Schuester said.

"I guess that means I get Blake and Jake?" Sam assumed considering there were only two people left and he motioned for them to come up on stage with him.

"Sunshine's group will sing, _Firework_ by Katy Perry, and Tina's group will sing _Fix You_ by Coldplay," he told the two groups before turning to Sam. "Your group will sing, _Raise Your Glass_ by Pink."

"Why do I get the feeling there is a mysterious twist to this assignment," Tina giggled.

"Because it's flexibility week," Sam laughed with her.

"You have to reinvent the song. Most of these we've already sang so I want to do them differently than the original. Your assignment for the rest of the morning is to reinvent the song and then pitch it to Sam. If he likes it, he'll bring the idea to me. So get to work."

Over the next two hours the seven trios worked on their ideas. Sam, realizing he had three guys that could play guitar, quickly latched on to what his group would do and they came up with an acoustic arrangement of the song. Many of the other groups worked well together and only one seemed to be having trouble coming up with an idea. Brittany was the lead of a group that had a male song, and Nick was nervous about singing lead so Sam talked to him, made him feel better and then he and Brittany discussed an idea he had with the band who seemed to fall in love with it.

When Mr. Schuester broke for lunch, Sam was lying on the stage floor mapping out the show.

"Are you coming?" Tina asked.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here and finish this so we can really get to work this afternoon," Sam smiled.

"I'll bring you something back then," she smiled.

"Thanks, Tina, you're the best," he said before going back to his work.

Blaine looked back up to the stage then looked to Sunshine. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll bring you something back to so you can stay with lover boy."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

The group left and Blaine walked back up on to the stage and sat down next to Sam.

"I got an interesting text from Quinn this morning," he began.

Sam wondered where this could be going. "What she say?"

"She said, that she was sorry because she kissed you this morning and not to be mad at you that it was her fault," he laid down next to Sam.

"You okay with that?" Sam wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Sam, I know she still loves you, but I know you love me, so yeah, you were saying goodbye to your first love. It's understandable," Blaine comforted Sam.

"You're so good to me," Sam confessed. "I've thrown some serious bombs at you in the last couple of days and you just keep staying by my side. I don't deserve you."

"We deserve each other," Blaine leaned over and kissed Sam. He ended up pushing Sam over onto his back and feeling up his abs and chest before letting go.

"Someone is feeling aggressive today," Sam grinned.

"I can't help it. You bring it out in me," Blaine blushed.

"Good thing I'm already done with my work then," Sam turned his head toward the notebook. Blaine looked over and saw how Sam had already planned out the entire show.

"You little sneak. You planned this so I would stay here with you," he playfully punched Sam's shoulder.

"Not planned. Hoped is more like it. Luckily, I know you pretty well," Sam licked his lips again. Blaine watched his eyes go up to the first balcony. "We'd probably have more privacy up there."

"Are you serious?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Always been a fantasy of mine." Sam winked. "Plus, think about it. Every time we perform on this stage we can look up there and have that memory in our heads."

"Do you have. . . " Blaine found himself blushing at even the thought of doing this.

"In my gym bag," Sam answered before he finished the question.

Blaine didn't say anything. He got up and offered his hand to Sam helping him up off the floor. The two jumped off the stage, Sam grabbed his gym bag and they headed up to the second floor balcony. Once inside, Blaine took one of the chairs and jammed it under the door knob as a secondary precaution.

"We don't have a lot of time," Blaine pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll have to cut right to the chase then," Sam said pulling his shorts and underwear down in one movement. He wasn't hard yet, but Blaine could sit it growing. It almost hypnotized him watching it get bigger and bigger.

"Lay down," he ordered Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You heard me," Blaine said. 'You ran the show last time. It's my turn. Lay down."

"Yes sir," Sam smiled. He sat on the ground and slipped the front of his t-shirt over his head because he knew Blaine loved to kiss his abs and he loved it when Blaine played with his nipples. He watched Blaine take off his shorts and underwear. His dick was already hard.

"Looks like you're ready," Sam said licking his lips again.

"I'm excited I've never done anything like this before," He got down on his knees and put Sam's dick in his mouth to get it hard. He licked it up and down paying close attention to the tip. He ran his hand up Sam's abs to his chest and finally stuck two fingers in Sam's mouth to suck on.

Sam went to town on Blaine's fingers. He never imagined Blaine's skin tasting this good. It made him think about doing the one thing he never had before, but quickly Blaine removed the fingers and he watched as Blaine's hand went back to his ass. He knew Blaine was fingering himself to get ready for his, now very hard, penis. He looked at his phone. Will always came back 15 minutes before rehearsal started. They had 20 minutes. Blaine took the hint, reached into Sam's bag and pulled out a condom. Ripping it open with this teeth he slid it onto to Sam and then straddled Sam's body.

"What are you doing?" Sam said starting to sit up.

"I told you I wanted to be in charge this time," Blaine reminded him. "Now lay there and enjoy it."

Blaine felt Sam's hard dick penetrate him. He slowly sat down on the nine inch piece of meat until he felt he'd hit bottom. He began to slowly bounce up and down on it getting used to the size. Sam began moaning and Blaine covered his mouth with his hand. He leaned down so that they were chest to chest and whispered in his ear, "We have to be quiet remember? Even when you cum you can't scream. We have to be good at being bad."

"Well in that case," Sam said pulling his bag out and pulling out another condom. He opened it and started putting it on Blaine's cock before stroking him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine wondered.

"Easy clean up," Sam winked. "Now keep fucking yourself on my dick, baby."

His words went straight to Blaine's dick making him harder under Sam's touch.

"Fuck me," Blaine whispered.

Sam pulled his boyfriend's body down and hugged him to him so that he could begin thrusting up inside of him. Blaine couldn't help himself, he bit Sam's neck to keep from screaming out. It felt so incredibly good that he was having a hard time controlling himself. He felt his body beginning to shake and he just kept his mouth clamped down on Sam's shoulder to control the noise.

He felt it when Sam started to pulse right before he came and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at the beautiful boy below him and watched as Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the feelings he was getting. He felt the arms that were holding him shiver and shake. Knowing that he'd done that to Sam made him cum in the condom.

They took a few moments before looking at the clock again. Five minutes to clean up and get back before Mr. Schuester arrived. Sam repacked everything in the bag and Blaine picked up the two tied condoms.

"Garbage can in the hallway meet you back downstairs." Sam said standing up and pulling Blaine into another kiss.

When Mr. Schuester arrived, Sam and Blaine were sitting on the front row laughing and looking over Sam's proposed set list.

"You guys back from lunch already?"

"The girls are bringing us food back. We stayed and worked on the set list. Want to take a look?" Sam handed the notebook to Will.

He looked over it. "This looks good. Let me take it to the choir room and make a copy. Good work guys. Way to take advantage of your lunch break."

Sam bit his tongue trying not to laugh. Blaine looked at the floor blushing. When their teacher walked away Blaine just started shaking his head and Sam laughed uncontrollably. "I didn't think you would be able to hold it in."

"I thought you'd know I'm pretty good at that by now," Sam grinned at his boyfriend making him blush harder than he'd ever seen.

"God, you are so cute when you blush like that," Sam said grabbing Blaine's chin and pulling him in for another kiss.

When they stopped, Blaine said, "I need to go talk to Mr. Schuester about the trip."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Sam smiled. "I was going to see if he needs chaperones because Cooper wants to go with us."

"That's great! You'll get to spend time with your brother. I know you want that," Sam said.

"It might take time that we can hang out away though," Blaine realized.

"Blaine, we don't have to hang out 24/7. We both know how the other feels. When you hang out with Cooper, I can hang with Tina or Sebastian or Lily Mae," Sam raised his eye brow.

"I knew I was going to have to fight her for you," Blaine grinned.

"Nah, because you have something she doesn't," Blaine had never seen a devilish grin on Sam's face until now.

"Really, what's that?" Blaine wondered.

"The two of us sharing a hotel room for three weeks," Sam said reaching down to squeeze Blaine's package and make him squirm.

"Okay, I'm going to go now before we get caught. Are you going to be okay here alone?" Blaine tried to imply something but Sam had no idea what.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Santana real quick before everyone gets back," Sam told him.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him once more before walking out. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Santana's number.

"Well it's about time Trouty," he heard her voice. "What are you doing? To busy having hot sex with Metro?"

"Metro? That's a new nickname. What happened to Pretty Pony?" Sam laughed.

"That brought on images of him riding things, and I just can't vision you like that Sammy. I'm going to try and block that one for as long as possible. It's not like you've done it anywhere that would impress me."

Sam was silent and didn't say a word. Santana picked up on it quickly.

"Oh god, just tell me. It's going to bug me and I swear this better impress me."

"The balcony in the auditorium," Sam whispered not really sure why. She was on the phone and no one else was there.

"Damn! I always wanted to do that one and never got around to it. I'm impressed Trouty," she said. "But enough about you let's talk about me now."

"Yeah, Brittany said you had news. You better tell me before she has an aneurysm from keeping it in," Sam warned her.

"Well, you're the third person I've told. My mom doesn't even know yet. I told Brittany, then Rachel and now you so you should feel honored."

"Kind of sad Rachel beat me out, but still honored," Sam joked.

"Well she's here and you're not and surprisingly she and I are really getting along. But anyway, I got a job," Santana revealed.

"That's great," Sam wasn't sure what the big deal was. "What kind of job?"

"And acting job, god, stop waxing those lips and listen. I'm going to be on a Spanish soap opera," she told him.

He could hear the happiness in her voice and he got up out of his seat and hand to jump around a little in happiness for her. "Santana, that's amazing! Now how I'm I going to keep this a secret."

"You don't have too. Brittany is going to freak out if she has to hold it in any longer. I'm going to call my mom and tell her and then you can tell Mr. Schue, I'm sure he'll do the rest."

"I'm so proud of you, Santana, I hope you know how proud of you I really am," he gushed with happiness.

"Thanks, Sam," she smiled.

When everyone returned from lunch, Mr. Schuester shared Santana's great news with everyone. Then he informed everyone to have a seat because they had a performance to watch. Sebastian motioned to Sam and he went over and sat with him. He kept looking around for Blaine but couldn't find him.

"You get a lot of work done during lunch," Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, we got the whole set list done," Sam said before waiting for whoever was performing to come out onto the stage.

"If you want people to believe that story, you might want to cover up the hickey you have on your neck," Sebastian winked.

This time Sam did blush.

"Was it good?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not telling you that," Sam glared at him.

"That good, huh? Wow. Hopefully, that will be me tonight. I have a date," Sebastian commented.

"With Nick?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I figured he blew me, I should at least take him out to dinner. What do you think, Breadsticks maybe?" Sebastian asked. "I mean he definitely knows how to handle a stick."

The two boys started laughing, but stopped when they saw Nick on stage with his guitar.

"Hey, everybody, um I didn't get a chance to audition yesterday and I felt like everyone else had to go through the process so I asked Mr. Schuester if he would let me do it anyway, so I'm Nick Hall, and I'm a sophomore and I'm going to sing,_ Crush_ by David Archeleta."

"I think you may have more than a hook up on your hands, Sebastian," Sam realized. The look on Sebastian's face told him that he'd realized it too.

_**(Crush by David Archeleta)**_

_**NICK: I hung up the phone tonight; Something happened for the first time; Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush; Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, just to much, just too much.**_

"You and Blaine have to double with us," Sebastian whispered to Sam. "I can't hurt this kid and I don't know where his head is at."

_**NICK: Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about it you; you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized; And I just got to know**_

Sam got his own surprise when he saw Blaine walk out from backstage to sing with Nick.

_**BOTH: Do you ever think when you're all alone; all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay; Going away-ay-ay.**_

_**NICK: Has it ever crossed your mind when we're hanging, spending time. Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**_

_**BLAINE: See it's a chance we've gotta take 'cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last, last forever,**_

_**NICK: Forever!**_

_**BOTH: Do you ever think when you're all alone; all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay; Going away-ay-ay.**_

_**NICK: Why do I keep running from the truth**_

_**BLAINE: All I ever think about is you**_

_**NICK: You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I just got to know**_

_**BOTH: Do you ever think when you're all alone; all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay; Going away-ay-ay. Going away; Going away-ay-ay; Going away-ay-ay**_

All of New Directions stood and clapped for the duo. Everyone was impressed with how they were able to put their differences aside and sing together. Obviously, the song meant different things to each of them, but only two guys in the room knew that.

"Looks like you got your wish," Sam pointed out.

"What's that?" Sebastian wondered.

"You said you wished you had a version of me for a boyfriend, look on stage. I think he found you."


	20. Chapter 20 News Travels Fast

**CHAPTER TWENTY – NEWS TRAVELS FAST**

As rehearsal ended for the day, there were several conversations about what the members of New Directions planned to do with their evening. The football team had practice in the morning so only the girls would be practicing in the morning, but Mr. Schuester even gave them until 10am off. They had a lot of work to do to get all of this ready in a week, but he didn't want them to forget their summer either. After finding out from Sam that he planned to stay at his house with Sebastian tonight, he went home to plan a fun night for he and Emma and left Sam to clean up the choir room.

"Do you want me to stay and help you?" Blaine had asked. "Everyone can wait on me if you do?"

"No, go ahead," Sam smiled. "I can't believe that you agreed to help Nick get ready for his date or that you are taking Jessie and Mia to your house just because Kallie asked you too."

"Well, first of all, anything to get Nick's attention off of you and on to someone else, I am all for helping out with, and secondly, I'm just happy Kallie is making friends. They are going over to our house and watching movies and stuff tonight. I think those two girls are a good fit for her. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, I've got to wait on Sebastian anyway. Brittany is already choreographing a dance to go with _Just The Way You Are_ and she has already decided it has to be done by him and Lindsey because they look like the top of a wedding cake," Sam laughed. "I think it was a great decision on Mr. Schuester's part to make her dance captain, she has so many ideas. She wants to dance with me during _Fix You_ and make it a dance about bullying. Who knew our Brittany was so socially conscious."

"Yeah, she told me it was an excuse to have you dance with your shirt off at the beginning of the show which would make the crowd go crazy," Blaine winked. "But I'm sure the social issue has something to do with it as well."

"Well whatever the reason, she's much better at it than I would have been," Sam confessed.

"But you are much better at this job. I probably have the most stage time of anyone in New Directions, and your skills as a manager are really good, and I'm not just saying that because I like it when you boss me around," Blaine complimented him.

"But you do like that," Sam said putting his arm around Blaine's waist and pulling his body closer and kissing him.

They heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway and stopped kissing long enough to see Jake standing there.

"I'm going to go," Blaine said blushing because they'd gotten caught. "I invited Tina and Sunshine to come with us tonight so it won't just be an awkward double date."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in a few hours," Sam smiled before turning his attention to Jake. "What's up man?"

"Sam, I think we need to talk."

Tina and Sunshine were already in Tina's car on the way to get ready for the dinner at Breadsticks. The two girls really were developing a fast friendship as they seemed to have so much in common. They were singing along to music when an incoming call was announced through her car's stereo system. She answered the call and said hello, but was not prepared for the voice that shrieked through her car.

"Hey Tina, I just called to congratulate you on the Glee Tour. I know you are so excited," Kurt's voice made her skin crawl.

She motioned for Sunshine to stay quiet and listen.

"Why are you calling me, Kurt? I thought you were in jail," she asked.

"Oh pish posh, that little mess is over and done with. Such a big misunderstanding and I am so glad to have it behind me. My boyfriend took care of it for me," Kurt's singsong voice pattern sounded like the old Kurt which made Tina want to know more.

"How do you just get out of a substance charge?" Tina questioned.

"Oh Tina, I am so in love you have no idea. I met this man, and I know you are going to think it's horrible to have met him there, but I met him in prison. He was wrongly accused as I was. We were held in this disgusting place called the drunk tank. Him because he was arrested for public intoxication and me because, well, they were worried what would happen to me if they put me in a cell with someone else. I don't even want to think about it. Anyway, we talked and when he posted bail, he posted mine too. He got his attorneys to get my charges thrown out and now he and I are living together in his apartment in Manhattan. Isn't it amazing!"

She could here happiness in his voice which was really confusing to her. She could tell that Sunshine was just as perplexed.

"So you're over trying to get revenge against Sam and Blaine?" she hoped.

"Please, they can have their silly little high school romance. I'm with a man who knows how to treat me now," Kurt declared.

"Well that's good, I guess. Kurt, how old is this guy?" she wondered.

"He's 40, but I don't care. He gives me everything in the world I could ever want and more," Kurt explained. "He is so rich, Tina. I mean he owns businesses in seven states including Ohio which is where he's from. He's in the process of getting a divorce, which means we are in New York so he could even make an honest woman out of me."

"I guess I'm happy for you, Kurt, but why are you telling me all of this?" she asked.

"So you can tell those boys you love so much to stay out of my life. I will be coming back to Ohio with him soon. He asked me to accompany him when he has to deal with his horrible wife and illegitimate child."

"He has a kid?" Tina freaked out. "How old?"

"He'll be seventeen in November, and evidently it's probably not even his because his soon to be ex-wife was a slut in her younger days and there is more than one possibility for who the baby daddy is you know what I'm saying? I mean the woman's name is Mary but she's not the Virgin Mary, right?"

Kurt's ill conceived joke was not funny to Tina. Her mind started churning. Mary? Almost seventeen? Divorce? "Kurt, what is his name?"

"Thomas Charles Davis Smythe, III" he announced proudly.

"Smythe?" Tina's heart sank. "Kurt, are you dating Sebastian's father?"

"That might be a minor detail I left out, but I'm not doing it to spite him," Kurt defended himself. "I really do love him. I just want someone to be happy for me."

"I guess I am," Tina looked at Sunshine who was making gagging faces by this point. "But Kurt, Sebastian is one of us now. He's in New Directions. When he finds out that you're dating his dad. . ."

"He'll what?" Kurt got angry. "Want to hate me like everyone else does? God, Tina, I called you because I thought out of everyone that used to say they were my friend you'd at least allow me a second chance, but you can't even be happy about this for me, well I am happy and I'm in love and if none of you can handle it then fine! I hope I never see any of you again!"

The dial tone rang through the car.

"Damn," Sunshine finally spoke. "Vocal Adrenaline was like a Nazi boot camp, but you guys are like 90210 if the Bravo channel produced it."

At the same time this happened, Sam was in the choir room and Jake had just said they needed to talk followed by the younger boy shutting the door.

"Do you need help with the chairs?" Jake offered.

"Yeah, that would be great," Sam accepted. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Your gay double date tonight," Jake announced.

'Why? Do you have a problem with it?" Sam was surprised by how Jake presented the subject.

"No, I don't, but I am confused," he admitted. "I just spent the better part of fifteen minutes trying to explain your relationship with Blaine to Blake. He's cool. He could care less, but he asked a really important question that he doesn't feel like he knows you well enough to ask."

"Which is what?" Sam asked getting a chair turning it around backwards and sitting in it suggesting Jake do the same.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings are anything, you know that right?" Jake asked and Sam saw the concern in his eyes and knew the kid was genuine.

"Just tell me what you talked about."

"All the Glee kids know about you and Blaine. It's the worst kept secret at McKinley. And while it's the summer it will probably stay that way, but you've got 20 people who know your secret. How long do you think it will take once school starts for someone to slip up and say something and then everyone knows you two are together? Especially if you are seen out during the summer with two known gay guys on what is going to look like a date, don't you think people will start putting things together?" Jake made a very valid point. "Sam, I really like you, you're the first friend I made here in Lima and I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I guess I just don't understand why you don't come out. If your family knows, if your friends know, why is it so hard? You're bisexual, right?"

"I don't know how to label myself, Jake, and that's why I haven't said anything. I like girls still. This morning, I had the hardest time telling my ex goodbye because part of me still loves her, but it's not because she's a girl. It's because she's Quinn. I love Blaine because he's Blaine not because he's a boy, but people aren't going to understand that," Sam tried to explain.

"Maybe you aren't giving people enough credit," Jake pointed out. "I mean Blake has no issue with it and neither does Michael. Granted Michael is a little freaky himself, but they don't care. Both of them said they liked you and Blaine as people and didn't care if you had a thing for each other. Lily, Aylin, Shanna, Lindsey, they all just found out and none of them care. I think the only group you're honestly worried about telling is the football team, am I right?"

Sam nodded his head.

"I don't care. Blake doesn't care. Michael doesn't care. Nick doesn't. . .well Nick has another reason not to care, but we don't care. You love a boy, but you can throw a football sixty yards for a touchdown pass so I don't care. Coach Bieste knows and she doesn't care, and let's face it all the guys are scared of her and you're her golden boy so you might get heckled, you might here some things in the locker room, but that's really it."

"I don't know what to tell you. I just don't know if I'm ready to do that yet," Sam felt lower than low saying this but he knew it was the truthful answer.

"Okay then I'm only going to say one other thing and then I'm going to go find another ride home because I'm sure you won't want to take me after I say this," Jake's face looked like he was in pain. He knew this comment would hurt Sam. "If I was in love with a girl, and she agreed to date me, but only wanted our closest friends to know that would be okay for a while, but eventually I'd start to wonder if she loved me or if she was ashamed of me. I'd wonder if being popular was more important that I was. I like Blaine. He's a great guy and you two are a great match, but that's exactly what you're doing to him. You're putting your insecurities in front of his peace of mind."

Jake got up and headed for the door assuming Sam wouldn't want to speak to him again.

"How did you get so wise at such a young age?" Sam asked him.

"I'm not wise, I just know that when you're a true friend you tell your friends the truth even if it means they'll hate you," Jake responded.

"I don't hate you, and you're right, I did need to hear that," Sam picked up his bag and walked out with the younger kid. "And I'll still take you home. I owe you for opening up my eyes to what I didn't want to see for myself. I guess I need to take dating advice from you more often."

They walked out to the auditorium where Sebastian seemed to be finishing up with Brittany. He turned and caught Jake staring at Shanna. She was sitting and talking to Blake and Lily as they watched Brittany work with Sebastian and Lindsey.

"I wouldn't say that," he blushed. "It's a lot easier to give advice than take it. When it comes to me, I have no idea how to approach a girl."

"Well let me return the favor then," Sam suggested as he squeezed Jake's shoulder. Jake followed Sam as he walked over to the trio sitting in the fourth row.

"Hey, do you three have plans tonight or do you want to go with a group of us to Breadsticks and then hang out back at my place?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Blake determined.

"I'm in," Lily flirted like usual.

"I'd like too, Shanna blushed. "I'd need to ask my parents though."

"You should come," Jake squeaked out. "It would be really cool if you were there."

"Oh you're coming?" she smiled.

"Yeah he is," Sam said putting his arm around Jake. "Kid lives across the street from me and I'm turning him into my wing man."

"Tell your parents I'll pick you up and bring you home," Lily offered.

"Good, it's settled then," Sam smiled.

**Breadsticks**

When Blaine arrived at Breadsticks with Nick, Tina and Sunshine were already there. The waitress had given them a table for six next to a booth for four. The idea was to put Jake in the booth with Shanna, Lily and Blake sitting together. Then the girls would sit at the table on one end, the presumed straight boys in the middle, and the two known gays next to their actual dates. The boys said hello to the girls, Sunshine pulling Blaine off to the side leaving Tina with Nick.

"Am I making a huge mistake?" he asked her.

"That depends on what you're talking about?" Tina smiled at the younger boy.

"Being here with a guy?" she could see the stress in his face. "My parents wouldn't care. My mom has had a relationship with my nanny since as long as I can remember, but am I just making a mistake?"

Tina sat down next to him and smiled. "Nick, I learned a long time ago that the only thing you can trust is your head not your heart. You're heart will lead you to some strange places, but your head let's you think things out first. What does it tell you?"

He blushed and looked down.

"It's okay, I can promise you I've heard it all," she giggled.

"I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with Sebastian, but I know I like BEING with him. I like hanging out with him and learning from him…learning all kinds of things from him," Nick's face was as red as it could be, but Tina appreciated his honesty.

"Then be honest with him about it. Sebastian isn't normally the relationship type, but even knowing that, it's not right to lead him on. Plus, that might change once you get to know each other better. That's kind of the point of dating. If you want my opinion, you're stressing out to much. Just be in the moment, you know?" she suggested.

"Thank Tina," he said. "Can I ask you another question from a girl's perspective?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Do you believe a person can really be bisexual? My old girlfriend said that people that call themselves bisexual are just greedy and can't make up their minds. I don't know what I believe."

"Honestly, I think everyone is bisexual to an extent," she knew she would have to explain. "Look at Blaine and Sunshine. Sunshine is what I would call a 90-10. That's in my opinion, as straight as it comes. She knows Blaine is gay, but she still has this glimmer of a thought that maybe one day he'll change his mind, but she would never say anything. Blaine, on the other hand is a 20-80. He's definitely gay, and luckily his taste in men is getting better with age. He doesn't have a problem kissing girls, but with everything else he's totally men. Which leads us to Sam, the definition of the 50-50. He doesn't think about the sex of the person, he cares about the person. That's what he looks at the most."

"What are you?" he asked.

"Me?" Tina thought. "I'm opposite of Blaine. I'm an 80-20. I'd make out with a girl, but that's it. Trust me, if you knew my boyfriend, you'd know I have no reason to stray."

"Can you keep a secret?" Nick asked sounding like he was 12 instead of 15. "I'm probably 35-65. I like girls and I like doing things with girls, but if I could pick between Jessie or Sebastian. I'd pick Sebastian. Unless I developed feelings for the girl of course. I'd never cheat."

"That's a great quality to have," Tina pointed out. "We've got to get you a AGBF."

"A what?" Nick asked.

"A girl best friend," Tina deciphered. "Like Sunshine is to Blaine and I am to Sam. Someone of the opposite sex you can talk to without judgment or romantic feelings in the way. I'm going to work on that for you."

Before they could say anymore, Lily, Blake and Shanna showed up and Sam, Sebastian and Jake were not far behind them.

"Took you long enough to get here," Blaine said as Sam walked up to the rest of the group.

"Well, we would have been on time but I got a phone call right before we left that kind of throws a kink into our plans for the tour," Sam explained.

"What happened?" Tina joined the conversation. In the back of her mind she hoped Kurt wasn't brave enough to call him too.

"It's Rory," Sam announced to the group. "The extension on his Visa was denied. He has to go back to Ireland on Sunday."

"What? How did that happen?" Sunshine questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine. You know how that whole system works better than I do. I called him though and he said his parents weren't going to fight it and wanted him home because they missed him," Sam continued. "I don't want him to go without everyone saying goodbye so I want to try and put a little party together tomorrow night as a send off. Will you guys help me?"

"Sure. I'll ask my parents if we can do it at my house," Tina stated. "There's no way we could have alcohol there though."

"We need to stay away from that stuff until after the tour. It will mess with your vocal chords and you know all of our biggest competition for nationals will come watch us on this tour," Blaine reminded them.

The talk continued about the planning of Rory's going away party and about the tour until everyone's food came. Then the topic switched to what they could do after the meal. Sam suggested they all go back to his house and hang in the back yard and on the deck. In his words, "nothing fancy just hanging out."

"Will your mom be okay with that?" Tina asked Sebastian.

"She'll probably be asleep by the time we get back. She has to be at The Shelter at 5 am in the morning," he explained.

"Should we even bother her if she needs sleep?" Nick asked.

"That's very thoughtful of you, little one," Sunshine winked at Nick.

"It's not like we're hanging out all night," Sam reminded everyone. "I have to be at football practice at seven and I'll probably go work out before that."

"I forgot about that. I don't know if my parents will let me stay," Nick realized.

"Well, I could take you to practice. Why don't you just stay overnight," he said before looking up and seeing the petrified look on Sebastian's face at the request. Sam couldn't hide his smile but tried not to laugh at his goof. "I mean you can sleep on the floor in my room. . .or Sebastian's. It's just a thought."

For the first time ever, Sam got a death stare from Sebastian. He just winked back at him.

"That could work. I'll text her and ask," Nick pulled out his phone and texted his mom.

"Yeah, you should do that," Sebastian remarked staring at Sam causing Sam's side of the table to break out in laughter.

Sam's phone vibrated and Blaine saw a video file pop up.

"What's Finn sending you a video for?" he asked.

"I texted everybody that's out of town and told them about Rory leaving and asked them to send a goodbye message. I thought I could use my new Macbook to make a going away video for him," Sam explained.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "Sam, that's really thoughtful of you. Rory will love that." He grabbed Sam's hand under the table and held it before letting go when he saw two football players sitting across from them eating with their girlfriends.

Sunshine noticed that Tina was staring at something. "What's the scoop?"

Tina pointed at the table that was with them. "I think we have two couples on our hands."

"Jake and Shanna definitely. I caught them making goofy eyes at each other all day, but the other two, you think?" Sunshine asked.

"Look at the way Blake keeps looking at Lily when she looks away. That's a classic tell-tale sign," Tina pointed out.

Next to her, Sam and Blaine were having a different kind of conversation.

"You know, if Nick stays at the house, you wouldn't have any reason not to stay with me tonight. We haven't slept in the same bed since last weekend," Sam tried to persuade Blaine.

"That is very tempting, but I don't want to keep you up. You need to be well rested for football practice. I certainly don't want to be the reason the star quarterback gets sacked," Blaine reminded him.

"Yeah, but when you sack me its much more fun," Sam flirted.

"You should be careful, Sam," Blaine pulled back from Sam. "There are people in here looking at us funny and you aren't ready to be public yet."

"Maybe I am," Sam suggested.

"And maybe you're just not thinking with your head right now; at least not the one on your shoulders," Blaine laughed.

Across the table, there wasn't nearly as much laughter. In fact, Sebastian was actually shocked at how nervous he was. He really liked Nick. The boy was beautiful, but Sebastian had never been a relationship kind of guy. He was confused because he didn't know what he wanted. The confusion was obvious because Nick spoke up, "I won't come over if you don't want me too, Sebastian. I'd never want to make you uncomfortable in your own house."

Sebastian faked a smile. "I never said I didn't want you to come over."

"Well, you certainly didn't say you wanted me to either," Nick tried to hide the hurt on his face.

Sebastian hated seeing that look. He reached over and put his arm around him and pulled him closer. "I want you to come over. I'd like to spend more time with you and get to know you better."

Blaine could hear the conversation over the table but he was more concerned with the faces of the two football players who were eyeing them down with a look that could only be described as hatred. He kicked Sebastian under the table, pointed his eyes toward the two guys and Sebastian pulled away from Nick who had completely forgotten to hide his true feelings and had sunk into Sebastian's touch. Nick was confused until he saw his two teammates staring at him and he sat up in his chair and ate his pasta.

The meal progressed and as they were waiting for the checks Tina leaned over to Sam and told him she had to talk to him and that it was really important. The two put money for their meals on the table and walked outside. They walked out to Tina's car and Sam leaned against it while she paced.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong. The first clue is you wanted privacy which you never ask for and now you're pacing which you only do when you get nervous. What's going on, Tina?" Sam asked.

"Well do you want the good news or the bad news first? I should preface this by telling you that they both revolve around Kurt," she asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. Truthfully, he'd been afraid Kurt was going to try something else ever since he'd sent the text to Blaine the day before. "I guess the good news because I know I don't want to know the bad."

"Well the good news is that Kurt is dating someone else and he has no intention of trying to break up you and Blaine anymore," she told her best friend.

Sam both smiled and laughed. "Tina? Couldn't you have started with that? Talk about burying the lead story."

"No, that's not the lead story. The lead story is that Kurt is dating Sebastian's father," Tina just blurted out.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Hence the bad news part, I assume. Are you sure?"

"Positive, and I don't even know if Sebastian knows his dad likes boys let alone the fact that Kurt could end up here during the divorce. Sam, Kurt told me while he was gushing about his sugar daddy that he's going to prove in court that Sebastian isn't even his son," Tina continued.

"Which would mean no child support and probably no spousal support. It would basically kill the divorce for Mrs. Mary," Sam realized. We need to warn her."

"I agree," Tina nodded. "But the question is do we tell Sebastian?"

"Yes, but not right now. We should talk to his mom first and then she could tell us how to break the news to Sebastian."

They had no more time to talk as the entire group came out of the restaurant and headed to their cars. It was a fifteen minute drive before everyone found themselves in Sam and Sebastian's backyard sitting on the deck. It was Sam and Blaine sitting together, Shanna and Jake sat close enough for everyone to question them, Sunshine and Tina sat opposite their boys, Blake, Lily, Nick and Sebastian all sat in chairs.

"Well, I've got to tell you Sammy, you throw a great shin-dig," Lily joked. "We need to liven this up."

"Suggestions, Lily Mae," Sam requested.

"I am so glad you asked because I definitely brought truth or dare cards that I might have happened to have made this afternoon. Sebastian, honey, be a dear and get me a container to put these in."

"Don't you need two?" Sunshine pointed out.

"Yeah, if we want to play the junior high version," Lily laughed. "This way they all go into one pile and you don't get to pick truth or dare you just have to do the one you pick."

"That could be scandalous," Blaine giggled.

"That's the point, baby doll," she winked.

She got everyone to move into a circle and Sebastian returned to the group with a big bowl from the kitchen.

"Alright, there is only one rule. If you refuse to do what's on the piece of paper then you are out of the game. Last woman standing wins . . . which means it will be me," Lily proclaimed.

"Fine, I'll go first. I'm not afraid," Sebastian reached into the bowl and pulled out a card.

"TRUTH – Have you ever taken part in any illegal activities?"

"Besides rock salt slushies," Blaine pointed out.

"Besides that, not anything that everybody else has done. I drink underage, I speed, oh,wait there is one. I had sex with a teacher at Dalton. Not one of my best moments."

"What? There had to be a reason?" Jake stated.

"I didn't want to do Chemistry. I hated the class, and the teacher liked me so there you go."

"Well this game started off right," Lily grinned. "Let's keep going. Nick it's your turn."

He reached into the bowl and pulled out a card.

"DARE – Climb on the table and give us your best strip tease," Nick looked around. "Do I seriously have to do it?"

"What are you worried about?" Blake asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Sam told his younger mirror image.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered in his ear as he held his hand.

Sam just nodded his head and laid his it on Blaine's.

"I don't want to do it, I'm sorry," Nick stated. "I guess I'm out really early."

"No worries, Nick. It's a game," Blaine comforted him but he was really talking to Sam. "You don't have to do anything you don't want too."

"I guess that makes it my turn," Tina tried to get the pressure off of Nick. So she pulled a card. "TRUTH – Have you ever lied to your partner about being with others? That would be a definite no. Mike's the only one I've ever been with."

"My turn," Sam jumped at the bowl and pulled a card. He started laughing immediately. "DARE – Moan passionately. If you can make at least two people here interested, you win the dare."

Sam turned and stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Oh I knew you were going to pick me. Come on give me your worst."

Sam started out softly. It became rhythmic. Then he started to say words like, "more", "please", "touch me". He did that for about two minutes.

Sunshine looked down at Blaine. "I'd say he got Blaine going by the looks of things anyone else."

Sebastian, Lily, Nick and surprisingly Blake all raised their hands. Blake started laughing about it. "Dude, you should be an actor! I totally believed you were getting off!"

"No kidding, and I may be one of the only girls to admit it, but nothing turns me on like seeing two hot guys kiss," Lily stated.

"Really? If that's all it takes I'll do it right now," Blake said flirting with her.

"You wouldn't" she smiled.

"I mean I'm not going to make someone, but I'd totally do it if it meant I got to make out with you after," Blake told her.

"Please one of you boys volunteer," she begged.

"I think Blaine should do it so Sam has to watch it like he had to watch Nick kissing Sam earlier this week," Sebastian suggested. He made eye contact with Sam and Sam knew this was payback for asking Nick to stay the night. Sam decided to call his bluff.

"Go ahead, Blaine. It will probably make me super jealous and you'll get the rewards of that later tonight," Sam whispered to Blaine.

"Do I get to count it as my dare?" Blaine asked Lily.

"As long as I get to see it happen," she decided.

Blaine just used his index finger to beckon Blake over. Everyone could tell Blake was the type to put on a show and be the center of attention because he crawled over on all fours and attacked Blaine's mouth with his. There were cat calls and laughter all around except from two people. Lily was in awe and completely turned on, and Sam was insanely jealous. Blake was being aggressive and primal with his man and he thought he could handle it but it was tough.

"Okay, okay, I think you've proved your point," Sam pushed Blake off of Blaine. Blake smiled innocently at him and slid back over next to Lily who attacked his lips with hers. Again lots of laughter except from Sam and from Blaine who saw the scowl on his boyfriend's face.

"Don't worry, babe that was just acting. I only want you," Blaine proved his point by moving to sit between Sam's legs and letting him wrap his arms around him. He knew Sam wanted to show everyone that Blaine was his and Blaine had no problem letting him.

"I think it's your turn," Blaine said to Sunshine.

She reached over and picked out a card. "TRUTH – What is the wildest thing you have ever done in your life. That's easy after I performed at Nationals two years ago, Jesse St. James said I was okay and handed me money and asked me to get him a green tea from the concession stand. So I did but I might have taken it to the bathroom poured some of it out and filled it with something else the same color."

Sam and Blaine laughed so hard. Tina did as well. They were the only ones that knew Jesse.

"I loved you before," Sam stated. "But I adore you more than ever now."

Blake reached into the bowl and pulled out a card. "TRUTH – At the gym, do you watch other people around you while in the shower or changing? Yeah, who doesn't? Anyone that says they don't is lying. And I've been known to show off when I know someone is watching too. I'm not shy."

"Lily, it looks like it's your turn," Tina pointed out.

"It sure is. Everybody better be ready for this," she pulled a card. "DARE – Kiss someone of the same gender here."

Before she had a chance to protest Lily pulled Shanna into her for a kiss. Shanna freaked out for a moment but then went with it. Blake went crazy laughing. Jake, on the other hand, had a very different look on his face. It was the kind that Sam used to think of Coach Bieste in order to stop it.

"We need food," Sam suggested. "At least I do. Anyone want drinks?"

A few raised their hands.

"Jake, come help me," he reached for the boys hand swung him around so his crotch wasn't facing the rest of the kids and pulled him up and walked with him into the house. He wasn't saying anything and Sam knew why. He walked him into his bedroom and shut the door. Reaching in to his underwear drawer he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and handed them to Jake.

"That's never happened before," Jake was almost in tears.

"It happens to everyone. It happened to me once when I was making out with my girlfriend. That's way worse," Sam tried to make him feel better.

"Do you think anyone else noticed?" Jake was petrified.

"I think they were busy watching the girls like you were. I just happen to catch you doing the O face and knew what happened," Sam told him.

"The O face?"

"Orgasm face," Sam explained. "It's kind of hard to miss. Now here, go in the bathroom, clean up, change into these and you can come get yours from under the cabinet in the bathroom before you go home. I'll go get the snacks so this mission looks legit."

Sam left his room and saw Sebastian in the hallway with drinks. Sam motioned for him to turn around and go to the kitchen.

"Did Jake cream himself out there?" Sebastian giggled.

"You didn't see a thing," Sam smiled. "Just like I'm sure you didn't suggest Blaine to kiss Blake just to get me back for inviting Nick to stay the night."

"Payback's a bitch sometimes, Sammy Boy," Sebastian smiled but then got serious. "But now you know why you should have never asked Blaine to apologize. I saw the way you looked at Blake afterwards and it was a dare. Plus you held on to Blaine afterwards like you owned him. Now I think that's actually what Blaine has wanted from you because he was eating that up but now you've experienced the gay jealousy bug."

"Still don't think it was comparable to just asking Nick over. I thought you liked him," Sam questioned.

"I don't know how I think. If I let my dick think then I'm really happy that he's staying over. If it's my heart I'm totally confused because this would be really new territory. Then there's my head that says I am going to screw this kid up because I'm screwed up," Sebastian confessed.

"Stop saying that," Sam insisted. "To what you're thinking about, you're as new to this as I am or even Nick is. You're an expert at sex. Everyone that knows you knows your reputation, but when it comes to relationships, you're a virgin. That's what scares you. I don't think you're worried about Nick getting hurt. I think you're worried about the chance that he would end up hurting you."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment before saying, "You're right. I should go talk to him?"

"You could talk to me now."

Sam and Sebastian turned to see Nick standing in the hallway. Sam grabbed all the drinks and food from Sebastian and walked passed Nick. "You two stay in here and talk."

Sam and Jake returned outside and no one was the wiser about what had really happened. They put the food down on the table and before Jake could do or say anything Shanna was standing with them.

"I didn't expect you to be gone after Lily kissed me," Shanna seemed disappointed.

"That was my fault Lily," Sam butted in. "I made him come help me get all this. But we are back now so I'll leave you two to it."

Sam grabbed 4 drinks and took them to Blaine and their two girls.

"Looks like the party vanished," he said sitting down next to Tina.

"Blake and Lily are gone. I didn't even see them get up, then there is those two," Blaine said pointing to Jake and Shanna who were now sitting on a lounge chair together talking. "And Sebastian and Nick had gone and who knows what's happening there."

"Sebastian is finally talking to him about what the hell they are doing with each other," Sam told them.

"Well then I guess the four of us will just have to entertain ourselves," Sunshine smiled.

"Just don't ever fill my water bottle," Blaine joked.

Back inside, Sebastian took Nick by the hand and led him to his bedroom. He had no intention but for them to talk about what they were doing. They walked in and Sebastian shut the door and locked it so no one would disturb them. He locked the door to the bathroom as well. When he turned around, Nick pulled him into a kiss. Sebastian felt himself start to melt a little for the younger guy. He returned the kiss and then made them separate.

"We need to talk," Sebastian whispered.

"I'd rather keep doing this," Nick said going back in for another kiss, but the older boy turned to stop him.

"Talk first, and if we still think this is the best thing for both of us we can go back to the kissing," Sebastian insisted.

"Can we at least be comfortable while we talk?" Nick asked motioning towards the bed.

"No funny business?" Sebastian questioned.

"Not as long as I can feel your body next time mine while we talk," Nick agreed.

Sebastian got on the bed and leaned against his headboard. To his surprise, Nick climbed up right between his legs and turned around so that his back was against Sebastian's chest. Nick turned his head and smiled at Sebastian.

"Is this okay?"

Sebastian found himself wanting to take care Nick. He wrapped his arms around him.

"This doesn't change the fact that we need to talk first," Sebastian reminded him.

"I know," Nick smiled at him. "But I've wanted to know what your arms would feel like around me for days now and it's better than I ever imagined."

"What do you want from me, Nick? Let's just get to the basic question. I've never been in a relationship before. I have sex. I've probably had way too many partners for someone my age. I don't really want to be like that anymore, but if you're looking for someone who knows how to have a relationship I'm not him," Sebastian laid everything out for Nick to understand.

Nick wrapped the fingers of his right hand into Sebastian's left. He didn't look at Sebastian when he asked his questions; he just rubbed their fingers together.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"Is that all you like about me or do you actually like me as a person?"

Sebastian felt him shaking a little when he asked this question. "You're a cool kid. Yeah I like you."

"Does it bother you that I want you to teach me how to have sex with a boy," Nick continued but this time he pushed his ass back against the dick he could feel hardening behind him.

"No," Sebastian said with shorter breath this time.

"Or that I want to kiss you every time I see you?"

"No," he answered.

"Then is it so important that we define everything. I like you a lot Sebastian but I don't think either one of us is ready to have a boyfriend or maybe even to be with just one person, but we might get there and right now you like me and I like you. Why can't we see where that goes," Nick suggested.

"Why do I get the feeling that leads to sex?" Sebastian quipped.

"Seb, I already know your cum tastes like pineapples. I think it's a little late to get virtuous now. I want to have sex with you I'm not going to deny that. But it has to count for something that I want you to do that and no one else."

"You kissed Sam," Sebastian stated.

Nick turned got on his knees in front of Sebastian and kissed him again. "And I'm kissing you now. I didn't know you then. If I did I would have kissed you and never kissed Sam. That was a mistake, but everything I feel with you is right. Seb, I want to be with you."

Nick stood up next to the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing, Nick?"

"I'm done talking," he said. "If you don't want to watch me get naked in your bedroom and give you my body to play with, just tell me to leave and I will."

He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He undid his belt and his shorts were loose enough that they fell to the ground. He stood there in Calvin Klein briefs and Sebastian felt himself get completely hard. Nick was shaking he was so nervous and Sebastian found it adorable. He moved to the edge of the bed where he was in a sitting position. Holding his hand out for Nick, he pulled him into his chest, wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. When he felt Nick's arms go around his neck and the shaking stopped, he knew what would happen next.

"So you want to learn how to have sex with boys, huh?" Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, the first step is getting you ready which if I didn't care about you would happen quickly, but I do care about you and don't want to hurt you so it could take a few days. Are you okay with that?" Sebastian explained as he pulled Nick's underwear down in the back below his ass and felt up the firm muscle within his grasp.

"I'll do whatever you tell me too, Sebastian. I trust you," Nick declared.

Sebastian took his middle finger and placed it on Nick's lips. He didn't have to tell him what to do. Nick began to lick his finger and then sucked it into his mouth. He also reached down and pulled Sebastian's polo shirt over his head so that he could feel up his incredibly well sculpted body. Sebastian, taking advantage of the distraction his body provided, took his finger and began sliding it into the younger boy's ass. He heard an audible gasp from the younger boy. Nick's body collapsed into Sebastian as he felt the sensations of being fingered for the first time.

"More," Nick whispered into Sebastian's ear. "Please keep touching me."

Sebastian picked him up and laid him down on his bed. He stood up and gazed at the sight of the beautiful blonde lying on his bed in all his glory willing to do anything he wanted. "How did I get this lucky," Sebastian thought to himself. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them and his briefs off his body.

"Do you see what you do to me?" he asked Nick motioning to his hard cock.

"Well let me take care of it then," Nick smiled.

Outside, the group began to disassemble. Lily and Shanna thanked Sam for his hospitality and told everyone they would see them tomorrow. Blake decided to stay at Jake's house for the night and Sam offered them both a ride to football practice in the morning. The two boys walked the girls to Lily's car and then headed to Jake's house. Tina and Sunshine stayed a little while longer, but decided they needed to give Sam and Blaine a little time alone. The two girls said their goodbyes and they were off for the evening as well.

"Sebastian and Nick never came back outside," Blaine noted.

"Which means we should probably stay out here for a little longer," Sam assumed. He was sitting on the steps of the deck and couldn't resist the urge to be closer to Blaine now that everyone was gone. He pulled his boyfriend down and Blaine sat on Sam's lap, put his arm around his neck and the two began to kiss. This wasn't like their normal make out sessions that would end in some type of sex. This was a simple reminder that they belonged to each other. After about five minutes of kissing, they just sat there with their arms wrapped around each other in silence just feeling how good it felt to be with the other and no outside forces trying to break them apart. Finally, Blaine spoke.

"Every time I Iook at that trampoline for the rest of my life I'm going to imagine what you looked like on it the night we played 20 questions," Blaine confessed.

"If you want I can show you," Sam offered.

"As tempting as that offer is, I think I'd like to stay just like this for as long as we can. I know you've got to get some sleep for practice, but can we just sit here together for a little while longer?" Blaine asked.

"For as long as you want me," Sam said before kissing him again.

"Then we are going to be here for a very long time," Blaine said as he returned the kiss.

**McKinley**

The next day after football practice, the seniors and juniors were finishing up their showers as the underclassmen came in from their extra running time to start theirs.

Sam stood at his locker in a towel about to change when Blake walked up to him.

"About last night, you know I only did that because I wanted to impress Lily, right? I don't want to upset you, man. I'm sorry if I did," Blake apologized.

"It's all good. I was annoyed but I ended up having a better night because of it," Sam grinned as he slipped his underwear on under the towel.

"Alright, good for you man!" Blake smiled. "I guess I'll get my shower and meet you in the choir room. We can work on that chord progression for _Raise Your Glass_ that I still can't get right on my guitar."

"Sounds good. I'm about to go over there now," Sam explained.

He finished putting on his clothes, spoke to a few of the guys and was about to leave the locker room when Jake and Nick entered. Jake talked about how great Sam's arm was today. They were turning out to be a great quarterback/running back combination even though the kid was a freshmen. He headed to the showers quickly saying he wanted to see Shanna before practice started. That left Sam with Nick. He pulled the guy over to the said and whispered a question, "You okay after last night?"

Nick blushed.

"Sebastian made me wait. He said that if we really wanted to try this together we needed to know how the other felt yet. He did give me a preview though which was nice," Nick blushed. "I really like him a lot, Sam."

"Good," Sam told him. "Sebastian has become like a brother to me and I want to see him happy. I'm glad you seem to be the one that does that for him."

Sam told him to get his shower and he'd see him at glee practice. Nick stripped off his uniform and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the shower. There was only one shower head free and it was across from Blake. He turned the water on and let it cascade over his body. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of Blake naked and wet in the shower. Just a second earlier he was thinking about how beautiful Sebastian was the night before and now he couldn't take his eyes off of Blake's bubble butt. When Blake turned around he caught Nick checking him out and decided to show off a little and do a full turn just as a joke, but he didn't expect it to have such and affect on his friend. He motioned down with his head and Nick noticed. He realized he'd gotten hard in the shower watching his friend show off. He quickly turned around and tried to pray his erection away and hoped that none of the other guys noticed. The shower was full of guys and they were all joking around so maybe his little indiscretion wouldn't be made fun of by anyone.

Twenty minutes later, Blake and Jake walked into the choir room to work with Sam on the song they would play together. Sam was watching the dance Brittany choreographed for Sebastian and Lindsey to see if it went with the show.

"Hey guys, we'll get to work in a minute. They're almost done," Sam explained.

The guys put their stuff down next to the wall and watched the rest of the dance. When it was done Brittany and Sam spoke about the dance while Sebastian and Lindsey grabbed their water and drank some to rehydrate. Sebastian asked the boys, "Did Nick not walk over with you two?"

"Nah, he had to stay there a little longer. He couldn't exactly walk around the locker room," Jake blushed.

"Why not?" Sebastian wondered clueless.

"He let his mind wonder and things got a little excited in the shower," Blake tried to say it without saying it not really sure what the relationship between the two boys was. "I caught him staring at my ass in the shower and I think he's a little embarrassed about it, but tell him I don't care. I know I got a nice ass, right Lindsey?"

"Yeah, you do," she said winking at him and squeezing his right cheek. "It's hard as a rock."

"So what's he doing now?" Sebastian still didn't get it.

"Locker room etiquette," Jake explained to Sebastian. "You just don't walk around a locker room with a hard on. He's cooling off and taking his time."

"So you left him alone like that?" Sebastian became worried for some reason.

"What did you expect us to do? Sit there and hold his hand until he could stand up without saluting everyone?" Jake asked.

Sebastian didn't like it at all. He left them and walked over to Sam and Brittany.

"Will you go make sure Nick is fine? I don't understand why he's not here yet?"

"Sebastian, he's a big boy he can take care of himself," Sam commented. "Lesson #1 of new relationships, don't smother the other. It's a sure fire way of ending the relationship quickly."

Sebastian dropped it, but wasn't happy about it.

Twenty minutes later, when everyone in glee had arrived except Nick, Sebastian asked Sam again. "Sam, please just humor me. I don't understand why he's not here yet."

"Maybe you should, Sam," Blaine agreed. "If for no other reason than everyone is here and we need to get started. He's late."

"Fine, but you're coming with me so I can show you it's not a big deal," Sam said to Sebastian.

They walked into the hallway and that's when they heard it . . . ambulance sirens. The two boys looked at each other and a pit grew in each of their stomachs. They ran through the hallways and got to the locker room as quickly as they could. Someone was being loaded into the ambulance. Coach Bieste was leaving with them.

"Coach!" screamed Sam to get her attention.

She turned to him to see her captain standing there.

"It's Nick," she informed him. "I heard the shower still running and was sure everyone had left so I went to turn it off. He was lying on the floor. Someone got him pretty good. I think he's going to be okay but he was not responding well so they are going to take him to the hospital to check him out. I'll call you and let you know how he's doing."

She got in the ambulance and it drove off. All the color drained from Sebastian's face. Sam tried to comfort his friend but Sebastian pulled away from him. He turned to Sam and all he could see was anger in his eyes.

"I told you something was wrong and you wouldn't listen! Now look what's happened to him!"

Sam tried again, but Sebastian pushed him away a second time. He turned and half of the glee club had heard the ambulance and cam e to see what was wrong. Tina saw Sebastian push Sam away so she went in to take care of him. "Come with me," she insisted and she and Brittany walked him back to the choir room.

Blaine, Jake, and Blake walked up to Sam and asked what happened. He explained the situation to them. Blake looked horrified and Jake looked like he was going to be sick.

"It's not your fault," Sam told the younger boys.

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I should have known something like this could happen," Blake said shaking his head.

"Yeah, Nick is tough, but he's the smallest guy on the team," Jake added.

Sam continued to assure them that there was no way of knowing that something like this would happen. He and Blaine started walking them back to the choir room, but something stopped Blaine. They passed the same two guys that were staring Sebastian and Nick down at the restaurant the night before. Both of the guys stared him down, and Blaine got a cold chill through his body. He knew they had something to do with it and he was also afraid that he knew why.

_*****Hey guys, just wanted to explain the decision to write Rory out of the story. The producers announced at Comic-Con that Damian McGinty would not be returning to the show this year, so I decided to take him out so I could concentrate on the other characters more. Just wanted to give a quick explanation, especially to any Rory fans out there.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Open Wounds

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – Open Wounds**

Everyone sat in the choir room completely in shock by what happened. No one was speaking. Sam was in the office with Mr. Schuester trying to get information and speaking to Nick's parents. Sebastian was sitting with Tina and Sunshine as they tried to calm him down. Blaine was checking on everyone else as they all were in different levels of panic.

Blake was the only one not in the room. He stood in the hallway pacing. Noticing his absence, Lindsey walked out into the hallway to find him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault," he whispered to her.

"Why is it your fault?" she asked.

"I caught him checking me out in the shower and instead of being a good friend and reminding him he needed to cool it I did what I always did and joked around teasing him. They had to have seen that. They saw him watching me and . . . and then I just left him in there," Blake was on the verge of tears. "Nick's my buddy. We've been friends for years, you know that. He used to bug you so much when we dated last year."

Lindsey really wished he hadn't brought up that point. She was feeling guilty because of that. A year earlier, she and Blake started dating and they dated for most of the year, until prom. They had gotten into a fight that night because he defended Nick to several of their friends and she made a comment about knowing Nick had a crush on him and that it was obvious. Blake couldn't forgive her for joining in the bashing of his friend. She knew she was wrong. She hated that she'd said it, and it cost her Blake. That was the point when she realized that there were things more important than popularity.

"I'm still sorry about that," she apologized again.

"That's old news, Lindz," he shook his head. "Besides, I'm not much better because I played on that knowledge. I was just joking around, but then something like this happened."

Lindsey put her arms around him and he wrapped her in his. "It's not your fault, Blake. No one could have known this was going to happen."

At the door, Lily stood listening to their conversation. Knowing that Blake used to date Lindsey confused her after the time they had together the night before. She walked back into the room passing Sam coming out of the office.

"You okay?" he asked stopping her for a moment.

She just nodded and went to sit down next to Shanna and Jake. Sam walked over to Sebastian.

"I just got off the phone with Coach Bieste. He has a concussion and he's going to have to get some stitches, but other than that it's just bruising. All things considered, it's not as bad as we all thought."

"All things considered?" Sebastian glared.

"That's not what I meant, Sebastian," Sam didn't know what else to say to him. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm trying. I didn't know about the whole thing that happened in the locker room. I was already gone. If I'd know that I would have definitely been more worried. I'm sorry, okay, I feel horrible."

Blaine pulled him away from Sebastian and out the door of the choir room.

"I know you think you're helping, babe, but you're not," Blaine tried to explain. "He's angry and he needs someone to blame. Like it or not, he picked you and he has to know that Nick is okay before he'll get over this. I know it's not fair, but you can't fix this situation."

"It's not fair," Sam shook his head not understanding.

"Neither is Nick getting his ass kicked because he was just being himself," Blaine tried to show him the comparison.

"I don't know what to do," Sam's eyes showed he wasn't in the same place as everyone else. He wasn't thinking about the same thing anymore.

"Babe, where is your mind right now? You're not with me," Blaine stared into his eyes.

"That should have been me," Sam confessed. "If I'd been honest about my feelings they would have come after me and I would've had a better chance of handling them. I'm bigger and stronger."

"You can't wish this on yourself. I know Sebastian is mad at you, but there really isn't any way you could have known. Now, I'm going to take him to the hospital so he can see that Nick is going to be okay. He won't be any good to us in rehearsal like this anyway," Blaine determined.

"Tell him I'm sorry. Maybe he'll listen to you," Sam tried desperately to keep himself together.

"He can't see it now, but he knows, Sam. Just give it time. He's scared right now," Blaine removed a tear from under Sam's eye. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Blaine walked inside and got Sebastian and walked out to the parking lot. Sam stood with his back to the wall trying to compose himself. Tina came around the corner to check on him.

"We need to start, Sam. I need you. Can you do this?"

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"You can't be right all the time, Sam. People make mistakes," she tried to comfort him.

He laughed a little at the situation. "I promise you, Tina, this has nothing to do with that. It's something bigger."

She grabbed his hand. "Regardless, those kids in there are watching you and I to see how we act and it's up to us to keep them calm. Now I'm going to go in there and get them started and I need you with me by the first note, understand?"

He nodded his head.

"Good," she said walking back inside. "Okay, guys, I know everyone is upset, but the good news is Nick is going to be okay. Blaine and Sebastian are going to the hospital and will send us updates. We need to get back to work. Mr. Schuester and Brittany are going to take you through the steps of the Umbrella mash-up and Sam and I will work the lyrics."

Sam took one last breath wiped his eyes and walked in the room. "Right, so let me have the boys on this side of the room so you can hear me and see Mr. Schue. Grab your umbrellas on the way."

They were moving around the room and Sam turned to Tina. "Thank you."

**Hospital**

The trip to the hospital was quiet. Neither boy said anything for the first ten minutes.

"You're not going to try and defend your boyfriend to me?" Sebastian finally questioned.

"We have different perspectives, Sebastian. I'm not going to fault you for yours. You're mad and upset and you deserve to be because what happened to Nick is fucked up," Blaine said.

"Keep talking," Sebastian actually wanted to hear his opinion.

"You have Sam, Blake and Jake thinking that it's their fault Nick was beat up when we both know that it was those two football players from the restaurant last night. We know that because we've both had the shit beaten out of us because we're gay. That's the one thing we had in common before. It's what made me close off from relationships and made you want too many of them," Blaine said attempting a smile at Sebastian. "I'm not saying anything about you being pissed because you have a right to be and you can put that wherever you need to for right now as long as you remember whose fault it really is in the end."

Sebastian didn't say anything so Blaine continued.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Nick?" Sebastian asked surprised by the change in question. "I think I'd really like the chance too. I don't know what I want honestly, but I know I like him enough that I refused to have sex with him last night."

"Wow, that is serious," Blaine winked at him trying to lighten the mood. "Look at us, you are with a guy who is head over heels with you but neither of who really knows what you want or what the hell you're doing and I'm with a guy I love and I know he loves me, but is afraid to be himself. Neither of us is in a good position, but we are more alike than you realize. You know Sam's not the only person you can go to talk to, right?"

"Is Blaine Anderson finally warming up to Sebastian Smythe? Did hell just freeze over?" Sebastian asked.

"As friends, yes. You're a good guy and so am I. We both deserve to be happy," Blaine determined.

Blaine pulled his car into the parking lot at the hospital, and they walked in to the emergency room.

"That's the first time I've heard you say something negative about Sam," Sebastian commented.

"I love him. I always will, but I do wonder if he will ever be able to hold my hand at school or kiss me in public and not look around to see if anyone is watching," Blaine admitted. "I'm willing to wait because I know he's worth it, but I don't know if it will ever happen."

They walked in the waiting room and saw Coach Bieste.

"Hey boys," she said motioning for them to come sit by her.

"Hey Coach, Mr. Schuester sent us to check on Nick. Is there another update?" Blaine asked.

"The good news is he will be okay. He's going to hurt for a few days, but they didn't do permanent damage. There is a cut on the side of his face between his eye and ear that they are stitching up. They are going to use the invisible stitches so they don't mess up that pretty face of his. He also has a mild concussion that was probably caused by the same blow that cut him open. My guess is they threw him into the wall. He's going to be bruised. He got punched several times and probably kicked when he was on the ground. He'll have a raccoon face for sure for a couple of days, but thankfully, nothing is broken."

"Coach, about the guys that did this to him," Blaine began.

"That's being dealt with now," she interrupted him. "He kept saying two names over and over again, and those were the two players I saw leaving when I walked in."

"Was it Ash Green and John Daly?" Blaine asked.

Coach Bieste looked at him funny. "How would you know that?"

"They were standing around in the hallway when the ambulance too Nick away. It was us glee kids and them. The school was empty besides that. They were also at the restaurant where we all ate last night and they saw Nick and Sebastian getting close," Blaine chose his words.

"Is Nick gay?" she asked.

"He is confused," Sebastian explained. "We've been talking because he has mixed feelings about a lot of things, but he had just told his parents yesterday and last night was kind of our first date."

"So you think they beat him up because they perceived him to be gay and it wasn't just a random initiation type thing?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Blaine agreed.

"That changes things. The school has a no tolerance policy. I need to call Figgins. Will you boys excuse me?"

An hour later, Nick's parents let Sebastian and Blaine see him. They walked into Nick's hospital room and saw the boy laying in the bed. He smiled when they entered.

"I wondered when someone would come see me?" he said.

"We've been here for about an hour. They just wouldn't let us back until now. Probably a dumb question, but how are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Pain killers are nice," Nick smiled, but it was hard to get passed the brown, blue, and purple shades of skin across his face. "Did they tell you who did it?"

"We had a good idea already," Blaine told them.

"I guess everyone will know about me now," Nick declared. "No excuses for you not to date me now."

The line was meant for Sebastian, but it fell on deaf ears because the older boy was already leaning over Nick to kiss him.

"I was so scared I would lose you. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'll hurt like hell when the morphine wears off but I'll be fine, especially knowing that they can get those guys before they go after someone else like Sam," Nick said.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Blaine wondered.

"I thought you knew," Nick looked confused. "When I told them that it was Ash and John I told them they said they were going after the homo-quarterback next."

Blaine and Sebastian stared directly into each other's eyes before pulling out their phones and tried to call him to warn him.

**McKinley**

Sam walked into the locker room to grab his gym bag. New Directions was on a ten minute break and it gave him a reason to get away for a minute. He was still reeling with guilt from the morning. He thought about calling Blaine to see how Nick was doing, but he'd left his phone in the auditorium. When he walked out of the locker room he was surprised to see John Daly standing there.

"What's up, John?" Sam asked. "You come back to work out?"

"Yeah I thought I'd get in a few rounds on the punching bag," he sneered.

"Okay," Sam said thinking he was acting weird. "Well have fun with that. I've got to get back to rehearsal."

"For what? Queer Directions?" Sam turned at the sound of Ash Green's voice coming from behind him. "You managed to turn that kid Nick and we had to beat the queer out of him. Are you banging all of them or just the fruity one you were at the restaurant with last night?"

"You're out of line," Sam defended Blaine. "You don't have a right to talk about anyone like that."

"Notice he didn't say no," John heckled.

"Yeah, I did notice. So what is it, Sammy boy? You doing that teacher of yours too? He helping you with your daddy abandonment issues? Kind of funny that the rumors about your being gay spread around town and your whole family moves and leaves you here. They must hate you so much," Ash added.

"Wanted to make sure you don't turn your kid brother gay, probably," John laughed.

Sam saw red when John mentioned Stevie. He lunged at him, but Ash caught his legs causing him to hit the ground. John kicked him in the side before picking him up and punching him in the face. The two boys got in four or five more blows but then it stopped. Sam looked up and saw Blake tackle Ash to the ground and Michael and Jake knock the huge lineman, John, to the ground. Mr. Schue ran to Sam. He could also hear Mr. Figgins and Sue barking at the two assailants.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Mr. Schue looked into his eyes.

"Fine," he gritted his teeth. "They were the ones the beat up, Nick."

"We know the police are on their way," his teacher helped him to his feet. Mr. Schue turned around and called out to Joe. "Help me get him back to my office."

**Hospital**

Sebastian and Nick listened in as Blaine finished up his call with Sunshine. Blaine turned around with tears in his eyes.

"They got to Sam, but he's not hurt badly just a split lip and probably a black eye. The guys got there before it got bad. Sebastian, Brittany is going to come stay with you and take you home when you're ready. I want to check on Sam, is that okay?"

"Of course," Sebastian nodded his head. "I'm glad Sam will be okay. Tell him I said that?"

"Nick, I will check on you tomorrow. Hopefully at your house and not here. You should also know that Figgins is sending out a school wide alert that all students who compete on behalf of the school are expected to be at an assembly about bullying on Monday at eleven. Maybe something positive will come out of this."

Blaine left the room leaving the two boys alone.

"Looks like you saved Sam," Sebastian smiled at Nick.

"No one should have this happen to them. You don't have to like what people believe or who they love, but no one deserves violence," Nick said.

Sebastian couldn't help himself. He kissed Nick again.

"Sebastian, I know what I want now," he whispered.

"What's that kid?" Sebastian asked running his hand through Nick's hair.

"Let's stop acting like we don't know. We're both scared of getting hurt, but we both want to be together. Just be my boyfriend, Sebastian, and stop acting like you don't want too," Nick smiled and winked at him with his non-swollen eye.

Sebastian smiled at Nick and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Is that a yes, Seb?" Nick wondered.

"Yes."

**McKinley**

Michael walked out of the building and found Blake right where he knew he would be, sitting at the bottom of the bleachers out on the football field.

"You didn't come back in for practice," Michael pointed out the obvious.

"I needed to cool off," Blake's scowl and flared nostrils proved to Michael how angry he was. He stepped onto the bleachers and sat next to Blake.

"Still pissed at yourself because you think you could have stopped them from beating up Nick?"

Blake just turned and glared at him.

"I'm just asking because I would have figured after you body slammed Ash to the ground you might have gotten some of it out of your system," Michael attempted to joke, but Blake didn't find it funny.

"Blake, how long have you, me and Nick been friends?" he asked.

"Since elementary school," Blake answered.

"Exactly, and if you think that Nick is going to blame you for any of this it's ridiculous."

"Michael, you don't understand, I was showing off for him. I knew he had a little crush on me at one time and so when I caught him checking me out I did what I usually do, I just didn't expect him to get a hard on from it."

"You give yourself too much credit, you're not showing off for me now but I'm still half way there," Michael grinned.

"Stop it," Blake cracked a smile and laughed a little.

"See, you can smile again. I didn't realize it would take me talking about my penis to do it, but hey, whatever works," Michael joked.

"Those two guys, Ash and John, were in the shower when that happened. I know they saw it. They had too which means I'm partly responsible," Blake looked at Michael when he said this.

"Blake, you and I are just going to have to accept something. Our boy, sweet little Nick, likes boys. Not a huge shock, something that we were already sort of expecting, but now we know it for a fact," Michael explained.

"What's your point?" Blake questioned.

"Bad choice of words," Michael laughed. "My point is Nick's gay, and you're a hot piece of ass. He would have gotten a stiffie looking at you whether you showed off or not. It's not like it's the first time it's happened in the shower to anyone before."

"You said you would never bring that up again," Blake interjected.

"I didn't. It's just me and you out here. No one's listening," Michael defended himself. "I just said all of that to say this. The three of us, and now four with Jake added to our little group, are tight. This is McKinley. People will know why Nick got beat up, and he's going to be worried about how we'll react to the news. The worst thing you can do is be awkward around him."

"You're right," Blake realized.

"Okay, are you better now or do I need to prove to you that you've got me halfway there just sitting on the bleachers," Michael laughed.

"You are so weird," Blake laughed as they got up to walk back inside.

"I wasn't the one making out with Blaine last night. Which I hate I missed I bet he is a damn good kisser," Michael smiled widely.

"He was good actually. It made Sam super jealous though. I don't want to get between those two. They're a great couple," Blake answered the query.

"I don't want to break them up, but I'd get between them," Michael laughed.

"God, you have no shame do you," Blake laughed holding the door open for his friend.

"None, you name it and I'll do it."

Blaine ran into the choir room to see Sam holding a bag of ice to his eye. He ran over to him and checked out his injuries for himself.

"Ouch, that is definitely going to be a black eye," Blaine touched it tenderly. "We need to put something on your lip."

"I'll be fine, Blaine. It's not nearly as bad as what happened to Nick. I got lucky thanks to you calling, Mr. Schue," Sam smiled.

"I didn't call, Mr. Schue," Blaine admitted. "I tried to call you and you didn't answer. Sebastian called Mr. Schue."

"Well I guess I will thank him then. Probably not like I was planning on thanking you," Sam winked.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Sam, but heard someone walk up behind them. The two boys turned to see Mia standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I talk to Sam for a minute in private?" she asked.

Blaine turned to Sam curious about what she could want, but agreed.

"I'll go give Sebastian a call and see how Nick is doing," he said and walked out of the room.

Sam watched from his one, non ice-covered eye, as Mia sat down next to him. He could see she was incredibly nervous and had a hard time making eye contact.

"What's going on, Mia? Is everything okay?"he asked.

"I need to talk to you about something, but I feel very awkward doing it so just bare with me," Mia began.

"You don't need to feel awkward around me, Mia," Sam tried to comfort the younger girl.

"Have you told my sister?"

Sam stopped talking. She confronted him with something he knew he had to do, but hadn't had the courage to do yet.

"No, I haven't," he confessed.

"Look, Sam, I really like you. You're a great guy and a great person, but you're putting me in a really bad position. As much as I like you, I love my sister and she's starting to ask questions based on things she's hearing. I'm not going to lie to her, and I don't think you would expect me to either. She was important to you at one point in time and I'm sure she still is to an extent. Don't you think she deserves to hear it from you instead of me or some random person?" Mia ran through her reason quickly trying to get it out before she lost her nerve.

"She does," Sam was very quiet when he said it.

"She already knows something is up. She has ever since the rumors went around about you after the tornado. You know my sister. She won't hate you. She loves you and will want you to be happy, but if she finds out from someone else that you are dating Blaine now she will be so hurt that you didn't trust her."

"It's not that I don't trust her," Sam defended his actions. "I just don't know how to tell her."

"Tell her the truth. Tell her your story. She might surprise you," Mia suggested.

**The Lake**

Sam sat on the tailgate of his truck next to the lake alone. He'd been there for two hours. Rory's party had already started. After speaking to Mia, he handed his laptop to Tina and asked her to finish the video for him. He told Blaine not to worry, but there was something he had to do and he would see him at the party. He'd been sitting for two hours trying to dial a number but unable to do it. He had cried until he was exhausted. He pulled up the name he needed to call first and he hit the send button.

"Sam, buddy? What's going on?" Mike Chang's voice came through the phone.

"More than you can imagine," he said holding his emotion in.

"Sam, are you okay? You sound like something is wrong," Mike worried.

"Not wrong, but something I need to do, but it's really hard," Sam confessed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mike asked.

"Listen . . . I need you to listen. Is Finn or Puck there?" Sam asked.

"Finn is. Puck is out on a date," Mike informed.

"Would you get him? I need him to hear this too," Sam fought back crying into the phone. He was fighting his fear, but it threatened to overtake him.

"Sam, I'll get him, but you're scaring me," Mike's voice shook. He had no way of knowing what was going on and he couldn't be there to help his best friend. Sam heard Mike call for Finn. He bit down on his fist to keep from crying. He heard Mike say his name and that something was wrong.

"Sam, dude, are you okay?" he heard Finn's voice.

"We're both here. What's wrong?" Mike asked again.

"I have to tell you something, and I just I need you to listen and then I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I just . . . I can't live with myself anymore if I don't tell you because you guys are my best friends and I miss you and it's not the same not having you here and I guess if you were here you would already know this but you're not and I haven't told you because I just was afraid of losing you guys because I just can't lose you. . ."

"Sam, you're freaking me out, man. You're not going to lose us. What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Sam, you need to slow down and breathe. You're starting to hyperventilate," Mike instructed.

He took a deep breath and tried to breathe and slow himself down.

"About a month ago when Kurt broke up with Blaine, he and I started hanging out. That's why I didn't really hang out with you guys your last week home. But the thing you didn't know because I didn't tell you is that Blaine and I became a lot closer after Kurt broke his heart. He confided in me about his feelings and I talked to him about my past and . . .I . . .I . ..God why is this so hard to say to you? I am so confused about so many things in my life but the one thing that I'm not confused about is that I love Blaine and he loves me and I don't know how it happened, it's never happened before. And it's scary because I don't know what's happening to me and I don't have anyone to talk to about it because I can't let Blaine know I'm scared and I can't tell the girls because they need to see me as the strong leader they need me to be, and I can't tell my dad because he hates me and Mr. Schue has his wedding to deal with and I 'm so sorry to throw this all at you at one time, but I do love him and I'm tired of hiding it from everyone."

There was silence on the phone. Sam could only hear his own breath.

"Please," he cried into the phone. "Say something even if its that you hate me because I can't go back now and I just need to know if you hate me too?"

"Sam, I could never hate you. You're my best friend," he heard Mike say through his tears. "Are you okay? Where are you? You don't need to be alone right now."

"Yeah, Sam, we're always on your side, and Blaine is one of our boys too. If you two want to be together, man, we just want you to be happy. I don't want to hear you sounding like you sound right now," Finn added.

"Are you guys serious? You're not mad?" Sam asked trying to dry his tears.

"No, we're worried about you right now," Mike insisted. "Brothers for life, man. We said it the last week of school and it was way more than words to us. We're going to be fifty and still talking about our kids and grandkids. Our sons and daughters are going to date. You're going to have to do a lot more than date a guy to get rid of us, man."

"Sam, don't be mad but I texted Blaine and said you needed him. He said he knew where you would be. I hope you don't get mad at me," Finn admitted.

Sam finally smiled. "No Finn, you did exactly what I wanted you to do. And I'm sure he does know where I am."

"I wish I could come home for a few days, Sam, I wish I could be there for you," Mike was still emotional.

"You are," Sam stated. "You have no idea how important it is to me to know that you guys will stand behind me. I'll probably need it Monday."

"Why what's Monday?" Finn asked.

"I'll fill you in soon. I have one more person to call and it's going to be just as hard," Sam confessed.

He hung up with the boys, took a deep breath and dialed Mercedes' number.

"Hey Sam," he heard her voice.

"Hey Mercedes, I have something to tell you."

Sam hung up the phone with Mercedes. He told her his story and they cried together. She said she had already felt like this was happening before she left and then the rumors made her question it again. When Santana and Quinn started dodging her questions she had decided it was true. So Mia was right that she was already digging for clues. Sam was in awe of how she handled it. She said she loved him and she loved Blaine. That he deserved to be happy and that she couldn't do that for him so she hoped Blaine could. She couldn't care less that he was in love with a boy. She cared more about knowing the person would treat him right.

"I had Kallie drop me off and drive my car home. I figured I could get a ride from you," Sam heard Blaine's voice walking up behind him. When Blaine came into view he immediately held Sam's face and stared in his eyes. "Babe, I'm here. What do you need?"

Sam pulled him into a hug. He just held him there. Blaine rubbed his back and ran his hand through his hair. Sam spoke, "I need you to go somewhere with me."

**The Hospital**

Sebastian was still sitting in the room with Nick. He suggested he stay with him so Nick's parents could get some dinner. They were watching TV when Blaine and Sam walked in the door.

"Hey Sam, your face looks almost as bad as mine," Nick said trying to joke.

"Yeah, sorry it's taking me so long to get here. It's been a really busy day," Sam confessed. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something." He went around to the side of the bed Sebastian wasn't on and sat on the end of the bed so he could look at Nick. Sebastian turned off the television. Blaine leaned against the dresser that was behind Sam near the wall. He could see Sam, but Sam could not see him.

"Okay, you sound serious," Nick stated.

"It's kind of heard not to be serious after a day like we've had. First, I want you to know that I am so sorry that I wasn't more aware of what was going on. I should have been there to protect you. Sebastian was right to be angry with me. The thing is, Nick, I've been living in this fantasy world where I can have my secret life and my real life and one doesn't touch the other. I think I started to believe that lie so I continued it."

Sebastian looked at Blaine and realized he had no idea what Sam was about to say.

"The truth is Nick, I've been hiding secrets for a long time, and when you hide secrets you learn to lie really well, and it gets easier the longer it happens. About a year and a half ago I was really hurt by someone physically and sexually. I've only told two people, Mr. Schuester and Blaine. You and Sebastian are three and four, and the reason I'm telling you this is because if I'm going to tell you that you have to trust people and not live a lie I have to live that as well."

Sebastian was in shock. He looked at Blaine this time and his eyes were glassy.

"You said at one point this week that you looked up to me and as much as I appreciate that, these two guys in this room are so much better role models than I am. They have never been afraid to be who they are no matter what people think and it's something that I admire in them so much. I should have talked with you more. I shouldn't have freaked out when you kissed me because I knew exactly what you were going through. I am in love with an amazing guy and it scares the hell out of me because I've never experienced feelings for a guy or this intense in my life. And it's amazing how many lessons I've learned this week from all the new guys. I watch you and your openness to be with Sebastian and the carefree way you don't watch how others are watching you, and Blake's ability to accept people and not care about the details. Mia telling me that if I ever loved her sister I needed to be honest with her and honest with myself. But Jake, he had the biggest lesson for me. He basically said I couldn't truly say I loved someone unless I was willing to love them everywhere. These lessons are why tonight I've talked to Finn and Mike and Mercedes and told them that I'm in love with Blaine and that I don't want to hide it anymore."

Blaine's tears began to fall down his face freely.

"I'm saying to you that you shouldn't be afraid to do the same. Don't worry about labels and if you need someone to talk to you have me because we're going to be going through the exact same thing. I need you to get better so you can be at Figgins' assembly Monday. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, Sam. I'll be there," Nick was in awe of how open Sam had been.

Sam turned around and saw Blaine standing there in tears.

"You really told them about us?" he asked.

"You've been so patient with me. I don't want you to ever think that I would think of you as a secret I'm trying to keep. I love you, Blaine. I want everyone to know it. That's why I risked it and told them because your worth that risk and so much more."

The boys hugged and couldn't let each other go. Sam looked over at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you this morning."

"This," he said motioning around the room. "Makes it all worth it. I'm proud of you, Sam."

**McKinley**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?" Mr. Schuester asked backstage.

"Yes, I am sure, Will. I know you're just looking out for me, but I have to do this."

Sam walked out wearing his letterman jacket and sat in the front row between Blaine and Tina. Sebastian and Nick were on the other side of Blaine.

Tina asked, "Why are you wearing your letterman jacket in August?"

"You'll see."

The auditorium was full of Glee kids, the football team, Cheerios, hockey team, band, swim team, every single competitive group was there. Figgins spoke and then so did each coach declaring that they would not tolerate any act of bullying or violence. Forty five minutes after the beginning of the assembly, Figgins turned the floor over to Sam to the surprise of all of his friends including Blaine. Sam's heart was beating a mile a minute as he stood up and looked out over a room full of people that he would be in classes with everyday. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack but he went on.

"My name is Sam Evans, and I'm a senior here at McKinley. I'm wearing this jacket because I'm proud to be a student here. I love this school. I love the people and the friends that I've made here, and I love the faculty that take care of us and even the ones who openly make fun of, we know they love us deep down inside. McKinley is a school of champions, but the thing I've been most proud of over the last year is that people started looking at each other like people and not for the labels of who they are."

He took of his jacket and it looked like he was wearing about 100 t-shirts underneath.

"The thing is what happened on Saturday to me and more importantly to Nick shouldn't be tolerated. Not because it's just wrong, but because when one student acts out in a violate way it makes our entire school look bad. The news this weekend didn't say John Daly and Ash Green committed hate crimes on campus. It said two McKinley High Students. Do you want that to be your reputation because I don't? This shirt says McKinley because even though I was one of the students attacked, when my wounds heal and later in the fall when I wear that jacket because it's actually cold, people are going to look at me and wonder if I was the kid from McKinley that committed a hate crime, and so will each one of you. We get so wrapped up in labels. We start caring about the labels more than we care about the people sitting next to you. I mean look around you. There are people in this room that I don't know and I've gone to school with you for two years. And then there are brand new kids," he said as he turned and looked at the new Glee members. "New people that have made such an impact on my life in the last week that they'll never even know."

He took off the top t-shirt.

"This one says I'm the quarterback because I am. I'm the leader of that team on the field and I love it. But it's not my life. Coach Bieste knows that when I am out there I am going to give 150% because I love it and I can't do less than my best because she gives me her all every time. The other players give me their all every time we're on that field. I love playing football. I love being the quarterback. But it's not my label."

He took another t-shirt off.

"Yes, this shirt says I love glee. Because it's a huge part of my life I love these guys. So many of them are like my family. Hell, I'm closer to a lot of them than I am my family, speaking of which . . ."

He took off another shirt.

". . . this one says Homeless because I was. My dad lost his job, we lost our house. I have slept under a bridge because there was no where else to go, but having been homeless doesn't define who I am."

He took off another shirt and the word on it caused giggles from a lot of the girls in the room.

" . . .yes, I was a stripper, but if you're thinking it's glamorous like Magic Mike think again. I was put in dangerous situations and all because I have a little brother and sister that needed food to eat and my mom and dad couldn't get work but I could. I've heard all the names people have called me behind my back, my favorite one I think is Kentucky Fried Stripper. You make fun of me because you know I was a stripper but you didn't know why. I was able to feed my kid brother and sister, I was able to get a crappy place for our family to stay because I was scared I would have to sleep under a bridge again. I could buy my sister dolls to play with so she wouldn't know that we were poor and buy my little brother sketch pads and pencils because he loves to draw and I didn't want either one of them to feel like they didn't have a chance of seeing their dreams come true."

By this point, the room was silent. No one was speaking. There were no side conversations going on. He saw that several of his friends and people he didn't even know had tears on their faces. He took off another shirt.

"Yes, I'm dyslexic. I've been labeled and called stupid, dumb, retarded, blonde bimbo, box of rocks, airhead, and I've remembered every single one of them. They don't define me. They are just a part of who I am.

After taking off that shirt the next one read Quinn.

"I've been defined by my exes. Quinn, first love, beautiful girl will always have a piece of my heart."

The next one read Santana.

"Ex-girlfriend, still one of my closest friends but I'm not defined by her."

The name on the next one read Mercedes.

"This girl is going to be a huge star, and I'll be able to say that I dated her in high school. Another very important part of my life, but not a label. All these are labels. And we all have them. Things we like about ourselves. Things we don't like about ourselves, and things we're scared to death to admit to others because we might be ridiculed or beat up for. Beat up? I'm looking around the room and I don't see anyone that deserves to be beat up because of anything that they are, they choose, they do. If you think that there are people in here that deserve that then you are labeling yourself as a bully, and I'm not going to let you do it. I'm willing to bet there are a lot of others in here who will keep you from doing it as well."

Sam stopped for a moment took a breath and looked at Blaine and smiled. Then he took off the Mercedes t-shirt and left the final one on. This one simply read "Blaine's". The room filled with gasps and chatter before he continued.

"Because I'm not going to hide behind labels anymore. I'm going to be me, and I don't care what you say. I've been madly in love with three girls in my life that I would do anything for, but now, I'm in love with my best friend who I would die for. He deserves more than the hidden moments in the corner or at our houses. He's beautiful and the greatest person I know, and it was never him that I was ashamed of . . . I was ashamed at myself for not being willing to take a stand."

Sam took off the t-shirt and stood there shirtless in front of everyone. On his chest was written one word, "SAM".

"So label me all you want, but I'm just me. I'm a guy who loves football and can throw a pretty mean 60, maybe even 70 yard pass by the time the season starts, I love to sing, I know what it's like to be ridiculed to be looked as unworthy and stupid, but in the end," he turned around and put his letterman jacket back on. "I'm one of you, your classmate, teammate, captain, student, and I'm making the promise that I will not bully anyone at this school. I'm asking you to do the same. You have the chance right now to take a stand! Don't be afraid and don't settle for your labels. Be Brave and be yourself. All it takes is being willing to say I will not be a bully and to hold your classmates responsible for keeping the pledge. All you have to do is stand."

As Sam finished his speech, he had a moment where he feared no one would stand. Then Blaine stood. Tina stood. Sebastian, Sunshine, Nick all stood. Brittany and Joe, Sugar, Jessie, Jake, Blake, Michael, Lily, all of the Glee kids stood and began clapping. Then Sam looked back up and he saw members of his football team standing. There were Cheerios standing. Band, Swim, Hockey, all people were getting up and taking Sam's call to arms. He looked over to where the teachers were standing. Coach Bieste, Roz Washington, Sue Sylvester, Mr. Figgins were all applauding him. Emma was smiling with tears flooding down her eyes. He locked eyes with Mr. Schuester and he could tell his mentor was so proud of him. Then he turned back to Blaine who had tears rolling down his cheeks. He held out his hand and Blaine took it. Sam pulled him in and kissed him right in front of everyone. He didn't even look for reactions because in his eyes, he and Blaine were now the only two people in the room.

"I can't believe you just said all that in front of the whole school," Blaine said as he hugged his man.

"The school? This is live streaming on the Be A Star website. I want the world to know I love you and that McKinley doesn't tolerate bullying," Sam revealed.

"So everyone is seeing this?" Blaine was surprised.

"No more secrets about you and me. Everyone should know."

He kissed him again, and even though they both knew that there were many other problems on the horizon, now they could deal with them all the way they always wanted too . . . together.

_**Hey guys, no this isn't the ending (unless you guys want it to be, I guess) but I really wanted to get passed their relationship not being in the open. I feel like this gives the story so many more places to go now.**_

_**AND – I know your not supposed to commercialize anything, but if you get a chance check out the BE A STAR campaign online. I have huge respect for this charity organization and love to work with them in my area of the USA. Bullying is a huge problem in our school systems and it has the easiest solution. Simple take a stand and Be a Star (Show Tolerance And Respect).**_

_**Thank you all for your continued support and comments. I love writing this story, and I'll keep it up and long as people enjoy reading it.**_


	22. Chapter 22 AWeek in the Life Of

_**DISCLAIMER – I just want to thank everyone for their kind words and reviews. That's truly why I keep writing this story. I really feel like chapter 21 was the end of "season 1" of my glee story. So, this kind of feels like the beginning of a new one. In honor of that, I'm going to change the format for one chapter and look at what's happened to Sam and Blaine from the perspectives of the other characters. I don't think you could witness a moment like that and not have it affect you one way or the other. So, in 23 we'll be back to BLAM full speed ahead (there's some in here for you too) but check out the headings; instead of locations they are whose perspective we're following.**_

_**This chapter will be the only chapter I write in 1**__**st**__** person because it's not from our two main characters' perspectives. This is the story of what is happening to everyone else. Read it. It will be important to what happens after this chapter.**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – A WEEK IN THE LIFE OF . . .**

**Will Schuester's point of view**

Look at these kids. I'm sitting here in the airport terminal waiting to board our flight and I am in complete awe of these kids. It's barely been a week since this group was put together, but I've watched them grow so much. Sure, they have their problems and so do I now that Cooper is on the trip with us, but after Sam's Speech Monday, it's like everyone was willing to step up. The show is going to be phenomenal. It's the best thing New Directions has ever done. I'm so proud of the work that Tina, Blaine, Sam and Brittany have put in, but they couldn't have done it without all of the others that really stepped it up this week. I've got stars for New Directions for years to come.

I should calm the kids down. They're so excited about the tour and the next three weeks. They don't even care that they will be home less than 12 hours before the first day of school. These kids, especially Sam and Blaine have become mini-celebrities since the live feed went out on Be A Star. Sam's speech has gotten over a million hits on YouTube in less than a week. They talked about it on Good Morning America and the Today Show. I know he's happy that he gets to be completely open with Blaine now. I see that every time he looks at him, but I don't think he expected it would equal some kind of internet stardom. He never wanted to be the poster boy for the LGBT community but we're fielding offers for interviews and there's a reporter that plans to follow us on the road once we get to Dallas. It's just crazy. I mean look at him now, this old couple is asking to take a picture with him for their granddaughter.

I wonder what the conversation is they are having right now.

"So what exactly is a glee club?" the old woman says.

"Well we sing and dance," Sam answered.

"Like anywhere, anytime? Is that why you're in the airport?" the older man that has to be in his eighties asked.

"Well I guess we could, but we would probably really annoy everyone in here," Sam tried to let him down politely. That's so like him.

"Actually," another woman is entering the conversation. "I think everyone would love some entertainment."

"Yeah, I'm bored to tears just sitting here waiting on the plane to be ready," a gentlemen is his forties adds.

Why is Lily pulling out the iDock and speakers?

"Sam, I think I got this," she smiled.

_**(Starships by Nicki Minaj)**_

_The music begins and Lily stands up on a chair in the terminal waiting area._

_**LILY: Red one, let's go to the beach each let's go get away; They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light, bad witches like me, is hard to come by**_

_**MIA: The Patron, own, let's go get it on; the zone, own, yes, I'm in the zone**_

_**JESSIE: It is two, three, leave a good tip; I'm a blow all my money and don't give two cents**_

_Those three move out of the way and Blake, Lindsey and Shanna are dancing together with Jake on the seat behind them._

_**LINDSEY: I'm on the floor, floor, I love to dance**_

_**BLAKE: So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand**_

_**SHANNA: Get on the floor, floor like it's your last chance**_

_**JAKE: If you want more, more then here I am**_

_Sebastian runs and jumps into the window sill as the plan pulls up behind him_

_**SEBASTIAN: Starships were meant to fly; Hands up and touch the sky; Can't stop 'cause we're so high; Let's do this one more time.**_

_Nick gets up and stand in front of him._

_**NICK: Starships were meant to fly; Hands up and touch the sky; Let's do this one last time; Can't stop…**_

_Artie rolls down the aisle._

_**We're higher than a mothershucker.**_

_On the other side of terminal from the window, Michael, Aylin, Kallie, Sugar, Joe, and Artie are dancing._

_**MICHAEL: Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that.**_

_**AYLIN: And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that.**_

_**KALLIE: But freak who you want and freak who you like; that's our life, there's no end in sight.**_

_**SUGAR: Twinkle, Twinkle little star**_

_**ARTIE: Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray; Now spend all your money cause today's pay day.**_

_**JOE: And if you're a G, you a G, G, G; My name is Joseph but you can call me Joey.**_

_Brittany gets up on the airline booth with Sam, Tina, Blaine and Sunshine dance around beneath her._

_**BRITTANY: Get on the floor, floor; Like it's your last chance; If you want more, more; then here I am.**_

_**TINA: Starships were meant to fly**_

_**SAM: Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**TINA: Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_

_**SAM: Let's do this one more time.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Starships were meant to fly**_

_**BLAINE: Hands up and touch the sky.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Let's do this one last time**_

_**BLAINE: Can't stop**_

_Everyone stops singing and goes back to where they were sitting, some standing in seats some on the floor._

_**LILY: Starships were meant to fly; Hands up and touch the sky; Can't stop 'cause we're so high; Let's do this one more time.**_

_**ALL: Starships were meant to fly; Hands up and touch the sky; Let's do this one last time . . . Can't stop.**_

_They all sit down and go back to what they were doing before the music started. The crowd that's gathered applauds and we here the first boarding call for the plane._

See, that's why I love these kids so much. They're not afraid to go for the unimaginable. I just wish I could follow my own advice sometimes. I mean I keep telling Sam not to live in his past yet, I have a pretty big skeleton of my own that's hiding back there, and his name is Cooper Anderson.

**(FOUR DAYS EARLIER)**

We had four days of rehearsal left and I needed to make the best of it, but I had a problem. One of the three chaperones I was required to take backed out on us and none of the other parents could take off work for three weeks. Originally, when Blaine asked if his brother could be a chaperone I said no because I felt he might not understand the rules the school expected everyone to follow including the adults. Blaine was disappointed, but he didn't push the issue. This morning when I asked him if it was still possible for him to go, I felt guilty when I saw how excited he was to bring his brother on the trip.

I couldn't think about that now though. I had to get these kids ready for the national tour and I needed to do that by challenging them to break out of their shells. I called them all into the choir room and asked them to sit down. It had been a long time since I introduced a lesson in song, but that was what I planned to do today.

"I want to talk to you this morning before we get started about your dreams. I never imagined in a million years that I would be sitting here preparing a high school glee club for a national tour or that I would be marrying the love of my life. But it's been in this year that I've accepted the fact that dreams come in all shapes and sizes. Sam's speech inspired me to look inside myself at the things I've done wrong and how I can better myself as a human being, but also is there something in my life that I would make the kind of gesture he did. Do we have things in our lives that are worth fighting for? That's my challenge to you this week. If there is something challenging you, I want you to sing to us about. Let us get to know you. And I'm going to start it."

I picked up the guitar sitting by the piano and the band and I began to play:

_**(Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood)**_

_**(Performed by Will Schuester)**_

_**WILL: Hello you long shots; you dark horse runners; Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers; Hello you wild magnolias just waiting to bloom. There's a little bit of all of that inside of me and you. Thank God even crazy dreams come true.**_

_I looked a Blaine and Sam to sing the next verse. I wanted them to know I was there for them._

_**I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb; I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time. So, I know how it feels to be afraid; Think that it's all gonna slip away. Hold on, hold on**_

_Then I started taking in the faces of these new kids. The future of this group._

_**Here's to you free souls, you fight for life chasers; street climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players; Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms; There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you. Thank God even crazy dreams come true.**_

_**Never let a bad day be enough. To go and talk you into giving up; Sometimes everybody feels like you; Oh, feels like you, just like you, yeah.**_

_I turned specifically to Sebastian. After finding out what his mother was about to deal with during the divorce I wanted him to know he could depend on me as well._

_**I've met some go-getters; some difference makers; Small town heroes, and big chance takers; I've met some young hearts with something to prove oh, yeah**_

_And to them all I hoped they knew how proud of each of them I truly was._

_**Here's to you long shots, You dark horse runners; Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers; here's to you wild magnolias just waiting to bloom. There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you. Thank God even crazy dreams come true. Thank God even crazy dreams come true. Yeah.**_

And that's when I saw him standing in the doorway, Cooper Anderson. Blaine and Kallie both ran over to him and hugged him. I did have to admit that it was great to see how close their family was. He even came in and gave Sam a hug which I thought was good of him.

"Cooper, to what do we owe this pleasure," I asked playing along with the big reveal.

"Well, I just finished up my first big movie role, and I came home to visit my little brother and cousin and heard that you need a chaperone for the next three weeks and it just so happens that I'm available," he smiled with the whitest teeth I'd ever seen.

"Are you serious?" Aylin jumped out of her seat. "You're like the hottest commercial guy on TV!"

"You're going on tour with us? Like staying in the hotel with us, flying with us, everything?" Michael seemed overly intrigued by this.

"Your kind Mr. Schuester asked me this morning. It's really to his credit that I get to go with you guys," Cooper threw the credit to me because he knew I would like that.

"Mr. Schue, you really are the greatest!" Kallie smiled at me. It was nice to see her smile after all she'd been through.

"Mr. Schue," Brittany got my attention. "I need to teach, _Edge of Glory_ to all the girls."

"And I need to work on _Man in the Mirror_ with the boys," Blaine stated.

"Will, can I help with anyway?" those blue eyes stared into me.

Now he's offering to help? Is he just being nice or is it something else? Damn, why do I even let this happen? It was two years ago.

"That would be great. Would you be interested in listening to some of the trios and giving input?"

"Sure where do you want me?"

He just winked at me. Did any of the kids see that?

"You could work in the back of the auditorium while Brittany works with the girls on stage. Sam, take Blake and Jake and run _Raise Your Glass_ for him first."

I walked into my office to compose myself and to call and make sure that all the tickets for our flight to Dallas, the first stop of the tour, were taken care of and ready to be picked up. I heard the door to my office open while I was on the phone and turned around to see Cooper letting himself in. I motioned to him to be quiet and he just walked over and admired the trophies on the wall and the pictures of the kids I put up from the first three years. When I finished the phone conversation I turned to him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Cooper?"

"Depends, do you want me to sit here and tell you how great Sam already has that song sounding which you already knew or can we stop pretending that the only way you know me is as Blaine's brother?"

"I'm not pretending, Cooper. I'm remaining professional," I defended myself.

"What's unprofessional about two grown men talking about something that innocently happened between them two years ago?" he asked me.

"The fact that I now teach your little brother makes any conversation about this particular subject inappropriate not to mention I'm engaged now."

"Yeah, that's great. I met her the last time I was here when you told me the first time. She's cute, she'll make a great wife. She won't be able to tickle every itch that you have but, I bet she keeps the house very clean," he was so close to me I could smell his breath . . . peppermint.

"She'll also be on this trip with us and staying with me so anything that you think you are going to do it's not going to happen," I gave myself the upper hand. I love Emma and knowing that she'll be in my room will actually shield me from his advances no matter how good they are.

"You should check the rule book again, Mr. Schue. The Lima school district passed an ordinance saying that males and females that are not related or related through marriage cannot room together. It's considered an ethics violation. You and Suzy Sunshine aren't married yet which means she's rooming with the reporter that's following your kids and you and I are rooming together," the smirk on his face infuriated me, but I had to admit his swagger was sexy.

"And just where did you come across this information?" I asked.

"Your fiancée told me actually when I brought her those candies she likes so much. Always has them on her desk. She said she hoped I didn't mind rooming with you instead of rooming with Sam and Blaine, and while it would be a little kinky watching whatever happens between my brother and the beautiful Ken doll he's dating, I'd much rather be an actor in the show than an extra watching from the sidelines," he finished his statement by putting his arms around me and feeling up my ass. "Will you at lease admit out loud that you and I had one amazing night together? I just want to hear you say it."

"Okay," I relented. "I admit it, okay? But my divorce was final, I'd lost Emma to that damn dentist, and you caught me at a bar on my seventh drink."

"Are you saying I took advantage of you?" he seemed hurt by that and as much as I didn't want to bring up this issue again, I didn't want to hurt him either.

"No, you definitely didn't. I was a willing participant, but that was two years ago. I'm in love with Emma. We're getting married."

He grabbed between my legs and felt me up. "And yet, you're here alone with me and a very stiff dick which leads me to believe you remember a lot more than you say."

His lips were on mine before I could even protest. By the time I knew what was happening, the door to my office shut and I saw a shocked Michael standing there. Cooper backed away and acted like nothing was happening between us just a few moments earlier.

"Michael," I said composing myself. "Is there something you need?"

His eyes were not connecting with mine. He was looking at the obvious bulge in my pants which I tried to cover up by moving behind my desk. "I lost my permission slip. I was going to get another from you before I forgot."

"Of course," I said handing him another copy. "Michael, about what was going on when you came in here," I began to try and create some kind of explanation.

"No need, Mr. Schuester," he smiled at me with this devilish intent I hadn't seen on someone's face since Santana told Rachel she slept with Finn. "You're secret is completely safe with me. No one knows more about needing their needs fulfilled than I do. I won't tell a soul."

When we got on the plane, Michael passed me and winked. I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of his but I simply don't know him well enough yet to know. Now I'm sitting next to Emma holding her hand as the plane takes off and Cooper is sitting on her other side, his eyes boring holes through me. I pray I can go to sleep and not think about the temptations and obstacles that await me on this tour.

**Tina Cohen-Chang's Point of View**

I really do think it is quite a rare thing to be so proud of a friend as I am of Sam right now. Not only did he finally stand up for himself, he stood up for Blaine. I knew that, given enough time, he would do the right thing, but I've got to admit it has sparked the need for me to be more proactive about things as well. It's been such a long week for all of us. Watching everyone get on the plane, everyone is so happy and we deserve to be after all the work we've put in, but I have to think that the thing I'm most proud of for this week isn't anything to do with Glee, well I guess it's partly to do with it, but that was just the icing on the cake.

I guess everything really started the morning after Sam's announcement. I got to school early enough to go see Ms. Pillsbury before glee rehearsal began.

"Ms. Pillsbury, do you have a moment to talk?" I asked.

"Sure, Tina, shut the door and have a seat. Is everything okay? How is Mike enjoying Chicago?" she fished for my reason for being there.

"Mike's great! He and the guys are having an awesome time. I'm good too. This isn't about me actually. I need to talk to you about Mrs. Smythe," I revealed.

"Mary? Is there something wrong? I had coffee with her yesterday and she didn't mention anything," she thought back through the conversation they obviously had.

"That's because she doesn't know about this yet. I know you two have become good friends and I would feel really awkward talking to her about what I know alone," I confessed. "It has to do with her divorce and her husband specifically."

"Is this something you and Sebastian have talked about?" she wondered.

"No, and he doesn't know about this either. What I know came from Kurt, actually," I knew from the odd expression on her face she had no idea how the two things would connect. She pulled out her phone and started sending a message.

"I'm texting Will and telling him you're with me and will be late. I have a feeling this story might take a while," she assumed.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" I turned around at the voice and it was Cooper Anderson.

"Cooper, I heard you were going to be going on the trip. How are you? You remember Tina don't you?" Ms. Pillsbury gushed over him.

"Of course, Blaine speaks very highly of you Tina. I don't want to take up too much time. I just came to get some details of the trip, find out who I'm staying with that kind of thing, but I wanted to drop by and give you this," he handed her a bag of the candy she is always snacking on. "I noticed it was your favorite."

"Well isn't that sweet of you," she blushed which is kind of hard not to do when Cooper Anderson is looking at you with those eyes. I mean he's hot!

"And I hope you don't mind rooming with Will. The school board passed this crazy new rule about chaperones and school trips. He and I can't room together because we aren't married yet so I'll stay with our reporter/tour guide and you boys will get to hang out," she didn't seem to upset by this which worried me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pillsbury, that really sucks," I said to her.

"That's rotten luck," Cooper smiled. "I'll try to keep him in line for you."

"It's fine. We won't be at hotels that much anyway according to the schedule. Do you want me to make you a copy?" she offered him.

"Actually, I'll just get it from Will. I don't have anything else to do this week, so I thought I'd volunteer my services to help get the kids ready," he smiled. God those dimples are cute.

"You are just the sweetest thing," she smiled again. "I know Will will appreciate that."

"I'll see you ladies later," Cooper winked at us before walking back out of the office.

Ms. Pillsbury just watched him leave.

"Um, Ms. Pillsbury may we get back to what we were discussing?"

"Of course, Tina," she said shaking off the daze Cooper put her in. "So you found out information about Mary's husband from Kurt? How did that happen?"

"Because Kurt is dating Mr. Smythe," I said.

Telling her the entire story was just as awkward as I expected it would be, but she agreed to make some phone calls and during our afternoon break from rehearsal we would meet with Santana's mom who was also Mrs. Smythe's attorney, and go speak to her at the Shelter. But there was one problem. I didn't want to tell Sebastian or risk him showing up to check on his mom during the break so I needed to form some kind of a diversion. So I enlisted help. Sam was the only one I'd told about the Kurt phone call so I went to him. When we were between numbers at practice, I pulled him into the hallway and told him of our plan.

"So, basically, I need you to keep Sebastian busy this afternoon can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Sure, Tina. He mentioned to me this morning that he really needed to get some things for the trip. I'll take him shopping. I'm sure that will distract him," Sam decided and I knew he was right. "But text me when you're done. That way I'll know how long I have to keep him away. We always go check on his mom and he deserves to know what's happening too."

"I know, I would just feel so awkward telling him though," I admitted.

"We shouldn't. We'll let his mom talk to him about it, and I'll be there for him after. It's something you'd probably need a guy friend for anyway," Sam suggested and I was happy I could count on him for that. It meant I could concentrate on Mrs. Smythe.

When we started the afternoon break, I met Ms. Pillsbury in the parking lot and we drove to the Shelter. Mrs. Lopez met us in the parking lot and the three of us walked inside. When Mrs. Smythe saw us together she was happy to see we were visiting, at first. Then I think she noticed the expression on our faces, and it changed.

"Mary, is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Of course," she agreed and told the lady working with her she would be back soon. She walked us into the conference room and we sat down. "What is this about?"

"It's about your divorce and more specifically, your husband. We've discovered some new information about your husband's intentions and we need to fill you in," Mrs. Lopez explained.

She looked at me and understandably asked why I would be at a discussion about her divorce. Ms. Pillsbury told her I was the one that discovered the information. When she asked how I knew something about her husband, I started to speak but realized how awkward this would get quickly. I think Mrs. Lopez picked up on my hesitation because she asked the difficult question first.

"Mary, does your husband have an affinity for men, specifically those of the young and boyish variety?"

I knew from the expression on her face and the fact that she wasn't shocked that Kurt wasn't the first boy in her husband's life.

"Please tell me it's not one of Sebastian's friends," she hoped.

"No ma'am," I began. "His name is Kurt. He graduated from McKinley last year and evidently met your husband in New York while he was there on business."

"Yes, my husband goes there for _business_ quite often," the way she said business let us all know how much she knew.

"Well, he's taken Kurt in, I guess as his boyfriend, and Kurt called me just wanting to talk about how happy he was and how much he loved this guy and about his life and as he was talking I started piecing the puzzle together and finally asked Kurt his name and that's when I knew it was your husband. Kurt went on to talk about his boyfriend's plans for his divorce."

"What's the bastard up to now?" she asked.

"He is planning to . . . well he plans to attack your character," I tried to word it in a way that wasn't offensive. Mrs. Lopez wasn't as tactful.

"He plans on trying to prove that you're a slut in court," she laid it on the table. "I was already prepared for that. Most men in his position with his kind of money go for this tactic. It's a stupid move on his part because he has way many more skeletons in his closet than you do. I've looked into his financials. He has some very questionable business practices especially in Pennsylvania, Virginia, and Kentucky. He seems to be using an alias to get passed tax laws. Don't worry I'll nail him on it."

"Mary, that's not all Tina discovered. The rest has to do with Sebastian," Ms. Pillsbury pushed us further.

"He's going after our son? I can't imagine that he would do that?" Mrs. Smythe started to get emotional at the sound of Sebastian's name.

"Kurt said he plans to prove that Sebastian isn't his son," I told her.

Her tears just started to stream down her face and my heart broke for her. I imagined what it could be like to be in love with someone and them betray you to this point. I wanted to do something to make her feel better but couldn't think of how.

"Mary, I know this is difficult but as your attorney, I have to ask is there anyway that his claim could be true?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"No," she angrily stated. "That monster is the only man I've ever been with and I can't believe that he would be willing to hurt our son like that. It will kill Sebastian when he hears this claim from his father."

"Which is why you should be the one to tell him," Ms. Pillsbury suggested. "If you sit him down and explain to him that it's just a tactic that he's trying to use to get out of paying child support it will be better than him hearing it in court or from someone else."

"You're right, and I guess if it's already out there I should do it soon. I don't know where he is though," she thought aloud.

"He's shopping with Sam. I could text him to bring Sebastian over if you want," I offered.

"Thank you, Tina, and thank you for telling me what you heard. I know it's probably not the most comfortable thing you've ever done. It was very adult of you though."

I smiled and texted Sam.

Sam and I waited in the lobby of the Shelter while Sebastian spoke with his mom. We were unsure of how he would react and what would happen. Then it hit me.

"I know what to do to make them feel better," I stated aloud. "Ms. Pillsbury, when they get finished talking will you bring Sebastian and his mom to the auditorium?"

"I can, but what will that do?" she wondered.

"They need to know they aren't alone in the world. Come on Sam, I'll explain on the way," I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his truck so he could drive us back.

About an hour later, I stood on the stage with the curtain closed behind me. I watched as Ms Pillsbury walked Sebastian and his mom into the auditorium.

"Mrs. Smythe, Sebastian, I know that what you are going through is something I can't really understand, but I don't have too. I see the pain on your faces and I know that you are suffering. That's something I do understand. The one thing everyone needs when they hurt is to know they aren't alone. You have a support network of people who are going to help you fight, and when you do have those weak moments where you feel like you can't do anything else, lean on us. We'll help build you back up taller than you ever were before. By the time you're done with your divorce you'll be a skyscraper.

The music began and I sang:

_**(Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)**_

_**(Performed by Tina Cohen-Chang and New Directions)**_

_**TINA:**_

_**Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am; Like I'm made of glass; like I'm made of paper; Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper; like a skyscraper.**_

_**As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me; would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed; All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet**_

_The curtain opened and the rest of New Directions stood on risers behind me singing back up for me._

_**You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am; Like I'm made of glass; like I'm made of paper; Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper; like a skyscraper.**_

_**Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here; watch you disappear, yeah; Go run run run yeah it's a long way down, but I'm closer to the clouds up here.**_

_**You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am; Like I'm made of glass; like I'm made of paper; Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper; like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper; like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper.**_

For as long as I live that will be one of the moments I am most proud of. Helping Mrs. Smythe and becoming closer to Sebastian has been the highlight of this week for me. Now, as we head to Dallas for our first show, I know they'll be bumps on the road, but I can't imagine anything happening that we won't be able to handle.

**Sebastian Smythe's Point of View**

The last week of my life has been mind altering, and that's an understatement. I know I generally give out this completely confident vibe to everyone around me, but in truth, it's a total defense mechanism. If people see me as confident they won't ask what's wrong, but in the last week those walls all got knocked down with a sledgehammer, and in their place I feel like what's being rebuilt is kind of, dare I say it, normal. And I owe it all to two blonde boys that are basically identical.

First there is Nick. This beautiful guy sitting next to me on the plane reading a Sports Illustrated magazine and, I swear to God, listening to Lady Gaga. He's a complete social paradox. He let what happened to him by those two assholes roll off his back and has gotten back on track. All of his wounds aren't completely healed, but they're getting there. He's so beautiful. I never thought I would fall in love. Really! I just didn't think that would happen for someone like me, but for some crazy reason Nick loves me too.

Then there's Sam. He's given me something that is just as important as love. He's given me family. We've said plenty of times before that the other was "like a brother" to us. But after the whole situation with my mom finding out what that bastard father of mine planned to do, it was Sam that was there to cheer me up and he said, "You are my brother. You're family. Nothing will ever change that." And I know he meant it. That's the thing with Sam, he doesn't say anything he doesn't mean. He really thinks of me as family and that means the world to me. So, when I decided that I wanted to express my feelings to Nick as part of Mr. Schue's weekly assignment I enlist the help of my new brother to decide what I should do.

"What kind of song do you want to sing?" he said as we sat on the back porch, he with his guitar strumming a few bars of a couple of different songs.

"I have no idea," I had to laugh at my cluelessness. "I don't understand this romance stuff. I've never done it before. I've always been happy to just have sex and move on. Now I'm dealing with all these emotions that I'm oblivious to how to control them and now I'm screwed in a while different way."

"You really know how to complicate something simple, Sebastian," Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That you and I are two of the luckiest guys on the whole damn planet. We both have guys that are willing to do anything for us. Blaine waited for me to get over my hang-ups and trusted that I would do the right thing, which I did finally. Nick gets beat up and his only concern is if you're okay. Complicate it all you want, brother, but something like that isn't something I'd try to decipher or look for clues. The puzzle has kind of already been finished for you," Sam explained.

"Do you really think love is that simple?" I questioned.

"Love is that simple. It's all the bullshit we attach to it that makes it complicated. I love Blaine. I'd do anything for him and I know you feel the same way about Nick so just tell him that."

The next thing I knew I was sitting on a stool in the choir room next to Sam playing his guitar and we were singing to our boys in front of all our friends.

_**(On My Mind by Cody Simpson and Tyler Ward (check it out on You Tube)**_

_**(Performed by Sebastian Smythe and Sam Evans)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'm sleeping through the day; I'm trying not to fade, but every single night I've just been lying awake 'cause I, I can't get you off my mind. The moment that we met, I didn't know yet that I was looking at a face I'll never forget 'cause I, I can't get you off my mind.**_

_**BOTH: I can't get you off my mind; give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why 'cause you are on my mind. I want to know you feel it! What do you see when you close your eyes; 'cause you are on my mind.**_

_**SAM: I want to be your best. I want to be your worst. I want to be the gravity in your universe. I, I want to be there to help you fly. Oh, the longer that I wait, the more that I'm afraid; that someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away. 'Cause I, I finally realized that I can't get you off my mind**_

_**BOTH: Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why 'cause you are on my mind. I want to know you feel it! What do you see when you close your eyes; 'cause you are on my mind.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I can't live without you, I can't think straight without you, no so tell me what should I do if I can't get you off my mind. Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why. Cause you are on my mind.**_

_**BOTH: Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why 'cause you are on my mind. I want to know you feel it! What do you see when you close your eyes; 'cause you are on my mind.**_

_**I gotta know you feel it What do you see when you close your eyes. Cause you are on my mind; You're on my mind; You're on my mind all day and night, ohh cause you are on my mind.**_

I'm sure that our friends applauded us, but in that moment I didn't notice. Nick and I were the only two people in the room. I took him to his house and watched a movie with him that night. I sat on the sofa and he actually snuggled into me the whole night. Would I have wanted more if he wasn't still injured and we could have? The old me would have tried to have sex with him anyway. Look at him! The boy is sex on a stick. But my answer is no. Him sitting there with me snuggled under my arm and holding my hand . . . that's what I've been missing in my life . . . to be in love, and more importantly, have someone love me for simply being me.

**Lily Mae Arnett's Point of View**

I get it. The fat girl isn't supposed to get the hot jock that belongs to the cheerleader. That's how the story is supposed to go. Doesn't mean I have to let it happen that way though. Looking at Lindsey trying to claw her way back into Blake's life makes me want to claw her fake eyelashes out, but then Blake probably wouldn't like that very much.

The thing is when Blake started showing me attention on that second day of camp, it surprised me. I mean, I know I'm a flirt. I flirt with all the cute boys. That's my thing. Usually they humor me, or they'll do like Sam and Sebastian and playfully and innocently flirt back. But to have a beautiful boy like Blake act interested was something I didn't expect to happen, but I liked it. Of course, I liked it have you seen the boy? When we had our serious make out session at Sebastian and Sam's house I felt something deep for this guy. I wanted so desperately to get to know him better, and he did too. That's why we sneaked away and sat in the front yard talking. Then he kissed me again and this time it wasn't an aggressive make-out kiss it was soft and purposeful. It told me so much about what he was feeling.

I went home on cloud nine and was having the day of my life until Nick's attack. Blake blamed himself for leaving him there. I tried to comfort him but he pulled away from me. When he walked outside the choir room I just assumed he needed to clear his head so I decided to give him his space. Then I saw Lindsey follow him out the door. I still didn't know her that well so I thought she could just be trying to be nice, but for some reason I just couldn't believe that. So I followed her and stood in the doorway listening. That's when I discovered that they two of them used to date. My heart sank. Blake was being nice to her and she was obviously interested in him again.

I felt horrible and sat down and was in a bad mood the rest of rehearsal. Even when Sam got attacked I couldn't bring myself to be normal and try and cheer him up. All I could think about was Blake and that girl.

That night, at Rory's goodbye party I felt myself staying away from the others. I'd turned into that being that I hated. I was the fat girl who sat on the sidelines of a party waiting for the cute boy to ask her to dance. He was hanging out with the boys, but I couldn't help but notice that Lindsey followed him everywhere he went like a little lap dog. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to be that girl that assumed things about other girls. My plan was to talk to Lindsey first.

It was then that Blake took notice of me. When our eyes met he smiled and I melted all over again. He walked over and kissed me on the check, hugged me.

"How is one of my favorite girls doing?"

"I'm great especially now that you've joined me," I flirted. What can I say? I can't help myself.

"Hi Lily!" Lindsey squeaked from behind him.

"Hey Lindsey, how are things?" I tried to be nice.

"Great! It's just awesome that Nick is going to be okay and we can celebrate Rory's last night all together. I guess it turned out to be a good day," she smiled.

I watched Blake smile at her. "Yeah, all things considered it's ended well."

"Blake, could I trouble you to get me something to drink? Anything really it doesn't matter. I'm just so hot," she asked while fanning herself like a damsel in distress.

"Sure, Lily would you like anything?" he really is so sweet.

'No thanks, I've got water already. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem. I'll be right back," He left the two of us together and the minute he was out of earshot she turned on me.

"Alright listen new girl, I realize that you have no way of knowing this, but Blake is my man. Always has been always will be. We hit a pretty bad bump last year and I've been trying to get him back ever since. So I need you to back off okay? Look, I don't want to come off like a bitch, but, I really like the guy and want to see where this could go so will you back off," she halfway told me and halfway asked.

"Don't you think that if he wanted to be with you, he'd still be with you?" I questioned.

"As opposed to being with you?" she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Stranger things have happened," I stood my ground.

"True, but I don't think hell freezing over will happen today," she snapped. "Stay away from my man."

Instinctively, she knew Blake was back and she morphed back into the sweet and nice Lindsey. She took the drink he got her and drank half of it before commenting about how much she loved the song and asked Blake to dance.

"See you a little later, Lily," he smiled at me and said.

That was Saturday night. By Monday morning when I saw him again, he and Lindsey were officially a couple again. The conceited look on her face every time she saw me with that grin made my blood boil. I forgot about my issues during Sam's confession. His plea to stop the bullying didn't fall on deaf ears and I was one of the first to take a stand, but when I saw Lindsey's arm wrapped through Blake's and them holding hands I wanted to act like the DIVA I know I am and go all WWE on her ass. I kept it under control.

It was when we were helping Tina sing and I listened to the words of the song that I knew I couldn't sit back and do nothing. The next day we were at lunch. I was sitting two tables away from Blake and Lindsey. I tried to think of a game plan but nothing came to mind.

"You're really not going to let that Barbie take your man are you?"

I looked up and Sunshine stood there with her lunch. She sat down and kept talking. "We all know you have a thing for Blake and we also know that you haven't been acting like yourself since Saturday. So what's going on?"

"I missed the boat. I planned on talking to him on Monday at school and they were already dating," I explained.

"So?" she looked at me like that was the obvious answer.

"So, they're dating. I've got to respect that," I believed.

"Um, no you don't. She didn't respect the fact that you were already making the moves on that sweet boy by getting her gnarly talons into him. She's the bitch in this equation, and the only way to beat a bitch is to be a bitch. So beat that bitch up. I want to see the Lily I fell in love with at auditions. Something tells me that if he knew that Lily was interested things would be different.

"You know what?" I stood from the table. "You're right."

I walked up to his table and Lindsey gave me that smile again and said, "Can we help you with something, Lily?"

"Actually, yes. I forgot to give Blake something he left with me."

"What's that?" he asked.

That's when I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I was worth. And make no mistake about it, he kissed me back. It wasn't one sided at all, and when I was done he sat there in shock and satisfied.

"Um, bitch what exactly were you giving back?" Lindsey screamed pushing me away from the table.

"I owed him a piece of gum," I grinned. "From when I took his while we were making out Friday night."

Then I turned and made sure Blake was paying attention to me. "Blake, Lindsey isn't the only one that wants to date you. Lindsey knew it too and she beat me to the punch, but you deserve to know the truth."

Then I walked away.

As I was walking into the auditorium that afternoon, I heard Blake calling my name. I turned and smiled, but the look on his face wasn't a happy one. He turned and walked into a classroom across the hall and I followed him.

"Lily, why did you do that?"

"What? Kiss you? You didn't have a problem with it Friday night," I reminded him.

"I know. I really liked it, but I thought you were just playing around with me the way you have Sam and Sebastian and everyone else. I didn't know you really liked me," he confessed.

My heart sank. All of a sudden I saw things from his point of view.

"If I had known, if you'd said anything during our conversation Friday night to tell me that I would have stepped up. That's why when the night was over I just gave you that little kiss. I didn't think you really wanted me. I gave Lindsey another chance because she poured her heart out to me and told me how she felt. I believe her. You may not think I should, but we have a lot of history and she's a lot of things, but she's never a been a liar."

"I don't doubt that she still likes you Blake. I just know that I do too," I tried to be as real with him as I could.

"I'm dating Lindsey. I'm not the kind of guy that cheats. You're asking me to cheat," he confronted me.

"No, I'm not," I corrected him. "I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"By embarrassing Lindsey in public? Is that how you do things?" he asked and I had no answer. "I like you, Lily, I really like you. But I like Lindsey too and I already made a commitment to her and I don't break my word. If things don't work between us maybe you'll still be interested in me."

He gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Too late," I cried.

He stepped away from me and dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

As he walked to the door I said, "the comment you made about maybe I'll still be interested. You even hoping that is why you chose the wrong girl."

He paused but he didn't turn around. He walked out and I broke down. I had to pull it together I didn't want anyone to see me like this and I wanted to prove that he'd made a mistake. I walked back stage and found our piano player, I don't know his name yet, and asked him if he knew a specific song. He went out to the piano and a band member took a mike out. He started playing and I walked out onto stage. Mr. Schuester motioned to everyone to have a seat and I began to sing.

_**(Someone Like You by Adele)**_

_**(Performed by Lily Mae Arnett)**_

_**LILY:**_

_**I heard that you're settled down. That you, found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light.**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, that for me, it isn't over.**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

I stared directly into Blake's eyes when I sang the next verse.

_**You'd know, how the time flies, Only yesterday, was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze. Bound by the surprise of our glory days. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead," yay.**_

I turned my attention to Lindsey.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares, Regrets and mistakes they're memories made. Who would have know how bittersweet this would taste?**_

I looked into this beautiful eyes and sang to him.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yah yeah.**_

I finished the song and ran off the stage before I started crying in front of them.

I haven't talked to him since then and now he sits right across the aisle from me. I want nothing more than to tell him how I feel, but he's with her now.

**Cooper Anderson's Point of View**

Okay, let's get one thing straight. I knew I was stepping into a big pool of drama agreeing to chaperone this trip. I'm glad Blaine thinks that its completely about spending time with him, and believe me, I wish it was the only reason, but Will was the biggest reason.

It was two years ago when I met Will Schuester for the first time. Of course, I didn't know his name. He was just a guy in a bar. He was rather intoxicated, but so damn sexy and I wanted him. He recognized me and became an easy target. I invited him back to my hotel room (I never stayed at home when Blaine was at Dalton. I can't deal with our parents by myself) and before I knew it we were naked on the bed and I was making him feel much better than drowning his sorrows in alcohol did. Now I'm not a whore but I've had my share of partners, male and female, and I'm not afraid to admit that he was the best sex I've ever had. That's why when he wanted to lay in bed and talk after I didn't think he was crazy. I wanted to talk to him too. It was the best night of my life, but I knew because of his story it would be no more than a one night stand.

When Blaine told me about the tour I couldn't turn down the opportunity. Yes, I know I'm a horrible person for trying to convince him that the beautiful redhead isn't the right person for him, but I can't live the rest of my life living in regret. I have to at least try. Of course, that trying is what got me in an even bigger hot water. When that kid walked in on me kissing Will, it was proof to me that I wasn't thinking about anything only reacting. I mean, I finally have a career that's not just commercials. I knew from the look he gave his teacher that this wasn't over when he walked out the door. I had no idea what he might do until later that evening when I got this mysterious text from an unknown number.

_Unknown: Hey, it's Michael put my number in your phone. I'll be texting you a lot over the next month._

So I decided to respond. I didn't at that point have any idea who Michael was.

_Cooper: I'm sorry I don't know a Michael._

_Michael: Yes you do, I'm the really hot boy that caught you kissing Mr. Schuester today._

And that was the moment I knew I had made a really big mistake. My phone rang and it was the same number. I answered but didn't say anything.

"I'm guessing you remember me now," his voice came through the phone just as sexy as it was in the office. As soon as I had that thought I wanted to punch myself for thinking of a kid like that.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Blaine put his phone on the piano to teach a song to the guys so I borrowed it to get your number," he explained.

"You know my brother has boyfriend. You should leave him alone," I tried to deflect the attention from myself.

"Blaine is hot, but he's not who I'm after. I have a thing for older men," he moaned the last few words into the phone. "I mean I'm just talking to you on the phone and I can't keep my hands off myself."

This kid was good. In just a few words he was getting me hot and bothered.

"This is not appropriate and you know it. What would your father think?" I tried to appeal to the one thing all teenagers have, a need to stay out of trouble.

"I don't have a father. Never knew him. Mom raised me alone. I guess that means I have daddy issues, Cooper," the implication in that statement was not lost on me or my dick.

"I'll take it from your silence that you know what I mean," His voice was shaky which meant there was something else he was doing while talking to me and thinking about that gave me an erection even though I knew it was wrong.

"You need to stop," I insisted.

"I guess I can if you want me to send out the picture of you and Mr. Schue kissing to the tabloids," he snickered.

"You weren't in there long enough to take a picture," I defended my position.

"You two heard me shut the door not open it. I was there a good 15 seconds before I shut the door and you two stopped tasting each other's tongues," he laid out his story.

I thought back to that moment. The door was closed during that conversation. Was he telling the truth?

"What do you want?" I relented. I would play the kids game until I figured out how to get out of it.

"That's easy," he said sweetly. "I want you to make me yours, daddy."

I should have not fallen for his trick. I should have known better, but I wasn't thinking with the right head. He started sending me pictures of himself in compromising positions that were always sexual. When I was sitting in the auditorium watching them work on one of the numbers, he was one of a handful who was waiting for the next thing they were involved in, and I hide to fight myself not to stare at him. I mean take away the age issue, and you've got to admit that he's one hot piece of ass.

On one of the occasions that I was staring he turned and caught me. He smirked and pursed his lips in a kissing motion at me. My phone beeped and I was getting a video file from Michael. When I opened it I saw him on his bed pleasuring himself. When I looked up at him he was watching me for my reaction. I tried not to watch the video but I couldn't help myself. Then he sent me a text.

_Michael: Pick me up in front of the gym at 6 pm. You can take me home, Daddy._

I popped a boner reading the last word.

I told Blaine and Kallie I was going to meet friends and wouldn't be home for dinner. I sat in my car in the parking lot of the gymnasium. At 5:58, Michael walked out of the building and I flashed my lights. He casually strolled to my car and put his stuff in the back seat before getting in the front seat next to me.

"Hey," I was surprised that he sounded incredibly nervous. Was that part of the game?

"Everything I have heard about you and your mother perplexes me. Nothing about what I've discovered screams sexual deviant," I began my defense.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am," he wouldn't look at me and I noticed he was blushing.

"Well, ok then, let's forget all about it. Tell me your address and I'll take you home," I was thankful this was all over and the kid had come to his senses. He told me his address and sat their quietly for a few minutes.

Then he asked me, "Does this car have tinted windows?"

"Yeah, why?" not realizing the implication before it was too late.

"No reason . . . daddy," he said and he put his strong hand on my upper thigh. I nearly wrecked the car when he touched me. The next thing I knew he had unzipped my pants and his head was between my legs. The kid was really good too. No way it was his first time.

When we got on the plane, he winked at me and licked his lips. I don't know what is going to happen these next few weeks, but it actually scares me.

**Blaine Anderson's Point of View**

This has been one of the greatest weeks of my life. I knew Sam was up to something on Monday, but I had no idea. I always hoped that there would be that moment that I knew he loved me more than he cared about his reputation. I just didn't think it would be on such a huge scale. When he took off the Mercedes t-shirt and I saw the one with my name on it, I thought my heart would explode. Sunshine and Tina both grabbed my arms to steady me. They both asked if I knew but the look on my face was pretty obvious.

From that moment, anytime we are together and we're not in rehearsal or he's at football practice, we've held hands. He took me home that night and we made love for the first time. Everything we had done previously was sex, but this was slow, and intentional and romantic. It meant something so much more to both of us. We connected.

Since then, the roles have reversed. I've been protecting him a lot. Even with as grand a gesture as he made, I know he didn't expect the global response. Radio, TV, internet, Perez Hilton, for goodness sakes, all wanted to interview him, and he was very gracious, but he's been shell shocked and at times scared. His father tried to be supportive, but he was angry and Sam knew it. He cried for hours about that. His schedule this week consisted of four hours of football, eight hours of glee rehearsal, and usually more work for us captains after that and then he did the interviews and stuff in addition to that. He's so tired but he hasn't complained once. Mr. Schuester wasn't going to let us room together for obvious reasons, but when he saw the fear and tears in Sam's eyes it scared him. I had to promise we would be good, but that with the reporter following us and all the press now covering the tour thanks to Sam's big confession he needed someone to help him decompress. I think the thing that everyone that wants to talk to him forgets is that he just went through with the biggest decision of his life thus far, and the emotional roller coaster that it took to get him there had already stressed him out.

I'm worried about him. He was so quiet in the airport. He was so sweet to the people that asked him for his picture, but they have no idea they aren't getting the real Sam. He's developed this plastic smile that he uses. It's fake, but only those of us that really know him can tell. I've only seen the real Sam smile a few times and it's always been when we were alone. He's exhausted which makes his emotions a little unstable. Earlier this week, when Lily poured her heart out with the Adele song and then ran off stage crying I fully expected Sam to jump on stage and go after her. When he didn't move, I turned to him and realized that he'd fallen asleep. Luckily Sunshine and Sebastian took care of her. He felt horrible for that. He's tried so hard to not let anyone down, but there's only so much of him to go around and the person that doesn't realize that is Sam.

Yet, he still manages to make me smile. He is so open with his feelings and with me that I've had a permanent smile on my face all week. Like right now, when I feel his head on my shoulder, he's been asleep since the plane took off, I lean mine against his and follow our arms down to where are fingers are intertwined together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our decent into Dallas. Please buckle your seatbelts, put your seats and trays in the upright position and prepare for landing," the pilot says over the intercom.

I pick up our hands and kiss his hand before gently nudging his head with my forehead.

"Baby, it's time to get up, we're almost there."

_**So that's some of the other drama going on! Please review and let me know what you think and which stories you really want to see happen to their conclusion.**_

_**Also I have a few other storylines in my head but I only have so much time in the day (but of course they're already mapped out completely in my head). So if any of the following characters are ones you really like and you'd like to read about them, private message me with what you think about them and you just might see more of them in the story (which means you probably will!)**_

_**CHOICES:**_

_**Sunshine's story**_

_**Background on Nick, Blake, and Michael**_

_**Brittany/Santana**_

_**Artie/Sugar**_

_**Jake/Shanna**_

_**Mia/Joe**_


	23. Chapter 23 Dallas

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – DALLAS**

When New Directions made it to their hotel, they were surprised to see that they'd been put in a beautiful five star hotel, the Sheraton downtown. It was a few blocks from everything they needed by rail car. After Mr. Schuester checked the group in, he gave the kids their hotel keys and told them they had an hour and a half to get downstairs so they could go to dinner, and then to the venue for mike checks and to run a few numbers.

Everyone seemed excited about finally being on the tour, but there were several combustible elements threatening to blow at any moment. It seemed that every room had something to discuss. At the end of the hall closest to the elevators were Emma and the reporter tagging along. Everyone felt much better when she promised to set things up in advance and go through Mr. Schuester. Sam was most pleased that he would actually have some privacy. Next to her was the room with Lindsey, Kallie, and Shanna in it.

"Can you believe that girl stared at Blake and me the whole ride over here? I mean I get it, she has a little crush on him, but we're dating. Doesn't she understand girl code?" Lindsey cackled.

"You're really going to bring up girl code?" Shanna scoffed.

"Are you taking her side?" Lindsey asked in disbelief.

"I'm not taking any side, but evidently you and Blake were the only ones not aware that Lily had a thing for him," Shanna explained. "Blake, I kind of understand, but you're the one spouting off girl code. I'm just saying the signs were there."

"Look, whatever, okay? Lily is just a big flirt. I didn't know that she liked him until I was already trying to get him back. If it was the other way around and she had landed him first, I'd back off," Lindsey insisted.

Kallie cut her eyes at Lindsey and asked, "You would? I know I haven't known you that long, but you don't strike me as a person that would give up that easily."

"That's true," Lindsey thought to herself. "I don't want to piss off Lily. I don't want her to be mad at me. We just wanted the same thing, and I got it. That's just how it is. Do you two mind if I shower first?" she asked but went into the bathroom and locked the door before either one of them answered.

"How did we get stuck with her for three weeks?" Shanna asked.

Kallie laughed. "Because we're both too nice to ask not to be with her like everyone else. If it gets too bad, I'll talk to Blaine and see if we can't get changed out with some other girls at least for one or two stops. What I want to know is how are things going between you and Jake?"

Shanna blushed. "He's sweet. I like hanging out with him."

"Are you two dating though?" she asked. "I mean it's obvious you both like each other."

"Yeah, but the same thing could be said about you and Nick. If people didn't know his background, they would think you were a couple. You two spent half the week together," Shanna mentioned.

"That's Tina's fault. She suggested we hang out one night while her and Sebastian worked on his trio with Mia and Lily. I think she knew that if Nick didn't leave Sebastian wouldn't get any work done, so Blaine dropped us off at the mall. He's my new gay bestie!"

"Jake says from what he's heard from the other boys Nick isn't 100% gay. They've seen him hook up with girls. Evidently he doesn't just look like Sam, their tastes in partners are the same too," Shanna added.

"We talked about that," Kallie told her. "But the kid is head over heels for Sebastian if you can't tell already. He was super pissed when he found out that he and Sebastian weren't rooming together and Blaine and Sam were getting too."

"Yeah, doesn't seem fair. I mean I don't get to room with Jake," Shanna smiled. "Not that we're doing anything it's just I'd love to spend more time with him."

"It's not like we're going to be in hotel rooms that often. Mr. Schue said we'll basically shower and sleep here. Our schedules are pretty full," Kallie went back to the previous point. "Blaine and I talked last night about why they are rooming together. He's so worried about Sam and how he's dealing with all this attention. You know Sam well enough now to know that if he was with the other boys he'd be working the whole time even when he's supposed to be resting. The only two people that can get him to slow down are Blaine and Sebastian hence the room assignment."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do anything with Sebastian in the room," Shanna said and then thought about it and both girls just started laughing.

In the room next to theirs were Jessie, Mia, Aylin and Sugar. These four had become inseparable over the last week. There was only one conversation going on in this room and it was all about the boys.

"Fess up, Sugar!" Jessie joked. "You date Rory until he moves and less than four days later you're already dating Artie. How did that happen?"

"Artie and I were already close. I mean he and Rory asked me out originally on the same day and I chose Rory because he walks. I know that's rude of me but that's why I chose him. Then I realized our personalities really didn't work together because I didn't understand his accent and he didn't understand mine, but damn could that boy kiss so it was all good."

"That still doesn't tell us how you picked Artie up so fast," Aylin continued with the question.

"Well he might not be able to walk but the other day I was sitting in his lap so he could carry me to the choir room and I discovered that everything else works just fine," Sugar said batting her eyes.

"What are you talking about . . .?" Mia asked but figured it out as she asked it. "I did not need to know that."

The other girls just laughed at the realization. It was something they hadn't thought of before.

"I'm just saying," Sugar continued. "It was pretty obvious if you know what I mean."

"Have you . . . you know?" Jessie asked.

"A lady never tells," Sugar insisted.

"So why is that stopping you?" Aylin laughed and Sugar, shocked by the statement, through a pillow at her.

"You're one to talk Miss 'let me perv on every guy in the group!'" Sugar responded.

"I think we can firmly establish the fact that when it comes to the New Directions' Men we hit the genetic jackpot, and that includes our two male chaperones," Aylin commented.

"Eww, Aylin, don't perv on Mr. Schue! That's gross!" Mia scoffed at her friend.

"I wouldn't put the moves on him but he's nice to look at. Cooper Anderson, on the other hand, I'd put every move on him I possibly could," Aylin smiled.

"Sorry, Mia, I'd have to second that comment," Jessie agreed high fiving Aylin.

"You don't think he's gay?" Mia questioned.

"Just because he's brother is doesn't make him gay, but since we're on the subject let's talk about who we know isn't gay. Mr. Joseph Hart. Got any comments on him, Mia?" Jessie called out her new best friend.

Mia turned away from them and walked into the bathroom.

"Come on, Mia!" Aylin called out to her. "Don't be shy. We all know you have a crush on him."

"Can you just stay out of my business?" Mia yelled from the other room.

"Guys, leave her be. She has no clue how obvious she is when she's around him. I'd be surprised if he didn't know already," Sugar stated.

Mia hoped that wasn't true. She looked in the mirror fighting back her emotions. She did have a huge crush on Joe and wanted him to know but she was just too scared to do so.

Across the hall, Joe, Artie, and Jake were having a similar conversation.

"Do you like her or not?" Artie was staring Joe down and blocking his path with his wheelchair so he couldn't get away from answering. Joe, being resourceful jumped over the bed and out of Artie's little trap.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Joe talked about the situation like they were crazy. "I still like Quinn."

"Quinn's hot," Jake agreed. "But she's gone, dude. She's at college and going to find some hot college man to be with. Sorry if you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth so you better accept it."

"Yeah, and Mia is sweet and she shares the same moral compass you do. That's pretty rare in this group and she's pretty easy on the eyes. You have to at least admit that," Artie started lining up reasons to date Mia.

"Dudes, I've barely even spoken to her. All I really know is that she's Mercedes' little sister and she sings insanely well," Joe defended himself.

"I'd never talked to Shanna before and now we're kinda sorta dating." Jake pointed out.

"Jake, kinda sorta? You're not helping," Artie stated. "Me on the other hand, I've got Sugar now and it took me three days. That's how I roll."

"You going to let him beat you man," Jake asked.

Joe couldn't help but wonder how he got himself in this position.

Next to the boys was the room containing Tina, Sunshine, Brittany, and Lily. These girls weren't nearly as talkative as the others. They concentrated on making themselves pretty and getting dressed cute for the evening. Brittany was texting with Santana. Tina was reviewing the staging notes in case there were questions. Lily and Sunshine were both in the bathroom working on their makeup.

"Are you mad at me?" Sunshine turned to Lily and asked.

Lily turned to her with a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I did convince you to go put Lindsey in her place and it backfired on you. I just feel responsible," Sunshine admitted.

"No, you were right about confronting her. It was the way I did it Blake didn't like. I've just got to accept the fact that she won. She's got him and I'm single as usual," Lily laid it out.

"You know," Brittany called out from the other room. "Lindsey isn't all that bad. You kind of hit her worst quality. Usually she's more of a koala than a grizzly bear."

Sunshine and Lily looked at each other confused but then figured out her literary device.

"She likes the boy and she fights for him," Brittany continued.

"You care if I enter this conversation?" Tina asked.

Lily walked out of the bathroom and looked at Tina giving permission.

"I saw Lindsey with Blake last year. Everyone saw their big blow up at prom. If you'll just be patient and show Blake how you're the better woman by being the same with him and even nice to her. Eventually, she'll do something to make him break up with her and you'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"That sounds crazy, but I actually agree," Sunshine stated. "She'll screw it up herself."

"Brittany, do you have advice on this one?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm going to stay out of this one. Lindsey's my friend. I don't want to get in the middle," Brittany said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Across the hall from the girls was the room that housed Nick, Blake and Michael. These three didn't even worry about unpacking. They knew they would only be there 2 nights and then have to pack again so they planned to live out of their suitcases the entire time. Instead of worrying about all that stuff, the three guys who'd known each other for years were just sitting back and catching up on the crazy week they've had.

"I'm just saying that I think you made a mistake that's all. I'm entitled to my opinion," Michael said to Blake.

"You can say it all you want but you didn't even give a reason," Blake defended himself.

"That's easy. When you have the choice of Cinderella, you don't pick Cruella De Ville," Michael scoffed.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Blake started to get mad.

"Blake, chill," Nick chimed it. "Remember who you're talking too. The three of us have been smack talking each other since I moved across the street from you eleven years ago. Michael doesn't sugar coat anything."

"So you agree with him?" Blake glared at him.

"With how he said it, no. I'd probably be a lot more tactful," Nick chose his words carefully.

"Yeah, he'd never say you went back to her because she gave you the best blow jobs you've ever had," Michael laughed.

Blake jumped at Michael and Nick jumped between them.

"I know you're not going to hit me, Blake. Sit down," Nick yelled at the boy.

Blake, still feeling guilty about Nick getting jumped in the locker room sat on the bed opposite of the one Michael was lying on. Nick sat next to him.

"Let me try to translate Michael," Nick said turning to look directly at Blake. "We're your best friends, and you and I both know that Michael doesn't do the mushy stuff, but he still feels it. I on the other hand, am the romantic and I just don't understand your choice, Blake. I know she was your first love and I know she was your first. But you two really never got along. I know you just met Lily, but you can't tell me you didn't vibe with her. I saw that the first time I saw her with you."

"Look, I'm sorry I made the blow job comment," Michael apologized. "Even though I stand by the sentiment behind it, I could have been more tactful."

"This coming from the self professed man whore," Blake eyed his friend.

"Hey, I am not a man whore!" Michael acted like he was hurt before grinning. I'm trisexual. I will try to have sex with anyone that wants too."

"Who are you kidding? You know you're all about the dudes," Blake was ready to let Michael off the hook yet. "God knows you keep trying to get in my jock strap."

"Hey, I'm just saying one time and you'd know mine are way better than Lindsey's and then you could date Lily like you really want too."

This time, Michael had to jump and run to the door to get away from Blake. He ran into the bathroom and locked it.

"I am going to kill you!" Blake yelled slamming his fist into the door. "Stop talking about Lindsey like that."

"Come back over here and sit down. You know he's going to hide in there until I tell him it's safe," Nick seemed to be the level headed one. "Blake, why are you so angry? This isn't like you. You just cornered your best friend in the bathroom. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," he lied.

"Okay then answer me this. If you are so fine with everything that is going on then why is it that ever since Lily rocked that Adele song that she was obviously singing to you, why have you completely ignored her? You haven't said two words to her since then," Nick asked.

Blake was quiet. "I don't know what to say to her. I'm trying to do the right thing, but I hurt her anyway and that kills me."

"Don't you think ignoring her is making it worse?" Nick put his arm around his friend.

"Worse would be making Lindsey mad and causing them to hate each other more than they already do," Blake summarized.

"You can't control Lindsey. You should have learned that the last time. You couldn't control what she said about me and you won't be able to control what she says about Lily regardless of what you do. I never blamed you for the things she spread about me. I don't think Lily would either," Nick laid out the facts for him to see.

Blake stood up and went to pace the room but just sat back down opposite of Nick. "I like Lily a lot, okay. I've never met anyone like her and I was attracted to her from the minute she started singing _Things That Never Cross a Man's Mind_. When she sang the chorus she was looking directly at me. I thought I was doing a good job of letting her know how I felt but I didn't get anything different I thought than the way she was acting with Sam, Sebastian or any of the guys for that matter. I know now I missed the clues, but by then Lindsey was there again and I do still have feelings for her, Nick. I just don't know what to do."

"You may chase me into the bathroom for saying this but based on what you just said, it sounds like you know you made a mistake but your damn integrity is going to make you see it through with Lindsey," Nick suggested.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Blake questioned.

"It is if it makes you unhappy," Nick smiled at Blake wanting him to know he did have his best interest at heart. "Look, being as real with you as I can. I know sometimes Michael and I aren't really the friends that you need us to be. When we were younger all of our interests were the same. And even though we still have football and glee now, most of our other interests are different. You probably wish we were both hetero more often so you had someone to talk too about girls. And I know it's because we convinced you to come over to the dark side that one time, but we'd never do that to you again. You don't understand us, and that's okay. We're still the same three kids that broke my mom's window playing baseball, that stole everyone's Halloween candy on the whole block for three straight years, and have seen each other through every big milestone of life so far. I just hope you know you don't have to shut us out when you have girl issues. Besides if you want to get right down to it, I have slept with more girls than you have."

Blake laughed at that comment. "That is true. So has Michael."

"Can I come out now?" Michael's voice cracked.

"Has he been crying?" Blake whispered to Nick.

"Come out, Michael. He's fine!" Nick yelled.

Michael came out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed behind Blake and hugged him from behind putting his head on the bigger teen's shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can I explain myself?" he asked. Blake relented and put his hand over his friend's to let him know he wasn't mad. "Up until recently, Nick and I both could have sex and not be emotional about it. I still can, but Nick joined the emotional bandwagon. You have never been able to do that. You're never going to be the man whore type and that's why you're special, okay? I know you well enough to know that the main reason you went back to Lindsey is that you lost your virginity to her and the damn hopeless romantic inside of you secretly wants her to be your one and only. But I don't want you to get hurt again, Blake. I hate this sentimental shit, but you're on a damn pedestal in my head and I don't want to see her do to you what she did last time. I'm serious."

Michael moved to sit next to Blake and he saw how emotional Michael actually was. "I wouldn't have gotten through my dad's death without you. You are my best friend and you deserve better than someone that you know is going to hurt you."

"I think you're wrong about Lindsey," Blake said to Michael but pulled him into a hug. "But I appreciate you being so honest with me. It means a lot."

"Well don't get used to it because this is like the second time I've cried in my entire life," Michael spouted off.

"Then this is probably a good time to convince you to chill with the constant sexual innuendo around me then," Blake suggested.

Michael pulled away from him and instantly the normal sarcastic Michael was back.

"That's like asking me not to breathe. It's your fault for being so damn sexy, Blake. Nick, you think we have time to fit in a circle jerk like the last time. That was hot!"

Blake pushed Michael off the bed.

In the room next to theirs, Blaine was unpacking a few things from his and Sam's bags. Sebastian came out of the bathroom in a towel to grab some clothes. He looked over and saw Sam asleep on the bed.

"Is he asleep again?" Sebastian didn't even try to hide his concern.

"Yeah," Blaine's worry was prevalent as well. "I'll wake him about 10 minutes before we have to go."

"Blaine, maybe it's none of my business, but do you think maybe we should talk to Mr. Schuester about canceling some of Sam's interviews?" Sebastian asked.

"I did already while you were in the shower. He came by and saw Sam sacked out. I really think if he just gets one full night of sleep he'll be so much better. It was just this crazy week," Blaine insisted.

"How are you doing with that? You and I haven't really talked after everything happened. We've been so busy with everything else," Sebastian said grabbing a pair of briefs and slipping them on under the towel and then throwing the towel on the ground.

Blaine had to avert his eyes because even he had to admit how beautiful Sebastian's body was. At least he knew Sebastian wasn't trying to show off because he was already slipping a t-shirt over his head and dressing for the evening.

"Everything is great with me. I mean I'm worried about Sam, but I know he'll be better. It is great to just be able to be ourselves everywhere though."

"What about reinforcements? I mean I've got your back but Sam's pick me ups have always been his friends," Sebastian walked over to Blaine and whispered the rest. "Look, I understand. I get it. You've got him completely and you never want to let go, and I don't want you to, but he's trying so hard to be the perfect boyfriend that he's not talking to his go-to girls because he's worried he'll hurt your feelings."

"That's crazy! I've never told him not to talk to anyone," Blaine defended himself from the accusation.

"I'm not accusing you. If you don't believe me check his phone. Santana told me he hasn't returned a single text or call from her all week," Sebastian explained his statement.

Sebastian began brushing his teeth and Blaine contemplated his statement. He tried to remember the last time Sam mentioned Santana. It was when he found out about her new job. That was a week ago. Blaine walked over and picked up Sam's phone and put the security code in it. He pulled up Sam's text messages and Sebastian was right. There were 13 unanswered texts from Santana and just as many from Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel. He'd also missed several phone calls from Mike. He realized Sam was spending so much time trying to be the perfect boyfriend to him; he wasn't relieving any of his own stress by chilling out with friends.

He put down Sam's phone and picked up his own and walked into the hallway. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, it's Blaine. Look I need a really big favor for later tonight."

Around the corner from the kids' room, in a corner suite was Will Schuester and Cooper Anderson. Will was sitting at the desk and going over the schedule when Cooper got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom to change without even a second look at him.

"Really, man, what gives?" Will called out to the back room.

Cooper walked up to where he was wearing navy blue silk boxers.

"What?"

"Not that I'm not grateful, but you corner me and molest me in my office 4 days ago and now you have barely spoken to me since we've been here. I thought I was going to have to deal with your constant suggestions the whole time. What's changed?  
Cooper decided to not hold back.

"Look, Will, there is nothing I would like more right now than to drop to my knees and show you exactly how much I want to molest you, but we've got a bigger problem. That kid that saw us kissing has been blackmailing me."

"To do what?" Will was sure Cooper was making this up.

"Well he gave me a blow job for one," Cooper admitted.

"What? You can't do something like that with a student! Do you know how much trouble you could get in for that?" Will yelled.

"He has pictures of us making out, Will."

Will stopped his tirade.

"I can't let those out in public. I've got to do whatever I can to keep them out of the media. My career is finally starting to take off. I guess I made this huge mistake, but really Will all I wanted was to know if what I felt with you the first time was as real as I remember it to be. I wanted to see if I could recapture that magic again," Cooper seemed so down on himself it actually hurt Will's heart to see him like that. Cooper turned and walked back to the bedroom.

Cooper began to pull clothes out of his bag when he heard Will walking back. He turned and the older man leaned against the bedroom doorframe. "It was magical. I just wanted you to know that it's a great memory for me too. It's not something I regret, but I appreciate you not pushing the issue now.

"Can I kiss you?" Cooper spouted out. "I know that goes against what you just said, but just one last time so I can have that memory fresh in my head and remember exactly how it feels this time."

"Just one kiss?" Will questioned.

"That's it," Cooper smiled. "One kiss and I'll leave you alone about everything."

Will closed in the distance between them. He felt Cooper's arms slide around his waist and he willed himself not to enjoy it. He leaned in and felt Cooper's soft lips touch his. The memory of his touch flooded his brain. The feel of Cooper's tongue grazing his upper lip sent shockwaves through his body. His hands explored Cooper's chest and abs and slid around to his muscular back then down to his built ass.

"You know you can have any part of me you want at any time. All you have to do is ask," Cooper whispered before licking Will's lips with his tongue. Then he stepped away and dropped his boxers. "Thanks for the kiss Will. I'll remember it forever. I should get changed now."

He turned around hoping that would not be the end of their interaction. When he felt Will's finger slide between his ass cheeks he knew he had the man of his dreams hooked.

"Even this?" Will questioned. "Because I didn't have this part of you last time."

Cooper turned and smiled. "I told you that you can have any part of me that you want."

Will pushed Cooper down on the bed and was naked with 30 seconds before he climbed on top of the beautiful man in front of him. Cooper instinctively wrapped his legs around Will's waist.

"I want you so bad, Will," he looked directly into his eyes when he said it. He felt Will's dick pushing against him. "Please do it. Be with me."

Will pushed forward and the two became one for the second time in their lives. He lost control. Will let all of him animalistic qualities take over and he started drilling Cooper into the bed while their lips never left each other. He knew he would regret this later, but right now it was all he could think about. Cooper was his new obsession. He would figure out what to do about it later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy.

**South Side Music Hall**

The South Side Music Hall is a restaurant in downtown Dallas that caters to tourists. Looking like a Honky Tonk Bar it has a mechanical bull and the biggest karaoke stage any of the kids had ever seen. Every night they have a contest and the winner of the night gets a cash prize. New Directions sat and ordered their food and enjoyed the entertainment. When there were no patrons performing the waiters and bartenders would take their turns on the stage.

Tina turned to her left to see Sam scarfing down his food. "That's a good sign."

"What?" he laughed.

"You're eating like you used too. That's a good sign. I was beginning to get worried about you," she admitted.

"I was just tired. I honestly do feel better after this week trying to make sure we're ready for this tour," Sam informed her. "I slept the entire trip here and the entire time we were in the room. I think my body was rebelling against me to rest, but I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Good, you can call Mike back then so he'll stop bugging me about you," Tina smiled before drinking more of her soda.

"Mike? What's going on with him?" Sam asked.

"He's just worried about you. He hasn't talked to you since your big announcement. He said he tried to call you several times but you never called him back."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to get overwhelmed, you know," Sam confided in her. "The tour and making sure Blaine was okay with the changes and then all this other chaos. I kept telling myself I would call them all back later except it never happened."

"They just want to know you're okay," Tina made sure he knew.

"I know. I just think I let myself get pulled in too many directions, you know. This week kind of overwhelmed me," Sam determined.

"It's nice to hear you say that," Tina smiled. "They say admitting it is the first step."

She laughed at her statement and he did soon after.

Further down the table, Aylin came up behind Mia holding a microphone.

"Come on, there's no time like the present. Let's make sure Joe goes back to the hotel knowing you like him," she practically shook with excitement.

"What? Are you crazy?" Mia was shocked her friend would do this to her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jessie added from across the table.

"He could think I look ridiculous, laugh at me and walk away," she spouted off.

"Okay, first off, that's not going to happen. Secondly, if he does you could still win the $200.00 prize. That's shopping money for the tour," Aylin preyed on Mia's other love.

"I can't get up there and do this by myself," she pleaded.

"You're not. I've already recruited you help," Aylin smiled.

Mia looked and several of the girls were nodding at her like they had her back. She turned to Aylin and smiled and her friend knew she had her hooked. She turned to the DJ and nodded for him to begin the music.

_**(Crazy In Love by Beyonce)**_

_**(Performed by Mia Jones; background by Aylin, Jessie, Shanna, Kallie, Lindsey, and Lily)**_

_**MIA:**_

The girls at the table start in with the "uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no" while Mia climbed up on the table and started singing.

_**I look and stare so deep in your eyes; I touch on you more and more every time, When you leave I'm begging you not to go; Call your name two or three times in a row.**_

She holds her hand out and Sebastian helps her down from the table and she walks to the steps of the stage and finishes the first verse.

_**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame; 'Cause I know I don't understand, just how your love your doing no one else can.**_

All the new New Directions' girls get up from the table and saunter up to the stage during the chorus making sure to shake their asses suggestively and singing the repeats.

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now (in love). Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your touch). Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love's got me looking so crazy in love.**_

In the next section of the song the girls all start the Beyonce booty pop perfectly causing the New Directions' boys and several others in the restaurant to cat call, clap, and whistle.

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no; Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no; Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no; Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_

Mia walked out and started playing with several of the boys in her group but by the chorus she turned Joe's chair around and sang directly to him.

_**When I talk to my friends so quietly, who he think he is? Look at what you did to me, Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress, If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress. The way that you know what I thought I knew. It's the beat and my heart skips when I'm with you, but I still don't understand, just how the love you're doing no one else can.**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now (in love). Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your touch). Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love's got me looking so crazy in love. I'm looking so crazy in love's got me looking so crazy in love.**_

Mia hands the mike over to Artie who handles the Jay-Z rap while the girls all dance around their table and the table of guys near them.

_**ARTIE: Check it, let's go; You Hov y'all know when the flow is loco, Young A and the M-I-A, uh oh (oh); Ol' G, big homie, the one and only, Stick bony, but the pocket it fat like Tony, Soprano (uh no); The M-I-A handle like Van Axel, I shake phoneys man, you can't get next to. The genuine article I go I do not sing though, I sling though, if anything I bling yo.**_

_**A star like Ringo, Roll with the usual reps; If you crazy bring ya whole set. Artie in the range, crazy and deranged, They can't figure him they like hey is he insane, (oh no); Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth, My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla. Been dealing with chain smokers, but how you think I got the name Hova? I been realer the game's over. Fall back you, ever since the label changed over to platinum the game's been wrap, One!**_

Mia took the mike back from Artie and continued with the girls strutting together back to the stage.

_**Got me looking, so crazy, my baby; I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this, I've been playing myself, baby I don't care cause your love's got the best of me, and baby you're making a fool of me, You got me sprung and I don't care who sees, "cause baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby!**_

The girls start dancing in unison. The New Directions' boys all get up from the table cheering them on.

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now (in love). Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your touch). Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love's got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (whoa)**_

The patrons of the restaurant all applauded the performance, but there was one group of drunk frat boys that were really showing how much they liked it except for one. He stood up and said, "I don't know what you think the big damn deal is. I wanted to enjoy the show but I couldn't get over the one fat ass on the stage. She blocked my view of all the pretty girls. Should have put her in the back where she belongs. The back of the restaurant eating all the food!"

He laughed at his own joke and everyone else was shocked into silence except for Lily who ran out of the restaurant. Blake lunged for the drunk guy, but Lindsey stepped between them. "Go check on her. I've got this."

Blake was surprised by Lindsey's actions. He turned and ran after Lily. Lindsey turned to the drunk frat boy and turned on her sweet, seductive personality.

"Hey, how are you?" she walked up to him and touched his chest.

"Fine now, honey," he licked his lips.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she used the hand on his chest to push him back down in his seat. "You think you're some kind of a man making fun of a high school girl? I'd say that makes you a bitch with a small penis that can't satisfy a real woman. So why don't you and your buddies high tail it back to your dorm room and circle jerk each other because no female in this bar is going to give you the time of day."

"Who would want a bitch like you?" the frat boy yelled.

She turned and slapped him across the face.

"You're right, I am a bitch. Always have been always will be, but I'd rather be a bitch than a bitch boy which is what you will be if you say another word. And for future reference, don't ever call a bitch a bitch. Us bitches hate that." She walked away from him and his friends began looking around the bar and saw how everyone viewed them and got him out as quickly as they could.

Lindsey went into the bathroom and caught her breath. She couldn't believe she'd actually done that. More importantly, she'd sent Blake after Lily. Why did she do that? The door opened and it was Sunshine.

"You okay?"

Lindsey turned and smiled. "Yeah, just came to fix my makeup."

"I'm impressed, just so you know," Sunshine smiled.

"Thanks I think," Lindsey shook her head.

"Sending Blake after Lily was a good touch. Everyone is questioning how they feel about you now because they think that was a very unselfish thing you did. I'm sure Blake will see it that way as well," Sunshine seemed to figure out Lindsey's plan.

"Is that what you think I did?" Lindsey asked her and to some extent herself. "Maybe it was. I don't know. Maybe I did finally do something decent. I know I'm the enemy to her, but she didn't deserve that."

"Careful, Lindsey, you're starting to sound like you have a heart," Sunshine's warning was ominous and Lindsey didn't understand it as Sunshine walked out of the bathroom.

Blake found Lily sitting across the promenade from the restaurant on a picnic bench hiding her face in her hands. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She knew one of her friends would come check on her but she immediately knew by his smell that it was Blake.

"Didn't expect you," she whispered.

"We can talk about me acting like a douche bag later. Right now I just want to know that you're okay," he pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. He thought about how absolutely breathtaking they were.

"It's just hard to hear things like that all the time," she fought to hold back her tears but had a hard time doing so.

"Look at me," he insisted. "You are one of the most beautiful girls that I know, inside and out. Any guy on this planet would win the jackpot if he got to call you his girl. That guy was an asshole. His opinion doesn't matter."

"Does yours?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry about the way I've acted this week, Lily. Knowing that I hurt you was unbearable and I wanted to check on you but I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if you'd even want to hear my voice," he admitted.

"I didn't want to lose you completely," she confessed.

"You'll never lose me," Blake said kissing her cheek.

After their rehearsal at the beautiful old theater downtown, they returned to the hotel. Nick joined Sebastian in his room with Sam and Blaine. Sam came out of the bathroom in just his pajama pants and looked at the other three guys still completely dressed.

"What are y'all doing? Planning on going somewhere?" he asked.

"We are, but you are staying here," Blaine informed him.

"That's silly, I'll slip some clothes on and go with you," Sam reached into his bag for something to wear.

"You can't," Blaine said opening up his laptop and doing something. "You have a date tonight."

"Um, how do I have a date and you're not involved? That's not going to happen," Sam sounded very confused.

Blaine finished what he was doing and walked over to Sam and kissed him. "I'm going with these two and some of the girls downstairs to the yogurt shop on the first floor. I promise I'll bring you something back you'll like, but you are going to sit in that chair and have your date. I love that you have devoted every extra second you've had to me this past week, but I'm not the only one in your life."

Blaine kissed him again, this time a little more intensely. A voice came from the computer.

"Trouty Mouth, I'm getting impatient over here! It's not like I don't know you're making out with your man. Now get your perfect ass over here and explain why you haven't called me back all week," Santana's voice barked into the room

Sam smiled. He kissed Blaine back. "I really love you, you know that?"

"I do, now go talk to your girl," Blaine said winking to him.

Sam ran over and the two immediately jumped into a conversation. Blaine picked up his wallet and heard Sam, "You have no idea how busy it's been, but so worth it Santana. It really is good to hear your voice."

Blaine walked down the hall with Sebastian and Nick.

"That might have been one of the most romantic things I've seen you do," Sebastian complimented Blaine. "Giving up alone time so he can catch up with Santana, you're obviously secure with your relationship now."

They got on the elevator. "I just realized that I may be the love of his life, but Santana is his recharge battery. I've been telling him all week that he can't do everything when I've been trying to be everything for him all week. I guess we're both still learning."

**The Theatre**

Tina, Brittany, Sam, and Blaine were already on stage singing _Let Me Be Your Star_, the opening number of their tour. The audience was sold out and incredibly energized. The rest of the choir members waited backstage for their entrance.

"Hey Mia," Joe walked up to the younger girl.

She blushed. "Hey Joe, you ready to go on?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I just wanted to tell you to break a leg and, um . . . wanted to see if you wanted to get yogurt with me tonight when we get back to the hotel?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

The group were dressed in the group's first year regionals' clothes. The boys in basic black with the gold tie and the girls in the black and gold dresses. They heard Tina and Brittany singing their cue line, "The future is here with me, choose me." It was the line Sam felt would be symbolic for introducing the new New Directions to the world. As the four captains sang the end of the first number the entire croup took the stage. Artie came through the middle entrance with Sunshine, Jessie and Aylin standing in formation. On the left stage, three couples came in and stood in an arch towards Artie's group. Closest to the audience was Sebastian and Lily, then Jake and Shanna, and then Nick and Sugar. On the opposite side appeared Michael and Kallie closest to the audience, then Joe and Mia, and then Blake and Lindsey.

At the end of the song, the lights went out and the music for _**Don't Stop Believin'**_ began to play. Spotlights began to go off all over the theater as New Directions began the background vocals. The two Captain's couples moved back into the arch with the others and they began the new version of the song incorporating the first appearance of New Directions' next generation.

_**(Don't Stop Believin' – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(the 2012-2013 New Directions)**_

_**BLAKE: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.**_

_**KALLIE: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.**_

_**JOE: A singer in a smoky room**_

_**LINDSEY: The smell of wine and cheap perfume.**_

_**JOE/LINDSEY: For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on**_

_**MICHAEL/LILY: Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard; their shadows searchin' in the night. Streetlight, people livin' just to find emotion hidin' somewhere in the night!**_

The kids circled the stage taking their turns waving and introducing themselves to the audiences. The boys headed stage left and the girls to stage right as Sunshine continued the song.

_**SUNSHINE: Workin' had to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill.**_

_**SUGAR: Payin' anythin' to roll the dice just one more time.**_

_**JAKE/JESSIE: Some will win, some will lose, some are born to sing the blues. And now the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on**_

_**MIA/NICK: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searchin' in the night.**_

_**SHANNA/AYLIN: Streetlight, people; livin' just to find emotion Hidin' somewhere in the night.**_

The choregraphy paired them up with Mia in the middle as they formed a straight line across the stage. Mia hit the high note and they all began walking to the front of the stage together finishing the song.

_**MIA: Don't Stop!**_

_**ALL: Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight, people, Don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin'; streetlight people. Don't stop!**_

The audience jumped to their feet in excitement. Will was watching from a monitor backstage. The amount of relief that he had that this group gelled together and worked that well meant he had a great chance at repeating his title. Then he looked over to see Emma and Cooper laughing together talking about something and he realized that while professionally his life was in a great spot, personally he had a big decision to make.

He turned at the sound of Brittany's voice on stage yelling, "Um, I think it's time for you to all look up here!"

He watched as Brittany commanded the attention of everyone standing hands on her hips with Lindsey and Jessie flanking each side. He had to laugh at how much it looked like she'd taken over Quinn's spot in the Cheerio trio.

"I think it's time for everyone to look at me!" she said with a smile.

_**(Light Up The World – The Glee Cast)**_

_**BRITTANY: Hey Hey Hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark. It's been tearing me apart never knowing what we are.**_

The cast moved around her as she walked down the steps of the platform stage right (opposite the band's raised platform with two levels of risers for use on stage left). As soon as she made it to center stage, all 20 performers broke out into choreography that got the audience clapping and on their feet.

_**BRITTANY: Hey hey hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool now it's time to make a move and that' what I'm gonna do.**_

Blaine and Sunshine walked in center as Brittany, Lindsey, and Jessie joined the dancing.

_**BLAINE: Lay it all down**_

_**SUNSHINE: Got something to say**_

_**BLAINE: Lay it all down**_

_**SUNSHINE: Throw your doubt away.**_

_**BLAINE: Do or die now**_

_**SUNSHINE: Step up to the plate**_

_**BOTH: Blow the door wide open like up up and away.**_

All of the flew through the choreography Brittany had taught them.

_**ALL: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight; you gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up light it up tonight. Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight; you gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up light it up tonight.**_

Artie rolls center with Sebastian, Tina, and Sam

_**ARTIE: Hey hey hey you and me turn it up 10,000 watts. Tell me why we gotta stop. I just wanna let it rock.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Hey hey hey you and me keep on staring at the road like we don't know where to go. Step back, let me take control.**_

_**SAM: Lay it all down.**_

_**TINA: Got something to say**_

_**SAM: Lay it all down**_

_**TINA: Throw you doubt away.**_

_**SAM: Do or die now.**_

_**TINA: Step on to the plate**_

_**BOTH: Blow the door wide open like up up and away.**_

Everyone went into the choreography except this time they deviated from the original. This time it became more hip oriented and they body rolled into positions which got a huge scream from the audience.

_**ALL: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight; you gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up light it up tonight. Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight; you gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up light it up tonight.**_

Everyone did the dance break then stopped with their hands behind their back and stared straight ahead with Tina center stage under a spotlight.

_**TINA: Lay it all down, got something to say; lay it all down; throw your doubt away; do or die now; step out to the plate; Blow the doors wide open like up up and away.**_

Sunshine joined Tina in front and killed every single ad lib she was given as the rest of the girls danced to the end of the song. The boys exited for their next costume change.

_**ALL: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight; you gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up light it up tonight. Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight; you gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up light it up tonight. Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight; you gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up light it up tonight.**_

The boys had to keep singing as they changed. This was just changing by taking off their black shirts, the white tux shirts were underneath them. They added their bowties and the white dinner jackets for _Man In the Mirror_. When Sam heard the applause he looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"This is amazing!" he gushed.

"You're amazing!" Blaine called to him

The lights went out for the spotlight beginning and Sam took advantage of the dark pulling in Blaine for a kiss before reentering the stage.

**Hotel**

Sam opened the door to the bathroom of his hotel room. He'd convinced Sebastian to give him an hour alone with Blaine which didn't take much convincing. As soon as he left, Sam shed all of his clothes and sneaked in the bathroom. He heard Blaine singing Jay Sean's _Down_ and couldn't help but smile at the appropriate song choice. He stepped into the shower behind Blaine who couldn't see him because he had shampoo in his hair and his eyes were shut. He wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"I really hope this isn't Sebastian," he joked.

"You could do worse," Sam whispered in his ear.

Blaine turned around looking Sam in the eyes and putting his arms around his man's neck. "But I can do so much better too."

The two boys kissed and let their hands roam over each other's bodies. Finally, Sam stopped and said, "Here, let me help you with your hair."

Blaine felt like melting as Sam massaged his scalp and then washed the soap out of his hair. When he was soap free Sam grinned and said, "When you were singing_ I Won't Give Up_ on stage tonight I wanted to run up on stage and have my way with you right there in front of everyone."

"That would be how I felt when you were dancing with Brittany shirtless during _Fix You_," Blaine added.

"Well you have me shirtless right now," he grinned. "Pantless too."

"Yeah, and I see something I want really bad," Blaine confessed starting to drop to his knees.

Sam stopped him. He stood back up and looked at his boyfriend with confusion. He'd never stopped him from doing anything sexual and didn't know why.

"I think at this point in our relationship I can't mark you like you want again," Sam stated to Blaine's dismay. Then he saw that Sam wasn't done speaking. "I can't mark you the way you want until you mark me as your territory."

"Sam, you don't have too. I know you've never done that with a guy before," Blaine grabbed his face and kissed him for even considering it.

"I want too," he whispered in Blaine's ear before nibbling on it. "I want you to feel what you make me feel. I want to know that I belong to you like you've let me mark you so that you belong to me."

Sam didn't wait for an answer. He dropped to his knees in front of Blaine and admired his lover from this position he'd never been in before. He looked so masculine and sexual. He felt himself getting hard from the idea of serving Blaine like this. He reached up and rubbed Blaine's chest and abs before grabbing on to his dick. He took his first taste of penis by licking the slit. Blaine was already leaking from the sheer anticipation that this was actually happening.

Sam was surprised by how he liked the way Blaine tasted. He knew it had to be because it was Blaine. He took the head into his mouth and sucked on it like it was the top of a bottle when he was a baby and then he began to lick down each side of the seven inch shaft. Blaine was playing with his chest and moaning. He began to push his dick into Sam's mouth.

"I knew those lips would be great at this whenever you decided to do it but I never imagined they would be this good," Blaine had to put a hand on Sam's shoulder to hold himself up. His knees began to get weak.

He watched as Sam started jacking him off and sucked his balls into his big mouth and let them roll around on his tongue. He was sure that he was going to blow his load right then, but Sam wouldn't stop. Blaine kept warning him but he just kept licking his balls and Blaine began to orgasm all over Sam's face and in his hair. The orgasm was so intense that Blaine actually lost balance and fell on top of Sam. They lay in the bathtub basin with the hot water running over them. Blaine leaned up and kissed Sam and began to lick his seed off his face.

"You are so hot baby," Blaine said looking into Sam's eyes.

"I can't imagine doing this with anyone but you," Sam revealed.

They both said they loved the other and Blaine insisted he wash Sam's hair now to get the cum out. They had to wash up and get out of the shower before Sebastian returned.

The next morning, instead of heading to the airport, a charter bus pulled up in front of the hotel and they began packing their suitcases underneath for the ride to the next city.

Sam saw Lily trying to pick hers up to put it under, but he ran over and did it for her.

"You doing okay?" he asked. "I haven't talked to you since the other night."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Never expected Lindsey to be the one to defend me, but I guess you just never know," she realized.

"I've grown to discover that people tend to surprise you all the time," Sam smiled. "Who are you sitting with on the bus?"

"Probably by myself," she knew it to be true.

"Well I want to sit with Blaine this morning just to be with him for a while, but how about after an hour or so, you and I have a date on the bus, Lily Mae?"

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Sam Evans," she hugged him. "Thank you."

"May I escort you onto the bus?" he asked.

She turned and saw Blake and Lindsey putting their luggage under the bus.

"I'll see you on there," she decided. "There's someone I need to talk to first."

Sam noticed where she was looking which worried him. She saw his reaction and shook her head telling him not to worry. He left to join Blaine on the bus and Lily turned and walked up to Blake and Lindsey.

"Good morning, Lily," Blake smiled.

"Good morning," she returned his smile. "Blake, may I speak to Lindsey alone for a minute?"

Lindsey looked shocked but not as worried as lake did.

"Don't worry, we're not going to claw each other's eyes out. We just need to talk," she explained.

"Okay," he agreed taking Lindsey's backpack and purse on the bus with him.

Lindsey looked confused and crossed her arms in front of her almost preparing to defend herself.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"You're welcome," Lindsey said through her shock.

"I don't know why you did it or if there is some kind of game behind it, but regardless of the reason, you stood up for me and put that bastard in his place, so I appreciate it."

"There's no game, Lily, just so you know that," Lindsey confessed. "No one deserves to be talked to the way he spoke to you."

"But you told Blake to go check on me. After everything, that doesn't make sense," Lily stated.

"That one I don't even know why I did it. That's really unlike me," Lindsey stated and then saw Lily's reaction. "Hey, I'm just being honest. I knew he wanted to check on you. I guess I thought if I kept him from doing it that would prove everything people were saying about me."

"I guess sometimes bitches have to stick together," Lily half-heartedly laughed. So did Lindsey.

"I don't hate you just so you know. If we weren't fighting over Blake, I'd probably hang out with you, but I do love him. I'm not giving up on that," Lindsey laid her cards on the table.

"I don't expect you too as long as you understand that I don't give up easily either," Lily reminded her.

"Then I guess may the best bitch win," Lindsey laid down the gauntlet, but at least there wasn't hatred between them anymore.

"Don't worry. I will," Lily stated before turning and walking to the bus entrance. "Oh and Lindsey one other thing. Don't call a bitch a bitch. Us bitches, we hate that."

Lindsey actually had to laugh at Lily using her own line against her. She looked up and her entire glee club was looking down from the windows and they all jumped away from her view as soon as she looked up.

Once everyone was on the bus and it was on the road, Mr. Schuester put in the DVD and said, "let's watch your show from last night and see if we can make some improvement. Time for show #2 in New Orleans."


	24. Chapter 24 New Orleans part one

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – NEW ORLEANS (PART ONE)**

Sam's eyes focused on the "Welcome to Louisiana" sign pass by the bus. They had already been driving for four hours and had several more to go, but if the smile on his face was any indication, he had no intention of moving from his current spot. He was leaning against the window with the pillow he may or may not have taken from the last hotel behind his head. But what made him so happy and content is that Blaine was fast asleep curled up on the seat by him, his head nuzzled in the nook of his arm using his chest as his pillow. Sam had finally caught up on his sleep and was wide awake, but Blaine was now catching up on his.

He slid his hand around Blaine's back and instinctively followed the feel of his body until his hand rested on his boyfriend's abs and to their final destination, Blaine's hand. He loved that even when he was asleep, Blaine's fingers instinctively curled into his. Sam sat there trying to remember the last time he felt this happy. He laid his head on Blaine's just to feel the contact. He was falling in love with Blaine's wild hair. He'd actually let loose and not used all the product two days during rehearsals, and this morning they'd overslept and he didn't have the time. He remembered how self-conscious Blaine was about this and he had to hold his head still, kiss him, and tell him how beautiful he was to calm him down.

Sam looked up and Mia was looking at him from the next seat with her phone asking if she could take a picture of them because they were "adorable" in her words.

"Sure," he said. "If you'll get my phone out of my backpack and take one. I'd like to remember this too."

Mia took her picture and then reached down on the floor and pulled Sam's phone out. She handed it to him to unlock and then took it back. Sam shut his eyes so it would look like they were both asleep.

"All done," she smiled and then jumped when the phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and said, "It's Mike Chang."

She handed Sam the phone and then sat back down next to Joe. Sam answered the phone.

"Don't yell at me for not calling you back," Sam decided to start with his defense.

"Well at least I know now that you are still alive," Mike's voice had a mixture of concern and worry in it.

"I'm really sorry, Mike, I've just been so overwhelmed this week. I promise I wasn't intentionally ignoring you. I was in survival mode," Sam admitted.

"That's what Tina kept telling me. She said you were intimidated by all the attention and I just wanted to talk to you and see if I could talk you off the ledge, you know," Mike explained.

"I probably should have answered then," Sam joked. "I promise things are much better though. I can't imagine being in any other place than right here in this moment."

"Well where would that be?"Mike asked.

"I'll show you," Sam decided. He sent him the picture Mia had just taken for him. "I'm sending you a picture. Tell me what you think."

Sam waited for his response, but there was silence. He looked to see if the call had dropped, but Mike was still connected. "Mike?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry," Mike had to shake the shock out of his system. "I wasn't expecting that."

Suddenly, things weren't as calm for Sam as they had just been. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, Sam that's not it," Mike tried to figure out how to state his feelings. "In my head, I already knew that you and Blaine are together and I'm totally happy for you, but seeing it is a totally different thing. Part of me has got to get used to the fact that you're not the same guy that used to sit with me and rate girls as they walked by."

"I'm still that guy, Mike. One thing has changed about me and that's who I love. Everything else is the same," Sam couldn't believe Mike was the one having a problem.

"That's not what I mean. Sam, you know I love you and support you. I always will. I just have to make adjustments in my head. I swear it's not about you. I am happy for you. It's just about me changing my perspective."

"Okay," Sam was surprised by how that scared him. "I'm still the same guy though. You know that, right?"

"Of course," Mike seemed sincere. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not. It's just a touchy subject still. Coach Bieste told me earlier this week that the guys on the football team were on board with the no bullying, show tolerance and respect campaign, but their parents have asked for separate shower facilities. She told me not to worry about it, but I feel weird about it. I haven't told anyone about that so keep it to yourself, okay," Sam revealed.

"That sucks man. If it helps your feelings any I wouldn't have any problem getting naked in front of you, for the shower I mean," Mike stammered with the last statement realizing how bad it could've sounded. "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"That's what I said. And if I was going to put the moves on any football player it totally would have been you," Sam joked but Mike didn't laugh. "Dude, I'm totally messing with you."

"Oh," Mike laughed nervously. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"You have nothing to worry about. The only man I want is in my arms right now," Sam could smell Blaine's shampoo and it just made him smile. "It's not like I'm going to see you anytime soon anyway."

"Well, actually that's the other reason I've been trying to get in contact with you. Summer session is over and I'm out of school until week after Labor Day," Mike informed him.

"So are you and the guys staying in Chicago?" Sam asked.

"Puck is. I think he is in love with this city. Finn left yesterday and headed to New York. He is on a bit of a mission to convince Rachel to give him another chance. He's also going to try and mend his relationship with Kurt. I thought I should probably tell you that," Mike told him.

"I understand that. I mean I never want to speak to him again, but Kurt is Finn's brother. That's a different story all together. I don't think Blaine or I expected Finn not to still contact his brother. What about you? What are you doing? You're not going back to Lima with none of us there are you?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I'm in New Orleans," Mike surprised him. "Don't tell Tina! I want to surprise her when you guys get here."

"She doesn't know?"

"No, she has no idea. She thinks I'm staying in Chicago, but Mr. Schue and I talked and he wanted me to help Brittany clean up the choreography and they were willing to pay for it, so I'm going to travel with you guys from New Orleans to Orlando and then go back to Chicago," Mike told him.

"Dude, that's like a week," Sam said happy. "You can room with us."

"Okay, please don't be mad at me," Mike asked. "I'm going to room with Artie and Joe. I am completely supportive, Sam, remember that, but I've got to ease in to seeing you with Blaine. I think if I roomed with you right away, it would be awkward for all of us plus if I'm there you two can't do . . . anything you want too. I don't want to be the reason that happens either."

"Oh," Sam was really disappointed that his best friend didn't want to room with him. "It's not like we'd try to have sex with you or anything. I just miss you. I want to hang out together."

"We will!" Mike insisted. "You won't be able to get rid of me. I just don't want to interfere with you and Blaine having alone time. I wouldn't expect you to want to be in the room with me and Tina in that situation."

"Point taken, but our room is way cooler!" Sam really didn't want to let up on this point.

"Okay, so when you get to the hotel I'll be at this coffee shop next door. Text me, so I can walk in and surprise Tina, okay?" Mike requested.

"Sure thing," Sam agreed.

Closer to the front of the bus, Cooper Anderson was reading a script for an audition he had in a few weeks. He sat under a blanket because the bus was much colder than he expected and he wore shorts. He had just gotten to the good part of the script when he felt someone sit down beside him and their hand slip under the blanket and into his lap.

"So did it work?" Michael asked.

"It did," Cooper looked over to him and smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Michael giggled.

"It was incredible," Cooper grinned sliding his hand behind Michael's back and slipping it into the waistband of his athletic shorts and felt his smooth ass. He watched Michael's eyes flutter at his touch and realized he liked the control he had over the boy.

"Does that mean that I get what I want now?" Michael smiled.

"Maybe," Cooper grinned.

"What do I have to do to make it a yes?" Michael asked.

"When I see that you have deleted that picture, you'll get exactly what you have coming to you," Cooper used his middle finger in the cleft of Michael's ass to emphasize his point.

"Fine," Michael pulled out his phone and showed him the picture. He hit the delete button. "Happy now?"

"Very, I guess we have a date at the hotel tonight," Cooper winked at the kid. Michael removed his hand from Cooper's lap and winked back before returning to his seat.

"Nick, will you switch seats with me, please?" Sunshine looked down at the happy couple. "I really need to talk to Sebastian for a few moments."

Nick did not want to move out of his Sebastian's arms. He was very comfortable where he was, but something about the look in the girl's eyes made him see that she really did need to talk.

"Sure," he raised his head up to capture a kiss from Sebastian before moving from underneath the blanket the two boys were cuddled under. "I'll go check on Michael and make sure he isn't up to something."

"Thanks Nick," she even hugged him as he got up.

She jumped in the seat sideways and sat Indian style facing Sebastian. "Okay, I have something to talk to you about, two things actually, and I would have called you up to me but I've been sitting with Tina and I don't want her to hear this and you don't have anyone in the seat in front of you or behind so it's perfect."

"Sunshine, just get to it. What's up?" Sebastian grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm coming to you because I know you have to be having the same feeling that I am, and like me you want to say something, but you're too happy in your life here to make waves," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know you were the top Warbler last year. I saw your videos on YouTube. You were good; really good. Almost as good as I was as the lead vocalist in Vocal Adrenaline. I am trying to be happy, but I miss being the lead. I miss having solos. I should be having them. We both should," she confessed.

"Wow, how Rachel Berry of you," Sebastian grinned.

"First of all, I take that as a compliment, and second of all don't even act like you don't miss it," Sunshine defended herself.

"Oh, I do, but right now, we're just repeating old New Directions numbers so I don't care as much. Now, when we get into this actual season, that's a different story," Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"So we're on the same page?" Sunshine felt relief.

"We're in a good spot," Sebastian explained. "Look, its Tina, Blaine, and Sam's year. We know that. We aren't going to pass them up for the top spots, but as sweet as Brittany and Artie are we are going to have to maneuver around them and get in those 4th and 5th spots."

"What would you think about talking to them about wanting to take their places for our senior year? I mean our competition is Joe, Lindsey, and Lily. Two of those I'm not worried about. I sound so horrible saying these things," Sunshine admitted.

"Hey, a Rachel Berry would never apologize for trying to get ahead. The fact is we already know how to lead teams. You did as a freshman and I did as a sophomore. We have the history. Lindsey and Joe don't have that in them at this point. Lily, on the other hand will be a force which means we want her on our side," Sebastian continued. "But if we want this to work and not be shady, I think we should be completely open about it."

"How do you mean?" Sunshine asked.

"Tonight, bring Tina to our room. We'll talk to the three of them together," he suggested.

"I just don't want Tina to think I'm trying to push her out. We've become really good friends. I mean in all actuality she and I are strong with different musical elements," Sunshine continued thinking aloud.

"Sam and I have already talked about this actually so I know he's on our side. As for Tina, you should tell her just that. The only thing you would really face-off on is the ballads," Sebastian pointed out.

"So what do I say about that?"

Sebastian thought about it and then he had a brilliant idea. "You want to keep your face and name out there so people will remember you, and establish you as more than a ballad singer, but you don't want to challenge Tina. Ask them what they would think about you taking lead of the Trouble Tones. That's what made Santana the lead she wanted to be last year. Tina doesn't really want to lead there and you could make it your own like you did with the Pussycat Dolls number. You owned that."

"That's good," she agreed. "But what about you? Sam and Blaine are both going to take the majority of leads."

"I know," Sebastian smiled. "But they've already taken care of me. With Sam in charge, I'm honestly not worried, but I do want you and me to be a unit going forward. If we present ourselves that way now, hopefully the transition at the end of the year will be easy."

In that moment, they turned when they heard Mr. Schuester speak up.

"Hey guys, listen up," he got everyone on the buses attention. "We just got a call from the head office. The local news team is covering our event tomorrow and they want us covered on their news tonight. Sam, you and I will be interviewed so you're going to need to be ready for this one."

Sam took a deep breath and Blaine whispered in his ear asking him if he was okay.

"Okay, Mr. Schue, as long as you're there to be with me and make sure they don't go too far like the last couple did," Sam hoped.

"I will," Will assured him. "Mrs. Lloyd, our media liaison will vet the reporters before as well. She's going to take care of you. We also have to have a performer for the show. They want a soloist which we don't have in the show so I'm curious to know if anyone has something they could have ready in time for the news."

"Sunshine can!" Sebastian called out from halfway back. She stared at him realizing what he was doing. "If anyone can pull an awesome ballad performance out of her wheelhouse on short notice it's her."

"I know she can do it, but I want to make sure everyone has a fair shot," Mr. Schuester insisted.

"I'm actually going to side with Sebastian on this one," Blaine added. "Sunshine's voice is trained so well and she has a number of ballads ready that would be way over any of our heads, myself included."

"Wait, you sing ballads?" Lindsey called over the seat. "I thought you did the sexy stuff like me."

"You're kidding right?" Sebastian looked at her like she was crazy. "Sunshine won best female vocalist at nationals as a freshman."

"Sorry," Lindsey said sarcastically. "I've never heard her sing one. I didn't know."

"Mr. Schue do you have your iPod you could plug into the bus sound system?" Sunshine asked. "I don't mind giving a demonstration."

"Sure," he said taking it from Emma. "What song?"

"The first ballad that comes up. I'm sure I know it," she made the final statement directly to Lindsey.

"Show them what you've got," Sebastian whispered to her. She winked back at him and moved closer to the front. The chaperones turned around in their seats so they could see her, and the music began to play.

_**(Run by Leona Lewis)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon)**_

_**I'll sing it one last time for you. Then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right. In all I've done. And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do. I know we'll make it anywhere away from here.**_

_**Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear.**_

_**To think I might not see those eyes. Makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbye I nearly do.**_

_**Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear.**_

_**Louder, Louder and we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak I understand. Why you can't raise your voice to say.**_

_**Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear**_

When she finished, everyone on the bus was either clapping are in shock by the voice that came out of her little body.

"I think we have a winner," Will announced to the bus then turned to Sam. "I need you up here so we can prep for the interview.

Sam was so sick of interviews but he knew it was good for his team and for the message that was getting out there. He got up and gave Sunshine a hug congratulating her. Blaine motioned for her to sit with him and for Tina to join them.

"You'll be perfect to introduce our sound Sunshine," Blaine told her. "That was so good."

"It really was," Tina agreed. "Look, Sam, Blaine and I have already had a discussion with Mr. Schue. We don't want to do like Rachel and Finn did and not train our replacements. We want to make sure that when we graduate next spring, we leave New Directions with leadership in place."

"Sebastian and I wanted to talk to you about that," Sunshine admitted.

Tina and Blaine looked at each other with a knowing smile.

Sebastian's mind was rolling ever since he found out Sam would be pulled out of their room for at least an hour. If he could get Blaine out it would mean alone time for him and Nick. He moved up two seats to where Kallie was sitting alone reading. "I need your help planning a surprise for Nick, you in?"

"Definitely," Kallie agreed. "Sebastian, are you getting romantic?"

"Hopefully," he smiled.

It was just a few hours later when the bus pulled up to their hotel three blocks away from Bourbon Street. This one was much different than the last. An old world villa feel, all of the rooms opened up into a central courtyard where meals and a party was held each evening to celebrate the carnival feel of the Big Easy.

When the bus stopped, Sam texted Mike to find out his location. As he got off the bus, he grabbed Blaine's hand and called for Tina to follow him.

"I checked this place out on my phone while you were asleep," Sam said to Blaine. "I want to show you both something."

He led them into the courtyard and in the middle stood a beautiful fountain. The sound of running water could be heard from any location in the area. Sam told them about it. "The fountain is dedicated to Dionysus, the god of wine and fertility, and the god at the center of the Mardi Gras festival. According to the legend, anyone who throws in a penny for their thoughts gets a wish granted. I thought it was something the three of us could do together."

"That's sweet," Blaine loved how Sam was being dreamy with this.

"And kind of cheesy," Tina laughed. "Do you really believe this stuff, Sam?"

"You'll never know until you try it out," Sam said handing Tina and Blaine a penny. "Okay, make your wish and we'll throw them in on the count of three. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!"

Sam pushed Blaine to get them out of the way as Tina felt an arm slide around her shoulder.

"Who is . . .Mike!" she screamed out and wrapped her arms around the man she loved and missed so much.

"You knew about this?" Blaine smiled.

"Had to help my buddy create a little magic," Sam grinned back.

"I really love you. You know that?' Blaine kissed Sam.

"I love you too," Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as they watched Mike wipe away Tina's tears and kiss her in a way that made up for the month they were apart.

"I can't believe you're here," Tina cried kissing him again.

"Believe it. I don't want to be anywhere but with you," Mike said to her.

Tina turned to Sam. "Wishing well?"

"Mike's idea. I just came up with a story," Sam admitted.

"Well it might be true because my wish is in my arms right now," she kissed him again.

News quickly spread about Mike's surprise. Brittany, Artie, Joe, and Sugar all hugged him and welcomed him. When Mr. Schuester was done checking in, he found everyone standing in the courtyard. He saw Mike and walked up to give him a hug as well.

"It's good to see you man! Glad to have you with us for the next week or so," Will told him. "Sam, Sunshine, take your keys and head to your rooms to shower, change whatever you need to do and meet me back here in 30 minutes so we can go to the interview."

The two got their keys and realized their rooms were right next to each other. They headed upstairs followed by their roommates.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Well, with Sam gone for an hour or so I was wondering if maybe I could persuade you to go watch the news cast somewhere else so I could have the room," Sebastian tried to ask without stating his real intentions.

Blaine understood immediately. "You did that for us last night, right? No problem. It'll be a chance for me to hang out with my brother anyway. Are you planning something special?"

Sebastian blushed.

"I think that answers my question," Blaine said side hugging him.

The youngest boys' room was the last to get their keys. As Michael followed Nick and Blake up the stairs to the second floor, he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

_COOPER: I'll text you when Schuester leaves. Wait five minutes and then come to my room._

Michael smiled and readjusted himself in the sweats. He couldn't believe what he wanted he was finally going to get. He looked across the courtyard to Cooper and saw the older man wink at him.

Mike came into Sam, Blaine, and Sebastian's room while Sunshine was getting ready for her interview. He didn't want to be disrespectful to Tina who wanted to freshen up for her man as well.

"So Mike, how long did you know you would be coming down?" Blaine asked.

"About four days. I talked to Mr. Schuester and he set it up and helped me. I've really got to figure out a way to thank him," Mike said before turning his attention to Sebastian. "And what about you? How is your transition into New Directions going? I thought you did really well in the performance last week."

"Thanks," Sebastian smiled and picked up his phone to text. "Things are going great. I really like working with everyone a lot. It's a totally different group than the Warblers, but I like it."

"That's good," Mike didn't really know what to say to him. He still remembered the Sebastian that tried to blind Blaine and blackmail Rachel with naked pictures of Finn.

Blaine felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Sebastian.

_SEBSATIAN: Damn! He is so damn sexy close up. Tina is a lucky girl. I'm kind of jealous (don't tell me you're not looking!)_

Blaine laughed out loud at the desk.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Just something from my brother. It's really stupid," Blaine lied. "So you're not staying in here tonight?"

"No, Mr. Schuester put me in Artie's room," Mike decided not to go through the entire story as he did with Sam.

"Oh," Blaine knew there was more to the story than that.

Mike picked up on his curiosity. "In fact, I should probably get my suitcase from the front desk and go get settled in my room. Tell Sam we'll catch up when he gets back from the interview, okay?"

"Sure," Blaine agreed knowing that something was up with Mike now.

Mike left the room and Blaine stood there trying to figure out what had actually happened.

"It's because Sam likes boys now," Sebastian told him. "You can't expect Mike to be completely comfortable right away especially when he hasn't been around you two together. I mean I wouldn't want to room with a guy and a girl if I thought I might wake up in the middle of the night and see them fucking."

"Yeah, but it's Mike. He's Sam's best friend," Blaine continued.

"Best friend who's seen him naked. They were on the football team together, right?" Sebastian reminded him.

"True," Blaine decided to not worry about it for now. "So what about you? Do you have your plan all figured out?"

"It's not really a plan as much as it is finally telling Nick how I feel. You know how weird this is for me right? I've never done the relationship thing. I've never tried to make anything work passed a night, or two if they're really good. Now, I've known Nick a little over a week and he can turn me into a blubbering idiot because of these emotions I don't understand."

"For what it's worth I think you understand them more than you realize," Blaine responded. "You've really changed Sebastian and everyone sees it. When you're with him you just are more yourself I think than I've ever really seen you."

"Yeah, well," Sebastian turned away from Blaine so he wouldn't see him blush.

"You don't have to hide from me, Sebastian. This is the side of you I hoped was always there. I'm glad to see I was right, and Nick adores you, and I'm sure he wants exactly what you want. I mean you are a sexy guy. I saw that last night."

"I knew you checked me out. I can't blame you. Those briefs are hot," Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I have a pair of them too," Blaine joined in on the laughter. "If I could only get Sam in briefs like that instead of his boxers. That would be a beautiful sight."

Sebastian didn't respond.

"What?" Blaine asked worried.

"I'm imagining Sam in those briefs, and yes, it is a nice sight," Sebastian playfully winked.

The two had laughed so much they didn't even hear the shower turn off. Sam walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and Blaine and Sebastian started laughing together again.

"I really hope the sight of me wet in a towel isn't something to laugh at," Sam felt self-conscious.

"No, babe, it was just the conversation we were having. I promise. There is no way I would be laughing at that beautiful body," Blaine explained.

"He's right," Sebastian agreed. "You're the hottie with a body. Everyone knows it, and right now I'm realizing that you and Nick are more alike than ever. Your muscles are bigger but you're cut exactly the same way. Especially your V-line at your hips. His looks just like yours.

When Sebastian said this he actually touched Sam's hips and traced the V-line showing him what he meant. In was just in conversation, not in a sexual way. Then he headed for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for Nick to come over. Blaine watched the interaction and couldn't deny that the touch caused a mixture of jealousy and arousal inside him. His eyes slowly went up Sam's body until he got to his eyes which had a look of fear in them.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine went over to him and put his arms around him. That's when he felt what was wrong.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. It just happened," Sam looked like a child about to be scolded.

"You can't control when your dick gets hard, Sam, I'm not mad. I know you don't want anyone but me," Blaine tried to calm him down.

"I think you're missing the point. Up until now, I have never gotten a hard on from any guy but you. Now Sebastian gave me one just by touching me. I've told everyone that you are the only guy I'm attracted to and that obviously isn't the case now. What do I do?" Sam began to freak out.

"You calm down and realize that it happens to everyone," Blaine placed his hand behind Sam's head and pulled him down so he could kiss him. "Just because you're sexually attracted to someone besides me doesn't mean you want to sleep with them, and maybe it does change the definition of your sexuality a little, so what? You're still the same person. Look, I'll confess to you that I get hard all the time looking at other guys, but you're the only one that I want helping me take care of it."

"Okay, I just didn't want you to be mad at me," Sam whispered.

"I'm not, baby, now get ready you've got an interview to do so a whole city falls in love with you like I did."

Downstairs, Michael was buying a soda in the lobby so it would give him a chance to see when Mr. Schuester left. He saw him coming down the stairs. They made eye contact. Will looked around to see if anyone else was there before approaching him.

"Are you all settled in, Michael?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was nice to get a shower after the bus ride. Got to be nice and clean you know," Michael flirted.

"I guess so," Mr. Schuester attempted to smile. "Listen, Michael I think we need to talk about …"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Mr. Schuester. Don't worry. I promise that I'll take the secret of what I saw in your office to the grave with me," Michael stated.

"I appreciate that, but I'm more concerned about another relationship you seem to be pursuing. One with an older man that may or may not be manipulating you into doing things you don't want too," Will was especially sensitive to this subject after hear what happened to Sam in Kentucky.

"I haven't done anything I didn't want too. Secondly, what makes you think he's the one manipulating me, and third I hope that since I am keeping an important secret for you that you will do the same for me," Michael smiled.

"So you're trying to manipulate me too?" Will stared down the younger man.

He didn't have the chance to answer.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sunshine's voice came from behind them. They turned and both she and Sam were walking up. They were too far away to have actually heard the conversation.

"Just getting to know one of our new members a little better," Mr. Schuester stated. "We had better go. Mrs. Lloyd is getting a car for us out front. Michael, we'll see you when we get back."

"Sounds good. Have a great time guys!" he sounded completely genuine. He might even have been.

He watched as his teacher and two teammates walked out of the hotel. His phone had buzzed in his pocket when Will was trying to be the concerned adult for him earlier. He knew it was Cooper. He finished his drink, threw it in the trash can and walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. The door cracked open and Michael slid inside. The door shut and he saw Cooper standing there is silk boxers. Michael's hands went directly to his strong chest and felt his muscles. He felt Cooper's lips touch his.

"Oh, Cooper, this feels so good," he moaned.

"What did you call me?" Cooper asked.

"I said your name?" Michael answered confused.

"What did I tell you to always call me when we're alone?" Cooper corrected him.

Michael licked Cooper's left nipple and looked up at him from below. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"That's much better," Cooper pushed him away and leaned on the dresser. "Stand between the beds and let me watch you strip."

"Yes, daddy," Michael obeyed. He stood between the beds and pulled his t-shirt up just enough so that he could tease Cooper with his abs and the beginnings of a dark happy trail that disappeared into his sweats. He pulled the shirt over his head slowly and never took his eyes off Cooper. Michael hooked his thumbs into his sweatpants and pulled them down slowly leaving him in a pair of tight Aussiebum briefs.

"Do you like what you see, daddy?" he asked as he let his fingertips run down his body.

"Finish unwrapping daddy's present and we'll see," Cooper ordered him.

Michael turned around so Cooper could see his ass. He slowly bent over as he slid the briefs off. He turned around and, to Cooper's delight, his dick was already hard. Michael gave it a few tugs to emphasize how excited the older man made him.

"Get on the bed and touch yourself," Cooper told him as his own hand began to venture between his legs.

When Michael saw Cooper began to touch himself it turned on a switch inside him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to say he was fucked by a celebrity especially one as beautiful as Cooper. He wanted to please this man. He wouldn't admit it, but he had feelings for him. Michael wanted Cooper to claim him as his. So he did exactly what he asked. One hand wrapped around his hardness and began to stroke, the other began to play with his chest.

"Oh, daddy, this feels so good," Michael knew Cooper loved this fantasy and he was going to give it to him in the best way possible. "But I only have two hands and there's a third spot that really wants to be touched. Will you touch me there, daddy?"

Cooper slid off his boxers and Michael's eyes fixated on the thickest, strongest dick he'd ever gotten to play with. Cooper's hand started to stroke it.

"My boyhole, daddy. It wants you to touch it," Michael's voice got younger.

Cooper walked over to the bed and reached down grazing his finger over the boy's hole. "Right here?"

"Oh yes," Michael could not believe the amount of energy that surged through his body at just the one touch. "I want you to touch me there, Daddy. I want you to show me how much you like my body."

Cooper picked Michael up and flipped him onto his stomach in one movement. The use of force made Michael's dick begin to drip on the bed. He was incredibly turned on by Cooper. The next thing he felt was Cooper's tongue on his ass. Michael moaned like he was out of control. No one had done this to him before and he loved it. Cooper slapped his ass hard.

"What are you doing? Do you want us to get caught? Be quiet!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry daddy," Michael whimpered.

Cooper leaned down on top of Michael. "It's okay baby, what do you want daddy to do for you now?"

"I want you inside me, please daddy, that's what I've wanted this whole time. I want you to fuck me," Michael said and immediately let out another moan as he felt the big head of Cooper's shaft pushing inside of him. "More, please, give me more."

"You really are a needy little bitch aren't you?" Cooper said half serious and half playfully.

"Yes, daddy, I need you so much right now. Please daddy, show me that you need me too," Michael knew exactly what Cooper wanted to hear and he was right. He felt Cooper slide into him. "That's it. Make me your bitch daddy!"

Cooper couldn't hold back anymore. He railed into the younger man at such s speed Michael's moans vibrated. He needed this so bad and he really did like the kid. He reminded him so much of himself at that age. Cooper turned him back over so that he could look at him while they fucked. Michael put his arms around Cooper's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was the most intimate thing they'd done between them. The kiss was the only true thing in this big fantasy they'd created.

They continued fucking at such a high speed. Cooper was concerned about Will getting back early and he wanted to make sure this kid was out of their room before that could happen. Cooper was getting close and Michael knew it. The older man pulled out, pulled off the condom and stuck his dick in Michael's mouth. A few seconds later he came down Michael's throat and Michael came all over his stomach from the sensation of taking the celebrity seed.

In the courtyard, Kallie and Nick walked in from checking out the hotel and sat on one of the benches.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk about? I'm not trying to rush you, but I was hoping to spend time with Sebastian while Sam's gone," Nick confessed.

"You spend time with him every day. You can give me 15 minutes to talk about my secret," Kallie was making up what she was saying as she went.

"Secret?" Nick's ears perked up. "Let me guess, you have a crush on someone in Glee? That seems to be the running theme lately."

Kallie didn't answer which Nick took to mean that his guess was correct. "Who is it?"

Now Kallie didn't know what to say. She'd made everything up to this point, but she had to give him something so she said the first name she thought of, "Michael. I think he's really cute, and I'd like to get to know him better."

"Really?" Nick seemed shocked. He'd never pictured them together. "I could probably make that happen."

"Nick," they both heard Blaine's voice from behind them and turned to see him. He was holding out his hand with something in it. "Take my key card. There's someone waiting for you in our room."

Nick took it but turned to Kallie realizing they were mid conversation. "Go," she said. "We can talk later."

Nick jumped up and headed up the stairs. Kallie turned to her cousin. "We're like cupid today, huh?"

"I guess so," he laughed.

"Since your homeless right now do you want to come watch Sam's interview?" she offered.

"Sure, but I need to go talk to Cooper first. Let me do that and I'll meet you over there," Blaine decided.

Nick opened the door to the room and the lights were off but he knew Sebastian must have cleaned out the gift shop candle section because they were lit around the room just enough to make it glow. Sebastian walked out of the bathroom wearing only boxer briefs. He beckoned Nick to him. Leaning over he kissed Nick's soft lips. Sebastian sat on the bed and pulled Nick onto his lap. They kissed again, but quickly got lost in each other's eyes.

"I have some things that I need to say to you," Sebastian began. "I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know how they work. I've never been monogamous before and I know how it works but don't understand it. But you, my love, have made me want to figure out the workings of a relationship and be with you and only you. You've changed me and I know that it is a change for the better. I want to be with you in every way imaginable, but in order for me to truly make this commitment to you I need you to know how scared I am to do it. Not because of you but because of how new it is to me. I want to commit to you, but only if that's what you want as well. So, how do you feel?"

Nick caressed Sebastian's head in his hands and kissed him softly but for a good length of time.

"I love you too, Sebastian," was all he said and it was all Sebastian needed to hear.

The two boys looked each other directly in the eyes as Nick felt Sebastian reach under his t-shirt and pull it over his head. Nick took the cue and stood in front of his new boyfriend and pulled his athletic shorts down leaving him in the briefs he wore. Sebastian scooped him up in his arms and cradled him before laying him down in the turned down bed. He slipped Nick's underwear off of him before standing too remove his own.

"You're so beautiful," Nick tells him.

Sebastian slips into bed with Nick and pulls the covers over both of them. He wants this to be intimate not just sexual. The two boys touch each other exploring not only how the other boy feels, but how it feels to be touched by the other. Sebastian leans Nick back and then kisses him while he reaches below to stroke his dick. He kisses his neck, his chest and his abs until he is under the sheets himself and he takes Nick's dick into his mouth for the first time. He feels Nick grip the bed below him from the sensations he's given. He feels Sebastian's tongue circle the head before licking up each side. Nick can't help put to put his hand on the back of Sebastian's head and push him down further on his cock. Sebastian loves the feel of him taking control and lets him guide him; something he would never have let anyone do before.

He kisses his way back up so that he can lay his body on top of his boyfriend's. As soon as he is in the right spot Nick latches his legs around Sebastian and pulls him in to his body explaining without words exactly what he wants. His mouth is accepting Sebastian's tongue when he feels the boy's dick penetrating him. He moans into their kiss as they begin to make love for the first time. Sebastian has never had sex like this. He is normally rough and fast, but all he wants is to go slow and make sure that Nick enjoys every minute of it.

**News Studio/Courtyard/Sebastian and Nick in bedroom**

The interview went really well. Sam was as charming as always and the female reporter was pretty much in love with him at this point.

"Sam, thank you so much for sharing your story and telling us, not only about the Be A Star campaign but also the National Showchoir Tour. Please tell everyone where they can see you tomorrow and introduce your friend who is performing for us."

"We have two shows tomorrow at the Saenger Theatre at 2:00 and 6:00. Admission is $8.00 and we would love for you to come and see us perform and sign up to be a part of the Be A Star campaign and take it back to your schools. Now, I'm very happy to introduce my teammate, my classmate, and my dear friend, Sunshine Corazon. If you want to know what kind of entertainment you will see tomorrow listen to this amazing voice."

_**(One Moment in Time – Whitney Houston)**_

_**(performed by Sunshine Corazon)**_

_**(if you have not watched Charice sing this song on YouTube do yourself a favor and do so! The one from the Dr. Phil show is the best!)**_

The music began and Sunshine walked to the microphone. She looked beautiful and the confidence of the old Sunshine who headlined every show was definitely present.

_**Each day I live I want to be a day to give the best of me. I'm only one but not alone. My finest day is yet unknown**_

_Back in the courtyard, Blaine is walking to his brother's room and watches as Michael leaves the room he runs up and catches the door before it shuts and opens it back up. Cooper thinks it's Michael coming back for more but is shocked to see his brother standing there._

_**I broke my heart; fought every gain; to taste the sweet; I face the pain. I rise and fall yet through it all this much remains.**_

_ Blaine storms out of the room and back down the stairs. Cooper starts to follow but stops himself._

_**Give me one moment in time; when I'm more than I thought I could be.**_

_In Sebastian's hotel room, they are in the middle of making love. Sebastian is on top of Nick moving in and out of him. We see their faces staring into each other's eyes. There is no mistaking this for sex instead of love._

_**When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away and the answers are all up to me. Give me one moment it time when I'm racing with destiny. Then in that one moment of time I will feel I will feel eternity.**_

_ Back in the studio we see Will and Sam watching Sunshine sing with so much pride. We see her in her element singing better than ever before._

_**You're a winner for a lifetime if you seize that one moment in time. Make it shine. Give me one moment in time when I'm more than I thought I could be.**_

_ Sebastian collapses next to Nick as both boys come down from their orgasms. He pulls Nick into his chest and spoons their bodies together taking care of the younger boy and holding him. Sebastian has never been happier in his entire life._

_**When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away and the answers are all up to me. Give me one moment in time when I'm racing with destiny. **_

_ Sunshine is directly in the camera delivering the end of the song._

_**Then in that one moment of time I will be . . . I will be . . . I will be free . . . I will be . . . I will be free.**_

Sam and Will join Sunshine on stage. Sam immediately hugs her and puts his arm around her telling her how amazing she did and how proud of her he is. The reporter ends the broadcast and they head back to the car to go to the hotel when Sam's phone rings. He answers it and he hears Blaine crying on the other end.

"Sam I need you. Please get back here as soon as you can."


	25. Chapter 25 New Orleans part two

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE – NEW ORLEANS (PART TWO)**

"Blaine, where are you? I need you to snap out of it and change!" Sam grabbed Blaine's arm and made him look at him. Sam was only halfway through his own change that came after _Light Up the World_ and before _Man in the Mirror_. He pulled him close. "Blaine, I know you're hurt and pissed at the world right now, but there are nineteen other people counting on you and you lead us in this next song, so I love you, baby, but snap the hell out of this funk."

Blaine glared at Sam angrily and reached for his collar and started undressing.

**7:00 pm – the previous evening**

Blaine was waiting for their car to pull up in the front of the hotel. It was obvious to everyone inside that something was wrong with him.

"Sam?" Mr. Schuester asked wondering if he knew why Blaine stood crying outside the hotel.

"I don't know. He just texted me and said something was wrong and to come home quick," Sam told him what he knew.

As soon as the car stopped, Sam jumped out and ran directly up to Blaine and wrapped him up in his arms. Blaine's tears began to fall harder now that he was there. "Baby, what is it?"

"Cooper," is all he whispered.

Sunshine walked up and put her arm around Blaine's back.

"Blaine is there anything that I can do, honey?" she asked.

He looked into his friend's eyes. All she wanted to do was help, but he couldn't tell her about this. "It's okay, Sunshine. I just need Sam right now."

"Okay," she smiled and looked at Sam with concern that matched his. "Text me if either of you need me to do anything."

"I will," Sam agreed.

Will sent their reporting shadow away saying he was sure it was just something to do with teen angst, but inside he was worried it could be much more. He walked over to Sam and Blaine.

"We need to get you back inside the hotel," he insisted. "Blaine, is there some way that I can help?"

Blaine didn't answer so Sam spoke for him. "All I know is it has something to do with Cooper."

Will's face fell. The idea that Blaine could know his secret scared him more than anything. He had to try and contain this and find out what he really knew.

"Then let's go up to my room and talk to Cooper about it. Blaine, whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out with your brother," Will assured him.

"Not this!" Blaine cried.

"Come on, Blaine," Sam looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "When has Mr. Schuester ever told us wrong. Let's trust him."

Blaine agreed and they walked up to Will and Cooper's room. When they walked inside there was a distinct odor that all three recognized. The room smelled like sex. Sam's eyes widened in wonder, Will gritted his teeth in disgust, and Blaine just tried to fight back his angered tears. They all saw Cooper, dressed in all black, sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands crying just like Blaine was. Will shut the door behind him and started asking questions.

"Okay, what is going on here? Why are you both so incredibly upset?"

"Tell me it's not true," Blaine insisted through anger. The waterworks had dried up and Sam felt like in an instant he'd gone from comforting Blaine to holding him back from attacking his brother.

"What's he talking about, Cooper?" Will questioned him.

"Go ahead and tell him!" Blaine yelled. "Explain to him why I caught Michael coming out of your room putting his shirt back on!"

Sam and Will both stood in shock. Sam's arms let Blaine go and he ran to his older brother trying to punch him but couldn't with how much stronger Cooper was than him. Sam pulled him back and sat him down on the bed and held him there.

"You didn't?" Will's fury began to build inside him.

"Will, come on. I know I made a mistake. I knew it the minute we were done," Cooper tried to calm him down.

"Yet the entire time you were enjoying yourself you didn't have a problem with it. He's fifteen for Christ's sake!" Will yelled.

"Will, you knew he had blackmail photos of me. I had to keep him from giving them to the press and that's what he wanted. I didn't want to do it, but I obviously didn't have a choice," Cooper defended himself.

"Wait, Michael was blackmailing you?" Blaine asked.

"Wait, Will you knew this was happening?" Sam asked in shock.

The two older men stared at each other and knew that this was getting out of control.

"I do because I was there when Michael took the pictures," Will admitted prepared to tell Sam everything.

"What would he have taken pictures of when you two were together? That doesn't make any sense, Will. It's not like you were having sex or anything," Sam said confused.

"No, it was completely my fault," Cooper took the blame to Will's surprise. "I went into Will's office and expressed the fact that I have a bit of a crush on your teacher and I really surprised him when I kissed him. He was in shock and didn't react fast enough, and I was stupid and left the door open and Michael walked in and took a picture of what looked like to him, we were making out. Will was just too nice to punch me afterwards."

"You forced yourself on Michael and Mr. Schue? Cooper, who are you?" Blaine vilified his brother.

"I don't think it's all your brother's fault, Blaine. Though a lot of it is. Michael agreed that I wasn't the issue. He wanted to hook up with your brother and he used this to his advantage," Will explained.

"He's fifteen, though, Will," Sam defended the kid. "I mean he's wrong for blackmailing anyone, but he's a kid and Cooper's an adult. Kids like us we have crushes on older people. I mean people in glee have crushes on you Will, and Cooper is a celebrity so I'm sure many people have sexual thoughts about him. But that doesn't make it right to take advantage of them just because you can."

"You're right, Sam," Cooper stated. "I got scared that he would end my career before it started and I let him manipulate me but that's my fault not his. Will, I do think he's a good kid. Don't punish him. Don't let everyone know that this happened for his sake not mine."

"Oh my god," Blaine stood and looked at his brother. "You actually have feelings for him don't you? This isn't just about blackmail. You like the attention he gives you."

"Easy for you to say, little brother," Cooper turned into his brother's face now. "You have Sam, and I'm not even going to try and hide how impressed I am with him. The way he expressed his love for you. You're so damn lucky. I'm 8 years older than you and I've never had that. I've never had someone tell me that they love me, let alone to the whole world. Will, you have Emma who loves you and I know you love her and you know how much that means to you. I don't because no one has ever loved me like that. Yeah, Blaine, maybe I did develop some feelings for the kid but he made me feel good about myself. He made me feel appreciated and loved even. Was it wrong, yeah, but I wasn't thinking clearly."

Blaine's face softened at his brother's words. He walked up to him and it hardened again and he slapped him. "Don't ever compare what you did with a kid to what Sam and I have. God, Cooper, how will you ever be able to look yourself in the mirror again?"

Blaine ran out of the room and Sam ran after him. Will shut the door as Cooper turned and tried to compose himself in the mirror, but it wouldn't work

**The Saengar Theatre: Tour Song #4**

_**(Man in the Mirror – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by the Men of New Directions)**_

The stage it black except for five overhead spotlight on the floor. Blaine enters and takes his position in the center spotlight.

_**BLAINE: I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life**_

Sam appears in the spotlight on Blaine's right.

_**BLAKE/SAM: It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference**_

_**BLAINE: Gonna make it right . . .**_

Sebastian appears to Sam's right.

_**SEBASTIAN: As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat, this wind is blowin' my mind**_

Artie rolls into position on Blaine's left and Blake appears in the final spotlight

_**BLAKE/ARTIE: I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat. Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs.**_

_**SAM: A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top, and one man's soul**_

_**BLAKE: They follow each other on the wind ya' know**_

_**ARTIE/BLAINE: 'Cause they got nowhere to go**_

_**ARTIE: That's why I want you to know**_

The light come up to reveal the other four men of New Directions and the nine of them dance in unison

_**BLAINE w/ ND: I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make that change.**_

_**JOE w/ ND: Nanana nanana nana, O oh. . .**_

Sebastian moves center stage with Nick as the rest of the group forms a semicircle around them so they can each take their turns.

_**SEBASTIAN: I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love. It's time that I realize**_

_**SEBASTIAN/NICK: There are some with no home,**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Not a nickel to loan, could it be, really mean**_

_**SEBASTIAN/NICK: Pretending that they're not alone?**_

_**JAKE: A willow deeply scarred (ND: scarred); somebody's broken heart (ND: heart); and a washed out dream (ND: washed out dream)**_

_**MICHAEL: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see**_

_**MICHAEL/BLAKE: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me**_

Sam takes the center position and leads the boys in their choreography

_**SAM w/ ND: I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make that change. I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make that change.**_

The guys form a line across the front of the stage and sing to everyone in the audience.

_**BLAINE w/ ND: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (ND: oh yeah). I'm asking him to change his ways (ARTIE: change his ways). And no message could have been any clearer (ND: ooh ooh). If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make that change (ARTIE: come on).**_

_**ALL: You got to get it right, when you got the time. 'Cause when you close your (Artie: you can't), then you close your (Artie: your) mind!**_

This time Blaine leads the choreography.

_**BLAINE w/ ND: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (ND: oh yeah). I'm asking him to change his ways (ARTIE: change his ways). And no message could have been any clearer (ND: ooh ooh). If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make that change **_

The boys form a tight group and pay attention to their harmonies at the end.

_**ARTIE: Stand up! Stand up!**_

_**ALL: Make a change**_

_**ARTIE: Stand up! Stand up!**_

_**BLAKE/JAKE: Make that change**_

_**ARTIE: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Stand up Stand Up**_

_**SAM: You know! You know! You know!**_

_**ALL: Man in the mirror**_

_**SAM: You know!**_

_**ALL: Change!**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Make that change.**_

**7:30 pm the previous evening**

Sam found Blaine sitting on the ground outside their room.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I gave Nick my key so he could be inside with Sebastian. I started to knock but I'm not sure if they're done, and I don't want to interrupt them," he explained.

Sam held out his hand. "Come with me."

Blaine looked up and gave Sam his hand. Once Sam lifted him from the ground, he put his arm around his waist and walked him downstairs and they sat on one of the benches facing each other because both of them knew this was going to be a discussion not relationship time.

"I know you're upset. You have every right to be upset, but promise me that you will think about everything before you make another move like slapping your brother. Promise me you'll talk to me about it before you do it," Sam asked.

"You don't have to protect me this time. I'm fine," Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in a defensive gesture.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you're the first person on the planet that uses the phrase _I'm fine_ to really mean I'm fine," Sam sarcastically pointed out. "Don't push me away too. I'm only trying to help."

Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't want Sam to feel that way, but he was so angry he felt like if he said anything it would come out wrong.

"I'm not defending your brother," Sam continued. "I'm pissed at him, and you know why. You know how I feel about people our age being taken advantage of by older men, but from experience I know that Michael would be the one that gets hurt. I mean, do you know if your brother has ever done anything like this before?"

"No," Blaine sounded defeated. "At least I don't think so, and he has always told me everything."

"Did he ever tell you that stuff about how he feels about love?" Sam wondered.

"No," Blaine admitted.

"Why did that make you slap him?" Sam didn't understand why it happened.

"I wasn't even listening," Blaine revealed. "All I heard was him talk about you and compare it to what he did and I saw red. I didn't think about the rest until I was sitting upstairs."

"I don't think what he said about us was bad, Blaine. I think he envies us. He's sad that his little brother has found true love and he doesn't even know what love is. I feel sorry for him. Not for what he did with Michael, but in general."

"I can't feel sorry for him. I'm just angry with him. Not to even mention how I feel about Michael right now. Don't think I've forgotten about his part in all of this," Blaine hissed.

"Let me take care of him," offered Sam. "You don't need to talk to him when you're like this."

"Like what?" Blaine scoffed. "I'm entitled to be angry. I have a right to be upset. You don't have a right to tell me how to feel?

Blaine pulled out his phone and started texting. Sam didn't recognize the person sitting in front of him right now. Blain was still so angry he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Blaine, I don't understand why you're yelling at me. I'm just trying to help you out."

"I just texted Sebastian that I'm coming up and he needs to let me in," Blaine stood up and stared down at Sam. "I shouldn't have involved you. It's a family issue and it should have stayed that way. Sam, you need to realize that everyone doesn't need your help all the time. Look, do me a favor and just give me some time alone, okay? I need to think."

"Blaine? Seriously? What's really going on here?"

Blaine walked away leaving a stunned Sam sitting alone. He followed him with his eyes all the way up the stairs and to the room hoping that he would turn around and change his mind, but that didn't happen. He never even glanced back. Sam tried to figure out what he'd done wrong and then he heard several of their friends. He looked up and a group of the new faces were all heading downstairs to go to dinner at the piano bar in the hotel. Sam got up and moved to a chair over in the corner so they wouldn't see him. He couldn't hold his own emotion back. He needed to talk to someone, but he didn't know who. He pulled his phone and just flipped through the numbers until a name popped out at him. He dialed it and hoped the person on the other end would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? It's Sam."

The group that came downstairs for dinner included Blake, Lindsey, Jake, Shanna, Joe, Mia, Jessie, and Aylin. They entered the restaurant and the hostess seated them quickly. Most of the hotel guests were already out in the French Quarter for the evening. They all saw Tina sitting with her college boyfriend who surprised her.

"God, he's so cute!" Aylin leaned over to Jessie and said. "I need me a piece of that. I love Asian men."

"Be quiet, Aylin. You don't want Tina to hear that," Jessie shushed her.

"Not hers. I want my own. I don't like to share," she winked.

The group sat down at a table near the piano where a man in his fifties was playing some classic slow jazz. As the drinks arrived, he took his first break of the evening.

"Do you think they'll let me play the piano?" Shanna asked.

"I didn't know you played," Jake said.

"Yeah, it's my chill out activity. I've been playing since I was five," she revealed.

"I'd love to hear you play," Jake told her. He was blushing a little which was a fact his sister could not leave alone.

"Aww, Jake, that is so cute," she giggled. "Shanna, I'm serious. I have never seen my brother blush like that.

"Jessie, stop," Mia said slapping her in the arm.

"Well I think that if Shanna plays piano for you, Jake, you should play guitar for her," Lindsey suggested.

"I would, but there's not a guitar in here," Jake noticed.

"Mine is in our room," Blake said. "I could go get it."

"Go get it, Blake. He said he would," Lindsey smiled. "This I got to see."

Blake got up and ran up to his room.

"We don't even know if they'll let me play it," Shanna reminded everyone.

"That's easy," Aylin got up from the table and walked over to the hostess. She spoke for a moment and then turned around giving Shanna thumbs up. "She said yes, but if anyone asks your training for your Julliard audition."

Jake looked into Shanna's eyes. "Will you play something for me?"

She smiled shyly and got up from her seat and took a seat at the piano. She noticed her friends watching. Even Tina and her boyfriend were watching her. She began to play a version of _Your Song_ from Moulin Rouge. It had a haunting beginning and a simple start, but soon it changed giving it more melodies and the difficulty continued to increase.

"She's incredible," Lindsey stated.

"Yeah, she is," Jake agreed with the biggest smile he'd ever had on his face.

Blake walked out of his room with the guitar. He saw Michael in his room and tried to talk to him but he just waved him off which was really uncharacteristic of him. As he came down the stairs, he noticed someone sitting over in the corner of the courtyard alone. It looked like it could be Sam, but he couldn't understand why he would be alone. He walked over to him and put a hand on Sam's shoulder when he realized it was him. The older teen turned and Blake saw that Sam was upset about something.

"Hey, Blake. Could we maybe talk later? I'm not up for it right now."

"Okay, Sam," Blake didn't want to leave him. "I know we aren't that close yet so I understand you not wanting to talk to me but can I get anyone for you? Do you want me to find Blaine?"

"No," Sam kept shaking his head. "He doesn't want to talk to me. Do you know Mike? If you see him would you tell him I need him."

"Sure, that's Tina's boyfriend, right?"

Sam just nodded his head.

Blaine walked in to beautiful instrumental music. He saw that Shanna was still playing and he was amazed and how talented she really was. He turned his attention to Mike and Tina. Walking over to their table, he knelt down in front of it.

"You're Mike, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are?"

"Blake, I'm one of the new guys, but you probably figured that out. Listen, I just saw Sam in the courtyard and he's really upset about something. I asked him if he wanted me to find Blaine and he said something like Blaine didn't want him and then he asked if I could find you."

Tina and Mike exchanged a concerned look between them.

"Thanks, Blake. So he's outside?" Mike guessed.

"Up in the corner of the courtyard. I think he's trying to hide or something."

Mike got up and paid their bill. Tina thanks Blake again and they left the restaurant as Shanna finished her song. Blake walked over and handed Jake his guitar. He sat on the piano bench the opposite direction of Shanna with the guitar in his lap.

"Do you know any Switchfoot?" he asked.

"I love them," Shanna smiled in shock. She couldn't believe that that shared so many of the same interests.

"Follow my lead then," he winked.

_**(Only Hope by Switchfoot)**_

_**(Performed by Jake Reed and Shanna Lee)**_

Jake strummed the first few bars and Shanna immediately knew which song he was playing. It was one of her favorites. She joined in with him on piano and when the time came began singing the first verse.

_**SHANNA: There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake and in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

_**JAKE: So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.**_

Mike and Tina find Sam sitting alone in the corner of the courtyard. He's not crying, but he looks dejected and lonely. Mike goes to him and sits next to him pulling him into a hug. Mike points with his eyes and Tina gets the message.

_**JAKE: Sing to me of the song of the stars.**_

_**SHANNA: Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.**_

_**JAKE: When it feels like my dreams are so far.**_

_**SHANNA: Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**_

Tina knocks on the door and Nick opens it. Blaine is inside destroyed. Sebastian is holding him.

_**SHANNA: So I lay my head back down; and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.**_

When Blaine sees her he knows why she's there so he runs and hides in the bathroom locking the door.

_**JAKE: I give you my empathy; I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony; singing in all that I am; At the top of my lungs; I'm giving it back.**_

Jake and Shanna are only singing to each other. They notice no one else in the room

_**JAKE/SHANNA: So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray, to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.**_

As their friends clap for them, Jake leans in and kisses Shanna. The kiss is deepened. He pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

"I want you to be my girl," he tells her.

"I thought you would never ask," she smiles before kissing him again.

In the room of Will Schuester and Cooper Anderson there was a whole other level of fireworks going off.

"How could you be so stupid, Cooper?" Will just sat in the only chair in the room trying to figure out how to rectify the situation.

"God, you really don't get it do you?" Cooper asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"No, I don't!" Will seemed so frustrated. "What would make you sleep with a teenager?"

"You, okay. It's all about you, because I want to be with you, but you don't want me," Cooper blurted out and instantly regretted it. He turned his back completely to Will. "I know I fucked up okay. It wasn't about the attention like Blaine slapped me for. The kid wanted me. I needed to feel wanted."

"Cooper," Will tried to move gently after his confession. "Michael wasn't as much wanting you as the person he sees on television. You know that, right?"

"At least he wanted me somehow. I just want to not be someone's dirty little secret, but here I am, the man whore in the closet once again. I guess that's all I'm good for," Cooper realized.

"That's not true, Cooper," Will moved over next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "We shared something special two days ago. I'll never forget that."

"It was a lie," Cooper confessed. "I knew you were too good to do anything with me, so I seduced you the only way I could. I convinced you I'd given up and it worked like a charm."

"You're a good actor, Cooper, but not that good. We had sex because I wanted to have sex with you," Will told him. "I'm not ready to be with anyone but Emma, but in that moment I was actually taking advantage of you not the other way around."

"So you knew?" Cooper couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, I knew," Will answered.

"I'm sorry I tried to fool you," Cooper apologized.

"I'm sorry I did fool you," Will apologized.

"What do we do now?"

"That's up to the three boys that know what happened," Will reminded him. "How they react will determine what action I have to take."

"So you're not going to turn me in?"

"Let's wait and see what the boys do," Will said again hoping that would remain calm because now he hoped Cooper wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Sam sat outside as Mike attempted to talk with Blaine. Nick, Sebastian and Tina sat with him. When Mike came out of the room, Sam knew by his face that Blaine had not changed his mind.

"Nick, would you mind if we switched rooms for the night? I'm obviously not wanted in my room," Sam fought back tears.

"Sure, Sam. I'm sure Blake and Michael will enjoy the chance to get to know you better too," Nick said.

"Sam, I'm sure Blake wouldn't mind staying with them if you want me to stay with you," Mike offered.

Sam looked up at his friend. He knew from their conversation on the phone earlier that day that he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea that his best friend liked guys, but now because he was hurting and felt alone he didn't care and wanted to protect him regardless.

"I appreciate that, Mike, but I remember our conversation this morning, and I'm not the kind of friend that would take advantage of the situation knowing you'd be uncomfortable," Sam said standing up. "But thank you for being willing. That means a lot to me. Nick, why don't you go grab some things and tell the boys I'm staying with them. I'll just go inside and grab a change of clothes and be back out.

Sam unlocked the door using his key card and the first thing he saw when he walked inside was Blaine sitting on the bed clutching his pillow. He wanted to run to him, hug him and tell him everything is going to be okay. Instead he just walked over to the drawer his clothes were in.

"I'll just be a second. I'm sorry I'm bothering you. I just need to get some clothes. I'm going to trade rooms with Nick so I don't bother you," there was a hint of hurt in his voice that he tried to hide.

"Why did you side with him instead of me?" Blaine asked with a flat voice.

"I didn't . . . Blaine I was just trying to help you . . ."

"Trying to help me see that my brother isn't disgusting for what he did?" Blaine looked at him. "Maybe you don't see how gross and immoral that is but I can't even imagine that someone would degrade themselves and allow someone to manipulate them into doing something that they know isn't right. What kind of fool does that?"

Sam just broke down and cried.

"What?" Blaine asked with confusion. "Why are you upset? I'm just saying that people know the difference between right and wrong. They know when they are doing something wrong and if you let yourself do it anyway then you are still at fault."

"Like stripping?" Sam asked trying to compose himself. "Or maybe like being taken advantage of by your boss? I guess it was my fault that I let him touch me because I was afraid he would fire my dad or hurt him. Or maybe you're even talking about my boss raping me. I guess that was my fault to huh? I guess I deserve to be punished since I allowed it to happen to me."

"Sam, I didn't mean that," Blaine stammered not realizing the parallel that Sam would have automatically derived from his life.

"I never thought I'd feel this again, not with you," Sam cried. "I never thought you would reject me."

Sam headed for the door when he stopped. The door wasn't closed. It was cracked about half a foot. What had he done? He opened the door and Tina was in tears. Mike was glassy-eyes and in shock. Sebastian was outwardly crying from what he heard. Nick stood there in shock.

"I guess from your reaction, you heard me spill my guts in there?" he asked.

None of them answered him.

"Great. Nick, give me your key please," Sam held out his hand.

Nick gave him the key and Sam tried to get away as fast as he could, but Sebastian caught him. He pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't know. I wish I could have been there to help you."

Sam held on to him tighter. "Just take care of him tonight for me, please. I still love him and want to know that he is okay."

Sam pulled away from Sebastian and ran down the hallway to Nick's room, let himself inside and just collapsed on the bed in tears. It wasn't until he heard someone say, "I'm sorry," that he realized he wasn't alone in the room. He looked up to see Michael sitting balled up in the corner of the room scared for what would happen next.

It was nearly an hour later when a knock came to the door and Michael got up to answer it. The two boys had not said another word to each other. Sam turned to see Will walking in followed by Mike.

"Please don't let them tell my secret to everyone," Sam sobbed.

"They won't. I've already talked to them." Will told him. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. There' nothing anyone can do."

Six doors down, Sebastian let Cooper into their room. Nick joined him at the door so they could leave the brothers alone to talk. Cooper sat on the opposite end of the bed from his brother.

"I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be mad at me, but why are you taking it out on Sam?" he asked. "Little brother. . ."

"Stop calling me that," Blaine glared.

"Blaine, I know how much you love him, but whatever happened between you two has caused a big fallout. Please go talk to him. He loves you as much as you love him. Don't lose that because you're angry with me. Please!"

"I can't now," Blaine remained stone faced but tears readily fell from his eyes. "He'll never forgive me for this. It was the two things I swore I'd never do to him and I did them both in less than five minutes. I made him feel unwanted and caused his story to leak into the public."

"I want to comfort you, Blaine, but I know you loathe me right now. I am sorry for what I've done."

Blaine didn't say another word. Cooper got up and left the room allowing Blaine enough time to run into the bathroom and cry before anyone could come in the room and see.

The next morning, it was tense between everyone in the group. News of Sam and Blaine's possible split made its way through everyone.

Blaine had been completely ignored by Sebastian and Nick who both got ready early and went downstairs to meet the bus. They were heading to the venue for sound check and rehearsal. Blaine got his stuff together and went to leave. When he opened the door, Sunshine was on the other side.

"I figured you might need someone in your corner this morning," she stated.

He just hugged her. As they headed to the bus he noticed that most of the team tried to act like they didn't see him. Everyone felt so awkward and didn't know what to say that they chose to say nothing. They all hoped that they would patch things up so no one had to pick sides.

"Have you talked to him?" Sunshine asked.

"No, I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me. I texted him and told him I was sorry and that I wanted to talk."

"Anything in return?" she asked.

"Just a text from Santana saying that if I didn't fix it she'd hunt me down and cut my balls off," he answered. "Which she probably will do because I know what she did to Kurt for me."

The two got on the bus and Sunshine sat across the aisle from Blaine instead of with him. He looked at her confused.

"This way if he does want to talk to you, he can sit with you and you can talk on the way," she explained.

Everyone was on the bus except for Sam and Blake

"They're coming, Mr. Schue," Michael said as he got on. We had to get a key to Sam's room so he could get his shoes. He only had his dress shoes with him last night."

Blaine watched out the window and Blake ran to the bus and headed back passed Blaine to sit with Lindsey. Then he saw him. He was different. There was no glow to him. He didn't shine with his normal personality. The bus was nearly silent when he got on the bus and it was obvious to him. Everyone was staring directly at him.

He looked down and walked about halfway back when his eyes met Blaine's for the first time since their fight. He saw the open seat next to him. He looked up for another seat and realized that everyone was watching him to see what he would do, so he turned and sat down next to Blaine.

Seeing the two sit together let the tension out of the bus for everyone else because the majority thought it meant they were okay. Only a select few knew that to be a lie. The bus began making its journey to their venue.

"Sam . . ." Blaine reached for his hand.

"Don't touch me," Sam whispered but loud enough for Blaine to hear it. Sunshine heard it too.

The two looked at each other trying to figure out what Blaine should do next. He looked down and saw Sam was texting. He looked closer to see that he was texting him. His phone buzzed.

_SAM: I sat with you because our drama doesn't need to be the center of attention today. Now they think everything is okay and that's what they need to think._

_BLAINE: Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice that the door was open either. If I did I wouldn't have said anything at all._

_SAM: What's done is done. I gave my secret away not you. That's not why I'm mad at you. You think less of me. You say it's not me, but this is the third time in a year you've basically called me trash. I never thought you'd make me feel like this._

_BLAINE: I DO NOT think of you like that. I love you and I always will even if you don't give me another chance._

_SAM: I love you too, Blaine. I just don't like you right now. You asked for time yesterday so give me some today._

Both boys kept it professional throughout the day. Sam managed to get Michael to talk

to Mr. Schuester and agree to end the blackmail and promise to never tell a soul what happened as it

would cause bad things for everyone.

Even though things worked out with that situation, before the first show, everyone realized that

Sam and Blaine had not spoken the entire day. They wondered how the show would be affected by

everything going on between them. Blaine noticed how everyone was acting. He looked across back

stage to see Sam and Brittany chatting and preparing to go onstage.

"Don't do it," Tina said.

"What?" he asked.

"He asked you for time. Respect that," she answered.

"He also cares about this group and this tour more than anything and it's both of our faults that

everyone is so worried right now," Blaine said ignoring her warning.

He walked across the backstage area gaining everyone's attention as they watched his

destination. He stopped next to Sam and slipped his fingers between Sam's.

"What are you doing?" Sam jerked his head towards him.

"We are freaking all the new kids out by not being together. I know you hate me right now, but for once this isn't about us. If we let them go on stage scared we make everyone look bad. So turn to me and laugh like I've said something funny," Blaine suggested.

Sam knew he was right. He'd seen it happening all day. So he laughed. It was at the situation as much as anything else. He took it a step further and kissed Blaine's hand. Blaine took it a step further and pulled Sam into a hug. It worked. They both saw everyone breathe a sigh of relief and start getting ready. Sam, on the other hand, was not happy with the hug.

"I understand what you're doing and why you're doing it, Blaine, but don't push me right now. I'm really trying to get passed this and all I asked for was time," Sam declared. "I'll see you out there."

Blaine felt dismissed. Now everyone else was on the same page except him.

The next time Sam spoke to him was in the costume change for _Man in the Middle._ Blaine had not performed well in the first three songs and he knew it. He was on auto-pilot.

"Blaine, where are you? I need you to snap out of it and change! Blaine, I know you're hurt and pissed at the world right now, but there are nineteen other people counting on you and you lead us in this next song, so I love you, baby, but snap the hell out of this funk."

He remembered an earlier time when the lights went out at this point and Sam was so happy that he kissed him right there before they entered the stage. Now he was told to pick up the pace and do his job by his tour manager not his boyfriend. "But he did say he loved me," Blaine thought. He decided then to go out and do his absolute best to prove to Sam he listened.

_Man in the Middle _was the best they'd ever done. As the music for _Fix You_ began, Blaine stopped backstage to see Sam before going to do his next change. He was getting ready to go on stage and dance with Brittany. He was in his underwear pulling up the linen pants he wore for the number when Blaine found him.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "I don't want to bug you, but thank you for kicking my ass before the last song I needed it. I love you. So go out there and kill it with Brittany. I hope you'll let me talk to you after the show today."

_**(Fix You by Coldplay; performing the Jake Coco arrangement)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Jessie Reed)**_

**Tour song #5**

_**JESSIE/SEBASTIAN: When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse.**_

Brittany enters the stage and dances the act of being knocked on the ground.

_**TINA/SEBASTIAN: And the tears come streaming down your face; When you lose something you cannot replace; When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?**_

Sam enters through center and sees Brittany on the ground crying. He runs to her, slides on the floor around her and lifts her chin to see his smiling face.

_**JESSIE/TINA: Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you.**_

Sam stands and pulls Brittany into a standing embrace as they began to dance around the stage together symbolizing him showing her the world isn't cruel.

_**SEBASTIAN/JESSIE: High up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go. But you never try you'll never know. Just what you're worth.**_

Brittany caresses his face and his hand covers hers. He pulls it away and points to the sun shining in the sky and wraps her in his arms.

_**SEBASTIAN/TINA: Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones and I will try to fix you.**_

Sam lifts her into the air and above his head and she is "healed" and she twists back to the ground. They stare into each other's eyes and kiss after the word mistakes.

_**ALL THREE: Tears stream down on your face. When you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down your face, and I . . . Tears stream down your face. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face and I . . .**_

Sam lifts Brittany into his arms, she wraps her arms around his neck and puts her head on his shoulder and he carries her off into the sunset.

_**JESSIE: Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones.**_

_**JESSIE/SEBASTIAN: And I will try to fix you.**_

As Sam quickly throws on a shirt and is handed his guitar to go back and play _Raise Your Glass_ with Blake and Jake, he catches sight of Blaine in the wings. Finally, they share a smile. When Blaine sees him enter the stage he runs to the front of the girls' dressing area and waits for Kallie and Aylin to come out. When they do he pulls them both to the side and says, "I need a really big favor."

The girls just finished the _Edge of Glory _number and everyone watched on a monitor backstage waiting for Blaine to enter with Kallie and Aylin, but when he does he just asks the pianist to move and sits behind it.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked.

Next thing he knew, Kallie was by his side.

"He's making the grand gesture."

On stage Blaine looked out to the audience and began, "So I'm kind of going off script right now, so Mr. Schuester wherever you are in the building, I'm really sorry, but the great thing about our teacher is that he always tells us to go with our instincts; to trust our gut. That's probably why many of you know who we are. Not because we won the national championship, which is kind of awesome, but because the most incredible guy I know made a really big announcement online about a week ago. You've seen him on stage several times this afternoon so you know how great he is. How many of you have seen that video either on the Be A Star network or YouTube?"

He asked the question and nearly everyone in the Theatre raised their hands.

"See, that's what I thought. Now you guys know him, but you may or may not know me. I'm the reason he decided to make that announcement."

Backstage Tina latched on to one side of Sam and Sunshine latched to the other. Sebastian stood behind him and locked his arms around his neck to support him.

"What is he about to do?" Sam asked but no one had an answer.

Blaine continued. "You see, I'm his boyfriend or at least I think I'm still his boyfriend. The last week has been wonderful and stressful all at the same time, and I'm not perfect. You see I have this great guy who made the greatest leap of faith for me announcing our relationship literally to the entire world risking every relationship in his life, and he did that for me. I took it for granted and in a moment of stupidity made a statement I shouldn't have. Now I've apologized, but one grand gesture deserves another, so publically I would like to apologize but do it in song.

_**(Wonderwall by Oasis performance version by Jake Coco)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

_**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

_**Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you've never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how.**_

_**Because maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all, you're my wonderwall.**_

_**Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

_**And all the roads we have to use are winding. And all the lights that guide the way there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how**_

_**Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me? And after all you're my wonderwall.**_

'_**Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me? And after all you're my wonderwall**_

Blaine received a standing ovation from the audience but before he could recover the finale song began and all of New Directions was on the stage. Blaine tried to make eye contact with Sam, but for most of the song they are on opposite sides of the stage and it wasn't possible. The song and concert ended and the group went backstage to begin the meet and greet and recover before their second show of the night.

The boys of New Direction went to the dressing room and switched into their regular street clothes and New Directions trucker hats they were given for the meet and greet. Blaine and Sam kept looking at each other from across the room. They both wanted to talk but not until everyone was out. Artie was the one to notice. "Alright guys, let's get out of this joint. None of us want to be here for this talk anyway."

"Thanks Artie," Blaine said.

"No problem. Nice touch with that song," Artie winked.

The seven other guys left the room leaving Sam and Blaine alone.

"Trying to match my grand gesture," Sam said in a way that Blaine couldn't read.

"Kind of pales in comparison, but it was a little improv," Blaine took a step closer.

"You know how much I love that song," Sam reminded him.

"You sing it in the shower all the time. That's one of the reasons I chose it. The other is because I meant every single word," Blaine professed.

"So I'm going to save you?" it was the first time Sam cracked a smile.

"I hope we get many times to save each other," Blaine confessed. "I never meant to imply . . . I was angry at my brother and I didn't have anyone to lash out at and I lashed out at you and I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back, but I can't. I hope you will forgive me."

"Already did," Sam said matter-of-factly. "Somewhere around _Today is gonna be the day_."

"That's the first line," Blaine realized.

Sam closed the gap between them and slipped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine quickly returned the favor.

"I was ready to end our first fight," Sam stated. "For the record, I do not like fighting with you so let's try to not let this happen again."

"Agreed," Blaine winced at his next question. "What about the others finding out about what happened at Scandals?"

"Surprisingly supportive. Didn't ask questions. At least it was four people that I trust," Sam determined. "Now will you shut up and kiss me now so we can make this make up official."

"Gladly."


	26. Chapter 26 Detour

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX – DETOUR**

It is an eight hour drive from New Orleans to Atlanta, and the group loaded the bus early and got on the road. The stop in Atlanta would only be two days including their travel day before heading on to Orlando. On the bus, the majority of people had gone back to sleep after having a long, but fun evening in the French Quarter. One of the few exceptions to that rule was Sam. He and Blaine chose to stay in and talk through their disagreement. Both boys wanted to make sure they were on the same page, and learned to communicate with each other in a much better way.

Sam looked over at Blaine who was fast asleep. The two weren't wrapped up in each other's arms like last time because, in truth, they felt like they needed to build back up to that. He had no doubt that they would. This was just their first speed bump and they seemed to have handled it as best they could. He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the bus. Three of the adults were asleep as well. Ms. Pillsbury was the only one awake. Sam took the seat across from her.

"Hey, Sam, how are you this morning?" she asked trying not to push the issue too much. "Are things okay with you and Blaine?"

"They are. I just wanted to come thank you for staying at the hotel with us so Blaine and I could talk through everything. I know you gave up going out with Will and seeing the New Orleans night life for us. I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate it," Sam said.

"Well, thank you, Sam. I appreciate your appreciation. It was nothing, really. New Orleans, the French Quarter is kind of dirty for someone like me with OCD, so you actually helped me out by letting me stay in," she replied.

"There's one other thing," Sam continued. "You've been so good to me. You've opened your home to me and taken care of me, and I know neither of you will admit but I know I've cut down on you and Will's alone time. Then, I kind of repay you by ignoring you. I know Will told you about what happened to me in Kentucky. That's why I haven't really spoken to you. I was afraid you would start asking me questions. But, I'm kind of ready to start talking about it if you're still willing to help me."

"Sam, that's a great first step," she seemed so happy for him. "I had a feeling that's what was going on and I completely understand. I know how close you and Will are, but I want you to know how much I care about you and want to help you too."

"So can we maybe start talking about things?" Sam asked.

"Let me talk to Will and see if we can't find time in the schedule for you and I to break away from everyone for thirty minutes to an hour every other day or so. We'll make it work."

"Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury," Sam leaned over and hugged her.

He got up and started walking back to his seat. He was in a good place, and felt like he needed to keep it going. That's when he saw that Michael was awake. He remembered promising Blaine that he would take care of the boy for him. The truth behind that statement was that he wasn't sure Blaine wouldn't punch him, but Sam wasn't completely happy with him either. Yet, he felt sorry for him and that he could possibly have something going on that no one knew about. He walked back to him and saw that Michael was watching him.

"Follow me," Sam ordered.

Michael didn't ask questions. He'd been waiting, maybe even dreading, for someone to chew him out about what happened with Cooper. He thought it would be Mr. Schuester but the idea that it would be Sam actually freaked him out even more. Sam stood next to a seat that had no one around it and motioned for Michael to sit. The younger boy knew he was on the inside because he'd be trapped and have to listen to everything Sam had to say. Sam sat sideways so that he could stare at Michael. He wanted to make him uncomfortable so he would listen to everything he had to say.

"Okay, let me have it. Kick my ass," Michael prepared and turned sideways to match Sam. He wanted to do everything he could to not look intimidated.

"I'm not here to yell at you. You should feel very lucky that's it's me and not someone else," Sam stated.

"Why aren't you going to yell at me?" Michael asked confused. "What I did was fucked up."

"Yeah, it was and it fucked up the relationship of two brothers and nearly fucked up my relationship with Blaine, but I'm still not here to yell at you," Sam said again.

He saw complete confusion in Michael's eyes. The kid was trying to figure out what angle he was trying to take.

"Why?" was the only question he could come up with to ask.

"Because I think you're a victim in this even though you instigated it and I'd rather help you than give you another person to add to the very long line of people in your life that you hate and treat as objects," Sam laid it out on the line.

"I don't hate that many people," Michael defended himself.

"Okay, then, tell me why you hate yourself?" Sam snapped back.

Michael sat stunned.

"No comeback to that? No sexually explicit comment to get people thinking about something else instead of your real issues? Looks like I found what I was looking for," Sam stared into Michael's eyes.

Again, Michael sat there stone-faced trying not to show any emotion.

"My guess is the only two people in this world you let see the real you is Blake and Nick. Am I correct?" he asked.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded his head yes.

"Nick told me your dad died when you were four. I'm sorry about that. I know it had to be hard," Sam told him. He watched as cracks started to form in Michael's cover. "He also said your mom works three jobs so if you're not at one of their houses, you are usually home alone. Is that true?"

"Fuck you," Michael hissed gritting his teeth holding back what was about to break through.

"Fuck me?" Sam seemed amused. "I think fucking the wrong person is what got you into this mess. I'd say you're more upset that Nick knows what you did than that you actually did it in the first place because he hasn't spoken to you since he found out. I'd even go further to say that if I threatened to go tell Blake what you did your whole world would come crashing down around you. So how about instead of telling the one person who actually wants to help you and keep you from getting kicked out of New Directions to go fuck himself, you shut the fuck up and listen and let me help you."

Sam's words were so quiet and direct to Michael. His face didn't falter and he knew that everything he said about Michael was the truth.

"Now go ahead and try to say that you don't care and will quit because I know it's a lie and we both know it. This is the first sense of family you've had in your life and you don't want anything to happen to it so let's just skip that part and get back to me helping you," Sam stated and then allowed his features to soften back to normal. "Michael, I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be your friend and talk you through this if you'll let me."

The two boys stared each other down for a long time. Sam would not back down. He knew whoever faltered first would gain control of the situation. He maintained the eye contact and smiled at the boy waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry," Michael lowered his head.

"Okay, now let's talk but promise me you won't bullshit me and I'll do the same, got it?"

"Okay," Michael seemed sadder now than Sam had ever seen him.

"My first question is hard so I'm sorry about that," Sam warned him.

"Just ask," Michael agreed to it.

"I heard about the whole 'daddy' play. Is that something you like or did you just do that because you thought Cooper would like it?" he asked.

"Both," Michael confessed. "I knew it would turn him on. I knew he was the type. Pretends to be on the top of the world but in all actuality is really lonely. But it turns me on too. I'm a teenager, you could touch my knee right now and I'd get a boner."

"Because I touched your knee or because it was me?" Sam wondered.

Michael got really shy on him and tried to look away.

"Authority figures make you horny don't they?" Sam realized. "That's why you went after Cooper and Schuester. It's why you have the hots for Blake. He's the big brother you've never had."

"How did you know?" Michael sat shocked.

"Well it's obvious to me because I see how you look at him, but I'm really good at reading people. I think it's my super power. But the rest I learned from what I believe is called stripper therapy. You would be amazed at what people will confess to you while you're giving them a lap dance."

"Hold on, I need to file that image in my head for later," Michael tried to diffuse the situation with humor. "Sam Evans giving me a lap dance. Yep, I'll be using that tonight."

"Cute," Sam wasn't amused. "You deflect everything with sexual humor, you like calling authority figures daddy, and from what I've heard from Nick, you are a submissive guy in bed. You've got serious daddy issues."

Michael didn't like his business being out there so openly.

"I won't tell anyone. This is between us. I told you I'm trying to help you," Sam calmed his nerves before he even said anything. "It's understandable. We crave what we don't have. You haven't had authority figures in your life so it's easy to do that math."

"I guess that makes me some kind of pervert," Michael looked at the ground again.

"Not at all," Sam smiled. "A daddy fantasy is pretty hot for a onetime thing, but when it's every time you know there's something else going on."

"So you don't think I'm gross or anything?" Michael questioned.

"No, you're a good-looking kid that's funny and once I get to know you, I'll probably want to hang out with you, but you know you can't do this again. It's dangerous," Sam shifted gears. "If there's anything lucky about this situation it's that Cooper would never have done anything harmful to you. He has feelings for you as fucked up as that is. The next time you might not be as lucky. The guy could hurt you and I don't want to see anything like that happen to you."

"Do you really care about me or are you just trying to get me to apologize?" Michael was extremely serious.

"Of course I care about you!" Sam turned so he could put his arm around the kid. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Thanks," Michael finally smiled.

"You do need to apologize to a bunch of people though starting with Mr. Schuester. It was wrong to try and blackmail him, and Michael through everything I just said understand this. Will is like a father to me. He's my family and you go after him you're going after me and I protect my family, got it?"

"Got it," he sheepishly said.

"You need to apologize to Blaine. He's really angry so I'd wait a few days and make sure I'm there when you do it so I can keep him away from you. Then you need to apologize to Cooper which I can't even believe I'm saying that, but I think you both deserve an apology from the other. You both manipulated each other. Am I wrong?"

"No," Michael answered. "I manipulated him because I really wanted it. Sam, I have a big problem and if you really want to help me than answer me this. I think about sex all the time. I mean ALL that time. I want to have sex right now. When you put your arm around me I went stiff. It's like everything turns me on."

"It's not just you, Michael. Every guy I know is like that. You have to learn how to control it. Even if that means spanking it 8 times a day you do it so you don't go crazy," Sam thought it was so weird that they were talking about this and then the realization hit him. No one had ever talked to him about sex. His dad was dead and his mom worked too much. "But you don't just go have sex with strangers. At least find someone you can play with on a regular basis so it's not so dangerous."

"Who?" Michael asked like he really wanted to know. "Blake, Jake, Joe and Artie are all straight. Nick and I used to fool around but now that he is with Sebastian he won't touch me. I tried to suggest a three-way but he said no. Do you and Blaine want to take turns with me?"

Sam's eyes bulged out of his sockets. He knew the kid was serious but no manipulation was involved. He was just trying to find a solution to his problem.

"Sorry kid, I don't think he'd go for it," Sam wanted to be nice but still give a definitive answer.

"What about your friend, Mike? I bet he breaks the Asian stereotype," Michael grinned.

"Completely straight, sorry," Sam answered.

"Exactly, and that leaves no one. So now you see why I had to seduce Cooper. I would have gone crazy otherwise. Sometimes it hurts it's so hard. Like right now!" Michael started rubbing himself.

"Dude, I'm not going to tell you not to do that, but at least get under a blanket so you don't show your goods off," Sam laughed. He actually really understood what he was going through. He also realized how horny the conversation made him. Michael wasn't the only one with a hard dick. Sam wanted to get back to Blaine soon. "Michael, I'm going to let you finish what you're doing, but just promise me that you'll come talk to me before you do something that crazy again. I'm a completely neutral party. I know with Blake you can't say everything to him, but with me you can. I promise I won't judge."

"No matter how fucked up my comment is?" Michael questioned.

"Doesn't matter," Sam nodded.

"So when I tell you that you have a really hot cock because I can see it right now sticking out of your gym shorts that's okay?" Michael grinned.

Sam looked down and sure enough his shorts had ridden up enough that about 2 inches of his hard cock was poking out the leg hole. He pulled down his shorts to cover it.

"I could take care of that for you," Michael licked his lips.

"I think I'll go sit with Blaine now," Sam smiled with embarrassment.

"Can I watch?" Michael couldn't resist.

Sam got up and headed back to his seat, his right arm hiding his major erection. He sat down next to Blaine and covered his waist with his blanket. His dick was painfully hard after that conversation. He now completely understood why Cooper fell for Michael's ploy. The kid could turn a conversation horny faster than anyone he knew. Under the blanket, he pulled Blaine's hand into his lap and it instinctively gripped it. Sam looked over at Blaine and his boyfriend's eyes opened.

"Well good morning," he grinned.

"Help," Sam whispered.

They both looked around and Tina and Mike were asleep in the seat next to them. No one was in front or behind them, but Sebastian and Nick slept in front of Tina and Mike and Kallie was behind the Asian couple asleep. The entire time they checked out their surroundings Blaine was stroking Sam. Sam turned to look at Blaine's face which had a mischievous look on it. He slid onto the floor and covered himself with the blanket. He pulled Sam's dick out and began licking it slowly. He knew sucking would make too much noise so he alternated between licking and blowing cold air on the surface which drove Sam wild. Sam kept looking to make sure no one was awake but finally when Blaine found his rhythm Sam had to just close his eyes and enjoy it.

When Sam got close to finishing, he turned his head to the left and opened his eyes. Mike was watching him and by the look on his face, Sam knew he knew what was going on. The shock of seeing Mike watching him in shock caused Sam to orgasm which meant Mike was watching that also. Sam was so embarrassed. He closed his eyes when he saw Mike getting up and heading to the back of the bus. He opened them as he passed and noticed Mike's bulge was pretty full. Blaine slipped back into his seat wiping off his chin.

"That was fun," he smiled.

"Mike woke up right as I was cumming. He saw it happen," Sam looked mortified.

Hearing this took care of Blaine's need to ask for reciprocation. He looked over to see that Mike's seat was empty.

"Where is he?"

"He just ran back to the bathroom right after it happened," Sam covered his face in shame.

"It'll be okay, baby," Blaine put his arm around him. "And I hope you at least enjoyed it."

Sam looked at him. "Thank you, it was amazing. I promise I'll make it up to you later I just can't right now."

The bus lurched to a stop. The sudden stop caused everyone to wake up.

"What's going on?" Tina asked. "Where's Mike?"

"He went to the bathroom," Blaine told her.

Everyone waited to find out what happened. They watched as the bus driver got off the bus. They could hear all kinds of noises. Sam watched as Mike returned to his seat, but he would not turn towards him at all.

"Is something wrong with the bus?" he asked Tina.

"I don't know, but I guess so because we aren't moving."

Mr. Schuester got back on the bus. "Guys, we have a problem. The bus engine is fried. We're stuck here until a replacement bus can pick us up."

Everyone looked out the windows. There was nothing but fields and trees as far as the eye could see. Plus, it was August in Alabama. The temperature outside would almost reach 100 degrees.

"Even worse news is we can't stay on the bus while he's trying to repair it. I'm afraid we're going to have to sit outside on the hill until our replacement bus gets here," Mr. Schuester continued the bad news.

"Mr. Schuester have we passed Birmingham yet?" Shanna called out.

"Yeah, I think so. Not too long ago though," he answered.

"My old middle school is ten minutes east of Birmingham. Maybe they would let us hang out there until we can get back on the road," Shanna suggested.

"Shanna, you will be my lifesaver if you pull this off," Lindsey declared.

"Sure, come up here and let's see what we can do. Guys, I'm afraid I need you to get off the bus."

"Hey Sam!" he heard Artie call from behind him.

"I gotcha man as soon as everyone clears out," Sam called back to him. He turned to Mike and said, "Will you take his wheelchair out and set it up for me?"

"Sure," Mike said without making eye contact.

The bus cleared out and Sam went back and picked Artie up and carried him off the bus and sat him in his wheelchair. Everyone was sitting trying to stay in the shade of the bus.

"Good news guys," Mr. Schue came back around. "I talked to Shanna's old choir teacher and the school is sending a bus to pick us up and we'll hang out in his choir room until our new bus gets here."

"Shanna I'm buying your lunch!" Nick called out.

"I'm buying you dinner!" Mia added.

"No big deal guys except for one thing. He wants us to perform for his kids in their classes. I said yes because I didn't want to sit out here," Shanna explained.

"We don't have the band or our costumes. They're on the other bus," Sunshine pointed out.

"We have our guitars," Blaine suggested. "I mean Jake, Blake, Michael, Joe, Sam and I all have ours with our luggage, and I'm sure there's a piano and drum set there. We don't have to perform our tour music just do a jam session."

"Good idea," Tina agreed. "Boys, open up the luggage bin and get out the guitars. Everyone let's get our luggage off so we can take it and make sure it gets to the next bus."

"How about a little practice session while we wait on the bus to get her, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked.

"Sounds good to me. Blaine, why don't you start us off," Will decided.

Blaine strapped on his guitar as the other guys got theirs out and started in with the first verse

_**(Price Tag by Jessie J – the Tyler Ward version on You Tube)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**BLAINE: Seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first and the truth comes second, just stop, for a minute and smile**_

_**SHANNA: Why is everybody so serious! Acting so damn mysterious**_

_**BLAKE: You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can't even have a good time.**_

_**MIA: Everybody look to their left (yeah); everybody look to their right (ha) can you feel that (yeah) We're paying with love tonight. . .**_

_**JAKE: It's not about the money, money, money; We don't need your money, money, money, We just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag!**_

_**LINDSEY: Ain't about the (ha) Cha-ching Cha-ching**_

_**SUGAR: Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-bling**_

_**LINDSEY: Wanna make the world dance**_

_**SUGAR: Forget about the price tag**_

_**KALLIE: We need to take it back in time, when music made us all UNITE!**_

_**LILY: And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes, am I the only one getting. . .tired?**_

_**SAM: Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy you happiness.**_

_**JOE: If we all slow down and enjoy right now, Guarantee we'll be feelin' all right.**_

_**JESSIE: Everybody look to their left**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Everybody look to their right**_

_**JESSIE: Can you feel that (yeah)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: We'll pay them with love tonight.**_

_**SUNSHINE: It's not about the money, money, money; We don't need your money, money, money**_

_**We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the Price tag.**_

_**BRITTANY: Ain't about the (ha) cha-ching cha-ching **_

_**TINA: Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling**_

_**BRITTANY: Wanna make the world dance**_

_**TINA: Forget about the price tag.**_

_**ARTIE: yeah, yeah, well, keep the price tag and take the cash back. Just give me six strings and a half stack and you can, can keep the cars. Leave me in the garage and all I . . . yes all I need are keys and guitars.**_

_**MICHAEL: And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars; Yeah we leaving across these undefeatable odds; It's like this man, you can't put a price on a life; we do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night. So we ain't gon stumble and fall never waiting to see, I've seen a sign of defeat, uh uh; So we gon keep everyone moving their feet so bring back the beat and then everyone sing. It's not about **_

_**NICK: It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. we just wanna make the world dance, forget about the Price Tag.**_

_**AYLIN: Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching; ain't about the ba-bling ba-bling; Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag.**_

As Aylin sang the last stanza they saw the school bus pulling up to pick them up. Everyone grabbed their stuff and boarded. Twenty minutes later they were all in the middle school choir room that was about twice the size of McKinley's.

"Mr. Schuester, it is very nice to meet you," their choir instructor introduced himself. "I'm David Ballard. I'm so excited that Shanna found your group. I thought your performance at Nationals was incredible!"

"You were there?" Will asked.

"Yes, I go every year. It's such a treat to see some of these faces that I remember in here now. Plus we all saw the Be A Star video from your student, Sam, I believe is his name. That's him and his boyfriend right over there, correct?"

Will turned around and Sam and Blaine were standing side by side talking to some of the middle school students that were present.

"Yeah, that's him. I'm very proud of both of them. They make my job so much easier," Will admitted. "I appreciate you letting us stay here. It would have been so painfully hot out on the interstate. We are definitely not used to your southern heat."

"It's our pleasure. My kids are so excited to get to hear them perform. The principal even made an announcement that teachers could release choir students that are in other classes of mine to come in. That's why you have such a great audience."

"Well we are happy to do it. My kids are doing a quick change. They were dressed to ride a bus all day and they wanted to be a little more presentable. We'll get started here pretty soon."

When Tina and Brittany returned Blaine and Sam headed to change. Everyone decided to change into their navy blue McKinley polo shirt and everyone chose their own style of pants, shorts, even a few skirts. The girls fixed their hair and makeup. Joe pulled back his dreadlocks, Michael added his fedora, everyone accessorized very well.

"Mr. Schue, I have an idea," Mike suggested as he stood there with Tina and Brittany. "Why not take advantage of this and let the reporter lady film some of it and turn this into a Be A Star rally. Just let everyone sit on stools to sing, let everyone ask questions, different people can answer, and the song choices can even come from what their talking about."

"That's a great idea, Mike. Why don't you be our emcee?" Will suggested.

"I'd love too!"

Everyone was ready in about 20 minutes. They found their stool and began.

"Hey everyone," Mike called out and the audience of about 150 kids all responded with their version of hello. "My name is Mike Chang and I'm actually a graduate of New Directions. I was a member of the National Championship team with several of these awesome people behind me. I'm now at the University of Chicago studying dance. After talking to your director it seems you guys are familiar with the Be A Star campaign. He told us you guys actually signed the petition here after seeing a speech by one of our very own who happens to be sitting in the middle of this group."

Sam received several whistles and "we love you Sam" calls from the audience. He had to laugh at what had become of his life. "Yeah, he's a cool guy, but all 20 of these people have stories and they've all been bullied at some point in time. So today we're actually going to talk about it. Now this isn't our tour music. We're kind of winging it. But that's what choirs have to do sometime. So I think they are ready to do the first song. We have our six guitarists and no microphones so this is New Directions, unplugged.

_**(Born this Way by Lady Gaga)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

All the guitars began to strum tunes and Sam and Michael created rhythm sections with theirs. They also discovered that Nick really knew how to play drums.

_**AYLIN: It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-MJust put your paws up because you were born this way baby.**_

_**BLAKE: My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars.**_

_**SUNSHINE: She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir.**_

Blaine joined in with his guitar as he began.

_**BLAINE: "There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are." She said, "cause He made you perfect, babe"**_

_**JESSIE: "So hold you head up and you'll go far, listen to me when I say**_."

_**ALL: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way.**_

When Sam began singing the girls in the room screamed out and he just shook his head and tried not to laugh, but Blaine did.

_**SAM: Ooo there ain't no other way. Baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way.**_

_**BRITTANY: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way. Right track baby I was born this way.**_

_**TINA: Don't be a drag – just be a queen. Don't be a drag just be a queen, Don't be a drag just be a queen. Don't be**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Give yourself prudence and love your friends. Subway kid, rejoice your truth.**_

_**MIA: In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth.**_

_**JOE: A different lover is not a sin. Believe capital H-I-M**_

_**LINDSEY: I love my life I love this record an L'amour a besoin la foi.**_

_**ALL: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way.**_

_**SAM: Ooo there ain't no other way. Baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way.**_

_**BRITTANY: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way. Right track baby I was born this way.**_

Michael was also another member of the group that the girls really liked which he loved completely.

_**MICHAEL: Don't be a drag, just be a queen whether you're broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, chola descent. You're Lebanese, you're orient. Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied or teased. Rejoice and love yourself today 'cause baby you were born this way.**_

_**KALLIE: No matter gay, straight or bi; Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive. No matter black, white or beige, chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave.**_

_**ALL: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way.**_

_**SAM: Ooo there ain't no other way. Baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way.**_

_**BRITTANY: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way. Right track baby I was born this way.**_

_**ALL: I was born this way hey . . .**_

The kids got the whole room with the final section with them clapping and singing along. Once the song was finished, Mike suggested that they go around and introduce themselves, which they did and then he asked if there were any questions.

A young guy stood up and Mike recognized him.

"I wanted to know how you feel about being bullied because of what you do. Like I play sports for fun but I love being in school plays and I get teased about it by people in the school and even some of the people in here. How do you get passed it?"

Mike began the answer. "Well, I'm a dancer and I played football. It's a known fact that learning dance increases coordination which made me faster on the field and more able to catch the ball than a lot of my competitors. You should also know you're not alone," He turned to the team behind him. "How many of you guys are on McKinley's state championship football team?"

Sam, Blake, Jake, Nick, and Michael all raised their hands.

"See," he smiled at the kid. "You can love more than one thing and do more than one thing."

Mike called on a young lady with red hair and glasses.

"I want to know if you guys have been bullied by anyone else in your group or have been bullied by anyone else in glee?"

Everyone's eyes just start bouncing around and trying not to laugh. No one really wanted to answer the question so Tina took it.

"I think everyone is guilty of saying something mean at some point in time. It's sometimes not intentionally mean but the person you say it to takes that way. So it's important to listen to how you say things."

"Tina is being nice," Sebastian continued. "The truth is yes. I was a big time bully last year. I didn't go to McKinley. I actually transferred this summer from the rival school. Last year I did some horrible things to Blaine specifically and to another guy who ended up transferring to another school. I won't go into details, but it was a huge wake up call to me and I tried to change. I still have moments where Sam or Blaine have to correct me, but you have to be willing to change yourself."

The entire time that this conversation was going on, Lindsey stared at Nick and remembered the conversation that she and Blake had the night before.

**FLASHBACK – LAST NIGHT**

Blake had Lindsey sitting on his lap in the corner of the courtyard and the two were making out. Things seemed to be going much better for the couple, but Lindsey knew that there was still something that had to be done.

"Blake, do you trust me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked another question.

"Like, hypothetically if you had a secret would you tell me and trust that I wouldn't tell anyone else?" she explained.

She knew his answer by his face. It made her sad.

"That's what I thought," she got up and walked away from him just a few steps to compose herself. It hurt that he didn't trust her but she knew why.

"I want too, Lindsey," he got up and walked up to her and put his arms around her. "But, after you outed Nick the way you did last year. It's hard. I was able to convince them you were just pissed at me and taking it out on him and they believed it, but John obviously remembered what you said because he was one of the ones that beat Nick up. But I do want to believe in you. I just need to see that I can.

**PRESENT DAY**

Lindsey stood from her stool. "I can beat Sebastian's story. If this wasn't a middle school I'd be able to describe the type of person I'm usually described as in one word. It rhymes with witch," the middle school kids thought it was funny and she got a laugh. "I am not very good at thinking about what I say before I say it. It usually just vomits out my mouth before I can stop it, and there are several times that I have said things that I didn't mean exactly as I said them.

She turned around and gave Lily a quick smile.

"I think the important lesson that I'm learning is that it's not if you screw up it's when you screw up. So when you screw up you've got to take responsibility," she walked over to Blake. "This is my man. He's quite pretty isn't he?"

The girls, and some boys, clapped in response.

"This is the second time we've dated and he probably shouldn't have given me a second chance but he did. He shouldn't have because I really hurt one of his best friends, and I've never apologized to him for it," she walked over to Nick. "I know I'm one of your least favorite people in the world and that's fine, but I do want you to know I wish I could take back what I did. I'm sorry."

Nick's look was beyond surprise. He was baffled. He turned to Sebastian who just smiled and shook his head.

"I tell you what. I'll accept your apology if you sing with me," he proposed and pulled his stool out of the semicircle and brought it to the center.

"Sounds good," she smiled hoping to put this behind her.

Nick went up to Sam and Blaine telling them which song he wanted them to play. Blaine laughed and agreed. He joined her in the center.

_**(Mean by Taylor Swift – the Glee Cast version)**_

_**(performed by Nick Hall and Lindsey Black)**_

_**NICK: You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You, have knocked me off my feet again Got me feeling like I'm nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man.**_

Lindsey hated his song choice. She felt like he was doing it to embarrass her, but she knew everyone was watching, especially Blake, so she played like she enjoyed it.

_**LINDSEY: Well you can take me down with just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know.**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**NICK: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

Nick reached over and grabbed Lindsey's hand. "Thank you for apologizing. It means a lot."

She smiled. Maybe he really would give her a second chance.

_**LINDSEY: You, with your switching sides and your walk by lies and your humiliation. You have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them.**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: I walk with my head down Trying to block you out**_

_**NICK: Cause I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: Somebody made you cold.**_

_**NICK: But the cycle ends right now**_

_**LINDSEY: You can't lead me down that road, you don't know what you don't know**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**NICK: Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar.**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: Talking over a football game.**_

_**NICK: With that same big loud opinion but**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: Nobody's listening.**_

_**NICK: Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.**_

_**LINDSEY: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing **_(laughs at herself) _**But all you are is mean.**_

_**NICK: All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic **_(Lindsey raises her eybrow at him) _**and alone in life and mean**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: And mean, and mean, and mean . . . but someday, I'll be, living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**LINDSEY: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**NICK: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**LINDSEY: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**NICK: And all you're ever gonna be is mean,**_

_**LINDSEY: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**NICK: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city.**_

_**LINDSEY: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**NICK: And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**NICK/LINDSEY: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

The two stood and took their bow as their friends and the kids applauded them. They moved their stools back into the semicircle and Blake reached out to hug Lindsey.

"Thank you," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Mike called on another girl from the audience to ask a question.

"So I know from personal experience that when you get in a group like yours there are current boyfriends/girlfriends, exes, people have relationship with your older siblings, and people you don't necessarily like right now. I was wondering how you handle those and if maybe you would tell us about them in your group."

"I love this question," Mike laughed. "It's time to get the dirt on the group. Everyone's got to fess up. Let's start over here with Mia."

She looked at him with an evil stare that turned into a smile.

"Oh, you're giving me Mercedes' hell to the no look," Mike faked like he was scared.

"Yeah, you better run," she laughed. "As he mentioned my older sister, Mercedes, was in the group for three years so I met most of the upperclassmen through her. Like you guys said you saw Sam's video well my sister was the t-shirt before Blaine, so Sam is my big brother in this group and I'm kinda dating Joe."

She looked down and blushed and got a huge "aww" from the audience. Jessie put her arm around her and joined in the aww moment.

"I'm single," Jessie smiled. "But that doofus across from me with the guitar is my twin brother."

"Hey ladies," Michael began putting on the charm. "I'm single but will admit that I may or may not have hooked up with a few people in this circle." He gave no clues that Nick and Blake were the ones he was talking about. He looked across and Blake was looking at him and blushed. He couldn't help thinking back to the night on his couch when they were watching porn and the three of them agreed to help each other out this one time.

"Hey, this kid next to me and that one across from me are like my brothers, and I'm happy to say that I'm dating Sebastian," Nick said out loud in front of the whole group which surprised Sebastian completely. He had no idea he would do that but it made him so happy.

Kallie was next. "I'm new. I actually just moved to Lima a few weeks ago. Blaine and I are cousins though."

"Hey I'm Joe in case you don't remember," he grinned. He got several giggles from the junior high girls. "Mia said we were kinda dating. I'd like to think we are actually dating."

This brought on more aww's from the crowd. He continued. "I joined last year and dated one of our former members who also dated Sam so that makes for interesting conversation."

"I can beat Kallie," Sunshine smiled. "I moved to Lima less than two weeks ago. So I'm not in the tangled web yet except that I've already claimed Blaine as my gay husband."

Several laughs came from her joke and Blaine smiled and winked at her.

"Hi guys," Brittany waved. "Well I've kissed Sam and Artie. Artie was my boyfriend two years ago. My girlfriend is in New York she just got cast in a soap opera so New Directions is about to have its first real celebrity!"

Sam smiled at how happy that made Brittany to brag on Santana. Then he realized it was Blaine's turn.

"Hey," he blushed which Sam thought was cute. "I moved to McKinley last year and dated the same guy all year and we had a horrible break up at the beginning of the summer and this guy next to me was a great friend and helped me through that and in the process we ended up in our very own relationship."

Blaine turned and just allowed Sam to see how he was blushing. He had an urge to kiss Blaine right there but decided in front of a group of middle school kids probably wasn't the best venue.

"Oh gosh it's my turn," Sam turned to the audience who were excited to hear history. "Well I think you've all heard my story through the video. But obviously, this guy is my boyfriend," he said grabbing Blaine's hand and holding it for a moment to show them. "Joe and I both dated Quinn, I dated Brittany's current girlfriend, Santana. In fact, she broke up with me to date Brittany. Let's see who else. Sebastian is my brother and Mia and, well actually I probably act like everyone's older brother. I give advice even when they don't want it, but I hope I'm also there for them when they need it."

He looked down to Michael who smiled back at him. In fact, most of the younger ones did. He turned and Sebastian was smiling in surprise at him just announcing him as his brother like that like it was no big deal. Sam just looked at him like "I've said a thousand times."

"Well I'm dating the hot guy that is running this show," she said pointing to Mike. "And this guy next to me who is one of my closest friends was my boyfriend when we were freshman."

"Thanks for reminding me, Tina," Artie joked. "As for me Tina and Brittany both had their chance with me, but I'm with Little Miss Sugar down there."

"This question is awkward and I'm going to plead the fifth," Lily said trying not to look at Blake sitting next to her.

"Oh come on, Lily, everyone else gave up the goods," Mike pushed not knowing the real story.

"She doesn't have too," Blake defended her. "That's her prerogative. And as for me, Lindsey already told you about us."

"What he said," Lindsey smiled.

"Artie said I was dating him already which should tell you I really like him because I mean look around. I turned down a lot of hotties to date him," Sugar stated and everyone went quiet at the awkward answer.

"I'm dating this beautiful girl next to me that you all know really well," Jake said staring into Shanna's eyes.

"Yep, I'm dating Jacob," she smiled.

"Jacob?" Jessie interrupted. "I've been your sister 14 years and you've never let me call you that?"

"You're not Shanna. She can call me anything she wants," he snapped at his sister.

"Oh it's on. I'm calling you Jacob now just to annoy you," Jessie shook her head.

"Hey everyone forgot me," Aylin called out. "I'm single and ready to mingle."

The girl asked another question.

"So is it hard to be in a relationship in a group like this?"

"It's honestly as hard as you make it or as easy as you make it," Blaine stated. "You make your own drama."

"Or you can make it was easy as it can be," Shanna said. "Right Jacob?"

"Right," he answered not saying anything about her using his whole name.

"That's so sweet, Jacob," Jessie smirked and several in the audience laughed.

"Anyone think of a song about this subject?" Mike asked.

"I've got one," Lily spoke up. "If I can get Sebastian to sing with me. We were actually singing it last night."

"Good song," Sebastian remembered.

She turned to Blake and whispered the song in his ear. "Will you play it for me?"

"Sure," he smiled.

Lily wanted to use this to her advantage. Sebastian already had his stool in the middle. She pulled hers to the other side so that while she was singing she could look at Blake. She smiled at him and nodded for him to begin. Both Lily and Sebastian would sing every word with her on melody and him harmonizing with her.

_**(Use Somebody by Kings of Leon – Jake Coco/Jess Moskaluke acoustic version)**_

_**(performed by Lily Mae Arnett and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**LILY/SEBASTIAN:**_

_**I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see. Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. **_

Blake couldn't take his eyes off of Lily as she sang and Lindsey couldn't help but notice.

_**You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you.**_

Tina stared into Mike's eyes and just smiled. Their connection was so strong and loving.

_**And all you know and how you speak. Countless lovers undercover of the street.**_

Sebastian turned his head from Lily and looked into Nick's eyes.

_**You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody.**_

Jake, or Jacob as he was beginning to accept because he was falling hard for Shanna and he knew she liked calling him that, reached over and held Shanna's hand.

_** Someone like you.**_

Lily joined Blake's eye contact of her own. She was singing to him now.

_**Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep. Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat. I hope it's gonna make you notice. I hope it's gonna make you notice.**_

Mia leaned over and turned her head to see Joe staring at her with a smile that she couldn't help but return.

_**Someone like me.**_

Artie was staring at Sugar and she turned her head and smiled at him.

_**Someone like me.**_

Sam and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. Blaine whispered "I love you" and Sam did the same.

_**Somebody.**_

Lily and Sebastian's attention went back to each other.

_**I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready now. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready now. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Someone like you**_

Emma reached over and held Will's hand. He leaned over and kissed her.

_**Someone like you. Someone like you.**_

The mini-concert continued for the next hour with every member answering questions and singing songs. Finally though, a new bus pulled into the parking lot and they packed up and headed back on the road. The detour meant that they would get to their hotel in time to get something to eat and go to bed. They would have the concert the next day and then back on the bus heading to Orlando where they had a four day stop.

Back on the bus, Sam and Blaine sat listening to music when Michael jumped into the seat in front of them and leaned over it.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, and yeah I might be telling you on a bus full of people so that you don't kill me, but I hope you know that I really am sorry about what I did," he confessed.

Sam had immediately grabbed Blaine's hand to hold him back if nothing else.

"Okay," Blaine said.

"That's it?" Sam was surprised but not nearly as much as Michael appeared to be.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm not going to fault you, Michael. I mean as weird and disgusting as it is for me to think that someone my age would fantasize about my brother, it's something I'm going to have to get used too. I mean if I had the chance to have sex with Chris Evans I would have to stop myself from asking Sam for permission. I don't like it, but I get it. My problem is that my brother did something wrong, and I'll have to deal with him. We're fine just give me some time, okay?"

"Okay," Michael agreed. "Thanks for not kicking my ass."

"From what Sam's told me if I kicked your ass it would probably just turn you on and you'd try to fuck me," Blaine laughed.

"Hey, if you two ever decide you want a third for a little fun don't forget me. I'd make you enjoy it," Michael winked before walking back and sitting with Kallie.

"Wow, he really is the most sexually charged person I've ever met. I understand your predicament from this morning now," Blaine laughed.

"I still owe you for that one," Sam winked. "Oh, and Chris Evans, huh?"

"If you can't tell when you look at yourself in the mirror I kind of have a thing for the All-American look, and he is Captain America," Blaine blushed.

"I guess we'll have to put him on your exceptions list," Sam laughed.

"Who would be on yours?" Blaine asked.

Sam knew he couldn't say the first name that came to mind. Blaine had insecurity about it and they were just mending things from their first fight. "I don't know. I'm just now discovering that other guys turn me on. I've never really looked at guys like that except you."

"We can talk about it," Blaine suggested. "Might even be fun."

Sam laughed. "Don't think I have forgotten about the two fantasies you told me about which now that I think about it . . . one is very interesting considering how angry you are with your brother right now."

Blaine saw the expression on Sam's face and he knew exactly what he was talking about. His boyfriend wasn't judging him, just pointing out that there was a bit of contradiction.

"The difference is I haven't actually had sex with our teacher. If my brother had just looked and not touched I wouldn't be so upset," Blaine explained.

"I still can't believe you've jerked it thinking about Will," Sam whispered. Then Blaine saw him get a mischievous grin on his face. "You turn eighteen in October. Want me to set something up."

Blaine's face was full of shock and Sam burst out laughing unable to hold it in. Blaine slapped his chest. "I'm just kidding," Sam said through his laughter.

"I can't believe you said that!" Blaine started laughing with him.

Sam reached into Blaine's lap and felt to see if Blaine was hard.

"Feels like you're not completely opposed to it though," Sam grinned. "So I guess he's #2 on your exceptions list."

"So is Sebastian on yours since he got you hard the other day?" Blaine tried to turn the tables on Sam.

"No," Sam kissed him. "I wouldn't want to make you jealous."

"Jealous?" Blaine continued their little game. "What if I said it was okay?"

"Then I guess you'd just have to watch."

Blaine's eyes bulged and he swallowed hard. It made Sam stop their teasing and look at him.

"Did that idea actually turn you on?" Sam wondered.

Blaine didn't answer.

"We said we'd be honest with each other," Sam reminded him.

"Any sexual fantasy that you are in is going to turn me on, Sam," Blaine kissed him.

"When I get you in our room you are going to get naked and get in the shower and I'm going to walk you through whatever fantasy you want while I'm inside you," Sam whispered in his ear.


	27. Chapter 27 HOTlanta

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN – HOTLANTA**

The Embassy Suites in downtown Atlanta is a gorgeous hotel that looks like a retreat inside. The rooms are massive with a living area, huge bathrooms, and nice size bedrooms. Because of the time of night they arrived, Mr. Schuester suggested that the boys get together and order pizza as should the girls. The adults went to the restaurant in the lobby.

For the boys it was decided that Mike would take care of the ordering and they would all hang out in that room. The boys' rooms were all right next to each other so it would be simple to come and go. Blaine could not get Sam's promise from the bus out of his mind and desperately wanted to come up with a reason for them to leave the group for a while. He needed help so he texted an unlikely ally.

Sebastian pulled out his phone to see a text from Blaine.

_BLAINE: I'm about to make up a reason for Sam and I to leave and I need you to back it up and then call my phone when the food gets here._

_SEBASTIAN: I'm guessing I should just let it ring because you probably won't be able to answer it? No problem. I'm glad you two are doing better._

"Sam," Blaine acted like he remembered something really big. "Today is the first day that the NYADA email could come about admission. Will you come with me to our room so I can check it on your computer?"

"Yeah, no problem," he smiled and turned to Mike. "You've got our order right?"

Mike nodded not saying anything. Blaine saw in Sam's eyes that he was bummed that Mike was freaked out about what he saw on the bus. He took Sam's hand and they walked out of Mike and Artie's hotel room and walked two doors down to theirs. They both giggled with each other joking about whether or not any of them believed that story. Blaine opened up the door and the minute both boys were inside, he had his boyfriend slammed against the wall and kissing him.

"I thought we were going to do this is the shower?" Sam recalled.

"For the main event, but foreplay can be done anywhere," Blaine began sucking on Sam's neck causing him to whimper. The sound turned Blaine on more than he could imagine. He didn't break contact once as he locked the door and led Sam to the bathroom by unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. They walked into the bathroom and Blaine started running the water and saw that the back of the tub had a ledge that you could sit on. He turned to Sam, "That could be rather useful."

They got the shower running and both boys began stripping in front of each other. They never broke eye contact. Blaine walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him letting his hands rest on his perfect ass and kissed him again.

"Can I be a total buzz kill for a minute?" Sam looked a little worried.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine rubbed his back.

"It's pretty obvious that you're in the mood to fuck not make love which is fine with me, but what we were talking about on the bus, about fantasies with other guys. I just want you to know that it doesn't matter that I'm realizing I'm probably bisexual more than anything else because, you're all I want. You're what makes me happy."

Blaine's heart melted and he had a flashback of all the times that he fell in love with Sam. When he held him because he cried, when he didn't push him away for kissing him, when he readily admitted his feelings, when he came out to the world, and right in this moment.

"What makes you think that would be a buzz kill?" Blaine asked. "You just said everything that I needed to hear. We've had some rough times and I know we've been acting more like individuals than a couple, but you have my heart, Sam. Fantasies are one thing. Even if we ever did something crazy off our fantasy list, in my mind it would only happen if we did it together. You're the only man for me too. But you are wrong about one thing."

"Really? What's that?" Sam curiously asked.

"Maybe I did come in here planning to just fuck, but you've kind of changed my mind," Blaine pulled Sam into a kiss.

He took Sam's hand and pulled him into the shower. The water was warm and it felt so good on their skin. The boys touched the other and stroked him to just feel the friction. It was an erotic moment for both of them.

"I think I owe you something from the bus ride," Sam remembered.

He sat Blaine down on the ledge and kneeled between his legs. The spray from the shower hit Sam in the back and Blaine watched as it glistened down his body. Sam pulled him close.

"Do you even have an idea of how sexy you are?" he asked Blaine. "You tell me I am all the time, but I don't think you see yourself the way I see you. I love how your body looks when you've just shaved the hair on your chest and abs, but I love it more when there's just a little stubble there and I can rub my face against it, let my fingers run over it."

Blaine held on to control as he felt Sam do these things to him as he described them.

"And your eyes," Sam stared into them. "There's nothing more beautiful. You know when I close my eyes at night, I see yours. I get lost in them and when you're looking at me the way you are right now. I've never felt safer."

He felt Sam wrap his hand around his cock. "But this is perfect. Have you noticed how it's the perfect size for me. It's thick but not so thick that my hand can't wrap all the way around it. And when I put it in my mouth and can go all the way down on you and it doesn't gag me. I love it and I love you."

"I love you, Sam," Blaine agreed.

He watched as Sam slid down and took him in his mouth doing what he just talked about. He spent several minutes just licking his way around before taking it in. Blaine looked down at the sight below him and got as much enjoyment out of Sam's eagerness to please him as he did out of the actual feelings he had for what was happening to him. He knew they were on a time limit so he pulled Sam up and traded places with him. He spread Sam's legs so he could get between them and lowered himself onto Sam's manhood. He did it incredibly slow so he could feel every single moment of it. Fingers touched his skin and began to wrap around him until they supported his weight as he began to move up and down.

They both knew when the end was near. Blaine turned his head and they began to kiss as both of them climaxed.

In the other room, the boys were starting to eat as the pizza had just arrived. Sebastian called Blaine and pretended to talk to him telling him the food was here.

"You don't have to cover for them. We all know they aren't checking e-mail," Michael smirked.

"Maybe they are. You don't know that," Joe always looked for the best in people.

"Well their pizza is fair game if they aren't here in fifteen," Jacob stated.

"Wow so forceful from the guy who let his girlfriend rename him," Blake joked.

"At least I only have one girl to worry about," Jacob fought back.

"I like Jacob," Sebastian pointed out. "It sounds more grown up. I think it fits you better."

"Well, I mean it is actually my name. People called me Jake since I was a kid, but maybe it is time for a change," Jacob realized.

"Then Jacob it is," Sebastian determined for everyone.

There was a knock on the door and Michael opened it to see Blaine and Sam returning.

"Welcome back," he said noticing they'd changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Sure was a long time to check an email."

"We just got to talking and lost track of time," Blaine lied.

"In the shower?" Artie nodded. "Cause your hair is all wet."

Blaine and Sam looked at each other realizing they had not considered that. They knew they were busted.

"Alright, whatever, where is the food? I'm starving," Sam walked over and grabbed a slice.

"I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite reading emails," Nick laughed.

"Guys, give it a rest," Mike insisted. "It's none of our business anyway."

Because Mike was older and in college, it felt like getting scolded by a parent to most of the younger guys. Mike pulled out his phone and starting texting. He decided to walk outside. Blaine turned to see Sam trying to mask how sad he was about Mike. He knew Sam missed him. He was all excited about spending time with him yet it wasn't happening the way he expected. Blaine grabbed his drink off the table and followed Mike outside. When the door opened Mike turned and was surprised to see Blaine standing there.

"Hey," Mike said not knowing anything else to say.

"Everything okay?" Blaine questioned.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Mike tried to act like everything was normal.

"Because you came back home and things are different," Blaine tried his best to be sympathetic. "I'm just guessing though."

"Am I that obvious?" Mike realized.

"Nothing to do with obvious, it's understandable if I put myself in your shoes. Then it's definitely understandable after what you saw this morning," Blaine leaned on the balcony ledge with Mike. "Sorry about that, by the way. We thought everyone was asleep."

"You don't have to apologize. It's was just a big surprise. Not something you see every day," Mike admitted.

"Still, Sam is upset that he freaked you out, and it doesn't help that you haven't even talked to him all day. He's not going to come to you, but you know that. He's worried if he crowds you, he'll lose you," Blaine informed him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Sam's my best friend. You and I are friends. But I will admit it's hard for me to get over the fact that the two of you are having sex," Mike confessed. "I guess that makes me a bad person, but he doesn't seem like the same person right now. Everything he does he seems to be thinking about you."

His words made Blaine think about something that hadn't crossed his mind before.

"Mike, you don't think I'm trying to take him away from you, do you? Because I promise that's not the case. I want you to be close like you've always been. You mean a lot to Sam."

"I don't know maybe that does have something to do with it. Sam was just always there when I needed him and now you're his first priority and you should be," Mike cracked a smile for Blaine. "I don't want you to think I am against you two being together because I'm not. You seem to make him happier than I've ever seen him. In fact, I've only seen him this happy one other time. It's nice to see the carefree Sam again."

"Wow, when was the other time?" Blaine wondered.

"When he and Quinn were dating. Specifically around the whole Justin Bieber Experience, you know before she broke his heart," Mike told him.

"Oh," Quinn was always a sore spot with Blaine when it came to Sam. He saw the way Sam still looked at her and it always made him wonder.

"I think he's much happier now though," Mike told him which made Blaine come back to reality.

"So will you talk to him and let him know that you don't hate him or that you're not scared to be around him. I think he really needs to hear that," Blaine hoped he would.

"I will. I don't want him to worry about that around me, but will you help him realize that I have to get used to him kissing you amongst other things. Sam can be pretty absolute in things and he forgets not everyone can accept things whole heartedly from the beginning like he can," Mike requested.

"Very true," Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about. "I can do that. So we all good?"

"Yeah, let's get some food before those new kids eat it all," Mike laughed.

About six doors down Will and Cooper returned from dinner. Will was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and shaving when he heard Cooper turn on his computer and start his iTunes. He played a song Will heard on one of his favorite TV shows. He listened as Cooper sang along.

_**(Haven't Met You Yet by the cast of SMASH)**_

_**(performed by Cooper Anderson)**_

_**COOPER: I'm not surprised, not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track. Talk myself in, I talk myself out. I get all worked up, then I let myself down.**_

_**I tried so very hard not to lose it. I came up with a million excuses. I thought, I thought of every possibility.**_

_**And I know someday that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out.**_

_**And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet.**_

_**I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right. You'll come out of nowhere and into my life.**_

_**And I know that we can be so amazing. And, baby, your love is gonna change me. And now I can see every possibility.**_

_**And somehow I know that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out. And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet.**_

_**They say all's fair in love and war. But I won't need to fight it. We'll get it right and we'll be united.**_

_**Oh, you know it'll all turn out. And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get. Yeah, I just haven't met you yet.**_

Will walked out of the bathroom without his shirt on. He saw Cooper was just lying on the bed with his back to him.

"Have you talked to your brother yet?" he asked.

"The ball is in his court," Cooper stated. "I'll wait until he's ready to talk. He's the one angry so it should be his timing. I don't want to rush him."

"I hate seeing you two upset with each other. I thought things were better after your visit last spring," Will revealed.

"They were, but he and I have always clashed. He's an extremely moral individual and I'm not. I am way more spontaneous and he thinks things out," Cooper explained.

"You sounded beautiful singing that song," Will changed the subject. "How did you have the instrumental version?"

"I tried out for that role but they went with the Jonas kid. He was okay," Cooper tried to laugh but his heart wasn't in it.

"I hate seeing you like this Cooper. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," Will offered.

Cooper turned over to look at him getting his first glimpse of the shirtless teacher. "There is, but you said we couldn't do it anymore and I'm trying to respect your wishes."

Will stared at him and he wanted to give in and just make love to him so he would feel better but he knew he couldn't do that not if he was going to keep Emma. The conflict inside him was boiling over and he had no one to talk to about it.

At 2:00 in the morning, everyone was asleep but Mike Chang. He lay in bed desperately trying to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Sam having an orgasm over and over again. He couldn't get the image out of his head. What's worse is it was having the same affect now that it did on the bus. Mike's confusion scared him because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Tina. He knew he wanted to marry her someday, but he couldn't figure out why what he saw that morning made him hard.

Frustrated he got out of bed and went into the bathroom and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. His shirtless body was in great shape and a sheen of sweat had formed from tossing and turning. The thing that surprised him is that he could see how hard he was even through his shorts. He pulled the front of them down so that he could see the hardness first hand. His seven inches hit with a thud when he slapped it against his hand. He figured the only way to get this off his mind so he could sleep was to take matters into his own hands.

He reached over and locked the door and dropped his shorts to the ground. He began to feel up his muscles, something he always liked to do in his alone time. He rubbed his arms, his pecs, his abs, he even liked to rub his hard muscled ass when he was really horny. The he placed his hand around his hard dick and watched himself jack off in the mirror.

"God, you look so sexy doing that."

Mike stopped. Where was that voice coming from? He heard the shower curtain behind him began to move and watched as Sam appeared shirtless behind him.

"I've always wondered how hot you would look taking care of yourself and this doesn't disappoint. Please don't stop just because I'm here," Sam's voice was low and seductive.

"I'm dreaming right? You're not really here," Mike began to breathe heavier.

Sam's hands went to Mike's waist and he felt his breath on the back of his neck. "I'm as real as you want me to be, baby."

He could feel Sam kiss his neck and his hands explore his body until his it was around Mike's dick. He stroked him as they looked at each other in the mirror.

"Cum for me," Sam whispered in his ear.

Mike sat straight up in bed out of breath and feeling a wetness in his shorts he had not felt since junior high. He'd had a wet dream about his best friend.

"Mike are you okay?" Artie asked waking up at Mike's sudden outburst.

"Yeah," he said out of breath. "Bad dream. Go back to sleep."

The next morning when Blaine woke up, Sam was not in bed next to him. He turned over and Sebastian wasn't in bed either. He worried that he overslept and ran into the living room of the hotel room.

"Cute undies," Sebastian smiled. "Are those Andrew Christian? They're hot."

"Where's Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Gee, Sebastian, thank you so much for the compliment," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Your boy is having breakfast with Ms. Pillsbury. Did he start his counseling or something?"

"He didn't say anything to me about it," Blaine stated. "And thanks for the compliment."

"I brought up food from the breakfast buffet for us. Didn't really feel like eating down there before I made myself pretty," Sebastian winked.

"Did I just hear you admit that you aren't always pretty?" Blaine teased as he started eating a banana.

"You tease me yet you eat that banana like it's Sam," Sebastian laughed.

Blaine did exactly what Sebastian was implying just to spite him.

"Wow, and on that note I won't be standing for a few minutes," he laughed and so did Blaine.

"Did you ever think you and I would actually be able to be in a room together not trying to kill one another six months ago?" Sebastian asked.

"No way in hell," Blaine laughed. "We've both changed since then. Those two guys wouldn't be friends, but you and I get along fine though I still owe you a slushie to the face."

Sebastian wasn't sure if he was kidding or serious about that last statement. He stopped thinking about it when his phone beeped. He picked it up to see that he had an email from his father.

"It's from my dad," Sebastian stared at the phone.

Blaine left him alone so he could read it and slipped his own sweatpants on as well as a t-shirt. A few minutes later he heard Sebastian start cursing like mad. He picked up his own phone and sent out a quick text to Tina and Sunshine, "Come quick! Sebastian's dad just contacted him."

"Did you know about this?" Sebastian screamed from the other room.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine walked back in the room.

"Did you know that my dad is dating that bitch of an ex-boyfriend of yours?" Sebastian was seething. His hands were shaking from anger.

A knock came to the door and Blaine opened it letting the girls in. Both Sunshine and Tina were in short shorts, tank tops and had wet hair. It was obvious they were in the middle of getting ready.

"Tell me did you know?" Sebastian accused Blaine.

"No, I didn't know. Sebastian. I haven't spoken to Kurt since I left New York," Blaine defended himself.

"How is he dating my dad?" Sebastian's anger turned into hurt as he sank into the chair behind him.

"She didn't tell you," Tina whispered.

"What?" Sebastian caught her mumbling.

Tina looked like she was in shock. "She told us she would tell you. She asked us not to say anything and she would take care of it."

"What are you talking about?" he was getting angry again.

"Your mom said she would tell you everything. Kurt called me and told me about his new boyfriend. I was the one that figured out it was your father and I told your mother so she wouldn't get blindsided with it in court. Sebastian, Sam and I were there when you were supposed to find out. She told us she wanted to tell you," Tina was upset because she felt like she'd kept something from her friend.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Sebastian asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The look of hurt in his eyes killed her and she started crying.

"She was doing what your mother asked her to do, Sebastian. It's not her fault," Blaine made sure he understood that point.

"Why would my dad do that? Why would Kurt do that? I mean I know he's a total bastard but does he still hate me so much that he would go after my dad?" Sebastian was on the verge of losing it.

"He said he loved me and you heard what he did to us," Blaine tried to put it into perspective for his friend.

"I need to be alone for a minute," Sebastian went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What do we do?" Sunshine asked.

"What can we do?" Tina questioned. "Mr. Smythe is a really rich and powerful guy. I don't think we can change what he does."

"Then maybe we have to try from a different angle," Blaine suggested.

There was a knock on the door. Blaine opened it and Nick walked in, passed everyone up and headed into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Sunshine looked back to Blaine.

"Not we. Me," He took a deep breath. "I need to have a conversation with Kurt."

Blaine walked outside and tried to find a place to make this phone call. He didn't want to do it in the room in case Sam came back and he wouldn't be able to explain in the middle of the conversation. He wanted to tell him all about it, but have it over with. If what Tina had just told him was true, if Kurt really didn't care about breaking them up anymore than maybe it would be a good thing to talk to him. He hoped so anyway. Kurt was his first true love and he wanted nothing more than to be able to look at him one day and not hate what he saw.

He turned toward the elevators but thought against it. Sam would definitely be using those later. So he went the other direction. He could sit in the alcove at the other end and carry on what he hoped wasn't an incredibly long conversation and get back to his regular day. As he did approach, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like crying. He rounded the corner and there was a girl sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Her blonde hair covered her face.

"Are you okay?" Blaine stopped and asked.

He was surprised when her head popped up and he realized that it was Lindsey.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he forgot what he was doing and sat down beside her.

"You weren't supposed to see that. No one was. That's why I came all the way over here," she wiped the tears from her eyes and he knew she was trying to quickly build the wall back up that kept people from knowing her.

"Maybe I was meant too," he suggested. "You look like you could use an unbiased friend to talk too."

"Unbiased? Yeah right?" Lindsey scoffed.

"I don't really know you or Blake or Lily as well as I should at this point. I'm assuming that's what has you upset," Blaine guessed.

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm skeptical. I think everyone in this group is on Team Lily," she whimpered.

"I'm not," Blaine smiled at her."I'm not on any team. I think everyone deserves a chance to be loved and what's going on between the three of you is none of my business or anyone else's for that matter."

She sat there trying to decide if she could believe him.

"Really, Lindsey, I'm here if you need to talk. If you want me to leave you alone, I can do that too," he laid it on the line for her.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"Okay, so what's bothering you so much that you would be out here crying?"

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" she point blank asked.

"I think you seem to do bitchy things from time to time, but I don't know if you're a bitch," Blaine stated.

"You're sweet. You're sweet because you're too nice to tell me that I am," Lindsey weakly smiled. "Everyone wants Blake to break up with me. They don't say it around me, but I know it because people stop talking when I enter the room."

"So do you love him, like him, or love the idea of dating him?" Blaine asked.

"Well you just start right out with the difficult questions, don't you," she snapped.

"Then we know it's not love because if you loved him you wouldn't hesitate to answer," Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't all as fortunate as you and Sam to find true love right away," Lindsey prodded.

"Obviously you missed the big fight we just went through or the failed relationships we both had before we found each other. We didn't find it right away, but we are lucky to have found each other," he declared.

"That's what I mean," she leaned back against the wall. "I don't know if I even know what love is but I do know that I really like Blake and it's not because he's popular or because he's phenomenally good looking, it's everything about him. I meant what I said yesterday. I hate that I hurt him and I am trying to make it up to him."

"May I ask you a question completely because I'm trying to get to know you and I'm curious," he asked.

She just nodded her head agreeing.

"Did you apologize to Nick yesterday because it was the right thing to do or because you knew it would score you points with Blake and get him further away from Lily?" He questioned.

"Can't it be a little of both?" she shrugged. "Yeah, I knew it would mean a lot to Blake and that's what gave me the idea, but I hate that his best friend hates me, and I like Nick. I mean I didn't before obviously that's why I did what I did, but I do now. I wanted to apologize, but I definitely think he got me back and made me swallow some of my pride singing that song with him."

"Yeah," Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "_Mean_ was definitely an interesting choice. You handled that situation very well by the way."

"Thanks. I wanted to show that I was sincere, but I think everyone thinks I just did it to make myself look better than Lily," she assumed.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Blaine offered.

"Please do," she accepted.

"Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks. The important thing is what is it that you are doing. Lindsey, you have to answer for your actions. If you remember that as you are making decisions, your choices will determine whether people like you or dislike you because that's what they'll have to base it off of. You determine how you're viewed not what people say. Take that responsibility and take control of your destiny and don't give it to other people."

"You sure are direct aren't you?" she seemed amused by this.

"I've been blamed of worse," he smiled. "Just live your life and stop stressing out."

"Thank you, Blaine. I was beginning to think that no one in this group really cared about me," she reached over and hugged him.

"Well now you've got me," he told her. "Just come find me if you need to talk okay. And I promise you aren't alone. Sunshine actually really likes you. You really impressed her back in Dallas."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"The one thing I learned when I joined New Directions last year is this. You're going to have conflicts with people, but if you ever have conflicts with people outside our group you'll have 20 people protecting you. Family protects family."

Blaine watched as Lindsey walked back to her room and he pulled out his phone. As soon as the voice he knew so well picked up on the other line he said, "Hey, we need to talk."

"I have to admit I'm a little shocked to hear from you," Kurt sounded surprised.

"I want to take Tina at her word when she says that you no longer have intentions of going after my relationship with Sam," he stated.

"No I don't. I have better things in my life now, no offence intended," Kurt began. "You and I obviously weren't meant to be, but I'm really happy now, Blaine. Happier than I can remember, and from what I hear so are you. So I guess this has actually been a good thing for both of us, right?"

"You mean that don't you?" Now it was Blaine's turn to be shocked.

"Look, what I did to you and everyone else, I have no explanation for, but I am sorry," Kurt apologized. "I doubt I'll ever get any of you to believe me, but I am."

"Did you know it was Sebastian's father when you started dating him?" Blaine asked.

"Is that the real reason you called?" Kurt seemed hurt.

"He just found out this morning, Kurt. And he's hurt that his Dad would be so public with things like this. It doesn't have anything to do with you specifically just with you being the age you are and his father being the age that he is," Blaine explained.

"I guess I understand that. And no, I didn't know until I was already smitten. I can't give up true love, Blaine, even if it's with someone people don't approve of, and I don't think anyone would expect me too," Kurt confessed.

"Okay, that's what I wanted to know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't still trying to get to us by hurting other people, but I'd really like to believe those days are behind you. I hope so, but I'm skeptical. I hope you understand that," Blaine told him.

"I do. Hopefully one day in the future we can be friends again?" Kurt hoped.

"Let's just say we'll leave the door cracked for the possibility in the future. You're going to have to really prove to me that whatever version of you came out this summer is really gone though," Blaine laid out his expectations.

"I will. I miss my friends, Blaine. I know I don't deserve them, but life is lonely without all of you. It sucks knowing Rachel and Santana are here in town and they won't even speak to me," Blaine knew Kurt was holding back tears. He hoped in his heart Kurt told the truth.

"Then you should tell them like you're telling me now. They won't take your calls then write them. Tell them how you feel and put the ball in their court. That's all you can do. Start with me if you like," Blaine suggested.

"Do you mean that?" Kurt asked.

"I do."

"Thank you," Kurt began to cry.

"You're welcome."

**Performance Venue**

The sound checks and run through all went very well. The show was a late one beginning at 8:00 pm and everyone knew they had to change, get on the bus and prepare for the drive to Orlando that they would pretty much sleep through.

"Blaine, can I ask you a question?" Sam walked up to him. Blaine noticed that his hands were in his pockets which he always did when he was worried or didn't want to talk about something.

"Yeah, what's up baby?" Blaine held on to him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Did you talk to Kurt today? Tina said you were going to call him," he asked.

"Yeah, I did. I needed to know if him dating Sebastian's father was some sick attempt to hurt us again by hurting our friends," Blaine explained.

"Are you okay? Was he mean to you?" Sam worried and Blaine realized he wasn't upset with him he was worried that he would hurt them again.

"No, he was actually apologetic as odd as that seems now," Blaine remembered. "I don't want to even say this because I don't want to jinx it, but baby, I think we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Sam gave him a hug. "I hope you're right. If that's the case then it really is a reason to celebrate."

_**(Tour Song #6 – Raise Your Glass by Pink – Jake Coco Acoustic Version)**_

_**(performed by Jacob Reed, Blake Smith and Sam Evans)**_

At the end of _Fix You_ Jacob and Blake came on stage playing and singing as soon as the applause died down.

_**JACOB: Right, right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the dealio?**_

_**BLAKE: I love when it's all too much. 5 a.m. turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll?**_

_**JACOB: Party crasher, panty snatcher**_

_**BLAKE: Call me up if you are gangsta**_

_**JACOB: Don't be fancy, just get dancey**_

_**BLAKE: Why so serious?**_

Sam, who left the stage at the end of _Fix You_ where he danced with Brittany, quickly went back stage, through on a t-shirt and grabbed his guitar to come back on stage and sing.

_**SAM: So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right way, all my underdogs. We will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. Won't you come on come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise your glass.**_

_**BLAKE: Slam slam oh hot damn. What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out. Can't stop coming in hot. I should be locked up right on the spot. It's so on right now.**_

_**SAM: Party crasher, panty snatcher, call me up if you're a gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey, Why so serious?**_

_**ALL: So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right way, all my underdogs. We will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. Won't you come on come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise your glass. Won't you come one and come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise your glass.**_

_**JACOB: So if you're too school for cool. And you're treated like a fool. You can choose to let it go. We can always, we can always party on our own . . .So raise your (damn)**_

_**ALL: So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right way, all my underdogs. We will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right way, all my underdogs. We will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. Won't you come on come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise your glass. Won't you come one and come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise your glass.**_

Backstage the girls were prepared to go on as soon as the three boys were done. When the song was about halfway through Brittany looked at all of them.

"Stay sharp on the choreography. This dance is online with the old Trouble Tones doing it and I want it to be even better. We got this ladies," she winked.

Lindsey walked up to Sunshine.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Sunshine turned to her curious about what she meant.

"What are you talking about, girl?" she asked.

"Blaine told me that you have been speaking positively about me and that hasn't happened that often. I just wanted to say thank you for not automatically thinking I'm a total bitch."

"Oh, honey I think you're bitch, but that's what I like about you," Sunshine smiled. "I can't stand it when people don't say what they think. At least with you I always know where I stand. Look, don't worry about it. I'm not picking sides. I like your competition too, but I've got your back."

Sunshine walked to her position to start the song and Lindsey couldn't help but smile. Her day was ending much better than it began.

_**(Tour Song #7 – What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by the ladies of New Directions AKA The Trouble Tones)**_

_**SUNSHINE: You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone. You know I dream in color and do the things I want.**_

_**BRITTANY: You think you got the best of me. Think you had the last laugh, bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.**_

Kallie takes the lead on the chorus with the other girls backing her up.

_**ALL: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.**_

_**LINDSEY: You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on, over you.**_

_**KALLIE: You didn't think that I'd come back. I'd come back swinging. You try to break me, but you see.**_

Brittany took the lead on the first part of the chorus.

_**ALL: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. **_

Lindsey traded places with Brittany to lead.

_**ALL: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Thanks to you I got a new thing started.**_

_**LINDSEY: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted.**_

_**BRITTANY: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me.**_

_**ALL 3: You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning.**_

_**SUNSHINE: In the end . . .**_

Sunshine lead the Trouble Tones until the end of the song and singing all the Ad-Libs.

_**ALL: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. Stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.**_

On the way to the bus, Sam and Blaine held hands and seemed to be joking around with each other. Sebastian walked up to them.

"Can I apologize for this morning?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"You don't need too. I can only imagine how it felt to find out that about your father," Blaine stated.

"Yeah, he's a royal bastard that's for sure. I heard you even called Kurt to find out if he was trying more funny business. I know you didn't want to do that. I appreciate you being willing to do that for me though," Sebastian turned and walked away. He had not spoken to anyone the whole day except for Nick so this was a step up.

"You're turning into everyone's knight in shining armor today," Sam smiled putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I heard what you did for Lindsey too. You're amazing. I'm too lucky to have you."

"You're not lucky. We're just cut from the same cloth. Maybe our drama really is over and we can help everyone else with theirs," Blaine thought optimistically.

"We can only hope," Sam smiled.

An hour into the trip, Tina turned around in her seat to talk to Blaine and Sam behind her.

"Guys, I just got a really long apology email from Kurt. It's actually really sweet and heartfelt. It sounds like the Kurt we all used to know. Mike got one too."

Blaine and Sam both opened their email on their phone and saw a message in their inboxes from Kurt. They both sat there and read them before turning to each other.

"What do you think?' Blaine asked.

"I want to believe him. I really do, but I can't yet," Sam turned to him. "You want to read mine?"

"Sure, you can read mine too, but fair warning, Kurt attached a picture of him and his new man so don't let Sebastian see it," Blaine warned.

They traded phones and read the other person's email. Blaine thought the letter Kurt sent to Sam was genuine, but he understood why Sam was reluctant. Before he could think anymore about it, Sam latched on to his arm with a death grip. He was squeezing Blaine's arm so hard it hurt.

"Ow, Sam! Stop! Let go!" he called out. The outburst made Tina and Mike turn around in their seat. All three saw how white Sam's face had become. The arm latched on to Blaine was shaking and so was the one holding Blaine's phone.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Blaine knew something was wrong.

Sam looked up to Tina.

"What's Sebastian's Dad's name?" he was on the verge of tears.

"Charles, I think why?" she wondered.

Tears began to fall from Sam's eyes.

"It's him, Blaine. Charlie. It's him," Sam fell into his arms trembling. "My boss from Kentucky."

The last words were barely a whisper but Blaine heard them and his grip around Sam tightened even more. Tina and Mike knew something was wrong by Blaine's reaction.

"Tina, go get Mr. Schue now!" Blaine demanded.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Mike was freaking out. He leaned between the chairs and was holding on to Sam's shoulder letting him know that he was there for him.

"Sebastian's dad . . . Kurt's boyfriend," Blaine had trouble getting the words out. "He's the one that raped Sam."

**Author's Note: I'm leaving Sunday morning for a work trip that is going to keep me pretty busy. I am going to try to keep writing but my time will be limited so i won't be able to update as often as I have been during the entire story. Considering I've written 27 chapters in a month, I know I've really spoiled everyone, but I hope you'll bare with me if I only get 1 or 2 updates out during the next week. Thanks again for everyone who is reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


	28. Chapter 28 Orlando

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT – ORLANDO**

Will managed to get everyone assigned to their new rooms and in bed at four in the morning. The four adults stood in the hallway between the four rooms and Will divulged his plan.

"We need to keep this situation as quiet as possible. Not just for Sam's sake, but for the whole team. This isn't something that everyone needs to know about. Here is what I suggest. Emma, I want you to go with me to talk to Sam. My guess is he will not want to go into the theme park tomorrow even if it is Disney World. The rest of the kids will. We tell them Sam got sick and we have a doctor coming to check on him and that they will meet with him later. There are five students who know the situation. I've conveniently put the four boys that know in the same room with Sam and me. That leaves Tina who is in your room, Emma. I told the kids that we would leave for the park at eleven so they could get some sleep. I want the three of you to take them treat it like any other day. If they ask why I'm not there tell them I'm Sam's legal guardian so I'm waiting for the doctor. The boys in my room may choose to go but chances are they'll stay with Sam. Emma, if Tina wants to stay tell her to use the excuse that she wants to spend time with Mike. I really need to count on the three of you to help me with this. Mrs. Lloyd, I know you have no clue what's happened, but chalk it up to a family crisis and me needing to take care of one of my kids."

"I understand," their media liaison state. "Anything I can do to help your kids I am happy to do. They have been wonderful."

"Okay, thank you. I'm sure you want to get to bed. Emma, will you go in and check on Sam. I need to talk to Cooper about the other boys before I let him go," Will continued.

"Sure, I'll be inside," she smiled at her fiancé.

Emma went into the boys' suite and Mrs. Lloyd retired to her room. Will turned to Cooper.

"I hate to ask you this because of how down on yourself you've been, but I'm not doing my job if I don't. Can I trust you to be in the same suite with Michael? I need too, Cooper. I need your help on this one. I can't do it alone."

"Give me a little credit, Will. I know what's going on. I think I'll be able to keep my pants on," Cooper told him before putting his hands on Will's arms and getting closer. "What about you? Are you okay? I know how close you and Sam are. This has to be getting to you."

"I want to kill the bastard!" Will sneered. "What he did to Sam was so wrong on so many different levels. Then to find out it's the father of another one of my kids. I don't know how to comprehend that."

Cooper pulled him in for a hug. "You'll be great. You always do the right thing when it comes to these kids. They love you and for good reason. Plus, I'm here if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. If I can't have you the way I wanted you, I hope you'll at least let me be your friend."

"Thanks, Cooper. That means a lot," Will said pulling away from the hug. "You should get some sleep. I need you to be me for these kids tomorrow."

"I will," Cooper smiled because Will trusted him with his kids. "And tell Blaine that if he needs me I'm still here. That I'm here for him even though he's still mad at me."

"I will."

Being that these rooms were at a theme park, the hotel catered to families. The rooms they were given were suites each containing three bedrooms for two people, and a common area with a kitchen. When Will entered Mike, Tina, Sebastian and Nick all stood in the common area patiently waiting. They were unsure of what would happen next and Will still didn't know how to tell Sebastian about his father's involvement, but he knew it had to be done. He and Nick were the only one "in the know" about Sam's situation that didn't know this part.

Walking into the first bedroom that he shared with Sam, he saw the boy curled up under the covers with his head in Blaine's lap. Emma was talking to him.

"Sam, remember what we talked about at breakfast. This news doesn't change any of that. You're still the same person you've always been. Just because you know the real identity of this man doesn't change the fact that he is the criminal and you are the victim. You are never going back to that time of your life again. You don't have to worry about it. There are too many of us that love you and will protect you if you were ever around him again. You're family, Sam."

Will fell in love with her all over again. She was so good at her job. She loved these kids almost as much as he did.

"Blaine, I need your phone," Mr. Schuester asked him.

"What for?" he asked.

Will just gave him a knowing glance and Blaine realized what he was about to do. Blaine unlocked his phone and pulled up the email.

"I pulled it up for you, Mr. Schue. Are you sure now is the right time to do it?" he questioned.

"He's going to find out eventually, and I can't see how we can have him and Sam on the same trip without telling him," Will explained. "Emma, will you come with me. Blaine, can you take care of him until we get back?"

Blaine was already doing just that. He stroked Sam's hair and it looked like to Will that Sam might be dozing off. Emma and Will walked back into the main room.

"Sebastian," Emma called to him. "May I speak with you in your room, please?"

He looked around wondering what was going on, but finally consented and led her to his and Nick's room.

"Tina," Mr. Schuester turned to her. "Will you and Mike fill Nick in on what we're about to tell Sebastian? I have a feeling he's going to need Nick when we're done."

"What's going on?" Nick seemed genuinely confused.

"Sit down, Nick. This is a story you're never going to believe," Tina began.

Will walked into Sebastian and Nick's room and the young man was sitting on the edge of the bed and Emma sat in the chair next to the bed. That left the spot next to Sebastian empty and Will sat there.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" Sebastian wondered.

"No, not at all," Mr. Schuester smiled at him. "You've been a wonderful addition and so helpful on the tour. It's nothing like that. We need to talk to you about why Sam had a bit of a breakdown."

"Well he and Blaine seem to be fine. He's been latched to him since we got off the bus so I assumed it was that other thing that nobody talks about," Sebastian correctly thought.

"I need to show you something and understand that I know it's difficult but I just need to make sure," Mr. Schuester handed Sebastian Blaine's phone. "Can you tell me who the guy in the picture with Kurt is?"

Sebastian looked at it and immediately rolled his eyes. The picture disgusted him and brought up all those memories from yesterday. "It's my father."

Emma exhaled realizing that their last hope of this not being a total train wreck was now gone.

"How well do you know your father's business practices, Sebastian?" the teacher asked.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian didn't understand the change in questioning.

"Like do you know about all the businesses he owns?" Ms. Pillsbury clarified.

"My father never talked about business at home on the very few occasions that he actually came home. We're not close. We've never been close. That's why I loved Dalton so much because I got to live there and forget he existed. On the rare times we were both home at the same time I caught him with his indiscretions one too many times. So I just avoided him altogether," Sebastian answered the question.

"Indiscretions?" Mr. Schuester wondered.

"My dad was sexually active with a lot of people, none of which were my mother. I caught him in the house with one of his boy toys on more than one occasion," Sebastian confessed.

"Sebastian, did you know that your father owned a strip club in Kentucky?" Mr. Schuester posed the question.

"No," Sebastian laughed not making the connection in his head yet. "But it wouldn't surprise me. He'd get to watch guys strip and get paid for it. That sounds like him. Knowing that old bastard he probably took advantage . . ."

At the word advantage the dots connected in Sebastian's head. He face filled with first shock, and then doubt. "No he's a bastard and a pervert, but I can't see him." He paused again. He got glassy eyed but fought hard to keep it together. The two adults saw he give up fighting. A tear fell from his eye and he looked at his teacher. "My father did this to Sam didn't he?"

Will put his arm around Sebastian and the younger boy buried his head in his shoulder and cried.

"I hate him, Mr. Schue. I hate him so much. Why can't I have a normal dad that doesn't treat people like property and actually loves his own son? I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!" His voice got louder with each word until he just started sobbing. It was the final straw in years of holding back and trying to "protect" his father and never speak negatively about him.

In the main room, Nick sat on the couch curled into himself holding his knees. He hated hearing his boyfriend so upset. Tina had her head buried in Mike's chest and he held her tightly wishing he could protect her and his friends from all this madness. Mr. Schuester came out of the room once the noise quieted down.

"Nick, I think he'll want you to go in there now," he suggested.

Nick got up and walked around stopping at Mr. Schue and pausing for a second before giving the older man a hug. "Thanks for taking care of us the way you do, Mr. Schue. So many of our parents don't care as much as you do." With that he walked into the room with Sebastian.

Will stood there stunned by Nick's words. He did love his kids and would do anything for them, but here's a kid who, in all honesty, he didn't really know that well yet, and he was already attached.

"That's why New Directions is so strong, Mr. Schue," Tina wiped her tears away. "You make us believe in ourselves when no one else does and because of that, we'd go to the moon and back for you."

"Thanks Tina," his eyes became glassy. "I may have to take you up on that in order to keep Sam and Sebastian safe."

"Anything you need, Mr. Schue, we're here to help," Mike volunteered.

The room began to settle down and both Blaine and Nick got their men to fall asleep. Tina and Mike fell asleep on the sofa and Will decided to let them sleep. He and Emma said goodnight and he kissed her as she walked out the door. He walked into his room and saw Blaine still leaned against the wall asleep with Sam on his lap. In any other circumstance he would make Blaine go back to his room, but he just couldn't do it. Not this time. As weird as it sounded in his head he was beginning to think of Sam like his own son, and he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't sleep without Blaine there.

"Blaine," Will whispered. He shook the boys shoulder so he would wake up.

"What is it?" he shook himself awake.

"I just wanted to help you get in a more comfortable position," Will smiled. He kneeled beside them on the bed and lifted Sam's sleeping head so that Blaine could slide down and lay flat. He rest Sam's head on Blaine's chest.

"You aren't going to make me leave?" Blaine asked confused.

"Not this time. He needs you," Will picked up the sheet at the end of the bed and covered the two boys up before turning off the light and lying down to hopefully get a few hours of sleep.

Cooper couldn't sleep. He was too worried about his brother. He got out of bed and walked into the common room to get water from the kitchen.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Michael's voice from the darkness scared him and he jumped from the surprise.

"Holy geez, kid, you frikkin' scared me to death. What are you doing up so late?" Cooper asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not stalking you in the dark waiting to pounce on you," Michael snickered. "But since you're up can we talk?"

Michael walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. He sort of had Cooper pinned in from the position he took.

"We," Cooper indicated by motioning his finger between them. "are not happening again. That was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," Michael corrected him. "But you are right we shouldn't have done it because we hurt other people."

"You're not trying to manipulate me again are you?" Cooper tried to read this boy better than he did the last time.

"No, not this time anyway," Michael held his hands up in surrender. "Your first clue should be that I'm fully clothed, the second should be that I haven't said the "D" word at all, and third I'm not trying to touch you in anyway. I actually wanted to apologize. I never meant to cause a rift between you and your brother. I wish that hadn't happened."

"That isn't your fault. It's mine. I should have known better," Cooper stated.

"True, but it wouldn't have mattered. I'd have pursued you until I got you. I'm not going to apologize for having sex with you. I enjoyed it and it's something I will remember for the rest of my life especially when you are a hugely famous superstar. I'll remember our night in New Orleans, but you and I both know we have the hots for other people not each other. So like I said, I just wanted to apologize and I've done that. I hope you won't avoid me for the rest of the trip because I really like you and like hanging out with you. I think I could learn some acting things from you but it's your call. Goodnight, Mr. Anderson."

Michael walked into the darkness back to his bedroom. Cooper stood there shocked at how mature Michael just acted and how turned on he was by it.

The next morning the students who weren't in Will's suite got on the bus and headed to Hollywood Studious for a day in the parks. Emma, Cooper, and Mrs. Lloyd sat on the bus with the rest of the kids and several complete strangers heading to Hollywood Studios.

"So when are the rest of the guys meeting us?" Artie asked Ms. Pillsbury.

"Sam and Sebastian are both really sick. Hopefully the doctor will be able to give them something that will help them and they can come have fun with us," Emma put on her fake smile.

"I still don't understand why Tina didn't come with us," Brittany stated.

"Girl, you got to understand the inner workings of a bromance. Sam is Mike's boy. He's not going to leave him when his sick. Tina gon' stay with her man cause she a good woman like that," Artie explained.

"I still think people are little too down and worried for a group heading to Disney World," Sunshine realized and then got an idea. Brittany, help me out, okay?"

She ran up to the bus driver and spoke to him a second before plugging her iPod into the sound system and hit play. The music filled the bus and everybody looked at Sunshine who began to shake her hips to the music.

_**(Circus by Britney Spears)**_

_**(performed by Sunshine Corazon, Brittany Pierce, Lily Mae Arnett, Mia Jones, and New Directions)**_

_**SUNSHINE: There's only two types of people in the world; the ones that entertain and the ones that observe. Oh, baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl. Don't like that backseat, gotta be first**_

_**ND Boys: Whoa!**_

_**BRITTANY: I'm like the ringleader I call the shots. **_

_**ND Girls: Call the shots.**_

_**BRITTANY: I'm like a firecracker I make it hot when I put on a show.**_

_**ND Girls: I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready Hope ya feel the same.**_

_**ALL: All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watchin' me Follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Just like a circus.**_

_**LILY: There's only two types of guys out there: Ones that can hang with me, and the ones that are scared. So baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight shift, so beware.**_

_**MIA: I'm like the ringleader. I call the shots.**_

_**ND Girls: Call the shots.**_

_**MIA: I'm like a firecracker. I make it hot. When I put on a show.**_

_**ND Girls: I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready hope that you feel the same.**_

The bus comes to a stop and the team heads out the doors and dances on and around the bus where everyone can see.

_**ALL: All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watchin' me Follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Just like a circus.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Let's go! Uh, uh, uh, uh uh-huh Let me see what you can do.**_

_**ALL: Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-huh**_

_**SUNSHINE: I'm running this.**_

_**ALL: Like, like, like. Like a circus.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Yeah, like a what?**_

_**ALL: Like, like, like, like a circus.**_

_**ALL: All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watchin' me Follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Just like a circus. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watchin' me Follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Just like a circus.**_

Sunshine goes back to the driver. "Thank you!" she says as she gets her iPod back.

Emma got them all through the front gate and gave them instructions to meet back at that spot to go back to the hotel at a specific time. The kids split into two groups, half going with Emma and the other half going with Cooper.

The group that went with Cooper included Sunshine, Lindsey, Blake, Lily, Kallie, Michael, Shanna, and Jacob. It was an interesting mixture but everyone hoped that with the surrounding everyone would remain civil. People began to break off into smaller groups. Lily walked up to Sunshine and asked, "So do you know what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sunshine questioned.

"Ms. Pillsbury is sweet, but she'll never be a poker player. You can see in her eyes that something is wrong. So is it Sam or is it Sebastian?" she asked.

Sunshine conceded.

"My guess is Sam. About two hours before we got to the hotel, I was still up listening to my iPod and all of a sudden I hear someone cry out for Mr. Schue. It wasn't loud but I was only two seats behind him. Mr. Schue came back and moved Sam up to his seat in the front of the bus and Blaine moved and sat behind him. Sebastian was asleep across from me with Nick. He seemed fine."

"What do you think happened?" Lily asked.

"Ladies," Cooper interrupted. "Instead of trying to guess what may or may not be happening back at the hotel I could really use your help not making everyone else curious, okay?"

"So something is going on?" Sunshine asked.

"Sam's your friend, right,"

"Yes," both girls said at the same time.

"Then why don't you drop it and if something is wrong I'm sure he'll tell you. Now come on. It's Tower of Terror time," Cooper did his best to change the subject.

As they walked, Sunshine pulled out her phone and texted Tina to check on everyone they left behind.

Inside the suite at the hotel, Tina pulled out her phone and read the text.

_SUNSHINE: Is everything okay? People starting to ask questions. Sam? Sebastian? Are they okay?_

"Mr. Schue," Tina showed him her phone. "It's already starting. Sunshine is the first, but there will be others. I don't know if just not saying anything is going to work."

He read the message. "It's going to have to be. Until Sam is ready to tell his parents, I don't want anyone else to know. It's in Sam's best interest."

"But, Mr. Schue, I mean in all reality what can they do?" Mike asked. They were the only three up. Both couples were still asleep in bed after a very long night. "It's been almost a year. There's no way to prove it now."

"I know," Will conceded. "Sam knows that too. That's why he doesn't see the point in telling his parents. He knows his dad would try to kill the man. I just hope he's not still taking advantage of young guys. I have to admit I'm worried about Kurt."

"But Kurt sounded completely happy," Tina reminded him. "I don't think it's the same deal. Kurt seems very content with this guy."

"It's what he's not saying that worries me. You said he met the guy in jail. I just wonder if there's more than what he's saying to the story. I know he's been insane the last two months but it's still Kurt. He sees things through rose-colored glasses."

"Sam said at one point that there had been others," Mike stated. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"Yeah, there is," Sebastian's voice entered the room. "The first time I caught my dad with a boy I was twelve. I've caught him six times with six different guys. My guess is they may be from one of the businesses like the one Sam worked at which is not a legitimate business because he doesn't own it by his legal name."

"What are you suggesting?" Tina wondered.

"I'm going to testify against my father in my mom's divorce case. I wasn't going too because she asked me not too. But I can't look passed this. In some ways, I know it hurts my mom more than when he actually hit her. Mr. Schuester, there has to be records of what he's done. I know Mrs. Lopez can find them. She just needs to know where to look and now we know where she can start. Will you call her?"

"You realize what you're suggesting. You're basically handing your mother's attorney something that could lead to jail time for your father. Are you sure about this?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Sebastian looked at Tina and then to Mike. Nick was standing behind him. He was about to speak when Blaine walked out of the bedroom. Mr. Schuester stopped him and motioned for Sebastian to continue. Sebastian made eye contact with Blaine and he knew he was doing the right thing.

"If there is one thing that I have learned since moving to Lima it's that a sperm donor doesn't make a dad. Do you know how many father/son talks I've had with him in my life? None. I can't remember the last time that I ate a meal with the man. I'm sure that part of me being a complete ass to everyone last year was because I was just trying to get his attention. And then, I was just angry. I was so angry all the time. I hated everything in my life, and his solution was just to throw money at the problem and I took it and I spent it and then got more, but it never took the place of needing someone. Besides my mom, the first person I can think of that showed me kindness not expecting anything in return was Sam when he offered to help with the shelter. For him to say I'm family to him now . . . he's the first male that's ever said that to me and I believe him over my dad . . . my father's failed attempts. He's my family not my father. If this will help Sam get justice for what happened to him, then yes my father can rot in prison!"

No one in the room said a word. They didn't know how to respond. Then the door to the bedroom opened and Sam walked out. This surprised everyone, but Sam had heard everything Sebastian said. His face was lifeless except for his eyes. Blaine was the first to notice it. In his eyes he saw hope.

"You would really do that for me?" Sam barely whispered.

Sebastian just nodded his head. Sam walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I was so worried about you finding out about this. I thought . . . I don't know what I thought. I just didn't want you to be mad at me for saying something bad about your father."

"He's a jackass, and he's not my real family," Sebastian held Sam tighter. "I'm so sorry he did this to you. I wish I could have done something to stop it."

"It's not your fault or mine," Sam whispered. "And it was a long time ago now."

"That sounds like the guy I'm in love with," Blaine stated.

Sam looked to everyone in the room. "Thank you for taking care of me. I didn't want you to have to deal with my baggage, but I couldn't ask for better friends."

"You mean family," Mike corrected him and walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I should have told you that the day I found out not now. I've been stuck in my head trying to figure things out and I left you hanging. That's what a best friend should do. Will you forgive me?"

"For what?" Sam smiled at him. "You can do no wrong in my eyes you know that."

"Can we talk later?" Mike asked.

"Sure," Sam smiled and turned to Tina. He walked around the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. "I hope this doesn't change how you think of me."

"Well it has I'm afraid," Tina pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "Because I see a young man who has been through so many struggles that I never knew about, and I understand why you are always so carefree and happy around all of us. You appreciate life so much more than all of us because you've see what it's like to not have it. I have gained so much respect and love for you and see you as a strong beautiful young man who I am so privileged to have in my life."

He smiled and hugged her again. Then he turned to Blaine. He walked up to him and rests his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you," he whispered. Then he turned to Will.

"Will you call my parents with me? I think I need to tell them what happened."

"Yes, I can. Are you sure?" he wanted to make sure this wasn't an impulsive decision.

"Yes, I'm ready to tell them."

At the end of the day, the kids from the theme park made it back to the hotel. They were surprised that Tina waited for them in the middle of the lobby.

"Follow me," she insisted.

She led them to the full ballroom and they saw the band set up for their rehearsal. They would be doing one performance in the hotel and two at EPCOT's American Pavilion the day after. She stopped them at the door.

"I know some of you know there have been things going on. I want you to go sit and listen. Don't speak, just listen and let him talk."

The entire group sat down and Mr. Schuester joined them sitting between Emma and Cooper. Sam walked out on to the stage and sat on the middle stool. All of his friends knew immediately that something was wrong. His face told the story to them. Sam could see that several of the girls were already tearing up just from seeing his face.

"So obviously I was just sick today. I try to be a positive guy. I want to be a leader and I don't like showing weakness, but when I say you guys are family I mean it. You don't lie to your family. I know you guys have heard rumors about me and most of you have been too nice to say anything. The main one being of course that I was a stripper. But none of you know why. I was homeless. My dad and I spent weeks sleeping under an overpass in all kinds of weather. It was the scariest time of my life. The Cliff's notes version is I had trouble getting work and that was the job I could get. I wish I could tell you that the bad times for me ended there, but it got worse. I'm asking you as my team and my friends to give me the benefit of the doubt and just trust me when I say that there were things that happened to me that I hope never happen to any of you."

When he said those words, he looked directly at Michael, and the younger boy realized immediately the realness of the advice he'd been given hit him and he had to hold back his emotion.

"When I made it back to McKinley it really was like I'd been given a second chance at life. But you can't escape your past and sometimes it does come back to haunt you. I'm still the same person I was, but things might come out about me that some of you don't like or can't believe. Please understand that I want to tell you, but I can't," the last few words he got really choked up and had to compose himself. His friends were all in tears now. "I can't say it, but you're all smart people. I'm sure you can figure it out. I'm not ready to talk about it but it's going to happen so I have to be. I just told my parents, not the greatest conversation I've ever had, and I'm thankful that Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are letting live with them. I have learned through Glee that when you can't speak what you feel you can sing it. So before we all have rehearsal together I want you to know how I feel about all of you.

_**(This is Home by Switchfoot)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans, Sebastian Smythe, and Blaine Anderson)**_

_**SAM: I've got my memories. They're always inside of me, but I can't go back. Back to how it was. I believe it now. I've come too far. But I can't go back. Back to how it was.**_

Sebastian and Blaine both joined him on the stage to sing backup harmonies.

_**SAM: Created for a place I've never known.**_

_**ALL 3: This is home. Now I've finally where I belong. Where I belong, yeah, this is home. I've been searching for a place of my own. Now I've found it maybe this is home. Yeah, this is home.**_

_**SAM: Belief over misery. I've seen the enemy, and I won't go back, back to how it was. And I've got my heart set on what happens next. I've got my eyes wide and it's not over yet. We are miracles and we're not alone.**_

_**ALL 3: This is home. Now I've finally where I belong. Where I belong, yeah, this is home. I've been searching for a place of my own. Now I've found it maybe this is home. Yeah, this is home.**_

_**SAM: And now after all my searching, after all my questions I'm gonna call it home. I've got a brand new mindset. I can finally see the sunset. I'm gonna call it home.**_

_**ALL 3: This is home. Now I've finally where I belong. Where I belong, yeah, this is home. I've been searching for a place of my own. Now I've found it maybe this is home. Yeah, this is home.**_

_**SAM: Now I know, yeah, this is home. I've come too far and I won't go back. Yeah this is home.**_

His friends all rushed the stage and began to hug him. Sam knew this wasn't the end. He turned to find Blaine's eyes. He knew as long as he could keep those eyes in his sights, he would be okay.


	29. Chapter 29 Fallout

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE – FALLOUT**

"Coop, can we talk?"

When Cooper heard his voice he was sure that he was hearing things, but sure enough, when he turned around Blaine was standing there outside their hotel rooms. His little brother's look of concern made him tremble.

"Of course," Cooper smiled at him. "Do you want to go somewhere private?"

"I was thinking down by the pool. It's closed now so there shouldn't be a lot of people just sitting out there," Blaine suggested.

"The brothers took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out onto the deck that overlooked the pool. Cooper motioned to a table and Blaine sat down.

"I'm still mad at you just so you know. I haven't forgotten why we're not speaking, but I need my brother right now so I need to forget that and depend on you. Do you understand?" Blaine asked.

"I am thankful you came to me. I've missed you little brother," Cooper answered.

"Me too, and I'm in a situation now that I really don't know what to do," Blaine's face filled with desperation. "The thing is Sam is depending on me to be his rock of support through all of this, and I want to be there for him. I don't want to let him down, but I don't know what to do or what to say. The call with his parents didn't go well, but I don't think it was as bad as he thinks. I don't think I can say that to him though."

"What do you mean?" Cooper had been concerned about this since Sam made a statement about it before making such a huge stance with the song he sang.

"His parents are still upset about him dating me. The idea that their son could like boys freaks them out. When he told them about what Charles did his mother was upset. His father wanted to know why he hadn't told them about it sooner so something could be done. He said Sam had taken their choices away for getting justice by not telling them. I don't think his parents understand the concept of shame. The idea that Sam didn't want anyone to know never crossed their minds. Nor did the fact that Sam went through all of that for them," Blaine seemed to just be venting at this point.

"Sounds like it didn't go that well, Blaine. I can only imagine how he feels. Are they supporting him or treating it like it's his fault?" Cooper questioned.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. It was so confusing. His dad said they would contact Mrs. Lopez to see if there was anything they could do, but that he knew the law well enough to know they didn't have any options," Blaine said. "But you know what really pisses me off? Not once did they ask him if he was okay or if he needed anything. Cooper, he's not Sam right now. He's like this broken shell and I don't know what to do."

"He seemed great during the rehearsal. I thought his performance was on par with what I've seen on the tour so far," Cooper tried presenting a positive to make the situation a little better.

"That's just Sam. He isn't himself when he performs. He puts on this public image which any other time I would think is amazing but now it just feels like he's hiding behind it."

Cooper thought for a few minutes and a smile crossed his face.

"I know what you need to do."

"Please tell me. I'm so confused," Blaine hoped the advice would work.

"Blaine, you need to be Sam's one escape from his reality. Yeah, his life is in this crazy limbo, but you're his constant. When he's with you, he should be able to forget the craziness for a little while. You're not ignoring it; you're just not focusing on it for so much time each day. He needs time where he can just feel like himself. Can you do that? I mean it means you would have to never bring it up. Only talk about it if he brings it up. If anyone is able to get him through this it's you."

"So you're saying I just act normal like nothing has happened?" Blaine wasn't sure that was the right direction to go.

Cooper smiled. "It means you just love him, and little brother, that is a job you were destined to do. You have the biggest heart of anyone that I know, and I have seen the way that he looks at you. That boy is totally yours for as long as you want him. I'd be willing to bet you his biggest concern isn't that his family won't support him, but that he will lose you because of this. You do everything to show him that there's no way in hell you're going anywhere and I guarantee you that you'll see your man slowly come back to you."

"Do you really think so?" Blaine knew that everything his brother had said fit Sam.

"Never underestimate the power of love. There's nothing more powerful in the entire world. We all just want to feel wanted, to feel like there is someone in the world that loves us. Love isn't the opposite of hate, it's the opposite of loneliness which can tear a person apart faster than any other force," Cooper theorized.

The last statement he made fit Cooper's situation as much as Sam's and that fact wasn't lost on Blaine.

"Is that really why you slept with Michael because he made you feel something besides lonely?" he asked.

Cooper looked off in the distance. He wasn't sure if he should say everything, but Blaine was his brother. If he couldn't trust him would could he trust? "The only thing worse that being lonely is combining that loneliness with the fact that you're in love with someone you know you'll never be able to be with. Blaine, I know what I did was wrong, but in that moment I was facing the fact that my love wasn't reciprocated and Michael was there at the right time to take advantage of bad judgment on my part. You have to believe me when I say I won't ever do something like that again."

"I do believe you, Coop. It was just hard for me to see someone I look up to and love so much screw up so bad, but I had no idea you were going through anything like that especially here where you don't know that many people," Blaine's brain started putting puzzle pieces together. "Wait, you were on this trip when you realized that this person didn't love you back? I thought you said you didn't have feelings for any of the other guys?"

"I don't," Cooper said leaning back in his seat waiting for the realization to hit his little brother.

"But there's only one other adult guy here besides you," Blaine pointed out trying to get eye contact with his brother who was doing everything he could not to look his brother in the eye. "Mr. Schuester? Is that who it is?"

Cooper didn't answer, but when his eyes met Blaine's he didn't have too. He knew the truth.

"Wow."

Back in their suite, Sam sat in Sebastian's room talking. Nick was hanging out with the younger guys because he hadn't in a while and also because he knew these two needed time to talk.

"Sebastian, do you think your father would come after you in court?" Sam asked.

"Probably. I told you we've never been close. If it would keep him out of jail I'm sure he would," he answered.

"Then I don't want you to do it," Sam demanded. "I'm serious. You have no idea how much I appreciate your willingness to defend me but my dad is right. There is no justice for me at this point. I can't prove what happened to me. It would be my word against your father's, and he's a multi-millionaire businessman and I'm a high school senior. No court would believe a kid that was homeless. They would just think I was after his money."

"You don't know that. Santana had to get that tenacity of hers from somewhere and I'm willing to bet it was her mother. I'm sure Mrs. Lopez will figure something out," Sebastian determined.

"If she does then great, but I don't want you risking your future for me," Sam insisted. "We both know there are illegal skeletons in your past and there is no sense making any of them public record so I want you to promise me that if she can't do it without your testimony you'll drop it."

"I don't know if I can do that," Sebastian stated.

"If you don't I will, which means I'll commit perjury and go to jail, but I'm not going to let you take a bullet for me," Sam told him.

"What happened to change your thought process about this? I don't understand," Sebastian questioned.

""I need to think about everything and everybody not just myself, I guess. I just have to accept the fact that I not only let this happen I didn't report it. The act itself may not have been my fault but the fact he will get away with it is. I didn't speak up when I should have. So my only chance now is to try and piece my life back together and move on. I know that either when we are in New York or when he's in town for their divorce hearing I'll probably see him. I just have to be ready for it. My parents aren't going to pursue it so neither should I. I should just be happy with what I have; Blaine, Mr. Schuester, and you. As long as I have the three of you supporting me I think I can do this."

"Are you really sure about this?" Sebastian questioned.

"What other choice do I have?"

Down in the ballroom, Emma watched as Will paced back and forth while he was on the phone. His phone rang right as the kids were heading up to their rooms for the night. That was forty-five minutes ago and he was still on the call. She couldn't figure out what it was about except that Sam's name had come up and whoever was on the other end hadn't let Will say very much.

"Yes . . . of course, you know I will, but . . . are you sure this is . . . I think you should really think about this some more . . . you can't do that to him . . . fine. I guess we will see you in Chicago."

Will hung up the phone and Emma knew by the expression on his face that he was angry. He walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her hanging his head in disbelief. Emma took his hand and just waited for him to speak.

"Well it seems to just get worse and worse," he began. "That was Sam's mother. Evidently they've had time to talk things over and have decided what to do."

"That's good, right? I mean they're going to help him," Emma assumed.

"They want to sign all parental rights over to me. In their words, they have failed him as his parents. Their misfortunes caused their son to be confused and caused him to allow something so bad to happen to him and ultimately turn him gay. She said they would provide financial support for him but that their concern now was to concentrate on his little brother and sister and make sure they didn't make the same mistakes with them. Emma, I don't know what to do."

"You do it!" she exclaimed with conviction that surprised Will. "I'm sorry, but his parents suck. If they can't see what an amazing kid Sam is then they don't deserve him. We do Will. He loves us both and we love him. We can take care of him permanently."

"You're talking about being parents before we even get married. Are you sure about this?" he wanted to make sure.

"Completely," she smiled. "Let's do it. Let's be Sam's parents."

"She said they would have the paper work ready for us when we got to Chicago for the tour. I think we need to talk to Sam about it too," Will responded. "Thank you, Emma."

In the other boys' room, there was a conversation going on that was long overdue.

"Blake, will you sit down. I really need to talk to you about something."

Michael had waited for Nick to leave to have this conversation. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life, but he knew he had to do it. For Blake's part he was concerned. Never in their entire friendship had he seen Michael this serious about anything. He sat down on the bed leaning against the wall and watched as Michael paced in front of him.

"We've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Well, yeah, Mikey," Blake used the nickname he called Michael by when they were alone or just with Nick. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I'm probably about to royally screw this up," he sat down as far across the bed from Blake as he could. "There's no one in this world that's more important to me than you. You know that, right?"

"Mikey, you're starting to freak me out. Tell me what's going on," Blake asked.

He took a deep breath and began. "I listened to Sam tonight and I've just been messed up inside ever since then. I've been really dangerous with my body sleeping around and stuff and I kept it from you because I didn't want you to think of me as some kind of slut. But I at least chose to do those things myself and Sam he didn't . . ." he wiped tears that threatened to fall and composed himself before continuing to talk. "You're my best friend, you're the only person in this world that I love and I'm just really sorry if I let you down or you're embarrassed by me."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked him and the leaned over and pulled Michael over to him so that he could put his arm around him and show him that he wasn't going anywhere. You're still my Mikey and that's not going to change."

"But you know there's more to it," Michael looked up into Blake's eyes. It did shatter Blake's heart to see his best friend so upset.

"I do. I think I've always known on some level, and I wish that I could reciprocate," He let Michael's head rest on his chest. "You know I love you, but it's not in the same way. I wish it could be if for no other reason than you wouldn't be hurting right now."

"I don't know what to do," Michael whispered.

"You act like the same Mikey that has been my best friend my whole life, and I will always be here for you not matter what, and one day you'll meet someone that makes you completely forget your crush on me because he knocks your socks off," Blake tried to cheer him up.

Michael couldn't respond. He just leaned into Blake. The older boy knew his friend wasn't going to speak because he wanted to act as if he was strong. Blake kissed the side of his head. "You're going to be fine, and I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Just promise me if you ever decide to try it my way," Michael began.

"I wouldn't try it with anyone else," Blake laughed. "But in case you haven't noticed I sort of have my hands full with relationship problems."

"I'd be so much less drama than those two," Michael finally laughed.

"Probably so," Blake laughed.

Michael got up from the bed. "I need to get some air. I'm glad I finally told you. I guess I was thinking it might be a different result but I understand. Thanks for not being weird about it."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blake asked.

"I want to be alone, but thanks," Michael smiled weakly before walking out the door. He was thankful that the main room was empty. He picked up his guitar and opened the door to the balcony and sat strumming his instrument until a song came to mind and he decided to sing it.

_**(Scratch by Kendall Payne)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke)**_

_**MICHAEL: It's a big boy world now. Full of grown up things. And everyday I wish I was small. I've been counting on nothing. But he keeps giving me his word. And I'm tired of hearing myself speak. Do you get weary? Do you ever get weak? How do you dream when you can't fall asleep?**_

Blake hears the music and walks into the main room and leans against the wall listening to Michael sing. Michael has no idea he is there.

_**MICHAEL: I've been wondering what you're thinking and if you like the way I dress tonight. Would you still say you love me under this ordinary moonlight? I'm so afraid of what you'd say. **_

Cooper also hears the singing and walks over to the wall opposite Blake and listens. He gives Blake a look wondering what 's wrong, but Blake ignores him.

_**MICHAEL: I'd like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch. I'd like to know if you'd be open to giving me a second chance. **_

Blake catches a look from Cooper watching Michael play. It catches his attention because it's the way Michael looks at him and suddenly he realizes what exactly Michael was confessing to him earlier about being reckless with his body.

_**MICHAEL: I used to think I was special. And only I have proved me wrong. I thought I could change the world with a song. But I have ended up in India with no map to guide me home. Strangest place I think I've ever been. And all this time I thought that we were friends. My stubborn will is learning to bend. I'd like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch. I'd like to know if you'd be open to giving me a second chance.**_

Blake returns to their room before he gets caught eavesdropping but Cooper remains still.

_**MICHAEL: It's a big boy world now. Full of grown up things. And every day I wish I was small.**_

Michael stood and walked back into the main room and saw Cooper standing there.

"You told him?" Cooper asked.

Michael just nodded and walked over to Cooper and threw his arms around the older man. "I'm not asking for anything just hold me until I feel better, please"

Cooper held the boy in a hug.

When Will reentered their suite, all the boys were up and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sam turned to welcome him back and saw in Will's face that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sam's demeanor completely changed preparing for bad news.

"We don't have to talk about it now. You guys are having fun. We can talk about it tomorrow," Will smiled at them and turned to walk into their bedroom. Sam followed him and shut the door behind him which surprised all his friends.

"Will, please don't keep secrets from me. I've had too much craziness today. You're one of the few I count on," Sam seemed desperate.

"This will cause more drama, but I'll tell you if you want to know now," Will decided.

Sam just sat down and waited.

"I talked to your parents again tonight for about an hour," Will told him.

"They don't want me anymore do they?" Sam hung his head. Somehow he knew this was the truth. "The last three times I've called to talk to Stevie and Stacey they made up excuses of why I couldn't talk to them. They're ashamed of me and this was the final straw."

Will was scared he would take this badly, but he knew there was no other way to handle it. He moved over to Sam and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Do you remember when I told you that I hoped someday when I had a son he was just like you?" Will asked.

"Yeah, that was really nice. You can take it back if you want too," Sam sighed.

"Why would I do that if I'm going to be your new parent?" Will posed the question.

Sam turned his head toward Will and the older man saw the glimmer in those eyes he'd been missing. "What do you mean?"

"Your parents want to sign over your parental rights to me. I'm already your legal guardian, but this would make it permanent," Will explained.

"Are you serious?" Sam smiled. "You'll be my dad?"

"If you want me to be. I don't want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable," Will assured him but barely got out the words before Sam wrapped his arms around him and bear hugged him.

"This is awesome!" Sam's old smile was finally back. "I don't want to disrespect my parents but you've already been more of a parent to me than they have through all of this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, Emma and I are both very excited about it, actually," Will smiled.

"Well, good, Dad!" Sam laughed.

Will laughed with him. "Okay, that will take some getting used to."

Sam got up and walked back into the main room seeing the very concerned looks on his friends faces.

"Hey," he smiled weakly deciding to see their reaction.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked hopeful.

"Yeah, what happened?" Nick wanted to know.

Blaine and Sebastian just studied Sam's face trying to figure out what was going on. Will came out of the room and leaned against the door.

"Sam?" Blaine was so worried and Sam gave him a smile to calm his nerves.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Sam began.

"Bad," Blaine didn't even wait to be asked. "Let's just get it out of the way."

"My parents are giving me up. They are basically putting me up for adoption," Sam told them.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian couldn't believe it. "They're just giving you away?"

"I think we could come up with a better way of saying it than that?"Mike refuted.

"I'm sorry, but evidently Sam and I have crappy parents in common. I'm not trying to make it sound nice. I just say it like it is," Sebastian defended his comment.

"Sam, what are you going to do? You know I'll do anything that I can," Blaine was in shock but wanted to do nothing more than to save him from all he endured.

"I'll be okay," Sam began to smile a little more. "That brings us to the good news, right?"

Sam turned to Will to get his permission to tell them. He just smiled and nodded his head yes.

"What is it, Sam?" Blaine was curious now.

"The good news is they already found someone willing to adopt me. Mr. Schue is adopting me."

Everyone sat in shock for a moment before actually reacting.

"It's about damn time we get some good news today," Sebastian joked.

"That's great, Sam," Mike added.

Sam looked at Blaine and there were tears falling down his cheeks. He moved over next to him on the sofa and wiped them away. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"When you said you were being adopted, I had these thoughts that you would have to leave and go live somewhere else and I didn't know what I was going to do, but this is such a great thing for you, Sam. I'm so happy for you," Blaine confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam told him.

"Good," Blaine said with much more confidence. "Because if this hadn't been the case we would have had to run off together because I have no intention of letting you go."

"You know, I don't think any of us really want to watch what's about to happen. Why don't we give them some privacy," Will suggested.

"I want to watch," Sebastian grinned.

Nick slapped him in the arm and gave him a sly look. He waited to speak until Mr. Schue left the room. "We can make our own fun. I even have my video camera in my bag," he winked.

Sebastian jumped up and headed after him.

"Am I the only person not getting lucky tonight?" Mike asked.

"You're welcome to join us if you want?" Sebastian slapped his ass as he went by.

Mike was stunned and didn't know what to say. His face was expressionless.

"Mike?" Sam called to him. "Sebastian, not cool man you freaked him out." Sam and Blaine now were both watching Mike's expression. "Mike, are you okay, man?"

Mike looked over at his two friends. He went and sat in front of them on the coffee table.

"I need to tell you something, both of you. It's something that's been freaking me out and I don't know what it means but Sam, you're my best friend so I'm going to trust that you won't judge me," Mike hurried through his thoughts.

"Mike, it's me. I'm never going to judge you for anything," Sam told him.

"Yeah, me either," Blaine added.

"You might," Mike said to Blaine. "After I make this confession."

"Just tell us already!" Sam insisted.

"Fine, I've had sex dreams about you," Mike just blurted out.

Sam and Blaine sat shocked.

"Well that was unexpected," Sam stammered.

"And kind of hot actually," Blaine smiled.

"Really? You think it's hot that I had a sex dream about your boyfriend?" Mike didn't understand.

"It's a dream, Mike. You can't take dreams literally all the time. I mean it could mean you have the hots for Sam, but it could also mean that you're worried about losing the close connection you have with him because he has this with me now and your mind turned that to sex in a dream," Blaine explained.

"But I woke up hard," he decided to leave out that he woke up wet also.

"Have you ever had sex thoughts and not gotten hard?" Blaine asked.

Mike shook his head no.

"Did you talk to Tina about this?" Sam asked worried about the ramifications this could have on all their friendships.

"I did actually. She said the exact same thing Blaine just said. She didn't get jealous at all. She just allowed me to talk. She's so good to me. She just said she knew I loved her and wouldn't hurt her so she wasn't going to worry," Mike told them.

"So why are you so worried?" Sam wanted to understand.

"Because what if they are wrong?" Mike tilted his head in worry. "What if it's something I want?"

"Then there is only one way to figure that out," Blaine's devious grin crossed his face. "Kiss Sam and see what kind of reaction you get."

"Are you serious?" Mike asked.

"You devil," Sam shook his head. "Mike, what he's not telling you is we played this game when we first started thinking about getting together and I asked him if we had a threesome who would he pick to be the third. So he's not telling you the whole story of why he's so eager to see us kiss."

"You said me?" Mike looked almost flattered.

Blaine blushed. "You and Sam have a virtually perfect friendship and you're both hot. So yeah I picked you."

"You can kiss me if you want," Sam said. "But if you kiss me, you have to kiss Blaine too because I don't want to do anything sexual without him."

Mike didn't wait. He grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Surprised at first, he didn't know how to handle it, but he quickly closed his eyes and went with it. Mike was a great kisser. His lips were full and very soft and his tongue tasted great. Sam pulled Mike away from him and pushed his face toward Blaine. Blaine's lips met his and immediately the two were allowing the other's tongue into their mouth. When they finished, Mike's face was full of confusion.

"Are you okay?" Sam went from being completely turned on to worried about his friend.

"I think I need to go to bed," Mike got up and walked a few steps away. "Thank you for that. It was . . . well I enjoyed it more than I think I thought I would. I just need to think about it."

Mike went to his room and pulled off his shirt and shorts and slid under the covers in his boxers. He turned his music up and it seemed as if the music was his exact thoughts.

_**(Never Say Never by The Fray)**_

_**(performed by Mike Chang)**_

_**MIKE: There's some things we don't talk about, rather do without, and just hold the smile. Falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of together all the while.**_

_**You can never say never. Why we don't know when, time and time again, younger now than we were before**_

As Mike sings the chorus he's hit with images of Sam and all their greatest times together as friends, but they are all covered by that kiss now.

_**MIKE: Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go.**_

His thoughts switch to Tina. All the amazing moments they've had together.

_**MIKE: Picture you're the queen of everything. As far as the eye can see. Under your command. I will be your guardian. When all is crumbling, steady your hand. You can never say never. Why we don't know when. Time, time and time again. Younger now then we were before**_

His thoughts of Tina and Sam battle it out in his head. He keeps going back and forth between the two.

_**MIKE: Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go.**_

His thoughts of Sam return to thoughts of friendship and Tina takes over his mind completely.

_**MIKE: We're pulling apart and coming together again and again. We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go.**_

Mike has made a decision about Tina that he knows is going to surprise everyone.

_**MIKE: Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go.**_

Back in the living room, Blaine is lying to Sam's side on the sofa, but he's halfway on top of him as well.

"This feels nice," Blaine said. "Just lying here with you. Us getting to be content holding each other. It seems like it's been forever since we've been able to do this."

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Sam whispered. "I know it's a lot to ask because we're young and we have a lot of life left to live, but I want to live my life with you."

"It's not a lot to ask, baby. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you too. I want to forget about all the crazy in our lives and just think about you and me for a while. Do you think that's possible?" Blaine hoped.

"I do. I want it to be. God, that's what makes you so beautiful to me. You always think about me first."

"And you do the same," Blaine smiled. I love being with this beautiful man in my arms right now and I know he's going through a lot of stuff, but a wise man once told me that love is more powerful than any other force of nature. You love with every ounce of who you are. That's what makes you beautiful."

_**(Tour Song #8 – What Makes You Beautiful (Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Joe Hart, Artie Abrams, Nick Hall, Michael Burke, and Jacob Reed)**_

_**JOE: You're insecure, don't know what for? You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-o-or. Don't need make up to cover up. Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough.**_

_**JACOB: Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you.**_

_**ALL: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful.**_

_**JOE/JACOB: If only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**ALL: You don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful, oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful.**_

_**NICK: So c-c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong. I don't know why. You're being shy. And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes**_

_**ARTIE: Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you.**_

_**ARTIE/NICK: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: nobody else). The way that you flip your hair get me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful.**_

_**ALL: If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful.**_

_**ALL: Nana nana nana nana; nana nana nana; nana nana nana nana; nana nana nana.**_

_**MICHAEL: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**ARTIE: You don't know oh oh.**_

_**JOE: You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**ALL: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: nobody else); the way that you flip your hair (Joe: Come on!) gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground (Joe: ground) it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful oh oh.**_

_**JOE: That's what makes you beautiful.**_

By breakfast the next morning, news of Sam's adoption had spread to everyone. Most thought it was really cool of Mr. Schuester to take Sam in like that. Others kind of already thought he had. Tina was the first to lighten the mood. She and Lily walked up to the breakfast table where the adults were sitting. She hugged Mr. Schue from behind.

"Hey Dad," she giggled.

"I guess news is spreading?" Mr. Schuester turned to her.

"Yeah, everyone knows. You'll be great at it and it will be great practice for when you and Ms. Pillsbury have kids of your own one day."

"Thanks Tina," he smiled.

"So do you still have to get a baby gift if the baby is seventeen?" Lily kept as straight a face as she could asking the question. "Wait don't answer! I know exactly what I'm getting you at the Magic Kingdom today."

The girls walked off and as they went by the table with the two couples they both took turns hugging the four guys. Lily whispered to Sebastian.

"Tina sort of filled me in on the whole story. I'm here if you need to talk to someone other than these three hotties sitting at the table distracting you.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please hang out with Nick and me at the park today!" he requested.

"It's a date!" she winked before walking away.

Sam's phone rang and so did Blaine's. They both looked at them at the same time.

"It's Rachel," Blaine told them.

"This is Santana," Sam wondered if this was planned.

"Hello?" they both said at the same time.

Rachel's barrage of questions all in a row meant Blaine would definitely not be talking at the table. Sam seemed to have the same look on his face. The boys excused themselves from the table. Blaine went back to the deck where he talked to his brother the night before and Sam went and sat in a corner of the lobby where no one was at the moment.

"Rachel, you're going to have to slow down. I only caught half of those questions," Blaine insisted.

"What exactly is going on with this tour?" Rachel slowed down.

"Rachel, I don't know what you've heard, but some people have just had some personal issues that have come up unannounced. They aren't my issues so I shouldn't talk about them," Blaine insisted. "But things are good now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel said with confusion. "I'm talking about the cover story on _Show Choir Weekly_. It's about New Directions."

"What does it say?" he asked.

"It's not good," she professed. "The headline is _New Directions Plans Title Repeat By Stealing Talent."_

"What? That's ridiculous!" Blaine couldn't believe it.

"Someone on the inside had to do this, Blaine. It has specifics from both schools and they aren't just talking about Sunshine and Sebastian. They talk about how we stole you from Dalton last year," Rachel stated.

"I chose to come to McKinley. You didn't steal me. That's ridiculous! It has to be someone in Vocal Adrenaline trying to stir up trouble," Blaine mandated.

"I don't think so, Blaine," Rachel knew she was going to walk a fine line saying what she needed to say. "I called Unique first because I thought the same thing. He read it while I was on the phone with him and he said it couldn't have been Vocal Adrenaline because he wasn't mentioned and Mercedes and Kurt talked to him about moving last year and you and I did this summer. So I called my mom and point blank asked her and she said that, Mr. Schuester was a friend and she would never do that to him. She also said she never taught Sunshine so she had no ill will."

"What are you trying to say?" Blaine questioned.

"Read the article, Blaine," she said. "The majority of details are about you and Sebastian. Sunshine is a secondary part of the article. I think someone at Dalton gave them the information."

"I just can't see them doing that, Rachel," Blaine believed.

"Blaine, most of your friends from Dalton have graduated. And Sebastian wasn't exactly the most popular guy there. I know they helped move Sebastian, but there was also an article in several Ohio newspapers touting them for their charity work. How well do you know the guys that are there now? I even heard a rumor that they have an actual teacher now and no one knows who it is."

"I haven't heard that, but I'll read the article and tell Mr. Schuester about it. I still have to tell him about Shelby being back with Vocal Adrenaline. I'd forgotten until you just mentioned it," Blaine realized.

"Blaine, you're Captain now. You can't leave out stuff like that!" Rachel admonished him.

"Rachel," Blaine paused before asking because he wasn't sure he should. "Have you heard about the automatic scholarship and who got it? It's past the deadline they gave us and I didn't get an email so I'm guessing I didn't."

"It hasn't been mentioned, but I heard from this new guy I have in a lot of my classes that they haven't made the final decision yet and it's down to two. I wish I knew more and you know I'll call you the minute I do hear anything, but Blaine, you blew everyone out of the water. They'd be crazy not to pick you. I'm willing to bet it's between you and Unique. Just focus on the tour and making New Directions look good. I've been watching the videos online. I thought the new version of _Light Up The World_ was spectacular!"

"Thanks Rachel. I want you to know I appreciate everything you did for me this summer, and I hope things are going well for you while Finn is there for a visit," Blaine switched subjects.

"It's been nice having him here," Blaine immediately heard her voice perk up. "Finn and I are working on things. I wish we could be back where we were but he's in Chicago and I'm here. Maybe we'll try long distance, I don't know but I want to see what happens. What about you and Sam?"

"We're good. Things have been a little crazy, but he's the one thing I can always depend on. He's having a rough time family wise. They haven't accepted his lifestyle choices. When you come home you'll find this out so I think its okay to tell you, but Mr. Schuester adopted Sam because his parents basically disowned him," Blaine explained.

"That poor boy. I'll have to call him and tell him how much I love him and not to worry because we're his family or maybe I'll sing him a song. I'm sure he'll like that," Rachel starting coming up with ideas and Blaine knew he'd lose her.

"Rachel, let me go and talk to Mr. Schue. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good. Tell Sam I'm here for him anytime he needs to talk or anything. I can't wait for you guys to get to New York!

Blaine hung up and headed to find Mr. Schue.

At the same time Blaine started his conversation with Rachel, Sam sat down to talk to Santana.

"Twice in one week, Santana, we have to be careful or people will talk," Sam tried to joke.

"Cut the crap, Sam. Brittany called me this morning and said that Mr. Schue was adopting you not just acting as your legal guardian. Is she serious?" she asked.

"Yes, it all happened last night or I would have told you already. You're mom is handling the paperwork I think," Sam said.

"Okay, Sam, I'm going to drop my usual attitude and be real with you. If this is happening something is up. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Santana, that's a really hard answer to give. I'm not sure I even know what okay is, but basically my parents are disowning me because they think it's wrong for me to date Blaine. They don't understand it," he wasn't sure how much he wanted to say over the phone. "There's some other things too. . . I don't want to tell you about them over the phone. I'd rather do it in person. Will you let me wait until we get to New York."

"Of course, Sam. I just . . . I know this can't be easy for you. What about Stevie and Stacy?"

Sam did tear up at their names. "I'm not allowed to see them. I'll get to talk to them when we're in Chicago and explain that it will be a while before I get to see them again. Hopefully, after some time they'll let me see them."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I know how much you love them. It's complete crap that they are doing this to you. I wish I was in Chicago I would kick both their asses!"

"God, I love you, Santana. I really miss you!" Sam was able to laugh a little.

"I miss you too, Trouty. When you start planning college your perfect ass better be coming to New York with that pretty lady boy toy of yours so that we can hangout everyday again," she said.

"I've actually been thinking about it. I really want to become an actor I think," Sam admitted. "And you should feel privileged because I haven't even told Blaine that yet."

"I'd watch you even if it was porno. Hell, especially if it was porno," she laughed.

"And welcome back normal Santana," he laughed with her.

"Well I can't stay sentimental too long. That would turn me into Rachel or Tina," she joked. "Call me more often you ass! I miss you! I don't want to hear things about you from my girlfriend. I know you are spending most of your time tapping that sweet boy of yours, but five minutes wouldn't kill you."

"I promise. In fact, I do have a project for you if you're interested," he teased her.

"A project that makes Sam Evans raise an eyebrow, I like it. Tell me," she insisted.

"Did you get an apology letter from Kurt?" he asked.

"I did and I'm guessing you did too since you're asking. Do you believe it?" she asked.

"I wish I could, but I just don't know, which is where you come in. We're all in the same boat. We all want to know where his mind really is," Sam reviewed.

"You want me to spy on Twinkle Toes, don't you? Sam Evans, this is so not like you?" she liked the way Sam was thinking.

"Then you're really going to be shocked by this. I want you to find out because I'm actually worried about Kurt as much as the rest of us. Kurt's new boyfriend is Sebastian's father," Sam explained.

"You're kidding!" Santana loved the drama. "This just gets better. You know, Lady Fingers sent me a text asking if I would have coffee with him but I ignored it. Maybe I should take him up on that offer."

"Thank you Santana," Sam smiled.

"Love you too, Trouty Mouth," she returned.

Same hung up the phone and walked over to see several of his friends huddled around a table. Mr. Schue and Blaine sat on one side of the table, Brittany and Artie on the other. Sebastian, Tina, and Sunshine stood around the table. Sebastian was on his telephone.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Publicity problems," Tina answered.

"Warbler problems," Brittany answered.

Sam looked to Blaine for answers and he caught Sam up. Will showed him the article on his iPad.

"So Ms. Corcoran is back with Vocal Adrenaline?" Sam realized.

"Yes, which means they are going to be phenomenal this year. She will embrace Unique not try and work against him like Jesse St. James did," Sunshine gave her expertise on their rivals.

Sebastian hung up his phone. "I just got off the phone with Jeff. He's the only one that would answer me. He's really the only one that I was friends with before I left and he confirmed that Dalton hired someone to run their program. He also told me that he's positive the article came from them or from the school that is. The Warblers don't have issues with me moving. They all know the reason why. It's coming from Dalton, but we just don't know from whom."

"So what do we do?" Artie asked

"I have an idea," Blaine had a big smile on his face. "Cooper and I did something crazy like this for his audition and it worked so, Mr. Schue if you trust me I just need 15 minutes, Sebastian, Sunshine, and Sam's Macbook."

"Okay, I trust you, Blaine. Let's see what you can do."

Fifteen minutes later, the group came back downstairs. The rest of the group was waiting in the lobby to go to the Magic Kingdom.

"If you like this, I'll upload it as a video response to the article," Blaine explained.

"Okay, let's watch it," Mr. Schue agreed.

The video began and it started with Blaine looking around the common room of their suite for something. Sebastian came out of the back bedroom.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the key," Blaine said like it was obvious.

"What key?" Sebastian looked like Blaine was crazy.

"The key to get out. I mean didn't you read the article. We were stolen. We have to get out," Blaine stated.

Sunshine entered the frame. "Sebastian, what is he talking about?"

"He thinks we were stolen," Sebastian played off the best version of 'Old Sebastian.'

"It says so right here," Blaine handed the iPad to the duo and they began reading.

"Okay, first of all Blaine, you've already been in New Directions for a year, how are they stealing you now?" Sunshine posed.

Blaine acted like he was realizing this fact. "That's true. I was on the National Championship team." He said the last three words looking directly into the camera.

"And as for me," Sunshine continued. "I went back to Korea because I hated Vocal Adrenaline. I'm so glad they got a new coach, who by the way was at McKinley with us, but no one is saying she was stolen. I don't get what the big deal is."

"And this just annoys me because whoever wrote this doesn't know us. My parents got a divorce and I couldn't pay for private school anymore. No one stole me. I chose McKinley.

"Stolen?" Blaine posed to the camera.

"I don't think so," Sunshine added.

"Blaine, Sunshine and I, we just found a New Direction," Sebastian winked and the film ended.

Everyone laughed and clapped.

"I love it!" Mr. Schuester stated. "Sebastian that last line was brilliant!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

"Come on guys let's go have some fun and play like a kid in the Magic Kingdom," Mr. Schuester announced.

_**(Tour Song #9 – We Are Young by Fun – Jake Coco Version)**_

_**(Performed by Artie Abrams, Lindsey Black, Michael Burke)**_

_**ARTIE: Give me a second I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state. My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar; my seats been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago, and I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back.**_

_**ARTIE/LINDSEY: So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home**_

_**ALL 3 (MICHAEL lead): Tonight, We are Young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**MICHAEL: I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart. **_

_**MICHAEL/LINDSEY: But our friends are back so let's raise a glass. Cause I found someone to carry me home.**_

_**ALL 3 (ARTIE lead): Tonight, We are Young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**LINDSEY: Carry me home tonight. Just carry me home tonight. Carry me home tonight. Just carry me home tonight.**_

_**MICHAEL: The world is on my side. I have no reason to run. So someone come and carry me home tonight. The angels never arrived. But I can hear the choir. So someone come and carry me home tonight.**_

_**ALL 3 (LINDSEY lead): We are Young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**ARTIE: So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down. I'll carry you home, tonight.**_

It wasn't that Blaine and Sam didn't want to spend time with their friends that made them go off on their own, but they found the chance to have seven uninterrupted hours together alone, something they knew they wouldn't have for the rest of the tour. Will was reluctant to let them go without anyone else, but Sam promised to check in with him every hour and Blaine promised to check in with Cooper. They waited in front of Cinderella's castle to see which direction everyone else went. The majority of them went to the right towards Tomorrow land or to the left towards Adventureland. The boys looked at each other and walked straight through the castle into Fantasyland.

"I can't believe this," Sam just looked around at everything. "It's so cool. I've never been here before."

"Well then I'm going to be your personal tour guide. My family comes every year for Christmas," Blaine told him.

"Well, where do you think we should go first?" Sam put his arm around him.

As many times as Blaine had been to Disneyworld, he had never had more fun than watching Sam go through the park. In Fantasyland, they started on the Peter Pan ride where Blaine found out it was Sam's favorite Disney movie. Then they headed into Frontierland and got into the line at the Haunted Mansion. As soon as they got into their "coffin-like" cart, Sam put his arm around Blaine and pulled Blaine into him. They didn't take advantage of the dark and kiss, it was much better than that. They held hands and just sat together and enjoyed the ride with no worries, no stress, just each other.

After moving on to several other rides which concluded the morning at Pirates of the Caribbean, the boys got hungry. Blaine insisted on going to the Italian restaurant in the front of the park. When they were seated, they saw Blake, Lindsey, Michael, Kallie, Shanna, and Jacob. They waved to them, but were sat on the other side of the restaurant. Halfway into their meal, Sam's phone beeped with a text.

_MICHAEL: Can I bug you for a few minutes. I really need advice._

At almost the same time, Blaine's phone beeped with a text as well.

_BLAKE: Blaine, I don't want to mess your day up, but I really need to talk to someone. Can I bug you for like 15 minutes?_

Sam and Blaine both looked at each other and laid their phones down for the other to read.

"Wonder what's going on there?" Blaine questioned.

"I'd be willing to bet Michael finally told Blaine how he feels," Sam guessed.

"And this is the guy that my cousin picks to have a crush on," Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, what? How did I miss that?" Sam looked over to them. "He does like it both ways," he joked.

Blaine didn't find it that funny.

"Tough room," Sam winked at him to get him to smile again. "My guess is Blake let him down easy, but now he feels bad and doesn't know what to do so he'll go to you because I'm too much like him."

"Why do you think that would matter," Blaine wondered but figured it out before Sam could explain. "Really? Do you think there could be a chance?"

"You turned me," Sam raised his eyebrow and then winked.

"I know you aren't comparing me to Michael," Blaine eyed him.

"What? I like the kid!" Sam laughed. "You definitely are not the same, but what I'm saying is I never even considered liking a boy until you tattooed your name on my heart, and now I'm sitting here across from you knowing that I finally know what love feels like. But we weren't really friends until you and Kurt broke up and this still happened. Those two have been friends since birth. Imagine how that would have confused things for us."

"Point taken," Blaine said finishing off his water. "I don't know what I can say to him though."

"Remember how confused I was?" Sam asked and Blaine nodded. "Just think you're talking to me."

At the end of their lunch, Michael made an excuse to talk to Sam and everyone saw Blaine call Blake over. The others told them they would wait for them outside. Sam and Michael walked across Main Street U.S.A. to the big gift shop on the corner.

"I told him," Michael began. "He doesn't love me back."

"Yes he does," Sam corrected him. "It's just not the same way you want him too. He protects you the same way I do Blaine, it's just the physical part that he doesn't want. Don't let your worry mess that part up. That kid isn't going anywhere."

Michael just looked at him. "How did you know that's what I needed to hear?"

"Because you're a mixture of Blaine and me, but don't you ever tell him I said that. You're as intense emotionally as he is and personality wise you and I are similar. Well let me clarify. I think the real you is like me, not the smartass that you show everyone, that's more like old Sebastian. Blake on the other hand is me emotionally and Blaine personality wise. Then there's one other thing you and I have in common.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"I heard that Kallie has a thing for you. She's a good girl, and she's been thought a lot. She's Blaine's cousin so that makes her family to me so don't hurt her. If you decide you want to date her then date just her. Don't lead her on," Sam warned the boy.

"I won't. I like Kallie. She's a great friend. But you said we have that in common with me. So what girl is in love with you?"

Sam thought back to the phone call he had in the hotel courtyard in New Orleans.

**FLASHBACK**

When Blaine left Sam behind angry after losing his cool, Sam felt alone and unsure of what to do. The first person he thought of was Quinn. She was great during the first half of the conversation giving him great advice, but then it shifted.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but if Blaine got angry with you so easily maybe he's not the right person for you," Quinn proposed.

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Blaine, and I think next to you he's the sweetest guy I know, but I'm just thinking maybe Blaine isn't the right person for you. I mean before two months ago you never even considered boys before," she danced around what she wanted to say.

"Are you trying to say that Blaine is a phase I'm going through?" Sam questioned.

"No, not a phase, just that I told you the biggest mistake of my life was breaking your heart and I'm only one of three girls that did that to you," Quinn tried to explain herself to Sam. "I just can understand how, when Blaine showed you so much attention and affection and maybe even love, it was something you needed, but I also wonder if your thought process would change if you knew you had options."

Sam didn't say anything for a few moments. It was long enough that Quinn continued.

"I don't want you to think that I want you and Blaine to break up. I just want you to know that if things don't work out, there are other options for you."

Sam asked the scary question in his head. "What are you trying to say, Quinn?"

"Sam, I still love you. I know that's probably not what you want to hear but I have to tell you. The reason breaking up with you was my biggest mistake was because I never stopped loving you."

**PRESENT DAY**

"Sam, where are you?" Michael slapped Sam in the shoulder.

Sam came back to reality. He looked at Michael and remembered what he was saying.

"One of my exes told me she still loved me. She's a great girl, but I love Blaine and she has to know that," Sam explained.

"Have you told Blaine?"

It was a simple question that Michael asked. It was the question that reminded Sam he was keeping something important from Blaine.

Sitting next to the Walt Disney statue in the front entrance, Blaine listened to Blake's questions.

"Before you and Sam got together, did you ever tell him that you loved him or did it just happen?" Blake asked.

"I kissed him first," Blaine remembered that first night in Sam's room. "I freaked out because I knew he was going to kick me out, but he didn't. He said he was my friend regardless."

"But then you got together?" Blake continued.

"Blake, do you want to have sex with Michael?" Blaine was very blunt.

"Wow, um . . . not really. I mean since he told me he wanted to I've thought about it, but I mean if I was choosing between him and Lindsey, I'd pick her," Blake answered.

"Yet, you're emotionally closer to Michael than Lindsey?" Blaine guessed.

"How did you know?" Blake laughed.

"That's easy to tell," Blaine smiled. "You're more yourself with Michael. You're guarded with Lindsey. You like her but you don't completely trust her yet."

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate," Blaine realized.

"Blake, don't beat yourself up about not giving Michael what he wants. If Sam hadn't returned my affection, I would have still wanted his friendship and I know Michael's the same. He's just embarrassed right now that he put himself out there for you and then you didn't get naked with him," Blaine nudged his arm with his elbow trying to make him laugh.

"What if I changed my mind one day?" Blake almost whispered.

"Then you change your mind. That's your choice, Blake. But don't do it because Michael's your friend and you want him to be happy. You would only make things worse for him because his feelings I'm sure are very real. But if it's because you want too then you should do what makes you happy."

After New Directions' final show in Orlando, the group got on the bus and headed to the airport. Mike was going back to Chicago and he still had unfinished business with Sam. Once they got checked in and got into the terminal, he pulled Sam away from the others.

"I liked the kiss. You're a really good kisser and so is Blaine," Mike confessed.

"Thanks," Sam questioned where this was going.

"The kiss was hot and I liked it but I don't want to have sex with either one of you. I realize that now. I think I just miss you a lot. The kiss made me feel close to you again, but it was just filling in for the fact that we never talk anymore."

"You're right. We should do something about that," Sam determined.

"I told Tina that we kissed," he stated and Sam's eyes bulged out of his head. "She was surprised but she understood, especially when I showed her how much I'd rather be with her."

The look on Mike's face told Sam exactly what he meant.

"I can't keep secrets from her. I love her, and I'll never keep a secret from her."

They spoke for a little longer but Mike's comments filled him with guilt. After saying goodbye to Mike, he walked over to Blaine and said, "Take a walk with me."

When they got far enough away from everyone he said, "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to feel about it."


	30. Chapter 30 Seattle

**CHAPTER THIRTY – SEATTLE**

The flight across the country was an overnight red eye flight. The national office had alphabetized the tickets which put Blaine a few rows away from Sam and sandwiched between Cooper and Kallie in their very own Anderson row. Both his brother and cousin were asleep, but he sat there wide awake. He tried to lean forward and look across the aisle and a row back where Sam sat. He was asleep with his head against the window and Sunshine sleeping on his shoulder. He was so jealous of her right now.

It wasn't that he just wanted to sit next to Sam. His boyfriend had dropped a bomb on them at the airport, but he thought he handled it correctly. He was upset at first, but as he stood there thinking about it, he realized that Sam hadn't done anything wrong except wait too long to tell him, but remembering the tension that was between them at the time, he even understood that. His problem was with Quinn Fabray.

He and Quinn had always been wonderful to each other which was why he didn't understand why she would say something to Sam, which he was sure that even though he didn't say so, the statement confused him. He knew that out of his three girlfriends, Quinn was still special to him being his first love. Now he felt territorial when it came to Sam. He wanted her to know exactly what he thought about her profession of love.

Pulling out his phone that was in airplane mode, he began drafting an email to the former Cheerio that he planned to send to her when the plane landed. He wanted her to know how he felt, but at the same time try to be cordial which was a hard mix to accomplish.

_Quinn,_

_ Sam told me about your phone call. While I appreciate the fact that you were there to comfort him when we'd had an argument, I need you to know that I don't appreciate the things you said to him and how you took advantage of the situation. I guess I can understand why you did it because Sam IS that great of a catch, but you did let him go, and that's something I never intend to do._

_ You dated Sam so you know that he is impressionable. He was also vulnerable at that moment and I just don't understand why you would choose that moment to tell him that you love him. However, what I really found offensive was you telling him I was a phase because he is confused about what he wants. Sam is going through so much right now. He's got this new celebrity status that he doesn't really want and AS HIS FRIEND I'm telling you that things are not good with his family. They disowned him. All this is going on and you dropped the fact that you love him on top of it._

_ I don't want to be angry with you because you and I have always been great friends, but if you keep trying to get between Sam and me we are going to have problems. I love him and he loves me. HE LOVES ME, Quinn and you don't have the right to judge our love or our relationship. I hope we can resolve this and not dissolve any relationship that we have, but Sam is the most important thing in my life and I would fight to my own death for him._

_Let's work this out between us and leave Sam out of it, please. I think we are mature enough to do that._

_Blaine Anderson_

He read over the e-mail and seemed happy with its contents. He saved the document and actually felt sleepy. He leaned over and put his head on Cooper's shoulder.

He wasn't the only one that was still up. A few rows back, Brittany and Jessie were wide awake. Brittany was showing the younger girl pictures of her and Santana.

"She's so pretty, Brittany," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I'm totally lucky to be with her," Brittany smiled.

"I beg to differ. I think she's the lucky one," Jessie returned her smile.

"Aw, thanks Jessie. I really needed that," Brittany kept looking through Santana's pictures. "I miss her so much."

"She's in New York City, right?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, and I'm so proud of her for getting in that soap opera. I mean it was her first audition. That just doesn't happen," Brittany answered.

"Have you told her how much you miss her?" Jessie wondered.

"I can't," Brittany insisted. "If she knew that she would drop everything and come see me. I have to be strong for her so she can get her career started," Brittany's eyes were weak. Jessie could see the sadness there.

"But, who's going to be strong for you, Brittany?" the younger girl asked. Brittany didn't have an answer. Jessie grabbed her hand between hers. "I guess you'll have to let me be strong for you."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Jessie, I really appreciate it."

In Seattle, the kids were staying in their normal rooms, but a problem in the reservation resulted in a one room shortage. Will determined that the only way to deal with it was to split the boys into a group of five and a group of four. Michael and Nick moved in with Sebastian, Blaine and Sam. Blake stayed with Jacob, Artie, and Joe.

As they were getting off the elevator, Sam pulled Blaine to the side before asking him again, "Are you sure we're okay? I really didn't mean to keep it from you. We were fighting and then things were really good and I honestly forgot about it."

Blaine kissed him. "It's okay, baby, I trust you. Besides, I've already taken care of it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked following Blaine to their room.

"I messaged Quinn. I couldn't just let it sit there and not say something. You're my man, not hers. I like her and I know you will always have some kind of feelings for her, but what she did was wrong and I needed to tell her to back off," Blaine explained.

Sam pulled Blaine toward him by the vest and whispered in his ear. "You defending me like that? Blaine, I am so turned on right now!"

"Well I was thinking a shower would feel great after that flight. Want to join me?" Blaine suggested.

They walked in their room and the three other boys were already in there. It was a bigger room than your normal size hotel room. The room accommodated the roll away bed and they still had plenty of room to move around. The thing that caught the couple's attention was how giddy the three of them were.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Well our dear captains, Sunshine and I have decided that you four are not in charge tonight. She and I are. She's leading a little girls' only night, and I'm putting together the boys' night," Sebastian determined.

"And what exactly will this include?" Sam shook his head knowing it would be crazy.

"A little game I like to call Truth, Dare, and OMG he didn't," Sebastian winked. "Trust me. We're about to have the time of our lives."

_**(Tour Song #10: (I've Had) The Time of My Life by Glee Cast)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson, Sunshine Corazon and New Directions)**_

As the music began, Sam appeared in spotlight at the back of the auditorium. He was wearing the black shirt and pants with the gold suspenders and bow tie that they wore at the previous year's Regional's performance. The curtains on the stage were closed.

_**SAM: Now I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt like this before. Yes, I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.**_

Sam was halfway down the row as Tina appeared under spotlight at the back of the auditorium wearing the black and gold dress from the same performance.

_**TINA: 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you.**_

They start walking down the aisle so they can meet in the front. As Sam began to sing the verse they walked towards each other right in front of the front row.

_**SAM: I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me.**_

_**TINA: We saw the writing on the way as we felt this magical fantasy**_

When they sing together, they turn on the acting skills and made it look as if they are in love with each other.

_**BOTH: Now with passion in our eyes. There's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hands because we seem to understand the urgency. **_

_**SAM: Just remember. . .**_

They run in opposite directions up to the stairs.

_**TINA: You're the one thing**_

_**SAM: I can't get enough of (ND: I can't get enough of)**_

_**TINA: So I'll tell you something.**_

_**BOTH: This could be love because**_

The curtain opens and all 20 members of New Directions are their dancing the choreography and singing together.

_**ALL: I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you.**_

_**SAM: Hey baby**_

_**TINA: Hey baby**_

Tina and Sam are replaced by Sunshine and Blaine.

_**SUNSHINE: With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know.**_

_**BLAINE: So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control, no (Sam harmonizes)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Yes I know what's on your mind when you say, "Stay with me tonight"**_

_**BLAINE: Stay with me, Just remember. You're the one thing.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I can't get enough of. (ND: I can't get enough of)**_

_**SAM: So I tell you something.**_

_**TINA: This could be love. Because**_

_**ALL: I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life and I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth (Lily adlibbing "it's the truth") And I owe it all to you.**_

The group uses the next beats to get into a pyramid formation with Sam in the front.

_**ALL: ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba . . . ooh**_

_**SAM: Now I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before.**_

_**TINA: Never felt this way.**_

_**SAM: Yes, I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.**_

The group moves back into choreography as the song ends. Lily belts out all the ad libs.

_**ALL: I've had the time of my life (of my life); No I've never felt this way before (never felt this way); Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth) and I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life. And I've searched through every open door. Till I've found the truth, it's the truth. And I owe it all to you.**_

_**SAM/BLAINE: Now I've had the time of my life.**_

After the group went to dinner, Sunshine and Sebastian made their announcement about boys' night and girls' night. The main rule was that the two groups couldn't cross paths for the evening. When they returned to the hotel everyone changed into more comfortable clothing and then went to the designated rooms.

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised that all nine guys decided to see what surprise he had planned. He also deviously thought in his mind that it could really make the night interesting especially with what he had planned. He told everyone to have a seat and he explained.

"So we've all been together for about three weeks, but if we're all being honest we still don't know that much about each other. So I put together a little game so we could get to know each other. There's one rule. What happens in Seattle stays in Seattle," Sebastian said with a devious smile. "Now there are three sets of cards. The first sets are truth cards. And before you worry some of them even have gay and straight options to the questions depending on who gets them. If you feel brave you can stay in the game for the second set which is a set of dares designed by Nick and me. If you still think you can make it passed that then there is the third set called OMG he didn't."

"What does that mean?" Joe questioned.

"Each card has one of our names on it. Whoever's name you pick gets to dare you to do something or ask a questions based on what you already did or something they just want to see you do," Sebastian winked at Joe. He knew Joe was the most conservative one in the group and he hoped that he could get the boy to cut loose and have some fun. "One other thing. On my phone I have a random app that I've preloaded all our names. So if you get a dare where you have to do something to someone else then that person is randomly selected. You don't just get to pick your boyfriend or best friend. The more awkward it is for you the funnier it is for the rest of us!"

"Seems you've thought of everything to make this fun for you and awkward for us," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I have, and just for that comment, Blaine, you get the first question."

Blaine relented and pulled the top card.

"If you could have sex with anyone in this room who would it be," Blaine stared at Sebastian before reading the last line. "If dating someone in the room you may not answer with their name."

"Well this could be interesting," Sam said in a way to let Blaine know he knew it was just a game.

"Sebastian, really?" Blaine stated.

"Answer the question, Blaine. I'm sure Sam would love to hear the answer," Sebastian grinned and turned to Sam.

"You're awful," Sam laughed playing along.

Blaine looked around the room and thought about the possibilities. Everyone in the room was hot. He even thought Artie was cute though he'd worry about hurting him for some reason. Then, Blaine thought of the perfect answer to start Sebastian's game. "Well, Sebastian, I would have to pick your boyfriend, Nick, because he does look like Sam's little brother, I've seen his oral technique and it's really good, and he looks like he has a really tight ass."

Blaine smirked at Sebastian and could tell that he was a little jealous at that answer. Nick blushed and hid behind a pillow. Several of the other guys, including Sam, made comments and jokes about the spiteful answer.

"Here, I'll go next," Blake offered and pulled the next card to read. "If the apocalypse happened tonight and only you and one other person on the planet survived, who would you want that person to be and why?"

Blake thought about his answer. "Well it would have to be Michael. I couldn't imagine trying to survive in the world without him. That's what a best friend is for, right?""

This time Artie and Joe picked on Blake with "awww" comments, but Blake didn't care. He knew things were awkward between him and Michael right now and he hated that. He made eye contact with Michael who weakly smiled at him.

Jacob pulled the next card. "Who in this room would be the worst to be trapped in an elevator with?"

"Oh geez," Nick commented. "I know he's going to say me."

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked noticing that Michael and Blake were laughing.

"Because," Blake was nearly falling on the floor laughing. "Jacob made the mistake of telling Nick that he couldn't imagine kissing a guy in our room the other night, and so when he was walking out, he grabbed Jacob's face and planted one on him."

"Jacob got so embarrassed but he couldn't move. It was so damn funny!" Michael added.

"What's not funny is every time we're on an elevator now he makes kissy faces at me and always tries to do it again," Jacob blushed.

"I'm just messing with you, man," Nick laughed.

"Yeah, well you'd still be my choice," Jacob defended his position.

"Give me a card, man," Artie told Sebastian and the taller boy handed him one. "Assuming every man/woman has their price, what is yours?" Artie looked up with a straight face and answered. "I'm easy. Buy me a value meal at McDonald's and you can have all this," he said motioning to his body.

"I'll go next," Sebastian said still laughing at Artie's answer. "If your significant other said it was okay to cheat on them with one person in the room, who would you pick and why?" Sebastian turned to Blaine. "This has absolutely nothing to do with your answer earlier, but everything to do with the fact that I've seen him naked at the house. I'd have to pick Sam because everything about him physically is perfect down to one particular part I'm sure would . . . let's just say it would be fun."

"Sebastian, that's not very brotherly of you," Sam teased.

"That's where we'd have to throw the use of that word away, Sam," Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you're into a fantasy like that," Michael added one upping both of their comments.

"I'll go next," Joe said surprising everyone. They all really expected him to not play. He never had before and he never talked about anything really fun or sexual. He read the card. "Oh great. Of course I would get one like this."

"What does it say?" Jacob asked.

"What sexual secret do you have that you've never told anyone," Joe read regretfully.

"It's okay, Joe. If you don't feel comfortable you don't have to," Sam suggested.

"Yes he does!" Sebastian insisted. "Joe is as much a part of this group as everyone, and we all want to get to know him better."

"I'll answer it," Joe said. "It's just rather embarrassing."

"Well now we really want to know," Blaine kidded.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm telling you this. I can . . . suck my own dick," Joe confessed.

Eight jaws dropped to the ground. There was no speaking just silence as they all realized what he said.

"I sort of discovered I could when I was twelve. It makes not having premarital sex a lot easier," Joe proclaimed.

"I would imagine so," Blake loudly whispered.

"That's impressive," Sam stated in shock.

"Really," Blaine added. "I can't think of a single guy that wouldn't do that if he could."

"Wait!" Sebastian had a realization. "If you can suck yourself that means you have a really long penis."

"I'm blessed," Joe shyly smiled.

"Did anyone else get a boner when he said that?" Nick asked.

"I think I did just thinking about getting a blow job every day even if it is from yourself," Jacob revealed.

This got laughs from everyone. Sebastian adjusted his crotch and said, "Whose next?"

"I'll go," Sam offered. He read his card and it wasn't about sex at all. It was actually really personal. "What are you afraid of?"

Sebastian winced. He forgot that question was in there and the last person he wanted to get it was Sam. "I didn't mean for you to get that one, Sam, you can switch if you want."

Blaine had moved next to Sam instinctively when he heard the question. "No it's okay, I'll answer it," Sam stated. "My biggest fear is being alone. I've been dumped and abandoned enough times in my life that I know it's a complex I have but it's still there anyway. I'm always worried that I'll end up being alone all my life."

Blaine whispered in his ear, "Never going to happen. I'll always be here."

"Okay I'm next," Nick pulled a card. "If you could kiss anyone in this room who would it be? If dating someone in the room you may not pick them." Nick looked around the room and decided, "Sam, because I feel like I know Blaine well enough to say this now, but Sam is a damn good kisser and if I could do it again without Blaine killing me, I would."

Everyone remembered back to Nick's kissing ambush on Sam that set off an interesting chain of events. This was a very bold comment to make on his part. Gauging Blaine's reaction it was very brave. Everyone noticed how tightly he had his arm around Sam now.

"Let me break this tension with the last question," Michael took the card. "Under what circumstances would you steal a friend's significant other?" Michael did everything he could not to look at Blake. He chose to look at the floor instead. "That's easy. If I knew they weren't really happy and that I was a better choice for them I would do it."

The only one that really knew what he was talking about was Blake who just looked at the ceiling.

"Okay that's it for the warm up round. Now it's time to see who is up for the dares," Sebastian's grin was devilish.

On the floor above them the eleven girls were all in one room having a pajama party and talking about their favorite subjects . . . boys, music and more boys. Mia seemed to be at the center of attention.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Mia stated. "I like Joe, but that doesn't mean I want to have sex with him already. We've been dating barely a week."

"So?" Lindsey questioned. "That boy is fine. Dirty fine, but still sexy. You mean to tell me you haven't even thought about what he looks like under all that hipster clothing of his?"

"No, I haven't. We're still getting to know each other. We're not ready for that," Mia defended herself.

"You have to understand my dear friend, Lindsey," Aylin commented. "She is what we call a prude. She is going to wait until her first dozen cats before doing the deed with a man."

"I'm not going to be an old cat lady!" Mia yelled. "I just don't plan on being slutty and giving it up to a guy just because I want to keep him."

"Slutty? Honey, this has nothing to do with slutty," Sugar joined Lindsey and Aylin. "And it's not about the boy either. You think I had sex with Artie because I wanted him to feel good? It was because it felt AMAZING for me. I think he liked it too. But for me there just hasn't been anything like it."

"I don't care what you say," Mia got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Joe and I are different. We want to wait, and I think we're worth it."

Mia went in and shut the door.

"Do you hear that girls? They're worth it?" Aylin stated. "Do you know who she sounds like?"

Both Lindsey and Sugar knew exactly where she was going and the girls in the room began an a cappella beat for the song.

_**(Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee from the musical GREASE)**_

_**(performed by Aylin Stein, Lindsey Black and Sugar Motta)**_

_**AYLIN: Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee; lousy with virginity, won't go to bed til I'm legally wed,**_

_**ALL 3: I can't; I'm Sandra Dee.**_

_**LINDSEY: Watch it! Hey, I'm Doris Day. I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day**_

_**SUGAR: I don't drink (no) or swear (no); I don't rat my hair (eew) I get ill from one cigarette (cough, cough, cough) Keep your filthy paws off my silky draws. Would you pull that crap with Annette?**_

_**AYLIN: As for you Troy Donohue, I know what you wanna do. You got your crust I'm no object of lust. I'm just plain Sandra Dee. Elvis, Elvis, let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool now you're starting to drool. Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!"**_

Mia walks out of the bathroom.

_**MIA: Are you making fun of me Aylin?**_

_**AYLIN: Some people are so touchy.**_

As the argument between those girls continued Jessie and Brittany sat on the opposite side of the room. Brittany was painting Jessie's fingernails.

"Their fights over boys are so stupid," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"That's why I don't worry about them anymore. The only creatures I look for with a horn are unicorns," Brittany said.

"That's what makes you special then, you still believe in the unexpected," Jessie professed.

"That and Santana. She makes me pretty special," Brittany smiled.

"I wish you could see that you're special without her too," Jessie professed. "You don't need someone else to make you special. You're pretty special all on your own."

Brittany smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Jessie, I can't tell you how nice it is to have a friend like you. I was so worried when Santana and Quinn left that I would be all alone."

She hugged Jessie and the younger girl melted into her arms. She thought, "If you only knew why you might not be so happy."

Back in the boys room it was time for some daring fun.

"Who's first?"Sebastian repeated.

"I'll go first this time," Blake volunteered. He just wanted to get it over with. He read the card. "Be creative and see how long it takes to give someone a boner."

Several people in the room laughed.

"Well let's see who the lucky guy is," Sebastian hit the button on the app and they watched to see whose name popped up. "Looks like Sam is the lucky guy."

"Of course," Sam shook his head. "I guess turnabout is fair play since you kissed Blaine the last time."

"Hey, I said last time I don't back down from dares," Blake winked. "Come sit in front of me."

Sam moved across to the other bed and sat in front of Blake. He started massaging Sam's shoulders. He continued the massage long enough for Sam to get comfortable under his touch. Then, he leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear, "So how much longer do I have to wait until you and Blaine ask me to play with you?"

Sam's eyes popped open in shock. "Okay, he did his job," he admitted.

"I think he did the job on more than you," Sebastian giggled palming his own crotch. He noticed Blaine's hard on in his pants and licked his lips.

Blake just leaned back and said, "Hey we all have hidden talents. Mine just happens to be that everyone has a secret crush on me," he laughed. "See I can't even say that with a straight face. I just thought it might be a fantasy of his. I mean doesn't everyone want to do a three-way at some point."

"Can we change the subject, please?" Michael cut him off and Blake immediately stopped talking.

"Well who wants to go next then?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll go," Blaine jumped in wanting to get the spotlight off of Blake and Michael's drama. He pulled the card and read it. "Lick someone's six pack."

"Remember it can't be the boyfriend's," Nick reminded him.

"Well no offense, but his are the best in the room, so why would I want to lick someone else's?" Blaine wanted to get out of the dare.

"Cause that's the rules," Sebastian smiled.

"Fine," Blaine conceded unhappily. "Who do I have to do this too?"

Sebastian hit the button on the randomizer. His facial reaction completely changed.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked again.

He couldn't say it. He just turned the phone around for Blaine to see. He didn't think the game was as fun anymore.

"Ah, someone gets a taste of his own medicine, I see. Young Nick over there get's to be mine for the next thirty seconds. Come here, kid."

Blaine was going to enjoy making Sebastian squirm a little.

"I think Sebastian is going to have cartoon steam coming out of his ears soon," Joe laughed.

"Yeah, remember Sebastian, you created the game," Jacob joined in the laughter.

"Don't remind me," he hissed.

Nick laid down on the bed between Blaine and Sam and pulled up his shirt to expose his well defined abs. Blaine leaned over him and licked the line between his abs from his crotch up to his chest. It made Nick's body shiver. Blaine never pulled his tongue away from the boy's body. He'd done this several times to Sam. For Sam's part, watching this happen in front of him both turned him on and made him jealous. He also noticed that it was having a big effect on Nick's sweatpants. He turned his head to see that Sebastian noticed it too.

"Okay, I think it's time for the next dare," Sebastian wanted to move on. "Michael, why don't you go next."

Michael knew he was just using him to get Nick away from a very hot tongue bath. He rolled his eyes and took a card. "Kiss someone in the room for thirty seconds."

"I'm not kissing a dude," Jacob wanted to make sure everyone knew.

"Right there with you," Artie added. "Joe?"

"It's a game of chance; I'm tired of being the prude. I'll take my chances," he said to everyone's surprise.

Sebastian hit the button on the random app. "It's me."

Sebastian seemed surprised by this, but after looking so vulnerable in front of everyone he wanted to prove he could be very much in control. "Come here, Mikey."

Blake's head snapped toward Sebastian at the use of his nickname for Michael. He watched as Sebastian grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him into his lap. He put his hand on Michael's face and led his lips to his own. After 10 seconds, he watched his best friend relax and sink into Sebastian's touch and really getting into the kiss. Before he knew it, he had to move over when Sebastian laid Michael down on the bed and grinded against him at the end of the kiss.

"Hopefully that will cheer you up some," he heard Sebastian whisper in Michael's ear.

"Can I just lay here for a second," Michael said and then turned his head to the side with a smile. He opened his eyes and saw Blake looking at him with a strange expression. He got up and moved back to his spot on the floor.

Sam took a card. "Give your significant other or best friend a lap dance." He couldn't help but look at Blaine who had a huge smile on his face from liking this dare.

"This is going to be hot!" Nick said aloud.

"I love you guys and all," Artie said. "But I don't think I can take actually watching Sam and Blaine basically have sex. So will someone help me back to the room?"

"I'll go with you, Artie. You shouldn't have to sit in there alone. We can watch the Olympics or something," Jacob suggested.

"If you go you are going to miss a really good show," Sebastian called out to the boys.

As the two guys left, Sam found the song he wanted. The song _Giddy On Up_ by Laura Bell Bundy began to play. He sat on Blaine's lap rubbing their crotches together as he skinned the tight t-shirt off of his body. He leaned back until his shoulders were on the ground and did pelvic thrusts into the air. He back flipped on to the floor between the beds and body rolled the floor.

Sebastian looked around and all the eyes in the room were on Sam's ass in his gym shorts. Sam got up and began body rolling into Blaine. He couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend anymore. He forgot other people were in the room and started pulling Sam's shorts off. Sam let him. He was wearing orange Andrew Christian briefs. Sam took Blaine by the back of the head and pulled his face into his crotch. He then turned around and backed his ass up to Blaine crotch and grinded against it. The song ended and Sam got up and laid back on the bed acting like he hadn't done anything. Blaine had to cross his legs not to show off his dick to everyone. He was so hard after Sam's dance.

"Who's next?" Sam asked innocently. "Don't you still have to go, Sebastian?"

"I do," Sebastian said trying very hard to not uncross his legs in order to grab the card. "It says I have to play six sex acts, using the people in the group."

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"You have to admit who you would want to have the acts done to you and who'd you like to do them to," Nick explained.

"Well, there are six of us so that means you can't leave anyone out," Sam winked. "I'm sure you've thought about it."

Sam knew he had. Sebastian was the one that told him about the game.

"Let's start with fucking, Sebastian," Sam stopped his sentence there for a purpose and to get up, pull Blaine out of his seat so he could sit down and put Blaine in his lap. He wanted Blaine to feel the reaction he was having to this game. "Who would you fuck and get fucked by?"

Sam actually managed to make Sebastian blush. It was a little victory.

"I'd fuck your boyfriend," Sebastian said to Sam trying to one up him in this masculinity fight. "I know he enjoys it. I've heard him when you thought I was asleep. He's really loud sometimes."

"Hello, I'm right here. Stop talking around me," Blaine insisted.

"Besides, Blaine has a really nice ass on him so he'd be my choice," Sebastian granted.

"And who in the room would you let fuck you?" Sam asked.

"You mean who would I let do the one thing I've never let anyone do?" Sebastian began. "I guess that would be you, Sam. You're probably the only one that could hold me down long enough to do it."

Blaine felt Sam's reaction to that answer and pushed his ass down against it. He didn't completely understand why listening to the idea of any of them being unfaithful was actually a turn on but it was. He was hard too. "It's just a game, though," he thought to himself. "There's no harm in a little fantasy."

"So you didn't pick your boyfriend for either of those?" Sam had yet to break eye contact with Sebastian. They'd both forgotten that other people were watching their one-up-manship.

"I have other thoughts for what to do with his lips," Sebastian quipped.

"So then you'd put him in the suck you category?" Sam guessed.

"No, I'd put him in the kissing/make out category because the other stuff can be just sex whereas if you kiss it's emotional and that's reserved for him," Sebastian explained.

Sam smiled. That answer impressed him. He looked at Blaine and they smiled at each other.

"That means you just impressed him, Sebastian. He's conceding his brotherly testing of you. Even though that was the craziest brother interaction with sexual undertones I've ever experienced," Blaine tried to lighten the sexual mood.

"That's impressive considering you're related to Cooper," Michael cut in knowing it would rile up Blaine.

Sam stopped Blaine from saying anything by groping his crotch and changing his thought process. Blaine looked back and Sam and knew why he'd done that.

"What about Blake, Joe, and me?" Michael questioned.

"Well according to Nick you are a great cock sucker and you definitely have the lips for it," Sebastian eyed the younger boy sexually. "I'd suck Blake because based on his build I'd say he's got a big one and I'd check that out if I had the chance, and Joe," Sebastian thought. "I'd show him that there's a lot of fun to be had besides sex. I mean I admire him wanting to save it for marriage, but I'd show him how hot it is just to have someone else touch it. Which brings us to the final dare, Joe are you ready?"

Sebastian handed him the card. "I know what it is, so I know you're not going to do it."

He read the dare. "Who would I have to do it for?"

"You only get to know that if you say you'll do it," Sebastian teased.

"Tell me who then," Joe didn't back down.

"Really? Joe grew a pair? I'm impressed," Sebastian said as he hit the button on the app. "You have to do it for our little nympho, Michael."

Joe got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What does he have to do?" Blaine asked.

"Show someone his dick hard," Sebastian laughed.

"Seriously?" Michael realized what he was about to see. "That's like uncharted territory for everyone. Mia hasn't even seen it."

"Well looks like you're about too," Sebastian stated.

"Okay, I'm ready," Joe called out from the bathroom.

"That didn't take very long," Sam joked.

Michael walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Holy shit!" he screamed out and walked back out the door. "It's fucking huge!"

Jessie walked back to Sunshine's room from hers and was met by Tina in the hallway.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Jessie smiled to one of the girls that was becoming a mentor to her.

"I don't want this to sound bad, please know that, but what are your intentions with Brittany?"

Jessie stood there stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"I was sitting right behind you on the floor when you were talking to Brittany about Santana, and what you said was very sweet, but your tone was . . . I don't know how to explain it. It's the way I talk to Mike," Tina used the only description that she could think of.

"I don't know what you mean," Jessie just tried to get around her, but Tina stopped her.

"No judgment, Jessie, I promise. But Brittany is not the type you can hint at your intentions. She's not going to pick up on that. And fair warning to you from a friend, I won't stop you or say anything, but I'd rather be best friends with North Korea before I'd want to be enemies with Santana Lopez," Tina warned her.

"Why do you think I have a crush on Brittany?" Jessie started to get defensive.

"Maybe I'm wrong," Tina held up her hands in front of her indicating she wasn't trying to get into a fight. "I just thought you could use someone to talk to about it if it was true. It's not something you go through alone. But my bad, I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Tina walked back into the room and Jessie couldn't catch her breath. She ran to the stairwell.

Jacob sat watching television alone. Artie had fallen asleep about ten minutes after they got back to their room.

He heard his phone beep and picked it up.

_Jessie: I need you! Please hurry. 911. Stairwell._

It was rare for his sister to text him like this so he knew something was up. He grabbed his room key and phone and headed out the door. He entered the stairwell and called out to his sister.

"Jessie!"

He heard crying above him and started taking the steps two at a time. He saw his sister sitting there in tears. He stopped two steps below her, fell to his knees and pulled her into a hug.

"Jess, what's wrong? You never cry," he was awestruck at the moment. He never saw this side of his sister.

"She knows," Jessie confessed.

"Who knows what?" Jacob asked not understanding.

"Tina . . . knows . . . about Brittany," Jessie could barely get her breath to be steady.

Jacob realized what she meant and the magnitude this could have.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She guessed and she was right," was all she could say.

"It's Tina though. I don't think she would say anything," Jacob said. "Maybe it's time you took a leap of faith, Jess. Maybe you should tell her how you feel."

_**(Tour Song #11 – Fly/I Believe I Can Fly by the GLEE CAST)**_

_**(performed by Jessie Reed, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, Blaine Anderson and New Directions)**_

The song begins with the boys on stage with Jessie center. The girls have gone into the wings awaiting their entrance.

_**JESSIE: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise.**_

The girls enter and pair up with the boys.

_**JESSIE( ) To fly, to fly**_

_**BRITTANY: Oh yo, yo**_

_**ARTIE: I used to think that I could not go on.**_

_**BRITTANY: I wish today it would rain all day. Maybe that would make the pain go away.**_

_**ARTIE: And life was nothing but an awful song.**_

_**BRITTANY: They got their guns out aiming at me. But I become Neo when they aiming at me.**_

_**(New Directions: If I can see it.)**_

_**BLAINE: Me, me, me against them. Me against enemies, me against friends**_

_**(New Directions: Then I can do it) **_

_**BLAINE: Somehow they both seem to become one. A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood.**_

_**(New Directions: If I just believe it)**_

_**BLAINE: They start coming and I start rising must be surprising, I'm just surmising.**_

_**(New Directions: There's nothing to it)**_

_**BLAINE/BRIT: I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher, more fire.**_

_**JESSIE/BRITTANY: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive, I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise.**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: I believe I can fly.**_

_**JESSIE: Fly**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: I believe I can touch the sky. I believe I can fly.**_

_**JESSIE: Fly**_

_**SEBSATIAN/ND: I believe I can touch the sky.**_

_**ARTIE: See I was on the verge of breakin' down.**_

_**BRITTANY: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in, but I will remain where the top begins.**_

_**ARTIE: Sometimes silence seems so loud.**_

_**BRITTANY: I am not a word, I am not a line. I am not a girl that can ever be defined.**_

_**(New Directions: If I can see it)**_

_**BLAINE: I hear the criticism loud and clear. That is how I know that the time is near.**_

_**(New Directions: Then I can do it)**_

_**BLAINE: See we become alive in a time of fear. And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare.**_

_**(New Directions: If I just believe it.)**_

_**BLAINE: Cry my eyes out for days upon days. Such a heavy burden placed upon me.**_

_**(New Directions: There's nothing to it)**_

_**BLAINE/BRIT: But when you go hard your nay's become yea's. Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's.**_

_**JESSIE/BRITTANY: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive, I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise.**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: I believe I can fly.**_

_**JESSIE: Fly**_

_**LILY: Ooh.**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: I believe I can touch the sky. I believe I can fly.**_

_**JESSIE: Fly**_

_**SEBSATIAN/ND: I believe I can touch the sky.**_

_**LILY: Touch the sky**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I believe I can fly**_

_**LILY: Get ready for it, get ready for it.**_

_**ARTIE: Then I can be it**_

_**LILY: Get ready for it, I came to win**_

_**ARTIE: If I just believe it, there's nothing to it.**_

_**LILY: Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it! Yeah!**_

_**ARTIE/ND: I believe I can fly**_

_**JESSIE: Fly**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: I believe I can touch the sky**_

_**LILY: Sky**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: I think about it**_

_**JESSIE: Fly**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: Every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away.**_

_**LILY: Ooh…**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ARTIE: I believe I can soar**_

_**JESSIE: Fly**_

_**LILY: Get ready for it**_

_**New Directions: I see me runnin' through that open door.**_

_**LILY: Get Ready for it. Fly**_

_**New Directions: I believe I can Fly.**_

_**LILY: Get Ready For It.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I believe I can fly.**_

After Michael's declaration about Joe's size, and the huge laugh that everyone got at seeing Michael's face when he exited the bathroom, Blaine's phone buzzed with a phone call. Looking at the name on the screen, he knew he should take the call. He showed the name to Sam and then excused himself and walked into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"So do I get the chance to apologize or do you already hate me?" Quinn asked.

"I'd like to think it was just a moment of insanity on your part, but you tell me," Blaine suggested.

"I could lie to you and say I didn't know what I was doing, but I absolutely did. I had convinced myself that it was okay to say those things, but as soon as Sam rejected me and I knew I'd offended him, I knew I was in the wrong. I know I screwed up and I hope you guys both can forgive me for that," Quinn apologized.

"That's all I wanted, Quinn. You and I have always been close. I was surprised and I hoped you would say something like that. But you have to understand, Sam is my boyfriend, and even if we are friends, I couldn't let you talk to him like that without saying something," Blaine responded.

"I get that," Quinn accepted. "But Blaine, you say we're friends so does that allow me to be honest with you?"

"Of course," Blaine said.

"The reason I understand why you're so upset with me is because we feel the same thing. I'm just being honest with you and telling you that I am still very much in love with Sam. I promise you right now that I will never do anything to break you two up. I swear on Beth's life that I won't do anything like that, but if you two ever break up, I'm telling you now that I will go after Sam again because I don't plan to make the same mistake twice," Quinn laid it on the line.

"I guess it's a good thing we're never going to break up then," Blaine exclaimed.

"Maybe so," Quinn said. "But the future is a long time, and one day there's going to be talk of careers and children and settling down. Blaine, we both know that you are going to go after the big career in acting and you deserve it. You're that good! Sam is a family guy. He's going to have three beautiful little boys and teach them all to throw a football and sing like their daddy. If you really want to be with him you should figure out a way for those two lives to go together."

"He'll just have to teach them to sing like their daddies," Blaine stated without missing a beat.

"I hope so. How is Sam with the family stuff he's going through?" she asked changing the subject.

"Much better than I expected. I think he was going to break down until he found out Mr. Schue was going to be his new parent. Since then, it's like he has no worries. He knows he has someone in his life now that will take care of him," Blaine filled in the info she needed.

"I'd like to talk to him about it, but I'm not going to call him back until you say its okay," Quinn's statement made Blaine believe her promise.

"It's okay. I don't want to come between your friendship, Quinn. That's the last thing I want," Blaine told her.

Back in the room, Joe, Michael, and Nick had already gotten dares from Sam, Joe, and Sebastian respectively.

Next was Sam's turn and Nick was the one giving him his. Blaine came back into the room and sat back down by his boyfriend.

"Okay, Sam, I have a personal question for yours," Nick stated. "What sexual act have you and Blaine not done and why?"

Blaine blushed and Sam's head bowed, but for different reasons. Blaine caught how his head hung and even he didn't know what was going through Sam's head.

"Did I ask something bad?" Nick felt horrible for upsetting Sam. "You don't have to answer it, Sam. I'll ask something else."

"No, it's your question, I'll answer it. It's just something I haven't even told Blaine," Sam confessed, but never looked up. "I haven't let Blaine top me yet. I want to give him everything I have, but I can't. Every time I think about it my brain goes to the image I saw of myself in a mirror when I was raped. I . . . I can't let myself go there yet," He turned to Blaine. "I want to, Blaine. I want to give you everything you want, but I can't. I want to but I can't."

Blaine pulled him into him and put his arms around him. Blaine looked up to see Sebastian sitting there in shock. He looked over to Sebastian and saw him frozen in another realization that his father was responsible for this. Nick was stunned as he watched Sam's reaction to his question that he thought would be funny.

"Nick," Blaine called to him.

"Huh?" he turned to Blaine.

Blaine motioned with his head to Sebastian and Nick saw how he his man was freaked out and he immediately went into the mode of trying to talk Sebastian off the ledge. Then, Michael jumped up and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Blake jumped up and pushed on the door, but it was locked.

"Mikey, let me in!" he demanded. "You're not doing this by yourself."

The door opened and Blake went inside. Joe sat there, the only one not paired up with someone. He tried to figure things out in his head, but there was one thing he didn't understand.

"I get why Sam is upset. I get why Sebastian is upset, but why is Michael that way?" Joe asked the other four in the room. "What happened to him that made him react like that?"


	31. Chapter 31 Los Angeles Part One

**CHAPTER 31 - LOS ANGELES (part one)**

After their show in Seattle, another charter bus met them outside the university's fine arts complex and they packed all their gear into the bus to prepare for a very long night in order to get to Los Angeles and the three shows they'd be doing in the heart of Hollywood at Mann's Chinese Theater. It was an 18 hour drive and it was the first time they all felt like they were cutting corners on the price. None of them were happy with the fact that they had to spend nearly an entire day on a bus, but especially because there were situations brewing that hadn't been resolved.

Blaine was one of the main people not happy about things. Sam hadn't said much since he revealed his secret to him. He knew Sam was just embarrassed more than anything, but it didn't stop the fact that it was happening. He appreciated that Sam was still affectionate with him, sneaking in a kiss or holding his hand back stage. He just asked Blaine not to talk about it until he could. That was a request Blaine understood but it didn't make it easy to follow. Even right now, Sam wasn't sitting with him. He sat across from him taking up a full seat like most everyone on the bus had chosen to do. Blaine knew he was being crazy thinking that it was more than it actually was, but hearing Sam just say "I'm tired. Let's just sleep and then we can sit together and talk all day tomorrow if you want," made him feel as if Sam pulled away from him.

Blaine's phone buzzed. He looked at the text message.

_Mercedes: How is our boy doing?_

_Blaine: Honestly, he's struggling, I think._

_Mercedes: I'm guessing he's started his "I'm fine" with the fake smile act?_

Blaine smiled realizing there was someone out there that knew what he felt. Unlike with Quinn, Mercedes had never given him a hard time for dating her ex.

_Blaine: How did you know?_

_Mercedes: He did the same thing right before he moved to Kentucky. He works so hard to not show weakness. Poor boy has no idea that it's the actual sign people see to know something is wrong._

_Blaine: You know him well._

_Mercedes: So do you. You just don't know the nuances yet. For someone who acts simple, the boy is damn complicated sometimes._

_Blaine: He's worth it though._

_Mercedes: Yeah, he is. I wanted to ask you if you'd be okay with me taking him away from you for a few hours? I think I could help, and as much as you won't admit it, I bet you could use a breather._

_Blaine: Do you even know what all is going on?_

_Mercedes: I know more than you realize. If you don't want me to I understand._

_Blaine: No, I think it would be good for him. When you accepted his news he got a peace about things. Thanks for that._

_Mercedes: Blaine, I knew before I left home. I saw how you two looked at each other. I'm not crazy._

_Blaine: Nothing had even really happened yet._

_Mercedes: Have you met Sam? Once his mind is made up he's in it completely. So, I've got to go back in the studio so talk tomorrow night?_

_Blaine: Definitely, thanks Mercedes._

Blaine put his phone away and leaned back in his seat trying to get comfortable so he might fall asleep. He stared across the aisle at his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful in that moment, and as much as he missed having his body next to him, he smiled because he knew if just for a few moments, Sam wasn't worried about anything. He was resting.

His eyes scanned one seat back to where Michael sat. As awkward as the last day had been for him and Sam, Michael was the one so many were worried about. Blaine wasn't sure what Michael's meltdown was about. The only two people he'd talked to was Blake and Sam. Blake had confided in Blaine for advice, but wouldn't break Michael's trust and tell him any details.

Blake was sitting behind Blaine in almost the same position staring at Michael prepared to talk him down again. Blake had calmed his friend down several times in the past day starting with his meltdown at the end of the truth or dare game. He knew he was the only one that knew Michael's dark secret, and his breakdown truly scared him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikey, let me in. You're not doing this by yourself," Blake demanded. He was ready to push the door in when he heard the click on the lock. He pushed the door open and it hit something. He looked in and saw Michael's limp body on the floor. He pushed his way into the room and locked the door behind him. He sat on the floor beside Michael and the younger boy turned his head to him.

"Come here," Blake opened his arms to Michael. Michael slid across the floor into Blake's strong arms and hid his face in his friend's chest. "It's going to be okay. He's not here. He'll never be here again. You know that."

"I'm sorry, Blake," Michael cried. "Sam told his story and I just felt it happen all over again."

"I told you that's never going to happen," Blake stroked his hair and calmed him down.

"How are you so sure?" Michael looked into his eyes.

"Because the last thing your dad did was make sure that bastard got what he deserved," Blake reminded him. "He's dead. He's not coming back to hurt you and even if that wasn't the case, I'd never let him near you."

Michael seemed to accept Blake's words but he didn't release the grip that he had on his friend. Blake just let him calm down and hide in his arms. He thought back to when they were kids and the horrific things that happened to his friend. They were very young. Blake was six and in the first grade while Michael should have been in kindergarten but his parents never enrolled him. His father was a really good man, but he was never home. He worked offshore drilling for oil and was only home for a week and then gone for two. His poor father had no idea that his mother was seeing another man on the side. Neither of Michael's parents knew that this mystery man also took a perverted liking to five year old Michael.

The first time Blake knew something was wrong was when Michael knocked on his bedroom window at two o'clock in the morning one night. He had no clothes on and when Blake pulled him through the window he ran over to his bed grabbed a blanket, wrapped himself up in it and hid in a corner. Blake convinced him to lay down in his bed and he did, but when Blake woke up the next morning, Michael was gone and the window to his bedroom was open. When Blake's mom found the bloodstains on the blanket and her son told him Michael was there, he saw the concern on his mother's face and knew something bad had happened to his friend. From that moment on, she never questioned Michael staying over and the Smith house became his second home. In fact, she insisted Michael stay when his mother was working and dad was away at work to keep him away from his mom's secret boyfriend.

Sadly, it wasn't the last time it happened. The final straw was when Blake and his mom took Michael to the hospital because he'd been beaten and three ribs wore broken. Child services called his father who blamed himself for being oblivious to what was happening in his home during his absence. One night, he caught the man trying to sneak into Michael's room. He ran after him and knocked him into a wall waking Michael up. He looked at his son and said, "Run to Blake's!" Michael obeyed his father and as soon as he knew his son was out of the house he took the law into his own hands and killed the man with a bullet to the head. Knowing what would happen to him because of his actions, his dad then shot himself as well leaving Michael with his mother who blamed him for everything.

At the young age of six, Blake swore to himself that he would take care of Michael like he was family. He never broke that oath once until now when he was in a position where he didn't know how to protect Michael because he was the one inadvertently hurting him. He knew Michael well enough to know his best friend loved him in a way he couldn't reciprocate. Truthfully, Blake loved Michael more than anyone else in the world, but not the same type of love Michael felt for him. He'd even contemplated trying out things with Michael to see if he could love him that way, but to risk his friendship over something he knew was not true to who he was, was not something Blake was willing to do.

After Michael calmed down, he helped him up, opened the door to the bathroom and carried him out into the room and laid him down in the roll away bed. Michael lay down with his back to the curious eyes in the room, but would not let go of Blake's hand.

"Would it be okay if I stay in here and take care of him? I don't want to rain on anything you might have been planning on doing," Blake whispered to the others.

"No, it's fine," Nick insisted before the older guys could say anything. Nick had always known that there was more to Michael's story than he knew. As close as they were, Michael told him once that his childhood was bad, but Nick moved into the neighborhood after all this happened and he knew one of the reasons that Michael latched on to him as a friend is that he didn't know what happened to him unlike Blake. So he played that friendship role for Michael. The friendship that could be completely carefree and let whatever happened happen.

"Did Joe already go back to our room?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Blaine answered. "He left probably ten minutes after you went in there." Blaine motioned to the bathroom.

"Where's Sam?" Blake realized he wasn't there.

"He went to talk to Ms. Pillsbury," Blaine didn't provide details but Blake knew that meant Sam needed help figuring out the thoughts in his head.

The awkwardness of the last hour sent the boys to bed pretty soon after that. The next morning the boys were getting ready to go to sound check. When Michael got in the shower, Blake walked over to Sam.

"Can I talk to you for a minute outside?" he asked.

Sam slid a t-shirt over his head and followed Blake into the hallway.

"How are you doing? Okay? I know I probably shouldn't bother you right now, but I think you're the only one that can help me, and I thought maybe this would be something that could help you, but . . ." Blake's words stammered out of his mouth.

"Blake, what happened to Michael?" Sam assumed correctly the intention of the conversation.

"You've got to understand, Sam, I've never betrayed his trust and told anyone this, but I trust you and I know he trusts you. I just think maybe you two should talk. I think you might find that there's something besides Glee and football that you have in common. Something that I can't fully understand for him, and Blaine can't completely understand for you," Blake tried to tell him without actually saying it.

Sam's eyes definitely showed that he got the message. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that happened to him. How long ago?"

"He was five. His mother's boyfriend did it."

Sam's eyes fluttered thinking about how this revelation explained nearly every questionable action Michael had done.

"I'll make you a deal," Sam said. "I'll talk to Michael for you today if you keep an eye on Blaine for me. I'm going to be okay, but I need time to figure things out in my head and I know he's going to translate that as me pulling away from him no matter how many times I say it isn't. I still love him, but I've got to deal with this before I can show him that I do. Will you help me remind him of that? Maybe if he hears it from someone else he'll get it, and you and him seem to have developed a good friendship. I know he'll listen to you."

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that for you," Blake smiled.

Sam reached out and hugged Blake which caught him by surprise. "You're a great guy and an awesome friend to Michael. But don't forget to take care of yourself too, okay?"

Blake hugged him back. "Thanks Sam."

Later in the morning, as sound checks were ending and lunch was delivered, Sam walked up to Michael.

"Hey, come eat lunch with me," he requested.

"You're not eating lunch with Blaine?" Michael wondered.

"Not today," Sam smiled weakly. "I wanted to eat with you. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Sam led him to the back row of the theater where they sat and began eating.

"So, there's no easy way to start this conversation so I'll just ask. I'm guessing after the way you reacted last night that you maybe identify with the story a little?" he guessed.

"Have you been talking to anyone?" Michael accused.

"No, I just remember how you reacted to me telling the story in Orlando and then how you reacted last night. That was much more than being upset for a friend. I know there's something else going on, and I guess part of me wonders if you know more about what I'm going through than anyone realizes because if you did then we would both have someone to talk too about it which would be much better than having to keep it bottled up. I mean, I'll admit I feel like I'm going to explode sometimes," Sam explained.

"You feel like you're going to lash out at the wrong person at the wrong time," Michael added without looking at Sam. "You're worried you'll hurt someone you actually care about because the person you want to hurt isn't there."

"Yeah," Sam knew this statement was an admission that he had been raped also. "I feel like if I let my guard down and show anyone that I'm anything less than perfect then I'll snap."

"I wish I could kill him myself," Michael blurted out.

His confession sat in the air as they sat and ate. There really wasn't a response to it because what do you say?

"I know exactly what you mean," Sam spoke to himself.

On stage, Blake sat on the bleachers eating his sandwich alone. He didn't really want to deal with anyone at the moment. He needed time to think about why he was so upset by Michael's behavior. Lindsey had been constantly trying to get his attention all day and he just didn't feel like he could handle the drama that seemed to follow her.

"Water?"

Blake looked up to see Lily standing there holding out a bottle of water.

"I noticed that you didn't have anything to drink. You seem like you don't want to be bothered, but I didn't want you to be thirsty," she said handing the bottle to him.

"Thanks Lily," he said realizing she was one of the only people he really wanted to talk too. "Do you want to sit down and eat with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled and sat beside me. "And I promise, I won't even ask what is going wrong."

"You're sneaky," Blake smiled knowing the reverse psychology she was using on him.

"But at least it got you to smile finally. You shouldn't stop doing that. You're too pretty when you smile to not do it all the time," Lily informed him.

"Well maybe I need to be around you more," his eyes bulged as he realized the implications of what he'd just said. "I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to make light of our situation. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay, I know what you meant," she put her hand on his leg to calm him down.

"I would never make light of something like that," he said under his breath embarrassed.

"I know, Blake. Don't worry about it. Now on to the important stuff, is it Lindsey or Michael that has you so upset?"

Blake was silent.

"My guess is its Michael because if it was Lindsey she wouldn't be all quiet and bitchy today because you're ignoring her," she said and Blake tried to correct her. "I know you're not doing it on purpose, but even I've noticed that you've barely spoken to her in two days and have spent almost every waking minute with Michael since Orlando. She thinks something is going on between you to, but I think something is actually going on with Michael and you want to fix it because that's just your personality. You're a fixer. Except this time, you don't really know how to fix it do you?"

"I didn't realize that you were that observant, Lily," he confessed.

"It is a gift and a curse sometimes. I'm sorry whatever it is has made you so sad," she hugged him. "And, don't get mad at me for saying this, but sometimes no matter what it is, we have to let the people we love figure out their own issues and just be there to support them. We can't do it for them."

"What makes you think I'm trying to fix it?" Blake asked.

"Because Michael is your person. He's your soul mate," she suggested.

"Lily, I don't know what kind of thoughts you have about my relationship with Michael but he and I aren't like that," Blake reminded her.

"Blake, first of all, you don't really have to be that observant to realize that Michael is in love with you. He thinks he hides it well, but most of us know how he feels. We also know that you don't feel the same way, but you don't want to hurt him, and second of all, I know you aren't that close minded. You don't have to be someone's sex mate to be their soul mate. It's two totally different things," she taught him. "He's your person. You go to him with your problems and your triumphs before you tell anyone else, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are," Blake looked at her.

"I think the lucky ones in life get to have more than one soul mate. People like you who open their hearts fully to other people, you get more than one. You remind me a lot of Sam. When I hear him talk about his friend, Santana, I know they are soul mates. They'd do anything to protect each other. Then you look at him and Blaine and you know they are soul mates in a different sense. But both are equally as important. Different kinds of love have different types of soul mates, but they are equally as important to you and your life," Lily continued.

"You're a wise woman, Lily Mae," Blake smile and laid his head on her shoulder. "I miss you."

"Well the stop missing me and let's restart with a friendship. I can handle you and little miss sunshine bitchfest being together a lot easier if I know we're friends regardless," she offered.

"Sounds like a plan, Lily Mae," he smiled watching Michael and Sam actually laughing a little now.

Blaine sat on the edge of the stage eating and trying not to act like he was staring at Sam and Michael wondering what was going on. He felt someone sit down beside him and wrap their arm through his and lay their head on his shoulder. Not even having to look, he knew it was Sunshine.

"Why are you stressing, sweetie?"

"Hello? Have you met me?" he tried to joke.

"Yes, which is why I'm here, sexy. Someone has to remind you that that you're stressing over nothing. I mean I know I don't know the details, but your boy came up to me this morning and said he had a lot going on in his head and he needed time to think. Sam's worried about you though because he doesn't want you to think he's ignoring you. I think he just needs to figure out things in his head, you know," she tried to make her best friend see more than his own perspective.

"Why won't he talk to me about what he's thinking though?" Blaine questioned.

"Can I answer that?"

Blaine and Sunshine turned around to see Blake moving to sit next to Blaine.

"Blaine, Sam and Michael are spending time together because they can talk about certain events in their lives that they share that you and I will never understand. Think about it, you know what Sam has gone through. Is it really that hard to figure out why he doesn't want to talk to you about this?" Blake hoped he could figure it out. Sunshine did first.

"Why didn't I think of that!" she realized. "That makes perfect sense."

"What?" Blaine asked clueless.

"You're Sam's safe place and the perfect thing in his life. So when he's figuring out how to deal with the darkest time in his life, he wants to keep them separate," Sunshine explained.

"I guess I don't understand," Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, the boy loves you. That's not the issue," Blake continued. "He doesn't want to associate you with the thoughts he's dealing with. In his eyes, you are the only thing going right for him right now and so when he's with you he doesn't want to think about the other. I think he wants to deal with his thoughts and then be able to come back to you and be happy once he's figured things out. He told me this morning that he needed a day to think, but you were his concern because he knew that you might take it personally."

"I can't believe after everything he's going through, he still thinks about me so much," Blaine confessed.

"That's what people that are in love do," Sunshine stated.

"Yeah, I hope I find someone that loves me that much one day," Blake added.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you already have it," Blaine looked at the younger boy.

Blake didn't respond.

"I think he means someone he can reciprocate the feeling with, Blaine," Sunshine elaborated.

"Do you know how much easier my life would be if I just got with Michael?" Blake ranted. "He loves me and doesn't expect anything in return and it hurts me that I can't return his feelings because the last thing in the world I want to do is hurt him. He's been hurt more in his life than anyone should experience. I want to protect him and make sure no one ever hurts him again. Do you know how hard it is for your best friend to be in love with you and love you unconditionally yet I want to be with a girlfriend that I don't even think actually loves me. She just loves the idea of being with me. I don't know because we never talk about emotions. I don't know how she feels."

"Blake, are you in love with Michael?" Sunshine whispered.

"Yes," he blurted out. "But not in the same way he loves me. I care about him more than anyone else I know but I'm not sexually attracted to him."

"Maybe you should be," a snippy voice came behind him. He turned around to see Lindsey standing there.

"Maybe you should turn gay like everyone else since you obviously love him more than me. I mean do you have any straight friends anymore? You've completely ignored me since we left Orlando and all you care about is that best friend of yours that just wants your ass," she was yelling at this point and causing too much attention.

"Lindsey, calm down!" Blaine hoped he could get her to relax. He didn't want to see her alienate herself even more from the group.

"Why?" she yelled back. "I'm evidently the villain in this story already. Why not play the part? Blake, I don't play the backup role to gay boys that want to ride you. We're done."

She ran off and Sunshine ran after her. Blake sat there stunned. He looked up to see Michael staring at him.

"Blake?" Blaine reached over trying to get the boy's attention,

"Excuse me," Blake whimpered before running off stage and disappearing from everyone's view.

**PRESENT DAY**

Blake sat on the bus and finally closed his eyes. Helping his best friend had caused him to lose his girlfriend. He retreated into his world after that. The Seattle performance was by far his worst and he hadn't spoken to anyone since.

Three seats behind Blake sat Jacob. The young man had his own set of problems to deal with concerning his sister. He had done his best to take care of her and make her feel comfortable. After her meltdown in the stairwell, he knew he couldn't handle the situation alone. So he texted the two people he trusted to help him.

_TINA: In the stairwell with Jessie. She's really upset. Need help and some guidance._

_SHANNA: Come meet me with Tina. Something has happened to my sister but don't tell anyone. I need your help._

Within five minutes they were both there ready to help him. Tina already knew the situation and went to take care of Jessie while Jacob took Shanna aside to explain it to her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Of course I do," Shanna answered hugging him. She could tell something was really bothering him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Jessie. She's, well, she's got an issue she's got to deal with and I don't think she knows how too. I'm her brother, but I can't do anything but be on her side. She needs friends that understand her and won't abandon her. Shanna, you know how much you mean to me, and I just hope that you can be there for her like you are for me. Please will you help her?" Jacob asked.

Shanna kissed her boyfriend. "Of course I will."

Since that moment, Tina and Shanna had taken care of Jessie and made her feel more comfortable with her thoughts and feelings. In fact, Shanna hadn't left Jessie's side since he'd asked her to befriend her. Instead of sitting with him on the trip to Los Angeles, she sat with Jessie and they'd talked until his sister fell asleep. It made him love her even more. Jacob, himself was about to drift off until he felt someone walk up and say, "May a sit for a minute?"

Opening his eyes, he saw Tina standing there. He moved over so she could have a seat.

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up," she asked.

"I'm okay," he admitted.

"She'll be okay," she said looking over at Jessie. "She's lucky to have a brother that takes care of her the way you do."

"Thanks, Tina," he said.

"I feel bad that I freaked her out the way I did. It wasn't my intention at all. I just wanted her to think about what she was about to do before she did it. I didn't realize that she was trying to hide her thoughts completely," Tina confessed.

"Jessie has blind spots sometimes. She gets so caught up in moments that she forgets to control her thoughts and emotions. I think part of me just wishes she would be open about how she feels, but like you said, in this particular case, it would cause a lot of problems. I do remember Santana and I can see how she would be a little scary when mad," Jacob commented.

"Santana is very protective of Brittany, at least she always has been. I honestly don't know how much they talk now that she's in New York. I haven't talked to Brittany about it," Tina professed.

"Maybe that's why Brittany has been so sad. She's missing Santana and not hearing from her that often," Jacob suggested.

"Possibly, but regardless, I understand how Jessie is feeling, but to get in Santana's way is one step lower than running in front of a moving bus."

**New York City**

As the bus continued from Seattle to Los Angeles, the sun rose on the east coast. Santana Lopez had an early call time, but she'd agreed to meet Kurt for breakfast. She didn't, however, plan on going without backup. Knocking on the dorm room door, she waited for an answer. The door opened and Rachel Berry exited.

"Are you ready for this, Berry?" she asked.

"I guess we knew it was going to happen eventually," she sighed. "I just hope that he is actually regretful for his actions."

"Well if he isn't, the two of us will make sure he is by the end of breakfast," Santana gleamed.

The two divas-in-training walked down the street four blocks to the café they agreed to meet him for breakfast. As they neared the location, they saw him sitting at an outside booth with his usual fashionista gear on. He wore a pink ruffled tux shirt under a grey vest and paired with Mark Jacobs pants. In addition, he seemed to be tanning himself under his black Jackie Onassis sunglasses.

The girls placed their order and found their way around to Kurt and had a seat.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me, Santana. Rachel, I didn't realize that you were joining us," Kurt seemed suspicious as to why she was there.

"Santana invited me. She figured if we were trying to bearing the hatchet it should be all of us dropping them," Rachel explained.

"Yeah, maybe we can do that instead of burying them in each other's backs," Santana sneered.

"I know I deserve that," Kurt accepted. "I don't really know what to do to apologize, but I'm hoping that just saying it is a starting point."

"It's a start," Rachel interjected. "But you do understand how upset everyone is with you, right?"

"I do. I also understand that the majority of anger is over what you and Blaine did and blamed on me," Kurt snapped.

"Hey, don't blame Yentl and Frodo for that. All that perverted shit was on your computer. You're just pissed that people found out about it. And that's not what people are pissed about. Once Sam came out and everyone realized what you'd been doing to him and Blaine, their attitudes changed even more towards you. You've got a way to go Twinkle Toes, but I have it on good authority that if you can convince Berry and me that you're seriously apologetic a good majority of the group will give you a second chance," Santana explained.

"There are some though they may not. Some of them aren't sure they can forgive you," Rachel made sure to point out.

"I'm sure Blaine and Sam are at the top of that list," Kurt relented.

"Can you blame them?" Rachel defended her friends.

"Actually, Sam is the reason we're having this meeting," Santana confessed. "He asked me to meet with you. He's hoping our old Kurt is back. I wouldn't have called you back otherwise. Blaine, on the other hand, doesn't know that Sam asked me to meet you because he loves the kid so much he doesn't want to put him through your divadom unless you're serious about being different."

"Well if it's not Sam then who?" Kurt wondered.

"Mike, you messed with his best friend and the pictures you had of him weren't very nice," Rachel began the list.

"Wheezie is pissed at you too. I know she used to be your best friend but the things you wrote about her . . . you'll be lucky if she ever forgives you," Santana told him.

"Mr. Schuester was hurt by what you did to all of us and then how you had pornographic images of him. Plus, now he's adopted Sam so you have no chance of making up with him until you make things right with Sam," Rachel added.

"I honestly don't have anything against Sam, I promise. I mean I know I did. I didn't want to be forgotten, but Blaine and I were meant to break up because I was able to meet Charles and fall in love with someone who loves me and wants to take care of me," Kurt stated.

"So you don't hate Sam and Blaine anymore because you have a sugar daddy that takes care of you and all your needs," Santana stated in a condescending tone.

"It's not like that!" Kurt raised his voice.

"It kind of is," Rachel spoke up. "Or at least that's how it looks to all of us especially when we know it's Sebastian's father who beat his wife."

"He did no such thing! She is lying!" Kurt yelled.

"Chill out Fairy Poppins!" Santana warned him.

"What is your problem?" Kurt pulled off his glasses to look them in the eye. "I'm trying to apologize and make things right with everyone and you keep belittling me and my boyfriend and won't give us a fair chance!"

Rachel and Santana sat in shock. Not because of his words, but because of his face. Even through a thick coating of makeup, they could make out the purplish tints of skin around his left eye.

"Kurt," Rachel's voice had forgotten the past two months and was talking to her high school friend that she loved now. "Did he do that to you?"

"Do what?" he asked and Rachel touched under her left eye. He tried to blow it off as if it was nothing. "That? No, that was my fault. I tripped and hit the side of our bedroom door. I really am such a klutz sometimes."

"Kurt, don't make excuses," Santana was serious now. "Is he hitting you?"

Kurt didn't answer.

When the sun rose over the Pacific Coast, the bus had just passed San Francisco. They crew had five hours left to go, but they stopped for breakfast. As everyone got off the bus, Sam noticed that Blaine wasn't awake yet. He handed Tina money to buy him and Blaine breakfast and he stayed on the bus with him. Sitting across from his boyfriend he sat there just watching him sleep. He couldn't help but smile. He'd been texting back and forth with Ms. Pillsbury for the past day and he felt so much better about things. He was able to differentiate from what happened to him in the past and what was going on in his present. He knew he wasn't out of the woods completely, but she was able to help him do what he needed to so he could spend time with Blaine and not feel guilty for what happened to him.

Sam slid over into Blaine's seat pulling his legs up slightly and sitting underneath them and laying them in his lap. He wrapped one arm around Blaine's back and the other slid under Blaine's t-shirt touching his skin. He kissed Blaine's lips and whispered, "I love you so much more than words can say."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Sam's gorgeous eyes.

"Baby, thank you for trusting me and letting me have the space I needed to figure things out in my head," Sam leaned his forehead against Blaine's before leaning in to kiss him again.

"I love you, Sam," was all Blaine could say.

"I love you, Blaine, and I promise you that from this point forward I won't leave your side. I'm not fixed yet, but I at least have things straight in my head. I never want to face my past again with knowing you are my present and future," Sam wrapped his fingers between Blaine's. "I never want to be without you, baby."

"Me neither," Blaine agreed.

They sat there just holding each other and smiling through the realization that they'd made it to common ground. There love was the thing that mattered more than anything else and with it, they could conquer anything.

Sam felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the text message.

_Santana: Met with Kurt. He really does love the perv. Problem is the perv is beating the shit out of him. He needs our help. Call me._


	32. Chapter 32 Los Angeles Part Two

**CHAPTER 32 – LOS ANGELES (PART TWO)**

After hanging up with Santana, Sam relayed the information to Blaine. They still sat wrapped in each other's arms, but now they help on in support not just loving admiration.

"So Santana and Rachel met Kurt for breakfast and got him to talk about his new boyfriend," Sam began.

"Why would they do that?" Blaine sat up straight with a look of confusion on his face.

"Because I asked Santana too," Sam admitted knowing he needed to give Blaine an explanation. "I wanted to know if his apology letters were sincere or not. I wasn't going to risk him getting the chance to hurt you again, and since there was no chance for me to find out for myself, I knew Santana could figure out his motives."

"You don't have to worry about that, Sam. I have no intention of ever spending time with him again. I'll forgive him but we'll never be friends again," Blaine confessed.

"Still, it's my job to protect you and your heart. I had to know if I needed to still be on the defense with him. Santana actually thinks he is sincere, but not because he's wants either of us back in his life. He wants to be with Sebastian's dad. When Santana and Rachel started pushing that issue, Kurt got defensive and that's when the girls discovered something they weren't expecting," Sam wasn't sure how Blaine would take the news. "Kurt took his sunglasses off and, even though he'd covered it up with makeup, they saw he had a huge black eye."

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Blaine refuted.

"Yeah, it is, but even though he's a huge asshole, I wouldn't wish abuse on anyone, especially from Charlie. He has a way of getting in your mind and controlling you. There's no telling how many other guys he did it to besides me, and now it looks like Kurt is his next victim," Sam reminded him.

"I don't wish ill will on him, Sam, but I have a really hard time feeling sorry for him after everything he's done," Blaine defended his position.

"I get that," Sam gently ran his hand through Blaine's curls. The gel from the previous night's show was losing its hold and the curls in Blaine's hair that Sam loved so much started to reform. "But this isn't just about Kurt. Yes, if he's being hurt, I want someone to save him, but we can't do that. Finn is in New York with Rachel. Between those two and Santana, they can help him. What I'm thinking is having Kurt on our side with this could help Sebastian and his Mom. I know I said I wouldn't testify against Charlie, but if I wasn't alone . . ."

Sam's voice trailed off in thought so Blaine finished it for him.

"If you weren't alone your testimony would carry more weight and you could actually get some vindication against the bastard."

Sam's face lit up at the idea. "If I decide to call Mrs. Lopez and give her my statement will you do it with me, and help me through it."

"Absolutely, baby," Blaine kissed him. "I'll sit there with my arms around you and make sure you don't leave anything out. Are you going to tell Sebastian?"

"Yeah, and Will. We should probably tell Tina, Artie, and Brittany too. Once upon a time we all cared about Kurt. I think they should know he passed Santana and Rachel's test at least," Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine smiled but concern covered his face. "I just don't want you to get caught up in something that could hurt you again."

"Don't you see though, if I could actually help take that bastard down, I would feel so much better. Maybe I could keep what happened to me from happening to someone else. Santana said I should talk to her mom. She knows her mom can make this happen," Sam told him.

"Why would she tell you to talk to her mom if she doesn't know what happened to you?" Blaine questioned.

"Brittany told her," Sam relented. "I know she didn't mean to give my secret away, but she told Santana and she didn't act any differently than I expected her too. She wants to beat his ass as bad as I do."

"You really want this don't you?" Blaine saw a new fire in Sam's eyes.

"It's my only chance for justice," Sam smiled. "And maybe if my mom and dad see that I'm able to make that happen, they'll think twice about throwing me away and let me see Stevie and Stacey again."

That was it, Blaine thought. The reason Sam was willing to put himself through this wasn't justice and he knew it, but the chance to be a part of his little brother and sister's lives again was worth it to Sam. In that moment, Blaine committed to helping him make this happen no matter what the cost.

"Then let's do it," Blaine grinned. "Let's put the bastard in jail."

"Let's go talk to Will and then we can talk to Sebastian," Sam pulled Blaine up out of the seat and they left the bus heading into the fast food restaurant.

Will understood Sam's intentions, but it still worried him. However, he knew they still had almost a week before they would encounter the man. He currently worried more about his former students and what kind of trouble they could get themselves in. He texted Rachel, Santana, and Finn, and pleaded with them to be careful and not doing anything drastic. He hoped they would follow his advice.

As everyone headed back to the bus to finish up the final five hours of the trip, Sam and Blaine stopped Sebastian.

"Seb, I need to talk to you about your dad," Sam stopped him. "It's kind of important."

Nick spoke up. "Why don't you three talk? There's someone I need to speak to anyway. I'll save you a seat with me, baby."

He kissed Sebastian and walked away leaving Sam to explain the latest predicament to Sebastian. Nick, on the other hand, had a mission of his own. On the way to his destination, Blake passed him. He grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him in to a half-hug. "I'm going to bug you until you talk to me and let me help you, got it? Until then, I'm going to do us all a favor and take care of something that should have been taken care of a long time ago."

"Don't do anything crazy because of me, please Nick," Blake pleaded.

"Trust me, this is as much for me as it is for you," he said letting him go. He continued walking toward the blonde who seemed to be the biggest loner of the group now. Sunshine being the lone person who stayed by her side.

"We need to talk," Nick stood between Lindsey and the bus.

"I don't really have anything to say to you," Lindsey crossed her arms and looked defiant.

"Fine. You can stand there looking all bitchy and proud and I'll do the talking," Nick trumped her bluff. He looked at Sunshine with a glare that suggested she leave and she got the message.

"I don't like you," Nick began.

"I'm not very fond of you either," Lindsey smirked.

"You're talented. You're a good singer, and you being in New Directions has nothing to do with this, got it. What I'm about to say is strictly personal," Nick gave the disclaimer.

"You couldn't run me out if you tried. I plan on using this to get as much exposure as possible," she sneered.

"Add opportunist to the list of things you are," his sarcasm seeped through his statements. "How does it feel to fuck things up with Blake for a second time for basically the same exact reason just changing the gay best friend that's trying to turn him, I believe that how you referenced it, right?"

"Please, like you would give up the chance if you had it," Lindsey remarked.

"Blake is my friend. Friends don't fuck each other over," Nick laid it out on the line. "Friends trust each other. Which means he'll never be your friend. And let me tell you something else. I kept quiet and gave you the benefit of the doubt because Blake asked me too, but you did exactly what I knew you would do, and that's break his heart again. Lindsey, you better just back off, because I'll be damned if I let you hurt him again. He's off limits. You come near him and I will make your life a living hell. I will make sure that every moment you breathe you'll wish was you last. Move on and find someone else to torture."

"You think you can stop me?" Lindsey's death stare attempted to cut through him.

"I don't think it, I know it. You never loved him; you just wanted to fuck him. You're nothing more than a bitch in heat and it's time that someone got you fixed," Nick smiled before turning back to the bus. Lindsey stood there in shock and alone.

Closer to the bus, Sam was done telling Sebastian about what was going on.

"You're sure that my dad is beating him up?" he asked.

"Not for sure, but someone is and your dad has a history of that behavior," Blaine began.

"What do you think, Seb? We won't go after him if it worries you, but I think this is a chance to take him down and get your mother the settlement that she deserves," Sam added.

Sebastian contemplated this. "Then let's do it. My father dug his own grave. Let's give them the dirt to bury him."

Sam hugged Sebastian. "Thank you, Seb. I finally feel like we are doing the right thing." He pulled Blaine into their hug. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

The boys loaded the bus followed by the adults and Lindsey who sat in the front away from everyone else. Sebastian found Nick and got very comfortable in the seat with him. Leaning against Nick, the younger member of the relationship wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"Everything okay with your dad, sexy?" he asked rubbing Sebastian's chest.

"Definitely, Nicky," Sebastian looked up into his pretty eyes. "Sam and I are going to make sure that bastard gets what he deserves and my mom is taken care of."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with doing that to him?" Nick asked. "I just don't want you to regret it later. It's a big step."

"You're used to having a relationship with your father. That's why it seems like a big deal. For me, it's like I don't actually have one. He's never done anything for me," Sebastian's words were antagonistic.

Nick kissed him on the cheek. "I just wanted to ask. I love your sexy ass, and want to make sure you're okay. So don't get mad at me."

"I'm not, baby. Nicky, I just want this to be over. I want to forget all this drama and just be with my mom and be with my new friends and be happy," Sebastian admitted.

"Well, I can certainly think of something that would make you happy," Nick winked as he licked his lips.

"Yes, that would make me happy," Sebastian answered thinking he knew what Nick was thinking.

"Really?" Nick teased. "So you were thinking I should find someone to play with us too then?"

Sebastian's eyes grew in shock as did other parts of his body.

"I'm going to take the rise in your shorts as a yes. I think I may just have to come up with a surprise for you, Mr. Smythe. I think we need to get a little adventurous."

In the back of the bus, Blake sat alone trying to sink out of everyone's view.

"It's not going to work," he turned to see Lily standing there. "You're too pretty for people not to see you."

"Thanks, I guess," Blake weakly smiled. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Lily, but I really want to be alone right now.

"Fine, you don't have to talk. Just listen," she winked.

_**(Cold Shoulder by Adele)**_

_**(Performed by Lily Mae Arnett)**_

_**LILY: You say it's all in my head; and the things I think just don't make sense; So where you been then? Don't go all coy. Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault. See I can see that look in your eyes. The one that shoots me each and every time.**_

_**You grace me with your cold shoulder; whenever you look at me I wish I was her. You shower me with words made of knives; whenever you look at me I wish I was her.**_

By this point, Lily managed to gain the attention of the whole bus. Aylin, Kallie, and Mia started helping her out with back up and everyone listened to her sing.

_**These days when I see you, you make it look like I'm see-through. Do tell me why you waste our time when your heart ain't admitting you're not satisfied; You know I know just how you feel. I'm starting to find myself feeling that way too.**_

_**When you grace me with your cold shoulder; Whenever you look at me I wish I was her. You shower me with words made of knives whenever you look at me I wish I was her.**_

_**Time and time again, I play the role of fool (just for you); Even in the daylight when you're dreaming (I see you); Try to look for things I hear but our eyes never find though I do know how you play.**_

_**You grace me with your cold shoulder; whenever you look at me I wish I was her. You shower me with words made of knives whenever you look at me I wish I was her.**_

_**You grace me with your cold shoulder; whenever you look at me I wish I was her. You shower me with words made of knives whenever you look at me I wish I was her.**_

Blake smirks at her.

"Sit down," he rolls his eyes. "Is that your nice way of telling me to chill out?"

"Yeah, did it work?" she laughed.

"I don't feel like talking, but I'll listen," he smiled.

"That's a start," she smiled.

**New York**

Rachel waited in the lobby of NYADA for her backup. Santana had to go to work until the afternoon so it was up to her to get to the bottom of Kurt's injury without her.

"Have you been waiting long?" she heard his voice and turned around to see Finn standing there. Her heart just settled and she felt relief seeing his face again. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you are here," she replied. "If he'll listen to anyone it's you."

"I missed you, Rachel," he said. "It feels good to be doing something with you even if it is just checking on Kurt."

"I know. I've missed you too. It feels so weird you being all the way in Chicago. I wish we were closer," Rachel looked up into his eyes.

"I know what you mean, but Chicago is a great school for me and NYADA is where you need to be. I want to be with you, Rachel, but the way I see it, we both need to concentrate on school and get our careers on track and then we can work on our relationship. But that doesn't mean we can't still date when we see each other. I still love you, Rachel," Finn explained.

"Me too, Finn," then she realized something. "Our careers? Does that mean you've decided what you want to do?"

"Yeah," Finn blushed. "I want to teach music like, Mr. Schue. He's always been my role model and one of my closest friends. I want to follow in his footsteps."

She jumped up and down giddy with excitement. "That is the perfect job for you! It's such a good choice! I'm so proud of you, Finn."

"Thanks, Rachel. I hoped you'd like it," he said smiling at his ex-girlfriend. "Let's talk and walk. I want to see what is actually happening with Kurt."

**On the Bus to Los Angeles**

Kallie sat alone, knees pulled up to her chest, staring out the window. Many of her teammates noticed how quiet she'd been in Seattle, and it seemed that this trip wasn't an exception. Her eyes had been on the road the entire trip. Aylin sat across from her wondering what was going on, and finally she just decided to find out. She crossed the aisle and sat sideways on the seat next to Kallie facing her.

"Okay, I'm going to make you talk. You've been moping for far too long. So we're either going to talk about something completely off topic or you can feel free to tell me what's going on," Aylin suggested.

Kallie didn't answer. She kept looking out the window.

"Kallie, I know you and I haven't gotten that close, but I'm here for you. We're practically working together on every musical number, and I think you're a cool girl. I want to be there to help you. Is this about a boy?" Aylin asked.

"Not exactly," Kallie whispered before slightly turning her head. That's when Aylin saw that she'd been crying. She slid closer to her and tried to comfort her.

"Please, tell me what's bothering you?" she asked Kallie.

"I want to have fun in Los Angeles, I really do, but all I keep thinking about is that we fly into Denver next and I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back there," she confessed.

"Denver? Isn't that where you're from?"

"Yeah, but I just left so fast. I'm not sure I actually dealt with everything there. I mean I don't even know if I can visit my father at the cemetery. I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Kallie's tears flowed again.

Now Aylin realized the true reason for Kallie's emotion.

"I'll go with you," she volunteered. "If you can't go by yourself, I'll go with you. No one should have to do that alone."

"You don't have to do that," Kallie stated.

"I know I don't, but I want too," Aylin held Kallie's hand. "I'd be willing to bet I'm not the only one either."

"Thank you," Kallie's head fell into her embrace.

_**Los Angeles' Hotel Room**_

Will walked into the room and put his bags down. He looked around the suite. It looked a lot like the one they had in Atlanta.

"Cooper, are you here?" he called out.

"No, he's not," Will looked up at the sound of Emma's voice. "It sounds like you really wish he was though."

"Emma, what are you talking about? I just didn't see him get his luggage. It's no big deal," Will stammered.

"It's not a big deal that since I can't give you the sex you need that you went and found it somewhere else?"

Will couldn't move. He tried to think of how she'd figured out his secret.

"Emma, it was a mistake. It only happened once. It was something that started before you and I ever got together and I fell under his spell once on this trip. I promise it will never happen again," he was tongue-tied and didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Will, I understand," she walked over to him and began to unbutton his shirt. "You're just going to have to be punished for your bad behavior."

The look in her eyes was different than anything he'd ever seen from her before. It was wicked, sexual, and devious. It turned him on completely.

"Strip!" she ordered.

Will didn't waste any time. His clothes were off and on the floor within seconds. She noticed immediately how turned on he was by all of this.

"Follow me," she insisted as she walked toward the bedroom. Will followed and expected to begin having sex with her as soon as they got to the bed, but what he saw was disturbing and he couldn't figure it out. Cooper was tied down on the bed naked. His dick was hard and his body had been oiled up to where his skin glistened. He had a fearful expression in his eyes as he stared at Will.

"Emma, what's going on?" Will looked at her like he didn't even know her.

"Well, it's obviously so easy for you to have sex with Cooper so I figured I would watch and get some pointers. So you're going to have sex with him, Will and I'm going to watch. If you don't I'm going to tell your boys what you two have been doing behind my back. How do you think Sam and Blaine would react to you cheating on me?"

Will knew exactly how they would act. They would never forgive him.

"I'm waiting, Will. Lie on top of him and kiss him. Show me how much he turns you on."

Will knew he didn't have a choice. He got on top of Cooper and removed the gag in his mouth.

"I'm scared," Cooper whispered.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry. Just trust me," Will said before kissing Cooper. The restrained man responded quickly. He couldn't deny how he felt about Will. He wanted to wrap his legs around Will's waist, but they were restrained.

"Please take me, Will," he murmured. Will responded feeling his hardness touching Cooper's hole. He pushed inside and felt himself explode.

"Will!" he heard Sam's voice in the distance. "Wake up, Will!"

His eyes jerked open and he saw Sam standing next to his seat on the bus.

"Wow, must have been a pretty good dream," Sam smiled and pointing out Will's obvious erection in his pants. Will embarrassed, pulled his blanket over his crotch.

"Where are we?" Will realized he'd just had the most perverted dream of his entire life.

"We've got about an hour," Sam answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, do you have everyone ready for the intro on Extra?" Will asked.

"We just ran through it. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up," Sam snickered. "It must have been a really good dream."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Will shook his head.

"Promise, it's just between us," he winked. "Everyone is taking turns in the back bathroom changing and getting ready for the performance. I think it's a really cool idea to have the bus just pull up and us get out singing."

"Is everyone cool?" Will asked. "I know there is tension between people."

"Blaine is taking care of some of that now," Sam explained.

Sure enough, Blaine found himself sitting next to Lindsey just a few seats back.

"Are you on board?" he asked her. "I know you're upset because of things between you and Blake."

"I'll do my job," she sighed. "I just don't want to talk about everything else. I don't need to be reminded that I fucked up."

Blaine gave her a hug. "You're going to be okay. You don't see it now, but you will be."

**Mann's Chinese Theater**

The bus sat just one block away waiting for its cue for _Extra._ The kids were really excited. Despite how tired they were. They were about to get national attention for McKinley. They texted all their friends including all the graduates, Coach Beiste, Sue, and all their parents. Everyone was watching.

The idea was to present them as having been on the bus all the way from Seattle but that they were such great performers they could perform at any point. They had to look like they were getting off the bus, but still sexy. They'd already gotten their mike packs added to their outfits. Sam stood in front of the bus with the rest of the captains. All the kids were waiting except for Artie who went with Mr. Schuester because they didn't have time to get him off the bus. He would just join them there.

Sam wore a tight pair of jeans with a few suggestive rips in them. He paired that with a tight tank top. He definitely had bed hair which Blaine insisted was the exact amount of sexy for this. He was dressed completely different. He went with his typical preppy style wearing seersucker shorts with a button down shirt, signature bow-tie and vest. Brittany was cheerleader chic adding a fedora to her outfit, and Tina was sexed out with a tight mini-dress she'd borrowed from Sunshine.

They checked over everyone and they had to admit that they looked like a sexy group of people. There was no way there could be complaints.

On the _Extra_ platform, Will was interviewed by Maria Menounous.

"So, you guys are the national show choir champions. You've been touring the entire country, and you've been on a bus from Seattle for the last 18 hours, and these kids are about to perform for us live without any rehearsal?" she asked.

"That about covers it," Will laughed.

"You realize that could be a train wreck, right?" Maria suggested.

"I have faith in my kids. I think you might be surprised," Will turned on his charm with his answer.

"Well I can't wait! Ladies and gentlemen that National Champion McKinley High School New Directions!" she called out.

The bus pulled up as the music started.

_**(California Girls by Katy Perry)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

The kids were lined up on the bus and as they sang their lines they exited.

_**SUNSHINE: I know a place where the grass is really greener.**_

_**SHANNA: Warm, wet and wild; there must be something in the water.**_

_**AYLIN: Sippin' gin and juice; laying underneath the palm trees.**_

_**MIA: The boys break their necks try'na to creep a little sneak peek at us**_

Brittany and Tina dance together at the bottom of the steps suggestively.

_**BRITTANY: You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast.**_

_**TINA: Once you party with us; You'll be falling in love oooooh oh oooooh**_

Sam and Blaine exit and are joined by the rest of New Directions singing back up.

_**SAM: California girls they're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top.**_

_**BLAINE: Sun-kissed skin so hot will melt your popsicle; Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**SAM: California girls, they're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock. West coast represent Now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Ooooh.**_

Sam and Blaine leave the screen and are replaced by Nick and Michael.

_**NICK: Sex on the beach. We get sand in our stilettos.**_

_**MICHAEL: We freak, In my Jeep, So do the doggie on the stereo**_

They pull Sunshine and Lindsey into the frame before exiting.

_**SUNSHINE: You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast.**_

_**LINDSEY: Once you party with us. You'll be falling in love Ooooh Oh Oooooh**_

Sam and Blaine lead the entire group dancing in the chorus.

_**SAM: California girls They're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top.**_

_**BLAINE: Sun-kissed skin So hot Will melt your popsicle Ooooh Oh Ooooh.**_

They switch and move over to where Artie is located and Sebastian takes over.

_**SEBSATIAN: California Girls they're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh.**_

The boys make their way over to Artie and they have a guys only dance break. The women in the crowd go nuts over these incredibly sexy high school boys. At the end of the dance, Artie begins his rap section.

_**ARTIE: Tone Tan, fit and ready; Turn it up cause its getting' heavy. Wild woild west coast. These are the girls I llove the most. I mean the ones; I mean like she's the one. Kiss her. Touch her. Squeeze her. The girls a freak. She drives a jeep. The men on the beach I'm okay. I won't play. I love the bait just like a I love LA. Venice beach and Palm Springs. Summer time is everything.**_

_**JACOB: Home boys, hanging out. All that ass hanging out. Bikinis, tankinis, martinis no weenies. Just to get in between. Katy my lady. You looking here baby. I'm all up on you. Cause you're representing California.**_

Back over to the group, they work as a team to finish the song.

_**NICK: California Girls they're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top.**_

_**BLAKE: Sun-kissed skin so hot will met your popsicle Oooooh, oh Ooooooh.**_

_**SAM: California Girls they're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock. West coast represent Now put your hands up Ooooh Oh Ooooh.**_

The girls had their dance break before the boys walked in to create a semicircle wherethey ended.

New Directions received a huge ovation from the crowd. The producers directed Blaine, Sam, and Tina over to Maria for an interview as the rest of their team looked on.

"That was great guys! How did you manage to put that together on a bus in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Boredom," Blaine laughed. "We had plenty of time to dream it up."

"Well you guys are the National Champions. All three of you were on that squad and now you're traveling around the country with your new members. Is there any pressure to live up to what you accomplished last year?"

"Most definitely," Tina assured her. "But we are so lucky that we got so many incredible new members. We miss our friends that graduated, but I think this tour is solidifying the new group as another powerhouse."

But as you go around the country, aren't these groups coming to watch you in effect your competition later this year?" she asked.

"It's true, we'll all be competing later this year, but right now we all get to have fun and celebrate the fact that we have music in common. We're all performers and we love doing this," Blaine answered her.

"Sam, almost everyone in the world has seen your Be A Star Video at this point, but I understand from your teacher that your new celebrity status isn't exactly what you wanted. How has life changed for you?"

"I don't think I'm a celebrity. I think I'm a guy that was honest about my feelings. I was honest about myself. I hope it helps someone else be honest about themselves as well, but I'm not a celebrity. I'm a normal kid who has normal problems and has to worry about passing my classes so I can finish high school and move on to the real world, and be the best friend I can be to those that matter to me and the best boyfriend this guy has ever had."

An hour later they were pulling into the University of California Los Angeles where they would stay in the dormitories for the next two nights.

"Okay, guys, I know you are tired. I am two but we only have two hours before we have to leave for sound check. You need to split yourselves into pairs for room assignments. We'll have one group of three boys also," Mr. Schuester explained.

"What about the girls?" Mia asked. "There's eleven of us."

"You will be the odd girl out, Mia," Mr. Schuester told her. "Someone plans to come stay with you."

"Who?"

"That would be me," everyone heard Mercedes voice as she walked up the stairs into the bus. "You don't mind sharing with your big sister do you?"

Mia started to tear up when she saw her sister and ran to the front of the bus to hug her. Mercedes wrapped her in her arms. "I missed you, kid." She looked up and locked eyes with Sam. They shared a moment and a smile together.

"It's good to see you, Mercedes."

"You two, Sam," she smiled.

"Mr. Schue, Michael is going to stay with me and Sebastian," Nick yelled out.

"Okay, Nick, thanks for volunteering," Mr. Schue responded.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked. "We could have been alone."

"Or we could fulfill the fantasy we both have and have some fun with Michael. Don't act like you don't want too. I saw how much fun you had making out with him. And I got insanely turned on by it. So shut up. You're going to get to fuck us both tonight," Nick grinned and winked at his boyfriend.

As the group got off the bus, Sam finally got to hug Mercedes.

"I've missed you, girl," he held her tight.

"Same here, sweetie," she agreed. She saw Blaine watching them from a few feet away. "Come here, Blaine." He walked over and she pulled him into a big hug as well.

"I've missed you too," she told him. Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched them. He remembered how scared he was to tell her because he was afraid of her reaction, but she accepted his and Blaine's relationship with no reservations.

"Okay, you boys need to go rest up for tonight. I'm going to find Mia and her friends and get ready for my little surprise tonight. Well actually two surprises for you, Sam."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm adding a song to your set tonight. Mr. Schuester asked me to sing and then you and I have a date tonight after the show," Mercedes informed him.

"We do?" he questioned looking at Blaine for his reaction.

"You do," he smiled. "It's approved by me and everything. I think it would be good for you two to have some time to catch up."

"I can't wait then," Sam smiled at Mercedes and then kissed Blaine.

Passing by them, Michael caught up with Nick and asked him why he volunteered to take him in.

"It's easy," Nick winked. "Sebastian and I want to have hot sex tonight but we want a friend to join us and we want that person to be you. You don't have to, but I thought you might need something to take your mind off of everything else."

"It sounds great!" Michael's mischievous grin returned. "Can we start before tonight. Maybe tease your boyfriend some?"

"What do you have in mind?" Nick wondered.

"Just follow me," Michael slapped Nick's ass and he followed.

Sebastian turned around and didn't see Nick or Michael anywhere. He walked over to Sam and Blaine.

"Have you seen Nick anywhere?" he looked confused.

"He walked off with Michael just a minute ago. It looked like they were headed up to the rooms," Blaine told him

Sebastian walked up to his room and the door was ajar. He walked inside and put his stuff down on one of the beds. He didn't know where they were but he knew he needed a shower before tonight's show. He peeled his shirt off and admired his body in the mirror above the desk. His mind thought back to how conceited he could be at times. In public, he knew how bad it was, but in private, he remembered how he used to get off by just looking at his own body in the mirror. He unzipped his pants and slipped his right hand inside.

It was then that he heard the shower in the bathroom running. He turned and saw Nick and Michael's bags on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and heard soft moans coming from the shower. Unsure of what he would find there, he pulled the shower curtain open. His eyes focused in to see Nick on his knees under the water of the shower performing oral sex on Michael. When they heard the shower curtain open, Michael opened his eyes and stared directly into Sebastian's eyes.

"Well, are you just going to stand out there and watch or are you going to get naked and join us?" he asked.


	33. Chapter 33 Los Angeles Part Three

**CHAPTER 33 – LOS ANGELES PART THREE**

Backstage at their first show, before it began, Sebastian walked up behind Nick and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you for this afternoon," he kissed him on the side of his head. "I had no idea I wanted that so bad, but you made a dream come true. I mean having both of you taking care of me at the same time was so hot!"

"There's more where that came from. He's staying with us tonight and tomorrow night, and that shower was just oral," he said turning around and putting his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I plan on finding out just had bad Sebastian Smythe can get."

"You should be careful what you wish for," Sebastian grinned evilly.

"Should I be worried you'll dump me for Michael's sweet ass?" Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Not even in the slightest," Sebastian kissed Nick's lips. "Michael is sexy as hell, but you Nicky, I love you just the way you are."

_**(Just the Way You are by Bruno Mars – Jake Coco Acoustic Version)**_

_**(Performed by Nick Hall, Brittany Pierce, and Sugar Motta)**_

Nick sat on the second riser with his guitar. The girls sat on either side. The band began the instrumentation and then he began to play.

_**NICK: Oh her eyes her eyes; Make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair her hair; falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day.**_

Sugar added harmony to the arrangement.

_**NICK: Yeah I know I know when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see, but every time she asks me "Do I look okay? I'll say . . .**_

_**BRITTANY: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are.**_

_**NICK: Yeah, her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday.**_

_**SUGAR: Oh, you know you know you know, I never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say.**_

_**ALL: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause your amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. The way you are. The way you are. Girl, you're amazing just the way you are. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are. **_

Earlier in the day, right after they arrived at UCLA, Cooper walked into his room to find Will washing his face and talking to himself in the mirror.

"Get it together, Will! You've got to remember what your priorities are. You love, Emma. These dreams can't get to you," he heard him say.

Cooper couldn't help but grin at the admission. If nothing else, it meant that Will was at least thinking about him.

"You, okay?" Cooper asked walking into the bathroom with him.

Will turned around and the most obvious bulge Cooper had ever seen in a man's jeans was in front of Will's pants right now.

"Okay, my first reaction is to help you out with that, but I'm going to resist that urge and ask you what's wrong," Cooper insisted.

"I love Emma, Cooper," Will almost sounded defiant.

"I know that, Will, that's why I'm not trying to take advantage of you right now," Cooper winked. "I'm trying to be a friend and help. I mean I'm not even trying to tease you."

"Why can't I get you out of my mind?" he asked the question, but it wasn't exactly intended for Cooper.

"Because you're a sexual being, Will. There's nothing wrong with that," Cooper followed Will back into the bed room and sat on the desk chair. "Look, I had a very charming conversation with Emma between the last two stops and it's obvious that she loves you, but she has the same worry you do. You agree on everything except the sex issue, and even little doe eyes knows that it's important to you. She's worried it's the one thing that will keep you from being together."

"You talked to her about our sex life?" Will asked in shock.

"No, I didn't. She volunteered the information to me," Cooper admitted. "She was asking me for advice."

"And what did you tell her?" he asked.

"I was honest," Cooper confessed. "I told her that I knew for a fact that you loved her completely, but that every man has to have those needs fulfilled or they will cheat. I told her if she couldn't supply what you needed maybe you two could find some way or someone to help you out in that area, but be with her in all the other ways."

"Well, isn't that convenient for you," Will seemed angry. "Why would you put that idea in her head?"

"Because it's probably the only way your relationship will last. I don't say that to be mean, Will, but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you can live the next fifty years without having sex?"

Will didn't respond. He couldn't. He knew Cooper was right.

"How did she react?" Will wondered.

"She thought about it. I don't know what her thoughts were. She didn't say anything else," Cooper explained.

Will thought back to his dream. Could it just be a preview of what would happen in the future? He couldn't imagine Emma acting that way, but who really knew how someone would act if pushed to their limits.

"Will seriously, you need to do something with that thing," he said pointing at Schuester's dick in his pants. "It can't be comfortable in there. I'll go take a shower and give you some privacy to rub one out, how does that sound?"

Again, Will didn't answer. He just stared at Cooper.

"Unless, you don't want to be alone," Cooper questioned and then took off his shirt. "I could keep you company if you'd rather me do that."

Again, Will said nothing. He just stared at Cooper's chest so Cooper unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slipped his hand inside. "Is this what you want, Mr. Schuester?"

Hearing Cooper call him that made his cock leak. Cooper dropped his pants and openly stroked himself for Will to watch.

"Do you want to watch me?" Cooper suggested. He moved to lay down on the bed beside where Will sat down. "Or would you rather touch me?"

What he did surprised Cooper. He leaned over and took his dick in his mouth. His mouth was so strong and Cooper was in heaven before he knew it. He knew that there were kids in the rooms on both sides of their room so he had to keep it quiet but it took covering his face with a pillow to do so. He watched Will devour his entire manhood and bob up and down on it with ease. He warned him when it was time for him to finish, but Will wasn't stopping. He wanted the taste in his mouth. He needed it. He received it from a convulsing Cooper.

After the first concert everyone headed back to the residence hall to get rest. Blaine and Sam felt this was the best time to tell everyone about Kurt. So Blaine texted Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Joe and Sugar to come to their room.

"Do you still think this is the best thing to do?" Blaine asked one last time.

"I think everyone deserves to know. We may not plan on reforming friendships with Kurt, but that doesn't mean the rest shouldn't be given the same chance," Sam suggested. "Speaking of giving someone a chance, thank you for trusting me and Mercedes. I know after the problems with Quinn it wouldn't be easy for you."

Sam pulled Blaine in for a very hot kiss that lasted for about two minutes.

"That was to remind you that you are the one I'll be getting naked and going to bed with tonight. I have no desire to do that with anyone else, got it?" Sam asked

"I think I got the message," Blaine smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Blaine opened it. Artie and Joe came in.

"What's up guys?" Artie asked. "Is this a reunion or something serious?"

"Hopefully it's less dramatic than the last time a bunch of us got together," Joe thought back to the night he revealed a big secret about himself. He still wasn't completely sure why he gave away that information, but he couldn't take it back now. It was out there.

The door opened again and the four girls entered the room. Once everyone got settled, Sam began to explain the situation. He and Blaine took turns filling in the blanks for them. When they got to the point of Kurt having a black eye, they all seemed to have worried expressions concerning their former friend.

"Do you really think he's getting beat up by his boyfriend?" Mercedes asked.

"Santana seems to think so," Sam said. "She said he got really defensive when she mentioned the possibility."

Tina wanted to ask a question, but she didn't know how much Mercedes actually knew. "If Mr. Smythe is hitting him then it would back up Mary's story that her husband beat her. I mean they're already sure that he's hurt other people."

"Well, yeah, I mean we all know what he did to Sam," Brittany added.

"No joke. This guy is bad news. Kurt should get away from him like Sam did," Sugar suggested.

Sam and Blaine both cringed when the girls brought him up. No one had told Mercedes about Sam's time in Kentucky. They looked to her and noticed that she didn't seem surprised.

"What's the plan?" Mercedes asked moving on without incident.

Blaine moved away from that topic by answering her question. "Finn and Rachel met with Kurt today. If anyone can break through Kurt's walls and get the true story out of him it's Finn."

"So he has someone taking care of him then?" Artie wanted to know.

"Yeah, Santana, Rachel, and Finn, are willing to put their personal feelings about Kurt to the side so they can help him if he needs help," Sam continued.

"Then let's not worry, for now, at least," Joe determined. "I mean I don't want anything bad to happen to Kurt either, but we won't be there for a week and if this is really happening to him then he needs to be helped before we get there. I'm sure if they needed help, Quinn would come down from Yale as well."

That seemed to be the consensus of the group. Everyone seemed to want to do more, but in reality they couldn't. None of them could help at all until they made it to New York. Everyone said good night then headed back to their rooms leaving Mercedes with Sam and Blaine.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you mind just giving me a second with Blaine before we go?" Sam asked.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll wait outside."

She shut the door behind her and Sam turned toward his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his small waist. "Are you sure you're okay with me going out with her?"

"Yes," Blaine winked. "I trust you completely, and I think you having some time with Mercedes will be good for you. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Sam kissed him and whispered in his ear. "Make sure you're naked under the sheets when I get back." Sam grinned knowing how modest Blaine was and wondering if he would do it. He kissed him again and then left the room to leave with Mercedes.

A few doors away Sebastian sat on his bed watching Nick fuck Michael. He was naked and leaning against the wall touching himself completely turned on by what he watched in front of him. He acted as the director of the scene telling both boys what to do. He found himself watching the muscles in Nick's abs and chest flex as he gyrated into his friend's body. What really turned Sebastian on though was watching Michael's face contort with each infiltration of his ass.

Nick started hitting Michael's special spot and the boy began to scream out in pleasure.

"Sebastian, you need to shut him up," Nick called out to his boyfriend through half-open sex-filled eyes.

Sebastian crawled across the bed and slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth. The two began to passionately kiss and Michael's moans muffled but were still loud enough to be heard.

"Mmmmm, fuck me," he moaned. "Make me feel it. Harder!"

Sebastian was so turned on and he continued kissing him.

"Sebastian, I'm sure you're having fun, but I meant fill his mouth with your dick not your tongue," Nick sounded a little jealous.

Sebastian looked into his eyes and saw that there was jealousy there but he didn't understand it. After all, Nick was fucking Michael and he wasn't acting jealous. Plus it was Nick's idea. So Sebastian turned towards Nick and reached back slipping his large penis into Michael's mouth while leaning over his body to capture Nick's right nipple in between his lips.

"Do you still think I'm giving him too much attention?" Sebastian asked staring into Nick's eyes.

"No, but I still want you to kiss me while we give it to him at both ends," Nick smirked.

"Are you sure that's not being mean to your friend?" Sebastian asked.

"Trust me, it's exactly what he wants," Nick said before pushing into Michael hard once so he'd get a response.

"Definitely, this is exactly what I want!" Michael moaned as he felt every thrust from Nick hitting his spot hard. "Ommy…..keep doing that!"

The three stayed in that position for a few minutes until Nick decided he wanted to be sandwiched between the two boys. He kept fucking Michael, but Sebastian came up behind him and slipped his own hardness inside of Nick. An audible gasp left his body and he began pushing back and forth between the two boys experiencing pleasure from two completely different spectrums.

Sebastian pushed Nick down on top of Michael so he could have more control. "Kiss him," he ordered. "I want to watch you two hot boys making out. You're not doing it for yourselves. You're doing it to put on a show for me. Make me happy."

The younger boys obliged. What Sebastian experienced was more erotic than anything. He watched as their hands touched each other softly and then switched to aggression. Nick's back had fingernail marks from Michael getting close to his orgasm before they let him recover. Sebastian watched the interaction change. Nick slid his hands over Michael's and held him down, but then their fingers interlaced. Nick laid his head down next to Michael's and they kissed as Sebastian caused them both to get fucked by his movement. He felt territorial all of a sudden. It was an emotion that he'd never felt before. He pulled Nick away from Michael and clutched his body to his own. He didn't want anyone to separate them. Nick, not realizing the thoughts going through his boyfriend's mind, reached back and wrapped his right arm around Sebastian's head.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me that you're mine," he whispered in his ear.

"I'm yours, baby," he turned his head to kiss him.

"What about me?" Michael wondered realizing that even though he was getting fucked he was not part of this conversation.

Sebastian looked at him. "You just enjoy yourself."

"I'd enjoy myself if you were in my ass," Michael winked.

"Hold him down," Sebastian ordered Nick. He did as he was told and sat on Michael's shoulders leaving his ass open for his tongue. Sebastian pushed his entire dick in with one thrust and began fucking harder than he'd ever fucked Nick. This time Nick noticed. He wondered what brought this on, yet the speed in which he gyrated his hips turned Nick on as her watched. Then he felt Michael's tongue penetrate him. His dick went rigid and he felt an orgasm approach, but before he could say anything Michael screamed out with his own orgasm. He followed closely after. Sebastian continued thrusting and when he said he was about to cum, Michael pushed Nick off of him and flipped around catching his cum in his mouth. The movement surprised both Nick and Sebastian. It caught Sebastian off guard but he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Michael sucking on him post-orgasm.

**Malibu**

Sam had no idea where Mercedes was taking him. He just knew they'd been driving for almost half an hour. The small talk in the car basically consisted of her asking about the new members of New Directions and him telling her their back story. Finally, they reached their destination and Mercedes parked the car and they got out. She popped the trunk and pulled out a blanket from inside and shut it back. She took Sam's hand and led him down to the beach.

"This is amazing, Mercedes. I don't know what to say. It's absolutely beautiful," Sam whispered because he felt like he had too.

"This was the first place I visited when I moved here," she confessed. "You're a big reason for that too."

"Me? How is that?" Sam wondered.

She rolled out the blanket and sat down asking him to join her. He sat beside her and listened.

"I was so excited to be moving out here. The chance to work with Jennifer Hudson, the potential of my own recording contract, so many things were happening for me, and then it all hit me at once. None of it would be happening if it weren't for you. You recorded me singing, you put me on the internet and it was because of that I was discovered in the first place," she looked down unable to look Sam in the eyes. "You did all that for me and I left you and broke your heart. That made me sad and I wasn't sure I could handle it. Then, I remembered how when we just wanted to be alone we would go up to the lake, do you remember?"

Sam smiled and nodded his head remembering their times there together.

"So I came here to listen to the water, and I started talking to God. I asked him to forgive me for the way I left you. I know you were so understanding, but I knew I'd hurt you as well and my heart hurt because of it. I asked God to send you someone that would love you and treat you like the amazing man that you are. I wanted you to have someone that deserved your love and attention. I admit I was surprised when I came home and saw that the person you were getting close to was Blaine, but when you sang _Sparks Fly_ to him, there was no denying it. It made perfect sense. Both of you put others in front of yourselves. So you together is the perfect match. I just want you to know that I really love you, Sam and I always will. I will be one of your closest friends until they day I die, and I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Mercedes," he put his arm around and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I mean it, Sam. I am so happy for you and Blaine. He is good for you and you're good for him. I can see how much you love him in your eyes. He really is your soul mate," she told him.

"He really is," Sam hugged her tighter. "I can't tell you how much it means to me for you to say that. I know that you and I share a lot of religious views and even though I've made peace with God about loving Blaine, I told myself I had to understand if you didn't. I mean my parents dumped me because of it. I knew you wouldn't be mean to me like that but I just didn't know."

"Your parents are wrong," Mercedes turned to Sam and looked him in the eyes. "You've read the Bible. Is there anything in there that says that Jesus would turn his back on you because you love Blaine?"

"No," Sam answered.

"And do you still believe in God and trust him with your life?" she questioned.

"Completely," Sam revealed. "My faith hasn't changed at all."

"Then that's good enough for God, which means that it's good enough for me, and should be good enough for your parents too, but they've burned that bridge now, and Mr. Schuester has your back. If you ask me you got a great deal out of that," Mercedes proclaimed.

"Except I don't get to see Stevie and Stacey anymore," Sam remembered.

"I still email them and talk to them. Let me relay messages, and Stevie is in junior high now. He'll have to get email or a cell phone soon. As soon as I get that info, I'll give it to you and teach the kid how to hide it from your parents," Mercedes suggested.

"I don't want to get him in trouble," Sam insisted.

"He won't. Trust me. Your parents try to pull this stuff with him and I'll go all _hell to the no_ up on them if I have too," Mercedes took control. "Now I want you to stop worrying about everyone in the world. We're all going to take care of your brother and sister, we'll take care of Kurt, and this new crew of yours will not fall apart in one night while you are here. So let's sit here and listen to the waves and just enjoy some quiet time together, okay?"

"Sounds good," he smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and they sat in the quiet. For the first time in a long time he felt peaceful and carefree. He smiled this innocent smile as he closed his eyes and felt the wind blowing in his face. He heard Mercedes humming a song. He recognized it as _American Honey_ from the tour.

"Why that song?" he asked.

"Ever since I heard them sing it earlier tonight it's been stuck in my head," she realized. "I was so proud of Mia in that song, and that other girl, what's her name?"

"Lily," he told her.

"She is brilliant. Her voice control is like mine except she's white," she giggled.

"And Sebastian?" Sam questioned.

"He's good," she rolled her eyes. "I know you two are close now, but I still know the old version. I just have to get to know him, but that's beside the point."

"What is?"

"I was humming the song because it reminds me of you. The words fit how I feel about you. I think you'll always be my perfectly beautiful All-American Honey."

_**(American Honey by Lady Antebellum – Tyler Ward Acoustic Version)**_

_**(Performed by Lily Mae Arnett, Mia Jones, and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**LILY: She grew up on a side of the road; where the church bells ring and strong love grows. She grew up good. She grew up slow like American honey.**_

Sebastian joined her singing harmony

_**LILY/SEBASTIAN: Steady as a preacher, free as a weed. Couldn't wait to get goin' but wasn't quite ready to leave. So innocent, pure and sweet. American honey.**_

_**ALL: There's a wild, wild whisper blowin' in the wind; Callin' out my name like a long lost friend; Oh I miss those days as the years go by Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime and American honey.**_

_**MIA: Get caught in the race of this crazy life. Tryin' to be everything can make you lose your mind. I just wanna go back in time to American honey, yea**_

_**ALL: There's a wild, wild whisper blowin' in the wind; Callin' out my name like a long lost friend; Oh I miss those days as the years go by Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime and American honey.**_

_**LILY: Gone for so long now. I gotta get back to her somehow. To American Honey.**_

_**ALL: Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper blowin' in the wind; Callin' out my name like a long lost friend; Oh I miss those days as the years go by Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime and American honey . . . and American honey.**_

**UCLA Residence Hall**

Inside the room that Sunshine and Lindsey shared, Sunshine was trying to calm the blonde down.

"You cannot go over there!" Sunshine told her. "You've been handling the situation the right way and keeping your head down. If you confront Lily it will mess up all of that work and people are actually starting to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Lindsey turned around from the door and stared holes through Sunshine's head she was so angry. "Have you seen what that fat bitch has been doing all day? She practically hasn't left his side since she sang that stupid song on the bus. She just couldn't wait until we broke up so that she could just sink her teeth into him like he was another steak for her to eat. She makes me sick and I'm not going to let her get away with this!"

Sunshine got between her and the door.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Lindsey. I promise you will thank me in the morning."

"Sunshine, I like you but don't make me throw you across this room so I can leave. I mean you're small. I can chunk you like a bowling ball if I have too," Lindsey insisted.

This made Sunshine move because in that moment she was sure that Lindsey would actually do it. As soon as she was out of the way, Lindsey stormed across the hall and two doors down to the room Lily was sharing with Tina. She banged on the door and Tina finally opened it.

"Lindsey, what is going on? Why are you being so loud," Tina asked.

"Move it, Asian," Lindsey pushed Tina out of her way and onto the bed next to the door. She saw who she wanted. Lily was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Sunshine ran in and saw Tina getting up and helped her.

"This isn't going to be pretty, is it?" Tina asked.

"Not at all. She threatened to throw me like a bowling ball," Sunshine whined still in shock. "We should get Sam to stop it."

"He's not here," Tina told her. "He's out with Mercedes."

"Well who is going to stop this then?" Sunshine wondered.

They didn't have time to answer it because the screaming started.

"Hey, bitch! You and I need to have a conversation about you getting your fat claws into Blake because it ain't gonna happen!" Lindsey screamed.

"Excuse me? What world are you living on?" Lily just looked at her like she was an alien and it pissed Lindsey off even more that she didn't seem to care at all about her words.

"Don't even act like you're a perfect angel. You know that everyone knows that you like Blake and all it took was us breaking up for you to just swoop in and have your way with him," Lindsey poked her in the chest to make her point.

"A break up that you might remember was your doing not his. He didn't want to break up with you, and I'm not going after him," Lily started to walk towards Lindsey and the Cheerio backed away and back into the main room. "I am his friend first. He needs a friend because he can't depend on you and your little tirade in Seattle put some kind of separation between him and Michael, and he needed someone to talk to and maybe if you weren't such a selfish little bitch who only thinks of herself you might have seen how sad he was."

"You are such the martyr, aren't you?" Lindsey flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. "Always want people to think you are little miss southern belle perfect, but I see through that. I know that you are only doing this because Blake was nice to you and you finally had an attractive guy give you the time of day and show a little bit of interest."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lily fought back.

"So clueless!" Lindsey screamed before laughing. "I actually feel sorry for you, Lily. Because somewhere in that head of yours you actually think that he likes you. Maybe you are the one that doesn't know him that well. Blake is nice to everyone! He is never mean to anyone! He was being nice to you because you are the new girl and he knew that you had a crush. He didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"And I suppose he made out with me just because he didn't want to hurt my feelings?" Lily posed.

"He made out with Blaine to, but you don't think he likes him do you?" Lindsey threw in her face.

Lily stopped fighting back. She had to think of it for a minute. Could Lindsey be right?

Blaine ran into the room. "What's going on? I heard the yelling from my room!"

"Oh poor Lily. You know I'm right don't you?" Lindsey's voice switched to being condescending. "So much for your defense of just trying to be his friend. The look on your face right now proves that you were doing it because you have a silly little crush."

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" Blaine yelled at her. "Why are you being like this? How is this making anything better?"

"I don't care about things getting better. I want the truth to come out. Lily acts like the noble bitch, but she's just a bitch like me," Lindsey stated defiantly.

Sebastian and Nick ran into the room.

"Are you trying to wake up the entire floor? We heard you from inside our bathroom," Sebastian touted her.

"And I'm sure we're all unclear about what you two were doing in there," Lindsey bit back.

"I thought I told you to behave," Nick called out to Lindsey over everyone else and it shocked them all.

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of you? I could easily kick your ass!" she yelled.

"Try it!" Nick commanded.

Lindsey went to slap him but Lily stopped her hand and then turned and slapped her so hard that it echoed through the room. Lindsey cried out because it hurt so much. She felt Lily push her to the ground and mount her and slap her again.

"Stop being a bitch to everyone! Why can't you just act like a human being and not a demon straight from hell. What happened to you that was so damn bad that you treat people like shit! I hate you, Lindsey! I tried to be nice to you and you just want let it . . ."

"STOP IT!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Blake standing in the doorway.

"Why are you doing this?" he screamed out. "What good is all of this?"

"Blake," Lily moved away from Lindsey. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't let her keep saying the things she said about you and me."

"There you go again, just making everyone else in the world look bad," Lindsey berated her.

"You do enough of that on your own," Blake sneered at Lindsey which shut her up. He looked at Lily and everyone else. "I've been there for all of you at some point and now . . . I just . . . I don't know what I'm doing here anymore."

He ran away down the hallway.

"I should go after him," Nick suggested.

"No," Sebastian held him back. "I've seen that look before. Leave him alone."

"Where did you see it?" Nick questioned.

"From Sam," Blaine answered. "If you go after him now, Nick, he'll just keep running."

"We can't just let him go," Lily was almost in tears. "Someone has to go after him."

"I'll go."

They all turned to the new voice that now stood in the doorway. Michael left the group and headed in the direction he saw Blake running.

**NYADA**

"Is Santana on her way over?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, we're totally going to have a movie night. She's picking up some pizza and I'm going to get some drinks from our cafeteria real quick. Why don't you pick out a movie to watch," Rachel said kissing his cheek.

"They're all musicals," Finn laughed.

"Which means I will love any of them, but you pick one you and Santana will actually sit through," Rachel smiled as she opened the door. Santana was standing there about to knock.

"Hey Berry, Frankenteen, you ready for movie night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe you and Rachel have been doing this every week since you came to New York," Finn revealed.

"The city is hella expensive. So this is a cheap date," Santana winked.

"Okay, I'm getting drinks. Be back in just a few," Rachel stated skipping out of the room.

"She seems happier since you've been here," Santana determined. "You two back together yet?"

"Just taking it slow. We're still living in two different cities, you know," he admitted. "But it does feel right."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Santana said turning to put the pizza on Rachel's desk.

Finn's phone beeped. He pulled it out to see a text message from Kurt.

_Kurt: Where are you?_

Finn responded quickly.

_Finn: At Rachel's dorm room with her and Santana. Are you okay?_

_Kurt: May I come over please?_

He showed Santana the message.

"Do you think something happened?" Finn asked.

"Just tell him to come over," Santana insisted, but he saw the worry on her face.

_Finn: Definitely. We're waiting on you. Be careful, brother._

**UCLA**

Blake ran out into the quad between the dormitories. He just had to get away. He never yelled at anyone like that especially his friends. All the emotions inside of him just boiled over. He found a bench and just sat on it. He pulled his legs up on to the bench hugging them to his chest and pulled the hoodie over his head hoping to just disappear.

"Blake?" he heard the voice and knew it was Sam's. He looked up and saw Sam standing there with Mia's older sister. He didn't say anything, but he saw concern spread across Sam's face.

"I'll see you in the morning?" he said to Mercedes.

"Sure," she smiled. "Take care of the boy, Finn, Jr."

Sam grinned at the comment and she winked at him. He knew exactly what she meant. He sat down on the bench next to Blake.

"So did everything finally get to you or did something happen while I was gone?"

"Lily and Lindsey got into a fight," Blake didn't look up to answer. "It's my fault."

"How is that your fault? Did you throw a punch?" Sam asked.

"No, but they were fighting over me. I was the cause. And now they hate each other," Blake turned his head sideways so he could at least look at Sam.

"Hate to tell you, but I don't think they were that great of friends to begin with," Sam tried to make him smile but it didn't really work. "I was molested so that I could keep my family safe. Does that make what happened to me my fault?"

"Of course not!" Blake's head popped up.

"Other people's actions affect us but they aren't because of us, Blake. My parents disowned me because I'm in love with Blaine. That's their fault not mine. And if I don't think that way, I'll never survive."

"But I'm supposed to take care of everyone not the other way around," Blake insisted.

"God, Blaine was right. We really are the same person," Sam remembered Blaine's comment. "Blake I'm going to tell you something someone very wise said to me. If no one takes care of you, you can't take care of anyone else."

"Well the person I usually talk to hasn't been speaking to me lately," Blake confessed.

Sam looked over Blake's shoulder. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Blake turned to see what Sam was looking at. He saw Michael standing there.

"I think I'm going to leave you in capable hands," Sam got up. "But Blake, when this happens again, call me and complain to me. It doesn't help to keep it inside, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Sam," Blake looked up to him.

As Sam walked passed Michael he put his hand on his shoulder. "He's all yours."

Michael stood there in front of Blake, but neither boy said anything. Finally, Blake began.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just stop it," Michael insisted.

"What?" Blake asked in shock. He didn't know what he'd done.

"Let me take care of you for a change. I'm not always the damaged one in this friendship," he winked at Blake. "I actually give some good advice sometimes."

"Oh really?" Blake smiled.

"I told you not to date Lindsey and you did anyway. Look where that got you," he grinned.

"That is cold," Blake said but a grin crossed his face and before he knew it he started laughing. "But it's really funny too!"

Michael sat down and the two boys seemed to pick up where they left off.

Upstairs, Sam walked toward his room but stopped when he saw Blaine still standing in the doorway of Tina's room. Sebastian and Nick sat on the floor with Lily and Sunshine sat on the floor in front of a crying Lindsey. Tina stood with Blaine trying to assess the situation. He walked up behind Blaine and put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. He even leaned over and kissed Tina's cheek as well.

"So is this where Doomsday's Massacre happened?" he asked.

"How did you know about it?" Tina wondered.

"I stopped to talk to Blake downstairs," Sam stated and noticed that both Lily and Lindsey looked at him at Blake's name.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked.

"Can I see him?" Lindsey hoped.

"No," Sam ordered. "Not anytime tonight and probably not while we're in LA."

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered to him.

"I'm having a Finn moment," Sam winked. He turned his attention to Sebastian. "Seb, why don't you and Nick head back to your room? You two deserve a little quality time together and I'd imagine that Michael will be talking to Blake for a while. Now's your chance."

Sebastian knew Sam was up to something and wanted to let him work his magic. "Sounds good." He leaned over and hugged Lily as did Nick. The boys said their goodnights and headed back to their room.

"Now as for you two," Sam turned to Lily and Lindsey. "I realize that Tina and I have befriended Lily more than you Lindsey and Blaine and Sunshine are better friends with Lindsey than Lily, but none of what I'm about to say has to do with picking sides. As Captain of New Directions the only side I'm on is the side of the team and right now you two are our biggest problem. So for the next 48 hours the four of us are off limits as is Blake. Tina is going to move into Sunshine's room and Lindsey will move in here."

"Are you serious?" Lindsey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sam, please. I'd rather clean up the dressing room after every performance this year than room with her," Lily begged.

"This isn't a discussion," he said texting away on his phone. "I'm sending this arrangement to Mr. Schuester right now. He'll back me up on it because he knows just like I do that you are both beautiful and talented young women who are a lot more mature than you've been acting the last couple of days. You need to figure out how to coexist because if you don't you're not giving us many other options. Like I said, we won't pick between you, understand?"

"So we both stay are we both kicked out?" Lily assumed.

"Like I said, the decision is yours," he walked over to Lindsey. "I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you, but I don't want to lose you from the group. I know you know how talented you are and I know you wouldn't want to lose an opportunity to shine in this group because of a boy or bad blood." He hugged her. "You make a commitment to the team and I promise you I'll be in your corner as much as I have been Lily's, okay?"

She studied his face and knew he was sincere in his promise. "Okay, I'll try. I promise."

He then turned his attention to Lily. "You're my girl, that doesn't change, but Mr. Schue put me in the position of taking care of all of you. So I need you to do this for me and understand that I've got to be in Lindsey's corner to okay? I am super excited about having both of you so do this for me so we can keep hanging out, got it?"

She nodded her head and he hugged her. "That's my girl."

"I guess I'll get my things," Lindsey deferred to his instruction.

"Why don't you help her, Lily?" Sam suggested. "We'll help Tina."

Lily took a deep breath, smiled, and followed Lindsey out. Sam looked at the other three.

Sunshine shook her head. "I'm really turned on right now, Sam."

"You're not the only one," Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

"Sorry I didn't ask you about the move first, Tina," Sam apologized.

"No, it's okay. I'm still trying to figure out where that came from. I mean I get that you think it's a Finn move, but it's more than that. This was thought out and planned. I don't know what this is but I like it," Tina smiled.

"I know," Blaine smiled. "We've got the old Sam back." He turned to Sunshine. "Would you mind helping Tina without us? I'd like to take my boyfriend back to our room now."

At the end of the hallway, Mercedes assembled a group of the new girls of New Directions that were clueless about the drama going on with the others. Mia, Jessie, Shanna, Aylin, and Kallie sat on the two beds in her and Mia's room.

"Okay girls, I enjoyed singing the song tonight, but tomorrow I'd like to do it with more orchestration and some background vocals and you girls are perfect. I've heard great things about each of you and so Mia's given you my notes on the song so just follow me."

_**(Halo by Beyonce)**_

_**(performed by Mercedes Jones and the new ND Girls)**_

Mercedes stands with the girls in the dorm room, but as she begins to sing they transform into the performance stage wearing beautiful black dresses.

_**MERCEDES: Remember those walls I built, well, baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They don't even make up a sound.**_

As she continues, the scene switches to Blake and Michael sitting on the bench in front of the dormitories talking and laughing.

_**MERCEDES: I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo. I got my angel now.**_

Nick and Sebastian are sitting in bed under the sheets that only cover their bottom halves. Nick is sitting in front of Sebastian and they are just talking and occasionally kissing enjoying each other's company.

_**MERCEDES: It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin'. I ain't never gonna shut you out.**_

Santana looks away from the television to see Rachel curled up into Finn's arms. She smiles seeing how her friends seemed to have found their way back together.

_**MERCEDES: Everywhere I'm looking no I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo you know you're my saving grace.**_

Sam and Blaine push into their room, lock the door and immediately start ripping off their clothing and making out intensely.

_**MERCEDES: You're everything I need and more. It's written all over you face. Baby I can feel you halo. Pray it won't fade away.**_

The younger girls are enjoying singing with Mercedes. Mia just looks at her older sister with so much affection and respect.

_**MERCEDES: I can feel your halo halo halo; I can see your halo, halo, halo.**_

Kurt is walking down the streets of New York to NYADA. We only see him from behind.

_**MERCEDES: I can feel your halo, halo, halo; I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

Lily is not speaking to Lindsey, but she is helping her pack her things to move to the room they will now be sharing. Lindsey accepts her help and for the first time they work together.

_**MERCEDES: Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light.**_

Tina and Sunshine walk in with the eldest Asian's stuff to move in to the room Lily helps Lindsey move out of.

_**MERCEDES: I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling. Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again.**_

Sam picks up Blaine and lays him down on the bed and he lays on top of him and slowly slides inside of him.

_**MERCEDES: Feels like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. The risk that I'm takin' I'm never gonna shut you out.**_

Kallie is sitting in the dorm room as they practice this song. She stops for a moment and opens the locket around her neck to see the pictures of her mom and dad inside. She knows in just two short days she'll be visiting them again.

_**MERCEDES: You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away.**_

Kurt walks into the lobby of NYADA and heads to the elevator to go to Rachel's room.

_**MERCEDES: I can feel your halo halo halo; I can see your halo, halo, halo.**_

Cooper is asleep and Will is sitting up shaking his head trying to figure out what in the hell he is doing.

_**MERCEDES: I can feel your halo halo halo; I can see your halo, halo, halo. **_

Blake and Michael are laughing and acting like nothing ever happened. They both seemed to feel much better with things.

_**MERCEDES: I can see you halo halo halo . . . halo, halo**_

Sam thrusts one final time into Blaine and collapses on top him. He pulls up his head and the two kiss passionately.

_**MERCEDES: Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo.**_

First we see Michael and Blake walking back up to the dorms. Second, Sebastian and Nick lying down to sleep, and third Lily and Lindsey standing in their room staring at each other trying to decide what to say.

_**MERCEDES: I can feel your halo halo halo; I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo halo halo; **_

Kurt knocks on Rachel's dorm room door.

_**MERCEDES: I can see your halo, halo, halo.**_

In New York, Rachel opens the door to her room and gasps, "Kurt!" Finn and Santana rush over to see what has scared her. Kurt's lip is split open and there are fresh bruises and a cut above his ear. When he sees Finn he collapses into his arms.


	34. Chapter 34 Denver

**CHAPTER 33: DENVER**

New Directions landed at the Denver airport at nine in the morning. This was the quickest stop of the tour. They had sound check in the afternoon and the show was in ten hours. Then, the following afternoon they would be on another plane heading to Chicago and the same stage where they won the national championship. After getting their luggage from baggage claim, Mr. Schuester pulled them all to the outside of the airport.

"Are you sure that you are okay without me this morning?" Blaine asked.

"What you are doing for Kallie is far more important than us getting to hang out today," Sam said to him. "You and Cooper need to take care of her while we are here. Don't worry about me. I've got plenty of things to take care of. Getting the show ready, Lily and Lindsey finally get to talk today so we'll see where their heads are. Since Will put us in groups of three again, and I knew you'd be out most of the time, I put Blake in our room so I can hang with him around those too. Is that okay?"

"It means we'll have to behave tonight," Blaine seemed disappointed.

"There's always the shower," Sam winked.

"Yeah, we haven't done that in a while," Blaine grinned.

"Blaine!" Cooper's voice came from down the landing. He was standing there with Kallie next to the rental car line.

"I guess I'll see you this afternoon," Blaine said before sneaking a quick kiss.

"I love you," Sam told him. "I have a feeling this won't just be hard on Kallie. I'm here when you need me, baby."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled before turning to leave with his family.

Sam looked around and found Blake standing with the rest of the guys. He walked over to them.

"Are they going to be okay?" Michael asked motioning toward the Anderson clan leaving.

"Yeah, Kallie's home here in Denver sold quicker than expected so they have to take care of getting the rest of their things shipped to Lima or give them to charity. Cooper is taking care of the paperwork. I think we all need to make sure we take care of Kallie this afternoon. I can only imagine how she must feel," Sam explained.

"I know," Michael admitted. "It's been a decade since I lost my dad, but it still hurts. We should do something for her."

"Do you have any ideas?" Sebastian wondered.

"I do. Maybe we can talk about it after we get settled at the hotel?" Michael asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," Artie suggested. "Maybe we should get the girls in on it too."

"Good idea," Sam agreed. "Can I put you and Joe in charge of that minus Lily and Lindsey. You should probably leave them up to me."

"I wouldn't touch those two with a ten foot pole. They'd roll me into traffic or some other kind of crazy shiznit like that," Artie waved them off. "But I got the rest of the girlies, Sam."

"Speaking of Lily and Lindsey," Blake turned to Sam. "They managed to go a full 48 hours just like you said and they didn't kill each other. What do we do now?"

"That's why you're rooming with me and Blaine," Sam explained. "While Blaine is taking care of his family business, you and I are going to take care of New Directions' family business together."

The group boarded the bus and headed to the hotel as the Anderson's got in their rental car and headed to Kallie's child hood home. As they drove, Kallie looked out of the window and everything she saw was a memory from her life. It felt ancient but fresh at the same time. She pulled out her iPad and looked through her music trying to find something to cheer her up. Nothing seemed to work. As the car pulled into the subdivision she used to call home, she found a song that she couldn't help but play because it said everything she was feeling in that moment.

_**(The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert)**_

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson)**_

_**KALLIE: I know they say you can't go home again. I just had to come back one last time. Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam. But these handprints on the front steps are mine.**_

Cooper pulled the car into the driveway of her home and she looked up to the window of her old bedroom.

_**KALLIE: And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar. And I bet you didn't know under that live oak my favorite dog is buried in the yard.**_

She got out of the car and stared up at her home. The real estate agent stood on the front porch waiting on them. Blaine put his arm around her and led her to the front of the house.

_**KALLIE: I thought if I could touch this place or feel it this brokenness inside me might start healing. Out here it's like I'm someone else, I thought that maybe I could find myself if I could just come in I swear I'll leave. Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me.**_

Kallie entered the house and stared at all the empty walls and rooms. Cooper gave Blaine a look telling him to take care of Kallie as he walked into the kitchen to work on the paperwork with the realtor. When Blaine turned back to Kallie he saw her going upstairs to her bedroom.

_**KALLIE: Mama cut out pictures of houses for years. From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines. Plans were drawn, concrete poured, and nail by nail and board by board Daddy gave life to mama's dream.**_

She walked into her room and stood in the empty shell that was left. Everything was boxed up and she crossed her arms as she looked out the window and began to cry.

_**KALLIE: I thought if I could touch this place or feel it the brokenness inside me might start healing. Out here it's like I'm someone else, I thought that maybe I could find myself.**_

She felt Blaine hand on her shoulder and she turned into his hug resting her head on his shoulder.

_**KALLIE: If I could just come in I swear I'll leave. Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me.**_

Kallie pulled away from his hug and looked into the eyes of her cousin and found tears welling up in his eyes too.

_**KALLIE: You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can. I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.**_

Blaine joined in with harmony lines letting her know that he was there to support her.

_**KALLIE: I thought if I could touch this place or feel it. This brokenness inside me my start healing. Out here it's like I'm someone else, I thought that maybe I could find myself. If I could walk around I swear I'll leave. Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me.**_

"I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"It's just so weird," Kallie revealed. "This has been my home for my whole life. I have so many memories here. To just have to leave it and never see it again . . . I just don't know how to do that," Kallie hid her face from Blaine.

"You let us help you create a new life with us. Mom, Dad, Cooper, and me, we love you, Kallie and we want to be there for you. You're already family, but you're not just my cousin anymore. You've always been an only child, but you've got two older brothers now that are going to protect you and do everything we can to make your life happy again," Blaine told her.

"I didn't even tell my friends that I was coming back here. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to them all over again," Kallie confessed.

"That's understandable. I know it pales in comparison, but it was always hard for me to go back to Dalton after I left because I missed all the guys so much, so I know what you mean," Blaine said. "You deserve the opportunity to miss them, but now you've got a whole new set of friends that love you. I'd be willing to bet that so many of them are at the hotel worried about you."

"I know, and I'm really beginning to warm up to everyone. I know I've been quiet and haven't gotten to know everyone yet, but I do appreciate it. I just," she started crying uncontrollably. "I don't want a new life. I want my dad back and I want my life here back."

Blaine pulled her into his arms.

"I know. I know you do," he held her as tight as he could. "I know you said you didn't want to visit the cemetery, but are you sure? This will be the last time you're here for a while."

"I just don't think that I can do it, Blaine," she whispered.

"Okay, but will you promise me that you'll tell me if you change your mind? I don't want you to miss this chance," Blaine asked.

"Okay, I will," she agreed.

At the hotel, Sam and Blake sat in their room discussing their situation.

"I've got to tell you, Sam," Blake began. " I really appreciate you and how you helped me the other night. How I acted was so out of character for me. I just . . . and I hope you take this the right way, I just look at you knowing all that you've been through and how you've put yourself out there for public scrutiny yet you are just you. You just naturally take care of all of us without really realizing it sometimes. I hope that I can do that for people someday. I want to do that for people someday."

"I think you're doing more of that now than you realize, Blake," Sam professed. "My boyfriend is a pretty smart man. He said you and I are a lot alike, and the more time I spend with you, I realize how right he is. We both have that 'fix it' gene that makes us want to take care of problems but generally gets us involved when we don't need to be. But it's good you want to be like that."

"Why do you think so?" Blake questioned.

"New Directions is my family. Now, you guys, are the only family I have," Sam's tone became serious. "When I found out that my parents disowned me, I fell into this really dark place in my mind that I don't let people into. I don't want anyone to know that I can even think that way. I immediately thought I would be homeless again, that I'd have to go back to stripping or even worse just to survive, but the good news is all of that happened in such a short time span because I have a guy in my life that cares for me like a dad should. Mr. Schuester, Will, didn't even skip a beat thinking about taking me in and making sure I had a home. That is something I will never forget. He is my family, and you guys are my family because you've been the most supportive group of people a guy could ever ask for."

"I think I'm missing the connection," Blake realized.

"As much as Will takes care of me, I know how much he loves New Directions. After Emma, it's the thing he loves most. At the end of this year, I'm going to be off to school somewhere. I hope I'll be going to New York with Blaine if I can get into school there. I'll be leaving New Directions in good hands with Sebastian and Sunshine, but I'd feel better knowing there was someone still around that would look out for everyone, and not just going after trophies," Sam revealed.

"You think that person is me?" Blake guessed.

"Finn picked me out and in many ways molded me to take his place. I want to do that with you. When we get back to school, we'll be spending a lot of time together between glee and football. I mean Blaine likes football but he's not exactly the sports type no matter how much he loves it. I could use a bro not just a glee friend, if that makes sense. My guess is with two girls and a guy trying to get in your pants you could use a bro to talk to as well."

Blake laughed. "You have no idea. That has always been Michael or Nick for me, but now Nick is so involved with Sebastian we never really talk that much and Michael is always going to be my best friend, but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that his crush on me didn't change things."

"Good, at least you're being smart about it," Sam smiled. "I'm glad you seem to have no intention of ending that friendship either."

"I could never do that," Blake stated without any thought. "He's my boy. I'll never turn my back on him no matter what."

"I wonder what his idea was anyway. You know the one that he talked about at the airport," Sam remembered. His phone rang and he saw it was Will. "Hello?"

"Sam, can you come over to my room, 1417. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, do I need to come alone or can I bring Blake with me?" he asked.

"He can come. I could use his help with this as well," Mr. Schuester suggested.

Sam told Blake about the conversation and they left their room and walked down to their teacher's. Again, they managed to get him a suite so that if he needed to meet with everyone he could. This time, the room was incredibly large. It had two sofas, three armchairs, a dining table with six chairs and a desk with two. There was plenty of room for everyone.

When Emma opened the door, Sam began to wonder what was actually going on. Inside, he realized this wasn't just a regular visit. Once he saw Lily and Lindsey sitting on one of the sofas, he and Blake both knew something big was about to happen. When Tina and Brittany showed up right behind the boys it gave him the final clue that this was indeed a big moment.

"Why don't you guys have a seat," Mr. Schuester suggested. Brittany sat on the floor in front of Sam who sat next to Tina and Blake next to her.

"Okay," Emma began. "The girls have something they want to say and I want the four of you to listen to everything before you speak up, got it?"

The four new people in the room agreed.

"Lily, why don't you go first," Will suggested.

"Okay, Mr. Schue," she turned to Sam and Tina. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. I reacted without thinking and I know that happens to everyone, but I think if Lindsey and I have agreed on anything in the past two days it's that everyone has to take responsibility for their actions. Since we couldn't talk to any of you, we sought out Ms. Pillsbury. Sam, you made Lindsey and I actually realize one thing. We both really want to be a part of New Directions and so we decided to talk to someone."

"Yeah," Lindsey began. "I know I have a really big personality and that I have probably at some point in time been a bitch to everyone in this group, but I don't want you to think that I don't want to be here. When Santana asked me to be in the Trouble Tones last year, my initial response was hell no, then she slapped me and asked me again, and since I'm scared of her, I said yes. When I watched how all of you interacted and how much you all cared for each other, well that was something I didn't have in my life. It's not like everyone in the Cheerios are friends. Sue doesn't really allow that. Glee to me was all about the freaks and geeks coming together to have their own place. On the inside, I've always been a freak because I never let anyone see the real me."

"So who is the real you?" Tina asked.

"I'm not going to act like I'm not a bitch because I am," she looked up to see Mr. Schue's face. "Sorry, Mr. Schue. I know you don't like the word, but it fits. But I never thought that would be a problem. I mean you put up with Santana for three years and I'm a bitch but she's the queen bitch. But despite popular belief, I do have a heart. I do care about people. I just don't show it."

"We are exact opposites in that arena," Lily continued. "Lindsey keeps her emotions bottled up until she can't handle them, and I wear mine on my sleeves. I think the main problem between us was that we both pegged each other so quickly, and since we wanted the same thing, we both just started pushing the right buttons to drive the other crazy."

She turned her attention to Blake. "You got caught in the middle. The fight started out being about you, and then it changed."

"It was more about beating each other, and you didn't deserve that," Lindsey confessed.

"Apology accepted from both of you," Blake said. "But that still doesn't explain your comment about Michael and me, Lindsey. Why would you go there after you knew how I reacted over your comments about Nick?"

"Let me defend her, actually," Lily interrupted before Lindsey could talk. "Lindsey likes you a lot. So do I. But both of us know that when it comes to soul mates, we don't stand a chance in hell against Michael. You two have a relationship that confuses both of us. We reacted to it differently, but Lindsey was reacting and even I know she didn't mean it the way she said it."

"Not completely anyway," Lindsey began her own defense. "I did mean more of it than I should have. Just like I knew what buttons to push with Lily, I know you well enough to know what issues to use against you, Blake. I was upset, and I didn't know what was going on between you two and I got angry. I am sorry for what I said, but I have to admit that I meant a lot of it. I do really like you, Blake, but I don't think we should be together. Lily's actually a pretty smart girl. She asked me when the last time I was single was, and it was the first time I made a big connection about myself."

Lindsey stopped speaking because she had to compose herself. Blake watched in surprise because he'd never seen her cry before. They all sat surprised when Lily reached over and grabbed her hand to support her.

"I realized that I haven't been without a boyfriend since my dad died two years ago," she revealed. "Watching Kallie go through all the emotions she's had in the last day brought all that back. So, it made me think that maybe I need to just be single for awhile. If I become more comfortable in my own skin maybe I can not be such a bitch to everyone else."

"She actually has a really great idea for how we can help Kallie get through being back here in Denver. We think we could hold a memorial service. Show her that we're all here for her and will be the family she needs now," Lily told the others.

"I think that's a great idea," Sam smiled.

"I talked to Michael about it," Lindsey stated. "You said, Blake was off limits, but not him, and I needed to apologize to him anyway. We were sitting next to each other on the plane so I told him my thoughts. We sort of came up with an idea, and I ran it by Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and I really want to do this for her. I know what she's going through and I wish someone had been there for me like that. Michael too, it's something the three of us have in common."

Sam and Tina looked at each other and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Getting everyone in here for a meeting," Tina answered.

"Good, you and Sam can fill them in," Ms. Pillsbury thought.

"Lindsey should do it," Tina looked up to her and smiled. "It's her idea and it's a good one. Let her run point on this, Mr. Schue."

"I agree," Sam said.

When the Anderson's returned to the hotel, they found Sam standing outside Cooper and Will's room with Lindsey and Michael.

"What's going on?" Cooper wondered.

"This is for the three of you, but specifically for Kallie," Sam smiled taking Blaine's hand and leading him and Cooper inside. Lindsey stopped Kallie from following.

"Michael and I wanted to talk to you first," she said. "We wanted you to know that you aren't alone."

"As blunt as this sounds, there's this club, and you don't know about the club until you're in it. No one wants to be there, but once you're a member you realize that having other people around you like yourself is the only thing that really gets you through it," Michael explained.

"It's the Dead Dad Club. I know the name is horrible, but the purpose is important," Lindsey continued.

"You're not alone, Kallie. Lindsey and I both lost our dads when we were younger. We know how it feels and that's something the rest of the room in there doesn't get. It's not their fault. They all want to be there for you as much as we do, but you just don't understand until your dad's gone what that means," Michael put his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"All of us want to show you that you're not alone and to do that we have created a memorial of sorts. It's a chance for us to be there for you as you say goodbye to your life here and hello to your awesome new life in Lima with all of us as your dysfunctional family," Lindsey smiled.

"No one wants you to forget your dad or your mom or your life here in Denver," Michael informed her. "We want to celebrate because it made you into the awesome girl you are and that we love. So come on."

He led the other two girls into the room and as they entered the music began to play. He led Kallie to a chair in the room between Blaine and Cooper. Around them, every member of New Directions including Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury sat in support of her and her cousins. Jacob was playing the guitar and Artie and Joe were on either side of him.

_**(Let It Be by The Beatles)**_

_**(performed by Artie Abrams and Joe Hart)**_

_**(YouTube "Let It Be" – The Beatles (Alex Goot + AJ Rafael)**_

She heard the song and it took her back to her father's funeral when Blaine and Cooper sang it in front of the congregation.

_**ARTIE: When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

_**JOE: And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

_**ARTIE: Let it be, let it be, let it be, oh let it be**_

_**BOTH: Whisper words of wisdom let it be.**_

Cooper put his arm around Kallie and pulled her into him. He knew he had to be her big brother now to not just Blaine's.

_**JOE: And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be.**_

_**ARTIE: For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see.**_

_**BOTH: There will be an answer, let it be.**_

The rest of New Directions began humming the background vocals and helping the duo out.

_**BOTH: Let it be, let it be, let it be, oh let it be. There will be an answer, let it be.**_

She notices Brad behind a keyboard in the corner. She'd heard the music but it was the first time she realized he was there.

_**JOE: And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me, Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.**_

_**ARTIE: I wake up to the sound of music. Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

_**ALL: Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be.**_

_**BOTH: Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

When the song was over the focus shifted to the side of the room where six of the girls sat.

"Kallie, we really feel like out of the group, the six of us have really gotten to know you the most and we just want you to know that we love you, and we're all here for you," Shanna smiled.

"It's not something we can understand," Aylin stated. "But you don't have to understand things

to know when a friend needs your help."

"And we're here for you, always. No matter what it is you need. You're our girl. We're going to take care of you," Mia smiled.

"Life sometimes doesn't happen the way we want, but most of the time it happens to take us somewhere else that is even better. I know you probably can't see it now, but we want to be that something better for you," Brittany told her.

"So we have a song for you too," Jessie stated.

"We know you are going to miss Denver, but we want you to know that even though everything in life is temporary there are some things you can always count on, like true friends," Sugar stated before nodding for Joe to start playing his guitar.

_**(Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood)**_

_**(performed by Aylin Stein, Jessie Reed, Brittany Pierce, Mia Jones, Shanna Lee, and Sugar Motta)**_

_**SUGAR: Little boy, six years old. A little too used to being alone. Another new mom and dad, another school another house that'll never be home. When people ask him how he likes this place. He looks up and says with a smile upon his face.**_

_**BRITTANY: This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going, I'm not afraid because I know. This is my temporary home.**_

_**MIA: A young mom on her own, she needs a little help, nowhere to go. She's looking for a job, looking for a way out 'cause a half-way house will never be a home. At night she whispers to her baby girl. Someday we'll find our place her in this world.**_

_**JESSIE: This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going, I'm not afraid because I know. This is my temporary home.**_

_**SHANNA: Old man, hospital bed. The room is filled with people he loves and he whispers, "don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday." He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."**_

_**AYLIN: This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going, I'm not afraid because I know. This was my temporary home.**_

_**ALL: Mmmmm. This is our temporary home.**_

"Thank you," Kallie whispered to them.

"Sometimes," Lindsey spoke up. She was sitting on the other sofa with Lily, Sunshine and Tina. "It takes a tragedy to remind us of what's important. It's not just when it happens to us that we get that reminder though. Kallie, I know I'm not a very nice person, but I'm trying. I want to be, and watching you deal with your father's death made me realize that I never really dealt with mine. I've been keeping all that inside and I guess that's why I've been so angry. It's that hurt that we really have to get passed in order for us to move on."

_**(Hurt by Christina Aguilera)**_

_**(performed by Lindsey Black, Lily Mae Arnett, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sunshine Corazon)**_

_**LINDSEY: Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were but I walked away. If only I knew what I know today. Oooh, Oooh . . .**_

_**SUNSHINE: I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done. Forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there.**_

_**LILY: Oooh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. and I've hurt myself, by hurting you.**_

_**TINA: Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit. Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss, and it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, Oooh, Yeah . . . **_

_**LINDSEY: Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have this one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. and I've hurt myself, ooh**_

_**LILY: If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away. Oooh, It's dangerous so out of line . . . to try and turn back time. . .**_

_**SUNSHINE: I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself . . .**_

_**LINDSEY: By hurting you . . .**_

The memorial continued as they just sat and talked to the Andersons making sure they all knew how much they were loved and they had support. Soon, it was time to go to sound check and prepare for their Denver show. Sam stood backstage watching the girls run _Edge of Glory_ when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him from behind.

"I've been waiting to get you alone all day," Blaine whispered in his ear.

"We're not exactly alone," Sam kidded. He turned to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "But I'll take what I can get."

They kissed in the shadows of backstage.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "I know this can't be an easy day for you either. Everyone's been taking care of Kallie, but it's my job to take care of you."

"It's been hard, but every time I start to get sad I just think about you and I feel better," Blaine grinned.

"Glad I can help," Sam winked.

"How was your morning with Blake?" Blaine asked.

"You're right, he could be my doppelganger. We like all the same stuff. He's a cool guy."

"Alright!" they heard Will yell out. "Justin Bieber experience! It's time to do the new version with everyone. Sam, are you ready?"

Blaine pulled him in for another kiss. "Make it sexy baby!"

"Always."

_**(Tour Song #14: Justin Bieber Mash-up of Baby & Somebody to Love)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans and New Directions)**_

_**(based on Justin's X-Factor Performance Justin Beiber X Factor 2010 (start at :45)**_

_**SAM: I just need somebody to love**_

Sam starts on stage with the six youngest New Direction Girls as his back up dancers. As soon as the girls in the audience here the song they go insane.

_**SAM: Oh . . . oh oh . . . For you I'd write a symphony. I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim. Watch me play for ya. For you I'd be running a thousand miles just to get where you are. Step to the beat of my heart**_

The rest of the girls enter the stage and join in on the dance.

_**SAM: I don't need a whole lot but for you I need, I'd rather give you the world or we can share mine. I know I won't be the first one giving you all this attention. Baby, listen.**_

The boys run on stage and join in dancing and with background vocals.

_**SAM: I just need somebody to love. I, I don't need too much just somebody to love. Somebody to love. I don't need nothing else, I promise girl, I swear. I just need somebody to love.**_

The music stopped and everyone froze on stage until they broke into a dance break leading into _Baby. _When the notes hit, the girls leave the stage to the boys.

_**SAM: Ohh, woooah, You know you love me, I know you care just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart and we will never, ever, ever be apart. Are we an item? Girls quit playing? "We're just friends", what are you saying? Said "there's another" and looked right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like.**_

The guys broke into a synchronized dance and backed Sam up with vocals.

_**SAM: Baby, baby, baby, oh; like baby, baby, baby, no; like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine. Baby, baby, baby, oh like baby, baby, baby, no; like baby, baby, baby oh. I thought you'd always be mine.**_

Sam went to one side of the stage with Blaine, Sebastian and Nick.

_**SAM: For you, I would have done whatever and I just can't believe we're here together. And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you. I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring.**_

He runs to the other side where Blake, Michael, Joe, and Jacob are waiting on him.

_**SAM: And I'm in pieces, baby fix me and just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream.**_

All the guys come back together in the center.

_**SAM: I'm goin' down, down, down, down and I just can't believe my first love won't be around and I'm like Baby, baby, baby, oh; like baby, baby, baby, no; like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine. Baby, baby, baby, oh like baby, baby, baby, no; like baby, baby, baby oh. I thought you'd always be mine.**_

The girls come back out and dance with the guys heading into the final stance for the next song.

_**SAM: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm all gone.**_

_**(Tour Song #15: Somebody to Love by Queen, Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions)**_

_**BLAINE: Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**TINA: Ooh ohh, Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet.**_

_**BLAINE: Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me.**_

_**TINA: I've spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord!**_

_**BLAINE: Somebody**_

_**ALL: Somebody**_

_**BLAINE: Somebody**_

_**ALL: Somebody**_

_**BLAINE/TINA: Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**ARTIE: I work hard every day of my life**_

_**ARTIE/TINA: I work till I ache in my bones.**_

_**ARTIE: At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own.**_

_**TINA: I get down on my knees and I start to pray Til the tears run down from my eyes Lord Somebody**_

_**ALL: Somebody**_

_**BLAINE: Somebody**_

_**ALL: Somebody, Can anybody find me**_

_**TINA: Somebody to love**_

_**ARTIE: Everyday – I try and I try and I try**_

_**TINA: But everybody want to put me down. They say I'm goin' crazy.**_

_**ARTIE: They say I got a lot of water in my brain. Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe, no, no, no.**_

_**BLAINE: Oh Lord, Somebody, somebody.**_

_**BLAINE/TINA: Can anybody find me**_

_**TINA: Somebody to Love.**_

_**SAM: Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat.**_

_**SHANNA: I'm okay, I'm alright. Ain't gonna face no defeat.**_

_**SHANNA/SAM: I just gotta get out of this prison cell. Somebody I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

The entire crew begins the amp up to the ending.

_**ALL: Find me somebody to love. Can anybody find me . . .**_

_**MIA: Somebody to love?**_

After the show was over Blaine and Sam walked toward the bus to go back to the hotel when they heard Kallie's voice. They turned to see her standing there with Lily and Lindsey.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just . . . I think I want to go see my dad. Will you and Cooper take me?"

"Sure we can," Blaine agreed.

"Why don't we all go?" Lindsey suggested. "I mean if that's okay with you, Kallie."

"Yeah," she smiled. "It would be nice to let him know that I have people taking care of me. I think that would mean a lot to him."

So all of New Directions loaded the bus and headed out to the cemetery. Night had fallen hours ago so the bus parked so that its headlights could flood the cemetery and provide some form of light for them. The Andersons led the way and everyone followed. Kallie didn't have to be led there. She knew exactly where to find it. Everyone seemed to pair up around the three in the center. Will and Emma stood across from them behind the grave stone. In one huddle stood Jacob, Shanna, and Jessie. Next to them Sugar, Joe and Mia helped roll Artie out into the damp grass. Across from them stood Aylin, Blake and Michael together in one huddle. Sebastian, Nick, Tina, and Sunshine were in another and closest to the Andersons were Sam, Lily and Lindsey. They stood there in silence as Kallie spoke.

"Dad, Mom, this is probably the last time I'll be here for a while. I want you to know that I'm going to be okay. All these people with me tonight are going to take care of me. Blaine and Cooper will take care of me. But, I want you to know that I miss you, and I want you back," Kallie's eyes filled with tears as her words just flowed out of her. "It's just so unfair that you were both taken from me when I still had so much to learn from both of you. I just don't fee l any direction or know which way is up without you, but the hardest part of all of this is I never got the chance to tell either of you that I love you one last time because we never had our goodbye."

Several people around the circle were wiping the tears from their eyes at this point. The five boys who had not yet had the chance to sign for their friends got together and began an acapella beat that everyone in the group immediately recognized. The Andersons all began to cry, but they knew it was the perfect song to end their day of memorial.

_**(It's So Hard To Say Goodbye to Yesterday by Boyz II Men)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans, Sebastian Smythe, Blake Smith, Michael Burke, and Nick Hall)**_

_**BLAKE: How do I say goodbye to what we had? The good times that made us laugh outweigh the bad.**_

_**NICK: I thought we'd get to see forever But forever's gone away**_

_**ALL: It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

_**SAM: I don't know where this road is going to lead. All I know is where we've been and what we've been through. If we get to see tomorrow I hope it's worth all the wait.**_

_**ALL: It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And I'll take with me the memories to be the sunshine after the rain.**_

_**ALL: It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

_**MICHAEL: And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain.**_

_**ALL: It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

That night back in the hotel, Will and Cooper spoke about the day.

"Will, what you and the kids did for Kallie, today, there's just no way I can thank you enough. It meant the world to her and to Blaine and me as well," he said.

"We didn't do it for thanks. We did it because it was the right thing to do," Will smiled. "You three are all a part of our team and we needed to take care of you. Hopefully, that team camaraderie will still be around in Chicago because this one is going to be just as tough but in a different way."

"What happens in Chicago?" Cooper questioned.

"Besides the fact that both Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers will be in the audience scrutinizing every move we make, we also finalize the paperwork to make me Sam's father and he has to see his family again. The kid is strong, but even I don't know how he's going to act with this one."

"That poor kid," Cooper sat on the edge of the bed realizing all Sam endured. "It's like as soon as he gets over one thing another hits."

"Yeah, and if his parents react the way I'm worried they will it may crush him. I'm not going to let that happen. Feel like helping me?" Will asked.

"Just tell me what you want me to do," Cooper smiled.

_**Writer's Note: This probably reads very different to some of you than most of the story. For me, this chapter is personal as I am also a member of the Dead Dad Club. Writing this was personal and in many ways a memorial for my own father who I miss terribly. I hope you'll indulge me this one chapter of tribute, and I promise I'll get back into the craziness of Chicago and the massive amounts of Fireworks that will take place there.**_


	35. Chapter 35 Chicago Part One

**CHAPTER 35: CHICAGO (PART ONE)**

Quinn Fabray was in a summer session class when she got the call from Rachel Berry about Kurt. She immediately went back to the residence hall she lived in, packed a bag and headed to the train station to make the trip to New York City. She, like everyone else from New Directions, had not forgiven Kurt for the evil things he'd done, but knowing that his injuries were enough to put him in the hospital worried her. At one time, he was one of her closest friends.

Walking down the corridor of the hospital, she found his room and knocked on the door. Santana answered it and the two girls shared a hug and an understanding of just how serious this was. Quinn walked in and saw Carole Hummel standing over her stepson's bed. The older woman walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"He will be so happy that you are here," she said.

"Is Mr. Hummel here?" Quinn asked.

"He was on a government trip to Saudi Arabia when I got the call. He's making arrangements to get back, but once we knew Kurt would be okay he didn't have to rush back," Carole explained.

Quinn turned and faced Rachel and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you, Rachel. I've missed you."

"Me too, Quinn. I'm sorry this is the reason that brought you to New York for the first time," she answered.

"Hey Quinn," Finn meekly stated as he opened his arms to hug her.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? You know he'll pull through. He's a fighter," Quinn told him.

"I know, I just can't believe he would let something like this happen to him and not tell anyone. That's not the Kurt I know," Finn proclaimed.

"It's not like anything he's done the last two months has been typical Kurt," Santana reminded him. "But even as much as I pretty much can't stand the sight of him, he's pretty fairy face didn't deserve this."

"What did happen to him exactly?" Quinn asked.

"We don't know. He won't tell us," Carole told her while never taking her eyes off of Kurt.

"All we know is he showed up at my room and collapsed and then we brought him here. He has 3 broken ribs, a laceration above his ear, his face is all messed up but the only broken bone is his nose, and one of the broken ribs punctured his liver so there's internal bleeding. That's why he's been in the hospital for two nights. They won't release him until the bleeding stops," Rachel explained to Quinn.

"Is he conscious?" she asked.

"The doctor's gave him a sedative so he sleeps a lot, but he is up every few hours," Carole revealed.

"Well let me do my part then," Quinn smiled placing her hand on Carole's shoulder. "Why don't you, Finn, and Rachel stay here and Santana and I will go get everyone coffee."

"That would be wonderful, Quinn," Carole's appreciation showed in her eyes.

Santana followed Quinn out the door and towards the elevators. She didn't have to wait long for Quinn to start the questions.

"So Sebastian's dad did this?" her voice was cold.

"Like Mrs. Hummel said, we don't know for sure, but yeah he did it," Santana agreed.

"Mary's divorce trial is in three weeks. Kurt could really redeem himself in my eyes if he could help prove that the bastard is an abusive prick," Quinn connected the dots.

"Already on that page with you," Santana admitted. "I've already given my mom the details and when she finishes up in Chicago, she is going to come to New York and talk to him. If anyone can talk sense into Kurt it's my mother."

"Agreed," Quinn smiled as they got off the elevator and headed to the Starbuck's next to the cafeteria. "Why is your mom in Chicago?"

"For Sam," Santana said. "She has the custody papers that will make Mr. Schuester his official parent since that horrible father of his wants to disown him. God, you know, I never saw that coming. I thought his parents would be cool with everything."

"Mr. Evans is very set in his ways, but after he made such a bold declaration of support for Sam after the tornado, I thought everything would be fine too. I can't imagine what changed things for him," Quinn seemed truly shocked by the man's actions.

Santana, on the other hand, knew exactly why. She knew that when Sam's father discovered what his son did to protect him and their family he probably just couldn't live with himself anymore. Seeing Sam's face would just be a constant reminder of how bad of a parent he'd been to his oldest. She'd made that assumption over hearing the idea that he wanted to let Sam go so he could do a better job with the twins.

"Yeah, well, it's his damn loss. Letting go of Sam is going to be the worst decision of his life and I hope the bastard pays for it. Mr. Schuester will be ten times better a father for Sam. Hell, he was like that for all of us," Santana believed.

"He certainly was for me," Quinn confessed. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

The two girls made the coffee orders and then Quinn asked another question. "Speaking of Sam, have you called him or Blaine or any of them to tell them about Kurt?"

"No, and we're not going too," Santana insisted. "The last thing Sam and Blaine need to worry about right now is Kurt. We agreed that with the stress they are all under with the tour and with Sam's family issues we would wait and tell them before they leave Chicago. Hopefully, by then Kurt will be out of here and we'll have better news for them. I just want them all making sure Sam is okay through what he has to deal with today. I've got a back up though to help us and tell them when he's done though."

"Who's that?" Quinn wondered as she and Santana picked up the coffees and walked back to the elevator.

"Puck," Santana winked and smiled. "He and Mike will be hanging out with them for the two days they are in Chicago. I'm updating him and when Sam finishes up the legal drama he's going to fill them in."

The girls got on the elevator and right before the doors closed a distinguished gentlemen around forty got on the elevator. He dressed in an Armani black suit and his hair was slicked back in a professional cut. He smiled at the girls and Quinn couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Peter Gallagher, one of her favorite actors.

"How are you ladies?" he asked and noticed the coffee. "I am assuming you're thirsty."

"Our friend is on the 15th floor recovering. We just wanted to take his family a pick me up," Quinn explained.

"What a coincidence. I'm going to the 15th floor as well," he grinned.

That grin caught Santana's attention. She'd seen it before, but on a younger, more attractive former Warbler.

"Quinn," she wanted to see if her theory is right. "Don't let me forget I need to call Sebastian and see when he is getting into town." She cut her eyes at Quinn praying she would pick up on the hint.

She did. "Sure, I know he'll want to know how Kurt is doing."

"Kurt?" the older man asked.

"That's our friend that's in the hospital," Santana told him. "He got beat up by someone. They haven't been able to figure out who did it."

"Sebastian?" he questioned again.

"One of our friends," Quinn smiled. "You must know someone with that name. I noticed you turned toward us when we mentioned it earlier."

"It's my son's name," he smiled but with less conviction this time.

That was all Santana and Quinn needed to hear. They knew they were riding in the elevator with the Charles Smythe. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The girls walked out of the elevator, but turned noticing that the man didn't follow them.

"Aren't you visiting someone?" Santana's eyes cut through him with accusation.

"I just remembered I left something in the car. It was nice meeting you ladies," he nodded.

The doors began to shut.

"It wasn't nice meeting you, Charles," Santana yelled.

The last thing she saw before the doors closed was the look of shock on Charles Smythe's face.

**Chicago**

Sam sat up in the den of their suite of the Chicago hotel they would stay in for two more nights. The suite had two bedrooms, one with a single king bed that he shared with Blaine, and the other with two queen beds where Sebastian, Nick, Michael, and Blake slept. The other boys were in the handi-capable room across the hall but the plan was to take advantage of this huge room for them all to hang out.

Unfortunately, Sam could not sleep because he knew what was going to happen to him today. Despite everything he'd tried to do to keep it from happening, he would officially have a new parent and no longer be a member of the only family he knew. He left Blaine sleeping in the bed, got up and showered and put on a pair of dress pants a white button-down shirt and tie. He felt he needed to look professional for this meeting. Will told him it was happening early in the morning because of everyone's schedules, and after thinking about it he realized it was for the best. He'd hopefully be back before any of the others realized he was gone.

Sam heard a noise from the room across from him and he saw the door open and Sebastian came out wearing only his pajama pants. When he saw Sam, he shut the door behind him and then came over to sit on the sofa with him.

"You look good," Sebastian smiled. He knew how hard this day would be on his friend.

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

"I know today is going to suck so I'm not going to try an sugar coat it for you, but you know what's the great part about today?" Sebastian began.

"What?"

"After today, you can finally move on. I know how hard this is on you. You and I are the unwanted boys, but we have these awesome people who love us despite what the adults think. I have Nick and you have Blaine. That makes us pretty damn lucky," Sebastian grabbed Sam's hand. "Plus, I still have my mom and now you'll have Mr. Schuester, and when that's not enough you're always going to have me."

"Thank you," Sam smiled. "I needed someone to remind me. I just feel pretty helpless today."

"It's okay," Sebastian stated. "You will just have to lean on all of us for a change. Just like we were there for Kallie the other day we are here for you. Where does this meeting take place?"

"Here," Sam stated. "Santana's mom came in last night and has a suite that we will meet in."

"Is that where you and Blaine went last night when you disappeared from our little party?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes," Sam took a deep breath before saying the next part. "I gave her my statement about what your dad did to me."

The news surprised Sebastian. He knew he'd told Sam to do it, but now that he had, he felt conflicted.

"Are you still going to testify against your father?" Sam asked.

"I have to for my mom," Sebastian looked away from Sam.

"Are you having second thoughts," Sam noticed that there was hesitation on his part.

"No, not really. It's just reality now I guess. My family is really going to break up. Guess I shouldn't be so surprised. It's not like we were ever that stable, but it's still a shock you know."

Sam just looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"My bad," Sebastian realized what he just asked. "Of course you know what it's like. You're about to go through it."

There was a knock on the suite door. Sam walked over and opened it. He sighed a deep sense of relief when he saw Mike and Puck on the other side of it. Mike pulled him in for a hug and Puck soon followed.

"It's good to see you guys," Sam stated.

"Well we know what a big day this is for you and wanted to show our support," Mike told him.

"Plus, Santana would kick my ass if I didn't," Puck joked as he messed up Sam's hair.

Mike looked over at the half-naked Sebastian and blushed. "It's good to see you again, Sebastian."

"You too, Mike," Sebastian grinned. "I'm going to go put some clothes on now."

Sebastian walked back into his bedroom as Sam turned to his two older friends.

"So, Puck how has Chicago been treating you?"

"Are you kidding? Puckasaurus is tired. He's gotten so many workouts since being here. These Chicago women never get tired. I love it!" Puck grinned. "I've been sawing right through them."

"I bet you have," Sam grinned.

"How are you? Everything good with you and Blaine?" he asked.

"Good. Great actually. I just realized this is the first time I've seen you since you heard about us," Sam studied his face for concern.

"Dude, I don't care who you sleep with, and I know you well enough to know you don't mess around with anyone you don't care about. Blaine is the same way. You're my bros. I'm not going to be anything but supportive," He pounded fists with Sam.

"That's good to hear," Blaine's voice came from the door to their room. He was wearing shorts and a tank top. "What's up, Puck! It's good to see you man. It's been forever." He turned his attention to Mike who was blushing. "You doing well, Mike?"

"Yeah, definitely. Glad to see you guys again," he smirked.

"Have you seen Tina yet this morning?" Blaine wondered.

"Not yet. I'll see her once Sam leaves. I think she'll understand that," Mike suggested.

Another knock came through the door.

"That's probably my cue," Sam mumbled.

Puck opened the door to see Mr. Schuester standing there.

"Puck, it's great to see you!" he shook his hand and Puck pulled him into a hug. Will looked over his shoulder to see Mike. "Good to see you again, Mike. I've missed you both."

"Well we've been waiting for you guys to get here with the tour. You going to let us perform with you guys?" Puck asked.

"Definitely!" Will said. "We've got a few things to deal with first though."

His eyes connected with Sam as he said this.

"Let's just get it over with," Sam insisted.

"Mr. Schue, can I detain him for just a minute or two before you go?" Blaine's eyes pleaded with him.

"Sure," Will relented.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Sam's hand before excusing them both back into their bedroom shutting the door behind them.

"I love you. That's really all I had to say, but I wanted to make sure you heard me say it before you left. If it gets rough in there just remember that I love you and I will always love you and never leave you, got it?" Blaine said.

Sam kissed him.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Sam said before kissing him again.

One floor down, Mary Evans led the twins, Stevie and Stacey to Will's room where Emma planned to watch the twins during the proceedings. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Cooper Anderson open it.

"Hey," Stevie called out. "You're the guy from the commercial!"

"I am. You must be Sam's little brother," Cooper knelt down to get on the kid's level.

"Sure am. Is he here? I really want to see him," Stevie said.

"I'm sure your mom and dad will let you see him before you leave today, but while the grownups do boring stuff why don't you and Stacey come hang out with Ms. Pillsbury and me? Some of Sam's friends might come visit too while their busy. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Awesome!" Stevie said turning to his mom. "Can we stay, mommy?"

"That's why I brought you here. While your father and I talk to Sam, you can hang out here and play video games and stuff. We shouldn't be too long."

Emma appeared from the back bedroom. "Stevie, Stacey, it's so good to see you again? Are you hungry? I had breakfast sent up."

"Yeah!" Stevie yelled and ran into the room hugging Emma before sitting down and eating.

"Mommy," Stacey looked into her eyes. "I miss Sam. I want to see him. Can we please, mommy?"

"We'll see," Mary Evans answered without agreeing. Stacey walked into the room and over to Emma and hugged her as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Cooper whispered to Mary as he stood in the door.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"If you want to give up the opportunity to be a part of Sam's life that's your choice, but don't take that opportunity away from these kids. They love their brother even if you and your husband forgot how."

He shut the door in her face. Stunned, she stood there for a moment in shock before heading back to the elevator and to the attorney's room to make the papers final.

Downstairs, in the breakfast area, the rest of New Directions, minus Sam, were eating and getting ready for their first day in Chicago. They hoped that the meeting with Sam's parents wouldn't take too long and they would be able to take him out in Chicago to the Pier and cheer him up. It was the idea that Puck had given him and he hoped it would work. Tina sat with Sunshine and Brittany and the two graduated boys.

"It's 9:00, the meeting should be starting now. That's our cue," she told the boys.

"To do what?" Sunshine asked.

"Mike, Puck, and I are going to go hang out with Sam's little brother and sister. We're going to make sure that no matter what, Sam gets to see them before they leave."

"Blaine isn't going with you?" Sunshine questioned.

"Not this time," Mike explained. "It could make for some awkward questions especially from Stevie who is smarter than his age. I went to visit them when I came back to Chicago and he asked me if Blaine made his brother happy. He knows what's going on."

"Which may explain why Mr. Evans reacted the way he did," Puck added.

"Why? Just because Stevie knows his brother loves Blaine?" Brittany tried to understand. "Is he worried that Stevie will catch the gay or something?"

"I think that's exactly what he thinks," Puck informed her.

"But that's dumb. You can't glue a horn on a horse to make it a unicorn. It has to be born that way," Brittany acted like everyone should know that.

"We know that, Brittany, but to Sam's dad his very straight acting son went from zero to gay in one week. He can't figure out the part about Sam being able to like both sexes equally. It doesn't make sense in his head," Mike tried to explain.

"So then Stevie is smarter than his father?" Brittany questioned.

"In this instance, yes," Sunshine determined. "You guys should go. Don't worry about us. We can hold down the fort with Blaine."

"Thanks Sunshine," Tina hugged her. "Hopefully we come back with a not so devastated Sam."

The three walked off and Sunshine and Brittany moved over to join the rest of their friends.

"So The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline are going to be at our show today?" Lindsey tried to understand the severity of the statement.

"Yeah, so we have to be on our 'A' game today and make sure they see how great our new group is," Sebastian told them all.

"There will probably be other groups from Ohio at our two shows here, but we know these two groups are our biggest competition," Blaine added.

"What about Sam?" Mia questioned.

"Sam, will be fine once we start performing. Don't worry about that. That being said, it wouldn't hurt for everyone to be supportive of him today," Blaine suggested.

"Blaine," Artie pointed. "Behind you."

It was a quick change in direction, but Blaine turned around and saw why. Jeff and Nick from the Warblers were walking through the lobby towards them and the restaurant. The two boys noticed them as soon as they were discovered. They both smiled and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys!" Nick the Warbler said walking over and shaking Blaine's hand and giving him a hug before moving on to Sebastian.

"It's great to see you," Jeff added while doing the same.

"Are the Warblers staying in his hotel?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Nick Warbler revealed. "They're probably all upstairs plotting something right now. Jeff and I don't exactly fit in with the new crew."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine wondered.

"Well, Blaine, Nick and I are the only ones left from when you were at Dalton. The rest of our friends graduated. The younger ones that were on the team with you, Sebastian, our new teacher didn't take them back," Jeff explained.

"Are you kidding?" Sunshine asked. "I've never heard of getting cut from Glee club."

"Well they did," Nick Warbler answered. "Jeff and I probably would have been cut too except our dads both teach at Dalton and Mr. St. James didn't want to make enemies on campus."

"St. James? Please tell me you don't mean Jesse St. James," Artie shook his head.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Jeff asked.

"He's crazy and cares about nothing except winning show choir trophies. Oh, and he can't leave high school. Dude has been bouncing around from choir to choir since he graduated and can't finish a full year of college," Artie's voice clearly told the others how they should feel about him since they were in New Directions as well.

"Well, he doesn't really like either of us," Jeff announced. "We don't fit in with the New Warblers he's brought in."

"Like what are you talking about?" Blaine didn't like the fact that someone like Jesse would be changing up a group that meant so much to him.

"Well hiss number one go to boy is this know it all Asian kid named Abraham. He doesn't listen to anyone except Jesse. He worships him actually and he does everything that he's told," Nick Warbler began.

"Trust me, Sebastian, the things they talk about doing are worse than anything you did last year. I want to stay with the group because I love glee and I love the Warblers, but it's just not the same anymore," Jeff seemed so when he said it. "I don't feel the same pride when I put on the blazer anymore."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Sebastian told his friends. "I guess I really did get away at a good time. I love it at McKinley."

"And I imagine working with Will Schuester is a lot better than Mr. St. James," Nick Warbler assumed.

"Why don't you guys join us for breakfast," Brittany suggested. "Most important meal of the day."

"We'd love to actually," Jeff smiled. "I'm glad we ran into you this morning if for no other reason than to tell you that if Abraham and his groupies do something stupid please know that Nick and I aren't a part of it. We wouldn't do anything to you guys."

"We understand," Blaine smiled feeling bad for his former teammates. Before he could say anything. He heard a new voice enter the conversation.

"Look at this boys. It seems two of our Warblers have jumped ship to play with the enemy."

New Directions all turned to see a sea of fourteen Warbler's blazers standing in front of them. The voice came from the small Asian that seemed to have more attitude than all the others combined.

"I didn't realize visiting with friends constituted as playing with the enemy," Blaine defended them.

"Well look, if it isn't Traitor #1 and Traitor #2. #1 left us for a love that deserted him and #2 because he became poor and didn't deserve to be at Dalton anymore," Abraham sneered.

"That's not right, Abraham," Jeff got up to defend his friends, but Sebastian stopped him. He got up from his chair and walked up to the short Asian.

"What are you like 4'10"? You're like crotch level with me," he snipped.

"From what I hear about your reputation that's something you should like," Abraham fought back.

"Too bad you'd never find out. Not my type. I don't do bitches," Sebastian told him.

"Seems I've heard differently," Abraham smiled.

Nick Hall jumped up from his table and Blake had to pull him back and make him sit down.

"Evidently your new teacher does them as well," Sebastian quipped. "Blaine and I were both lead Warblers because we had talent. I'm guessing your mouth is talented just not your vocal chords."

"In case you don't remember, the Warblers have always been the more talented group. We don't need hot girls to distract the judges from the lack of talent present."

Sebastian was about to respond but he got replaced.

"Sebastian, let me handle this guy," Lindsey pushed Sebastian aside. "Listen, pipsqueak, do you honestly believe that all we girls do is provide window dressing?"

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly. "That's all you're really good for."

The girls all got up in arms about his comment. Nick Warbler and Jeff both looked at them with apologetic eyes. Sunshine let them know they didn't blame them.

"Well if that's what you think let's make a little wager on whose better?" she smirked.

"Lindsey, do you really think that's a great idea?" Blaine questioned her.

"Blaine, sometimes you have to play the bitch's game to get their respect. Sometimes you play it to put the bitch in their place," Lindsey said turning her head to Abraham. "Though I'm not really sure which one this is yet."

"Fine, when we win you have to go out on a date with me," Abraham insisted.

"You're straight?" she said a little too loudly. "I mean okay you're on. Wow I never would have guessed that. But when we win, you leave our friends alone and they get solos at your regionals, got it?"

"Sure, it's not like you're going to win or anything. Who is going to judge this?"

Sunshine saw another group walking passed and she pointed them out to Blaine.

"Ms. Corcoran!" Blaine yelled out.

Shelby Corcoran and Vocal Adrenaline were gathering in the hotel lobby for their trip into the city. She heard Blaine's voice and saw the New Directions kids and the students from Dalton Academy in an interesting situation.

"Hey guys," she said as her students followed her. "What's going on here?"

"The Warblers just challenged our girls saying that their boys were more talented than our girls," Blaine explained. "I don't suppose you and Vocal Adrenaline would be interested in being the judges would you? We're about to have a little Jets vs. Sharks action going on here."

"We'd love too," Shelby agreed. "Whose going first?"

"Well naturally it's ladies' first so that means the Warblers are first," Lindsey determined and watched as the Warbler boys react to her final snap.

"Fine," Abraham agreed. "Watch and learn."

_**(Love Lockdown by Kanye West)**_

_**(Performed by The Warblers)**_

_**(based on Pentatonix 5th Performance Sing-Off 2011)**_

_**ABRAHAM: I'm not loving you the way I wanted too. What I had to do had to run from you. I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong, and it haunted me all the way home. **_

The beat boxing started up strong from several of the Warblers as two others seemed to step up to take lead positions. Both of them had higher tenor voices.

_**WARBLER A: So you'll never know, never never know never know enough til it's over love. Until we lose control system overload.**_

_**ALL: Overload…screaming no no no no no.**_

A very strong base line kicked in as Abraham took back over.

_**ABRAHAM: I'm not loving you the way I wanted too. Just one of you and escape from you. So I keep it low in a secret code. So everyone else is gonna have to go. So keep your**_

_**ALL: Love locked down, your love locked down. Keep your love locked down your love locked down. Keep your love locked down love locked down. Keep your love locked down you lose.**_

Sebastian noticed Abraham was staring down Vocal Adrenaline as much as he was New Directions at this point.

_**ABRAHAM: I'm not loving you the way I wanted to. I can keep my flow though I keep it true. I got something to lose so I gotta move. **_

_**ALL: I can't keep myself and she'll keep you too. So I keep in mind when I'm on my own. So I keep it up til I hit the danger zone. How many times did I tell you 'til it finally got through you're gonna lose. Your Love locked down, your love locked down. Keep your love locked down your love locked down. Keep your love locked down love locked down. Or you lose.**_

"Impressive," Linsdsey said as she and her teammates clapped for the Warblers. They all thought they did a good job. "That was good. Really good. But if you'll move over my ladies and I have something for you. Ladies."

The Warblers moved out of the way as Lindsey was joined by all the girls of New Directions minus Tina.

"Girls, you know which one. If they think girls are only good to look at let's show them what a real woman's worth is," Lindsey told them.

Shelby looked at her in awe. This was not the same girl who just danced for her in the Trouble Tones last year. She could be a star.

_**(Alicia Keys Medley)**_

_**(Performed by the girls of New Directions)**_

_**(based on The Sing-Off 2011 Delilah performance)**_

_**LINDSEY: I keep on fallin' in-, in love**_

Aylin steps forward giving the strongest beat boxing any of them had ever heard from a girl before.

_**LINDSEY: with you. Sometimes I**_

_**ALL: Love ya**_

_**LINDSEY: Sometimes you make me Blue. Sometimes I feel good.**_

_**ALL: Feel good. **_(the girls began to walk around the boys showing off their sexy side as they sing)

_**LINDSEY: Sometimes I feel used. Well loving you, baby, keeps me so confused.**_

The girls line up in two rows eyeing down the boys from Dalton. Nick and Jeff exchange smiles with Sebastian and Blaine because they already know their team has been outsmarted.

_**ALL: I keep on falling in and out of love with you. I never love someone the way that I love you. Oh oh ooh oh oh. I keep on falling for**_

_**BRITTANY: You…can buy me diamonds. You can buy me pearls. Take me on a cruise around the world.**_

_**ALL: Baby, you know I'm worth it.**_

_**BRITTANY: Wanna please; wanna keep; wanna treat your woman right. Not just dough, or a show, let her know she's worth your time. **_

Lily walks right up to Abraham and fixes his collar before pushin him back into his group.

_**LILY: 'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her. And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her. And a real woman knows a real man always comes first. And a real man just can't deny.**_

_**ALL: A woman's worth.**_

Sunshine moves into the main position. She looks at Shelby who seems to give her blessing.

_**SUNSHINE: Some people search for the fountain. Promises forever young, some people need three dozen roses. And that's the only way to prove you love them. Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all. If it ain't you baby. If I ain't got you baby. Some people want diamond rings. Some just want everything. But everything don't mean nothing if I ain't got you. Everything means nothing if I ain't got you.**_

New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline found themselves on the same side of things for the first time ever. The kids in Shelby's choir loved the Alicia Keys mix.

"You should add that to the tour, girls. It's wonderful," Shelby told them.

"Yeah, but who do you pick?" Abraham spat.

"You sang the same lyrics three times. They mixed three songs and their arrangement was killer. I pick New Directions," Shelby announced.

"Of course you would. You'd still be working there if you didn't get fired," Abraham scoffed.

"I didn't get fired, and you are a little too much like your coach. Remember, I taught him everything he knows," Shelby got in the Asian boy's face. "Why don't you go back and tell him I'll see him in competition."

"Please! We are going to wipe the floor with you," Abraham talked back.

"Hey where are your manners?" Lindsey yelled at him.

Lily, Blake, Michael, and Nick all shook their heads in shock at her words.

"Yeah, have some respect. Ms. Corcoran is the most decorated Glee teacher in the country," Blaine came to her aid.

"And don't you forget it!" the loud boisterous voice came through the Vocal Adrenaline crowd and up next to his teacher. Wade Adams was dressed as himself and not Unique at the moment. "Now move your cute little ass along before the two best show choirs in the country beat your little private school off the map."

The Warblers retreated hastily and headed away from the crowded lobby.

"I guess that means we have to go too," Nick Warbler realized.

"Don't give up," Blaine told them. "You guys love this. Don't let a new arrogant prick keep you from doing what you love."

"Are you boys Warblers?" Shelby questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," Jeff sighed. "I'm really sorry for the things they said to you. That's not how Warblers are supposed to act."

"No, but it is how Jesse St. James acts. I'm sad to see he's already got that many followers. You know being that we're in the same county if you ever wanted to transfer, there is a place for you in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Thanks," Jeff said.

"We'd love to have you," Wade added. "Now that Shelby's back, Vocal Adrenaline is a much better place to be. Sorry Jesse St. Satan left our school to go to yours."

"I guess it's something for us to think about," Nick Warbler stated.

The two boys said their goodbyes and left. Blaine walked over to Wade and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," he agreed the whispered. "Have you heard from NYADA about the automatic entry selection yet?"

"No, no one has. When I talked to Rachel she said they had it narrowed down to two, but hadn't made the final decision yet," Blaine explained.

Wade smiled. "Well you know that has to be me and you."

"Come on," Blaine smiled. "Shelby, Wade, let me introduce you to the new members of New Directions."

Upstairs Will opened the door to Maribel Lopez's room and he and Sam walked in. He saw his parents for the first time in almost a month. He was greeted by Santana's mom first.

"Samuel, it's great to see you again," she began. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez. Thanks for doing all this work for my family as well," Sam stated.

She place her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Such a sweet boy. My daughter wouldn't have it any other way. In her eyes you are family," Maribel stated.

Sam turned to see his mother standing there. He looked in her eyes and what he saw wasn't someone that wanted to give him away. She was doing her best to hold her tears in.

"Hey, momma," Sam whispered. He waited to see how she would respond.

She pulled her son into her. "You look so much older. You're a young man."

"A lot has happened since you left," Sam told her.

"I know," she held his face in her hands. "Are you doing well? I know Will is taking care of you."

"I'm fine," he tried to smile but couldn't. "Will and Blaine have both been great and helped me through things.

His mother recoiled her hands from his face at the mention of Blaine's name.

"Well, that's nice," she smiled but it wasn't the same genuine smile she had before. She walked back to her husband's side.

For the first time, Sam made eye contact with his father. "I guess we should get this over with." Sam surprised himself. When he looked at his father he didn't feel anything. All he saw was the disappointment in his eyes as they looked at him. He knew he didn't deserve the way he was being treated but it was out of his control, and he wasn't going to let it affect him again.

"That sounds like a great idea," Mrs. Lopez agreed motioning to the table. Mr. and Mrs. Evans sitting on one side and Will and Sam on the other. Then she began the proceedings. "As you all know we are here to finalize the paperwork that will relinquish parental control of Samuel Evans to Mr. William Schuester. It is fairly straight forward as all parties have already agreed to the terms which are as follows. After signing, Mr. and Mrs. Evans you waive all parental rights concerning Sam's life. Those are given to Mr. Schuester until Sam's 18th birthday in May 2013. In payment for Will taking care of your son, you will pay him $5000.00 a month, $3,000.00 of which is to pay for Sam's expenses which will include travel to visit colleges, etc. After graduation, the check for $3,000.00 will be sent directly to Sam until his 22nd birthday or when he finishes college. You have also agreed to pay Sam's tuition expense for college. The Evans' Family will pay for Will to keep Sam on his insurance until Sam is financially able to get his own."

She then turned to Sam. "Sam, you are not here to sign anything as you are a minor, but I would not agree to assisting with this adoption process without having the opportunity to talk to you directly in front of all parties here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam answered.

"Sam, do you understand that after the papers on this table are signed you will not be in contact with your biological parents until the terms of this contract change on your 18th birthday?"

"I do."

"Do you realize that it also means you will have no contact with your younger brother and sister until that time as well?" she asked.

Will grabbed his hand. He knew this was the hardest part for Sam. On Sam's part he turned to his father.

"I understand, but dad, you have to at least let me say goodbye to them. Let me at least tell them I love them and will miss them," Sam tried to keep his tears from falling.

"I don't think that is a good idea," his father spoke coldly.

"Dwight!" Mary Evans turned to her husband. "Let the boy see the twins! They've been asking about him non-stop and he should get the chance to say goodbye."

"I highly suggest you do so as well," Mrs. Lopez suggested.

"Fine, but it happens today and that's it," Dwight Evans agreed.

Sam couldn't believe how cruel his father was being. He looked at his mother and mouthed the words "thank you" to her. "Are there any other questions?"

"No," she realized. "All that is left to do is sign the papers. Dwight, Mary, Will, the paperwork is in front of you. I just need you to sign in the specified location.

Mr. Evans signed the papers immediately. It was so quick it almost gave Sam whiplash to think about how eager he was to be rid of Sam as his son. Will signed next and turned to smile at Sam. Sam returned the smile because just like Sebastian had said that morning Will was the thing to be happy about. He would now have a father that supported him no matter what. Everyone turned to Mrs. Evans. She sat there with the pen in her hand looking between the pen and Sam. She was having second thoughts.

"Mary, move this along. I need to be at work in an hour," Mr. Evans insisted.

Sam held his breath wondering what she would do. His heart fell when he watched her sign it. Mrs. Lopez put them all together and slid them into a folder and then into her briefcase.

"Well that's that. Will, why don't you take Sam down to your room where the kids are so he can tell them goodbye and we will be officially done," Maribel suggested.

"Am I allowed to say something now? Since they aren't technically my parents anymore and they have to do what's in that contract?" Sam asked.

"Of course, that would be up to your new father though technically," she answered.

"Go for it," Will whispered.

Sam stared down his parents, but specifically his father. He had a sneaking suspicion that his mom wasn't cool with this arrangement but would never go against him. In this moment, so many things went through his head he had to mentally catalog them in order to remember what he wanted to express.

"I get that you're disappointed in me. You think that I in some way have disgraced you because of how public I've been with what's happened to me. I guess maybe you were completely okay with it when I was keeping everything to myself and you didn't have to admit that you played a part in it," Sam paused and Dwight tried to stop him, but Sam continued. "I just want you to know Mr. Evans that I'm not disappointed in you. I'm ashamed of you. When you lost your job, I was the one that went out and started working two jobs just so we'd have enough money to pay for that hotel room. Then you made me leave everything I knew. The only people that were providing me any comfort to move into a town where you ended up not even having a job. I was the one that found the shelter for mom and the twins to stay in and instead of leaving you alone and staying with them, I slept under an underpass with you so that you, my dad, wouldn't be alone. I get that you don't like how I made money. Guess what? I didn't like it either. I was scared and worried about my family and was willing to do what I had to do in order to take care of you. I let that horrible man rape me because he threatened to kill you. I was raped to save you from getting hurt. God only knows what would have happened to me if Finn and Rachel hadn't brought me back to Lima. So I get that you are disappointed in me and I guess you're happy now because your black sheep is no longer in your family, but I'm going to prove you wrong and show you that my life is not about what has happened to me. It's about how I live despite all of that. And now all those things I regret include you."

Sam walked out of the room calmly and Will followed him. He caught up to him at the elevator and got inside pushing the button for his floor. As soon as the doors shut, Sam broke down and started crying. Will knew it was going to happen. He wrapped the young man in his arms and said, "I'm so proud of you Sam! You said what you needed to say and didn't hold back. This is a new start for you. It's a new start for us actually. There's nothing that can hold you back. I won't let it.

"Thanks . . . Dad," Sam whispered.

_**(Tour Song #16 – Firework by Katy Perry – Jake Coco Version)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon, Joe Hart, and Shanna Lee)**_

_**JOE: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Sam and Will walk towards his door. Sam tries to compose himself before walking in.

_**JOE: Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you. 'Cause there's a spark in you.**_

_**SHANNA: You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July.**_

Sam opens the door and when Stevie and Stacey see him they drop everything and run to him hugging him tightly and pulling him over to the sofa so they can hug him more.

_**ALL: Cause baby you're a firework. Come one, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework. Come on, let your colours burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe.**_

Emma is overwhelmed with the emotion of the moment and she rushes back into the bedroom. Will follows her. Cooper motions to Tina. She pulls out her phone and texts everyone, "It's over. Sam with twins now."

_**SHANNA: You don't have to feel like a wasted space. You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow..**_

Everyone gets the text in the lobby and Blaine motions for them all to follow him.

_**SUNSHINE: Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when it's time, you'll know. You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July.**_

_**ALL: Cause baby you're a firework. Come one, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework. Come on, let your colours burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe.**_

Sam sat there with his little brother and sister. He knew he had to control his tears in order to hope that he could control theirs.

"Sam, what's going on with mom and dad?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, why are they so mad at you?" Stevie wanted to know.

"Your mom and dad haven't liked some of the choices that I've made," he began holding both of their hands. "They aren't bad choices, but they're different than the choices that mom and dad would have wanted me to make. So for the next little while, you guys are going to live here in this really cool city and I'm going to live with Mr. Schue in Lima."

"When will we get to see you?" Stevie asked. "You'll come see us for our birthday and Christmas, right?"

Tina couldn't take it anymore. She turned into Mike's shoulder and hid her tears from the twins and Sam. Mike stroked her hair to let her know it would be okay. Even Puck had to turn his back to control his tears. Cooper was the only one that stayed looking at Sam trying to give him moral support. Sam was thankful he didn't falter.

"I don't think I'll be able to that this year, Stevie. I promise I'll send you presents though. I won't forget. It's just Mom and Dad kind of grounded me sort of. I'm not allowed to come home with you for the school year. They're sending me away," Sam tried to explain.

"But you don't have to send us presents. Just come see us. That can be your present," Stevie started crying and Stacey followed suit. Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears started to flow from his eyes.

"I'll be there in spirit, I'll be right here," he placed a hand on each of their hearts. "I'll never leave right here, do you understand? I love you both so much and I'm going to miss you more than I can even tell you. But I promise you this. As soon as I am allowed to see you I will be there, I promise!"

He pulled them both into a hug and held them so tightly. There was a knock at the door and Cooper answered it. Mary Smythe entered. "You've got quite the crowd outside the room."

"It's all the people that actually care about Sam," Cooper's words cut her as he intended.

"Come on Stevie, Stacey. It's time to go home. Your father has already gone back to work and we have things to do today."

"I don't want to go," Stevie yelled defiantly. "I want to stay with Sam!"

"You can't do that, Stevie. We have to go home to our family."

"Sam is my family! I hate you!" he yelled at her again. The look he gave his mom was hatred.

Sam had to stop that. "Stevie, look at me." His younger brother turned to Sam. "I don't ever want to hear about you talking to mom like that again, okay? Just because you disagree with someone doesn't give you the right to say hateful things. I want you to be nice to everyone. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sam," he agreed.

"Okay," Sam smiled. "I need one last hug from each of you, okay? Stacey, you first."

Sam got on his knees so he could hug her properly. "I love you, little girl. Take care of mommy, okay?"

Through her tears she said, "Don't cry, Sammy. I'll be good and take care of mommy."

"That's my girl!" he kissed her on the cheek and let her go. She ran over to her mom who was crying at this point too. He turned to Stevie and pulled the kid into a hug.

"You take care of your sister, okay? She's going to need you. You have to be the big brother now, got it?"

"I will, Sam. I promise I'll make you proud," Stevie cried.

"You already do," Sam whispered to his little brother.

He looked up trying to dry his tears so he could smile at his brother and sister as they left. Letting go of Stevie, he walked to his mother and the three walked out the door. As soon as he couldn't see them anymore, Sam broke down in tears. Tina was by his side with her arms around him immediately and Mike and Puck sat on both sides of him.

Outside the room, every member of New Directions was there waiting to support their leader. When Mary and the twins exited most of their hearts broke as they saw the twins crying and their mother dragging them off. Once they were about halfway through the group, Stevie yanked his hand out of his mother's and he ran back towards the door. They all thought he was going to try and get back inside, but instead he stopped in front of Blaine. The little boy motioned for Blaine to get down to his level so Blaine knelt in front of him.

"Please take care of Sammy for me. I'm going to miss him and I gotta know he's going to be okay," Stevie asked.

Blaine heard a sob across from him and saw Sunshine breaking down at the request. Sebastian couldn't believe what he'd heard either.

"I know Sammy loves you, and I love Sammy so you have to take care of him for me, got it?" Stevie continued.

"I will," Blaine held back his tears. "You have my word."

Stevie wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him. Blaine was shocked by this but wrapped his arms around the kid as well.

"I love you Blaine because you make Sammy happy."

He let Blaine go and ran back to his mother and they left. Blaine reached for the door and pushed his way inside. He had been apart from Sam long enough. When he saw Sam's face his heart broke. He fell to the ground next to Sam and wrapped him in his arms.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here. I love you and it's all over now. I love you so much," Blaine whispered in his ear over and over again.

Sunshine was the first to appear at the door and then one by one they entered and found a place to sit and just be in the room with Sam to support him. They all knew that they had to let him get through this. They didn't need to say anything. They just needed to be there for him. Eventually, he would be okay and then it would be back to business as usual, and something told them all that once he recovered, Sam would be on a mission to be the absolute best.


	36. Chapter 36 Chicago Part Two

**CHAPTER 36: CHICAGO (PART TWO)**

Thankful did not even begin to describe how Sam felt towards his friends, but he was too emotional to truly tell them. He simply whispered thank you to them and asked Will if Blaine could take him back to their room. Will agreed and the two boys left. The rest of the kids waited in his suite as he talked to Cooper and Emma in the hallway.

"I should stay and take care of Sam. Will you two be okay taking the kids to the pier?" he asked.

"I disagree," Cooper stated. "You and Emma should take them. I'll stay here with Blaine and Sam. I used to live in Chicago. I've been to the Navy Pier a million times. You should go with the kids. If you're really being honest with yourself, you know you haven't gotten to know half of these kids yet. Sam will be okay, but you've got an entire group to nurture."

"Will, I've got to agree with Cooper," Emma said. "I think what Sam needs right now is rest and his friends. Not us adults. And Cooper is also right in that I bet there are some of these kids you've yet to have a one-on-one conversations with. You should spend time with them, and it's a chance for us to finally have some fun time together. It might be selfish, but I want to go with you."

Will couldn't help but smile at his fiancée. He turned to Cooper. "Are you sure you don't mind staying with them?"

"Not at all. I'll make sure they're okay. Plus I'd be willing to bet that Blaine isn't the only one that wants to stay with Sam instead of go to the pier."

At the same time, Sebastian, Nick, Blake, and Michael were sitting in Will and Cooper's suite with the others.

"Nick, I need to ask you something?" Sebastian began.

"What is it, babe?" he wondered.

"I know you've really been excited about going to the Pier today, and I want you to go and have a great time, but would it be okay with you if I stayed here? I don't want to leave Sam, not now anyway. Do you understand?" Sebastian looked into his eyes and saw disappointment.

"I really wanted to spend the day with you though," Nick looked sad.

"I know, baby, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Chicago is only a few hours from home. We can come spend time together later this year. I know you're upset, but I just can't leave him today," Sebastian insisted.

"Okay, I guess I can hang out with Michael and Blake today," he insisted.

"Make that just Michael," Blake informed them. "Sam was the only reason I stayed sane this past week. After all he did for me, I can't desert him now. I'm going to hang here with Sebastian. You and Michael will have a good time. Hang out with the girls. It will be fun."

"You don't have to try to sell us on it, Blake. We get it. Nick and I will have a great time. Just the two of us, right, Nick?" Michael suggested.

"Yeah, we will," Nick weakly smiled and looked at Sebastian with sad eyes.

"Don't be mad," Sebastian whispered to his boyfriend. "Please understand."

"I do. It's fine, Sebastian. Take care of Sam," he said.

Blake got up to walk over to Mr. Schuester, but Sebastian sat watching Nick do his best not to look back at him.

"Sebastian, are you coming?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," he answered getting up and leaving Nick and Michael behind. The two boys walked over to the chaperones.

"Mr. Schuester," Blake began. "Sebastian and I don't want to go to the Pier. If it's okay with you we'd like to stay and hang out with Sam and try to cheer him up."

"Told you," Conner whispered in a very animated voice.

"Are you sure, guys?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It's not like this would be the first time I put everything aside to help Sam, and Blake and Sam have been getting that way. We promise, Mr. Schue. This is what we want," Sebastian insisted.

"Okay, but you have to check in with Cooper. He's going to be staying with you," Mr. Schuester stated.

"Definitely," Blake smiled. The two boys ran out the door before Will could change his mind.

Before Will could say anything else he saw Mike walking toward him with Tina, Sunshine, Lily, and Kallie.

"Wait, let me guess, you want to stay here too, right?" he asked.

"He's my best friend, Mr. Schue. I just wouldn't feel right going out and having a fun day when he's here like this," Mike told him.

"I agree," Tina added. "He and Blaine and I are three of a kind now. I want to be there for them."

"They're here for Sam, I want to stay so someone will keep watch on Blaine and make sure he's okay," Sunshine explained.

"Those are my boys, Mr. Schue. I'd really like to stay and help them," Lily expressed.

"Sam helped create the memorial for my parents. I just want to show him my support now," Kallie said.

Will actually felt better knowing that Sam would be taken care of. He agreed for the girls and Mike to stay. As they left, he got the attention of the rest of the group. "Alright, listen guys. We are going to head down to the Navy Pier. I want you all to stay in groups of at least three and make sure you eat while we are down there because when we get back we'll only have an hour before we have to go to sound check. "

Upstairs, Sam lay in their bed with Blaine holding him. The crying had stopped, and now he just felt weak and tired. He held Blaine's arms tightly around him just because he needed to know he was there. For Blaine's part, he knew he didn't need to say anything to Sam; he just needed to make sure his presence was with him. He knew that when the time was right, Sam would start talking, but until then, he would hold on to him tight and be his rock.

"I love you, Blaine," Sam whispered so low Blaine nearly missed it.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered back and kissed the back of his head.

"Can we just stay like this all day?" Sam asked.

"For as long as you want too," Blaine replied.

Sam turned his body so that he was facing Blaine. Touching his forehead to Blaine's he reached down and laced his fingers through Blaine's and pulled their hands up to his heart and held on tight. Blaine leaned in and kissed Sam softly on the lips. The blonde breathed deeply into the kiss, and reached with his lips for a second one before opening his eyes and asking Blaine, "So what's next?"

"Next?" Blaine smiled. "Next, you and I get to be happy. I know there are still issues out there. We don't know what's going on with Kurt or with Sebastian's father, but none of that matters because it's just you and me from now on, kid. We've both faced our demons and we made it passed them. We're just a week away from starting our senior year together and I love you so much. That's what matters. You and me making this the best year of our lives."

"I want to talk to you about something that I haven't told anyone, but now seems like as good a time as any," Sam looked in his eyes for reassurance.

"What is it?" Blaine smiled in anticipation. "I can see it in your eyes that you want to tell me."

"I know that NYADA is your dream, but what if it was our dream. I want to be an actor. I want to apply to acting schools like NYADA and Tisch and U of Chicago, but I really hope that you will still want to be with me so we can go to New York together," Sam revealed.

Blaine's face beamed. He rolled Sam over onto his back and kissed him. He looked at Sam with the biggest smile on his face. "Sam, do you know how long I've wanted the same thing. God, I love you, and I want to go on this adventure with you far past high school. I mean this year is going to be incredible, but to have you in New York with me. Working on our careers and supporting each other. I know in the grand scheme of things we haven't been together that long, but believe me when I say that what you just said is exactly what I want!"

"So then that's what's next. You and me together for senior year and then we move to New York together?" Sam began to smile.

"Yes, baby, just you and me!" Blaine kissed him again. They took a moment to just look into each other's eyes and smile.

It was Sam that realized music was playing in the other room. "Do you hear that?" he asked Blaine.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone is singing along, listen," Blaine suggested.

In fact, he was right. All of their friends that insisted on staying were now in the main room of the boys' suite. Blake played his guitar and Kallie was playing the portable keyboard they had with them.

"Do you recognize the song?" Blaine asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

_**(Who Says by Selena Gomez)**_

_**(Performed by Kallie Anderson, Lily Mae Arnett, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sunshine Corazon)**_

_**(Version sung by Caitlin Hart and Alex G on YouTube)**_

Sam sits up and moves to the end of the bed to listen and see if he's right about the song. Blaine moves behind him and puts his arms around his neck.

_**LILY: You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough. But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough. I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.**_

"They're singing to you, baby," Blaine whispered. "They love you too."

Sam didn't respond he just listened.

_**KALLIE: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na; Na na na na na na na na na na na na na.**_

_**LILY: I'm no beauty queen. I'm just beautiful me.**_

_**KALLIE: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na; Na na na na na na na na na na na na na.**_

_**LILY: You've got every right to a beautiful life. **_

Sam stood from the bed and walked over to the door. He wasn't ready to open it yet but he was making progress.

_**SUNSHINE: Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me, that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?**_

__"All you have to do is open the door. We're all here for you. First step to the new life we just talked about," Blaine told Sam.

_**TINA: It's such a funny thing. How nothing's funny when it's you. You tell 'em what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth. It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light. Keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky.**_

Sam opened the door and it got everyone in the room's attention.

_**KALLIE: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na; Na na na na na na na na na na na na na.**_

_**LILY: I'm no beauty queen. I'm just beautiful me.**_

__Sam and Blaine walked into the room. Sam leaned against the door and Blaine held on to him.

_**KALLIE: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na; Na na na na na na na na na na na na na.**_

_**LILY: You've got every right to a beautiful life. **_

__The four girls all looked at Sam and smiled. This was for him. This was their way of building him back up, and it was only the beginning.

_**SUNSHINE: Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? **_

_**LILY: Trust me, that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?**_

_**TINA: Who says you're not star potential? Who says you're not presidential? Who says you can't be in movies? Listen to me, listen to me.**_

_**KALLIE: Who says you can't pass the test? Who says you can't be the best? Who said? Who said? Won't you tell me who said that? **_

_**ALL: Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me, that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Who?**_

Sam, overcome with emotion just mouthed the words "thank you" to girls. This time, the emotion was positive. He felt good for the first time that day. Tina ran over to him and hugged him.

"I love you, Sam. I'm sorry today has sucked so bad, but we're going to help make it better."

"You already are," he said.

**The Pier**

When the rest of New Directions arrived at the Pier they broke into four groups. Puck immediately pulled Brittany, Artie, and Sugar with him. Joe put together a group of Jacob, Jessie, Shanna, Mia, and Aylin. Emma and Will went off on their own and before she knew it, Lindsey was left with Michael and Nick.

"Well this is an interesting group," she smiled.

"One day. That's all you get," Nick almost barked.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Nick doesn't want to give you a second chance, and I'm still trying to convince myself that I should," Michael explained. "So what he means is you have one day to convince both of us not to permanently put you on our enemy list and keep you away from Blake forever."

"I still don't like you," Nick insisted on telling her. "What you did for Kallie was really nice . . . classy, even. But one right doesn't make up for all the wrongs. It's not enough. I don't trust you."

"Understood," she said. "You don't really have a reason too. So why don't we go play some carnival games and you can hit me with your best shot."

"You mean I can really hit you?" Nick perked up.

"I think she means with the questions you want to ask, Nick," Michael told him.

"Damn," he said but obviously joking.

The three of them walked down and found a booth selling drinks. The heat was getting to them already so Lindsey treated them to frozen pineapple juice. After playing two games, Michael stepped into the bathroom leaving Lindsey alone with Nick.

"So am I allowed to attempt an apology with you? We've never had a conversation passed screaming," she wondered.

"You can attempt to apologize, but I don't have to accept it," Nick snapped.

"Well, let me start by asking you a question. Do you think if I'd never made that stupid ass statement at prom we would have been less than enemies?" she asked.

"I think we should start with why the hell you thought it was okay to make that statement in the first place," Nick suggested.

Lindsey pointed to a table near the food court area where they could sit while they waited on Michael.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but what I said actually had very little to do with you. I was mad at Blake and I knew that you being his friend would be something that would make him mad. Had Michael been in high school at that point it would probably have been him instead of you because the way that he looks at Blake is so much more obvious than you ever were," Lindsey revealed. "And if I'm being completely honest with you, I really didn't think that if it came down between a choice of you or me that I would even stand a chance so I jeopardized things before it came to that. I didn't want to get dumped for a guy."

"Blake's straight, Lindsey, you know that," Nick wasn't sure he believed her.

"Sex isn't the only thing a person can get dumped for," Lindsey corrected him. "He was emotionally involved with you more than me. Blake has this deep seeded need to take care of you and Michael. I've often wondered why you don't get annoyed with it. It would drive me crazy for one of my friends to think that I couldn't take care of myself."

"It's sweet how he takes care of us, but it does get old sometimes," Nick confessed. "We're the same age, and I'm not a weakling. I can take care of myself."

Lindsey paused for a moment and her face softened. It was something Nick couldn't help but notice.

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it, and I'm sorry I was a bitch about it. I didn't really even know you outside of your relationship with Blake. I hope you also know it wasn't about you being bisexual either. I mean, it was about your liking Blake and me thinking you might take him from me, but it wasn't about the main idea. I mean Brittany and Santana are two of my closest friends. I love Sam and Blaine too. I just wanted you to know that I don't care about that. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I do apologize," she admitted.

"That almost seemed sincere," he said trying to read her expression.

"Like I said, I don't expect you to believe me, but I'm glad you heard me out," she returned as Michael rejoined them.

"What are you two talking about?" Michael asked.

"Lindsey was just apologizing," Nick smirked.

"And do we believe her?" Michael wondered.

"Why? Would you accept her apology?" Nick asked Michael.

"I think I already have. She was genuine when we spoke the other day. I don't think she was mad at me, I think she was pissed at Blake. I also think she was worried I'd bring Blake over to our side and it wasn't like she was making that up. I was totally trying to do that," Michael confessed.

"I'm still not convinced that you won't succeed, but that's not my issue anymore. You boys can have him," Lindsey admitted.

"Seriously? You're just going to give him up like that?" Michael was surprised.

"I made the same dumbass mistake twice. I'd be so stupid to risk doing it again. I'm just hoping he'll want to be my friend in the future. I was serious when I said I feel like I need to be alone for a while and just figure out who I am," Lindsey professed.

"Okay, Lindsey, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but that doesn't mean that I'm not watching to see where your head is at. I still think you could have other motives, but it's not like I can say anything," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can get jealous too," Nick admitted. "I got mad at Sebastian earlier because he stayed with Sam instead of coming here with me. He knew that this was the main thing I was looking forward to on the trip and he just blew me off to stay with Sam."

"Hmm," was all Lindsey said which made Michael laugh and give his devious look.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"I just apologized so I don't want to turn around and insult you," she smiled.

"I don't ever recall a time that Lindsey Black held back her words so why start now," he pushed her.

"Fine, but you asked for it," she relented. "I think it's rather ironic that you get pissed at me for being jealous and doing what I do, but your boyfriend wants to spend the afternoon with his best friend on the day that Sam's life completely changes and you get pissed. I think it's a little clingy. I mean at least on my end, I thought the people Blake was with wanted to sleep with him. I don't think you have that same problem."

"That's what you think," Nick said under his breath.

"What?!" Lindsey and Michael both blurted out.

"Nick, that's a pretty big accusation to say that Sam wants to sleep with Sebastian," Michael pointed out.

"I'm not talking about Sam. I'm talking about Sebastian," Nick confessed.

"Well, you know that we are going to sit here until you tell us. There is no way that Michael are I are going anywhere until we here this story," Lindsey smirked.

"Oh geez, I was about to say the same thing," Michael realized. "We might be the same person. Oh that's scary." The last part he said to himself.

"When we were in Orlando, and Sebastian found out about what his father did to Sam and it really hit him hard. We were in his room alone and he asked me to distract him," Nick began.

"So you let him fuck you," Michael assumed like it was no big deal. "Get to the good stuff."

Nick stared at his friend with spite for assuming correctly, but it wasn't something he planned to share with Lindsey. "He was lying in my arms and I started asking like fun sex questions just to get him to joke around and think of other things. Well I asked him if he could pick any of the guys for us to have a threesome with whom would he choose. Without missing a beat, he said Sam."

"He does have a perfect ass," Lindsey stated.

"And a big dick," Michael commented before seeing both Lindsey and Nick look at him with accusation. "What? I saw it in the showers after football."

"Anyway," Nick shook his head at his friend. "Ever since then, I see him looking at Sam and I'm sure it's nothing but just knowing that information makes me wonder."

"What was your answer?" Lindsey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way he answered that question without making you answer it too. So who did you tell him?"

Nick's eyes deceived him as he quickly turned them to Michael and blushed. Lindsey caught it. She turned to Michael and saw him blushing as well.

"Oh my . . . you two fucked didn't you? Nick, you did not cheat on Sebastian, did you?" she asked.

"No!" he defended himself. "But Michael and I did, well you know.'

"How is that not cheating?" she accused. She stared and Nick and turned to Michael and realized the answer. "Unless, you didn't just think about having a three-way? You three totally roughed it up together, didn't you?"

Neither answered.

"Wow, not only did you do the nasty together, you want to do it again," she read between the lines.

"We can't. Sebastian doesn't want to share me," Nick revealed.

"Doesn't mean you don't want to strip this boy down and do him again," Lindsey suggested. "And before you try to deny it, all I need are the looks you two have given each other for the last minute and the knowledge of how long you've been friends to know I'm right no matter what you say."

Nick just stared at the ground. Lindsey turned to Michael and caught him staring directly at Nick. Michael realized she was watching him. "What changed this time?"

Her voice was curious but not malicious. He knew that she was actually trying to help.

"We kissed," Michael whispered. "We've played around before, but we never kissed. We did this time though."

"And you felt something," her hand reached out and held Michael's. She turned to Nick. "And so did you, but you also love Sebastian. This kind of sucks."

"Tell me about it," Nick suggested.

"I'm sorry," Lindsey said. "I won't tell anyone. I won't tell you what to do either, but you know if you two do anything again, this doesn't end well, right?"

They both nodded. Lindsey looked up trying to find something to do that would get their minds off of things. Down the pier she saw an advertisement that was perfect. "Come on, follow me."

The boys followed her down the pier and into one of those walk in recording studios. She walked directly up to the nerdy guy running the counter and immediately charmed him. He went to set the booth up.

"What are you doing?" Nick questioned.

"There is just too much angst in this group right now, so let's do what we do best. Sing a song about it and get it out of our system," she winked.

"I don't want too," Nick sat down in the lobby.

"Fine, you don't have too. Michael and I can do a duet, and personally I think it's the perfect song for you two and your, um, situation."

She handed Michael the lyrics and he smiled recognizing the song. They walked back to the booth and Nick stood outside to watch.

_**(What the Hell by Avril Lavigne)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black and Michael Burke)**_

_**(based on YouTube version by Jake Coco and Kaitlin Hart)**_

_**MICHAEL: You say that I'm messing with your head; All because I was making out with your friend.**_

__He can't help but look out of the booth window at Nick as he sings.

_**MICHAEL: Love hurst whether it's right or wrong. I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun. You're on your knees, begging please**_

_**BOTH: Stay with me. But honestly I just need to be a little crazy.**_

_**LINDSEY: All my life I've been good, but now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell. All I want is to mess around, and I, I, I don't really care about . . .**_

_**BOTH: If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby . . . baby. All my life I've been good, but now, whoooooooa what the hell!**_

Nick is caught in Michael's gaze. He can't help but feel his heart racing. The only way he can break it is to walk away so he does. Lindsey reaches out and grabs Michael's hand so he knows that he has a friend in this.

_**MICHAEL: So what? If I go out on a million dates?**_

_**LINDSEY: You never call me back or listen to me anyway**_

_**MICHAEL: I'd rather rage than sit around on you and wait all day**_

_**LINDSEY: Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play.**_

_**BOTH: You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me. But honestly I just need to be a little crazy. All my life I've been good, but now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell. All I want is too mess around and I, I, I don't really care about. If you love me. If you hate me. You can't save me. Baby, baby. All my life I've been good, but now. Whoooooa what the hell.**_

_**MICHAEL: Whoooooa what the hell!**_

_**LINDSEY: Whooooah what the hell!**_

_**BOTH: Whooooah what the hell!**_

Further down the Navy Pier, Puck and his crew had just gotten off the huge Ferris Wheel and were sharing a pizza when he told them that there were two things he needed to talk to them about.

"So, my Dad who I get most of my man whorish tendencies from has moved back in with my mom and they are going to try and work things out," he announced.

"Puck, that's good though, right?" Sugar assumed.

"Not real sure about that, but the surprise to all of us is that I have a brother. Seems all the times he was out of town was because he had this other wife and family in Columbus and we didn't know about it. Well the kid's mom died last winter which explains why my father came snooping around home again. I went home when Mike visited you guys and I met the kid. I still hate my Dad, but the kid is cool. Mom has legally adopted him with my dad since they never divorced it was pretty easy. Anyway, he's going to be a freshman at McKinley this fall, and I really need to count on you guys to take care of him, okay?"

"Another little Puck running around? That's dangerous," Brittany laughed.

"What's his name?" Artie asked.

"Jake Puckerman," Puck answered.

"But we already have a Jake. That will be so confusing," Brittany said already getting confused.

"Shanna made him change his name to Jacob remember? She has total control over that boy," Sugar smiled thinking how much fun that would be.

"Good thing. Two Jakes would be so confusing. Jake and Jacob I can handle and it won't make my head hurt," Brittany thought aloud.

"We've got you, Puck. We'll take care of your little bro," Artie said with a fist bump. "What the other thing you needed to tell us?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you but you've got to promise not to say anything to Blaine or Sam or Tina or anyone until after the show tonight, okay?" Puck insisted.

They all nodded their understanding.

"Kurt is in the hospital. Santana told Mike and I last night. We knew all that Sam would go through today so we didn't want to put more on him," Puck said.

"Don't you think they'd get some satisfaction out of Kurt being hurt after everything he did to them?" Sugar asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world to her.

"I don't know where their heads are about stuff like that, but I do know that, according to Santana, he got the shit beat out of him by Charles Smythe," Puck revealed.

"Sebastian's dad?" Sugar thought how weird that was.

"Wait? You talked to Santana this morning? I haven't talked to her in three days. Why did she call you?" Brittany felt hurt by this.

"I don't know, Brittany. She probably didn't want to worry you," Puck answered knowing that the real reason was because Santana knew Brittany couldn't keep the secret. After all Brittany told Sam's secret to her and Santana had told Puck before she knew it was a secret to be kept.

"Will he be okay?" Artie seemed to be the only one focused on Kurt.

"Yeah, he's just got to recover from the injuries. Hopefully by the time you guys get to New York he'll be able to see you," Puck believed.

"I don't want to see him," Sugar scoffed. "Not after what he wrote about me. He's lucky I didn't send my daddy's hitmen after him."

"Anyway," Puck continued while wondering if her dad really did have hitmen. She's going to send me an update tonight after the concert. I figure we tell them then."

"Maybe you can tell her to remember to call me," Brittany snapped and left the table to throw her trash away. She looked across at the other group from New Directions sitting and laughing. They all looked so happy except for Jessie. Brittany wondered what could be wrong with the girl.

Jessie was sitting with the two happy couples, Mia and Joe, Shanna and her brother Jacob, and Aylin.

"Are you going to be depressed all day?" Aylin asked. "We are in a beautiful place on a beautiful day. What is wrong?"

"Look at them," Jessie said pointing to the two couples. "Look how happy they are. I can honestly say that I've never seen my brother this happy in our entire lives. Shanna is so good to him, and she's even become a good friend to me. Then there is Mia and Joe. They're probably the two most moral people in our group and the fact that they found something together makes me happy. I've also noticed that after Mia's sister gave her approval in LA that she has opened herself up to him more. Joe obviously likes her."

"So what? You're saying that you're lonely?" Aylin wondered.

"Yeah, I am. Knowing that everyone is happy around you and being the person that has a crush but doesn't have the relationship is hard. I want someone to love me too and it sucks not having that," Jessie said.

"Just wait until we get back to school. There are so many hot guys at McKinley. You're going to absolutely love it," Aylin stated.

"Yeah, I guess I will," Jessie fake smiled at her wondering how she would feel if she knew her secret.

"So Joe, I've got a question for you?" Shanna called across the table.

"What is it?" his said with his arms around Mia and her head on his shoulder.

"I remember you saying like four cities ago that you were going to sing for Mia. I want to see it," Shanna winked at Mia.

"Yeah, me too," Mia smiled.

"You'll get it when you least expect it," Joe raised an eyebrow. "I'm full of surprises."

Jacob laughed. 'You have no idea."

Joe turned to him and gave him an odd look. He wondered if the comment had to do with the secret he revealed to the guys in Seattle.

"What does that mean?" Shanna asked with curiosity.

"Just means my boy over there is self-sufficient. He can take care of himself," Jacob tried to hold in his laughter. "So if he says he has something special in store for Mia I say wait for it. I'm sure it's huge!"

"Cute," Joe said trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"No harm man, I'm just trying to set you up," Jacob smiled.

They heard a guitar begin to play. Joe and Mia turned to see a street musician had opened his guitar case next to the railing and began playing hoping people would donate to him. Joe got up from the table and walked over to the guy.

"I'll give you $20 if you let me borrow your guitar and whatever money you make while I play you keep. How does that sound?" he asked.

The guy agreed and handed his guitar over and Joe started playing.

_**(It Girl by Jason Derulo)**_

_**(Performed by Joe Hart and Mia Jones)**_

Joe stared directly at Mia as he began to sing.

_**JOE: I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks just tryna find ya. I've been like a maniac insomniac five steps behind you. Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit check please . . . cause I finally found the girl of my dreams. Much more than a Grammy award. That's how much you mean to me.**_

__Jacob decided to back him up with a harmony line on the chorus.

_**JOE: You could be my it girl. Baby, you're the shi-girl. Lovin' you could be a crime. Crazy how we fit girl. This is it girl. Give me 25 to life. I just wanna rock all night long. And put you in the middle of my spotlight. You could be my it girl. You're the biggest hit girl. Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like . . .**_

_**GIRLS: Oh oh oh oh**_

_**JOE: Let me play it loud let me play it loud like**_

_**GIRLS: Oh oh oh oh**_

_**JOE: Let me play it loud.**_

Mia surprised Joe by getting up and singing the second verse to him. He was completely unaware that people all around the Navy Pier were stopping to listen. Several were throwing money into the guitar case as well.

_**MIA: You can't help but turn them heads, knockin' them dead. Dropping like flies around you if I get your body close not letting go hoping you're about to. Tell them other girls they can lose your number you're done! They don't get another shot cause you're . . . love drunk. Like a TV show playing reruns. Every chance I get Imma turn you on.**_

_**JOEMIA: You could be my it girl, Baby you're the shi-girl. Lovin' you could be a crime. Crazy how we fit girl. This is it girl. Give me 25 to life. I just wanna rock all night long. And put you in the middle of my spotlight. You could be my it girl. You're the biggest hit girl Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like . . .**_

_**GIRLS: Oh oh oh oh**_

_**JOE: Let me play it loud let me play it loud like**_

_**GIRLS: Oh oh oh oh**_

_**JOE: Let me play it loud.**_

The rest of the little group was now up and dancing around and joining in on the fun. The guitar case easily had over a hundred dollars in it now so the street musician was freaking out.

_**JOE: Can't seem to stop you from . . . from running, running through my, through my mind, mind. Just keep it coming, coming til I make you mine, mine. You've got that something, something. I wanna be with girl. You're my greatest hit girl. Just say this is it girl . . .**_

_**JOE: You could be my it girl, Baby you're the shi-girl. Lovin' you could be a crime. Crazy how we fit girl. This is it girl. Give me 25 to life. I just wanna rock all night long. And put you in the middle of my spotlight. You could be my it girl. You're the biggest hit girl Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like . . .**_

_**GIRLS: Oh oh oh oh**_

_**JOE: Let me play it loud let me play it loud like**_

_**GIRLS: Oh oh oh oh**_

_**JOE: Let me play it loud.**_

__"Wow, man!" the street musician said. "This is more than I make in a day usually. Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Joe smiled reaching out and lacing his fingers through Mia's.

"Joe?" she asked.

He turned to her.

"Take me on the ferris wheel?"

"Anything for my girl," he said leaning down to kiss her soft lips.

Back in the hotel, Sam sat with Kallie and Sebastian in the living room of the suite. The others went to the McDonald's next to the hotel to get food, and planned to bring food back to the three of them.

"Do you realize how much the three of us have in common now?" Kallie asked as she went over to pull three water bottles out of the mini-frig. She came back in and sat on the sofa handing one to Sam sitting on the other side and the other to Sebastian sitting on the floor.

"Well we probably already did since we're all in Glee, but how so now?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, we've all been abandoned by fathers for one. I know it wasn't in the same way, but I see all three of us reacting the same way. We've all retreated, put on brave faces acting like nothing is wrong. That works until it gets to be too much and we have a breakdown. Am I accurate here?"

Sebastian looked at Sam and they both nodded.

"I spent the first half of the tour bottled up inside my own head. I haven't gotten to know very many people in the group," she turned to Sam. "Outside of Blaine, there's you, who I only got to know because of Blaine, and then there's Michael who I've had some great conversations with. Sebastian, I think this is the first time you and I've actually been in a conversation together."

"I think you're right," he realized. "I didn't realize you and Michael were so close."

"He's a great guy. He's the kind of guy I usually fall for. I mean not like with him, but who knows. It's just nice to think about and get your mind off of things."

Again, Sam and Sebastian shared a knowing glance.

"Kallie, you do realize Michael is a little . . . unconventional?" Sam posed.

"He hasn't told me, Sam, but no one misses how he looks at Blake and Nick. It's pretty obvious. It's not how best friends look at each other. But Nick told me he has liked girls in the past too. So who knows? I'm not that conventional either," Kallie mentioned.

"You think he looks at Nick the way he looks at Blake?" Sebastian questioned.

Sam saw the look in Sebastian's eyes. It was worry. He'd been so worried about his own situation he hadn't paid attention to what was going on in his friends' lives. Why was Sebastian worried about Nick all of a sudden?

"It's not as often, but there's definitely something going on there. I mean they have hooked up in the past. I think it happened last year or the year before. I'm not sure. I'm sure that's all it is," Kallie assumed.

Sebastian didn't respond. His mind was on the fact that Nick had hooked up with Michael before their three-way and never told him. He asked himself if this changed things. He didn't know how to answer it.

"The father thing," Sam tried to change the subject. "I guess you're right about that. I'm glad we're all moving on from it though. I mean Blaine's parents are amazing and I know that you are the daughter they've wanted, and Will is an awesome dad. He's been there for me so much. We're lucky."

"I'm not," Sebastian accepted.

"What do you mean?" Kallie wondered.

"You and Sam get new beginnings, but I'm in the same place. My Dad still has everything in life he wants and all his millions and millions in funds and I'm living in a house with my mom that we don't even own. I'm wearing clothes that I couldn't even afford and my friends bought for me. I have no car and I'm poor. This is just so not who I am but it's who I am now, and I don't know this person. I know that everyone hated the old me, but there are times that I miss just being myself."

"Don't give me that," Sam stopped him. "All the other stuff, I understand. You've been through a hell of a lot and that bastard owes you and I'm going to do what I can to help you get it, but don't say that asshole that you used to be is who you really are because I've seen who you really are."

"Really, Sam?" Sebastian asked with ridicule but had hope in his eyes. "Who am I, really?"

"You're broken just like me. You want to be loved, just like I do. You feel like because of things that you've done in your past that no one can truly love you, and we share that as well. You know, I dealt with that by putting a smile on my face and acting like everything was perfect all the time. You became the version of Sebastian that we all met first and hated, but after one day with you one on one I realized that wasn't who you were. That Sebastian would have stayed with his father because he didn't want to risk not having the money and the lifestyle. He never would have chosen to stay in a shelter with his mom. That Sebastian never would have single-handedly started a movement to help that shelter out and make it what it is now. That Sebastian is someone I would never think of like a brother, but the person sitting in front of me now, is. Seb, I get that things are tough for you, and you're right, Kallie and I do have new fathers, so to speak, but you might not have gotten a new father, but you did get a new family. I don't call someone my brother if I don't mean it. So don't insult my brother by saying that the real him is that ass from Dalton. Because the truth is, the real Sebastian is who is sitting in front of me now and he's ten times the man that Warbler was."

"I wish everyone saw me like that," Sebastian whispered.

"I do," Kallie spoke up. "I didn't know this old version of you, but as an outsider looking in I've never seen you do a single thing that indicates you being selfish or evil. You have always been kind and considerate to me and all the new kids in glee. Everyone loves you. Nick adores you. I can't even imagine why you would think you're alone. I've never met your mom either, but you can bet when this trial starts I'll be in her corner with you and so will everyone else. Don't be down on yourself, Sebastian. Life is so short, and you never know when you will lose the people you love so cherish every day with them. Don't waste one feeling sorry for yourself."

Before Sebastian could respond the others returned with their lunch. The room filled with noise and laughter and three friends, who had just shared such a tender moment together, allowed this intrusion to happen. They grabbed their food and began to eat as everyone started talking about several things.

"So you've got to tell Sam about this morning," Blaine insisted talking to Lily and Blake.

"What happened?" Sam wondered.

"It seems as if the friendly Warblers have turned evil," Mike joked.

"Laugh if you want, but that new head Warbler is crazy!" Lily added.

"Total bitch," Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

"You were there too?" Sam asked.

"Definitely, that's how it started. That little punk, Abraham went after Sebastian and Blaine," Blake told Sam.

"What happened then?" Sam wanted to know.

"Lindsey happened that's what," Kallie laughed.

"Yeah, her evil powers are amazing when they're directed at someone else," Blake pointed out.

"She managed to trick them into an accapella sing-off and we beat the crap out of the Warblers at their own game," Lily smirked.

"They were really good. Alicia Keys is the only one that can sing Alicia Keys that good!" Blake said proud of them.

Sebastian got up and asked to speak with Blake in private so they walked into their bedroom. Sam was sure he knew what it was about but wanted to let Sebastian deal with this on his own. He would come to him if he needed help.

"What's up?" Blake asked shutting the door.

"I need to ask you a question, and I promise I'm not trying to pry in on your friendship with Nick, but I really need you to be honest with me, okay?"

Blake saw the sadness in Sebastian's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Before Nick and I started dating did he and Michael ever fool around?" Sebastian asked.

Blake was taken aback by the question and unsure how to answer. He opted for the truth. "Yes, they did. I don't know really what they did, but I know they hooked up, but it doesn't matter now. I mean Nick loves you he talks about you all the time. He'd never cheat on you."

"Yeah," Sebastian sat on the bed and looked at the floor. "Thanks, Blake, for being honest with me. I appreciate it."

He expected Blake to leave but he didn't. He sat next to Sebastian on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Hypothetically speaking, of course because you're not gay, but hypothetically, if you and Lindsey were still dating and she suggested having a three-way and brought this other guy in and you agreed and had a lot of fun, but then afterwards you found out that she used to date that guy too, how would that make you feel?" Sebastian turned and stared into Blake's eyes.

Blake now knew exactly what happened. He was surprised nick suggested it, and even more surprised Michael did it considering how he'd been feeling the last several days.

"Do you love Nick?" Blake asked.

"Completely. He's the only person I've ever loved," Sebastian admitted.

"Then ask him. He's the only person that can truly answer your question. If he loves you the way you love him he'll understand why you're asking," Blake suggested. "Nick is my boy and I love the kid, but he's not always thinking things through before he does them. But, the kid had a heart as big as Texas. If he knew this was how you felt, he'd want to fix it."

Across in the other bedroom, Mike pulled Sam in to talk.

"So I've really got to run something by you, and I'm freaking out," Mike was all smiles.

"What is it?" Sam felt happy again just watching his friend.

"Remember right before we parted in the Orlando airport I told you I made a big decision about Tina?"

"Yeah, then we didn't get to talk about it because I got pulled away," Sam remembered.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Mike blurted out unable to hold it in anymore.

"What?!" Sam was in shock. "Are you kidding me? That's awesome! Are you really ready for that?"

"I love her, Sam. As crazy as it is, our little test we had in Orlando told me exactly how much I love her. I can't even imagine life without her. I know this next year will be crazy with her in Lima and me in Chicago, but I want to be with her. Am I crazy?" Mike asked his best friend.

"Crazy in love," Sam grinned. "I'm happy for you man, and I promise I'll take care of your girl and watch out for her while you're gone."

"Thanks man!" Mike hugged him.

"So when are you going to do this?" Sam asked.

"Don't tell anyone because it's a secret but Mr. Schue got them to agree to fly in Puck, Mercedes and I to New York so that the old New Directions can all perform together in Radio City Music Hall. I want to propose to her in New York!"

"That will be awesome. Can I help?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'll let you know how once we get there," Mike agreed.

Sam gave him another hug and they walked back into the main room.

"So, guys we have to be on our best game tonight. With The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline in the audience, we've got to show them exactly why they don't stand a chance in hell of beating us," Blaine was telling the others.

"Don't worry," Sam said and when everyone turned to him they saw the old Sam smile back across his face. "There's one number in particular that with the added effects we have working tonight is going to rock their socks off."

_**(Tour Song #17 – Singing in the Rain/Umbrella Mash Up – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce and New Directions)**_

__The screens behind the stage filled with lightning and water began to fall like a waterfall on the back of the stage. The audience went crazy for the special effects which included a misting of the audience.

_**BRITTANY: Uh-huh, uh-huh**_

_**ARTIE: Yeah, Brittany**_

_**BRITTANY: Uh-huh, uh-huh**_

_**ARTIE: Good girl gone bad**_

_**BRITTANY: Uh-huh, uh-huh**_

_**ARTIE: Take three . . . action!**_

_**BRITTANY: Uh-huh, uh-huh**_

_**ARTIE: Woah!**_

__Brittany takes center stage in her overcoat, fedora and umbrella and she and the girls dance as she sings.

_**BRITTANY: You have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart. May be in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby, cause in the dark. You can't see shiny cars. And that's when you need me there. With you I'll always share. 'Cause I**_

__Sam comes through the middle entrance of the stage with the rest of the boys in their _Singing in the Rain_ Costumes and Umbrellas.

_**SAM: I'm singin' in the rain.**_

_**ND: We'll shine together**_

_**SAM: Just singin' in the rain**_

_**ND: We'll be forever**_

_**SAM: What a glorious feeling**_

_**ND: Be a friend**_

_**SAM: And I'm happy again.**_

_**ND: Stick it out 'til the end.**_

_**SAM: I'm laughing at clouds**_

_**ND: More than ever**_

_**SAM: So dark, up above**_

_**ND: We'll share each other.**_

_**SAM: I'm singin', singin' in the rain**_

_**ND: Umbrella**_

_**ALL: You can stand under my umbrella (ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella (ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh.**_

__Their teammates made two groups on either side of them as Brittany and Sam stood under an umbrella and the video screens made it look like water was falling on them

_**SAM/BRITTANY: These fancy things will never come in between. You're part of my entity here for infinity. When the world has took its part. When the world has dealt is cards. If the hand is hard together we'll mend your heart. 'Cause I . . .**_

The entire group gets together in formation and does a dance with the umbrellas.

_**SAM: I'm singin' in the rain.**_

_**ND: We'll shine together**_

_**SAM: Just singin' in the rain**_

_**ND: We'll be forever**_

_**SAM: What a glorious feeling**_

_**ND: Be a friend**_

_**SAM: And I'm happy again.**_

_**ND: Stick it out 'til the end.**_

_**SAM: I'm laughing at clouds**_

_**ND: More than ever**_

_**SAM: So dark, up above**_

_**ND: We'll share each other.**_

_**SAM: I'm singin', singin' in the rain**_

_**ND: Umbrella**_

_**ALL: You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**SAM: Umbrella**_

_**ALL: Ella, ella, eh eh eh**_

_**SAM: Just singin' in the rain**_

_**ALL: Under my umbrella**_

_**SAM: What a glorious feeling And I'm happy again.**_

The song continued repeating the chorus until the ending. The audience went crazy setting up New Directions for their Nationals routine that won them the championship.

When they arrived back in the lobby of the hotel, Mr. Schuester had the entire group sit in a far corner to speak to all of his kids.

"Guys, you had an amazing show tonight, and I am really proud of you and how amazing you guys have been through this tour. You know, it's almost over. We have finished eight cities and have our two biggest ones left, but I want to talk to you about something else," Mr. Schuester gained all of their attention. "I think that this tour has taught us so much more than how to be a strong team together. We have gone through so much. Different individuals in our group have gone through major life changes that they didn't expect. It makes me proud to look out at this group of students and see those same kids full of life, smiles on their faces, and prepared for the next stop on the tour. What makes me even prouder is watching how protective the rest of you have been of them. Each and every one of you has stepped up in some capacity. It almost feels like the end of the year except we start our season when we return to McKinley next weekend. Seeing this group in front of me, I am incredibly excited to see what this year has in store."

"So am I."

Will turned at the voice and saw Shelby Corcoran and all of Vocal Adrenaline standing there.

"Shelby! It's good to see you," Will hugged her.

"You too, Will," she smiled before turning to New Directions. "I just wanted to come over with my kids and tell you all how much we enjoyed your show. The amount of talent that is in New Directions . . . I'm just amazed by the growth this group has had in the past three years. Our two crews haven't exactly gotten along in the past, but we hope that changes this year. We just want to make sure the National Champions are from Ohio again, and even better that we don't hit each other until we get to Nationals!"

"We hope for that too!" Will laughed.

"Thanks, Ms. Corcoran, that means a lot," Tina smiled.

"And thanks to Vocal Adrenaline too. You guys were a great audience tonight!" Blaine expressed.

"Okay guys, it's time to get upstairs. You know the drill by now. Pack your bags, get some sleep and be downstairs in the morning by 7:00 so we can get to the airport and head to D.C.," Will informed them.

The members of New Directions all headed upstairs with Vocal Adrenaline leaving Shelby downstairs with Will, Emma, and Cooper.

"It really was an amazing show, Will. You should be very proud!" Shelby smiled.

"Thanks, Shelby. That means a lot coming from you," he said. "I'm glad you found your way back to Vocal Adrenaline. You'll make them the best they can be."

"You may not be saying that later this year," she grinned.

"Bring it," he smiled.

"All kidding aside, I don't know if the kids have told you yet, but it's Jesse St. James with the Warblers. He's the one that leaked that article. You need to watch him, Will. He wants to prove himself so desperately so you have to watch him. They won't put us in the same regional or sectional because we are both national championship teams, but one of us is going to have to take out the Warblers and Jesse," she warned him.

"Are you suggesting an alliance?" Will asked.

"You and Emma are friends, Will. And yes, I am going to do my damnedest to beat you for nationals this year, but until we get there I give you my word there will be no funny business on our end. It's just as important for me to teach these kids respect, honesty, and hard work as it is to teach them how to win. Jesse just wants a win," she continued. "One other thing from a national championship coach to another. You've got 20 in New Directions right now, correct?"

"Yes, nine boys and eleven girls," Will told her.

"Check the rule book. The National Show Choir Association, section 12, page 129, part E . . . the determinant for a perfect squad is twenty four, 12 couples. You should think about it. It will make you much stronger. You only have to have them all on stage for one song, but it's a powerful visual that you could use," Shelby offered.

"Why are you giving me that tip, Shelby?" he asked.

"Because I want you at your fighting weight when I beat your ass," she smiled. "That way they'll be no doubt when we win."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Will scoffed.

She hugged him again and then hugged Emma. "Enjoy the rest of the tour. I am very proud of you and your kids. Give Rachel, my love when you get to New York, okay?"

"Definitely," Will smiled.

Shelby walked off and Emma followed after her.

"Shelby," she stopped her. "I'm stuck with the boys all this time and I could really use a woman to talk to about something. Would you mind getting a cup of coffee with me?"

"Of course not," Shelby smiled. "Let's go."

"I wonder what those two are up to." Will asked.

"I don't know, but I think I might have a way to fix your Jesse problem," Cooper suggested.

"How?"

"Call him to your room. Ask him to come talk, and then get out and leave the rest to me," Cooper planned.

Will knew exactly what he was planning. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I owe you," Cooper said. "Let me help you and your kids."

Upstairs, Sam and Blaine had already said goodnight to the other boys, packed their bags, and were already in bed together. They hadn't said anything. Sam ran his hand down Blaine's smooth back and over his bicep. He reached across his chest and noticed Blaine hadn't had a chance to shave his chest in a few days.

"I like this," he smiled.

"I thought you liked my skin smooth," Blaine questioned.

"I do, but I like this too," Sam answered. He placed his palm over Blaine's heart. "I can feel your heart beating."

Blaine moved his hand to Sam's chest and to his heart. He could feel Sam's heartbeat. He watched Sam lift the fingers of his free hand to his throat like he was checking his pulse. He listened for a moment and Blaine caught the smile crossing his lips.

"What?" Blaine almost laughed.

"Our hearts," Sam looked into his eyes. "They're beating in unison."

Blaine took his pulse and felt it. "That's really cool."

"Blaine, thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it through this day without you," Sam said.

"No thanks necessary. We do everything we can for those we love and I love you, Sam Evans."

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blushed. "I know it's crazy to say, but it feels so much longer than two months since that first kiss in your bedroom. It's really hard for me to remember a time when I didn't love you."

"I can't look back," Sam weakly smiled. "But I do remember that kiss. Haven't you ever wondered why I didn't overreact like you thought I would."

"I thought you were just being typical sweet Sam."

"Maybe that was part of it," Sam winked. "But, Blaine, you took my breath away. I knew you were about to kiss me, and I chose to let you. At first I think it was because I knew you were hurting and I didn't want to reject you, but it changed. Right before your lips touched mine I wanted to know what it felt like. That kiss gave me chills and made me rethink everything in my life in just five seconds. I never felt that with Quinn or Santana or Mercedes. It's just you, Blaine. You're the only one that made my heart stop so it would restart beating for you."

Blaine closed the distance between them and kissed Sam again.

"Yeah, it still has the same effect," Sam stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Is it weird that we're both seventeen, but I feel like I am lying in bed with my soul mate, my best friend and the person I want to spend my life with? I hope it doesn't freak you out for me to say that," Blaine blushed again.

"I was thinking the same thing. You and I become successful actors; a Hollywood Gay power couple, and we get a house in the Hollywood Hills and in New York for when you're on Broadway. Then maybe we can even start a family together."

"Sam, are you saying that you what to have kids with me?" Blaine's smile couldn't be contained.

"Two boys and a girl. Our little girl would need to be the oldest. I figure we make Santana and Rachel her godmothers so they can teach her all the girlie stuff. I mean they're our two best girls so I think they would be the right choices for the job."

"Not to change the mood, but Sam, do you realize this is the first time you've referred to yourself as gay?" Blaine wondered if he knew he even said it.

"I do, but I figure since I never plan on having sex with anyone but you then I can't really call myself bisexual when I'm not sleeping with women anymore," he explained.

"I really hope you never get tired of me saying how much I love you because I feel like I'm going to be saying it a million times tonight," Blaine kissed him again.

This time Sam kissed back and put more emotions into it. Blaine felt Sam pushing him down on the bed and his hand running down his side and cupping his ass.

"Take them off," Blaine whispered in Sam's ear. Sam looked into his boyfriend's face for reassurance. Blaine nodded and Sam pushed his hand inside Blaine's underwear and pulled it down his legs. He went back to kissing Blaine, but reached down and pulled his own underwear off as well.

Sam lifted himself and repositioned between Blaine's legs so they could feel their naked skin against each other. Their complete focus was on their lips touching. That was their concentration and love. The rest was a reaction to the two boys showing the other how much in love they were. When Blaine began to wrap his legs around Sam's waist he knew he wanted more. He reached down and lined his dick up with Blaine's hole. He pushed against it gently and listened to the moans of desperation coming from his soul mate.

"Do you want to . . ."Sam's voice trailed off.

"Please . . ."

Sam pushed gently and it was as if the two parts were supposed to be together. Both of them felt the pleasure immediately and Sam's forehead rested on Blaine's as the stared directly into the other's eyes.

"I love you, Sam."

"With all my heart, I'm yours, Blaine."

Across in the other bedroom of the suite, three of the four boys were asleep. Sebastian was wide awake. He and Nick were not cuddled into each other like usual. What bothered him was that Nick didn't even try to and he was the one that usually initiated cuddling not Sebastian. He looked over at the boy and took in how beautiful he was in the moonlight coming through the window. Sebastian propped up on one shoulder and leaned over Nick. He whispered, "I don't know what's going on, but I love you."

Nick mumbled a few words, but Sebastian could only make out one.

Michael.

Crushed, Sebastian got out of bed and grabbed his pillow and the extra blanket and moved into the main room to sleep on the sofa. He couldn't deny it anymore. His boyfriend had feelings for someone that wasn't him.


	37. Chapter 37 Washington DC

**CHAPTER 37: WASHINGTON D.C.**

The trip to Washington D.C. had been nothing but smooth sailing as far as Sam and Blaine were concerned. They hadn't really made an effort to pay attention to the others in the group. Since their declarations of love the last night in Chicago, the two boys were really wrapped up in their relationship. Unfortunately, all around them, issues seemed to pop up in other relationships that they were completely missing. Their first clue that everyone wasn't sharing in their heaven was when they arrived at their hotel, and Mr. Schuester approached them about changing room assignments.

"Sam, Blaine, I need a little help here? I don't know what's going on with the guys, but three have come up to me asking to switch rooms."

"Who?" Blaine questioned.

"Sebastian doesn't want to room with Nick or Michael, Nick doesn't want to room with Sebastian or Michael or Blake, and Joe doesn't want to room with Jacob anymore," Mr. Schuester explained.

"What happened?" Sam began trying to figure out what they'd missed. He knew Sebastian was worried about something, but what could have happened in the five hours since leaving the Chicago hotel and arriving in D.C.?

"The problem is I can't figure out a way to do this without splitting you two up. Do you think you can handle one night apart?" Will asked with a knowing glance.

Sam and Blaine looked at each other. They didn't want to do it, but they both knew they had responsibilities as captains of the group to figure out what was wrong.

"I think we have to, don't you?" Blaine asked Sam.

"We can handle it for one night," Sam smiled. "Do you want to deal with Sebastian or Nick? There is obviously something going on there."

"I think you're closer to Sebastian and he trusts you more so I'll take Nick. What about the Joe/Jacob stuff? I have no idea what's going on there," Blaine continued.

"I think you're going to need some help," Will suggested.

Sam looked around and called Blake over.

"What's up? What do you need?" he asked.

"Who are you closer to? Joe or Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Probably Jacob because of football," Blake determined.

"Okay, Will put Michael and Jacob with Blake, Sebastian and Joe with me, and Nick and Artie with Blaine," Sam told him.

"You going to try and take care of both problems?" Blaine questioned. "Are you okay for that?"

Sam knew his boyfriend was just concerned.

"It will help actually. Helping them makes me feel better."

Mr. Schuester gave out the changes to room assignments while Blaine filled in Blake about the situation. He was surprised when Blake was able to tell him more about the Sebastian/Nick situation than he knew. As the boys walked up to their rooms, Blaine and Sam walked hand in hand until they found their rooms directly across the hall from each other.

"See, we can hang out here in the hallway together," Sam tried to make it better.

"Or I could just sneak over into your bed after curfew," Blaine suggested.

"Do you really think your mom and dad will let you do that when we get home?" Sam reminded him. "We aren't going to be in the hotel except for just tonight. We get on a bus and drive to New York after the show tomorrow."

"I know. We just got so comfortable last night," Blaine smiled. "And we will again, I just don't want to be apart from you ever, but our friends need us. We have to this time."

Sam winked and kissed him. He whispered in Blaine's ear, "good boy".

"Now see you go and do something like that and I want to jump you in this hallway," Blaine beamed.

Blaine's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Rachel. He answered the phone.

"Hey Rachel, we just got to DC. Just a two days until we're in New York," Blaine said with excitement.

"Blaine, we need to talk," Rachel's voice sounded very tired.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. Sam's face changed at the statement. He threw his luggage in the room and put his guitar down on his bed. He grabbed Sebastian and pulled him back into the hallway with him. "Rachel, I'm putting you on speaker so Sam and Sebastian can hear you."

"Hey boys," her voice was obviously tired.

"Rachel, just tell us why you sound like you haven't slept in days," Blaine insisted.

"Kurt is in the hospital, but the good news is he should be released tomorrow," Rachel told them.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He got the crap beat out of him," they heard Finn's voice through the phone.

Sebastian let out a begrudged moan. "My father did it, didn't he?"

"We don't know for sure. Kurt won't tell us," Rachel explained. "But we're pretty sure that he did. I'm sorry about that Sebastian."

"Don't be. No one hates him more than I do," Sebastian let her know.

"Who are you on the phone with?" this time it was Santana's voice.

"Hey Santana," Sam beamed.

"Trouty?" she called out. "I'm about to call you. We need to talk."

"Who all is there?" Blaine questioned.

"The three of us and Quinn," Rachel explained. "Finn's mom is in town. She's headed to the airport to pick up Mr. Hummel."

Sam's phone rang. He knew it would be Santana.

"Let me tell you what's wrong," Rachel insisted.

Sam let the two boys know he was walking into his room to take Santana's call.

"Hello," he said as he sat on the bed.

"Sam, we've got issues. I know you know that I know more than I'm supposed to, but we're just going to have to get passed that and you'll just know that I'm on your side no matter what and you have to help me take down Mr. Perverted Daddypants for all he's done to everyone. My mom is already working on things, but he showed up here at the hospital and when Quinn and I figured out who he was he ran off like a freaking coward," Sam could hear the fire in her voice. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. He's going to pay."

Knowing that Santana knew his secret and didn't care made Sam feel better and relieved.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

A few rooms down from where they stood Lindsey was fixing her hair in the mirror and Jessie sat on the bed listening to Brittany vent to her about Santana.

"I just don't understand why other people are getting calls from her and I'm not," Brittany spoke.

"What does it matter, Brit? She started a new job and we'll be in New York in two days and you'll get to hang out with her for three," Lindsey determined.

"It's not the same," Jessie defended her. "I'd be hurt two if my girlfriend didn't check in with me for that long. It's just unacceptable."

"You're not making things better, Jessie," Lindsey turned and looked at her trying to figure why she felt the need to get in the girls' business.

"I'm not trying too, Lindsey. I don't know Santana but Brittany is my friend. That's where my loyalty is. In case you haven't noticed, Brittany is really upset. She needs someone on her side for a change," Jessie defended herself.

"Thanks, Jessie," Brittany whispered.

"Anytime," she smiled. "Now let's decide which Smithsonian Museum we're going to today, American History, Natural History, or Air and Space?"

"I want to go to see the animals," Brittany smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Lindsey?" Jessie asked.

"Hey, us Cheerios have to stick together, right?" she smiled. "Animals it is."

Someone knocked on the door. Jessie got up and answered it. Sam stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Jessie. Everything okay in here for you ladies?" he asked.

"We're good," Lindsey smiled. "What's this about you and Blaine not rooming together?"

"Some of the boys can't seem to get along," he said and noticed Lindsey grimace. "I probably need to talk to you about that later."

He went and sat next to Brittany on the bed. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Sam, have you talked to Santana in the last few days?" she asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I just got off the phone with her before I walked down here actually," he responded.

"Why won't she call me?" Brittany started to get upset.

"Brit, may I see your phone?" Sam asked.

Brittany moved over to her bag and pulled out her phone and handed it to Sam. He messed with it for a few seconds and a smile crossed his face.

"Brittany, when was the last time you charged your phone?" he asked.

"What do you mean charge it?" she asked.

"Oh my dear Lord," Lindsey called out putting down her brush and walking over to her purse and pulled out her iPhone charger and Sam handed her Brittany's phone.

Jessie's heart fell into her stomach. She knew what this meant.

"Brittany, Santana has been trying to call you for days, but she hasn't been able to get you because your phone battery is dead," he dialed Santana's number on his phone. "Hey, Santana, you were right. It was dead. We're charging it now."

Sam handed Brittany his phone. "Just bring it to me when you're done talking to her, okay?"

"Thanks Sam," she smiled. "Hey Santana . . ." her voice trailed off as she went and sat in the corner of the room.

Sam got up and walked to the door after asking Lindsey to make sure she remembered to bring his phone back. He noticed Jessie spaced out next to the door. He grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands.

"You okay, Jess?"

"Huh?" she broke out of her trance looking at Brittany. "Yeah, Sam, I'm fine."

"Hey, any idea why Joe is having issues with your brother? I thought they were tight."

"No idea, sorry," she said.

"Okay, see you girls downstairs," Sam said leaving the room.

Everything around Jessie went silent and it was as if all the color in the room faded away. She lost her breath. Just when she thought there might be a chance for her to show Brittany how great they would be together it was taken away from her. The entire world around her looked black and white like all the happiness disappeared.

_**(If I Were a Boy by Beyonce)**_

_**(Performed by Jessie Reed)**_

_**JESSIE: If I were a boy even just for a day, I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go.**_

Jessie watched Lindsey putting on makeup and beautifying herself for the afternoon. Brittany is laughing and joking on the phone.

_**JESSIE: Drink beer with the guys and chase after girls. I'd kick it with who I wanted and I'd never get confronted for it 'cause they stick up for me.**_

She leaved the room and shuts the door behind her. She backs up to the door singing and looks into the room across the hall where Mia, Shanna, and Aylin are laughing and joking around.

_**JESSIE: If I were a boy I think I could understand how it feels to love a girl. I swear I'd be a better man.**_

She begins walking down the hall until she sees Lily, Kallie, and Sugar sitting in their room and showing each other pictures they've taken and bonding.

_**JESSIE: I'd listen to her 'cause I know how it hurts when you lose the one you wanted 'cause he's taking you for granted and everything you had got destroyed.**_

Leaned against the wall she watches as Sunshine and Tina rush out of their room and run down to where Blaine, Sam, and Sebastian are standing in the hallway.

_**JESSIE: If I were a boy I would turn off my phone. Tell everyone it's broken so they'd think that I was sleeping alone. **_

She begins walking in their direction.

_**JESSIE: I'd put myself first and make the rules as I go. 'Cause I know that she'd be faithful, waiting for me to come home, to come home.**_

She sees her brother walking out of his room. They make eye contact and she believes he is coming to her.

_**JESSIE: If I were a boy I think I could understand how it feels to love a girl. I swear I'd be a better man.**_

Instead, he smiles and passes right passed her. She turns to see him walking into the waiting arms of Shanna. He backs her against the wall and kisses her.

_**JESSIE: I'd listen to her cause I know how it hurts. When you lose the one you wanted cause he's taking you for granted and everything you had got destroyed.**_

She walks right passed the group of older kids without any of them paying attention to her.

_**JESSIE: It's a little too late for you to come back. Say it's just a mistake, Think I'd forgive you like that if you thought I would wait for you, you thought wrong.**_

She stands on the other end of the hall. She closes her eyes and when she opens them she sees in full color again and she is standing in the exact same place in the room with Lindsey and Brittany. Her musical interlude was a day dream. She runs into the bathroom and slams the door. Lindsey thought she heard Jessie crying but she wasn't sure.

"Jessie? Are you okay in there?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

In Will and Cooper's room, a debate between the two men about what Cooper did toJesse St. James commenced.

"Look, Cooper, I don't care if you fucked him. Just tell me what you did," Will asked.

"Really, Will? Do you honestly think I'm that kind of a slut or something?" Cooper asked hurt.

"That's not what I meant. That's just what you sounded like when you volunteered to do it," Will defended his position.

"Well it's what you said," Cooper hissed. "I know maybe you just want to pass me off to anyone else so you can get rid of me, but despite my actions on this trip, I don't sleep around. I'm not a slut."

"I didn't say that you were and I don't want to get rid of you," Will blurted out before realizing what he said.

Cooper paused. "I didn't sleep with him, but I did trick him."

Will looked up at him with blushed cheeks. Cooper continued.

"I answered the door shirtless because I wanted to take the chance that he might know me from the commercials and he did. Once he got passed the why are you here questions he went straight into offering to do just about everything you could imagine to help him become famous. So I filmed him doing a couple on my FLIP camera which I'm giving you now," Cooper reached into his bag and handed to him. "There's nothing graphic on there, but there's a lot of him offering graphic stuff. Hopefully it won't ever be needed but you've got it if you do." He went quiet as he and Will just stared into each other's eyes again. "I didn't have sex with him, Will. I wouldn't do that to you."

Will stood up from the bed and walked over to Cooper and got within inches of his face. "I'm sorry I offended you. I didn't mean too."

"Kiss me and make it better," Cooper raised his eyebrow.

Will did just that but it wasn't a kiss like any they'd shared before. This one was romantic not sexual. It ended when there was a knock on the door and they pulled away from each other. Will walked over to the door and opened it to an entire barrage of students filing into his room.

"Mr. Schue, we need to talk," Blaine said as he walked in followed by Tina, Sunshine, and Sebastian. Sam followed behind and looked at Will. "Something happened in New York."

Blaine and Sam relayed the information they'd gotten from Rachel and Santana. Will realized that there might be many more things facing them than their final two concerts in the Big Apple.

"I'll call Burt and make sure that everything is in place, but I want you guys to watch out for each other. Tina and Blaine I'm actually going to put you in charge of this. When we get to New York, I don't want Sebastian or Sam going anywhere without an entourage of you guys with them, got it?"

"Will, do you really think that's necessary?" Sam asked.

"I do, and I don't want any argument. You're both too important to me to have anything happen to you. I meant what I said in Chicago, and if we don't watch out for each other then no one will. I don't think anyone wants to risk something happening to either one of you."

"He's right," Tina insisted. "Everyone may not know the whole story but they know both of you and we're all protective of each other even when we fight."

"I'm with her. Anyone that comes close to either of you will find out what happens when the New Directions Girls get after you," Sunshine smirked.

"Especially when you add Rachel, Santana, and Quinn to that mix," Blaine added.

"I think we should worry about that when we leave DC," Cooper suggested. "We've got this afternoon to enjoy life and have a great time on the National Mall. I don't want you kids to lose sight of that."

"Cooper's right. Go get ready and meet us downstairs. This is a day where we get to have fun. Don't forget that," Will told them.

They all left Will's room and Sam stopped Blaine before walking into his room.

"Do you really think I should be worried about this?"

"No," Blaine pushed Sam's hair out of his eyes. "Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you, but if they were able to get passed me, they'd never get passed Santana."

The comment made Sam laugh and he kissed Blaine before walking into his room. Joe was almost ready and Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Sebastian go?" Sam asked.

"He just went in the bathroom to take a shower," Joe answered. "I'm headed out. I'm going to find Mia and decide which museum we want to go to."

"Before you do can we talk for a second?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Joe figured this would happen when he heard about the room assignment changes.

"Let me guess, you want to know why I didn't want to room with Jacob," he said.

"Very perceptive," Sam laughed. "Look, Joe, I don't want to be in your business but obviously you two have been hanging out the whole trip so it was a surprise. Is everything okay?"

"Jacob just needs to know when to keep his mouth shut," Joe spat out.

"What did he say?" Sam wondered.

"He made jokes about the confession I made to you guys in front of Mia," Joe snapped.

"He just came right out and talked about your junk to her?" Sam was shocked.

"Well no, they were all innuendo and hidden in other comments, but it was really embarrassing," Joe admitted.

"Joe," Sam tried to hold in his laughter. "I keep forgetting that you were home schooled for so long, but what he did, that's just what guys do to each other."

"Seriously?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, you should actually take it as a compliment. It means that Jacob considers you close enough of a friend that he can make fun of you. It's immature, but it's how us guys are," Sam explained.

"I should probably go talk to him then," Joe realized.

"Yeah, just tell him you misunderstood. He's a great kid, he'll understand," Sam told him.

Joe got up and opened the door, but before he walked out he turned around and looked to Sam and said thanks. Sam just smiled. That was one problem fixed and another more difficult problem left to go.

Across the hall, Blaine got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his wet body so he could pick up his underwear and t-shirt. He saw Nick about to leave the room.

"Don't even think about it. We've got to talk. Let me get dressed and we can talk," Blaine insisted. He walked into the bathroom and slipped on his underwear, shirt and a pair of jeans before walking back out.

"Jeans?" Nick noted. "I don't think I've ever seen you out of dress pants unless it's a rehearsal."

"Trying something new," he said as he put on deodorant and slipped on a polo shirt, but left it unbuttoned at the top.

"Which bowtie are you going to wear?" Nick asked.

"I'm not. I think I'm going to be a bit more casual today," he said as he reached for his hair gel. "Except for this of course."

"Look, Blaine, I know what you want to talk about, but I really don't have an answer for you. I'm as clueless as you are," Nick began. "Sebastian barely said two words to me this morning, he was asleep on the sofa when I woke up and when I got here I found out he wanted to room with somebody else. I don't know why he's mad at me unless . . ." Nick's voice trailed off. "I'm going to kill her!"

Nick opened the door to the room and Blaine followed without any shoes on trying to stop him. Nick beat on another hotel room door.

"Damn, chill out," Lindsey's voice came through the door. She opened it and saw an angry Nick standing in front of her with Blaine behind him. Several others including Blake and Michael had stuck their faces out the doors of their room trying to see what was wrong.

"You're such a bitch! I can't believe you told Sebastian what I said to you about Michael?" Nick's voice was so loud that everyone out in the hall heard it.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsey's face showed complete confusion. Even Nick could tell by the way she reacted that this wasn't her fault. "Wait, Sebastian knows? Nick, how did he find out about you and Michael? I didn't tell him."

"No, but you just told the entire hallway," Michael's voice came over the muffled discussions around them.

"Nick, come on. Come with me?" Blaine grabbed his arm and ushered him into the door Blake was holding open for him. Now Blaine had the three boys cornered so he could talk to them.

"Lindsey, didn't tell Sebastian anything, Nick," Blake looked at his friend. "Sebastian asked me point blank if you two had a past. I don't know where he got that idea from, but I didn't lie."

"What did you tell him," Nick jumped up planning to get in Blake's face but Michael and Blaine both got between then.

"I said that in the past you hooked up but I didn't know to what extent which is the truth. He seemed really upset, but I'm guessing that's because you didn't tell him that information but convinced him to three-way with Michael," Blake let Nick know everything Sebastian told him.

"Wait . . . what?" Blaine's surprise was obvious. "You two and Sebastian?"

Both Nick and Michael wouldn't make eye contact with Blaine. To them it was the equivalent of their parent finding out they'd been bad because they didn't know how they would react.

"Blake, I think Sam is talking to Sebastian now. Go help him while I chat with these two," Blaine ordered.

When Blake walked out of his room he turned right into the oddest assembly of New Directions' girls he'd seen during the trip. Sunshine, Lily, Lindsey, Kallie, and Aylin were all crowded around Tina who whispered to them.

"Hey Blake," Tina smiled. "Do you know where Sam and Sebastian are?"

"I think they're in their room. Blaine just sent me to check on them," he answered.

"Good, do me a favor and keep them there for at least five minutes," she requested.

He nodded his agreement as he knocked on Sam's door. A few seconds later Sam opened it and let him in. He saw Sebastian sitting on the bed with his arms and legs crossed and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Blaine said you might need some help with him. He's talking to Nick and Michael now," Blake explained his presence looking at Sebastian wondering if he would get a response.

"Michael? What does he have to do with all of this?" Sam wondered.

"I guess Sebastian hasn't told you about them having a three-way yet," Blake told Sam.

"Blake! What the fuck? Why would you tell him that?" Sebastian yelled at the younger boy.

"Because Sam is trying to help you and because I am too despite the fact that the two people you're pissed at are my two best friends. I actually see how you're the one wronged in this situation."

"I still can't believe you had sex with both of them," Sam said bewildered. "Was it fun?"

Sebastian looked at him funny when he asked the question but realized it wasn't that odd of a question to ask. Sam was trying to lighten the mood.

"At the time it was fun, yes. It's some of the best sex I've ever had, but I didn't know that they'd fucked before. I mean, Sam that would be like Blaine asking you to have a three-way with Kurt," Sebastian explained his position.

"Except that would never happen because Blaine hates Kurt now," Sam refuted.

"Hypothetically then," Sebastian blurted out. "I'm just saying that no matter how great the sex was if I'd known they were together in the past I wouldn't have agreed to do it."

"How does it make a difference if it's in the past?" Blake asked.

"Because Nick still has feelings for him. I can see it in his eyes, and when I tried to get close to him while he was asleep last night, he moaned out Michael's name not mine. He was having a sex dream about Michael," Sebastian deciphered.

"Seb, you can't be mad at the kid based on something he did while he was asleep. He had no control over that," Sam instructed.

"No, but he has a right to be mad that Nick didn't tell him he and Michael had sex before they got together," Blake defended Sebastian. "I mean I'd want to know about my partners past sexual partners, which is why I need to tell you something about me, Sebastian."

"Please don't tell me you fucked Nick too," Sebastian hoped.

"No!" Blake said immediately because he realized that was how it sounded. "But when Nick and I were in the 8th grade and Michael the 7th, we did have a circle jerk while watching porn one time in Michael's bedroom. I didn't want that to be a surprise for you down the road."

"Wow, and here I thought you were completely straight," Sebastian said letting his evil face take over. "Want to help me get them back and have sex with me? I'll make it the best you've ever had."

"No thanks," Blake smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

"Wow, you don't get phased by much do you?" Sam laughed at Blake.

"Well if you asked me it would shock me. Sebastian is a horn ball," Blake laughed.

"That is true," Sebastian agreed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sam asked Sebastian.

"I don't know," he said sliding onto the floor. "Part of me wants to just forgive him and move one, another part wants to find a hot guy and fuck his brains out to get revenge, and another wants someone to just wrap me up in their arms and tell me everything is going to be okay and then make love to me."

"I thought you'd never bottomed before?" Sam asked.

"I haven't. I've been waiting on the right guy to give that too," Sebastian confessed.

"Then you should talk to Nick," Blake insisted. Don't you want to find out if that's him before you screw up with someone else?"

Sebastian looked at Blake and then turned to Sam.

"How did this kid get smarter than us?" Sebastian wondered.

"Speak for yourself, buddy," Sam laughed.

Once the group got off the bus at the National Mall, Mr. Schuester said they could split into three groups. One group would head to the Air & Space Museum, one to Natural History and one to the American History Museum. They were to meet back up in front of the Washington Monument at five pm to go to sound check and get ready for their first show at 8pm that night.

The group going to the Natural History Museum really picked it because they wanted to take pictures with the life-size animals. Brittany, Lindsey, and Jessie had previously determined that this would be their destination of the day. They were joined by Artie, Sugar, Joe, and Mia. The group went around the first half of the Museum trying to get as close to each animal replica as possible so that they could take pictures with them.

When they got off the elevator for the second floor where the dinosaur bones were Brittany got really happy.

"It's like prom all over again," she screamed out and hugged Jessie who quickly hugged her back. "This just makes me so happy."

"I know something else that might make you happy," Artie teased.

"What?" she wondered.

"Yeah, don't be a tease," Lindsey joked.

"Well, Mr. Schuester asked me to be the student director for the musical again and he told me which one we are doing and it's right up your alley, Brit," Artie began.

"What is it?" Mia wondered.

"We are doing Legally Blonde," he smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Lindsey freaked out. "That is the best show ever. I am in love with Elle Woods!"

"Well, I was thinking Brittany should try out for Elle. I mean they have a lot in common," Artie suggested.

"I think so too!" Jessie agreed. "You'd be great in the role."

"I don't know if I want to do a play. I'll have to think about it," Brittany said before quickly turning her head. "Oh look it's a triceratops!"

She ran in that direction and Jessie, Mia, and Joe followed her.

"Artie, will auditions be open to the entire school?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, anyone can audition. You should, Lindsey. You're a great dancer," Artie complimented her before he and Sugar rolled off.

Yeah, she was a great dancer, but that wasn't what she wanted to audition for. This was her chance to step out of the shadows of the others and be the lead female. Lindsey wanted nothing no less than the role of Elle Woods. It was her chance at a little glory for herself.

_**(Tour Song #18 – Edge of Glory, Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by The Girls of New Directions)**_

The beat began to play and the lights came on Tina, Lindsey, and Aylin standing in the front doing the exact same routine the team did at the National Championships.

_**TINA: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight. Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby. I got a reason that you who should take me home tonight.**_

Mia, backed up by Jessie and Shanna pushed through and took center stage.

_**MIA: I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight. Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby. Right on the limb is where we know we both belong tonight.**_

_**SUNSHINE: It's hard to feel the rush.**_

_**LILY: To brush the dangerous.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I'm gonna run right to,**_

_**LILY: To the edge with you.**_

_**SUNSHINE/LILY: Where we can both fall far in love.**_

All the girls dance together.

_**TINA/LILY(ND): I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hangng on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. The edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge with you, oh! Oh-oh-woah –oh-oh-woah-oh! On the e-edge with you.**_

_**TINA: Another shot before we kiss the other side**_

_**MIA: Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**_

_**TINA: I'm on the edge of something final. We call life tonight.**_

_**LILY: Alright, alright.**_

_**MIA: Put your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**_

_**TINA: Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby.**_

_**MIA: It isn't hell if everybody knows my name Tonight**_

_**LILY: Alright, alright**_

_**SUNSHINE: It's hard to feel the rush**_

_**MIA: Feel the rush**_

_**LILY: To brush the dangerous**_

_**MIA: Dangerous**_

_**SUNSHINE: I'm gonna run right to**_

_**LILY: To the edge with you**_

_**SUNSHINE/LILY: Where we can both fall far in love.**_

_**ND Girls: I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. The edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge with you.**_

_**TINA/LILY: I'm on the edge of Glory (Mia: edge of glory) And I'm hanging on a moment of truth (Mia: hanging on a moment of truth.) Out on the edge of glory (Yeah) And I'm hanging on a moment with you (Mia: hanging on a moment with truth.)**_

_**ND Girls: I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. The edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. **_

In the Air and Space Museum, Sam stood outside the bathrooms with Blake, Michael, Nick, and Jacob as they waited on Lily and Shanna to emerge.

"Look at us," Sam smiled. "Almost done with our glee tour and about to head back to McKinley to be football stars as well."

"I know, I'm actually starting to miss Coach Bieste's two-a-days," Jacob joked.

"I just miss Coach Bieste," Michael grinned. "She makes it so damn hard to be pissed at her when she makes you run bleachers."

"Which you did plenty of if I remember correctly," Blake laughed.

"Sam, how do you feel about the whole showering separately thing?" Nick's subject change was abrupt and caught the others by surprise.

"It is what it is. I mean I think most of the guys are going to be cool with everything, but I'm sure there will be some assholes. I think I know Beiste well enough to know that if this is the solution she made it was the best one for us. Truth be told, the swim showers are way better and cleaner anyway," Sam tried to make it sound better than it actually was. Inside, he was still mad about the situation.

"Well I'm showing my solidarity with you guys and showering in the non-hetero pool shower. I don't have any phobia," Jacob declared.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Jacob. Count me in too," Blake decided.

"Seriously though," Sam continued. "We've really been living in a bubble the past three weeks with it just being us. When we get back to McKinley things are going to be different. I'm the only one in this group that's gotten a slushie to the face and it sucks like you have no idea. I just want you to know that we've got to count on each other, you know? I want you to know that you can count on me this year to be there for you guys as your captain and your quarterback."

"I think that is something that we all already know, Sam," Blake determined.

"Yeah, I think you're the one that needs to hear it from us," Jacob continued Blake's thought.

"I do know that," Sam told them.

"Do you really?" the voice came from behind Sam. He turned to see Lily and Shanna standing there. Lily was holding her cell phone out. "Because I just got introduced to your best friend, Santana on the phone. That girl and I have a lot in common and one of those is how protective we are of our friends."

"Sam, all of us understand why you've wanted to keep your past a secret, but I think you've noticed that none of us have judged you and that all of us still love you. When it comes to what may go down in New York, we all want you to know that we've got your back like you've had ours so many times before."

"She's right, Sam," Nick spoke up in a very different tone than before. "You and Sebastian have both been put through hell and made it to the other side better people for it. And now, in addition to all your old friends, you've got all of us new guys that are going to fight for you too. If Mr. Smythe comes anywhere near either of you or Kurt, we're taking him down."

"See, it basically boils down to this, sweetie," Lily began as she put her arm around Sam. "You did such a good job convincing all of us that New Directions is a family that now we're going to fight like one."

"This pervert will have no idea what's going to happen to him," Michael added.

"We're here until the end, Sam. None of us are going to give up on Sebastian or you," Blake said.

_**(Tour Song #19 – I Won't Give Up On You by Jason Mraz)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Kallie Anderson, and Aylin Stein)**_

_**(based on the You Tube cover track by Jess Moskaluke & Corey Gray)**_

After the girls finished _Edge of Glory _the lights when out and the sound of wind blowing filled the room_. _Smoke covered the stage and when the lights came up Blaine sat center stage on a stool with his guitar and two empty stools next to him.

_**BLAINE: When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold.**_

Kallie and Aylin walk onto stage and join him on either side.

_**BLAINE/KALLIE: And just liked them old stars I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?**_

_**ALL: I won't give up on us even when the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up.**_

_**AYLIN: And when you're needing your space to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find.**_

_**ALL: 'Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up.**_

_**KALLIE: I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make **_

_**KALLIE/BLAINE: Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake.**_

_**KALLIE: And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break, we didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not.**_

_**KALLIE/BLAINE: And Who I am!**_

_**ALL: I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up.**_

_**BLAINE: Cause I won't give up on us even when the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up.**_

The final group went to the American History Museum. They were the smallest group, but the group consisting of Blaine, Sebastian, Kallie, Tina, and Sunshine, seemed to be having the best time. Blaine and Kallie were finally getting to spend some family time together. Tina walked off with them leaving Sebastian and Sunshine to walk through the pop culture exhibit.

"So you know I'm going to get in your personal business," Sunshine winked at her tall friend. "So let's talk about that sweet sexy boy of yours. What did he do to make you all angsty?"

"It's complicated," Sebastian tried to dodge the question.

"Well let me try to uncomplicate it," Sunshine began. "You love him. You admitted you love him which you, sexy boy, have never done before so now you feel vulnerable because you can't take it back once you've said it and now he's done something to hurt your feelings and you are wondering if admitting your feelings was even worth it. How close am I?"

She smiled when he looked away and wouldn't answer.

"That close, huh?" she put her arm around his waist as they walked past the original Mufasa headdress from _The Lion King_ and towards the _Wizard of Oz_ Memorabilia. "Look, you two haven't had a fight yet, and the first one can be hard because it's fresh and new. Please talk to him before you end things. I've seen the kid. He's miserable. He doesn't know what he did."

"He called out Michael's name in his sleep and it didn't just sound like he was dreaming about football," Sebastian accused.

"Do you want to be held responsible for everything you've dreamed about? How many of the hot boys on this team have you had a dream about? I mean we have a damn good looking group. You should have your own calendar. I bet Sam or Blake or even Blaine have been in at least one of your dreams," Sunshine proposed.

"Point taken," Sebastian halfway grinned.

"Look, sweetie, I'm not saying that everything is perfect between you. I'm sure it isn't, but regardless of whatever craziness is going on with Michael, Nick sees nothing but you when you're with him, so remember that and talk to the boy," Sunshine said. "Because something tells me when we get to New York, if your father shows up you are going to need him. I mean I've got a pretty good shoulder, but I'm pretty sure that there may be some other ways you want to be consoled and I don't have the right parts for that."

Sebastian laughed.

"Good, I finally got that out of you," she smiled.

"I think your parents were prophetic when they named you, Sunshine. It is absolutely impossible to stay unhappy around you," Sebastian stated.

"You and I have a mark to make, mister. We're going to be a team for the next two years. You're my partner in crime and we've got to take care of each other, got it?"

"Got it," he smiled.

"And we'll start tonight in the finale. When you and I sing we are going to become the power couple on stage. Sound good?" Sunshine asked.

"I'm all yours!"

_**(Tour Finale – Paradise By the Dashboard Light, Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions)**_

_**SEBSATIAN: I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday. Parking by the lake and there was not another car in sight and I never had a girl looking any better that you did. And all the kids at school they were wishing they were me that night.**_

_**SAM: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight. It never felt good, it never felt so right.**_

_**SAM/BLAINE: and we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife. Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife.**_

_**BLAINE: C'mon, hold tight. C'mon, hold tight.**_

_**KALLIE/AYLIN: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**_

_**SAM w/ ND: I can see paradise by the dashboard light.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night (Tina: deep dark night)**_

_**TINA: In the deep dark night.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Paradise by **_

_**SEB/TINA: the dashboard light.**_

The music switches gears and actions starts to happen on the stage quickly.

_**SEBASTIAN: We're gonna go all the way tonight. We're gonna go all the way and tonight's the night.**_

_**SEB/SAM: We're gonna go all the way tonight. We're gonna go all the way and tonight's the night.**_

_**SEB/TINA: We're gonna go all the way tonight. We're gonna go all the way and tonight's the night.**_

_**ALL: We're gonna go all the way tonight. We're gonna go all the way and tonight's the night.**_

Sunshine emerges at the top of the risers with everyone in a diagonal to her.

_**SUNSHINE: Stop right there! I gotta know right now before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life. Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Let me sleep on it (ND: Sleep on it); Baby, baby let me sleep on it. (ND: Sleep on it). Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I gotta know right now! Do you love me (ND: Do you, do you love me)? Will you love me forever? Do you need me (ND: Do you, do you need me)? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life (ND: Do you never leave me); And will you make me you wife? Do you love me and will you love me forever?**_

_**SEBASTIAN/NDBoys: Let me sleep on it.**_

_**SUNSHINE/NDGirls: Will you love me forever**_

_**SEBASTIAN/NDBoys: Let me sleep on it.**_

_**SUNSHINE/NDGirls: Will you love me forever**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I couldn't take it any longer. Lord, I was crazed, and when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave. I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave that I would love you to the end of time. I swore I would love you to the end of time.**_

_**ALL: So now I'm praying for the end of time to hurry up and arrive 'cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive. I'll never break my promise or forget my vow**_

_**SEBASTIAN: But God only knows what I can do right now.**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND: I'm praying for the end of time. It's all that I can do (TINA: All that I can do!); Prayin' for the end of time so I can end my time with you! (TINA: You! Yeah!)**_

_**SEBASTIAN/ND (SUNSHINE): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, it never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt to right); It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, it never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt to right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)**_

_**ALL: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise!**_

After their second show or their final night in D.C., Sebastian noticed that Nick kept looking at him. Since his conversation with Sam the day before, he considered the fact that he could have overreacted. Nick had kept his distance, but every time they happened to look in the same direction, their eyes connected and the sadness Sebastian saw there broke him. This time, Nick tried to look away and avoid Sebastian's gaze. Fearing their connection might be fading, Sebastian walked over to Nick and put his arms around him and held him.

"Want to sit with me on the bus to New York tonight so we can talk?"

Nick turned around. "Sebastian, Blake told me what made you so upset. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would care about the past. I'm so sorry." Nick buried his head into Sebastian's chest.

"So I'll take that as a yes then," Sebastian squeezed Nick tighter. "We just need to talk. I think we jumped into being boyfriends before we really talked about things. So what do you say? It's about a four hour drive. That's plenty of time to talk."

"Sounds good," Nick said offering his hand to Sebastian. The older boy looked at it for a moment and then linked his fingers between Nick's and they walked towards the bus.

Sam and Blaine watched the interaction happen as they stood next to Will. "I think it's safe to say we can go back to our regular rooming assignments in New York," Sam stated.

"Start the way we began, you mean?" Will suggested.

"Not exactly," Blaine said. "We've got eight special guests waiting on us."

Will looked at the two boys realizing his surprise had been discovered. "How did you find out?"

"Rachel," Blaine answered.

"Mike," Sam answered at the exact same time.

"Well can you at least keep the secret from everyone else? I'd like someone to be surprised," Will asked.

Sam put his arm around Will's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dad, you're secret is safe with us."

Sam laughed and for the first time hearing Sam call him that didn't sound odd to Will.

"Alright, you two, get on the bus. I'm going to round up the others," Will ordered.

Blaine and Sam walked towards the bus.

"So do I get to sit and snuggle with you all the way to New York?" Blaine wondered.

"You know it, and we're going to stay up and watch the city lights through the window together. Just like we'll do when we move there," Sam said wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you boys ready for the final stop of our tour?" Sunshine walked up and wrapped her arm through Blaine's.

"It is just crazy that this is almost over," Tina repeated Sunshine's actions but with Sam.

Sam looked at Tina and smiled. "Something tells me New York will be a life changing event and then it's back to McKinley."

"This is such a cool feeling," Blaine gushed. "I mean before the tour it was the four of us prepping and preparing everything and now every member of New Directions is a strong and solid performer. This year is going to be great, but I can't even imagine it without the three of you."

"Well you don't have too," Sunshine beamed as she kissed his cheek.

Sam's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see Santana's face blinking on the screen.

"Why don't ya'll get seats next to Blaine and me," he said to the girls before turning to Blaine. "Get us a good seat but with some privacy."

Blaine walked off and Sam answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Trouty, are you guys on your way?" she asked.

"We're loading the bus now," he answered.

"Sweet," he could tell she was smiling through the phone. "I thought I'd call you and tell you that Kurt is being released from the hospital. Mr. Hummel is taking all of us to the hotel. It's the same one you guys are staying in, but remember nobody is supposed to know we'll be there so you can't come looking for me no matter how much you want to see my sexy ass."

"Or you want to grab mine," he laughed.

"Damn! You do know me too well," she joined in his laughter, but then got serious. "Mr. Hummel took out a restraining order against Charles Smythe. You're not supposed to know this but he and Mr. Schuester were faxing paperwork back and forth to each other while you were at some museum. The restraining order keeps him away from you too."

"Has he shown up again?" Sam questioned.

"Not blatantly, but Quinn and I have seen him lurking around a few times," she said as she walked out of the hospital towards the car Mr. Hummel called for them. Quinn and Kurt got in the car first followed by Rachel and Finn. "Look I've got to go, but call me when you get here. I want to know you're safe, okay?"

"Okay, Santana. You take care of yourself too," Sam insisted.

"Love you," she said hanging up the phone. As she went to step in something caught her eye. She looked toward the alley and she swore she'd seen Mr. Smythe standing there. She shook it off and got in the car. Carole and Burt followed.

Charles stepped out of the shadows as the car pulled away. He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. "Hey, I'm going to need your help. I've got a job for you."

_**Writer's Note: You would know I get to the point I've been writing towards and a hurricane is about to hit. (I live on the U.S. Gulf Coast) Probably won't get to write until after its over and we get power back. Hopefully it won't be that bad! Good thoughts and prayers appreciated!**_


	38. Chapter 38 New York New York

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT – NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

"Sam, wake up, Sam!" the young blonde heard his boyfriend whispering in his ear. "We're here. Look, there's New York."

He turned and looked out the window and, sure enough, the lights from the city that never sleeps came into view. Everyone on the bus was waking up and looking out windows admiring the view. Soon the torchlight from Lady Liberty came over the horizon.

"Can you believe that we are actually here?" Blaine's gaze beamed. Sam couldn't believe how happy it made him to be in this city.

"I can. It's the first time of many, and you know what I think about it?" he asked.

"What?" Blaine asked

Sam jumped up on the seat and started singing for Blaine, but everyone else looked on.

_**(Give My Regards to Broadway by Barry Manilow)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions)**_

_**SAM: Give my regards to Broadway. Remember me to Herald Square. Tell all the gang at Forty Second Street that I will soon be there.**_

Blaine turned to stand in the aisle as he and Sam moved to the front of the bus to watch the city come into view.

_**BLAINE: Whisper of how I'm yearning to mingle with the old time throng. Give my regards to Old Broadway and say that I'll be there 'ere long.**_

Tina moves across to Sam and Blaine's seat so both girls can look out as the city comes into view.

_**TINA/SUNSHINE: Did you ever see two Yankees Part upon a foreign shore?**_

_**ARTIE: When the good ship's just about to start for Old New York once more?**_

_**BRITTANY: With tear dimmed eyes, they say goodbye. They're friends without a doubt.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: When the man on the pier shouts, "Let them clear" as the ship strikes out.**_

The bus parks in front of their hotel and they unload and get their luggage.

_**ALL: Give my regards to Broadway. Remember me to Herald Square. Tell all the gang at Forty Second Second Street that I will soon be there. **_

__The group walks into the hotel which is the most beautiful one they've been in so far. Mr. Schuester hands them their room keys on the 21st floor and they head for the elevators.

_**ALL: Whisper of how I'm yearning to mingle with the old time throng. Give my regards to Old Broadway and say that I'll be there 'ere long.**_

__Once all of the kids are up in the elevator that leaves Will, Emma, and Cooper to head upstairs.

_**WILL: Give my regards to Broadway. Remember me to Herald Square. Tell all the gang at Forty Second Second Street that I will soon be there. **_

__The three adults headed to their rooms and saw that several of the kids were bouncing from room to room looking at the views of the city from each.

"Why don't you two get settled, and I'll get the kids in their beds," Will said and Cooper walked into their room. He turned to Emma. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? Now that the media consultant is back home in her city and out of our hair, I could stay the night with you."

"No," she insisted. "It would be inappropriate with us being on a school trip, Will. Once we get married it will be a different story, but what message would it send the kids if we did?"

"Emma, we live together. Most of the kids know that already. I don't see how this would be any different," Will commented.

"I just think it's for the best. Three nights and you get me back. Here, we're working, Will," she defended her position.

"Okay, well I'm going to get the kids in bed," he gave up his fight. "I'll see you in the morning."

He leaned in to kiss her. She turned her face so that he would kiss her cheek instead.

"Sorry," she frowned. "Morning breath. I slept the whole way up here."

She turned and went into her room. Walking inside she closed the door, locked it and sat on the end of the bed. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she hid them in her hands. She did her best to control her emotions. Getting up off the bed, she unpacked her bags, set up the ironing board and began to get the nasty wrinkles out of her clothes. She just couldn't stand those being there. As she attempted to compose herself, she thought back to the conversation she had with Shelby in Chicago.

**FLASHBACK – Chicago (last night there)**

Emma and Shelby walked a block down the street to the closest coffee shop, ordered drinks, and Shelby began the conversation.

"So what's wrong with you and Will?"

Emma sat in shock. "What makes you think that there is something wrong with Will and I?"

"Because I worked at McKinley for a semester and we never did this. I'm guessing you asked me because your other choices for girl talk were Will's students or a media consultant who might turn it into a story, am I right?" Shelby questioned.

"Are you mad?" Emma hoped she understood.

"No," Shelby smiled. "I know what it's like not to have anyone to talk too. It's why I left Vocal Adrenaline the first time. I had no friends in the faculty at Carmel, and when people found out that I want to have a baby they laughed at me. That's why I chose to leave. I don't want you to feel that way."

"Thanks, Shelby," Emma stated. "And as far as how much we love each other there is nothing wrong with our relationship, but he and I are talking about a wedding in November, and there's this one huge elephant in the room that I can't get by because of my problem."

"Are you talking about your OCD?" Shelby asked.

Emma nodded her head. "This is so embarrassing, but I need to talk to someone about it."

"Emma, you'll get no judgment from me. I just want to help if I can," she guaranteed.

"Will and I have only had sex once," Emma paused to watch Shelby's reaction. She was stonefaced. "It was after he and the kids won nationals. I was so proud of him and he had been so patient with me. I wanted to give him what I knew he wanted."

"So what happened," Shelby curiously asked. "I mean without the sordid details."

"We did it, and he kept saying how much he loved it and that he forgot how great it felt and that he was so glad we could be intimate with each other finally. I jumped out of bed, locked myself in the bathroom and cried in the shower. Shelby, I know I'm a bad person, but I hated it. I love Will, but I hated having sex. It made me feel so dirty and unclean. I scrubbed my skin and private area trying to get rid of the smell and any sign of the act."

"What did Will do?" Shelby questioned.

"He was so good to me," Shelby saw tears forming in Emma's eyes as she spoke. "He sat outside the bathroom and kept asking me if I was okay. When I told him how I felt, he told me that it was okay and that we didn't have to have sex to be together. He said that he loved me, and wanted to spend his life with me even if sex wasn't part of our relationship. It was the first lie he ever told me."

"So you don't believe him?"

"I completely believe that he loves me. I don't doubt that at all. But I know, that sex is important to him. I saw how content his face was after we finished. I saw how much he loved it, and since then, he's switched to briefs trying to keep me from seeing him when he's having a hard time controlling his urges. I've caught him trying to do things himself without me knowing how tortured the lack of sex has made him."

"You fed the beast and now it wants more," Shelby began.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, there's a reason that people can get addicted to sex. It feels great. When a person goes for a long period of time without it they can forget how amazing it is and get through life without it, but let them experience it once and all those memories and emotions and feelings come back and they'll go through a sex-crazed phase where that's all they can think about. I'm sure that's what happened to Will," Shelby explained.

"It sounds like that," Emma realized. "I can't have sex with him, Shelby. As much as I love him and want to make him happy, I can't do it."

Her tears finally started falling.

"I think I'm losing him too," she confessed.

"To whom?" Shelby tried to think of the options but she couldn't think of anyone.

"Cooper Anderson," Emma whispered.

"Cooper!?" Shelby called out a lot louder than she intended too. "I mean he's hot, but I never thought that Will might swing that way."

"Neither did I, but he did do Glee all through high school, theatre in college, and now he's in the show tunes world again. You can't tell me he hasn't been exposed to it at some point in time," Emma pointed out.

"That's true," Shelby realized. "I can't think of a single guy in my business that hasn't at least experimented once."

"And if you're going to try it, Cooper is one of the dreamiest guys I've ever met and he's so sweet. He's been so helpful on this trip," Emma smiled and then frowned. "But ever since Orlando, I've had this suspicion that he and Will might be doing more than talking in their room during this trip."

"What makes you think so?" Shelby asked.

"They give each other these looks when they think I'm not watching. I know that look because I've given it to Will for years. I mean I don't think that Will is in love with him, but he's no longer got the pent up frustration that he had at home," Emma stated.

"You think he's been feeding the beast some more," Shelby inferred.

"Exactly," Emma agreed. "He just seems so calm, and for lack of a better way to say it, he hasn't been visibly excited in his pants this entire trip. I think Cooper, if nothing else, has been taking care of Will's horniness."

"So you think he's just blowing him or do you think there actually doing the deed?"

"I don't know, but does it matter? It's cheating either way," Emma said.

"It is, but you have an interesting situation," Shelby began delicately. "Let me ask a question before I make this sound bad. Have you, at any point since you've had this thought, felt like Will loves you any less?"

"No, he has actually been wonderful to me. There's no frustration, he's spending more time with me," she expressed.

"He's not having to hide his frustration, Emma. You all but told him that he's not getting sex from you, but you love him and he loves you. He's in a pretty bad position. I'm not making excuses for him, but he's a guy. If he's not releasing with you he's got to do it somewhere," Shelby tried to open up Emma's perspective. "Maybe your relationship can't be a typical one with the restrictions you are adding to it."

"What are you suggesting?" Emma wondered.

"You want every element of a marriage except sex. You know Will needs sex. I know it's an out there thought, but maybe he should have someone to deal with that issue, but still come home and be committed to you. Personally, I'd rather that be a man instead of another woman, but that's just me," Shelby suggested.

"I don't know if I can do that," Emma stated.

"Well you don't have that many choices. Will is a great guy and I know how much he loves you, but he is still a man with needs. No matter how great he is eventually he'll have to give in to those needs. Either you can make it on your terms or on someone else's."

**Present Day**

Emma finished ironing her last skirt when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Hey Emma," Shelby smiled. "I feel bad about how we left things. If you still want me too, I'd like to help."

Two floors above them, there was a room that contained Santana, Rachel, and Quinn.

"I'm telling you, I'm sure that it was Charles Smythe," Santana insisted.

"Then why are you just telling us now?" Quinn asked. "We've been here almost five hours and it's just coming up now?"

"Look, you and I have both seen the sleazeball sneaking around the hospital. I just don't want to see him here too, especially now that Sam is in the building," Santana replied.

"Mr. Hummel took care of that though," Rachel spoke up. "The restraining order that he and Mr. Schuester took out should take care of him staying away from us."

"Santana, I know you're worried, but I really think the Hummel's have everything under control," Quinn added.

There was a knock at the door. Rachel being the closest got up and answered it. The other two girls heard her scream out in happiness.

"It's so good to see you!" The door finally opened to reveal Mercedes on the other side. Santana and Quinn both ran over to give their friend a hug.

"Okay, let me in before any of New Directions see me," she laughed. "Red Eye flights are not for me, especially in coach. It feels so good just to stand up. So tell me what's going on?"

"Kurt is better," Rachel said. "He hasn't spoken much, but Mr. Hummel finally got him to admit that Mr. Smythe was the one that hurt him."

"My mom is here building the divorce case against him. She's convinced Kurt, Sebastian, and Sam to testify against him. Plus she's found seven other guys that worked at the same strip club Sam did that have identical stories," Santana continued.

"Mary Smythe shouldn't have any trouble getting the money that she deserves," Quinn added.

"Have you thought about visiting Kurt?" Rachel asked. "I know he really wants to see you."

Mercedes stood there with a stiff facial expression. She'd wrestled with this very question during her entire flight. "I just don't know yet. The things he's done to others and the things he wrote about me. I don't know that I can forgive and forget this time."

"Mercedes, I don't think any of us have forgotten what he did, and I think it's safe to say that even between the three of us girls, there are different levels of forgiveness even," Quinn began. "But, it's still Kurt, and despite this summer's bad judgment, you and him were always tight."

"What do you think?" Mercedes asked Santana. She knew her view would be closest to hers.

"Oh, I don't forgive him, and I sure as hell haven't forgotten," Santana fumed. "When all this is over he and I won't be friends, at least not like we were in high school, but right now, he's hurting, he's in pain, and he feels alone. We said we'd always be there for each other. Even though I don't like the kid anymore, I don't break my promises."

"Okay," Mercedes decided. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm not making any promises, but I guess we can have a conversation."

There was another knock at the door.

"I'm pretty sure I know who that is," Mercedes smiled. "I texted them the room number when I got off the elevator." She walked to the door and opened it. All four girls jumped up and squealed in delight when Blaine and Sam walked into the room.

"Blaine!" Rachel ran over and jumped on the boy wrapping her arms around him. "I have missed you so much!"

Sam was in the process of hugging Mercedes. Quinn stood there waiting her turn. He let go of Mercedes and reached out for Quinn. "It's great to see you, sweetie. I am so happy you are here."

"Me too, Quinn. This is a lot happier than that train station," Sam replied.

Quinn let him go and turned to Blaine. "So apology in person?" she asked.

"No need," he smiled. "Give me some love." Blaine hugged her.

That left Sam staring at Santana. This was a long-time needed reunion.

"Get over here, girl," Sam smiled.

Santana jumped into his strong arms. "It's been too long, Trouty."

"You have no idea. I've missed you so much," Sam confessed.

Santana grabbed his ass with both hands.

"Yep, still as firm and perfect as ever," she winked and he just shook his head because he knew it was coming. She turned to Blaine. "It's okay if I grab your man's ass, right? If not, I'm afraid you're just going to have to get used to it."

Blaine smiled. "You get a free pass, but just you."

"I feel privileged."

"So boys, how many others know that we're all here? Mike and Puck made it about two hours ago," Rachel wondered.

"Just us two," Blaine informed the girls. "We managed to keep it from everyone."

"Yeah, people have been preoccupied with finishing the tour and Mr. Schue's announcement about what musical we're doing this year," Sam added.

"What are you doing?" Rachel's interest peaked.

"Legally Blonde," Sam told her.

"Of course they would the year after I graduate," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I think he had Brittany in mind when he chose it," Blaine said somewhat annoyed.

"What's wrong with that? She'd be awesome as Elle Woods," Santana defended her woman.

"Except you can't write the lyrics and lines to an entire show on her arm like we had to do several times in Glee," Mercedes reminded her.

"It's a great show for the girls, but there's really only two male leads, and at least four guys that would be great in them," Blaine defended his position.

"You and Sam will get them. None of the others could beat you out," Quinn assured him.

"Don't forget Sebastian. He is perfect for Warner, and I wouldn't count out Blake and Nick either. They're two sophomores that are really good," Blaine explained.

"Nick's the one dating Sebastian?" Mercedes tried to remember.

"Yeah, I think they still are anyway," Blaine replied.

"What about Tina?" Rachel had been quiet since the play was mentioned. "I mean nothing against Brittany, but if it should be anyone's year it should be hers. There's not exactly a part for her in that musical. What was Mr. Schuester thinking?"

"I think Tina could still be Elle. It's not like it would be the first time we went against stereotype in a play," Sam hoped to defend Will's decision to Rachel.

"You think she would be better than Brittany?" Santana gave Sam a pissed off look.

"She would be amazing, Santana but that's not the issue," Sam again tried to look at things with common sense. "Brittany is repeating her senior year. She has five courses that she has to pass in order to graduate. Doing the play in addition to glee might be too much for her."

"She did it last year," Santana continued to dig.

"With a 0.0 GPA!" Sam reminded his best friend. "We all missed the fact that she stopped going to class. This year, Blaine and I are going to make sure she gets across that stage so she can come to New York with us and Tina next year."

"Wait?" Quinn caught the subtle new piece of information he'd provided. "You plan on coming to New York too?"

"Yeah, I know it may be a surprise to you, but this tour has made me realize that this is what I want to do. I'm going to apply to NYADA and Tisch and the New York Film Academy," Sam revealed.

"I personally think that's awesome, Sam!" Rachel walked over and hugged him.

"Me too, Sam," Mercedes smiled. "You helped me get my break so know I'll be there to help you out anyway that I can."

"Me too, boo," Santana agreed put her arm back around his waist. Blaine noted that even when Sam and Santana fought they made up again just as quickly.

"Mercedes, you're just going to have to switch coasts after this first year," Quinn smiled. "Sounds like most of the gang will be here."

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves," Blaine insisted. "Sam and I still have to get into school here first."

"Something tells me that would be a formality," Rachel smiled a knowing smile.

"Do you know something, Rachel," Blaine asked with so much hope in his voice.

"The last I heard from my friend, Brody, they've made their decision and they are announcing it this week while you're in New York," She had a huge grin on her face.

"So you think that means they picked me?" Blaine felt his pulse rush.

"I don't know, Blaine, but I think it's a good sign that they chose to make their announcement when they knew you'd be in town," she said.

"How did they know he'd be in town?" Sam asked.

"Please? You have met Rachel Berry, haven't you?" Santana scoffed. "she wouldn't let them forget."

"Plus, your tour has been a hot topic at NYADA and most of the fine arts schools especially after Sam's big announcement," Rachel admitted.

"Great! More attention," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you even have an idea what a big deal that was, Sam?" Rachel asked. "How many people in this world listened to your words and chose to just be themselves? You guys have been in your little bubble for three weeks and may not have noticed it, but Sam, you have a huge following. Even many of the adults respect what you did. I know all my professors have been talking about you."

"Is it bad that I just want to go home and be myself for a little while? Be able to spend time with Blaine and not have people all around us?" Sam questioned.

"Not at all," Quinn smiled. "You deserve it."

The following morning when the kids met downstairs, Will began talking to them, but noticed that several of them saw something that distracted them.

"Mr. Schuester," Michael was the first to speak up. "Why is Vocal Adrenaline's coach with Ms. Pillsbury?"

Will turned around with Cooper to see the two ladies walking up together. He turned and walked up to them. "Shelby, we didn't expect to see you here. What brings you to New York?"

"I'm not spying, Will. Emma invited me," Shelby said.

"I thought it would be good for her to come see Rachel at NYADA," Emma boldfaced lied and Shelby noted how good she was at it.

"Well, it's good to see you. I know Rachel will happy to see you as well."

Mr. Schuester led the group down the two blocks to Radio City Music Hall where they would perform. They took in the magnificent building and whispers of shock and awe about the fact that they even got to perform here went through all of them. As they entered the actual theater space, the room just made them all feel amazing.

Sunshine noticed that Sebastian was over by himself looking at the detailing in the walls. She turned to Blaine. "Did Sebastian say much when we got to the hotel last night?"

"No, actually," Blaine told her. "He said he was tired and went straight to bed."

That was all the information the feisty little Asian needed. She walked over to Sebastian and asked him how his talk went with Nick. He turned to her to give an answer and she knew immediately the answer wasn't good.

"We talked like you suggested, and you're right he does love me," Sebastian smiled weakly. "But when I confronted him about having feelings for Michael, he couldn't deny it. He said it was nothing, and so I made him look me in the eyes and say that so I would believe it. He couldn't do it."

"So what does that mean?" she questioned.

"It means we broke up," Sebastian confessed. "I told him that I still loved him, but that I didn't want to date someone that had feelings for someone else too. I don't want to worry everyday that I'm not good enough. I've already spent too much of my life doing that with my dad. I'll be damned if I let it enter my personal life too."

She hugged him. "It's probably the best choice then."

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Sebastian whispered to her so no one else could hear. He looked up and made eye contact with the one person he hoped would not be looking, Nick. Even worse, the person standing next to him comforting him was Michael.

"So it's really over?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he broke up with me on the bus. He said I needed to figure out what I really wanted before he could be with me."

"Are you okay?" Michael made Nick look at him instead of Sebastian or the floor.

"No."

"Okay, guys come have a seat in the front two rows," Mr. Schuester called out to them. "I want to talk to you for a moment before we get started."

The members of New Directions moved down with the older kids taking their place on the front row and the younger students behind them.

"We're finally here!" he smiled. "What you have accomplished in the past three weeks is so remarkable I just want you to think about it for a moment. A month ago, the majority of you didn't even know each other. Now you have been performing together in a show that has received excellent reviews and made a huge impression on the show choir world. Behind these curtains is the stage that will determine the 2013 National Championship, and after seeing what you've been able to do in just three weeks I fully believe that you will be here once again. We are here because last year's group worked incredibly hard together and won, so it feels wrong to celebrate this accomplishment without everyone that was a part of this win being here so . . ."

The lights in the theater went out and the room was black. They could hear the front curtain opening. Eight overhead spots began to shine and the members of New Directions could tell that there were eight people standing there completely shadowed out so they couldn't see who they were. When the music began to play they all immediately knew the song, and most had a very good idea who was standing on stage in front of them.

_**(Seasons of Love by the Original Broadway Cast of RENT)**_

_**(by the graduates of New Directions)**_

The spotlight on the left end of the stage refocused to reveal Noah Puckerman standing there.

_**ALL: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes.**_

__The next one refocused to reveal Santana Lopez.

_**ALL: Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear.**_

__The next reveal was Mercedes Jones.

_**ALL: Five Hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes.**_

__Mike Chang's face came into view next.

_**ALL: How do you Measure – Measure a Year?**_

__The next light changed revealing Finn Hudson to the group.

_**ALL: In Daylights – In Sunsets**_

Rachel Berry smiled and waved at her old team.

_**ALL: In Midnights – In Cups of Coffee**_

When Quinn Fabray comes into focus, she winks at her old friends.

_**ALL: In Inches – In Miles**_

__Finally, Kurt Hummel comes into focus. Several members of New Directions, including Sam and Blaine looked in shock by how physically beaten up he is.

_**ALL: In Laughter – In Strife**_

The lights on the stage blew out to full strength and the second curtain opened to reveal the New York set. The graduates of New Directions continued to sing.

_**ALL: In – Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes, How do you measure a year in the life. How about Love? How about Love? How About Love? Measure in Love . . . Seasons of Love. Seasons of Love.**_

_**MERCEDES: Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes, Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Journeys to Plan. Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?**_

_**FINN: In Truths that she learned or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned or the way that she died.**_

_**ALL: It's time now to sing out, Tho' the story never ends. Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember the love . . . Remember the Love . . . Remember the Love . . . Measure in Love.**_

_**MERCEDES: Measure your life, measure your Life in Love.**_

_**ALL: Seasons of Love . . . Seasons of love.**_

The members of New Directions stood from their seats and applauded for their graduates. Seven of the graduates came down from the stage and began meeting the new kids and hugging their old friends many had not seen in a long time. Santana made a bee-line for Brittany and they had a very sweet reunion, Rachel went for Tina, and then Sunshine before turning to Sebastian and surprising him with a hug.

"Well, Hello Miss Berry," he said.

"Just hearing from Blaine and Sam I already know I like this version of you Sebastian. I'm sorry for all you've had to go through. I feel like I should welcome you into New Directions," she smiled.

"Well you doing that just makes it official then," Sebastian smiled.

Mike couldn't be taken away from Tina's side and Finn was hugging Mr. Schuester and talking to Blake and Nick whom he remembered from them being freshmen on the football team. Puck was flirting with Sugar and a few of the other girls and Quinn hugged Joe before moving over to Artie and catching up with him. Mercedes ran straight for her sister who gave her a huge hug as did many of her friends.

It was at this moment that Tina saw Kurt standing alone on the side of the stage away from everyone. She felt conflicted. Part of her wanted to comfort him, but there was a big part of her that was still angry with him. But still, this was Kurt, the guy who'd been her friend for years. She knew her decision would surprise so many in the room, but she knew what she had to do. She left Mike's side and walked over to Kurt. He began looking around for an exit like something bad was about to happen, but instead, Tina hugged him.

"Oh, okay, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting this," he said as he gingerly hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kurt. I've been worried about you and the situation you got yourself in," Tina told him.

"I didn't think you would ever forgive me," he began to feel tears coming forth.

"I don't want to hold a grudge against you, Kurt. I haven't forgotten what you did, but right now, making sure you're safe is more important," she pulled away from him so she could look in his eyes as she said it.

"Something tells me everyone won't be that nice," Kurt stated.

"You were much meaner to some of the others than you were to me, but even Blaine and Sam have been checking in to make sure you're okay," Tina informed him.

"I don't expect them to want to talk to me, but when Santana told me about the history between Charles and Sam, I do want him to know that I was horrified. I never expected him to do something like that. Of course, I didn't expect him to beat me up either," Kurt confessed.

"Maybe you should tell them that and not me," Tina suggested.

"I don't think I should go anywhere near them," Kurt stated. "When I woke up from the pain killers and everything they gave me, Rachel, Finn, Santana, and Quinn sat with me and talked about the summer. We hashed out all of my diva fits and I know I was wrong, but I also know I don't deserve their forgiveness. I just have to accept the fact that I've lost their friendships forever."

"Okay everyone let's have a seat and get started," Mr. Schuester called out. All the members of New Directions, new and old, sat down to listen to their teacher.

"Wow," he smiled. "It is so great to have all of you in the same place at the same time. All my kids right here together. I hope you're ready for a very different show here in New York. How many of you have even noticed our new set?"

"It looks like the choir room," Sam smiled.

"Exactly, it's time to take this tour to a different level and remember where we came from. So we are going to incorporate the graduates into some of our regular numbers. You guys have done a great job on the trios especially considering what a short notice we had to put them together, but their time has passed. Instead, for these last three shows we are going to incorporate some more old songs that feature our graduates and some of our returning members. For example, Santana, I want to see a little _Valerie_ action. Think you can handle that?"

"No problem, Mr. Schue, I got this," she winked.

"And Finn, I want you and the boys to do your rendition of _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_."

"I think we can handle that," Finn smiled.

"Mercedes, what would you think about doing _Disco Inferno_? I'd be willing to bet several people in the audience have seen the YouTube video."

"I'm sure the girls and I can handle that," she smiled.

"Rachel, you have to do _Don't Rain On My Parade_," Mr. Schuester told her.

"I'd be happy too," she smiled.

"We have several others I want to do, but I'd love for you guys to get together and decide what songs you want to bring back. So why don't you take a few minutes, get reacquainted with everyone and we'll go from there."

After several hours of rehearsal and sound checks, all the members of New Directions got on a bus that carried them down to the pier. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and Mrs. Lopez also joined the chaperones. Mr. Schuester had arranged for them to tour the Statue of Liberty. They spent the bus ride looking at all the amazing sights around them. They got off the bus and boarded the water taxi. Sam and Blaine stood next to each other at the front of the boat taking in the sights.

"Hey boys, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sam and Blaine turned around to see Burt Hummel standing there.

"Mr. Hummel, it's good to see you again," Blaine said nervously. He reached down to find Sam's hand and his boyfriend held on tight.

"You too, Blaine. Sam, it hasn't been the same not having you around the house either," Mr. Hummel began. "Blaine, I want to tell you that I am sorry for the actions Kurt took against you. They were inappropriate and wrong. I won't deny that. While I don't condone what you did to get him back, I can't say I wouldn't have done something different. I probably would have punched him if I were you so I guess I should be grateful. I just wanted to ask, as his father, that you end your feud with him. I'm not asking for you to be his friend again just don't make him keep paying. He's pretty broken from this Charles guy. I tell you he better hope that I never see him in person."

"I'm not going to make things worse for Kurt, Mr. Hummel. As much as I hate to say it, he and I will never be friends again, but I hate that he's been hurt the way he has. That man deserves to pay for what he did to Kurt and so many others," Blaine insisted.

"Speaking of which, Sam, I believe I'm the one that owes you an apology," Mr. Hummel continued. "I'm afraid I played more of a role in your parents leaving you than I ever would have. When I talked to your father about your liking boys, I thought I was helping. I thought he already knew and it was just one dad talking to another about how to deal with a common issue. It became clear quickly that he knew nothing about what I was saying and I knew my son had used my good nature to do something bad. Believe me, he is paying for that, but you were the one that was ultimately hurt, and I want you to know that I wish I could take my part in the whole incident back. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Sam. I hope you know that."

"I do, Mr. Hummel. You and Mrs. Carole have been so good to me and letting me stay with you last year. I knew you didn't know what you were doing, but thank you for apologizing. I think I'm in a better place now. Will is a great father, and I have Blaine to get through everything."

Burt put a hand on Sam's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Do you know how proud Carole and I are of you, Sam. We've see you grow up in front of our eyes this summer. We watched you stand up for yourself and for Blaine. You've been the son that any man should be proud of. Your parents are asses," Burt stated. "Will is a great father figure for you, but Carole and I are still here for you if you need anything, and that goes for both of you."

He made eye contact with Blaine and the boy knew Mr. Hummel was serious. "I know talking to Kurt probably isn't an option, but I want you to know I do believe my son is sorry for what he's done. I know he's told me he wants the opportunity to apologize."

Blaine couldn't talk. Sam could tell he was holding back emotion he hadn't dealt with yet.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel. We'll think about it," Sam determined.

After Mr. Hummel walked away, Sam wrapped Blaine up in his arms and let him hide his face in his chest so he could collect his emotions.

Across the boat, Finn stared at his two friends being so open with their emotions in front of everyone.

"You okay, Finn?" Rachel asked as she walked up to her ex.

"This is the first time I'm actually seeing them together," he pointed out. "I know their together, but it's taking me a while to get used to seeing them together. In my head, I just see Blaine with my brother. It's hard to see him with anyone else."

"You missed a lot of stuff that happened," Rachel told him. "Blaine was happy with your brother until the end, but I don't think he's ever been happier than the way Sam makes him feel."

"It isn't weird for you to see Sam with a guy, though? I mean I never thought he would be gay. He never had those thoughts when we were in high school," Finn remembered.

"Like Sam said, you can't choose who you fall in love with. He didn't get hung up on the details, Finn. He knew what he felt and didn't let it stop him," Rachel explained. "Have you even talked to them yet? Sam is one of your closest friends, so is Blaine, but Sam has been through so much with his family. He could use his friend."

"I know. It's just after talking to Puck and Mike, they seem to have gained all these new friends, and you told me how close he and Sebastian are now, which still really surprises me. I guess I don't really know where I fit it. Plus, he's like Mr. Schue's son now. That's kinda weird too," Finn explained.

"Is it weird because Sam is legally his son now or because you always thought of Mr. Schuester as a father figure and Sam's taking your place in his eyes?" Rachel asked.

"I guess that could have something to do with it," Finn admitted.

"No one is ever going to be able to take your place with Mr. Schue. You'll always be the guy that helped him build New Directions. He'll never forget that," Rachel said as she hugged her ex.

"Maybe you're right," Finn realized. "I should talk to Sam and Blaine."

"Good boy," Rachel teased.

As the water taxi got ready to dock at the Statue of Liberty, Blaine finally pulled away from Sam and looked him in the eyes.

"Am I a horrible person because I can't talk to Kurt? I mean I can't, Sam, and I don't want too. I just can't forgive him for what he did," Blaine held back tears.

"No, baby, it's not bad, and you are the most amazing person I know," Sam comforted him. "The only reason you're even upset is because you have a heart and you know Kurt is hurting and part of you hurts for him. It doesn't mean that you have to want to be around him again. You just want to know that he's going to be okay."

"But how can I do that if I don't even want to see him. I can barely look at him without being both angry and sad for him at the same time," Blaine explained.

Sam knew that Blaine would react much differently than he said he would during the tour. Blaine had put up this brave front, but he knew when his boyfriend came face to face with Kurt the emotions would overtake him. He knew that he had to relent and do this for Blaine.

"I'll go talk to him for you."

"Sam, you don't have to do that. I know you're just as upset with him as I am," Blaine stated.

"Maybe so, but it's also my job to take care of you, and this is something that you need so I don't mind doing it," Sam smiled.

The taxi docked and everyone began exiting the boat and stepping on to the island where Lady Liberty stood.

"You don't have to do it right now, do you?" Blaine asked.

"I can do it whenever you want. Do you want me to stay with you right now?" Sam wondered.

"Yes, and I don't want you going anywhere alone," Blaine demanded.

"Who said anything about you two being alone?"

The voice belonged to Mike Chang. The young couple turned to see him standing there with Tina, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, and Santana.

"Seriously, we're watching the two of you and the new kids are keeping an eye on Sebastian," Tina mentioned.

"Which I'd be scared of by the way. After seeing Sunshine and Lindsey again and meeting Lily, I wouldn't want to mess with those bitches. They're like three mini-me's," Santana smirked.

"What about Kurt?" Sam asked.

Many of them were surprised that he cared, but Quinn answered. "The adults are watching him plus Finn and Rachel. He's taken care of."

"Well, maybe," Santana pointed for everyone to look. "It looks like he about to have the first of several uncomfortable conversations." Everyone turned to look to see Mercedes walking towards him.

"Hey, Kurt," she quietly announced her presence. He turned toward her voice and immediately felt defensive.

"Is it your turn to tell me what an awful person I am," he asked.

"Well that depends," her voice changed to diva-Mercedes at the sound of his tone. "Am I talking to the bitchy Kurt of this summer or am I talking to my best friend from high school?"

"It's me, Mercedes, not the evil fairy clone as Santana dubbed my newest personality," Kurt told her.

"Good then," she smiled. "Let's take a walk."

Kurt and Mercedes began walking around the path at the foot of the statue.

"So is it okay if I just start with a question like, 'what the hell happened to you this summer?'" Mercedes asked and Kurt actually laughed at it.

"I think it's a great question to start with actually," Kurt proclaimed. "There's no way for me to answer it that doesn't make me sound like a pretentious ass though."

"That's because you were a pretentious ass," Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you try me though?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He'd yet to talk to anyone, even Finn, about this subject. But Mercedes was the one person that wouldn't judge him mid-story. She'd listen to everything he had to say before passing judgment.

"I think there has always been a part of me that's felt like I needed to fight for everything I've got. I mean I've been fighting and defending myself all my life. You've seen it first hand, and I think there was something with that which made me react the way I did," he turned to her. "I'm not trying to make excuses, but that's the only thing that really makes sense to me. When I didn't get into NYADA the entire plan I had for my life ended. I was lost and I didn't know what to do next. Blaine took me to LA to visit Cooper and I just realized to an even higher level how much I wanted to become an actor. Something happened to me and I just went into this funk of depression that I couldn't get out of. Then, I got that letter. Everything just intensified for me, and I lost perspective on reality. All that mattered was getting to New York."

"That's why you left without saying goodbye to Blaine," Mercedes assumed.

"It honestly was what I thought was the right thing to do. I was wrong, but I thought a clean break was best for us because I honestly didn't plan to go back to Lima ever. It was on the trip to New York that I regretted giving my father that letter to give Blaine. I should have done it in person, but it was too late to do anything at that point. Once I got settled at NYADA, Rachel told me she was going home for the weekend for Brittany's party. She told me it was the perfect moment to apologize to Blaine, but I was ashamed of how I left things so I decided not to do it, but at the last minute dad got me a plane ticket and I came home. I think he wanted me to make things right as well."

"So you came home with the right intentions?" Mercedes seemed to realize.

"Until I saw how disgusted Blaine's face was when he saw me. He gave me this look of hatred and just total disbelief, and I knew it was more than his anger of me leaving. My first clue was that song Sam sang. Hell, if I hadn't wanted Blaine back so badly, I would have swooned at his voice. Then I saw how Blaine looked at him. That night, my suspicion was confirmed when I heard them kissing. The rest of my time in Lima I should claim temporary insanity for. I don't have an excuse, Mercedes, I just wanted Blaine back so badly that I honestly thought I could bully him into it, but instead I turned him into an angry vindictive person who wanted to just get me back."

"Which he did with creativity," she remembered.

"Yeah, it definitely shut me up. Which led me into the arms of a dangerous man that I completely fell for," Kurt's eyes filled with desperation.

"Well you did the right thing by turning to your friends and letting us help you," Mercedes put her arm around him.

"Thanks, Mercedes," he said.

About 30 feet away, a young man in his late twenties leaned against the railing talking on the telephone. He was very attractive, brunette short cut hair, brown eyes, and an obviously muscular body under his clothes.

"Did you get the pictures I sent you?" he asked.

"I did," the voice of Charles Smythe filled his ear.

"Your little play thing is surrounded. He's in a group of thirty something people. I can't get to him, but there are a few other things I think you might find interesting. Look at the third picture I sent you."

"Is that my son?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, he's here with this group. I assume you want me to make sure nothing happens to him, correct?"

"That boy chose his mother over me. He's made his choice," Charles insisted.

"Well check out the last photo. I think you'll remember Sam. We worked at your strip joint in Kentucky at the same time. I believe he ran away right after you broke him in," the spy snickered.

"Let's make sure nothing happens to him. When the smoke settles we're going to have to leave the country. He would certainly be a fun toy to take with us," Charles laughed.

"Got it," the spy understood. "Are you sure you don't want Sebastian off limits. He is the heir to your entire fortune."

"Let me handle my son," Charles sneered. "You just keep waiting for an opportunity to get to Kurt. Make him see that he wants to come back to me or he is going to become a liability."

The group of adults walked by as the one spying on them hung up his phone and walked in the opposite direction.

"Can we talk, Will?" Shelby asked. "In private."

"Sure," Will agreed. "Why don't you guys go ahead to the shop inside and we'll meet you there."

Emma, Cooper, The Hummel's, and Mrs. Lopez all went ahead leaving the two rival coaches to talk.

"Is this about competition?" he asked.

"Not really," she gave him a forced smile. "It's about Emma."

He turned watching Emma walk away with concern. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Not her, but your relationship with her, yes," Shelby revealed. "I'm not here to judge, Will, but I think you're smart enough to know that I'm not just here to see Rachel."

"Emma said something to you in Chicago, didn't she?" Will assumed.

"She needed a girlfriend to talk to about some things. I mean, have you ever thought about the fact that outside of you, she really doesn't have that many friends?" Shelby pointed out.

"I never thought about that. I guess I'm glad that you were around. I'm a little worried about what she said to you," Will confessed.

"She definitely gave me more details than I probably wanted, but it's nice that she trusts me so much," Shelby began. "She told me about her problem with sex, and how you've tried to be supportive, but she's worried that your eye may be wandering. She knows you love her, but she knows you miss the physical interaction."

"I guess that makes me a horrible person," Will looked down at the ground.

"Believe it or not I actually defended you," Shelby said making him look back up. "Love should be enough, but the physical act of love is part of that and without it you guys are going to have problems. She thinks you are having some kind of a sexual relationship with Cooper."

Will's shocked expression told Shelby everything she needed to know so she continued.

"I don't blame you. He is a beautiful man, and you should know she's actually relieved that its not another woman," Shelby told him. "She doesn't want to lose you Will, but she knows you have a crazy strong sex drive that she can't fulfill. I think she'd rather allow you to have a fuck buddy than lose you completely."

"She shouldn't have to compromise like that, Shelby?" Will insisted.

"Maybe so, but is it fair for her to expect you to compromise your need for sex?" Shelby suggested. "I know I'm a little more sexually liberated. I've never let a man tie me down, but not being intimate would be a deal breaker for everyone I know. The fact that you would give it up tells me what a great guy you are, Will, but facts are facts. You're a man and if you go too long without it you're going to do something stupid. That's why I suggested that you look at your relationship as one that isn't typical. You commit to her completely, and she allows you to have a friend on the side provided it's only one and you don't become a man whore and take advantage of it. She's going to talk to you about this and I don't want you to get blindsided by it."

"That's not really much of a marriage is it?" Will asked.

"Stop thinking like it's typical. There's nothing typical about Emma. Will, do you love her or not?" Shelby asked a question in response to his.

"I love her more than anyone in the world?"

"And are you willing to do anything to make it work?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well then listen to her. She's a smart woman. You might be interested by what she has to say."

An hour passed and it was time for the group to head back into the city. They got on the boat and set off for Manhattan. Sam stood with Blaine and the same group from earlier. As they sat joking around he noticed that Kurt stood at the front of the boat alone. His parents and Finchel were right there but Kurt was alone.

"I'll be back, okay?" Sam asked Blaine.

He and the others saw who Sam's attention was geared toward.

"Are you sure about this, boo? You don't have to do the right thing here. No one would blame you," Santana determined.

"He wouldn't be Sam if he didn't do the right thing," Blaine reminded her. "He just can't help himself."

He looked at Sam and smiled, "you know you don't have to do this for me, right?"

"I know. I'm actually doing it for me if you're okay with that," Sam admitted.

"Go," Blaine relented. "I love you, Sam."

Sam just winked at his boyfriend to let him know that everything would be okay. He walked in Kurt's direction, passing Rachel and Finn along the way. Both of them turned, looking on in concern. Sam just walked up next to Kurt and leaned on the railing of the ship next to someone he never thought he'd talk to again.

"Remember when you and I used to be pretty good friends," Sam asked like nothing had changed.

Kurt turned to see that he did recognize the right voice. Shock didn't closely define how amazed he was that Sam was talking to him. He didn't know how to react, but then Sam turned and gave him that million dollar smile that he was known for and Kurt realized he wasn't there to hurt him.

"Life was a lot simpler then, wasn't it?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," Sam agreed. "You and I haven't seen each other since the train station. Lot's have changed since then."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot of things have changed in your life and I'm responsible for most of it. Sam, I take full responsibility for what I did. I never thought your parents would disown you nor did I know anything about your past with Charles. I guess we both got used by him," Kurt apologized.

"Kurt, when my family lost our home, you were the first one there to help me. I know who the real Kurt is, and I hope he's coming back to us and the asshole that visited this summer is gone," Sam turned to Kurt. "But you're right, we do have Charles in common and that puts us on the same side again."

"Are you saying you forgive me?" Kurt asked.

"The best I can give you with that is I'm trying to get there, but regardless of how I feel about this summer, we were friends for a long time before that, and Charles Smythe hurt both of us more than either of us deserved. If you'll help us make him pay for his wrongdoings it would show me that I'm talking to my old friend and not the stranger that outed me to my family," Sam told him.

"I'm totally on board, Sam," Kurt smiled. "I've already given my statement to Santana's mom." Kurt stopped talking when he noticed that Sam was staring at something over his shoulder. "What is it, Sam?"

"That guy over there has been taking pictures of us, and I think I know him," Sam informed him. He motioned to Mr. Hummel and he walked over to Sam. "Stay with Kurt."

Sam started walking toward his target and when he saw Sam walking towards him he started looking for a way out. He began walking away.

"Dylan!" Sam yelled out making the guy stop walking and several of his friends take notice. "What are you doing here? Why are you taking pictures of me and my friend?"

The young man that had spied on them all day tried to run away, but quickly realized he'd been encircled by the members of New Directions and more were running in that direction when they saw something happening. He began to run, but Mike and Puck were there to stop him. He turned and ran into the younger boys. Trying a third tactic he found himself face to face with Santana, Lily, Lindsey, Tina, and Sunshine who pushed him back towards Sam.

"Let me guess," Sam stated as he turned Dylan towards him. "You're a long way from the strip club in Kentucky where we met, so if you're in New York you must still be assisting Charles Smythe."

"I know you," Kurt came forward. "You're the courier that always brings stuff from Charles's office to the apartment."

"Yeah," Sebastian spoke up. "I've also seen you at my home with my father. I'm guessing you like being one of his conquests."

Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Lopez walked forward asking the three boys walking out of the way.

"Dylan, is it?" Mr. Hummel asked leaning down to the scared young man on the floor. "Let me introduce myself. I'm U.S. Congressman Burt Hummel from the great state of Ohio, and your boss has been taking liberties with my son. In addition to that, Mrs. Lopez here is the attorney for his soon to be ex-wife. She has made several discoveries about your husband's business practices that I'm sure he doesn't want made public. So why don't you tell him to forget my son and Sam Evans by forgetting he ever knew them. Then, he should agree to the divorce and the settlement because if he doesn't there will be a federal investigation into what he does as a businessman, got it?"

"I can't," Dylan almost cried. "If I go back to him with a message like that, and him knowing I was discovered, he'll kill me. I have to run away now."

"No you don't," Mrs. Lopez insisted. "You could help in a federal investigation to take him down and give you freedom from his reach. The choice is up to you."


	39. Chapter 39 the Big Apple

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE – THE BIG APPLE**

"Will, where are the rest of the adults? Why are you and Cooper the only ones here?"

Sam's question didn't surprise Will, but the fact that it was taking place just moments before he was to enter the stage for the first number of their first show in Radio City Music Hall did surprise him.

"Do we really need to get into this now? Tina is already singing and you're about to take the stage," Will argued.

Both guys looked at the stage and could see Tina already under the spotlight.

_**TINA: Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame with a face and a name to remember . . .**_

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. Tell me what's going on Will," Sam asked again.

Will had no intention of keeping it from Sam, but he was worried about the show becoming a disaster. "Sam, it's your turn, go!"

Then he heard Sam's plan taking over.

_**RACHEL: Flashback to a girl with a song in her heart as she's waiting to start the adventure.**_

"Rachel took you place?" he asked.

"Yes, and Mercedes is singing Blaine's. So stop stalling and tell me what's going on, please," Sam's voice sounded worried this time.

"They are at the police station with Dylan," Will spoke into Sam's ear so he could hear over the music. "The police are taking his statement and Mrs. Lopez is meeting with the district attorney to get an arrest warrant for Sebastian's father. They are going to arrest him while you are all safe here."

The realization hit the young man as the first song was ending. The four girls that began the first song came off the stage as _Don't Stop Believin'_ began with just the newest members of New Directions. Rachel passed by Sam and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Sam, are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" he said coming out of his daze. "Yeah, Rachel, I'm fine. I just need to find Blaine."

Rachel looked over his shoulder. "He's standing over there with Mike and Puck."

"Thanks," Sam attempted a smile, but he knew it wouldn't take Rachel Berry very long to see right through it so he walked away quickly. Blaine saw him coming and could see something was wrong just from his expression.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"It's going down now. They're taking Charles out now. They're arresting him. What do we do?" Sam was shaking.

"Sam, we let them do their jobs and we do ours. Calm down, baby, it's okay," Blaine comforted him.

"But what about Sebastian do we tell him? And you don't know him, Blaine. Charles will know they're coming. He's always one step ahead," Sam babbled.

"We'll tell Sebastian at the end of the show. Baby, you're safe here with all of us. Now you've got to calm down. I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and neither is Mr. Schuester. Take a deep breath," Blaine continued to try and calm him down. "Now you ready to go surprise this crowd?"

Sam wasn't sure he could, but it was time. He hadn't worked this hard for this long to let it go now.

"Baby," Blaine said. "If you get freaked out just look to me. I'll get us both through it."

"Thanks, Blaine."

The lights on the stage darkened and Finn's voice began and his face showed up on the big screens.

**Finn**: Coming back to perform with New Directions is an opportunity that I thought I would get to have one day. I just never imagined that it would be on a stage as grand as this.

**Kurt**: The rehearsals for this performance just took me back to the night we won the national championship. I've never been more proud, more happy for my friends, and more a part of a family than I felt that day. It's something that I'll never have taken from me.

**Mercedes**: While it may be true that we won a championship, I think that the true thing we won is that this is a group of people that no matter the good or the bad we're always going to be there for each other. This is my family.

**Mike**: I think we all wondered what would happen to New Directions when we left. Let me tell you, I got a chance to help with choreography and tour with this new crew for a few dates and they are phenomenal. We definitely left our team in good hands.

**Puck**: You know, none of it would be possible without Mr. Schuester. He's the glue that always held us all together. He's been a better parent to most of us than our own parents ever tried to be. He believed in us and that's why we succeeded. He'd say it was our talent, but we all know it was his heart.

**Quinn: **Being a part of something so special is a wish I have for every high school student. I mean I was in other clubs, I was a cheerleader, but Glee was home. It was what taught me to be the best me I could be. Getting the chance to perform some of our greatest hits for this crowd tonight is a dream come true.

**Santana: **So many of us are already seeing our dreams come true and that's a direct result of what we learned from Glee. I mean don't get me wrong, I usually take the credit for myself but in this case there were so many others that played a part in me making it to New York and getting my first job.

**Rachel: **New Directions was always about more than singing for me. It's about feeling special and feeling like you belong. Feeling like you have a voice and can teach others that they have a voice too. You can tell them to Be a Star and stand up to the bullies that follow us through life. Being a champion isn't about winning the national trophy, though that's nice. Being a champion is about standing up for who you are, being that person, and not being afraid to be a Loser.

The music began and all the members of the Championship New Directions team stood on stage. They got a standing ovation from the audience as they began to dance and sing.

_**(Loser Like Me by the Glee Cast)**_

_**RACHEL: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero. But, hey, everyone you wanna be probably started off like me. You may say that I'm a freakshow**_

_**SANTANA: I don't care.**_

_**RACHEL: But, hey, give me just a little time. I bet you're gonna change your mind. All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way it ain't so hard to take, that's right. "Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name and I'll just look away, that's right.**_

_**ALL: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be you wanna be A loser like me. A loser like me.**_

_**FINN: Push me up against the locker. And hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss. I'm not thinkin' bout you haters 'cause hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car.**_

_**GIRLS: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way It ain't so hard to take, that's right. "cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name And I'll just look away, that's right.**_

_**ALL: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be you wanna be A loser like me. A loser like me. A loser like me.**_

The new members of the group ran out into the crowd throwing out the red "L" shaped foam fingers for the crowd.

_**SAM/BLAINE: Hey, you over there Keep the L up up in the air. Hey you over there Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care. You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones Like a rocket, just watch me go; Yeah, l-o-s-e-r, I can only be who I are.**_

_**ALL: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be you wanna be A loser like me. A loser like me. Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be you wanna be A loser like me. A loser like me.**_

The girls left the stage as the boys continued with _Man In The Mirror._ Rachel grabbed Santana by one arm and Tina with the other and pulled them to the side.

"Something is going on. Sam had his _I'm confused, I don't understand_ face on and when I called him on it he ran straight for Blaine," Rachel informed them.

Santana looked to Tina. "I haven't been around them together. Is that code for something?"

"Yeah," Tina said discouraged. "If he ignored Rachel and went to Blaine then she's right. That does mean something is wrong."

"Okay, since you two are in the next song, and I'm not I'll look for Mr. Schuester and try to get it out of him," Rachel insisted.

"Okay, and I'll work on Sam," Santana decided.

The three girls all walked in separate ways. Rachel continued around the backstage area and found Cooper Anderson.

"Cooper, have you seen Mr. Schuester?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was just here talking to me," Cooper told her. "He headed around to the other side of the stage. I think he was going to the boys' dressing room to catch Sam after he finishes this number."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled and ran off in that direction.

Cooper continued to watch the show from a backstage monitor. He didn't even see the person walk up behind him and knock him in the head with a metal object. He was knocked out completely and fell into the man's arms. He pulled him back into a supply closet and threw him inside like a bad of trash.

"Sorry, but I can't have any adults messing up my plan tonight."

The man turned around to look at the monitor. His three targets were all on stage right now: Kurt, Sebastian, and Sam. The police were looking for him in the wrong place. He'd outsmarted them once again. He walked away dressed like a security guard knowing he had access to every room in the building.

Rachel continued her hunt for Mr. Schuester, but someone found her first.

"That was quite a performance Miss Berry."

Rachel turned around to see Carmen Tibideaux standing there smiling.

"Thank you, Ms. Tibideaux," she smiled. "I didn't know that you were coming to the show tonight."

"If any of my students perform in the city I make it a practice to see what they can do. Plus, I have a little business to attend too," she informed her.

"Business?" Rachel wondered.

"When will Blaine have a break in the show? I'd like to speak with him."

Rachel had to hold her excitement inside. She looked over Carmen's shoulder and saw Blaine and Sam walking off stage.

"I'll get him for you. He's off for the next two songs," Rachel told her as she practically ran her over to get him.

"Blaine!" she called out to him and he and Sam turned to see Rachel's face beaming.

"What is it, Rachel? Slow down," Blaine laughed.

"Carmen Tibideaux is right over there and she came to the show to see you!" Rachel hugged him.

"Are you serious?" Blaine tried to keep his composure but it was hard.

"Congratulations, baby," Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Will you go with me," Blaine smiled to Sam.

"Absolutely," Sam agreed.

"If she's here for what we think, I just want to tell you both thank you so much. You're the best boyfriend and best friend anyone could ask for," Blaine stated.

The three walked over and Carmen immediately noticed Blaine holding Sam's hand.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this is the infamous Mr. Perfect that you kept singing about," she smiled.

"It is," Blaine smiled. "Ms. Tibideaux, let me introduce you to Sam Evans. You'll hopefully be watching him audition later this year."

"I have already actually. I've been keeping up with both of you. You see, a little birdie named Rachel Berry told me about your Be A Star speech and I watched it online. Very impressive. What Miss Berry didn't know is that I'm one of the founding members of the organization. I've also been in the audience at your Dallas and Los Angeles shows. You're quite the performer, Mr. Evans," she stated.

"Um, wow, thank you," Sam smiled.

"Hold that thought," she turned attention to Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, you also continued to impress me and I don't impress easily. I'm going to get to the point because I know that you have been waiting an incredibly long time to hear this news. When you get home you are going to see a very large envelope waiting on you from NYADA. It is your early acceptance. You were the most impressive during the summer program and we would be happy to have you next year."

Blaine just shook his head trying to take in the news. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Congratulations," she smiled. "Mr. Evans, when you get home you will also have an envelope waiting on you from the Be a Star Foundation. If you and your parents agree for you to be the Foundation's student spokesperson, in appreciation we are going to help you with your college tuition to the institution of your choice. If that happens to be NYADA then I'd be happy to talk to you about that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch the rest of the show."

She turned and headed back to the front of house area leaving Blaine, Sam, and Rachel stunned.

"Wait, did she just say you were both basically in NYADA next year?" Rachel began to realize.

"I know Blaine's in. I'm still trying to comprehend what she said about me," Sam said.

Blaine just smiled. "She said you were in too, babe. I can't believe this. Everything is working out. Rachel, you're not going to be alone at NYADA next year."

"This is so amazing!" Rachel saw Santana. "Santana! Come here!"

Santana was coming off stage and saw the three giggling like school girls.

"Are you three high? Why are you smiling so much?" she asked.

"Guess which two McKinley boys are officially going to be in New York with us next year?" Rachel hinted.

"Are you serious?" Santana's eyes began to glow. She threw her arms around Sam and then pulled in Blaine too.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Sam asked.

"Who the hell cares as long as you're going to be here!" she laughed.

"Come on Santana. I'll fill you in. I think these two need a moment," Rachel kissed both boys on the cheek and ran off with Santana.

In the background they heard Tina beginning her solo.

_**TINA: For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful, baby. . .**_

Blaine put his arms around Sam.

"That really just happened for us, didn't it? We acted just like ourselves and we got rewarded for it. How did we get so lucky?" Blaine asked.

"Scholarships didn't make us lucky. Finding each other did," Sam said before kissing him.

_**TINA: You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me.**_

"I don't want to interrupt anything," Mr. Schuester began. "But you still have to change clothes and she's halfway through the song."

"Oh, right," Blaine said. "I better go. You've got to also Sam. You come out during the second verse."

"I'll be there in just a minute," he smiled.

Blaine ran off and Sam turned to Will. "Did you hear what just happened?"

"I might have been eavesdropping a little bit," Will smiled. "I'm really proud of you, Sam."

"Did you have something to do with it?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Only when they asked me if I thought you'd be interested. I told them yes especially after hearing about the scholarship. Coach Bieste has already picked it up from your house and put it on the kitchen counter at our home. The NYADA stuff, though, I knew nothing about. You should be proud of yourself, Sam. I am!"

Sam wrapped his arms around Will and held back his tears. He whispered, "You're the best Dad I could have ever wanted. Thank you for believing in me." He continued to hold the hug.

_**TINA: You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you.**_

"Come on, you've got to change. Can't let all those teenage girls . . . and guys wait on you. Go have fun with this and show Carmen Tibideaux why she definitely needs to put you in NYADA."

Sam gave Will one last hug and then ran to the changing room. He loved this portion of the show because they got to wear their regular clothes so he'd picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles just right.

A pair of eyes stared holes into Will. So this was his competition he thought. Assuming that Sam was screwing his teacher Charles Smythe took aim at his next target. He waived Will over. Charles made sure to have the hat pulled down enough that he wouldn't be recognized.

"Yes sir, is there anything I can help with?" Will asked thinking he was talking to a cop.

"Absolutely. I found one of your boys doing some inappropriate things in one of our storage closets. I need you to come take care of it."

"Certainly," Will seemed embarrassed. "I'm so sorry someone caused problems."

"Hey, it happens," he said with a fake New Jersey accent. He opened the door and Will looked inside and saw Cooper lying on the ground with dried blood on the back of his head. He was unconscious.

"What's going on?" Will turned around and felt a tazergun shock him in the side. He passed out and fell down next to Cooper. Charles shut the door and put a key in it and broke the key off so they couldn't open the door.

He turned around to see Sebastian and the tall boy who was at the hospital with Kurt talking to a wheelchair kid back stage. He looked and saw Sam walking back out, changed into a very sexy outfit and kissing another good looking guy back stage. They all went onstage leaving one target sitting alone. He knew his first target was just bait. It was so wrong, but it would make the ones he wanted act the way he expected.

The entire glee club took the stage and sat in the staged choir room.

_**(Medley of Glee Songs)**_

_**RACHEL: Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State. My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and**_

_**FINN: I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget, but between the drinks and subtle things. The holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back.**_

_**SAM: so if by the time the bar closes**_

_**SAM/QUINN: and you feel like falling down. I'll carry you home.**_

_**ALL: Tonight . . . We are Young . . .So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun.**_

The song transitioned to a smoother melody and Sam and Mercedes took center stage.

_**MERCEDES: Looking out across the nighttime. The city winks a sleepless eye. Hear his voice, shake my window sweet seducing sighs.**_

_**SAM: Get me out into the nighttime. Four walls won't hold me tonight. If this town is just an apple then let me take a bite.**_

_**BOTH: If they say, Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature. Why Why**_

_**MERCEDES: Does he do me that way.**_

_**BOTH: If they say, Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature. Why, Why does he do me that way.**_

_**MERCEDES: I like livin' this way.**_

_**SAM: I like lovin' this way.**_

As they finish the song, backstage Charles stalks Kurt to the dressing room. Finn begins to look around the stage wondering where Kurt is. He catches Tina's eye and mouths the words "where is Kurt?" and she begins looking as well.

"You know in the past year some of our rivals have become members of our New Directions family. You might have seen an article and a YouTube video about it," Sam talked to the audience and he heard a round of laughter at his comment. "But no matter where they got their start, they're here with us now."

_**SUNSHINE: Hello, hello baby you called? I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you see, see. Wha-wha-what did you say, Oh, you're breaking up on me. Sorry, I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy.**_

_**RACHEL: K-kinda busy.**_

_**SUNSHINE: K-kinda busy.**_

_**BOTH: Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**_

Kurt is watching backstage and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Charles.

_Charles: Come with me now or one of your friends gets hurt._

Kurt knows he's around somewhere. He sends a 9-1-1 text to his father and begins looking around for Charles.

_**RACHEL: Just a second, It's my favorite song they're gonna play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh. You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy.**_

Kurt sees Charles looking directly at him from across the backstage area. He sees he is dressed as a security guard. He knows there is only one place to run so he heads to the stage.

_**BOTH: Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**_

Kurt makes it to stage an sees Finn and walks straight for him. Sitting next to him he tells him, "Charles is here. He's backstage."

"Alright Sebastian let's see if you still have a little fight in you," Santana continues the show because she and the others have no clue something else is going on.

"For you, Santana, always," he smirks.

_**SEBASTIAN: As he came into the window it was the sound of a crescendo, uh! He came into her apartment. He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table. He could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom. She was struck down it was her doom. Annie are you ok?**_

_**SANTANA: So, Annie are you ok?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Are you ok, Annie?**_

_**SANTANA: Annie are you ok?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: So, Annie are you Ok?**_

_**SANTANA: Are you OK, Annie?**_

Kurt looked at Finn with fear. "What do we do?"

The cast got up to make a semi-circle around Santana and Sebastian to make it look like a fighting arena. No one saw that someone has attached a cable to the back of Artie's wheelchair. As everyone else moved forward, Artie's wheelchair rolled backwards so quickly that it eventually fell sideways and his head collided with the steel piling holding up the stage lights. Artie fell out of his chair. Charles scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder leaving the chair. Kurt turned around and saw Artie's chair lying empty backstage.

_**SEBASTIAN: You've been hit by**_

_**SANTANA: You've been struck by**_

_**BOTH: A smooth criminal.**_

Kurt ran off stage and Finn followed. A few others noticed them going completely against the script and knew something had to be wrong. There's one more song in the medley before the solos section started. Puck, Lindsey, and Mike all were on the side of the stage that Kurt and Finn ran off from. They were not big parts of this final song in the medley so they followed to see if they could help at the same time that Blaine took center stage.

_**BLAINE: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat. Then they hung out but you came home around three, yes you did. If six of y'all went out then four of you were really cheap. 'Cause only two of you had dinner. I found your credit card receipt.**_

_**BLAINE w/ ND: It's not right, but it's okay. I'm gonna make it anyway. Pack your bags, up and leave. Don't you dare come running back to me.**_

Kurt got another text.

_Charles: Black van loading dock. Get in it or wheelchair kid dies. Tell anyone and he dies._

Kurt knew he couldn't let something happen to Artie to save him. The group of five gathered and Finn took over.

"Puck, you come with me and we'll look everyone and find him. Mike, go find Mr. Schuester and tell him what's going on. Lindsey, stay here with Kurt and keep him here close to the stage where nothing can happen to him."

"I can do that," she smiled.

The group dispersed and Kurt knew if he had any chance of saving Artie he had to get rid of Lindsey.

"I texted my dad they should be on the way. They'll come to the backstage door where the bus is. We should wait for them there," Kurt suggested.

"Finn said we should wait here," Lindsey insisted.

"He didn't know I'd contacted them already though. That changes things. Come on, I'll be fine as long as you're there too. Let's go," Kurt didn't really give her a choice.

Charles stood in the shadows and watched as Kurt ran by with a beautiful blonde girl. He knew Kurt would do as he asked. "Now to go after the other two," he thought. He pulled a remote control out of his pocket and hit the button.

An explosion that looked like fireworks filled the theater. It was actually the different fuse boxes blowing up. All the lights in the theater went out. Charles went toward the darkened stage to get Sam, but was surprised by what he saw. Both Sam and Sebastian were surrounded by the other teenagers.

"My dad is here I know it," Sebastian called out.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," Blake told him. Blake had taken point on Sebastian's protection. He looked to the others. "Let's get him to the dressing room!" he called out and all of the younger members of New Directions led him in that direction.

Charles switched his attention to Sam, but that group was even tighter around him. They weren't looking inward. They looked out ready to attack anyone that came near them. It was mainly females, but Charles decided not to chance it. He ran back to the loading dock backstage to find Kurt and the blonde girl standing near the van. He walked right up to them and knocked Lindsey in the head with the same weapon he'd used on Cooper.

"Maybe you should go back inside and wait, Lindsey," Kurt said and waited for a response, but the one he got wasn't what he expected.

"I think you can stop worrying about her and get in the van," Charles insisted.

Kurt turned around in fear at the sound of the voice. He looked down to see Lindsey unconscious on the ground, the back of her head bleeding.

"Get in the van, Kurt!" Charles ordered.

Scared by his tone of voice Kurt obeyed and walked to the van. The sliding door opened and another guy he'd never seen before pulled him inside. Kurt saw Artie lying motionless on the floor of the van, his hands tied behind him. Charles jumped in behind him and slammed the door. The other guy jumped behind the wheel and began to speed away.

"You promised not to hurt him!" Kurt yelled pointing to Artie.

"You're right, I did," Charles smiled evilly. As the van slowed to take the corner near the street, he opened the sliding door and threw Artie out of the car. He hit with a thud and just rolled.

At the loading dock, Finn, Puck, and Mike made it just in time to see Artie's body thrown from the van. The three boys ran to him. As they ran, Puck noticed Lindsey's body on the ground and stopped to help her.

Back in the dressing room, Sam's group managed to get him back there. He looked at Blaine. "Where's Will? Something's wrong or he'd be here making sure we're okay."

"He's right," Rachel realized.

"Okay, listen up!" Santana just took over. "New kids, stay here and keep everyone away from Sam and Sebastian. No one gets to them unless it's one of us! We're going to go find the others and find Mr. Schue."

The girls and Joe spread out and began looking for the others.

"Rachel!"

Rachel turned around to see Shelby, her mother, standing there.

"Are you all okay? Where's Will?" she asked.

"We don't know. People are missing and we can't find Mr. Schuester. Will you help me find him?"

"Of course!" She pulled out her phone and dialed Will's number. He wasn't answering, but Rachel heard something.

"That's his phone!" she told Shelby. "His ring tone is _Don't Stop Believin'_. I'd know that ring anywhere."

"But where is it coming from?" Shelby wondered.

"Here!" they both looked up to see Quinn calling out to them to come over to where she stood. "I was passing by when I heard it ring. I think it's coming from this room."

The backup generator began to kick in and emergency lights began to light. They tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Rachel looked and saw that something was broken off in the door.

"We've got to break it down!" Rachel told the other girls.

They were stopped by the sound of sirens and police entering the building. Emma and Mrs. Lopez ran towards the girls with two policemen.

"Sam? Sebastian?" Emma called out.

"They're both fine. They're in the dressing room," Quinn told them. "We think Mr. Schue is locked up in here but he won't respond."

The two cops broke the door down and the girls all saw Will and Cooper unconscious on the ground. The police called for the medical team and soon two gurneys were pushed in and the two men were seen about by professionals.

"Are they going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"We think so," the EMT stated. "We'll know better once we get them to the hospital."

"I want to go with them," Emma started to walk away.

"Emma, you can't!" Shelby reminded her. "Someone has to stay with the kids and I don't work at your school anymore."

"Right," Emma realized. "Will you go with them then? You can call me and let me know how they are and the two others."

"Others?" Rachel asked.

Emma realized they didn't know. "Rachel, two of the kids were hurt too. They've been taken to the hospital already."

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other in fear of what could happen next.

Emma managed to get the majority of the kids back to the hotel and into the main suite where Will and Cooper's room was located. It was decided by the police in charge of the investigation that having them all in one location would help keep them all safe. They no longer believed that Charles Smythe only had three targets since he attacked two that had nothing to do with him except being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Carole and Burt were back at the police station with Mrs. Lopez trying to get a lead on the van that took Kurt away. All they cared about was getting their son back. Will, Cooper, Artie, and Lindsey were all taken to the hospital. Several kids wanted to go to be with them, but the police would not hear of it. Now they all sat in the suite waiting to hear word on what would happen next.

No one was talking. Everyone was in shock. Sam and Blaine sat in the middle of the sofa against the wall. Blaine's head leaned on Sam's shoulder and Sam's arms around him. Santana sat on the other side of Sam. She looked up and saw blankness in his big beautiful crystal eyes. She hugged his arm tight and stroked Brittany's hair as she had fallen asleep with her head in Santana's lap. On the other side of Blaine sat Tina with Mike on the shoulder of the seat. They were both worried about the boys sitting next to them, but they'd both seen Artie when they loaded him into the ambulance. It looked really bad. Tina had already cried until she had no more tears.

Sebastian was a different story. If he could have crawled into the wall to hide he would have. He was so embarrassed by what his father had done. He sat in the corner of the room between the sofa and a chair covering his face so everyone couldn't see how upset he was. Sunshine made it her job to sit with him, her arms around his waist and her head on his chest telling him that everything would be okay. Finn sat in the chair in front of them with Rachel in his lap. Both of them fighting back tears as they waited. Quinn had taken a pillow from the sofa and sat on the floor in between Mike and Finn.

On the love seat opposite the chair, Mercedes and Puck sat waiting for news. Mia sat in front of her sister on the floor with Joe and Aylin. Kallie stood with Lily and Sugar in the kitchen. They were all worried about Lindsey but Kallie's concern went directly towards her cousin and Sugar's towards Artie. She hadn't seen him before they took him to the hospital. She didn't really know how bad he really was.

Jacob, Shanna, and Jessie sat near the desk and the three boys, Blake, Michael, and Nick sat on the floor closer to the door. Nick wanted to check on Sebastian without being too obvious. He wasn't sure how the older boy would react, but he needed to know that he was okay.

Emma walked back in to the main room from the bedroom, her phone still in her hand. Everyone perked up as they saw her entrance hoping that she would have some news.

"Any word?" Rachel asked.

"That was Shelby . . . Ms. Corcoran on the phone," Emma's mood was hard to read. She seemed to be in as much shock as the kids were. "She gave me as much of an update as she could get. Mr. Schuester is going to be okay. The EMT's had him awake by the time he made it to the hospital."

Sam turned his head into Blaine and broke down letting his tears flow. He was so scared that something bad would happen to Will and he'd be all alone again. His tears were from relief. Blaine just held him tight and Santana rubbed his back and neck showing she was there for support.

"Blaine, Kallie, Cooper is going to be okay also. He was hit in the back of the head and he has a concussion. They are stitching him up but he'll be able to come back to the hotel tonight."

Lily hugged Kallie who just smiled and took a deep sigh of relief. Santana winked at Blaine and grabbed his hand to let him know she was happy his brother was okay.

"They are keeping Lindsey overnight for observation. She's suffering from two different concussions. They think one from the object that knocked her out and the other from when she fell to the ground, but the doctor does believe she is going to be just fine."

Blake's emotions got the best of him at that moment and he started to cry. His head fell over onto Michael's shoulder. Nick moved over and helped comfort him as well.

Emma didn't continue and both Rachel and Finn could tell that she was trying to compose herself.

"Ms. Pillsbury, what about Artie, how is he doing?" Rachel asked.

Emma looked at her and tried to hold a smile but they all saw the cracks in her expression.

"He is going to be okay, right?" Tina looked at her with as much hope as she could gather.

"Artie is a different matter," she began. "They believe that the van was going around 20 miles per hour when he was thrown from it."

"So what does that mean, Ms. Pillsbury?" Blaine asked.

"It means that his injuries are more extensive than the others. He is unconscious and right now he isn't responding to any form of treatment. They are taking him into surgery because he broke several bones when he hit the ground, so they need to set those and stop the bleeding. They are worried that because of the injuries that paralyzed him before it could cause more complications," Emma explained.

She looked around the room. Sugar was in shock, but Kallie and Lily were taking care of her. Mercedes was crying. Quinn and Rachel were crying. Mike cradled Tina in his arms. These girls knew exactly what she meant. Then her eyes met Brittany's.

"Ms. Pillsbury, do you mean that Artie might die?" Brittany asked.

The room was silent. You couldn't even hear anyone breathe because even though no one else was willing to ask it they all wanted to hear her answer. They all turned to her waiting her response.

"I hope not, Brittany, but I think we need to begin preparing ourselves for the possibility," she answered.

It was the answer that so many expected, but they hoped they wouldn't hear. Quinn covered her face and begin to cry louder than she wanted too. Rachel slid out of Finn's lap and next to her on the floor and held her. Finn looked up to Emma.

"What about Kurt?" he asked.

"They have nothing new yet, Finn. I'm sorry," Emma responded.

The room was silent except for crying.

"I'm sorry guys," they heard Sebastian say from the corner of the room. "I'm sorry that my father is so evil and has hurt so many of you." He stood from his spot on the floor. "I feel like I should leave because I'm just a reminder of his evil."

He ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Sam started to get up and go after him but Sunshine stopped him.

"I've got it," she smiled.

"No I do," Nick insisted as he stood up. "I should do this, Sunshine. If I can't get through to him I'll let you try."

"Okay, Nicky. Do your best," she smiled as pinched his cheek.

Nick walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "It's me, babe. Let me in. Please."

The room was still so quiet they could all hear the door unlock. Nick walked in and shut it behind him. He sat on the floor in front of Sebastian.

"First off, I'm not in here too try and change your mind or anything like that. I respect your decision, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore. Sebastian, none of this is your fault and there isn't a single person in that room that blames you. I know that you feel guilty and I understand why you feel that way, but we all know that you're in as much danger as the rest of us. Everyone knows if you could have stopped it from happening you would have. So stop beating yourself up because we all love you, and I love you whether we are together or not. I'm always going to care about you."

Sebastian stared into Nick's eyes. "Don't leave me right now. I know I broke up with you, but I need you, Nick, Please."

"Baby, I'm here," he said getting up on his knees and pulling Sebastian into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Somewhere in New York**

The van drove into some type of dock. Kurt couldn't figure out where they were exactly. He'd hit the location button on Facebook five times hoping it would give his dad a trail to find him. He knew he wasn't in a good spot right now and the chances of him getting out of it alive were slim. He knew his best shot was to just play along with Charles's plan. If he made him mad he was dead.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked him.

"We're leaving the country, but it's not just going to be you and me. There's going to be two other passengers on this trip," he said pushing Kurt onto a yacht. "My son and Sam will be joining us."

Kurt tried to continue texting but Charles caught him. He took his phone and through it into the water.

"I guess I can't trust you like I thought I could. You're going to have to pay for that."

**Hotel**

Eventually, Emma had to make everyone go to bed. Sam was the hardest to get out of the room. He wanted to wait until he saw Will and could see that he was okay. It took both Blaine and Santana to convince him that he needed sleep.

The next morning, Blaine, Sam, and Sebastian's phones all beeped with text at the same time. Sam picked up his and saw it was from Will.

_Mr. Schue: I need you to come to my room. This message isn't for everyone so don't bring anyone that didn't get it._

Sam felt fortunate that both of his roommates got the same message. They slipped some clothes on and headed out of their room. Once in the hallway they saw Tina and Sunshine coming out of one room, Brittany, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn out of another one, and Finn, Puck, and Mike out of a third. Knowing that this was the group that was called made them all tense. As they walked to Mr. Schue's door, they saw Mercedes walking up from the other direction.

"Did you all get this text from Mr. Schue?" she asked.

"Yeah," Finn answered. "I guess we're about to find out what's up."

Finn knocked on the door. Mr. Schue answered.

"It's good to see you," Finn smiled and hugged the older man. Every kid had the same response. Blaine and Sam were the last two to go in.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Sam said as he hugged Will. "I thought I'd lost another parent."

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm not going anywhere," Will told him. He hugged Blaine too. "I think there's someone inside waiting for you, Blaine."

They walked inside and Blaine saw Cooper standing on the other side of the room. He ran over to his brother and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, little brother, I'm great. I've got a hard head so it'll take more than one hit to take me out," Cooper told him.

"Coop, I'm sorry about being an ass about the other stuff. I wasted a lot of time we could have hung out on this trip," Blaine confessed.

"No living in the past, Blaine and no need to apologize either. I completely understand," Cooper hugged him back.

Sam looked over to a crowd gathered and looked through to see Lindsey standing there. Once he could break passed Tina, Sunshine, Sebastian, and Brittany, he hugged the blonde. "I'm glad you're okay, Lindsey. We were all worried about you."

"Thanks, Sam. I'm just glad to be back and okay. I'm really lucky," she smiled weakly.

Sam noted the sadness in her voice.

"Now that you're all here I'm afraid there is something I need to tell you," he had to stop and compose himself. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you."

"Oh no," Rachel knew it was one of two things. She turned and buried her face in Finn's chest.

Will tried to speak but he couldn't without breaking into tears.

"Which one?" Sam asked. "Artie or Kurt?"

Will managed one word. "Both."


	40. Chapter 40 Going Home

**CHAPTER FORTY: GOING HOME**

**Lima, Ohio – 2 Days Later**

In five households across the city of Lima, people are fighting exhaustion and their own emotions to get themselves ready for an event they didn't see coming. Some are in shock while others are completely aware of their surroundings, but it doesn't make the day's events any easier. They each find themselves getting ready, but unable to voice their feelings.

_**(From Where You Are by Lifehouse)**_

At the Hudson-Hummel home, Puck and Mike both stayed the night with Finn. The three boys are putting on their suits.

_**FINN: So far away from where you are. These miles have torn us worlds apart.**_

_**MIKE: And I miss you. Yeah, I miss you.**_

_**PUCK: So far away from where you are. Standing underneath the stars.**_

_**ALL 3: And I wish you were here.**_

In Will Schuester's apartment, Will is standing in front of the mirror shaving while Emma is brushing her hair out.

_**EMMA: I miss the years that were erased.**_

_**WILL: I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face.**_

Sam stands in his room in front of the mirror buttoning his dress shirt.

_**SAM: I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me**_

_**ALL 3: Yeah, I miss you, and I wish you were here.**_

Mercedes and Quinn stand in their bathroom trying to apply makeup through their tears.

_**MERCEDES: I feel the beating of your heart. I see the shadows of your face.**_

_**QUINN: Just know that wherever you are yeah, I miss you**_

_**BOTH: And I wish you were here**_

At Rachel's home, she, Sunshine, Tina, Santana, and Brittany are all putting on their black dresses.

_**RACHEL: I miss the years that were erased.**_

_**TINA: I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face.**_

_**BRITTANY: I miss all the little things**_

_**SANTANA: I never thought that they'd mean everything to me.**_

_**ALL FIVE: Yeah, I miss you, and I wish you were here.**_

In the Anderson home, Kallie and Cooper both come out of their rooms and stare into Blaine's room as he stares out the window.

_**KALLIE: So far away from where you are.**_

_**COOPER: These miles have torn us worlds apart.**_

_**BLAINE: And I miss you . . . Yeah, I miss you . . . And I wish you were here.**_

Kallie walked over behind Blaine and put her arms around his neck.

"Your mom and dad said we need to be ready to go in half an hour," she told him.

"I'll be ready," he whispered back.

"Anything that I can get for you?" she wanted to help him but she didn't know how.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though," he never turned to look at her. He just continued to stare out the window.

She turned and walked back towards the doorway and looked at Cooper like she didn't know what else to do. He smiled at her and let her know he would take care of him. She left the room and shut the door behind her. Walking over to the window seat where Blaine sat, Cooper sat next to him, with his back against the wall so he could face his brother.

"Is it a good memory?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine finally turned his head to his brother.

"Since we got home late last night every time I've passed your room, you've been looking into the backyard at the same exact spot so I assume there must be some memory about Kurt that you can't shake," Cooper suggested.

"I'm not in love with Kurt. I'm not thinking about Kurt. I just want to be left alone," Blaine recited like it was on repeat.

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much," Cooper recalled from his memory. Blaine looked at him oddly. "It's from Hamlet. I did actually pay attention in school, Blaine. I'm not the complete idiot most people think I am."

Blaine for some reason just started talking. "I was just remembering last summer. That double sized chaise lounger out by the pool was our favorite. We'd lie out there together and just talk about everything, our futures, songs we wanted to sing, each other. That was the first place Kurt tried to convince me to transfer to McKinley. We were so happy. It was our place. I . . ."

Blaine couldn't finish the statement.

"It's okay to say that you loved him, Blaine. No one will fault you for that," Cooper told him.

"It's wrong, it's so wrong," Blaine's face went rigid, but the tears falling from his eyes gave him away. "All the things that he did to me, to Sam, to everyone, and I sit here and want to cry for him. No, it's wrong!"

"For two months you've been apart, but for almost two years before that you two were in love and inseparable. That doesn't go away just because you broke up. You may not love Kurt now. You're heart may belong to someone else, but you're a fool if you don't acknowledge the fact that someone you loved for a very long time is gone and it's affecting you. The longer you bottle it up and don't tell people how you feel, the worse it's going to be, Blaine. Why don't you let me help you?" Cooper offered.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Blaine pushed his hands away.

"Listen, little brother, you may have pushed everyone else away, but no matter how hard you push, I'm not leaving you alone. I'm here for you no matter what," Cooper declared.

Blaine was quiet. "I haven't pushed people away, have I?"

"You just did a great job of it with Kallie. You didn't do more than say hello to mom and dad when they picked us up at the airport, Tina, Sunshine, Sam, all shut out," Cooper counted the examples back to him.

"I didn't shut out Sam. I wouldn't do that. I love him," Blaine defended himself.

"No one is denying that Blaine, and I know you love him, but you still shut him out. I don't think you realized you were doing it, but he did, and he's confused by it, but I think he understands. Think about it. Have you even talked to him since we've been home?" Cooper pointed out.

Blaine realized he was right. "Has he called?"

"Five times," Cooper rolled his eyes as he smiled. "He even tried to be cool about it. He called my phone, then Kallie's, then Mom's, the house number which she also answered, and then he called yours which was downstairs so I answered it when I saw it was him."

"Did you talk to him?"

"He just wanted to make sure you were okay. I told him to come over, but he said he would wait until you said it was okay. He knew you needed time, but the boy is worried about you. He said he hoped you would talk to him at Kurt's service."

"He's so good to me," Blaine's head dropped.

"Is that what's wrong?" Cooper realized. "Your past feelings for Kurt are making you feel guilty?"

"Can you blame me?" Blaine looked to his brother for guidance.

"Blaine," he pulled his brother into his chest and hugged him. "It's not the same thing. You lost someone that is going to be a big part of your life forever. It's natural that you would revisit those feelings, but it doesn't change how you feel about Sam. You still love him, right?"

Blaine nodded his agreement.

"You aren't feeling guilt towards Sam. You're feeling regret towards Kurt because you never resolved things. You've got to say goodbye to him, Blaine," Cooper explained.

Blaine knew it was true. In order for him to move forward with Sam Evans he had to say goodbye to Kurt Hummel.

**FLASHBACK – New York City**

They all stood there waiting for Mr. Schuester to tell them what happened.

"Which one?" Sam asked. "Artie or Kurt?"

"Both," Will managed to say out loud.

"Oh my God, no!" Mercedes cried out and sat down because she was overcome.

"They're both dead?" Quinn tried to wrap her head around the thought.

"No, not exactly," Will realized his misspoken statement. "Artie isn't dead, but it could still happen."

"What do you mean, Mr. Schue?" Mike questioned.

"Artie suffered major brain damage. His brain began to swell during surgery. He's in a coma, and the doctor's don't know if he'll ever wake up. We stayed at the hospital until Artie's parents made it this morning. Emma went to the hospital when Cooper and I got here. They have to make the decision about what to do with him."

"What do you mean make the decision?" Brittany asked.

"It means they have to decide whether to let the machines keep him alive or see if he can do it on his own, Brittany," Santana explained.

She turned to Mr. Schuester. "Would that kill him?"

"It could," he stated. "His injuries might be too bad for him to recover."

"But they have to give him a chance. They can't take that away from him," Brittany's words were accompanied by tears.

"Mr. Schuester, what about Kurt," Finn asked fighting back his own tears. "He's okay, right? They found him and he's fine?"

Will's heart broke watching the heart of his first protégé breaking. He hated having to be the one to tell him this.

"They did find him. Your brother was very smart. He kept using the location function on Facebook as they traveled and the police used it to locate his position. Mr. Smythe was preparing to leave the country. When he saw the police coming after him he started the boat and tried to take off. The police tried to take him out, but . . ." Mr. Schuester's voice got caught in his throat. He knew he would have problems saying the next part. ". . . but he used Kurt as a shield."

"Oh no," Rachel began to cry. She held Finn tighter knowing that he was realizing that he'd lost a brother.

"Finn, I do know that Burt got the chance to speak to him before he died. He wasn't alone. Burt was holding him when it happened," Will's voice cracked telling him.

Both Puck and Quinn added to the hug around Finn holding him in place. Finn started to lose it.

"Mr. Schue, do you think maybe we could take him in the bedroom so he can . . ." Puck asked.

"Of course," Mr. Schue agreed and the three pulled Finn into the bedroom so he didn't have to cry in front of everyone.

Sebastian walked up and stood by Sam. "Mr. Schue, um, it's probably totally inappropriate for me to ask this right now because of what happened to Kurt and to Artie, but um . . . well as horrible of a person as he is, he's still my dad."

Watching him ask this question was a full realization for everyone in the room. As great of a front as Sebastian always managed to put forth this was the rawest they'd seen. This was a kid who just wanted his dad to love him but had never experienced it. This was a kid that did everything to get his father's approval but he'd not gotten it.

Sunshine wrapped her arms around his right one and held his hand.

"So could you just tell me about my dad? Is he alive?" Sebastian asked.

Mr. Schuster shook his head negatively. "I'm so sorry Sebastian. He started shooting back at the SWAT team. They didn't have a choice but to kill him."

Sebastian's legs collapsed under him and Sam had to grab on to him to keep him from falling to the ground. They sort of fell onto the chair behind them and Sam and Sebastian were both sitting sideways in it. Sebastian buried his head in Sam's shirt and Sam just held him tight. Sunshine was hugging him at the waist. They kept hearing him say, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry he did this."

No one moved. The news affected them all differently. The sounds of different people crying filled the room. Everyone shed tears, but Sebastian's were the loudest. Santana motioned to Blaine asking him to come take care of Brittany. Blaine came over and sat on the other side of Brittany and Santana leaned her over to him and he hugged her and rubbed her back showing his support. Santana walked over to where Sam was holding on to Sebastian and somehow climbed on to the side of the chair and sat down.

"Sebastian, look at me," she whispered. He didn't move. "Boy, don't make me ask you twice."

"Santana, do you really think this is the right time for this?" Sam motioned for her to chill out.

"Shut it, Trouty. I know what I'm doing," she said grabbing Sebastian's shirt and turning him to face her. "Now, listen to me, Sebastian. I know you're upset because he was your dad, but also because he made so many of our lives miserable, but the first one has no relation to the second one, got it? No one here puts you to in the same category with him. You're an orphan, a misfit just like the rest of us. If there is one thing that Kurt taught all of us it's that you have to be proud of who you are and stand up for yourself because if you don't, no one else will. We're all misfits. None of us fit the mold of what our parents wanted us to be, but that's okay because we are exactly who we're supposed to be. I think in the long run all this was meant to happen to you. It taught you who you really are and brought you into this group that accepts you with all your faults. Whether you like it or not you're our friend now, and you don't get to keep putting yourself down like you do. It stops now. You don't blame yourself for this again, got it?"

Sebastian was taken back. He never expected this. "Got it," he whispered.

**PRESENT DAY – Schuester Apartment**

Sam stood in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie, but he was so frustrated he just threw it on the floor and gave up. Will stood in the doorway watching him as he threw it. He walked over and picked up the tie off the floor.

"Planning to go with the no tie look today?" he asked.

"Mike always tied them for me. I never learned," Sam confessed.

"Well I taught you how to tie your shoelaces. I think I can teach you how to do this too. Turn towards the mirror," Will instructed. He placed the tie around his neck and showed him the steps to tying it. "Now, think you can do it next time?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "I might need you to show me again."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," Will told him before putting his hands on both of his shoulders. "How are you holding up?"

"Have you heard from Artie's parents yet?" he asked.

"I talked to them this morning," Will turned around and leaned on the footboard of Sam's bed.

"Have they made a decision?" he asked but unable to make eye contact.

"They aren't going to pull the plug. Not yet anyway. They plan to try everything they can before they make that decision," Will said.

This time it was the first real smile he'd seen from Sam since they'd been home.

"That's good," Sam replied.

"Sam, I don't want you to get your hopes up. This may only postpone the inevitable, you know that, right?" Will asked.

"I know, but its hope. That's something we all need right now," Sam mentioned.

"True," Will agreed. "So are you going to the funeral with Emma and me or are you picking up Blaine?"

"No, he's going with his family," Sam picked up his jacket from the chair next to his desk. "I actually haven't talked to him. I'm not going to rush him. I know he needs time. I'm actually going to pick up Sebastian, Shanna and the twins. None of them have a ride so I volunteered."

"Okay, have you talked to Sebastian today? How is he doing?" Will wanted to know.

"We talked about an hour ago. He's still upset, but he isn't blaming himself anymore. That's progress. He even said that he was working on something special for the funeral."

Sam and Will walked into the living room. Emma walked in dressed in a little black dress.

"You look great, Emma," Sam walked over to her and gave her a hug. "If I haven't said it yet thanks for taking care of all of us in New York. You were amazing."

"Sam, you're so sweet," she smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm going to go pick them up. I'll see you both at the service," Sam said walking out of the apartment.

He stopped and began typing out a text on his phone. He attached it to two lists in his phone and sent it out.

**Rachel Berry's home**

All five girls heard their phones go off at the same time. They each picked up their phones and read the text from Sam.

_Sam: Not pulling the plug. Artie's parents looking to do all options. Not giving up._

"Pulling what plug?" Brittany asked with confusion.

"It means they are giving him another chance to make it, Brittany. This is good news!" Santana smiled.

"Something that we really needed at this point," Sunshine smiled.

"Hopefully it means Artie will have the chance to survive," Tina added to Brittany's explanation.

"If only Kurt had gotten that," Rachel began to cry again.

"Come on, Berry, you've got to get it together," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana, can it!" Tina gave her a look that actually made Santana back down. Tina sat next to Rachel. "What's going on in your head, Rachel?"

"I know that Kurt and I burned our friendship when we sent out those pictures and emails, but I honestly thought that one day in the future we'd put it all behind us and be friends again. I mean I felt like one day we would laugh at things and see the humor in it and move on like we did with so many others. I knew it would take a while, but now I'm just sitting here knowing that my best friend died and I never got the chance to say goodbye or that I didn't hate him. I don't know how to comprehend that," Rachel told her.

"That's what funerals are for?" Tina proposed. "And do you honestly think that someone like Kurt, who at eighteen, had this elaborate funeral planned out, would miss his own funeral? He'll be there in spirit listening to what you have to say. So speak from the heart. He'll hear it, and he'll understand."

"Do you really believe that?" Rachel asked.

"I do," Tina smiled. "It sounds just like him actually."

"She's got a point there, Berry," Santana said as she finished her makeup.

"Wait," Sunshine caught something in Tina's statement. "Kurt had his funeral planned out?"

"That's my fault," Rachel took responsibility. "During junior year, I made a comment about having my funeral planned out because if something ever happened to me it had to be fabulous. He didn't believe me so during our first Broadway girls' night with Mercedes I showed it to him and he loved it so much he insisted we help him plan out his, and made us promise if something ever happened to him we would make sure his dad would follow it."

"Is that why his funeral is at the auditorium in the high school?" Sunshine assumed.

"Kurt wasn't exactly the church type. He didn't want a church funeral. He felt most home on stage so that's where he wanted it to be," Rachel added.

"Did he pick out the music too?" Sunshine asked.

"Just two songs. Speaking of which," Santana picked up some sheet music and handed it to her. "The Old crew is going to handle one song, so do you think you can get the new crew together and do this one. I think he'd want you to sing the lead."

Sunshine looked at the sheet music. "I love this song. Let me make some calls and I'll get them together in the choir room and we'll run through it there."

She walked out of the room and starting making calls.

"What about you, Berry?" Santana kneeled in front of her. "Are you going to be able to handle singing the lead on our song?"

"I was hoping you and Quinn would help me," Rachel admitted.

"I thought you'd never ask," Santana smiled.

**Sam Evans & the Smythe House**

Sam parked his truck and noticed another car in the driveway. He walked up to the door and let himself in. He saw Mary Smythe and Maribel Lopez sitting at the kitchen counter. When Mary saw Sam she jumped up and ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you are okay, Sam," she seemed more relieved than he'd ever heard her voice before.

"Thanks, Ms. Smythe. What are you ladies working on?" he asked.

"Well with Charles Smythe's death, I'm no longer Mary's divorce attorney, I'm her legal counsel. We got access to Mr. Smythe's will this morning. There are several things we have to take care of like unpaid taxes and stuff, but once those are taken care of Mary and Sebastian are going to be well taken care of," Mrs. Lopez told him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sebastian asked as he came down the hallway. Sam was surprised by the smile that crossed his face.

"Yeah, we better go," Sam agreed. The boys walked outside and could see the twins and Shanna walking over from their house. "So what's up, Seb? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"You mean, they didn't tell you?" he said as they got in the truck. "We read my Dad's will this morning and I am listed as the soul benefactor. Once Santana's mom takes care of everything you'll be friends with the youngest billionaire in the country. You and I'll have enough money to do whatever we want to do."

Sam didn't know how to respond.

**McKinley High School**

Emma and Will pulled up into the school's parking lot and there were news vans everywhere.

"What are they doing here?" Will wondered.

"Kurt was the son of a U.S. Representative. Burt hasn't talked about what happened and so everyone is speculating that it was some type of blackmail gone bad scheme," Emma pointed out.

Will picked up his phone and made a call. "Sebastian, are you in the truck with Sam? . . . Good, look there are press people everywhere. Tell him to go to the back entrance of the school and park next to Sue's spot in the back and come through the back entrance of the auditorium . . . Yeah, he has a key. I made him one . . . Okay thanks, Sebastian."

He hung up and turned to see Emma smiling at him. "You called Sebastian instead of Sam?"

"After what happened to Quinn, I don't want Sam trying to talk on his phone and drive at the same time," Will explained.

Her smile widened. "You're going to be a great father, Will." She looked down at the floor of the car. "Have you talked to Sam about our conversation?"

Will shamefully looked down as well. "Not yet. I wanted to let him get through the funeral before I gave him that to think about."

"I understand, Will, but you need to tell him because I don't want to lie to him. He deserves to know the truth. He's been lied to enough already," Emma insisted.

**FLASHBACK – New York City.**

Emma walked back into Will's suite to find him and Cooper in there with Sam and Blaine.

"Hey guys," she tried to smile before turning to Will. "Do all the kids know?"

"We just finished breaking the news to everyone," he told her.

"Artie's parents are talking to the doctors about options now. Shelby brought me back. She's checking on Rachel and I think trying to get some sleep before she flies back to Ohio. It's a good thing she was here," Emma declared. Then she turned her attention to the boys. "Sam, Blaine, I need to talk to Will and Cooper in private. Do you mind if I kick you out for a little while?"

"That's fine, Ms. Pillsbury. We should probably get some sleep anyway," Blaine picked up on the hint.

"Yeah, we didn't sleep well last night," Sam added. "We'll go check on everyone and then head back to our room if you need us for anything."

Each boy hugged their family member and then the other adult male. Both hugged Emma on the way out. When the two boys shut the door behind them, Emma began her questionnaire.

"Are you two sleeping together?" she asked.

Cooper's eyes bulged out of his head and Will hung his head knowing that this was going to happen sometime. Cooper looked to Will for how to answer.

"Emma, I never wanted to hurt you that is what this was about," Will began.

"It's my fault, Emma. I confused him and made him question himself. I practically convinced him that he wouldn't know unless he tried and that he should try with me," Cooper interrupted.

"But it's happened more than once, right? You can't blame more than once on confusion, can you?" she thought aloud.

"I'm not going to let Cooper take the bullet for me. I knew what I was doing Emma, and I'm sorry. I was . . . " Will didn't know how to finish the statement.

"Taming the beast," Emma filled in his blank. "Shelby taught me that expression. It means that someone who hasn't had sex for a long time can become like an addict once they have it again. Is that how you were feeling?"

"Yeah," Will admitted. "I tried to control my urges, Emma. I kept them at bay all summer for you, but I had a weak moment and Cooper and I, we . . ."

"Cooper, will you go get some coffee or something, and leave Will and I alone for a little while," Emma asked calmly.

"Sure," he nodded. He walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Thank you," she said not knowing what else she could say. Cooper walked out the door and shut it behind him. "We should sit down."

She walked over to the sofa and sat down. Will sat opposite her on the other end.

"I have some questions," she said finally making eye contact with him. "Do you love him?"

"Not in the way you're talking about," he confessed. "I mean he's become my best friend. I think he filled a void I had. I mean in the friendship department I have you and Shannon and Sue, but as far as guys my only close friends have been my students. I needed someone closer to my own age, so I do love him in that sense, but I don't love him like I love you. I'll never love anyone else that way."

"I don't doubt that you love me, Will. I doubt that I can be everything you need. I'm obviously not supplying something that is very important to you, and I can't. Every time I think I am willing to try it again, I have an overwhelming fear that just takes over and I just can't do that for you," she breaks down and starts to cry.

Will moved the entire distance across the sofa and pulls her into him. "You don't have too, Emma. I would never ask you to do something that you don't want to just to make me feel better."

"That's my point, Will!" Emma pulled away so she could look in his eyes. "You're willing to not be yourself so that I can be. What kind of a person does that make me?"

"I don't understand," he stated honestly.

"I love you, Will, but just like you wouldn't make me do something because of my OCD, it would be just as wrong for me to keep you from being who you are fully and completely as well. I can't expect you to forget about something that is obviously a huge part of your life."

"What are you suggesting?" Will asked.

"We're not a normal couple, Will. Nothing about this relationship is normal except that I love you and you love me. That's where it ends. We can't expect for things to just be normal because we want to have some Norman Rockwell-esque marriage. If we're going to work, we have to find a way for both of us to get all of our needs fulfilled. I might be obsessive compulsive but I'm not crazy, Will. No matter how much of a wonderful man you are, you might last a year or two but eventually your need for sex would cause you to cheat. So we need to figure something out that will keep that from happening," she told him.

"Like what?" Will didn't know if he was hearing her correctly.

"I want you to find a buddy, but it can't be a woman. I just can't handle that I'm sorry. I need to be the only woman in your life," she insisted.

"You mean like a friends with benefits kind of buddy?" he questioned.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Someone that you're friends with, that you can hang out with and you can fulfill the needs that I can't provide you with so that you can come home and I can take care of everything else," She continued.

"Emma, are you sure about this?" he was worried that this arrangement wouldn't work.

"I am, but you can't have sex with him in our home, and you have to promise me that you'll shower before you come home," she demanded.

"I guess I can do that if you really think this would work," Will agreed.

"What other option do we have? I can't live with the idea that you will begin to hate me because you aren't fulfilled in our marriage. But I have one other demand before you agree to this," she stated.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to tell Sam. That boy has been lied to far too much in his life, and now that he's living in our home he should know about our arrangement. He'll understand because he loves you and he loves me and if we are happy with it he will be too. He understands things not being normal probably more than any of the rest of us."

**PRESENT DAY - McKinley High School**

Will and Emma walked into the doors of McKinley High holding hands. They'd made it passed the press and into the building where it was much calmer.

"Well, William, you managed to make a huge mess out of this, didn't you?" the voice of Sue Sylvester snapped from behind them.

"It's good to see you again too, Sue," Will stated rolling his eyes.

"Oh relax, Will, cause your hair never will with all that product in it, I know you couldn't have prevented this. Everyone does," Sue assured him. "I made sure that the school board and Figgins got a copy of the NYPD Police report. They've seen you and Emma did all you could. I have to admit, though, that there is one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"How that tazer gun didn't electrocute you. With that much product in your hair it had to have acted like some kind of a conductor. You must have super powers to outlast that kind of charge or your hair will never uncurl now. I'm not sure which one it is," Sue smiled at her own comments. "The Hummels are inside with Shannon. You should go in. I know Frankenteen has been looking for you."

Will and Emma excused themselves and walked into the auditorium. Sue was about to walk in when she heard Quinn's voice, "I didn't know track suits came in basic black."

"Well, Q, you should know that I can have anything at my disposal at a moment's notice," Sue answered. She turned to see Quinn standing there Mercedes. "Aretha, it's good to see you too. I'm glad you girls made it home safely. Are you home for long?"

"No, fall semester starts in two days. I have to fly back tonight," Quinn answered.

"I'm home for a few days to make sure my little sister gets into high school okay before I leave. I don't have any time off until Thanksgiving," Mercedes answered.

"Good for you. I'm proud of you girls. I don't say this often, but I always knew you'd both do great things. I know Porcelain was a great friend to both of you. I'm sorry for your loss," she had a moment of sincerity before walking inside.

"Did she just have a moment?" Mercedes asked.

"Of humanity? Yeah. Coach Sylvester has mellowed with the new baby," Quinn realized.

"Do you want to go by the choir room for old times' sake?" Mercedes asked.

"I think that's a great idea," Quinn stated.

As they walked back to the choir room, they saw Sam, Sebastian, Jacob, Jessie, and Shanna sneaking in the side door of the building and walking towards them.

"You girls look beautiful," Shanna complimented them. "Quinn, I love that dress."

"Thanks Shanna," Quinn smiled. "You look beautiful as well."

"Let's not forget Mercedes," Jacob winked. "She's the sexy one in the group."

Shanna raised an eye brow at the boy. "Besides you of course." Jacob blushed.

Jessie looked into the choir room. "It looks like Sunshine has already gotten started. We should go inside."

"I'm going to go check on the surprise backstage. I'll see you guys inside," Sebastian winked.

"He seems a lot better," Mercedes said apprehensively.

"That's because he discovered this morning that his father's will left everything to him," Sam informed them.

"But that would make him a millionaire," Quinn realized.

"Try billionaire," Sam corrected her. "It worries me."

"Because he has enough money at his finger tips to do whatever he wants?" Mercedes asked.

"Or because you're worried he might slip back into his old ways," Quinn added.

"Both," Sam realized.

"Are you singing with the new kids?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm singing with you guys. I figure we'll all need the support to make it through the song, and I'm not sure I can do more than one. Especially after Mr. Hummel asked me to speak," Sam explained.

"Both of us are speaking too. They have a lot of speakers," Mercedes stated.

"I know they asked Rachel and Finn is going to speak. Do you know if Blaine is going to say anything?" Quinn asked.

"I haven't spoken to him since we got home," Sam revealed.

"Well now is your chance," Quinn motioned for him to turn around and he saw the Anderson family standing at the end of the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Cooper continued on to the auditorium. Blaine and Kallie walked toward them.

"Hey girls," Kallie smiled as she greeted the graduates. "Would you like to come in and listen to our rehearsal? We could use some pointers."

"Sounds like a great offer," Mercedes responded knowing exactly what she was doing. She and Quinn followed her inside leaving the boys alone in the hallway.

Blaine was about to apologize, but Sam couldn't wait. He put his hands on Blaine's cheeks and kissed him. It was gentle and soft and he just wanted to give Blaine something that would tell him he loved him. As their lips parted they looked in each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Blaine's brows furrowed as he spoke. "I didn't even realize I pulled away from you until Cooper pointed it out. I guess I just disappeared for a little while."

"You don't need to apologize. I know this is hard for you. If something had happened to either of those girls that just walked into the choir room I'd be the same way," Sam smiled to reassure him. "Don't be upset by this. I know that you needed time. So do I have you back now?"

"You have me back," Blaine smiled and kissed him again. He reached down and grabbed Sam's hand within his. "Help me through this, Sam."

"I will. You're my only concern today," he insisted.

The two boys walked towards the front entrance of the auditorium. Blaine's eyes went directly to the group about to enter.

"Wade? Ms. Corcoran?" Blaine called out.

Wade turned around seeing Blaine standing there. He walked over and hugged Blaine.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Wade said. "I know things weren't great between you at the end, but I know you two cared for each other."

Shelby concentrated on Sam. "Sam, I'm very sorry," she said hugging the younger man. "My squad and I wanted to show our respects to Kurt's family. I hope that's okay."

Sam noticed that in addition to Wade about ten more members of Vocal Adrenaline were with them.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Ms. Corcoran. I'm positive Kurt would love having you here," Sam proclaimed.

"Great. We're going to find our seats," Shelby determined before leading them inside.

"Well that's a surprise," Sam commented.

"But a nice one. It will mean a lot to Mr. Hummel that kids that competed against Kurt respected him enough to show their respects," Blaine said.

"What about his other former teammates?"

Blaine turned around and saw Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval, two of their former Warbler teammates, standing there. Blaine ran up to both of them and gave them both a hug. Sam shook their hands.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Blaine's entire spirits picked up seeing them.

"Yeah, and I barely recognized you without the Warbler jackets," Sam added.

"Well, you won't be seeing us in those much more," Nick Duval commented.

"Why?" Blaine had a feeling he knew what he was going to hear.

"Because Jesse St. James got both of our fathers fired. We can't afford the tuition to Dalton without that break as a teacher's kid," Jeff explained.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I live in this school district so I guess I'm transferring to McKinley. My dad has an interview with your principal later today for a position that's opened up." Nick Duval told him.

"You dad is an awesome math teacher Duval. I'm sure he'll get it," Blaine assured him.

"Duval?" Sam asked confused.

"When I was at Dalton there were three Nicks in our grade level," Blaine explained. "It got confusing so we started calling them all by their last names."

"Well that will work here then, too since they'll be two Nicks in New Directions assuming you want to join us," Sam offered.

"You mean get a chance to take that bastard and his disciples down?" Duval scoffed. "If Mr. Schuester will have me I'm so there."

"What about you Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"I don't live in this district, but my dad got a job working at Lima Community College so if we can find a place to live I might be moving here too, but we don't know yet," he explained.

"Well you know you've got a home with us too if you want it," Blaine smiled at his old friend. "Having you both here would be so great. I would love having you here."

Sam wondered how having more of Blaine's Warbler friends at McKinley might change the dynamic in New Directions, but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He watched as Jeff checked his phone.

"It looks like they're here," Jeff told Nick.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

He got his answer when he looked at the entrance to the school. An entire crew of former Warblers including Wes, Thad, Trent, David, and Andrew all walked through the door. There were ten of them total.

"I don't know what to say, guys," Blaine felt tears filling his eyes. "It means so much that you're all here."

He began to greet each of them with a hug.

"Well, Kurt was our teammate once upon a time as well," Wes pointed out. "We wanted to say our goodbyes to him."

"I'm really sorry, Blaine," Trent stated. "I heard that you and Kurt broke up before all of this, but I know it still hurts."

Wes noticed Sam standing there and extended his hand. "I remember you. You sang the _Dirty Dancing_ song at Regionals my senior year. It's nice to see someone supporting our boy, Blaine."

"Um, he's a little more than support, Wes," Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah, guys this is Sam Evans, my boyfriend," Blaine introduced him as he walked back over to Sam and put his arm around his waist.

"My apologies, Sam. The rest of my statement stands though. I'm glad you are taking care of our boy."

"It's my pleasure," Sam stated. "We should probably get inside though. It's almost time to start."

Blaine and Sam led their way inside. The Warblers found seats in front of Vocal Adrenaline. Sam and Blaine continued to the front of the room where Mr. and Mrs. Hummel stood with Finn and Rachel. They both embraced Kurt's parents and told them how sorry they were. Both seemed to be handling things very well considering what happened. They saw Kurt's casket for the first time. It looked like he'd designed it himself. It was a blend of purple and white that looked like a fabric he would wear. Blaine turned his attention to Rachel and Sam walked up to Finn.

"I'm going to hug you now," he said to Finn before hugging him. "You know I'm always here for you no matter what happens, right? Doesn't matter if you're in Lima or in Chicago. Whatever you need, I'm there."

"Thanks, Sam," Finn whispered. He knew Finn wasn't in a position to talk. He was trying to stay strong and speaking could cause that armor to break. He turned to see his newest friends and team members entering from their practice. He walked over to them.

"Everything ready?" he asked Sunshine.

"Yeah, it sounds good. Sebastian never showed up though. I know he'll know the song, but that's not like him," she said.

"He's coping, I think," Sam defended him.

"Hey Sam," he turned to hear Nick Hall's voice. "Have you seen Sebastian?"

"Last I heard from him he was going backstage to work on something," Sam told him.

"Thanks," Nick nodded and headed up the stairs to the backstage area.

"Do you think those two are going to make it?" Sunshine asked Sam.

"I think I'm just going to concentrate on my own relationship for a little while. Everyone may have to figure out their own drama," Sam grinned.

"Are you okay?" Sunshine asked putting her arms around Sam. "If that evil man had gotten to you I don't know what I would have done. I can't imagine life without you, Sam."

"I can't imagine mine without Sunshine," he was proud of his own wordplay.

Two rows back Lily talked to Sugar but was soon interrupted.

"Excuse me, Sugar. May I talk to Lily for a moment," Blake requested.

"Sure," Sugar smiled.

"What's up, Blake," Lily asked.

He took her hand and pulled her to the side of the auditorium. She was very aware that when he started talking he didn't let go of her hand. "This isn't the time, but Lily I'd really like to talk to you about some things. Do you think maybe we can talk about us after the service is over?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled. "May I sit by you during the service?"

"I'd like that too," her smile widened.

Backstage, Nick saw Sebastian going through a box containing some jackets. When Sebastian saw him walking up, he covered it quickly.

"What are you doing, Nicky?" Sebastian asked.

"Well it's nice to hear you still using that name for me," Nick smiled. "I wanted to check on you. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts."

"I've been busy," Sebastian said non-chalantly. "Besides the funeral service and then burying my dad without one, we have all of his businesses to transfer and money to figure out."

"You're mom isn't dealing with that?" Nick asked.

"He didn't leave any of it to her. He left it all to me."

"Oh," Nick realized. "I guess talking about us right now isn't the best timing then."

"Not right now," Sebastian agreed. "Look Nicky, my feelings haven't changed for you but you have issues to deal with and we have a lot to talk about, but I can't think about any of that right now. I have so much other stuff to take care of first. I think it's best if you and I just go our separate ways for a while and figure out what we want."

"I don't need time, Sebastian. I know I want you," Nick's voice pleaded with him.

"Well then you're ahead of me then. I don't know which way is up in my life right now and I need some time. Why can't you understand that?" Sebastian snapped at him. He saw the shock in Nick's eyes. It was like he'd scared him. "Nicky, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

It was too late. He already walked away from him.

Nick ran down the steps of the auditorium stage and found a seat between Michael and Kallie. He sat down crossing his arms and hanging his head. The lights began to dim signaling everyone that the service was about to start. People started to take their seats. On the front left side of the stage was where New Directions was supposed to sit. Mike and Tina sat on the end followed by Brittany and Santana. Sam took his seat next to her followed by Blaine and Sunshine. They all watched as Sebastian came down the stairs and sit next to her. As everyone took their spots, Mr. Schuester took his spot behind the lectern on stage. The service began.

"Thank you all for coming," Mr. Schuester started to speak. "This afternoon we celebrate the life of Kurt Hummel. Taken from us much to early in life, Kurt's creativity and strength through adversity will be two things that he will be remembered for in the lives of his friends, family, and all those that had the pleasure of knowing him. Everyone in this room has a different opinion of Kurt, and we'll hear from several of you today, but say what you will, one thing that we all know is that Kurt Hummel was truly an original, one-of-a-kind."

The newest members of New Directions were led to the stage by Sunshine as the rest of the room watched. They situated themselves on the risers sitting on stage right in front of their seats.

_**(I Will Remember You by Sarah McLaughlin)**_

_**SUNSHINE: I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by. Weep not for the memories.**_

The choir filled in with ooh's behind her and Lily and Lindsey providing background vocals.

_**SUNSHINE: I'm so tired but I can't sleep. Standin' on the edge of something much too deep. It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word. We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.**_

_**ALL: I will remember you. Will you remember me?**_

_**SUNSHINE: Don't let you life pass you by.**_

_**ALL: Weep not for the memories. **_

During the musical interlude, as the choir continued with the background, a slide show of pictures with Kurt and his friends began to play.

_**SUNSHINE: I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose. Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose. Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night. You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me night.**_

_**ALL: I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your light pass you by. Weep not for the memories.**_

All the instruments cut out and the kids sang the final chorus a capella.

_**ALL: I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your light pass you by. Weep not for the memories.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Weep not for the memories.**_

The group returned to their seats as Mercedes stood up to speak. "My friendship with Kurt is hard to explain. I think we went through every single type of friendship you could think of at some point in time. But the thing I will remember is that once he gained the courage to come out to everyone, there was never another moment where you didn't know how he felt. Kurt could be read like a book . . .

Her words flowed into Tina's. ". . . Kurt was the first to comment on everything from your clothing, your song selection, and even who we dated. In his mind it was all done in order to help us. I'll miss that Kurt."

"The thing that I will always remember from Kurt is that he put a face on intolerance for me," Joe confessed. "Before it was this idea that I didn't understand, but he explained it to me and pointed out examples around us in our own school and I was so thankful for that so that I could do my part to keep it from happening to any of my friends . . ."

". . .Kurt was my brother . . . is my brother," Finn began. Everyone in the room braced themselves for his words. "When I first met him I thought he was the most annoying guy I'd ever met. He wouldn't leave me alone, and before I knew it our parents were dating. Then they're getting married and Kurt wants me to pick our swatches with him and I didn't even know what that was. I thought it was like a weird watch. Before I knew it, I had a brother, and I didn't realize that I missed out on having one until I found out how great it was to have one. Kurt was the best brother a guy could ask for. I was blessed to have him in my life. I miss you Kurt. I don't know how to go through life without having a brother again."

Finn sat down and Will turned around and motioned for Sebastian. He walked up onto stage and stood behind the lectern. "I know a lot of you are probably surprised to see me up here, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized Kurt and I have a lot in common. First of all, let me say to Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel, and to Finn how deeply sorry I am for your loss. I wish that my deceased father knew how to treat people better and I'm sure because of what he did to your son and so many others that he is paying for it now in the afterlife. Your son and I never got along. I used to think it was because we hated each other, but it's only been in the last week that I realized that it's because we're both alike. We grew up in single parent families. He, because he lost his mother at a young age and me because my father is an . . . well I think we've established that. We both love to the point of obsession and sticking our noses into other people's business. That, by the way, is the reason we didn't get along. We both loved music, we cherished our friends and we both desperately wanted a brother in our lives to share things with. Finn, you gave him that and he loved you so much. I'm lucky that I've got that now as well," he turned and nodded at Sam and smiled. "We both loved glee club, and were members of two different groups, New Directions here at McKinley and the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Sebastian took off his suit jacket and pulled out a different one from inside the lectern and put it on. "No matter where you go or how long you've been gone, Once a Warbler always a Warbler," he said and all the graduated Warblers, Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling walked up to the stage and headed backstage. As Sebastian kept talking they returned one-by-one wearing their Warbler jackets and took a spot on the risers. "I wasn't in the club at the same time as Kurt, but I was in the school. I saw him and Blaine sing together and nearly beat the New Directions to Nationals that year. It was soon after that competition that he returned to McKinley and turned in his jacket. To his family, those of us, who were at one time proud to wear the Dalton colors would like the opportunity to say our goodbye to Kurt with a song that he personally made famous, but we have one piece of the puzzle missing."

Wes walked out in his jacket and carrying another one. He handed it to Sebastian. "We've got a great group up here, but we're missing one Warbler," He turned to Blaine. "What do you say? I made sure it was your size exactly."

Blaine looked around trying to decide what to do.

"Go, baby. Your friends came all this way. I think this will help you," Sam told him.

Blaine stood and took off his suit jacket and handed it to Sam. Walking on to the stage, Sebastian met him halfway and helped him into the jacket before taking their positions in the front of the group. The guitar began the song and Blaine recognized it immediately as the song where he realized he was in love with Kurt.

_**(Blackbird – Warbler Glee Cast Version)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

Sebastian looked over to Blaine offering the next verse to him. He wasn't sure he could do it but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to say his goodbye with this song.

_**BLAINE: Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free.**_

When he sang the word free, it finally hit him that Kurt was gone and he broke down on stage. He wasn't focused on the last few months anymore. This was about losing the guy he did love and thought he'd spend his life with. Sebastian put his arm around him showing his support. Santana grabbed Sam's hand knowing that if he didn't Sam would rush up and pull Blaine back to him. She knew that Blaine needed this moment otherwise he might never grieve.

_**WARBLERS: Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

As the Warblers took their seats, and Sebastian helped Blaine back to his, Sam checked on him. Asked him if he was okay, and then got up to speak.

"Kurt and I had our differences these last couple of months, but that almost seems inconsequential right now because every other moment of our friendship he was the perfect friend. The last conversation he and I had he asked me if the last two months hadn't happened if I thought we would still be friends. I gave him some blow off answer because I didn't think either of us were ready to have that conversation, but I've thought about how I would answer it since then," he paused and he made eye contact with several people before restarting . . . Blaine . . . Santana . . . Quinn . . . Rachel . . . Finn . . . and finally Mr. Hummel. "the Hummel's are a great family. They took me in last year so that I could go to school at McKinley. Mr. Hummel, one of the things that you taught me, and I'll never forget, is that there's a difference between a person that says they're sorry and a person that truly is. The only thing that can tell the difference is your heart. Well my heart told me that Kurt's sincerity made our friendship a reality again. I am sad that we'll never get to see that reality, but I am thankful that in my lifetime I had Kurt as a friend. We're all lucky. You raised a great son that you can be proud of, Mr. Hummel.

"The happiest I ever saw him talking about you, and Tina and Brittany can back me up on this, is when he told all of us about your graduation present to him. When you, Congressman Hummel, got on this very stage and performed the _Single Ladies_ dance for him. He was so proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone and doing something for him that you knew would mean the world. Speaking from experience, Kurt was the luckiest guy in the world to have a father like you that loved him no matter what," Sam's tears started to fall from his eyes and he fought to keep it together. "I believe that I can speak for all of us guys when I say that by watching the way that you and Kurt interacted and the relationship that you had together, you have taught all of us how we can be great fathers someday because all we have to do is follow your example."

Sam walked down in front of Mr. Hummel and Burt hugged the boy and thanked him. He walked back to his seat and all of his friends were crying.

Now it was Burt Hummel's turn.

"I could give this great speech, but too many of you know me and know that's not exactly in my wheelhouse. I used to wonder why my son tried to do so much in a short amount of time, and now I know it was because his internal clock ticked faster than mine. He had less time to do the things he was destined to do, but when I think of what his legacy will be that's easy to say," he smiled. "Because his legacy is all of you. Each of you that took the time to come here today to pay your respects, you are Kurt's legacy. You have to go on with your lives and be the very best person that you can be. Go for your dreams because you still have the breath in your body to achieve them. I want his friends that were with him here at McKinley to come up on this stage," he instructed and the older members of New Directions filled the stage. They took their places on the risers and Mr. Hummel pulled the microphone from the lectern and he spoke so that everyone in the room could hear him but so that he could look directly at all of Kurt's friends.

"You have a job to do, and I'm making it part of my life to check in on each of you to make sure that you do it. While Kurt may not get to live to his full potential, I'll be damned if I don't see each of you do exactly that. This group standing in front of me is the greatest group of talent I've ever seen in my life. I love each and every one of you like you were my child because I know that my child did love all of you. So I want each of you to think about what your dream is," he turned to the new kids of the club. "I want you youngsters to think about this too. Because you'll be out of high school before you know it facing the exact same issues. That dream that you're thinking of is no longer a dream. It's your life's goal and you're going to make it happen. Not just because some old guy on a stage told you too, but because you deserve the best life has to offer."

He put the microphone back and walked back over to Rachel whose face was covered in tears. "Rachel, honey, sing my boy's farewell song for me." He wiped the tears from her face and hugged her. Then he hugged Quinn and Santana. He went around and hugged every single member of the group telling them each something different about their future. The music began and Rachel sang.

_**(Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton)**_

_**RACHEL: Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?**_

The choir began the background vocals as Quinn took the lead.

_**QUINN: I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven . . .**_

New Directions shifted into performance gear as their multi-leveled background kicked in and Santana took over the lead.

_**SANTANA: Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?**_

_**RACHEL: I'll find my way through night and day 'cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven ...**_

_**ALL: Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, have you begging please . . . begging please.**_

The choir left the risers and created a straight line across the front of the stage.

_**MERCEDES: Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure and I know there'll be no more tears in heaven . . .**_

_**ALL: Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on 'cause I'll know I don't belong here in heaven . . . **_

After the funeral was over, several of the kids couldn't make themselves leave. They all found themselves moving into the choir room. Each took a chair and they formed a circle just talking and chatting, trying to enjoy these last few minutes together before they had to break apart for good this time.

"What time do you have to leave, Quinn?" Tina asked.

"Rachel, Santana, and I are all on the 9:15 to New York tonight and then I take the train up to Yale tomorrow," she explained.

Mike looked at the time on his phone. "You don't have much more time before you have to go."

"We know," Santana stated. "No need to point it out to us."

"I'm going to miss this," Rachel spoke up. "I think losing Kurt makes this so much more real to me. I don't want to lose any of you out of my life. I know we're going to be going all over the world in different places, but I'll never meet a group of people who will influence my life the way that all of you have. I just want you to know that. I truly do love you guys."

"The feelings mutual, Rachel," Mercedes smiled.

"When do you leave?" Sam asked Mercedes.

"I'm here until Thursday. I figure I might as well get in as many days home as I can because I can't come back until Thanksgiving," she answered.

"That sounds like us," Puck declared. "We don't fly back to Chicago until Tuesday, but we won't be back until Thanksgiving either."

"Neither will we," Rachel realized.

"I guess it's a good thing that someone invented Skype then," Blaine tried to make light of a heavy situation.

"And texting," Sunshine added.

"Facebook," Sebastian continued.

"Twitter," Sugar added.

"Tumblr," Joe kept the train going.

"Still not the same as face-to-face," Finn finally spoke up. "Listen, like Rachel said, I am going to miss you guys too. So if this is the last time that we're all together in this room that felt like home to us for so many years, I want you to think of one statement, one thing that you remember someone else in this room saying that made an impression on you and say it back to them. Let's do what Burt said and hold each other accountable to achieving our dreams. I want to see each of you succeed as much as I want to succeed myself. What do you say?"

"I say I want to go first," Brittany smiled big and sat up in her seat. "Quinn you said this to Santana, Mercedes and me and I'll never forget it. You said _When we're 27 or 87 I want us to be able to look back and talk about how it was the best times of our lives_."

"_We're all here for the same reason. Because we wanna be good at something_," Puck repeated Finn's words.

"Rachel told me once _Being a part of something special makes you special,_" Sunshine said.

"_Glee is about learning to accept yourself for who you are no matter what other people think_," Joe responded looking at Finn.

"Mercedes said _the whole point of the club is about expressing what is really inside you," _Quinn added.

"_I don't want to fight anymore,_" Sebastian repeated Santana's words.

"_What do you expect we're people. When they tease us, they throw stuff at us, and toss us in dumpsters, and tell us we're nothing but losers with stupid dreams it freakin' hurts, and we're supposed to turn the other cheek?"_ Sam repeated. "Artie said that the day we fought Karovsky for hurting Kurt."

"_The struggle continues, but at least I know I'm not alone,"_ Sugar smiled at Santana as she said her words.

"Brittany S. Pierce once said _Family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what and they accept you for who you are_," Santana said before kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"_All I ever wanted was to feel special and to feel chosen. Thank you guys for giving me that. _The words of Rachel Berry," Mike smiled at her.

"_You never saw me for the things that made us different you only saw me for the ways that we're the same," _Rachel sniffled. "Kurt's words."

_"The Love that you have for each other you keep that with you. _Miss Pillsbury said that to us," Tina remembered.

_"We took the time to get to know each other and reach out and accept one another,"_ Mercedes smiled at Rachel.

"_Scholarships didn't make us lucky. Finding each other did," _Blaine turned his head to Sam repeating his words.

"I'll never forget what Mr. Schuester said to us. _For many of you this is your last year. Let's make it special. One day all of you are gonna be gone. And all of this. All of us will be nothing but a hazy memory," _Finn recited and looked at his friends. "Let's make sure that never happens. Even though we're saying goodbye to each other right now, we'll never be just a memory. Our friendships will last our whole lifetimes."

The members of New Directions stood from their chairs and put them back in rows for Mr. Schuester's class the next day. Each person went around hugging the others. There were special moments around the room as people had to say goodbye to best friends. Blaine and Rachel, Sam and Santana were the hardest ones to watch, but soon the three girls headed back to New York said their final goodbyes and walked out of the room.

_**(The Dance by Garth Brooks)**_

_**RACHEL: Looking back on the memory of the dance we shared beneath the stars above**_

_**QUINN: For a moment all the world was right**_

_**SANTANA: How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye**_

Behind them, Brittany, Sugar, and Joe left out the opposite choir door heading to the Senior parking lot.

_**BRITTANY: And now I'm glad I didn't know.**_

_**SUGAR: The way it all would end**_

_**JOE: The way it all would go.**_

Mercedes said her goodbyes as she sang her line and left.

_**MERCEDES: Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain, but I'd of had to miss the dance.**_

Finn and Puck walked out with Tina and Mike to the parking lot.

_**TINA: Holding you I held everything.**_

_**MIKE: For a moment wasn't I the king**_

_**PUCK: But if I'd only known how the king would fall**_

_**FINN: Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all.**_

In the choir room remained Blaine, Sam, Sunshine, and Sebastian.

_**SUNSHINE: And now I'm glad I didn't know**_

_**SEBASTIAN: The way it all would end the way it all would go.**_

_**BLAINE: Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain, but I'd of had to miss the dance.**_

_**SAM: Yes my life is better left to chance I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance.**_

"Sebastian, why don't you and I go wait in the car, and let these two lock up," Sunshine suggested.

"You and me in the back seat of Sam's truck alone? They better not take too long," Sebastian smirked.

"Trust me, honey if that was the case you'd be the one trying to get away not me," she winked and held out her hand for Sam's keys. He handed them over and the two left the choir room leaving Sam and Blaine in the room alone.

"You okay with Rachel leaving?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay without Santana?" Blaine returned.

"I guess I have to be," Sam said wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him in for a hug. "Can you believe that we start our senior year tomorrow?

"A whole new adventure for us," Blaine commented.

"Hopefully, a much calmer one," Sam raised his eyebrows.

"As long as we do it together, I know it will be a year that we never forget," Blaine kissed Sam.

"Of course not, it's our first year together. We're going to make a lot of memories in this room this year, Blaine Anderson," Sam smiled.

"Yes we will, Sam Evans," Blaine winked.

"I love you," Sam told Blaine.

"I love you more," Blaine returned.

Sam took Blaine's hand in his and they walked through the door, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them leaving an empty quiet choir room that was only hours away from welcoming the new generation of New Directions.

**WRITER'S NOTE: So if you haven't noticed the patter yet, this is a story in three parts with each part having 20 chapters. That let's you know exactly how much longer to story has. I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me and read throughout the entire series. It has been so much fun to write and I hope you like the last section which has to do with Blaine and Sam's Senior Year. You'll see the graduates some, but this story is primarily McKinley based from this point on.**

**Some people are looking for more sex now that the kidnapping and death and funerals are all over I'll do my best to provide a more carnal type of action for your reading pleasure. (that was kind of the plan all along).**

**Thanks again! Please let me know what you think and leave comments. I'd really like to read them!**


	41. Chapter 41 The Proposal

**CHAPTER 41 – THE PROPOSAL**

It was the morning of the first day of school and Sebastian lay in bed trying to convince himself to get up at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am. He knew he had to get out of bed and get ready because Sam was very specific about the fact that they had to leave by 7:30 to get to school on time. Sebastian was excited because it was his first day as a student at McKinley and not just a member of the Glee club.

"Don't be worried, Sebastian. Everyone is going to love you the way that I do," Nick's voice came from his left side and his face appeared from under the covers. "Granted I have seen much more of you than any of them, but sometimes it's the mystery that makes people excited about what's under the covers."

"You can say that again," Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as he heard Blake's voice behind him. He turned back to his right side to see a naked Blake lying there beside him. Blake's fingers began to trace the lines of Sebastian's abs and he leaned down and kissed Sebastian's lips. "I'm so glad that you and Nick convinced me to spend the night last night. I can't believe what I've been missing all this time."

Blake leaned across Sebastian and he watched as Blake and Nick started to make out in front of him. As Sebastian watched he felt something warm and wet engulf his manhood. He moaned out loud and his eyes began to roll back in his head. The two sophomore boys stopped kissing and turned towards him with a smile.

"I think he forgot our boy was down there, Nicky," Blake grinned.

"Well he should be thankful. He does give the best blow jobs," Nick said as he leaned down and began to nibble on Sebastian's ear.

"Who . . . are you talking . . . about?" Sebastian tried to put a coherent sentence together.

He heard Michael's voice before his face emerged from under the covers.

"You mean this is the fourth blow job I've given you since last night and you can't remember that I'm the one between your legs?"

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

Blake whispered in his ear. "You were right, Sebastian. Money can buy you anything you want including us all at the same time." To prove his point he began to kiss Michael seductively. Sebastian couldn't help but push his dick into Michael's body while watching the sight before him."

"It can buy anything?" Sebastian seemed to realize the answer as he asked the question.

"Anything," Blake agreed turning his attention to Sebastian and sticking his tongue in his mouth. He pulled away and looked Sebastian in the eyes. "Including my anal virginity if you still want it."

"Not so fast Blake. We haven't done what he paid us for yet."

All four boys turned at the sound of Sam's voice. He and Blaine were standing in Sebastian's room naked and jerking each other off.

"He paid us to have sex and let him watch. We came to make good on our promise," Sam stared into Sebastian's eyes.

"I'd rather you come make out with me first," Sebastian requested.

"I can do that for you . . . brother," Sam smiled and walked towards the bed. The three younger boys got out of his way and he crawled on the bed and allowed his body to hover over Sebastian's. He lowered his head and let his lips connect with Sebastian's.

Sebastian could feel all kinds of tingling feelings throughout his body. Sam pulled away and stared into Sebastian's eyes.

"Did you enjoy that, Seb?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea," Sebastian smiled.

"I just have one thing to say to you then, brother," Sam appeared to be moving in for another kiss.

"What's that?"

"Wake up," Sam stated.

"What?" Sebastian seemed confused.

"WAKE UP!"

Sebastian's eyes opened as he felt Sam pushing him to wake up. He'd dreamt the entire sex dream, probably the best one in his life, but now Sam was trying to wake him up and he was tenting his blanket pretty bad.

"Come on, Sebastian! We're going to be late! You set your alarm for 6:30 pm not 6:30 am. You've got to get up and get ready now!" Sam yelled and ripped the sheet away from Sebastian's body.

He stopped talking then. He couldn't help but stare at Sebastian's eight hard inches and thick shaft currently on display. Sebastian looked at him horrified as Sam's eyes turned toward his.

"Well at least now I know what you were dreaming about," he smiled before walking to the door. "Come on, you've got 20 minutes to get ready or I'm going to have to leave you here."

Sam left Sebastian's room and made it back to his own old room before he burst out laughing at the experience he'd just had. Sebastian convinced him to stay at his old house with him instead of staying at Will's. He knew Sebastian had apprehension about starting at a new school and having him there to make it seem better was exactly what he needed. He picked up his book bag and checked his schedule one last time.

Once everyone was home from the funeral, the texting began around 8:00 pm when the student schedules were emailed out to the student body. Everyone wanted to know who they had classes with. Sam's schedule was fairly easy. He started his day with Study Hall, but not just any study hall. It was Study Hall with Mr. Will Schuester. He was sure that Emma and the counseling department had something to do with that. Not only that, but he'd discovered a lot of glee kids were in there with them. He knew Will would take advantage of that as extra practice time. Unfortunately, Blaine would not be in there with him. That was a reminder that Blaine tended to take much harder classes that Sam.

They did have 2nd period together. In fact, all the Glee seniors were in Schuester's senior government class together. Blaine also had Marine Biology 4th period with Sam during the lunch block, which made Sam happy because that meant they got to eat together every day. The only other class they had together was Glee 6th period. He had football the last period of the day. Once he knew he didn't have 3rd or 5th with Blaine, he checked around to see if he had class with any of his friends. He discovered that 3rd period Algebra 2 was with Brittany, Lindsey, Sunshine, and Sebastian, and 5th period English with Brittany, so at least he didn't have any classes alone.

He looked in the mirror and took one more look at what he was wearing. He had a white t-shirt tucked into his best pair of jeans with a red, white, and blue plaid button down unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms.

As he did his final check his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sam, it's Mike. Are we still on for today, man? I really need the help."

The previous evening Mike came by late after deciding to propose to Tina before going back to Chicago. The original plan had him doing it in New York, but with Kurt's death and Artie's injuries, it was no longer the right place or time.

"Mike, you know I'll help you, but are you sure you want to do this now? I mean, Kurt's funeral was yesterday," Sam reminded him.

"And I leave for Chicago tomorrow, Sam. I won't be back until Thanksgiving. I don't want to wait that long. I need her to know now how much I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Mike said.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to convince me. You know I'm there for you. What do you need me to do," Sam asked.

"After Glee, get her to the auditorium, okay? She has study hall during the last period and it's with Mr. Schue so he'll excuse her. Will you do that for me?" Mike asked.

"Definitely," Sam agreed. "Consider it done."

As he ended the call, Sebastian opened the door to his room dressed in jeans and a blue and green striped polo with the collar popped.

"Do you have any idea how weird it is to be going to school without a tie and my Warbler jacket on?" he asked.

"Well, you could always wear it anyway," Sam smiled.

"Not a chance. Only for special occasions now," Sebastian smiled.

"Oh, is that the fantasy you were dreaming about when I woke you up this morning," Sam kidded him.

"Trust me, you will never find out about that dream so drop it," Sebastian actually blushed.

"Fine," Sam relented. "Come on, let's get out of here."

In the truck on the way to McKinley, Sebastian asked, "So are you nervous at all about being back at McKinley today?"

"I think its anticipation more than anything," Sam admitted. "I know that everyone is going to be watching me to see how I act. I hope they see that I'm still the same guy I've always been. I just have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend this year."

"Do you honestly think it will be that easy?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Sam laughed. "I'll probably get slushied in the face before the end of the day. That's why I brought an extra shirt in my backpack."

"So that really happens? I always thought you were all exaggerating about the slushies," Sebastian commented.

"No, I can't even remember how many times it's happened to me now, but it's enough that I know to keep extra clothes in my car or bag," Sam told him.

"What if it happens to me today? I didn't bring anything," Sebastian realized.

"They wouldn't get you on your first day. Figgins would make a big deal about it this early in the year, but after the first or second week he tends to forget stuff like that happens. Hopefully after so many people signed the Be A Star pledge less of that kind of stuff will happen, but if it does, you can have my extra. We have three classes together and it wouldn't be hard to find me during the others. Did you ever find anyone that has 1st period with you?"

"Kallie does," Sebastian answered. "She texted me back around midnight. At least I won't be in there alone."

"You're going to be fine, Sebastian. We have opening assembly to start everything out and before you know it, the day will be over and we'll be in glee getting ready for Will's first lesson of the week," Sam laughed.

"He really does that, huh? You weren't just making that up?" Sebastian joined in on the laughter.

"Not at all," Sam smiled. "They always seem to get the point across though."

In the parking lot at McKinley, Blaine parked his car and he and Kallie got out and walked towards the entrance. He heard a whistle blow from across the parking lot and saw that it was Sunshine and Lindsey in her Cheerio uniform.

"Hey beautiful girls," Blaine smiled. How are you doing this morning?"

"Wonderful. Glad to be back to McKinley officially," Sunshine told him.

He turned to Lindsey. "How is your head?"

"Pain is going away, but I've got a few painkillers left if I need it. I even managed to fix my hair so you can't see the stitches," she pointed out.

"Well, I'm glad you're better," Blaine smiled. "What do you both have 1st period?"

"U.S. History," Sunshine answered. "I think Joe is in there with me."

"I've got Study Hall with Mr. Schue," Lindsey told him.

"So does Sam," Blaine pointed out.

"Evidently a lot of us are in there," Lindsey stated.

"I think everyone has it 1st or 7th," Kallie chimed in.

"Which means all the Cheerios and football players will be in 1st. Which means Blake will be in 1st. Well that's a fun way to start my day," Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Or it's a great way to put what's in the past behind you so you can enjoy the year and not worry about that stuff," Sunshine advised.

"Blaine," Kallie pointed. "There's Sam's truck."

The truck pulled into its parking space and Sam and Sebastian got out and headed towards the group of four. Sam saw over his right shoulder that Tina was getting out of her car and he waited for her.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said to her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning, handsome," she hugged him. "You ready for this day?"

"What's not to be ready for?" he asked. "Having people stare at me and wonder what I'm going to do next all day? What's not exciting about that?"

"I don't think it will be that bad," Tina hoped.

"Look around us, Tina. They're already staring," Sam mentioned.

Tina looked around and, sure enough, he wasn't mistaken. Classmates of theirs were staring at Sam as he approached Blaine.

"They want to know if I'll do it right here in the parking lot in front of everyone," he assumed.

"Do what?" Tina questioned.

"Kiss Blaine. Most of them have only seen the video not the real life action and probably can't believe that the school quarterback likes a boy," Sam explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Tina wondered.

"This," he smiled and walked up to Blaine, in the middle of the parking lot, and kissed him in front of everyone. It wasn't a big kiss, but it was big enough to make a point.

"Well, good morning to you too," Blaine smiled as the kiss ended.

"Walk with me," Sam insisted as he took Blaine's hand in his and walked for the entrance of the school.

Their friends followed them inside, but Blaine was the one worried now. "Are you sure?"

"Blaine, I love you, and I'm done hiding anything about myself. If someone at this school doesn't like that I'm holding your hand they aren't worth caring about. We're going to have fun together this year and damn anyone that tries to stop us," Sam declared.

"Sounds good to me," Blaine smiled and squeezed Sam's hand with his own.

The group of glee friends walked into the building and gained the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"Hey Sam! Hey Blaine! Glad you guys are back and okay," a girl that they recognized from their history class the previous year said.

"How's it going, Sam?" the center for the football team walked up and shook Sam's hand. "Dude, I'm so glad your back. The second string quarterback is okay, but he's just not cutting it. I'm glad we've got this team back together. I'll see you at football."

"Are you believing this?" Blaine whispered.

"You mean the Twilight Zone we just walked into?" Sam suggested.

They saw Blake, Lily and Michael walking towards them.

"Hey guys, have you been here long?" Tina asked.

"Long enough to know this place has definitely changed," Blake seemed shellshocked.

"What do you mean?" Sunshine asked.

"He means everyone knows my name and I'm a transfer student. This is officially my first day, but people are saying hello to me by name," Lily added.

"Me too," Michael continued. "I'm a freshman and I've got upper classmen girls hitting on me. It's really sweet."

"It's got to be the tour," Lindsey realized. "We're the school celebrities right now. We might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

"No kidding," Tina agreed. "But I'll take this over a slushie to the face any day."

They saw Jessie and Mia walking towards them, but Jessie wasn't the only one wearing a Cheerios uniform.

"Mia?" Lindsey questioned. "Since when are you on the Cheerios?"

"Since this morning," she answered still a little shaken.

"How did that happen?" Sam wondered.

"Coach Sylvester happened," Jessie explained.

**FLASHBACK – 30 minutes earlier**

"Hey Mini-Aretha, you and the Wonder-Twin get back here," Sue barked down the hallway.

Mia and Jessie looked at each other trying to figure out what she could possibly want with them.

"Yes, Coach Sylvester?" Mia asked looking up at the woman with a sense of fear that Sue appreciated.

"Mini-Aretha is a bad name. I'm going to call you Beyonce because I've seen the videos of you dancing with the glee club and you know how to shake your bootylicious," Sue wisecracked. "That's actually why I called you over here."

"I don't understand," Mia's voice cracked as she said it.

"Not as confident as Aretha are you? Tell me, kiddo, can you tumble or just shake you assets?"

"I took gymnastics until 7th grade," Mia informed her.

"Good, that's what my informant down at the gym told me when I asked for black girls," Sue revealed.

"Excuse me?" Jessie scoffed. "Black girls? Do you know how racist that is?"

"Do you want your friend here to have this opportunity or do you want to call me a racist? Which is it Wonder Twin?" Sue barked.

"I'll do it!" Mia announced boldly. "I'd love to be a Cheerio!"

"That's the spirit. There might be some of your sister's drive in you yet?"

"So who did you cut?" Jessie questioned.

"Two of the girls on the squad moved during the summer and didn't tell me. Now I was able to find one replacement real quick, but the other was a minority and Title 9 or some crap like that said I had to replace her with another like-minority. It's Ohio. There aren't a lot of Black girls who tumble and dance. I remembered Beyonce here and asked Brittany about her and got her recommendation."

**PRESENT TIME**

"Well congratulations, Mia. If this is what you want I'm happy for you. It's a great opportunity," Lindsey gave her a hug. "But who is the other replacement?"

Jessie and Mia pointed behind the group and they all saw Brittany walking towards them with a high ponytail and her Cheerios uniform on.

"Brittany, what happened?" Tina asked running over to her friend. "I thought they told you that you couldn't compete this year with the Cheerios?"

"I can't compete," Brittany announced. "But I can be the captain and choreographer. Plus I can cheer at ballgames. I can do everything but competition so I said yes."

"How did Sue get Figgins to agree to this?" Blaine knew the rules well enough to know this was bending them.

"She told him that they were taking away my opportunities because I'm going to be a choreographer when I grow up and I wouldn't have the opportunity to choreograph anything for them to see," Brittany tried to explain.

"But you are choreographing everything for New Directions this year," Sebastian reminded her.

"Plus you just choreographed a sold-out nationwide show while still being in high school," Sunshine added.

"I know. That's how awesome at it I am. That's why Sue wants me back on the Cheerios and if it means I get to wear the uniform one more year than I'm going to do it especially since I'm the lead cheerleader now."

"What about your classes, Brittany?" Sam tried to reason with her. "You can't fail them again. You've got to graduate with us this year."

"I will, don't worry. Coach Sylvester has a plan for me. She's going to make sure I pass all of my classes."

"How is that?" Blaine wondered.

"She's getting me a private tutor to work with me during study hall and during my classes. I get to do my courses online instead of listening to boring teachers," Brittany seemed pleased with this.

"What kind of tutor?" Sam asked.

"She didn't say. She just said if anyone asked to say it's because I'm LD and have special permission," Brittany obviously didn't know what that meant.

He friends stood there surprised.

"Brittany, do me a favor and don't ever tell anyone that, okay? Just say that your parents got the help for you," Tina pleaded with her.

"Why?" Brittany inquired.

"Because what Coach Sylvester said is not okay; this will be better," Sam spoke to her in her language.

"Okay, whatever," Brittany got bored with the conversation. "I'm going to go to the auditorium and make sure that everyone knows that I'm back in my old position. I'll see you three on the stage for our number," she said pointing to Sam, Blaine and Tina.

When Brittany walked off, Lindsey, Mia, and Jessie fell right in formation, hands on hips, with her.

"Some things never change," Sam shook his head. "Different faces, same formation."

The student body assembled in the auditorium to listen to Figgins' opening statement for the year. It sounded just like the same speech from every year before.

"Now, let's get this year started out right with a performance by the senior members of the National Champion New Directions," Figgins stated in his usual monotone.

The band began to play and Sam stood up from his seat in the back row of the stage right section and started to the stage as he sang.

_**(Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, and Brittany Pierce)**_

_**SAM: I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way.**_

Blaine walked out from backstage to join the song.

_**BLAINE: I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way.**_

Tina locked arms with Sam and continued the verse as Sam sang harmony.

_**TINA: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' hot night, wind was blowin. Where you think you're going, baby?**_

Brittany entered flanked by Mia, Jessie, and Lindsey dancing with her.

_**BRITTANY: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but he's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

_**TINA: It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

Sam and Blaine are joined by Sebastian, Blake, Michael, and Jacob.

_**BLAM: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

_**BRITTANY/TINA: And all the other boys, try to chase me,**_

_**ALL: But here's my number, so call me maybe?**_

During the next verse, different members of New Directions add to the stage as the audience really gets into their school opening song.

_**BLAINE/BRITTANY: You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall you gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way. I beg and borrow and steal have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way.**_

_**TINA/SAM: Your stare was holdin' ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**TINA: Where you think you're going, baby?**_

All of New Directions is on stage dancing to Brittany's choreography.

_**BRITTANY: Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me, maybe?**_

_**TINA: It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

_**BLAINE/SAM: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

_**TINA/BRITTANY: And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe?**_

_**TINA/BLAINE: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad.**_

_**SAM/BRITTANY: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. And you should know that I missed you so, so bad.**_

_**TINA: It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

_**BRITTANY: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

_**TINA: And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**_

_**BRITTANY: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so so bad.**_

_**SAM: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. You should know that. I missed you so so bad.**_

_**ALL: So call me, Maybe?**_

Their classmates jumped to their feet and cheered. Each of them had to admit that it was weird for them to have the school support them so much. They really didn't know how to react to it so they simply took their bow and then went backstage to retrieve their book bags before heading to 1st period.

"That was kinda awesome," Blaine said as he walked Sam into the choir room for study hall.

"It was," Sam smiled. "So meet me back here after 1st and we'll walk to government together?"

"Sounds great," Blaine quickly kissed Sam on the lips and walked out the door where Tina waited on him to go to English. She waved by to Sam and they left.

"Don't tell me I get to start every day with Sam Evans? How does a girl get so lucky?" Sam heard Lily Mae's voice behind him. He turned just in time to receive a hug from the girl. He looked behind her and realized there was an interesting situation in the room.

"You, Blake, and Lindsey all in the same study hall with plenty of free time on your hands, yeah I'm thinking there is no way that ends well," Sam whispered to her.

"Give us a little credit," Lily insisted. "I think we learned a little something during our time on tour."

"Let's hope so," Sam smiled. "Come on, I want to meet these people we don't know yet."

On the way to their first period English class Blaine started a conversation with Tina.

"So tonight is Mike's last night in town. Do you have any big plans?"

"He does," she smiled. "He called me this morning and said to keep my entire afternoon and evening open. I don't know what he has planned, but knowing Mike it will be romantic and I'll love it."

"That's great, Tina. I'm really happy for you. Out of all of the glee couples I can see you two making it the longest," he smiled at her.

"Well make no mistake, I'm not Rachel," Tina stated. "I don't mean that as a bad thing, but I thought she was crazy to be willing to give up her dream for Finn. Luckily, Mike and I have talked about that several times. He knows that I want to study in New York and work on Broadway. He knows I want to get settled in my career and I know he does too. I see us being together all that time, but you won't see me being a high school bride like Rachel almost was."

"Not that he would even consider that. He's got a career to think about as well," Blaine added.

"Exactly!" Tina agreed. "I just know I love him and will miss him so I hope tonight is one to remember."

"Sam, can you come into my office," Mr. Schuester called through the door.

Sam ended his conversation with Blake and walked into the office.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Emma just called and there is a new student coming into this class. Will you take the hall pass and go to her office and walk them back," Will began and then handed Sam a stack of hot pink papers. "Before you go will you hand these to two of the girls and have them hang them around the school. It's the announcement for the musical auditions."

"Cool. When are they?" Sam asked.

"Well, I made them on Wednesday afternoon because there's no football practice that day," Will suggested.

"Is that a hint?" Sam snickered.

"Well, it would definitely benefit you to do it if NYADA is really where you want to go to school," Will pointed out.

"Do you think I have time with football and everything else?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know you love football, and I know how much it means to you. You know, I'm going to be there with you every Friday night cheering you on, but NYADA doesn't have a football team. It will definitely help you with your diversity portfolio but if that's really where you want to go to school you need to start thinking about what will get you in to their school," Will explained.

"I see what you're saying, Will. I'll think about it," Sam stated before leaving the office.

He handed the flyers to Brittany and Lindsey and they set off to hang them in the hallways. He left out the other door and headed to the counselor's office. He passed several students who called him by name and said hello. He felt the whole day had been surreal. He honestly didn't expect this kind of reception, but thought maybe, just maybe the message he sent out to the student body actually made sense to them. Right before he got to Emma's office, he was stopped by Jacob Ben Israel and his cameraman.

"Sam Evans, may I please get an interview with you?" he asked much nicer than Sam remembered him every being.

"About what, Jacob?"

"Start the camera," Jacob Ben Israel told his cameraman. "Sam Evans, you're the star quarterback, captain of New Directions, a national anti-bullying campaign spokesperson, and ½ of the most popular McKinley IT couple right now. How does it feel to be so popular?"

"Popular? I'm not popular," Sam blushed. "Everything you just named, minus the quarterback part, aren't things people do to become popular around here. I'm just doing what I love and if people like that about me then I'm flattered. Maybe everyone should do that. Just be themselves."

"That sounds like a great campaign slogan, Sam. Care to comment on the rumors that you are running for senior class president against the incumbent, Brittany S. Pierce?"

"Where did you hear that?" Sam didn't hide his surprise.

"In a straw poll taken at the assembly this morning, you would win the election today in a vote of 8 to 2," the reporting student continued.

"Really?" Sam thought about it.

"Does that mean you're running?" he asked again.

"I'll think about it. Have a good first day, Mr. Israel," Sam shook his hand and walked the rest of the way to Emma's office. Emma was waiting in the doorway.

"Senior Class President, huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's the absolute first time I've heard anything about that," Sam confessed.

"Well, maybe you should think about it," Emma said. "It would look great on your college applications."

"You and Will seem to be on the same page today," Sam laughed.

"Why? What do you mean by that?" she asked rather defensively.

"Nothing, Emma. I just meant that he said the same thing about the musical a few minutes ago. Are you okay?" Sam thought her reaction was strange.

"Yeah, just a lot of work on the first day. Here, let me introduce you to our new student though I'm sure you already know him," Emma stated as she switched back to her usual smile.

Sam walked into her office and saw Nick Duval sitting there.

"So I guess your dad got the job?" Sam smiled.

"He did. He's teaching AP Stats and Algebra I," he stated.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I know you went ahead and put 6th Period Glee Club on his schedule?" Sam assumed.

"I did and I tried to give him a schedule that has someone from glee in there so he'll know someone," she mentioned.

"Let me see your schedule, dude," Sam held out his hand and the former Warbler handed it to him. "Dude, we've got four classes together."

"That's awesome!" he felt a sense of relief knowing that he would have someone there he knew.

"You know we're all going to be calling you by your last name though, right. I mean I know you're older and all but our little Nick just toured the country with us and we got to make sure we don't mix you up if for no other reason than for Brittany's sake," Sam smiled.

"Nick? He's the one that's the smaller version of you, right? I almost thought he was your kid brother," Duval laughed.

"Most people do," Sam said walking towards the door. "Come on I'll walk you to study hall. It's conveniently in the choir room."

They said their goodbyes to Emma and began walking down the hall.

"So why is study hall in the choir room?" Duval asked.

"Because Mr. Schuester got two study hall classes. It's funny because before we won the national title this school acted like we didn't even exist and now they're basically giving him everything he asks for because they want us to do it again. So he gets the study hall periods in the choir room so he can work on music. And in our 1st period group it's all glee kids and band members except for like two or three kids. I kind of feel sorry for them."

"So is the other Nick here so I can introduce myself to the guy that stole my name?" Duval wondered.

Sam stopped walking. He thought back to before school and the performance in the auditorium that morning. He hadn't seen Nick once. He picked up his speed and walked back into the choir room with Nick Duval right behind him.

"Mr. Nick Duval," Mr. Schuester announced to the class. "Welcome to McKinley."

Sam walked over to Blake and pulled him to the side.

"Where is Nick?

Blake seemed sad at the question. "His mom said he wouldn't get out of bed this morning. She claimed he is sick, but you and I both know exactly what's wrong with him."

"If he doesn't come to practice today, Coach Bieste will kick his ass," Sam knew this for a fact.

"I know, but what else can I do?" Blake questioned.

"Just text him and tell him he's got to get his ass to school. Tell him I'll go pick him up during lunch if I have too," Sam offered.

"Okay, I'll try," Blake turned around and sat down texting Nick.

Brittany walked back in and saw Nick Duval standing there. "Oh no, it's the two name problem again. How are we going to fix this?"

Before Sam could say anything Nick chimed in. "I'm used to going by my last name, Brittany. Just call me Duval when we're all together. But anytime we're alone you can call me whatever you want."

"You know she's a lesbian, right?" Lindsey eyed Duval and the way he was checking Brittany out.

"Hey a man can dream, right. In fact, Mr. Schue do I have to wait until glee class to audition or can I do it now?"

"I think we can handle a little music to wake us up this morning," he agreed.

"Sam," Duval called out. "Can you play guitar for me, maybe provide some extra vocals for me?"

"Sure, no problem," Sam reached for the acoustic guitar on the stand, Will pulled out two stools and everyone sat for the first official choir room performance of the new season.

_**(Drive by Incubus)**_

_**(performed by Nick Duval)**_

_**(**in the choir room: Sam, Brittany, Lily Mae, Lindsey, Sugar, and Blake)_

_**DUVAL: Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear; and I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer. It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal. But lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel.**_

_**Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeah; Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there . . . I'll be there.**_

_**So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive. Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive? Aah-ah-o-o**_

_**It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around. But lately I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself my light is found. **_

_**Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeahh. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there . . . I'll be there.**_

_** Would you choose water over wine . . . hold the wheel and drive?**_

_**Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeah. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there . . . I'll be there. **_

The members of New Directions all congratulated Duval on his first glee solo and told him how much they enjoyed it.

"He just texted and said he's almost here," Blake told Sam.

"Do they have any classes together?" Sam asked referring to Nick and Sebastian.

"Only glee," Blake confirmed. "Nick and I have the exact same schedule that's how I know."

"Okay, do me a favor and watch over him today and I'll figure out what happened that has him so depressed."

The morning continued well for everyone. The school day went well and before they knew it, 6th period rolled around and the entire crew entered the choir room for glee rehearsal. Sam was one of the last ones to enter. Blaine was waiting on him by the door.

"I was beginning to think that you were going to skip," Blaine winked playfully.

"And miss this sight," he said motioning to the overly active choir room. "It's weird. In my head I look in this room and still see Rachel and Santana and Finn, but now it's all these new faces yet it still feels the same."

"It's because it is, baby," Blaine put his arm around Sam's waist. "Different faces but the same excitement and I'm sure plenty of drama."

"Okay, everyone find your seat!" Mr. Schuester yelled out as he exited his office and walked into the room.

The members of New Directions all took their seats but it was obvious who was not trying to sit next to each other. Sam and Blaine actually climbed up to the back row and sat with Sebastian. Tina was up front with Sunshine and Lily.

"Mr. Schuester, is there any update on Artie?" Sugar asked.

"Unfortunately, nothing has changed yet. The swelling to his brain has started to go down that is a good sign. He just needs your positive thoughts and prayers right now."

"So are we in line for our first lesson of the week?" Tina proposed. "Artie would be very disappointed if you didn't give us one."

"That he would," Will smiled at her. "and thank you for the segue way. I have in my hand the first official letter from the National Show Choir Association concerning this year's competition season. It seems that since it's an anniversary year they are throwing us some curve balls to make the competition even harder."

"Like a Show Choir Quarter Quell?" Joe asked using a Hunger Games reference.

"Yeah, something like that," Mr. Schue laughed.

"So what are they throwing at us this year?" Blaine wondered.

"Well, according to this every competition will include four numbers from each choir instead of three. Each level of competition will have a theme and one of the four songs must be a ballad," their teacher explained.

"I actually really like that," Sunshine spoke up. "There are choirs that shine because of all the extras they can do. If they have to stand and just sing, I'm not sure they will be able to take the pressure. Plus, having the theme will help us narrow in the music choices."

"And that's where the lesson of the week comes in, right Mr. Schue?" Tina suggested.

"Right you are, Tina. This week's lesson is Regret," Mr. Schue announced. "So many things have happened to us in the last week. You guys did an amazing job on the songs at Kurt's funeral, but those were picked out for you. I want you to think about what regrets you have and present a number that expresses how remembering that regret makes you feel."

The students spent the rest of their first class together discussing song ideas. When the bell rang, Sam picked up his bag and grabbed Tina's arm and made her follow him out of class.

"Sam, what are you doing? I have Mr. Schue for study hall this block. I don't have to go anywhere," she explained.

"I know that, but I've been instructed to bring you to the auditorium. Don't worry, I told Mr. Schue you would be a little late for class," Sam convinced her.

"Sam, what's going on?" she wanted to know what the secret was, but by the time she finished asking he had her standing in front of the auditorium door.

He opened the door for her and said, "I guess you'll just have to go in and see for yourself," he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then watched as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

Tina walked in wondering what could possibly be going on and then she saw Mike standing on stage dressed in a three piece suit. He had created a heart on the stage out of roses and he stood in the middle of it. Her heart began to beat at double speed. She had no clue what he was up too, but just the way he stood there and how nervous he appeared to be made her nervous as well. She made her way up to the stage. "Mike, what are you doing?"

"Hopefully making a memorable moment," he smiled at her. "God, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mike," she said but her eyes continued to dart around trying to figure out what all of this was about. "So what's the occasion? Is this because you're leaving?"

"I guess you could say that," he swallowed hard. She could see how nervous he was. "Tina, for the past two years you have made me the absolute happiest man on the planet. You manage to see past all my flaws and love me anyway. I know that I'm never going to find another girl like you no matter where I move too, and I don't want too. You're the only girl for me. Some would think that realizing this at a young age is a bad thing, but I think it's the greatest gift we could be given because we have the opportunity to spend even more of our lives together. Do you know what I mean?"

She couldn't believe this was happening. "I think I do, but . . ."

"Just let me finish, Tina before I lose my nerve," Mike insisted. "I love you more than anything in the world. I know we have to spend this year a part but the one thing I know that will make that more bearable is knowing that we have a future together once you graduate. Tina, I want to marry you, I want to be with you and I want you to be my wife." Mike got down on one knee and pulled the ring case from his coat pocket. "Tina, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

She stood in front of him in complete shock. She tried to form words, but nothing would come out.

"Tina, this is the part where you answer me," Mike reminded her worried.

She stared into his eyes trying to will herself to speak, but no words would form.

Back in the choir room, Blaine walked up to Will.

"Mr. Schuester, may I speak to you in your office?" he asked.

"Of course," he said and led Blaine to the office leaving the door cracked so that he could keep an eye on the rest of his class. "So what do you need to talk about, Blaine?"

"I want to talk to you about the musical. I know you planned on Artie being the student director for _Legally Blonde_, so I wondered if you would need someone to take his place. I mean I know he would want to musical to be flawless, and I'd like to do that for him," Blaine professed.

"That's surprising. I assumed you would want to audition for one of the leads like last year. I've got to ask, Blaine, are you doing this because you don't want to compete against Sam?" Will asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that," Blaine grinned. "I don't think he and I would be going out for the same role anyway. But if I'm being honest it does have something to do with him. I'm already in NYADA, and even though he's already impressed Carmen Tibideaux he still has to get into the school. Being the lead in his school's musical would definitely help. I want us to go to school together, Mr. Schuester, I know you know that already, and I don't want to take an opportunity away from him, but it's not just for him. I may be in NYADA, but I need to keep growing so they see that when I enter as a freshman. Me coming in having already directed a musical would definitely impress them."

"Look I love Sam, you know that, but I love all you kids, and I think I know you pretty well, Blaine. I don't want you to do this unless you want to do it for yourself. Plus, you and I both know that if Sam found out that you did this for him it would keep him from auditioning at all."

"I am doing this for me, Mr. Schue, I promise. Don't worry about, Sam. I'll make sure he auditions, and to keep anyone from thinking that I'm playing favorites I'd like to suggest that auditions should be open to the public. I know I'll be fair, but if Sam is the best I don't want someone saying he got the lead because of favoritism."

"That is a great idea, actually, Blaine," Mr. Schuester agreed.

"Will Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Bieste be helping again?" Blaine asked.

"Ms. Pillsbury will, but not Coach Bieste. I'm still trying to find someone else to assist otherwise I guess I'll be doing it," Mr. Schuester revealed.

Blaine thought for a moment. "What about Cooper? His movie was pushed back and he has another month before he goes to New York for his next movie. He was going to go back to LA to do his prep work but I know if I asked him he would stay to help me."

Will let the offer sink into his head. He'd already accepted the fact that Cooper would be gone and he would just let his life go back to the way it was before the tour, but hearing the fact that there might be a chance he would stay was something that affected him emotionally. It was a sense of relief within him that Cooper might stay in town for a little while. He liked it.

"Do you think he would do it?" Will asked.

"I think he and I still need time to mend our relationship, and I think if I asked he would," Blaine believed.

"Okay, Blaine, congratulations! You will be the student director. Ask your brother if he's willing to help out and I'll sign off on it."

"TINA, WHAT's WRONG?!"

Both Blaine and Will heard Sunshine scream out. They both ran out of the room.

"Sunshine, what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know. Tina ran in here crying, grabbed her bag and ran out," she told them.

"Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked knowing he would know what he wanted.

"Go," he agreed to let Blaine go after her and Blaine grabbed his bag and keys and ran out. "Does anyone have an idea what happened."

No one answered at first, but then Sebastian spoke up. "Sam was helping Mike set up a surprise for her. I don't know what the surprise was, but that's why he took her to the auditorium."

"Sunshine, go to the auditorium and see if Mike is still there. Sebastian, take the pass and go out to the football field and see if you can talk to Sam and find out what happened."

Football practice wasn't going as well as the guys wanted it too. Being away from the team for three weeks had them behind the rest of the team. Each of the guys tried their hardest to catch up but they were on information overload and Coach Bieste was letting them have it.

"Evans, get over here!" she yelled at Sam and he ran over to her.

Pulling off his helmet he answered her. "Yes, Coach?"

"Our first game is in two weeks and you are not remembering the play book, son. Can you honestly tell me you're going to know all my plays by then because right now you're playing the way the side of a barn looks when the cows have diarrhea," she barked.

"Coach, I know the plays. I studied them. I just don't have them down yet. I promise you that I'll have them by next week," Sam promised her.

"Look, Sam, I believe you," she said in a calmer voice. "I'll even give you the benefit of the doubt, but I still have to do what is the best thing for this team so you're not going to be the only first string quarterback. Trevino! Get over here!"

Sam watched another player he didn't recognize, but saw working with a different squad further down the field, run towards them. He took off his helmet and Sam got his first good look at the guy. They were about the same height but that was the end of the similarities. He had a dark complexion with brown eyes and black hair. Muscular didn't quite describe his body well enough. When Sam saw him up close he realized he looked similar to the werewolf dude on The Vampire Diaries that Blaine had gotten him hooked watching.

"Sam, this is Tyler Trevino. He's from a military family and they moved here while you were gone. He was the quarterback at his old school and all-state too. He's been working in your spot while you've been gone so I'm going to use you both in the first game and see who will be first string," Coach Bieste explained.

"Coach, I promise you I'll have it down. I told you before we left that I wouldn't let you down. Please you gotta have faith in me," Sam pleaded.

"Trevino, you can go back now," she ordered and he left. She then turned back to Sam. "Sam, you know I like you, kid, but this isn't about which player I like the most. I've got to give the job to the best player, but you're still team captain. I expect you to still be my leader. Now I need to know whether you're willing to do that even if you're not my top player."

Sam thought about it. He wasn't sure how to answer it. He began to answer when he saw Sebastian running towards them.  
"Sorry to interrupt Coach, but Sam, Tina just ran out of the school in tears. Something happened and no one can find her. What was Mike going to do? What happened?"

Initially, Sam's instinct said to go find Tina, but he could see that Coach Bieste was watching him to see what he would do. She'd just asked if he could still lead the football team and now he was being tested.

"He wanted to do something special for her. Did anyone go after her?" he asked Sebastian.

"Mr. Schue sent Blaine," he answered.

"Good. Then he'll take care of it," Sam said.

"Sam, this is Tina I'm talking about. Your best girl, your right hand woman, your favorite Asian. Aren't you going to do something?" Sebastian couldn't believe Sam was so nonchalant.

"I need you guys to take care of this until I get done with practice. My other team needs me right now. I can't let them down. I'll call Tina and check on her once practice is over," Sam said putting on his helmet and running back onto the field.

Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. He listened as Coach Bieste began barking orders again and Sam went back to work with his football buddies. He turned to go back inside the building, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Not even going to say hello, huh? Is that really the way it's going to be with us now?"

He turned to see Nick walking up to the fence.

"Why aren't you practicing right now?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm the kicker. We aren't kicking anything right now. Can you answer my question, please?" Nick pushed again for an answer.

"Nick, what do you want me to say?"

"Say that you will at least sit down with me and have a decent conversation about what the hell happened between us. I don't get it. I promised you that I didn't want to do anything with anyone else that you were the only one I wanted so I just don't believe that's the answer. I want to know why you hate me now," he pleaded.

"I don't hate you," Sebastian said.

"But you don't love me anymore either. Look, I'm going to be at the Lima Bean tonight at 6:00. I'm going to order a coffee and sit and drink it. Hopefully, you'll join me and we can work out our differences, but if you don't then I'll know we're done and I'm going to move on and not cry over you anymore."

Nick finished his proposal and then ran back on to the field leaving Sebastian there to make his decision.

Two hours later, after football practice was over and Sam walked out of the locker room after his shower, he saw Sebastian sitting on the front steps of the school.

"Seb, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Maybe you forgot, but you're my ride home. I've been sitting here for an hour since school let out waiting on you, but don't worry, I'll make sure the first thing I buy myself is a car so I don't have to hitch a ride with you anymore," Sebastian snapped.

"I guess I just assumed you'd get a ride with someone else. I'm really sorry," Sam apologized.

"Everyone else was trying to find Tina," Sebastian reminded him as they walked to Sam's truck. "Have you called her yet?"

"No, I was about too," he said as he opened the driver's door and sat his backpack down to pull out his phone. "Wow, I've got like 13 missed calls and just as many texts."

"From whom?" Sebastian questioned as they both got in the truck and put their seat belts on.

"Texts from Blaine. Most of the calls are from Tina. Let me call her back," Sam said hitting the redial number and putting it on speaker so he could drive.

"Hello?" her voice was frail and soft.

"Tina, it's Sam. I just got out of football practice and heard something was going on. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Did you know, Sam?" she returned his question with another question.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know what Mike planned on doing? Did you know he was going to propose to me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. Sam's expression fell which allowed his passenger to know that he did know Mike's plan.

"Tina, I told him it was bad timing. I tried to get him to reconsider," Sam tried to explain.

"So you did know?" her voice was now angry.

"Yes, I knew, but I hoped he wouldn't do it at least not today," Sam continued his explanation.

"I hate you, Sam!" she yelled into the phone and hung up.

Sam tried to call her back but Tina sent him to voice mail.

"I'm going to assume by the way she is so upset that she said no," Sebastian hypothesized.

"I guess so," Sam's whole demeanor was saddened. Hearing Tina say she hated him was a combination of words he never expected to hear. "Sebastian, will you dial Mike's number for me so I can found out what happened and see what I can do to help."

"I'll dial it, but I doubt there's anything you can do," he informed Sam.

The phone rang and Mike finally picked up, "Hello?"

"What happened?" Sam went straight for the main topic.

"She said no that's what happened."

"Come on, Mike, I know Tina better than that. There had to be more to the conversation than her just saying no," Sam insisted.

"She said we were too young and that it was crazy to think about marriage while we are teenagers," Mike explained.

"So how did you react to that?" Sam wondered.

"I told her that I couldn't go to college without a commitment. That I wasn't going to spend my nights at home alone if she couldn't commit to our relationship on a higher level. She told me she wouldn't even think about something like marriage until high school was over. I told her that wasn't good enough, we fought, and then I broke up with her," Mike told the story.

"You did what?" Sam yelled and hit the wheel with his fist making the horn blow. "Mike, are you crazy? This is Tina we're talking about. She's the love of your life. You don't break up with someone over one argument."

"This is a pretty big thing to argue about, Sam. If you're not on the same page when it comes to marriage nothing else really matters. Whose side are you on anyway?" Mike accused.

"I'm on both of your sides. I love you both, but I can't see you two ending like this. I mean come on, Mike call her and fix this," Sam yelled through the phone.

"No," Mike said calmly. "It's over, Sam. I'm going to college and I'm not going to look back. If Tina and I are really meant to be then we'll see each other again one day, we'll both be single and that flame will ignite again. But until that day, I'm going to just enjoy my new life in Chicago. I'll talk to you later tonight. The guys wanted to get together at Breadsticks and have a last meal before we leave tomorrow. Blaine was going to tell you about it."

Sam realized that must be some of the tests he got from his boyfriend. Mike hung up and Sam began to drive them home. Sebastian, on the other hand, realized listening to what had happened to Mike and Tina that the argument he and Nick were having was actually pretty petty.

"Sam, is your dashboard clock right? Is it 6:02 right now?" he asked.

Sam looked at his phone. "Yeah, why?"

"Turn the truck around!" Sebastian ordered. "I need you to take me by the Lima Bean right now, please."

Sebastian explained his conversation with Nick on the way and Sam felt that maybe something could be resolved in this day of bad proposal after bad proposal. It took them fifteen minutes to get back into town. The clock read 6:20 when Sebastian jumped out of the truck and ran inside. Sam found a parking space and called Blaine.

"Baby, I've been trying to get in touch with you all afternoon. Have you talked to Tina?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, she's super pissed at me. She hung up on me," Sam sighed.

"She's just upset, Sam. Breaking up with Mike is going to take her some time. Where are you anyways?" Blaine continued.

"Just dropped Sebastian off at the Lima Bean. He's meeting Nick. Hopefully they'll get things resolved," he looked in the rear view mirror and saw Sebastian walking back to the truck. "Or maybe not."

"Well look, I'm coming by to pick you up at 7:00 so be ready. We're having dinner with Finn, Puck, and Mike," Blaine told him.

"Okay, baby. I'll be ready," Sam smiled into the phone. Just hearing Blaine's voice could make all the bad of the day go away. He hung up the phone when Sebastian got in the car.

"Did you talk?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't there," Sebastian's eyes were empty. "He was there but he left about five minutes before we got here. I missed him. He'll never talk to me now."

The next thing Sam knew he was getting out of Blaine's car and walking into Breadstick's to meet their friends.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry," Sam put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind and Tina being angry with me doesn't help. Can we just enjoy our last night with our buddies and we can talk about it after?"

"Sure," Blaine put his head on his shoulder.

They walked in and Finn, Mike, and Puck were already seated with a guy they didn't recognize, but looked a lot like Puck.

"What's up, guys!" Blaine called out getting their attention. The boys got up and greeted each other.

Puck spoke up. "Sam, Blaine, this is my little brother, Jake. Mom and I registered him for school today, so he'll be there tomorrow. I convinced Ms. Pillsbury to put him in glee even though he hasn't auditioned. Can you two take care of that?"

"I think we can arrange that," Blaine determined and Sat in front of Mike. Sam sat across from Finn. "So are you guys all packed and ready to go?"

"I think so," Mike answered. "I didn't bring much home so most of our stuff is still in Chicago at the apartment. We're just taking some extra stuff."

"Yeah, I'm not taking anything back," Puck added. "Everything I own is already there."

Sam and Blaine both noticed that Finn was trying to smile and be happy but it was forced. Sam asked him, "Finn, how are you doing with everything that's happened? I've been thinking about you today."

"Thanks Sam," he smiled weakly. "I'll be okay. I honestly think that I'll be better when I get out of Lima. There are just too many memories here that are sad now. Chicago will be a new start."

"Yeah, I guess I understand that," Sam felt bad for him and that their hometown made him feel worse.

The conversation continued as they ate, but it was mainly between the four while Finn and Sam sat quietly. Blaine looked over and noticed that Sam seemed to be staring at something across the restaurant. He followed Sam's eyeline and saw a gorgeous young man sitting at a table with his family.

"Do I have competition or is there a story there I don't know," Blaine leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear.

Sam turned to explain things to Blaine. "He's the new quarterback that wants my spot on the team."

"I didn't know that was happening," Blaine realized that would definitely change Sam's attitude.

"Coach Bieste is taking your spot from you?" Finn spoke up for the first time during their dinner.

"She's making me tryout against this new guy. I'm evidently too far behind in her opinion. I'm just going to have to put even more work in to keep my spot."

At the end of the meal the boys walked outside of the restaurant and began saying their goodbyes. Blaine stood with Finn, Puck, and Jake while Mike pulled Sam to the side to speak to him.

"I need you to take care of Tina for me. I know I broke up with her, but I still care about her," he asked.

"I'll do everything I can, Mike, but she hates me as much as she hates you right now. I told her I knew you were going to propose and she blames me too," Sam told him.

"She shouldn't blame you, Sam."

"Doesn't mean anything. She's upset. Hopefully she'll talk to me tomorrow. I don't know though."

"We're okay though, right?" Mike asked. "I know I won't see you again until Thanksgiving, but you're really the only reason I'll have to come home now. I mean I can't forget my best friend."

"Yeah, we're cool, Mike. No worries there," Sam smiled. "I'm going to miss you, buddy."

The two boys hugged and said their goodbyes and did the same with the others there. Sam got back in Blaine's car and he told him everything about his day and just let it all go. He noticed that Blaine changed the direction of where they were going.

"Aren't you taking me home?" Sam asked.

"We've got some time," Blaine raised his eyebrow. "We haven't been to our spot in almost a month, and I think we need to relax a little."

He reached over and held Sam's hand as he drove them up to the lake and parked his car in their spot. They sat there and stared at the stars in silence for a few minutes before Blaine made his move. He crawled over his seat and into Sam's lap straddling him and kissed him roughly. Nothing would take Sam's mind off the worries of his day like hot sex with him and he knew it. Sam opened the door to the car and they slid out and onto the ground.

This was clearly Blaine's show and Sam was just along for the ride. He bit Sam's neck leaving a mark and making the blonde boy whimper in delight. Blaine pulled Sam's shirt off and began to tease his nipples by first licking, then sucking and finally biting them until he had Sam making noises that turned him on so much. He sat up and pulled his own shirt over his head and trapped Sam's strong arms to the ground and attacked his biceps with his tongue.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked Sam as he nibbled on his ear.

"Do with me what you want, babe," Sam moaned.

Blaine sat up and pulled his dick out of his pants and began to masturbate so Sam could watch. Their eyes connected and he watched Sam lick his lips. He leaned forward so the tip of his dick would touch Sam's lips. His tongue darted out and tasted the sweet liquid that leaked from its opening. He began to suck hard on the muscle in his mouth. Their eye contact didn't waiver as Blaine experienced so much pleasure going through his body. Reaching behind him he unbuttoned Sam's jeans and began to rub his crotch and get him hard. He pulled out of Sam's mouth and leaned down and kissed him again. He pulled away and looked in Sam's eyes. Lying down beside his boyfriend, Blaine slid his pants and underwear off and the straddled Sam's waist and lined his dick up with his tight ass.

"Fuck me, Sam," he insisted.

Sam thrust upwards and lodged his manhood in Blaine's body with one movement. Both of their moans would have surprised anyone else if they hadn't been alone by the lake. Blaine's body felt so go that he collapsed onto Sam and felt his entire body underneath him and his penis thrusting into him.

"Thank you for this," Sam whispered as he continued to fuck Blaine.

They kissed and continued until they felt the urge to let go with each other and soon thereafter they felt the wetness between them from Blaine and inside Blaine from Sam.

On the way back to Sam's house Blaine had his own proposal for Sam. "So I know you've had a strange day, but I have a proposal of my own for you."

"Okay," Sam said.

"I know this year is going to be crazy, and I know that we'll get hit with crazy drama from all of our friends and family and everything else, but I don't care if it's glee or the musical or football or Tina being mad at you or a new guy trying to take quarterback from you or anything else because you and I already know what's happening at the end of this year. So my proposal is that when either of us get overwhelmed and feel like things aren't going according to our plan that we just turn to each other for support. I don't want you to feel like we can't talk about anything, and I know I can do that for you. There are so many other things out there that I like and some even that I love, but you are my true love and that's more important than everything else out there. We're going to make it through this year by depending on each other. So what do you think about that proposal?"

"I think it's the greatest thing I've ever heard," Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Blaine pulled the car into the parking lot and the boys got out of the car and met at the behind it to say goodnight. Sam enveloped Blaine in his arms. "Thank you for taking care of me. I love you, Blaine. Don't ever forget that even when I get angsty, okay?"

They kissed and Sam let him go and headed upstairs to Schuester's apartment. Blaine had a flash of their future and smiled. Only one year to go and he and Sam would be living the dream in New York City.


	42. Chapter 42 Broadway Babies

**DISCLAIMER - Yes, this chapter has ALOT of music, but don't skip the lyrics. The songs were speaked specifically for their lyrics as insights into what is going on in each character's head. Listen to them, read them, but don't skip them.**

**CHAPTER 41 – BROADWAY BABIES**

Blaine reviewed the materials he'd created for the auditions making sure that everything was ready. It was time to open the doors for the auditions to begin. It was the third day of school and, while the awkward factor of the first day was gone the repercussions from then seemed to be just beginning. Tina had not spoken to Sam or Blaine since Sam's phone call. She made the assumption that if Sam knew Blaine had to know as well. The other break-up that caused waves was the separation between Sebastian and Nick. While the rest of the glee club chose to stay far away from the Tina/Sam argument, everyone chose to take sides with the Nicbastian break-up. Ironically, the only three that chose to stay neutral were Tina, Sam, and Blaine. Even when they fought they managed to be captains like they promised to be.

"Working hard, little brother?" Cooper walked in the door of the auditorium.

"Just trying to make sure that everything is done and ready. I want this to be as professional as I can make it," Blaine kept working while he spoke.

"Blaine, it's going to be great," Cooper stopped his brother and turned him so he could look in his eyes. "You've got a great panel of judges; you've opened the auditions to make them even more legitimate, and you've studied this show from top to bottom. It's going to be great."

"Where do you want me?" Nick Hall's voice came from the stage. He was holding a digital camera and tripod.

"Right in front of the judges on the first level of the house. Thank you so much for doing this, Nick. Are you sure you don't want to audition?" Blaine asked him again.

"I want to be part of the show, Blaine. I'm willing to do whatever you want me too, but I'm not ready for a lead though. Maybe I can move into that after you and Sam graduate," he insisted.

"Well I'll definitely have a place for you, and again thank you for doing this for me. It will help to be able to see the auditions again if I want to compare auditions," Blaine said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for you helping me with my song in class today. I think it really got my point across," Nick grinned.

"I think it did too," Blaine grimaced. "I wish you'd reconsider and talk to Sebastian."

"He had his chance," Nick stated flatly.

**EARLIER THAT DAY – 6th Period Glee Class**

"Mr. Schuester, I have my song of regret ready," Nick called out at the beginning of class.

Will knew where this might go, but he had to show excitement for it no matter what. "Great, Nick! I'm sure everyone is excited to hear it."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I worked on it with the band at lunch and Blaine agreed to play piano. I hope everyone gets the message and can tell what my regret is."

_**(Inventing Shadows by Dia Frampton)**_

_**(performed by Nick Hall)**_

_**NICK: It's not surprising it could end like this. Your eyes are open even when you kiss you're so distant. So cold, so resistant. You see the world in only gray and black. Now how can anybody live like that without screaming, without dying for dreaming.**_

To this point he sang with his eyes closed, but now they opened and were full of passion. He scanned the entire audience.

_**And you stare out the window at the passing cars and you look at the sky thank your unlucky stars. No you're never quite happy right where you are.**_

He turned his attention directly to Sebastian and stared him down during the chorus.

_**So you keep on inventing shadows where there are none, no there are none. Yeah you keep on inventing shadows where there are none. You don't even see the sun, can you see the sun. **_

_** It can't be shocking I might want to leave. The way you're living's like you're half asleep. You just drain me. If I go who could blame me.**_

Nick's mind thought back to sitting in the Lima Bean alone waiting for Sebastian and he didn't show.

_**And you stare out the window at the passing cars and you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars. No you're never quite happy right where you are, right where you are, with all that you are.**_

He turned and jumped up on the risers and walked through his teammates pausing behind Sebastian for a moment before returning to the center of the room.

_**And you keep on inventing shadows where there are none, no there are none. Yeah you keep on inventing shadows where there are none. You don't even see the sun, can you see the sun. **_

_** You dim the lights in the world I see. How I wish that I could still believe. Time to save me if I go, who could blame me.**_

Everyone clapped for him and he looked into Sebastian's eyes satisfied that his point was made.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Blaine," Emma called out from the door. "Are you ready to let everyone in?"

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. Make sure everyone has a number, please," Blaine instructed as he walked to the stage. He watched as his fellow glee members walked in and several people that he knew from school, but had no idea they'd be interested in auditioning. There were at least forty people in the room before he saw Sam walk in the door. He smiled and winked at Blaine and went to sit between Blake and Sebastian.

"Wow, what a great turnout!" Blaine smiled. "Thank you everyone for coming out to audition for McKinley High's version of _Legally Blonde: the Musical_. On the way in you received a card with a number on it. That is the order in which you will audition. You can stand here with the microphone, take it off the stand or choose not to use it at all. Now let me introduce the judges. Joining me is our amazing school counselor, Ms. Emma Pillsbury, and my brother, commercial and film actor, Cooper Anderson."

The audience gave them both a round of applause and then Blaine continued. "I felt we needed to have someone that could concentrate on the vocals, so I've enlisted the help of a good friend of mine." He pointed to the backstage area and Mercedes Jones appeared and walked over giving Blaine a hug. "Alright, can I have numbers one through ten in the backstage hallway so we can begin."

Cooper and Emma moved to take their seats on each end as they waited on Blaine and Mercedes to walk over.

"So you visited Will?" Emma asked.

"I did," Cooper whispered. "I hope that's okay."

"Mmhmm," she smiled but didn't say anything because the other two judges arrived.

Cooper sat there thinking back to earlier in the day when he surprised Will once again in his office.

**FLASHBACK – 5th Period (Will's conference period – no students)**

Will was looking through music ideas on the internet trying to decide on songs for sectionals when the knock came at the door. The door opened and Cooper walked in the room.

"Am I allowed to come in after the last time?" Cooper gave Will his trademark smile.

"Of course," Will smiled and got up from his desk.

Cooper looked in the office and grinned. "Were you expecting me? All your blinds are closed."

Will laughed. "That's not for you. I wanted to get work done and if one of the glee kids comes by and sees me in the office they always want to stay and talk."

"Okay, well I'm going to make sure the door is shut and locked this time just to make sure no one walks in on our conversation," Cooper said shutting the door.

"So, did Blaine talk to you?" Will's voice sounded nervous to Cooper.

"He did, but before I said yes I wanted to talk to you. We haven't really talked about things since Emma's big revelation," Cooper stated.

"We haven't talked at all really," Will realized. "If you're worried about what I think about it, I think it's a great idea. Blaine has some fantastic ideas, but I really think he wants you here to bounce them off of. He wants to make sure things are good between you before you go again."

"My kid brother is the true talent in the family, but it means a lot that he wants me here and I would love to do it, but what about you, Will? Do you want me here?"

Cooper stepped closer to Will and put his arm around his waist. "Are you going to take Emma up on her offer or should I step away and stop tempting you? It's your choice."

"Don't go," Will whispered. "Not yet. I want you to stay for a while. I want to spend more time with you too."

"Good," Cooper smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

**PRESENT TIME**

Shanna was finishing the last few lyrics of _One Day I'll Fly Away_ from **Moulin Rouge**. She left the stage and Blaine asked for the next ten auditionees to head back stage. Sam noticed that Tina, Sunshine, Blake, and Aylin were all in this group. After they went backstage, he excused himself and walked out of the front doors and walked around to the back hallway. He felt like he had to try to mend the rift between him and Tina before she auditioned. He wanted her to have the best audition possible for the lead and the negative feelings she had wouldn't help he become Elle Woods.

He heard Aylin begin singing _I Can Hear The Bells_ from **Hairspray.** He went through the door and saw the other nine individuals warming up and waiting their turn. Sunshine saw Sam standing there first.

"Are you in this group of ten?" she asked.

"No, I'm in the last group. I wanted to talk to Tina before she auditioned," Sam confessed.

"Look, Sam, I know it wasn't your fault and she's placing blame where it doesn't necessarily belong but she's heartbroken and Mike's gone. I really believe that if you will just let her be and give her time she'll get better and you two will be back to normal," Sunshine tried to whisper.

Sam stared over her shoulder at Tina. "I can't do that, Sunshine. Even if she's angry with me and she hates my guts, she's still my girl, my best friend, and I know how important this is to her. I need to tell her the things she needs to hear before an audition. I can't stop being her friend just because she hates me."

"I can hear you, you know," Tina announced loud enough that the other's in the hallway turned in her direction. She turned around to face Sam and spoke to him for the first time in two days. "I don't hate you."

She walked into the classroom across the hall and Sunshine pushed him towards the door. He walked over and went inside shutting the door behind him.

"I mean it, I don't hate you, but I am mad at you," Tina faced him.

"At the risk of sounding like an ignorant man may I ask why you're mad at me?" Sam inquired.

"Sam, why do you think?" Tina didn't understand why he didn't see it as clearly as she did. "You're my friend and you know what I thought about the whole Finchel marriage thing. You know that I love Mike with all my heart and want to spend my life with him, but that I didn't want to hear any words like marriage while I'm in high school!"

"Tina, you're right, I do know all those things, but I also knew all the things Mike had told me. When he told me why he wanted to propose to you, I knew there was no way that I would be able to stop him. Also, I wasn't sure if you would really say no to him. I know you pretty well, Tina. I know that you didn't say no right away, and you probably considered it. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't at least let you have the option?"

She was silent. Her thoughts gathered around what he'd just said.

"Look, I didn't come back here to upset you," he walked to her and pulled her into a hug that she didn't return. "Be mad at me, punch me when I let go of this hug, but I'm not walking out of this room without telling you that you are the most talented girl at this school, you deserve whatever part you want in this play and I know that it is finally time for Tina Cohen-Chang to be the star. So forget all the bullshit and the crazy that's entered our lives and go out there and sing with the soul and the passion that I know is inside you. I'm going to sit in the front row and be your support if you're willing to allow me the opportunity to do that for you. I know you don't like me right now, but I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Sam let her go and walked out of the room so she could think. He returned to the auditorium at the end of an audition that wasn't sounding very good. He walked down to the front row and sat right in front of center stage. Tina walked out and stood in front of the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm auditioning for the role of Elle Woods. I'll be singing _Isn't This Better? _from **Funny Lady**.

_**(Isn't This Better? – from the musical Funny Lady)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang)**_

The spotlight hit Tina perfectly. She glowed in the light.

_**TINA: I loved a man; truly I did. When he would touch me I act like a love-hungry kid. Isn't this better? Somebody nice somebody new; someone who lets me react as I normally do. Isn't this better?**_

Her eyes fell on Blaine and Mercedes.

_** Passion is fine but passion burns fast. Passions design seems never to last; better a match better a blend. **_

She turned her attention to Sam and smiled.

_** Who needs a lover, I need a friend. Now I am calm, save and serene. Heartache and hurt are no longer a part of the scene. Isn't this better? The way it should be; better for him and also much better for me. Isn't this better . . . better.**_

"Blaine, her vocals are flawless," Mercedes whispered.

"I know, but it's the wrong genre for Elle Woods. I don't know what to do," Blaine admitted.

"You listen to the girl," Mercedes insisted.

_** Passion is fine but passion burns fast. Passions design seems never to last. Better a match better a blend. Who needs a lover I need a friend. Now I am calm, save, and serene. Heartache and hurt are no longer a part of the scene. Isn't this better the way it should be. Better for him, much better for him. And also much better for me.**_

The rest of the audience clapped for her and she came down the steps of the stage heading back to where she had been sitting, but she stopped herself. She turned around and went to sit next to Sam. She wrapped her arm through his and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly.

"Me too," Sam replied. "That was beautiful, Tina."

"Thanks. I changed it backstage. Not right for the role, but it was the right song for me today," she confessed.

They turned their attention back to the stage as Sunshine walked out.

"Hi, my name is Sunshine Corazon and I'm auditioning for the fabulously funny Paulette."

"Why do you want that role, Sunshine?" Mercedes asked.

"I was born to play this. I know she's not typically Asian, but I think that would make her even funnier. I mean, come on, it just screams for Asian in a beauty parlor jokes," Sunshine winked.

"Okay, Sunshine, what are you going to sing for us today?" Emma continued the questioning.

"I'm going to perform _Adelaide's Lament_ from _**Guys and Dolls**_."

_**(Adelaide's Lament from Guys and Dolls)**_

_**(performed by Sunshine Corazon)**_

She turned into the character of Adelaide quickly looking into a make believe mirror and taking off her makeup.

_**SUNSHINE: The average unmarried female basically insecure due to some long frustration may react with psychosomatic symptoms difficult to endure affecting the upper respiratory tract.**_

She turned to the audience and spoke. Her facial expressions and mannerisms had the audience immediately laughing.

_**SUNSHINE: In other words, just from waiting around for that plain little band of gold a person can develop a cold. You can spray her wherever you figure there's streptococci lurk. You can give her a shot for whatever's she's got, but it just won't work. If she's tired of getting the fish eye from the hotel clerk a person can develop a cold.**_

She stared straight at Blaine smiling and winking through the next verse.

_**SUNSHINE: And furthermore, just from stalling, and stalling and stalling the wedding trip a person can develop la grippe.**_

She slipped back into her acting persona and delivered the full character for the remainder of the scene.

_**SUNSHINE: When they get on that train to Niagara and she can hear church bells chime. The compartment is air conditioned and the mood sublime. Then they get off at Saratoga for the fourteenth time! A person can develop la grippe, la grippe, la post nasal drip. With the wheezes and the sneezes and a sinus that's really a pip! From a lack of community property and a feeling she's getting too old a person can develop a big, bad cold!**_

Sam and Tina led the standing ovation for Sunshine. Sam whistled and called at her name. As she came down from the stage to sit with Tina and Sam she looked at Tina and said, "Who is the hottie with the body sitting across from Sebastian?"

Tina and Sam both turned around to look and Sam immediately turned back while Tina caught his eye and the new boy smiled slyly at her.

"I don't know but he is cute," Tina giggled with Sunshine.

"His name is Tyler Trevino and he's trying to take quarterback away from me and evidently wants to do everything I do," Sam snipped.

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked with true concern for her friend.

They couldn't continue the conversation because Blake came out on stage and sang _You'll Be In My Heart_ from _**Tarzan**_. When his audition was over, Blaine stood and spoke, "Let's take a ten minute break and will continue with numbers 21 – 30. Those people can head backstage to prepare for their auditions."

Sam walked over to Tyler hoping to keep things from being competitive between them.

"Hey, it's Tyler, right?" Sam held out his hand for a handshake. "I didn't really get the chance to speak to you when Coach introduced us the other day. Don't tell me you have an interest in theater too?"

Tyler studied Sam for a moment before standing and accepting his handshake. "Yeah, actually. I did drama at my old school, and this is the only show this school does every year so I thought I'd audition. Plus, I thought it would help me meet some hot chicks at this school."

"Ah," Sam played along. "Did you see anyone you like?"

"Well that hot little Asian girl that was sitting next to you for one. I thought you might be together, but then someone told me you're sleeping with the director. Not a bad way to get a lead role," Tyler snickered but Sam's reaction was not positive.

"I'm going to assume that was just a joke, Tyler," Sam stated before stepping closer and getting into Tyler's face. "But that's nothing to joke about. Blaine is my boyfriend and I love him. I'm trying to be nice here, but don't make comments about him like that, got it?"

"Fine, sorry," Tyler said defensively. "I didn't mean to offend just making a joke. I didn't mean to piss you off by talking about you and Mr. Pretty Pants over there."

"Okay, listen good luck with your audition," Sam said before walking away.

Sam walked out of the auditorium and needed to control his anger. He couldn't believe that Tyler managed to piss him off with just one statement. He snapped. His fist hit the locker and caught everyone's attention in the hallway before he even realized he'd punched it. The eyes of all the other students surprised him. He wasn't sure what to do next. He felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him into the classroom across from the auditorium. He heard the door shut and turned around surprised to see that it was Lindsey who'd pulled him from the hallway.

"Since when are you the type of guy to punch a locker when you're angry?" she asked.

"I'm not perfect, Lindsey. My anger gets the best of me sometimes," Sam admitted.

"Which is exactly what Tyler wants you to do," Lindsey pointed out. Sam wondered how she knew about him. "Don't be dense, Sam. Tyler wants what you've got. He's a douche bag, but he's a clever douche bag."

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered.

"He's the new kid. You remember what that's like don't you? I remember when you moved here. I might have been a freshman Cheerio, but I was very aware of the cute, blonde sophomore who knocked the great Finn Hudson off his quarterback perch. You became a god at this school and now Tyler wants to do the same thing to you. Popularity is all that he cares about," Lindsey changed tactics with Sam. "Look, Sam, you've become a great friend to me and I just want to return the favor. My spot on the Cheerios gives me access to the only important gossip at McKinley. Tyler took advantage of the three weeks that we weren't here and got half the Cheerios and the football team on his side. You cannot play his game. Keep this on your turf."

Sam didn't speak. He was completely sure what he meant.

"He's done his homework. Blaine is your button and he knows it. He pushed it and you got defensive. I saw it happen. Don't let him do that to you," she begged him.

"How do I do that, Lindsey? He made the worst statement possible about Blaine and me," Sam asked.

"You kick the douche bag's ass . . . metaphorically speaking," Lindsey grabbed his shoulders to get his attention. "You're going to have a hard time on the football field beating him. He's really good, but that auditorium stage is your home and the male lead of this musical is yours! No one deserves it more than you do and Tyler is smart enough to know that. If he could get you to run straight to Blaine it would look like to everyone here that you were using your relationship to get the part. If you don't see that for yourself, see it for Blaine. You don't want to put him in that position."

Sam realized how correct Lindsey was. "You're right. Thank you, Lindsey."

"I'm not being completely selfless," she smiled. "I want you in the male lead because I totally plan on being Elle Woods and we'll make a cute stage couple."

"You're competing against Tina and Brittany?" Sam questioned.

"I know you're closer to both of them than me, but you have no idea, Sam. My mom took me to see _Legally Blonde_ on Broadway when I was in the seventh grade. I fell in love with Laura Bell Bundy and Elle. I was born to play this part," Lindsey's face lit up when spoke about the musical.

"Well, I know Blaine and he won't consider friendships. He'll pick the best person for the role so if that is you than you deserve it," Sam smiled. "Thanks again for giving me perspective and not siding with Tyler and the Cheerios. You're a good girl, you know that?"

"You might be the first person that's ever said that," she returned his smile.

-GLEE-

In the choir room, Blaine sat with Emma, Cooper, and Mercedes.

"So what are your thoughts about the auditions so far?" Blaine asked the others.

"I think you have some great choices, Blaine. There have been some really good auditions. I think several of them are better than last year," Emma stated.

"But what about specifics? Do you see anyone in specific roles?" Blaine wanted to know.

"I will be shocked if you have a better Paulette than Sunshine," Mercedes beamed. "That girl is comic gold. If someone better comes along then yeah, go with them, but that ain't gon' happen. I think that might be your first locked role."

"Can we talk about Tina, Blaine?" Cooper asked. "I know she is one of your best friends, and her audition was flawless, but it wasn't an Elle Woods performance. She's vivacious and pure joy and that performance was hurt and pain. Absolutely gorgeous but I don't think that is the right role for her."

"But we know that she can do it," Emma insisted.

"I know she can," Mercedes agreed. "But we have to judge this audition. I don't like saying that because she's my girl, but I know Blaine wants this to be professional as it can be. Tina absolutely deserves a starring role, but I agree with Cooper. Elle isn't it."

"Well I have a lot to think about," Blaine ran his hand through his hair. The gel was getting loose and his natural curls were beginning to show through. "Let's get back. We still have another twenty something auditions."

The four judges left the choir room and began the walk back to the auditorium.

"Excuse me," a young female voice came from behind them. "Aren't you Blaine Anderson? You're directing the musical?"

"Yes, I am," he said. He told the others to go ahead and get everyone settled. "May I help you?"

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to take my mother home. Is there any way that I can still audition?"

"Sure," he smiled. "You'll have to go last, but I'd be happy to hear you. What's your name?"

"Marley. Marley Rose."

-GLEE-

The third group of auditionees had several highs and lows. Blaine got most excited by Mia's audition singing _One Night Only_ from **Dreamgirls**, Lily Mae's rendition of _Memory_ from **Cats**, and Michael's singing _Purpose _from **Avenue Q**.

Sebastian stood backstage waiting for his audition as the final 12 headed backstage. He grabbed Sam's arm as he passed. "Sam, I may be about to make a huge ass of myself, but will you make sure Nick is watching? Please, for me?"

"Sure man," Sam smiled. "One last try?"

"If this doesn't work I don't think anything will," Sebastian sighed.

Sam ran back out around the front of the curtain and down in front of the judges around to Nick.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Nick asked. He was sitting with Michael and a little too close to him in Sam's opinion.

"Promise me one thing," Sam smiled. "I know things between you and Sebastian suck right now, but promise me you'll listen to him and keep an open mind, okay?"

"I don't know if I can do that," Nick insisted.

"Nick, you're a hopeless romantic just like me. All I'm asking is that you listen okay?"

Before Nick could answer Sebastian came out on stage and the music began.

_**(When I First Saw You from "Dreamgirls")**_

_**(Performed by Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: When I first saw you, I said, "Oh my," I said "Oh my that's my dream, that's my dream." Oh, I needed a dream when it all seemed to go bad. Then I find you and I have had the most beautiful dreams any man's ever had.**_

Sebastian locked eyes with Nick and sang the rest of the song directly to him and no one else.

_**SEBASTIAN: When I first saw you, I said, "Oh my, that's my dream, that's my dream." I needed a dream to make me strong. You are the only reason I had to go on.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: You are my dream, all the things that I'll never know. You are my dream who could believe they would ever come true, and who would believe the world will believe in my dreams too.**_

Nick stood from his seat and ran out of the auditorium. Sebastian stopped and caught his breath from the surprise. Then he sang the last line of the song feeling a tear fall down his face.

_**SEBASTIAN: When I first saw you, I said, "Oh my"; I said, "Oh my, that's my dream."**_

Sebastian ran off stage. He found Sam in the hallway.

"Please let me drive your truck home. I can't stay here," Sebastian said wiping the tears away from his face. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Sam pulled him into a hug and handed him his keys. Sebastian left for the parking lot.

"Is that your other boyfriend?" Tyler asked. He was backstage getting ready for his audition.

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned him.

"Well I'm guessing gay guys aren't much different than straight guys. Why sleep with just one, right?"

"God, you are such a douche!" Lindsey called out. "Tyler, shut the hell up!"

"Yeah, Sebastian is his brother," Brittany echoed. "And I know that because both of them told me they were."

Tyler turned his gaze back to Sam. "So being brothers would stop you?"

His devilish grin pissed Sam off and Sam started to go after him. Joe and Nick Duval held him back. Lindsey stepped in front of Tyler. "Just get your ass on the stage and let's see if you actually know how to sing or not."

Tyler's grin widened. He walked out on the stage.

_**(Music of the Night from "The Phantom of the Opera")**_

_**(performed by Tyler Trevino)**_

_**TYLER: Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation; darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.**_

"Are you hearing this?" Sam asked from backstage.

"He's really good," Brittany added.

"He's damn good," Lindsey whispered.

_**TYLER: Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night.**_

"Who is this guy?" Cooper asked Blaine.

"Trouble," Blaine whispered.

"Well then trouble looks damn good," Mercedes added.

Tyler's eyes turned to Tina and focused on her beautiful face.

_**TYLER: Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you live as you've never lived before.**_

Tina blushed. She tried to look away but kept looking back.

"I think he likes you," Sunshine kidded with her.

_**TYLER: Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night.**_

Applause rang out in the room and Tyler took his bow. He walked backstage and Brittany headed out for her audition.

"Did you enjoy that?" he smirked as he asked Sam the question.

"It was good," Sam confessed. "I'm sure you'll make the show."

"Of course, I will," Tyler winked at him. "See you in study hall tomorrow morning."

"You're not in my class," Sam said.

"I am now," Tyler grinned. "That and Glee. Mr. Schuester helped me get my schedule changed after I tried out for him this afternoon. I'm New Directions' newest guy."

Tyler just turned and left. As he did so, his words sunk into both Sam and Lindsey's minds. They could hear Brittany singing _Spoonful of Sugar _from **Mary Poppins**. Lindsey turned around and looked at a dazed Sam. She slapped him.

"Snap out of it," she said as he rubbed his cheek. "Sam Evans, that little bitch is not going to psych you out. You go out there and kill this audition and make sure that every single person in that room knows that you are the best. You take this, you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

_**(My Time of Day/I've Never Been in Love Before from "Guys and Dolls")**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans)**_

Sam leaned against the stage wall and the spotlight hit him.

_**SAM: My time of day is the dark time. A couple of deals before dawn when the street belongs to the cop and the janitor with the mop and the grocery clerks are all gone.**_

He dug his hands into his pockets and walked in a dreamlike trance with a sense of relief he felt from performing on his face as he walked toward center stage. He caught Tina and Sunshine's eyes.

_**SAM: When the smell of the rainwashed pavement. Comes up clean, and fresh, and cold and the streetlamp light fills the gutter with gold. That's my time of day . . . my time of day. And you're the only doll I've ever wanted to share it with me.**_

His gaze turned and focused on Blaine.

_**SAM: I've never been in love before now all at once it's you. It's you forever more.**_

Sam moved to the center platform on stage and felt the song flow through him. He saw the audience going with him and he was making them all smile.

_**SAM: I've never been in love before. I thought my heart was safe. I thought I knew the score. But this is wine that's all too strange and strong. I'm full of foolish song and out my song must pour. So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in I've really never been in love before.**_

He turned his head toward Lindsey and she had the biggest smile on her face. She shook her head pushing him further. He knew this audition was his and he could conquer it.

_**SAM: I've never been in love before now all at once it's you. It's you forever more. I've never been in love before I thought my heart was safe. I thought I knew the score, but this is wine that's all too strange and strong. I'm full of foolish song. And out my song must pour.**_

He turned his eyes back to Blaine and sang to him.

_**SAM: So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in. I've really never been in love before.**_

Sam walked off stage after taking his bow during the standing ovation he was given. He walked up to Lindsey and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"No worries. Now I'm going to go and become Elle Woods. Watch," Lindsey said walking out onto the stage leaving Sam backstage with only one person.

"That was an amazing performance, Sam," the young girl told him as she prepared to be the final performer.

"Thanks," he said. "You're in my study hall, right?"

"Yes," she held her hand out and he shook it. "I'm Marley Rose."

"It's great to meet you, Marley."

On stage, Lindsey stood in front of the microphone. "Hi, my name is Lindsey Black. I'm auditioning for the role of Elle Woods and I'm performing _What You Want_ from _**Legally Blonde: the Musical**_."

"You're performing a song from the show we're casting?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, I am," she winked. She took off her hoodie and she showed off her pink sweatshirt.

_**(What You Want from the Legally Blonde: The Musical)**_

_**(performed by Lindsey Black)**_

The first note rang out and the entire room saw her change from Lindsey to Elle Woods.

_**LINDSEY: What you want, Warner, what you want is me, but you need to see me in a brand new domain. Well its plain, Warner, in a different setting, you will see you're getting all of this plus a brain.**_

She jumped down from the stage and walked up the middle aisle staring into Blake's eyes.

_**LINDSEY: I'll meet you there at Harvard with a book in my hand. Big sturdy book, big wordy book. Full of words I'll understand and right there is where you'll see it too. Warner, what you want it right in front of you!**_

Lindsey walked up the aisle toward the judges and stopped next to Tina and Sunshine on one side and Joe and Duval on the other.

_**LINDSEY: Love! I'm doing this for love! And that's how love survives! Here you go, I said no, go away! Right here is where I'll stay. Until that happy day.**_

The music stopped and she walked toward and stood in front of the judges.

_**LINDSEY: So, how about love? Have you ever been in love? Cause if you have, you'll know that love never accepts a defeat, no challenge it can't meet, no place it cannot go. Don't say no to a woman in love. Don't laugh when I say love. Don't think that I'm naïve because even a person who's smart. Can listen to their heart. Can listen and believe. So believe in what love can achieve. Do you believe?**_

Lindsey smiled and said, "Thank you for your consideration and then went to sit next to Jessie and Mia.

Backstage, Sam noticed how nervous Marley was. "You okay?"

"I'm just nervous. This is my first audition," she said.

"Forget anyone is out there. When you walk out close your eyes, take a deep breath and just sing. Enjoy it. When you feel comfortable, open your eyes and perform the hell out of it. You'll be great!"

"Thanks, Sam," Marley smiled.

"Alright, guys this is our final audition. I want to thank everyone for their patience. We will be discussing the roles tonight and posting the cast list in the morning. Now let's have the last audition," Blaine announced.

Marley walked out on stage and she saw several people whispering wondering who she was.

"My name is Marley Rose and I'm singing New York State of Mind."

She closed her eyes and listened to the music begin.

_**(New York State of Mind by Billy Joel)**_

_**(performed by Marley Rose)**_

_**MARLEY: Some folks like to get away, for a holiday from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood, ooh; but I'm taking a greyhound on the Hudson River Line. I'm in a New York state of mind.**_

"Who is she?" Tina asked. "She's really good."

"We need to get her in New Directions," Sunshine agreed.

_**MARLEY: It was so easy living day by day out of touch with a rhythm and the blues, but now I need a little give and take; the New York Times, the Daily News.**_

"Give Mr. Schue a copy of this tape. She needs to be in Glee," Mercedes whispered to Blaine.

_**MARLEY: It comes down to reality and it's fine with me 'cause I let it slide. Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside. I don't have any reasons; I've left them all behind. I'm in a New York state of mind. I'm just taking a greyhound on the Hudson River Line. 'Cause I'm in . . . I'm in a New York State of Mind . . . New York state of mind.**_

Marley smiled when she heard the applause. She ran off the stage and hugged Sam out of pure excitement.

"That was so much fun!" she screamed out.

"You're amazing! I'm going to have to tell Mr. Schuester about you. You have to join New Directions," Sam insisted.

"Seriously?" she sounded surprised. "I would love too."

"I'll talk to him tonight," Sam smiled.

-GLEE-

The next morning, Sam hitched a ride to school with Will. Sebastian had his truck and he had to get a ride home from Emma. When they arrived he saw his truck in its parking space.

"I didn't see you last night to tell you how good your audition was," Sam heard Tyler's voice behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned toward this kid that was becoming his arch enemy.

"Sam, I know I'm not on your favorite people list or anything and I did come off like a douche last night. I believe that's what Lindsey called me, but I don't want to be that person. I'm just trying to fit in. I'm not trying to take your place in New Directions, I know that's not possible. I mean your captains with your boyfriend and your new dad is the director, I don't see that happening. And even though we are going after the same position on the football team, we shouldn't fight over it. We should work together."

"Are you serious? Do you really mean that?" Sam questioned.

"Give him a chance, Sam," Tina walked up to join them. "Sunshine and I ran into him at the Lima Bean last night and talked about things. He's a good guy. We can trust him."

The stare he got from Tyler made Sam not so sure. The gaze Tina kept giving Tyler made him wonder how interested she really was.

"Okay, Tyler, if Tina says you're cool, I'm all for not having to argue with you. Let's do what you say and work together," Sam stated.

Tyler and Tina walked toward the school as Sam watched them. Blaine pulled into the parking space next to Sam's. He got out of the car and walked over to Sam and hugged and kissed him.

"I hated not getting to talk to you last night," Blaine smiled weakly at him.

"I understand," Sam held his hands. "You want to keep it professional while you made your casting choices. I know it wasn't easy. There were so many awesome performances."

"Yeah, the decision was difficult, but I think we have a great cast. The four of us were unanimous on every role," Blaine beamed. "It's going to be a great show with two great leads."

"When are you posting the cast list?"

"It's already up outside the auditorium," Blaine told him.

"Does that mean I can act like your boyfriend again now?" Sam's smile widened. "Want to climb in the back seat of my truck and have some fun?"

"I definitely do, but not right now. You have to go in and see the cast list, and then when you get out of football practice today I am all yours because Sebastian's mom is leaving for New York to deal with financial stuff with Mrs. Lopez and you and I are staying with Sebastian for the weekend. So we have tonight and all weekend together."

"I doubt we see the outside of the house then," Sam smiled.

"Patience, baby," Blaine told him. "Let's go look at the cast list."

They walked to the door of the school and Blaine stopped.

"I shouldn't walk there with you since I'm the director. I'll wait for you in the choir room," he said. He kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Sam headed to the auditorium and saw Lily Mae and Sunshine laughing and very excited. Tina and Tyler didn't seem happy.

"Have you seen it yet?"

He turned to see Lindsey standing next to him.

"No, have you?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Want to look together?"

"Let's do it."

The duo walked up to the posting and several of their friends stopped talking to watch their reaction.

**McKinley High Presents _Legally Blonde: The Musical_**

_**CAST LIST**_

**ELLE WOODS – Lindsey Black**

**EMMETT FORREST – Sam Evans**

**PAULETTE BONAFONTE – Sunshine Corazon**

**WARNER HUNTINGTON III – Sebastian Smythe**

**VIVIENNE KINGSINGTON – Tina Cohen-Chang**

**PROFESSOR CALLAHAN – Tyler Trevino**

**BROOKE WYNDHAM – Brittany Pierce**

**KYLE – Blake Smith**

**ENID HOOPS – Lily Mae Arnett**

**SERENA – Marley Rose**

**MARGOT – Shanna Lee**

**PILAR – Mia Jones**

**KATE/CHUTNEY – Aylin Stein**

"Oh my god, you guys! This is awesome!" Lindsey screamed out.

"Congratulations!" Sam told Lindsey.

She hugged him tight. "Congratulations to you! I am so happy for you."

Lindsey ran off to talk to her friends. Sam turned to see Tina watching him. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Congrats, Sam! I'm really happy for you," she said but seemed very sad.

"Are you okay? Vivienne is still a great part," Sam felt out how is best Asian felt.

"Not what I wanted but I know Blaine has his reasons. I'll just get to channel my inner bitch and be the bad guy for a change," she said before kissing Sam's cheek and walking off with Tyler.

Sam wanted to find Blaine and celebrate. He ran to the choir room and Blaine was right inside the door. The boys fell into each other's arms and Sam had his tongue inside Blaine's mouth as quickly as he could.

"Thank you so much, baby! I can't believe I got the lead!" Sam's excitement filled the room.

"I actually had nothing to do with it," Blaine admitted. "The other three said I would be crazy to put anyone else in the role."

Sam turned to Will's office door. "I've got to tell Will! I know he'll be so excited."

Sam ran to the door and opened it. "Will, I got the lead!" He wanted to keep speaking but the sight he saw before him caused his heart to stop. He screamed out at the sight of Will and Cooper making out on his desk. "What the hell!" Blaine ran over and saw the same sight.

"Sam!" Will realized who had walked in.

Sam turned and ran out of the room with Blaine close behind him.


	43. Chapter 43 House of Cards

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE – HOUSE OF CARDS**

Blaine parked his car on the road by the lake. All of their friends were out looking for Sam. It was 11:00 pm. McKinley had just won their first football game of the season, but it was nowhere near a perfect game. Blaine watched as Sam made a handful of errors that could have cost them the game had they not already been three touchdowns ahead. He remembered the look on Sam's face when he got pulled off the field. He took his helmet off and looked up into the stands finding Blaine's eyes and tried to smile, but he couldn't. It broke Blaine's heart.

The truth was Blaine watched Sam fall down a spiral from the moment that he caught Will and Cooper together in the choir room office. In front of their friends he kept up the same heir of normality, but only he and Sebastian knew that Sam hadn't spent one night in the Schuester apartment in the last week and a half. After practice each day (whichever he had: football, glee, or the play) he would come home to the Evans/Smythe household, do his homework, go out for a night run, and he and Blaine would either hangout or talk on the phone, but Sam was very absent from the lives of the rest of his friends.

That didn't keep them from searching for him when he disappeared after the game. Everyone got in their cars and began to look, but Blaine was the only one that knew where he would be. He sent a text to everyone:

_Blaine: I found Sam. I'll take care of him. He's safe._

His phone immediately rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Mr. Schuester.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Blaine answered the phone.

"Did you really find him? Is he okay?" Will asked desperately into the phone.

"I'm looking at him now, Mr. Schue. I should get off the phone before I go talk to him," Blaine wanted to hang up so he could go take care of his man.

"Tell me where you are so I can come talk to him," Will insisted.

"Let me check on him first, Mr. Schue. We don't want him to run again," Blaine suggested.

"Okay, Blaine, but please let me know as soon as you can. I've been really worried and he hasn't spoken to me outside of class in a week. We need to talk about what happened," he continued.

"I know, Mr. Schue. I'll do what I can," Blaine agreed and hung up the phone. He locked his car and began the walk down to the lake where Sam's truck sat and he knew his boyfriend would be sitting by the water.

**FLASHBACK – EIGHT DAYS EARLIER**

Sam ran to the door and opened it. "Will, I got the lead!" He wanted to keep speaking but the sight he saw before him caused his heart to stop. He screamed out at the sight of Will and Cooper making out on his desk. "What the hell!" Blaine ran over and saw the same sight.

"Sam!" Will realized who had walked in.

Sam turned and ran out of the room with Blaine close behind him. He ran down the hall and found himself at the door of Emma's office. She saw his freaked out expression and jumped up from her desk and walked over to him.

"Sam, what wrong? Are you okay?"

"I . . . I . . . don't know. I saw something and . . ." Sam realized he might be revealing something to Emma that would break up her engagement with Will. He didn't want to be responsible for breaking up another family.

"Ms. Pillsbury!" Blaine ran up trying to break up the conversation before Sam said something. "I think Sam just wanted to thank you for choosing him for the male lead in the musical.

"Well there is no need for that," she smiled and hugged Sam before walking back to her desk. "You are the perfect Emmett. The audience will love you."

She walked back to her desk and saw her phone flashing at her. She picked it up to read the message.

"Anyway, we are going to class. See you tonight for the first read through," Blaine took Sam's hand and started to lead him out of the room.

"Not so fast, boys," Emma called out stopping them in their tracks. She turned to them and they both recognized the serious look on her face. "Blaine, you should head to class. Sam and I need to have a family discussion."

It was the first time Sam heard her refer to them as a family unit.

"I guess I'll see you in history," Blaine stated as he squeezed Sam's hand and left the room.

Emma spoke. "Sam, why don't you shut the door and have a seat. You're going to stay in here with me during your study hall today."

Sam did as he was told and sat in the chair in front of her desk. She walked around and sat in the chair next to him.

"So, you just walked in on Will and Cooper. We should probably talk about that," Emma proclaimed.

Sam's eyes widened. "You know?" He couldn't believe that the affair was happening, for one, but the fact that Emma knew about it made it even worse.

"Sam, the answer to that question isn't a definitive yes or no. There is so much grey area in this situation, and I'm not going to talk to you about all of it, but I'm willing to answer your questions," she smiled weakly at him.

"I don't understand," was all that Sam could say.

"I know," she placed her hand on his arm. "This is one of those things you don't have to understand."

"Are you and Will still together? Did something happen and you didn't tell me?" Sam felt like he'd just gotten a sense of family back and now it was falling apart again.

"We are still together, and we still love each other, but we don't have a normal relationship," she explained.

Sam couldn't say anything else. He was so confused by everything.

"The important thing is that I love you and Will adores you and none of what you've discovered this morning changes any of that. This has to do with Will and me and our relationship. You are so important to both of us and that will never change. I know your brain automatically went to fear about our new family, but that is not going to change. We will never abandon you. Understand?"

Sam stared into her eyes and saw her sincerity. "Are you okay?"

Her heart broke at the question. "It's not ideal, but we make compromises for people we love."

**PRESENT DAY**

"You're going to have to find another hiding place if you don't want me to find you," Blaine called out to let Sam know he was there, but Sam didn't respond. Blaine made it all the way to the back of the truck where Sam sat on the tailgate. He looked into his lover's face and realized it was tear streaked. He walked up and took his place between Sam's legs and wrapped his arms around the hot and sweaty football player. He kissed Sam's cheek and put his head on his shoulder. He knew that this wasn't the time to talk. Sam just needed him to be there for him.

"Coach Bieste cut me back to 2nd string," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know how hard you've worked and how much this means to you," Blaine tried to comfort him.

"I should have seen it coming," Sam pulled away from Blaine and then pulled his legs up into his chest and wrapped his arms around them so he could lay his head there. Blaine sat up on the tailgate with one leg around Sam and the other off the tailgate so he could stay close to him. "Tyler played a flawless game and I had some really big fuck-ups in the game. He deserved it and I didn't."

"I think you're being hard on yourself, Sam. You played a good game," Blaine defended him.

Sam turned his head toward him. "You're sweet, babe, but I sucked tonight. I threw an interception and fumbled the ball twice."

"Yeah, but both times you fumbled it was because there was a break in the offensive line and the linebacker from the other team got to you. That was as much their mistake as it was yours. You can't put all of that on you."

"Do you know what school is going to be like on Monday?" Sam asked him.

"It's probably going to suck," Blaine eyed him. "There's no place on earth that loves to gossip more than McKinley and Tyler is probably already telling people, but you have me. I'll be by your side the whole time and so will so many others."

"I know I should be grateful, but I just can't yet," Sam admitted.

"Is your guitar in your truck?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you know I never leave home without it," Sam reminded him.

Blaine jumped up from the truck and walked around the side of the truck and opened the guitar case. As he pulled it out he saw Sam's phone on the chair blinking. He picked it up and the guitar and walked back to Sam.

"You should check your messages. At least text Mr. Schue and Emma back and let them know you're okay. They are really worried," Blaine insisted.

Sam unlocked his phone and went to text them as Blaine tuned the guitar, but saw that he had a voicemail. He listened to it.

_**"Sam, this is Ella Stone from the Be A Star Network. I was so glad to hear that you agreed to be our student spokesperson. You are perfect to get our message out to high school students across the country. I am the public relations director at Be A Star and I'd like to set up a meet and greet for us. So please call me back at this number. I don't care when. I never sleep and I'm that excited to start this campaign with you. Talk to you soon."**_

Blaine looked up and saw Sam just staring at his phone.

"What is it? Who was that?" Blaine wanted to know.

"The Be A Star Network. They want me to call them back immediately," Sam sat in a daze.

Blaine grabbed his phone punched the redial button and handed it back to him. "Then do it," he winked.

Sam looked at him like he was crazy until he heard the female voice and began speaking_**.**_

"Um, yes, this is Sam Evans. I'm returning Ella Stone's call?"

"Sam, it is so great to finally speak to you," the sweet voice came through the phone.

"I'm sorry it's so late. We had a football game tonight," he explained.

"Not a problem, and congratulations on the win. I took the liberty of checking in on you and once I knew you had a game I figured I might get a late call. So Sam, I have big plans for you I hope that you're excited!" her voice sounded like she'd had a pot of coffee with a side of red bull.

"Anything that I can do to help. I'm so thankful for the scholarship help you're giving me. I'm willing to do whatever I can to help the cause," the genuineness had returned to Sam's voice

"I'm glad to hear it. I've made flight arrangements for me and my cameraman to come to Lima and meet you in person. I want to do an interview that will go on our website so people will get to know the real you and not just the spokesperson. I'll want to interview your choral teacher/father, that cute boyfriend of yours and a few of your friends for the piece, and then I'm going to have you introduce some of the stories we'll be placing on our website. How does that sound? We'll need to follow you around school for a day or two."

"That's great," Sam said.

"Good, I'll give Mr. Schuester a call tomorrow and set everything up. "I can't wait to see you on Tuesday, Sam," she said and then the conversation was over.

"Well?" Blaine wondered. "What did they want?"

"It's happening, Blaine," Sam turned to him. "I'm the national spokesperson. They are coming to follow me and hear our story and then I'll get to intro the stories of other kids that have been bullied."

"Do you realize that you're smiling now, baby?" Blaine asked.

Sam smiled bigger. "Is it weird that this is what I feel like I'm supposed to do_**?"**_

"Things happen for a reason, Sam. Maybe football was taken away from you so you can devote time to this. I know you love football and you still get to play, but the pressure isn't on your shoulders you just get to have fun. Maybe you feel like this is what you should be doing because it is," Blaine smiled while he spoke.

Sam blushed at his statement.

"I want to sing a song for you. I want you to remember that no matter how bad things get, you and I are so lucky because we have each other."

Blaine began to play the guitar and Sam recognized the song.

_**(Pray by Justin Bieber)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans)**_

Blaine's total focus was Sam and letting him see his full potential.

_**BLAINE: I just can't sleep tonight knowing that things ain't right. It's in the papers. It's on the TV. It's everywhere that I go. Children are cryin'. Soldiers are dyin'. Some people don't have a home. But I know there's sunshine beyond that rain. I know there's good times beyond that pain, hey can you tell me how I can make a change?**_

Sam stared into Blaine's eyes and had a flashback of their relationship together. Blaine had this ability to put everything into perspective and set his mind right again.

_**BLAINE: I close my eyes and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and pray. I close my eyes and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and pray.**_

Blaine winked at Sam and motioned for him to take over.

_**SAM: I lose my appetite knowing kids starve tonight. Am I a sinner, cause half my dinner is still there on my plate? Ooh, I got a vision to make a difference and it's starting today.**_

Fast forward to Monday during Glee class and Sam and Blaine open class singing the same song. The entire Glee club is in class listening to them.

_**BLAM: 'Cause I know there's sunshine beyond that rain. I know there's good times beyond that pain, hey Heaven, tell me how I can make a change?**_

Everyone in Glee is amazed at their voices together and the harmonies they created.

_**BLAINE: I close my eyes and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and pray.**_

_**SAM: I close my eyes and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and . . .**_

_**BLAM: I pray for the brokenhearted. I pray for the life not started. I pray for all the ones not breathing. I pray for all the souls in need I pray.**_

_**BLAINE: Can you give 'em one today?**_

Sam made eye contact with Will.

_**SAM: I just can't sleep tonight . . . Can someone tell me how to make a change?**_

_**BLAM: I close my eyes and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and pray. I close my eyes and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and . . . I pray.**_

_**SAM: I pray . . .**_

_**BLAINE: I pray . . .**_

_**BLAM: I close my eyes and pray . . .**_

Everyone clapped for the duo and Blaine quieted them.

"I think someone should ask Sam why we sang this song," he suggested.

"What's going on, Sam?" Tina asked.

"Well, most of you know I vanished for a little while after the game Friday. I was really down on myself because of the mistakes I made and because Coach Bieste pulled me to the side after the game and told me she had to make Tyler the head quarterback," he began his explanation.

"Seriously?" Tyler responded. "That's pretty sweet."

Several people in the room, including Lindsey, Blake, Nick, and Michael, turned toward him giving his comment an evil stare.

"Yeah, congratulations, Tyler, you played a great game Friday night. Of course that's not the only thing Coach Bieste and I talked about. I might not be head quarterback anymore but I'm still team captain. You may be running the plays, but I'll be calling them from the sideline," Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"So you're going to be helping us younger guys?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I mean let's face it. I'm not going to be a college ball player. It's not my goal, but I do love football and want to play any role I can. So I'll be helping out with the backup quarterbacks and runningbacks, but the pressure is off my back it's on Tyler's now. Have fun with that."

"I think he can handle it," Tina winked at Tyler as she put her hand on his knee. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, babe," he winked at her. "Mark my words with me at the helm we won't lose a game. There isn't anyone else at McKinley that can promise that."

"Ugh!" Lindsey rolled her eyes. "You do realize that your two backup quarterbacks are both in this room."

"Yeah, and they're both good for what they can do, but they aren't me," Tyler determined.

"Thank God," Lily Mae said aloud as she reached down and held Blake's hand.

"Do you realize how rude you can be sometimes?" Sebastian questioned_**.**_

"This coming from the guy who threw a rock salt slushie in Sam's lady boyfriend's face?" Tyler defended himself.

"Which is why I can pick out a douche bag from a mile away," Sebastian fought back.

"Sebastian, that's uncalled for," Tina insisted.

"Just because he's brainwashed you, Tina, doesn't mean the rest of us are going to drink the Kool-aid," Sebastian declared.

"Okay, that's enough!" Will ended the argument. "Sam, why don't you finish telling them your announcement."

"Okay," he continued. "I got a call this weekend from the Be A Star network and I am officially their National Spokesperson. They will be at McKinley tomorrow to film the first promotional video which some of you will be a part of."

"That's awesome, Sam! Congratulations!" Sunshine called.

"Thanks sweetie," Sam smiled. "I'm really excited to get the opportunity to make a difference, and it's what made the situation with football easier because I no longer have to worry about college because my payment for being their spokesman is they are paying for me to go to college wherever I choose to go."

"Seriously?" Blake called out. "That is so awesome man!"

"Yeah, I know, and I've already contacted NYADA, the Tisch School, and The Actor's Studio in New York because I've decided that what I really want to do with my life is be an actor and I can thank all of you for your support. You made me believe in myself and have given me the support I need to pursue my dream."

"We're very proud of you Sam," Will stated for the group.

"Well something tells me Blaine and I won't be the only ones heading to New York out of this group but we're both excited about it, but we have one more surprise for you actually, Mr. Schuester," Sam stated.

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester, we know you are really looking to do the perfect 12 coupling for competition and we've been on the lookout for the great voices. We found one in your apartment complex actually as he and his father were moving in. Today is his first day at McKinley and he's ready for his audition," Blaine revealed.

"Okay, I think we're all ready to see who it is. Let's see it."

_**(Caught Up by Usher)**_

_**(performed by Jeff Sterling)**_

The music began and Jeff Sterling came into the room dancing. The first thing everyone noticed was that the former Warbler really had danceability. He was as good as Mike which was something New Directions was missing. Once he got to the middle of the choir room, he turned on the charm and began singing.

_**JEFF: I'm the kind of brotha, movin' doin' it my way getting' my way for years in my career. And every lover in and out my life I hid love and left the tears without a care.**_

Blaine, Sebastian, and Nick Duval got up from their seats and walked around behind him and became his backup singers.

_**JEFF: Until I met this girl who turned the tables around. She caught me by surprise. I never thought I'd be the one breaking down. I can't figure it out why I'm so**_

The backup singers became dancers as the four former Warblers showed the members of New Directions how sexy a group of hot guys could be dancing together.

_**JEFF: Caught up; Got me feelin' it; Caught up; I don't know what it is, but It seems she got me twisted; I'm so caught up; got me feelin' it caught up; I'm losin' control. This girl's got a hold on me.**_

The boys continued dancing as Jeff flirted with all the girls singing around the room.

_**JEFF: Oh no Let me go baby. Now listen. Momma told me be careful who you do cause karma comes back around. Same ol' song no, but I was so sure that it would never to me. Cause I know how to put it down but I was so wrong. This girl was mean she really turned me out. Her body was so tight I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight. My homies say this girl is crampin' my style. I can't figure it out why I'm so . . .**_

The four Cheerios (Brittany, Lindsey, Jessie, and Mia) joined the four boys in the dance as the song continued.

_**JEFF: Caught up; got me feelin' it caught up; I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted. I'm so caught up got me feelin' it caught up; I'm losin' control. This girl's got a hold I'm so caught up; really feelin' it caught up. I don't know what it is but it seems she's got me twisted. I'm so caught up really feelin' it caught up. I'm losin' control. This girl's got a hold on me.**_

_** Caught up; caught up; I don't know what it is but it seems she's got me twisted. I'm so caught up; really feelin' it; caught up. I'm losing control this girls got a hold I'm so caught up. I'm so caught up. I don't know what it is but it seems she's got me twisted. Caught up really feelin' it. Caught up I'm losin' control this girl's got a hold on me.**_

"Jeff, we're glad to have you! Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schuester proclaimed.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I'm glad to be here. I want to do everything I can to make sure Jesse St. James and his evil Warblers are taken out."

"Mr. Schue, please tell me I can have him to help me with the dances? He can actually keep up with me," Brittany asked.

"Does that sound like something you'd like to do, Jeff?" Mr. Schue questioned the newest member of New Directions.

"Definitely! I think Brittany and I would make a great team," he agreed.

"Alright, guys let's work on the opening number for our fall show," Mr. Schuester changed the direction of class.

When class ended, Sam walked into Will's office.

"So, I was thinking I would come home tonight and you and I could talk about things."

Will couldn't mask his surprise. "I'd like that, Sam. I've missed having you at home."

"I've missed you and Emma too. I just don't understand what's going on with you. I mean I have a pretty good idea, but Blaine made me realize I should give you a chance to explain."

"I'm just sorry that I disappointed you, Sam," Will admitted.

"I didn't want to see you and Emma break up. I don't want to lose more family. I got even more confused when I found out that Emma knew about what you were doing," Sam looked at the clock on the wall. "Look, I've got to get to football, but can we talk tonight?"

"Definitely. Emma has class tonight so it's just you and me. That will be a great time to talk," Will explained.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Sam smiled at him before walking out the door and into the hallway.

Inside the classroom during the final period's study hall, Blaine pulled Tina over to the side.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be pretty?" Sunshine asked Sebastian.

"Because it's not going to be," he responded. "That new pretty boy quarterback has Tina brainwashed into seeing his side of things to the point she thinks he can do no wrong."

On the side of the room, Blaine sat with Tina.

"What's going on with us?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, Blaine? We're fine. I love you. You're one of my best friends," Tina stated.

"Then why did you let your new boyfriend insult Sam and me?" Blaine asked.

"He was kidding, Blaine. He's told me how much he really likes you guys. Him picking on you is just his way of joking," Tina tried to explain Tyler's actions. "You and Sam really haven't given him a chance. He just wants to fit in."

"Tina, he's made Sam's life hell for the past week. How do you not see that? Sam won't say anything to you because he knows you like the guy, but the fact that you've sided with Tyler on everything has us wondering where your loyalty lies."

"You're actually questioning my friendship?" Tina sounded hurt.

"Tina, don't make it like that," Blaine stated. "We both love you dearly, but it feels like Tyler is trying to turn you against us."

"That's ridiculous," Tina stood. "Not everyone in the world is against Team BLAM, Blaine. Maybe you and Sam are just getting paranoid. I would never do anything to hurt either of you and I don't appreciate you suggesting otherwise."

Tina walked away from Blaine and grabbed Mr. Schuester's hall pass and walked out of the door. She headed towards the bathroom and ran into Marley.

"Tina, I was just going to find you or Blaine," she said.

Tina tried to compose herself so she could help Marley, but her eyes were already full of tears that she tried desperately to keep from falling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked.

"I'm just stressed," Tina tried to trick Marley into believing her. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I think I've found our last guy for Mr. Schuester's twelve couple plan. We're both in Art right now, and I just left Ms. Pillsbury's office. She could move us both to Art 1st block and put him in glee and both of us in study hall with you for extra practice."

"That would be great actually, Marley," Tina realized. "Who is it?"

"Have you met Jake Puckerman yet?" she asked.

"Puck's little brother? I haven't met him, but Sam told me he was interested. When we never heard from him we assumed he wasn't going to audition," Tina told her.

"He is. Do you think Mr. Schuester would call him out of class to let him audition?" Marley suggested.

"Sure," Tina smiled. "Let's go talk to him."

Back in the choir room, Sebastian had set his eyes on his new project. He walked over and sat down next to Joe.

"Joe, I understand you are really good at math?" he asked the beautiful boy with dreads.

"Yeah, my brain seems to handle numbers well," Joe smiled.

"Well mine doesn't. I'm already really behind in algebra. I was hoping you'd be willing to tutor me. I can pay you. I have plenty of money now so you can name your price. I just really need your help."

"Sure, Sebastian, I'd be happy to help you. When do you want to get started?" Joe wondered.

"How about today?" Sebastian suggested. "I've got my new car. I could take you to my house after school we could work on my homework and then I could take you home afterward. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Joe agreed. "I'll go check on what you've been doing and make a lesson plan to teach you."

Joe walked away and Sebastian couldn't help but check him out as he walked away. Sunshine noticed and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing? That boy is straight and has a girlfriend?"

"He is so dirty sexy though," Sebastian said to her. "And let's just say something tells me there is a freak just waiting to come out of that boy."

Sebastian remembered the confession that Joe stated in Seattle. Knowing that Joe's equipment was big enough to allow him the ability to take care of himself was something Sebastian knew he wanted to see and maybe even help out with.

"What is wrong with you?" Sunshine confronted him. "I know you've taken the break up with Nick badly, but going after someone as innocent as Joe? I mean really? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Nick seems to have moved on easily and forgotten me so I need to move on too. I don't want a new boyfriend, but I need something to focus my time on and he's the perfect project."

"Just be careful, Sebastian. Your new money, new car, new clothes are starting to create a new attitude or an old one from what I hear. I like the guy I met this summer. Don't let him go away," she pleaded.

"I am not turning into that guy again," he smirked. "I just want a little fun in my life to distract me."

He watched Tina and Marley walk in with a beautiful young man with caramel skin.

"Speaking of distractions, who is that beautiful piece of ass?" he asked.

"I don't know but he is a hottie," Sunshine began to fan herself as she saw the beautiful boy enter.

"Can everyone have a seat," Mr. Schuester ordered. "This is Jake Puckerman and he's auditioning for the final slot in New Directions. I want everyone to be a good audience for him."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. My brother said this was the place to go to be a part of something special and I'm thankful for the opportunity," Jake said.

He grabbed a guitar and sat down to play.

_**(Back Here by BBMak)**_

_**(performed by Jake Puckerman)**_

_**JAKE: Baby set me free from this misery; I can't take it no more; since you went away nothing's been the same. Don't know what I'm living for. Here I am so alone and there's nothing in this world I can do.**_

_** Until you're back here baby; Miss you want you need you so; until you're back here baby yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are the one and I can't let you go.**_

Everyone in the room was bobbing their heads to the music. Blaine and Sebastian were backing him up with vocals.

_** So I told you lies even made you cry, baby I was so wrong; Girl I promise you now my love is true. This is where my heart belongs. Cause here I am so alone and there's nothing in the world I can do.**_

All the members of the group joined in on the chorus.

_** Until you're back here baby; Miss you want you need you so; until you're back here baby yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are the one and I can't let you go.**_

_** And I wonder are you thinking of me cause I'm thinking of you. And I wonder are you ever coming back in my life? Cause here I am so alone. And there's nothing in this world I can do.**_

_** Until you're back here baby; Miss you want you need you so; until you're back here baby yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are the one and I can't let you go.**_

-GLEE-

After football practice, Sam loaded his truck up with the younger boys to take them home from practice. Blake was in the passenger seat and Jacob, Michael, and Nick were in the back seat.

"Okay, Sam be honest with us. You hate the fact that Tyler is quarterback. Please say you do, because I hate the fucker. He's such a jerk," Jacob spoke up first.

The other guys in the truck laughed and agreed with him.

"I don't like him at all," Sam stated honestly. "But he's a great quarterback. It's he'd drop his attitude the boys would actually follow him."

"That's not going to happen," Nick spoke up. "The guys disagree with Coach Bieste's decision. We all want you."

"Not everyone," Sam corrected. "Tyler definitely has his followers, and I don't hold it against Coach Bieste. I think working with her like this will help out the team."

"I agree," Blake spoke. "You'd be a great coach, Sam, but it's hard to listen to Tyler. He wants to take all the glory for himself instead of being a team player. We were all used to you and now it's not you anymore."

"Are you just going to let him take your spot?" Michael asked. "That's not like you."

"I'm going to give Tyler his shot and if he just happens to screw things up for himself I'll be there to pick up the pieces," Sam explained.

"So you do have a plan then?" Jacob realized.

"The team is most important. I've always said that and that doesn't change," Sam mentioned. "Tyler needs to learn that one way or another. If he doesn't learn it himself then someone needs to teach him."

He pulled into Blake's driveway. Michael's house was across the road and Nick's was next door to Blake. The boys said their goodbyes and Sam pulled out to take Jacob home leaving the three boys standing there.

"What are you doing tonight?" Michael asked Blake.

"I'm going to the movies with Lily," he answered.

"So is that relationship finally happening?" Nick questioned.

"I think so," Blake blushed. "It's nothing official yet, but it's really cool to hang out with her. So I hope it's happening. I need to go get ready for that actually. I'll talk to you boys tomorrow."

Blake headed off to his house leaving Michael and Nick standing outside.

"Is your mom home?" Nick asked and Michael noticed the blushed cheeks.

"Not until nine when she gets off work, why?" Michael asked having a good idea what Nick might be wanting.

"Want to take me to your house and play with me?" Nick asked.

Michael smiled his devious smile. "Are you using me to get over Sebastian?"

"Is that a problem?" Nick wondered.

"Do I get to fuck you?" he proposed.

"For as long as you want. You can make me forget," Nick winked.

The two boys headed into Michael's house and into his bedroom and both boys found themselves naked and on the bed making out. Nick's moans turned Michael on more than he remembered. The feel of his skin underneath his fingertips sent electricity through his body. He leaned down to attack Nick's right nipple with his tongue as his hand slipped between Nick's legs and began to massage his entrance. Nick's head fell backwards as he felt Michael's finger enter him. He couldn't control his movement anymore. He started to thrust into Michael's arm, put his arms around his friend and connected their lips together.

Michael flipped Nick's legs into the air and began sucking Nick cock as he continued to finger him. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to Nick whimper and moan at his touch. He knew his friend was completely putty in his hands. He liked having this control over his beautiful friend with the tightest little body he'd ever touched. His tongue lapped up the seed coming out of his cock. It tasted so good to him.

"Mikey, please," he moaned. "I want you inside me."

"Beg me, Nicky," Michael insisted.

Nick agreed to play his game. "Oh, please Mikey, I want to feel your big dick inside me. Show me what a hot fucker you really are. Make me moan your name and scream out."

That worked its magic on Michael. He lined up his dick and slid it inside Nick's hole. He lay down on top of Nick and they stared into each other's eyes as they fucked. Both boys couldn't deny how amazing it felt to be together. Nick, without saying anything flipped himself around so that he was lying on his stomach and Michael entered him again. He buried his face into a pillow and Michael fucked him into the bed. He heard Nick scream out into the pillow and felt his ass clench down on him and he knew his friend had orgasmed. He pulled out and jacked himself off until he came on Nick's bubble butt. He collapsed next to Nick on the bed feeling the throws of his climax. He turned his head toward Nick and noticed that his friend was still facing away from him.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, that was really good," Nick answered but Michael noticed his voice was weak.

"Don't lie to me, Nicky, I know you better than that," Michael insisted.

Nick rolled over to look at his friend. "You were amazing, Mikey. It felt amazing."

Michael felt like he knew what was going on. "Physically felt amazing, right?"

Nick looked into his eyes with concern.

"Emotionally, you weren't with me were you?" Michael questioned. "You were with me until you turned away from me. Where did you go?"

Nick's eyes gave away the truth. "I'm sorry, Mikey."

Michael rolled up onto his side and pushed Nick's hair out of his face. "It's okay. I had a feeling you weren't ready to say goodbye to Sebastian yet."

"I don't want you to think I used you," Nick felt a tear fall.

"I don't. I had a fucking good time. Your ass is amazing, and I'm here anytime you need another physical release," Michael winked and smiled at his friend. "I never expected you to fall in love with me. I know you well enough to know your heart belongs to someone else."

"So what do I do now?" Nick asked resting his head on Michael's chest.

Michael put his arm around his friend. "I can't answer that question for you, Nicky. You've got to follow what your heart tells you to do."

-GLEE-

In Sebastian's house, he sat in the living room with Joe doing his Algebra homework. They had just finished the last problem and Sebastian offered Joe a drink. He asked for a soda. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and fixed them both a drink. Sebastian stood there for a moment trying to decide if he would stoop to one of his old tricks to seduce Joe. He knew he'd promised himself that he'd never do anything like that again, but he hadn't been honest with anyone about the pain he was really feeling because of the breakup. He opened the small bottle of Spanish Fly he had in his pocket and poured some into both of their glasses.

Turning around he smiled at Joe. "So I've really got to thank you for all your help. I know you and I haven't spent a lot of time together, but I think you are a really cool guy. I don't understand everything you stand for but I think it's cool."

"Thanks," Joe said taking a large gulp of his drink. "I really admire how much you've changed since last year. I think that's really cool of you. I'd like to get to know you better too."

Sebastian smiled. He knew Joe's statement was completely innocent, but just the thought turned him on. He took a sip of his sex-induced drink and watched as Joe took another.

"Does that mean I can ask you a personal question then?" Sebastian wondered.

Joe nodded as he drank more of his soda.

"I've got to ask about the confession you made in Seattle during that game. Were you serious or just messing around? I mean if you're serious that is just about the coolest thing I've heard of. I wish I could do that to myself."

"Why would you want to do it to yourself? Even though I can, I haven't done it that often," Joe confessed.

"Seriously, if I could do what you can do, I'd be doing it every day maybe even twice a day. I mean I've been told I'm good at it so I'd like to find out," Sebastian admitted.

"Good at what?" Joe asked clueless.

"At sucking dick," Sebastian smiled. "I'm gay. I like doing it and every guy I've done it to tells me how amazing I am at it."

"Oh," Joe said wiping the sweat from his forehead. He knew that the effects of the Spanish Fly were beginning because he felt them as well. His dick began to swell.

"Yeah, that's another thing I admire about you. It's been almost three weeks since I've had sex and I feel like I'm going to explode. Knowing that you've never had sex . . . I just don't know how you do it. You're obviously much stronger than me. I miss having a strong body next to me, the taste of his skin and his lips, the strong muscles, how tight his ass is around my dick," Sebastian looked down at Joe's lap and realized that Joe was feeling the effects. He could see his dick lengthening underneath his skinny jeans. "Um, Joe, everything okay down there? Your tight jeans don't leave a lot to the imagination."

Joe looked down realizing his dick was hard in his pants. He grabbed a pillow and covered it.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel hot all over," Joe confessed.

"Don't be sorry," Sebastian moved closer. "Based on what I just saw you probably have the biggest piece of equipment I've ever seen. There's no need to be ashamed. You have a porn star dick. Be proud."

Joe began blushing at this point. It was obvious that he was uncomfortably hard inside his pants.

"Do you need some help with that? It's probably going to suffocate in your pants," Sebastian joked and put his hand on Joe's leg.

"I'm not gay, Sebastian. Please stop," Joe whimpered.

"I'm not saying you are," Sebastian put his arms in the air. "But obviously something I said turned you on. I can help you with that if you want. No one will ever know."

"I'll know," Joe stated standing up to get away from him. Standing didn't help hide the huge bulge in his pants.

"Look," Sebastian stood showing off his own bulge. "I've got the same problem. I didn't plan on this happening in front of you but it did. It was when I talked about how long it's been. We're both hot young guys. There's nothing wrong with taking care of our problems together if you want."

"Uh, yes there is. I have a girlfriend that I really like plus I don't like boys!" Joe jumped away when Sebastian grabbed his crotch. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see it, Joe. We don't have to do anything, I just want to see how big it is," Sebastian asked as he went to touch it again.

Joe jumped out of the way.

"Sebastian, I don't know what's gotten into you, but stop it. We're not going to do this no matter how you ask," Joe yelled.

Sebastian sat back down on the sofa. "Fine. I'm sorry, Joe, really I am. I'm a freaking mess since Nick broke up with me."

"I understand," Joe said. "And I forgive you, but it is getting late. Do you think I can use your bathroom to, you know, control my current issue before I go. I can't show up at home like this. My parents would freak out."

"Sure," Sebastian stood and showed Joe to the Jack and Jill bathroom between his bedroom and the empty one. He then went around to the other bedroom and shed all of his clothes and opened the door just enough so he could see inside.

Joe pulled his pants and underwear down and took off his shirt. He had a nice ass, but Sebastian was waiting for him to turn around. The anticipation had him pulling on his own dick with both hands. When Joe turned around Sebastian had to bite down on his fist to not let out an audible gasp. The boy's dick went more than halfway down to his knee. It was at least as thick as his own wrist. He watched as Joe sat down on the toilet and started to rub his dick up and down with both hands. It seemed to get harder and the pre-cum that leaked from it ran down the sides getting the entire shaft wet. That's when he saw it happen. Joe leaned over and took two inches of his own cock into his mouth. The conversation between the two boys obviously turned Joe on more than he was willing to admit.

Sebastian began jacking off with one hand and reaching around to feel up his own ass with the other. His eyes focused on Joe's beautiful body and the enormous dick between his legs and now in his mouth. Sebastian began to jerk himself off at the same speed Joe sucked himself off. It was incredibly erotic to Sebastian to watch the boy do something so intimate to himself and not realize that he was being watched. Before he knew it Joe blew nine huge ropes of cum all over the bathroom floor. Sebastian painted the bathroom door with his. He watched as Joe relaxed against the back of the toilet and felt his own orgasm subside. Sebastian took that as his cue. He opened the door quietly and got on his knees in front of Joe while his eyes were still closed. He put the head of Joe's dick in his mouth and cleaned it off. Joe jumped up in protest but the feelings going through his body as Sebastian worked his magic numbed him to the point he couldn't move.

Sebastian didn't take advantage for too long. He got what he wanted. He got to taste the forbidden meat of Joe Hart, something no one had ever done before.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anymore," Sebastian stated as he continued to stroke Joe's horse cock. "But if you ever want to do it again let me know."

-GLEE-

"How was practice?" Blaine asked over the phone. Sam was pulling into the parking garage at his true home with Will and Emma.

"It was different watching Tyler in my spot, but I know it was the right thing to do," Sam stated. "A lot of the boys aren't happy about it though which I've got admit makes me feel good."

"It should. He doesn't deserve that spot because he's a total douche," Blaine seemed annoyed still because he was thinking about how badly his conversation with Tina had gone that afternoon. "But enough about that. I don't want to bring up bad things because I'm really glad you're going home to talk to Will."

"Me too," Sam said. "I want to understand what's going on. I mean you've understood Cooper's part in all this. You two are closer now than I've ever seen you."

"As strange as it is, the craziness of the past two weeks brought my brother and I closer together. He's even getting an apartment here in Lima so that he can come home more often and visit. He and my dad just don't get along well enough for him to stay at home. Plus, he's going to give me a set of keys so when he's away you and I can stay there if we want," Blaine suggested.

"That's really nice," Sam smiled at the possibilities. "Where is he getting the place?"

"Sam, I think you can probably figure that out. There were two apartments open in Mr. Schuester's complex. Jeff's family got one and Cooper got the other," Blaine informed him.

"Okay, cool," Sam said trying not to freak out at the idea of Cooper and Will being in the same apartment building. He parked his truck and got his bag out of the backseat before locking up and heading upstairs.

"Yeah, he's moving in now actually. He had an interior decorator do the place up today while he worked on the movie script he's doing, but I think he's moving his clothes and all in now," Blaine guessed.

Sam walked up to the landing for his apartment and saw Cooper coming out of the door right across from his.

"Yeah, I just ran into him actually," Sam said over the phone.

"Is that my brother?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, he was just telling me about your new place. He left out the part about it being across the hall from our apartment though," Sam said both to Blaine and Cooper.

"It's where?" Blaine asked through the phone.

"Across from my home with Will and Emma," Sam told him through the phone.

Cooper asked to speak to Blaine. Sam handed him his phone.

"Hey, little brother, why don't you bring some stuff over and stay here tonight. You and Sam can even hang out if you want," Cooper suggested.

"Thanks, Coop. That sounds like a great idea. Tell Sam I'll be over in an hour or so."

Cooper relayed the message and handed Sam's phone back to him. He told Sam he would see him later and headed back down to the parking garage. Sam unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside seeing Will sitting on the sofa holding his head with his hands and his phone gripped tightly to his head.

"Will, is everything okay?" Sam went and sat next to him forgetting all the animosity from the last week because he felt like something was wrong.

When Will looked up he saw tears in his eyes but there was a smile on his face.

"It's Artie," he smiled. "His mom just called and said he woke up just for a minute and said her name before going back to sleep."

Sam hugged Will at the news. He was excited, but pulled back with a look of concern. "I don't know the medical stuff. Is that good or bad?"

"It's good," Will confirmed. "He went back into a comatose state but it isn't as heavy and since he was able to speak that means the brain damage may not be as severe as we thought. She said the doctor's told them there was still a long road ahead for them but things look more promising now."

"That's so awesome! We have to tell everyone," Sam pulled out his phone.

"We will, but why don't we have dinner first. I don't want it to get cold and we have a lot to talk about," Will insisted. He walked into the kitchen and pulled the chicken he'd baked out of the oven and tossed the green salad that was already on the bar. There were two other pots of vegetables on the stove and he'd even gone to the store and picked up a cake from the bakery for dessert. Both he and Sam fixed their plate and sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen

"So I know that you have a lot of questions so do you want to ask or would you rather just let me explain?" Will asked as he took a sip of his iced water.

"No offense, but I don't think I want all the details," Sam admitted. "But I do have some questions that confuse me. Like I didn't even know you liked guys, Will. That's a piece of information that would have been nice to know when I was so confused about the feelings I was having this summer."

Will hadn't even thought about that. "I didn't think it was something that you needed to know. At the time you were just my student. I thought it would be inappropriate."

"I guess I understand that," Sam realized as he took the first bite of the chicken.

"To answer your other question, I did a little experimenting when I was younger, but once I met Terri I never thought about it again until we got divorced. The night the divorce papers were finalized I felt very lonely so I went out to a bar to drown my sorrows. It wasn't until this guy tried to pick me up that I realized it was a gay bar. The guy was charming and I gave into the temptation. Fast forward a year later and that guy is walking into my room and for the first time I realize that it's Blaine's older brother."

"Is that why you asked him to go on the tour?" Sam inquired.

"That's why I told him we didn't need him on the tour. I didn't need the temptation, but when Artie's dad couldn't go anymore we had to have the chaperone and we needed him. That's why he went," Will explained.

"I don't understand why Emma is okay with it," Sam asked.

"You've been living here long enough now to know that Emma has an extreme case of OCD, right?" Will asked him and Sam shook his head in agreement. "Well, her OCD keeps her from doing anything that she thinks is dirty. Sex falls into that category."

"Oh," the puzzle pieces fell together for Sam. "So she can't do that, but knows you want that so to keep you happy she lets you have a buddy?"

"Something like that," Will snickered out how simple it sounded coming from Sam when it wasn't anywhere near that simple.

"But she doesn't want you to be with another woman, right? That's why you hooked up with Cooper?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Will confessed.

"So do you love him to? I mean the love is way more important than the sex in this equation. Do you love him like you love Emma?" Sam broke down the basic question surrounding the situation.

"No, Emma is the only one I love, which I know may be weird for you to grasp. Cooper has really become my best friend and someone I confide in, but my love will always be for Emma."

"Okay," Sam said as he continued eating.

Will watched him for a moment before asking, "Really? Is that all you wanted to know?"

"If you and Emma are cool with what you're doing it's none of my business. I just wanted to know that my family wasn't going to break up again, and I believe you now. I know that's not your intention so I'm cool."

Will smiled at the young man who seemed to have matured so much over the summer. He went back to eating as well and their conversation changed to New Directions and everything seemed to be normal again.

-GLEE-

Sebastian took Joe home and found himself regretting what he'd done. The last thing he said to Joe was that he was sorry and hated himself for taking advantage of him. Joe didn't respond. He just walked inside. Sebastian just drove his new black and white BMW around not wanting to go home and be alone. He found himself driving down Nick's street. He looked at his house and saw that the light to his bedroom was on. He decided to take a chance and he called him.

"Hello?" he heard Nick's voice for the first time in a week.

"Hey," Sebastian whispered over the phone.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Nick asked.

"I know you don't want to talk to me and I guess I don't blame you, but I needed to hear your voice," he confessed.

"What's wrong?" Nick questioned and the concern in his voice gave Sebastian a glimmer of hope.

"I tried to move on from you tonight. I figured if you didn't want me I needed to move on, and I made a huge mistake and the first thing I knew as fact is that I'm not over you and I can't move on, and I guess that I just needed to tell you that."

"Where are you? Are you sitting outside my house right now?" Nick asked.

Sebastian looked up and could see Nick looking out his window. Sebastian flickered his headlights in response.

"I'm coming out," Nick said and the phone went dead. Sebastian put down his phone and got out of his car and leaned against the hood on the passenger side. He could see Nick leaving his house and walking towards him.

Nick stopped about five feet in front of Sebastian and the two boys just stared at each other. Finally, Nick spoke.

"Why is this so hard?"

"Because we should be together not trying to stay apart," Sebastian answered hoping he would agree.

"I meant if we're supposed to be together why is it so hard for us to do just that?" Nick corrected him.

"I don't know," Sebastian responded. "But we're both standing here now so that has to count for something."

Nick was quiet. He crossed his arms in front of himself. "You weren't the only one who had a revelation tonight because of a sexual experience."

"You and Michael?" Sebastian assumed.

"Yes," Nick nodded. "I thought it would help me get over you, and for a brief second it did, but then I realized it was only taking care of the physical stuff. There were no emotional feelings. I can't give them away when they belong to someone else."

"We kind of fucked this up didn't we?" Sebastian half-heartedly laughed.

"Yeah, and I think we're both to sad and depressed right now to make any decisions," Nick pointed out.

"Does that mean I can't hug you? I promise that's all I want to do right now," Sebastian requested.

Nick closed in the final five feet and the two boys felt the other's arms around them for the first time in weeks. Everything about it felt right. Nick's head lay on Sebastian's chest.

"It's nice to hear your heartbeat again. I've missed it," he confessed.

"Holding you like this is what I've missed," Sebastian whispered to him and he ran his fingers through Nick's beautiful hair. "I have an idea. We both agree to hold off on any kind of sex or talking to each other for a week. We let our minds clear and decide what it is that we really want to do, and next Tuesday if we decide we want to be back together then we profess that in song. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Nick pulled back from his former boyfriend.

"I'm going to go then," Sebastian kissed Nick's forehead and let it linger just for a moment as both boys took in the moment. Sebastian walked back around to the driver's side of the car, opened the door, and looked back up at Nick. His ex waved goodbye which made him smile and wave back. Sebastian got in his car and began to drive off.

_**(Cannonball by Damien Rice)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe and Nick Hall)**_

Sebastian drove off as the song came on the radio and he sang along.

_**SEBASTIAN: Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth; still a little bit of you laced with my doubt. It's still a little hard to say what's going on.**_

Nick watched Sebastian drive off and began singing the song that had been in his head since leaving Michael's

_**NICK: Still a little bit of your ghost your witness; still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed. You step a little closer each day that I can't say what's going on.**_

As Sebastian's car drives off in the distance, Nick turns pushing his hands deep in his pockets and walking back to his house.

_**SEBASTIAN: Stones taught me to fly.**_

_**NICK: Love, it taught me to lie.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Life, it taught me to die.**_

_**NICK: So it's not hard to fall.**_

_**BOTH: When you float like a cannonball.**_

Nick walks into his bedroom and stares at the picture of him and Sebastian he still has on his desk from the tour.

_**NICK: Still a little bit of your song in my ear. Still a little bit of your words I long to hear. You step a little closer to me so close that I can't see what's going on.**_

Sebastian sings his heart out as he drives home.

_**SEBASTIAN: Stones taught me to fly; love it taught me to lie; life taught me to die. So it's not hard to fall when you float like a cannon.**_

_**BOTH: Stones taught me to fly. Love, it taught me to cry. So come on courage, teach me to be shy 'cause it's not hard to fall, when you float like a cannonball. Love taught me to cry. So come one courage teach me to be shy 'cause it's not hard to fall when you float like a cannonball.**_

-GLEE-

One week later, Sam, Blaine and several of their friends waited at the Evans-Smythe house for Sam's first national commercial to air during Monday Night Raw on USA. They'd ordered pizza and had an entire buffet of food prepared for Sam's big moment.

Sam sat in the living room with the football contingent actually watching the wrestling show while Blaine stood talking in the kitchen with Brittany, Shanna, and Aylin.

"So are you proud of your boy?" Aylin asked. "I've already seen his profile video online and it's so good."

"I know you've got to love the way he talked about you," Shanna added.

"Yeah, it was pretty special," Blaine blushed. "And I am proud of him. His confidence has increased so much simply because he feels like he's making a difference, you know?"

"I'm more concerned with the interviewer coming back," Lindsey joined the conversation. "When she came to _Legally Blonde_ rehearsals I nearly died. The woman looks exactly like Laura Bell Bundy the original Elle Woods. When she told me she actually was Elle in a touring production I think I died a little. I am totally fangirling on her."

"Blaine, where is Tina?" Brittany asked. "I can't imagine that she would miss Sam's big moment."

"She's not coming," Blaine revealed.

"What? Why?" Brittany asked.

"It has something to do with Tyler doesn't it?" Shanna suggested.

"He's blaming his fumble and interception on Sam's play calls, and Tina told Sam he should apologize and make things right. Sam told her the truth which was that Tyler didn't use the plays he called and went out on his own but she didn't believe him."

"God, that boy has his fangs into her deep," Lindsey stated. "She'll be a creature of the night before we know it."

"I'm not giving up on her yet. We've just got to find out a way to make her see that Tyler is a liar. I just haven't figured out how to do it yet," Blaine proclaimed.

Outside on the porch, Sebastian sat with Lily Mae and Sunshine.

"So tomorrow is the big day for you and Nick. Have you made your decision?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I've known what I was going to do for almost the entire week. I've got the song picked out. Duval and Jeff are going to help me with it. I've got it all planned out," Sebastian stated.

"It's nice to have the old you back," Sunshine smiled. "I thought I was going to lose you to the dark side."

"You almost did. I'm not proud of everything I've done since breaking up with Nick but he just seems to be the one person that makes me want to be a better human being,"

"Good," Sunshine approved. "Because we've got the fall show in two weeks, the musical in three, and then we've got to get ready for Sectionals and there is no way I'm letting anyone get off track from our main goal. Even if they are now dating the hottest sophomore on the football team."

"I'm not dating him again, yet," Sebastian blushed.

"I'm not talking to you, sweetie," Sunshine proclaimed as she batted her eyes at Lily Mae who blushed.

"Wait," Sebastian put two and two together. "Are you and Blake official now?"

She smiled. "He asked me on the way here tonight. We're officially dating now as crazy as that sounds."

"That's awesome," he said hugging her. "I am so happy for you. Hopefully everyone else will be."

"I'm guessing you mean Lindsey," Lily assumed. "She actually congratulated me when we got here. I don't know if it's the musical or what but she and I are actually getting close. How weird is that?"

Inside, sitting on the floor, Mia and Jessie were getting to know Duval and Jeff better.

"So Mia, you have a boyfriend, right?" Jeff asked.

"No, actually we broke up this weekend," she told them.

"What?" Jessie asked. "You didn't tell me that. What happened?"

"It just wasn't working out. We had different thoughts about what we wanted so he broke up with me," Mia revealed.

"He broke up with you?" Duval questioned. "Joe is crazy. You're the total package I can't imagine why he'd let you go."

Mia turned her head just in time to see Sebastian walking inside and to the back of the house.

"Excuse me," she said getting up. "I need to freshen up."

She walked to the back of the house and into Sebastian's bedroom. She knew he had to be in his bathroom since he was nowhere else to be found. He opened the door to see her standing there and immediately went into defensive mode.

"Hey, Mia, how are you . . ." he didn't finish his sentence before she slapped him across the face harder than he'd ever been hit before.

"Joe told me what you two did. He told me that you took advantage of him and that he couldn't look me in the eye anymore knowing what he'd let you do. He broke up with me and it's all your fault. I hate you Sebastian! I hope Nick comes to his senses and dumps your ass for good because anyone that would do something like you did to Joe doesn't deserve happiness."

She pushed him out of the way and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. He stood there and could hear her crying through the door.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered. "I really am."

He wouldn't leave the room. He just shut his bedroom door and waited for her to come out.

"Hey guys it's on!" Blake yelled out loud enough for everyone in the house to hear it.

They listened to the commercial as Sam sitting in the auditorium in his letterman jacket faded into him in the choir room, then on the football field, to his friends, and finally to him and Blaine. The voiceover said, "My name is Sam Evans, and I'm just like all of you watching this. I'm in high school, I love what I do, I have great friends, and even a better boyfriend. More importantly, my differences are what make me unique and who I am. We all have times where are lives feel like a house of cards that keeps falling down, but you are not alone."

It switched to him walking down the hallway of the school speaking directly into camera with the music to _Loser Like Me_ playing in the background.

"The Be A star Network has taught me that its my differences that make me who I am, and the same goes for you. Love who you love, Do what you love to do. If people like it then be flattered. If they don't, who cares! Because the haters in my life can call me a loser all they want. I'd rather be a loser like me than a bully like them."

He walks into the choir room where New Directions is practicing and joins in. It goes back to voiceover. "Join me at the Be A Star website as we celebrate a different Star each month and celebrate our differences. Remember high school is something you only get once. Enjoy it. Live it. Love it. Be a Star! Show everyone tolerance and respect!"

The commercial ended and everyone in the room applauded and told Sam how proud of him they were. He sat there full of excitement holding Blaine's hand and leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Blaine stated.

"I couldn't do it without you," Sam stated.

Another hour passed and Blaine and Sam left the party going to the apartment complex. Blaine planned to stay with Cooper that night so he'd driven them. Sam sat in the passenger seat reading messages on his phone.

"How many texts have you gotten since the commercial?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea, but there are definitely a few that mean a lot to me," Sam smiled.

"Read them to me," Blaine smiled.

Sam began:

_Santana: So proud of you Trouty! You looked so damn hot! Can't wait to see you soon._

_Finn: Awesome commercial AND during wrestling. Awesome combination!_

_Mercedes: Boo I'm so proud of you. Everyone is so proud._

_Ella Stone: Everyone at HQ is singing your praises. They love you. See you again in 3 weeks!_

_Rachel: I'm crying I'm so proud of you!_

_Mike: You make me so proud, brother!_

_Puck: You ruled that commercial!_

_Coach Bieste: That commercial proves why you're my captain! Don't you forget that!_

"Anything from Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"No, not yet. She must have missed it. Probably has class or something," Sam assumed.

"Well, I know they are all proud of you, but their feelings pale in comparison to how proud I am of you, baby," Blaine said parking his car.

"Thanks," Sam blushed.

The two boys got out of the car and walked upstairs. They stopped right outside of their two different apartments.

"I love you, Blaine. You've made such a big difference in my life. Don't forget that," Sam proclaimed.

"I would never forget that, and I love you so much Mr. Evans. You're my man, and now everyone knows it," Blaine beamed with pride.

"We should get to bed, we both have two huge exams tomorrow," Sam remembered.

"Okay, I love you, baby," Blaine agreed but leaned in for one more kiss.

The boys opened the doors to their apartments and watched each other to the very last second. Sam walked in and headed to his bedroom, but heard a knock at the door. He knew it had to be Blaine wanting another good night kiss. He turned around and opened the door ready to plant another on his lips but was surprised by who he saw.

"Quinn!" his eyes opened in shock. She threw her arms around him and just began to cry.

"What's wrong, Quinn? Why are you home?" he wrapped the girl up in his arms to comfort her.

"It's my father," she cried. "He's dying."

Sam looked up and saw Blaine standing in his doorway with a concerned look on his face.


	44. Chapter 44 - Sins of the Father

**CHAPTER 44: SINS OF THE FATHER**

Blaine saw the look of complete shock in Sam's face and he knew he was clueless as to why Quinn was here and crying on his shoulder right now.

"It's my father. He's dying," he heard Quinn say.

His eyes met Sam's who seemed to understand the sadness in Quinn's voice more than he did. Blaine never heard Quinn talk about her father and he'd never met him. He only knew that her parents were divorced.

"Do you need any help?" Blaine asked softly.

Quinn heard his voice and turned seeing him there. "Blaine, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were here. I didn't mean to intrude. I can go to the hospital and talk to you tomorrow, Sam," she wiped her tears and began to walk away. Sam grabbed her hand and turned her back around.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sam made her reconsider. "We both love you, Quinn. We're here for you whatever you need."

"I just need to talk to someone," she confessed. "I'm so confused and when my mother called me with the news I just went to the airport and came home. It didn't even hit me until the plane landed."

Blaine watched as Sam reached out for Quinn's hand and led her into his apartment. He looked over his shoulder motioning for Blaine to follow. Inside the apartment, Will and Emma came out of their bedroom to see Sam walking in with Quinn.

"Quinn, this is a surprise," Will said not realizing the girl was crying.

She looked up and the two adults saw her tear stained eyes. "Mr. Schue," Quinn cried and ran over to her mentor and hugged him. Will wrapped his arms around her and darted his eyes at Emma trying to decide what to do.

"Something happened to her father," Sam filled them in on her arrival.

Emma walked into the kitchen and everyone could hear her pouring a glass of water. Sam sat Quinn down on the sofa and sat next to her with Will sitting on the other side. Blaine sat on the floor and leaned on Sam's lap. He didn't know why he felt he had to protect Sam from Quinn, but even though he'd forgiven her he couldn't help himself. Emma returned to the group and handed Quinn the glass of water. She slowly sipped from the glass.

"Quinn, what happened to your father?" Will asked.

"I haven't heard a single word out of my father for almost three years. Once he heard I was pregnant with Beth, he disowned me and kicked me out of the house. My mother divorced him and he moved out. He didn't try to see Beth when she was born, he never saw me perform with New Directions, he didn't once check on me after my car accident, and he didn't come to my graduation. But earlier today, I'm walking to class and my phone rings and I look down and it's my father's number. I never had it in me to delete it. I guess that I held on to hope that he would call me again one day, but still when it happened I think I went into shock. When I answered I assumed he called by mistake, but he told me that he had stage four lung cancer and he'd been in the hospital for the past three months. He said he wanted to see me before he died and asked me to come home. I called my mother and she confirmed his story. She booked the flight and I went to the airport. When I got home I got in my car and I started to drive to the hospital, but I ended up driving over here instead. I'm scared to see him alone."

Her confession made everyone in the room see how nervous she was for this reunion.

"Quinn, I know it is a lot to take in, but the fact that your father wants to see you is a good thing I'm sure. He probably wants to make peace with you before he passes away," Will assured her.

"What if I don't want him to have peace? He is a horrible man who threw away his only daughter," she snapped.

"Then do it for yourself, Quinn," Emma spoke. "You may not care about giving him the forgiveness he wants, but this is the last chance you have to speak your mind and let him know how he's made you feel. That is an opportunity you'll never get back. You should take advantage of it."

"I see what you mean," Quinn thought to herself and took another sip of water. "I don't want to go by myself though."

"I'll go with you, Quinn. I don't want you to be alone," Sam volunteered.

"Thanks Sam. I knew I could count on you.

Blaine watched the two of them stare at each other and he felt nervous butterflies in his stomach. He could feel the electricity between Sam and his old girlfriend still there.

"That's a good idea, Sam. Why don't you follow her in your car so you can come back later? You do still have school in the morning," Will reminded him.

"Blaine, do you want to go with us?" Sam asked him.

It was Blaine's turn to look into Quinn's eyes. All he saw was sadness there.

"Please come Blaine," she smiled. "I could use all the support I can get."

"Sure, I'd be happy too," Blaine smiled at her. His worries were muffled a little.

The three said their goodbyes and when Blaine opened the door, he saw Cooper balancing a bag of groceries against his leg as he reached into his pocket for the keys to open the door to his apartment.

"Hey, Cooper, let me help you with that," Blaine called out to his brother.

"Cooper?" Emma asked with confusion. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you about that. Cooper bought the apartment next door," Will braced himself for her reaction.

"Well isn't that convenient," she glared at Will.

"I didn't know anything about it, Emma, I swear. He told me after he bought it," Will defended himself.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" Quinn whispered to Sam.

"Trust me, we just want to get out of here now," Sam gave her his fake smile and she got the message. The three teenagers headed down the stairs leaving Cooper, Emma, and Will standing on the landing between their two apartments.

"Cooper, I had no idea that you were our new neighbor," Emma said with as much sweetness as she could fake. "How long have you lived here?"

"About a week," Cooper answered. "I thought you knew or I would have told you at musical rehearsals."

"No," she cut her eyes at Will. "No one seemed to think I should know that tidbit of information, but welcome to the building. We'll have to have coffee one morning."

"That sounds great," Cooper smiled.

"Yeah, I want to go over the costume sketches with you for the show before I hand them over to the home economics teacher to make them. How about in the morning?" she suggested.

"I'll make the coffee. That way we won't be in Will's way while he's getting ready for school," he smiled at Will.

"I'll make sure Figgins knows I'll be coming in after first period then. Will, I'm going to bed. Don't stay out too late," she warned.

"I'll probably stay up until Sam gets home then I'll come to bed," he told her.

"That's probably going to be late. You might wake me. Why don't you just sleep on the couch tonight? We'll both get a better night's sleep that way," she insisted before walking inside and shutting the door behind her.

He turned at the sound of Cooper laughing under his breath.

"You find that funny?"

"That she put you in the doghouse for the night? Yeah, I kind of do. Did you think not telling her I moved next door was a good choice?" Cooper questioned as he motioned for Will to follow him inside his apartment.

"Well we're all in the dark about things I guess. I didn't know that you and Emma had gotten so close," Will's voice had a tint of jealousy in it that Cooper enjoyed.

"We've bonded over the musical. Plus, we do have you in common. You know, it's amazing how understanding she can be when you just talk to her. She and I are cool. You two, on the other hand, haven't really talked so I can understand her frustration," Cooper commented as he began to put up his groceries.

"Taking her side, huh?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Just making a point," Cooper stated before changing the subject. "Why is Quinn home?"

"Her father is in the hospital with stage four cancer and about to die. She hasn't spoken to him in three years since he left and I think she just wanted some moral support before going to see him in the hospital," Will explained.

"Wow, your kids have major dad issues," Cooper put the last of his groceries away and grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Will.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"How do you not see it?" Cooper sat down in the living room. "Let's start with your prodigy, Finn. His daddy issues sent him off to the army where he couldn't cut it so he's moving on somewhere else aimlessly. Puck and Jake have the deadbeat dad of the year, Michael's dad allowed his son to be molested, Lindsey has issues with her dad, and shall we even begin to mention Charles Smythe? Then there's Sam's tool of a father, and now Quinn's dad wants forgiveness after forgetting he had a daughter for three years. I'm just saying, not all of your kids are lucky enough to have a Burt Hummel for a dad. I wish we were all that lucky."

"Well you and Blaine are. You're dad has always been supportive," Will assumed.

Cooper just stared at him in disbelief. "For someone who prides himself for being in the know you really are clueless sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" Will wondered.

"Did it ever occur to you that you might not be the reason I bought this apartment instead of staying at my parents when I come home. My parents' house that is very large, plenty of room, and about ten minutes from here. I mean when I leave to shoot this movie I might come home for a few days at a time, but I won't be here often. Yet, I'd rather buy an apartment than stay with my family. Has it ever occurred to you there might be a reason why?"

Will's eyes went to the floor and Cooper continued.

"When my father found out I liked boys as much as I liked girls I was sixteen and he caught me in my bedroom with my best friend. We were only kissing. It was completely innocent but he flipped out. He pulled me out of Dalton and sent me to Wisconsin to a "pray away the gay" school. It's actually where I realized I could be an actor. I faked my way into them believing I only liked girls. I went back and finished my last two years at Dalton living on campus and never coming home. I went straight into college at UCLA and never looked back."

"How come he didn't react the same way when Blaine came out?" Will asked.

"Two reasons, actually. My mother was so angry with him for the way he treated me and the fact that I never came home or called or talked to them at all that she threatened to divorce him if he didn't make things right. The other reason is that the way he found out Blaine was gay was when they got the phone call that he was in the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" Will couldn't believe he didn't know this story.

"Blaine is a lot braver than I ever was," Cooper smiled before the thoughts of what happened quickly changed it back into a frown. "The public school he was in had a Sadie Hawkins dance and he and this kid had been secretly dating. They decided to go to the dance together and let everyone see that they loved each other. Instead, four guys beat the crap out of them in the parking lot. The other boy died from his injuries. Blaine was in the hospital for three weeks and had a broken arm and three broken ribs. Dad enrolled him in Dalton immediately and you know the rest. I guess seeing Blaine like that made him realize he was just as much a bully as those kids were."

"How is your relationship with your father now?" Will questioned.

"Non-existent," Cooper declared. "We're only together when the entire family is together."

-GLEE-

Quinn, Sam, and Blaine walked into the hospital and headed up to the cancer unit on the sixth floor. She saw the door with her father's name on it and she hesitated.

"I can't . . . I can't do this. I just don't think I can see him again," Quinn ran back towards the elevators.

"Quinn, wait!" Sam ran after her leaving Blaine next to the room. He caught up with her before she was able to hit the elevator button. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly until she stopped shaking. "Quinn, you owe it to yourself to get some closure. Hear him out and let him say what he needs to say."

"What if I don't want to hear it?" she asked.

_**(Apologize by One Republic)**_

_**(performed by Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans)**_

_**QUINN: I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground. And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait. You tell me that you're sorry. Didn't think I'd turn around and say.**_

_**BOTH: That's it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late. Too late, eh.**_

Sam took Quinn's hand and wrapped his fingers through hers and she grabbed on to his arm and put her head on his shoulder. He slowly convinced her to walk back to her father's hospital room.

_**SAM: I'd take another chance, take a fall take a shot for you. And I need you like a heart needs a beat but it's nothing new, yeah, yeah; I loved you with a fired red, now it's turning blue and you say sorry for the angel Heaven let me think was you but I'm afraid.**_

_**QUINN: It's too late to apologize, it's too late.**_

_**SAM: I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa.**_

_**QUINN: It's too late to apologize, it's too late.**_

_**SAM: I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late.**_

They arrived back at his door where Blaine waited for them.

_**BOTH: I said it's too late to apologize, yeah too late; I said it's too late to apologize, yeah too late.**_

_**QUINN: I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground.**_

Quinn walked inside her father's hospital room and closed the door behind her. Sam and Blaine sat in two chairs right across the hallway. Sam could feel Blaine staring at him, but not in the way that he normally did.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"It's never going to go away is it?" Blaine asked him.

"What?" Sam asked back in confusion.

"You hold her the way you hold me. You're always going to love her aren't you?" Blaine explained his question.

Sam did not speak, but he did grab Blaine's hand and hold it with both of his. "Yes, I am. To an extent, I'll always love Quinn she was my first love, but you are my true love. There is absolutely no reason for this to upset you."

"It's just hard to see you like that with her," Blaine confessed.

"Would I be me though if I didn't?" Sam posed the question. "She is our friend and her father is dying. Is there really a choice of whether we help her or not? I asked you to come with us for two reasons, because I knew she needed all the support I could get for her and because I thought you would be uncomfortable with us being alone together. Obviously I was right."

"Do you ever miss it?" Blaine whispered.

"Miss what?"

"You're normal straight life?" Blaine clarified. "Do you miss things being easier?"

"My life has never been easy," Sam reminded him. "But life is a lot easier when you're sharing it with the person you love which is you by the way. Blaine, why are you paranoid all of a sudden? I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to tell you about something that happened to me last week, Sam. I wasn't going to say anything, but if it's got me feeling like this I need to tell you," Blaine revealed.

"What happened?" Sam's face filled with concern.

"It was last Wednesday when you were working on the headlines for the stories about the other kids. I decided to wait on you and get in a boxing workout in the gym. No one was in there so I figured I could be in and out in half an hour, but about fifteen minutes into my routine I realized I wasn't alone anymore."

**FLASHBACK – FIVE DAYS AGO**

"Well if it isn't the lady boyfriend director," Tyler's voice entered the room. "You and I need to have a talk. I can't have you trying to turn Tina against me. That's my girl and you can't have her back."

"I'm not trying to break you up, but I did remind her that she's never let anyone use gay slurs around her friends yet she lets you. She's not acting like herself and I think we both know why," Blaine defended himself.

"You have a problem with me calling you the lady boyfriend? Maybe you're the man in the relationship and I should be calling ole' Sammy boy the lady boy, is that how it works with you two?" Tyler snickered.

"What you're doing right now is bullying and hate speech you realize that, right?" Blaine informed him.

"Is telling me that supposed to stop me?" Tyler eyed Blaine in a way that scared him. "Maybe I should sample the goods that managed to turn Sam gay. I mean you must be really good at something. Is it your mouth or that tight ass of yours?"

He got uncomfortably close to Blaine.

"You probably want to touch me right now. Probably hard in your pants thinking about it. And there's no witnesses around to tell anyone the truth, so listen up, Blaine," he pushed Blaine against the wall and managed to get as much body contact with him as he could. "Stay away from Tina. She's mine. You say another negative thing about me to her and I'll tell the entire school starting with your quarterback boyfriend that's almost as good as me that you tried to get into my pants and play with my junk. I'll make sure he believes it. I mean look at what a great job I've done with Tina. She already trusts me more than her best friends."

"And what if I don't play your game?" Blaine tried to act tough.

Tyler reached around and grabbed Blaine's ass. "I'll make sure it's not just a lie and that you do get a sampling of what I have to offer. Don't ask, Don't tell, right?"

**PRESENT DAY**

Sam was already half way to the elevators before Blaine could stop him.

"Sam! You can't do anything right now. You have to stay here with Quinn!" Blaine reminded him. "I'm fine. He didn't actually do anything to me."

"Except make you second guess yourself and our relationship!" Sam yelled out.

"Baby," Blaine got close to Sam and tried to calm him down. "I didn't tell you to make you angry. I told you because I wanted to be truthful with you. I can handle Tyler. Let me handle Tyler while you take care of Quinn."

Before Sam could answer the elevator doors opened and Tina and Tyler walked through them.

"Hey boys, Mr. Schue called and told me about Quinn. Where is she?" Tina asked.

Sam didn't hear her. He pushed passed her and pushed Tyler back into the elevator as the doors shut behind them.

"Oh no," Blaine said to himself.

"What is that all about?" Tina asked Blaine.

"Tina, we should talk," Blaine motioned for the seats next to the elevators.

Inside the elevator, Sam had Tyler pushed up against the wall, his forearm at Tyler's throat.

"If you ever threaten Blaine again I will end you. Do you understand? I have been nice and tolerant of all the crap you've put us through but that ends now. If you ever touch him again I will hurt you. And for that matter, if you hurt Tina, who I know, you don't really care about, if you hurt her I will hurt you. Those two are family and I will protect them with everything I have!" Sam yelled.

"Testy aren't we?" Tyler said trying to get enough air to speak.

Sam pushed him and moved away to the other wall.

"You can be a douche bag as much as you want. You can use all the bad language you want because no one really listens to you, but when you threaten to hurt someone I take a stand," Sam got up in his face. "And dude, I'm like half a foot taller and 20 lbs more muscular than you. If it comes down to a fight I will win."

"Alright," Tyler put his hands up in retreat. "I'm a hot head what can I say. I say a lot of things without speaking."

"That makes you stupid. Why would you want to do something that makes you look stupid?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't usually have a lot of time to make my spot in the world. I have to fight for it. "I've been to 12 schools since the sixth grade. My pops told me we would stay here until I graduate so I want to make a name for myself, you know," Tyler confessed.

Sam studied his eyes trying to decide if he believed him or not.

Back on the sixth floor the realization hit Tina.

"He really did that to you?" she asked Blaine.

"You believe me? I didn't think you would based on the last two weeks," Blaine confessed. "I wouldn't make that up, Tina."

"I know," she whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess what Mike said is true."

"Mike? What did he say?" Blaine questioned.

"When I said no to his proposal he told me I was selfish and that I always put myself first. That since his class graduated all I've talked about was being the New Rachel and being the top bitch in the group. He said I'd do anything to be a star including hurt him. I guess he's right."

"No, he's not," Blaine grabbed her hand. "You're probably the most unselfish girl in our group. You did the right thing by turning that proposal down, but I think when Tyler came along you found comfort in another guy instead of yourself. That's a Rachel Berry characteristic you don't need to have."

The elevator doors opened and Sam and Tyler walked toward them.

"It doesn't look like anyone got punched," Blaine said to Tina.

She stood up and walked up to Tyler. "Did you do what Blaine just told me about in the locker room? You've got one chance to tell me the truth."

Tyler stood there and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Tina," he began. "You know my story though. You know me. I was just trying to establish my position as the number one guy at school."

"Yet, you established yourself as an ass!" she snapped back. "I'll forgive you and not break up with you if you do two things."

"What's that?" Tyler tried to wrap his arms around her but she wouldn't let him.

"You apologize to Blaine and tomorrow you will confess to Principal Figgins your mistake. Tell him you're sorry for what you did, but you understand if you have to be punished."

"Are you serious?" Tyler was shocked.

"Asians don't kid about these things. I'm not going to date a bully either so choose. I'm not going to ignore things, and while we're at it, if I hear the term lady boy one more time, I'll tell everyone what little activity you like having done to you when we make out," her raised eyebrow let Sam and Blaine know this was a really juicy secret.

"Fine," Tyler rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine. "I am sorry for threatening you. I'm sorry for calling you names. You weren't really my target anyway. I just wanted to piss Sam off so I could take his place as the #1 guy at school. Of course now that he's a freakin' national celebrity that will never happen. So I'm sorry."

"I think I'll believe that you're sincere. "I'll even go to Figgins with you and say that we've worked out our differences IF you are truly sincere in your apology," Blaine commented.

"What's going on here?" Quinn's voice came around the corner. "Tina!"

She ran to see her friend. "Thank you for coming that means so much!"

Tina introduced her to Tyler and there seemed to be a silent understanding between the four that they would not bring up their issues in front of Quinn.

"How's your dad?" Sam asked.

"He's been asleep the whole time," Quinn told him. "I've been talking to his new wife and she thinks he wants to apologize for abandoning me. So I'm going to come back in the morning and check on him again. I'm really tired though from all the travel today."

"Well why don't I drive your car to your house and you ride with Sam in the truck. That way we can make sure you get home safely," Blaine suggested.

"That would be great actually," Quinn smiled at him.

"Well, Tyler and I will go then. I'm sure Mr. Schue would let Blaine and I come check on you during study hall tomorrow. Then we can all come by and check on you together after the guys are done with football," Tina planned.

"Thanks Tina," Quinn's eyes began to drift off and she leaned against Sam.

"Why don't you guys take the elevator and we'll take the stairs," Tyler headed to the stairwell and opened the door for Tina. "Sorry Quinn, I'm just a little claustrophobic."

The couple began walking down the stairs and Tina spoke.

"Claustrophobic, huh?"

"Didn't really want to get right back into an elevator with Sam even if he did forgive me pretty easily," Tyler said with surprise.

"I told you if you would just be honest with them you'd get along. You stand a better chance of being popular if you became Sam's friend rather than trying to knock him down. That's the one thing I don't understand about you," Tina acknowledged.

"That's my life. My dad fights me and makes me work for everything I got. If I hadn't made first string quarterback he probably would have sent me off to military school. He has no idea I joined Glee, but the musical was his idea too. I don't usually do things on my own. It was his strategy to get under Sam's skin and take his spot," Tyler explained.

"So your dad is really the douche bag," Tina laughed.

"Yeah," Tyler finally smiled.

"I guess he never expected me to figure out what was going on so quickly," Tina thought aloud.

"Or that I would actually fall for you and not just use you to get to Sam," Tyler admitted.

"What can I say, I have my ways."

_**(Ours by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang and Tyler Trevino)**_

_**(Jake Coco and Alex G version on You Tube)**_

Tina got in front of him on the stairwell and began singing as they continued down to the first floor.

_**TINA: Elevator buttons and morning air. Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now, my time is theirs.**_

Tyler pushed Tina against the stairwell wall and sang to her while staring into her eyes.

_**TYLER: Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you. **_

_**BOTH: And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you.**_

He took her hand in his and they began to run down the stairs as they sang the chorus.

_**BOTH: So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks and things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high. The waters rough. But this love is ours.**_

They walk out of the stairwell and make their way through the lobby to the door.

_**TYLER: You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me.**_

_**BOTH: Lurking in the shadows with the lip gloss smiles, but I don't care, cause right now your mine.**_

As they walk out the doors of the hospital the scene transitions into the two of them sitting in front of the glee club singing the song.

_**BOTH: And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high. The waters rough but this love is ours.**_

As the song continued, the rest of the glee club members noticed something different about Tyler. Sam and Blaine were the first to notice, then Blake and Lily, Lindsey and Sunshine, and Sebastian and Brittany.

_**BOTH: and it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.**_

_**TINA: Because I like the gap between your teeth.**_

_**TYLER: And I love the riddles that you speak.**_

_**TINA: And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**_

_**BOTH: Cause my heart is yours.**_

The other members began to sing along with them.

_**BOTH: So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours. They can't take what's ours. The stakes are high the waters rough but this love is ours.**_

"That was great Tina, Tyler! Awesome job and it leads right into our next lesson," Mr. Schuester tried to transition.

"Wait, Mr. Schue can I say something first?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, Tyler," he agreed.

Tyler faced the whole of New Directions. "I know that you all call me a douche bag behind my back."

"Some of us do it to your face," Lindsey smirked at him.

"True," he composed himself. "I deserve it most of the time too, but you don't know my history and Tina is the only one that has taken the time to get to know me. I know I keep myself closed off to the world and status is important to me, but I'm trying to learn how to do that without walking all over people. I'm trying to learn that from Tina because I want to do better for her. I was really a grade A jerk douche bag to Blaine last week and did and said some things that were wrong. This morning I went to Figgins and confessed. I got two weeks of detention for bullying which Mr. Schue has worked out for me to do by helping build and paint the sets for the musical. I just wanted to publically apologize and say I'll try harder."

Everyone, especially Lindsey was shocked by the confession.

"An even better transition, Tyler. Why don't you and Tina have a seat," he told them. "This week's lesson is forgiveness. There are so many songs out there about having to forgive and let go and move on with our lives. So many of us have had to do that just this summer. So this week's challenge is to come up with a song that embodies that message of forgiveness or moving on that you need either with someone in this room or just in general."

Sebastian listened to Mr. Schue's lesson but his mind was still on Joe and Mia and the fact that he was responsible for them breaking up. He texted Mia:

_Sebastian: I am truly sorry. I want to make it better and help you two get back together._

He waited for her response. When his phone vibrated he looked at the screen.

_Mia: Go to Hell!_

He looked up and felt her eyes boring holes into his soul.

"I take it she found out about your fascination with Joe?" Sunshine whispered to him. "Is that why they broke up?"

He couldn't answer before he heard Nick's voice from across the room.

"Mr. Schuester, I have a song worked up with some of the guys that's perfect for that, and the timing is really good because I'm sort of under a deadline today."

When he said the last words he turned and smiled at Sebastian.

"Okay, Nick let's see what you've got," Mr. Schue moved and sat in the chair next to Mia.

Nick spoke to the band quietly and when the music began everyone knew what the song was. Sebastian immediately blushed because he knew what Nick's answer was. Nick came across the room and stood right in front of Sebastian to begin singing.

_**(Boyfriend by Justin Bieber)**_

_**(performed by Nick Hall)**_

_(back up by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Jacob Reed, and Blake Smith)_

_**NICK: If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go. I could take you places you ain't ever been before. Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know. I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow. Swag, swag, swag, on you. Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue. I don't know about me, but I know about you so say hello to falsetto in 3, 2, swag.**_

He began to address more of the room than just Sebastian at this point flirting with several of the girls but making it a point that the only guy he made eye contact with was Sebasatian.

_**NICK: I'd like to be everything you want. Hey boy, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone. And I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go.**_

Blaine, Sam, Jacob, and Blake jumped out of the audience and got behind Nick and backed him up vocally and as dancers.

_**NICK: Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't. I could be your buzz lightyear fly across the globe. I don't ever wanna fight year you already know. Imma make you shine bright like your layin' in the snow Burr . . . girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend. You could be my boyfriend until the w-world ends. Make you dance, do a spin and a twirl, and voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirlwind, swaggie.**_

Sebastian's smile was ear-to-ear as he and Nick never broke eye contact. The girls in the room were whistling and cat-calling to the boys and even fanning themselves from the hotness on display.

_**NICK: I'd like to be everything you want. Hey boy let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone. And I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go.**_

The boys stopped dancing and stood with their hands behind their backs and Nick moved right in front of Sebastian and grabbed his hands and held them in his.

_**NICK: So give me a chance cause you're all I need. Spend a week with your boy I'll be callin' you my boyfriend. If I was your man, then I'd never leave you. I just wanna love and treat you right.**_

The boys jumped right back into the choreography.

_**NICK: If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm, you'll never be alone. If I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go.**_

_** Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah girl. Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend; na na na, na na na. na na na, yeah boy. Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend.**_

Everyone in the room went nuts and Nick bowed and turned to Sebastian. "So that's my answer to our question. I'm ready to hear yours."

Sebastian couldn't say anything before Mia stormed out of the room. Sebastian started to go after her, but Joe stopped him.

"Don't," he yelled at him. "She doesn't want to talk to you." He looked at Sam. "Go check on her please. She trusts you."

"You don't want to go?" Sam was confused.

"She doesn't trust me either," he admitted.

Sam looked to Will for permission and he nodded his head. He ran out of the room and saw Mia headed toward the front steps of the school. He ran after her but was stopped by a man in military fatigues.

"Excuse me, son. Will you point me in the direction of the choir room?"

"Sure it's right down this hall, second door on the right," Sam directed him before continuing after Mia.

Back in the choir room, different groups were gossiping about why Mia would be so upset at Nick's song, but no one but Joe and Sebastian knew the real reason which people would have picked up on if they'd noticed they were the only two not speaking.

"Tyler Michael Trevino, you come here right this instant!"

The booming voice shut everyone in the choir room up and Tyler actually turned around in fear at the voice. He jumped up and headed over to the door where his father stood.

"I just got a call from Principal Figgins that you've been misbehaving at school. I've checked you out for the rest of the day. You will be coming home with me so that I can administer your punishment."

"But Dad, I have football and musical practice today," Tyler reminded him.

"I don't care. No son of mine is going to become a delinquent. Now get your stuff and follow me, son. That's an order!" his father snarled.

"Yes sir," Tyler almost snapped to attention. He ran back over to where he was sitting with Tina and grabbed his bag. She gave him a worried look and he whispered the words "I'll be fine" to her. He looked up and many of the others gave him sympathetic looks which he hated. He turned and followed him out of the room.

Outside of the school, Sam found Mia sitting on the steps crying. He sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you why I'm angry so don't ask," she spoke softly.

"It's because of Joe and Sebastian's big mistake," he revealed that he knew the secret and her head popped up to look into his eyes at the news.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"Because when Sebastian found out Joe broke up with you he confessed what he did to me. He was wrong, Mia. He knows that. He isn't trying to excuse himself for it. He is pissed at himself for letting the old Sebastian out for an afternoon. He's really sorry that he hurt you which he's tried to tell you. But I think his bigger concern is that he may have really done some damage to Joe. I think that's probably what you're more worried about to if you liked him as much as it looked like you did," Sam explained.

"Joe hasn't talked to me since he broke up with me," Mia told him.

"Have you considered it's because he's ashamed? He thinks he cheated on you even though he wasn't under his own power," Sam asked.

"What do you mean under his own power?" Mia wondered.

"Sebastian put something called Spanish Fly in Joe's drink. It's an herbal Viagra basically. Joe couldn't have stopped his physical reaction if he wanted too. But Joe doesn't understand those things. Sebastian wants to explain what he did, but he doesn't dare go near him because he's . . . well he's kinda scared of you. He remembers how angry Mercedes would get at times and he knows you have that Jones' temper. I think he's even wearing make-up to cover up the hand print you left on his face last night."

That statement made Mia laugh.

"But dad, if I don't show up to football, Coach Bieste might cut me back and give Sam 1st string again," Mia and Sam heard Tyler's voice and watched him follow the military man that Sam passed in the hallway out into the parking lot.

"You should of thought of that before you were stupid enough to confess to your principal that you were harmlessly bullying around a gay kid. That's just the way things are in the world. It's the natural order son," the father yelled back.

"Dad, I was just trying to do the right thing," Tyler talked back.

The slap across Tyler's face from his father echoed through the parking lot and made Mia flinch in Sam's arms.

"Don't you ever talk back to me again you ungrateful little piss ant!" Tyler's father yelled in his face. "Get in the car, we'll talk about your punishment on the way home."

Tyler and his father drove away and Mia said, "Do you think his dad hits him a lot?"

"I don't know, but dammit, now I feel sorry for the kid, and I was really enjoying hating him," Sam answered.

Mia kidney punched him in the side.

"Ow!" Sam looked at her with surprise.

"That wasn't nice," she corrected him.

"Come on, you and I are going to have to figure out a way to help Joe, but we can't do it out here. Let's go back to Glee," Sam instructed.

The two walked back to the choir room and as they did they heard music and Sebastian singing. They stood in the doorway and listened.

_**(When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe)**_

_(backed up by Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling)_

_**SEBASTIAN: If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone; I'll never make it on my own. Dreams can't take the place of loving you; there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

All the couples in the room couldn't help but look at each other. Sam looked across the room from the door at Blaine. Blake took Lily's hand. Shanna wrapped her arms around Jacob's and laid her head on his shoulder. Jake and Marley kept making sweet glances at each other and Mia never took her eyes off of Joe.

_**SEBASTIAN: When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch of glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes.**_

Sebastian was sitting on a stool with Duval to his left and Jeff to his right. The whole group was watching, but Sebastian's head tuned them all out and in his mind, he and Nick were the only ones sitting in the room.

_**SEBASTIAN: How long will I be waiting, to be with you again? I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can. I can't take a day without you here; You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**_

_** When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes. Moving on, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high, and it's all because you're by my side.**_

Sebastian stood from the stool he sat on and pulled a chair up and turned it around backwards and sat right in front of Nick.

_**SEBSATIAN: When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever, I just gotta let you know, never wanna let you go. Cause when you look me in the eyes.**_

He took Nick's hand in his. The other vocalists paused and only Sebastian's voice rang through.

_**SEBASTIAN: And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes.**_

Nick stared into Sebastian's eyes and smiled. Sam and Mia watched from the door as Nick pulled Sebastian into him and kissed him on the lips.

-GLEE-

Interesting didn't quite describe what football practice was like when Coach Bieste found out that Tyler's father took him home from school and he was missing practice. She took it out on the rest of the players, which Sam knew wouldn't help Tyler's popularity amongst the team at all. Blake and Sam walked out of the locker room after showering.

"You really saw his dad hit him?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it was right in front of Mia and me," Sam confirmed.

"Damn, that sucks. I mean I still don't like him, but no one deserves that," Blake realized.

The 2nd and 3rd string quarterback walked out to the parking lot where both of them had people waiting on them. They made it to where Blaine and Tina sat on the tailgate of Sam's truck.

"Are you guys going to the hospital?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I got a text from Quinn that said the doctors don't think he'll make it through the night. I want to make sure that I'm there for her," Sam answered.

"We all do actually," Blaine corrected him.

"Are you going with us?" Tina asked.

Blake blushed. "No, Lily is picking me up and taking me to dinner."

They turned as they heard a car pulling in next to them.

"Look at those three hot boys and sexy Asian lady," Lily called out from her vintage mustang. "I wish I had room for all of you, but I'm gonna have to stick to just my boy tonight."

"No problem, Lily. Don't damage him to bad," Tina winked at the girl.

"I'll bring him back in one piece," she grinned.

"Bye guys," Blake smiled. "I hope everything goes okay for Quinn with her Dad. Give her my best please."

"Definitely, man. I'll give you a call later tonight about the play book since you're getting the work out with the team tomorrow," Sam told him.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Blake responded and got in the car with Lily. The three seniors couldn't help be sneak a peek into the car as they saw Blake and Lily kiss for the first time. The couple drove away.

"That is one of the sweetest couples I think I've ever seen," Blaine watched the car pull away in a dream state.

"Sweeter than us?" Sam eyed him playfully.

"You two aren't sweet, you're perfect," Tina answered Sam's question for Blaine. "We should get going. When I talked to Quinn earlier she didn't seem to think there was much time left."

The three of them got in the truck and headed to the hospital.

-GLEE-

Quinn stood in the hallway at the hospital pacing back and forth. Brittany sat there watching her friend worried that she might lose it any second because of the stress she was putting herself under.

"Is there anything I can do?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"We're just waiting. I still haven't been able to talk to him more than a few words. The medication keeps him sedated too much," Quinn explained.

"I still don't understand why you want to talk to him after everything he's done to you," Brittany said.

"I don't completely know why either," Quinn admitted as she sat next to her friend and grabbed her hand. "My family was never really my family. You and the other Glee kids were really the ones that stuck by me, but he's still my father and I guess maybe I want closure for me. It might not be for him at all. I certainly don't owe him, but when I think back before the pregnancy, he was the ideal father. I'm so grateful for those years that I feel like I owe it to that relationship we once had to listen to what he has to say."

"Quinn," she heard her mother's voice from the doorway. "Your father is awake and wants to speak to you."

"I'll be right here waiting on you," Brittany leaned over and hugged her friend.

Quinn walked into her father's hospital room and she could see that he was sitting up a bit more and more alert than she'd seen him since she got there. He turned toward her and smiled.

"Quinnie," he smiled. "I'm so glad you came to see me. I certainly don't deserve it, but I'm glad you're here."

"Of course, daddy," she walked over to his bedside. "Mom told me about everything. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm dying Quinn. I don't have much time. That's why I need to say these things to you now. Please have a seat," he motioned to the spot on the bed next to him. "I was a horrible father to you. I abandoned you when you needed me most and I can never apologize enough for that, but I am sorry, Quinnie."

"It's okay, dad. We don't have to talk about that now," Quinn insisted.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Mr. Fabray asked and Quinn eyed him with confusion. "Your baby . . . I know you gave her up for adoption, but I'm betting you have a picture. I'd like to see my granddaughter."

"Sure," Quinn he phone out of her pocket and pulled up a picture of Beth and showed it to him. "Here she is."

"Oh, she is beautiful, Quinnie. She has your eyes and hair and even that quirky smile of yours," he said to her and caught her eyes. "I was so wrong to call her a mistake. She's beautiful. Does she have a good family?"

"Yes, she has a great mother who lets me see her anytime I come back to Ohio. She's wonderful," Quinn started to tear up. She never imagined she would ever have this conversation with her father.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after your accident or your graduation. I'm a selfish bastard, Quinnie. Not something you didn't already know, but I want you to know that I regret not being there for you and it will be the major thing I have to answer for on the other side of death. I need you to know that I am truly sorry for my behavior, Quinn," he apologized to her.

"Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it," Quinn smiled and reached out to hold her father's hand.

"And Yale, my alma mater," he beamed. "I am so proud of you for making it into that school and going for your dreams. I have no doubt that you will make it, honey. You have always been a better person than I have."

She felt her phone vibrate on the bed. Her father did as well and asked her, "Go ahead and check it honey. Don't put your life on hold because of me."

Quinn looked at the message.

_Sam: Blaine, Tina, and I are in hallway with Brit. Hope ur ok :)_

She smiled at his message. "It's just my friends. Some of them are in the hallway. They just got here from school."

"Any of those a boyfriend?" her father asked.

"No sir," she stated. "I mean one of them is an ex of mine that I still love deeply. I treated him badly and he's moved on to someone that treats him like he deserves."

"Do you still love him?" Mr. Fabray asked.

Quinn didn't answer.

"Ah, answer by omission," her father grinned. "I want to meet him."

"Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea . . ."

"Quinn, humor your dying father and let me meet the boy," he played the dying card and she couldn't say no.

She walked over to the door and slipped into the hallway. She got hugs from all three new arrivals. She then turned to Sam and said, "My dad wants to meet you."

"Okay," Sam agreed thinking nothing of it.

They walked in together and Blaine got an uneasy feeling. Why would Quinn's father randomly want to meet Sam, a boy he'd never even heard of before? What had Quinn told him about Sam? Blaine noticed that Quinn had not closed the door all the way and he could not resist. He stood right outside the door and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"So what's your name, son?" Mr. Fabray asked Sam.

"Sam Evans, sir," he answered.

"My Quinnie here says that you're a pretty special guy. She says you managed to capture her heart once upon a time," her father continued.

"Dad, that's enough," Quinn hoped to stop him from embarrassing her anymore.

"Quinn's a very special girl, sir. She's been through a lot and whatever guy is lucky to gain her heart is going to be one of the luckiest guys on Earth," Sam put his arm around Quinn to support her as he said it.

"Well how come that's not you, son? Why aren't you trying to recapture the chemistry between you? She said something about hurting you in the past, but that's exactly what it is. You should give her another chance," he insisted.

"That's a great offer, sir, but I'm already in a relationship with someone I love very much. I promise, though, that I'll always be there for your daughter when she needs someone. We'll be friends for the rest of our lives," Sam told him.

"Sounds like a young couple destined to get married one day," Mr. Fabray continued.

"That would be a little difficult since I'm already in a very committed relationship sir," Sam pointed out once again.

Tina sneaked up behind Blaine and listened with him. "Hear that? You can stop being paranoid now. He just told her father he loved you and not Quinn."

"He never said he didn't love Quinn," Blaine stated.

"He's not going to say anything bad in front of her dying father, Blaine," Tina turned him around. "Give Sam some credit. He would never betray you. It's not in him to do anything like that."

Blaine turned around and continued to eavesdrop.

"Look, son, just do me a favor and make sure that my Quinnie is taken care of. I don't want anything to . . . to . . ."

The heart monitor flatlined. Doctors and nurses pushed Blaine, Brittany, and Tina out of the doorway and rushed Quinn, Sam, her mom and stepmom, out of the room. They could all hear the medical staff trying to bring him back to life. Quinn buried her face into Sam's chest and began to cry and call out for her father. Brittany hugged her from behind and put her head on Quinn's shoulder. Blaine and Tina stood right behind Sam hugged up praying that Quinn's father would pull through. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Brittany agreed to make the phone calls to their friends about the passing of Mr. Fabray. She said her goodbyes and then headed home. As Quinn walked into the parking garage with Sam, Blaine, and Tina, she could barely unlatch herself from Sam.

"Quinn, is your car here?" Sam whispered to her.

"Yeah, I probably need to get home and help mom with the arrangements. I don't know if I should drive though," Quinn commented.

Tina saw Blaine's thought process and she had to admit it sounded the same way to her too, but she would never let Blaine know that. "Why don't I take you home?" Tina offered. "I can call my dad and he'll pick me up at your place."

"Um, okay, thanks Tina," Quinn hadn't expected anyone but Sam to offer. She didn't want to sound ungracious by saying she wanted Sam to take her.

"I can come by and check on you in the morning if you want," Sam said. "Or I can wait and come after musical practice."

"I'll probably sleep late in the morning," Quinn admitted. "I can wait to see you guys until after. The visitation will probably be tomorrow night anyway. If things get to morbid at home maybe I'll even make a visit to McKinley."

"That would be great, Quinn. I'm sure everyone would love to see you," Blaine determined.

The two groups said their goodbyes and as the boys walked to the truck Blaine was quick to slip his hand into Sam's. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said turning and kissing Blaine's cheek. "I'm just worried about Quinn. She doesn't usually handle bad situations well. I don't want to see her go off the deep end again."

"I think she's stronger than that, and if not she has you to be strong for her. She is definitely not hiding the fact that she wants you more than the rest of us," Blaine said.

Sam turned to him at the comment. "Blaine, you're not jealous are you? Nothing is going on. I'm yours. I think you know that. I'm just trying to be there for my friend."

"I know," Blaine responded. "But hearing her say that she still loves you when we talked about your New Orleans conversation keeps replaying in my head."

"Well, I love her to but not in the same way that I did two years ago. I'm sure that's what she means too," Sam tried to explain Quinn's actions.

"I hope so," Blaine said quietly.

Sam opened the truck door for Blaine and leaned down to kiss him. "Stop worrying. You are not going to lose me."

That seemed to be enough for Blaine. He turned to get in the truck and saw Tina's purse sitting in the seat.

"Get the truck and meet me around the corner. I'll run this over to where Quinn was parked," Blaine winked at Sam trying to indicate that he wouldn't think that way anymore.

He ran across the garage and was about to turn the corner when he heard Quinn talking to Tina.

"Of course I still love him. If he and Blaine weren't together I would totally let him know how I feel. I'm still madly in love with Sam, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I know it's not one-sided. When we're together I know he still feels something for me. I can wait. If anyone is worth the wait it's Sam Evans."

-GLEE-

The next morning, Tina and Blaine were in the library for their 1st Period AP English class working on research papers. She noticed how quiet he'd been since getting to school and that he hadn't gone to the choir room to hang out with their friends before the first bell. If that hadn't been enough clues for her to know something was wrong, the ten texts she'd gotten from Sam since the class period began wanting to know if Blaine had said anything unusual was an obvious clue.

"So are you going to sulk all morning or are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Blaine turned and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Um, I'm going to call BS on that one," Tina shut his book so he'd listen to her. "I gave you a perfect out last night by agreeing to take Quinn home so you could spend the evening with Sam, but instead I get a confused Sam calling me an hour later telling me you didn't stay at Cooper's where you would have had Sam all to yourself and chose to instead go home to your parents."

"That's not that unusual, Tina. I can't spend every night at Cooper's. My parents want to see me at some point every week," Blaine defended himself.

"Then why haven't you talked to him since last night? He's been texting me all morning trying to figure out if you are mad at him or if something is wrong you haven't told him about. I mean what could have happened in between the time that we left the hospital and you . . ." she stopped speaking as a realization hit her swiftly. "When you brought me my purse last night, did you hear Quinn and me talking?"

Blaine didn't respond. He just opened up his book and began his work again.

"You heard what Quinn said," Tina realized. "No wonder you're upset. But, Blaine, it doesn't matter how Quinn feels just who Sam wants. If he wanted Quinn he would be with her, but he's with you."

"He doesn't know how Quinn feels though," Blaine pointed out. "What if he finds out and he wants her more than me?"

"Do you really think that would happen after all you two have been through?" she asked him.

"I don't want to, but I don't know. Quinn is his Achilles' heel. They have some kind of bond that I don't understand and I guess I never will. Knowing that Quinn plans to go after him makes it a lot harder on me because things have been so easy for Sam and I in that department but I've got to accept the fact that he still likes girls to and Quinn is definitely his type," Blaine explained his feelings.

"So why are you telling me this and not him?" Tina asked.

"Because I don't want to be the reason he leaves," Blaine's eyes teared up. "I just hope she will leave town, go back to Yale, and Sam and I can get back to the way things are supposed to be."

In the study hall class during the same period, Jeff and Lindsey noticed that Sam hadn't done much more than sit in the corner and text all morning. They could tell that something was wrong, but his face definitely put out a vibe that he didn't want to talk about it.

"What's your guess?" Jeff asked Lindsey.

"About why Sam looks like a puppy died? I'm sure it's just because he's tired from helping Quinn get through her father's death," she assumed.

"I think it's about Quinn but not her father. I think she has a thing for Sam. I wonder if she said something to him about it." Jeff hypothesized.

Before Lindsey could respond, they both saw Tyler enter the room tardy. He looked around the room and saw Sam and walked straight for him. They watched Nick jump up and stop him. Lindsey decided to take it upon themselves to run interference.

"Not so fast, sweet cheeks," Nick referenced Tyler's ass. "You won't be bothering Sam this morning."

"Who are you his bouncer?" Tyler snapped.

"No he's his agent and I'm his manager and Mr. Evans isn't taking meetings today," Lindsey said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. "Bitch, we're his friends and he's had a bad night so we're all giving him some space so deal with it."

"Why don't you give me some space then? Captain America over there isn't the only one that's had a bad night," Tyler said before turning to sit as far away from them as he could.

Lindsey noticed a cut underneath his left eye. She reached for his arm and Tyler winced in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Are you wearing makeup to cover that bruise?" Nick realized.

"What if I am?" Tyler got in Nick's face. "You want to do something about it?"

"Just remind you that you're the one with the gay slurs and I've never worn make-up a day in my life straight boy," Nick smirked.

"Seriously, Tyler, what happened?" Lindsey seemed genuinely worried to Tyler.

"When I get in trouble my dad takes me to the army base and makes me run the obstacle course until he thinks I've learned my lesson. I made it to an hour yesterday before I passed out and hit my head on the climbing wall on my down."

"That sucks man, sorry," Nick said.

"Well I won't be so weak next time," Tyler bemoaned. "Look just leave me alone and let me be."

He pushed his way through them and found a seat in the far corner of the room.

Mr. Schuester and Blake came out of his office. Blake had his guitar with him. "Hey guys, why don't you have a seat. Blake is going to sing his assignment for Glee for us."

"Yeah, and it's for someone very special," Blake said smiling at Lily Mae.

_**(To Be With You by Mr. Big)**_

_**(performed by Blake Smith)**_

_**(You Tube: Tyler Ward – To Be With You)**_

_**BLAKE: Hold on little girl show me what he's done to you. Stand up little girl a broken heart can't be that bad. When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you so come on baby, come on over. Let me be the one to show you.**_

The boys in the room backed him on the chorus.

_**BLAKE: I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you.**_

Blake walked up and stood in front of Lily as he sang the next verse.

_**BLAKE: Build up your confidence so you can be on top for once. Wake up, who cares about little boys that talk too much. I've seen it all go down. Your game of love was all rained out. So come on baby, come on over. Let me be the one to hold you.**_

Blake noticed that everyone in the room back him on the next chorus. He couldn't help but look over at Lindsey and she smiled and nodded her head at him and sang along with everyone else.

_**BLAKE: I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you.**_

He handed Jeff his guitar and sat in front of Lily.

_**BLAKE: Why be alone when we can be together baby? You can make my life worthwhile. I can make you start to smile.**_

Everyone started to get up and dance together on the chorus but Blake and Lily stayed exactly where they were.

_**BLAKE: I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you.**_

The final line Blake sang accapella to Lily.

_**BLAKE: Just to be the next to be with you.**_

"You were totally trying to score bonus points with that one weren't you, Mr. Smith?" Lily grinned.

"Did it work?" he asked.

She sat there staring at him with this goofy grin on her face.

"Oh, for God's sake, kiss him already and put us all out of our misery," Lindsey called out.

Lily and Blake turned to her, but the real surprise was that Lindsey was actually smiling at them. She winked at Lily. It was nice to see Lindsey finally moving on and letting them be together.

"What are you waiting for? We're waiting," she grinned.

Blake leaned in and kissed Lily and got cat calls and woo-hoo's from around the room. He hugged her and couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder at Lindsey. She winked at him and he knew it was finally okay to move on.

-GLEE-

When 6th Period Glee Club started Blaine walked through the door just as the tardy bell rang. He walked toward his normal seat, but noticed that Sam wasn't there. He turned around and didn't see him anywhere in the room. Mr. Schuester was next to the piano with Tina and Sunshine working on the orchestration of a possible sectionals song. He walked over and asked him, "Mr. Schue, have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah, Blaine, he's working on a little project for me. He'll be back in a little while," Mr. Schuester stated. "Why don't you work with Lindsey and Sebastian on _Serious_ for the musical?"

"Sure," Blaine noticed that Mr. Schuester never even made eye contact with him. He grabbed Sebastian and Lindsey and began talking through the song. They didn't get that far though before Mr. Schue abruptly began class.

"Okay, everyone take your seats," he was looking over to the door to his office as Sam walked out with his guitar and put it on the stand next to the piano.

Sam looked around and saw Blaine sitting between Lindsey and Sebastian so he took a seat next to Marley and Jake.

"Alright," Mr. Schuester began. "Sometimes, I think we need to put things into perspective and this is the perfect lesson to do that. We have a special guest here today. She called me this morning and asked if she could have the opportunity to speak to you guys and I agreed. She is an alumnus of this program, and yesterday she suffered a great loss. I was surprised to hear from her, but after we talked I think what she has to say is something we all need to hear. So please welcome back to the choir room, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn also walked out of Mr. Schue's office, a detail that did not go unnoticed by Blaine. She walked up to Mr. Schue and hugged him before moving to the center of the room. She was nervous. The way she picked at her fingers showed that.

"I know most of you. There are a few faces that are new, but we all have something in common. We all want to belong somewhere. For me, this room and the people in it were that place for me. If it hadn't been for the relationships that I made in this room I can honestly tell you that I wouldn't be alive and standing in front of you. I lost everything when I was in high school and it wasn't until someone who is much wiser than people give him credit for told me that I needed to live for each day and not try to grow up too fast that I realized the people that mean the most to me were in my Glee Family. My dad asked for my forgiveness for disowning me when he found out I was pregnant. He even asked to see pictures of my little girl. Shortly after, he passed away, but I will cherish those few final moments with him forever. It was just another reminder that I can't live in the past but look to the future. You have to go for what you want out of life, and live for each moment. Don't let it pass you by. Mr. Schuester gave me the biggest blessing by teaching me that when you have no other outlet to use to express how you feel use music."

She had to pause because her emotions began to overtake her. "So much has happened to me in the last year, but the friendships I gained here have always been constant. And I am so incredibly grateful that I get to sing one last song in the choir room."

She motioned to Sam and he stood up and grabbed his guitar and began playing.

_**(Heaven by Bryan Adams)**_

_**(performed by Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans)**_

_**(You Tube: Boyce Avenue feat. Megan Nicole)**_

_**QUINN: Oh – thinking about all our younger years. There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before. But that's over now. You keep me coming back for more.**_

_**SAM: Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven.**_

Sebastian looked over and saw tears in Blaine's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"The way they are looking at each other," Blaine whispered. "The way he is looking at her . . . that's the way he looks at me."

Quinn was looking directly into Sam's eyes as she sang. Blaine was sure she'd forgotten that everyone else in the room was there.

_**QUINN: Oh – once in your life you find someone who will turn your world around. Bring you up when you're feeling down. Yeah nothing could change what you mean to me. Oh there's lots that I could say but just hold me now cause our love will light the way.**_

Sebastian looked on. He saw what Blaine was saying in Quinn's eyes, but he couldn't tell from Sam. Sam looked more at his guitar and took quick glances at Quinn. Several times he had his eyes shut.

_**BOTH: Baby you're all that I want.**_

_**SAM: When you're lying here in my arms. **_

_**BOTH: I'm finding it hard to believe.**_

_**SAM: We're in heaven.**_

_**BOTH: And love is all that I need**_

_**SAM: And I found it there in your heart.**_

_**BOTH: It isn't too hard to see.**_

_**SAM: We're in heaven.**_

Sam looked up and locked eyes with Quinn. He saw something in them he hadn't seen in a long time. He began to blush and Blaine saw it. He also saw Sam bashfully smile.

_**SAM: Oh, oh**_

_**QUINN: I've been waiting for so long. For something to arrive. For love to come along.**_

_**SAM: Now our dreams are coming true through the good times and the bad. I'll be standing there by you. **_

Sam turned to look at Blaine and saw that he was crying. He immediately knew what thoughts he was having. So he sang the next lines directly to him.

_**SAM: Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven.**_

Quinn reached out and put her hand on his arm so he would turn back around to her.

_**QUINN: And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. Heaven.**_

_**BOTH: Oh oh oh**_

Sam sang the next line looking down at the ground.

_**SAM: You're all that I want you're all that I need.**_

_**QUINN: We're in heaven.**_

_**SAM: We're in heaven.**_

Quinn looked into Sam's eyes. "This is going to make me unpopular, but I believe my dad was right about us."

She pulled Sam into her and kissed him directly on the lips in front of everyone in the room. Lindsey and Sebastian both turned to Blaine to see his reaction. He watched stunned as Sam just stood there with his hands to his sides motionless. Blaine got up and ran across the room picked up his bag and ran out. Sam saw the blur run past and it took him out of his daze. He saw Blaine exit the room and he looked at Quinn in shock.

"What have you done?"


	45. Chapter 45 The Break Up

_**DISCLAIMER: This chapter is set around the musical Legally Blonde. If you haven't seen it, I highly suggest you check it out. The entire musical is on YouTube and you can find it with a quick search. All my directions for the stage are taken from the Broadway version so you can watch it and think about our characters instead of the ones you see. Now as they say . . . on with the show.**_

**CHAPTER 45: THE BREAK UP**

"FIVE MINUTES!" Emma screamed out backstage as everyone began to finish their last minute adjustments before McKinley High's first performance of _Legally Blonde: The Musical_ would commence.

Sam sat looking at himself in the mirror of his dressing area. He wasn't in costume yet because Emmett didn't take the stage until almost 30 minutes into the show. He tried to think of ways to psych himself up for the performance but nothing really mattered to him anymore. It had been two weeks since Quinn screwed up everything. He had gone 12 days without Blaine speaking to him at all. He'd tried so many things to make Blaine see his side of things, but nothing worked.

To top it all off most of their friends seemed to side with Blaine and not him. Only Sebastian, Lindsey, Tina, and surprisingly Tyler had fully sided with him. The majority tried to stay neutral but when pushed said they couldn't believe Sam would sing that song with Quinn and not realize that there was more than one meaning.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by the conversation her heard from Shanna, Marley, and Mia (the three head "Delta Nu" girls).

"Do you think he'll be able to finish the show? I mean Blaine has basically ignored him for the last six rehearsals," Shanna wondered.

"This is still Sam we're talking about. He's a superstar. He'll be fine," Mia brushed it off.

"I just think it's sad that they aren't getting along," Marley added.

"Right now I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about the three of us making our debuts on this stage. We've got to make this part of the show amazing!" he could hear the excitement in Mia's voice, but it was the next voice that got his heart racing.

"Ladies, break a leg out there," Blaine came in and hugged the three girls who were about to start the show. "I know you will do great! It's time for you to take your places."

Blaine walked over to the line of dressing mirrors where the seven leads were getting ready. He was going to each of them and wishing them luck. Sunshine was to Sam's right.

"You are the funniest girl I know and you are going to make the best Paulette! I'm so proud of you. Tonight you'll be a star on that stage," he told her.

"Thanks boo," Sunshine smiled.

Sam locked eyes with Blaine for a brief moment and he hoped they would at least be able to put their personal issues aside for this moment, but Blaine walked behind him and moved on to his star Elle Woods, Lindsey. He made small talk with her, but he couldn't make out the conversation over his own thoughts. Opening his eyes, there was a tissue in front of his face. Sunshine was holding it out.

"You're crying, sweetie," she whispered. "You'll mess up your stage makeup."

"Thank you," Sam whispered back. "Thanks for talking to me again too."

"You're still my friend, Sam, but this is the first time I've seen that you're sorry for what happened. I know you miss him, but you know the chances of him taking you back aren't good, right?" she laid the truth out right in front of him.

"I won't stop trying," Sam stated.

"Of course you won't," Lindsey said. Sam turned to realize she was standing next to him. "Are you okay? I can't believe he just ignored you like that. Despite your relationship he's still your director. He could at least tell you to break a leg."

"Except he would probably mean it for real," Sam looked down.

"Look at me," Lindsey insisted as she pulled his chin up so his eyes would meet hers. "The only reason this hurts for both of you so much is because of how much you love each other. I don't know how yet but we are going to make this right if I have to go up to Yale and slap Quinn's face in the other direction, but for right now you have to forget all of that. The show is about to start and you and I are going to make history. We're in this together, right?"

"Right," Sam smiled at her but it wasn't his usual Sam smile. He heard the opening notes of the show begin. There was no turning back now.

_**(Omigod You Guys)**_

_**SHANNA: (opens window) Dear Elle, he's a lucky guy. I'm, like, gonna cry I got tears coming out of my nose. Mad props! He's the campus catch. You're a perfect match cause you both have such great taste in clothes. Of course he will propose.**_

_**MARLEY: (opens window) Dear Elle, Honey mazeltov future's taking off. Bring that ring back and show it to me.**_

_**MIA: (opens window) Four carats a princess cut. Are you psyched or what?! I just wish I could be there to see**_

_**ALL 3: When he gets down on one knee.**_

All 10 windows open with a Delta Nu girl in each one including Aylin and Jessie.

_**ALL: Omigod omigod, you guys. Look like Elle's gonna win the prize. If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies omigod, you guys. Omigod, this is happening. Our own homecoming queen and king. Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size omigod you guys. Omigod!**_

The entrance set pulls away and the girls at the bottom of the staircase.

_**MIA: Okay, everybody signed, good now fall in line and we'll start the engagement parade.**_

_**MARLEY: Light candles in single file. Don't forget to smile. Lose the gum Kate you look like the maid. Now prepare to serenade.**_

_**ALL: Omigod omigod you guys. Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize. If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifie . ..**_

Marley: SHH!

_**ALL: Omigod, you . . **_

Marley: GUYS! I'M SERIOUS!

_**AYLIN: Elle and Warner were meant to be**_

_**JESSIE: Not once has he ever hit on me.**_

Aylin: SHUT-UP!

_**SHANNA: There just like that couple from Titanic, only no one dies omigod**_

_**ALL: Two! Three! Four! Daughter of Delta-Nu, Soon to be fiancée. Now that a man chose you. Your life begins today. Make him a happy home. Waste not his hard earned wage. And so he does not roam. Strive not to look your age. Still in your hour of need. Let it be understood. No man should supersede, our sacred bond of sisterhood . . . Omigod, omigod, you gu-**_

Mia: Guys, she's not here.

The little puppy runs out onto the stage.

Shanna: Bruiser, where is Elle? (BARK) She doesn't have an engagement outfit? (BARK) She's totally freaking out? (BARK) She's trapped in the old valley mill? (BARK BARK) Oh whoops, sorry. The Old Valley Mall?! Omigod, dress emergency!

Marley: Don't take the freeway!

Jessie: Hey wait for me!

_**ALL: No one should be left alone to dress and to accessorize! Omigod, you guys! Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod!**_

The stage changes and a dressing room comes out of the trap door in the stage.

Lindsey: It's almost there but . . .

_**LINDSEY: This dress needs to seal the deal, make a grown man kneel, but it can't come right out and say bride. Can't look like I'm desperate or Like I'm waiting for it. I gotta leave Warner his pride so bride is more implied. **_(the Delta Nu girls all run in screaming in happiness) _**Omigod, omigod, you guys. All this week I've had butterflies. Every time he looks at me it's totally proposal eyes. Omigod you guys. So help me dress for my fairytale. Can't wear something I bought on sale.**_

_**MARLEY: Love is, like, forever. This is no time to economize omigod, you guys.**_

Sugar: Blondes, make commission so easy. (to Elle) excuse me, have you seen this? It just came in. It's perfect for a blonde.

Lindsey: Right! With a half lip stitch on china silk.

Sugar: Uh-huh!

Lindsey: But the thing is, you can't use a half lip stitch on china silk. It'll pucker. And you didn't just get this in because I saw it in last May's Vogue.

GIRLS: (whispering) Omigod, omigod, you guys.

Lindsey: I'm not about to buy last year's dress at this year's price.

GIRLS: Elle saw right through that salesgirl's lies.

Lindsey: It may be perfect for a blonde, but I'm not that blonde!

_**LINDSEY: I may be in love but I'm not stupid Lady I've got eyes.**_

_**KALLIE: Omigod, Elle Woods. Sorry, our mistake. Courtney, take your break! Just ignore her she hasn't been well. Try this! Latest from Milan. Go on, try it on. I take care of my best clientele it's a gift from me to Elle!**_

_**LINDSEY: Omigod, omigod you guys. This one's perfect and it's just my size. See, dreams really do come true, you never have to compromise. Omigod.**_

_**ALL: Omigod omigod you guys. Let's go home before someone cries. If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualified Cause we love you guys!**_

_**LINDSEY: No, I love you guys!**_

_**GIRLS: Omigod!**_

_**LINDSEY: Omigod!**_

_**ALL: Omigod you guys! OMIGOD!**_

Sam listened as the audience roared with applause. The end of that song was his cue to change into his first costume. He turned around and saw his phone buzzing with a text message on the table. He picked it up and the message briefly made him smile.

_Santana: Courage, Trouty! You'll get through this. _

**FLASHBACK**

"Quinn don't you think this song is a little romantic to be about your father's death?" Sam asked Quinn.

It was the day after Quinn's father passed away and Will called Sam out of his 5th Period class to come to the choir room. He was surprised to see Quinn there, but happy that she seemed to be doing okay. He gave his friend a hug, asked her how she felt and immediately went into his typical "taking care of my friends" mode. Quinn asked him if he would sing with her and Will suggested they work in his office since the room would fill with the rest of New Directions in a few minutes.

"Sam, the song is about Heaven. I know the lyrics talk about love but, I mean there's more than one kind of love. I think everyone will understand," Quinn smiled at him.

"It just feels weird to sing a love song with anyone but Blaine. I mean I know we've done that before but this feels different," Sam admitted.

"Why does it feel different?" she asked with hope.

"Well when we were at the train station I know that was a love song, but it was saying goodbye. This time it feels like you want to sing a love song with me and I don't understand why?" Sam answered.

Quinn looked hurt. She turned away from Sam and picked up her purse and headed to the outside office door.

"Quinn, wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He reached for her hand. "I just don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt you and I really don't want to hurt Blaine."

"Do you really think that he would fault you for singing with me to honor my dead father?" she looked Sam dead in the eye with her accusation. "You may know him better than me but I don't think you give him enough credit. He's more secure than that."

Sam felt bad for what he said. He couldn't believe he'd hurt Quinn's feelings like that. She was his friend and he needed to make it up to her. He felt funny about doing the song with her but he did it anyway. As they sang the song he noticed some odd looks from several of his friends. When he finally made eye contact with Blaine he saw that he was hurt. He felt horrible and he wanted Blaine to know he wasn't singing to Quinn he was singing with her. So he started singing the words directly to his boyfriend. Blaine's expression didn't change. When Quinn touched his arm and turned him back around Sam realized more was going on than just singing a song. Then he heard Quinn's speech at the end and he was too stunned to say anything. When she reached out and kissed him his whole body froze. At first, it was a memory lapse that made him remember the many kisses they shared. He reached up to push her away but he felt his arms frozen at his sides. He wasn't kissing her back.

Then he saw it. He saw Blaine run by and that was exactly what it took to break him out of his trance.

"What have you done?" Sam asked Quinn in complete shock.

"Sam, you can't tell me you didn't feel something in that kiss," Quinn proposed.

"Yes, I can!" he pushed her arms away. "You told me this was about your father!"

Sam was about to freak out.

"Yeah right!" Jake spoke up. "You're honestly going to say you didn't think singing that song was wrong?"

"I did," Sam said aloud but turned to Quinn. "But you told me it was innocent. Did you lie to me?"

Quinn didn't answer.

"How could you?"

"Sam, go after Blaine!" Sunshine pointed toward the door.

He ran out of the room looking for Blaine. Looking up and down the hall, he headed to the entrance of the school when he saw Blaine standing outside the auditorium. He looked up and saw Sam before dashing inside the door. Sam followed him inside. He ran up behind his boyfriend and put his arms around him.

"Blaine, you've got to believe me! I didn't know she was going to do that," Sam said hugging him as tightly as he could. He wanted Blaine to remember he said he would never leave him.

Blaine somehow managed to slip out of Sam's grip and push him away. "Maybe you didn't know she was going to do it, but I don't hear you saying that you didn't want her too. I seem to have noticed that when she kissed you there was no attempt on your part to push her away."

"I was in shock," Sam spoke softly. Blaine had only yelled at him like this once before in New Orleans. "I didn't know what to do."

"Were you?" Blaine's voice calmed down and Sam could hear the sadness behind it. "Or did you enjoy it?"

Sam remembered how it felt and he couldn't tell Blaine that he hated it.

"It wasn't you though. Blaine, I told you that you're the only one for me. I told you that I would never leave you. Don't you believe me?" Sam asked.

"What? Are we calling my intentions into question now?" Blaine assumed.

"No!" Sam corrected himself. "You're perfect, you know that. I screwed up. Quinn promised me that the song was completely about her father and I believed her."

"And yet you know that I'd been trying to warn you that something was up with her," Blaine crossed his arms and anger seeped into his eyes along with the hurt.

"Wait, is that why you haven't spoken to me since last night? Did she say something?" Sam wondered.

"You just don't see it do you?" Blaine's voice was quiet with realization. "She flat out told you that if we broke up that she would pursue you again. You told her that would never happen so she stepped up her game and made you realize that you still love her. I saw it in your eyes, Sam."

"No, you didn't," Sam, still in shock, softly spoke. He knew he was losing the only person in his life he thought he'd never lose. "You have to believe me, Blaine. I love you and only you!"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing for Quinn anymore," Blaine demanded.

Sam couldn't do it. "It's not the same, Blaine. I love her but not the way I love you. You know that!"

"I also know that you're the only one I love. You don't have to share my heart like I obviously have to share yours," Blaine walked away and Sam went after him. He turned back to Sam. "Don't follow me! I want to be alone and I really don't want to talk to you right now. I tried to warn you and you didn't listen to me. You took her side not mine. I guess I know my place in your heart."

Sam watched as Blaine disappeared back stage.

"Don't go," he whispered.

**PRESENT DAY**

_**(Serious from Legally Blonde: The Musical)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: We both know why we're here. I see it in your eyes. I guess it calms my fear to know it's not a surprise. I thought one look at you looking like a dream come true would leave me speechless like you always do. But now we're wide awake. We've got some plans to make. Let's take some action, baby. So, baby, give me your hand. I've got some dreams to make true. I've got the future all planned. It's time to get serious. Time to get serious with you.**_

_**LINDSEY: I never thought that I – **_

Sebastian: Uh, honey, I'm not finished.

Lindsey: Oh, sorry!

_**SEBASTIAN: Since I was two or three . . .**_

_**LINDSEY: Mmmm**_

_**SEBASTIAN: My life was planned out neat.**_

_**LINDSEY: Mmmm**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'd get my law degree.**_

_**LINDSEY: Yeahh**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And then win my senate seat.**_

_**LINDSEY: Mmmm**_

_**SEBASTIAN: A big white house back east**_

_**LINDSEY: Oh, ohh**_

_**SEBASTIAN: All of the amenities**_

_**LINDSEY: Yeahh**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Three kids**_

_**BOTH: At least, just like the Kennedys.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Here's where our lives begin**_

_**LINDSEY: Our lives begin**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Just where do you fit in?**_

_**LINDSEY: Fit me in!**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'll break it down now, baby so, baby, give me your hand.**_

_**LINDSEY: oo, whoa, here's my hand, here's my hand.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I've got some dreams to make true.**_

_**LINDSEY: We both have dreams to make true.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'll know that you'll understand**_

_**LINDSEY: Oh yes, I understand.**_

_**BOTH: It's time to get serious. Time to get serious**_

_**SEBASTIAN: With you. Serious**_

_**LINDSEY: Serious**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Gotta wake up and take our journey. Serious**_

_**LINDSEY: Serious**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'm telling you as a future attorney.**_

_**LINDSEY: Oh, oh**_

_**SEBASTIAN: You want the moon and sky. Then take it, don't be shy.**_

_**LINDSEY: Heyy**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Baby, that's why you and I**_

_**LINDSEY: I, you and I**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Should break up!**_

_**LINDSEY: Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand, we –**_

Lindsey: WHAT? You're breaking up with me? I thought you were proposing!

Sebastian: Elle, if I'm gonna be a senator when I'm thirty, I'm gonna need somebody

_**SEBASTIAN: Serious, less of a Marilyn, more of a Jackie. Serious, somebody classy and not too tacky**_

Lindsey: What?!

_**SEBASTIAN: Okay that came out wrong. Baby, let's both be strong. I mean, we've known all along . . .**_

Lindsey: Just shut up! What does that mean, I'm not a Jackie? I'm not serious? But I am seriously in love with you. (she exits the stage)

_**SEBASTIAN: Baby, my future's all planned. I've got some dreams to make true. I thought that you'd understand. It's time to get serious. Time to get serious**_

Sebastian: Check, please.

**FLASHBACK**

Blaine sat on the sofa at his house two days after his fight with Sam. He hadn't spoken to him since. He ached to be with him again, but he couldn't get passed the hurt that Sam believed Quinn over him and his warnings. Her claws into Sam went much deeper than Blaine ever realized. He thought back to when he asked Sam to just look him in the eye and tell him that he didn't love Quinn. When Sam couldn't do it that was the moment Blaine's heart broke into pieces.

"Here, I thought you could use this," Kallie said handing Blaine a glass of water.

"Thank you," he said.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" she asked.

"There's nothing to talk about really," he returned.

"You're right," Kallie humored him. "Walking away from the love of your life and leaving you both completely shattered to pieces is totally nothing."

"I doubt he's shattered to pieces," Blaine defended himself.

"First off, don't think I missed the fact that you didn't say you weren't and second, he hasn't been back to school in two days. He didn't go to Mr. Fabray's funeral. He hasn't been to football practice, glee practice, or musical practice. Neither one of you are acting like yourselves," Kallie pointed out.

"I told him, Kallie," Blaine began talking to her. "I told him I thought Quinn was up to something, but he swore to me that she was upset about her father."

"Do you think he was lying to you?" Kallie wondered.

"No, Sam is a lot of things, but he's not a liar. He's just simple and he lets people take advantage of him. Quinn being the main one he always falls for. He didn't tell me about her call during the tour until a week later and now all of this."

There was a knock at the door. Blaine turned and looked out the window and saw Sam's truck in the driveway.

"I can't talk to him. Not yet, Kallie. Will you get rid of him? Tell him I'm not ready to talk yet," Blaine begged and stood behind the door where he could hear the conversation but not be seen.

"You are such a child sometimes," Kallie bemoaned. "But I guess love will do that to you."

She walked to the door and opened it to see Sam standing there and looking worse than she's ever seen him.

"Hey Kallie," he spoke softly. "May I see him? Please, I really need to talk to him."

Her heart broke. "He's not ready to talk to you yet, Sam, but I promise when he is he'll call you."

"He has to know I'm sorry. I didn't know she would do this. I know that makes me stupid because I didn't see it coming, but Kallie, Blaine is the only one I want he's got to know that."

Blaine appeared from behind the door. "Kallie, will you give us a minute?"

She walked away and headed up the stairs. Blaine walked outside and shut the door behind him.

"Answer me one question and please be truthful with me," Blaine asked. "When she kissed you, did you miss being with her?"

The question surprised Sam. "When she kissed me, I had a flashback to when we were together and how she made me feel. So, yeah, I guess in that moment I did miss it, but when I saw you run out that went away and you were all I cared about."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. "If you really cared that much about me, you wouldn't have let her kiss you. Sam, there are some deep issues here that we've got to deal with or we're never going to make it."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love me, I don't doubt that," Blaine put the palms of his hands on Sam's cheeks and Sam held on to his arms. "But you're not dealing with the fact that you still have feelings for women too. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm the unusual thing in your life. I'm the reason everything in your life changed."

"But I've never been happier than when I am with you, Blaine. I love you," the last three words were barely a whimper.

"Until a girl comes along and sweeps you off your feet," Blaine began to cry now too. "I love you, Sam Evans, and that's why I have to let you go. You've got to figure out what and who you really want. Until you do that we can't talk anymore. I'm not going to influence your decision. I gave up everything and came to McKinley for Kurt, and now I'm basically asking you to do the same thing. You have changed your whole life for me. You would still have your mom and dad and Stevie and Stacy if it weren't for me. You could be with Quinn."

"Why do you think I want those more than you?" Sam asked.

"Because I know you," Blaine's heart broke again. "Which is why I'm breaking up with you."

Blaine went back into the house and collapsed on the floor leaning against the door in tears. He could hear Sam on the outside of the door doing the same thing.

Their relationship was over.

**PRESENT DAY**

_**(Harvard Variations from Legally Blonde: The Musical)**_

Sam: Hello. I'm Emmett Forrest. Welcome to the hallowed halls of Harvard Law. Uh, let's go around and share a bit about yourselves.

Michael: Aaron Sholtz.

_**MICHAEL: I won a Fulbright and a Rhodes. I write financial software codes. But that's a challenge I've outgrown. How many yachts can one man own? Some say that I'm a pompous creep. Somehow I don't lose that much sleep. Why bother with false modesty? Harvard's the perfect place for me.**_

_**ALL: Pretty impressive good to know. Welcome to Harvard. What's up? Yo!**_

Jake: Sundy Pagrowell Pommadon, but you may call me "your majesty."

_**JAKE: In my country my word was law, but then I flee because of stupid coup d'etat. But here I learn I make new friends and soon return in bullet-proof Mercedes Benz.**_

_**ALL: Pretty impressive, good to know. Welcome to Har –**_

Lily: ENID HUPES!

_**LILY: I did the Peace Corps overseas inoculating refugees in family clinics that I built myself from mud and trees. I fought to clean up their lagoons and save their rare endangered loons and led a protest march against insensitive cartoons.**_

_**ALL: Pretty impressive, good –**_

_**LILY: But now I'm on the legal track because this country's out of whack and only women have the guts to go and take it back. We'll make the government come clean and get more people voting green and really stick it to the phallocentric war machine.**_

Lindsey: I love your top! It is so fatigue chic! Anyone know where I can find Criminal Law 101 with Professor Callahan and Warner Huntington the Third?

Sam: It's in Houser. Over there, second building on the left.

Lindsey: Thanks!

_**MICHAEL: I won a Fulbright and a Rhodes. I write financial software codes. Harvard's the perfect place for me.**_

_**JAKE: In my country my word was law. Harvard's the perfect place for me.**_

_**LILY: I did the Peace Corps overseas inoculating refugees. Harvard's the perfect place for me.**_

_**ALL: Harvard's the perfect place for!**_

Lindsey: Warner!

_**ALL: Ha-a-a-a-a**_

Lindsey: Scuse me!

_**ALL: Ha-a-a-a-a**_

Lindsey: Pardon me!

_**ALL: Ha-a-a-a-a**_

Lindsey: Comin' through!

_**ALL: Harvard's the perfect place for me! Pretty impressive, good to know. Welcome to Harvard.**_

Sebastian: Elle?

Lindsey: Omigod, Warner? I totally forgot you go here.

**FLASHBACK**

Cooper was in his apartment the night before the opening of the musical. The dress rehearsal had not gone that well which was to be expected considering how much tension there was between the cast members, but most specifically between his brother and Sam.

A knock at the door broke him out of his trance. He opened it to see Will standing in the hallway.

"Hey, I came to check on you. Emma, said dress rehearsal didn't go as planned. She was so tired she went straight to bed. I thought I'd come get your take on things," he explained.

"Sure, come on in," Cooper said. "Hope you don't mind having the conversation in the bedroom. I'm a little busy."

"I'm sure that's a great location," Will smirked assuming he knew what that meant. He followed Cooper into the bedroom watching his ass jiggle in his tight jeans. He was surprised when he entered the bedroom to find the bed covered in suitcases.

Cooper noticed his confusion. "I'm guessing you didn't remember that I'm leaving after the cast party tomorrow night. I start filming the movie on Monday."

"Right, I guess I did forget about that," Will realized how sad he was that Cooper was leaving. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back for Christmas," Cooper said.

"That's two whole months," Will realized. "I guess Sam and Blaine aren't the only couple breaking up."

"I didn't realize we were a couple," Cooper commented as he folded his underwear and put it away in his luggage. "All the perks but none of the commitment sounds more like what we have. Though I guess you are right. We are basically a variation of their relationship. Like Blaine, I'm hopelessly in love with you and like Sam, you can't decide if you like men or women more."

The comment cut Will deep. "Say what you want about me, but leave Sam out of it."

"You're right, I think Sam does love my brother and is confused. You on the other hand really just want it all," Cooper stated as he zipped up one suitcase and began filling another.

"You think I'm using you?" Will questioned.

"No, I think you're using Emma AND me," Cooper stated. "Maybe you should take a lesson from Sam. I don't know what he did or said, but that Fabray girl left town overnight. He seems to be making his choices. You just want us both around. That was fine for awhile, and I had a lot of fun in that relationship. We had a lot of fun . . . in every room of this house if I remember correctly. But now Emma and I are sort of friends and that changes things. She says she's okay with our arrangement but I don't believe her. And frankly, I'm not okay with it. I know I'm just supposed to be the mistress in this situation, but that's not a role I'm built for. I love you, Will, but you don't feel the same way, so I think this timing is perfect. It's time for me to leave Lima and continue with my life. I'll be back at Christmas and if you want me tell me, but you can't have us both. It's not fair to Emma. It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to you, Will. You have to make a choice."

**PRESENT DAY**

_**(Blood in the Water from Legally Blonde: The Musical)**_

_**TYLER: Now when you choose a law career the moment you embark there is that joke you're bound to hear. A lawyer is a shark. Ignore that, it's simplistic and dumb. Only some of you will turn out sharks, just some. The rest are chum. Our topic is blood in the water. Kids, it's time you faced law school is a waste. Oh yes, unless you acquire a taste for blood in the water. Dark and red and raw. You're nothing until the thrill of the kill becomes your only law.**_

Tyler: Mr . . . Schultz, hypothetical question. Would you be willing to defend the following banker accused of fraud? A kind old grandma took her savings and she sent it off to your client, all she saved since she was born. Well he promised to invest it, but he spent it on prostitutes and heroine and porn.

Michael: No, I would not want to take that case!

_**TYLER: Wrong! This one is a win unless you're lazy. Grandma's broke; she'll have some hack from legal aid! But her on the stand and call her old and crazy your guy goes free and he can get you high and laid. Look for the blood in the water. Read your Thomas Hobbes. Only spineless snobs will quarrel with the morally dubious jobs. Yes, blood in the water your scruples are a flaw.**_

Tyler: Ms . . . Hupes, hypothetical question. Would you be the right lawyer for the following client? Say they offer you a bundle for defending a famous hit man for the mafia elite. Seems he missed his chosen prey killed a nun and drove away running over three cute puppies in the street.

Lily: What, you think I wouldn't defend him just because he's a typical man?

Tyler: Oh, you lesbians think you're so tough.

Lily: But . . .

_**TYLER: Oh dear, I fear my comment has offended. Hard to argue, though, when you're too mad to speak. Your employment will be very quickly ended. When they see how your emotions make you weak. So what's my point? I run a billion dollar law firm! And I hire four new interns every year. From this class I will select four young sharks whom I respect and those four will have a guaranteed career. Do you follow me? So I wanna see . . . what?**_

_**STUDENTS: Blood in the water**_

_**TYLER: Exactly, let the games begin.**_

_**STUDENTS: Hm-mm-mm-mm**_

_**TYLER: Four of you will win, but just those four with the dorsal fin. Yes, blood in the water. So fight and scratch and claw.**_

Tyler: Yes, Miss, uh

Lindsey: Woods, Elle Woods.

Tyler: Someone's had their morning coffee. Would you summarize the case of State of Indiana v. Hurn in your reading?

Lindsey: Oh, I wanted to answer the puppy question?

Tyler: But I'm asking you about the assigned reading.

Lindsey: Okay, who assigns reading for the first day of class?

Tyler: You have guts, Ms. Woods. Ms . . . Kenzington. Let's say you teach a class at Harvard Law School. A position that you're justly proud about. But a girl on whom you call hasn't read the case at all. Should you let it go or –

Tina: No! I'd throw her out!

_**TYLER: All right, then. You have heard your classmate. You have just been killed. She cut your throat, so grab your coat. Yes, you've got guts but **_

_**ALL: Now their spilled your blood in the water.**_

_**TYLER: So would you please withdraw and if you return be ready to learn or is it unfair? Oh, wait I don't care! That's just how I rule in life and in school with fear and shock and gall. You're nothing until . . .**_

_**STUDENTS: Blood in the water.**_

_**TYLER: The thrill of the kill**_

_**STUDENTS: Blood in the water**_

_**TYLER: Becomes your only law.**_

_**STUDENTS: Blood in the water!**_

_**TYLER: Your only law**_

_**STUDENTS: Blood in the water!**_

_**TYLER: Your only law.**_

_**STUDENTS: Blood in the water! BLOOD IN THE WATER!**_

**FLASHBACK**

Tyler walked out of the locker room and noticed that Sam had yet to begin showering. He walked out to the parking lot where Tina was waiting on him.

"Hey, sexy!" she said winking at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then began making out with him in the parking lot. Tyler pulled back from the kiss.

"Not that I'm not totally enjoying this, but I want to talk to you about something. I've been thinking about what you said to me. You know, about befriending Sam instead of being his enemy," Tyler pointed out. "I just saw him in the locker room and the kid just looks so sad. I was thinking maybe you could leave me here, and I would have to bum a ride from him. Maybe I could get him to talk or something."

"That's really sweet," Tina couldn't help but smile at her new boyfriend. "I'll get out of your way and I'll text Sam asking him if he can give you a ride because something came up. This is so nice of you Tyler. I mean, Sam didn't just lose his boyfriend he lost his best friend too. He really needs a guy friend."

"Well, hey, I told you I was trying to turn over a new leaf right?" Tyler stated.

She kissed him again and told him he'd see him that evening. As soon as she pulled out of the parking lot he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and made a call. "Hey, the plan is going perfectly . . . Seriously, they bought the story about my dad abusing me so well that everyone is giving me a second chance . . . no, things are in shambles here. The superstar couple have broken up and I'm about to befriend Mr. National Spokesman and once I can get him to fall for me and have sex with me that will end his relationship with little miss wannabe Rachel Berry and New Directions will never be able to recover. They have no idea we've infiltrated them . . . You think they'd be wiser after you managed to do it three years ago . . . Don't worry Mr. St. James, I'll make sure there is no way New Directions gets close to a national title. They won't even make it out of Ohio and then I can come back to the Warblers where I belong," Tyler looked up to see Sam walking out of the building. He'd opted not to shower and just leave. "I've got to go back to work. Later."

"Sam!" Tyler called out putting his phone away. "Did Tina text you?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I just need you to tell me where you live," Sam said with no emotion at all. It was something that Tyler had noticed in the week since he and Blaine broke up. Sam was just void of emotion. He got in the truck with Sam.

"I really appreciate the ride. We basically have just enough time to get home and eat dinner before coming back for the musical rehearsal," Tyler attempted to make small talk.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's this weekend and then it will be over. Too many reminders, you know?" Sam admitted.

Tyler didn't know how to respond. He felt himself getting nervous around Sam especially now that he knew he was slow close to his target. "Sam, I just want you to know that I kind of know what you're going through, and I know we aren't exactly friends or anything, but if you need someone to talk to I . . . I'm just saying I know what you're going through."

Sam continued to drive for a ways before he responded. "How do you know?"

"Word on the street is that no one keeps a secret better than you so if I confess something to you will you promise not to tell anyone?" Tyler asked.

"Of course, it's not my place to tell anyone," Sam told him.

"I really like Tina, I want you to know that. And I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She's the reason that I'm trying to reach out to you and Blaine because you both mean so much to her so I owe it to her to make things right. But there is one thing about me that I am scared to tell her because I'm worried it will hurt her. It's the reason that I know what you're going through. Sam, we're a lot alike. We both like girls and boys."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked over at him for a moment in shock before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Confession time . . . I wasn't threatening to do anything bad to Blaine in the locker room that night. I was actually turned on by him. I've had those moments with you too. Hell, New Directions is full of hot guys. It's really hard to stay in the closet at McKinley, but meeting Tina made it a lot easier because I really like her and she really turns me on too. Plus, she likes me which is something I don't get very often. So now you know my big secret."

"Wow, thanks for trusting me with it. I would have never guessed," Sam stated.

"I wouldn't have thought that you were into guys either until I saw you holding hands and kissing Blaine. That made it pretty obvious," Tyler replied.

"Well I don't think you'll be seeing that anymore," the sadness permeated Sam's voice.

"I think you'll get back together," Tyler reached over and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Or you'll find someone that will treat you even better."

Sam felt odd when Tyler touched him. He felt like the boy was flirting with him and he wanted no part of that. He pulled into Tyler's driveway and let the boy out. He pulled back out and headed to the only person that he knew would listen and help him understand his odd feeling about Tyler.

**PRESENT DAY**

_**(Positive from Legally Blonde: The Musical)**_

_**MARLEY: Honey whatcha cryin' at? You're not losing him to that. Both her hair and shoes are flat. Why is she so rude?**_

_**SHANNA: Wipe your tears, it's no big thing. You were meant to wear his ring. Cheer-up, chin-up. It's time to bring**_

_**CHORUS: A happy attitude.**_

_**SHANNA: Keep it positive as you slap her to the floor.**_

_**CHORUS: Keep it positive.**_

_**MARLEY: As you pull her hair and call her a whore.**_

_**MIA: You can take her in a fight.**_

_**SHANNA: You and he will reunite!**_

_**CHORUS: You know we're right. We're positive. KILL HER!**_

_**LINDSEY: girls, girls! Violence is never wise. Not the way to win back guys. Anyway, she's twice my size. Who's gotta plan B?**_

_**MIA: Me! Look at her, she's like a nun. Show him you are way more fun. Bust out the lap dance and you won. You off the hizzle, gee!**_

_**LINDSEY: What?**_

_**CHORUS: Keep it positive.**_

_**SHANNA: Yeah! Let out your inner freak!**_

_**CHORUS: Keep it positive.**_

_**MIA: Miss Prissy Pants won't last a week.**_

_**MARLEY: Yow will wet his appetite**_

_**SHANNA: You and he will reunite.**_

_**CHORUS: You know we're right. We're positive. We're positive. We're positive. WE're posi . . .**_

Lindsey: Omigod . . . you're making me sick

Tina: Are we? Warner, let's take this back to my place.

_**CHORUS: Hey, hey hey! We're positive that he loves you and not her. You're hotter and I bet ya smarter! She don't know the real him. You feel him so don't let her steal him. Wake him up like sleepin' beauty. Turn his head with your red hot booty. You bring the noise if we bring the funk. It's positively time to shake your junk. Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, Whoo**_

_**(DANCE BREAK)**_

Lindsey: Girls, how is this helping? He's not even here! He left while we were shaking junk! Wait!

_**LINDSEY: Girls, I'm positive that we've taken this too far. No, I'm positive. This is Harvard not a stripper bar. All this trashy carryin' on. That's the reason that he's gone. I need a salon.**_

_**CHORUS: WHOO!**_

_**LINDSEY: Girls I'm**_

_**CHORUS: Positive**_

_**LINDSEY: Try not to get upset. But I'm**_

_**CHORUS: Positive.**_

_**LINDSEY: That it's time for me to go brunette**_

_**CHORUS: What?**_

_**LINDSEY: Being blonde and being hot that got me exactly squat! Gotta show him I've got more to give.**_

_**CHORUS: Whoa, whoa whoa**_

_**LINDSEY: No I'm positive**_

_**CHORUS: Positive**_

_**LINDSEY: I'm positive.**_

_**CHORUS: Positive**_

_**LINDSEY: I'm positive**_

_**ALL Positive. Positive. Positive!**_

**FLASHBACK**

The day after all of New Directions found out about the BLAM break up Lindsey took it upon herself to deal with Quinn, but in order to do so she called into a friend for some advice.

"I knew that bitch was going to do something like this. The last three times I've seen her she hasn't been able to shut up about Sam. I should have seen it coming," Santana's voice blasted through Lindsey's phone.

"Well we all missed it and now Sam and Blaine are suffering the consequences. We both know that they should be together," Lindsey responded.

"I wish I could come and take care of her myself. She's my friend but you just don't mess with Sam. He's off limits and she should have known that. You mess with Sam, you mess with me. It looks like I'm going to have to depend on you to take care of this one. Think you can handle it?" Santana fumed.

"It will be my pleasure. Just tell me what I need to do."

Taking Santana's advice, she invited Quinn over to her house so the altercation could take place on her turf. She watched through the front window as Quinn's car pulled into her driveway. The doorbell rang and Lindsey opened the door.

"Hey, Lindsey what's up?" Quinn asked.

She threw a slushie in Quinn's face and pushed her back out the door slapping her in the face. "Did you honestly think that you would come here and hurt two of our friends and just get away with it?" Quinn backed off into her front yard. "There is no way you are coming back into our lives and messing with the two boys that take care of us without repercussions."

"Our friend? It looks like your standing here alone, bitch!" Quinn spoke up defiantly.

"Maybe you should take a closer look then," Lindsey's smirk made her realize she'd walked into a trap. "I'm absolutely positive you might be surprised by what you see."

The door to Lindsey's house opened and Tina, Brittany, and Sugar walked out. Each of them was holding a slushie of their own. She turned at a sound to her right and saw Sunshine, Lily Mae, and Kallie walk out of the garage, each with a slushie in hand. She turned back to her car and saw Shanna, Marley, Jessie, and Aylin walking towards her from that direction, all with slushies in hand. The only New Directions girl not present was Mia. All the girls circled around Quinn.

"This is ridiculous!" Quinn screamed out. "This isn't going to accomplish anything!"

"You're wrong, Quinn," Tina stated. "You seem to always be about the manipulation and this is exactly the opposite. This is straight up in your face honesty. You screw with our friends. We screw with you."

"I thought I was your friend," Quinn snapped back.

"Then start acting like one," Brittany's eyes glared through Quinn. "You can't expect others to treat you nicely if you treat them like crap."

She threw her slushie in Quinn's face and the others followed suit. Quinn screamed out in pain and embarrassment.

An hour later, Quinn stepped out of her shower after managing to get all of the fruit juices out of her hair. She slipped on some clothes right before her doorbell rang. She walked downstairs to the door and opened it, but was surprised to see Sebastian standing there.

"You and I need to talk," he said. "I have a proposition for you."

**PRESENT DAY**

_**(So Much Better from Legally Blonde: The Musical)**_

_**LINDSEY: All of this time I've planned, I'd be patient, and you would love me again. You'd come to respect my mind, and at last you'd find, you could love me again. And I have turned my whole world upside down, trying not to let you go . . . watching you walk away is like a fatal blow. WHOA!**_

_ (Flashback to Sebastian walking into Quinn's house and throwing an envelope on the table)_

_**LINDSEY: Is that my name up on that list? Does someone know that I exist? Is this a mistake? Am I even awake? Pinch me now to make sure . . . OW! **_

_(Quinn opens the envelope and it is full of cash and a one way ticket back to Connecticut. She begins to count the money as Sebastian walks out of the house.)_

_**LINDSEY: Yes, that's my name in black and white maybe I'm doing something right. WOW! I feel so much better than before! WARNER! Sorry I've been a pest but I guess my best was not working with you. But looks like I've found a cure and I so look forward to working with you. Hey remember when we spent spring break in the hot tub every night. We said nothing else sould ever feel so right!**_

_(Close up on LINDSEY)_

_**LINDSEY: Well this might! Seeing my name up on that list. That beats the first time that we kissed. You thought I was dumb but I think that somebody's judgment was poor. Seeing my name in black and white. It's like making love with you all night. NO WAIT! It feels so much better hello so much better its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh much better. 'Cause I am so much better than before. **_

_(Quinn walks out to a cab with her suitcase and leaves Lima for the airport to go back to college.)_

_**LINDSEY: Maybe she's what you prefer but hey last year I was her. Maybe you will change your mind but you might look up to find I've gone on to better things better jobs or bigger rings. I don't have the time to cry I'm too busy loving my name up on that list. Kind of a cool ironic twist. Who else can I tell? Oh wait where's my cell? Mom will fall on the floor. HEY MOM! Look at my name in black and white your daughter's doing something right. I feel so much better . . . I'll be there on Monday nine o'clock and we will see who walks the walk. NO NO I CAN'T WAIT! I will be there at eight when they unlock the door! OH OH I'll even dress in black and white See I have not begun to fight. And you'll go Oh much better and OH much better and soon all y'all know much better. I am so much better . . . I am so much better . . . I am so much better than before!**_

**FLASHBACK**

Sebastian felt so good about himself after convincing Quinn to leave town and forget about her obsession with Sam that he wanted to celebrate. He picked up Nick from football practice and the two barely had enough time to get home before their clothes were off and they were making up for lost time in his bedroom. Nick got into a slow rhythm on top of Sebastian and the two boys lay there just feeling their connection returning between them. Nick felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him as he moved his hips so his boyfriend's dick would slowly slide in and out of him and he could feel every single movement.

He kissed Sebastian. "I love you, but if you ever break up with me again I'm going to kick your ass."

Sebastian looked worried until he saw the million dollar smile cross Nick's face. He couldn't help but copy it.

"Don't worry. I'm never letting you go again," Sebastian kissed him again. He attacked Nick's neck as he began to pivot inside him faster and faster finally letting go of his inhibitions.

"I'm getting close," Nick whispered to Sebastian.

"Just let go, baby! I want you to feel good," Sebastian told him.

"Sebastian! Where are you? I need your help!" the boys heard Sam's voice echo through the house.

"Sam! Don't come in!" Sebastian yelled.

It was too late. Sam opened the door and Sebastian's quick movement to attempt to cover them up caused him to poke Nick's prostate so hard it cause the younger boy to orgasm. All of this was completely visible to Sam.

"I am so sorry!" He turned around totally embarrassed that he'd not only caught Sebastian and Nick naked but having sex. "I am so sorry guys! I'll just be in my room and waiting for you to get done, Sebastian. Sorry!"

Sam shut the door to Sebastian's room and walked into his own completely embarrassed. He didn't want to hear the rest of the performance so he jumped in the shower to wash off the dirt and sweat from football practice. He tried to get the sight off Sebastian and Nick out of his mind, but then they transformed into his first time with Blaine in the very shower he stood in now.

The memory had an effect on Sam and he felt hard as a rock. He felt his hands feeling up his chest and abs before making their way down to his cock and balls. He began to feel up his entire body and he knew that what he was doing was so hot that people would actually pay money to watch him. That thought turned him on especially imagining Blaine standing there watching him pleasure himself. He envisioned Blaine standing there watching and he began to touch himself in naughty ways at the idea. His hands slipped up and down his manhood quickly as he felt himself get close to climax as he imagined Blaine reaching down to touch himself. That thought caused him to climax all over the wall of his shower.

He walked out of his shower clothed only in a towel to find Sebastian sitting on his bed in his boxers. The surprise made him drop the towel which he quickly picked up to cover himself.

"There," Sebastian smirked. "Now we're even."

Sam pulled on a pair of briefs. "I'm really sorry about that. Where is Nick?"

"He fell asleep in my bed. I kind of wore him out. I'll wake him in time to get a shower before we have to go to rehearsal," Sebastian's smirk had its desired effect. It made Sam laugh.

"I'm really happy for you, Seb. I'm so happy you and Nick found each other again," Sam said sitting on the other end of his bed.

"You and Blaine will get back together, Sam. I have faith. You should too," Sebastian told him.

"I just wish I understood what I actually did or how I could fix it. I mean he said I needed to make my choice. I thought I already had," Sam confessed.

"I get what he means, Sam. It's his biggest fear; not just to lose you, but to lose you to a girl. That would make him feel like he was a mistake to you," Sebastian saw Sam about to protest. "I know you don't think that way and he does too, but it doesn't change the fact that if it did happen that is how it would feel to him. I know because that's how I would feel if Nick left me for a girl. Blaine and I have that in common."

"Is there any way for me to make it better?" Sam asked for advice.

"Just give him some time. He'll figure it out when he sees you not moving on and you always there for him," Sebastian advised. "Plus, with Quinn leaving town that should help?"

"She left?" Sam questioned.

"Well after you get 11 slushies to the face by the girls of New Directions I think you get the message that it's time to leave town. She is on her way to the airport now," Sebastian explained.

"Good," Sam felt relief. "I'll never be able to trust her again."

"Friendship over?" Sebastian wondered.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. I could never believe anything she says now."

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about when you came rushing into my room?" Sebastian asked.

"It's Tyler," Sam explained. "Something is up with him and I need your help. I think he's up to something and I'm not going to let him break Tina's heart. It hurts too bad and I don't want it to happen to her twice in one semester."

**PRESENT DAY**

Sam was backstage preparing for his next entrance when he heard someone clear her throat near the stage door. He turned around and smiled. Santana Lopez stood there. He ran over and gave her a tight hug.

"Everything feels a little better right now," he whispered.

"Well, there are a few more clothes than Rocky Horror for you, but you've been absolutely amazing. I'm seeing every show this weekend," she winked at him. "But that's not why I came home. Need some back up tonight?"

He wondered how she always knew him so well.

"Thank you Santana," he began but she stopped.

"You're family, Sam. Family helps family hands down."

_**(Legally Blonde from Legally Blonde the Musical)**_

_**LINDSEY: Take back the books and pack up the clothes. Clear out the room and drop off the key. Leave with what's left of my dignity. Get in the car and just go. Chalk it all up to experience. They said I'd fail but I disagreed. Who could say then where my path would lead? Well, now I know. Back to the sun, back to the shore, back to what I was before. Back where I'm known, back in my own, very small pond. Laugh with my friends when I arrive. We'll drop the top and just drive. That's fine with me. Just let me be legally blonde.**_

"Elle" sees "Emmett" walk into the room.

_**LINDSEY: Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for treating me decently.**_

Sam: What's wrong?

_**LINDSEY: Maybe someday you can visit me. Give me a call, say hello**_

_**SAM: Wait, where are you going?**_

_**LINDSEY: Sorry I'm letting down everyone.**_

_**SAM: What brought on this?**_

_**LINDSEY: You did your best with a hopeless case**_

_**SAM: That's ludicrous.**_

_**LINDSEY: You are the best thing about this place**_

_**SAM: Elle, you should know . . .**_

Lindsey: Callahan hit on me.

Sam: He what?

Lindsey: He kissed me. He fired me. There's no reason for me to stay.

_**SAM: What about love? I never mentioned love. The timing's bad I know. But perhaps if you made it more clear. That you belong right here. You wouldn't have to go cause you know that I'm so much in love . . .**_

_**LINDSEY: Back to the sun, back to the shore, back to what I was before.**_

_**SAM: Please will you open the door.**_

_**LINDSEY: Lie on the beach, dream within reach, don't stray beyond.**_

_**SAM: We both know you're worth so much more**_

_**LINDSEY: Some girls fight hard, some face the trial, some girls were just meant to smile.**_

_**SAM: If you can hear, can I just say. How much I want you to stay.**_

_**LINDSEY: It's not up to me. Just let me be. Legally Blonde**_

_**SAM: I need you to stay . . .**_

_**LINDSEY: It's not up to me. Just let me be. Legally Blonde.**_

The cast party took place at the end of opening night. The first show had been a total success. Everyone began to chant for Blaine, as the director, to make a speech. He got up on the risers so that he could see everyone in the choir room and smiled.

"I am so incredibly proud of every single person involved. The show tonight was amazing and I know that we are going to have three more amazing performances over the course of this weekend. Ms. Pillsbury, Cooper, and I could not have done it without each and every one of you. Delta Nu Girls were hilariously funny. Lily, your Enid was so awkwardly weird you couldn't help but laugh. Brittany, Brooke was fantastic, Tyler, I absolutely hated Callahan which was perfect for the role. Tina, you created the greatest character arc in the entire show with Vivienne. Sebastian, dream casted for this role. I couldn't imagine anyone else in it. Sunshine, I think you had every single person in the auditorium crying from laughter including the cast and crew, Sam . . ." Blaine looked around the room and realized that Sam wasn't there. His heart sank to think that Sam wouldn't celebrate the musical with his friends because of what was going on between them. Then he saw Santana standing in the door. He didn't even know she was in town, but her gaze was directed straight at him. He continued his speech. "I guess I'll tell Sam what I thought later, but he was phenomenal in his role and that brings us to Lindsey. Lindsey, I truly believe you were born to play this role. You are perfection."

As the other directors said their speeches, Blaine made his way over to Santana.

"I didn't even know you were in town," he told her.

"Last minute decision and the soap opera money pays well enough that I can get a plane ticket down here every now and again. But enough about me this is about you. Quinn is a bitch and she hurt you, I get that, but I also know you are smart enough to know that you're not the only one hurting. I know you still love Sam, and I know he loves you. Do you see this dress I'm wearing? I got no reaction from him at all. That's because he only has eyes for you," she smiled. "But don't take my word for it."

She handed him a piece of paper. It was a kid's treasure map.

"Follow it, don't follow it, the choice is yours Blaine, but friend to friend, I think the treasure waiting at the end is worth it," she said.

"That's it?" Blaine eyed her. "No Santana quip and smartass comment?"

"Just shut the hell up and go get your booty," she winked. "I'm going back to the party. My girlfriend is waiting."

Blaine followed the map that led him out to the outside cafeteria space by the big steps he'd performed on several times. As he got closer he could hear soft guitar playing. Then he heard the voice that always entranced him singing.

_**(Everything I do I do It For You by Bryan Adams)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more.**_

Blaine came into Sam's view and their eyes locked.

_**SAM: Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true everything I do, I do it for you.**_

Blaine walked up and sat on the table directly in front of Sam.

_**SAM: Look into your heart, you will find there's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice. Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you. Oh yeah,**_

Sam stood from the step where he played and began to walk toward Blaine. He wanted his man to see the emotion in his eyes and get the message he was trying to present.

_**SAM: There's no love, like your love. And no other, could give more love. There's nowhere, unless you're there, all the time, all the way, yeah . . . Look into your heart, baby, oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you.**_

Sam continued to play the chords on the guitar but he was so overwhelmed with emotion he couldn't sing. Blaine noticed the pause and his heart ached as he watched. Finally, Sam continued even though he's voice began to crack.

_**SAM: You know it's true, everything I do, oh I do it for you. **_

"Blaine, I know you don't believe me anymore, but I needed you to hear how I really feel," Sam let the tears freely fall down his face. "I love you, but I get that you made your choice. I just want you to know I made mine and that's to love you and only you. I'll never make the decision to leave you Blaine."

"Just stop, Sam. Just stop."

Blaine's words jolted Sam. He had no idea what would happen next.

_**-DISCLAIMER/COMMENT**_

_**So I love all of your comments! Please keep them up! I love getting feedback and most of the people that chat with me can tell you your ideas sometimes do show up in the story. This time, though, I have two questions that I want you to private message me with your votes. Those votes will determine which way those two storylines go:**_

_**1. Has Sam done enough for Blaine to forgive him? Are you as the reader ready for BLAM to be back together or should Sam suffer more?**_

_**2. Should Will choose Emma or Cooper? (yes he will ultimately end up with only one of them, and you get to choose)**_


	46. Chapter 46 The Best Laid Plans

**CHAPTER 46: BEST LAID PLANS**

"Just stop, Sam. Just stop," Blaine interrupted Sam's attempt at convincing him to take him back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, you didn't," Blaine answered. "But you can't expect me to just swoon and forget everything because you sing me a song."

Blaine watched as Sam's head fell and began to shake in disbelief. He took his palm and touched Sam's shoulder to get his attention.

"It was beautiful though, and I do really appreciate it," Blaine smiled. "It's a good start."

"Are you still mad at me?" Sam questioned and it reminded Blaine that when Sam feels he had hurt someone he tends to revert to this innocent child who feels the entire weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I was never mad at you, Sam, but I was disappointed. You made some choices that put you in bad positions and I tried to warn you and you didn't listen to me. I was trying to help you and keep this from happening because I love you," Blaine explained.

"Still?" Sam's eyes filled with hope. "You did love me or you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you, Sam. These past two weeks have been so hard on me, but I stand by my decision. I know you never wanted to hurt me, but that's not the problem with us. You're completely missing what the real issue with us is," Blaine explained.

Sam sat down. "Explain it to me, please. I want to understand, Blaine. I don't want us to be apart anymore. Whatever I need to do, I'll do it."

They both heard someone clear their throat across the courtyard from them. Cooper was standing there with Kallie. "I have to go," Blaine explained. "I have to drive Cooper to the airport so he doesn't miss his flight to New York. Kallie is going with me so I don't have to ride back by myself."

"I could go with you," Sam replied.

"We still have things to discuss before anything like that happens," Blaine reminded him and immediately had an idea. "It's pretty childish of both of us that we've just not spoken all this time. Look, we have two shows tomorrow, but we don't have to be at the school until 1:00. How about you meet me at the Lima Bean at 9:00 for coffee? We can sit and talk."

"I would like that," Sam smiled.

"Get up and give me a hug," Blaine insisted. Sam stood and wrapped his arms around Blaine and felt Blaine's wrap around him. They both felt how natural all of this seemed to them. "I still love you, Sam. Don't worry about that. We just can't say we're a couple until we work some things out, okay?"

"Okay," he responded sheepishly.

"I'll see you in the morning," Blaine smiled at Sam and walked over to his brother and cousin. Cooper waved and said goodbye to Sam. The blonde responded saying he hoped the movie would go well and he'd see him again soon. After the three left the courtyard, Sam realized how alone he was sitting there with his guitar. He didn't want to go into the party just yet. The idea of answering all the questions he knew he would get was not his idea of a fun time. So he just sat in the quiet and tried to think. He wanted so desperately to figure out what he was doing that was so wrong.

"You okay?"

Sam turned surprised by the fact that the voice was Tyler's.

"I guess so," Sam admitted.

"Didn't go as planned?" Tyler assumed nodding towards the guitar Sam had laid on the table behind him.

"No, not exactly," Sam attempted a smile.

"Want to talk about it?" Tyler offered.

"Not really," Sam answered before jumping because his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it, typed a message, and then put it back in his pocket.

"Important?" Tyler referenced the text.

"Just Blaine telling me I should go back into the party," he said. "Not in the mood though."

Yeah, that's why I'm out here," Tyler confessed. "Tina is in this deep conversation with Santana and Brittany about Sectionals coming up and you're really the only other Glee member that even makes an attempt to talk to me voluntarily so I thought I would try and find you and see if I could cheer you up."

Tyler made his first move. Sam was sitting on the table top so he took a step forward and placed a hand on each of Sam's knees. Sam jumped back on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you're lonely, Sam. You've been without your boyfriend for a really long time. You're probably frustrated. God knows I am. Why don't we help each other out like bros do sometimes," Tyler suggested.

Sam stood from the table and walked around to the other side. "I may not have my boyfriend right now but I'm doing everything I can to get him back. There's no way I'm going to cheat on him."

Tyler walked toward him. Sam realized how drop dead gorgeous Tyler actually was but didn't want to even consider the possibility. "Sam, it's not cheating if you aren't dating, and it's not like we have feelings for each other. Let's just call it what it is. We both have an itch that needs to be scratched really badly."

"Look, Tyler, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not that type of guy. I don't have sex with people I don't have feelings for," Sam tried to explain.

Tyler cornered Sam and had him in some kind of trance. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to mesmerize him. "Then don't worry about doing anything. Let me do all the work. I'll make you feel good. You need that, right?"

"What about Tina?" Sam gulped.

"Tina is amazing, but there are certain things she can't do for me like put a dick in my mouth, and Sam I've seen yours in the showers. It deserves some attention," Tyler smiled.

"I would never do that to Blaine or to Tina. Both of them are too special to me," Sam refuted.

"They never have to know. I won't tell them if you don't," Tyler leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sebastian called out.

Both boys turned around to see Sebastian standing there with Santana and Lindsey. The look of relief on Sam's face was evident to all three.

"Hey, quarterback sneaky ass, Tina is looking for you," Santana snapped.

"Sam, are you okay?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you needed a ride or planned to wait on Mr. Schuester," Sebastian answered him.

"You should get back to Tina," Sam told Tyler.

"Don't forget what I offered," Tyler whispered to Sam before walking back inside. Sam's three sidekicks all came over.

"We didn't take too long did we?" Santana asked. "If we'd been a second longer I'm pretty sure he would have jumped you."

"I can't believe he tried that," Lindsey said in disbelief.

"Did you get it?" Sebastian asked.

Sam pulled out his phone and stopped the recording memo that was running on his phone. "Yeah so what's the plan?"

"Tyler is going to be lonely tonight," Santana began. "Brittany invited Tina and Sugar over to my house for a little reunion girls' night."

"I'm going to clue Sunshine in tonight. I'm staying at her house this weekend. We figured we needed her on our side when we tell Blaine and Tina what we're up too," Lindsey explained.

"And our crew is ready to go. The boys are waiting in the parking lot. I'll take three to the house if you'll take the other three," Sebastian continued.

"Okay, sounds good. We've got to make this work because there is no way I'm going to let this douche bag hurt Tina. He played us all once. He's not doing it again. Sectionals are in a month and we all need to be on the same page," Sam reminded them.

Santana and Lindsey went off to do their parts of the assignment while Sebastian and Sam walked to the parking lot.

"Why is this so important to you? Besides the obvious reason of protecting Tina? There's obviously something else going on," Sebastian asked.

"I let one person take advantage of me and it ended the most important relationship in my life. I'm never going to let someone take advantage of me just because I want to help others. That's who I am and I'm not going to change that, but I've got to be smarter about it because I have to admit that not everyone in the world wants to be a good person. Shame me once shame on you. Shame me twice, shame on me, you know?"

"Yeah, well I think with the crew we've put together we'll be able to figure out what Tyler is up too," Sebastian admitted.

The two boys walked out to their cars and saw their crew assembled waiting to go to their house and make a game plan. None of them liked Tyler, and all of them wanted nothing more than to see what he was up too. Nick Hall, Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling got in Sebastian's BMW and Blake Smith, Michael Burke, and Jacob Reed all loaded up in Sam's truck and they headed home.

-GLEE-

At the airport, Blaine and Kallie stood in the lobby waiting for Cooper to finish checking into his flight so they could say their goodbyes. He walked away from the counter and stood in front of his younger siblings. He didn't realize how hard this would be. He started with Kallie.

"Come here, little girl," Cooper held out his arms and Kallie reached out to hug him. "You are absolutely the strongest girl I know. I am so proud of how you handled yourself this summer. Here's the thing though. I've seen you become comfortable with hanging out in the shadows and letting others have the spotlight. That's not a usual reaction for the Anderson clan. You're so much more talented than you give yourself credit for. I want to hear about you stepping out in Glee and claiming your spot. You're the most talented underclassman female in the group and I want them to know there is a lot more to you than they've heard. You're my little sister now and I'm going to be looking out for you as much as I do Blaine."

"I will, Cooper, I promise," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

Cooper turned and offered his hand to Blaine for a handshake. "Well, little brother, I thoroughly enjoyed directing this show with you. It has been a blast."

Blaine bypassed the handshake and bear hugged his older brother. "You have no idea how much the time we've had together has meant to me. This is the most time we've had together in years. I know we had some issues during the tour, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I've gotten used to you being there for me to talk too."

"I'm just a phone call away, little brother," Cooper reminded him.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "It's not the same though."

"Well, listen, you have the keys to my apartment. Use it whenever you need too like when you and Sam finally make up because I know you will," Cooper commented.

"I don't know we'll see," Blaine stated.

"You will. If I've ever seen two people who are destined to be together it's the two of you," he hugged his brother again. "I'll see you in a month after you guys win sectionals and you come to New York for NYADA preview weekend, okay? You're staying with me and we'll hang out in the city."

"Sounds great," Blaine smiled.

"Okay, I need to get to my flight," Cooper said looking at his watch. "I love you both. Call me."

He gave off his trademark smiled and winked before turning away from them and heading toward airport security and his terminal.

_**(Life Happens by Mark Ballas)**_

_**(performed by Blaine, Cooper, and Kallie Anderson)**_

_**BLAINE: She said slow down and lose yourself where ya standing. Don't turn away cuz you just might miss the colors changing.**_

_**KALLIE: It looked so perfect on paper to keep running; to keep running with my eyes wide shut it all slipped away.**_

_**COOPER: So how do I find the days that I lost waiting for things to change for so long. Always that I would be good enough. I always thought I was gonna fall in love. Tomorrow seemed so far when I was out there chasing cars waiting for something more to matter. Waiting for life when life just happens.**_

Cooper turns and waves to his siblings as he walks through security and out of their sight. Blaine and Kallie head back outside to the parking garage.

_**COOPER: I bent the light I sacrificed for more of nothing. But everytime I get it right I am still missing something. It looked so perfect on paper to keep running; to keep running. With my eyes wide shut it all slipped away.**_

Cooper walks to his terminal and stands in line to get on the plane.

_**COOPER: So how do I find the days that I lost waiting for things to change for so long. Always thought I would be good enough. I always thought I was gonna fall in love. Tomorrow seemed so far when I was out there chasing cars. Waiting for something more to matter. Waiting for life when life just happens.**_

As Cooper heads out to the plane, the action switched to Blaine and Kallie walking into the parking garage.

_**KALLIE: Woah, this is where it dies, waiting for my life; waiting for my life.**_

_**BLAINE: I always thought I would be good enough. I always thought I was gonna fall in love. So how do I find the days that I lost waiting for things to change for so long.**_

_**BOTH: Always thought I would be good enough. I always thought I was gonna fall in love. Tomorrow seemed so far when I was out there chasing cars waiting for something more to matter. Waiting for life when life just happens. It just happens.**_

_**BLAINE: It just happens.**_

As Blaine pulled out of the parking garage and headed back on the highway towards home, Kallie started in on him wanting details.

"So it was nice seeing you and Sam speaking again. Does that mean things are better between you two?"

"Is that your roundabout way of asking if we are getting back together?" Blaine inquired.

"Look, Blaine, I've been supportive and I'm totally on your side with this thing. I mean you are my family, but even I've noticed how down Sam has been and how much he misses you. Plus, I know you are still in love with him so I guess I'm just wondering why you two haven't gotten back together yet," Kallie explained.

"It's complicated," Blaine began. "I do still love Sam and I want to be with him again, but I need him to understand why kissing Quinn and that song was such a big deal to me. It's part of a much bigger issue that he and I have just tried to forget and we've never talked about it. As much as I don't want to I think we have to bring the subject up."

"You mean Sam's bisexuality?" Kallie asked like it was no big deal.

Blaine turned to her surprised that it was so easy for her to say.

"I mean that is the problem, right? The fact that you're fully gay and he's bisexual. Sam still finds girls attractive and you are worried that one day he'll wake up and want an easier life and settle down with another hot blonde like Quinn and have lots of sex and babies and forget the gay guy he's actually in love with," Kallie laid the cards on the table.

"Why is it so easy for you to say it like that," Blaine confessed that she was right.

"Because it's not my life," Kallie told him. "But may I point one thing out that you seem to have forgotten that I think you should remember before you make some crazy decision about him?"

Blaine nodded.

"What has Sam ever done in his life that's been the easy road? Has he ever done anything to make you believe that he wouldn't be true to himself and to the love he feels in his heart?" she turned away from Blaine and leaned her seat back. "Now I'm going to sleep the rest of the way home, and you my dear cousin need to think about what you're going to do with Mr. Evans."

-GLEE-

All the boys were in the living room of Sam and Sebastian's house. Sam had just played the recording on his phone for them all to hear. Many of them couldn't believe it. Tyler seemed way too straight for this to be real. After the recording was over, the real conversation began.

"So why are we all concerning ourselves with this?" Jeff asked. "I mean Sam can take care of himself. My money would be on him if Tyler actually tried something Sam didn't want to do. I mean do you think something else is going on here?"

"The main reason is that we're protecting Tina," Sam began. "If he's saying stuff like that to me then there is a big chance he's saying it to other guys as well. Tina's already had her heart broken once this month and as much as we don't like him, she really does. I am not going to let him hurt her."

"Okay, that's a good enough reason for me. What are the plans?" Jacob asked.

"That's my department," Sebastian smirked. "Sam came to me with this because he doesn't know how to scheme and be sneaky. I do. There are really three theories we need to check out. That's why it's going to take all of us. If we're going to check all my theories we have to do it independently where Tyler will never figure it out."

"Which theory is first?" Duval asked.

"Whether or not he's just after Sam," Sebastian told him.

"I am not going to do anything to hurt Blaine though Sebastian. He and I are finally talking again and we have to tell him about this as soon as we can. I don't want him seeing something happen and him think I'm cheating on him," Sam insisted.

"You're not going to have to worry about that," Sebastian promised. "You are going to go on business as usual and let us do the work. You are friendly to him, be watchful of Tina and fix things with Blaine. If you do that we'll be able to see if Tyler gets territorial or jealous and tries to make a move. If he does that then we'll be able to see it. That's where Jeff, Nicky, and Jacob come into play. Sam only has three classes with Tyler, 1st period study hall, Glee and Football. You three can be our eyes and ears. If Tyler starts getting fresh and too close to Sam you break it up. Other than that, you watch and get evidence of his behavior. That brings us to theory #2."

"Which is?" Sam wondered.

"That Tyler doesn't just like you, he likes all hot boys and would get a piece of anyone willing to give it to him, which is why Michael and Blake are working this angle," Sebastian continued his explanation. "Both of them are hot. Michael can be quite seductive and Blake falls into your category of good looking, can sing and knows how to be a good quarterback. I'm willing to bet that Tyler hated Blake started the last two games instead of you or him. If he sees Blake as a target too and goes after him we might be able to prove he's not just looking to go after you."

"Are you two okay with this?" Sam asked.

"Let's face it, Sam. I am the best bait we have. I've got a known track record at getting the people I want naked. I can do this," Michael sounded confident.

"And I can be there to protect him and make sure nothing happens to him," Blake reminded Sam.

"But what if Tyler starts to flirt and get physical with you? You're straight. I don't want to put you in a compromising position," Sam insisted.

"I want to do this to help protect you and Tina. Like Jeff said about you earlier, I can take care of myself when it comes to Tyler, but I'm willing to play along long enough to prove that we are right about him," Blake said.

"Okay, I don't like it. But okay," Sam said. "What's the third theory?"

"Duval and I are going to check out Tyler's past and see if there is any indication that he is lying or that he is up to something bigger than just trying to seduce you. Will call this one my hunch. I don't like the boy. I never have, and I just can't help but feel that he is up to something," Sebastian argued.

"I agree," Duval mentioned. "I can't place it either, but I know there is something off about him."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "Thank you guys for doing this, but remember we initiate nothing. We aren't trying to make a trap for him; we're just observing and waiting to catch him in the act. It's possible we could all be completely wrong about him and he's just scared about coming out to everyone. Considering how many of us in this room have done that we would be pretty big hypocrites if we made it worse on him. So just be on the lookout."

The meeting broke up and it turned into a guy's night of video games, drinking and pizza. Sam had no intention of playing along so he went to his room and went to bed. It was only a few minutes later when he heard his door open and a voice call out to him.

"Hey, Sam. Can we talk for a minute?" Blake asked.

"Sure, Blake," Sam sat up in his bed making sure that the sheet kept his bottom half covered. He was only in briefs and didn't want to make Blake uncomfortable. Blake came in and sat on the other side of Sam's bed.

"Okay, confession time . . . I didn't think about Tyler coming after me until you said something. I don't want to seem weak to the other guys but I definitely have worries now," Blake admitted.

"Like what?" Sam wiped the sleep from his eyes doing his best to pay attention.

"I don't know what I would do if Tyler actually did come after me," Blake confessed.

"You don't do anything that you aren't comfortable with, Blake. No one is asking you to do that. If you aren't comfortable with this don't do it. The last thing I want is for one of my friends to feel unsafe because of me," Sam insisted.

"It's not a safety issue it's just . . . I don't think I'd be very convincing as a gay guy. But I'm definitely in this. There is no way I would leave Michael alone with the douche bag. Michael would think it was fun and then end up tied to a wall or bench somewhere. I love the boy but he doesn't think with his brain, he thinks with his penis and it's going to get him in trouble one day."

Sam noticed a glimmer in Blake's eyes when he spoke about Michael that he recognized very clearly. "Are you worried about his safety or are you worried about him because he's your Mikey?"

"I can't believe you remembered that," Blake blushed remembering the night in Seattle when most of their secrets came out. "Can't it be both?"

"Of course it can. I just didn't know that you felt that way about him," Sam underscored.

"I don't . . . and I do in other ways. I know Michael better than anyone in the world. I'm the only one that knows he has a sexual bucket list and banging a quarterback in on that list. He didn't succeed with me and he won't even consider going after you because he's still a little scared of Blaine after he fucked his brother. When he found out Tyler might be interested in boys I saw those wheels start to spin in his head. He could get himself in a dangerous position. I don't want what happened to Nicky this summer to happen to him. I care too much about him to let that happen," Blake pointed out.

"That's obvious," Sam agreed. "But exactly how much do you care about him? Is it still just as your best friend?"

Blake stared into his eyes. The boy had yet to tell Sam exactly how much he looked up to him. The fact that Sam knew him well enough to know he was conflicted proved why he respected Sam so much. When Blake didn't respond, Sam continued.

"Or is it because you don't want to hurt Lily Mae?"

"It wouldn't hurt her," Blake shook his head. "In fact, she has commented on several occasions about how hot she thinks it would be to watch Michael and me together. Seems she gets into that as much as most of us guys would get into watching Brittany and Santana. I have thought about it knowing she'd be okay with it and how much I know he wants it too. It would make both of them happy so I'm considering it."

"Don't do it," Sam spoke up. "At least not for those reasons, Blake. Take it from someone who is learning a really valuable lesson right now. My whole life my default position with people has been to trust them. Plus, it seems I'm wired to want to help people, but not everyone deserves to be treated like that. I know you love Lily and I know you love Michael too, but I love Blaine and I loved Quinn. I knew singing that song with her was wrong. I questioned it, but I let her convince me that it was innocent. I trusted her that she would never use me to get what she wanted, but she broke that trust. If I had gone with my gut instinct I would have never sang _Heaven_ with her and Blaine and I wouldn't have had that fight and we'd still be together. So Blake as much as you love Lily and Michael, don't make any decisions for them. You have to do what feels right to you in your heart."

Blake whispered, "You're right."

"Look, Blake, you'll get no judgment from me either way. I'll be your wingman on it if you need me, but a decision like this has to be because it is something that you want to do not to please anyone else, not to protect anyone else, and not to determine if some douche bag is lying to all of us. You have to do it because in your heart you know its right," Sam explained.

"I should let you go back to sleep. Sebastian told us to keep it down because you're meeting Blaine to try and work things out. I hope you do. I really like seeing you two together. It makes me believe love actually exists," Blake walked to the door and turned around one final time. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the situation with Quinn and Blaine stop you from trusting or helping people. That's what makes you the person we all love, and the guy I look up to and hope I can be like one day. Don't let one bad judgment call change who you are because from where I'm looking Sam Evans is pretty badass."

-GLEE-

Sam waited outside the Lima Bean for Blaine. It was the last Saturday of September and the fall weather seemed to roll in overnight. Sam had left the house wearing shorts and a t-shirt but had to quickly change into jeans and a red, white, and blue flannel shirt Blaine picked out for him the first week at school. He stood warming up his hands by blowing warm air in them. He knew he could wait inside for Blaine but he wanted to be able to see him from the moment he drove up and parked his car.

That's what Blaine was doing at that very moment. He saw Sam waiting outside the coffee shop and couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was wearing the shirt he gave him. He parked the car and got out wrapping the scarf around his neck. Sam loved that even for a morning coffee run Blaine always managed to get dressed up. His tight jeans paired with a blue button down, red sweater vest and white scarf made him even more beautiful in Sam's eyes. Blaine walked up to Sam and stood in front of his ex-boyfriend.

"Can we skip the awkward hellos where neither of us knows what to say because neither of us knows where we stand?" Blaine questioned.

"Sure, we can just stand here and look like a walking Tommy Hilfiger ad," Sam laughed. It was then Blaine noticed they'd both dressed in patriotic colors. "Guess we at least think alike."

"Can we think alike inside? I can't believe how cold it's gotten overnight," Blaine requested.

"Sure," Sam smiled and opened the door for him. They walked up to the barista and Sam ordered. "Can I get a medium white chocolate mocha for me and a medium drip for my friend here?"

"You know my coffee order," Blaine smiled.

"Of course I do," Sam winked. "I'll never forget any of your details."

They fixed their drinks the way they liked them and found a table near the back where they could have some privacy.

"So before we talk about us, I should tell you that Sunshine called me last night and filled me in on the Tyler situation," Blaine commented. He could see Sam stiffen up. "Don't worry, Sam. I actually like that you are being proactive with him. I'm hoping that means you learned a lesson after Quinn."

"Last night, when you left me in the courtyard, Tyler approached me and wasn't vague with what he wanted. I was going to tell you about it this morning, but since Sunshine beat me to it do you want to listen to the recording?" Sam asked.

"You recorded him?" Blaine appeared impressed.

"I didn't want to take any chances that someone wouldn't believe me. I acted like you had texted me and he thought I was texting you back but I started the voice memo instead," Sam explained.

"That's actually a really good plan, what made you think of it?" Blaine asked.

"Initially, it was because I thought if you had heard the conversation between Quinn and I in Will's office before we sang that stupid song you would have believed me. That's what gave me the idea, but then last night when I was talking to Blake I realized what it is I think you wanted me to know. Even if it's not the right thing it was still an important lesson," Sam admitted.

"What was it?" Blaine asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm pretty sure you know I love you, right?" Sam asked.

Blaine nodded.

"So I've tried to take in all the conversations that I've had with all of our friends attempting to make me feel better and I realized that was something I never doubted. I never doubted that you love me and I never doubted that you knew I loved you, so I had to question what it was about me that made you so angry with me, and I think it has to do with the possibility that I still find girls attractive. Am I getting close?"

Blaine blushed and took another sip of coffee.

"Okay, so I realized that me being bisexual isn't something I can change and I know that you know that so it has to go deeper than that which makes me think that you are worried that I'm going to leave you for a girl one day. I guess I don't understand that because I told you that it would never happen. I told you that I love you and that I won't to be with you forever, but then I had this conversation with Blake. He came to me for advice and ended up giving me way better advice then I gave him. You see, I told him that no matter how much he loved the people around him that he had to start looking at what was best for him when he made decisions. I told him that you can't trust everyone and you can't be there for everyone. We talked about a lot of other things, but when he left he asked me to promise him I wouldn't change that about myself. He said that me helping others and always being there for my friends was who I am as a person and that ending that would change me."

"And you applied that to our relationship?" Blaine tried to follow.

"You have had some really crappy things happen to you in your life, Blaine. We both have. And I think that you think you complicate my life when in fact you are the only thing normal and perfect in my life. But I'm not going to change who I am because it upsets you, and it scares me to say that because I don't want to lose you but I have to be true to myself," Sam reached across the table and took Blaine's hand. "I've thought about this and thought about it over and over again since you broke up with me and here's what I have to say. I am not sorry that I helped Quinn get through her father's death, but I am sorry that when I felt uneasy about singing that song with her that I didn't trust my instincts and say no. I listened to her and I was wrong for that. For that, I am sorry. I am so incredibly sorry that I hurt you by not seeing the truth because I looked at someone I thought was my friend through rose-colored glasses. But, Blaine, when I say that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else, I need you to understand that my word is more important to me than anything else. I would not say those words to you if I didn't mean them."

Sam caught his breath and took a sip of his coffee before looking at the table to say the last of his speech.

"I don't expect you to take me back. I respect your decisions, but your decisions don't change the way I feel. You made me realize what love really is and fully gave me the experience for the first time. I will never give up on you, Blaine Anderson. I'll love you until the day I die whether you want to be with me or not."

"I don't even know where to begin, Sam," Blaine whispered. He reached back across the table and took Sam's hand into his. The look in Sam's eyes when they finally connected with his again was full of hope and eagerness. "You've given me a lot to think about, but know I still love you and I always will. Why don't we just slow things down? We never actually dated."

"Yeah, I guess we did kind of jump right into things," Sam's smile was filled with suggestion.

"And I loved all of them," Blaine insisted.

Sam's phone beeped with a text. He picked it up and looked at it.

_Tyler: Want to meet up for lunch before 1:00 call time?_

Sam showed the message to Blaine. "Looks like he's being persistent."

"Let's throw a big wrench into his plans," Blaine smiled. "Tell him you have a double date with me, Santana, and Brittany. I'm sure if we invited the girls over to Cooper's apartment I could make lunch for us all around 11:30."

"Date?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Sam Evans, will you go on a date with me?"

"Definitely," Sam smiled.

-GLEE-

Blaine and Sam went to the grocery store and bought things to make lunch and then headed back to Cooper's apartment. Tyler hadn't responded after Sam sent the message Blaine suggested. Santana and Brittany thought it was a great idea and agreed to meet them for lunch. They showed up as Sam was making a salad through Blaine's instructions while Blaine was baking chicken in the oven. The girls greeted both boys with hugs and a cake they'd picked up for dessert.

Brittany offered to help Blaine in the kitchen leaving Santana and Sam to talk.

"So don't get mad at me, but I invited Tina and I'm pretty sure she's going to bring Horny QB with her," Santana confessed. "I figure if we are trying to figure out what his issue is get him in a room with you and Tina and me across the table to study him. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll know all his secrets."

Santana winked at Sam to keep him from worrying and Sam had to admit that if anyone could figure out Tyler it would be Santana.

"Sam, I left a bag of groceries in your truck. Do you mind going to get them?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Sam agreed before turning to Santana. "Want to walk down with me?"

Santana stood in response and walked out with Sam. As they sat off down the stairs, Santana began her questions. "So you and Blaine, are you back together?"

"I wish I could answer that. This is officially a date I think," Sam said. "I laid my heart out on the table for him to see, and I think he believes me. All I know is I love him, Santana. I'm not giving up."

"Good for you," she put her arm around his neck. "Better than some of us."

"Are things weird for you and Brittany?" Sam questioned.

"You could say that," Santana admitted. "I mean we both love each other there's no question about that, but I think the distance has definitely affected our relationship, and their evidently is another girl out there I'm not supposed to know about."

Sam wondered what she was talking about. His expression proved to Santana that he had no clue about the girl so she continued.

"Last night, the four of us were sitting around talking and Brittany just kept talking about that new freshman, Jessie. Once I realized how much she kept bringing her up I realized Tina and Sugar both did everything they could to not make eye contact with me. It was pretty obvious," Santana explained.

"Jessica Reed? I had no idea," Sam said as they reached his truck and he got the forgotten grocery bag out of the back seat.

"Truth be told, I don't think Brittany realizes that she has feelings for her either. She would never cheat on me. She's just not like that," Santana explained.

"Have you talked to her about it? Maybe talk to Tina and see if she knows anything?" Sam suggested.

"Sam, I love Brittany, I do. I always will," Sam saw tears form in his best friend's eyes. "But I think I have to be okay with letting her go if that's what she needs. Brittany hasn't dealt with the loneliness well and you guys have all been busy with your own issues to take care of her. I get that, but she deserves to be happy and be with someone that can take care of her every day. I hope that she comes to New York and lives with me after graduation, but that is still eight months away. Maybe I should do the unselfish thing for once and let her go."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned. "I know how much you love her."

"I do, but I can't be there for her the way I need to be right now. She deserves the chance to be happy. I think we are meant to be together so if that's true we can make it through this," Santana said.

"Make it through what?" Tina asked as she and Tyler walked up hand in hand. Santana turned around into Sam's shoulder just long enough to wipe the tears from her eyes so she could face them.

"Sam and I are just talking about the future. Are you two ready for lunch?" she asked.

"Starved actually," Tyler smiled. "How's it going, Sam?"

"Good, what about you Tyler?" Sam asked.

"Doing much better now. It's been a pretty boring morning at home with my asshole father," Tyler explained.

"Tina, can we talk? I'm sure these boys won't mind hanging out for a little while," Santana asked.

"Sure," Tina agreed kissing Tyler on the cheek before leaving with Santana.

"So what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Just need to get these groceries up to Blaine so he can finish lunch," Sam answered trying not to sound defensive so that Tyler wouldn't get suspicious.

"Speaking of your ex, are you and Blaine back together?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet, but we're working on it," Sam smiled and the two guys began walking back to the apartment. "Obviously we're talking again and we both want to get back together, but we're not going to rush it, you know."

"Good, then maybe I have a little more time to convince you to at least fool around with me once," Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler, I appreciate the interest, but you've got to understand that since there's a chance for Blaine and me again, there is no way that I'm going to do something to mess that up," Sam explained. "Not to mention you're dating my best Asian. No way in hell I'm messing that friendship up."

"Sam, I'm telling you that you're missing out, and you're literally the only friend, ok somewhat friend, that likes boys that I can talk about this with. If my dad even knew I was thinking about this he really would kick my ass," Tyler's voice pleaded.

Sam stopped and turned to him. "Anytime you need someone to talk to, Tyler, I'm happy to be that guy for you, but I'm not having sex with you no matter how many times you ask. Now let me get these groceries to my man before he wonders where I went."

Sam continued up the stairs and Tyler followed him watching his ass as he went. In the stairwell heading down to the next level, Santana stood with her hand over Tina's mouth so she wouldn't give away their position. She waited until the boys were on the next set of stairs before she let Tina go.

"I'm really sorry to let you find out like this Tina, but after he came on to Sam last night and I saw it, he and I couldn't let you get hurt," Santana whispered to her friend and she put her arms around her.

"That bastard!" Tina screamed giving up any hope Santana had of keeping it quiet. She pulled Tina around to where she could look her in the eyes.

"Tina, listen to me. Sam and Sebastian have been tracking your boyfriend for a couple weeks now. They think he's up to something much bigger than getting Sam to fill his hot dog bun if you know what I'm saying. If you bitch slap him, which I agree he deserves, then we'll never know what he's up too."

"So you want me to just keep pretending I like him and fool him?" Tina questioned.

"Well he has been doing the same thing to you for a while," Santana pointed out. "Wouldn't you rather get the last laugh on him?"

Tina crossed her arms and controlled her anger. Santana pulled out her phone and texted Brittany for back up.

"I am sick of being the good girl that always gets taken advantage of. This will never happen to me again!" Tina declared.

_**(Good Girl by Carrie Underwood)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang)**_

_**TINA: Hey, good girl with your head in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about. You'll see a good boy gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you cryin' with your heart in the dirt.**_

Brittany made it downstairs to them as she took in the same show Santana watched. She walked over to Santana to watch Tina's inner bad girl emerging.

_**TINA: His lips are dripping honey but he'll sting you like a bee so lock up all your love and go and throw away the key. Hey good girl Get out while you can. I know you think you got a good man.**_

Tina heads up the stairs with Santana and Brittany following behind her.

_**TINA: Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? It's just a matter of time 'til you find he's not good, girl. No good for you, you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go . . . better listen to me. He's low, low, low . . .**_

When they get up to the correct landing they see Will and Emma heading out of their apartment and knocking on the door to Cooper's apartment. Evidently, Blaine invited them to lunch, but Tina uses it as an opportunity to sing to Emma.

_**TINA: Hey good girl, you got a heart of gold. You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold. Just like you should, girl, like every good girl does want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love. But he's really good at lying, yeah, he'll leave you in the dust. 'Cause when he says forever well, it don't mean much. Hey, good girl, so good for him. Better back away honey you don't know where he's been.**_

The door to Cooper's apartment opens and the three girls and Emma enter singing and dancing. Will joins the three boys watching and trying to figure out what is going on.

_**TINA: Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? It's just a matter of time 'til you find he's no good, girl, no good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go . . . yeah, yeah, yeah, he's low. Yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

Santana, Emma, and Brittany get in close behind Tina showing solidarity.

_**TINA: Oh, he's no good, girl, why can't you see? He'll take your heart and break it, listen to me, yeah.**_

Tina walked over and got right in Tyler's face and Emma got in Will's. To make it not look so obvious, Santana got in Sam's face and Brittany sang to Blaine.

_**TINA: Why. Why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, he's no good. Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time 'til you find he's no good, girl. No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes.**_

Santana pulled Sam to her quickly and whispered in his ear, "She's in."

"So what did you think Mr. Schue?" Tina turned to him smiling and wrapped her arm through Tyler's like nothing happened.

"I think you were amazing! Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Well when you showed Blaine and me the letter about Sectionals saying that the challenge would be to do four songs from the same genre it got me thinking that we should challenge ourselves to do something that no other group would touch so it made me think that we should really consider doing country."

"I really like that idea," Sam added.

"Sounds great. Let's brainstorm some ideas Monday in class. Right now though, I want to eat this awesome meal Blaine cooked for us."

The four couples sat down and ate their meal in a pretty peaceful setting ignoring the possible explosions just waiting to happen.

-GLEE-

The Saturday matinee of the musical went by without a problem. Everyone in the cast noticed the lack of tension between Blaine and Sam and it seemed to bring relief to everyone around them. It was obvious that things weren't back to normal but looked as if they were on their way to getting to that point. Sebastian walked through the hallway trying to relax before the night's performance. He passed a classroom when he saw Blaine with his head down on one of the desks. He slipped in the room and shut the door behind him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Blaine raised his head to see who was in the room with him. He leaned his hand on his head.

"I'm good, I just haven't slept a lot lately," Blaine admitted.

Sebastian pulled a chair up to the table so they could talk. "Just stressed out or because a certain hot blonde quarterback didn't have his arms around you?"

"Can't one cause the other?" Blaine smirked. "That's part of it, so is the fact that a black-headed quarterback is trying to get my man's dick in his mouth while dating one of my closest friends. I don't know how to handle that."

"Three things about what you just said," Sebastian began. "One, you let me worry about Tyler for you. I've got plans for that boy. You concentrate on your relationship. Second, Tina is a strong girl and she's already playing her part in figuring out Tyler's plan. Don't worry about her. And third, I would just like to point out that you referred to Sam as _your man_ so I think it's pretty plain and simple that you have already made up your mind."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Okay, you got me there. I totally want Sam back, but can you get passed the fact that I'm about to ask you a love question and just answer it for me?"

"I don't know why you'd think it's weird to ask me, the guy who didn't even think love existed two months ago, questions about love," Sebastian laughed and Blaine noticed how genuine it was. He looked at this guy sitting across from him and had a flashback to old Sebastian. That guy just didn't exist anymore.

"I think you just answered my question," Blaine smiled.

"What? What I do?" Sebastian wondered. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was going to ask you if when you were taking that week to decide if you and Nick should get back together if you ever thought it was best to just move on, but when I see how happy you are now I get my answer," Blaine explained.

"I am happy," Sebastian smiled. "But to answer your question, I did consider it. Part of me even thought it was the smart thing to do. I'd convinced myself of that actually, but thinking it and trying to accept it depressed me. I got sad and irritable and didn't like myself. Every time I think of Nicky I smile. I realized love isn't supposed to be easy. If it were easy everyone would be with who they love all the time. I know I'll sound like a sap saying this but if love is something you want in your life you have to work for it. I'm sure that Nicky and I will fight again, but we'll work it out because that's what you do when you've found somebody to love."

"You've given me an idea," Blaine smiled. "Feel like a jam session in the choir room?"

"Let's go!" Sebastian agreed.

The two boys ran down the hall and several glee members saw them wondering what was happening. Blaine ran into the room and grabbed a guitar and whispered to the band leader the name of the song.

Sam stood with Lindsey and Tina wondering what this laughing twosome was up too.

"What's going on guys?" Lindsey asked.

"Sit down and you'll see," Sebastian smiled.

Blaine walked over to Sam. "You've been waiting for my answer. Well, here it is."

_**(Forever by Chris Brown)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_(Corey Gray and Max Schneider Acoustic Cover on You Tube)_

_**BLAINE: It's you, and me; Moving' at the speed of light into eternity. Tonight, is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy. **_

_**SEBASTIAN: Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you**_

Their team members began to file into the room to see what was going on. Sam saw Nick Hall walk in and he motioned to the seat next to him so they could have a front row view to the song.

_**BOTH: Ima take you there, Ima take you there.**_

_**BLAINE: So don't be scared, I'm right here baby**_

_**BOTH: We can go anywhere, go anywhere**_

_**SEBASTIAN: But first, it's your chance take my hand, come with me.**_

_**BOTH: It's like I waited my whole life for this one night. It's gonna be me you and the dance floor. Cuz we only got one night double your pleasure, double your fun. And dance forever, forever, forever, **_

_**SEBASTIAN: Forever on the dance floor.**_

Sebastian looked directly into Nick's eyes as he sang.

_**SEBASTIAN: Feels like we're on another level, feels like our loves intertwine. We can be two rebels, breakin' the rules, me and you, you and I**_

Blaine's eyes had not left Sam's once. He was positive by Sam's smile that he understood.

_**BLAINE: All you gotta do is watch me. Look what I can do with my feet**_

_**SEBASTIAN: My feet**_

_**BLAINE: Feel the beat inside; I'm drivin', you could take the front seat**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Front seat**_

_**BLAINE: Just need you to trust me**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Trust me**_

The rest of the group begins to fill in with vocals in the chorus.

_**BOTH: It's like I waited my whole life for this one night. It's gonna be me you and the dance floor. Cuz we only got one night double your pleasure, double your fun. And dance forever, forever, forever, forever on the dance floor. Forever, forever, forever, forever on the dance floor.**_

Blaine put the guitar down and walked over in front of Sam.

_**BOTH: It's like I waited my whole life for this one night. It's gonna be me you and the dance floor. Cuz we only got one night double your pleasure, double your fun. And dance forever, forever, forever**_

Sebastian walked up to Nick and kissed him distracting everyone from the fact that Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into Mr. Schue's office. Once the door was closed, Blaine turned around to a smiling Sam.

"Did you like our song?" Blaine teased.

"Very much so," Sam gulped in anticipation.

"Did you get the message?" Blaine stepped forward.

"I think so," Sam waited patiently.

"The last time you asked me to be your boyfriend. I've really been thinking about this," Blaine stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "When you love someone you make it work. I want to make it work with you, Sam. So let me ask you this time. Sam, I really want to be with you and move on from this fight. Will you make me happy again and agree to be my boyfriend?"

Sam smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

The boys kissed for the first time in weeks and remembered how great it felt to be together. Then they heard Santana yell out, "Yeah, they're making out. BLAM is back on people! Come on move on, nothing to see here!"

"Leave it to Santana," Sam laughed.

"Just shut up and kiss me again," Blaine ordered.

"Yes sir," Sam winked and went back to making out with his man.


	47. Chapter 47 Saints are Sinners

**CHAPTER 47: SAINTS ARE SINNERS**

The Saturday night show had gone extremely well. It was another full audience and the reception was incredible. The cast got a standing ovation and they even got interviewed for the evening news. Now everyone was on their way home. Not surprisingly to anyone, Blaine and Sam disappeared after the final curtain call.

Santana walked to her car after an emotional evening. She managed to pull Brittany away from the others at the end of the show and into a classroom where they could be alone. She shared her heart with Brittany explaining to her why this was the best option for both of them. She seemed surprised when Brittany didn't fight her or try to convince her to change her mind. It broke her heart to watch Brittany cry, but it seemed as if Brittany knew it was happening. She gave Santana a final kiss and then walked out and left her behind. It shocked Santana that Brittany was able to move on so quickly, but it helped her to realize that she'd actually made the right choice for both of them.

She headed out to the parking lot and dialed Sam's number as she got into her car. It went straight to his voicemail. "Sam, listen I know you probably have pretty boy tied to his bed with his own bow-ties at this point, but when you finish stuffing his twinkie will you call me, please. I just broke up with Brittany, and I could use a friend right now."

She put her phone down and began to turn her car on, but saw something that stopped her. Tyler Trevino was walking towards the parking lot talking on his cell phone and obviously not in a good mood. She cracked her window and sat lower in the seat hoping she could hear the conversation as he passed.

"I'm telling you that the plan isn't going to work anymore . . . what do you expect me to do? They are back together and happy as a freaking Brady Bunch Reunion," she watched as Tyler walked up to the car next to hers and opened the door. He was so engrossed in his conversation, he didn't see her there. "No, I'm not going to do that . . . stop threatening me . . . the deal was I come break up the little happy gay couple and mess up New Directions and then I get to come home. That's what you promised . . . I'm not going after them. No, I won't do it. That wasn't part of the deal. You don't get to call an audible on this one. I agreed to mess with Sam, Blaine, and Tina because you said if I got in their captains' heads the rest would follow . . . so you want me to just fuck around with random people now? I'm not some slut you can just use like you want too . . . yeah, well, maybe I don't want to do your deal anymore. Maybe I'll just stay at McKinley . . . no, you can't do that."

She heard the tone of Tyler's voice change. There was fear there now. "You know I don't get my inheritance until I turn seventeen. I need that money . . . fine, I'll do it."

Tyler hung up his phone and got in his car. He punched the steering wheel and the horn let out an incredibly loud noise. She waited until he pulled out of the parking lot before turning on her lights and cranking her car. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Sebastian, its Auntie Snixx. I'm going by to pick up Tina and heading to your place. I've got some details on our sexy evil quarterback that you'll want to hear."

-GLEE-

When Blaine and Sam sneaked off from the school they quickly drove to the apartment complex and found themselves inside Cooper's apartment where they couldn't be bothered. Blaine held Sam's hand as they walked in the door and over to the sofa. He turned around and sweetly looked into Sam's eyes as he pushed him down onto the sofa and straddled his lap. He felt the heat between them escalating. It was the first time that he pulled his own shirt off before reaching for Sam's.

Sam smiled. "What happened to taking it slow?"

"Fuck that!" Blaine winked. "I know what I want."

He picked up the remote to the sound system and hit play. He began to sing as he pulled Sam's shirt over his head.

_**(I'll Make Love To You by Boyz II Men)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans)**_

_**BLAINE: Close your eyes, make a wish and blow out the candlelight. For tonight is just your night. We're gonna celebrate all thru the night.**_

__Sam runs one hand through Blaine's hair while pulling him closer with the other.

_**SAM: Pour the wine, light the fire, oh, your wish is my command. I submit to your demands. I will do anything, girl you need only ask.**_

__Staring into each other's eyes they sing the chorus to each other occasionally stealing quick kisses.

_**BOTH: I'll make love to you like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go 'til you tell me too.**_

__Blaine stands and pulls Sam up going directly for his belt but Sam's hands stop him.

_**SAM: Just relax, let's go slow. I ain't got nowhere to go. I'm just gonna concentrate on you. So are you ready, it's gonna be a long night.**_

Blaine begins to take the rest of his clothes off before taking Sam's off too.

_**BLAINE: Throw your clothes on the floor. I'm gonna take my clothes off too. I made plans to be with you so whatever you ask me, you know I will do.**_

__He puts his arms around Sam's neck and feels Sam's strong hands squeezing his tight ass.

_**BOTH: I'll make love to you like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go 'til you tell me too.**_

__Sam picks up Blaine, supporting his weight by holding his ass in both hands. Blaine takes the hint and wraps his legs around Sam's waist and the strong blonde carries his lover into his bedroom.

_**SAM: Baby tonight is your night, and I will do you right. Just make a wish on your night. Anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life . . .**_

__Sam lies Blaine down on the bed and covers him with his body. He looks into Blaine's eyes and can only hear his beautiful voice now.

_**BLAINE: I'll make love to you like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go 'til you tell me too.**_

The two boys sang the final chorus together and soon got lost in each other's touch.

"I've missed you so much, baby," Sam whispered in Blaine's ear and his hand was remembering the exact grip on Blaine's manhood that made his man moan.

"I've missed you calling me that," Blaine held on to Sam's strong bicep trying to keep from passing out from the amazing feelings Sam was giving him. "And I've missed you doing that to me too."

"Yeah, your touch is a lot better than me touching myself," Sam determined.

"But you look so hot doing it, I bet," Blaine suggested.

"Maybe I'll put on a show for you sometime," Sam winked. "But right now I have something in mind for you."

Sam muscled Blaine's body into a new position by turning him over so that he had a clear view of Blaine's perfect ass. He started by blowing cold air on Blaine's hole. Hearing Blaine react turned Sam on even more. He used his hands to spread his cheeks and leaned in to bathe Blaine's most private area with his tongue. The whimpering noises that came from Blaine told Sam he was definitely doing it right.

"Sam?"

"Yes, baby?"

"It's been three weeks. Do you think we could skip the teasing and get to the main course? I need you in me really bad," Blaine turned over so that he could pull Sam down on top of him.

Sam continued to tease him by rubbing the head of his dick across his ass. Blaine moaned in protest. Sam couldn't help but smile. "No I think I'll keep teasing you. I'm going to make this a night you'll never forget."

-GLEE-

Sebastian heard the knock at the door and pulled on a shirt to answer it. When he opened it, Santana was standing there with Tina and Sunshine.

"What took you so long to get the door?" Santana asked before looking passed him to see Nick Hall walking down the hall towards them shirtless. As he put on the tight tank top he had in his hands, Sebastian said, "Well I have someone spending the night so we weren't exactly expecting visitors."

"But we do want to know what you found out," Nick interjected. "Come tell us about it."

He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down on the love seat in the living room. Sunshine walked in and sat by him.

"I think our little Nick is growing up. Maybe I just haven't noticed but your arms are getting huge," she complimented him.

"Thanks!" he beamed. "I'm working up to Sam's abs too!"

He pulled up his shirt to show her his midsection and she had to agree that they looked much better than the last time she saw him shirtless.

"Really, Sunshine?" Sebastian questioned.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed I seem to be the only member of our crew who is going to be hopelessly single. I know the rules. I'm looking just not touching."

Her sweetness while saying it made Sebastian laugh and roll his eyes. He sat in the recliner leaving the sofa for Santana and Tina.

"So what did you find out?" Sebastian asked.

She recounted the conversation she heard from her car to the rest of the room.

"So is he just being a douche or is he actually doing something he doesn't want to do?" Nick asked the obvious question.

"Well, let's look at what we definitely know from the conversation," Santana suggested. "We know that someone sent him here with the mission to put a big wrench in your plans to reclaim the national title."

"We know the plan was to mess with Blaine, Sam, and me," Tina continued. "If the three of us were unable to work together as captains it would cause a rift in the whole group."

"Sam and Blaine breaking up was the perfect time for him to go after his plan. My guess is he tried to seduce Sam so Tina would find out which would break up that friendship, Blaine wouldn't forgive Sam for sleeping with him and Tina and Blaine wouldn't speak because what would they say at that point. It's a pretty genius plan," Sebastian realized.

"But Blaine and Sam getting back together screws it all up," Nick added.

"And now whoever Tyler is answering too is pushing Tyler to do whatever it takes. But what is that?" Sunshine questioned.

"Okay, I know he's a bastard, and I want to see him suffer for lying to me, but am I the only one that thinks it sounds like he's being blackmailed?" Tina asked.

"Santana, did it sound that way?" Sunshine asked.

She thought back to the moment where Tyler's voice changed. "I think he's afraid of whoever this is. They seem to have power over him somehow so it could be blackmail. He did mention his inheritance and seemed nervous. But he still agreed to do whatever it was he was asked too."

"So do we reach out to him and try to help him or do we let him try his plans and then hang him out to dry?" Nick wondered.

The five of them looked at each other and contemplated the answer.

"Look," Santana spoke up first. "This isn't really my issue because I've graduated so let me lay things out for you. The questions are as follows: Do you trust him? Do you think he's worth helping? And do you really think he's in trouble or just scheming you one more time? You've got to answer those questions to decide what you want to do."

Tina locked eyes with Sebastian and the two of them seemed to be having an entire conversation without saying anything. Nick leaned over and whispered to Sunshine, "What's going on between those two?"

"I don't know, but I'm really glad I'm not Tyler Trevino right now."

-GLEE-

It was 1:00 in the afternoon on Sunday when Sam walked out of Blaine's bedroom for the first time since they entered it the night before. He was still naked and looked around the living room for the briefs he wore before they began their marathon sex session. He slipped on the tiny blue briefs and reached for the phone in his pants' pocket. He saw the voicemail from Santana and listened to it. Sitting on the sofa, he called her back.

She answered with, "It is 15 hours after I left you a message. Do you mean to tell me you and pretty boy have been doing it all this time?"

"Not the whole time," Sam blushed. "We slept some too."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"He's still asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him yet, but this conversation isn't about me. Are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't get the message sooner. I would have come over."

"I'm doing much better than I expected actually," she admitted. "And don't worry about getting it late. You were doing exactly what you needed to be doing . . . and doing . . . and doing some more."

They both laughed at her comment.

"Besides I've had something to occupy my time," she said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

Santana cursed herself under her breath. The previous night, the five of them agreed to keep Sam and Blaine out of the Tyler situation. They all wanted them to focus on their relationship. They could handle the evil quarterback. She had to think of a lie quick. "New scripts for the show I'm on were delivered this morning. I actually have this whole week off, but next Monday I start a new storyline that's pretty involved."

"What's it about?" he asked.

"I can't say too much but basically I turn the Mayor's gay son straight and his straight daughter gay," Santana beamed. "I think it's a story right up my alley."

"Definitely," Sam realized what else this could mean as well. "So does that mean you will be here longer than the weekend?"

"Yep," she smiled. "I'm not flying back until next Sunday. You've got me in town for the week, Trouty."

"Okay, let's make plans to go eat tonight after the final show. Invite whoever you want and pick a place. I think we have a lot to celebrate."

"Yeah, we do," Santana agreed knowing that there was so much information Sam had no clue about. "Breadsticks?"

"Sounds awesome," Sam said.

"I'll make the reservation," she stated. "Now go wake up your boy toy and you two get showered up and eat something to make up for all those calories you burned. You've still got one more show to do tonight mister."

-GLEE-

Across the hall from Cooper's apartment, Will Schuester sat in the living room reading the Sunday newspaper. Emma had left early that morning to go to church. He slept in because he felt too much like a sinner to go with her. When he awoke and saw her gone, he walked through the house looking for her, and even checked on Sam, but was pretty sure he knew the boy wouldn't be home. He'd gotten a text from him saying he was staying with Blaine overnight. He knew he needed to have a talk with his "son" about things, but he didn't believe he was the greatest role model concerning sex and relationships at the moment.

Having the house to himself all morning gave him the opportunity to think about the future and what it was he really wanted. He knew how he felt about Emma and how he felt about Cooper. There were similarities to his feelings to them both. He finally admitted to himself that while he loved Emma with all his heart, he had to admit he loved Cooper too before he could make his decision. He got up from the recliner and went into the kitchen to fix lunch for Emma and him. As he passed the kitchen table he noticed a magazine that had been marked.

He sat down and opened it. It was one of the Bridal magazines Emma subscribed too. The page bookmarked showed amazingly beautiful pictures of a Christmas wedding. When Will saw them it tugged at his heart stronger than anything had since Kurt's funeral. This was what Emma wanted, and he wanted nothing more than to give it to her. He smiled at the thought. What an amazing opportunity to show her how much she meant to him.

The door to the apartment opened and he heard Emma's voice immediately. "Will! I'm sorry I'm late getting back. I knew we wouldn't have much time so I picked up food from KFC for lunch. I didn't know if Sam would be home so I may have gotten too much. Where are . . . you."

Her voice stuttered when she saw him sitting there and what was in front of him on the table.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Being an idiot," he confessed. "I've been shut off since Kurt was murdered. I've basically shut you and Sam out. I'm a total ass."

"Well it's about time you realized it," she mischievously smiled. "But we both know it wasn't about Kurt's death."

"No, it was about you and me," he began. "And Cooper and me, and the fact that we were both crazy to think that both relationships could happen, but I realized it too late. Once it hit me like a ton of bricks we were already to the point that I knew one of you would get hurt."

"Because we didn't take the other third of the equation into consideration. Neither one of us ever thought Cooper would fall in love with you," Emma said surprising Will. "He and I have talked a lot these past few weeks. I actually admire the fact that he felt burdened enough to be truthful with me. Did he ever tell you?"

"In his way, he did," Will admitted. "I knew so that's what was important."

Emma sat the food on the counter and sat across the table from Will. "So what does that mean to you?"

"I can't lie to you and tell you I don't feel something for him, but I know for a fact that I love you more. It's always been you, Emma. Even when I'm an ass and get stuck in my own head, it has always been you," Will smiled. "I want to marry you and no one else. I want us to set a date and get married in front of our friends and family. I want to give you the Christmas wedding of your dreams. I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't want any side deals or excuses to be with anyone else. We will figure out how to make this work. Wedding vows say _through better or worse_ and I want you to know that I am committed to you and only you. So what do you think? We are already engaged, but let's set the date and start telling everyone!"

"Are you serious, Will?" Emma's smile beamed. "You mean it?"

"I love you, Emma," he took her hands in his. "Let's have a Christmas wedding!"

"I was looking at December 22nd. All your Glee kids would be home from college and our families could come into town for the wedding, we could have Christmas and then go somewhere romantic for our honeymoon! Is this really happening?" she was still in disbelief.

"Yes, baby, we're getting married!" Will walked around the table and pulled her up from her chair and kissed her. For the first time in a long time, they felt like the couple they remembered being.

-GLEE-

Tina got out of her car and headed into McKinley. It was an hour before the curtain went up on their final performance of _Legally Blonde: the Musical_. She'd enjoyed the run, but she was ready to get back to Glee business and get ready for Sectionals. As she walked into the building, she headed to the choir room, but heard Tyler's voice coming from inside a classroom. She stuck her ear up to the door and listened.

"No, you absolutely cannot come to the show tonight! How am I supposed to keep up this cover with you making it harder . . . You're my brother for Christ's sake! Our mother would die if she knew how you were treating me if she wasn't already dead . . . I don't want to do this anymore . . . just let me come home. We can beat them without doing all this. It isn't right . . . No, McKinley hasn't made me soft! It's just I like these people I don't want to do anything to hurt them."

Tina heard enough. Her inclination that Tyler was being blackmailed somehow was true. If she heard correctly it was by his own brother. She grew angry. All he had to do was trust her and she would have helped him. But instead, he just planned to use her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to help him or hurt him.

_**(Underappreciated by Christina Aguilera)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang)**_

_**TINA: I remember when it all first began, we were tight right from the start. It wasn't long before you came on strong trying hard to win my heart. I played hard to get but I couldn't help, but give up my heart in the end. You were thoughtful careful not to hurt the relationship.**_

__She walked into the choir room where several of the glee members were preparing for the show. She specifically caught the attention of Aylin, Jessie, Shanna, and Mia.

_**TINA: What happened to those days when you used to be compassionate? Caring what I thought and said so attentive a gentleman. Now it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set. Taking me for granted lately and frankly, it's gotta quit.**_

The four freshmen girls followed Tina into the hall and toward the auditorium.

_**TINA/GIRLS: I feel underappreciated. Now girls help me out if you know what I'm talking about I said. I'm feeling underappreciated for all the time and effort I have put in this commitment.**_

__Into the auditorium they strutted. The boys in the room took notice of the girls, but continued what they were doing.

_**TINA: Let's take it back again to the very beginning when our love was something new. Back when romance was important not just another thing to do. I was feeling high on love's delight Thought I'd never come back down. Now it seems that you and me have lost our solid ground.**_

The five girls took their places at the makeup stations and were joined by Sunshine, Brittany, Lily, and Marley.

_**TINA: After time I realized I seem to give more than I get. Funny how things seem to change after a few years commitment. Used to talk for hours on end of our dreams while we lay in bed. I miss those days when you stayed awake now you roll over and snore instead.**_

_**TINA/GIRLS: I feel underappreciated. Now girls help me out if you know what I'm talking about, I said I'm feeling underappreciated for all the time and effort I have put in this commitment.**_

__The girls turned and headed out onto the stage and they circled around Tina listening to her anthem.

_**GIRLS: I miss the nice massages, the long phone calls, and the way you talked. How it's turned me on, miss the bubble baths, had the sweetest laughs.**_

_**TINA: I'm needing those days back.**_

_**TINA/GIRLS: I feel underappreciated. Now girls help me out if you know what I'm talking about, I said I'm feeling underappreciated for all the time and effort I have put in this commitment.**_

The girls went their separate ways leaving Tina alone on stage. She looked around the auditorium and found the person she knew would listen to her and help her make the best decision.

She walked off the stage and directly to her.

"Ms. Pillsbury, can we talk. I really need some advice."

-GLEE-

Tyler composed himself and tried to get himself together so he could try and fulfill his brother's request. He walked out of the door and ran right into Sam heading into the room.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I should have looked before I just burst into the hallway. You okay?" Tyler asked as he put one hand on the blonde's shoulder and the other on his waist.

Sam quickly grabbed both hands and removed them from his body.

"I'm fine," Sam defiantly stated to him. "Joe and I just need to have a talk before the show starts."

Tyler didn't even notice the quiet boy behind Sam. He'd heard the same rumors everyone else had about Joe and Sebastian, and he believed they were true because of how much Joe's behavior had changed.

"Do you need any help?" Tyler offered.

"No we'll be fine," Sam insisted. "You should check in with Blaine. You're the only member of the cast he hasn't seen yet, and he's freaking out. We have a sold-out audience tonight."

"Okay, see you boys later," Tyler said winking at Sam and walking off.

Joe followed Sam into the room and shut the door behind him. "I really don't know what it is we need to talk about, Sam."

"Joe, do you think I'm going to hell because I'm in a relationship with Blaine?"

The question was so blunt that it took Joe by surprise. He sat down and thought about it.

"I really don't think that way, Sam. I already know how you feel about God and your faith. That's what really matters," Joe declared.

"Exactly, none of us are Saints just sinners. That's the basis of what our faith is I think. We have to learn from our mistakes. Which is why you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened with Sebastian."

"You know about that?" Joe became uncomfortable quickly.

"Yes, I do," Sam told him. "Sebastian was so upset with himself for what he did to you that he confessed it to me. He hoped since you weren't talking to him, you would let me explain what happened."

"I know what happened! I was there," Joe yelled at Sam uncharacteristically and walked to the door to leave.

"He drugged you," Sam stated.

Joe turned around and his eyes showed extreme shock.

"He did what?"

"It's called Spanish Fly. It's like liquid Viagra. Put it in someone's drink and they get a hard on, which we both know only goes away when you take care of it especially when someone is talking about sexual things around us," Sam explained.

"Why would he do that to me?" Sam could hear the hurt in Joe's voice.

"He was being an ass," Sam didn't try and defend him. "He was lonely and upset that he and Nick weren't together. It's not an excuse, but he finds you attractive and wanted to see if you would give him any attention. He had no idea that you would react like you did."

"Did he tell you what else he did to me," Joe almost whispered as he pointed to his crotch.

"Dude, I'm not going to act like I haven't been curious about how big that thing is since you confessed it to us. Straight or gay you hear about one that big and you automatically think the guy is lying until you see it. Sebastian told me what he did, and he told me he really enjoyed it and thought you were too. Then you ran out of the room and wouldn't talk. He realized how much of a mistake he made and he tried to apologize to you. He tried to apologize to Mia too and she bitch slapped him into the next week. You should know I came to talk to you because she asked me too, not just Sebastian. She's worried about you and misses you. I wish you would at least talk to her about it."

"But Sam I _finished_ with Sebastian doing what he was doing and it felt good. What does that mean?" Joe questioned.

Sam remembered how innocent Joe could be from their earlier conversations. "You had an orgasm, Joe. I know you've gotten yourself off before. You told us that, but having an orgasm when another person is in control feels so much better. Your body lets go and you are free and only following instincts for a few moments. I'm guessing it was the first time you've felt that. It really wouldn't have mattered who was doing it to you. It would have felt that good no matter what."

"So I'm not gay?" Joe asked.

"Do you have a desire to rip off my clothes, worship my muscles, and suck my cock right now?" Sam questioned.

"No," Joe laughed.

"Then you're not gay. You got off with a hot guy giving you head. You're not the first straight guy it's happened to, you won't be the last and you may even want it to happen again someday. That's all up to you, but you shouldn't let it upset you so much. You shouldn't let it keep you from dating the sweetest and hottest freshman at the school. I mean, dude, you are seriously lucky, but you beat yourself up way too much. So, what do you say? Will you go talk to her, and maybe even forgive Sebastian? You don't have to like him or even be his friend, but forgive him because you need to be able to move on from this and not let it consume you anymore. You'd be amazed how much forgiving someone can do that."

"Did you forgive Quinn?"

It was an appropriate question that Sam didn't see coming.

"I can now that I know Blaine and I will be okay. Our friendship will never be the same, but I can forgive her," Sam realized.

Outside the room, Coach Bieste walked down the hall and noticed her quarterback obviously trying to eavesdrop on someone inside a classroom.

"Trevino! What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Nothing Coach!" he answered straightening up and acting as innocent as he could. "Just trying to relax before the show. You know I'll be really glad when it's over so I can spend even more of my time on football."

He looked at his watch. "Look at the time, Coach. I need to change into my first costume."

-GLEE-

"I have the front balcony reserved for you and me to watch the show tonight," Blaine walked up to Santana and told her.

"Is it the same one you and Sam christened this summer?" She gave him her evil grin.

His embarrassed smile crossed his face and he began to blush.

"Of course it's that one. There are good memories for me up there," he returned.

"Hmm . . . Pretty boy is learning to spar with Auntie Snixx. I could probably get used to that," she said. Then she noticed Blaine's gaze completely change. She turned to see what caught his entrance and immediately knew what it was. Twenty young men walked in wearing Warbler jackets. They headed straight to the box office and she and Blaine realized that they all had tickets. What surprised her was who walked in behind them.

Jesse St. James stood in the doorway to McKinley with a smile on his face and the glow of the setting sun framing him perfectly. Santana's blood boiled. She'd never liked or trusted Jesse and him being here now made her automatically believe that he was up to something again.

"Santana Lopez, I never thought I would see your trailer park trash self again. Figured you would be barefoot and pregnant by now," Jesse prodded.

"I'm sure that between the two of us, you are way more likely to have had a penis in you in the last year than I am," Santana jumped back at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Didn't you little buddies tell you? I'm the director for the Dalton Academy Warblers now," Jesse smiled.

"I don't have time for this," Santana rolled her eyes. "Blaine, let's go check on the cast. Enjoy the show Jesse."

She and Blaine turned around to see Tyler standing there frozen and staring, but he wasn't looking at them. He realized what he was doing and turned around heading back to the choir room. Santana and Blaine followed.

"Did you just see that?" Blaine whispered.

"I did. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Santana questioned.

"We can miss the first act and check it out. Get Mr. Schue's office keys. We'll use his computer."

-GLEE-

"So why did Santana cancel our dinner at Breadsticks? I'm starving!" Sam asked Blaine while changing his shirt in his bedroom at the apartment. Blaine was sitting on his bed.

"Because we are meeting at Cooper's apartment with a few others. We found out some things about Tyler. I promise we'll order pizza or something," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"It's okay," Sam walked over and kissed Blaine and held his hand. "Emma said there was leftover fried chicken in the fridge. I'll just eat before I come over."

Sam pulled him out into the living room and noticed that no one was there so he took advantage and began making out with Blaine. It was a turn on to be making out in his adopted parents' living room. The idea of getting caught turned him on. That is, until he heard someone clear their voice behind them. The boys turned to see Will Schuester standing there, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuester. We got carried away," Blaine was blushing.

"Don't worry about it, Blaine. I'm actually happy that you two finally feel comfortable enough to do that here. I'm glad I caught you instead of Emma though," Will said. "Blaine, do you think I could have a minute with Sam before you both disappear into Cooper's apartment."

"Sure, I think he planned on raiding your refrigerator before he came over anyway," Blaine said to his teacher. He turned to Sam. "I'm going to go unlock the apartment. I'm sure people will start showing up soon."

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I eat and Will and I talk," he kissed Blaine one more time not caring that Will was watching.

Blaine left the apartment and Will followed Sam into the kitchen. He leaned against the table as he watched the boy fill a plate with leftovers and put it in the microwave.

"Things seem to be better between you and Blaine," Will began.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with him. I don't ever plan on letting him go again."

Will didn't respond right away so Sam turned to see if something was wrong. He saw Will sitting there smiling. "I'm really proud of you. Do you know that? I really respect how you've accepted the changes in your life and allowed yourself to be happy. I never realized that adopting you would teach me lessons about life."

"Thanks," Sam blushed. He pulled the food out of the microwave and began eating not knowing what to say back to Will.

"Sam, I know I've been preoccupied with the craziness of my own life since we've been back in Lima. I haven't been there for you the way I needed to be, and I want to apologize for that and let you know it won't happen again," Will promised.

"Thanks," Sam realized how much he needed to hear that. "So what's changed?

"Emma and I have made some decisions which obviously affect us and you. That's what I need to talk to you about," Will watched the question marks cross Sam's face. "I hope you have December 22nd available on your calendar."

"What's going on that day?" Sam asked.

"Emma and I are getting married and I'd like you to be my best man, Sam. What do you think?" Will asked.

The smile that crossed Sam's face was bigger than any smile Will had ever seen on anyone else. He walked over to Will and hugged him.

"It would be an honor . . . Dad," Sam stated. Then he got a great idea. "We should sing for Emma. Make her feel even more special."

"Got a song in mind?" Will asked.

"Yeah, let me get my guitar. I actually bought the sheet music last time Tina and I went to the music store. It's on the piano," Sam started to run to his room and then turned around. "I'm really happy for all of us. We all deserve to be a family."

About fifteen minutes later, Emma got home from locking up the school and dinner with Shannon and Carole Hummel to tell them about the wedding. Both women were so excited for her. She even asked Coach Bieste to be her Maid of Honor. Shannon couldn't believe it saying that she'd never been one before, but would do the best she could. Emma assured her she would be great at it.

She walked into the apartment and there were candles lit all over the room. As soon as they saw her face Will began playing the piano and Sam, the guitar.

_**(She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5)**_

_**(performed by Will Schuester and Sam Evans)**_

_**WILL: Beauty queen of only eighteen; she had some trouble with herself. **_

_**SAM: He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else.**_

_**WILL: I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.**_

_**BOTH: And she will be loved; She will be loved.**_

_**WILL: Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore.**_

_**SAM: It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along, yeah; My heart is full and my door's always open you can come anytime you want.**_

_**BOTH: I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved.**_

_**WILL: I know where you hide alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful.**_

_**BOTH: I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved.**_

Emma stood there with tears in her eyes. Sam turned to put his guitar on its stand in the corner. When he turned around he saw Emma and Will wrapped up in each other's arms kissing. He cleared his throat just like Will did to him earlier.

"Don't mind me, I was just leaving," Sam grinned.

Emma broke her hug with Will to hug Sam before he left the apartment. "Sam, my song was beautiful. I loved it so much. Thank you."

He hugged her tighter. "I just wanted you to know that I love you too and I'm here for you always. I'm so happy for you . . . Mom."

Sam calling her Mom for the first time made her feel complete. She would now have the family she always wanted.

Sam walked across the hall and opened the door to Cooper's apartment. He seemed to be the last one there. Santana, Tina, Sunshine, Lindsey, Nick Duval, Jeff, and Sebastian were all sitting in the living room of the apartment eating pizza and talking.

"Trouty, what took you so long to get over here?" Santana asked.

"Will just asked me to be his best man. They've set a date for the wedding," he beamed.

"Wedding! I'm so excited. Us Glee girls have to throw Ms. Pillsbury a wedding shower," Lindsey insisted.

"Are you excited about being the best man?" Jeff wondered.

"Yeah, I can't wait for them to be married. We'll be a family then," he loved the idea.

There was nowhere for him to sit unless he sat on the floor. He walked over to Blaine. He sat in the oversized chair. He held out his hand and Blaine took it not sure what he was doing. He pulled him up from his sitting position and sat down then pulled Blaine down into his lap. Blaine made himself comfortable in the chair with him. Santana and Blaine then began explaining what they learned from the quick research.

"It's just hard for me to wrap my brain around the fact that Tyler is Jesse St. James' little brother," Tina sat there dumbfounded.

"Half-brother," Blaine corrected her. "They share a mother. When she died last year Jesse was the only family Tyler had left so his father agreed to take Tyler in to his home. That's who we met. He's not Tyler's real dad. He died when Tyler was a kid, but he left Tyler a nice sum of money that he starts receiving when he turns seventeen in December."

"So what? Jesse gets to abuse him until then?" Sunshine questioned.

"He technically has custody of Tyler until then," Sebastian added. He had reviewed their research when Santana brought it to him.

"So do we start defending Tyler now or do we just let them all know we know their plan to try and break us up and let them hang themselves?" Lindsey asked.

"Well who thinks Tyler is doing these things because he wants to and who thinks it's because he's being forced too?" Jeff added another question.

"He does miss his Mom," Tina said barely audible.

"What was that?" Sebastian questioned.

"He talked to me about his mom and how much he missed her. Obviously, he lied to be about his dad, but the conversations about his mom must have been real," Tina realized.

"Tina," Sam spoke up. "You know Tyler better than any of us and we all trust your judgment. Tell us what direction you think we need to go and we'll follow you on this one."

-GLEE-

The next day in Glee, Sam and Blaine walked in surprised to see Santana in the choir room.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he hugged her.

"Mr. Schue asked me to help with class for the next couple of days while I'm home. He said he couldn't think of anyone better to introduce his lesson of the week," she grinned.

"Oh dear, that means we are in for something crazy," Blaine laughed and the two boys went and found their seats.

Santana couldn't help but notice that the spots she and Kurt were in so often last year next to these two boys were now Tina's and Sunshine's. She wondered when she moved off if Sam would find a replacement for her and she was thankful that Tina was his home girl this year, but that everyone still knew she was Sam's #1 female best friend.

When the bell rang, Mr. Schuester walked out of his office. "Alright, I have in my hand the assignments for Sectionals. Is everyone ready to hear what's in store for us this year?"

Everyone in the room got very excited. This was what they were waiting for. The chance to compete and prove they were just as good or better than the year before.

"Okay, first up is our competition. There are five choirs in our Sectional this year. We compete against . . . the Jane Addams Academy . . . Haverbrook School for the Deaf . . . the Living Years . . . and the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"I think we all knew that was coming," Jeff realized.

"Really? We're hitting Dalton at Sectionals? I didn't think we'd hit them until Regionals. I mean we didn't hit you guys last year," Nick Duval pointed out.

"But we did the year before," Mr. Schuester explained. "The Western/Northern Ohio Sectional line switches every other year right between our two schools. So this year we have to hit Dalton in the first round."

"Fine, then we just have to take them out early. That shouldn't be a problem, right?" Jacob Puckerman asked.

"Lil' Puck, you have no idea how good the Warblers are," Santana spoke up. "Look at the four in this room and how talented they are. New Directions can beat them but you're going to have to work for it."

"Especially if they cheat," Lindsey blurted out and realized it after half her team turned to her. "What? Like it's a secret that they've resorted to blackmail and other tactics to win in the past."

"I'm sitting right here, Lindsey," Sebastian wanted to crawl in a hole and hide after that comment.

"Not saying you specifically, Sebastian, but who's to say there isn't someone over there now plotting to do the same thing," Lindsey hypothesized.

Tina watched Tyler's expression and his eyes drift to the floor. That was his tell. She knew he was feeding them information.

"Tell them about the stipulations, Mr. Schue," Tina suggested.

"This year at Sectionals all four of our numbers have to come from the same genre of music, at least one ballad, and at least one song must have every member of the team on stage at the same time," He explained.

"So what genre are we doing?" Shanna wondered.

"Your captains think they we should go out on a limb and do a genre none of our competition would touch. They've suggested country," Mr. Schuester revealed.

Tina watched as Tyler typed a message into his phone and pressed send.

"He just sent a text," Tina whispered into Sam's ear.

"Well at least we know we're right about that part," he returned.

"Mr. Schue," Michael spoke up. "I don't have a problem with country music, but it is pretty polarizing. People either love it or they hate it. Isn't that a huge risk for us to take in competition?"

"Yes, it is," Mr. Schue answered. "But with no risk comes no reward. I have one of our alumni with us today. Most of you know Santana. She is not a big fan of country music herself, but I've asked her to prove to any doubters in the room that country music can be powerful."

"Which means I get to introduce the lesson of the week which is Revenge," Santana paused just for a moment to cut her eyes at Tyler before continuing. "Revenge for being wronged, for a lost love, for a scorned lover, yeah I get it. Country music is not everyone's desired station, I agree. But the one thing I will give country, and I learned this from our own blonde-haired country lover, is there is no other form of music that has more passion or emotion behind its lyrics. You guys bring that out in the music and no one will be able to deny that you are genuinely the best."

_**(Not Ready to Make Nice by The Dixie Chicks)**_

_**(performed by Santana Lopez)**_

Santana nodded to the band to begin. She took a deep breath and began singing looking towards the floor.

_**SANTANA: Forgive, sounds good; forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting.**_

__She slowly turned her eyes and stared into Tyler's.

_**SANTANA: I'm through with doubt. There's nothing left for me to figure out. I've paid a price and I'll keep paying.**_

__She turned back to the middle singing to her friends finally letting a grin cross her lips.

_**SANTANA: I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round. It's too late to make it right. I probably wouldn't if I could 'cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.**_

Suddenly, she turned her attention to Jessie. Both Aylin and Jacob noticed that Santana was addressing her.

_**SANTANA: I know you said can't you just get over it. It turned my whole world around and I kind of like it.**_

Finally, Santana's attention fell on Brittany and as she sang everyone watched as tears began to fall from her eyes.

_**SANTANA: I made my bed and I sleep like a baby with no regrets and I don't mind sayin'. It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger and how in the world can the words that I said send somebody so over the edge that they'd write me a letter sayin' that I better shut up and sing or my life will be over.**_

Her attention turned back to the entire group and they all saw the passion in her eyes. Several of the older members joined her singing back up.

_**SANTANA: I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round. It's too late to make it right. I probably wouldn't if I could 'cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should. I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round. It's too late to make it right. I probably wouldn't if I could 'cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.**_

She turned her attention back to Tyler who turned away trying not to lock eyes with her.

_**SANTANA: Forgive, sounds good; forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting.**_

At the end of Glee, the football players and Cheerios all headed out to the football field.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

He turned around to see Jessie standing there. She was in her Cheerios uniform but her usual bravado wasn't present. She looked upset. "What's wrong, Jessie?"

"I . . . um . . . is Santana mad at me or something? She stared me down during her song and it felt like ice water started running through my veins," Jessie explained.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, she can have that effect on people sometimes," he handed her his helmet so he could put on his shoulder pads for practice. "The thing is with Santana is sometimes she may not like you but she still appreciates the purpose you serve. That's completely how her friendship with Sebastian started. She and Brittany broke up and she knows you will probably take her place. She doesn't like it but she understands it."

"How did she find out? How did you find out?" Jessie realized his statement meant Sam knew about her crush on Brittany.

"Santana told me. She figured it out when Brittany wouldn't shut up about you. You won't get any hardship from Santana. She let Brittany go because they live in different worlds now," Sam explained.

"Are you sure?" Jessie smiled.

"I'm basically repeating Santana's own words," he assured her.

She hugged Sam and jumped up and down. "That's amazing news!"

"What's going on?" Mia asked as she walked up with her cheerleading bag over her shoulder and pom-poms in her hands.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Jessie smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Joe wanted to talk after Glee," Mia couldn't hide her happiness. "I don't know what you said to him, Sam, but thank you. We're going out to get ice cream afterschool today. I think we might be getting back together."

"Well you never technically broke up. You just stopped talking," Jessie reminded her.

Sam had to excuse himself from the girls. He didn't want to make Coach Bieste mad plus he wanted to keep tabs on Tyler. When he got out to the field he ran up to his Coach.

"What do you want me to start with today, Coach?" he asked.

"Take the second and third strings and run the play book. You'll play 3rd string offense against 2nd string defense and then let Blake QB for 2nd string offense against the 3rd string defense so you can help strengthen those boys up. I swear the only way we are going to beat Carmel this weekend is on defense. We've got to stop their offense from scoring."

"Got it, Coach," Sam agreed and called over the boys she'd given him to work with. The boys worked for almost a solid hour before Sam let them take a water break. He grabbed a cup of water himself and stood where he could watch the 1st string practicing.

"He's not doing very good today," Blake said as he walked up next to Sam.

"Who Tyler? Yeah, he just threw an interception," Sam filled him in. "Bad part is it was on the same play our 3rd string just ran perfectly."

"Looks like you and I are a pretty good coaching team," Blake smiled.

"That we are, bro," Sam smiled. "Have you heard the latest on the traitor in our midst?"

"Yeah, Lindsey filled me in this morning. So we are going to help him or what?" Blake asked.

"Tina thinks that he's only doing this because he has too," Sam answered. "I wish I had that much faith in him, but I do have faith in her so if she believes we should help him than I trust her."

"Yeah, me too," Blake agreed. "But should we still go on with the rest of our plans?"

"Definitely," Sam pointed out.

"EVANS!" they heard Coach Bieste yelling across the field. "COME SHOW THIS CRY BABY HOW TO PLAY FOOTBALL!"

"That's your ticket back to 1st string, Sam. Go!" Blake insisted.

Sam ran across the field and back to the guys he had spent the summer working with specifically. Tyler watched as they all seemed to welcome him back with more fanfare than they'd ever given him. He took his helmet and threw it against the fence.

"TREVINO! Hit the showers!" Coach Bieste yelled in his direction.

Michael, Nick Hall, and Jacob joined Blake as they watched Tyler heading back to the locker room.

"Wonder what that means?" Jacob asked.

"It means I'm up," Michael gleefully smiled and turned to the other boys. "Or I will be as soon as I get to the locker room."

He walked off following Tyler. Blake immediately got worried. "Nick, I don't think we'll be working special teams anymore today. Will you go . . ."

"Make sure our boy doesn't get himself in trouble? Yeah, way ahead of you. Even have Sebastian's video camera in my locker."

"Why do you have Sebastian's camera?" Jacob wondered.

Nick and Blake turned to Jacob with a knowing grin and Jacob blushed.

"Yeah, I really walked right into that one, didn't I?"

When Michael walked into the main locker room he heard nothing. He realized Tyler must have gone to the swim team locker room next door that most of the glee boys had been using all season. Tyler went back and forth between the two depending on who he was getting along with at the time. Michael quietly opened the door, and sure enough, he heard the shower running and steam starting to billow out of the shower area.

He quietly removed his pads and stripped down to his jock. He put everything where it was supposed to be and then opened his locker to get his soap and shampoo. He removed the jock and stood there naked. He slammed the door to his locker.

"Who's there?" he heard Tyler call out.

He walked over to the shower next to Tyler's. "It's just me. I have a dentist appointment so coach is letting me leave early. You don't mind me showering with you do you?"

Michael's flirtatious smile was obvious to Tyler. He both liked it and wondered if the boy was up to something.

"I mean from what I've heard you wouldn't mind a hot boy like me telling you how amazing your body is. I've noticed that might be something you like," Michael began to touch himself while standing under the water.

"What gave you that impression?" Tyler asked trying not to give himself away and turning his crotch away from Michael.

"Damn that's a nice ass," Michael said to himself but loud enough that Tyler could hear the compliment. The younger boy then answered the quarterback's question. "I saw you flirting with Sam in the courtyard Friday night. You practically had your hand in his crotch. I don't blame you. He's hot! But he's also taken. I'm not and I'm single plus I think I'm pretty hot. What do you think?"

Tyler turned around and Michael smiled when he saw that Tyler's dick was stiff. To tease him, Michael started to stroke his own dick in front of his target.

"Yeah, you're pretty hot. But you should be careful. You don't know what you're walking into," Tyler warned as he reached down and stroked himself once.

"Try me," Michael turned around showing off his little tight ass.

"I don't just like boys," Tyler insisted.

"Yeah, I know. Me too. We both like dick and pussy, but it looks like right now we're both getting turned on by the two hard dicks between us," Michael licked his lips and watched Tyler's dick jump.

"Yeah, but I like to be with people I can dominate," Tyler pushed Michael back.

"So you went after Sam?" Michael rolled his eyes. "I think you were a little off target there."

"Not exactly. If I could get him to submit to me and my dick then I'd be 1st string quarterback and the top guy at McKinley all year," Tyler defended.

"Well I like to be submissive to hot, strong, muscular guys like you," Michael walked up to Tyler and felt up his chest and abs. "You can be my daddy or whatever you want me to call you."

The younger boy's hand traced Tyler's abs until he was holding the quarterback's penis in his hands.

"I'm not old enough to be your daddy," Tyler smirked before it turned into an evil grin. "But I do get off on sluts like you calling me sir."

"Well what do you want me to do, sir? Want me to suck your big dick?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Tyler pushed Michael up against the wall. "If you really want this to happen I could use a great fuck right now."

"Don't let me stop you . . . sir," Michael's voice pleaded.

That was all Tyler needed to hear. He held Michael's body against the wall and pushed himself inside of him with only the water from the shower as lube.

"Not all at once, Tyler," Michael warned him. "This should be fun for both of us."

"I thought you said that you wanted this," Tyler cut him off.

"I do, but it's been awhile," Michael explained.

"Then let me remind you how great it is," Tyler teased as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He heard Michael moan. "Sam hasn't been the only one I've been watching. You and Blake are two little hotties I'd like to tap. I'm starting with you and then you can help me go after him. I bet he'll be nice and tight."

"Blake doesn't like guys," Michael told him through moans.

"Like that would stop me," Tyler laughed.

"You can't do something mean to him. He's not like that," Michael tried to turn around and talk to him.

"Just shut up and take my dick like a good little slut. Stop talking," Tyler said before slamming into him harder.

Around the corner, Nick sat out of their visible range with the camera filming everything he saw. He too was rubbing himself as he watched the hot scene in front of him, but when Tyler started to get rough with him, Nick saw Michael give him his panic signal. The boy turned the camera off and slammed his locker shut. He texted his back up and then made his appearance known.

"Hey boys not that I want to stop you from what you're doing, but Coach is wrapping up practice. Unless you want more than me to see your little fuck fest you should probably get it done or get out," Nick laughed to himself.

Tyler's anger boiled over. He pulled out of Michael and the boy fell to the floor. Tyler ran over to Nick and pushed him up against the lockers.

"You tell anyone what you just saw and I will kick your ass do you understand me!" he screamed.

Nick thought he could handle it, but he had flashbacks to the summer when he was beaten up in the showers. His face went white and Tyler noticed it. He made the connection as well. "Wait, Nick, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, man, I was just angry. I wouldn't do that. Are you okay?"

"Get away from me," Nick screamed.

Tyler backed off just at the moment that Sebastian ran into the locker room. He saw Nick on the ground, Michael naked lying on the ground in the shower and Tyler standing naked with a hard on between them both.

Sebastian ran over to his boyfriend and scooped him up into his arms.

"What the fuck did you do, Trevino?" he yelled.


	48. Chapter 48 Confrontation

**CHAPTER 48: CONFRONTATION**

Tyler stared into the angry eyes of Sebastian. He was holding his unmoving boyfriend in his arms, but he knew that at any moment he would strike out against him.

"Wait, Sebastian. I didn't touch him. I yelled at him but I didn't touch him," Tyler backed up towards the shower area again. He reached for a towel to tie around him. "I think he had a flashback of something. He just freaked out on me."

"Maybe because he was hurt by dumbass jocks in a locker room this summer," Sebastian's body shook in anger. He turned to see Michael sitting up in the shower. The look made Tyler take notice as well. He ran over and knelt by Michael.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Well I told you I wanted it rough. You sure didn't hold back did you?"

Before Tyler could answer Sebastian tackled him away from Michael and punched him in the face. Sebastian might have been less muscular than Tyler, but his height advantage helped him keep the quarterback pinned down.

"Sebastian, he didn't do anything to me!" Michael yelled out. "I wanted it."

Sebastian couldn't hear anything. He just saw red and felt anger. The idea that anyone would hurt Nick again was something that he could not handle. He wouldn't let it happen again. After getting in several punches, Tyler's anger took over and he managed to gain the advantage over Sebastian and roll him over so that he was on top. He held Sebastian down and kept him from hitting him again. The taller boy tried to rotate his hips and push up against Tyler but the quarterback's strength kept Sebastian from regaining the upper hand.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sebastian yelled out.

Someone tackled Tyler off the top of Sebastian. He sat up and saw three new people in the room. Blake was checking on Michael. He was in fact bleeding from the rough sex and had his arms around Blake, but Sebastian soon realized that it was to keep Blake from going after Tyler. He was holding him back. Sebastian's eyes immediately went back to his love. Nick was holding on to Sam who he could tell was trying to talk him back into reality. Sebastian was confused. Who had tackled Tyler off of him? He turned over and saw Tyler pushing Jacob away. Obviously, football practice was over and the boys had come back to the locker room at exactly the right moment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked.

"Tyler, I'm going to kick your fucking ass! What the hell did you do to Mikey?" Blake screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Tyler screamed back. "Nothing he didn't ask for first."

"Well then what did you do to Nick then?" Sebastian yelled out his question again.

"He didn't do anything," Nick spoke up. Sebastian turned and saw that Nick was now standing though he was leaning on Sam for support. "I just had a flashback. He yelled, I saw what happened this summer in my head again and I collapsed."

"Tyler was trying to help him," Michael insisted.

"Is that true?" Jacob questioned. "Then why were you on top of Sebastian?"

"Because he punched me first!" Tyler defended himself.

"Only because I didn't get to you first!" Blake moved towards him and Michael begged him to stop.

"Enough!" Sam yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing. They respected his authority. "Blake, grab Michael a towel so he'll stop flashing his business at everybody. Sebastian, get up and take Nick and Jacob home. Blake help Michael get dressed. Take him home and make sure he's okay."

"What about you?" Sebastian wondered.

"Tyler and I need to talk," Sam proclaimed.

The other boys gathered their stuff and left the locker room leaving Sam with Tyler. He handed Tyler a towel to cover up his body to make the moment less awkward.

"Listen, Sam . . ." Tyler began.

"Why don't you just shut up and let me talk for once," Sam insisted.

"Fine, what do you have to say now? Plan on saving the world again?" Tyler barked.

Sam had enough. He grabbed Tyler by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "Do not mistake my goodwill for weakness. I did that to keep Sebastian and Blake from kicking your sorry ass all over this locker room. Did you miss the fact that they were both ready to kill you?"

He backed away from Tyler and walked over to his own locker to take off his football gear. Tyler realized that Sam seemed to actually be on his side for once.

"Thanks," Tyler said softly. "I'm not used to people taking up for me. Sorry about that."

"Well I still think you're a total ass, but we're still teammates so I don't need them messing you up before the game against Carmel this weekend."

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure Coach Bieste won't be playing me. You starting?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted while taking off his shoulder pads. "She is but that's not what we need to talk about."

Tyler went to his locker and began changing and listened to Sam.

"I don't know what was going on in here with Michael, but unless you really are a total douche bag you'll be careful with him. He's an impressionable kid with issues and several of us, especially Blake, consider it our jobs to take care of him. He doesn't really have family. You'll get no judgment from me. If you like him that's cool except for one thing . . ." he sat down to slip a pair of shorts over his jock strap. " . . . if you're going to start fucking around with guys, you need to end things with Tina. Be a man and don't break her heart. Just be honest with her. She's my best friend and I think of her like a sister. I can't keep you're secret from her. I'll give you 24 hours to be honest with her or I'm going to tell her myself."

Sam slipped on a t-shirt and picked up his gym back and backpack and headed to the door.

"You're not taking a shower here?" Tyler asked.

"Here alone with you?" Sam questioned. "Not a chance. I have a date with Blaine tonight. I'm going home to get ready for it. Think about what I said, Tyler. People want to like you but you have too many damn secrets that keep that from happening. It's pretty narrow minded of you to think that we don't have a clue about what's going on."

Sam walked out the door and his final statement hit Tyler hard. Did Sam and the others know about his connection with Dalton and his brother? He knew the severity of what it could mean for this to be true. He had to do something to make this better. He had to do something to keep everyone from turning against him.

In the hallway, Sam headed to his car and called Tina. "Hey, my part is done. I planted the seed in his head so he'll think we know. Now let's see what he does. Either he'll ask for help or he'll hang himself out to dry."

"So you told him to tell me about his fascination with men?" Tina asked.

"I did," Sam decided not to tell her about Tyler having sex with Michael. "Are you sure you're over him?"

"Are you kidding me, Sam? He has burned a bridge with me that he will never be able to build back. I'm not going to hold it against him if he really is in some kind of hopeless situation, but relationship wise we are done. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Blaine and we'll meet you and Santana there at seven," Sam said as he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Back in the locker room, Tyler sat on the bench, his cell phone to his ear.

"Jesse, I'm telling you I think they know. My cover might be blown and all of this is going to blow up in my face."

"I'm still trying to see how this is my problem," Jesse's voice came through the phone.

"Jesse, if they know I've been trying to do your dirty work they will kill me. It will all come down on me and nothing will happen to you. I'm your brother. I need your help!" Tyler begged through the phone.

"First of all, you're my bastard half-brother that is the result of our whore mother having an affair. You are not my family. You are a problem that our mother left me because she died. Second of all, if you are too stupid to keep this from happening it's your fault. If you can't convince the stupid children of New Directions that you are who you are then you don't deserve to be a member of the Warblers anyway," Jesse hissed through the phone.

"Fine," Tyler was shaking he was so angry. "If you won't help me I'll find someone who will."

He through his phone into his bag put on his t-shirt and shorts and left the locker room. He walked to the choir room. Inside, Mr. Schuester was working with Sunshine, Lindsey, Jeff, and Nick Duval on a number for sectionals.

"Mr. Schuester, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Okay, Tyler if you'll just give me a few minutes to finish this choreography with these guys we can talk," Mr. Schue determined.

"It kind of can't wait," Tyler demanded.

"Wait your turn, Tyler. I'll only be a few minutes," Mr. Schuester insisted.

Tyler took in a deep breath and began. "Mr. Schue, I'm a spy for the Warblers. Jesse St. James is my half brother and he forced me to do this because he's my legal guardian and in control of my inheritance until I turn seventeen. I can't do it anymore and I just had to tell you."

Mr. Schuester and the four other students in the room stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. Mr. Schue because he had absolutely no idea and the four students because they honestly had no idea that he would ever confess what they already knew.

"Tyler, you realize that what you're saying is pretty major. You could get expelled for something like this," Mr. Schue informed him.

"Either way I'm not going to have anywhere to go. Jesse is never going to let me into Dalton. He's all but told me I'm not family. He treats me like filth and something tells me kids here at McKinley knew what was going on and they've been waiting to see if I would confess or betray them. Mr. Schue, you and New Directions have shown me more compassion than my own flesh and blood. I know I'll probably get kicked out, but I just can't lie anymore."

-GLEE-

Blake walked Michael into his bedroom and watched the younger boy fall onto his bed and curl into his pillows.

"Don't you think we should check and make sure you're okay?" Blake asked hoping his friend would let him check things out.

"I'm fine, Blake. Don't worry about it," Michael said.

"Mikey, you were bleeding," Blake sat on Michael's bed and rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, that's what happens when two guys have sex and one hasn't had sex for a while and the other has a huge fucking dick like Tyler's. I mean it is so big. It felt so good," Michael described things in a little too much detail for Blake.

"I don't need the details, Mikey. I just want to make sure you're okay," Blake went to pull the other boy's shorts down.

"Leave my shorts alone unless you plan on showing me that yours is bigger than Tyler's," Michael grinned at him with a mischievous smile.

"You were bleeding," Blake's voice cracked and Michael realized how worried Blake really was about him. "I thought he hurt you Mikey."

Michael sat up and wrapped his arms around Blake's neck.

"I'm fine, Blake. You don't have to defend my honor every time a new hot guy wants to fuck me. I'm a fuck buddy not a boyfriend," Michael explained.

Blake turned his face towards Michael's. They were eye to eye. "What do you mean by that?"

"No one wants me permanently. They want to hit it and quit it because no guy can pass up my hot ass when they see it. Well, no guy but you," Michael half smiled.

"You shouldn't be anyone's fuck toy, Mikey. You are too special for that. You should never settle for less than you deserve, and you're just going to have to get used to me defending your honor. You're my best friend. You know I love you and I want to protect you," Blake stated.

"I asked Tyler to fuck me. I asked him to do it rough. He wasn't doing anything I didn't want," Michael continued his explanation. "You know you're the one I want, Blake, but you made it crystal clear that we are never going to happen. You can't fault me for wanting to move on with someone else."

"I'm not trying to do that," Blake confessed. "But Tyler's dangerous. We don't know what he's up too and he could really hurt you. And I don't care what you say. I know that sex isn't just sex to you. I know it means something."

"It would mean something if we did it," Michael whispered.

"Mikey . . ." Blake didn't know what to say.

"Don't . . . don't reject me again," Michael stood from the bed and ran into his bathroom locking the door behind him. Blake tried to open it and begged Michael to let him in. Michael turned on the radio he had in the bathroom on so he could try and drown out Blake's voice. Both boys found themselves sitting on either side of the bathroom door, only an inch of wood between them. They both stopped speaking and listened to the music. When the next song came on Blake recognized it immediately and began singing it to Michael.

_**(Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars)**_

_**(performed by Blake Smith and Michael Burke)**_

_**BLAKE: You only know what I want you too.**_

_**MICHAEL: I know everything you don't want me too**_

_**BLAKE: Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**_

_**MICHAEL: You think your dreams are the same as mine.**_

_**BOTH: Oh, I don't love you, but I always will oh, I don't love you, but I always will. I don't love you but I always will. I always will.**_

_**MICHAEL: I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back.**_

_**BLAKE: The less I give the more I give back.**_

_**MICHAEL: Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise.**_

_**BLAKE: I don't have a choice, but**_

_**BOTH: I still choose you.**_

_**BOTH: Oh, I don't love you, but I always will oh, I don't love you, but I always will. I don't love you but I always will. I don't love you but I always will. I don't love you, but I always will. I don't love you, but I always will. I don't love you, but I always will. I always will. I always will. I always will. I always will. I always will.**_

"Open the door, Mikey," Blake whispered.

He heard no response. After he heard nothing from the other side, he stood and tried the door, but it remained locked.

"I meant what I said, Mikey. I'll be across the street at my house if you want to talk."

Blake walked out of Michael's bedroom and shut the door behind him.

-GLEE-

Joe decided that the best way to keep things from being awkward between him and Mia on their first date back together was to double date with someone else so he asked Jacob and Shanna to join them. He picked up the three freshmen and, instead of going to Breadsticks like they always did, they chose the mall food court instead. After getting their food they sat down at one of the tables on the edge near the mall entrance.

"So I've got to tell you that I am so happy you two are back together. It just wasn't right watching you not speak," Shanna switched the conversation into their business quickly.

"She didn't deserve the silent treatment while I figured things out," Joe defended himself. "I didn't want her to think it was about her."

Jacob noticed how uncomfortable Mia looked and decided to change the subject for her. "So did I mention that Sam kicked us all out of the locker room so he could confront Tyler this afternoon? I'm still wondering what happened after that door shut."

Mia, smiling at him thankful the subject changed asked the first question.

"What prompted that confrontation?"

"We came in from football practice and Nick and Michael were both laid out on the ground and Sebastian had just tackled Tyler to the ground and he was screaming at him about never hurting Nick again," Jacob explained.

"Did he hit Nick? What about Michael?" Shanna questioned.

"From what I gathered Nick walked in on Tyler and Michael having a confrontation in the shower and Tyler turned and yelled at him. Evidently Nick had some kind of flashback to his attack and fell to the ground and that's what Sebastian saw when he came in the room," Jacob continued.

"So he just attacked Tyler?" Joe didn't like the idea of Sebastian attacking anyone.

"Nick's his man. He's going to defend him," Mia realized. "Was Michael okay?"

"Blake took care of him and took him home. I don't really know what happened there," Jacob lied. He did know exactly what happened but didn't think it was his place to give that information out. "So we all left when Sam told us to and that he and Tyler had things to talk about."

"What do you think happened?" Shanna questioned as she sipped her Diet Coke.

"I hope he kicked his ass and left him bleeding on the floor, but knowing Sam, he put the fear of God in him and then left him there to think about what he'd done," Jacob contemplated.

"Sam's good at that," Joe told them. "He tells you exactly what you need to hear and then let's you figure out what to do next."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Sam's voice came from their right toward the door to the mall. They turned to see him walking towards them holding hands with Blaine.

"Hey guys, do you want to join us?" Mia offered.

"Thanks, Mia, we're actually meeting Tina and Santana. We've got a lot of stuff to talk about. Got to decide a final set list for Sectionals and all," Blaine announced.

"How did things go with Tyler after we left?" Jacob asked Sam.

"I just let him know where he stood with the rest of us. We'll see what he does now," Sam determined.

"So you set the bait then?" Jacob was really the only one at the table that knew what was going on.

"Yeah, something like that. Have you heard from Blake or Michael? Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"I left messages with both of them but neither one has called me back yet. What about Sebastian and Nick?" Jacob wondered.

"They're okay," Blaine told him. "Sebastian said Nick was okay by the time they got home. He just freaked out in the moment."

"Did he say what Tyler did to him?" Mia asked.

"Nothing," Blaine turned to answer her. "Just yelled because he walked in on him and Michael."

"What were they doing together?" Shanna asked taking a bite of her burger.

Joe looked down at the French fries on his plate that became his focus. Mia and Jacob blushed because they both knew. Shanna looked at how her three closest friends responded and shook her head. "Never mind."

"What's going on, guys?" Tina's voice came around the corner. They all turned to see Tina and Santana walking towards them.

"Nothing," Shanna turned back around quickly. "We are definitely not talking about anything gossipy at all. Promise!"

Tina looked at the boys for clarification and Blaine just smiled and shook his head saying not to worry about it. They said their farewells and Sam and Tina headed to the burger stand while Santana and Blaine went to get sushi.

"Pretty pony, I think this is cool you and I hanging out. I never really liked you when you were with Kurt. I mean you two were just so freaking cookie-cutter gay and sticky sweet I was seriously waiting for you to go purse shopping together, but you and Sam, I don't know it's sexy. You two are hot together. Most importantly, you make him happy and that makes me like you more," Santana said.

"Thanks, Santana. I think that might be the nicest compliment you've ever given me," Blaine admitted.

"Well, I got to admit that the idea of you two boys being in New York next year is pretty cool. Rachel and I have even discussed the idea of getting an apartment and asking you two to share it with us. What do you think?" she continued.

"I think that would be awesome. I really miss Rachel a lot. Sam missed you so much and when you showed up backstage it was pretty obvious to everyone that he felt like his other half was back in his life. I'm glad you're here too, but the way he feels about you is how I feel about Rachel. I miss her a lot," Blaine confessed.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not Sam's other half. That is a position that is yours and will never be anyone else's. I do get what you're saying though. It's almost like we've turned into the Wonder Twins. We're just not as strong when we are apart. He's like the kid brother I never knew I wanted but now I can't live without. Plus it's that ass! He has the best ass on a guy I've ever seen. He should be an underwear model," Santana explained.

"That is a nice image in my head," Blaine paid the cashier and they headed to find a table. "Wait, did you just use a Super Friends reference?"

Santana realized she slipped. "If you tell Sam that his love of comic books is rubbing off on me I will take back everything nice I just said to you."

He smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Rachel misses you too by the way," Santana added. "All she can talk about is the fact that you're coming to NYADA for Preview Weekend in a month."

"Sam and I both are. Tina may come too if at all possible," Blaine filled her in.

"I may go where?" Tina asked as she and Sam walked up with their food and sat down at the table.

"To NYADA preview weekend," Blaine filled them in on their conversation. "We were just talking about us hanging out with Santana and Rachel some that weekend."

"That would be a lot of fun. I miss Rachel a lot," Tina added.

"We need to worry about Sectionals first," Sam suggested. "We've got to keep our real set list between the four of us for as long as we can. We know Tyler has been giving all our secrets to the Warblers. Now he has 24 hours to show his real colors. Then we'll know what to do."

"Meanwhile everyone thinks you're doing country because of this week's lesson when the songs you work on for the school showcase will actually be the real Sectionals set list. Tyler won't leak it and you can knock the Warblers out of the competition in the first round," Santana laid out the game plan.

Sam noticed Tina texting before continuing the conversation. "I don't like lying to everyone but I think it is for the best."

"Well don't think of it as lying. You have their best intentions at heart plus you told the creepy quarterback that you'd give him one day. You stay true to your word and if by tomorrow afternoon he hasn't said anything then the shit can hit the fan, but not until then," Santana said while eating like it was the easiest stance to make.

Tina continued to text. Now Blaine had noticed it too. "Who are you texting?"

"Sunshine," she answered. "She asked where we were, said it was an emergency and not to leave that she and Lindsey are on their way over."

Sam's phone vibrated. He looked to see the text was from Will. After reading it, he showed it to the other three.

"Did you know Tyler was spying?" Blaine read aloud. "Do you think that's it? He went and talked to Mr. Schue?"

"I don't know, but we didn't tell him and he's probably really mad at me for keeping him in the dark. What should I do?" Sam questioned and then noticed two other friends walking up.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked Kallie and Lily as they walked up carrying several shopping bags.

"Retail therapy," Kallie answered. "We decided to get costumes for the number we're going to do in glee this week."

"Yeah, we both figured we haven't made a big impression in a while so this was the lesson to do it with. What's going on with you guys?"

"Sam, why don't I take you home so we can talk to Mr. Schue about the situation and Tina can fill in Kallie and Lily," Blaine suggested

The two boys said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Tina had Kallie and Lily sit down and filled them in on the details. She had just finished when Santana tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see five Warbler jackets walking towards them.

"Tina, the little Asian is Abraham, the one Lindsey put in his place when we were in Chicago," Lily filled her in.

"Looks like it will be my turn this time," Tina's game face turned on. "What is the little Warbler brigade doing in Lima this evening? Having a hard time staying in your dormitories boys?"

"You must be Tina," he snickered. "You're the only girl I didn't meet the last time. It's kind of amazing. We only met the girls. None of your boys want to man up and face us."

Tina stood up and realized she was about half a foot taller than Abraham. "It's because you can't reach their level. Evidently you can't reach mine either, but then I guess that's what happens when you play in the dirt. People just pour water on your plans and you have mud on your hands."

"How cute! A rhyme . . . how long did it take you to come up with that one?" Abraham joked and his four fellow Warblers laughed with him.

"About as long as it took these four to become your bitches," Tina answered pointing to the four behind him.

"You have spunk Tina Cohen-Chang, I'll give you that. It's just too bad that it won't matter when we beat you at sectionals in a few weeks," Abraham beamed with confidence.

"Strong words for such a short boy. Someone who's that confident must have a reason," Tina proposed. "Like, oh I don't know, a spy sent to McKinley to befriend me, date me, try to break up my friendships with the captains and ultimately cause the end of New Directions. Does that sound accurate?"

Santana, Lily, and Kallie couldn't believe that she just laid the cards on the table. Santana wasn't sure it was the greatest idea, but waited to see how the boys reacted. It didn't take very long. The four nameless Warblers let the realization of their knowledge show in their faces much too quickly. Abraham, however, had a much stronger will.

"Such an active imagination, Miss Cohen-Chang. Pardon me for saying this, but you sound quite paranoid."

"Well pardon this," Tina got in his face. "We've known that he was your spy for almost a month now. We've been feeding him ridiculous false information so that you would eat it up and gain some foolish sense of confidence that you could beat us, but let's face it. The four most talented Warblers you could have are all on our team now. The rest of the talented Warblers graduated so now you're left with your nameless goons that only wear the blazers because Jesse St. Suck My Ass hand picked them and I do feel sorry for you because God only knows what you poor boys had to endure to get on his good side. You should probably have a doctor check things out to make sure you're okay. Bottom line is this. Your spy failed. Jesse's stupid plan failed, and now you've done the absolute worst thing you could do and that is piss an Asian girl off. I am going to make you suffer in every way I know how, and I'm going to start with laughing in your face when we beat you at sectionals and you spend the rest of the year singing at nursing homes and bah mitzvah's."

"Yeah, you and what army?" Abraham stood his ground.

"The other pissed off Asian to start with."

They turned to see Sunshine and Lindsey standing there. Sunshine walked over and stood next to Tina and stared into Abraham's eyes.

"The only thing worse that one pissed off Asian female is two, and on top of that there are plenty more that are going to be pretty pissed when they find out just exactly what kind of lengths you would go to not only to spy on us, but blackmail someone into doing things for you that ought to be illegal. I'm going to take pleasure in making you squeal," Sunshine stated.

"So am I," Lindsey walked beside them. "Hey pipsqueak, I'm sure you remember me."

"You can count us in too," Kallie said standing with Lily behind them.

Shanna and Mia left their boys behind to join in.

"Once again, the New Directions' girls stand up to fight the boys' battles for them," Abraham fought back.

"You really have no clue," Kallie pushed her way between the Asian girls and began talking to Abraham causing him to back away from them. "We don't need them to fight our battle for us because if we didn't make it painfully obvious to you in Chicago us girls can sing rings around you boys, but at Sectionals when you do face our boys, you should be very afraid because you have no idea the amount of talent, sex appeal, and camaraderie our boys have. The audience will eat it up, the judges will love it, and you fools can go back to your dorm rooms at Dalton and console each other."

"Why don't you go back and tell your little two-faced bastard of a coach that his spy has defected and if he tries anymore of his tricks we'll be ready for him," Lindsey's eyes drilled holes into the Warbler boys.

"Come on guys, let's go. I think we made our point," Abraham smiled as big as he possibly could in Lindsey's face and walked off with the other Dalton students following him.

"That felt so good," Kallie stated.

"I didn't know you had that in you, girl. That was hot!" Sunshine complimented Kallie.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Tina insisted. "**Let's Go Girls"**

_**(Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain)**_

_**(by the girls of New Directions)**_

_**TINA: I'm going out tonight – I'm feelin' alright. Gonna let it all hang out.**_

_**KALLIE: Wanna make some noise; really raise my voice; yeah, I wanna scream and shout.**_

Mia and Shanna walk over to their boys kiss them goodbye and continue on with the girls.

_**MIA: No inihibitions – make no conditions; get a little outta line.**_

_**SHANNA: I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time.**_

_**LILY: The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and …**_

The girls begin to dance in the middle of the food court gathering the attention of everyone present.

_**ALL: Oh, oh, oh totally crazy; forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts – short skirts. Oh, oh, oh really go wild – yeah Doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh get in the action – feel the attraction. Color my hair; do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free yeah to feel the way I feel. **_

_**TINA: Man! I feel like a woman.**_

The girls grab their bags and head up the escalator to the shops on the second floor.

_**SUNSHINE: The girls need a break; tonight we're gonna take the chance to get out of town.**_

_**LINDSEY: We don't need romance; we only wanna dance; We're gonna let our hair hang down.**_

_**SANTANA: The best part about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and . . .**_

They go into the first store and start trying on clothes and modeling for each other.

_**ALL: Oh, oh, oh totally crazy; forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts – short skirts. Oh, oh, oh really go wild – yeah Doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh get in the action – feel the attraction. Color my hair; do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free yeah to feel the way I feel. **_

_**TINA: Man! I feel like a woman.**_

They all walk out of the store, hands full of clothing bags. In the middle of the mall the girls begin to dance again with girls from all around them joining in on the female anthem.

_**TINA: The best part about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and . . .**_

_**ALL: Oh, oh, oh totally crazy; forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts – short skirts. Oh, oh, oh really go wild – yeah Doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh get in the action – feel the attraction. Color my hair; do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free yeah to feel the way I feel. **_

_**TINA: Man! I feel like a woman.**_

-GLEE-

When Sam and Blaine got back to the apartment complex they ran up the stairs and Sam unlocked the door to his home and both ran inside. They were shocked to see Tyler eating dinner with Will and Emma.

"What's going on?" Sam wondered.

"Why don't you two come sit down. Have you eaten? Emma made a great casserole," Will offered.

"We ate at the mall," Sam eyed Tyler with great concern. Seeing him sitting at his place at the table felt very wrong to him, but he noticed that Tyler picked at his food and almost looked shy when it came to looking at them both. He wouldn't even try to make eye contact.

"Sam, you and Blaine should sit," Emma insisted. The boys obeyed and took a seat at the table. "Let's start with how long did you guys suspect that Tyler was spying for the Warblers?"

"A couple of weeks," Blaine answered. "About the time Sam and I broke up and Tyler began his fascination with Sam."

Blaine didn't try to hide his annoyance with Tyler at all.

"What are they talking about Tyler?" Will's anger seemed to boil right beneath the surface.

"You don't know? I figured he confessed to you everything," Sam confronted Will.

"He told me he was Jesse's half brother and he was making him spy in order to get his inheritance money. He told me he would be in danger if Jesse found out and that's why he's here, but I don't know all the details," Will said. "Would you care to explain, Tyler?"

He didn't look up from his food. He just began talking. "Jesse told me my job was to break up the friendship between your captains. When Tina and that Dancing Asian broke up, I saw that as my opening. I courted her and got her to fall for me. She gave me the information I needed by telling me about her relationship with Sam and Blaine. I knew if I could break them up then the riff would start. Then the play started and I actually realized how much I liked Tina and I didn't want to hurt her. I asked Jesse to let me out of the deal and he spent about $10,000 of my inheritance just to show me he could. So I kept going with the plan. Then you two broke up and Jesse gave me my mission. Sleep with either Blaine or Sam and keep them broken apart then put Tina in the middle and all three would stop speaking. I tried with both of you and got rejected by both of you," Tyler laughed to himself a little and finally looked up. "First two people, male or female, to turn me down. So I tried again to get out of it and that's when he brought all the Warblers to the show this weekend. He told me if I backed out of the deal I would live to regret it."

"Why does he hate you so much?" Blaine questioned.

"He doesn't consider me his brother for sure. Our mom left his father when he was six for my dad. She got a divorce married my dad and we had a great life until she died three years ago. It was just me and my dad then until he died in July. The only family I had left was Jesse and he was left as guardian of the estate until my 17th birthday in December. In his eyes, that means he owns me until then," Tyler continued.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here eating dinner in my house," Sam questioned his intent.

"He is scared Jesse will do something to him. He's been threatened before so Emma and I suggested he stay her for the night," Will informed Sam.

"Where is he going to sleep? Sam asked.

"Well . . ." Emma started.

"On the couch," Tyler turned to get Sam's attention. "I'm not trying to butt in on your family, Sam. I can tell that's where you think this is going. That's what I would think at least. I just want to make sure things are died down before I stay at home alone again."

"So that military guy that acted like your father . . ." Blaine wondered.

"That's Jesse's dad. Pretty convincing actor, he had all you fooled. Me to sometimes," Tyler admitted.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Tyler, because I do respect the fact that you came clean, but you confessing doesn't somehow make me trust you all of a sudden. I don't trust you at all, got it?" Sam stated.

"I don't blame you. I'm sure I'll get voted out of New Directions but I can't keep being that creep. I know I'm a douche, but I'm not shady. I don't do evil things behind people's backs. That's Jesse and I don't want to be like him," Tyler opened up to the boys and both Sam and Blaine started to see he might be telling the truth.

"So what do we do about the Warblers, Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked.

"Leave Jesse St. James to me. I think it's time to meet one director to another," Schue said remembering a very revealing video he had in his possession given to him by Cooper in Chicago.

-GLEE-

The next day in Glee everyone was in the little groups discussing the news that Tyler was a spy. He was not at school. Emma had taken him to see Mrs. Lopez about what they could do to get him his money and out of Jesse's control. As everyone talked, Sugar ran into the room.

"Everyone, sit down and shut up!"

Everyone looked at her strangely but she put her finger over her lips to indicate they should be silent and motioned with her hand to be seated.

"Okay, they're quiet now, babe. Speak up!"

"Hey guys."

His voice was weak but everyone in the room recognized the voice coming through the phone as Artie Abrams. Everyone cheered and screamed in excitement. Artie being able to talk again meant he was making a recovery. There were tears of happiness coming down everyone's faces. Santana hugged Mr. Schue and all of Artie's long time friends jumped up to get closer to the phone.

"Artie!" Tina called out. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" his voice was groggy, but his attitude was pure Artie. "The doctor's are happy with my recovery and they are doing surgery tomorrow to fix my spine. He thinks he can make me walk."

Everyone looked around confused.

"Did you say walk, Artie?" Blaine asked. "Or did you just mean get you back on your feet like get you better so you can come home?"

"No . . . walk! He said that my injuries and recovery lead him to believe that some things are working better than we thought and that there is an experimental surgery we can try," Artie explained.

"What if it doesn't work, bro?" Sam didn't want him to get his hopes up.

"Then I don't walk and nothing changes, but my parents and I have talked about it and we want to try it. Some chance is better than no chance," Artie's spirits seemed to be very high.

"Artie, it's Mr. Schue. We miss you a lot buddy. We want you to get well and come back home."

"Before I go can I hear someone sing. I haven't heard any music in a long time. It will make me feel better," Artie suggested.

"Well Artie it's country week. Not exactly your favorite music," Blaine laughed.

"Good! It will be really depressing and make me feel better about my life," Artie joked.

"Mr. Schue, Jeff and I have been working on a song we think Artie would like," Lindsey volunteered.

"Sounds great. Let's hear it," he decided.

_**(Postcard From Paris by The Band Perry)**_

_**(performed by Lindsey Black and Jeff Sterling)**_

"This is for you Artie. I hope you like it," Lindsey said.

_**LINDSEY: I remember when my heart caught the fever. You were standing all alone in the summer heat. I was with my boyfriend, new boyfriend; he was as sweet as he could be. One look at you and I was through**_

_**BOTH: My heart switched up on me . . . Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing. It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring. Coming back from you fortune teller she read your cards upside down. The meanest thing you ever did is come around. And now I'm ruined.**_

_**JEFF: In the evening you can catch me daydreaming. Did that moment send you**_

_**BOTH: Reeling just like me.**_

_**JEFF: I should've gone over, right over**_

_**BOTH: I should've never let you leave.**_

_**JEFF: But it's the never knowing that keeps going**_

_**BOTH: And it drives me crazy. . . Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing. It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring. Coming back from you fortune teller She read your cards upside down. The meanest thing you ever did is come around. **_

_**LINDSEY: Just when I thought things were alright my eyes played tricks on my mind.**_

_**JEFF: Will I ever be satisfied 'cause all I ever seem to find.**_

_**BOTH: Is a postcard from Paris when I need the real thing. It's like finding out your diamond is from and old promise ring. Coming back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down**_

_**LINDSEY: The meanest thing you ever did**_

_**JEFF: The cruelest thing you ever did.**_

_**LINDSEY: The meanest thing you ever did is come around.**_

The song finished and Lindsey heard Artie's voice. "That song is depressing as hell! But I do feel better about myself now!"

"Well I'm glad we could help. Get better okay? We can't wait to see you," Lindsey said before Artie said goodbye and Sugar ended the phone call.

"Alright, guys we have a lot to talk about. I'm sure you've all heard about the issue with Tyler by now . . ." Mr. Schuester began before being interrupted from the hallway.

"Will, can I talk to you?" Sue spoke calmly.

"We're kind of in the middle of something right now, Sue. Can it wait until the end of the period?" he asked.

She walked inside to him. "No, it can't wait, but I'd rather talk to you about it in the hallway."

Will noticed the seriousness in her face.

"What is it Sue?" Now he just wanted to know and all of the glee club did too. Everyone got very quiet listening to Sue speak.

"There's been an accident. You need to get to the hospital. Emma and the quarterback were side-swiped by another car," she explained. "I'll stay here with your class so you can go."

"Is she okay?" Will's face fell. The worry that crossed it was painful to watch. Sam jumped up from his seat.

"Give me your keys, Will. I'll drive," Sam stated and Will just stood there studying Sue's face trying to figure out what he would be walking into. "Will," he called out again but still got no response. Finally, Sam grabbed Will's shoulder. "Dad!"

Will turned at the word dad and his eyes connected with Sam's. "Give me your keys. I'll drive."

"I'll get my bag," Will agreed handing Sam his car keys.

Sam turned to Blake first, "Cover for me with Bieste okay?"

"Got it. I hope Miss Pillsbury is okay, Sam. Text us and let us know," Blake stated.

Blaine, Tina, and Santana walked to the door with him. "Tina and I will come to the hospital as soon as Glee is over. Are you okay?" Blaine tried to get Sam's attention, but could tell his boyfriend's mind was wondering. Blaine made eye contact with Santana. She took the car keys from Sam's hand and he looked into her eyes confused.

"You should sit in the backseat and take care of Mr. Schue. I'll drive you there," she insisted.

-GLEE-

When they made it into the hospital they were directed to the 3rd floor and given room numbers for Emma and Tyler. Sam and Santana had to run to keep up with Will trying to get to Emma as quickly as he could. They made it to her room and found her sitting alone inside watching Dr. Phil.

"Emma!" Will ran up to her, kissed her and started checking to see what was wrong.

"Will, I'm going to be fine. I broke two ribs from the seat belt and sprained my wrist. I got a mild concussion. They're just going to keep me overnight for observation to make sure I'm okay. Really, Will I'm fine," Emma comforted him, but she loved how attentive and concerned he was for her.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure they got this water out of the tap, and you know how I am about that. Would you mind getting me some bottled water, Sam?"

"Coming right up," he smiled. "There's a machine next to the elevators."

"You should check on Tyler too. He broke his ankle and his arm. He took the brunt of the accident shielding and protecting me, but he's really upset because he won't be able to play football for the rest of the year," Emma suggested.

"Okay, we'll check on him," Sam faked a smile.

He and Santana walked out of Emma's hospital room and headed to the vending machines.

"You okay now that you've seen she'll be okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, thanks for taking the keys from me though. I needed that. I was pretty worried. I don't know why I just was," Sam confessed.

"Because she's your mom now. I get it. She loves you and takes care of you the way you've needed your whole life and you love her for that," Santana explained to him.

"It's weird you know. In just two months time I feel so close to them. They took me in and treated me like their kid immediately. I love our family and I love them. It's hard to think that I'll be leaving them in eight months," Sam frowned.

"But you'll come back. You'll totally be one of those that looks forward to holidays and visiting your family for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Plus, they want to see you grow up and live your dreams . . . Move!" Santana pushed Sam behind the drink machine and then peered around it. Jesse St. James walked out of the elevator and headed down the hallway.

"Do you think he's going to see Tyler?" Sam asked.

"He's probably the one that hurt Tyler in the first place," Santana whispered.

"But that would mean he hurt Emma too," Sam's expression got red and she could see the anger filling his eyes. "I'm going to hurt him."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, we're going to let him hang himself. You go hang with your mom and dad and let Auntie Snixx deal with creepy Warbler daddy."

Sam listened to his friend and went back to Emma's room. She, on the other hand, stood outside Tyler's room and managed to open the door without making any noise. She slipped the door ajar just enough that she could hear the conversation going on inside.

"It's a shame that you find yourself so broken. I'm sure they'll be able to put you back together though," Jesse giggled.

"Don't even act like you're innocent, Jesse. I know you had something to do with the accident," Tyler accused.

"Such strong words from a child who has no proof," Jesse walked over to the window. "However, I think it would be in your best interest to do as I say from this point on."

"No, I'm not leaving McKinley. I'm staying. I don't even want to be at Dalton anymore. I'd rather be where I'm wanted," Tyler defended himself.

"Aww, such heartfelt words from a hopelessly alone child," Jesse hissed. "Do you think they will accept you when they all know that you betrayed them?"

"They already know, Jesse," he filled in the blanks for his half brother.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They know everything. They figured me out and there was no denying it anymore. They know all about your plan. Which really sucks because according to Mr. Schue if the National Show Choir Administration found out that you were manipulating or bullying your way through the system, your precious Warblers would get disqualified."

"You wouldn't dare," Jesse threatened. "That would get you disqualified as well."

"True, but thanks to the little accident you created my broken ankle would keep me from dancing at sectionals in a month anyway. So in a way, you kind of made up my mind for me."

Jesse moved the three feet towards Tyler and smacked him across the face. Jesse felt proud of himself until he saw the fact that Tyler smiled at him even though the backhand opened up a small cut on the side of his face. That's when Santana walked through the door.

"Evidently, you like getting screwed even if it's with your pants on," she snapped.

"For the love of all that is holy, why in the world do I have to deal with Santana Lopez right now?" Jesse whined.

"Because the only traitor in this room is you, Jesse. You're a traitor on more levels than I can even count. You sell Vocal Adrenaline down the river to help Shelby meet Rachel, you screwed Rachel after egging her in a parking lot to go back to Carmel, you can't hack it as a student so you ask Mr. Schue for a job to only then turn around and compete against us as director for Vocal Adrenaline, but then when you lose you dump them and pick up the pretty boy school. Yet, it turns out that the thing that makes you the biggest traitor of all is that you would turn on your own family," Santana moved and got right between Tyler and Jesse. "See that's where I come in and why you have to deal with me. Because my mother is your brother's attorney, and this morning she filed for him to be a ward of the state which once it goes through you will no longer be his legal guardian."

She turned to the sunflower plant next to Tyler's bed. "This is nice. Who is it from?"

"Your mom I think. It was delivered right after I got here."

Santana waved to the plant so Tyler could see. He looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Jesse I suggest you stay far far away from Tyler or I'll make sure that you are disavowed from the show choir competition circuit for the rest of your puny, I peaked in high school, life. Now get out and do the right thing for once. Make this transition hard on your brother and not only we'll he get his money, we'll make sure he gets yours too." She started walking towards the door so that he would back out of the room. When she finally got him out, she shut the door in his face and turned back to Tyler.

"Don't mistake this for me liking you. I've just always hated your brother and have wanted to put his bitchy ass in his place for years," Santana quipped.

"Well I've always heard that you were the one person I should never piss off. I guess everyone that told me that was right," Tyler smirked. "Why the hell were you waving at that plant?"

"My mom's calling card," Santana pointed to the sunflower next to him. "It's the only flower that's big enough for the camera transmitter inside. She uses it anytime she thinks a client might be in danger. I'm guessing the video of Jesse St. Crap his Pants slapping you will make your case in court very easy."

"So that was videotaping ever since it got here?" Tyler asked worried.

Santana picked up on his worried glare. 'Don't worry if you were grabbing your frank and beans to make a little whipped topping no one will see it. You're a minor dumbass, but don't do it again. Just imagine my poor mother having to watch that."

By Tyler's blushed expression Santana knew she was right. "Look, you need sleep. It will help with the drugs they gave you. I know you're worried about a lot of things, but take it from someone who was basically a jackass to everyone in New Directions and I'm basically the only one who can say I'm still friends with all of them, don't try to assume how they will react. Just be honest with them and accept what happens whatever it is. The only way they'll ever accept you is by you being yourself, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Santana, I don't deserve it," he smiled.

"No you don't, but you can earn it," she winked and walked out the door.

-GLEE-

"Do you know where it is?" Sunshine asked.

"Sam texted me. It's on the third floor," Blaine said reading the message.

"What about Tyler's room?" Tina whispered.

"It's next door," Blaine told her. "Are you going to see him?"

"Someone should. Plus we have some unfinished business to talk about," Tina mentioned.

"Do you want me to go with you? I can be moral support," Sunshine offered.

Tina thought about it for a minute. It did sound like a good idea, but she knew it would be the official ending of her relationship with Tyler and it wouldn't be a pretty situation. "Thanks, Sunshine, but this is something I have to do on my own."

They made it to the 3rd floor and found the two rooms. Tina stood in front of Tyler's door while Blaine and Sunshine stood in front of Emma's.

"Are you sure?" Blaine stopped her. "You don't have to do this now."

"I do," Tina insisted. "The lying is over. It's time for everyone to be truthful with each other."

She opened the door to Tyler's room and walked inside. When she saw him he appeared to be asleep. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge looking at the bruises that were now popping up on his body. She felt badly for him and what he'd gone through, but she couldn't just forgive him.

"So how long did you know?" Tyler asked as his eyes opened.

"Since lunch at Cooper's apartment, I heard you trying to seduce Sam. Kind of a big clue for me to miss," Tina informed him.

"I know it's too late to tell you, but I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," Tyler apologized.

"And yet that was your little Warbler mission from the very beginning," Tina batted her eyelashes and smirked at him. It was her first moment of letting how angry she was go public.

"That doesn't mean that I liked it. Look, I know that you're never going to trust me again and I know that this relationship of ours is most likely over," Tyler began.

"Definitely over," Tina interrupted. "Not most likely,Tyler."

"Like I was saying, I know it's over, but I need you to know that I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" she stared him down. "Are you sorry for using me? Are you sorry for causing me to have genuine feelings for you and then are you sorry for the fact that I now have to live with the fact that you didn't mean them? Or are you sorry that you completely left out the fact that you have a thing for guys and that the two you decided to go after are my best friends in the entire world? Are you sorry that you slept with Michael and didn't tell me? Exactly what all are you sorry about?"

Tyler was so shocked by her outburst that he truly didn't know what to say. His silence was too much for her. She ran out of the room and to the elevator. She stopped only long enough to text Sunshine and tell her that she had to go home.

In Emma's room, Sunshine checked her phone after it beeped and she showed it to Blaine. Sam saw the interaction and came over and read it.

"What's going on," Emma asked.

"Tina just broke up with Tyler," Sunshine explained.

"Not a surprise after all the lies he told," Sam interjected.

"Sam, give him a break. I know he has plenty to answer for but right now give the kid a break," Will corrected him.

"Okay," Sam accepted. "Sorry."

"I understand how you feel, Sam. I want to teach Jesse a lesson too, but there's a time and a place. This just isn't it," Will reminded him.

"Speaking of time and place," Santana spoke up. "I think it's probably time that we explain why Blaine has his guitar with him."

"I was wondering that," Emma laughed.

"Well Santana and I wanted to sing a song for the assignment. It's revenge but in a different way. The three of you have just defied the odds to become a family despite everything that's happened. You're great to each other and being that Santana and I both love Sam, we're just so happy to see him happy and with parents that love him so we want to sing for you."

"That's really sweet, Blaine," Sam blushed.

"Hey, it was my idea," Santana insisted everyone know.

"It's very sweet of you too," Sam hugged her.

"Okay, you three sit over there and we'll sing for you," Blaine instructed.

_**(Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez)**_

_**(Arrangement is Jess Moskaluke & Corey Gray on You Tube)**_

Blaine began to strum his guitar and Sam knew what the song was immediately. It was one of his favorites.

_**BLAINE: I'm gonna be here for you, baby. I'll be a man of my word. Speak the language in a voice that you never heard.**_

_**SANTANA: I wanna sleep here forever. I wanna die in your arms in a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm.**_

_**BOTH: I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, and I'll earn your trust making memories of us.**_

Will put one arm around Emma as he sat next to her on the bed. Sam walked over laying his arm across his new father's shoulders.

_**BLAINE: I wanna honor you mother. I wanna learn from your pa.**_

_**BOTH: I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw.**_

_**SANTANA: I wanna stand out in a crowd for you. You're a man among men. I wanna make your world better than it's ever been.**_

_**BOTH: I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, and I'll earn your trust making memories of us. We'll follow the rainbow wherever the four winds blow and there'll be a new day coming your way.**_

Blaine stared into Sam's eyes as he sang.

_**BLAINE: I'm gonna be here for you from now on. This you know somehow. You've been stretched to the limits but it's all right now. **_

_**SANTANA: I'm gonna make you a promise if there's life after this,**_

_**BOTH: I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm wet kiss.**_

Sam looked over and Will and Emma were staring into each other's eyes. He was happy to see them so happy.

_**BOTH: And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you. I'll earn your trust making memories of us. I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you and I'll win your trust making memories of us.**_

Everyone was so involved in the song that they didn't notice Sunshine sneak out of the room. She opened the door to Tyler's room and heard him upset.

"Tyler?"

She heard the sniffling stop and he wiped his eyes as she entered. She walked over and said, "Move over."

He moved himself over on the bed and she laid down beside him and put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. She turned the TV on and they started watching Bravo reruns.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyler finally asked.

"Because you deserve to have at least one friend because you did the right thing," Sunshine smiled.

Nothing else was said they just watched the Housewives marathon in silence and laughed at their ridiculous lives.

-GLEE-

The next day at school, word spread about Tyler's injury and Sam being the new heir apparent for the football game Friday night. Tyler was still in the hospital, but Emma was going home today. Will wasn't at school and Santana agreed to run Glee with Coach Bieste acting as the teacher while he was out to take care of his fiancée. Before class Sam saw Sebastian and Nick cuddled up in the hallway outside the auditorium.

"Hey, how are you, Nick? I haven't really gotten the chance to talk since the whole thing went down in the locker room," Sam asked him.

"I'm okay. I've actually had a couple flashbacks like that but usually when I'm sleeping or something like that. They feel real for a few minutes and then I'm better especially when this guy is there to comfort me," Nick answered.

"Good, I'm glad to know you're okay," Sam switched gears. "Nick, would you mind if I spoke to Sebastian alone for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll save you a seat inside babe," Nick sneaked a quick peck on Sebastian's lips and walked into the auditorium. Sam started talking immediately.

"So what did your mom say?"

"She's going to be out town that whole week so a Halloween/Blaine Surprise Birthday Party Halloween night can definitely happen," Sebastian brooded.

"Okay, so we tell everyone that it's a costume party for Halloween. Some people know Blaine's birthday is October 30th but not everyone does. I'm taking him out for his birthday so he'll think that's his gift. Then you text everybody and tell them it's actually his surprise party. Sexy costumes, music, alcohol, it's a definite good time," Sam grinned.

"I've already got the alcohol taken care of," Sebastian got excited. "You know we won't be at school the next day."

"We have to be. Sectionals is a week later and we still haven't told everyone that country was a diversion. Our real plan is killer but we still have to teach it to everyone."

"It's almost a month, Sam. We have plenty of time. One day playing hooky won't kill you," Sebastian put his arm around Sam and walked him inside. "Besides think about the possibilities of all our smoking hot friends in sexy costumes and Blaine in your bed. Could be fun."

"I'm definitely seeing the possibilities," Sam smiled. He looked around the room and realized that half of the girls were missing.

"Where are the girls?" Sam asked.

"We're picking the Trouble Tones number for Sectionals or at least that what they think. I'm starting to feel bad that everyone is coming up with these great numbers for sectionals and we've changed the theme," Blaine commented.

"We had too. Tyler told the Warblers we were doing country and we can't take a risk of them doing the same thing," Sam reminded him as he reached over and took Blaine's hand into his.

"Besides what we picked is way better anyway," Tina scoffed.

Sam was about to correct her but the look on her face indicated that she wasn't quite ready to argue with anyone so he dropped it.

"Okay, let's get this started," Santana spoke up. "This is Trouble Tones possible Act #1. Go girls!"

_**(Giddy On Up by Laura Bell Bundy)**_

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson, Lily Arnett, Aylin Stein, Marley Rose, **_

_**Brittany Pierce, and Jessie Reed)**_

The curtain opened and the stage looked like a saloon. Kallie and Lily were dressed like saloon girls while Aylin, Marley, Brittany and Jessie dressed like cowboys. Lily came center stage with Aylin and Marley dancing behind her.

_**LILY: Baby where you been, it's half past ten. Oh, look you're late again. Busy day, got a lot on your mind? You should hear about mine. A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing. We're kissing on the corner in the pouring rain. Turned my head to get a better view. Oh Lord, help me it was you.**_

The other two cowgirls joined in on the dance led by Lily.

_**LILY: Didn't love me, I ain't no fool. Didn't love me No, no, no, no**_

_**ALL: Love, love you let me down making this too easy. Love, love you let me down think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down, let me down.**_

_**LILY: No you want string me along. You better be moving on. Giddy on up; giddy on out.**_

_Kallie: Oh I ain't finished sit back down._

Blaine was shocked at the confidence his cousin presented. He was excited to see her stepping up her game.

_**KALLIE: Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk. Mmm, there's a pep in your walk. Smiling a lot when you look at your phone, mmm there's a change in your tone. I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts. I don't wear Bath and Body Works. Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around. She must be the number on the napkin I found.**_

All five cow girls surrounded her and removed the saloon girl costume to reveal her cowgirl outfit under it.

_**KALLIE: Didn't love me; I ain't know fool. Didn't love me no, no, no, no**_

_**ALL: Love, love you let me down making this too easy. Love, love you let me down think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down let me down.**_

_**KALLIE: Ohh you won't be stringing me along. You better be moving on. Giddy on up; giddy on out.**_

Lily returned to stage wearing an identical outfit to the other girls and wearing a cowboy hat. She threw one to Kallie before beginning to sing.

_**LILY: Oh let me tell you. I guess you could say that I was blind. I was blinded by my love.**_

_**KALLIE: I did everything for you and now push has come to shove. So let's call the spade to spade. Was it worth the price you paid?**_

_**LILY: Now I am done, I'm the lucky one and you can sleep in the bed you made.**_

_**KALLIE: Didn't love me**_

_**LILY: I ain't no fool.**_

_**KALLIE: Didn't love me**_

_**LILY: No, no, no, no**_

_**ALL: Love, love you let me down making this too easy. Love, love you let me down think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down let me down.**_

_**KALLIE: Ooh, you want string me along.**_

_**ALL: Love, love you let me down making this too easy. Love, love you let me down think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down let me down. You won't string me along. You better be moving on. Giddy on up, giddy on out.**_

The rest of New Directions, Santana, and Coach Bieste all stood and applauded the performance. It was exactly what the captains would have been looking for in an opening number if they were able to keep country as their choice genre.

"We have to tell them," Blaine whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, we do," Sam said realizing how much work the girls had put into the selection.

After Glee was over everyone left the Auditorium. Kallie was heading down the hall with Shanna and Aylin heading to their last class when she heard someone call out her name.

"Kallie, wait up!" Michael called out to her.

"Hey, what's up, Michael?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really liked the number you did. You looked so sexy on stage," Michael said almost blushing. "Look, I have to get to football, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me after the game Friday night. I promised to take you out back during the tour and I haven't made good on that promise yet. I'd like to do that if you're still interested."

Kallie looked at both the other girls who were smiling like a couple of meerkats. Aylin nodded her head like she'd be crazy to say no.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun, Michael. I'd love too," she blushed.

"Great!" his smile was ear to ear. "I'll call you after football then."

"Mikey come on we're going to be late!" Nick Hall yelled down the hallway.

Michael ran towards Nick and they headed to the locker room.

"Why are you so giddy?" Nick asked.

"I just asked Kallie out on a date and she said yes," he grinned.

"Kallie? As in Blaine's cousin? As in hot brunette FEMALE Kallie?" Nick tried to point out the obvious without saying it.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Michael wondered.

"No," Nick held his hands in the air showing no offense. "Just surprised is all."

"Okay then," Michael changed into his athletic shorts and work out jersey. "We've got to run first today. Just carry your pads and helmet out."

Michael took his stuff and walked out whistling. Blake and Sam walked in as he was leaving.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked.

"He's going on a date with Kallie Anderson Friday night," Nick said matter-of-factly as he finished getting his stuff together.

"Say what?" Sam thought he heard him wrong.

"Michael is going out with Kallie Friday." Nick said looking at Sam this time.

Blake said nothing but the surprise on his face wasn't hidden from Sam or Nick. Blake walked around to his side of the lockers and started changing without saying anything. The two blondes looked at each other wondering how the latest news would affect him.

-GLEE-

After school the girls found themselves staying to sit in the bleachers and watch the football team practice.

"Okay let me get this straight," Lily began. "Michael Burke, my man's best friend who flirts with him like it's his religion, asked you out on a date?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kallie questioned.

"That a guy would want to date you? Absolutely not. You're a sexy girl, but this particular guy, I'm saying be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kallie sat there with Lily, Aylin, Shanna, and Marley. Brittany, Lindsey, Jessie, and Mia were still in Cheerios practice. Sunshine hadn't been at school all day and Tina stayed in the choir room with Santana to finalize the set list.

"What do you think, Shanna?" Kallie asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Shanna wondered.

"Because you and Jacob have the longest standing relationship in Glee Club. I trust your opinion," Kallie told her.

"Do you want to date him? Are you interested in seeing if something is there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I've always thought he was really cute," Kallie smiled.

"Then there's your answer. It's not really that hard," Shanna pointed out. "Just go in being cautious. I mean we all know that Michael is a bit of a player, but he's also a really sweet guy. Figure out which one is the real thing before you commit to him. Just hang out with him and get to know him before anything else happens."

"That's not exactly how you and Jacob started," Aylin reminded her. "That was pretty quick."

"We're different," Shanna blushed. "I think he and I were just made for each other."

"I agree."

The girls turned towards the fence and saw Jacob, Michael, and Nick standing there. Lily looked passed them to see Blake walking towards the locker room with Sam. The two boys were talking intensely and she saw worry on her boyfriend's face.

"We're going to go get a quick shower and we'll meet you ladies' out here in about twenty okay?" Jacob told them.

"Sounds good. I love you," Shanna said to her man.

"I love you too," he smiled and walked off the field with the other two guys.

"Dude, are you not worried about throwing the L word out like that so easily?" Michael asked.

"No, I do love her and I'll tell her any chance I get," Jacob defended himself.

Back in the bleachers, the girls gushed over Jacob's use of the word love.

"Shanna, you're so freaking lucky. How did you manage to get a guy that says that so easily and means it?" Aylin asked.

"I'm lucky," she smiled.

"So what's your secret?" Lindsey asked.

_**(The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Shanna Lee and Jacob Reed)**_

_**(Tyler Ward Version on YouTube)**_

_**SHANNA: He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous.**_

Jacob is walking to the locker room with Michael and Nick.

_**JACOB: She says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.**_

Shanna stands up and leans against the front bar of the bleachers so she can face the other girls.

_**SHANNA: He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says you look beautiful tonight. And I feel perfectly fine but I miss**_

Jacob walks into the locker room where Sam and Blake are already in the showers. He starts changing and you can see both Jacob and Shanna while they sing.

_**BOTH: screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, and it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name. You're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you. Breakin' down and coming undone. It's a roller coaster kind of rush. And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you.**_

Jacob gets out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and begins to dress as the other guys do as well.

_**JACOB: She respects my space and never makes me wait and she calls exactly when she says she will**_

_**SHANNA: He's close to my mother talks business with my father. He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable. But I miss**_

Jacob and the other football players out of the building and back to the girls.

_**BOTH: screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name. You're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you. Breaking down and coming undone. It's a roller coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I love you.**_

Jacob walks up the steps as Shanna sings directly to him.

_**SHANNA: He can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking cause I'm not feeling anything at all, and you were wild and crazy just so frustrating intoxicating, complicated, got away by some mistake and now.**_

Shanna wraps her arms around Jacob and puts her head on his shoulder.

_**SHANNA: I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name.**_

_**BOTH: I'm so in love **_

_**SHANNA: that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you.**_

_**BOTH: Breaking down and coming undone. It's a roller coaster kinda rush, and I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you.**_

"You ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"Definitely," Shanna smiled as she reached for Jacob's hand. He took hers and they walked off into the parking lot together.

-GLEE-

Sebastian and Nick sat watching a movie in the living room when Sam and Blaine walked into the house.

"How's it going guys?" Blaine asked.

"Great," Nick smiled. "We're watching the Avengers if you want to join."

"We've got to study for a big history test, but we're going to crash here tonight if that's okay," Sam asked.

"It's your house, Sam, I just live here," Sebastian stated.

"Okay, well we're going to go in my room and study. See you guys in a little while," Sam said.

As soon as they were inside Sam's room with the door shut, Nick turned to Sebastian. "How are we supposed to have sex out here with them here?"

"Carefully," Sebastian's grin had a tint of evil to it which gave Nick goose bumps.

Nick stuck his hand down Sebastian's shorts and began to feel him up. "Maybe we could just make a lot of noise and they'll join us."

"That got us in a lot of trouble last time," Sebastian reminded him.

"Yeah, but they're a couple and we're a couple. No blurry lines. We know the problems with Michael were because we weren't honest with each other about how we felt. I'm pretty sure that if you had feelings for Sam or Blaine you would have told me by now," Nick tried to convince him as he continued to get his boyfriend hard. "You told me you've seen them both naked. Can you honestly tell me that doesn't turn you on?"

Nick began to nibble on Sebastian's ear as he held him in his hand, now completely hard, and stroked him.

"Yes, they're both very hot, are you happy," Sebastian moaned.

"Yes, I am because you finally admitted the fantasy I've always known you had. And it's okay baby. We're always going to be the couple that does things a bit differently than others. I love you and you love me. That's all that really matters."

"What's got you in such a romantical mood?" Sebastian wondered.

"Blame it on Jacob's ass. He got me thinking about love today and that word makes me think of you so queue the sentimentality," Nick confessed.

"Well I'll have to stop thinking about Jacob's ass first. That's a fine boy," Sebastian smirked and Nick playfully punched him in the chest. "He's not as fine as my boy though."

"So I'm your boy now, Mr. Smythe?" Nick liked the sound of that.

"I believe you are, Mr. Hall," Sebastian kissed him. "And I'll talk to Sam and Blaine about your little plan but not until after Blaine's birthday, okay? Sam has big plans for that and we don't want to mess them up."

Nick kissed him again. "Got it."

He reached around on the floor for his phone and Sebastian watched him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"It's the song I want to sing for Mr. Schue's assignment. I want you to sing it with me," Nick requested.

The song began to play.

_**(Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood)**_

_**(performed by Nick Hall and Sebastian Smythe)**_

In the bedroom, Sam and Blaine were not studying, they were laying on his bed making out.

"Do you hear that?" Blaine asked. "I love that song."

Sam got up and opened the door wondering if his friends were singing or if it was on television. He walked back to the bed and laid down beside Blaine and they curled their bodies into each other. In the living room, Nick lay on top of Sebastian and sang.

_**NICK: We didn't care if people stared. We'd make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room. It's hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep saying that we're ok. But I don't want to settle for good not great. I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again.**_

The boys sit up on the couch and stare into each other's eyes.

_**NICK: Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Remind me, Remind me.**_

_**NICK: So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Remind me, remind me . . . Remember the airport dropping me off. We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop.**_

_**NICK: I felt bad cause you missed your flight.**_

_**BOTH: But that meant we had one more night.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Do you remember how it used to be. We'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep.**_

_**NICK: Remind me, baby remind me.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Oh so in fire so in love. That look in your eyes that I miss so much**_

_**NICK: Remind me, baby remind me.**_

Nick stands and pulls Sebastian off the couch so they can slow dance in the living room as they sing.

_**NICK: I wanna feel that way.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Yeah I wanna hold you close.**_

_**BOTH: Oh if you still love me don't just assume I know.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Do you remember the way it felt?**_

_**NICK: You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Remind me, remind me**_

_**NICK: Yeah remind me**_

_**SEBASTIAN: All those things that you used to do, that made me fall in love with you. Remind me. Oh Baby Remind me.**_

_**NICK: Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt. All those mornings I was late for work. Remind me**_

_**BOTH: Oh baby remind me.**_

-GLEE-

"Hey, Tina, I'm glad I ran into you early," Sam found Tina in the hallway the next morning at school. "I just wanted to give you a heads up on something. Tyler will be back at school today."

"That's fine," Tina acted like it was no big deal.

"Tina, it's me. You can drop the act. I know how hurt and pissed you are," Sam reminded her. "I just needed to tell you so you weren't blindsided by it today."

"Thanks Sam, I do appreciate it," she hugged her best friend.

"Okay, text me if you need me. I'm going to go check on Emma and make sure she's okay. She's back today too."

Tina walked outside to the courtyard area. She saw Lindsey, Mia, Shanna, and Sugar sitting at a table talking. She walked over to join them.

"Good morning, ladies. What's going on?" she asked.

"Is it true that devil's spawn the quarterback is coming back today?" Lindsey questioned.

"That's what I heard," Tina frowned.

"So I get that he was being blackmailed or whatever, but we're like not going to take him back are we? I mean he's hot and he can sing so he basically fits our criterion for guys but he's a total douche bag traitor so we're not going to keep him, right?" Sugar spouted off.

"I don't know. We haven't actually talked about it, yet," Tina confessed.

"Why not? He basically gave our set list to The Warblers," Mia declared. "I mean do you believe his story, Tina?"

"Parts of it I do. Jesse St. James is a manipulative freak who cares about no one but himself so I can believe he took advantage of his own brother, but I don't buy all of Tyler's apologies. He has to man up and take responsibility for his mistakes. Then I might can forgive him but we'll never be friends," Tina determined.

"Well don't look now, but it looks like someone else has a different opinion," Shanna pointed.

They all turned to see Sunshine helping Tyler navigate the courtyard and get to the other side and inside to class.

"Is that why she wasn't at school yesterday?" Lindsey wondered aloud. "Was she with Tyler all day long?"

"I don't know," Tina's blood boiled inside her and she tried incredibly hard to keep from lashing out. "Why would she do that to me?"

"I'm sure she wasn't trying to hurt you, Tina. Sunshine just likes to be everyone's friend. Maybe she just knew Tyler needed someone to depend on," Mia tried to rationalize the situation.

"After all the stunts he pulled he doesn't deserve friends!" she yelled.

_**(Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang)**_

Tina heard the boys of the band warming up the song and she couldn't think of a better one at this particular moment. She continued her answer to Mia in song.

_**TINA: You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease. You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide and you're wondering why you can't get free. He's like a curse, he's like a drug. You get addicted to his love. You wanna get out, but he's holding you down 'cause you can't live without one more touch.**_

She gets up on one of the tables and starts to dance with the other four girls following her lead.

_**TINA w/girls: He's a good time, cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. Gives you feeling that you don't want to fight you better run for your life.**_

Tina marches into the school with the girls following her. She watches as Tyler and Sunshine laugh together in the hallway. Tina sees her touch his shoulder playfully. Specifically, she sees how Tyler is looking at her.

_**TINA: I see that look on your face. You ain't hearing what I say. So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been. And I know how it ends you can't get away. Don't even look in his eyes. He'll tell you nothing but lies, and you wanna believe but you won't be deceived. If you listen to me and take my advice.**_

They walk into the choir room where several of the kids who have 1st period study hall, including Tyler, have assembled.

_**TINA w/girls: He's a good time, cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. Give you feeling that you don't want to fight you better run for your life.**_

The girls are dancing and Tina is making sure that Tyler gets the message that she wants nothing to do with him.

_**TINA: Run, run away; don't let him mess with your mind. He'll tell you anything you want to hear. He'll break your heart. It's just a matter of time, but just remember.**_

_**TINA w/girls: He's a good time, cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. Give you feeling that you don't want to fight you better run for your life.**_

Tina walks over to the door.

_**TINA: Oh, you better run for your life. **_

She walks through it and Sunshine is standing there with her hands on her hips waiting for Tina to say something to her.

_**TINA: Oh, you better run for your life.**_

Tina says nothing more to Sunshine. She simply rolls her eyes and walks to class without her.

-GLEE-

Everyone immediately notices the different dynamic in Glee Club before it even begins. The usual front four chairs are empty. Tina is sitting over near the band with Lindsey while Sunshine is on the opposite end sitting with Tyler. Blaine and Sam aren't sure what to do. Blaine tells Sam he's going to sit with Sunshine and make sure she's okay. Sam thinks about doing the same but, for the first time ever, he decides to stay out of the drama and chooses instead to take the seat next to Blake remembering that if anyone in the room needs a friend right now it's the sophomore quarterback.

Mr. Schuester chooses to ignore the odd feeling in the room.

"As most of you can see, Tyler is back with us today. Tyler, we're very happy that your injuries were not more serious than they are and you were able to get back to school so quickly," It almost sounded like a formality the way Will made the announcement. "By now, I know that everyone in the room knows about Tyler's involvement with the Dalton Academy Warblers. In a minute, I'm going to give Tyler the chance to tell you his side of the story and answer your questions, but first I need to make an announcement. I've decided that because of all the controversy that is going on and the fact that we don't know exactly how much the Warblers know about our set list that we are going to change it. I've called the Board of Directors and changed our genre choice."

"So what is it?" Joe asked.

"I'll tell you on Monday. First, we need to decide who will be performing with us. I do not run New Directions as a dictatorship. You each get a say. Tyler and I have already talked and he knows that after tomorrow's vote he may no longer be a member of glee. He understands that. So I want you all to listen closely to what he has to say and then tomorrow during this period you are going to vote. With 23 votes there has to be a majority. Either he's in or he's out. So Tyler, why don't you come forward and talk to your teammates."

Tyler hobbled forward because of the cast around his leg holding his ankle still. Mr. Schue actually helped him to the stool sitting in the middle of the room.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you should forgive me because I don't necessarily believe that myself," he began. "I'll take whatever decision you decide on, but I thought you deserved to know the truth. Sam actually told me that on Monday. Makes me wonder if things would have been different if I'd done just that. But here goes. Before this year, I lived in Raleigh, North Carolina with my Mom and Dad. Jesse and I share a mother. He hates me because she left his dad for my dad and we had a great family. My mom died three years ago and I miss her every single day of my life. She was my support system and after she died I started rebelling against my dad. But he was still the greatest to me. He died in July and the only family I had left was Jesse. The courts decided he should be my guardian and the next thing I knew he had me enrolled at McKinley and I was his personal spy. I know I had a choice to do it or not, but Jesse is in control of my inheritance. Without it, I have no college, no future. So I agreed. I shouldn't have but I did."

"Why did you?" Lindsey asked.

"I had this stupid notion that if I did this for Jesse he would treat me like a real brother and I'd have a family, but that was ignorant on my part. I'm an orphan. I just need to get used to that," Tyler's answer came so quick everyone knew he wasn't lying.

"Why did you stop spying for him?" Kallie questioned.

"Because I knew it wouldn't end. The original plan was to break up Sam and Blaine and keep them apart and then stick Tina in the middle. When it was obvious that breaking up BLAM was never going to happen he started giving me other targets."

"Like who?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"You, but I said no to that. I wasn't sure I could outsmart you. Then he told me to go after Joe. Based on things I told him he knew everyone liked you but that you were vulnerable at the time because of . . . um personal things. I couldn't do that, but then he gave me a target that made sense."

"Who?" Nick Duval asked.

"Blake," Tyler confessed. Blake looked up confused. He looked at Sam and saw understanding on his face.

"Me? You and I never even talked. How did you go after me?" Blake asked confused.

"Yes I did," Tyler hung his head but for a brief moment Blake saw him look directly at Michael. "I knew what would hurt you and I went for it. I'm sorry about that."

"So do you want to be here?" Brittany asked.

"I do, and I want to help you take out my half-brother, but I'll understand if you say no," Tyler insisted. "I don't want to take up much more of your time but this is glee and I need to finish Mr. Schuester's assignment for the week so I have a song that in my way describes my life and, well Sam said be honest so here's my heart in a song.

_**(I Wonder by Kellie Pickler)**_

_**(performed by Tyler Trevino)**_

The band began playing and Tyler lowered his head. He knew he would have a hard time looking into the eyes of his fellow glee members.

_**TYLER: Sometimes I think about you. Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me. And would you even recognize the man that your little boy has grown up to be. Cause I look in the mirror and all I see Are your brown eyes lookin' back at me. They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all.**_

Tyler looked up and realized that they were all listening to him, even Tina. It might not be much but it was his chance to be truthful.

_**TYLER: Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California. There's sunny skies as far as I can see. If you ever come back home to Carolina. I wonder what you'd say to me.**_

He specifically began the next verse looking at Tina, and then switched to Michael, then to Blake.

_**TYLER: I think about how it ain't fair that you weren't there to comb my hair like mothers do. You weren't around to cheer me on help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do. Did you think I didn't need you here to hold my hand to dry my tears? Did you even miss me through the years at all?**_

Tyler felt himself get emotional.

_**TYLER: Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California. There's sunny skies as far as I can see. If you ever come back home to Carolina. I wonder what you'd say to me.**_

Tyler looked back at Tina.

_**TYLER: Forgiveness is such a simple word, but it's so hard to do when you've been hurt. Oh I hear the weather's nice in California. And just in case you're wondering about me. From now on I won't be in Carolina. Your little boy is off, yeah, your little boy is off . . . Your little boy is off **to just be me._

He couldn't sing the final words so he just said them. No one clapped and no one said a word. Tyler didn't know how to react so he left the room. Sam turned and saw Will staring at him. He got the message.

"Come with me," Sam said to Sebastian as he got up. Sebastian followed. Sam motioned to Blaine and he also followed. They managed to catch Tyler hobbling into the secondary locker room that the glee guys on the football team used. The three of them walked in and sat around Tyler. He made no attempt to get up.

"The three of us, we're not orphans, but we know what it's like to be abandoned by parents. You're not alone in that Tyler," Sam began.

"Be straight with me," Sebastian insisted. "Was that a bunch of bullshit or did you mean it?"

Tyler's eyes gave him his answer. "Sebastian, I have absolutely no one in this world that cares about me. Why would I lie now? I have absolutely nothing."

Sebastian studied his face. "I believe you."

"So do I," Blaine agreed. "Sam?"

Sam stared into Tyler's eyes for the longest time. "We can't promise you a positive result, but I'll vote for you to stay, but cross any of my friends again and I will break your other ankle, got it?"

"Got it," Tyler held out his hand and Sam shook it. "This doesn't mean you get to stay though. We're not going to try and convince people for you. It will be left up to the vote."

"I understand," Tyler agreed.

-GLEE-

On Friday at the beginning of GLEE period Sam stood backstage. He was wearing a suit. He went over lines on a piece of paper scribbled in his handwriting.

"You look handsome," Santana's voice came from behind him.

"You're getting ready to leave aren't you?" Sam's voice saddened.

"Mom's in the car waiting on me. They need me back a few days early for the show. I just wanted to say goodbye first," she was also sad to leave him again. "No need to be sad though because you'll be in New York in a month and we'll get to hang out then."

"Stay and listen to my song, please. I actually wrote it myself," he smiled.

She returned the smile. "Trouty Mouth you just continue to impress me. I didn't know you were writing."

"I've been doing a lot since we finished the tour. It's pretty much how I survived the break up with Blaine. But this song is about New Directions and how we came together and can work together no matter what drama hits us. Will you please stay?"

"Of course," she reached over and pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you Sam Evans."

"You know you're my big sister right? You're in my crazy family. I just felt I needed to tell you that," Sam whispered to her.

"Well, Trouty, I pretty much think of you as a little brother as well. I'll kick anybody's ass that hurts yours," she said back.

"You're going to pinch my ass now aren't you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Santana laughed and got two good handfuls of Sam's ass before kissing him on the cheek and heading around to the auditorium.

Sam walked on stage and Mr. Schuester sat everyone down. Blaine sat in the front row with Tina, the rest of his friends were spread around.

"Sectionals are right around the corner. We've gone through a lot and there is unresolved tensions in our group, but guess what? It's always going to be that way. We wouldn't be New Directions if we weren't. I look around the room and I just see a whole bunch of misfits waiting for their chance to shine. It's that time now. Sectionals are where we begin our road to another title. Yes, we have to change the genre we're doing and yes at the end of class we're voting on whether to keep one of our members or ask him to leave, but this group will survive no matter what. I know I'm not alone when I say I would be there for every single person in this room for any purpose just as you've been there for me. After Tyler's song I realized we're all looking for family in some sense. We've found it here with each other. That is the one thing that you can never forget. Don't ever let go of that memory."

He saw Santana standing near the back entrance and they shared a smile.

"No matter what our doubts may be all you've got to do is look around this room to see the people that will help rid you of those worries. 24/7, day or night if you need me I'm there just like all of you are there for each other. It's time we buckle down and make the commitment. There's no place for us in sectionals except first!"

Sam stood in front of the microphone as brad came out and sat at the piano and began playing.

_**(Where We're Going – originally written by Corey Gray)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: What's this all about give me your doubt. All I need is your full attention gather round. We're never going down, listen to my sound as the beat fades in and your chest pounds. If you see what I see then you know where we're going. Just believe it's a dream and I'll show you why I'm glowing.**_

In Sam's head he sees flashbacks of Blaine: the fight in the choir room when he returned, finding him in his bedroom after Kurt broke up with him, their first kiss

_**SAM: 'Cause we'll never have to fight again. There's no reason now; cause all you need is love and love is all you've ever found.**_

He sees memories of him and Tina, specifically them leaving the train station when Blaine went to NYADA and then him comforting her after the break up with Mike.

_**SAM: Don't you know my friend that you know how 'cause I am you and you are everything you think about.**_

He remembers running into Sebastian at The Lima Bean and immediately knowing something was different.

_**SAM: I can tell your cold so let me hold.**_

That memory fades into Sunshine walking into the choir room back in the summer.

_**SAM: the moment you've been dreaming of but never told.**_

Sam remembers introducing himself to Blake before his audition.

_**SAM: Together we'd be bold; out hand would never fold.**_

In his mind, he remembers meeting Lily after the bullies knocked her to the ground.

_**SAM: When our eyes meet we can see each other's soul**_

Looking at Lindsey, he remembers how much fun he had laughing and working with her during the musical.

_**SAM: Follow me soon we'll be where the clouds hang from.**_

He smiles as he remembers the twins auditioning for the Glee club

_**SAM: Just believe it's a dream and our sounds will make love.**_

A tear fell from his cheek as he made eye contact with Santana and the memories of their friendship flood his memory; her confronting him about Blaine; taking care of him at her house; finding him after the tornado, saying goodbye, seeing her in New York, and her surprising him backstage at the musical.

_**SAM: Cause we'll never have to fight again. There's no reason now. Cause all you need is love and love is all you've ever found. Don't you know my friend that you know how. 'Cause I am you and you are everything you think about.**_

Santana wipes the tears from her eyes, whispers 'I love you' to him and blows him a kiss before walking out the door to go back to New York.

_**SAM: Slip into where you've been hiding all along and all your fear is gone. Give in I swear there's so much waiting for you. So much waiting for you.**_

Sam's focus turns to Will Schuester, his new father. Their eyes connect and he remembers the first time he thought of him as a father. It was when he took care of him after the tornado, then after he ran away from his own truth, the talk they had, sitting with him on tour and talking, the awkward moment when he gave him supplies for his night with Blaine, Orlando and him telling him his parents didn't want him, taking care of him after signing the adoption papers, seeing him and knowing he was safe after Kurt's murder, singing to Emma, and right now.

_**SAM: Cause we'll never have to fight again. Cause all you need is love and love is all you've ever found. Don't you know my friend that you know how. 'Cause I am you and you are everything you think about. Slip into where you've been hiding all along and all your fear is gone. Give in I swear there's so much waiting for you . . . so much waiting for you.**_

When Sam's song was done several of the Glee kids had tears in their eyes. He wasn't the only one remembering how they all met. He got down from the stage and Blaine moved over a seat. Sam sat down and Tina's head fell into his shoulder as she cried loud enough that several others could hear her. Sam wrapped his arm around her, kissed her on the top of the head and told her to let it go. He held his other hand out for Blaine to hold.

"Well I can't think of a better way to get this issue behind us. When I call your name come cast your vote. We'll go alphabetically which means Blaine, you're first."


	49. Chapter 49 - The Birthday Surprise

**CHAPTER 49: THE BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

"How does this one look?"

Sam stood shirtless in his bedroom at the apartment holding up a button down shirt for Tina's approval.

"You'll look amazing in it, Sam. Just like you would have looked great in the last five you showed me. Blaine will love whatever you wear," she tried to calm her friend down.

"This isn't just any date, Tina. It's Blaine's 18th birthday and it has to be perfect," Sam defended his actions.

"Trust me, after he sees the birthday evening you have planned for him he will flip out in happiness. Stop worrying. Besides, it doesn't matter what you wear. The only thing Blaine wants for his birthday is to unwrap you as his present," she grinned.

"The evening is not going to be like that," Sam blushed. "Tonight is about romance and showing Blaine exactly how much he means to me. There's a lot more to our relationship than hot sex."

"But I did finally get you to admit that the sex is indeed hot," she giggled before standing to help Sam with the buttons on his shirt because he was so nervous that his hands were shaking. "But seriously, Blaine's birthday will be perfect because he gets to spend it with you. He's mad for you, Sam. It's really cute. You both are and you're both very lucky. Compared to others in our social circle you have it very lucky."

"I know," he sat down in the chair next to his closet as he tied his shoes. "Blaine and I have just been busy taking care of other things that we haven't been on a date in weeks. I mean since we voted on Tyler's glee status a month ago, we've been on one date."

"That day changed a lot of things," Tina said walking over to the window to stare outside.

"Have you talked to Sunshine?" Sam asked.

"No, not in weeks actually. We do our work together in glee and then we go our separate ways," Tina turned back to Sam. "I just can't get the nerve of her stopping the vote like that."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mr. Schue, wait!" Sunshine called out. Blaine stopped in his tracks. He was the first to cast his vote. He turned around to look at his friend trying to decide what she was up too. "I'd like to propose a third option."

"What's that, Sunshine?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I think there should be a third option: keep him, kick him out, or suspend him. Give Tyler the chance to prove he deserves to be in New Directions. Suspend him and don't let him perform at Sectionals but let him stay in Glee and we can discuss letting him compete with us at Regionals if we make it passed the first round."

Blaine turned to watch Mr. Schue. He knew he thought it to be a viable solution. "Okay, Sunshine, let's make that a third option."

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"She had to know that the majority of glee wanted to punish Tyler, but the idea of kicking him out seemed harsh to them. Do you know how hard I had to work to get enough votes to get him out," she confided in Sam.

"Tina, he is still paying for his crime. He's suspended from glee and he's nursing injuries. Plus, he has been good to everyone, including you and me, ever since. I don't like him either, but I have to admit that he's putting in the effort," Sam pointed out.

"I know. He's making it so damn hard to hate him but I'm doing it anyway," Tina stated emphatically.

Sam smiled he hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and asked, "How do I look?"

Tina took at the young man standing in front of her. He had a white and blue pin striped dress shirt tucked into flat front black slacks. He put on his suit coat and Tina had to admit that her best friend was drop dead gorgeous. "I hope these clothes didn't cost a lot because he is totally going to rip these off of you.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sam smiled and blushed.

They walked out of Sam's bedroom and Will Schuester sat on the sofa reading the paper. When the bedroom door opened he saw the two of them walk out. "Sam, looking good tonight, son. Blaine is a lucky boy."

"Please don't embarrass me," Sam continued to blush.

"Wow, I guess that means I'm totally in Dad mode, sorry. Speaking of which," He walked Sam over to the entrance of the kitchen so Tina couldn't hear. "I'm not going to act like I don't know what is going to happen tonight. You have all the right supplies, don't you?"

"Always do," Sam hated having these conversations with Will.

"Okay, be careful and have fun. Call me if you need anything," Will said heading back into his bedroom. "Oh, are you staying here tonight?"

"No, I'm going to stay at the house tonight so Sebastian and I can work on some stuff," Sam said a total lie which both he and Will knew was a lie but code between them.

"Okay, Emma is in Chicago with her family looking at wedding dresses so I think I'm going to turn in early. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Will smiled before disappearing from view.

Sam and Tina left the apartment and Tina laughed out loud. "He totally asked you if you had condoms didn't he?"

"Don't ever repeat that to anyone," Sam demanded and Tina just laughed harder.

-GLEE-

"Blaine, chill out! He doesn't care what you wear. Well, except for maybe the underwear," Kallie laughed and Blaine picked up a pillow and threw it at her head successfully hitting it. "Seriously, Blaine, you look great. The 37th outfit you put on is absolutely the best. He will love this even with the hat."

"Hey I like the hat," Blaine said checking himself out in the mirror again. He wore a pale pink button down dress shirt, black flat-front slacks and a black fedora. He picked up a black bow-tie and a black necktie.

"Which one?" she asked Kallie.

"The necktie, Sam likes you in those more and he'll need something to pull you to him with later," she laughed again. Blaine gave her a condescending look. "What? Don't even act like it's not going to happen."

"Hey Kallie," both turned at the sound of Michael's voice from the hallway. "Hey, you're both in here. Looking good Blaine. Sam will love it. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, Michael. So what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"We have a big geometry test to study for. It's tomorrow. You're mom said it was okay and before you get all protective on me Marley, Shanna, and Aylin are all coming over to study as well," Kallie defended herself.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kallie. Blaine trusts me with you, don't you Blaine?" Michael asked.

Blaine didn't answer right away. Truthfully, watching Kallie date Michael for the last month had been the oddest thing to see. Kallie seemed very happy, but Michael was hard to read. He didn't know what his true purpose in this relationship was and he knew that if he hurt Kallie, Blaine would never forgive him.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Blaine faked a smile.

"Okay," Kallie smiled. "We're going to go get started. Don't change! You look amazing. Sam is a lucky man tonight!"

"Thanks Kallie," Blaine's smile was genuine this time. He turned around to look in the mirror again. He checked himself out from every angle. He was about to change again when he heard his computer beeping at him. He checked it out and saw a Skype call coming in from Miss Rachel Berry. He connected it immediately.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rachel screamed over the computer.

"Thank you beautiful," Blaine could not contain his smile or happiness. "I was hoping that I would get to talk to you today."

"Like I would forget your birthday," Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just had to get finished with classes before I could call you. Looks like I called at a good time too. Got a hot date with a cute blonde tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Blaine said.

"Well I love the outfit. It's almost perfect. Do you have a black blazer to wear with it?" she questioned.

"Hold on," he ran into his walk-in closet and pulled a black jacket from its hangar. He put it on and walked back out so Rachel could see it. "Like this one?"

"Perfect!" she clapped and bounced in her seat. "It cuts down on the amount of pink you see, but it's still very you. I love that you picked a neck tie instead of a bowtie."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed it but I was Facebook stalking you the other day and I realized you basically stopped wearing bowties at the end of the tour and switched to neckties. It's like that was your look with Kurt, and now you've grown up and have a new look with Sam," Rachel explained.

"He did tell me he liked them better," Blaine blushed.

"Of course he does. It's easier to pull you in for a kiss," Rachel giggled and Blaine blushed more. "Seriously, I'm glad the two of you are doing so well. It makes me happy."

"Which brings up a major bone I have to pick with you Miss Berry. How come I have to find out about you and Finn breaking up through Mrs. Hummel? I ran into her at the grocery store last weekend and she told me. Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"It was a less than ideal way to end our relationship," Rachel confessed. "After Kurt's funeral we went back to our schools and we kept talking on the phone, but it wasn't the same. I started making friends here. I mean there's this guy, Brody, I think I told you about him. If it weren't for him I never would have made it this far. He's been great. He helped me with an assignment and so I offered for him to come over and have dinner with me. We were sitting eating when there was a knock on the door. It was Finn. He saw Brody sitting in the room with me and he made assumptions."

"So is there anything going on with you and this Brody?" Blaine questioned.

"There kind of is now. Finn made it very clear that we were done so I'm trying to move on," Rachel's tone changed. She was obviously trying to change the subject. "Actually, I can't wait for you and Sam to come to New York so I can introduce you both to him. I've told him all about both of you and that you plan to come to NYADA. He's excited to meet you."

"We're excited to come too. It might not just be the two of us though," Blaine admitted.

"Who else is coming?" she asked.

"Tina and Sebastian are both definitely coming. They are both interested in NYADA too. Sunshine was going to come, but she and Tina aren't exactly talking right now. Sebastian said we could use his company jet. Can you believe that?"

"Well it is convenient to have a billionaire for a best friend isn't it?" Rachel suggested. They both heard the doorbell ring. "I bet that's Sam. Go get him Tiger! Have a great birthday. I love you!"

"I love you too, Rachel. I'll talk to you soon."

He disconnected Skype and turned his computer off. He picked up his backpack with clothes for school the next day and headed down the stairs. Aylin and Marley were already sitting with Kallie and Michael. Aylin whistled at him as he came down the stairs.

"You are looking super sexy tonight, Blaine! Want to go out with me instead of Sam?" Aylin asked.

"If the date doesn't work out well I'll give you a call," Blaine winked.

"Must be pretty good if you're taking an overnight bag," Michael pointed out.

Blaine ignored the comment and opened the door. Sam stood there looking sexier than he'd ever seen him. "Hey baby."

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Sam said taking Blaine's bag from him and kissing his lips softly. The soft kiss became more passionate until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Not that the girls aren't enjoying the free show, but Marley is rather impressionable and doesn't know what to think right now," Michael joked.

"Um, I'm older than you are, Michael. I didn't say anything," Marley defended herself.

"It's okay, Marley," Sam smiled putting his arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine melted into Sam's side every time he did this. "We have to get going anyway. I've got a lot of things planned for the birthday boy tonight."

"I'll bet you do," Aylin said while fanning herself.

"You two realize that you act just alike don't you?" Blaine asked pointing at Aylin and Michael.

They gave each other a fist bump. "We take pride in it actually," Aylin winked.

"Okay, we're going to go," Sam announced. "Study hard."

"Enjoy your anatomy lesson," Michael called back.

Blaine closed the door behind them. "I really want to hurt that kid sometimes."

"Forget about him. Are you ready to begin our date, birthday boy?" Sam asked as he opened the passenger door of his truck for Blaine.

Blaine put his arms around Sam's waist and they continued to kiss some more. "We could do nothing but this for the rest of the night and it would be the best birthday ever."

"Well don't be disappointed because I have a few other things up my sleeves for tonight," Sam winked.

-GLEE-

Will Schuester sat in his bedroom deciding what to do next. The choice was easy. Seek out revenge or try to sleep it off another night. He couldn't stand it anymore. He went into his office and pulled out the backpack he used on the tour. He'd buried it in the back behind boxes. Opening it, he pulled out the camera chip that contained the infamous Jesse St. James video captured by none other than Cooper Anderson. He took the chip and loaded it into his computer. He watched as the file loaded and it came up on the screen. All he had to do was hit play.

"If I do this there is no going back from it," Will thought out loud to himself. He looked at the empty room that was on the screen. He recognized it as his room with Cooper in Chicago. He could also tell that Cooper had the camera hidden from plain sight. Will took a deep breath and hit the play button. He saw Cooper's lower half cross the screen and told Jesse to have a seat on the sofa.

"I can't tell you how much of a surprise it is to see you here. I am such a huge fan of yours. I would honestly give anything to have my career getting started like yours. I mean you are on your way to such a huge success."

Will heard Cooper's voice off screen. "Well there are definitely ways to make that happen. I would suggest you not say that you are willing to do anything for a job though. You never know what kind of freaks are out there."

Will couldn't help but chuckle at that comment knowing what would happen on the video. Cooper was totally playing Jesse.

"I would be willing to do anything. You don't know how bad I want to be a professional actor," Jesse insisted.

"So Jesse do you have a girlfriend?" Cooper asked.

"No, not anymore. She is in school in New York now," Jesse answered.

Will knew he was talking about Rachel even though they hadn't dated for two years. He wondered what Jesse had done since then.

"What about a boyfriend?" Cooper asked his next question.

"Never had one of those but I've used their fascination with me to get jobs before," Jesse smiled deviously.

"Meaning what?" Cooper wondered.

"There have been a few times that I let guys blow me to get an acting gig. That's how I got the one commercial I've done so far. It wasn't bad. It felt good," Jesse answered while suggestively rubbing himself through his pants.

"Did you blow any of them?"

"Maybe," Jesse grinned. Let's just say I've had some practice. I could show you if you want."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you, Mr. St. James."

"Mmm I like it when you call me that," Jessie leaned further down on the sofa and rubbed his chest too.

"What exactly are you thinking about? I'm curious why I'm getting the show I'm getting," Cooper questioned.

"Like I said, I'll do anything for you to help me. I could be your protégé," Jesse suggested.

"I'm guessing by protégé you mean someone that travels with me and I fuck them when I get horny," Cooper went straight to the point.

"If that's what it takes. I'll do whatever you want, call you whatever you want. I'll be your boy if that makes you happy. I'll do whatever makes you happy as long as you help me with my career," Jesse suggested.

"Well I do have an audition for the Magic Mike sequel in a couple of months. Think you'd be up for that?" Cooper lied. He'd already gotten the part, but this was the quickest way to get the blackmail material he needed.

Will watched as Jesse stripped for Cooper and did much more.

"This is more than enough to get that bastard to leave my glee club alone."

-GLEE-

Blaine and Sam were almost done with their dinner at Breadsticks. Sam knew that would be where Blaine would want to go and he reserved them a corner booth and had their dinner already selected so it would be ready when they arrived.

"Sam, everything is amazing. You are so good to me. You know I love you, right?" Blaine reached across the table for Sam's hand.

"I do and I know that without you I would be so lost in my life. I know you know that I love you back, but tonight is about showing you that I am going to make our lives together special and full of surprises," Sam winked.

The boys heard music playing.

"I love this song," Blaine smiled.

"I know you do," Sam smiled and pointed to the Breadsticks stage. Mia Jones and Joe Hart stood there behind the microphones. They both waved and Blaine.

_**(Love Is a Verb by John Mayer)**_

_**(performed by Mia Jones and Joe Hart)**_

_**(You Tube Acoustic Version by Jake Coco and Savannah Outen)**_

_**BOTH: Love is a verb. It ain't a thing. It's not something you hold. It's not something you scream.**_

_** When you show me love I don't need your words. Yeah, love ain't a thing love is a verb. Love ain't a thing, love is a verb.**_

_** Love ain't a crush. It ain't an excuse. No, you can't get through love on a pile of IOU's.**_

_** Love ain't a drug despite what you've heard. Yeah, love ain't a thing. Love is a verb. Love ain't a thing. Love is a verb.**_

_** So you gotta show, show, show me, show, show, show me, show, show, show me that love is a verb.**_

_** Love ain't a thing. Love is a verb.**_

The boys began the applause for their friends. Mia and Joe walked over to their friends.

"Happy Birthday!" Mia hugged Blaine while Joe shook hands with Sam. "I hope you liked your present."

"It was beautiful. Thank you both so much," Blaine said as Joe reached over and gave him a hug as well.

"Well we'll get out of your way. Just wanted to tell you happy birthday. See you at school tomorrow, guys," Joe smiled.

Mia waved goodbye to Sam. Her big toothy grin and happy expression reminded him of just how happy she was.

"This is incredible, Sam," Blaine turned back to him with the biggest smile on his face. "This is the best present that anyone has ever given me."

"What makes you think it's over?" Sam raised an eyebrow. He stood after leaving money on the table and held out his hand for Blaine's. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and headed to where Sam parked his truck.

"Sam, where is your truck?" Blaine began to freak out.

"Oh, right, it's not where I parked it is it?" Sam faked surprise which made Blaine realize something was up.

"Let me guess, this is part of the next step in our voyage," Blaine assumed.

"Well, I mean if the truck is gone then I guess we'll have to walk," Sam suggested. "How about we walk up to the city square park? It's close to the Lima Bean. I can buy you coffee."

"You are up to something, Sam Evans, but I'm definitely up for a walk with you. It sounds fun," Blaine agreed.

The boys set off towards the city square park five blocks away. For the first block they just walked in silence and then Sam asked, "If you could map out your perfect life what will it look like on your 28th birthday?"

"Wow, that's a good question," Blaine's face lit up thinking about his future. "Well I would obviously be done with NYADA at that point. Hopefully, I would be in my first Broadway show, obviously living in Manhattan by that point."

"What about besides your career?" Sam prodded.

"I want to be a dad," Blaine confessed. "I know I want kids. Not sure if that would happen by 28 but I want kids before I turn thirty. Obviously that means I'd be in a committed relationship, hopefully even married to a man that loves me for who I am not what I do. He'd be a man that is romantic and loves me and makes me happier than ever. I guess if anything, by the time I turn 28 I just want to be happy."

"Sounds like you've got a pretty great plan for yourself there," Sam pointed out.

"You asked for the dream. That's my dream. I honestly don't care about all the rest I just hope I'm loved and incredibly happy," Blaine clarified. "What about you? What do you want to be doing by the time you're twenty eight?"

Sam stopped walking and pulled Blaine into him and put his arms around him holding him tight and close. "I don't care about all the details. I just know I want to be the man that tells you every day how much he loves you and makes you happy every day."

Blaine smiled. "Just the fact that you want to still be with me ten years from now is the best gift you could give me, and yes that would make me very happy."

They kissed again. Sam said, "I'll always do everything to make you happy, but that's still not your present."

Blaine couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes again. "Well then lead the way beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one," Sam ran his index finger down Blaine's cheek.

"Well if I'm the beautiful one what does that make you?" Blaine asked.

"Sexy," Sam winked and grinned at him.

"That is definitely true," Blaine added as he felt up Sam's abs through his shirt.

"Damn straight," Sam said and they both laughed. "Come on I need to get you to the square."

The two boys walked hand in hand and continued to talk and laugh. The peace that they had in their relationship at this point meant so much to them. They'd been through so much crazy that these peaceful moments meant so much to them. As they reached the city square they took the pathway through the middle of the park.

"Do you hear a guitar?" Blaine asked Sam.

"Hmmm, yeah I do," Sam smiled at him and as they turned the corner the boys saw Blake sitting on the park bench playing his guitar. He looked up at the boys and took that as his cue.

_**(Wanted by Hunter Hayes)**_

_**(performed by Blake Smith and Lily Mae Arnett)**_

_**(based on acoustic version by Jess Moskaluke and Jake Coco on You Tube)**_

_**BLAKE: You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do 'cause everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with you.**_

Lily walked up from behind the boys and put her arm around Blaine's shoulders.

_**LILY: Like everything that's green, boy I need you, but it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it you gotta know you want it too.**_

She moves over and sits next to Blake on the park bench. Sam wraps his arms around Blaine's waist.

_**BOTH: 'Cause I wanna wrap you up; wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine; wanna hold your hand forever never let you forget it.**_

_**LILY: Yeah I wanna**_

_**BOTH: make you feel wanted. **_

_**BLAKE: Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah, you get that all the time. I know you do, but your beauty's deeper than the makeup you wear and I wanna show you what I see tonight.**_

Blaine kisses Sam on the cheek and the taller boy turns to him and kisses him back and they start slowly dancing in the middle of the park while listening to their friends sing.

_**BOTH: When I wrap you up when I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted, and I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever never let you forget it.**_

_**LILY: 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted. As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need. You're all I ever wanted.**_

_**BLAKE: All I ever wanted.**_

_**BOTH: And I just wanna wrap you up wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever. Never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel wanted 'cause you'll always be wanted.**_

Lily and Blake both stood from the park bench and walked over to wish Blaine a happy birthday and give him a hug. Lily handed him a gift card to the Lima Bean.

"The song was our gift, but since it's right over there we thought you could grab a cup and warm up before you continue your journey tonight," Lily smiled.

"Thanks guys, it was a beautiful song. I loved it," Blaine hugged Lily again and shook Blake's hand.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow," Blake said as he grabbed his guitar in one hand and held Lily's hand with the other and they walked in the opposite direction that Sam and Blaine would go.

"You are two for two with appropriate songs for the evening, Mr. Evans. Let me guess. Two more of our friends are going to sing to me at the Lima Bean?"

"Nope," Sam smiled completely happy with himself. "Wouldn't be much fun if I didn't keep you guessing."

They walked to the Lima Bean and walked through the door. Sunshine was standing there.

"Probably weren't expecting me, huh?" she grinned.

Blaine reached out to hug his favorite Asian. She handed him the present she had in her hands.

"I hate that you've gotten caught in the middle of the disagreement between Tina and me. I hate that we haven't hung out a lot in the past month, but I wanted you to know how much I love you and hope you've had an incredible birthday. I'm sure Sam has made sure it has been."

"It has been. Should I open this now?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's for your next stop on your birthday tour," Sunshine explained.

"Okay, then I'll go order us coffees to go and we'll be on our way then," Blaine insisted.

"Okay, I want a . . ." Sam began but Blaine cut him off.

"Do you really think I'd forget my man's coffee order?" It was Blaine's turn to raise an eyebrow at Sam. "I'll be right back."

After Blaine walked to the counter, Sunshine hugged Sam. "Thank you for letting me be a part of his birthday. It was so awkward today because I wanted to tell him but he sat right next to Tina and I didn't want to cause a scene on his birthday."

"It was a no brainer, Sunshine. He loves you so you had to be a part of this. Plus, I know how much he misses you. We're both ready for you and Tina to make up," Sam said.

"I just don't know if it will happen. I miss hanging out with her too, but I made her really mad, and I understand why. I didn't intend to get involved with Tyler it just happened. I really just wanted to show him he had a friend. I guess I don't understand it. She's not mad at Santana and Tyler is staying at her house with Mrs. Lopez until the decision is made on his case."

"Santana's not in town. That was her mom's decision, but regardless you two need to make this right, and I'm not saying anything to you that I haven't said to Tina. I mean let's get real, if Lily Mae and Lindsey could put their bad blood behind them and start a friendship it should be easy for you and Tina," Sam made the comparison.

"True, I'll try Sam. That's all I can do," Sunshine attempted a smile. Blaine returned at that point and her fake smile became her normal beaming one. "Happy birthday, sweetie. You two go and have fun."

"But we still don't know where your truck is, Sam," Blaine remembered.

"I guess we'll just have to keep looking for it," the look of mystery and fun returned to Sam's face.

Blaine kissed Sunshine on the cheek told her that he'd see her at school tomorrow. The boys walked outside of the Lima Bean and Blaine just started laughing when he saw Lindsey Black leaned against the hood of Sam's truck holding his keys in her hand.

"Lose something, fellas?" she asked.

"Wow, where did you find it?" Sam faked surprise which Blaine easily picked up on.

"Some Jesus looking kid and his Kat Graham girlfriend look alike stole it and I stopped them with my awesome powers of blondness. You know, it's all that legal knowledge I gained from the musical," Lindsey laid it on thick.

"Well I don't know how I'll ever repay you Lindsey," Sam continued with the act.

"Well, you can give me a ride to Sebastian's. That's where Jeff is studying and he owes me a ride home," she winked.

"I think we can do that," Sam stated and clicked the button on the keyless remote to unlock the truck. He walked over and opened the door for Blaine once again and then opened the door for Lindsey too.

"Okay I give up," Blaine laughed once everyone was in the truck. "I have absolutely no idea what is coming next."

"But are you happy?" Sam questioned.

"Very," Blaine smiled.

"See, I've already started working off those next ten years," he winked.

When they arrived at Sebastian and Sam's house, the three of them noticed that there were several cars parked in the Reed's driveway across the street.

"That's not obvious," Blaine laughed.

Sam parked the truck and the three of them saw Jessie Reed standing on the porch wearing some sort of business suit, horn-rimmed glasses, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she carried a clipboard. The three of them got out of the truck and walked to her.

"Excuse me, but you can't go inside," Jessie instructed.

"Jessie, it's my house," Sam acted surprised and Blaine realized something in Sam's plan must have gone wrong because for the first time all night he looked worried and not confident.

"I'm sorry Sam but something happened and I'm afraid your surprise didn't work. It kind of messed up the living room so you'll have to go through the back door," Jessie seemed apologetic but it still didn't explain her outfit.

"It's okay Sam. Everything tonight has been wonderful. I couldn't imagine a better birthday," Blaine sat the present from Sunshine down on the steps to the porch and put his arms around Sam.

"I can't believe they messed it up," Sam seemed so sad.

"It's okay, we can go in your room watch a movie, and it will be a great end to the date. Judging by the size of the present Sunshine gave me . . ." he turned around and noticed the present was gone. Lindsey had disappeared as well. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Well, sir, I'm afraid you're not on the list for the main party. You'll have to go around back instead."

Jessie had turned into this whole character that threw Blaine off. He turned and the confident smile from Sam returned. "I guess we just have to go out back then."

Blaine couldn't believe he'd fallen for another birthday gimmick. Sam took his hand and they walked around the side of the house. The first thing that Blaine noticed was the big blow up projection screen in the backyard. Lindsey stood near the projector and he saw the previews playing. As they turned the corner they heard Jessie say, "Please enjoy your private concert, Mr. Anderson. Oh, and happy birthday."

She kissed his cheek and she walked over to where Lindsey stood. Live music started playing and that's when Blaine jumped turning around to see Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Nick Duval, and Jacob all playing instruments on the back deck. They were recreating Blaine's guiltiest pleasure . . . One Direction."

"You didn't!" Blaine freaked out.

"Well I couldn't afford the real thing for your birthday, but this is a pretty good substitute."

_**(One Thing by One Direction)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe, Nick Hall, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, and Jacob Reed)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I've tried playing it cool but when I'm looking at you. I can never be brave cause you make my heart race.**_

_**NICK: Shot me out of the sky. You're my Kryptonite. You keep making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe.**_

_**JEFF: Some thoughts gotta give now 'cause I'm dying just to make you see that I need you here with me now cause you've got that one thing.**_

Blaine and Sam started to sing along as they watched their friends perform.

_**ALL: So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing.**_

_**JACOB: Now I'm climbing the walls but you don't notice at all that I'm going out of my mind all day and all night.**_

_**JEFF/DUVAL: Some things gotta give now cause I'm dying to know your name, and I need you here with me now cause you've got that one thing.**_

_**ALL: So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. So get out get out get out of my mind and come on come into my life. I don't, I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing.**_

Lindsey tapped the boys on the shoulder and showed them the little VIP movie corner they'd created for them. A pillow chaise lounge chair on top of the trampoline right in front of the movie screen. They'd even put steps next to the trampoline since the boys were so dressed up. Sam helped Blaine up the stairs and followed behind him. They sat down watching the rest of the performance.

_**ALL: Oooooohhhhooohhhh (4x)**_

_**NICK: You've got that one thing.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead.**_

_**ALL: So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. So get out get out get out of my mind and come on come into my life. I don't, I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing.**_

A chorus of "Happy Birthday" cat calls came from the group as they all headed back into the house. The next thing Blaine knew the movie had started and when he saw what it was he leaned over and planted a big kiss on Sam's lips.

"Newsies!" Blaine smiled. "This is my favorite movie ever!"

"I know. I couldn't think of a better way to end the night with you," Sam said as he pulled a blanket from behind the pillows and covered them up so they could cuddle while watching the movie.

When the movie finished, the boys were completely curled into each other. They'd been making out for the last fifteen minutes of the movie.

"You know I actually haven't been back on this trampoline since the night I called you while you were in Denver," Sam smirked.

"You mean the night of our first sexual experience also known as the greatest phone sex ever?" Blaine went along with whatever he was planning.

"That is the moment I'm referring too. I've been wondering if any of your answers have changed since then," Sam pushed.

"Some of them have I'm sure," Blaine said. "Like I don't wonder what you taste like anymore because I know."

Sam made sure they were covered with the blanket and then continued. "Did you ever think about how I looked on the other side of the phone?"

"That's all I could think about. I have to admit my imagination was nice, but the real thing was better than I could imagine," Blaine admitted.

"Want to play again except this time we get to ask each other?" Sam proposed.

"That sounds like it could be a lot of fun" Blaine snickered.

"Okay, I just asked the first question. Why don't you ask the second," Sam offered.

Blaine turned on his side and stared into his boyfriend's eyes. "What was the first sexual thought you had about me?"

"That's easy because it's why I was so confused. After you kissed me and then left all I could think about was how electric it made me feel when your lips touched mine. I just wanted to kiss you and keep kissing you and never stop."

Blaine leaned over and captured Sam's lips with his. "I'm so glad you keep letting me do that."

"You better never stop!" Sam smiled. "My question . . . what have we done sexually that turns you on the most?"

"I would never tell anyone but you this, but I love it when you completely take control of me during sex. I love the way it makes me feel because it's so much about why I think you are the sexiest man I've ever seen, but I still feel safe because I know you'd never hurt me. But I do like being submissive to you."

"So if I tell you to take off your clothes right now on this trampoline you'll do it then, right?" Sam raised an eye brow.

Blaine didn't answer. Sam just felt him slipping his pants down.

"Leave your briefs on for now. I want to take them off," Sam ordered. Blaine slid his pants and shirt out from underneath the blanket and moved his body closer to Sam's.

"You have to keep me warm," Blaine told him.

"That won't be a problem," Sam said as he began taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in briefs as well. He threw his clothes out from under the blanket and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Your question."

"Okay, you say you like kissing me so much so which one has been your favorite or the one that meant the most to you so far?" Blaine asked.

"Do you remember when you came home from NYADA and I picked you up at the airport?"

"I do," Blaine said.

"Do you remember us walking out to the parking lot and you thought I was going to just open the car door for you, but then I turned you around and kissed you after not seeing you for two weeks?" Sam reminded him.

"I do. It made up for the two weeks we were apart," Blaine remembered.

"That's my favorite kiss because it was the moment where I knew for the first time that as long as it's my choice you will be my boyfriend," Sam kissed his neck. "So, what's something we haven't done sexually that you want to do?"

"I have a list," Blaine laughed. "There's lots on it. We'll have to start checking them off the list, but I will tell you this," Blaine turned around to face Sam. "Most of them involve me playing with this hot dick in inappropriate places."

Blaine grabbed Sam through his briefs and began to massage his member.

"Now, what about you? Anything you want to do?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm doing it right now and when we get done with this we're going to make love on this trampoline so that I can mark something else off my list," Sam stated. He ran his hand up Blaine's abs and onto his chest.

"You shaved," Sam realized.

"Just trying it out. Something I've thought about doing for awhile," Blaine admitted. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do, but liked the hairy chest too. It doesn't matter to me because it's you," Sam rolled over on top of Blaine and pushed their bodies together.

"What about the questions?" Blaine stopped him. "It's your turn to ask."

"You really want to keep playing when you have me almost naked on top of you?" Sam questioned.

"It's my birthday," Blaine winked.

Sam smiled. "Fine, then I'll bring up one I asked last time. You said that the man who is now my dad was an object of your spank bank. So any new material in there besides me? And you have to be honest. Spank bank isn't cheating," Sam laughed a mischievous laugh that Blaine loved.

"When you told me about your conversation with Blake I have to admit I pictured you two naked and talking that was hot. Plus, and if you ever tell him I will kill you, but ever since I saw Sebastian in his briefs this summer I've got to admit he is pretty damn fine. Now you have to answer the same question."

"I'd say Sebastian too," Sam admitted. "I guess that takes care of the three way question too."

They both laughed.

"Not that I wouldn't take Mike again, but since he freaked out after a kiss I don't think that would happen and you know Sebastian would jump at the chance," Blaine kidded.

"He'll have to knock me off of you first," Sam put his hand between them and grabbed Blaine causing him to buck up against his hand and thrust into Sam's body. "Can we stop this game now and get down to business? I'd rather do the answers to the questions instead of talk about them."

Blaine answered by pulling Sam's briefs down and exposing his ass. He began to rub his smooth bum.

"I'm trying to get ready for that," Sam confessed. "I want to be able to do that with you."

"Sam, I'd never ask you too . . ."

"I know you wouldn't," Sam stopped him. "But I want to create new memories with you. I want them to replace all the bad ones. I know with you I'm safe."

"I love you," Blaine whispered before the boys stopped talking and got into Blaine's next birthday present. They shed their briefs and Blaine looked into Sam's eyes and said, "I want to taste you."

"Same here," Sam shared his intense gaze before turning around and allowing both boys access to what they wanted.

It started out fast and intense but soon the boys had reached a synchronized rhythm on each other. As it became more intense Sam began to finger Blaine preparing him for what was sure to come next. As he began to loosen him up with fingers and tongue, he felt Blaine's hands rubbing his ass. He made the decision to let him go further. He reached back with his hand and pulled Blaine's towards the one spot on his body his boyfriend had yet to touch.

The movement surprised Blaine. It was something he'd wanted to do to Sam for a long time but knew he had to wait. Sam allowing this meant that his final walls were breaking down and that was the best birthday present he could ever receive. He began to touch Sam's spot with his finger and he watched how it made the blonde's whole body shudder. Once he had Sam relaxed he decided to go for what he wanted and tasted Sam's ass for the first time.

"Omigod, do that again!" Sam moaned. "That felt amazing."

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed. He wanted to make sure this was an experience Sam loved so they could advance their relationship to the next level. As he continued Sam couldn't continue sucking Blaine because the new feelings he had took control of his body and he just started shaking.

"Baby," Sam whined. "I don't know what you're doing to me but it feels so good."

Blaine reached around and felt how hard Sam's dick was and continued to stroke it. After almost ten minutes of rimming, Blaine pushed Sam over and sat on top of him. "So you want to know what it's like for me to be in charge, huh?"

Sam just shook his head up and down. Blaine grabbed Sam's wrists and held them over his head with one hand while reaching behind him and putting Sam's dick between his ass cheeks.

"Then fuck me for my birthday," Blaine demanded.

Sam pushed up with his hips and Blaine moaned loud enough that they both knew Sebastian would hear them if not the entire neighborhood. Blaine used all his strength to hold Sam's body down as his hips fucked up into him. He bent down and bit Sam's neck and nibbled until Sam moaned out. "This time I'm marking you as mine," Blaine said.

"Mark me, Blaine, so everyone knows I belong to you," Sam moaned to him. His head fell to the side as Blaine nibbled on his neck. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he noticed something up by the house. The back door was open and someone was there. "I think we're being watched."

Blaine turned his head and saw the same image.

"Let's give them a show then," Blaine suggested.

"Seriously?" Sam seemed intrigued. "You know being watched is on my list."

"Mine too," Blaine kissed him. "Let's make sure they remember it if they want to perv on us like that."

Sam began to pivot his hips into Blaine faster and the smaller boy moaned out in a way he never had before. Sam thought he was almost howling at the full moon which he found strangely erotic. Blaine started to return his movement with his own bouncing and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Blaine over and got to the point where he was doing pushups into Blaine's ass; his dick was like a spike being drilled into the ground.

Blaine was the first to crumble. "Baby, I can't last much longer."

"Good, then I've got one last surprise for you," Sam said as he pulled out and lowered his trouty mouth onto Blaine's dick. The suction his mouth could create was stronger than anything Blaine had ever felt.

"Sam, I'm going to . . . Sam, I've got to . . . Sam!" Blaine warned him until he couldn't hold off anymore. He let shot after shot of his cum shoot into Sam's mouth and he took all of it. Sam cleaned off his boyfriend penis and then pulled up and laid on his chest and shared a kiss with him.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine said but obviously loved it.

"I wanted too," Sam said. "Happy Birthday, baby."

-GLEE-

"Sebastian, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Sam declared.

Both boys checked out of school after Glee to come home and get ready for the party. Not for the food or decorations, that was already done. They came home to get their costumes ready.

"Trust me, both of our boyfriends are going to thank us for our costume ideas, and no one will be sexier than the two of us," Sebastian remarked.

"I doubt they'd like the fact that we're standing on the back deck of our house in jock straps painting each other with latex paint," Sam mentioned.

"The jock straps are only because they cover the only areas that we aren't painting and we aren't looking at each other naked so it's okay," Sebastian defended his plan. He turned around so Sam could paint his back.

"You're right, and after you and Nick spied on Blaine and me last night it's not like you haven't seen it," Sam grinned.

Sebastian turned around. "How did you know? We were quiet!"

"We could see you," Sam motioned for him to turn back around. "No big deal. It actually made it more fun for us. But it is funny to watch you blush. Almost as funny as this gold glitter paint you have me putting on you. So weird!"

"Hey, I read the description of Finnick Odair's first appearance in _Catching Fire_ ten times. This color is the closest thing they had and it's going to make all my muscles look really good when it hardens just like the blue color does on you," Sebastian defended his choice.

"It better dry fast. I've got to get the rest of it painted on and the rest of the costume on otherwise our friends are going to think I'm a smurf," Sam laughed.

"Not with your body they won't," Sebastian looked him over. "It should be dry in half an hour or so and the red and blue on your abs definitely don't say smurf. When it dries I can paint the star on your chest and you can get the mask, belt, gloves and boots on, change from the jock strap into the Speedo I got you and get your shield and then you'll be the hottest Captain America ever. Chris Evans would be jealous."

"You think Blaine will like it?" Sam wondered.

"Like it?" Sebastian looked at him like he was crazy. "He won't leave your side all night because every guy and girl, straight or gay, is going to get horny looking at you."

Two hours later, both Sam and Sebastian's costumes were done. Sam helped Sebastian get the golden netting around his body in the most provocative way possible and all of Sam's costume pieces were in place.

"Hot damn!" the boys turned around to see Lindsey walking into the back yard with grocery bags full of snacks. She was dressed like Britney Spears in the "Baby, One More Time" video. "Those two costumes have given me fantasy material for weeks. You two boys are fuckin' hot!"

"Look who's talking, Ms. Spears . . . sexy school girl you slut," Sebastian stated before hugging the girl.

"You better believe it. I can at least get the prize for sexiest female," she quipped. "I brought snacks but I also wanted to ask you two something."

"What is it?" Sam asked as he finished putting his Captain America boots on.

"Well, I talked to Sunshine after school today and she said that she wasn't going to go with you guys to New York because of her fight with Tina. I hate she's passing up the opportunity, but I was wondering if the spot would be open for me to go. I know I want to do musical theatre after being Elle, and I really want to check out the school," Lindsey revealed.

"You definitely can fly with us. I'm sure we can find a place for you to stay," Sebastian offered.

"Tina's staying with Rachel at NYADA, but Santana lives close by and Sebastian is staying there I'm sure she'd be cool with you staying too," Sam thought it through.

"Where are you and Blaine staying?" she asked.

"With Cooper," he explained. "He has a suite at a hotel about six blocks away from NYADA that he's in until the movie wraps."

"What are you three talking about?" Tina walked up dressed as Pocahontas. Sugar was with her. She was dressed as Princess Leia.

"Lindsey just asked about going to New York with us," Sebastian told her.

"Yes!" Tina agreed. "You have to go so I won't be the only girl."

Tina pulled Lindsey over to the picnic table in the back yard to tell her about the trip they'd planned.

"Sam, will you go get the drinks out of the refrigerator in the house so we can put them in the cooler?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure thing," Sam said as he walked into the house and down the hallway towards the kitchen. As he turned around to open the refrigerator, the front door to the house opened. He turned around and at first he saw two people dressed up like Wonder Woman and Super Man enter. It was Kallie and Michael.

"Sam you look amazing," Kallie screamed out.

"Dude, are you naked?" Michael questioned.

"I've got a speedo on. The rest is body paint," Sam said.

"Blaine will love it," Kallie stated.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Right here," Blaine's voice came from the door.

Sam turned to see Blaine dressed as Harry Potter. It was quite a sight as the buff Captain America walked over to the eyeglass wearing Harry Potter, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

"I think you've cast a spell on me Mr. Potter. Are you going to let me see your wand tonight?" Sam asked.

Blaine was busy feeling up Sam's exposed muscles through the paint. He was completely mesmerized by them. "I think I am going to live my comic book dream tonight."

-GLEE-

A couple of hours later, the party was in full swing. The most creative costume seemed to be Nick Hall's. He'd actually come dressed as Sam Evans. He took some of his clothes, dyed his hair the correct bleach cloned tone and was walking, talking, and acting like Sam. It was a real trip to everyone especially Sam who thought it was hilarious.

Some of the couples came with matching costumes. Shanna and Jacob came dressed as a girl scout and a boy scout. Seeing the two good looking freshmen in those costumes made everyone see them as sexy instead of cute. Joe and Mia came as a vampire and a witch, both sexy in their own right. Blake and Lily didn't come in like-minded costumes but everyone talked about how awesome they looked. Lily dressed like a 1920's flapper girl that made her a vision and the center of attention. Blake proved once again that he and Sam tended to think alike by stealing some of his Avengers' thunder. He came dressed as Thor. The tights showed off his muscular legs and tight ass. Everyone was talking about and looking at it.

Brittany came to the party with Jessie and Aylin. The three of them entered to their own theme music. They were all dressed like Charlie's Angels. The matching costumes were perfect for the three of them. Another threesome that came together was Marley, Jake, and Nick Duval. Marley had made the perfect Bella Swan costume and made the two boys up as well. Nick Duval used powder on his skin and put in contacts to look like Edward Cullen. Jake Puckerman looked like Jacob Black without having to do much. He wore jorts and sneakers and nothing else. He didn't have to do much more than that to be sexy. It was the first time the rest of the Glee club realized he had such nice abs.

"So almost everyone is here," Blaine mentioned to Sebastian. "Do you know if Sunshine is coming?"

"I called her a little while ago. She said she was trying to convince Tyler to come, but if she couldn't she would come without him," Sebastian filled him in. "Don't worry about her. She's a big girl and she'd kick your ass if she knew you were worried about her instead of spending time with your Captain America."

"Oh, I'll be spending plenty of time with him later," Blaine snickered. "I just miss hanging out with her. Besides, it looks like your Sam look-alike boyfriend is keeping Sam entertained right now. If I didn't know better I'd say that, after catching you two watching us last night and how he's flirting with Sam now, Nick had a bit of a crush on Sam."

Blaine filled another red solo cup with beer and began to drink it as he felt Sebastian lean down and whisper in his ear. "Yeah, I know. Just imagine how hot it would be to watch Sam fuck Sam. I bet you would enjoy that. Or maybe, since the real Sam isn't ready for you to fuck him yet you could fuck the look alike while your drunk boyfriend watches and sees that you could make him feel really good."

Sebastian started to walk off, but Blaine called out to him. "And what exactly would you be doing?"

Sebastian turned and for a second Blaine saw the old Sebastian's smirk return. "I'd be watching you too . . . right next to Sam."

Blaine knew he was getting drunk, but he was still sober enough to realize that the idea was one of the hottest things he'd ever thought about.

"You okay, Blaine?" Marley asked as she pulled a soft drink out of the cooler. He hadn't seen her drink at all.

"What?" he turned to her. "Yeah, Marley. I'm great. I love your costume."

"Thanks. I actually thought dressing like this would make Jake admit that he likes me," she seemed sad.

"Well that answers one question," Blaine said finishing his beer. "I wasn't sure if you had a thing for Edward or Jacob."

"Oh, I'm definitely Team Jacob," she laughed. "Duval has become a great friend and he lives near me. He's given me a lot of great advice. Plus he's got eyes for someone else. He's just not brave enough to tell that person yet."

"Well I can think of a way to get his attention. Sing for him. The music has been upbeat all this time. I think we need a nice slow dance even if we are all drunk," Blaine goes over to Sam's Macbook and finds the right song and then grabs the microphone. "Slow dance time. Grab the one you want."

He handed Marley the microphone and started the song.

_**(Drop On By by Laura Bell Bundy)**_

_**(performed by Marley Rose)**_

Marley found Jake's eyes and didn't let them go.

_**MARLEY: Hey, baby . . . I'm sitting here lonely, goin' crazy; hopin' that there's a chance that maybe oh baby, you could drop on by.**_

Nick Hall stood next to Sam and leaned in to him as he grabbed his cock through his Speedo.

"Just think about it," he said before walking over to Sebastian and wrapping his arms around him. Sam's eyes caught Sebastian's and the boy Sam thought of as his brother winked at him causing a major amount of confusion on his part. Sam turned around and saw an accusing look from Lindsey.

"Why was Mini-You grabbing your junk?"

_**MARLEY: Yeah, darling, you don't have to give me any warning. Make it tonight, make it early mornin' oh darling, just drop on by.**_

Sam was rescued from answering when Jeff, dressed as Peter Pan, asked Lindsey to dance and the blush that crossed her face made Sam know she'd forgotten her question for a moment. Blaine walked up and put his arms around Sam and they danced.

"We need to talk, Sam," Blaine told him before turning his attention to Nick and Sebastian who were both looking at them.

_**MARLEY: I don't have a clue where you might be. Uptown or just down the street in some smokey bar. Ohh, I'm a longing for you can't help myself sendin' out my SOS wherever you are. Ohhh, honey, I just want your love, I don't need your money. You can turn my gray skies warm and sunny, Oh honey, would ya drop on by?**_

Marley looked around and all her friends were dancing. Even Jeff had manned up and asked Aylin to dance with him. The only one not dancing was Jake who watched her.

_**MARLEY: Ohh, you and this bottle of warm red wine are both workin' on my mind, and I need ya now. To fill this emptiness in my soul, Boy if you were here I'd never let go no way, no how. Hey sugar, I know if we could get back together we could make this night last forever. Oh sugar, would ya drop on by? Just drop on by . . . drop on by, ohh baby, drop on by.**_

When she stopped singing she walked through the crowd and right up to Jake.

"So did the message get through that thick skull of yours?" she asked.

He pulled her into his bare chest and kissed her. "Yeah, I think I got it."

"That's so cute," Sugar said to Tina. "I really miss Artie."

"He'll be back soon," Tina assured her.

"I know. I'm going to get more beer. You want one?" Sugar asked.

"Yes," Tina held hers in the air and turned it upside down to show that it was empty.

Sugar turned around and loudly said, "Uh oh, don't turn around."

Tina did exactly what Sugar told her not too. Standing in front of her were Sunshine and Tyler dressed in togas.

-GLEE-

Will Schuester sat in his car outside of the seedy hotel on the outskirts of Lima. The night before he'd set the bait and he waited to see if his target would take it. Leaned back in his seat he watched as Jesse St. James used his key card to open the door. He waited a few moments for Jesse to follow the instructions left for him inside the room. Will wanted to enjoy every minute of his revenge. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and leaned against the wall outside. He heard the noise on the inside and waited for his cue. He could hear Mr. St. James freaking out inside so he used the other key to open the door.

When Jesse saw who entered the room, he was honestly shocked to see who his blackmailer was.

"This isn't exactly like you, Schuester!" he yelled.

"Well, I didn't think a normal man to man talk would work with you, Jesse. It never has before. So I figured treating you like a bitch would be more on your level," Will grinned.

"You set me up! You could get disqualified for trying to blackmail me. I'll make sure New Directions never sees competition next week," Jesse screamed.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen anything on the iPad besides the little pornographic video you tried to make with my best friend," Will said as he picked it up. "Which mind you, is enough evidence for me to get you kicked out of the show choir community forever, but there's more."

He showed Jesse another video file of his brother. "This one is a video taken in an attorney's office with a legal court reporter present documenting what extortion techniques you've used against your own brother."

He switched to the next file. "This is a picture of the financial documents that have been subpoenaed by Tyler's attorney that gives her enough evidence to ask for your arrest for extortion and that would keep you in jail for a few months while the court proceedings take place. I can't imagine that you would be very comfortable in jail, Jesse. I mean you are way to pretty to survive very long in there."

Jesse gulped. Will continued.

"The next is a video of Jeff Sterling and his father explaining how you used the sexual relationship you have with the Dalton headmaster that caused the unlawful firing of Mr. Sterling. The next is a likeminded video with Nick Duval and his father. You see, Jesse, you can threaten me all you want but I had nothing to do with that video. My hands are clean. It was just handed to me, and I'm only doing my civic duty to turn it in and then protect my student. You don't have a case, but I have a very strong one. So you are going to do exactly what I want you to do or is your life as you know it over?"

Jesse ran his hands through his hair and walked to the other side of the hotel room. He turned around and looked at Will and something clicked in his head. "Okay, let's do it your way," Jesse smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. He kicked his shoes off while he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor. He bent over and pulled his briefs off and stood in front of Schuester completely naked.

"This is what you wanted right," Jesse walked over to him and used the palm of his hand to feel up his former teacher. "I'll give you whatever you want . . . my mouth, my cock, my ass . . . whatever you want. Let's just forget this ever happened."

Will stood there shocked that Jesse would do this. It took him a moment to figure out what was actually happening. Then it was time to react.

_**WRITER'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long. I've got some personal things going on that are taking up a lot of my life right now, but I will keep writing this story for you.**_

_**I don't usually do big teasers like this, but since the next chapter is SECTIONALS I wanted to leave plenty of drama for Chapter 50!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please keep letting me know what you think! I love reading the reviews!**_


	50. Chapter 50 Sectionals

**CHAPTER 50: SECTIONALS**

Sam stood in the choir room staring at the beautiful Nationals Championship Trophy. Today was the day. New Directions would soon be leaving McKinley High and heading to Ohio Northern University for the Central Ohio Show choir sectionals. Even with everything that happened between the Halloween Party and sectionals, Sam, Blaine, and Tina managed to keep everyone focused and ready to go.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" he heard Tina's voice coming from the door. He turned around and saw that she stood there wearing the same warm-up suit that he had on. The words National Champions written across the back, they were delivered to the school compliments of Representative Burt Hummel. "It's time to go."

Sam turned back to the trophy and smiled. "Everyone at lunch?"

"Yeah, it's an odd time to leave but with the entire competition happening tonight we have the time," Tina told him. "Why?"

"Tina, Sam, it's time to go," Blaine ran in after them. "Sam, what are you waiting for?"

"Just this," he smiled.

_**(All Star by Smash Mouth)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**SAM: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. **_

Sam walked out of the room with Tina and Blaine and did the actions of the song using Tina.

_**SAM: She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead . . .**_

The three are met by Sebastian, Brittany, and Sunshine and they walk out into the courtyard area where the band is playing and the majority of the school is eating lunch.

_**SEBASTIAN: Well the years start comin' and they don't stop comin', back to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb.**_

_**BRITTANY: So much to do so much to see, so what's wrong with takin' the back streets. You'll never know if you don't go, you'll never shine if you don't glow . . .**_

Duval, Jeff, Lily, Lindsey, and Joe join them on the steps of the courtyard and they start performing for the entire student body.

_**BLAINE (ALL): Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on go play. Hey now you're a rock star get your show on, get paid. All that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.**_

The sophomores (Nick, Marley, Kallie, Sugar) are led down the stairs by their classmate, Blake. They join the others.

_**BLAKE: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder, you're bundled up now, wait til' ya get older. But the media men beg to differ judging by the hole in the satellite picture.**_

_**KALLIE: The ice we skate is getting' pretty thin, the water' getting warm so you might as well swim. My world's on fire, how 'bout yours? That's the way I like it cause I'll never get bored . . .**_

The seniors, juniors, and sophomores all dance and sing together.

_**ALL: Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on go play. Hey now you're a rock star get your show on, get paid. All the glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.**_

The freshmen (Michael, Mia, Shanna, Jake, Jacob, Jessie, and Aylin) come dancing through the crowd of McKinley students and join their upperclassmen teammates.

_**ALL: Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on go play. Hey now you're a rock star get your show on, get paid. All that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.**_

_**BLAINE: Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place.**_

_**TINA: I said yep, whatta' concept, I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little change . . . **_

_**SAM: Well the years start comin' and they don't stop comin' back to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'. It didn't make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb.**_

Sam leads the group out and to the bus while their McKinley classmates cheer them on as they leave to start the defense of the title.

_**SAM/BLAINE: So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with takin' the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go (GO!), You'll never shine if you don't glow . . .**_

_**ALL: Hey now, you're an allstar, get your game on go play. Hey now you're a rock star get your show on, get paid. All that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.**_

Sam, Blaine, and Tina stay outside the bus with Mr. Schuester as the others fill the bus.

_**BLAMTINA: And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold . . .**_

"So are you three ready?" Emma asked as she walked up and put her arms around Will. "I mean this is your last Sectionals."

"Oh, we're ready. Don't worry about that," Tina stated. "Especially since Jesse St. James is a distant memory."

"Yeah, I don't know why he left so quickly, but I don't care. I'm just ready to beat the Warblers and move on to the next step," Blaine added.

"Why don't you guys get on the bus? I want to talk to Sam quickly before we go," Will suggested.

Tina and Emma got on the bus. Blaine turned to Sam.

"Save me a seat?" Sam asked holding Blaine's hand.

"Sure thing," Blaine winked and got on the bus leaving Sam and Will outside its doors.

Will pulled Sam to the side. "I know you know what happened, and I just want you to know that I appreciate you keeping it between us."

"You did a good thing, Dad," Sam stated. "Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me, but what you did was impressive. I kind of wish I could have seen you put that jackass in his place."

Sam hugged Will.

"I'm bringing this trophy home for you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have a family. You know I love you, right?"

"The feeling is mutual . . . son," Will said.

"Then let's go win sectionals," Sam smiled and jumped on the bus.

Will followed and looked at Coach Bieste behind the wheel. "Alright, Shannon, let's go to Sectionals!"

The entire glee club cheered. Will sat down next to Emma and she slipped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. Sam's words reminded Will of what he'd done to Jesse St. James.

**FLASHBACK**

Jesse was naked and on his knees in front of Will. The teacher felt Jesse touch his crotch and grope his manhood. The touch shocked him back into the present. Will took Jesse by the wrist and stopped him.

"Jesse, stop this and get dressed. I know this is how you've been handling your problems, but it's not going to work with me," he ordered.

"I can make you feel good though, Mr. Schuester," Jesse cut his eyes seductively towards Will.

Will walked away from Jesse and when he turned back around he saw how lost Jesse was. He truly believed that seduction would get him what he wanted once again.

"Jesse, get dressed and come sit down," Will insisted.

Jesse did as he was told and Will sat in the only chair in the room. Once Jesse dressed he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you like teaching, Jesse?" Will began.

"No," Jesse admitted without even taking a moment to think about it.

"What happened to you?" Will questioned. "When I taught you I knew you were destined for greatness. Granted, you were willing to step on anyone to get it, but anytime I looked in your eyes I saw this drive and tenacity that I knew would take you far."

"Things didn't happen for me. I got a few things but only because some creepy casting guys wanted to take me to bed," Jesse wouldn't look up as he spoke.

"You didn't have to give it up to them though. Jesse, you're better than that," Will responded.

Jesse just kept looking at the ground and didn't speak so Will continued.

"I think you gave up to early. Teaching is obviously not for you. When you teach you have to care about the kids and their futures more than your own, and you are not there yet, and that's okay," Will stated. The comment made Jesse look up. "You are far too young to give up on yourself. I know I wasn't your teacher for long, but it was long enough that I care about you and your future. This guy that you've become he's not you. He's a shell of who you could be. I see it why don't you?"

"I tried, Mr. Schue, and it didn't work out," Jesse whined.

"So keep trying!" Will stood and walked over towards the door. "If it is truly your dream don't give up. Keep going after it until you have it. It's the only way that you will ever truly be happy. Using a group of kids to do your dirty work, turning two glee clubs against each other that have had a longstanding friendship, that's just not going to make you feel any better."

"Yet here you are blackmailing me," Jesse's last stand of defiance towards Will didn't have as much power as the previous ones did.

"You don't get it," Will smiled. "And that's okay. One day you will. Don't give up on yourself, Jesse. I believe in you and you need to believe in yourself. Don't give up."

Will opened the door of the room and started to walk out but then he turned around. "As for the video you made with Cooper, I'm going to hold on to it. I'll keep it safe and make sure no one ever sees it, and when you do accomplish your goal, and you will Jesse, when that happens come see me and I'll give it to you and let you destroy it yourself so you can say goodbye to that part of your life."

Will walked out and closed the door behind him leaving Jesse there alone to determine his own fate.

**PRESENT DAY**

As the bus continued to roll down the highway, members of New Directions were in their own worlds and conversations. Most were about the anticipation of the competitions, but there were a few that had much more important things on their mind.

Blake sat with his head against the window and his feet up in the seat sitting sideways. He looked across to the opposite seat where Michael sat in an identical way looking back at him. Both of their girlfriends sat in front of Michael clamoring on about the competition with Sugar and Marley. Blake felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that the message was from Michael. He looked over at Michael who smiled at him and shook his phone towards him acknowledging that he had texted him. Blake looked at the message.

_Michael: So are we going to talk about it or act like it didn't happen?_

Blake looked back up at Michael who now had worry in his face. He began to text back. Michael looked down at the message.

_Blake: If you're worried about me being freaked out I'm not. What do you want to talk about?_

Michael looked up and saw Blake smiling at him. It made him smile back. He heard his phone beep again.

_Blake: You're still my Mikey. Nothing has changed._

Michael actually blushed when he read it. He made eye contact with Blake and he felt warm inside because their friendship seemed to be back on track. However, he couldn't help but think back to the events on Halloween night that made all this happen.

**FLASHBACK**

Marley had just finished singing her song when the kids all heard the thunder roll in. They looked up with barely enough time to realize they were about to get wet. Each of them grabbed food, drinks, and the electronics and moved the party into the house. Sam and Sebastian were busy reorganizing the party so everyone would continue to have fun, but it was Lily who chose how to get the party restarted. She grabbed one of the empty beer bottles from the kitchen counter and headed into the living room.

"Okay everyone, circle up. It's not a real party until people are getting naughty. Let's play a little spin the bottle," she suggested.

There were a few couples, Joe and Mia, Jacob and Shanna, that opted to have their own make out time, and Marley and Jake Puckerman managed to sneak out on to the front porch to talk. Sam, Blaine, Sebastian, and Tina all reorganized the kitchen with food and drinks, both alcoholic and non, while the game began.

"I'll go first," Lily insisted as everyone sat in a circle around the coffee table. She gave the bottle a hefty spin and everyone watched as it came to a stop facing directly at Kallie.

"Looks like I'm the lucky lady," Kallie winked.

"Come here, sexy," Lily said pulling Kallie forward and they two kissed.

"Damn, that is so hot!" Michael commented loud enough for everyone to hear. He turned his head and saw Blake watching him and not their girlfriends kissing. Blake just shook his head and turned back to watch the girls without saying a thing. Michael stopped the bravado act he'd been throwing around all night.

"My turn," Lindsey insisted on going next. She picked up the bottle and made it spin. Everyone waited for it to stop and finally it did. It pointed directly at Nick Duval.

He looked up at her and then over to Jeff. He could see the uneasiness in his friend's expression, but he couldn't deny the excitement he felt in the moment. After all, Jeff wasn't the only one who had the hots for Lindsey. Duval hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her since he moved to McKinley.

"Come here, Mr. Duval. I've always had a thing for Edward Cullen," she mentioned his costume as she pulled him in for an incredibly sensuous kiss. Nick Duval had never felt like this from a kiss before. Every nerve ending in his body pulsating from the feelings he got. When the kiss ended and he finally reopened his eyes, they fixated on Lindsey. She knew it. Her eyes told the story and he knew that she knew that was more than a game kiss. It was the real deal. He turned his head away from her but that caused him to lock eyes with Jeff. The look of hurt in his eyes made him feel awful.

Michael, wanting to move the game along picked up the bottle and watched it spin. It stopped.

It stopped pointing directly at Blake. Everyone noticed. Blake looked at the end of the bottle and slowly raised his eyes to Michael.

"You could cut this sexual tension with a knife," Tyler whispered to Sunshine.

"Shut up," Sunshine told him. "Who knows what is going to happen."

Blake moved so he could lean into Michael and follow the rules of the game, but Michael moved away from him.

"I'm not kissing you," Michael spoke up as he walked towards the hallway.

"Why? Because you all of a sudden don't find me attractive anymore?" Blake said loud enough that everyone in the house heard him and all activity stopped.

"What do you mean by that?" Michael turned back around.

"It's not like it's a secret," Blake was intoxicated and not fully aware of what he was doing. He was reacting to his feelings rather than thinking about his actions first. "Everyone knows your new little act of having the hots for Kallie is not the real you. We all know who you really want but you won't even talk to me anymore so that we can talk about it."

Michael looked at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Go to hell, Blake!" Michael ran to the back of the house.

"Go after him," Blaine whispered to Sam and Sam ran down the hallway after him.

Blake, realizing what he'd said, shook the cobwebs from his head and turned to see Kallie standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Kallie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I know he likes you," Blake apologized.

"Don't talk to me," Kallie asked before running out the door. Lily followed. She stopped and whispered something to Blake before following after her friend.

Blake ran down the hall after Michael and saw Sam standing outside the door at the end of the hallway.

"The door is locked," Sam told Blake. "Go through Sebastian's room and through the bathroom. Maybe he left that door open."

Blake followed Sam's instructions and sneaked through the bathroom and found his way into the spare bedroom where he saw his best friend, dressed as Superman, sitting on the bed. Michael raised his head in time to see Blake walk in.

"Don't Blake just don't," Michael pleaded as much with his eyes as with anything else.

"I'm sorry I insulted you. I just . . . I'm mad because I miss you," Blake admitted.

"What is wrong with you?" Michael stood up and got in Blake's face. "I gave you what you wanted. You don't want to be with me and I got it. I got the message loud and clear so I let you go. I gave you the out you needed. You get to be with Lily and not think about me at all and I'll be with Kallie and try to have a different life."

"No one, especially me, wants you to live a life that's not yours," Blake held Michael still by the shoulders.

"There's only one other option," Michael suggested.

"What is that?" Blake asked.

"This," Michael said before pulling in Blake for the kiss he'd wanted to have for years. The two embraced as they finally released the pent up emotions they'd both held inside themselves.

Outside the door, Sam and Sebastian stood and realized that it finally got quiet in the room.

"You don't think that they are . . ." Sam wondered.

Sebastian put one of his ties around the door knob and winked at Sam. I think that is exactly what's going on. Let's leave them alone."

**PRESENT DAY**

Back on the bus, Michael and Blake continued to text each other.

_Blake: I'm really glad things are back to normal._

_Michael: Well minus the occasional kiss behind closed doors._

_Blake: Do you want me to stop?_

_Michael: Hell no! I love it. I'm just counting on us winning sectionals so you have to honor our deal_

_Blake: You really think we are ready for that?_

_Michael: To be together? Yeah, I do._

But they were not the only two on the bus worried about something besides the competition. Lindsey sat with Jeff curled into his shoulder. The two of them seemed to have fallen into a pattern of being together that made everyone assume that they were the new couple in Glee, but like so many other times the group didn't have all the details. As her head lay on Jeff's shoulder her eyes were in sync with Nick Duval's sitting across the aisle and one row up from her.

Lindsey found herself in such a predicament she didn't know how to get out of. Two boys, two best friends, were both head over heels for her. How could she deal with this situation? The bitch everyone used to know her as was long gone. She genuinely liked both boys but didn't want to hurt either one. How had she gotten into this mess?

**FLASHBACK**

After the blow up between Blake and Michael happened, the party continued but not with the same intensity. About two hours later, Jeff offered to drive Lindsey home and she agreed. She knew she had drunk too much to drive herself and was thankful for the offer.

When they arrived at her house, Jeff was the perfect gentleman. He walked around to her door and opened it for her, helped her out of the car and walked her front door.

"So I hope you don't mind Peter Pan dropping you off tonight," Jeff smiled.

"Well I hope you don't plan to fly away to Never-Never land quite yet," Lindsey blushed.

"So I guess it's pretty obvious that I have a thing for you, Lindsey. I've really enjoyed hanging out with you since the musical. I'd like to hang out with you more if that's something you would like too," Jeff stammered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she smiled.

"Cool, so how about on our first date, when I'm not wearing tights, I take you out for dinner and a movie this Friday night?" Jeff offered.

"Sounds great," she agreed.

Jeff leaned and kissed her softly on the lips. "I hope you don't mind. I had too. I got jealous when you kissed Nick during spin the bottle and I've needed to know what it was like ever since."

"I don't mind at all. Want to try again?" she offered.

The two blondes kissed once again and this time there were no nerves just anticipation. Once they were done Jeff smiled and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Definitely," she added.

She watched as Jeff returned to his car and drove away. She turned to put her key in the door when she heard another voice come from around the side of her house.

"I guess I'm a little late."

She jumped at the voice because it startled her, but then she recognized it and the person it belonged too. Nick Duval walked around the corner of her house.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I had this all planned out much better than this. I was going to throw pebbles at your window. Try and do the whole Romeo and Juliet thing, but I guess it would be pretty inappropriate now since your dating my best friend and all," Nick stated.

"I don't understand," Lindsey faked ignorance.

"Yes you do, but it's okay. Jeff always seems to work a little faster than me, but I know you felt something when we kissed tonight and so did I. I won't get between you two because I don't want to hurt either one of you, but you deserve to know how I feel Lindsey. I think you're really special and I really admire you and hope to get the chance to know you better one day. I really like you Lindsey and hope you'll think about that. I hope one day you'll give me a chance to show you how I feel."

He pulled her into him and gave her another soft kiss before letting go and returning around the side of her house the same way he came. She stood there on the front porch of her house perplexed. Two amazing guys had both professed their love for her on the same night and now she had a major problem on her hands.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Okay guys, we're almost there. When we get off the bus, I'll lead you into our dressing room and we'll change into our competition clothes. Don't get distracted by anyone or anything on the way in. If we stay focused on what we came here to do then no one can beat us," Will pepped them up.

"Uh, Mr. Schuester, I think that might be a little hard. Look!" Blaine pointed out the window to the press that had gathered. Sam looked out and immediately saw the short, beautiful blonde, Ella Stone and her crew from the Be A Star Network. He'd all but forgotten they were going to be there.

"Don't worry about the media. Only one reporter has access to us and that is Miss Stone the rest are just here to cover the competition. It's just bigger this year because the national champions are defending at this location. It's nothing for you to worry about. Now let's go inside," Will insisted.

Sam's friends took to protecting him from the media like every other time. Sebastian walked in front of him while Blaine stood to his left holding his hand, Tina on his right and Brittany right behind them. They all smiled and waved at the cameras as they got off the bus, but they headed into the building quickly and straight into their dressing room.

"Mr. Schuester, you managed to get them into the dressing room quick enough. Trying to keep them away from the media?" Ella Stone asked as she walked up to the dressing room doors.

"Got to keep them focused on the competition, Miss Stone," Will smiled back.

"Please call me Ella, and you won't get any disagreement from me. I do want to sit down and talk to Sam and a few others at some point this weekend, but I'll let you decide when. I'll be here all night. Actually though, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I believe Sam and his friends are headed to New York next week to look at NYADA, correct?" she questioned.

"How do you know about that?" Will wanted to know.

"Ms. Tibideaux called to let me know. I wanted to talk to you as Sam's guardian about him doing an event for us while he's in the city. In fact not only has he been requested for this rally the people at the No H8 campaign want to do a new poster with him and his boyfriend Blaine together," Ella explained.

"Don't you think all of that is a bit much?" Will worried.

"I understand your concern, Will, I really do, but Sam is a great kid with a great story. I mean he continues to impress me with how he bounces back from tragedy after tragedy. He's life story and what he's done for himself is such a positive message for the youth of today that people want to know what's going on with him. Plus, you need to think about his future. He's not going to be in high school forever where you can protect him. He could use this platform to spring into any career he wanted," Ella gauged Will's reaction and then continued. "He likes to write music. This will allow him to meet the people he needs to if he wants to make that a career. Plus the boy is beautiful. He could easily become a model. We already have a few offers for him to do campaigns if he's interested. Look, I'm going to take care of him and I won't push him further than he wants. If he says back off I will, but he's done so much for our campaign already that I just want to give him the opportunities to succeed and I think you do too."

Will inspected her face and realized she was telling the truth.

"Okay I'll talk to him," Will agreed.

-GLEE-

All the members of New Directions were now seated in the auditorium directly across from the Dalton Academy Warblers who wore their traditional blue blazers. McKinley's crew wore mostly all black for this competition. The boys wearing black jeans, boots with white t-shirts with black leather jackets. The girls had on black hot pants and knee high black boots and they all had on different white tops revealing different amounts of skin, but they all had on matching black leather half-jackets. They definitely made an impression when they walked in the room. The other choirs automatically tried to figure out what genre New Directions had chosen. It was the first time the Warblers were sure that country had been wrong information. You could see it in their faces.

Before the show began, Sunshine felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Tyler standing there.

"You came!" she cried out and jumped up to hug him. The rest of New Directions turned around to see him standing there in jeans and wearing his New Directions jacket.

"Of course I did. Mrs. Lopez gave me a ride. I might not compete but I still want to see you guys win," Tyler stated.

Mr. Schuester stood up and greeted Tyler shaking his hand and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm proud of you, Tyler."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Tyler said.

"Dammit," Sam said low enough that only Blaine could hear him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I just started liking the guy," Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "He showed up. He did the right thing."

"And now you have to tell Tina that," Blaine realized.

"And now I have to tell Tina that," Sam admitted.

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Central Ohio Sectionals. Our first choir of the evening is from the Haverbrook School for the Deaf."**_

_**(Here's to the Night by Eve 6)**_

_**(performed by Haverbrook School for the Deaf)**_

The students from Haverbrook stood on the stage prepared to sign the song.

"Watching them up there makes me so thankful for what we have guys," Blake stated. He was sitting between Lily and Tina.

_**ALL: Do denied so I lied are you the now or never kind? In a day and a day love I'm going to be gone for good again.**_

Blaine reached over and held Sam's hand. The boys looked at each other with contentment, happy with the decisions they'd made.

_**ALL: Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?**_

Blake looked down and saw Michael looking right back at him. They were both thinking the same thing.

_**ALL: Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well. Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come too soon.**_

Tina found herself looking down to the end of the row where Sunshine sat next to Tyler. Maybe it was time for the two girls to talk. Sunshine turned and saw her looking at her. She smiled and Tina returned it.

_**ALL: Put your name on the line along with place and time. Want to stay, not to go; I want to ditch the logical.**_

Lindsey turned to look at Jeff and couldn't help but turn and look at Nick Duval. She was torn.

_**ALL: Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well. Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon**_

Emma wrapped her arm through Will's and rested her head on his shoulder.

_**ALL: All my time is frozen in motion can't I stay an hour or two or more. Don't' let me let you go.**_

Sebastian turned to look at Sam. The two hadn't spoken in several days, but it seemed like a stupid fight now. Sam returned his gaze. They both smiled. It amazed them both how being thankful could put everything into perspective.

_**ALL: Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well. Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon . . . . too soon. Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come too soon.**_

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone from the party was now gone leaving only four people remaining in the house: Sam, Blaine, Sebastian, and Nick Hall. The sexual tension was thick. Sebastian and Nick teased Sam and Blaine all night about how they wanted to go to bed with the other couple.

Blaine stood in the kitchen picking up garbage and putting it in the garbage bag when he saw Nick walk around the corner wearing a pair of Andrew Christian briefs and nothing else. Blaine blushed and got hard at the sight of the boy in front of him.

"Where are Sam and Sebastian?" Blaine asked

Nick walked in and leaned on the counter so Blaine could check out every curve of his body and every muscle. "They're both in their showers getting the paint of their hot bodies so you and I are going to be alone for a little while. Got any ideas for how to fill the time?"

"You're drunk, Nick," Blaine tried to tear his eyes away from the almost naked body in front of him, but it didn't happen before he noticed that Nick was hard in his underwear. "Why don't you help me get all this trash put away?"

"You look so hot as Harry Potter, Blaine. I have a real crush on Harry Potter and I know you have a crush on Sam. Tell me, does how I look now kinda look like Sam does when he's just wearing his underwear. I've been trying to bulk up in the gym to look more like him," Nick continued his flirtation.

"It's close," Blaine admitted and turned around hoping Nick wouldn't notice the hard on in his pants. He cursed himself for getting turned on, but he couldn't help how much the boy reminded him of Sam and that was so hot to him.

"Why don't you come over here and touch me and see if I feel the same as Sam," Nick continued and it became too much for Blaine.

"Nick, stop it!" Blaine ordered him. "I'm not going to cheat on Sam with you."

"It's not cheating if all four of us are together," Nick suggested. "What do you think Sebastian is doing right now? Showering by himself?"

Blaine ran around the corner of the bar and back to Sam's bedroom. He opened the door to the bathroom and ran inside expecting to see Sebastian seducing Sam in the shower, inside THEIR shower! But he just found Sam there alone trying to get all the blue paint off of his body. Sam heard the commotion and opened the shower door.

"Hey, sexy did you come to join me? Help me get rid of this paint."

It was then that he saw the confusion on Blaine's face. "What's wrong, baby?"

Both boys turned to the entrance of the bathroom and not only saw Nick dressed as Sam but Sebastian dressed as Blaine including the Warbler jacket.

"I think they want to watch us again, Blaine," Nick said pretending to be Sam.

"Such a kinky couple they are," Sebastian answered pretending to be Blaine.

Sam, just figuring out what is going on, got out of the shower with half of his flesh showing and the rest still covered in the blue paint. Pulling a towel around him, and standing behind Blaine, they walked into the bedroom trying to figure out what was going on.

"Are they pretending to be us?" Sam asked.

"I think they are pretending to be us and they're about to have sex as us."

"Almost the same show except one difference baby," Sebastian said loud enough for them to see it. "Let's show them how it would look for Blaine to fuck Sam."

"That sounds great, Blaine," Nick continued to keep up the charade that they were the other couple. "And if they want to stop us they can go ahead and come over here and get physically involved."

Nick laid down on Sam's bed and Sebastian peeled off the tight underwear that he wore. "I'm already ready for you Seb, I mean Blaine," Nick giggled. "I already got myself ready for you."

Before Sam or Blaine could protest this, Sebastian began fucking Nick right on his Sam's bed. At first the image stuck in their heads and they couldn't move, but Sam began to get angrier and angrier until he couldn't take it anymore. "Blaine go wait for me in my truck."

Blaine shook his head out of the cloud of sex created there and ran out of the room. Sebastian and Nick were so into their power sex fuckathon they didn't notice Sam grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the closet, slip on a pair of sandals and stand there just long enough to throw the towel at them and curse them out. They stopped just long enough to see Sam walk out the door and slam it shut. A few seconds later they heard the house door slam and then his truck start up.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"We fucked up, Nicky," Sebastian realized.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Blaine, can we talk?" Sebastian said as he walked up to Blaine, Sunshine, and Tyler in the lobby near the concession stand. There was a 20 minute intermission between each choir.

"We'll see you back inside," Sunshine smiled.

She and Tyler walked back in. Sebastian looked around.

"He's not here," Blaine knew he was looking for Sam. "He's in the dressing room with Ella Stone doing an interview for Be A Star."

"I don't want to fight with you guys. I admit I don't really know what it is we did wrong exactly, but I do want to fix it," Sebastian admitted.

"Sebastian, stop it," Blaine said. "You don't owe me an apology. I didn't really have a problem with it."

"But Sam obviously did. He's barely spoken to me in a week," the hurt in Sebastian's voice was obvious to Blaine.

"First of all don't give yourself too much credit. He's had Sectionals on his mind, but yeah, he did have a problem with it. Sex is a lot more than just sex to Sam," Blaine explained.

"I get that, but he didn't seem to have a problem with us watching you the night before. We were just trying to make up for it. You know a little turnabout is fair play. I thought he'd appreciate that," Sebastian remarked.

"Except that the actual scene you decided to play out is the one thing he and I haven't done yet," Blaine pointed out.

"I know that. I wanted to show him there was nothing to be scared of," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, Sam hasn't said anything to me about it, but I don't think he was seeing you when you were pretending to be me," Blaine hoped Sebastian would figure it out. He didn't want to upset his friend because he knew it wasn't Sebastian's fault.

The realization hit Sebastian hard. Tears filled his eyes and he literally started to shake. "My father. He thought I was my father. I made him have a flashback, didn't I?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think so. He wouldn't let me touch him at all when he drove me home. He didn't talk either. He was not present."

"I never wanted to make him relive that. He has to know that!" Sebastian continued to tear up.

"He does, but it doesn't make it easier to accept. He had just told me the night before that he wanted to let me do that to him, but he just wasn't there yet. It was fresh on his mind already. You had no way of knowing, Sebastian," Blaine tried to comfort him.

Sebastian walked off.

"Seb, the next choir is about to start!" Blaine called out to him.

"This is more important!"

-GLEE-

"Will you at least think about these offers, Sam? You don't have to do anything you don't want too. I just want to show you the opportunities that are out there for you," Ella said as her cameraman packed up his equipment.

"I will, Ella. Thank you. I do want to do the rally. I'd love to talk to all those kids. That's the best part of this. Do I have time to think about the other stuff?" Sam asked.

"Of course. You have my number so just give me a call when you decide. Now, you just concentrate on winning this sectional," Ella smiled and hugged Sam. "You're a great kid. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you."

"Thanks Ella," Sam said as he saw the door open and Sebastian walk in. He let go of the hug. "Speaking of the competition, Ella, this is Sebastian Smythe. I'm sure you remember him from the musical. We need to talk about the final number real quick. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, I can take a hint," she winked. "I'll see you two cuties after you compete."

She and her cameraman walked out of the dressing room and the two boys awkwardly looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologized.

"I know you are," Sam realized.

"Blaine explained things. Did you really see my dad instead of me?" he asked.

"I know it's crazy, but I did," Sam whispered.

"I would never . . . you and my mom are the only family . . . I mean I know I flirt with you a lot and I won't lie and say I haven't thought about it, but Sam, I would never do anything like that to you."

"I know," Sam stated. "It was a crazy night and I want to be over it. I'm just not, okay. But it's not you, got it?"

Sebastian just nodded.

"Let's get back. I don't want to miss the Jane Addams girls," Sam suggested.

The boys walked back in without any real resolution but an understanding.

They made it back into the theatre just in time. The seating arrangements were different. Sam found himself sitting next to Blake and Tina with Blaine sitting between Tina and Sunshine. Evidently the girls were starting to get closer again which made Sam happy. Sebastian sat on the other end of the aisle with his boyfriend.

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the young ladies of Jane Addams Academy!"**_

_**(Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child)**_

_**(performed by Jane Addams Academy)**_

_**ALL: Ladies leave your man at home the club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown. And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends 'cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin, jumpin.**_

The girls of Jane Addams start booty poppin' with the music.

_**ALL: Though he say he got a girl yeah it's true you got a man but the party ain't gon' stop so let's make it hot, hot. **_

Blake leaned over to Sam. "That is a lot of ass shakin' up there."

"I know," Sam didn't move his gaze. "I think I'm hypnotized."

_**ALL: Last weekend you stayed at home alone and lonely. Couldn't find your man, he was chillin' with his homies. This weekend you're going out. If he try to stop you, you're goin' off. You got your hair done and your nails done too. A new outfit and your Fendi shoes. And when you're at the hottest spot tonight you're gonna find the fellas. Rollin' in the Lexus, trucks and Hummers. Though he say he got a girl yeah it's true you got a man, but the party ain't gon' stop so let's make it hot, hot. All you ladies leave your man at home the club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown and all you fellas leave your girl with her friends 'cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin, jumpin. All you ladies leave your man at home the club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown and all you fellas leave your girl with her friends 'cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin, jumpin.**_

"Don't worry boys," Mia said leaning down in between Blake and Sam. "We've got as much booty bounce as they do in our first song. They won't be the only one hypnotizing the judges."

"Well I'm not worried about that," Lily spoke up. "The Warblers are next. That's our real competition. I've heard their music set is incredibly good."

"Well we'll find out soon enough. Only twenty minutes to wait," Joe said from behind her.

During this break none of the New Directions members moved. They all stayed in their seats waiting for the Dalton boys to take the stage. They tried to have small conversations amongst themselves, but that was all.

Brittany turned around and faced Marley and Jake Puckerman.

"So are you two officially together now?" she asked.

"Kind of personal don't you think?" Jake rolled his eyes at the older girl.

"Not if you're really together it's not," Brittany stated. "If you like someone you should tell everyone."

"So are you and Jessie together?" Jake questioned.

"Yes, we are," Jessie turned around to face them.

"That's hot," Jake grinned.

"Jake Puckerman!" Marley punched his arm. "To answer your question, Brittany, we are dating but we're not a couple."

"Not a couple, yet," Jake said.

"Not a couple, yet," Marley smiled and blushed.

Down the row from them, Jacob Reed sat next to his girlfriend, Shanna and friends, Joe and Mia. He leaned over and smiled at all three.

"You know we may be the young ones in this group, but I'm glad the four of us are just passed the drama and just get to enjoy our relationships."

"Be careful, babe. You don't want to jinx us," Shanna suggested.

"He's not. He's right," Joe spoke up. "I like our little double dating duo. I like our other friends but we just get to be chill around each other."

"Exactly," Jacob fist pounded with Joe.

"Well I'm not chill right now. The Warblers are about to perform. I've seen them before with my sister and they're always awesome. Being annoying this year is not going to change that."

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Dalton Academy Warblers!"**_

The boys of Dalton Academy sat on stools in a semi-circle when the lights came on and the smooth sounds of a cappella voices came through the air.

_**(If I Die Young by the Band Perry)**_

_**(performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers)**_

_**(based on Delilah's performance on the Sing-Off)**_

_**ABRAHAM: If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. **_

_**CHARLIE: Lord make me a**_

_**Abraham/Charlie: rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no ain't even gray, but she buries her baby.**_

Abraham and Charlie are joined by a guy named Cameron.

_**All 3: The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time.**_

Jeff leans up and whispers to Sebastian.

"There are guys up there that Jesse St. James cut. These are the original Warblers after you left, the ones we actually picked."

"Yeah, they sound like the Warblers and not the imitation. That's not good," Sebastian realized.

The human percussion and the rest of the guys kicked in with backgrounds.

_**ABRAHAM: If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life. I've had just enough time.**_

The percussion stopped and the Warblers hit with a vocal wall that made all of New Directions sit up with shocked expressions

_**ALL: So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls . . . what I never did is done.**_

_**ABRAHAM: If I die young . . . **_He continued to hold the note as the rest continued singing.

_**ALL: bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a long song. **_

_**ABRAHAM: I've had just enough time.**_

The audience roared with applause. It was more than New Directions expected and they began to worry. They clapped along. Blaine looked over at Tina and Sam.

"It looks like doing country won't be a problem for them," Blaine realized.

They watched as the stools were removed from the stage and the next song began.

_**(Need You Now by Lady Antebellum)**_

_**(performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers)**_

_**(based on Afro Blue's performance from The Sing Off)**_

Everyone felt that this song was still country but they were putting a jazz feel to it. Cameron and Abraham stepped forward while the rest of the Warblers began dancing in synchronized rhythm behind them.

_**ABRAHAM: Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore.**_

_**CAMERON: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time.**_

"I remember that kid. He went to McKinley last year. His name is Cameron. He's insanely talented," Joe told those around him.

"Great that's all we need," Kallie said under her breath.

_**BOTH: **_(singing to the audience) _**It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**ALL: Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

Again, the Warblers got a huge pop from the audience.

"Don't worry, Will, you're kids are going to top this," Emma told him.

Mr. Schuester's confidence cracked a little. "I hope so."

_**(Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland)**_

_**(performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers)**_

_**(based on Pentatonix's performance from The Sing Off)**_

_**CAMERON: Absolutely no one knows me better. No one that can make me feel so good. How did we stay so long together? Everybody, everybody said we never would. And just when I, I start to think they're right. That love has died.**_

The boys from Dalton began to sway to the music. It wasn't much dancing but it was synchronized and together. Their vocals could not be touched by anything heard so far in the competition though.

"I'm not impressed," Lindsey stated.

_**ALL" There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again heart beat again. There you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it and do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in and I know, whoa oh I'm never letting this go, whoa oh whoa oh stuck like glue you and me together we're stuck like glue.**_

The beat all of a sudden turned Jamaican and there was a completely different feel on the stage. The Warblers began dancing around to the beat and the Warbler identified as Charlie took center stage.

_**CHARLIE: Whoa oh, whoa oh, you almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL. Whoa oh, whoa oh feeling kinda sick? Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick. I say (whoa oh, whoa oh) Whatcha gonna do with that? (Whoa oh, whoa oh) Come on over here with that. Sugar sticky sweet stuff. Come on give me that stuff. Everybody wants some melodies that get stuck.**_

_**CAMERON: There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again heart beat again. There you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it and do it one time? One time.**_

Lily looked over to Lindsey. "Their vocals are ridiculous. How do we stand up to that?"

"Please, you and I and all of our crew can wail like that, but we can also dance ten times better. They haven't done more than shuffle step since they began.

The music for the last song began and the boys began to dance and Lindsey's jaw dropped when she saw a hunky blonde Warbler take center stage without his Warbler blazer and with a cowboy hat. She flipped through her program to see his name was Maxfield.

_**(Save A Horse (Ride a Cowboy) by Big & Rich)**_

_**(performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers)**_

_**(based on the Dartmouth Aires' performance on The Sing Off)**_

_**MAXFIELD: Well, I walk into the room passing out hundred dollar bills and it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill and I buy the bar a double round of crown and everybody's getting down an' this ain't never gonna be the same.**_

Half the Warblers join him in the line dance while the others are in the back keeping up with the human percussion.

_**ALL; Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty. Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy. And the girls say save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says save a horse, ride a cowboy.**_

Maxfield came to the side of the stage the New Directions sat on, smiled and started eyeing down the girls and singing to them. The girls just melted at his looks.

_**MAXFIELD: Well I don't give a dang about nothing. I'm singing and bling-blinging while the girls are drinking long necks down! And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade or your freak parade. I'm the only John Wayne left in this town**_

All of the Warblers came forward and the entire group danced together in unison.

_**ALL: Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty. Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy. And the girls say save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says save a horse, ride a cowboy.**_

"They are really good," Blaine whispered to Sam.

"Yeah they are," Sam said standing up and clapping along. The rest of New Directions followed suit and soon the entire room was standing as the Warblers sang.

_**ALL: Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty. Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy. And the girls say save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says save a horse, ride a cowboy.**_

The Warblers took their bow.

New Directions heard their teacher's voice over the audience.

"Okay, New Directions, head to the dressing room!"

When the audience saw them leaving they started hearing tons of side conversations about them. They knew that the hype surrounding them was great and that they had to live up to it if they wanted to win.

They walked through the lobby and around to the back stage area. As New Directions went into the dressing room, the Warblers rounded the corner and headed into their dressing room. Sam stopped Abraham.

"Great show. You guys did an amazing job," he told him.

Maxfield, Cameron, and Charlie, the other three lead Warblers, stood there waiting for Abraham's response. Blaine, Tina, and Brittany all waited in the hall with Sam.

"Thanks," Abraham shook his hand. "I hope you guys have a great show too. I mean don't take that as I like you guys or anything, but I want you to be at your absolute best so when we beat you there is absolutely no question about the win."

"Abraham, really?" Maxfield rebuked him. "Remember what we talked about."

Abraham turned and walked into their dressing room.

"Sorry about him," Maxfield said to the New Directions members. "We've had a rough two weeks, so the fact that we just had that performance is amazing. Some of us weren't even in the group until then. And don't think we didn't notice that your crew started the standing ovation."

"You deserve it," Blaine added. "It was phenomenal!"

"Well we'll definitely be out there cheering you guys on. We hope we can get the Warbler name back to what it was before Jesse St. James arrived," Cameron added.

"I think you already are," Tina smiled. "We better get inside. Great show!"

The four captains came into the dressing room to see the rest of their group shell shocked.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"You saw them, right? The Warblers were awesome!" Michael commented.

"So you're worried that we can't do it?" Blaine wondered.

"I guess some of us just never thought about the concept that we might not win. We don't want to let you guys down," Lily explained.

"Let us down?" Sam began. "How in the world would you even imagine that is even possible?"

"Let me handle this one," Tina asked.

Sam and Blaine walked away and allowed Tina addressed the group.

"I'm the only original member of New Directions left. I remember when there were only six of us. We were horrible," she and Mr. Schuester both giggled at that. "But over the years we continued to get better and better. One of the girls that started this group with me once said that being a part of something special makes you special. This group is its own thing and tonight we are going to make a name for ourselves. This isn't about the past. It isn't about last year's national championship. This is about us. Every single person in this room and how we are all going to work together and win our own national championship together. Look at what we've been through. I look at Sebastian and last year I hated his guts, but through this group he's become one of my closest friends. Lily, you and Lindsey couldn't stand each other a few months ago and now you're sitting together and comforting each other before we go out there. Duval and Jeff chose to join us and we are better for it. Blake and Michael, Mia and Joe, Sebastian and Nick, even Sam and Blaine, have all had rocky times this year but you've all made it through and now we get to do this together. I'm not out of that either. I've had my crazy moments. I stopped talking to my best friend for no reason except a silly boy. Sunshine, you are going to kill it out there tonight. Leave your worries in this room and remember that we don't see each other for our differences but for what brings us together. Now let's show everyone out there."

Tina moved and went to sit next to Sunshine. Sunshine grabbed her hand and held it while leaning her head on Tina's shoulder.

"Mr. Schue, do you have anything to add?" Blaine asked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Mr. Schue stated. "I'll just say this. I love each and everyone of you and I am so incredibly proud of everything that you've accomplished. Places, everyone!"

All of New Directions jumped around, hugged each other and headed out of the door. Sam grabbed Sebastian by the arm and he stopped.

"I know things are weird between us, but you're still my brother, and we're going to kill this, okay?" Sam smiled and pulled Sebastian in for a hug.

Sebastian relaxed into it. "We're going to kill the last song. Let's do this!"

The two boys ran out of the room and headed to the stage.

-GLEE-

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, from McKinley High School, The New Directions!"**_

A warm light fills the middle of the stage and the New Directions band plays the 20th Century Fox Theme Song indicating to the audience that they chose to do movie soundtracks as their genre. As the lights come up a silhouette of the ladies appear on stage and they all begin snapping and soon it's obvious to everyone what the first song is.

_**(Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Mya, Lil' Kim, Pink)**_

_**(performed by new Directions)**_

The lights come up on the ladies and they are completely in the theme of the song.

_**MIA: Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya'll flow sisters.**_

_**ALL: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh)**_

Lindsey took center stage with Mia and Jessie directly behind her as the girls spread across the stage dancing in unison and eyeing down every single guy in the room.

_**LINDSEY: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street (echo: street); She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" (woah)**_

All twelve girls have impeccable vocals and the knee high boots make their unison dancing look so clean and efficient. The men and boys in the room are already on their feet.

_**ALL: Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey); Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here); Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah)**_

_**LINDSEY: Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**ALL: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh). Voulez vous coucher avec moi **_

_**BRITTANY: Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

Lindsey turned over the center of attention to Lily for the next section. Her back up included Marley and Shanna

_**LILY: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah**_

_**ALL: Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey); Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here); Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah)**_

_**LILY: Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**ALL: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh). Voulez vous coucher avec moi **_

Brittany busted through the girls followed by Jessie and Sugar. Their dance was more hip-hop in style.

_**BRITTANY: We come through with the money and the garter belts. Let 'em know we got that cake straight up the gate. We independent women, some mistakes us for whores. I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours. Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari. High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes, twelve bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.**_

_**ALL: Hey sisters, soul sisters; better get that dough sisters**_

_**BRITTANY: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. By the case the meaning of expensive taste. You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on). Mocha Chocha latta what? Creole Lady Marmalade.**_

The girls form two lines in the center of the stage creating a rippling effect in the choreography.

_**ALL: Marmalade **_

_**LINDSEY: ooh**_

_**ALL: Lady Marmalade **_

_**LILY: ooh yeah**_

_**ALL: Marmalade**_

_**SUNSHINE: ohh, hey hey hey**_

The girls move away from the center revealing Sunshine who began to rip into the final verse.

_**SUNSHINE: Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey Color of café au lait (all right) Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried. More (more) more (more) More (more)**_

_**LILY: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 **_

_**SUNSHINE: 9 to 5**_

_**LINDSEY: Livin' the grey flannel life**_

_**SUNSHINE: Oh pity, but when he turns off to sleep memories creep. More (more) More (more) More! **_

The twelve girls in unison hit the choreography one more time.

_**ALL: Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey); Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here); Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**ALL: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir **_

_**SUNSHINE: Ce soir.**_

_**ALL: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi**_

_**LINDSEY: All my sisters yeah**_

_**ALL: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir**_

_**BRITTANY: Ce Soir**_

_**ALL: Voulez vous coucher avec moi **_

_**SUNSHINE: Ohh.**_

_**ALL: Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes!**_

The lights began to fade out as the crowd went wild. All of a sudden, the lights were out and a bright white spotlight hit the back of the auditorium where Blake, Michael, Jacob, Nick, and Jake stood.

_**(Greased Lightning from the musical Grease)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**BLAKE: Why this car is automatic. It's systematic. It's hydromatic. Why it's grease lightning. We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads oh yeah.**_

The boys began to dance up to the stage where the rest of the boys are already on stage. Sam and Blaine are leading them in the dance sequence while they leave the singing to the younger guys.

_**MICHAEL: Keep talking whoa keep talking**_

_**BLAKE: A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah.**_

_**MICHAEL: I'll get the money. I'll kill to get the money. **_

_**BLAKE: With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door. You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that. In grease Lightning.**_

_**ALL: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_

All the boys jumped up on stage and all eleven guys dance the choreography together and the girls in the audience begin to go wild.

_**BLAKE: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile**_

_**ALL: Grease lightning go grease lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial.**_

_**ALL: Grease lightning go grease lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: You are supreme **_

_**ALL: Oh oh**_

_**BLAKE: The chicks will scream**_

_**ALL: Oh oh**_

_**BLAKE: For grease lightning.**_

_**ALL: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_

_**BLAKE: We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty inch fins oh yeah. A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins oh yeah. With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks. You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon Grease lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile**_

_**ALL: Grease lightning go grease lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial.**_

_**ALL: Grease lightning go grease lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: You are supreme **_

_**ALL: Oh oh**_

_**BLAKE: The chicks will scream**_

_**ALL: Oh oh**_

_**BLAKE: For grease lightning.**_

_**ALL: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**_

The guys have their own dance break doing all kinds of flips and tricks on the stage that the audience flips for. When it gets to the clapping section the entire audience, including the Warblers, are doing it with them.

_**BLAKE: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile.**_

_**ALL: Grease lightning go grease lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: Go grease lightning you're coasting through the hit lap trial.**_

_**ALL: Grease lightning go grease lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: You are supreme. The chicks'll scream. Grease lightning.**_

_**ALL: Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning.**_

_**BLAKE: Yeah!**_

The audience roars and is quickly quieted by the sound of thunder and the lights flashing like thunder. The girls enter the stage and you hear the theme of The Hunger Games with all 23 creating a circle around the stage using the risers to create it. Their jackets are buttoned up to create the armor worn by the contestants in the games. The circle around the stage staring at each other as enemies and the audience goes crazy as the strobe lights go off and they attack each other. Many fly off stage while eight fall on the ground playing dead and the music stops and only Tina and Blaine are still standing.

_**(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang and Blaine Anderson)**_

_**(based on the Savannah Outen version on YouTube)**_

_**TINA: I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**_

Blaine begins to walk around surveying the eight bodies (Sam, Sebastian, Duval, Jeff, Joe, Jake, Jacob, and Nick). He sings back up as he checks them all. This ballad has turned into a scene from the movie.

_**Tina/Blaine: Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

Eight girls appear. They've taken off their jackets leaving just their white tops to make them appear angelic. They dance ballet style towards one of the guys making eight couples. Blaine has joined Tina center stage. He grabs her hands and they sing to each other.

_**BOTH: Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on.**_

The girls grab on to the boys' jackets and rip them open pulling their bodies into them.

_**BOTH: Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone.**_

They let the boys go holding on to one sleeve and the guys roll away from them and roll out of their jackets leaving them only in their angelic white as well.

_**BOTH: Gone.**_

The girls hold out their hands and the boys awaken, take their hands and lift into a dance of eight couples (Sam/Lindsey, Sebastian/Brittany, Duval/Jessie, Jeff/Sugar, Joe/Mia, Jake/Marley, Jacob/Shanna, and Nick/Aylin). The eight couples dance together creating this tragic song into a heartfelt romance.

_**BOTH: Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. Sound, sound, sound. Ohh, ooh, ooh, sound, sound, ooh, ooh.**_

The couples begin to walk off stage together into a great white light to indicate heaven.

_**TINA: Just close your eyes.**_

_**BLAINE: The sun is going down.**_

_**TINA: You'll be alright.**_

_**BLAINE: No one can hurt you now.**_

_**TINA: Come morning light.**_

_**BOTH: You and I'll be safe and sound. Oohh.**_

As the duo oohh's the end of the song it takes them off stage into the light

The audience was stunned. No one expected to see something moving and beautiful like that. After a moment of silence, someone in the audience whistled and the audience roared. The anticipation of what the final number would be was huge, but when they heard the first five notes they knew and the entire audience was on their feet before the 23 members of New Directions could all make it on stage.

_**(Footloose by Kenny Loggins – from the movie Footloose)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

The song begins with all the members coming on in small groups and each having their own dance routines. Sam enters from stage left and when he hits center stage to sing (all guys and girls are now in their white tops) the entire group goes into a synchronized routine.

_**SAM: I've been working so hard. I'm punching my card. Eight hours. For what? Oh, tell me what I got. I've got this feeling that time's just holding me down.**_

The boys take center stage dancing in unison with Sam as the girls have an even six on each side.

_**SAM: I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town. Tonight I gotta cut loose.**_

_**ALL: Footloose, Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. Jack, get back. C'mon before we crack. Lose your blues. Everybody cut footloose.**_

Jeff leads a group in a dance break as the others create tricks on either side. Sebastian takes center stage.

_**SEBASTIAN: You're playing so cool. Obeying every rule. Dig a way down in your heart. You're burning, yearning for some. Somebody to tell you. That life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you. It will if you don't even try. You can fly if you'd only cut loose**_

_**ALL: Footloose, Kick off your Sunday shoes. Oowhee, Marie. Shake it, shake it for me. Whoa, milo, c'mon, c'mon let's go. Lose your blues. Everybody cut footloose.**_

The team split on two sides and watched dance solos by Jeff, Brittany, Jake, and a trio of Lily, Lindsey, and Kallie before the boys continued singing.

_**BLAINE: We got to turn me around.**_

_**BLAKE: And put your feet on the ground.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Now take a hold of the phone.**_

_**SAM: Whoooooooa, I'm turning it loose, Footloose.**_

Sam turned and the entire ground formed a pyramid up the risers and danced in unison creating a roar from the audience once again.

_**ALL: Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. Jack, get back. C'mon before we crack. Lose your blues. Everybody cut footloose. Footloose, Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. Jack, get back. C'mon before we crack. Lose your blues. Everybody cut footloose.**_

Every time Sam says his final line and new part of the group joins until they are all doing the dance together.

_**SAM: Everybody cut Everybody cut (4x) Everybody cut footloose!**_

New Directions took their bow and the audience stood with a roar of applause. They all ran backstage and back to their dressing room. Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses because they knew they could never perform that routine better than what they just managed to do. Blaine pulled Sam to the side.

"You were amazing out there," he smiled hugging his boyfriend.

"And you were beautiful as always," Sam quickly kissed him and laced his fingers through Blaine's before Mr. Schue spoke.

"Wow! I am so proud of you guys. I have no critiques. That was the best you've ever performed. No matter what happens I am proud of you."

An hour later they were standing on the stage with the four other choirs and Rod Remington stood there with the results in his hand.

"In third place, the Jane Addams Academy!" he bellowed as one of the girls took the third place trophy.

"Our final announcement will be the winner of the central Ohio Sectional and move on to the Regional taking place three months from tonight. It is between the Dalton Academy Warblers and the McKinley High New Directions."

Sam held Blaine's hand on one side and Tina's with the other. The entire group held on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"The winner is," he looked at the card for a long time before saying, "The New Directions!"

The entire group jumped up and down and congratulated each other. Sam caught Sebastian's eyes and he was looking over at the dejected Warblers. Blaine had caught on to this as well. The three boys walked over to the Warblers and congratulated them on a great show. Soon the Warblers and New Directions members were completely mixed on stage congratulating one another and talking about the shows. Tina saw Abraham in the back alone.

"You're a sophomore, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he didn't look up.

"Already that much talent and still two years left? Something tells me great things will be seen on this stage from you. You're time is coming. I'm sure of it," Tina put her arm around him only for a moment.

"Thanks," he weakly stated. "You're show was incredible. I've never seen anything like it."

"That's Sam for you. He definitely thinks outside of the box."

"Well, I just got a text that Vocal Adrenaline won their Sectional too. Looks like you're hitting them at Regionals. Good luck with that."

Abraham walked off leaving Tina stunned with the realization of their next road block.

-GLEE-

The next week was full of excitement. New Directions performed their routine for the entire school and most of the alumni had now seen video and sent their approval to the new choir as well. Now it was Friday morning and Blaine and Sam pulled up to Sebastian's house.

"Have you two squared away things yet?" Blaine asked.

"Figure I'd do that now before we leave," Sam took his hand. "Will you watch out for the girls?"

"Sure, but inside. It's cold out here," he smiled.

Sam kissed him on the cheek and they headed inside. Sebastian was sitting at the table texting and drinking coffee.

"There's more if you want it. I just made it," Sebastian pointed to the coffee maker.

"Awesome!" Blaine smiled.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk before we go," Sam suggested.

"Sure," Sebastian agreed and they walked back to Sam's bedroom.

"Here's the thing, Seb," Sam began. "It wasn't just that I had a flashback. I mean that's what started it, but it wasn't the whole thing. I know what you and Nick wanted to do, and while it did sound really hot, I don't know if that's for me. You are like my brother, and I don't want to cross that line with you. I want us to be able to come to each other with anything and not have that sexual tension."

"Well the sexual tension is going to be there, Sam. I mean we're both hot, and we both find the other sexy, but I get what you're saying," Sebastian admitted. "I can control myself."

"Plus, you were imitating something that I haven't done with Blaine yet, and it made me uncomfortable. I've been trying to get myself ready for it and as stupid as it sounds it felt like you messed up the moment," Sam revealed.

"You mean like you're ready to do it?" Sebastian knew how big that was for Sam to say.

"I'm hoping to in New York. I want it to be a really special moment for both of us," Sam blushed.

"It will be. I know he's been waiting for it. And I'm sorry I didn't think about it," Sebastian told him.

"I may need someone to talk to. I can't talk to Blaine about it because it involves him and I don't want him to worry, I can't talk to Will because that's weird, and the girls, I just don't want to have that conversation with them," Sam began to spaz out a little.

"Say no more. I'm here for you," Sebastian agreed. "Come on, hug it out."

The two boys hugged and Blaine walked in happy to see they were doing better.

"The girls are here. It's time to go."

Sam, Blaine, and Sebastian walked outside to meet the girls, Tina, Lindsey and Sunshine.

"Sunshine?" Blaine realized she was there.

"I hope it's not too late. Tina called Santana and said she had room for me. Is it cool Sebastian?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he smiled.

"So who is driving to the airport?" Lindsey asked.

"I am technically," Sebastian smiled and pointed. A limo was pulling up the driveway. "New York City, here we come!"


	51. Chapter 51 A Glimpse of the Future

**CHAPTER 51: GLIMPSE OF THE FUTURE**

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet them?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, don't you think the middle of Times Square is a little public for a meet and greet?" Lindsey added.

"Who cares? We're in New York City! We're on Broadway!" Blaine screamed out. He was smiling so big. Sam watched his boyfriend act like a kid in a candy store.

The flight from Lima, Ohio to New York City was quick on the Smythe family jet. It was just before noon now and Blaine, Sam, Tina, Sunshine, Sebastian, and Lindsey now stood in Times Square awaiting the arrival of their friends.

"Are you really surprised that Berry and Auntie Snixx want to make an entrance?" Sebastian quipped.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Santana yelled at them from about ten feet away. The group turned to see Santana and Rachel walking towards them. Sam went directly for Santana just as Blaine picked up Rachel and twirled her around. They switched girls, Rachel hugging Sam so tight and kissing him on the cheek. They then went through talking to so many of the others and getting hugs from each of them.

"So where are we going first?" Sunshine asked.

"We'll take the double decker bus line around to NYADA," Rachel instructed. "Santana's apartment is near there and so is Cooper's hotel. He's going to meet us there."

The group gathered their things and everyone got on the bus and headed up to the top. As the bus took off towards their destination, music began to play and Rachel and Santana both looked like they were up to something.

_**(Paparazzi by Lady Gaga)**_

_**(performed by Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sunshine Corazon, Sebastian Smythe, and Lindsey Black)**_

_**RACHEL: We are the crowd. We're c-coming out got my flash on it's true. Need that picture of you. It's so magical. We'd be so fantastical.**_

Rachel pulled Sam up to her as the bus turned and she pointed up to the billboard on the side of the building. It was his face with the Be a Star Logo. His eyes bulged out of his head. The other kids freaked out but pulled out their phones and all took pictures and started sending them back home to everyone else. Santana walked up and stood on the other side of Sam.

_**SANTANA: Leather and jeans, garage glamorous not sure what it means, but this photo of us it don't have a price. Get ready for those flashing lights because you that baby I,**_

Blaine ran up to him and put his arms around him. He was so happy for his boyfriend.

_**BLAINE: I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi. Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi.**_

_**TINA/SUNSHINE: Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. **_(The girls pull him down to sit between them and take another picture with him.) _**Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me. Papa-paparazzi.**_

Santana pulls him away from the Asian girls and back into her arms. After all, in her eyes this is her best friend and she wants to share the moment with him.

_**SANTANA: I'll be your girl backstage at your show, velvet ropes and guitars yeah cause you'll know. I'm staring between the sets; eyeliner and cigarettes.**_

_**RACHEL: **_(standing with Blaine) _**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return. My lashes are dry purple teardrops I cry it don't have a price loving you is cherry pie 'cause you know that baby I**_

Sebastian and Lindsey act like photographers and sing for their friend.

_**Sebastian/Lindsey: I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi. Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi.**_

_**BLAINE: Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi.**_

Sam sits while his friends are dancing around and making a big deal about the billboard. He meekly smiles back at them.

_**ALL: Real good. We dance in the studio. Snap, snapped. That stuff on the radio. Don't stop for anyone. We're plastic but we'll still have fun.**_

Everyone continues to dance around except Santana who sees Sam's expression. She knows it's his fake smile and that he's blushing. She realizes that he's more embarrassed than excited by this. He makes eye contact with her and realizes that she's figured it out but he shakes his head for her to forget it.

_**ALL: I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi. Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi.**_

The bus pulled up to the bus stop about a block from NYADA.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam! We were going to send you a picture of the billboard when we saw it go up earlier this week, but we decided to surprise you with it in person," Rachel hugged him as they walked off the bus together.

"Thanks, Rachel. It was definitely a surprise," Sam smiled.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Cooper Anderson called out as he walked down the sidewalk towards the group. "It is very nice to see this group together again."

Everyone turned to greet Cooper except for Santana who walked up to Sam and slipped her arm through his. "You didn't like that, did you?"

"It was fine, Santana. Just a shock to the system," Sam spoke softly.

"I knew I should have warned you," she said to herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sam smiled.

"Well okay then. I mean after all," she reached around and pinched his ass. "Some things never change."

-GLEE-

The group split into their living situations. Rachel took Tina to her dorm room at NYADA, Santana took Sunshine, Sebastian, and Lindsey to her apartment two blocks away, and Cooper walked Blaine and Sam to his hotel suite three blocks away. The group agreed to meet up in two hours after everyone freshened up and changed clothes.

When Cooper let his little brother and boyfriend into the hotel suite he had to stifle a laugh when they saw how big it was. They had a slight freak out.

"You boys will be staying in this bedroom, and you have your own bathroom as well," Cooper showed them their room.

"Cooper, this place is amazing!" Blaine told him.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay here," Sam added. He turned and looked at Blaine. "Do you mind if I get the first shower?"

"No, I think I'll sit and catch up with, Cooper," Blaine noticed that Sam's demeanor changed since they left Times Square but wasn't sure why. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine," Sam smiled. He gave Blaine a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom leaving him and Cooper alone in the living area.

"You two seem to be doing well again," Cooper pointed out.

"We are," Blaine turned to him and smiled. "After everything we've been through and we're still together, I've got to believe that we were meant to be that way."

"Good for you, little brother," Cooper walked over to the window so he could pull the curtains back and let more light in. You could see a perfect view of the Empire State Building from the window.

"What about you, Coop? Have you found anyone here in the city?" Blaine questioned.

"Haven't been looking. Just staying busy with work and looking for the next job after this one. I have an audition next week for a guest starring role on one of Ryan Murphy's shows. Hopefully that will work out," Cooper explained.

"That would be great. He has some of the best shows on television right now. However, you totally dodged my question. You're a good looking guy, Coop. I can't believe that no one on the movie set or around the city hasn't tried to date you yet," Blaine nudged his brother further to tell him more about his life.

"Maybe they have, but I'm just not interested," Cooper commented.

"Why not?" Blaine asked as he walked over and attempted to look in his brother's eyes. Cooper refused to look at him. "It's Mr. Schuester isn't it? You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine!" Cooper walked away from him and into his bedroom. Blaine followed.

"Are you still in love with him?" Blaine asked.

Cooper turned around and stared down his brother. "If you had to leave Sam behind because you knew it was the right thing to do can you tell me with any degree of certainty that you wouldn't still love him a month later?"

Blaine stopped his questioning and considered it.

"No, I wouldn't. I'll love Sam for the rest of my life."

"Then why would you think it is so easy for me to walk away from Will?" Cooper prodded.

This stunned Blaine. "Coop, I knew you liked him, but I didn't realize it was like that. I'm sorry. I would have been more sympathetic."

"It's okay," Cooper said. "You were dealing with your own issues."

"That doesn't make it better," Blaine started to walk over and console his brother but Cooper stopped him.

"Look, instead of making it a big deal, why don't you go get a shower and dressed. I'll do the same and we can spend time having fun in New York instead of being sad talking about past relationships here," Cooper suggested.

"Okay, Coop," Blaine took the hint. He left his brother's room and headed over to the one he and Sam would share.

Cooper walked over to his bedroom door and shut it and locked it. Having his brother and the other kids here was just a drastic reminder of what he left behind in Lima. He walked over to the desk and sat down and opened up his laptop computer. He searched for a file marked "tour" and inside it was filled with pictures from the New Directions summer tour. He scrolled through until he found a video file he named "W&CinDC". He passed the cursor over it several times before finally clicking on the file.

He was holding the camera and he and Will were both lying in bed naked.

"So how are you feeling right now, Mr. Schuester?" you could hear Cooper ask.

"So good," Will smiled at him and into the camera. "It felt so good, Coop. I want to do it again."

"Right now?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, I want to have sex with you again and right now," Will said on the screen as he rubbed his hard chest and six pack.

Cooper watched the computer screen and found himself pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants and sticking his hand in his underwear.

"Mmm, what's this?" Will asked grabbing Cooper's hard dick. You could see him move the camera to show Will's hand around his member. "It looks like you are ready to go again too, beautiful."

"I am. Why don't you get down there and lick it for me and let me see your sexy eyes while you do it," Cooper ordered him.

"Yes sir," you could hear anticipation and horniness in Will's voice. He appeared on the video screen and you could see he was naked. His penis was fully hard. He lay down between Cooper's legs and looked into the camera as he wrapped his hand around Cooper's dick and began to lick it like a lollipop. "Like this? Is that what you wanted?"

"Mmhmm," was all that the onscreen Cooper could say.

"Or would you like me to do this?" Will said before going all the way down on Cooper's hardness.

"Omigod! Will don't stop. I want you to make me cum," he cried out.

Watching the video, Cooper slipped off his pants and underwear and sat there watching the video and jacking off. He watched as Will continued to lick and suck his manhood and tell him how hot his body was and . . . how much he loved him.

Those were the words he'd been waiting on. It was the one time that Will let his guard down and admitted he loved Cooper and he had it on film. Hearing him say those words caused him to lose control. He watched the video image of him ejaculating on Will's face and it caused him to have another orgasm while watching.

He paused the screen and stared into the eyes of the man he loved. He knew he had no clue what he was going to do.

-GLEE-

Tina had the least distance to go as she followed Rachel into NYADA and up to her dorm room. They didn't spend much time there as Rachel wanted to show her as much of the school as she possibly could. As they walked down the hallways with Rachel pointing out things left and right, their conversation turned to Tina's love life.

"So what happened with the football player I heard about?" Rachel asked.

"You mean the cheating bastard who was spying on us for the Warblers and used me to get close to Sam so he could sleep with him and break up him and Blaine?" Tina filled in the blanks.

"Say no more. I guess some things never change. McKinley will always be full of drama," Rachel realized. "And speaking of drama I should probably tell you that I ran into Mike about two weeks ago."

"Mike? How? He's in Chicago," Tina didn't understand.

"He came to New York with about ten others from his school to be a part of a dancer's college convention here. Our whole school went and we saw each other across the room. We hung out most of the two days he was here. You were definitely one of the topics of conversation," Rachel confessed.

"Really?" Tina asked with disbelief. "I figured he would have moved on to some college girl by now."

"Not even close. I think he feels really bad for the way things ended and wants to fix them, but he heard you moved on to the new guy and told Sam to stop telling him what was going on because he couldn't deal with it anymore," Rachel explained.

"I haven't spoken to him once since he went back to school. I don't know why he proposed. He knew how I felt about that. I love him, but it will be years before I think about marriage. I'm a senior in high school he had to understand that," Tina stated. She saw the embarrassment in Rachel's face. "I didn't mean it like that. You and Finn were different."

"No, we weren't. We were stupid not that it matters now. We aren't even speaking anymore," Rachel confessed.

"I guess we have that in common with you," Tina admitted.

"Do you realize you said love present tense not past when you said Mike's name?" Rachel asked.

"No, I didn't. Did I?"

Rachel just smiled at her old friend. "You still love Mike, don't you?"

Before she could answer they heard music coming out of the auditorium. The girls walked inside and saw a young man dancing shirtless on stage. He had a pianist, guitarist, and drummer playing live music as he danced.

"Who is that?" Tina whispered.

Rachel smiled. "That's Brody. He's rehearsing for his fall recital."

"Brody as in the hard-bodied Adonis that you are dating now?" Tina giggled.

"That would be him," Rachel smiled. "Isn't he amazing?"

"You can say that again. I can't believe you are hitting that, Rachel Berry," Tina winked.

"Tina!" Rachel looked at her and blushed. Her outburst was loud enough that Brody heard her and stopped the music.

"Rachel, is that you?" he asked looking out through the lights.

"Yes. Sorry I stopped your rehearsal," Rachel and Tina walked forward.

"Don't worry about it. I've been going for about an hour now. Who's your friend?" Brody asked.

"Brody, this is Tina. We went to high school together and she's here for preview weekend," Rachel introduced them.

Brody stuck out his hand to shake hers. "So you're planning to audition for NYADA then?"

"I am," Tina smiled. "I know they've already taken two from my school and I know it's the hardest audition in the country but I still plan on coming here no matter what."

"Already taken two?" Brody seemed confused.

"She's talking about Blaine and Sam," Rachel told him. "Blaine was the summer camp session winner and got accepted, and Carmen Tibideaux is in love with Sam, the Be A Star spokesman. She's basically already given him his acceptance letter."

"Oh yeah, I saw him on those new bill boards. Good looking kid. He'll fit in well here," Brody said understanding the situation. "So what's your forte, Miss Tina? Singing, dancing, or acting?"

"I love all three, but I'm much better at singing and acting than I am dancing," she turned to Rachel. "Is this the same stage Blaine performed on this summer? It looks familiar from the webcam shows."

"It is. The acoustics are incredible. You should try it out," Brody answered for Rachel.

"I wouldn't know what to sing," Tina confessed.

"That's silly," Brody told her as he reached over to the piano and picked up his tank top and put it on his sweaty body. "Just sing what's on your heart."

He picked up a mike stand from the wings and set it center stage. He took Rachel's hand and they sat on the front row. "Consider this a pre-audition. Let's see what you've got."

"Okay," Tina was shaken. She didn't expect this.

_**(I Almost Do by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang)**_

_**TINA: I bet this time of night you're still up. I bet you're tired from a long hard week.**_

The instrumentalists recognized the song and began to play for her.

_**TINA: I bet you're sittin' in your chair by the window looking out at the city and I bet sometimes you wonder about me.**_

The lights center on her at center stage.

_**TINA: and I just want to tell you. It takes everything in me not to call you and I wish I could run to you and I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do. I almost do.**_

Rachel pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" Brody asked her.

"Helping two of my friends find their way back to each other," she said.

"Hello?" Mike's voice came through the phone.

"Just listen," she whispered and put him on speaker.

_**TINA: I bet you think I either moved on or hate you. Cause each time you reach out there's no reply. I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you and risk another goodbye. And I just want to tell you. It takes everything in me not to call you and I wish I could run to you and I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do. I almost do.**_

Tina began to have memory flashes of her and Mike together. She remembered how happy he made her.

_**TINA: We made quite a mess, babe. It's probably better off this way and I confess baby in my dreams you're touching my face and asking me if I'd want to try again with you and I almost do. And I just want to tell you. It takes everything in me not to call you and I wish I could run to you and I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do. I almost do.**_

In the back of the auditorium, Carmen Tibideaux walked in the door. She'd heard the voice from the hallway and wanted to see who was responsible for it.

_**TINA: I bet this time of night you're still up. I bet you're tired from a long hard week. I bet you're sittin' in your chair by the window looking out at the city and I hope sometimes you wonder about me.**_

"Call her," Rachel whispered into the phone before standing with Brody to applaud with him. They realized someone else was clapping and turned around to see Carmen standing there.

"Ms. Tibideaux, do you need the space, we didn't mean to use too much of its time," Brody began by apologizing.

"No, I was simply walking by and heard this extraordinary voice and wanted to see who it belonged too," she turned her attention to Tina. "What is your name young lady?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm a friend of Rachel's. She invited me for preview weekend," she explained.

"Are you from Lima, Ohio also?" Ms. Tibideaux inquired.

"Yes, ma'am I am," Tina answered.

"It appears I need to look into that little town more often. It's obviously filled with talented people. Are you friends with Mr. Anderson and Mr. Evans?"

"I am. We came together with three other friends that are juniors at our school," Tina continued. She felt as if she were on trial.

"And you all want to come to school here?" she continued.

"Yes. It's the best school in the country for what we love to do. I can't imagine doing it anywhere else."

"Flattery will not get you into this school, Miss Cohen-Chang," Ms. Tibideaux's eyes were stunned. "But talent will. I look forward to hearing more from you this weekend."

With that she left the room.

"Did that just happen?" Brody seemed shocked. "You just impressed Tibideaux with one song. She usually kicks people out of class after one song."

"Looks like you and I may be roomies next year," Rachel jumped up and down in excitement and Tina looked around this new performing space and got a glimpse into her possible future.

-GLEE-

Santana unlocked the door to her flat and led Sunshine, Lindsey, and Sebastian into her living space. "It's not much but for New York it's a mansion. Girls, you'll sleep in the spare bedroom, and Sebastian you get the couch in my room."

"We're sharing a room? How scandalous?" he joked.

"How is it scandalous? I like boobs and you like penis. We have nothing to offer each other."

The two turned their heads to Lindsey and Sunshine laughing.

"I told you so," Lindsey whispered.

"What is so funny?" Santana asked.

"Lindsey told me you two were the male and female equivalent of the same person. I just never saw it before. No wonder Sam loves you both so much," Sunshine answered before she and Lindsey went into the bedroom to change. Santana let the comment roll off her back, but when she turned she actually saw hurt in Sebastian's eyes.

"You okay? Since when do snarky comments hurt your feelings?" she asked.

He turned to her and she watched the icy gaze take back over. "I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about."

He walked into the bedroom and she followed. "Thanks for the couch," he tried to change the subject. "It will do just great. Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Sure, after you tell me why being compared to me would hurt your feelings like that," Santana continued to wonder.

"Being compared to you wouldn't do that. I actually like you. Now about that shower . . ." he said walking towards the bathroom door.

"She said we were alike, but you don't mind that. The only other thing would be if you didn't like the fact that she said Sam saw you as a best friend. But that's crazy," she looked up into Sebastian's eyes and saw actual fear.

"Please do not follow up on that thought," he was begging. She knew that he was serious.

"I thought you have a boyfriend," she asked as softly as she could.

"I do," he looked at the floor unable to look in her eyes. "And I love him so much. More than I could even think to explain, but one night he kept going on and on about how hot he thought Sam was and I joined in on the conversation and realized that he was playing around."

"But you were admitting something to him and he didn't realize it?" she assumed.

"Yeah," Sebastian actually began to fight back tears. "I would never do anything to hurt Sam you have to believe that Santana."

"I do actually. After me and Blaine, I'd say you have his back more than anyone else including Tina and even Mr. Schue, but now I know why. You love him."

Sebastian didn't respond. Santana continued.

"Nick is your boyfriend's name right?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Is he the only person you've ever been in love with? I mean at all. I know you hated your dad what about your mom?"

"Honestly, we were never close until she called me for help about eight months ago. I hated her for letting him send me away. When she told me he was beating her I defended her and we became close."

"But that hasn't even been a year. Sebastian I think you're confusing the different types of love. There's no question that you love Sam, but since you only know the kind of love you have with Nick, you equate love with what you two have and think it should be the same with Sam."

"I wish it were that easy. I mean I've wanted to have sex with Sam for the longest time," Sebastian confessed.

"Hell, Sebastian, I wanted to have sex with him too. Still do sometimes. The boy is walking porn. He's fucking perfect and doesn't even know it which makes him even hotter. Don't get upset with yourself because of that."

"But I've had dreams about him," Sebastian continued his confession.

"Sex dreams?" Santana grinned getting excited.

"Yes," Sebastian blushed.

"Ohhhhh, tell me. I want details," she demanded.

"Why should I do that?"

"If you do I'll tell you the sex dream I had about you after you threw that slushie in my face last year. It involves me tying you up and making you pay," Santana teased.

The old Sebastian smile crossed his face. "Deal."

-GLEE-

Sam was tying his tie the way Will had taught him when he heard music coming in from the other room. He stuck his head around the corner and saw Cooper sitting there in shorts and a wife beater playing a guitar.

_**(Lifetime by Kris Allen)**_

_**(performed by Cooper Anderson)**_

_**COOPER: I wake up, put my poker face on. It's roughly the same hand I was dealt yesterday. I stand up and stare out at the skyline. It's roughly the same town that I saw yesterday. Living doesn't come first try. It takes a lifetime getting it right.**_

Cooper stood and started playing the guitar as he looked out the window.

_**COOPER: It takes a lifetime to learn how to sing. To find my place in the world symphony to become the melody; the man I know I could be. It takes a lifetime. It takes a lifetime.**_

He turns and has his eyes closed. He doesn't see Sam standing there.

_**COOPER: I wake up and bandage these scars. The scars on my heart that prove that I'm still alive . . .**_

Cooper opened his eyes to see Sam standing there and stopped singing.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"I heard you playing from the other room. I didn't know you knew how to play guitar," Sam mentioned.

"Little trick I learned when I was younger. Just picked it back up when I came to New York. Parents made me take guitar and piano just like Blaine. He's just better at it than I am," Cooper filled him in.

"I know it's none of my business, Cooper, but you sounded sad. Is it about Will?"

Cooper thought about lying to the boy but decided against it. What would be the point? "Yeah, it is. I miss him and still wish he'd picked me. Sorry if that messes with your happily ever after family story."

"Just because I want my family to be happy doesn't mean I want you to be sad," Sam said meekly. "You're like family too; at least I hope you will be one day."

"Oh Jesus," the revelation hit Cooper hard. "When you and Blaine get married Will and I will be related."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam's face was so sincere Cooper realized he had no idea how much torture it was for him to be around Will.

"I know he's your Dad, Sam. This is an odd conversation for us to have because I know how much you love him. Just understand that it's hard for me to imagine being around him without hurting, and I don't think I could be around them without hurting him or Emma."

"I guess that means you aren't coming to the wedding then," Sam realized. "I guess I understand that. Should I tell them for you?"

"That's very nice of you, Sam," Cooper easily saw what his little brother saw in the Adonis in front of him. Not only was he beautiful to look at, but he was the most sincere and lovable person he'd ever met. "What about you? I told you my story now tell me what's bothering you."

Sam turned around and listened. He could hear the shower still running. He walked into the living room and shut the door behind him. Sitting down on the sofa across from Cooper he told him, "I don't know how I feel about having my picture out in the open like that. No one asked me if it was okay. I feel kind of violated."

"Ah, welcome to the business, Sammy boy. Once you sign a contract with a company they can use you anyway they want. Your charity wants to get its name out in the world and putting your sexy face on its campaign posters will help do that. I wouldn't be surprised if you're not on a poster in every high school in the country by the end of the year. Kind of how all the cafeterias have those celebrity MILK ads everywhere," Cooper told him. "I thought you wanted to be famous like my little brother?"

"I do, I just want to do it my way. I've been writing music since the tour ended. I'd love to record my own album one day," Sam confessed. Cooper saw that magical Sam Evans smile return.

"There it is," Cooper returned the smile. "That smile should be trademarked. It's going to make you a lot of money one day. As for the poster, Sam, consider it a blessing. I spent 15 years in this industry trying to get a break. I still haven't had a billboard in New York, but you do and you're only seventeen. I know you want your big break, but take a minute and realize something very important, okay?"

"What is that?" Sam wondered.

"That this might very well be it," Cooper pointed out the obvious. "I'm going to go change we need to leave in fifteen. Get my baby brother out of the shower or his hair gel will never set."

-GLEE-

The group met back up outside of NYADA and began their eight block journey towards their first destination. Sunshine and Lindsey were the two in the back. Sunshine pulled her there so they could talk. She had her arm through Lindsey's and they walked trying to shield themselves from the cold.

"Okay so don't kill me, but while you were in the shower your phone went off like crazy. I looked down and every time a text went through it alternated between Duval and Jeff. What's going on? I mean you and Jeff are dating, right? I didn't just make that up in my head," Sunshine asked.

"We are. It's complicated," Lindsey made a quick decision to let Sunshine in on what was happening to her. "Right after Jeff asked me out, literally right after, Nick showed up on my door step to do the same thing. They both like me."

"Wow, okay," Sunshine took a moment to take that in. "Well I mean it could be worse. They could both be ugly."

Lindsey laughed. "I just don't want to come between their friendship. Those two are closer than even Blake and Michael. They're almost like brothers."

"Yeah like Sam and Sebastian," Sunshine gave her another example.

"Except I don't think Jeff or Nick want to sleep with the other one. That would be hot though," she got lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"Wait, Sam doesn't want to sleep with Sebastian. He'd never do that to Blaine. I just don't get . . ." she saw the knowing smile on Lindsey's face. "Sebastian is crushing on Sam isn't he? I heard that but I thought it was a rumor."

"Not even close. He told me all about it. He said Nick told him he wanted to hook up with Blaine and Seb joked with him and said only if he could hook up with Sam. Our little Sam lookalike agreed and said they could be their freebie list material. You know, the people you can hook up with and your significant other can't get mad. It surprised Seb and he said he hasn't been able to get it off his mind since," Lindsey filled her in.

"Sounds like you and he have matching problems," Sunshine looked up. "And looks like we are here."

They looked up to see Mt. Sinai Medical Center on the wall outside of the hospital. Rachel led them inside.

"He's only allowed three visitors at a time. His mom and dad know we're coming, but he doesn't have any clue that you guys are here. So who wants to go up and see our boy first?" she asked.

Blaine, Sam, and Tina took the elevator up to the rehabilitation floor where they were still working to get Artie back to normal. They followed the path around the halls to the room with his name next to the door. Blaine knocked.

"Come in," they heard a female voice say.

Tina led the way inside. The door opened and they could see Artie's parents before Artie could see them.

"Baby," his mom said to him. "You have visitors. We're going to leave you alone to visit and go get some dinner."

"Okay mom, who is it? Rachel? Santana?" Artie wondered.

"Not quite, buddy," Sam's voice came around the corner before he did. When Artie saw his three friends emerge from the small alcove next to the door his smile widened more than they'd ever seen from him.

"Ah, you've got to be kidding me!" he looked back at his parents. "How did you keep this from me? Did you know?"

"Your mother and I can still keep a secret son," he looked at the others. "You three have fun catching up with my son. I'm sure he has a million stories to tell you."

Artie's parents left the room. "Come here girl," Artie held his arms out to Tina. She jumped onto the bed next to him and hugged him.

"You're too skinny!" she realized feeling his ribs when she put her arms around him.

"Being in a coma will do that to you. Don't worry though. I'm eating like a champ now," Artie returned the hug.

"It's good to see you, Artie," Blaine leaned over to hug him.

"Same here," Sam took his turn. "Rachel, Santana, Sunshine, Sebastian, and Lindsey are all downstairs. We could only come up three at a time."

"Awesome! This is like the greatest surprise ever. Plus you came on a day when I got some big news," Artie announced.

"What is it?" Tina seemed anxious.

"They are going through with the experimental surgery. They are going to attempt to fix my spine. If they can I could possibly even walk again," his smile was so big. He was incredibly happy, but the others worried.

"What does that mean though? Are there possible bad outcomes?" Sam wondered.

"Every surgery has possibilities. Most likely if it doesn't work I just stay paralyzed like I am, they fix the damage from the hostage situation and I go back to Lima just the same. There's a small chance it could be worse, but no one is focusing on that."

"Define worse," Tina held his hand.

"There's a ten percent chance it could kill me, but we aren't thinking about that," Artie determined.

"Why aren't we thinking about that?" Tina jumped up from the bed. Her concern for her friend completely obvious. "Why would you put yourself in that kind of danger?"

"Because I could actually walk again!" Artie yelled to get her attention. "I appreciate your concern, Tina, but there is nothing in the world that I want more than to be able to walk again. Since I have to repeat my senior year I want to be able to walk through it."

"Is that a definite? That you won't graduate with us?" Sam asked.

"It's another month before the surgery and then at least two months of rehabilitation after that. There's no way I can make up all that work. I'll be a senior of 2014 instead of 2013. Maybe I can be captain next year."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Blaine grinned at him.

"Yeah, well you just keep things going the way you did at Sectionals. That was one of the best competition performances I've ever seen. You need to knock out two more of those so you can win Nationals again," Artie instructed.

"You just get better so you can be there with us," Sam put his arm around Artie.

"You get to nationals and you can bet your sweet ass I'll be there cheering you on," Artie smiled.

-GLEE-

After everyone had their chance to visit with Artie, the entire crew walked through Central Park heading back towards NYADA.

"You're looking happier to be here now," Santana put her arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Seeing Artie doing better definitely helped. Plus I'm enjoying spending time with you and Rachel," Sam returned the favor and put his arm around her.

"Sorry to spring the billboard on you. I should have warned you," Santana apologized.

"It's really not a big deal. I guess it's something I need to get used to if I want to make it in this industry. I mean I should be happy about it but it is going to take some getting used to," Sam admitted.

"You really are too humble for your own good," Santana laughed before looking ahead of them and seeing the group stopped. They'd walked all the way through the park and were on the other side. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Sam said as they ran to catch up to the others. When they got there they knew why they had stopped. They were at Radio City Music Hall, but on the back side. Lindsey broke down when she saw it as she had a flashback to being assaulted. Sebastian was comforting her but he himself had issues with being back there. It was as if the band-aid that held those old memories away had been ripped off and they flowed freely once again.

Sam looked over at Blaine who stood with his brother. He was in a daze remembering how they found Cooper and Will unconscious on the floor. Everyone seemed to have a negative reaction to the location, some were just more pronounced than others.

Rachel looked around at her friends and knew she had to do something. She walked over to Lindsey and held out her hand. "You'll never get passed it if you don't confront it."

"I don't think I can," Lindsey whispered.

"You have nationals here in the spring. Better to do it now than then. Take my hand," Rachel insisted.

Lindsey took her hand and the two girls walked across the street to the backstage area where Kurt and Artie were abducted and Lindsey was knocked unconscious. Brody, not understanding what was going on walked over to Sam and Santana.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"This is where we were attacked at the end of the tour," Sam told him before walking over to be with Blaine.

"Brody, if you're going to date Rachel you need to understand that this is where her best friend was abducted before he was killed," Santana explained.

"By whom?" Brody asked.

"See the tall sexy piece of ass walking with the two Asians?" Santana pointed Sebastian out to him.

"Yeah, why is he upset?" Brody wondered.

"Because it was his father that attacked them," she continued.

Understanding the basic concept of what happened he and Santana crossed the street to join the others. Lindsey walked right up to the spot where she remembered talking to Kurt before she blacked out.

"This is it. This is where I was when it happened. The van was parked right there," she pointed to the spot in the loading dock where the van had sat. "I was talking to Kurt and then nothing."

"You were the last of us to see him alive," Rachel teared up. "Mr. Hummel said he got you and Artie out of danger. Then he suffered for it. I miss him."

"We all do Rach," Blaine called out. "We both didn't get to have closure with him before all of this. He's in a better place now I'm sure. He's probably been singing non-stop since being there."

"We could sing for him," Lindsey suggested.

"We could," Rachel smiled back.

_**(Haunted by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Rachel Berry and Lindsey Black)**_

_**RACHEL: You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break. **_

_**LINDSEY: It's getting dark and it's all so quiet and I can't trust anything now, and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.**_

The rest of their friends began creating the background vocals and instruments with their voices.

_**RACHEL: Ohh, I'm holding my breath. Won't lose you again. Something's made your eyes go cold.**_

_**BOTH: Come on, come don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. **_

_**RACHEL: Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted.**_

_**BOTH: Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out.**_

_**LINDSEY: Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now, I'm haunted.**_

Each of the others creates a semicircle around the two girls as their impromptu memorial for Kurt continues.

_**LINDSEY: Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had, but I still mean every word I said to you.**_

_**RACHEL: He will try to take away my pain, and he just might make me smile, but the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**_

Brody can't help but think the line Rachel sings is about him and that he is just a replacement best friend for Kurt.

_**LINDSEY: Ohh, I'm holding my breath. Won't see you again. Something keeps me holding on to nothing.**_

_**BOTH: Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. **_

_**LINDSEY: Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted.**_

_**BOTH: Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out.**_

_**RACHEL: Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now, I'm haunted. . . I know . . . I know . . . You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**_

_**LINDSEY: (Rachel adlibs) Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. Won't finish what you started.**_

_**BOTH: Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out. **_

_**LINDSEY: Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't go back now, I'm haunted.**_

Rachel reaches out to hold both of Lindsey's hands.

_**RACHEL: You and I walk a fragile line.**_

_**LINDSEY: I have known it all this time**_

_**RACHEL: Never ever thought I'd see it break.**_

_**LINDSEY: Never thought I'd see it.**_

-GLEE-

Blaine walked out of the bathroom he and Sam shared. He was surprised to see Sam sitting in just his pajama bottoms in the window seat staring out the window at the New York skyline. The glow of the city illuminated his body. Blaine had never thought of him any less beautiful than in that moment. He took off his t-shirt and walked over to him in just his pajama bottoms as well.

"The city is beautiful, isn't it?" Blaine began. "Hard to believe we'll be living here in less than a year."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

It was then Blaine knew for sure that something was bothering his boyfriend. He sat across from him in the window seat.

"Are you going to talk to me eventually?" he asked. "I know something is bothering you but I don't want to pry. Did I do something?"

Sam made eye contact with him and smiled. "No, you are perfect."

He held out his hand and Blaine took it. Sam pulled him forward so that he was lying down between Sam's legs. His head rested on Sam's chest and Sam's arms went around him. They both stared out into the New York night together in silence for several minutes.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked putting his hand over the hard muscular flesh over Sam's beating heart.

"I've just had a lot to think about lately, that's all," Sam explained.

"Is this about Sebastian having a crush on you?" Blaine wondered.

Sam looked at him in shock. "How do you know about that?"

Blaine smiled. "No offense, babe, but I'm a little more observant than you. I've been waiting a couple of months for him to finally admit that. I saw that coming back during the tour."

"Why didn't you say something to me? Are you upset?" he asked.

"No, I'm not because I know you and I know you'd never cheat on me. Plus I think Sebastian wants to have sex with you but I don't think he'd ever want to harm your friendship. In his own dark twisted way he does see you as his brother . . . that he wants to have sex with, which is weird, but it's Sebastian," Blaine explained.

Sam continued not to talk.

"There's more things on your mind than that though. What else is going on?" Blaine asked.

"Did Nick really try to seduce you?" Sam questioned.

"He did. The kid was drunk and so was I. It was the night he was dressed like you. I really had to keep my head on straight that night. He did a really good impression of you," Blaine continued. "What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing. Everything. I guess just the idea of thinking about the future has me on edge. That billboard freaked me out. Everything just feels so real. I like the safety of Lima. I like having so much time with you."

"We'll have plenty of time here together. If we both go to NYADA we can even room together," Blaine pointed out.

"How well did it work out for you and Kurt? Me and Mercedes? Tina and Mike? Brittany and Santana? Even Finn and Rachel and they were going to get married!" Sam reminded him.

"But we're different, baby. We aren't leaving each other. We're going to the same college," Blaine tried to calm Sam down.

"Blaine, I know you're dead set on going to NYADA, but I'm not. I applied to four other schools." Sam admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam could hear the hurt in Blaine's voice. Sam held him tighter to him.

"Because I didn't want you to automatically assume the worst. I love you and want to be with you always. I'm just not sure NYADA is right for me and want to explore my options. Two of the schools are here in New York so we'd still be together every day," Sam explained.

"Which ones?"

"NYU Tisch School of the Arts and The Actors Studio Drama School," Sam answered.

"Where are the others?" Blaine wanted to know.

"Well I wanted to apply for Yale's Acting School, but I'm pretty sure I don't have the grades to get in even though they've gone up since you've been tutoring me. Plus there's the whole Quinn thing and I don't need that headache. But I applied to the UCLA School of Theater where Mercedes is going and I applied to the school Finn, Mike, and Puck are attending."

"Why do you want to go there?" Blaine continued to be hurt.

"Because I could have a chance at spending time with Stevie and Stacey," Sam confessed. "I really miss them a lot. If I went to school in Chicago I could probably work out a way to see them somehow."

Blaine hadn't even thought about that. He felt bad for forgetting about Sam's little brother and sister. He knew how much Sam missed them.

"I know that would be important to you," Blaine accepted.

"Yeah, but it would be hard to be anywhere without you. I don't want to have to make that choice," Sam said. Blaine looked and saw that he fought back tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Sam, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and if you decide to go somewhere other than New York we will make it work. I promise," Blaine turned around and wrapped his arms and legs around Sam's body so he could hold him close.

"Promise?" Sam whispered.

"Promise."

-GLEE-

The next morning at 8:00 there was a knock on the door to Cooper's hotel room. Cooper opened the door to see Ella Stone and a photographer and his assistants with her.

"Mr. Anderson, it is so good to see you. Are the boys up and adam this morning? We want to get this photo shoot out of the way so it doesn't interfere with their preview day," Ella walked in with her entourage and took over Cooper's apartment.

"We're up," Sam's voice came through the bedroom door. "Are we dressed okay? You said just khakis and a white crew neck t-shirt."

"You look perfect boys. Come over and let me introduce you to everyone," Ella said as she introduced Sam and Blaine to the hair and makeup people as well as the photographer.

"You weren't kidding, Ella. These boys are beautiful. They will make a perfect poster for our No H8 campaign. Do you think we can get Sam to take off his shirt?"

Sam was about to agree but Ella stopped him. "No, he will not. He's still a minor and under my protection."

Sam really appreciated how she came to his defense. It made him believe her when she said she was on his side.

"Chill out, Ella. I just want to see those guns of his in the poster," the photographer pointed out.

"I have a sleeveless crew neck in my bag," Sam suggested.

"Perfect," Ella smiled.

-GLEE-

"So what will we have missed?" Sam said as he and Blaine walked into the front doors of NYADA heading towards the second floor plaza where Rachel told them to meet her.

"Just the orientation about how to audition. We don't need that because I'm already in and your audition is a formality. They also told them that the faculty members would be around just watching all weekend as we interact with the current students to see what kind of talents we have," Blaine explained.

"So we just have most of the day to explore and have fun?" Sam realized.

"That sounds about right," Blaine said quickly kissing Sam on the lips and taking his hand as they walked out onto the plaza where Rachel and the others were sitting on and around a table.

"It's about time you two got here," Sunshine greeted them. "How was the photo shoot?"

"Great," Sam answered.

"It was better than great! Sam was amazing," Blaine pulled out his phone. "Here take a look at some of the proofs they let me have."

"Blaine was great too. It was fun doing it together," Sam added.

The girls and Sebastian all looked at the pictures.

"These are really hot!" Rachel said smiling at Sam.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't be shy, Sam. They really do look great," Sebastian added on.

"Okay, okay, enough with the pictures," Sam insisted as he blushed. "I want to get a look around this place. I've heard Blaine talk about it a million times, and I want to check it out."

"Well you don't want to leave yet," Brody put his arm on Sam's shoulder to lean on him a bit. "The Riff-Off is about to start."

"Like in Pitch Perfect?" Tina got really excited. "I've seen that movie ten times."

"It's exactly like that movie," Rachel explained. "Our students use it to test improv and singing skills and then we incorporate dance into it as well."

Before she could say anymore a group of NYADA students began performing a medley of Summer songs that everyone recognized.

"You guys should compete," Brody told Sam and Blaine. "Rachel's told me about you guys and she's made me watch your tour a million times. Your crew here has skills you could do well."

"Will you and Rachel show us how to do it?" Blaine asked.

"I think we can handle that," Rachel accepted the challenge. She turned to Santana. "Will the soap opera star be joining us?"

"Count me in, Berry," Santana agreed.

Brody and Rachel seemed very excited to have them compete. They made sure all the McKinley kids knew the rules and how it worked. When the first group finished, Brody called out their leader.

"Hey, Bill!" he screamed out. "You should let some of these potentials try to riff on you guys. Rachel and I will sponsor them. Just spout off some rules for us."

"So the newbies want to challenge, huh? Fine. Rules are it has to be a medley of songs by the same artist, mash up style. Think you can handle it?"

Brody turned toward them.

"You guys up for it?" he asked.

"Let's do this," Blaine began a beat and the girls followed in with chime noises. Sam whispered Bruno Mars to the others and they took their cue. Everyone helped out with the beat and the NYADA students and potentials obviously liked what they heard or gathered around to hear more.

_**(Bruno Mars Medley by Victoria Justice and Max Schneider)**_

_**(performed by Brody Weston, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, Sunshine Corozon, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Lindsey Black)**_

_**BRODY: Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. I think I want to marry you.**_

Brody is looking directly at Rachel as he sings. She takes his hand and continues the song.

_**RACHEL: His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he let me. His laugh, his laugh, he hates it but I think it's so sexy, he's so beautiful and I tell him every day. I think I want to marry you.**_

Blaine breaks through and joins the medley with a different song.

_**BLAINE: Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasting. **_

_**SANTANA: Ain't got nothing on you baby. Nothing on you, baby.**_

Sebastian and Sunshine get up on the table and continue.

_**SEBASTIAN: I'd catch a grenade for you.**_

_**SUNSHINE: This one's for you and me.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'd throw my hand on a blade for ya.**_

_**SUNSHINE: We're living out our dreams.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I jump in front of a train for ya.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Lift my arms open wide**_

_**SEBASTIAN: You know I'd do anything for ya.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I open my eyes.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Oh oh oh, I would go through all this pain**_

_**SUNSHINE: Take a bullet straight through my brain.**_

_**Sunshine/Sebastian: You walk away. Every day it will rain, rain, rain.**_

Everyone circles around and Tina, Sam and Lindsey take the reins.

_**TINA: Today I swear I'm not doing anything.**_

_**SAM: I want to be a billionaire.**_

_**LINDSEY: I just want to lay in my bed.**_

_**SAM: So freakin' bad.**_

_**TINA: Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.**_

_**SAM: So what we go out. So what we go to sleep? We're just having fun, we don't' care who sees.**_

_**LINDSEY: So what we go out? That's how it's supposed to be. Living young and wild and free.**_

Blaine walks up to Sam and sings.

_**BLAINE: When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change **_

_**SANTANA: Cause you're amazing just the way you are.**_

Brody and Rachel take back control.

_**BRODY: I think I want to marry you.**_

_**RACHEL: And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**BRODY: Cause you're amazing just the way you are.**_

_**RACHEL: I think I want to marry you.**_

_**BRODY: Cause you're amazing . . .**_

_**ALL: . . . just the way you are.**_

The leader of the NYADA group smiled at the potential new Freshmen. "You found some kids with skills Brody. You should bring them to Call Backs tonight."

"What's Call Backs?" Lindsey questioned.

"It's this dive bar that is the karaoke hang out for all the Arts students in the area," Santana answered. "Total sketch, but pretty cool place to hang out."

"Mr. Evans, it's good to see you again."

Sam turned around to see Carmen Tibideaux standing there. "I wondered when you and Mr. Anderson would arrive. I heard about your photo shoot this morning. Did that go well?"

"Yes ma'am it did," Sam told her.

"Good, since you missed orientation perhaps you and your boyfriend would grace us with a song at the beginning of the showcase tomorrow afternoon. I'll thank you in advance."

She didn't wait for an answer and walked back into the building.

"Dude, I was a sophomore before she ever talked to me on campus. How does she already know your name?" Brody asked.

"What are we going to do?" Sam ignored Brody and asked Blaine the question.

"We sing. And I have the perfect song," Blaine smiled.

-GLEE-

The rest of the afternoon was fairly uneventful. Rachel and Brody took them to their favorite restaurant near NYADA for dinner and then they headed off to the piano bar called Call Backs. The tables only sat four so the group had to split up. Sam held on to Blaine's hand like a lost puppy. He didn't like the way people were looking at him in here. He knew it was probably just because they recognized him from the billboard but some of them looked at him like a piece of meat and he had to admit it scared him a little.

"Can we sit in a corner or something?" Sam asked.

"You okay, boo?" Santana saw the look of concern on his handsome face.

"There are just some people in here staring at me funny and it's giving me the creeps," Sam confessed.

"Then we'll take that one," Blaine pointed to the one behind where Brody and Rachel started to sit down with Tina and Sunshine. They went over but there were only four stools around the table. Sam sat closest to the wall and Blaine sat next to him. Santana seeing they were short a stool stole one from the booth next to them and slipped in on Sam's other side then Sebastian next to her and then Lindsey nearest the stage.

They watched as some student from the Tisch School got up and began singing. Santana was the first to speak up.

"So Lindsey, have you figured out your Warbler problem yet?" she asked.

"What?" asked Sebastian.

"Huh?" Blaine reacted.

"Thanks a lot Santana," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "I told you that in confidence."

"Well, I couldn't come up with an answer for you so I figured these three could," she referenced the three boys sitting with them at the table.

"What's going on, Lindsey?" Blaine asked.

"The two other Warblers asked her out on the same night," Santana answered for her as she finished her first drink.

"Really?" Sebastian took a gulp of his drink. "Lucky bitch."

She slapped his arm but couldn't resist laughing at the same time.

"Why did you pick Jeff?" Sam wondered.

"Because he asked first," she explained. "I wanted to get to know him better and at that point I didn't know Duval was interested in me at all. That was a surprise."

"But you like him too then?" Blaine assumed.

"They're both amazing guys and yes it is hard to pick. I just don't want to be the reason their friendship gets messed up."

"You can't worry about that," Sebastian told her. "You have to do what is best for you. Obviously you picked Jeff first so I think you owe it to him to see where it goes. If it doesn't work out and you're not feeling it you should call it off. Don't string him along. Jeff is a good guy he'll respect that, and he won't be upset with you dating Duval then because you were honest."

"Do you agree?" Lindsey asked Blaine.

"That you should be honest? Yes. That he won't get upset? That I don't know. But I think you know what you should do, Lindsey, I think you just want us to confirm for it."

"You should tell them," Sam interjected.

"What do you mean? She asked.

"I mean you should tell them that they both approached you. That takes the steam off of you and let's them handle the situation. You should be honest from the beginning not just after you make a decision. Don't take away people's decisions from them. You should let them know what is going on in your head," Sam told her.

Before she responded, Sebastian spoke up.

"Was that directed at her or at me?" he questioned Sam.

"It was directed at her, but if you find some truth in it so be it," Sam sounded harsh to everyone at the table.

"Fine, here's your truth. I'm pretty fucked up in the head right now and don't know how to react to the things that I'm thinking about. But I'm not talking about this here. If you want to talk about it when we leave fine, but I don't feel like spilling my heart out to everyone. You should bring Blaine to so he can make sure I don't do anything inappropriate."

Sebastian stood up from the table and slammed the stool down before walking quickly away towards the bathroom.

"I should go check on him," Sam realized.

"No, you shouldn't," Blaine told him. "What you just said really hurt his feelings. I know that's not what you meant to do but it's what happened. I'll go."

Blaine walked to the bathroom, opened the door and found Sebastian standing in front of the mirror trying to control himself.

"Blaine, I swear to God if you come in here trying to calm me down right now, I'm going to do something stupid just to piss Sam off," Sebastian yelled.

"I didn't come in here because of Sam. I came in here because you're my friend and I know you're upset. I also know when you get angry you tend to make bad decisions," Blaine reminded him.

"What you really want to say is that when I get mad I revert back to old Sebastian," he corrected.

"Maybe so," Blaine admitted. "But what's wrong with that? I wasn't friends with him. I'm friends with you."

"You don't have to be so nice to me. You know why Sam is pissed at me," Sebastian reminded him.

"Because you want him naked and under you. Maybe I need to remind you that I really should be the one pissed at you, but I actually trust you enough to know that you would never do anything to act on those emotions because our friendship and your friendship with Sam is too important to you," Blaine explained. "I'm guessing that you just need something to distract you until you can get back home to Nick. Remember him?"

"Yes, I do, but a distraction isn't the right word to use because I'm horny, Blaine. Incredibly horny! And a distraction would cause me to do something I shouldn't do. So unless you and Sam want to take me home, tie me up and use me as your sex toy for the night, I really need you to not talk about distractions right now," Sebastian realized that he'd gotten up in Blaine's personal space as he said this. He also heard the shortness of breath coming from Blaine. "Did that idea turn you on, Blaine?"

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Is having a three way on your sexual bucket list because I'm willing," still Blaine didn't give Sebastian an answer. "Maybe I should go back to old Sebastian for a night and just have some hot sexual fun and not worry about repercussions."

"What about Nick?" Blaine reminded him.

"You mean my boyfriend that's been having his own extracurricular fun for the past two weeks and hasn't told me?" Sebastian revealed. "I've got an idea, and in case you're wondering this is old Sebastian talking at the moment, you can either invite me back with you and Sam or I'm going to seduce the next guy that walks through that door and go home with him."

"That's dangerous, Sebastian. You have no idea who they are. They could hurt you," Blaine warned.

The door to the bathroom opened and Brody walked through it. "Hey guys, Rachel got worried and sent me in here to check on you. Everything okay?"

"Perfect actually," Sebastian smiled. He turned his head to Blaine and winked. "I'm all of a sudden feeling really good about the evening. If you guys will excuse me I'm going to flirt with the bartender and get drunk now."

He walked out the door and Brody turned to Blaine.

"What's up with him?" he asked.

"He's throwing up walls because he's hurt. Just do me a favor, Brody, stay by Rachel's side and don't listen to a thing he says. He's pissed, he's hurt, and he's horny and you are incredibly hot so that makes you a target. Got it?"

"You think he's going to try and seduce me?" Brody almost laughed at the thought.

"Don't discredit him. Sebastian rarely takes no for an answer. Just promise me you'll stay close to Rachel. He won't do anything in front of her. He's sneakier than that," Blaine explained.

Blaine left the bathroom leaving Brody there to contemplate what he'd just said. He walked back into the bar and returned to his seat next to Sam.

"Where is Sebastian?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm pretty sure he's getting that bartender's phone number," Lindsey pointed over to the bar. "What did you say to him in there? He came out flirting up a storm."

"He's trying to act like nothing bothers him. A typical Sebastian response to getting upset," Blaine quipped.

"I've never seen him like this," Lindsey told him.

"He's not talking about our Sebastian," Sam realized and turned to Blaine. "Is he really so pissed at me that he's going to revert back to evil spawn Sebastian just to get back at me?"

"Yeah, he's upset," Blaine whispered into Sam's ear so the girls couldn't hear him. "Nick is cheating on him. He found out right before we left for New York."

"Self-destructive mode?" Sam assumed.

Before Blaine could answer Sebastian returned to the table having finished one beverage and working on his second rum and coke.

"Santana, Lindsey, get your sexy asses up on that stage with me. I found the perfect song to sing how I feel tonight."

"Well alright then," Lindsey winked at him.

"Are you okay, Seb?" Santana asked as she got up. She remembered their conversation from the day before and the change in attitude was a little more than obvious to her.

"Perfect. Never felt more like myself," he directed his statement to Sam instead of her.

Sebastian nodded to the piano player and band and the music began.

_**(Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you now will it make you run away? Or will you stay even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out will you return and remind me who I really am. Please remind me who I really am.**_

Sebastian stared down Sam and Blaine as the girls joined him for the chorus.

_**SEBASTIAN: Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me even with my dark side? **_

His eyes turned and stared into Brody's.

_**SEBASTIAN: Like a diamond from black dust. It's hard to know I can become if you give up. So don't give up on me. Please remind me who I really am.**_

Sebastian all of a sudden began to rock out on stage and completely perform the song.

_**SEBASTIAN: Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me even with my dark side? **_

Sam noticed that Sebastian's eyes didn't match the strong performance he was giving. As the boy looked into his eyes he saw them pleading with him. He didn't know what it meant.

_**SEBASTIAN: Don't run away, don't run away just tell me that you will stay. Promise that you will stay. Yeaah yeahh. Don't run away, don't run away. Just promise me you will stay, promise me you will stay. Will you love me? Oohhhhh**_

And just like that his walls were back up and Sam only saw the old Sebastian that he was never friends with.

_**SEBASTIAN: Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me even with my dark side? Don't run away, don't run away. Don't run away, promise you'll stay.**_

Everyone in the bar applauded and Sebastian reveled in the attention he received. He loved it.

An hour later everyone had their turns singing and everyone had a great night, but it was time to go. They had an early morning at NYADA and everyone wanted to make a good impression.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian is still in the bathroom," Sunshine reminded him.

"With all the alcohol he consumed I'm not surprised," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get him," Sam told everyone.

"Hey, Sam, check and see if Brody is in there. I don't know where he went," Rachel asked.

"Sure thing," Sam agreed as he walked towards the bathroom.

Blaine's head spinned in circles. Sebastian AND Brody were missing. He couldn't have? He wouldn't have, would he?

Everyone walked outside of Call Backs for the boys. When Sam exited alone they all seemed confused.

"Where is Sebastian?" Lindsey asked.

"Brody?' Rachel wondered.

"It was empty. I don't know where they are," Sam informed them.

Blaine got a deep pit in his stomach. He hadn't told Sam about Sebastian's ultimatum. Surely, Sebastian wouldn't go after Rachel's boyfriend. If he did, and Sam and Rachel knew that he knew Sebastian's plan, how would they react.

"Wait, I have a text from Brody," Rachel told everyone. "It says that Sebastian was throwing up in the bathroom from drinking too much so he took him to his dorm room to sleep it off. Isn't that so sweet of him?"

Rachel gushed at how chivalrous she thought her boyfriend was.

Blaine knew nothing good could come from this. He didn't know what to do.


	52. Chapter 52 Secrets and Lies

**CHAPTER 52 – SECRETS AND LIES**

It was almost midnight when Blake's phone rang. He'd only been home for about half an hour. He and Lily spent the evening at the Anderson household taking care of Kallie. Earlier in the day, she received a call from Michael telling her that he had to be honest with himself about things and accept the fact that as much as he liked her they would never be more than friends. Lily chose to stay the night. Blake went to talk to Michael but he wasn't home. He'd just fallen asleep when the phone began to play _Raise Your Glass_ and he picked it up to see that Sam was calling.

"Aren't you still in New York?" he asked.

"We are, but we've kind of got an issue. Did you know that Nick was cheating on Sebastian because none of us did, but evidently Sebastian found out and now he's acting weird," Sam rambled.

"I didn't know about it, but I haven't talked to Nick in a couple of days. He's been hanging out with Michael a lot. I could talk to him tomorrow . . ." a realization hit Blake like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly what was going on and he had to admit that he was really hurt by it.

"Guessing based totally on your silence do you think this has something to do with Michael?" Sam questioned.

"I'd be willing to bet on it, Sam," Blake confirmed.

"But I thought that you and he were kind of hooking up," Sam treaded lightly on the subject.

"We did," Blake said softly and Sam could tell there was hurt behind that answer. "I guess I wasn't ready to do as much as he wanted so he went to someone that would. That's pretty messed up."

"I didn't mean to get you in this. We're just trying to figure out what's wrong with Sebastian. I feel kind of responsible because we had a fight," Sam explained.

"About what? You two never fight," Blake pointed out.

"Not usually, but he's been flirting with me a lot and it really started to get to me and I pushed him away and I know I hurt him," Sam said.

"Was that before or after he knew about Nick cheating?" Blake made an assumption in his head and Sam picked up on it.

"Blake, you're a genius I can't believe I didn't pick up on that. He's wants to make Nick mad. It doesn't make it right but it is an explanation," Sam realized.

"So what now?" Blake sat up in his bed and reached for the sweatpants on the floor and put them on and then reached for a sweatshirt and his shoes.

"If you find out anything about Nick for sure let me know. I'll text you when I have an update on Sebastian. If I don't hear from you, I'll just come over to your house when we get home from New York Monday night," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm going to walk over to Nick's house. It's just two doors down and see if he's home. Maybe we can talk," Blake stated to Sam, but he had a very different agenda on his mind.

"Great. Let me know how that goes," Sam said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Blake snuck out of his bedroom and saw his dad sitting up in the living room reading.

"Where are you going, son?" he asked.

"Nick just called. He sounded upset. I was just going to run down to his house, make sure he's okay and then come back. It that okay?" Blake hoped his father would let him.

"Sure son. Just don't be gone longer than a half hour. I'll be going to bed soon. I'm going to wait on you to lock up."

"Thanks dad," Blake said before walking out the door.

As he walked, he thought back to the night that set all of this in motion. It was two nights after New Directions won Sectionals and Michael called in on a bet that he and Blake made before the competition.

**FLASHBACK**

Michael lay on top of Blake. Both boys were shirtless and on Michael's bed. His mother was at work again and they knew they wouldn't be bothered. Music was playing softly in the background as they just looked into each other's eyes, felt each other's skin, and kissed. Blake had never seen Michael happier than he was in this moment.

"Do you know how much I've loved just being with you this past week? I know we haven't done anything more than kiss, but you've got to know that I've wanted this for such a long time," Michael confessed.

Blake rolled sideways just enough so that both boys were on their sides and he could prop up on his arm. Michael immediately started to kiss his hard bicep.

"I do, Mikey. I've got to admit that I never thought I'd like kissing a guy, but it's you which makes it different," he traced Michael's lips with his thumb. "Your lips are so soft, and I love that they get puffy after we've kissed for a while. I like holding your hand while we kiss."

"You like grabbing my ass while we kiss and don't even try and deny it," Michael snickered knowing he was right.

"You're right, I do. It's a trick I learned from you though," Blake raised his eyebrow playfully.

"True. There are other tricks I want to teach you too," Michael flirted as his hand went south and palmed Blake's crotch.

"There's no need to rush though, Mikey, I mean I think we are really enjoying ourselves," Blake tried to slow him down.

"You made the bet not me," Michael reminded him. "You said that if we won sectionals we could do more than kiss. So I'm ready to take you up on that offer."

"What is it exactly that you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to taste you, Blake. Now get your sexy ass up and strip for me," Michael winked.

"Fine," Blake rolled his eyes and stood up and pulled his athletic shorts down to the ground. He stood there is grey boxer briefs. Michael returned the favor and took off his shorts to reveal plaid boxers.

"Same time?" Blake suggested.

"Blake, it's not like we've never seen each other naked before. We've played sports together for years," Michael joked.

"But we never planned on touching each other and doing stuff then so this is very different," Blake insisted.

"Okay agreed. 1, 2, 3," Michael said and pulled his boxers down. He looked up and Blake had done the same. Michael got lost in the beauty of his best friend's naked form. "You're right, Blake. It is very different knowing I'm about to touch you."

"You look good," Blake said smiling and walking over to Michael. He wrapped his arms around him and his hands rested on the small of his back right above Michael's ass. The boys took a minute to take in the other's body.

"You're beautiful, Blake. I gotta admit, I never thought I'd see you with a hard dick. It's really sexy," Michael said as he wrapped his hand around Blake's penis for the first time. Blake inhaled quickly at the intimate touch, but he soon reopened his eyes and looked into Michael's before leaning down for another kiss.

Michael, feeling adventurous, pushed Blake down on the bed and looked at his best friend with the muscular physique lying there for him to conquer. He didn't ask for permission, he just leaned down between Blake's legs and tasted him. He rolled his tongue around the big head and then licked down each side. He loved that Blake kept his balls smooth so that he could put them completely in his mouth. He listened to the noises that Blake made as he tried to stay in control and not let go of his inhibitions. Michael looked up Blake's body to his face. His abs flexed and he could make out the outline of each one. It was so damn sexy. His eyes were clinched shut and soon he felt Blake's pelvis begin to gyrate and push his dick into Michael's mouth. Blake was giving in to his lust and Michael loved that. He let his best friend face fuck him for several minutes before taking back the control. He jerked him off and kept the head of his dick in his mouth licking it in a continuous circle. Blake screamed out a guttural roar that soon gave Michael the present he was waiting for. He tasted Blake's cum for the first time. Somehow it was exactly as he imagined.

He crawled back up to lie next to Blake whose body still shook from the orgasm. Michael put his arms around him and held him until he settled down. When that happened, Blake hooked his chin with a finger and pulled his lips up for a kiss.

"Thank you, Mikey. That was amazing," he complimented.

"You're very welcome," Michael smiled. "Now it's your turn."

Michael started to move up hoping that Blake would give him a blow job but Blake stopped him.

"I'm not ready to do that yet," Blake's apology was completely in his eyes. "I want to take care of you, but I can't do that. Not yet anyway."

"That's fine," Michael started to get up from the bed hurt. "I guess I should have seen that coming."

"Don't be like that," Blake grabbed his arm and jerked him back to the bed. He manhandled his best friend into a position where he could be in complete control. Michael found himself sitting in between Blake's spread legs, his back to Blake's chest. He could feel Blake's dick nestled next to his ass, and Blake's strong arms had a death grip on his body holding him completely still. Then, he whispered into Michael's ear, "I said I wasn't ready to suck you. That doesn't mean I'm not going to take care of you. I'll always take care of you. You're my Mikey."

Michael felt a shiver run through his entire body as Blake whispered his thoughts. His voice was so strong and steady. He wanted Blake to take total advantage of him yet at the same time he'd never felt more safe than with Blake's arms around him. He felt one of Blake's hands slowly rub down his chest, over his abs until it found its target and firmly wrapped itself around its prey.

"Whose boy are you Mikey?" Blake asked as he nibbled on Michael's earlobe.

"Yours," Michael moaned as he tried to squirm and push himself into Blake's hand. He was jacking him off but the speed was so slow it drove him crazy.

"I can't hear you, Mikey? Whose boy are you?" Blake asked again.

"I'm yours Blake. I always have been. I'm yours just please finish me off. I'm losing it here," Michael begged.

"Kiss me then. Kiss me until you're done," Blake ordered. Michael turned his head and the two boys kissed as Blake increased his speed. Then he increased it again. Michael practically cried in pleasure through their kisses.

"Cum for me, Mikey. Right now," Blake demanded and Michael delivered. Blake held on as his best friend's body shook from top to bottom. He watched as the biggest load he'd ever seen covered his hand, Michael's abs, chest, and even some on his face. It was quite impressive.

Blake let go of his dick and wrapped his arms around Michael and held him tight. "Still think I was going to leave you hanging?"

"No, never. That was amazing, Blake," Michael, completely overcome with the ecstasy he felt inside him at that moment asked Blake to stay over so they could actually sleep together. Blake agreed. He had to admit to himself that he really loved holding Michael as they drifted off, but right before his eyes closed. He heard Michael say one last thing.

"I love you, Blake."

**PRESENT DAY**

Blake then remembered the next morning. On the way to school, Blake told him they couldn't do anything again until he was truthful with Lily about what they did. Michael didn't like that because he didn't want to tell Kallie yet, but knowing that Blake was his ultimate prize he agreed.

So Blake told Lily. She didn't like it, but she admitted she knew it was coming. She told Blake that he needed to figure out what he wanted but that she would never give up on him and still wanted to be with him. So after school, Blake found Michael but what his best friend said surprised him. He told him not to worry about it that he'd had a lot of fun, but that he'd decided to stay with Kallie instead of being with Blake.

Blake was stunned. Here, he had given Michael a chance by basically trying all new things he never imagined he would and now Michael was dumping him. It just didn't make any sense until now.

Because now he was standing outside of Nick's bedroom window looking inside and he saw the proof. Nick was fucking him doggie style on the bed. He chose Nick over Blake because of the fact Blake wasn't ready to do everything with him.

Blake felt crushed and he turned around to walk home. He pulled out his phone, dialed Sam's number and when he answered he said, "We were right Nick's cheating with Michael. Tell Sebastian to call me. I know how he feels."

-GLEE-

"What did Blake say?" Blaine asked.

"We were right. It's Michael," Sam told the others.

Rachel and Tina were the only ones still there with them. Santana, Sunshine, and Lindsey headed back to her apartment to get sleep.

"Poor Sebastian," Tina seemed genuinely sad. "Now I completely understand his actions tonight. Not only did Nick betray him, but you and he fighting caused the setback, Sam. I mean, we're friends, and he's friends with Blaine, but you two are like brothers."

Blaine's guilt got worse. He still had not told anyone about Sebastian's ultimatum.

"You're right, Tina. I need to go find him and tell him I'm not mad and that I'm there for him no matter what."

"Do you think that is the best idea? Maybe we should wait until tomorrow when his temper has calmed down," Blaine suggested not wanting to find out what might be waiting for them.

"No, I know Sebastian and he'll be thinking about it all night. He won't be able to sleep and that won't help him with preview weekend tomorrow," Sam explained. "Rachel, would you mind showing me how to get to Brody's room?

"No, it's on the same hall as mine," Rachel told him. "Just come on up with us."

"Sam, we know Brody is going to take care of him. We know that when Sebastian drinks too much he passes out. He probably won't be coherent enough to listen to you. Plus, we actually have to perform tomorrow. We need to get to sleep too," Blake tried to change Sam's mind.

"It will take 15 extra minutes. Plus, if he's too much of a pain for Brody we can take him back to Cooper's suite. He won't care. He's on set all night anyway."

"You should just think about it from Sebastian's point of view," Blaine begged.

"Why are you trying to talk me out of this? You know it's the right thing to do," Sam corrected him. "Rachel, lead the way."

The group walked into NYADA and up to the residence floor Rachel lived on. Everyone in the group, but Sam had been there before.

"It's quiet up here," Sam noted.

"Everyone is getting ready for the showcase tomorrow for the potentials so they're all probably asleep," Rachel told them.

"Brody might be too," Blaine mentioned as Rachel stopped in front of a door and knocked. Brody opened the door wearing only a pair of Andrew Christian Light Blue Fuse Boxerbriefs.

"Hey I have those," Sam realized before getting back to business. "We came to check on Sebastian. Is he here?"

"What took you so long? We've been back over an hour," Brody questioned.

"Sam was playing Super Sleuth trying to figure out what caused Sebastian's change in attitude, Tina explained.

"Well he's taking a shower. I loaned him some clothes. He kind of threw up on his," Brody stated.

"I'm going to check on him," Sam insisted and Blaine knew he couldn't stop him now. Plus, it appeared Sebastian didn't try to seduce Brody so all was well. "Where's the bathroom?"

Rachel pointed him in the right direction and he walked into the bathroom and around to the shower section. He heard someone sniffling.

"Sebastian?" Sam called out and the noise stopped. There was only one shower running so he knew where he was. "Sebastian is that you in there?"

With no response, Sam just risked it and opened the curtain. He saw Sebastian on his knees leaned against the wall obviously in a very bad state. Sam turned off the water and looked down at his friend.

"I'm sorry you're so upset, Sebastian. I figured out what's going on with Nick and I'm so sorry I was mean to you. You didn't deserve it. Let me help."

"Why did I let him do it?" Sebastian asked as Sam helped him stand up.

"You didn't have anything to do with Nick cheating that is on him," Sam assured Sebastian.

"Not Nick . . . me," Sebastian cried.

His use of pronouns confused Sam, but he figured It was the booze working so he let it go.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he helped a naked Sebastian get up and put clothes on and walked him out the door.

-GLEE-

Blaine used the key card to open the door to the suite as Sam helped Sebastian through the door.

"Get the extra blankets and pillows out of the closet so I can make him a bed on the couch," Sam told Blaine.

He helped Sebastian to the couch and they sat down. Sam didn't even wait. He started with the question that had been on his mind the entire way over.

"Sebastian, did you and Brody fuck?"

Sebastian looked at him, laughed out of desperation and just threw his head against the soft backing of the couch.

"I was trying," Sebastian admitted. "Putting all my best moves on him and then I threw up all over his clothes. It was so embarrassing. He was quite the gentleman though he pulled out some of his clothes and took me to the bathroom to shower."

"That would explain why he was in his underwear when we knocked on the door," Sam realized.

"Yeah when he left the shower he said he was going to go change and that he'd meet me back in the shower to make sure I was okay. He's such a nice guy I can't believe that I tried to seduce him."

Blaine walked back around the corner with the blanket and pillows.

"Why did you try to seduce him?" Sam questioned.

Sebastian looked at Blaine. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Blaine felt cornered. Sam looked at him confused. "What is he talking about?"

Sebastian saw Blaine's worry, and in that moment, made the decision to do the right thing. "I was pissed and angry. I told him that he could either choose to bring me home with the two of you and we could have a three way or I would go home with and seduce the next guy that walked in the bathroom door which ended up being Brody."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked Blaine.

"He probably didn't expect me to be a moron and do it and I'm sure he didn't want to let a guy into your bedroom that has feelings for you," Sebastian confessed and the elephant in the room was finally open for discussion. "I know I've never told you straight up that's how I feel, but I have told Blaine and promised him that I wouldn't act on it ever so my little diva fit tonight probably took him by surprise. But now that it's out there I guess you should hear the whole story."

Sebastian looked up at Sam with the most innocent eyes Sam had ever seen from him. Then he turned to Blaine. "Blaine, I want to be completely honest with him, but I don't know how you will feel about hearing some of it."

"You know, I think I will just call it a night then and go to sleep. I think you two need to work this out and I trust you both," Blaine decided to do this even though it was absolutely the last thing he wanted to do. He shared eye contact with Sam for several moments of silence and then turned and walked into their bedroom. He went to shut the door but left it cracked. He found himself sitting just inside the door so he could listen in on their conversation.

"I'm scared to tell you this," Sebastian began.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"You're the only person that's never treated me like the old Sebastian that you used to know. You gave me a fresh start and I can honestly say that you are the first true friend that I've ever had in my life. I'm scared that I'm going to lose that," Sebastian continued.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't abandon people because of one mistake," Sam informed him.

"Still, you have to know that I didn't have these feelings for you when we first met. I really did mean all those brother comments. I do think of you like a brother, it's just strange now because of the other."

"So when did it change?" Sam asked.

"I don't have an answer for you. Nick and I were having an after-sex conversation and he asked me if I'd ever want to bring anyone else into bed with us again. He wasn't sure of my answer after the three-way during the tour went bad on so many different levels. I told him I wasn't completely against it, but that we had to be completely honest with each other," Sebastian began his explanation. "So he brings up you and Blaine. He brought you into the discussion not me. He said you two would be the ideal partners because you two love each other like he and I did and we could have hot sex but still end the night with our boyfriends."

"I see his thought process. It's perverted but I see it," Sam mentioned.

"Then he asked if I thought Blaine was hot. He said he knew I had a crush on him once upon a time, and I explained to him that while I thought Blaine was very attractive, I'd probably be more into you than him because we were so close. He then told me why he thought Blaine was so hot. It actually goes back to when Blaine confronted him about kissing you back during the summer. He popped a boner and knew then that he wanted to be with guys."

Blaine, listening to the conversation, had to laugh to himself about that one remembering the moment well.

"Then he made the comment that he bet Blaine would be for it because he'd finally get to fuck someone and Nick said he'd let him do it," Sebastian brought up the issue that made Sam uncomfortable. It made Blaine uncomfortable too, but he also couldn't get the idea out of his head. Nick was right. Blaine wanted to top badly, but he had to keep waiting on Sam. "I told Nick never to bring that up in front of you, but it did get me to thinking. I mean if you and Blaine did agree you and I are both strictly tops. Who would do who? That was a topic I couldn't get out of my head and Nick called me on it. He told me to look him in the eyes and tell him that I didn't have feelings for you. I couldn't do it."

"That must have hurt him," Sam tried to think about how Nick felt about all of this.

"It did, and it brought up every issue that we've had. We fought over if he'll ever get to top me. I always blow that one off because, like you, I'm not ready to have that discussion. We argued about Michael again, about me graduating early, about . . . "

"Wait, what!? What do you mean graduating early?" Sam shook his head in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't told you about that. I haven't told anyone but Nick actually and that's only because he saw me coming out of Ms. Pillsbury's office and wanted to know what was wrong."

Blaine wanted to get up and go back into the room and ask him why he would do something like that. He didn't understand.

"Why do you want to graduate early?" Sam asked for him.

"Lots of reasons. My mom is building us a new house, but you want to know where it is? It's in Westerville. She's already talked about me going back to Dalton for senior year and I don't want to do it. Plus, she is quitting her job at the shelter after Christmas to move to New York and take over as CEO of my father's companies. I'd be living there by myself. A big 10-bedroom mansion and just me. My mom has just fallen back into the mold she was before my father started beating her. Oh, and I have to move out of our house. In case you didn't know we got a letter from your actual father asking us to move out so that they can sell the property."

"He can't do that. He promised!" Sam insisted.

"It wasn't in the terms of your contract. The letter states that since we no longer need the charity they choose to take the house back and sell it. We'll have to move out during Thanksgiving," Sebastian announced.

"Where will you stay?" Sam asked.

"Cooper's apartment," Blaine interjected. "Sorry, Sebastian, I could hear you guys anyway. Let me talk to Cooper and see if he will let you sublet his apartment. I mean especially if it's only for half a year, I'm sure he would do it."

"That would put me across the hall from Sam all the time. Are you sure you want to do that?" Sebastian questioned.

"Sam, do me a favor and just kiss Sebastian," Blaine asked.

"What?!" both boys asked in response.

"Blaine are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"What's the difference in you kissing Mike so he can see how he feels and doing it for Sebastian? I have a hunch that the reason Sebastian loves you so much is because you are the only person he has ever been able to count on in his entire life. Just humor me and kiss him," Blaine insisted.

"Wait, you kissed Mike? That is so hot! Did he like it?" Sebastian asked.

"How does that matter right now?" Sam bellowed.

Sam and Sebastian turned and looked into each other's eyes.

"Are we really going to do this? Like right now?" Sebastian seemed surprised.

"Let's just get it over with," Sam suggested.

Blaine watched in anticipation as the two boys leaned in to each other and slowly their lips touched. For a moment, Blaine thought he'd made a huge mistake because, to him, it looked really hot. Then Sebastian started laughing. Sam started laughing.

"Dude, that was so damn weird," Sam laughed.

"No kidding, I guess I really do think of you as my brother because that's what it felt like. I felt like I was kissing my brother," Sebastian said.

Both boys just laughed out of complete relief. Then they looked at Blaine.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sam asked moving over next to him.

"I think my heart stopped for a moment. I'm okay now," Blaine assured him.

"Well now I really need to tell you the rest of the story," Sebastian went back. "Because when Nick started asking me why I would want to graduate early and leave him behind when we could have another year together, he put the puzzle pieces of our conversation together and made the assumption that I wanted to leave early to be with you, Sam."

"We still haven't established how it's possible?" Blaine pointed out.

"Because I did two summer sessions at Dalton because I didn't want to go home. The only credits I would be missing at the end of this year are my senior English and Senior Government. She said that she could transfer me into an English class instead of me taking study hall and I could take government online with Mr. Schue tutoring me. I just have to decide before spring semester if I really want to do it."

"What about college applications?" Blaine asked.

"No offense, but I can already tell that NYADA isn't for me. But I do like the Tisch School of the Arts at NYU. Ms. Pillsbury helped me apply there and I applied for early admittance to UCLA. I think I'm definitely a California boy at heart," Sebastian stated.

"I applied to both of those as well," Sam said.

"Ms. Pillsbury told me that too. It would be fun going somewhere away from home and not having to be alone," Sebastian determined.

Blaine's heartstrings tugged. The idea that Sam and Sebastian might go to another college without him made him sad. He decided to change the subject.

"How does your conversation about college lead to Nick cheating on you though?"

"Because he slammed the door saying that I should be worried because he may find someone that will give him what I won't," Sebastian stated.

"Enter Michael into the equation," Sam added a puzzle piece.

"Yeah, he breaks my cousin's heart and helps Nick cheat," Blaine fumed over how he treated Kallie. If for no other reason than he knew that the kid was going to do it.

"Kallie wasn't the only person that Michael has hurt, Blaine," Sam hoped he'd understand without having to give Blake's secret away.

Blaine looked at him with confusion.

"Blake," Sebastian shook his head like he didn't understand how Blaine could know this. "He and Blake finally hooked up, but Michael dropped Blake for Nick."

"Poor guy," Blaine realized.

"Well we can't fix that until we get home," Sam figured. "Of course, Sebastian you need to decide if you want it fixed."

"With Nick? I honestly don't know. Maybe this is where I need to be now so that the decision would be easier. Now I don't have anything holding me to McKinley for another year," Sebastian realized.

"What about Sunshine? Lindsey? What about New Directions?" Blaine asked.

"New Directions will be fine without me. Artie will be back. Everyone will listen to him. Sunshine, Lindsey, and Lily will be killer female captains, and you two have been training Blake to take Sam's spot for months. He'll be good at it too. They will be fine without me," Sebastian proclaimed. He looked at his watch. Damn, do you know what time it is? We have to be back at NYADA in like six hours."

"We should go to bed then," Sam stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Are you going to be okay out here alone?" Sam asked.

"Are you inviting me in?" Sebastian winked.

Sam shook his head knowing he'd opened himself up for that joke. "Goodnight Sebastian."

"Hey, do one of you have an iPod I can borrow?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine wanted to know.

"So I don't have to listen to you two having sex tonight," he smiled his huge Sebastian smile at the fact that he'd made both boys blush before walking to into bed.

Sebastian lay down and covered himself with the blanket remembering how amazing Brody looked in his underwear and the secret kiss they'd shared but swore not to tell anyone about.

-GLEE-

The second day of NYADA preview consisted of several groups from across the school performing. Everyone watched Brody's dance number. It was a good thing that Rachel and Sebastian weren't sitting next to each other because they might have noticed how much the other person was staring. The only person that did notice was Blaine. His eyes kept going back and forth between Sebastian and Brody especially when Brody finished and returned to the group. Several of the girls hugged him and Sebastian put his arm around him in a half hug. He knew exactly what Sebastian's look was but what surprised him was how Brody looked at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing," Blaine smiled at his man. "I must have just zoned out there."

"Thinking about the song we've got to do?" Sam half smiled because he thought he knew exactly what Blaine was thinking about.

"Yeah, why don't we go practice? I know where the rooms are. We should be able to use one," Blaine suggested.

The boys got up and headed out telling the others what they were going to do.

"Oh, let me help! I'm pretty good at that. Blaine can attest from the summer camp," Rachel insisted and came with them.

Sebastian walked out of the auditorium during the break and went across to the concession stand and bought a cup of coffee.

"I heard about you and Nick," he turned around at the sound of Tina's voice. "I guess you and I both have bad luck when it comes to boys."

"I guess so," Sebastian offered to buy her a cup of coffee as well. She took him up on the offer.

"Mmm, not the Lima Bean but it will do," she smiled. "So since I'm taking your side in this break up, tell me how you are doing?"

"Surprisingly okay," Sebastian admitted. "I told the guys last night, but I've decided to graduate a year early and go to college when you guys do."

"That's a surprise. Have you told Sunshine yet? She will be upset," Tina reminded him.

"No I haven't told her yet. Can you keep it between us? I thought I'd tell her and Lindsey when we returned to Lima. We have practice with Mr. Schue when we get there on Monday. I can't believe he's already starting on Regionals," Sebastian shook his head.

"It's because we're hitting Vocal Adrenaline and because he feels guilty he's going to be gone for two weeks for his honeymoon. He's stressing which is something we'll let Sam handle. What I'm concerned with is how will you handle seeing Nick on Monday?" she wondered.

"I don't know if everyone back home knows about it. I'm going to just be myself and work on getting out of school this year. Who knows? Maybe I'll be in New York with all of you next year," Sebastian suggested.

"Just do me one favor," Tina requested.

"Okay, what?"

"Don't go back to him this time. Find yourself. I think you and I both need to do that. You because you always have walls up and Nick kind of became your wall, and me because I always based my self-worth on boyfriends and others around me. I think we both need to just be ourselves and we can hold each other accountable for that," Tina decided.

"Umm, won't Sam be mad that I'm taking his best Asian away from him?" Sebastian worried.

"Nothing is going to change between us that hasn't already changed because he spends every waking second with Blaine. Besides, he has Santana and Lindsey and I can just alternate between the two of you when we get bored," her smiled and laughter at the last statement made Sebastian laugh as well.

"Just use me and send me on my way," he laughed.

"Kinda like your old hook ups at Scandals," she winked.

Sebastian had no return statement. Tina zinged him with a comment he had no retort for.

"Ha! I finally got you!" Tina seemed so proud of herself.

They both heard someone playing the guitar behind them. They turned and recognized him and his friends from the Riff-Off the day before.

"Hey, you're Bill, right? One of Brody's friends?" Sebastian asked. "Kind of interesting that you are playing that song."

"Well we were eavesdropping on your conversation and thought it fit," he laughed.

"Keep playing it then. What do you say, Sebastian? How about a little duet?" Tina offered.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**(We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**(Julia Sheer and Jess Moskaluke version on YouTube)**_

_**TINA: I remember when we broke up, the first time. Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like we haven't seen each other in a month when you, said you, needed space, what?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Then you come around again and say, baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me, remember how that lasted for a day, I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you.**_

Santana, Lindsey, Sunshine, and Brody walk out of the auditorium when they hear their voices. The impromptu duo has gathered a small audience in the lobby.

_**TINA: Oooh we called it off again last night but Oooh, **_

_**SEBASTIAN: This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_

_**BOTH: We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever **_

_**TINA: Getting back together.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights and me, falling for it screaming that I'm right. And you will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record that's much cooler than mine. Oooh you called me up again tonight but oooh, **_

_**TINA: This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you.**_

_**BOTH: We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever **_

_**TINA: Getting Back together.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Getting back together.**_

_**TINA: I used to think, that we, were forever ever, and I used to say never say never.**_

**SEBASTIAN: (talking) So he confronts me and says I can't believe you're leaving me at home.**

**TINA: (talking) I know, and all mine does is decide between whether he likes boys or girls**

Tina looks over and sees Sunshine standing there a little hurt by the comment.

**TINA; (talking) Oh don't worry you can have him. We are never dating again.**

_**SEBASTIAN: No!**_

_**BOTH: BOTH: We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever ever**_

_**TINA: Getting back together**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Getting back together**_

_**BOTH: You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me, but we are never ever ever ever getting back together.**_

The crowd that formed around them applauded and then all went their separate ways.

"That was great, Sebastian! I don't think we've ever gotten to sing just the two of us. It was really enjoyable," Tina smiled.

"Agreed," Sebastian said but pointed passed her. "But I think you have a fire to put out with your Asian bestie over there."

Tina looked and saw that Sunshine genuinely looked hurt by her comment. She walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made it personal. I didn't mean to upset you not after we fixed so many things," Tina apologized.

"I just need to understand that even though we've dated the same guy, we really dated two different people. Tyler's not the same guy you dated, Tina," Sunshine defended her man.

"Okay, I'll give you that. If you agree to the fact that he was a crappy boyfriend to me," Tina bartered.

"I can do that," Sunshine smiled meekly.

"Then let's put this behind us. No boy is worth messing up our friendship," Tina held out her hand to shake on it. Instead Sunshine pulled her in for a hug.

Further across the lobby of NYADA, Santana saw Lindsey pacing while on the phone. She got closer so she could do what she does best, eavesdrop.

"No, I'm not upset, it's just tiring. The curriculum here is pretty rigorous, but they have a really high rate of their students moving on to successful careers . . . Jeff, that's sweet. I miss you too. We'll actually be at Glee rehearsal tomorrow afternoon. We'll be a little late but we'll be there."

Her phone beeped and she saw that Santana was watching her at the same time she saw the call was from Nick Duval.

"Hey, Jeff, wait just a second, I have another call," Lindsey said. She put him on hold and answered the other call. "Nick, this is a surprise."

"Um, Lindsey this isn't Nick. It's still Jeff."

The look on her face told Santana everything she needed to know.

"Oh no, you didn't?!" Santana wanted to laugh but knew the girl was freaking out. She took the phone from Lindsey.

"Hey, Jeff, your girlfriend is going to have to call you back. We have a show to get to and we need to talk to the others first. Got to go, bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at Lindsey. "I just bought you 24 hours to figure out how to cover up the fact that you're dating two best friends."

"I am not!" Lindsey defended herself. "That's exactly what I'm trying NOT to do."

"Like it or not you are emotionally invested in both guys. For all intensive purposes you are dating both of them. I hate to point out the bad news but that's it. You've got to pick and you need to do it before you get home," Santana warned her.

Near the large full length windows, Sebastian finished his coffee and looked out onto the streets of New York. He really liked the idea of living here in just a few months.

"Hey, Sebastian, are you feeling better this morning?" Brody asked him.

"If that's your very endearing way of checking on me and testing the waters to see if I'm going to try and jump your bones again then yes I am more of myself today," Sebastian declared.

"Good, and your secret is safe with me. I understand what it's like to have your heart broken, and don't worry, you're not the first gay guy that's tried to get in my pants and probably not the last," Brody tried to lighten the mood.

"I think we can pretty much bet on that," Sebastian said while admiring his muscles again. "By the way, I'm really sorry for how I acted last night. I tried to go back to my old ways but that's just not me anymore, but I am sorry I kind of stuck my tongue down your throat. I do remember that correctly don't I?"

"Yeah," Brody laughed. "And don't worry about it. I've done crazier things than that while drunk and at least you're a good kisser."

"Thanks," Sebastian blushed.

"We should head back in. It's the last session and your friends are singing the final song since Blaine is the first member of next year's freshmen class," Brody remarked.

Sebastian threw his coffee cup away and followed Brody back inside. It surprised him how great Brody made him feel with just a few words.

-GLEE-

"Wait, I just want to say one thing before you two go out there."

Blaine and Sam stopped and turned back to Rachel Berry who actually looked a little timid at this statement.

"What is it, Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"I just . . . I want you both to know how proud of you I am," she began and the sincerity in her voice took them both by surprise. "You two haven't even been together six months yet and already you are the strongest couple I know. You've had so many trials and tribulations along the way and it's just made your bond stronger. It's actually comforting to those of us that have tried to find love and been slapped in the face to see you to succeed at it. I just want you to know that I love you both and having you here with me next year will be like having a piece of home and family here at NYADA. That means so much."

Blaine hugged his best friend. "Thank you so much, Rachel. I can't wait to be here either."

"You are a total sweetie," Sam said as he took his turn hugging Miss Berry. As he looked up he saw Ella Stone walking in with a gentleman that he didn't recognize. "Hey, will you two excuse me for a second."

Blaine and Rachel turned and looked recognizing Ella and understood Sam switching gears. Sam walked over to her.

"Ella, you didn't have to come over just to here Blaine and me, but that's really sweet of you," he said.

"Are you kidding? I love watching you perform and you with that hottie boyfriend of yours makes it even better. Plus I was just hanging out with my good friend, Daniel. I told him about you two and he suggested we come watch so here we are," Ella told him.

"Well I hope you like it," Sam smiled. "I should get back to Blaine. We go on next."

Sam returned to Blaine and Rachel when Daniel turned and spoke to Ella.

"You didn't tell him who I am and what I do," he pointed out inquisitively.

"I wanted you to see the real Sam not the shy version that shows up when he feels like he has to impress someone. What do you think about him?" she asked.

"He's even more attractive in person than on the billboard. I'd definitely be interested in taking some of his pictures back to the office and pitching him to the boss. Tommy is definitely looking for a new fresh face for his summer campaign," Daniel informed her.

"Well you can tell Mr. Hilfiger to stop looking because I think you've found him," Ella said with confidence. "Shall we go inside?"

"We shall," he smiled.

Ella and Daniel slipped into the back of the auditorium as a keyboard, a stool and two mike stands were moved on stage. They watched as Sam and Blaine walked out together. Blaine whispered something to Sam that made him smile and the boys sat down, Blaine behind the keyboard and Sam on the stool with a guitar.

The screen behind them showed images of Blaine performing during the summer program including the interview when he referred to Mr. Manipulator and Mr. Perfect.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson. I am the first member of next year's freshmen class because I won NYADA's summer program contest which gave me admission into this amazing school. For those of you out there that are juniors you should definitely apply. It was one of the best experiences of my life," he turned and smiled at Sam. "In that video you just watched that still has me blushing, you heard me refer to Mr. Perfect, the guy that made me feel like everything in the world was just as it should be. Well this is him sitting next to me, Mr. Sam Evans, who is also applying to NYADA. We're going to sing for you now."

"They look so good up there," Lindsey leaned over to Sunshine.

"I'm just anxious to hear what song they picked to describe their relationship," she returned.

_**(As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans)**_

_**(based on youtube version by Alex Goot)**_

_**BOTH: As long as you love me . . . **_

_**SAM: ohhh ohhh**_

_**BOTH: As long as you love me . . .**_

_**BLAINE: Mmm ohh**_

_**BOTH: As long as you love me . . . **_

_**BLAINE: We're under pressure**_

_**BOTH: Seven billion people in the world **_

_**BLAINE: Trying to fit in. Keep it together **_

_**BOTH: A smile on your face even though your heart is frowning.**_

_**SAM: But hey now you know now we both know**_

_**BOTH: It's a cruel world.**_

_**SAM: But I will**_

_**BOTH: Take my chances.**_

Sam made eye contact with Sebastian. His friend sat there totally proud of him and Blaine. Tina was the same way. Santana gave him a goofy thumbs up that made him smile.

_**BOTH: As long as you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love . . . love me. As long as you love . . . love me.**_

_**SAM: I'll be your soldier. **_

_**BOTH: Fighting every second of the day **_

_**SAM: for your dreams, love. I'll be your whole world.**_

_**BOTH: You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl.**_

_**BLAINE: So don't stress**_

_**SAM: Don't stress**_

_**BLAINE: and don't cry**_

_**SAM: Don't cry.**_

_**BLAINE: We don't need**_

_**BOTH: No wings to fly. Just take my hand.**_

"They are really good. Sam really shines on stage," Daniel whispered to Ella.

"In a photoshoot too," she added.

_**BOTH: As long as you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love . . . love me. As long as you love . . . love me.**_

_**BLAINE: As long as you love me. Ohhhhhh.**_

_**SAM: As long as you love me. Ohhhhh.**_

_**BOTH: As long as you love . . . love me. As long as you love . . . love me. As long as you love . . . love me. As long as you love . . . love me. As long as you love me.**_

Everyone in the audience loved the number and several members of the faculty came on stage at the end of the number. Carmen Tibideaux spoke to everyone, thanking them for coming to preview and told them they looked forward to seeing their applications. As they walked off stage she spoke to the boys.

"That was definitely the best high school performance of the day. Did you two come up with that arrangement on your own?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Blaine told her. "Sam and I play music a lot because we both love it so much."

"It shows. I'd buy that version of the song. Not so much the Bieber's version. Here I have something for you."

She handed Blaine an envelope. "You know how we are here about performances. Everything is a competition. I think you and your friends will enjoy these."

She walked off before they could say anything else. Blaine opened it and inside was 10 tickets to see _The Newsies_ on Broadway.

-GLEE-

That night, after the show, Blaine and Sam walked back into the hotel room with Cooper.

"It was absolutely phenomenal. I just can't believe how amazing the show was," Blaine was on cloud nine as he gravitated to the large window overlooking New York City.

"It was a great show," Cooper added. "I have to get to bed though. I've got a 5:00 am call time."

"We'll we even see you tomorrow before we leave?" Sam asked.

"Probably not," Cooper realized. "But Christmas isn't that far away. I'm not coming to the wedding, but I'll come back to Lima to exchange gifts with my family. The three of us can hang out some then. How does that sound?"

"Great. Thanks for letting us stay in your awesome suite, Cooper," Sam walked over and hugged the man. This surprised Cooper. He looked over to Blaine who was not surprised at all. In fact, it made him incredibly happy to see it. Cooper returned the hug.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad we got to spend a few days together," Cooper added.

Blaine walked over to his brother and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you brother."

"Like I said I'll be home for Christmas," Cooper reminded him.

"Still, I think I've gotten used to you being around," Blaine told him.

"That's what the phone is for, Blaine," Cooper laughed. "You two should get some rest. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

The three guys headed to their respective bedrooms. Cooper went to sleep, but Blaine and Sam were too wired to sleep.

"I love seeing you this excited about something," Sam said to Blaine. "You have been on a natural high since we left the theatre."

"That's what I'm going to be doing, Sam. I don't care how long it takes. I know that I am going to be on that stage one day," Blaine testified.

"I don't doubt that at all," Sam smiled loving the way Blaine was so passionate about his future. "And I'll be in the front row on your opening night to support you."

"How did you like it?" Blaine asked as the two boys stripped down to their underwear and lay down on the bed.

"I liked it. I loved watching you love it," Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Are you tired?" Blaine grinned.

"Not really?" Sam answered and Blaine rolled over on top of his boyfriend.

"Got any ideas of what we could do to amuse ourselves?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I've kind of had an idea since we got here I'd love to experience," Sam grinned.

"Please tell me it involves sex and that window because I've been thinking about it since we've been here," Blaine hoped.

Sam didn't answer he just used his incredibly strong abdominal muscles to sit up so that he and Blaine were face to face. Blaine moved his legs around so that he could wrap them around Sam's back. Then Sam stopped.

"Answer me one question first."

"Okay, what?" Blaine wondered.

"What's the real reason you didn't tell me about Sebastian's ultimatum last night? I know he was covering for you," Sam laid it out on the line.

"Honestly, I did and didn't want him with us. I did because the idea of you and him together is hot. The idea of you watching him and me is hot, but then the question is what happens next. It scared me to think that one night of fun could mess us up," Blaine said.

"Did you think I would pick him?" Sam questioned.

"No . . . I don't know," Blaine whispered.

"The idea made you jealous didn't it?" Sam smirked.

"Incredibly. I don't want to share you with anyone," Blaine said leaning in for another kiss.

"That's the hottest thing you've said to me all day, Mr. Anderson," Sam picked up Blaine by both ass cheeks and maneuvered the two of them until they were standing next to the bed. "What are you waiting for, Blaine? You don't want me to stick in dry do you?"

Blaine got the message and removed his underwear and then Sam's. Sam was already hard and it looked like he'd already been enjoying their interaction. Blaine looked up at him from his knees and licked the head.

"That is literally the sexiest you have ever looked, baby," Sam rubbed his hand through the gel-free hair of Blaine Anderson. Sam loved that he was slowly convincing him to get rid of it. He was down to one bowtie a week so it was an ongoing process.

"If you think I look good, you should see what I'm looking at from this vantage point," Blaine put Sam back in his mouth making the blonde moan out.

This continued until Sam couldn't take it anymore and he picked Blaine up off the ground and pushed him up against the glass window and entered him from behind. He pressed his body against Blaine's and the smaller boy could hear his boyfriend breathing into his ear.

"If you ever think I would leave you for Sebastian or anyone else, remember this moment because that will never happen. I'll never break up with you Blaine, I promise," Sam turned Blaine's neck so that he could capture his lips with his.

-GLEE-

The next morning was the Be A Star Rally. Students from several schools were bussed into NYADA for the Rally. Sam, Blaine and all their friends, as well aa the faculty and students in the school had a tremendous morning. Now it was the end of the festivities. Sam spoke to a group of students about being themselves and the great thing that he'd done is he had his guitar with him the entire time. Not only did it make him feel more confident to have it with him, he would use it to play music and basically created a sing along for the kids which they loved being a part of. It made them feel more part of the action.

For the first time in such a long time, Blaine noticed that Sam didn't constantly look at him for assurance or support. He was doing this on his own. His confidence grew with each of these appearances.

"He's doing great!" Santana walked up to him. Rachel came up to his other side.

"Yeah, he's great with the kids," Rachel realized.

"It reminds him of Stevie and Stacey," Blaine pointed out. "He misses them."

"Well maybe we should do something about that," Rachel suggested.

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Leave that to us. Berry and I have become a pretty good duo when it comes to being sneaky," Santana insisted.

"Don't remind me. I remember what the three of us did the last time we were here," Blaine remembered.

Bringing up their revenge on Kurt made things awkward until Santana burst out in laughter.

"Santana, it's not funny. We can make fun of Kurt. Not anymore, it's wrong!" Rachel defended him.

"Oh can it Berry. I'm not making fun of Kurt, I'm remembering all those pictures he had on his computer. I'm just wondering how many of them were accurate to the boys."

"Sam's is," Blaine smiled before walking off.

Santana and Rachel both looked at each other and then pulled out their phones at the same time. Santana stopped and looked at Rachel. "Wait did you save those pictures too?"

"Of course not," Rachel smiled. "I just happen to be looking up something randomly at this very moment just like you are."

Santana went back to her phone. Both girls pulled up the picture and their eyes widened.

"Damn!" Santana said out loud.

"Blaine is a lucky boy," Rachel added.

"You can say that again," Santana said looking over at her blonde haired best friend.

Blaine, knowing that he'd started something comical walked away and over to Sebastian.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They're all playing with kids. Not exactly my forte," Sebastian admitted.

"Mine either," Blaine agreed. "So are you ready to go home? In just a few hours we'll be back at McKinley, back at Glee rehearsal, back to Nick and Michael."

"I think I get your point, Blaine," Sebastian scoffed. "I don't know how I'm going to react, but I don't think there's hope for Nick and I at least not right now, and I'm a little sad about that but I'll be okay."

"I know you will, Seb. I just worry about you," Blaine half hugged him.

"Careful, Anderson. I might think that you actually care," Sebastian smiled.

"I think we're passed that point," Blaine laughed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw Brody enter the room. When they made eye contact, Brody made a motion with his head indicating that Sebastian should follow him.

"If you'll excuse me, Blaine, I'm going to get something to drink," Sebastian walked down the hallway he'd seen Brody exit down.

"That boy of yours is doing great!" Blaine saw Ella Stone move into the position next to him.

"This is his element. Just let him be himself and you get magic every single time," Blaine said.

"Good to know," she smiled. "And don't worry; I won't be bothering you guys again until after Christmas. I think you've earned the vacation."

"Thank you, Ella, and thank you for taking care of him the way you do. He's been taken advantage of so many times, but he trusts you so don't let him down okay?" Blaine demanded.

"I promise," she smiled and Blaine felt like he could trust her.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" Blaine heard a little girl ask him from the audience.

"Sure, what's your name sweetie?" Sam asked.

"It's Stacy," she smiled.

Blaine and Ella both froze at the name. Their eyes directed straight to his face. They could see he'd frozen. Blaine looked across and saw that Santana, Rachel, Sunshine, Tina, and Lindsey all had the same heightened expression.

"My sister's name is Stacy. She's just as beautiful as you are. What's your question?"

"You've talked to us this morning about how we should never give up on our dreams and always go after them so I'm wondering what your dream is? What are you not going to give up on?"

"That's a great question," Sam nodded. "I love music. I've actually been writing my own songs since my school group toured earlier this year. I want to make my own album and tour it hopefully."

"Wow, that's awesome! Can we hear one of your songs?" the little girl asked.

Sam looked around the room at the people in charge. He made eye contact with Ella and she gave her approval.

"Sure, Stacy, I'd love to sing one for you guys. I tell you what why don't I sing one of the songs I wrote for someone who is very important to me. Would you like to hear that?"

She nodded her head with her approval.

_**(Let Loose by Corey Gray)**_

_**-make sure you look it up on youtube it's awesome!**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Can I have a little time to tell you about the long hard days and lonely nights that I have gone without. All I want and all I need is someone who fits the show. I can't believe you're here and I'm about to let loose.**_

Blaine looked over and Ella was filming the performance on her phone. He remembered when Sam did this for Mercedes last year and how it helped her career. He wondered if she was planning to do the same thing.

_**SAM: I know it's new but I won't budge. Let's take a chance and try our luck. Your heart was meant for me to find. Show me yours and I'll show you mine.**_

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling we're watching one of those 'I was there when' moments they use for E! True Hollywood Stories," Lindsey whispered to Sunshine.

_**SAM: People think I'm crazy and I know that I am. I'll be crazy as I have to be for you to hold my hand. Darlin' darlin' please believe me when the time comes around I'll get the chance to show you what I am all about. Stumble down and get back up. Tasting ground reminds me of the soul I need but cannot find. Show me yours and I'll show you Mi-i-ine.**_

"Our little Sammy is all grown up," Santana realized.

"Yeah, he may beat all of us to the big show," Rachel didn't know how she felt about that.

_**SAM: I know it's new but I won't budge. Let's take a chance and try our luck. Your heart was meant for me to fine. Show me yours and I'll show you mine . . . Just show me your and I'll show you mine.**_

Sam finished the final chord to the song and the kids jumped up and clapped for him. The little girl, Stacy, ran up to him and gave him a hug which was followed by several others. The media took several pictures. This was a complete success.

-GLEE-

"Guys, guys! That was all wrong!" Mr. Schuester yelled at the members of New Directions that were at rehearsal. The students coming back from New York would be back shortly, but Will seemed to be having a much harder time than normal getting them to concentrate. "What is going on with you guys today? It's like you can't even concentrate on basic steps."

"Mr. Schuester, could we maybe practice the ballad that we worked on. We want to show that to the others when they get back," Lily asked him. In the absence of the captains, she and Blake took the initiative to step up and be the team leaders.

"Show us what?" Sam asked as he and the others walked into the McKinley auditorium.

The relief in Mr. Schuester's face told the older students everything they needed to know about how rehearsal was going.

"They have a number they want you to see. Evidently there is something going on I don't know about," he said hoping they would fill him in.

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue. We'll take care of it," Tina told him

"Fine, I'll hold you to that. New Directions, places for _The Scientist_," he called out.

"I love that song," Sam said.

"Well I don't think it's supposed to be this haunting," Will told him. "But something is going on that has everyone is a bad mood. Just watch for yourselves."

The six who had just returned to McKinley stood behind Mr. Schuester's booth and watched as eight dimly lit spotlights appeared on stage. You could not tell who was standing under each one. The rest of the choir was silhouetted behind them.

_**(The Scientist by Coldplay – Glee Version)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**BLAKE: Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart.**_

_**MICHAEL: Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, oh, let's go back to the start. Runnin' in circles, comin' up tails, heads on the science apart.**_

_**KALLIE: Nobody said it was easy**_

"Well there's one reason the song is awkward," Sebastian pointed out.

_**Blake/Michael: It's such a shame for us to part.**_

_**KALLIE: Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**Blake/Michael: No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start.**_

Tina grabbed Sebastian's hand and wrapped hers through his when Nick appeared next to Michael.

_**NICK: I was just guessing, at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart.**_

Sunshine grabbed Lindsey's hand when Tyler appeared.

_**TYLER: Questions of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart.**_

Lindsey's breath caught in her throat as she saw the two boys vying for her affections.

_**Duval/Jeff: But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh, when I rush to the start.**_

_**Blake/Lily: Runnin' in circles, chasin' our tails, comin' back as we are**_

_**ALL: Nobody said it was easy.**_

_**Blake/Lily: Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.**_

_**ALL: Nobody said it would be easy.**_

_**Blake/Lily: No one ever said it would be so hard.**_

_**LILY: I'm going back to the start.**_

As the entire choir lit up in full view singing a killer set of harmonies and Lily sang her heart out on the fill-ins, the six members of the group all had the same revelation at the same time. The ones singing weren't the only ones with their secrets and lies hanging over them. Each of them had kept something from the others over the weekend that could change things forever.

For Tina, the fact that she had been texting back and forth with Mike all weekend even though she made the vow with Sebastian.

For Sunshine, it was the text from Tyler she got when the plane landed. It only said to words. "We're over."

For Lindsey it was obvious. She had two great guys that both loved her and by the way they looked at each other during this song and then at her, she believed her secret might be out in the open.

Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about his secret. He was actually smitten. When he followed Brody they went all the way back up to his room and Brody kissed him. It was sweet and innocent. The boy with the body told him he hoped he came back to New York soon. But he knew it was wrong. First the age difference between them and second, he was Rachel's boyfriend. Could he really betray her like that.

Blaine looked at the text on his phone that he wasn't willing to show anyone. Brody texted him saying he thought Sebastian was harmless. Blaine texted back saying only four words. "Take him home them." He was scared to death that Sebastian could take Sam away from him. He'd do anything to protect Sam and their relationship, but he didn't feel good about it. In fact, it turned his stomach every time he thought about it. He tried to listen to the end of the song as he deleted the messages.

_**Blake/Lily: Nobody said it was easy.**_

"Okay that was better," Mr. Schuester stated as the song finished. Now let's work on the first Regionals number now that we have everyone here,"

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick," Sam said not waiting for an answer. He walked into the hallway and tried to catch his breath.

He couldn't help but think about the secret he was keeping from everyone. No one was there when Carmen Tibideaux asked him to follow her. No one heard her say how talented he was. No one, not even Blaine, saw her hand him the thick manila envelope that contained his acceptance into NYADA for the next year. But most importantly, no one saw him hide it underneath his guitar in its case.

Because he told no one because he'd figured out one thing this weekend and he knew it would not be a popular decision.

Sam did not want to go to NYADA.


	53. Chapter 53 Dynamic Duets

**CHAPTER 53 – DYNAMIC DUETS**

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Sam's question was so serious he hoped to change Will's mind. It had been a month since they'd returned from New York and the dissention between the members of New Directions had not dissipated at all. They'd barely gotten anything accomplished. Now team members were even skipping practices to stay away from each other. They only had one week until Christmas Vacation. Today was Monday and they only had until Friday before their two week holiday. Will was already stressed out with Wedding plans and he didn't need this on top of everything else. He'd devised a plan he was sure would work, but his four captains standing before him backstage in the auditorium were not as sure as he was.

"Yes, I'm positive. I need the four of you to trust me on this one," he insisted.

"We trust you, Mr. Schuester. It's just that this could really backfire," Blaine warned him.

"Well if it does then this isn't the team I thought it was," Mr. Schuester stated.

"Okay, we can do our part, but we need to prepare for the fact that anything could happen. We've got your back, Mr. Schuester," Tina insisted.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have problems with anyone, but I can fight with someone if that will make it better," Brittany chimed in.

"We actually want you to do the opposite, Brittany," Sam explained to her. "It's good that you're not fighting with someone that means you can help us keep other people from fighting."

"Alright, got it," she smiled.

"Mr. Schue, what if they don't show up. Your ultimatum telling them that if they didn't show up today they were out of New Directions could mess things up," Blaine added his concern.

"More than it already is? Blaine, I appreciate the concern, I really do. But if your teammates have forgotten what it means to be a team then we don't really need them," Will declared.

Before anyone else could make a comment he left the backstage area and walked out on to the stage. Sam, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany followed and as they headed down to the front row they noticed that about half of their teammates were already there.

"They have five more minutes. I'll give them that," Mr. Schuester stated before seeing Emma walk up from backstage.

"Will, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, Sam, keep up with the time. I want to know who is not here by 4:00 got it?"

Sam nodded and Will walked backstage with Emma. Blake walked up to Sam and Blaine.

"What is he planning to get out of all this, Sam?"

"He's pissed, Blake. He's keeping his cool at school, but at home he's already made the comment multiple times that he only needs twelve in order to compete and we have twice that many. I really think if everyone isn't here at 4:00 he's going to kick them out," Sam explained.

"This is my fault," Blake let his head fall. "I let this get bigger than it should be."

"Screw that," Tina entered the conversation. "Have you tried to talk to Michael?"

"Yes," he said.

"Did you try to talk to Nick?" she asked another question.

"Yeah, do you know what it's like to have your two best friends just ignore you for a month. If it wasn't for Lily I'd feel like a total loser, but even I know things aren't the same between us. She's upset with me too."

"Look, you know the three of us have your back," Sam said as he saw that Tyler, Jeff, and Nick Duval walked into the room laughing about something and sat in their own corner. Only five more were missing. "Just trust Mr. Schue to fix this okay?"

"Okay," Blake shook his head and returned to his seat with Lily. They were sitting to the side by themselves.

"How much longer?" Lindsey asked as she and Sunshine walked up.

Blaine looked at his watch. "One minute."

"There's two more," Sunshine pointed and looked relieved as Aylin and Jacob Reed walked in. "Why isn't Jacob sitting with Shanna?"

"You didn't hear? Something happened last night and she is totally pissed at him," Brittany chimed in with the gossip. "She caught him at the mall with Aylin."

"Thirty seconds," Sam watched his phone for the time.

"There's Jake," Lindsey saw the younger Puckerman walk in from the backstage door.

"Wasn't trying to be late. I had detention," he called out to Tina as she marked him off the list.

"Fifteen seconds," Sam called out.

"Come on guys," Blaine said under his breath. He really wanted everyone to show. He didn't want to lose anyone.

"Ten."

Their eyes focused on both doors.

"Five."

They heard the doors to the auditorium open and Michael and Nick walked in together. There was a sigh of relief from the captains. They wouldn't lose anyone. Tina's eyes went straight to Sebastian who watched the two enter the room and went right back to texting on his phone like it was no big deal. Blaine watched his little cousin, Kallie who sat with the hood from her hoodie over her head. He watched as Mia whispered to her that they were there. Sam was about to say something when his phone beeped with a message from Will.

_Dad: Tell everyone that showed up to come to the choir room and sit where their name is._

Sam delivered the message and he and the other captains led the way down the hall to the choir room. When they walked in they saw 12 sets of chairs on the risers with numbers on them and then a circle of chairs with names on them.

"What? Are we in kindergarten?" Tyler joked.

"Just sit down," Blaine called him out.

"It is kind of ridiculous," Michael pointed out.

"Well you can always leave," Blake smarted off.

"I don't have too. I know what I want you don't have to ask," Michael smirked.

"Boys! Put them away! This isn't a macho contest," Tina barked.

"Do I really have to sit next to her?" Shanna asked realizing she was sitting next to Aylin.

"Seriously? If you'd shut up long enough to let me explain . . ." Aylin began.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester's voice boomed from the entrance of his office. "Sit down, shut your mouths and do not say another word until I give you permission!"

Everyone saw the anger on his face. It was a look they'd never seen from him before. They all took their seats and did as asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. Maybe I got spoiled because you managed to get along for so long, but I can't stand this anymore. You have wasted an entire month of preparation for Regionals. We are going against five of the strongest choirs in our state. The Warblers got the Wild Card spot. You haven't even all been in the same place for me to tell you that. You have to hit them again. On top of that we have to beat Vocal Adrenaline! Maybe I need to show you how amazing they are so that you'll realize it, but they haven't missed out on going to Nationals for the last ten years. Last year at Nationals was the first time we beat them, but that group was a cohesive unit that worked together. That was something that I thought you were. I thought you would be better, but all the hard work that we've put in this year you have given up in one month and it's time for you to figure out what your priorities are.

"There is one week until Christmas Vacation and we will be here every day during class and afterschool trying to put this group back together. That alone should tell you how much I care about this group and each and every one of you. My wedding is in six days. I'm under a lot of stress but this is still important enough to me to tack in on top of everything else I have to do this week. The question is whether or not it's still important to you."

"What do you need us to do, Mr. Schuester," Sunshine asked. "We want to do what we need too."

"I know you do Sunshine, but I'm not sure you all do. You guys have been arguing so much that most of you have forgotten what is happening at this very moment. Sugar, would you care to remind everyone," Mr. Schuester asked her.

"I just got a text from Mrs. Abrams. Artie's surgery just started. It's supposed to last 14 hours," you could hear the worry in her voice.

"Is this the one he told us could possibly . . ." Sebastian couldn't finish his question.

"Kill him?" Mr. Schue finished it for him. "Yes, it is. I would ask how many of you actually spoke to him before his surgery today but I'd be willing to bet that with how selfish you've all been the number would be in the single digits and that's just sad."

"I think we get your point, Mr. Schue," Nick Hall stated. "What should we do?"

"You have a small window of time to fix this. If I'm not satisfied with your progress by Friday I'm going to make cuts to this team because I'm not going to risk the legacy that we have because kids can't grow up and accept responsibility for their own actions," the sternness of Mr. Schuester's face let them all know he meant business. "I'm sure you noticed the chairs on the risers. Those numbers correspond with a number on the back of the card with your name on it. The person that sits in the chair next to yours is your duet partner for the week. If you can't make it work with them and make beautiful music together and tell us your story then I don't need you in this club. So, if you're willing to make the commitment to putting New Directions back together again pull the card off the back of your chair and go sit in the seat with the same number."

The captains didn't waste time. The four of them pulled their numbers off and started looking for their seats. Lily, Sebastian, Sunshine, and Lindsey were up almost at the exact same time. Just a few moments after them Mia, Sugar, Joe, Jessie, Marley, and Jeff moved to their seats.

"You'll probably notice I didn't leave these pairings up to fate. I made sure the right people were partnered up," Mr. Schuester explained.

At this point some of the pairs were already established and you could see what he meant by some of them. Tina and Sunshine were paired together. Even though they were doing better things still weren't back to normal between them. Sam got paired with Lily, which surprised both of them because they had no problems with each other. They actually felt relieved that for them, the week would be easy. Sugar was teamed up with Joe, which also seemed to be an amiable pairing.

Only one pairing remained empty. The next person to pull their card was Jacob Reed. His number led him to sit next to Mia. She gave him total Mercedes diva eyes as he sat down and he didn't even look at her.

"Am I missing some freshmen drama somewhere? What's going on with those too?" Sam asked Lily.

"I'll explain later. I'm just wondering why Blake hasn't pulled his card yet. What's wrong with him?" she asked Sam.

Sam followed his eye line and figured it out. "It's those two empty chairs. He doesn't want to get paired with Michael or Nick I'm betting."

Shanna pulled her number and she sat in one of the chairs for the empty pairing. Sam seemed to be right because as soon as the sophomore saw Shanna take that seat he pulled his card and stood up looking to see where he had to go. He looked at his empty seat right next to his ex-girlfriend, Lindsey Black.

"This is interesting," she tried to joke.

"I think we both know it could be worse," he said low enough that only she could hear. He was actually relieved that it was Lindsey and not one of the two guys he thought was his friend.

Next, Jake Puckerman and Tyler Trevino both pulled their numbers. Jake sat next to Jessie who seemed like she was okay with the pairing and Tyler sat next to Brittany. Again, an odd choice for Mr. Schuester to pair and both Sam and Blaine wondered why.

Aylin stood next and saw where her number put her. She turned her head and looked at her teacher. "Seriously, Mr. Schue?"

"Nip in the bud before it gets bad, Aylin. Take your seat."

She walked up the risers and sat next to a very surprised Shanna who crossed her legs and arms and turned away from the other girl.

Nick Duval pulled his number and it paired him with Jeff. They seemed okay with it, but Lindsey wasn't as happy.

"This is not happening, this is not happening," she kept repeating under her breath until Blake actually started to console her.

This left Nick Hall, Michael, and Kallie. Nick and Michael didn't like the possibilities. Kallie realized the remaining choices weren't bad for her so she pulled her card. She looked up and smiled when she saw her pairing. She walked up and sat with Sebastian.

"Looks like he paired the jilted exes," she said as she leaned on his shoulder.

Michael and Nick just looked at each other. One of them would have to work with Marley, the other would work with Blaine. One good choice for them, one not good choice for them. Marley and Blaine weren't that happy either. They both knew their pairings brought with them a lot of drama, the actual pit of dysfunction that had caused most of the issues. Michael and Nick pulled their cards at the same time. Nick let out a sigh of relief as he took his place next to Marley which left Michael teamed with someone who hated his guts, Blaine.

_**TINA COHEN-CHANG AND SUNSHINE CORAZON**_

The two girls didn't even leave the choir room before they started talking about their issues.

"I mean, I understand why Mr. Schue paired us up, but it's not like you and I are still angry at each other," Sunshine began. "I know things aren't back to normal for us, but we're getting there.

"I agree," Tina said as she picked up her things and the two girls began making their way down the hall. "I have a feeling his reasoning is more than that though. I mean his pairings look random but when you think about it there is a definite reason for all of them."

"So what do you think his reason for pairing us is?" the younger Asian asked.

Tina stopped and pointed ahead of them. "Her!"

Directly in front of them stood Tyler Trevino and the girl he dumped Sunshine for. She was the typical blonde bitchy Cheerio. They watched Tyler walk away and she turned toward the two girls and gave them a toothy evil grin and walked toward them.

"Is that bitch coming over here?" Sunshine questioned.

Before Tina could answer the blonde stood in front of them.

"Kitty, what the hell do you want now?" Tina asked.

"I just find it so sad that the two of you still follow him around. He turned you both down and is obviously better off with me. I mean let's face it. The Bible says there shouldn't be any mixing of blood lines and I have that fine boy back on the straight and narrow if you know what I mean," she said raising an eyebrow.

"First off, he didn't break up with me. I broke up with him, and his arrow maybe straight but it tends to veer off at a tilt towards cute boys so be ready for that, okay?" Tina snapped at her with her best cheerleader impression.

"He doesn't veer anywhere now; not when he has someone that can give him everything that he needs," Kitty sneered.

"Well that would explain the tranny make-up then," Sunshine snapped.

"Very funny, Ching-Chong. Shouldn't you two be swaying side to side in It's a small World by now?" Kitty turned to walk away.

"You think you're going to insult us and leave?" Tina pulled her arm and spun her around. "Listen Bimbo Barbie, we're as proud of our heritage as you are, and you can have Tyler and all of his little hang-ups because we don't want to deal with them anymore," Tina got in her face. "But if you ever use Asian slang against me or my best friend ever again, I'm going to show you all of the other uses for chopsticks besides eating food. Trust me you won't like any of them. Now, don't you have a dream house to get back too?"

"Yeah, make sure your Ken doesn't run away with a G.I. Joe," Sunshine added.

Kitty ran off away from the two girls.

"Sunshine, I think I know exactly what song we should sing tomorrow and put all of this behind us," Tina insisted.

"Does it involve Britney Spears?" Sunshine asked.

"Looks like our Asian telepathy powers are back on track. Mission accomplished?" Tina assumed.

"After we sing a little song for Tyler it will be," Sunshine added. "Let's call in some back up."

The next day in the choir room during Glee period, Sunshine and Tina were already standing in front of the room when the bell rang. Mr. Schuester looked at the two girls and hoped that this was the start he wanted.

"Are you two girls ready to do your assignment?" he asked.

"We are. We realized that honestly we didn't have many issues at all," Tina said.

"Yeah, Just one issue and his name is Tyler," Sunshine cut her eyes at him.

Tyler looked around the room for a little sympathy but he didn't get any.

"So we're going to sing a song for Tyler and then we're going to let it go. He can have as much fun with his Bimbo Barbie this week and then whoever he moves on to next," Tina proclaimed.

"I don't think we need to insult anyone, Tina. That's not part of the assignment," Mr. Schue insisted.

"We're not insulting," Sunshine explained. "Tyler, we are going to be in this club together whether we want to or not because Tina and I aren't leaving and even though you won't admit it, you love Glee Club too so we have to learn to get along. In an effort to do that, there is just one thing we'd like to point out to you about how everyone thinks of you and then we'll let bygones be bygones."

She looked over to the band and motioned for them to begin.

_**(Womanizer by Britney Spears – Glee Version)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang and Sunshine Corazon)**_

As soon as everyone heard the opening hook to the song they knew exactly where this was going.

"Oh this is going to be bad," Blaine said to Sam.

"Or really good," Sam smiled in anticipation.

_**SUNSHINE: Superstar, where ya from, how's it goin'? I know you, gotta clue whatcha doin'. You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here, but I know what you are. What you are baby.**_

_**TINA: Look at you; Getting more than just a re-up, Baby you, got all the puppets with the strings up, Fake it like a good one, but I call em' like I see em', I know what you are, what you are baby.**_

__The girls of New Directions all joined in singing the chorus from their seats as Tina and Sunshine danced.

_**BOTH: Womanizer, woman, womanizer; you're a womanizer, oh; you're a womanizer, baby. You, you, you are, you, you, you are, Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer. Boy don't try to front, I, I, know just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I, know just what you are, oh oh. **_

_**TINA: You, you got me goin'; you, you're oh so charmin'; you, but I can't do it, you, you womanizer; **_

_**BOTH: Boy don't try to front. I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh; boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh**_

_**SUNSHINE: You, you say I'm crazy; you, I ain't got your crazy. You, you're nothing but a you, womanizer.**_

Brittany, Lindsey, Mia, and Marley got up to dance back up with the girls.

_**SUNSHINE: Daddio, you got the swagger of a champion. Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion.**_

_**TINA: I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be too easy. Who you are, That's just who you are baby.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Lollipop, you must mistake me as a sucker, to think that I would be a victim, not another. Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way I'm ever gonna fall for you. Never you baby.**_

__The dance continued but this time Shanna and Jessie joined in on the fun.

_**BOTH: Womanizer, woman, womanizer; you're a womanizer, oh; you're a womanizer, baby. You, you, you are, you, you, you are, Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer. Boy don't try to front, I, I, know just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I, know just what you are, oh oh. **_

_**TINA: You, you got me goin'; you, you're oh so charmin'; you, but I can't do it, you, you womanizer; **_

_**BOTH: Boy don't try to front. I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh; boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh**_

_**SUNSHINE: You, you say I'm crazy; you, I ain't got your crazy. You, you're nothing but a womanizer.**_

_**TINA: Maybe if we both lived in a different world, it would be all good and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't, cause we don't.**_

_**BOTH: Womanizer, woman, womanizer; you're a womanizer, oh; you're a womanizer, baby. You, you, you are, you, you, you are, Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer. Boy don't try to front, I, I, know just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I, know just what you are, oh oh. **_

_**TINA: You, you got me goin'; you, you're oh so charmin'; you, but I can't do it, you, you womanizer; **_

_**BOTH: Boy don't try to front. I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh; boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh**_

_**SUNSHINE: You, you say I'm crazy; you, I ain't got your crazy. You, you're nothing but a you, womanizer.**_

Tyler stood up and grabbed both girls by the arm and pulled them out into the hallway.

"Why do you want to embarrass me like that?" he asked.

"Embarrass you?" Sunshine looked like she wanted to karate chop his head off. "May I remind you that I'm the only reason you are even still in that room and then you go and break up with me through a text message. You didn't even have the balls to say it to my face. Don't talk to me about embarrassing you. You embarrass yourself!"

Sunshine walked back into the room leaving Tina in the hallway with Tyler.

"I guess you have something to say too," he waited for her verbal assault.

"No, I don't. I meant what I said. I'm over it and I've moved on," Tina hoped that maybe this could be the chance Tyler needed to realize what he was doing. "The thing is Tyler, I know there's a good guy in there somewhere. I know the guy I dated wasn't a complete act. That's why Sunshine is so pissed at you because you treated her one way and made her fall for you and you changed things on her with no explanation. You'll get no more beef with me, but she deserves an explanation."

Tina walked in leaving Tyler in the hallway to think. She walked inside and took her seat next to Sebastian.

"Okay, anyone else ready to do their assignment today?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We are," Lily and Sam said and raised their hands at the same time.

_**LILY MAE ARNETT AND SAM EVANS**_

The day before, once the pairings were given out and Mr. Schuester walked back into his office, Sam and Lily looked at each other with relief.

"Did we just get like the easiest assignment this week or what?" Lily half-laughed.

"I know, you and I haven't had any bad blood ever," Sam agreed. "So why do you think he paired us up?"

"I don't know. He's your dad," she laughed.

"We could just go ask him," Sam suggested.

Lily agreed so the two got up from their chairs and walked into Mr. Schuester's office.

"Hey, can we ask you a quick question," Sam asked.

"Sure, what's up?" he answered.

"Not that we aren't completely happy with our pairing, but Sam and I are confused why you put us together. All the other groups seem to have things to work out, but we love each other. We've got zero issues with each other," Lily began.

"That's exactly why you're together," Mr. Schue explained. "Sam is usually the sounding board for this group, but while his was gone, Lily, you took that spot and I really appreciated how you stepped up. You and Sam have a lot in common actually, but that includes your negative qualities too."

"How do you mean?" Sam wondered.

"When something is wrong you both have this 'I'm fine' fakeness that you give to people and most of the time people accept it and don't question you at all, but I see it. I've seen it from both of you a lot over the last month. So if you won't talk to your boyfriends about what's bothering you. if you won't talk to me about it then I want to challenge the two of you to talk to each other. Being so much alike you should be able to trust whatever is bothering you with the other."

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, dad, you're just really busy with the wedding and . . ." Sam tried to explain.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Sam," Will interjected. "I know you will tell me when the time is right, but with the issues our team is having I need you two ready to deal with whatever. Can you do that for me?"

They both agreed. Sam looked at Lily. "Want to go somewhere and talk in private?"

"Auditorium?" she suggested.

"Great, is that okay Dad?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Will smiled.

The two used the office's hallway door to exit and started walking toward the auditorium.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Lily questioned.

"Of course."

"When did you start referring to Mr. Schuester as Dad? I've just noticed it in the last couple of days," she asked.

"I don't know. I realized I was doing it right before we went to New York, but Blaine said he noticed it around Sectionals but didn't say anything," Sam told her.

"I think it's great that you feel close enough to him to do that," Lily put her arm around him in a hug.

"Having family is nice," he smiled.

"And as of Sunday, you'll have a mom too," Lily stated.

"I already do. I actually went to her last wedding dress fitting with her last week. She wanted me to tell her honestly if I thought Dad would like the dress, and he'd be crazy not to. She looks beautiful in it," Sam declared.

"I can't wait for the wedding," Lily said as Sam opened up the doors of the auditorium to let them in. "I still can't believe they asked me to be a part of the wedding."

"I can, Emma loves you. She thinks you're the funniest girl that's ever been in New Directions," Sam said as they both sat on the end of the stage. "Being here reminds me of something. When we were in here earlier Blake said to me that he felt like you don't see him the same way anymore and I think he's worried you will leave him. Should he be worried?"

"Are you going to hate me if I say yes?" Lily wondered.

"No, but I'd want to know why," Sam continued.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before moving on. "I don't doubt how Blake feels about me at all. I really don't, but watching how losing Michael put him in such a depression makes me question whether or not he loves him more."

"I haven't talked to any of them about what happened. Blake won't talk about it and I haven't had a conversation with the other two. I can't get near Michael if Blaine is with me or he'll go all fight club on the kid, and I'm just so disappointed in how Nick treated Sebastian that I haven't tried to talk to him."

"You should," Lily revealed. "I know how close you and Sebastian are, but Nick is pretty messed up. I have talked to him. He knows his reasoning for leaving Sebastian was wrong, he also knows that it's over. Sebastian won't even give him the time of day right now and rightly so, but he knows you know about him thinking you were the reason Sebastian wanted to graduate early. He didn't think he could compete with you. I think you should at least let the kid know you don't hate him. He looks up to you."

"I can do that. I should as captain anyway because he's on my team. What about Michael? I honestly don't know what happened there. I know how much Michael loved Blake and he finally got him and then it was over and . . . how incredibly awkward that statement must be for you. Lily, I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking," Sam apologized.

"No, it's okay. That's what Mr. Schuester wants us to be doing anyway, right?" Lily sighed. "I guess I should be thankful."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure if Blake had to choose between us, he'd be dating Michael right now," Lily's honesty surprised Sam.

"Do you think that maybe there's part of the conversation that only Blake and Michael know about. It just seems like there's a puzzle piece missing. I just don't know. I don't know how far they went or if it was emotional more than physical. It just . . ." Sam stopped and froze. Lily looked at his weird expression.

"Sam . . . Sam, what's going on?" Lily started to get worried.

"Blake is me," Sam whispered.

"What?" Lily was totally confused. "What do you mean Blake is you?"

"Let me ask you a question, Lily, have you ever caught Blake checking out any guy besides Michael? Me? Blaine? Tyler? Sebastian? There are a lot of good-looking guys in our group. Have you ever seen him check out any of them?" Sam asked.

She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, never."

"Why didn't I see this before? Blake is like me. All of a sudden my whole romantic world shook and then Blaine was there. I never saw that coming. Blaine and I really weren't even friends during junior year. We saw each other during glee and that was pretty much it. When Michael and Blake did whatever they did, it shifted their romantic outlook. I can't explain Michael's actions but I think I can explain Blake's to you," Sam realized.

"Well please do. I'd love some insight," Lily noted.

"Blake is so confused he doesn't know which way is up. You didn't know me then, but the first month that Blaine and I were together, so to speak, I was an emotional wreck, total mental patient. Blaine was gone for two weeks and then he came back and when I saw him, I just knew. I knew he was it for me. Based on what I've heard happened, Blake and Michael never got that moment or that talk. It was cut-off before it could happen. Blake has all these feelings he doesn't know what to do with. He's holding it all in because he's scared to share with anyone. Michael was . . . is his person. Kind of like Santana is for me. She keeps me grounded and sane when the crazy happens. That is Michael for Blake but because he needs to talk about Michael he has no outlet. He can't go to you about it because you're his girlfriend and that would be incredibly weird. He can't go to Nick because of obvious reasons, and why, when you're a straight guy, would you feel comfortable going to anyone else about feelings you're having for another guy?"

"Impressive Mr. Evans, I think you may have diagnosed him. Though I'm not sure how that's supposed to make me feel better," Lily pointed out.

"Because he loves you. He didn't pursue Michael did he? When Michael stopped it you didn't see Blake go after him did you?" Sam asked.

"No," Lily smiled. "He was with me the whole time. I thought it was because he felt guilty," she continued.

"He probably did, but more importantly, he unconsciously chose you which means you're his choice Lily," Sam smiled.

"Well that's my problem solved let's talk about yours," she switched gears and Sam's smile went away and she knew he didn't want to talk. "Don't even think you're getting out of this without me getting the chance to Dr. Phil your ass like you just did mine, " she started laughing. "Feel your ass. I made a funny!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. He thought about telling her but he hadn't told Sebastian, Tina, not even Santana. More importantly, he couldn't tell Blaine. But maybe that made Lily the perfect person to tell.

"Come on, Sam, you can trust me," Lily insisted.

"I know I can, but I haven't told anyone. Not Blaine, not Dad, not Santana. No one knows about this," Sam revealed.

"Is it bad? I mean you're okay right? There's nothing wrong with you is there?" Lily began to worry about her friend.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's a positive thing actually, which ironically is the bad thing. Everyone would make such a big deal about it that I would feel obligated and I'm not sure I should even be doing it," Sam confessed.

"Sam, what is it?" Lily laid it out there.

"I've been officially accepted into NYADA for next year," he told her.

"That's great, right?" Lily saw pain on his face not happiness. "Or not great?"

"When Blaine finds out that I got in, he's going to start planning our lives together in New York," Sam began.

"You're not breaking up with him are you?" Lily grabbed his arm ready to talk him off the ledge.

"No, not at all. I want to be with Blaine forever, but not at NYADA," Sam's confession was complete. "It's a school for musical theatre which is perfect for Blaine. It's absolutely the exact place that he needs to be, but I have no desire to be on Broadway. That's not me. I want to be an actor but in film or television and I want to record my own music, have my own band. Those are my dreams and I can't get the training I need at NYADA."

"What makes you think that Blaine won't understand that?" Lily asked.

"You just have to see his face when he talks about it, Lily. The idea of us going to the same school, being roommates is all he's talked about since we've been home from New York, and he's so sweet and genuine about it. And I want that too. I want to be with him and spend all that time with him. I guess I'll have to choose," Sam realized.

"You would go to a school that you don't like just to be with Blaine?" Lily set up the question that had been eating away at Sam since returning from New York.

"I love him, Lily. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love," he stated but she could see tears welling up in his eyes about the decision.

"You know what I think?" Lily slid over next to him. "I think you have plenty of time to make that decision. Right now, you should enjoy your time with Blaine, your parents' wedding and then Christmas! I think that everyone is so worried about everything they are forgetting to just live."

"Now who's the shrink?" Sam smiled.

"Demi Lovato," she winked.

"Excuse me?" Sam wasn't following.

"Our song choice. Let's let her words explain what we mean to everyone," Lily said.

__The next day, after Tina and Sunshine's performance when Mr. Schuester asked if another group was ready to go, Sam and Lily volunteered.

"Okay, you two, let's hear what you've got for us," their teacher stated.

Lily and Sam moved two stools out in front of the piano as Brad took his place at it.

"Before we start, we just have one thing to say," Sam began. "Lily and I talked about all of us and we think the one thing that's wrong with all of us is that we have big hearts. When we get hurt we can't help but take it personally."

"And when that happens," Lily picked up where Sam left off. "We close ourselves off to the people that hurt us instead of talking to them about it. I really don't think anyone in this room is the type of person that would intentionally hurt anyone else, but sometimes we do. We just hope you'll take the advice we're giving with this song."

_**(Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Lily Mae Arnett and Sam Evans)**_

_**LILY: The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you. I know fear is what it really was. Now here we are, so close yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize baby, I'm not like the rest?**_

_**Lily/Sam: Don't wanna break your heart wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared, it's wrong**_

_**LILY: Like you might make a mistake.**_

_**Lily/Sam: There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste**_

_**LILY: To waste**_

_**Lily/Sam: So let me give your heart a break**_

_**SAM: Give your heart a break**_

_**LILY: So let me give your heart a break**_

_**SAM: Your heart a break**_

_**LILY: Oh yeah, yeah.**_

As Sam begins to sing his chapter with each line he makes a small gesture towards one of his friends.

_**SAM: On Sunday, you went home alone **_(he messes with Blake's hair) _**There were tears in your eyes **_(he kisses Kallie on the cheek) _**I called your cell phone, my love **_(and takes Sebastian's phone from him seeing who he's texting) _**But you did not reply **_(as he keeps singing he walks passed Nick Hall and pats him on the back and squeezes his shoulder.)

_**Lily/Sam: The is ours if we want it. We can take it. **_

_**LILY (Sam): If you just take my hand. There's no turning back now (There's no turning back) Baby, try to understand.**_

__Lily and Sam stand together in the center of the room and sing.

_**Sam/Lily: Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong.**_

_**LILY: Like you might make a mistake.**_

_**Lily/Sam: There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste**_

_**LILY: To waste**_

_**Lily/Sam: So let me give your heart a break**_

_**SAM: Give your heart a break**_

_**LILY: So let me give your heart a break**_

_**SAM: Your heart a break**_

_**LILY: There's just so much you can take.**_

_**SAM: Give your heart a break**_

_**LILY: Let me give your heart a break.**_

_**SAM: Your heart a break**_

__Lily breaks away from Sam and sits next to Blake to sing to him

_**LILY: Oh yeah, yeah; When you lips are on my lips**_

_**Lily/Sam: And our hearts beat as one**_

_**LILY: But you slip out of my finger tips.**_

_**Lily/Sam: Everytime you run.**_

__Sam grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him up to hold him close and sing to him.

_**SAM: Don't wanna break your heart. I wanna give your heart a break**_

_**LILY: I know you're scared, it's wrong**_

_**Lily/Sam: Like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste**_

_**SAM: To waste**_

_**Lily/Sam: So let me give your heart a break**_

_**LILY (Sam): 'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break); I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break); You try to smile away (Give your heart a break) Some things you can't disguise.**_

_**Lily/Sam: Don't wanna break your heart maybe I can ease the ache! The Ache! So let me give your heart a break.**_

_**SAM: Give your heart a break; your heart a break**_

_**Lily/Sam: your heart a break; There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break; Let me give your heart a break; your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah.**_

"Great job Lily and Sam," Mr. Schuester said. "Now that we've had two assignment performances, what do you say we attempt to actually get our second Regionals number cleaned up."

Everyone got up and headed for the auditorium. Lily and Blake walked out holding hands and smiling. Sam hoped they would be okay. He turned to grab his stuff. Blaine and Sebastian were waiting for him at the door. The only two still in the room were Nick and Michael. Sam got halfway out of the room and his two friends saw his conscious take over. He handed Blaine his back pack and jacket.

"Be there is a second," Sam smiled apologetically to Sebastian because he knew his friend wouldn't like this. He turned around and faced Nick and Michael. "Look, I've been ignoring both of you long enough. I don't condone what you did, but I have to believe there's a reason because you're both good guys so consider my silent treatment over. If you need to talk give me a call, okay?"

Michael didn't say anything but Nick smiled. "Thanks Sam, I appreciate it."

_**NICK DUVAL AND JEFF STERLING**_

"You know you don't have to make your staring at her so obvious," Jeff commented.

The boys left after the Monday rehearsal where Mr. Schue gave them his ultimatum. They were headed to Jeff's house to work on the project.

"I thought you said it didn't bother you," Nick responded.

"It doesn't when it's not all the time, but after Mr. Schuester yelled at us so much, I think it's pretty obvious to everyone why he paired the two of us together. We've both spent the last month trying to get Lindsey to choose one of us over the other that we haven't been team players. I don't want to get kicked off another team. I like it here with New Directions. I want to finish senior year and go to nationals with them, don't you?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I do," Nick felt like he was defending himself. "But I think Mr. Schue thinks we're more annoyed with each other than we actually are."

"I think we've balanced our friendship and both liking the same girl really well, but it doesn't mean that we're cool with it. We haven't really talked about it," Jeff said as they got out of his car and headed inside. "I mean we're not going to end our friendship. We've promised each other that, but eventually Lindsey is going to pick one of us, and we haven't talked about what happens then."

"Do you have a suggestion?" Nick wondered.

"We both like her so we alternate date nights with her, but once she makes her choice the other guy has to respect it. It's not just about our friendship it's about respecting her too. She deserves that," Jeff suggested.

"Agreed, but I think we should take our song and present it to her as her choice. Let her know that we're going to be respectful, but at the same time we both want to be with her. What do you think?" Nick asked.

"And we make sure everyone knows that if you and I can maintain our friendship through all of this then they should be able to put their differences behind them," Jeff smiled his goofy smile.

"You are such a nerd sometimes," Nick laughed.

"Maybe so, but I'm a nerd that got my acceptance to Yale today," he said opening the mail his dad left on the counter.

"So we're going to the same university then," Nick grinned.

"Looks like it, dork," Jeff rolled his eyes then laughed.

"Geek," Nick added.

"Buttface," Jeff continued their fake argument.

"Wanna be roommates?" Nick asked.

"Duh?" Jeff said like it was obvious. "Come on let's order pizza and work on our song for Lindsey. I've got some ideas."

_**SHANNA LEE AND AYLIN STEIN**_

After Tuesday's practice Joe and Mia devised a plan to put an end to the Aylin/Shanna/Jacob argument. Joe and Sugar planned to work at her house on their performance so Sugar offered to give Aylin a ride home and Shanna and Jacob got a ride with Joe like usual and they all ended up in the same place.

Joe held onto Jacob who tried to just walk away. Mia strong armed Shanna into the house where Sugar already had Aylin in her bedroom. The two girls just rolled their eyes at each other like two freshman girls do in a fight.

"If you two try to leave I swear I will have Daddy's security stand at the door," Sugar stated. "You aren't leaving until you work this out. I'll have dinner sent in here for you."

She smiled at that statement like she was a great hostess. She and Mia left shutting the door behind them. Aylin and Shanna sat in silence for nearly ten minutes taking brief glances in the other's direction every now and then to see if either would talk. Finally, Shanna couldn't handle the silence.

"I can't believe that you made the moves on my boyfriend! I thought we were closer than that," Shanna belted out.

"Oh geez, Shanna, I wasn't putting the moves on him. Why can't you get that through your thick skull!" Aylin screamed back.

"So I just happen to catch you out in public with him on three separate occasions without my knowledge. I guess he could get something from you that I wouldn't let him have," Shanna crossed her arms and looked away.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Aylin asked.

"I'm just saying that I think it's pretty convenient that just two days after Jacob suggested that we make our relationship more sexual and I shut him down he starts to hang out with you," Shanna laid the cards out.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Aylin couldn't believe it.

"If the birth control fits," Shanna snapped.

"You stupid bitch! Did you even stop to think that Jacob was worried that he made you uncomfortable? That he saw you physically pulling away from him and he thought that since you and I were friends I would know of a way to fix that? Did you think he and I wouldn't tell you about that because he cares so much about you that he wanted an answer before he talked to you," Aylin explained.

"Then why did he get so angry with me?" Shanna questioned.

"Because you basically called us out right there in the middle of the mall asking him if he slept with me! Possessive much?" Aylin vocally punched back.

"So what about the second and third times I caught you two together?" Shanna asked.

"The second time I was helping him pick out your Christmas present. The third time he was helping me find something for my boyfriend," she continued.

"When did you start dating someone? Who is it?" Shanna wanted to know.

"If your head wasn't so far up your ass sometimes maybe you could find out what's going on in your friend's lives and realize that there is no way I would do anything with Jacob because he's my friend, and I thought you were, but the main reason is because I have someone that makes me feel the way you two make each other feel," Aylin said.

"So who is it?" Shanna asked. There was no menace in her voice anymore.

"Charlie," she blushed.

"As in Warbler Charlie?" Shanna questioned. "You know we have to compete against them again?"

"Yeah, we weren't expecting that. We thought it was safe to date because their season was over. Then the Warblers found out last week that they got the Wild Card spot because of their score against us," Aylin seemed sad now. "I know it's a conflict of interest, but I'm finally happy with someone, Shanna, I don't want to end our relationship just because we compete with them."

Shanna sat down next to her. "You don't have too. Just tell Mr. Schuester. Tell Tina or Sam. They'll understand. It's not like you started to date when they were competition, and it's not like you're going to tell them our set list or anything, right."

"No, I'd never do that, just like I'd never ask him about theirs," Aylin determined.

"Then I don't see the problem," Shanna said smiling. "I'm happy for you."

"Did we just have a moment?" Aylin realized. "What happened to you being pissed at me?"

"Stupid controlling bitch is gone. You've got me back. Now tell me more about Charlie," Shanna turned to face Aylin so she could hear the story.

And just like that, like so many others their age, they were able to forget annoyances with each other because a new occurrence of love was in the air.

_**JOE HART AND SUGAR MOTTA**_

Sugar and Mia walked into the living room where Joe and Jacob stood.

"They're locked in there. They won't be coming out anytime soon," Sugar grinned.

"That's really not cool," Jacob huffed.

"Oh shut it, Jacob. Why are you so angsty anyway? We all know you didn't do anything wrong and you're just pissed at the world so why don't you let them work out their problems and you and I can go hang out in Sugar's game room and work on our song, okay?" Mia suggested.

"Fine," Jacob turned around and headed into the game room. Mia kissed Joe and followed him.

"She has her hands full," Joe said. There was no reply. He turned around to see Sugar reading a message on her phone. "Everything okay?"

She motioned to her phone. "I just got a text from Mrs. Abrams. Artie is still unconscious."

"You said he could be under for a day or so right?" Joe asked.

"It's been a day," she reminded him. "The longer he's under the less likely it is he will ever wake up."

"You are really worried about him, aren't you?" Joe moved to sit next to Sugar.

"More than I could even say. I know I usually just act shallow and talk about how much I love money and stuff, which I do, but I really love Artie too. I don't want anything to happen to him," Sugar said.

Joe had an idea. "Do you remember last summer when Mr. Schuester had us coming up with ideas for the first day of school performance?"

"Yeah, those were a fun couple of days with just our little group before it exploded in size," she remembered.

"Do you remember Artie doing that Nicki Minaj song and all of us laughing so hard?" Joe asked.

"Remember it? I recorded it on my phone," she stated.

"Did you ever download it on to your computer?" he asked another question.

"Yeah, I think so," Sugar said. "It would be in the editing room."

"You have an entire editing room?" Joe's voice had the excitement of a missionary in an African village.

"Yeah, daddy dabbles in film work sometimes," she shrugged. "He's helped fund some movies. John Travolta would be nothing without him."

"Then maybe we can make something for our performance that will make everyone see that all this fighting isn't worth it. We don't get to make a difference that often, but this could be our chance to do that. Come on, I have an idea," Joe said.

**Wednesday (only 2 days left)**

"So, I've been told that Mr. Duval and Mr. Sterling are ready to give their presentation," Mr. Schuester began.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. Should we tell why we picked the song we picked?" Nick Duval asked.

"Yes, that's part of the assignment," their teacher insisted.

"Well then may I direct all of your attention to Miss Lindsey Black," Duval pointed to her.

"Oh God this is not happening," Lindsey shut her eyes and turned her face into Blaine's shoulder.

"No need to hide, beautiful. I think it is pretty obvious to everyone here that we both have the hots for you and the only reason one of us isn't exclusively dating you yet is because you don't want to hurt one of us," Jeff filled everyone in.

"That definitely has to be the reason because we're both smoking hot guys," Duval added receiving giggles from around the room.

"So we're going to make it easy for you. You're going to date us both until you make your decision," Jeff introduced their idea.

"And the other guy walks away no harm, no foul," Duval continued.

"You don't have to worry about our friendship. We won't let your decision affect that and if we do, that's on us not you," Jeff promised.

"Yeah, bros before . . . well same sentiment not same words," Duval faltered.

"I think you should probably sing now guys," Blaine suggested.

"Yes, good idea," Jeff agreed. "Lindsey, this is for you."

_**(Boys/Boyfriend Mash up – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling)**_

Sebastian just leaned down and whispered something into Lindsey's ear that made both of them and Blaine laugh. Lindsey's cheeks were completely blushed before the song even began.

_**NICK D: For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life. You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time.**_

Jeff stepped in front of Nick to get closer to Lindsey.

_**JEFF: It's over now. I spotted you dancing; you made all the boys stare. Those lips and your blue eyes and that sexy hair.**_

__Nick hip-bumped Jeff out of the way getting laughs from everyone in the room. His dancing was quite comical during this section.

_**NICK D: I should shake my thing. I make the world want you. Tell your girls you'll be back, I wanna see what you can do.**_

__Then the boys got serious and started dancing together.

_**Nick/Jeff: What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not trynna sound conceited, me and you were meant to be. You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy, Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world,**_

__The girls in the room started their cat-calls and cheers for the boys. Lindsey sat there with an embarrassed grin on her face but she was loving it.

_**Jeff (Nick): If I was your boyfriend (Sometimes a girl just needs one); Keep you on my arm girl (to love her and to hold); I can be a gentleman (and when a girl is with one); If I was your boyfriend (Then she's in control); If I was your boyfriend.**_

Nick pulled a chair up in front of Lindsey and turned it around backwards, sat in it. He reached out and held Lindsey's hand.

_**NICK D: Tell me what you like, yeah tell me what you don't. I can be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe. I don't ever want to fight, yeah you already know, I'mma make you shine bright, like you layin' in the snow, burr**_

Jeff kicks Jeff's chair out of the way pulled Lindsey out of her chair, sat in it and pulled her down to sit in his lap.

_**JEFF: Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend, Until the w-world ends. Make you dance, do a spin, and a twirl and voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind, Swaggie.**_

__Jeff gets up and Lindsey sits back down, but Sebastian, Blaine and Sam join the boys dancing back up.

_**Jeff (Nick): If I was your boyfriend (Sometimes a girl just needs one); Keep you on my arm girl (to love her and to hold); I can be a gentleman (and when a girl is with one); If I was your boyfriend (Then she's in control); If I was your boyfriend.**_

_**JEFF: So give me a chance cause you're all I need girl,**_

_**NICK D: Spend a week with your boy, I'll be callin' you my girlfriend. If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl, I just want to love and treat you right.**_

_**Jeff (Nick): If I was your boyfriend (Sometimes a girl just needs one); Keep you on my arm girl (to love her and to hold); I can be a gentleman (and when a girl is with one); If I was your boyfriend (Then she's in control); If I was your boyfriend.**_

_**BOTH: Na na na na na na na na na na na (yeah, girl); Na na na na na na na; yeah if I was your boyfriend, na na na na na na na na na; aye na na na na na na na na na If I was your boyfriend.**_

_**JEFF: Can't live with em**_

_**NICK D: Can't live without em.**_

The whole room jumped up cheering and laughing. The whole room loved the performance. Will looked around and saw that for the first time in a month they were all on the same page.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" Mr. Schuester said and got up to shake both boys' hands. "Celebrating the talents of everyone in the room despite having differences. I'm really proud of both of you. Good job guys."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Jeff said.

"It's all for Lindsey," Nick D. blushed.

"Alright, I think on that note we'll move on," Mr. Schue stated getting the spotlight off of Lindsey which she was thankful for.

"Mr. Schuester, may I say something before you move on with the class," Aylin requested.

"Sure, Aylin, is everything okay?" he looked concerned because of the worry on her face.

"I hope it will be. I promise that I didn't do anything to purposefully mess anything up," she confessed.

"What's going on, Aylin?" Tina asked.

"After Sectionals, one of the Warblers asked me out on a date. He's a really great guy and we've been seeing each other ever since. I thought we were done competing with them so I didn't see a problem and then Mr. Schuester made the announcement about them getting the Wild Card bid which I didn't even know existed," she explained her problem.

"But we are competing against them now. It could be hard for you to keep everything from them," Jessie suggested.

"We've been through it before though and Aylin is being up front with us," Tina defended her.

"Exactly, we've been through it before and how did that work out, Tina? Jesse St. James remember him?" Brittany stood on the same side with Jessie.

"Guys give her some credit," Shanna stood up and walked down to stand with Aylin. "She's been there for all of us during our couple drama that every single one of us in this room has been through this year. And she's really happy with Charlie. She didn't do it intentionally and she's never given any of us reason to doubt her loyalty."

"Considering this is coming from the person I partnered you with because you couldn't get along, Aylin, I don't think there is anything wrong with you dating one of the Dalton boys," Mr. Schuester stated.

"Aylin, Tina, Sam, and I all got to meet him at Sectionals. He seems like an upstanding guy, but I think we do need to make it clear to both of you that under no circumstances should he ask you about our rehearsals nor should you ask him about theirs. Everything should be fair," Blaine spoke up.

"I don't have a problem with that," Aylin smiled thankful to have two of the captains on her side.

"So that's two captains okay with it and one against. Sam, what's your call?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Shanna, do you trust her?" Sam asked.

Shanna looked at Sam and then to Aylin. "I do, Sam. I don't think she would ever hurt us in anyway. She's proven that to me."

"Then I say that I'm in your corner, Aylin, but since you don't have an older brother to check this guy out I think you need to let Blaine and I check him out for you," Sam smiled.

"We can double date," Aylin smiled.

"So I'm going to assume that you two have finished your assignment?" Mr. Schuester assumed.

"This was all on me, Mr. Schue," Shanna admitted. "I made an assumption about Aylin and Jacob that was wrong and I'm truly sorry for that. Aylin, I'm sorry, and Jacob you've never given me a reason to doubt you. I'm so sorry."

"It's something that happens. Everyone in this room makes mistakes. That's our big deal right now. So we picked a song about sitting and just talking which is what the two of us did for hours yesterday and what a lot of you need to do. May we, Mr. Schue?" Aylin asked.

"Of course," Will stated.

Shanna and Aylin pulled up three stools as Jacob walked up to them and picked up his guitar and sat on the left and the two girls sat next to each other. Jacob began to play.

_**(For The First Time by The Script)**_

_**(performed by Shanna Lee and Aylin Stein)**_

_**(based on acoustic version by Alex G and Jess Moskaluke)**_

_**SHANNA: I'm all laid up in bed with a broken heart. While he's drinking all alone in the local bar, and we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration, trying to make it work but man these times are hard.**_

_**AYLIN: She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time, I've got a new job now on the unemployment line, and we don't know how, how we got into this mess is this a god's test? Someone help us cause we're doing our best (best). Trying to make it work but man these times are hard. But we're gonna start by**_

_**Shanna/Aylin: Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, Sit talking up all night, Saying things we haven't for a while; a while ya; we're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.**_

Aylin looked up and caught Blake sharing a gaze with Michael and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was a chance for them to fix their friendship.

_**SHANNA: She's in line at the door with her head held high while I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride. And we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up, you get kicked in the dirt, trying to make it work, but man these times are hard.**_

_**AYLIN: And we're gonna start by**_

_**Shanna/Aylin: Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, Sit talking up all night, Saying things we haven't for a while; a while ya; we're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time. Oooooooh. Oooh. Ooooooh. **_

__Aylin reached out for Shanna's hand and they held hands.

_**Shanna/Aylin: Oh these times are hard, yeah they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby. Oh these times are hard, yeah they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby. **_

The girls sang the final hook of the song a cappella.

_**Shanna/Aylin: Oh these times are hard, yeah they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby. **_

__The girls gave each other a hug and then Shanna hugged Jacob, but Mia noticed that Jacob didn't really hug her back. His eyes looked blank.

-GLEE-

Michael and Nick Hall walked down the hallway leaving the weight room and heading back to the choir room for glee rehearsal after school.

"Have you and Blaine started working on your assignment yet?" Nick asked.

"Uh, no. He's texted me a couple of times, but I really don't want to be alone with the guy. If he didn't hate me before, he really hates me now," Michael told him.

"He hates you definitely, but he still has to finish this assignment just like you do," Nick reminded him. "Plus, Sam reached out to me. Maybe it will be okay."

"Did you talk to him?" Michael asked.

"We've been texting back and forth all day and we talked in the weight room while you were running on the track today," Nick informed him.

"How did that go?" Michael asked.

"He listened. He didn't try to tell me I was wrong. He just let me tell my side of the story. That's more than I expected," Nick said. "He told me not to worry about him turning against me or anything but that Sebastian is his boy and he always will be. That's not something I didn't already know. But he said he understood. I think that's about as good as it gets."

"So I should just bite the bullet and meet with Blaine then," Michael assumed that's what he meant.

Before he could answer he saw a large group of the Glee Club walking towards them and away from the choir room.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Choir room is locked," he was surprised that Blake was the one that answered him. "There's a note that says to meet Mr. Schuester in the auditorium.

They joined the rest of the group and walked into the auditorium surprised to see it look like it did. There was a movie screen set up center stage. Mr. Schuester stood in front of it. To one side Sugar and Joe sat, her with a tambourine and him with his guitar. On the other side the four captains sat behind microphones as well.

"If you will all have a seat," Mr. Schuester ordered. The group came in and sat down in the front two rows nearest the stage. "I'm going to turn things over to Sugar. She has an update on Artie for us."

Sugar stepped out front. Everyone in New Directions was silent. They were all worried about Artie.

"Artie still isn't awake. There's only a small window left that they think he will. The good news is that his mom says the surgery was a success. If he wakes up he could actually regain the use of his legs. I hope that you all see that all of our little petty arguments don't mean anything when you think about what Artie is going through. It made Joe and I think back to this summer when we all met each other for the first time and so we decided to remind you of that with a little help," she referenced the captains. "They'll help with the chorus, but I'm actually talking about another guest which is going to make our duo a trio. I hope you'll think about whether the grudges you're keeping are really worth it in the grand scheme of things."

She took her place next to Joe and the lights dimmed in the auditorium and the screen lit up with a countdown. At "1" Joe began playing.

_**(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj)**_

_**(performed by Joe Hart and Sugar Motta)**_

_**(acoustic version by Tyler Ward, Alex G, and Eppic)**_

_**JOE: Girl, you got my heartbeat runnin' away; beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that**_

_**ALL: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom baby super bass. Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom yeah that's super bass.**_

The screen filled with Artie's face from the video filmed the previous summer. Many in the audience reacted to seeing his face.

_**ARTIE: This one is for the girls with the booming system. Top down, AC with the coolest system. When I come up in the club, he be blazin' up; got stacks on deck like I'm savin' up, and she ill, she real, she might gotta deal. She pop bottle and she got the right kind of bill. She cold, she dope, she might drink coke, she always in the air, but she never fly coach. She's a mother, mother trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. When she take a sip, sip; kiss him on the lip, lip. That's the kind of girl I was lookin' for and yes you'll get slapped if you're looking bro. I said, excuse me you're like one of a kind. I mean my, my, my you're pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie; you're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh, yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell me who the eff I is. Mr. Artie Abrams, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up.**_

The lights come up on the live singers as video continues of all the different members of New Directions with Artie during the tour and in previous years.

_**JOE: Girl, you got my heartbeat runnin' away; beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that**_

_**ALL: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom baby super bass. Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom yeah that's super bass.**_

_**Captains: Boom (16x)**_

_**ALL: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom baby super bass. Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom yeah that's super bass.**_

On screen, a slide show of pictures from the tour reminding the all of happier times played on the screen.

_**SUGAR: This one is for the boys in the polos; Entrepreneur playas in the moguls. He could ball with the crew, he could solo, but I think I like him better when he dolo, and I think I like him better with the fitted cap on. He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on. He just gotta give me that look. He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look then the shades comin' off, off, uh. Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys. I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side. Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is. I am Sugar Motta, I make them dudes up, back coupes up and chuck the deuce up.**_

_**JOE: Girl, you got my heartbeat runnin' away; beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that**_

_**ALL: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom baby super bass. Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom yeah that's super bass.**_

_**Captains: Boom (16x)**_

_**ALL: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom baby super bass. Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom yeah that's super bass.**_

During the chord change, video of the Sectionals win plays reminding them of what they accomplished together.

_**SUGAR: See I need you in my life for me to stay. No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay. No, no, no, no, no don't go away. **_

_**JOE: Girl, you got my heartbeat runnin' away; beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that**_

_**ALL: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom baby super bass. Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom yeah that's super bass.**_

There was no applause at the end of the song because everyone was deep in their own thoughts. Thinking about how Artie at that very moment was fighting for his life made them all really rethink the arguments they'd been having. Before anyone could say anything Jacob Reed jumped up from his seat and ran out of the auditorium.

"Jacob!" Mr. Schuester called out to him but to no avail. He turned to Jessie and saw her crying into Tyler's shoulder. "Jessie, what's going on?"

"Mia," Jessie turned her eyes to her best friend. "Go find Jacob, please."

"Sure thing," she nodded and she headed out of the auditorium.

"Mr. Schuester," Sugar pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. "I know you need to deal with whatever is going on with them, but I just wanted you to know that I'm going to miss your wedding on Sunday and I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, Sugar. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Artie and Daddy finally broke down and agreed to fly me to New York to see him. I'm leaving now. I just wanted to finish my assignment for you first," she hugged her teacher. "I'm really sorry I'm going to miss it. You and Ms. Pillsbury are really important to me, but I have to see him."

"That's okay, Sugar, I think that's exactly where you need to be," Will told her. "When Artie wakes up you can tell him how much we all love him."

-GLEE-

_**MIA JONES & JACOB HART**_

Mia found Jacob sitting out in the courtyard alone. She was unsure what to say to him.

"Do you know what the deal is with him or are you just going into this blind?"

Mia turned around to see Jake Puckerman standing next to her.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Mr. Schuester partnered me up with his sister, remember? I finally got it out of her just a minute ago. I left her with Brittany and Tyler to come help you with Jacob," Jake stated. "No offense, but it's something he's more likely to talk about with a guy, but you two have been friends for awhile so together we might be able to help."

"Jake, what's going on?" Mia asked.

"Jacob and Jessie's dad has leukemia," he revealed. "They found out last week."

"When Jessie started acting crazy and Jacob cut everyone off," Mia realized.

The two freshmen walked over to their friend and sat on either side of him.

"Jacob, Jessie told us. I'm so sorry about your dad, but he's a strong guy and you will be there for him, and all of us we will be there for you," Mia said to him.

"She shouldn't have told you. It's our family's business," Jacob responded.

"Bro, no one knows how to push people away better than I do, but even I know what you're going through sucks," Jake stated.

"Really," Jacob scoffed. "How exactly do you know that?"

"Because the thing that is going through your head is not your dad's illness it's what happens if he doesn't make it. That would make you the man of the house, but you're only fourteen and can't do anything to really take care of your mom and sister. I know that because that is my life. My dad might as well be dead. He's never around unless he wants something," Jake revealed. "It's okay to be pissed. You have a right too. It's not fair that you should have all that pressure on you, but it doesn't change anything."

"Plus," Mia took over the conversation wanting to spin it in a more positive direction. "Having cancer isn't a death sentence anymore. "You're dad is going to get treatment and get better."

She put her arms around Jacob and hugged him tight. "You aren't the type to give up easily, Jacob. You're a fighter and so is your dad."

Jacob rested his head on Mia's. He really appreciated how much she wanted to be there for him but it didn't change the way he felt. When he spoke, his voice was weak. "What if I lose him, Mia?"

Her heart broke for her friend. "If you lose your dad it will be awful, but I've been at your house enough to know the last thing Mr. Reed would want is for you and Jessie to stop living your lives and worry about him. He's taught you both to be strong and depend on each other."

"I don't want to lose him," Jacob whispered.

"That would never happen. Your dad will always be with you no matter what, but you need to stop thinking about the negative," Mia turned him around to look him in the eyes. "Let's make this our assignment and pick a song that you could sing to your dad and let him know how you support him."

"That could work," Jacob weakly smiled.

An hour later Mia and Jacob were on the stage at the end of rehearsal and Jessie sat in the front row with a video camera ready to record the performance for their father. The rest of New Directions sat and watched after just finding out about the twins' father.

_**(One/Let It Be – mash up by Boyce Avenue)**_

_**(performed by Mia Jones and Jacob Reed)**_

_**JACOB: Is it getting better or do you feel the same? Will it make it easier on you now? You got someone to blame. You say one love, one life; it's one need in the night. One love, we get to share it; leaves you baby, if you don't care for it.**_

Mia reaches out and holds Jacob's hand as she picks up the verse.

_**MIA: Did I disappoint you or leave a bad taste in your mouth? You act like you never had love and you want me to go without. Well, it's too late, tonight, to drag the past out into the light. We're one, but we're not the same; we get to carry each other, carry each other **_

_**BOTH: one. (repeated)**_

Jacob stood from the stool and moved center stage. His eyes were closed and he let his emotions loose.

_**JACOB: Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

Mia stood and wrapped Jacob's left arm in hers showing him support and singing harmony to his lead. The two sounded angelic together.

_**Jacob/Mia: Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

_**MIA: One love**_

_**JACOB: One Blood**_

_**Jacob/Mia: One life you got to do what you should. One life with each other:**_

_**JACOB: Sisters and my brothers.**_

_**Jacob/Mia: One life, but we're not the same. We got to carry each other, carry each other. One love! One!**_

The members of New Directions moved to the stage to comfort both Jessie and Jacob. The younger Puckerman walked up to Mia who'd moved out of the way for the other members.

"You got the kid to smile again. I don't know what kind of magic you're slinging but I like it."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Think you could help me with Jessie?"

Mia looked over at her friend who was currently wrapped in Brittany's arms.

"Let's see what we can come up with," she agreed.

-GLEE-

_**KALLIE ANDERSON & SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**_

After practice was over Blaine and Sam were off to help Mr. Schue with wedding stuff so Sebastian offered to take Kallie home. Truthfully, the duo had not worked on their performances at all. It meant that the two of them would have to talk about Michael and Nick and neither really cared to do that, but for really different reasons. When they arrived at the Anderson household, the parents were nowhere to be found. Kallie asked Sebastian if he wanted to stay and order a pizza. He agreed.

He ordered for them and while they waited they sat in the den and knew the conversation they'd been putting off was about to happen.

"How have you not lost your temper about all this?" Kallie asked him. "I mean I haven't seen you angry once since you came home from New York. Nick cheats on you and you just move on. I don't get it."

"That's just because my bad behavior happened while I was in New York," he tried to be humorous but she wasn't in the mood.

"I want to hurt Michael every time I see him just to make myself feel better," she confessed.

"You know that wouldn't really help anything. You'd feel better for a minute and then it would just be bad again. To answer your other question, I'm okay with it because it's a better situation," Sebastian stated.

"How can you say that though? I thought you were in love with Nick," she confronted him.

"I absolutely was. And don't get me wrong I was hurt, but I realized that I am leaving at the end of the year and Nick has two more years of high school. I don't plan on coming back to Lima that often. So in many ways it's a positive thing," Sebastian defended his statement.

"That really pisses me off you know that you can just move on. Why can't I do that?" Kallie shook her head in disbelief.

"Because you aren't letting yourself move on. I'm honestly at the point where I hope Nick finds happiness with someone. I don't think it's going to be Michael, but that's just me."

"How are you not upset with Michael though? I mean he had sex with your boyfriend," Kallie wondered.

"Michael wasn't who Nick cheated on me with," Sebastian revealed.

"What? Of course he was. We all know that Michael and Nick hooked up because Blake caught them," Kallie reminded him.

"True, but I'd already caught him cheating with someone else," Sebastian confessed.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Kallie couldn't believe it. "Who was it?"

"The Kitty girl that Tyler is dating now," Sebastian announced.

"Bible girl?" Kallie almost screamed out in disbelief. "But she is always going around and preaching to everyone about virginity and that promiscuity will lead to hell."

"In my experience those are usually the ones that are back on earth for vacation," Sebastian smirked.

"How did it happen?" Kallie's face finally had spark in it again. This news gave her something that was even worse than her own story which, in an odd way, made her feel better about her life.

"The night after Nick and I had our fight, the Cheerios hosted a big house party for the football team, remember?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I went with Michael. It was a fun party," she said. "I think the only player that wasn't there was Sam and he was here with Blaine for the night."

"Well, I had tried to call and text Nick that entire day but he refused. It was actually Michael who returned my text and told me where Nick was. When I got to the party Tyler was at the front door and told me I couldn't come in because it was football players only. I smarted off and reminded him that my boyfriend was on the team and he laughed. He said that I would be surprised what Nick was up too and let me in. He walked me through the living room, up the stairs, and pushed the door open to one of the bedrooms and there he was naked on the bed with Kitty on top of him. Neither one of us broke up with the other. When he saw me standing in the doorway, and our eyes locked, we just both knew," Kallie saw the sadness in Sebastian's eyes as he spoke. "You should feel special. You are the first person I told that story too. Sam and Blaine don't even know the truth about our break up. They thought it was Michael and I just let them believe that because it was easier than telling the truth."

"Why is that?" Kallie wondered.

"Do you like having conversations with others about how your boyfriend broke up with you for another guy?" he questioned.

"No, it's the worst feeling in the world to feel like I wasn't enough for him so he switched teams," Kallie spoke quickly.

"Just because the roles are reversed doesn't mean I don't feel the same way. I'm a proud gay man and my boyfriend sleeping with a girl feels so much worse that if it actually had been Michael. Then I would think Nick is just a man whore, but now I'll always wonder if I was just a phase he went through," Sebastian confessed.

-GLEE-

The next day at the beginning of Glee period, Sebastian and Kallie were both sitting on stools as the rest of New Directions entered the room. When everyone saw them sitting there, they knew that this would be the tensest performance so far. Once everyone took their seats, Sebastian began.

"Kallie and I don't have to go through the details of why we were paired together. It's obvious to everyone. But after a long night of talking things out we came to one conclusion."

He turned to Kallie hoping that she would continue.

"Sometimes we have to forgive not for the people that wronged us, but for ourselves. If we have any hope of moving on then we have to give ourselves the opportunity. So this song is not to get back at anyone. It's for the two of us. To say what needs to be said and then move on with our lives."

_**(What Goes Around/Rehab mash-up by Boyce Avenue)**_

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson and Sebastian Smythe)**_

When the music began the tension filled the room even more. Michael felt for Kallie, he never wanted to hurt her in all this and he felt that he owed it to her to pay attention. Nick, sitting between Brittany and Lindsey, pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his knees. It was apparent to Sebastian that Nick was crying. His heart began to crack as he started to sing.

_**SEBASTIAN: Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man? You know I gave you the world. You had me in the palm of your hand. So why your love went away I just can't seem to understand. Thought it was me an you babe. Me and you until the end. It's like I checked into rehab and baby, you're my disease. It's like I checked into rehab and baby, you're my disease.**_

The attention switched to Kallie who stared directly into Michael's eyes as she sang.

_**KALLIE: Now boy, I remember everything that you claimed. You said that you were moving on now and maybe I should do the same. Funny thing about that is I was willing to take on your name. Thought it was me and you, babe and now, it's all just the same. It's like I checked into rehab and baby, you're my disease. It's like I checked into rehab and baby, you're my disease.**_

_**Sebastian/Kallie: I gotta check into rehab 'cause baby you're my disease. I gotta check into rehab 'cause baby you're my disease.**_

Kallie felt tears running down her cheeks.

_**KALLIE: Oooooo, I've been travelin' on this road too long just trying to find my way back home. The old me is dead and gone. Dead and gone.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Oooooo, I've been travelin' on this road too long just trying to find my way back home. The old me is dead and gone. Dead and gone.**_

_**KALLIE: Baby, you're my disease.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Baby, you're my disease.**_

Sebastian watched as Nick's eyes moved towards him and they connected like they once did on a daily basis. Nick mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry." Sebastian nodded his understanding and he felt himself getting chocked up as he continued the song.

Kallie sang the "What Goes Around" chorus while Sebastian finished the song singing the "Rehab" chorus.

The song finished and Kallie excused herself from the room. Lily and Aylin asked if they could check on her and Mr. Schue told them to go.

"Mr. Schue," Sebastian began. "Could I talk to Nick in your office just for a second?"

Again, Mr. Schue agreed.

Sebastian walked over to the office and turned around to see Nick still looking at him. He motioned for him to join him. Nick didn't hesitate. They walked into the office and Nick began talking.

"Sebastian, you have to know that I . . ." he began.

"Nicky, I know you're sorry, you don't have to say anything, but I also know that you need time to figure out things about yourself," Sebastian told him.

"So you brought me in here to break up with me?"

"We need closure, Nicky," Sebastian finally allowed a tear to fall from his eye. "I promise that I will not abandon you or stop being your friend. You will always be my first love and I'll never forget that. You helped me realize I actually could love, but I have to break up with you. You and I both have a lot of growing to do before we can be the person the other needs."

"I love you, Sebastian," Nick cried.

"I'll always love you, Nicky," Sebastian hugged him tightly. "But this is the right thing for both of us."

He kissed Nick on the forehead and the two boys memorized how this moment felt knowing it would be the last time they were together like this.

-GLEE-

_**JAKE PUCKERMAN & JESSIE REED**_

"Hey, Mr. Schue, how about Jessie and I sing and lighten the tension in the room," Jake Puckerman suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Mr. Schue agreed.

Jake and Jessie took their place in front of the room.

"I want to apologize to a lot of you," Jessie's sincerity was obvious to everyone. "I haven't been acting like myself lately and yesterday you figured out why. Jacob, we both kind of went into our own worlds to figure out things, but I want you to know that I love you and we will get through this together. I also have to say thanks to Brittany and Tyler, they have been great friends to me these past few weeks, and then definitely to this guy next to me. A week ago, I hadn't said ten words to Jake but now he is one of my favorite people. He made me see that closing off to all of you is the worst thing I could do. That's why we chose this song. Jacob, you're my brother, I love you and I know how close you are to our father. I want you to know I'll always be there for you. You are a part of me."

_**(Part of Me by Katy Perry)**_

_**(performed by Jake Puckerman and Jessie Reed)**_

_**(based on YouTube acoustic version by Jake Coco and Katie Behzadi)**_

_**JAKE: Days like this, I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth. You took my light, you drained me down, but that was then and this is now. Now look at me,**_

_**Jake/Jessie: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul.**_

__Jessie got up and went to sit next to her brother. She wrapped her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_**JESSIE: I just want to throw my phone away. Find out who is really there for me. You ripped me off, your love was cheap was always tearing at the seams, I fell deep, you let me down, but that was then and this is now, now look at me,**_

_**Jake/Jessie: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!**_

Jessie went back to sit next to her duet partner. Jake caught Marley looking at him and he couldn't help but smile.

_**JESSIE: Now look at me I'm sparkling; a firework, a dancin' flame. You won't ever put me out again. I'm glowin', oh woah,**_

_**Jessie (Jake): So you can keep the diamond ring. It don't mean nothing anyway, In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah**_

_**JESSIE: Except for me!**_

_**Jake/Jessie: This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me.**_

Jacob Reed stood from his seat and walked up to his sister and gave her a hug. He looked over to Jake and whispered a thank you to him. The rest of New Directions applauded the twins and how they'd made the promise to get each other through their father's illness.

-GLEE-

_**BRITTANY PIERCE & TYLER TREVINO**_

At the end of 6th Period Glee class, Brittany ran after Tyler.

"I have a brilliant idea," she said grabbing his arm.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Tyler joked.

"Let's sneak off and go get ice cream. Don't you like ice cream when it's cold outside? It will totally work because Coach Bieste isn't having practice this week and neither is Coach Sylvester. We can go get ice cream and be back in time for Glee practice after school," Brittany told him her plan.

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with us finishing our glee assignment," Tyler stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn around and look Brittany in the eyes.

"Okay, let me put it another way then. I'm the only one here at McKinley that actually knows all your secrets and I've kept them a secret for you so if I maybe want to spend an hour with you so that I get to finish my senior year in Glee then you can do that and take me to get some ice cream," Brittany stood her ground.

"Even if I wanted to I don't think Kitty would like me going on a date with another girl," Tyler admitted.

"Please, I don't want to go on a date with you. I mean I know you and I made out that one time, but that was just for fun," she reminded him.

"It was also the night that all this mess started," Tyler's demeanor fell. "I really know how to mess things up."

"This is why we should go talk. I'm the one person that's really on your side totally. I know why you really started dating Kitty and I'm all for that plan and willing to help, but I help you then you've got to help me, you know?" Brittany insisted.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"Both of our girlfriends are freshmen. I really like Jessie. You like the credibility Kitty gives you as your girlfriend. She is a shoe in for head Cheerio unless Lindsey goes after it. That sets you up as the power couple next year, but you want your position back now. When Blaine and Sam beat me for Student Body President, I knew I had to find my other thing to make my senior moment. So since our girlfriends can't go to prom with us, you and I need to go after prom king and queen together," Brittany smiled knowing she'd come up with a great plan.

"How do you propose we do that?" Tyler asked.

"We start with Glee. You and I both know that you don't like Kitty. We both know who you really like, but you're never going to go after him because you care about your reputation too much. So we make our two couples the power couples of the school and everyone will see you and I together and before we know it we're easily on that ballot," Brittany suggested.

Tyler smiled.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you let people believe," Tyler told her.

"Let's keep that between us," she smiled. "Now come on, I still want that ice cream."

-GLEE-

_**LINDSEY BLACK & BLAKE SMITH**_

"Lindsey, you got a minute?"

Lindsey turned away from her conversation with Sunshine to see Blake standing there. It surprised her. Even though they'd been amicable to each other since their break up on the tour they had not had a one on one conversation since. She waited for what he wanted.

"I know you don't have Cheerios practice and I don't have football. I asked Mr. Schuester and he said that we could use the auditorium to work on our duet if you want too," Blake suggested.

"Sure," Lindsey agreed. "I actually had a song picked out if you'd like to listen to it," Lindsey said as she grabbed her bag and the former couple walked down the hall to the auditorium.

"If you have a song I guess that means you know why Mr. Schue partnered us then. I'm still clueless," Blake said and thought it might have sounded bad. "I mean honestly I was happy it was you because I was really worried it would be Michael or Nick or even Kallie. I think I would have just had to quit Glee before working with one of them."

"You don't mean that," Lindsey corrected him. "As crazy as it is you and I drank the Glee Kool-Aid and we love it. Neither one of us could imagine high school without it now."

"So why has it taken us so long to do the duet that keeps us in the club?" Blake asked as he opened the door of the auditorium for Lindsey.

"Because you and I are more alike than either of us want to admit. We would rather ignore our problems instead of deal with them and this time we both have the same problem. I think that's why Mr. Schue partnered us up. I mean it's not like you and I have really tried to restart our friendship. We've just been cool being in the same room with each other," Lindsey explained.

"I guess you're right," Blake realized. "It's not that I haven't wanted to hang out with you, I just didn't want to make Lily uncomfortable."

"That's a cop out, Blake. Lily and I have been fine for a long time and we actually managed to create a friendship. Don't use her as an excuse. That's not fair to her especially after how she's stayed by your side through all your issues," Lindsey argued with him.

Blake sat on the end of the stage thinking about what she'd said. He knew that Lindsey was right.

"I don't deserve her," he looked down at the floor. "She's an angel and she treats me so well and I know I hurt her even though she says she's okay with it. And you're right plus you were right about me back when we were dating and everyone hated you for it. That wasn't right and I let it happen. I'm sorry."

"Blake, I didn't say that for you to get down on yourself," she moved to sit next to him. "You're one of the good guys. I was lucky to get the chance to date you and so is Lily. Everyone's entitled to moments where they aren't like themselves. I'm pretty sure it's part of growing up. Hell, I can't judge. I have two great guys that are fighting over me and I'm not making a choice. If I did the right thing I'd choose one of them and let the other go, but I honestly don't know which one to choose, but that right there is your problem, isn't it?" Lindsey pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Blake wondered.

"That I get to choose between Jeff and Nick, but your choice was taken from you. You finally opened yourself to the possibility of something with Michael, something that you for the longest time, you never thought was even possible. I know we haven't been close in a few months but I still know you well enough to know that you don't choose to love someone half-ass. You let yourself feel for him and that was on top of what you already feel for Lily. You were confused, but for a while you had the choice and that made it okay, but then Michael took the choice away from you. That's why you're hurting because the choice was taken away from you and you didn't get the chance to sort out your feelings, and in one moment you lost your best friend and your girlfriend and yourself."

"He told me he loved me," Blake whispered. "He told me he loved me and then the next day he told me to forget it ever happened, but how do you do that? How do you forget something like that?"

Lindsey took his hand. "You don't. And the last thing you need to do is what you're doing. Have you talked to anybody about this?"

"Not really. I mean Lily said she was okay with what happened but she didn't want to talk about it. Sam cornered me and tried and I talked to him but I didn't tell him everything," Blake confessed.

"Well who do you normally go to when you need to talk?" Lindsey asked.

Blake just looked at her with watery eyes.

"Michael," she realized. "Michael is your person."

"I didn't get to choose, but I made my choice," Blake revealed to her.

He stared into Lindsey's eyes and she saw the truth in them.

"It's Michael, isn't it? You would have chosen him over Lily," Lindsey realized.

"I love Lily, I do, but Mikey is my soul mate and my best friend. I don't know if that means a relationship or anything like that, but I'm just not the same without my best friend. I don't know what to do," Blake stated.

"Have you tried talking to him?" she asked.

"Once, but he walked away with his new best friend, Tyler," Blake rolled his eyes.

"Why is he hanging out with him? I've noticed that a lot lately too," Lindsey wondered. She noticed that Blake stopped looking her in the eyes. All of a sudden she knew the answer. "No! Tyler!? I thought that Michael hooked up with Nick."

"Turns out that was a onetime thing," Blake explained. "Mikey turned to Nick because he couldn't talk to me, but the reason he broke up with Kallie was because of Tyler. The reason he pushed me away was Tyler. Evidently the sex with Tyler is the best he's ever had."

"So everyone thinks that Nick caused all this when it was actually Tyler," Lindsey started putting the puzzle pieces together in her head. "What about him dating Kitty?"

"You've heard her preaching her anti-gay anti-everything message. Tyler's way of handling that is making her think he likes her. He's using her. That way she has no idea about him and doesn't out him to the whole school," Blake said.

"That's kind of genius when you think about it. Cold and heartless but genius," Lindsey admitted.

Blake appreciated how open Lindsey was to listening to him but he began to get uncomfortable again and wanted to change the subject.

"What about the song you had picked out?" he asked.

She smiled a knowing smile.

That afternoon at Glee Rehearsal, Blake and Lindsey were on the stage and the band began playing as soon as members of New Directions entered.

_**(Jet Lag by Simple Plan)**_

_**(performed by Lindsey Black and Blake Smith)**_

_**(based on acoustic version by Jake Coco and Alex G)**_

_**BOTH: Whoaaaaahhh!**_

Blake rocked out on an electric guitar and Lindsey danced around the stage as the song began. Their friends ran into the room excited about the song these two came up with.

_**BLAKE: What time is it where you are?**_

_**LINDSEY: I miss you more than anything.**_

_**BLAKE: I'm back at home you feel so far.**_

_**LINDSEY: Waitin' for the phone to ring.**_

_**BLAKE: It's getting' lonely livin' upside down. I don't even wanna be in this town. Tryin' to figure out the time zone's makin' me crazy.**_

Michael stood halfway back in the auditorium alone watching Blake who kept looking straight at him. Lindsey's two men couldn't take their eyes off of her.

_**Blake/Lindsey: You say good morning when it's midnight going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin' me mad. I miss you so bad and my heart heart heart is so jet lagged. Heart heart heart is so jet lagged. Heart heart heart is so jet lagged, is so jet lagged.**_

Lindsey's smile could not be stopped. She smiled down at Nick Duval and Jeff as she sang.

_**LINDSEY: What time is it where you are?**_

_**BLAKE: Five more days and I'll be home**_

_**LINDSEY: I keep your picture in my car**_

_**BLAKE: I hate the thought of you alone.**_

_**LINDSEY: I've been keeping busy all the time just to try to keep you off my mind.**_

_**BOTH: Tryin' to figure out the time zone's makin' me crazy!**_

Blake didn't take his eyes off of Michael during the entire chorus. Brittany and Tyler entered the auditorium and saw what was going on.

_**Blake/Lindsey: You say good morning when it's midnight going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin' me mad. I miss you so bad and my heart heart heart is so jet lagged. Heart heart heart is so jet lagged. Heart heart heart is so jet lagged, is so jet lagged.**_

The song continued and people started to see that Lindsey and Blake were a perfect duo on stage. Mr. Schuester complimented them and had a huge positive reaction to it.

"It's nice to see the old Blake back," Mr. Schue whispered to him when he hugged the two.

"Mr. Schuester, Brittany and I are ready to sing our duet," Tyler called out.

"Great, let's go," he said and let them get ready on the stage. They began singing _Love Bug_ by the Jonas Brothers.

As Tyler sang the first verse, Marley looked around and noticed that Nick Hall wasn't in the room. She sneaked out the side door and began looking for him throughout the school. As she walked down the hall she heard a guitar playing out in the courtyard. She followed the sound and saw Nick sitting on a bench playing. She could tell from his face that he'd been upset for quite a long time.

_**NICK HALL & MARLEY ROSE**_

"So I don't know exactly what's going on, but I can promise you this," Marley said as she sat down opposite Nick on the bench. "You'll get no judgment from me, but you've got to talk to someone."

"Sebastian officially broke up with me today," Nick whispered while never looking up and continuing to play his guitar. "My life is officially over."

"Don't talk like that," Marley insisted.

"It is though, you have no idea how much I love him. Knowing that he's the best thing that's ever happened to me and knowing that I have to let him go is killing me," Nick continued to not make eye contact.

"What do you mean? I'm confused," Marley asked.

"Sebastian is destined for so much more than Lima, Ohio. He's like Sam and Blaine. He's going to get out of here and become a star. I'll be lucky if I get out of Lima at all. Sebastian had to leave me so he could focus on his future," Nick began playing a melody that Marley recognized.

"So you slept with someone so he'd break up with you?" she asked.

"No, I did that because I was stupid and trying to forget how much I was hurting. I was drunk and I just wanted to feel normal for a change," Nick continued.

"Do you still love him?" Marley pushed the subject.

"What I love doesn't matter. I love him enough to let him go," Nick insisted.

"Really then why are you playing that particular song? It's not exactly a break-up song," she pointed out.

"Because the right thing to do and what I really want to do never seem to be the same thing," Nick stopped playing and finally looked in her eyes and he saw someone that truly cared about him.

"Don't stop playing. This is our song for the duets assignment. I want to hear you sing," she hoped to cheer him up through song.

_**(Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean)**_

_**(performed by Nick Hall and Marley Rose)**_

_**(based on acoustic version by Julia Sheer and Jake Coco)**_

_**NICK: I really hate to let this moment go. Touching your skin and your hair falling slow. When a goodbye kiss, feels like this.**_

_**Nick/Marley: Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while. We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?**_

Will and Emma came around the corner heading to their car. They stopped to listen. Across the courtyard, Sam, Blaine and Sebastian came in from the parking lot because they'd heard the music. Sebastian's face was full of surprise.

_**MARLEY: Let's take it slow I don't want to move to fast. I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last. When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye**_

_**Nick/Marley: Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while. We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?**_

Michael walked into the courtyard with Tyler, Brittany, and Kitty. They didn't expect the impromptu concert.

_**MARLEY: Oh Yeah!**_

_**NICK: Oh it feels so perfect baby . . .**_

_**MARLEY: It feels so perfect baby . . .**_

_**Nick/Marley: Don't you wanna stay here a little while . . . **_

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Blaine whispered to Sam. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message

Sam looked at the message. "That's why I love you, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sebastian, will you take Sam home?"

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian mumbled and it was obvious to both Sam and Blaine that Sebastian was transfixed by Nick's performance. He was still singing the song with Marley.

"Maybe we should go now, Sebastian," Sam suggested as he grabbed Sebastian's hand to get his attention.

Sebastian turned around. "Yeah, that sounds great."

The three boys walked into the parking lot and Sam got into Sebastian's car and they headed home. Blaine leaned on the hood of his car waiting. He heard the music stop and just a few moments later he saw Michael walking towards him.

"I got your message," Michael called out to him. "Are you sure this isn't your sneaky plan to get me alone, kill me, and hide the body?"

Blaine thought about it for a few seconds and then determined, "No, not today. I don't feel like getting my hands dirty. I was thinking a cup of coffee at the Lima Beam would be much better."

"But you hate me," Michael felt like he was reminding Blaine of this.

"I don't hate anyone. I think you're an ass, a male whore, you hurt my little cousin, you broke the heart of one of my friends, you helped break up another relationship of two of my friends, and then there's the one thing that bugs me more than anything else," Blaine opened up the passenger door of his car for Michael. "After hearing the part of the story Sam found out, and the part Sebastian knows, I'm starting to think that there's actually something noble about what you did and I'm really hoping that I'm wrong."  
Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Michael sat in a corner booth at The Lima Bean.

"Okay, let's start with the one question I really care about," Blaine said taking a sip of his coffee. "Why did you break my little cousin's heart?"

"I didn't want too," Michael confessed. "But it was do it now or do it later when it really would hurt her."

"What made you make the decision?" Blaine asked.

"Let's just say I discovered something about myself, and I knew it wasn't fair to date her anymore," he admitted.

"I'm not following," Blaine told him.

"Remember how jealous you got when Quinn Fabray was trying to make a move on Sam?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but I think I had a pretty good reason," Blaine defended himself.

"I agree. She was obviously trying to take him from you, but I'm willing to bet that deep down inside you knew Sam would never betray you. Am I right?"

Blaine took another sip of his coffee. "You're right. In my heart, I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

"Even though he's bisexual and still finds girls sexy too?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, I was worried, but I believed in him," Blaine once again defended his position.

"I didn't want Kallie to ever wonder about me," Michael told him. "Blaine, I didn't want to lie to her. After Blake and I, you know, I knew I had something more in common with you than I do with Sam in this particular department."

"Meaning what exactly?" Blaine thought he followed correctly but wasn't sure.

"Blaine, there's nothing bisexual about me. I knew after being with Blake that I'm gay," he confessed.

Blaine sat there in shock as this piece of information permeated his brain.

"Okay, I'm officially not pissed at you for breaking up with Kallie anymore. You're right. That would have been worse for her, but I still don't understand why you . . . well broke up with isn't the right words, but why you ended things with Blake before they began," Blaine stated.

"Kitty Wilde," Michael rolled his eyes. "Her little holy war caught me kiss Blake in his car the morning after we were together. She threatened to out him to the whole school in an effort to pray away the gay. I couldn't let that happen to him."

"Damn, I was right. You did do it to protect him. This is scary," Blaine realized.

"What is?"

"Once upon a time I ended things with Sam in order to save his reputation as well. You see how that turned out," Blaine informed him.

He saw a glimmer of hope in Michael's eyes. "How did you get back together?"

Blaine smiled. "Because Sam never gave up on me, and you and I know that he and Blake are practically clones when it comes to personality. My guess is Blake hasn't given up on you either."

"I don't want to hurt him," Michael spoke softly.

"Don't you think that should be Blake's choice?" Blaine proposed.

Michael sat there and thought about it. Finally he looked across the booth at Blaine and asked, "Help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Blaine smiled.

-GLEE-

Friday, the final day of class before Christmas vacation and New Directions threw a Christmas party on their last class of 2012. All of a sudden Blaine was at the piano and Michael had his guitar. Everyone realized that the final dynamic duet had now started.

_**(Tattoo/No One/Where is the Love Mash-up by Boyce Avenue)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson and Michael Burke)**_

_**BLAINE: No matter what you say about love, I keep coming back for more, keep my head in the fire, sooner or later I get what I'm asking for.**_

_**MICHAEL: No matter what you say about life I learn every time I bleed. The truth is a stranger soul is in danger. I gotta let my spirit be free to admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind. Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind.**_

Blaine's eyes connected with Sam's and for a few moments they were the only two in the room.

_**BLAINE: No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feel for you.**_

It was Michael's turn. He looked at Blake who was already looking at him. He sang the next lyrics directly to his best friend.

_**MICHAEL: Sick of playing all of these games. It's not about taking sides when I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver. It hurt enough to think I could stop admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind. **_

_**BLAINE: Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind.**_

__Just as Blaine and Sam had earlier, all of a sudden Michael and Blake were the only two in the room.

_**MICHAEL: No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feel for you.**_

_**BOTH: People killin', people dyin'. Children hurt and you hear them cryin' would you practice what you preach or would you turn the other cheek.**_

_**BLAINE: Father, Father, Father, help us send us guidance from above 'cause people really got me questioning where is the love.**_

_**MICHAEL: The love, the love Where is the love?**_

_**BLAINE: The love, the love**_

_**MICHAEL: And no one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling.**_

_**BLAINE: No one, no one, no one, Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**_

_**BOTH: No one, no one, no one, Can get in the way of what I feel for you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you.**_

All the members of New Directions applauded for their friends. Will and Emma walked to the center of the room and all the students sat down.

"I'm really proud of all of you. At the beginning of this week, I wanted to wring all of your necks because of how you'd all been acting, but in true Christmas spirit all of you have managed to put your differences aside, create great music, and you've given me some great inspiration for Regionals. But I've yet to give you my present which is also in song, but I'm not singing it. Brad, band members let's get this Christmas present for New Directions underway.

_**(Homeward Bound/Home – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Noah Puckerman)**_

The band began to play and the door to Mr. Schuester's office opened and everyone got excited when Rachel Berry walked out of the door.

_**RACHEL: I'm sitting in the railway station. Got a ticket to my destination.**_

From the door behind the band members, Noah Puckerman walked into the room.

_**PUCK: On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand.**_

_**Rachel/Puck: And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band.**_

Mike Chang and Santana Lopez walked in the hallway door on the left side of the room.

_**Mike/Santana: This wave is stringing us along.**_

_**Rachel/Mike: Just know you're not alone. **_

_**MIKE: 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home. **_

_**SANTANA: Everyday's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines.**_

From the opposite door, Mercedes entered causing Mia to scream out excited to see her sister.

_**MERCEDES: And each town looks the same to me. The movies and the factories. And every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be.**_

_**ALUMNI: The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. **_

Finn entered from the same door as Mercedes.

_**FINN: Just know you're not alone.**_

_**Rachel/Puck: Cause I'm going to make this place your home.**_

__The alumni held out their arms to greet their friends. Tina ran straight into Mike's arms. Finn hugged Will and Emma. Rachel shared a double hug with Blaine and Sunshine. Puck went to his little brother and Mercedes to her little sister. Santana shared a moment of eye contact with Brittany before wrapping her arms around Sam.

_**SANTANA: Where my thought's escape me**_

_**MERCEDES: Where my music's playing.**_

Blaine saw over Rachel's shoulder as one last member of the alumni entered the room from Mr. Schue's office.

_**QUINN: Where my love life's waiting for me.**_

_**EVERYONE: Settle down, it'll all be clear. The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. **_

_**Mercedes/Finn: Just know you're not alone**_

_**Quinn/Puck: Cause I'm going to make this place your home.**_

__There were several glances between different people in the room. The majority of them were positive, but there were still worried looks because with all the members of New Directions in one room some wondered what could happen.

_**SANTANA: Where my music's playing.**_

Santana pulled Sebastian in for a hug with her and Sam and then joined the Rachel/Blaine party happening next to them. Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight. He wanted to hold on to Blaine in this special moment, but part of him did it to put all his strongest-willed friend between them and Quinn.

_**MERCEDES: I'm gonna make, gonna make this place your home.**_

Mercedes pulled in her little sister and pulled Joe into it as well.

_**MERCEDES: Know you're not alone. I'm gonna make, make this place our home.**_

__They sang the end of the song together and began to visit and catch up with the alumni. Emma kissed Will on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"We're getting married in two days and already look how many great kids we have," she smiled. "This is going to be the greatest weekend of our lives."

"I love you, Emma," Will kissed her.

"I love you too."


	54. Chapter 54 Wedding Ship-tacular

**CHAPTER 54: THE WEDDING SHIP-TACULAR**

Blaine and Sam were out of the choir room before the class was over. Neither one of them wanted to risk running into Quinn Fabray. After the last time she was home and caused a break in their relationship neither boy wanted anything to do with her. Surprisingly, Sam was more nervous with her surprise visit than Blaine was. Sam pulled Blaine into the hallway and away from the rest of the group.

"I had no idea that she would be here," Sam's voice filled with worry.

"Sam, I know. I know you are just as surprised with her being here as I am," Blaine comforted his boyfriend. "We shouldn't be surprised that she came to Mr. Schuester's wedding though. I mean we don't want anything to do with her, but your dad was very important to Quinn."

"That's true," Sam thought about it. "I just don't want something bad to happen again. Every fight we've had she's been a part of and I don't want it to happen this time."

Blaine realized Sam spoke the truth. He looked back into the room and saw that he and Sam were not the only ones giving Quinn a worried eye. She'd retreated to the two men who always treated her like a queen, Finn and Puck. Sam looked in and saw Brittany having a great time with Quinn as well which surprised him.

Rachel, Santana, and Sebastian joined them in the hallway.

"So we have an idea," Rachel began. "We think you two should sneak out and head to the apartment. We'll meet you there as soon as we tie up some of the loose ends here."

"And by loose ends you mean . . ." Blaine asked.

"Quinn Fabray," Santana sneered.

"I don't want you to make a scene, Santana," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, Sam's right, there's no reason to assume she's up to something. I'm sure she's just home for the holidays and the wedding," Blaine added.

"We're not going to make a scene. We just need to talk to the girl and assure ourselves that she's going to be good," Sebastian used his smile that always meant he was up to something.

"Well maybe we should stay around to make sure of that. I mean we just spent a week stopping all the drama. We don't need more," Blaine suggested.

"No, you two are going to go and enjoy a little time alone before this crazy weekend begins," Rachel slipped her arm through Blaine's at the same time Santana did the same thing to Sam. Sebastian followed as they walked to the entrance of the school. "Besides there's a little favor that I need to ask of you two."

"And what is that Miss Berry?" Blaine fell for her charms like always.

"Well I ran into your brother last week and he told me he wasn't coming home for Christmas and he said that I was welcome to use his apartment," she began.

"Are you not staying home with your dads?" Sam asked.

"No, I am, but I brought home a friend with me and with Sunshine living at my house, there is no spare bedroom. Cooper offered his apartment so I'm hoping you could help him out and get him settled there," Rachel explained.

"Uh, Rachel, you know I'm living there now, right?" Sebastian spoke up before Blaine could answer.

"I know, but you two seemed to get along when you were in New York, and he'd feel better being in town if he had a friend here besides me," Rachel continued.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asked as they walked out the building. Rachel didn't have to answer as they saw Brody leaning against Rachel's car.

"Brody!" Sam yelled out. He was excited to see the guy again. He ran over to him followed by the girls. Blaine turned to see Sebastian's shocked expression.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled.

-GLEE-

Back in the choir room, Lindsey didn't wait for the others to come back to confront Quinn.

"I have to admit I'm surprised that you decided to show your face here again so soon. Didn't get enough Slushie action last time or did you just not get the message through your ivy league skull?" Lindsey asked.

"Dude, I think that's our cue to exit," Puck suggested to Finn.

"Totally agree," Finn said as the two guys walked away from the blonde Cheerio bitch fest that was inevitably about to happen.

"Lindsey, I'm not here to fight or to make a scene. I'm just here to celebrate the wedding of two people that mean the world to me, spend Christmas with my Mom and boyfriend, and then he and I are off to Paris for Semester Abroad studies. I promise you have nothing to worry about," Quinn smiled.

"And exactly why should she or any of us believe you," Santana asked loud enough for the room to hear as she, Rachel, and Sebastian walked in.

"You don't have to believe me Santana. It's obvious that you are going to believe whatever it is that you want to believe, but the fact is I was in a bad place when I was here last time and I reverted back to the old Quinn. I'm in a different place now. I just want to spend time with my mom and visit Beth for Christmas and then I'll be out of all your lives forever if that's what you want," Quinn insisted.

"Is that really all you want?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'd honestly like to apologize to Sam and Blaine, but I know that's probably not going to happen. I want them to know that I'm very happy now and I'll never be a problem for them again and that I'm sorry for what I did," Quinn confessed. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go pick up my dress for the wedding. My boyfriend should be outside ready to pick me up."

"Then why don't I walk you out and leave these ladies here so that you make it out alive," Sebastian offered. "Besides you and I should talk."

"About what?" Santana scoffed.

"Her apology," Sebastian said. "The only way that is happening is if someone is there to keep it civil and since you and Lindsey would rather mud wrestle with her it will have to be Rachel and me. So I'm going to find a way to do it so we can move on with our lives."

Surprising the girls with his words, he walked out the door with Quinn. They were halfway down the hall before Quinn spoke.

"Did you mean that? You'll really set things up for me to apologize?" Quinn asked.

"That depends on you, Queen Bee," Sebastian stated. "You showing up back here in Lima leads me to believe that you are not honoring our agreement. Did I not make it clear to you?"

"Crystal clear, Sebastian. I'm not going to do anything to hurt Sam. I won't even talk to him if that will make you feel better. Though it worries me how much you want to protect him," Quinn made her suggestive statement.

"Nice try, Quinn, but the deflection has no weight on me. I would do anything to protect him because he's really the only family I have and I'd do anything to make sure he's okay," Sebastian stared in her eyes.

Quinn returned the eye contact. "Wow, you actually mean that, don't you?" His gaze didn't wander. "Okay then, I retract my snarky remark."

"Good," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "So are you using my money to go to Paris?"

"It's not your money once you gave it to me, but yes I used it for the tuition assistance I needed to go on the semester abroad, but I invested the rest of it. I'm trying to make more mature decisions," Quinn informed him.

"You actually mean that, don't you?" Sebastian realized. "So what finally turned the Head Bitch In Charge into Suzy Homemaker?"

She smiled. "That would be the new boyfriend. He has honestly made me chill out and just enjoy life."

"How did you meet?" He asked as they walked outside to wait on him to arrive.

"Actually we met back when I was in high school, but I didn't even know we were both at Yale until I literally ran into him in the theatre building heading to class. I knocked his books all over the hallway and went to help him pick them up. I looked up, we made eye contact, and somehow I knew his smile was going to keep making me smile."

"So he's from Ohio? Come on, spill it. Who is it?" Sebastian nudged her to tell him.

"Here he comes," she pointed to the black BMW slowing down in front of them.

When it came to stop, Sebastian was surprised to see who got out of the driver's seat.

"Wes Montgomery, this is a freaking huge surprise! How are you?" he asked walking up to the former Warbler.

"Sebastian, you taking care of my girl until I get here?" Wes smiled and shook his hand before wrapping his arms around Quinn and kissed her.

"I definitely approve of this pairing. Are you coming to the wedding?" Sebastian asked Wes.

"I am with this beautiful girl," Wes smiled. "Speaking of which, Quinn we are supposed to meet you mom in like 15 minutes."

"Well don't let me stop you. It's good to see you again, Wes," Sebastian stated.

"You too," Wes agreed as he walked Quinn to the car.

"Quinn," Sebastian called out to her and she turned around. "I'll take care of that thing we talked about for you."

"Thanks Sebastian," she grinned and got in the car.

Sebastian pulled his phone out and dialed Sam's number as he watched the new couple drive away.

"Sam, I'm about to make your day. You and Blaine wait for me at home. I'm on my way."

-GLEE-

The end of the school day finally came and Christmas vacation began. Blake met Lily at her classroom door and the two began walking to the parking lot.

"I hope you're ready to spend a fantastic two weeks together celebrating the holidays," he said to her as he handed her a present.

"What is this?" she grinned.

"The first of many," he blushed. "You are so important to me, Lily, and I know I've put you through a lot this past month, but you stayed right by my side and never gave up on me. I want to show you how much that means to me."

"Blake, you don't need to spend that much money on me," Lily insisted.

"Who said anything about spending money?" Blake's eyebrow rose. "Just open it."

Lily couldn't resist anymore and pulled the wrapping off. She saw a CD-R with her name on it.

"I know it's pretty old school, but I made you a CD of all the songs that remind me of you. I want you to play it anytime you wonder how I feel about you. If you ever doubt my feelings listen to it and it will remind you of how you make me feel," Blake took her hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"This is the best present ever," Lily kissed him back.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. Breaking the kiss, they turned around to see Lindsey and Sunshine standing there.

"Don't mind us. We can watch the show," Sunshine winked.

"I would love to hear why you two are just standing there watching," Blake asked curiously.

"We're taking Lily away from you for a few hours. We have to pick up their bridesmaids dresses and then we are going wedding present shopping for Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, Lindsey explained

"I forgot about that," Lily remembered. "We'll be back in plenty of time to go out tonight. Are we still going to the Christmas party at Tina's?"

"Definitely, as long as you still want too," Blake told her.

"Good, so I'll call you when I get home and we'll head to the party after that," Lily kissed him again.

"Sounds good," he smiled and watched the girls walk away. As soon as their car pulled off, he walked towards his own. Getting in his car, he pulled out of the parking lot. He was about two miles from the school when he saw someone walking down the street in the cold without a jacket. As he got closer, he realized that it was Nick Hall. He pulled over in front of Nick.

The young blonde recognized the car and walked up to the rolled down window and looked in at his old friend he'd not spoken to one-on-one in over a month.

"What are you waiting for?" Blake asked. "Get in! It's freezing out there!"

Nick didn't wait for a second invitation. He quickly slipped into the front seat and shut the door behind him.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to stop or just keep going when I got close," Nick whispered.

"Why would I do something like that?" Blake asked.

"It's not like we've been bros lately. God knows I haven't treated you the way I should," Nick confessed.

"Well that's what this whole week has been about, right? Forgiveness, setting things right, getting back to the basics, all assuming you want things to be good again," Blake began. "But regardless of all that there's no way I'd leave you walking on the side of the road. Nick, you've been my friend, you are my friend, and you always will be my friend. We're just at a point right now that we'll hopefully laugh about one day when we're old and senile."

"I owe you so many apologies I don't even know where to begin," Nick admitted.

Blake began to drive them home.

"Let's start here," Blake suggested. "When did you find out about Mikey and me?"

Nick took a deep breath. "I really hope you believe me when I say this, but Michael and I only had sex that one time. Yes, we've fooled around, mainly just kissing because we both feel incredibly lonely, but we were only together the one time that you saw us. I promise you that. He told me about you after you knocked on the window to let us know you'd caught us."

"Why did you sleep with him?" Blake whispered surprised at himself for asking it.

"He was spending the night at my house because his mother's boyfriend was there and he didn't want to have to hear all of that. My parents were out to a late movie so we got some of the beer from dad's shop and got drunk. I was mad at Sebastian because I was tired of being his bottom boy and wanted to do something different. Michael kept telling me how frustrated he was and that he had hooked up with someone that he regretted. An hour later we were having sex. An hour after that you knocked on the window and it was over," Nick explained.

"He regretted it?" the hurt in Blake's voice was so evident that Nick immediately realized what the boy was thinking.

"Blake, he wasn't talking about you. When he said he regretted hooking up with someone he wasn't talking about you. The only regret he had about you is that after he told you to forget what you did together that it ended your friendship," Nick declared.

"It didn't end our friendship," Blake corrected him.

"Well that's what it felt like to him. He feels like he lost you," Nick's honesty penetrated Blake's heart and it began to break.

"I miss him," Blake whimpered.

"Then go talk to him. You can't tell me you didn't notice him reaching out to you during that song today," Nick pointed out. "I know that if you just opened the door and talked to him that you two could work things out."

"Maybe you're right," Blake thought.

-GLEE-

Sebastian opened the door to Cooper's apartment. He'd been living there now for almost a month since Sam's birth parents sold the house. His mother moved to New York and sublet the apartment from Cooper for Sebastian to stay in until he finished high school. He walked into the apartment and immediately stopped in his tracks as he saw Brody in athletic shorts and no shirt drinking a bottle of water in the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind. I got thirsty," Brody smiled and Sebastian felt a tingle throughout his body.

"No problem. Anything I've got is yours," Sebastian grinned.

"Anything?" Brody raised an eyebrow.

"I think after the last month of text messages we've shared you know that to be true," Sebastian blushed.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Brody put the water bottle down and walked over and stood in front of Sebastian.

"I think you might be the first person to ever refer to me as cute. Sexy, hot, beautiful, seductive, but never cute," Sebastian corrected him.

Brody slipped his arms around Sebastian and stared into his eyes. "You are sexy and hot. You are most definitely beautiful, you seduced me because I'm standing here with my arms around you. But Sebastian, whether you want to believe it or not, when you look at me like that you are without a doubt cute."

"Be careful, Mr. Weston, I might start to think you're flirting with me," Sebastian smiled as his face inched towards Brody's.

"I think after the last month of text messages we've shared you know that to be true," Brody repeated Sebastian's words before kissing him softly. The kiss wasn't long just sweet. Brody pulled back from the kiss and looked Sebastian in the eyes and saw that he was blushing. "So damn cute."

-GLEE-

Across the hall, in the Schuester's apartment, Blaine and Sam were making out on his bed. They knew that Will and Emma were having dinner with his parents and they had the apartment to themselves for the afternoon. Sam pulled back and stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I could get really used to this. You and me just lying in bed and kissing like our lives depend on it. But you know what would make it even better?" he asked.

"What?" Blaine wondered.

"Doing it naked," Sam smiled his huge goofy smile.

Blaine stared into his eyes and all he wanted to do was make this boy happy. He sat up on his knees and began unbuttoning his shirt never breaking eye contact. He watched as Sam pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants slipping them off. He was about to pull his briefs off when Blaine stopped him. "Not a chance. I get to take those off."

Sam smiled and put his hands behind his head and let Blaine do what he wanted. Blaine pulled his shirt off and then stood and shimmied out of his pants. Sam eyed his boyfriend at couldn't get over how beautiful he was standing over him in his black swim briefs from Aussiebum that he bought him. Blaine straddled Sam and their briefs pressed into each other as Blaine leaned down and licked Sam's lips with his tongue. Their make out session intensified and Sam rolled Blaine over and straddled him. He kissed down Blaine's neck and then to his chest. Then, he took each nipple in his mouth until Blaine let out these little sexy moans that made Sam so happy. He continued down licking his abs until he was at the top of Blaine's briefs. He sat up and slipped a finger into each side of them and pulled Blaine's legs into the air slowly slipping the briefs off his body and revealing the most intimate parts of his boyfriend. Sam's eyes didn't detach their view from Blaine's as he leaned down and put Blaine in his mouth and slowly licked him up and down.

"Sam, I love you," Blaine whispered.

Sam just continued pleasuring Blaine and making him feel good. Blaine began to writhe around on the bed as Sam made him lose control.

-GLEE-

Tina had so much to do before the Christmas party began and she only had half an hour left before people started to arrive. Running around in the kitchen getting the food ready, she heard the doorbell ring. Putting down the bag of chips she was pouring into a bowl, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mike!?" she shook her head trying to accept the fact that her ex-boyfriend stood on her front porch.

"I thought you might need some help getting ready for the party," Mike smiled.

"Is that the only reason you came over?" she wondered.

"Probably not," he crinkled up his nose at the admission and she couldn't help but think how cute it looked. "I wanted to talk to you before everyone got here. A text message isn't going to cut it this time."

"I thought we agreed that we'd wait until I graduated," Tina said knowing what subject Mike wanted to talk about.

She returned to the kitchen and kept getting the food ready for the party. It needed to be done, but she was actually doing it because she needed a distraction.

"Tina, stop," Mike pulled her into him and she was transfixed by the look in his eyes. The intensity that radiated from his gorgeous eyes told her how serious he was. "We could do that but what's the point?"

His arms wrapped around her waist and he continued. "I'm going to marry you one day, Tina. There is no doubt in my mind that I speak the truth when I say that. I get that you don't want to think about it now. I understand that but it doesn't change the fact that it's still going to happen and we both want it too. Can you tell me I'm wrong?"

He held his breath waiting for her to answer.

"No, I want to spend my life with you, Mike," she smiled but he could tell how scared she was to admit that fact.

"Baby, there's nothing wrong with being scared, but I tried to date other girls but none of them even compared to you so if we know what the endgame is why waste time dating other people. We'll just be together until we know the time is right and then we'll get married. How does that sound?"

She hugged him tightly. "Incredible! I love you, Mike!"

The loving Asian couple continued to kiss in the kitchen. Outside Tina's house, Lindsey walked up to the front door with Nick Duval. She seemed stressed.

"You don't have to worry about it, Lindsey. Jeff and I will keep up with the schedule. You just go out with whichever one of us shows up," he insisted that it really was that easy.

"That's sweet Nick, but I do have to worry about it," Lindsey corrected him. "There is no way for me not too. I mean tonight I go out with you, the rehearsal dinner with Jeff, the wedding with you and then the reception with him. Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"It's the best way to handle this situation though, Lindsey. I mean Jeff and I are trying to make this as easy as possible for you because we put you in this position. Plus, we're trying not to hurt our friendship any. It's not the easiest thing to do," Nick reminded her.

"I know that. I do. I really appreciate how wonderful both of you are to me, but I just feel awkward going back and forth between you two," Lindsey confessed.

"Well you could just go ahead and put Jeff out of his misery and choose me and he can go be happy with someone else," Nick gave her a big goofy grin which made her laugh.

She went to knock on the door but it opened without much resistance. She walked in to see Tina and Mike making out in the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't our first little holiday miracle," she called out announcing her and Nick's arrival in the house.

"Lindsey!" Tina jumped away from Mike in surprise. He turned to the blonde with a smile.

"Does this mean that you two are back together?" she asked.

Mike turned to Tina. "Does it?"

Tina blushed but she smiled. "Yeah, it does."

-GLEE-

Michael lay naked on his bed thinking while Tyler's head was between his legs sucking his dick. Tyler was doing a great job and his body showed all the signs of enjoying it, but he couldn't concentrate on it. His mind was elsewhere. He tried to look down at the incredibly muscular quarterback on his knees. He was also naked and trying to make Michael feel good, but finally Tyler gave up.

"You know what? I'm just going to go," Tyler stood up only to bend over and show his tight ass to Michael as he picked up his underwear and put it back on.

"Ty, why are you leaving?" Michael tried to stop him.

"Have you not even noticed that I was doing some of my best work and I couldn't even get you hard?" Tyler pointed out as he put his pants on. "Your mind is obviously somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, Tyler. This week . . . Mr. Schuester's lesson . . . I just can't stop thinking about things," Michael confessed.

"And by things you mean Blake. I'm not stupid, Michael. I saw the way you looked at him today when you sang. It's just a matter of time before you two make up and our mutual secret arrangement won't be around anymore," Tyler rebuttoned his shirt.

"This between us is more than that and you know it," Michael insisted.

Tyler looked at him and saw the seriousness on his face.

"Yeah it is. Truth is you're the only male friend I have at McKinley. The rest of the guys sided with Sam and Blaine or Tina and Sunshine. You gave me a second chance when no one else really did. We've both spent the last month scratching an itch that we both have, but we're friends Michael. We both know we want someone else," Tyler laid out the truth for both of them.

"It's because you don't let anyone get to know you, Tyler. Why don't we go to Tina's party tonight?" Michael suggested.

"Um no," Tyler looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm going out with Kitty and her family tonight, but you should go to the party. I know Blake will be there and you two definitely need to sort things out."

"I don't understand why you put up with that girl. She's mean to everyone," Michael said.

"Because she does love me and I like hanging out with her and we're the type of couple that has always ruled McKinley. That will be us next year," Tyler beamed at the idea.

"I just don't know why popularity is so important to you," Michael questioned. "That's not who you really are."

"Yeah well don't tell anyone," Tyler kissed Michael's forehead. "Go to the party and talk to your boy."

Tyler walked out of the kid's bedroom and Michael pulled his boxers on his body. Picking up his phone he dialed the number of the person who promised to help him.

-GLEE-

Blaine's phone began to ring and woke him up. He realized he and Sam had fallen asleep after they finished playing together. He looked out the window and realized it was dark outside.

"Sam! Wake up! We fell asleep! We're going to be late for Tina's party!" Blaine reached for his phone with one hand and his briefs with the other.

"Hello?" He answered the phone. "Yeah, we can pick you up on the way. We're about to leave in the next ten minutes. Sound good? Okay, see you then?"

"Who was that?" Sam said.

"Michael. We have to go pick him up and take him to Tina's with us," Blake told him.

"Okay, I've got to take a shower. I still have your cum on my chest," Sam said. "I'll jump in and out really fast."

Sam ran into the bathroom and Blaine heard the shower start immediately. Blaine barely had time to put his shirt back on before he heard the doorbell ring. Tucking the shirt into his jeans, he opened the door to find Rachel standing there in a sexy red dress and Santa Clause jacket and Sunshine dressed in the same dress but green and a sexy elf jacket.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Blaine wondered. "You girls look sexy."

"Well, I came to pick up Brody for the party, but no one is answering the door. I thought if you and Sam were still home they might be over here with you," she explained.

"From the looks of your hair though I'd say Sebastian and Brody are not the boys that have been in your thoughts though," Sunshine winked at him.

"Actually, Sam and I fell asleep. We're rushing to get ready now. Let me call Sebastian though and see if maybe they left already," Blaine suggested.

He reached for his phone and called Sebastian's number. "Sebastian, hey. Rachel is at your door and has been knocking."

Blaine listened for the explanation and they heard the door open behind them. Sebastian stood at the door shirtless. "Rachel, Brody's getting ready. I guess we were both in the shower and didn't hear you knocking." He turned to see Sunshine's outfit. "Damn, girl, are you trying to turn me straight?"

"Yes, is it working?" she eyed his abs.

"You can be my date tonight if you want?" he offered jokingly.

"I'll take you up on that," she giggled.

"Why don't you girls come inside where it's warm while us boys get dressed," Blaine suggested. "It shouldn't be that long."

"Rachel?" they heard Brody's voice. They could see him standing in the bedroom door with his jeans unbuttoned, his Calvin's visible, and no shirt on. "Give me like five minutes and I'll be ready."

"Okay, Brody. Sunshine and I are going to hang out in Mr. Schuester's apartment just knock on the door when you are ready," Rachel called out to him.

The girls walked into Mr. Schuester's apartment with Blaine. "I'm going to go back into Sam's room to get ready. Give me just a few minutes," Blaine said.

He opened the door and Sam was standing next to the bed in his briefs.

"Hey Sam," Rachel called out.

Sam turned around surprised to see Rachel and Sunshine sitting on the sofa. He just innocently waved and said hello. Sunshine saw his cheeks blush as he shut the door.

"Four of the most attractive men in the world and you're already dating the only straight one," Sunshine turned to Rachel. "I should really hate you for that one."

"But you love me," Rachel kidded.

-GLEE-

Thirty minutes later they all arrived at Tina's and the front yard and street were full of cars already. Brody and Rachel walked up first followed by Sebastian and Sunshine. Michael got out of the backseat of Blaine's car. He walked up with Blaine and Sam.

"Thank you for coming to get me," he said.

"Hey, I told you I was going to help you. Sam and I are all about second chances and you deserve one with Blake," Blaine said.

"Talk to him," Sam insisted as they walked up the steps. "I know he'll want to talk to you."

"Is someone singing inside?" Blaine asked.

They walked through the door and saw Puck and Mercedes preparing to sing as Joe accompanied them with his guitar. Puck began the song whistling.

_**(Good Life by One Republic)**_

_**(performed by Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman)**_

_**(based on version by Tyler Ward and Heather Janssen)**_

_**PUCK: Woke up in London yesterday found myself in the city near Piccadilly don't really know how I got here. I got some pictures on my phone. New names and numbers that I don't know. Address to places like Abbey Road. Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want. We're young enough to say.**_

_**Puck/Mercedes: Oh this has gotta be the good life. This has gotta be the good life. This could really be a good life, good life. Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight like this city is on fire tonight. This could really be a good life. A good, good life.**_

Several of the glee members added in voices for the background of the song.

_**MERCEDES: To my friends in New York, I say hello. My friends in L.A. they don't know where I've been for the past few years or so. Paris to China to Col-or-ado. Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out sometimes there's issues that don't work out. We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e what there is to complain about. When you're happy like a fool. Let it take you over when everything is out. You gotta take it in.**_

The room fills with several voices singing the chorus with them.

_**Puck/Mercedes: Oh this has gotta be the good life. This has gotta be the good life. This could really be a good life, good life. Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight like this city is on fire tonight. This could really be a good life. A good, good life.**_

__The girls created this angelic sound around the bridge.

_**PUCK: Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss; Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh so quick; Hopelessly, I'm taking a mental picture of you now. 'Cuz hopelessly, the hope is we have so much to feel good about.**_

_**MERCEDES: Oh this has gotta be the good life. Gotta be the good life. This could really be a good life, good life. **_

_**Puck/Mercedes: Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight like this city is on fire tonight. This could really be a good life. A good, good life.**_

"I certainly didn't think we'd see singing when we came in," Blaine said to Tina as she came over to greet them.

"Yeah more like alcoholic spin the bottle or something like that," Sam joked.

"Well we were saving that for when you got here," she threw the joke back at him.

"Hey boys," Mercedes walked up to them and hugged them all. "Rachel, is this the new man?"

"Yes it is," Rachel gushed. "Mercedes, let me introduce you to Brody. Brody this is my dear friend Mercedes."

Brody shook her hand. "You're the one that lives in Los Angeles, right?"

"That's me. About to finish my first EP. We shot a music video before I came home for the holiday. I'm hoping to have it on You Tube right after New Year's," Mercedes told him.

They continued to get to know each other as Rachel stood there and gushed over both of them. Sam's eyes went across the room to an old friend who watched this particular reunion with sadness.

"You should go over there and talk to him," Blaine squeezed his hand to get Sam's attention.

Sam acknowledged Blaine's suggestion, squeezed his hand, and walked over to the other side of the den where Finn stood in the doorway.

"Is he a good guy?" Finn asked Sam before the blonde could even ask him how he was doing.

"Brody? Yeah, he's a good guy, Finn. I mean, he's not you, but he won't hurt Rachel if that's what you mean," Sam explained what he knew Finn really wanted to know.

"How is she doing? I know you've been talking to her a lot," Finn continued to ask about Rachel.

"Not as much as Blaine has been. It's been almost every day for them. She's doing great, Finn. She won NYADA's Winter Showcase which makes her like their top freshman. New York has been great for her," Sam said and saw Finn try to mask his feelings with a fake smile. "But I know she misses you, Finn. You two might not be a couple right now, but do you really have a reason to not be friends?"

"I don't want to get in her way," Finn said.

"Trust me when I say this, Finn. A Boeing 747 couldn't get between her and her dreams. She's grown up a lot and nothing is going to stop her. You don't need to worry about that. But if you want to maintain a friendship with her you need to let her know. When we do talk she asks me if I've heard from you so I know the girl still cares. Just go talk to her."

"I will," Finn agreed. "Not tonight though. I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone tonight. It's a Christmas party."

"Well then, you and I have a lot of catching up to do. I'm going to go get us both a drink and we are going to talk about how great Chicago is."

-GLEE-

Santana passed Sam and Finn headed towards the bathroom to freshen up her make-up. She skipped the one in the hallway and headed into Tina's bedroom to her personal bathroom. She walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Brittany sitting on the edge of the tub alone.

"Brittany," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Brittany looked up and saw the worry in Santana's eyes but she still said nothing.

"Why are you back here?" Santana asked as she sat down next to her. "Everyone is home and we actually all get a night to hang out together."

"So we're just supposed to forget the past four months when you all forgot we existed?" Brittany accused.

"What are you talking about? I came home for the musical," Santana corrected her.

"To break up with me," Brittany yelled at her. She stood up. "You just don't get it." Brittany's eyes filled with tears. "You left. Quinn left. Mike, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, you all left and forgot that we existed and our lives changed. We aren't the same people we were and you can't expect us to be the same just because you came home. Just please go back to New York so we can get back to the lives we belong in."

"Brittany, nobody expects you to do that!" Santana defended herself and her friends.

"You say that, but it's not true. I like my life here. I'm finally over you and you come home. I'm with Jessie now and I like her a lot," Tears fell from Brittany's eyes. "I'm taking her with me to Quinn's house to hang out with her. Don't try to convince me to stay."

Brittany ran out of the bathroom and her words cut Santana deep. Her knees buckled and she caught herself on the side of the tub and sat back down.

"Santana!" she heard Sam call out and knew he was trying to find her. He turned the corner and saw her in shock sitting there. He knelt on the floor beside her and pulled her into his lap and held her tight. She just started crying into his shoulder. He knew that Santana had always envisioned getting back together with Brittany after his class graduated, but something had happened to make the strongest girl he knew cry like this.

"It's over, Sam," she whispered through her tears. "She hates me and doesn't want to see me again."

"Shh," Sam calmed her nerves and he held her tight and just let her cry.

They both heard a huge exclamation of happiness from the other room.

"What's going on?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We're just making sure you're okay right now," Sam comforted his best friend.

"Everything okay in here?"

Sam turned to see Blaine and Tina standing in the doorway.

"It will be," Sam smiled at them. "What's going on?"

"Sugar just called," Blaine grinned. "Artie just woke up."

Santana's entire demeanor changed. She and Sam were both excited to hear the news.

"That's not everything though," Tina almost couldn't contain her excitement. "When she got to speak to him something else incredible happened."

"What?" both Sam and Santana asked.

"He moved his toes," she said and bear hugged Blaine out of excitement.

-GLEE-

As the party began to break up and everyone headed home, Blake said goodbye to Lily for the night. All the bridesmaids for the wedding were spending the night at Tina's to prepare for Emma's wedding breakfast for the ladies in the bridal party and family. He headed to his car when he heard a voice behind him.

"Think I could bum a ride home from you?"

He knew it was Michael before he turned around.

"I understand if you don't want to, but I don't want to be a nuisance to Blaine and Sam again so I can walk. It's just a couple of miles from here," Michael waited for a response but didn't get one so he began to head for the road.

"Mikey, don't be a dumbass. You know I'm not going to let you walk. Get in the car," Blake insisted. He walked around to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel. A few minutes later, Michael opened the passenger door and got in.

"What took you so long?" Blake asked. "Aren't you cold? It's like 28 degrees outside."

Blake turned up the heater.

"I'm used to it. Mom forgot to pay the heating bill again. "I've been sleeping in sweats."

"Is your mom home this weekend?" Blake questioned as he pulled his car out of Tina's driveway.

"Doubt it. I haven't seen her in over two weeks. She got a new boyfriend," Michael confessed.

"You've been living alone? What about food and stuff?" Blake was now worried about his friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't exactly speaking, Blake," Michael reminded him. "And there was someone who took care of me."

"Who was it?" Blake wanted to know.

"Tyler," Michael admitted wanting to be completely honest with Blake.

The puzzle pieces fell in place within Blake's head. "He's also the one you've been with, right?"

"Yes," Michael confessed. "We were both lonely and I had lost you. It was a stupid mistake that I kept making, but I really didn't know what to do because I didn't have you to talk too."

"Mikey, you always have me. If you'd showed up at my house I wouldn't have turned you away. I just got mad because I don't know what happened with us," Blake told him. "Nick told me to ask you and you'd tell me. It's fine if you had second thoughts and what we did freaked you out. I just want to know. I miss you, kid."

Michael looked across. "I meant what I said, Blake. I don't regret what we did at all. It's what I wanted forever. Blake, Kitty saw me kiss you in the car that morning and she threatened to out you to the whole school if I put my gay hands on you again. Those are her words. I didn't want to hurt you so I did what I did."

"Mikey, you should have told me. I would have helped deal with her," Blake explained to him.

"I know that now, but in that moment I just wanted to protect you like you've always done for me."

The two boys were silent after Michael's confession. Blake pulled into his driveway.

"Come on in. You're staying with me. That's why my parents bought the bunk beds in the first place. One of them has always been yours," Blake insisted.

Blake walked to the front door and Michael followed smiling to himself. He knew he had his best friend back, but hoped maybe even more could be true.

-GLEE-

Sam awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He pulled it out from under his pillow and looked to see it was Blaine calling.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sam spoke into his phone. "I wish you stayed here with me last night."

"Me too, baby, but Dad wanted me home. They leave for their Orlando business trip today. I just wanted to be your wakeup call this morning. I think it's great that you want to cook breakfast for your parents," Blaine said.

"Thank you, babe," Sam stated as he got out of bed and slipped a pair of pajama pants over his briefs and a t-shirt over his sculpted body. "Are you still coming over here for lunch?"

"Mr. Schue's groomsmen lunch? I wouldn't miss it," Blaine said. "In fact, I'm meeting Finn to pick up the food and we'll be over there around noon."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you, Blaine," Sam whispered into the phone.

"I love you too," he could hear Blaine smile into the phone as he said this.

Sam hung up the phone and took it into the kitchen with him. He turned the oven on to preheat it and then he went to work. He knew Will well enough at this point to know that he ate a bowl of Raisin Bran and a banana every morning for breakfast. He went ahead and poured a bowl of the cereal and left it dry on the table with a single-serve bottle of milk next to it. He also pulled a banana from the bunch and put it next to the cereal.

He also knew how much Emma loved fruit. He'd basically gotten one of all her favorites at the store. He took out one of Emma's serving plates that was compartmentalized so that her food wouldn't touch and sat it by the cutting board. He washed his hands thoroughly and then put on a pair of sterile gloves and began cutting the fruit, using a different knife for each one. He cut her an apple, an orange, a banana, and opened a package of pineapple he'd seen her buy every time they went to the grocery store together. In the last compartment he washed off grapes and placed them there. He took the plate and stored it with a cover in the refrigerator so it would stay fresh and bacteria-free.

Then came the major cooking. Sam actually loved to cook. He whipped eggs into a good scramble before pouring them into a hot pan. Toast and English muffins went into the oven and he cooked bacon and sausage on the skillet.

It was a few minutes after the bacon hit the skillet that Emma Pillsbury walked into the kitchen. She was already dressed for her Bridal breakfast.

"Sam, are you doing all of this for us?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know that you have a breakfast with your girls, but I also know you don't like to eat in an environment you can't control so I figured if you ate here then you wouldn't be hungry and could just be social and no one would notice," he smiled. "Please sit down and I'll get whatever you want. How about some orange or apple juice?"

"Apple juice would be great, Sam. Thank you," Emma couldn't believe the gesture he gave them. She turned to sit but saw the gloves and different knives lying on the cutting board. She looked at Sam wondering what he had done.

"Please sit, Emma," he directed her to her chair and took out her fruit plate removing the lid. "I wanted you to feel safe with eating so I've been watching how you prepare your food. I wore gloves, washed the fruit before cutting, and stored it so it would be fresh. "

He turned and opened the refrigerator again. "And, I got your apple juice in single serve containers just like you buy it."

She was blown away by how much thought he put into the breakfast. He turned back to the food on the stove and in the oven and began to drain the grease off of the bacon and sausage, scrambled the eggs and put the bread items on a plate and moved it all over to the table around the same time that Will came out of the bedroom.

"Look what Sam did for us, Will," Emma was positively gushing.

"You remembered my Raisin Bran," Will laughed. "Sam, this is awesome. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," Sam said asking Will to have a seat. "The next time the three of us are in this apartment we will officially be a family, but you two are already my Mom and Dad. I don't know if you noticed it or not but I started calling you mom and dad a few weeks ago. I didn't think about it. It just happened. I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay, Sam. It's already that way for us to. I truly do look at you and see my son that I am incredibly proud of," Will told him.

"Me too, Sam," Emma added. "I love you so much and I'm so happy we get to share this weekend with you."

"I didn't tell you but I tried to get in touch with my brother and sister, but the phone number is different. I sent them Christmas presents, but when I got home from school yesterday they were returned. It was just an obvious slap in the face that my old family doesn't love me, but you both do, and I love you so much for taking me in and letting me be your son. I promise I will do everything I can in the future to make you happy," Sam declared.

"Oh Sam," Emma got up and hugged him tightly. "You already have!"

-GLEE-

Around 11:30 that morning, Blaine and Finn took a seat inside Breadsticks waiting on the food that they needed to take to Mr. Schuester's apartment.

"So you've got to tell me how things are going in Chicago," Blaine insisted.

"It's good," Finn smiled. "I like it a lot. Chicago is a fun place to live and I actually understand the classes which is really weird."

"What are you studying?" Blaine continued.

"Well, I haven't told anyone except Puck this, but I want to teach music. I realized during the semester that my strengths lie in working with people and encouraging them. I never would have made it through high school without Mr. Schue. I want to do that for someone and pay it forward, you know?" he explained.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine smiled. "And I think it is the perfect choice for you. I actually remember Kurt saying that you'd end up taking Mr. Schue's place one day."

"I'd be okay with that," Finn smiled.

"Just promise me that you won't gain his love of sweater vests," Blaine laughed.

"Laugh all you want but I've got to ask, what happened to the bow-ties?" Finn turned the question around on him.

"I think it's safe to say Sam and I have both influenced the other's fashion choices," Blaine confessed.

"Sam looks the same what have you changed?" Finn asked and watched Blaine blush immediately. "You know what, don't answer that question."

"Okay, to get out of this awkward spot and into another one, you need to at least talk to Rachel this weekend. She misses you," Blaine told him.

"We have to talk at some point today. Miss Pillsbury requested that we sing a song tonight at the rehearsal dinner," Finn revealed.

"Wow, I didn't know that. She and I are singing during the wedding," Blaine returned with a new piece of information.

"Is she happy with Brody? I still love her, Blaine, but I know she feels differently. I just want her to be happy," Finn threw out a question Blaine wasn't expecting.

"Finn, I think she's happy, but I know Rachel pretty well. She misses you. She is happy with Brody and he is a great guy and treats her really well, but he's not you. She's happy, but she could be happier," Blaine confessed.

Finn smiled. "Is it wrong of me that hearing that makes me happy?"

"Not at all. I've definitely had my moments where I see Sam just talking to someone else and I have to reel my jealousy in," Blaine compared their thoughts.

"I'm guessing that would be around the time Quinn broke you guys up?" Finn assumed. "I heard all about it."

"Definitely the worst part of this year," Blaine recalled.

"I talked to her last night for a while if you're wondering where her head is at," Finn opened up a new subject. "I know she hurt you and Sam, and she was wrong for that, but deep down Quinn is a great girl. She's in a much better place now dating that Warbler friend of yours and I know she's sorry for what she did. For what it's worth, she told me she wouldn't even ask for your forgiveness because she thinks she doesn't deserve it."

"You know her better than I do, Finn. Does she still love Sam?" Blaine surprised even himself when he asked the question.

"Total truth, I think Sam is always going to be special to her because he never hurt her. So far in her life, he is the only man to never break her heart. Her dad disowned her, I left her for Rachel, Puck got her pregnant, but Sam was always there for her no matter what even after they broke up. But now she has Wes and from what I can tell he is everything that she has ever wanted. I saw the way she looked at him and I know she cares about the guy a lot. He also doesn't take her crap which is also a good thing. I think you really don't have anything to worry about, but maybe you should ask her."

Blaine thought about the idea of talking to Quinn. The food arrived and they headed out to the parking lot, got in Blaine's car and drove to Mr. Schuester's.

-GLEE-

Will really enjoyed the lunch with all his boys. It was a great reunion and the perfect thing to begin his wedding weekend. The boys all left in order to get ready for the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner that evening leaving him home with Sam. It had been a great afternoon just the two of them. Sam tried to teach him how to play Call of Duty but had much more success with WWE '13 because he didn't have to spend as much time telling him the story that went with it.

He kept noticing that Sam looked over at him several times and he knew something was on his mind. After Sam beat him for the fifth time, he suggested they take a break. They walked into the den, Will grabbed them both a bottle of water from the kitchen and they sat on each end of the sofa.

"So do I get a hit at what song you and Santana are singing at the rehearsal tonight?" Will asked.

"Not a chance," Sam smiled. "You'll just have to wait, but I think you will like it. I hope so anyway."

"I'm sure I will," Will agreed. "You know she and I have been texting back and forth a lot. She likes to check on you. It's cool how much she cares about you."

"I know," Sam blushed. "Between her and Blaine I'll always have someone looking out for me."

"Don't forget about me and Emma," Will reminded him.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you guys, Dad. I was actually talking about when we move to New York. I know you've already talked to Mom about barely even having a year with me before I go to college, but I promise I'll come home to hang out with you and help with Glee as much as I can. I just don't want you to worry about me because I'll have Blaine and Santana, not to mention Rachel and hopefully Tina and Sebastian too," Sam explained his statement.

"We should start working on your auditions after Christmas Vacation so you can all get in to NYADA," Will commented. He immediately saw Sam get uncomfortable when he mentioned the school. "Sam, what's going on?"

"I need to show you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone except Mom. I haven't told Sebastian, Santana, or Tina. I haven't even told Blaine," Sam confessed.

Will nodded his understanding about keeping Sam's secret. Sam stood up and walked back into his bedroom. He watched Sam put his guitar case on his bed and open it. Picking up the guitar, he saw Sam pull an envelope out from underneath it. Sam looked at it for a moment and then walked back into the den and handed Will the folder.

"Just read the front page," Sam mumbled.

Will pulled out the letter and read it too himself. His eyes bulged when he realized what it was saying.

"Sam, this is amazing! I am so proud of you! Do you know what a huge accomplishment this is?" Will exclaimed.

Sam's gaze went to the floor and he couldn't look at Will. "I figured you would say that."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Will was confused. "Why haven't you told anyone? Everyone would be so proud of you!"

"Dad, I don't think I want to go to NYADA," Sam confessed. "But if Blaine finds out I got in and don't want to go with him it will break his heart. I can't do that."

"But Sam, you can't go to school somewhere just because you want to make someone else happy. This is your future. NYADA is a great school and I think it could be great for you, but if you don't want to go there then you shouldn't. You can apply to other schools," Will told him. "Have you changed your mind about majoring in theatre?"

"No I want to study music and theatre just not musical theatre which is what NYADA focuses on. It's perfect for Rachel and Blaine, but I think I'm better suited for other schools. I applied at others and I'm waiting to see if I get in," Sam pointed out.

"Where?"

"I want to get into NYU. The Tisch School looks perfect for me. But I also applied to UCLA and The school the guys are at in Chicago," Sam told him.

"Sam, you know that Emma and I will support you wherever you want to go, but you're not worried about that are you?" Will realized. "You're worried about how Blaine will react, right."

"I'm terrified," Sam whispered.

-GLEE-

"So I've got to ask you, Sam, what made Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury pick this weekend for their wedding," Mercedes asked him. They were sitting at the rehearsal dinner at the country club.

"Actually it started as a joke between us. He said if he could get married after the Mayan Apocalpyse happened then he would know it was meant to be. I told him he was crazy if he thought that prediction was actually true. I mean who would actually believe that?" Sam scoffed knowing how crazy of an idea it was.

"Yeah, and that plus Miss Pillsbury had a magazine bookmarked with a Christmas wedding. I think Mr. Schue got his cues from that too," Blaine finished his boyfriend's answer.

The three of them were sitting at a table with Santana, Rachel, Brody, Sunshine, and Sebastian. Dinner was almost over and it was now time for the speeches to begin. Sam looked across to the table next to him where the other groomsmen, bridesmaids and their dates sat and watched Coach Bieste stand from her seat.

"It has been my pleasure to watch these two beautiful people discover their relationship and realize that they are made for each other. So when Emma asked me to be her Maid of Honor it was something that I didn't expect but I am so grateful for the opportunity to stand for Emma and Will," Shannon Bieste moved away from the table and stood in front of everyone. "The thing that makes these two so special is that they love everyone around them as much as they do themselves. All these kids, these wonderful young men and women before me owe these two a debt of gratitude. Emma, Will, you have changed their lives. You've changed mine. I would have left McKinley if it hadn't been for you two and I wouldn't have this family of amazing people around me. Will, I think of you as my little brother, and Emma, you're my little sister, and pumpkins, you have found your soulmate and I cannot wait to see the amazing life that you have together. "So raise your glasses and let's toast to Mr. and Mrs. William Schuester."

Everyone took a sip of their sparkling cider or champagne depending on their age. Blaine squeezed Sam's hand because he knew how nervous Sam was to give a speech in front of an audience.

"Just speak from your heart, baby," Blaine whispered in his ear as he got up to speak.

Sam looked around the room. It was full of his friends and his new family. Certain people caught his eye. Blaine was the first person he looked to gain confidence from. Santana was second and he continued around the table to Sebastian who gave him a thumbs up. His gaze continued around the room and it fell upon Burt and Carole Hummel, the two people that took him in for almost a year. Next to them he saw Ella Stone sitting next to Sue Sylvester. Sam and Ella started talking at least once a week after the New York trip and he had grown to consider her a friend. She'd also grown close to Emma and Will and they'd invited her to help with the wedding which she'd been happy to do. Ella smiled and winked at Sam and it calmed him enough to begin his speech. He turned and looked directly at the man and woman that had become his mom and dad.

"To look at me now compared to this time last year, I guess would look like two different people. I think it is safe to say that if these two amazing people who are about to get married hadn't been watching out for me, I'd probably be in a really horrible place right now. In the last six months I've discovered who I really am and what I truly believe in and that's because of Emma and Will, my new Mom and Dad," Sam weakly smiled at them. He was a little embarrassed to admit his feelings. "I know it's probably weird for most of you to hear me call them that, but that's what they are to me. They love me for who I am, flaws and everything. For the longest time, I thought no one loved me and that everyone just wanted to give up on me. Now it was someone else who showed me that I was worth loving," he turned his eyes to Blaine just for a moment. "But the two of you taught me unconditional love and the true meaning of family. When my biological parents threw me out like garbage and wanted to have nothing to do with me because of who I am, you didn't hesitate to open up your home to me and treat me as your own flesh and blood. For as long as I live you two will be my Mom and Dad. I love you so much and I hope that you find so much happiness together, and that the three of us are able to be a happy family for the rest of our lives. So once again, raise your glasses for my mom and dad. The two most loving parents a guy could ever ask for. I hope one day I make you as proud to call me your son as I am to call you mom and dad."

The toast was given and Emma stood from her seat and ran over to Sam and hugged him. Will wasn't far behind her. He held them next to him and he continued to speak.

"Now as your son, I had the privilege of picking out the song for your last dance together as two crazy single people. I hope you like it."

Puck and Joe stood from their seats and went over next to the grand piano where their guitars sat. Sam held his hand out to Santana and the two of them walked over and sat on the two stools next to the piano. The music began and everyone watched as Will and Emma danced.

_**(Kissed You Good Night by Gloriana)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans and Santana Lopez)**_

_**(based on acoustic version by Jess Moskaluke & Corey Gray)**_

_**SAM: I dropped you off just a little after midnight. Sat in my car till you turned off your porch light. I should've kissed you. I should've pushed you up against the wall. I should've kissed you just like I wasn't scared at all.**_

__Sam smiled as he watched his mom and dad dance together. He could see how much they loved each other. He turned to Santana, smiled and continued singing.

_**Sam/Santana: I turned off the car, ran through the yard back to your front door. Before I could knock, you turned the lock, and met me on the front porch. And I kissed you. It's a good night, now that I kissed you it's a good night, baby, goodnight. **_

Rachel rested her head on Brody's shoulder which garnered Sebastian's attention. His stare was something that Blaine caught and realized something was up. He tried to ignore those thoughts and turn his attention back to Sam.

_**SANTANA: You couldn't see me watchin' through the window. Wonderin' what went wrong prayin' that you wouldn't go. You should've kissed me. You should've pushed me up against the wall. You should've kissed me. I was right on the edge and ready to fall.**_

_**Sam/Santana: So, I turned off the car, ran through the yard back to your front door. Before I could knock, you turned the lock, and met me on the front porch. And I kissed you. It's a good night, good night, baby, goodnight.**_

Will and Emma both turned their heads towards Sam and smiled.

_**SAM: I turned off the car ran through the yard back to your front door. Half scared to death can't catch my breath.**_

_**Sam/Santana: Aren't these the moments we live for and I kissed you goodnight, and now that I've kissed you it's a goodnight, good night, baby, goodnight. It's a good night, good night, baby, goodnight. It's a good night, good night, baby, goodnight. It's a good night, good night, baby, goodnight.**_

-GLEE-

It was Sunday afternoon and only an hour until the wedding. Will stood in front of the window staring out of that parlor room watching people from his life arriving at the church. The door opened and Sam walked in wearing his tuxedo.

"The guys are all here. They're getting dressed. Everything is on schedule. Do you need anything, Dad?" he asked.

"Did April make it?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I just saw her and Shelby rehearsing your song in the sanctuary," Sam informed him.

"Good. That's good," Will turned back to the window.

"Dad, are you okay? You getting nervous?" he asked.

"No, just anxious. I'm ready to marry Emma. It's just I haven't seen her since last night. I just want to know that she's okay. That she still wants to marry me," Will confessed.

"I was going to go check on her too. I could go see her and let you know how she is doing for you. Would that make you feel better?" Sam suggested.

"It would," Will smiled. "I promise I'm fine, Sam. I just want to know that she is okay."

"Done," Sam grinned and walked out the door shutting it behind him. Will turned back to the window. A moment later he heard the door open again. "Sam, I told you I am fine. I promise."

"I promise I'm not Sam."

The voice he heard from the entrance to the room certainly was not Sam, but it was a voice he recognized very well, but had not heard in a few months. When he turned around he was staring into the beautiful eyes of Cooper Anderson.

"Cooper, I wasn't sure if you would come or not," Will stated as he looked into the man he once loved eyes.

"I wasn't sure how you would react if I came," Cooper confessed. "I wasn't going to come, but this morning I'm jumping on a plane and here I am."

"Why did you come, Cooper?" Will genuinely wanted to know.

Cooper shut the door and leaned against it. "When I left this morning I had the fullest intention of coming here to convince you that you were making a mistake, but somewhere between the terminal and the car rental I realized that if I did that it would be the most selfish thing I could ever do so I'm here to do the second most selfish and pray for the best."

"What's that?" Will asked with worry in his voice.

"Let you go. I've been holding on to this hope that you would change your mind and I know that's crazy now. I want you to be happy Will and I want Emma to be happy. You both deserve it. And I'll be okay. Don't worry about me," Cooper stated. "I'm going to go now before I say anything else or get emotional. I just want you to know that I'm happy for you."

Will tried to say something but Cooper was out of the door before he could make any comment.

-GLEE-

Blaine walked out of the room where the groomsmen were all getting ready. He wanted to find Sam so they could go over their song for the reception. He walked into the hallway and someone ran into him.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry," Blaine said as he looked up and realized the person who ran into him was his brother. "Cooper! What are you doing here?"

"Now is not the time, little brother. I said what I had to say and now I'm going to get out of here," Cooper had tears in his eyes.

"No," Blaine pulled his brother back to him. "I'm not going to let you go knowing that you're upset. I don't know why you came home, but I'm glad you did. We miss you at home. Well, Kallie and I do."

"I wish I could say that's why I came home but I had to talk to Will before he got married," Cooper confessed.

"What did you say to him?"

The voice came from behind Blaine and Cooper. They turned to see Sam standing there with a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry, Sam. I told him that I was happy for him and that I hoped they were happy together. I didn't come to make trouble," Cooper promised.

"Are you staying for the wedding?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not sure that would be a good thing," Cooper proclaimed.

"I think it is," Emma said as she walked out of the room Sam had just exited in her wedding dress. It was the first time either of the Anderson brothers had seen her.

"Emma, you're beautiful," Cooper smiled. "You and Will are going to be very happy together."

"Cooper, I understand if you want to leave. I understand that this might be hard for you, but I want you to know that I want you here. You're my friend and Will's friend. Blaine is practically family, which makes you family. I hope you'll consider staying," Emma hoped to convince him.

"I'll think about it," Cooper agreed.

"Blaine, why don't you show your brother where Kallie is sitting. I'm sure she'd love some company," Emma smiled before returning to the bridal room.

"Kallie?" Cooper questioned. "Mom and Dad aren't here?"

"No, annual business retreat in Orlando. Since Kallie and I wanted to stay for the wedding, they left us money for food, a ton of presents, and a house to ourselves," Blaine explained.

"So mom and dad are out of town?" Cooper smiled. "I may just have to stay for Christmas after all."

"And you just made my holiday," Blaine stated as he walked off with his brother.

It made Sam happy to watch the interaction between Blaine and his brother. He knew how much that meant to him. He walked around to the front entrance of the church and checked in with Blake, Jacob, and Jake who were the wedding's ushers.

"Is everything going okay?" Sam asked.

"Sammy Evans is that you?" Sam heard a female voice from behind him and turned to see Holly Holiday walking into the church. "It is you. Look how handsome you are."

"Miss Holiday, I'm so glad you could make it," Sam replied. "I hope you'll save me a dance at the reception."

"I thought you'd never ask," she winked.

"Blake, seat Miss Holiday on my dad's side," Sam smiled and headed back to the room Will waited in.

He opened the door and Will turned around looking very anxious. "Mom is fine. She's doing great. She can't wait to see you on the other end of the altar. She also knows that Cooper is here. They talked. Everything is fine so don't worry. Your wedding is going to be perfect!"

-GLEE-

Everyone sat in the sanctuary waiting for the wedding procession to begin. April Rhodes and Shelby Corcoran took their places next to the band as the music for the procession began.

_**(We Found Love – by Rhianna, Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes)**_

As the music started Will and Sam walked out onto the stage along with Burt Hummel and Sue Sylvester, both of whom would play a part in officiating the wedding. The audience was a little surprised by the choice in music, but Will and Emma wanted to use the song from their proposal to begin their wedding.

As Shelby began singing Lily, accompanied by Joe, made her way down the aisle.

_**SHELBY: Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're standing side by side. As your shadow crossed mine. What it takes to come alive.**_

__Lily and Joe abandoned the traditional wedding march and began dancing their way down the aisle. The audience loved the surprise. Will looked at Sam with a surprise on his face. Sam just winked at him. They were soon joined by the second couple walking the aisle, Sebastian and Sunshine, who continued with the dance

_**SHELBY: It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go.**_

__Mike and Tina began making their way down the aisle dancing.

_**Shelby/April: We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.**_

The wedding procession continued with Puck and Mercedes dancing down the aisle. The members of New Directions, both new and old that were not in the wedding jumped up from their seats and surrounded the sanctuary dancing a choreographed routine Will knew only Mike could have put together. As Will looked at them he realized that even the New Directions members that didn't stay with the program all the way through high school were here to show their support as he saw Lauren Zizes and Matt Rutherford. When April began singing, Blaine and Rachel were making their way down the aisle.

_**APRIL: Shine a light through an open door. Love and life I will divide. Turn away cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind.**_

_**SHELBY: It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go.**_

__Finn and Santana made their way down the aisle.

_**Shelby/April (w/ New Directions): We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.**_

Shannon Bieste made her way down the aisle as the Maid of Honor.

_**SHELBY: Yellow diamonds in the light (April: In the light); And we're standing side by side (April: Oh); As your shadow **_

_**Shelby/April: Crosses mine.**_

_**APRIL: We Found Love!**_

The back doors to the sanctuary opened and the congregation stood as Emma walked in wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress anyone could have every imagined her in. New Directions, with April and Shelby, continued to sing, but for Emma and Will, they were the only two people in the room.

_**New Directions/April/Shelby: We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.**_

Emma stood next to Will and handed Shannon her bouquet. Will took her hands in his and Sue began the ceremony.

"Now that we have that incredible display of glee-itis out of the way, let me begin by saying that I for one am glad that you two are finally getting married. I mean honestly, I am. If I had to watch one more angst filled glare across the teacher's lounge I was going to get physically ill so knowing you can do that on your own time makes me very happy," she grinned at her own joke.

"Sue, you promised," Will whispered to her.

"That I did, William, and I will behave myself because I understand the sanctity of marriage being married to myself and everything. I know what it is like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders hoping to have a perfect day, but it appears that these kids of yours in their black tuxes and red dresses have done everything to make this day perfect for you, and that's why all these people are here. We've been watching you two figure this relationship out for four years and we knew four years ago this was going to happen."

"Okay, I think I'll take over here," Burt Hummel moved to the center stage and Shelby managed to pull Sue back and have her sit down. "Emma, Will, you are two very important people to so many in this room, myself included, and I am very happy that as a United States Representative for the great state of Ohio I have the authority to marry you two love birds today, and in front of your family. Now I'm talking about your parents that are here, and I'm talking about this awesome young man standing next to you, Will, but I'm also talking about all these other kids that you have played a part in their lives. I, as a parent of one of your students, know that I can speak for all of the parents here in attendance when I say that both of you have impacted all of our families. Now I want you to both remember that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, confidence in each other, kindness, and affection. It is the duty of each to find the greatest joy in the company of the other, to remember that you are one and no longer two people. You are undivided. Plus, you have a son that loves you both very much. You must always remember him in the decisions you make because that truly is what family is all about."

Emma and Will both turned and smiled at Sam who was blushing.

"Now, Emma and Will have prepared their own statements of love. Will, the floor is yours," Burt stated.

"I remember the exact moment when I knew I couldn't live without you. Like most things in my life, it involves glee and these kids. I wasn't able to go to Sectionals with them our very first year and you dropped everything and took them for me. When they got back they sang this song _My Life Would Suck Without You_ and as happy for them as I was, I realized that I was in love with you and the thought of spending any day of my life without you physically hurt me. Now, it took us a while to get here, but Emma, you are the love of my life and I will cherish and honor you every day that God grants me breath."

He wiped the tears falling from Emma's eyes before she began.

"I think I've always known that you were the man for me, but you managed to keep reminding me over and over why I love you so much. But let me tell you what sealed the deal for me, and it was even after I accepted your proposal. When you came to me about taking in Sam and raising him as our son I saw the man I fell in love with more clearly than ever before. Your unselfishness and the honor in which you live your life is what makes me so proud to finally be your wife," Emma continued to hold Will's hand with one of hers but held the other out for Sam and he took it. "I am also so happy to finally, officially, be your mother. Sam, I feel like in many ways Will and I owe you big time for getting us here. You reminded us both how much we love each other, and how important love is. That you never hide love no matter what the obstacle because love truly does conquer all. You are the two men in my life and I adore you both with every ounce of my being."

Sam was crying now. He let go of Emma's hand and stepped back into his spot between Will and Finn.

"Dude, I'm kind of in the wrong spot," Finn whispered to Sam before stepping back and physically putting Blaine in his spot and standing between him and Puck. Blaine reached over and caressed Sam's back for a moment just to let him know he was there. Sam reached over and the two held hands just for a moment and Sam felt so much better.

"Do you have the rings?" Burt asked.

Shannon handed one ring to Burt while Sam fished the other out of his coat pocket to give to him.

"Will, standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, do you solemnly pledge your faith to Emma. Do you promise to live with her according to God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony; do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, and through God's grace to promise to be to her a faithful and devoted husband as long as you both shall live?"

Will looked into Emma's eyes.

"I do."

"Then place the ring on her finger," Burt instructed. "And repeat these words . . . with this ring I thee wed."

"Emma, with this ring I thee wed," Will smiled.

"Emma, now it's your turn. Standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, do you solemnly pledge your faith to Emma. Do you promise to live with her according to God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony; do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, and through God's grace to promise to be to her a faithful and devoted husband as long as you both shall live?"

Emma looked into Will's eyes.

"I do."

"Place the ring on his finger and repeat after me," Burt instructed her. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring," a single tear fell from her eye. "I thee wed."

Burt turned and nodded to the musicians.

_**(From This Moment by Shania Twain)**_

_**(performed by the Wedding Party)**_

_**MERCEDES: I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.**_

_**RACHEL: From this moment life has begun.**_

_**BLAINE: From this moment you are the one.**_

_**RACHEL: Right beside you**_

_**Rachel/Blaine: Is where I belong. From this moment on.**_

_**FINN: From this moment I have been blessed. **_

_**SANTANA: I live only for your happiness.**_

_**FINN: And for your love**_

_**Santana/Finn: I'd give my last breath. From this moment on.**_

__Sam watched as his new Mom and Dad lovingly stared into each other's eyes. The tears began to fall again and Blaine grabbed his hand to support him.

_**SUNSHINE: I give my hand to you with all my heart.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start.**_

_**Sunshine/Sebastian: You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you.**_

_**TINA: From this moment**_

_**Tina/Mike: As long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment on.**_

The groomsmen and the bridesmaids moved so that they were now standing on the stage in their couples. This left Sam standing alone staring at his parents. Will turned to him and held out his hand and Sam took it. They put Sam in between them and the three of them put their arms around each other.

_**RACHEL: You're the reason I believe in love**_

_**FINN: And you're the answer to my prayers from up above.**_

_**Rachel/Finn: All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you.**_

_**ALL: From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment. **_

_**SANTANA: I will love you**_

_**BLAINE: I will love you**_

_**RACHEL: As long as I live**_

_**ALL: From this moment on (Finn: On)**_

Burt walked up to the family and said to Sam, "Why don't you stand here with me, kid. I can't think of anyone better to say the final statement of this ceremony. So by the authority invested in my by the great state of Ohio, it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. William Schuester."

Burt nudged Sam. "You know what to say."

Sam smiled.

"Dad, you may now kiss your bride."

Everyone watched as the newly married couple kissed. The procession began with the newlyweds, followed by Sam and Coach Bieste, Finn and Santana, Blaine and Rachel, Puck and Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Sebastian and Sunshine, and finally, Joe and Lily.

-GLEE-

The reception had already begun at the country club. Puck and Jake were currently singing their rendition of _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz, but Blaine couldn't pay that close attention because he couldn't find Sam. He saw Rachel walking around the corner and went to ask her. He turned the corner to see her talking to Finn.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen, Sam?"

"Not since I saw him taking pictures with Mr. Schue and Miss Pills . . . Mrs. Schue," Finn corrected himself.

"I bumped into him about fifteen minutes ago. He was coming out of the kitchen. He wanted to make sure everything with the meal was ready," Rachel said.

"Thanks, I'll try there."

Blaine went to the kitchen but there was no sign of Sam. He walked over to where Sebastian stood talking to Brody and asked him the same question.

"I haven't seen him in a while, but we haven't moved from this spot for a while either," Blaine could tell Sebastian had managed to get into the liquor being served. He was sure Brody was his supplier too, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

He continued and found Santana. If anyone knew where he was it would be her.

"There," she pointed to the gazebo outside. "I asked him if he wanted company, but he said he needed to be alone. You should go though. You're the one person he'd never turn away."

She grabbed Blaine's ass and winked at him before sitting down with Quinn and Wes who sat with Shelby and an almost three year old Beth. Blaine opened the door and walked down the hill to the gazebo. Either Sam didn't hear him coming or was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't care. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's tight body and said, "You are going to get too cold out here. Why don't you come inside with me?"

"I like the cold," Sam whispered.

"I know you do," Blaine agreed, "but I want to dance with my man and I can't do that if he's out here."

"Do you think that will ever be us?" Sam's question came out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Blaine thought he knew the answer but he didn't want to make the very large assumption.

"Do you think we'll ever get married? I mean we know we're soul mates. We know we love each other, but we've never really talked about it. Would you ever want to marry me?" Sam turned around to look in Blaine's eyes.

"Yes," Blaine smiled. "You're not asking me right now are you?"

"No," Sam's goofy grin crossed his face. "I guess knowing that just puts a lot of things into perspective for me. It makes decisions a lot easier knowing that you want me like that. I mean, Blaine, I'd give up everything to be with you, you know that right? I love you that much."

"I know, and I love you too," Blaine said. "Now come back inside. I'm freezing out here."

Blaine began to walk back up the path.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something," Sam called out to him making him turn around. "I got my acceptance letter into NYADA. We're going together. We'll be together in New York. I love you, Blaine."

Blaine ran up to him and kissed him right on the lips. Sam smiled because of the excitement his boyfriend showed for him. Blaine hugged him tight and said, "Come on, we have to go tell Rachel. She'll be so happy!"

Sam followed him. Sam knew he'd always follow him. No matter what he gave up for him it was worth it because in his eyes love and family would always win out. Just like his mom said in her vows love always conquers all.


	55. Chapter 55 Christmas Miracles

**CHAPTER 55: CHRISTMAS MIRACLES**

Rachel and Finn watched Blaine walk off to continue his search for Sam.

"So where were we?" Finn tried to remember.

"I had just asked you how you liked Chicago and school," she smiled at him demurely.

"It's really great, Rachel," Finn blushed because she honestly still cared about him. "The teachers are great and really supportive like Mr. Schue. Actually, I finally declared my major right before I came home for the wedding."

"That's great, Finn. What did you decide?" she asked.

"I want to be a teacher. I know it's not as glamorous as being on stage singing in front of millions, but it's what I want to do. I want to make a difference in kids' lives the way Mr. Schue did for us," he explained.

Rachel hugged him without even thinking about it. "Oh Finn, I think that is absolutely perfect. I can totally see you doing that. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Rachel," he felt so good with her arms around him again. Eventually they awkwardly pulled apart from each other. "What about you? Is your new man treating you right?"

"Finn, that's a hard question to answer for you. My relationship with Brody isn't the same as what you and I had. Brody is a great guy and it's been really great having someone at NYADA who cares about me and wants to see me succeed and wants to be with me. We're always each other's plus one. For all intensive purposes he is my boyfriend, but"

"But, you're not in love with him," Finn finished her thought.

"I love him as a friend, a close friend. He filled the void in my life that was there when Blaine came home from the summer camp and after we lost Kurt, I needed someone and Brody was there. I love him, but no, I don't love him the way I loved you."

"Does he know that?" Finn wondered.

Rachel had a very knowing grin on her face. "Finn, I promise he is very aware of what our relationship is. We are a couple and spend our time together. It keeps everyone at NYADA from getting us off task with social stuff. We can focus on our studies and then spend time together when we need a break. We haven't had sex if that's what you want to know."

"I didn't think you'd tell me that, but it is nice to know," Finn couldn't hide his growing smile.

There was a silence between them as they chose how to move on.

"I miss you," Finn finally stated. "It's probably awkward for me to say that but it's the truth."

"It's okay," Rachel returned his smile. "I've missed you too."

"You know Mike and Tina got back together. What he said to her made a lot of sense. I love you, Rachel. I always will. I know you have your life and I have mine, but what if we did this. If you think that there is even a remote possibility that what we had in high school wasn't just a first love then let's make a pact because I know you're a lot more than a high school crush for me. When spring semester is over, if you think you want to be with me again then I'll wait for you in the choir room after our friends graduate. I know you'll be home because Blaine is like your little brother and you wouldn't miss it. If you don't show I'll know it's really over. But until then we're friends and we stay in each other's lives. How does that sound?"

"I like that," she smiled. They stared into each other's eyes and felt themselves leaning into each other. Their breaths caught in their throats knowing they were about to kiss.

Blaine inadvertently stopped it.

"Rachel!" they both heard him scream her name. They turned just in time to see Blaine turn the corner pulling Sam behind him by the hand.

"What's going on?" Finn wondered.

"Rachel, guess who is going to be at NYADA with us next year," Blaine couldn't contain his excitement.

"Blaine, what are you talking about," Rachel asked and then saw the bewildered look on Sam's face. "Wait, Sam, did you get in?"

"Yeah, I got my letter," he told her.

Rachel ran over to him and hugged him. "Sam, I'm so happy for you! It will be great having you in New York with us next year."

"I just don't want to make a big deal about it this weekend. It's Mom and Dad's day," Sam insisted.

"Of course," Finn knew what Sam meant. "We can keep the secret, but congratulations, man. That's a huge accomplishment."

"What's going on over here? We heard screaming," Santana came around the corner with Sebastian and Brody.

Rachel and Blaine looked at Sam waiting for permission to tell them. This was becoming a nightmare for Sam that he couldn't give out of, but at least by telling Santana and Sebastian, he would have people he could talk to about his real feelings. He took a deep breath and turned to them.

"I got my acceptance letter to NYADA, but don't say anything to anybody else. Tonight's not about me, okay?" Sam seemed to be begging them to keep it a secret.

"No problem, Trouty," Santana hugged him. "But you realize I'm turning this into a selfish thing for me because it means I get to grab that perfect ass every day next year."

"I guess this means that we're making the switch to The City then bro," Sebastian winked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I got accepted to NYU," Sebastian grinned. "Granted everyone in my family has gone there for the last century and there's a building named after us, but I still got in so I'll be in New York too."

"Awesome!" Sam hugged him.

"Congrats to both of you," Brody said.

"Looks like there is a New York Colony coming together," Finn pointed out.

"Maybe you should transfer," Sam suggested. "The more the merrier."

Finn didn't answer, but he did think about it.

-GLEE-

"Are you two having a good time?"

Both Tyler and Kitty looked surprised to hear Lily's voice and see her and Blake standing next to them at the reception.

"Are you talking to us?" Kitty snapped.

"Kitty, don't be rude this is a wedding after all," Tyler corrected her. "Yes, Lily, we are having a great time. Thanks for asking."

"Kitty, your drink is empty. Tyler, why don't we go get some punch for us and the girls," Blake suggested.

Tyler wanted to know what Blake was up too. He looked into the other boy's eyes and saw sincerity. Blake motioned with his head to follow them.

"I can't believe they are leaving us. What could I possibly talk to you about?" they heard Kitty say to Lily as they walked off.

"We better hurry before Lily hurts her," Tyler stated.

"You don't care?" Blake asked confused.

"I'm dating her. That doesn't mean I agree with everything she says," Tyler laughed.

They got to the punch bowl and Blake stopped Tyler.

"Look, you and I don't really know each other that well, but I want to thank you," Blake said.

"For what?" Tyler acted like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know what, but you're actually a good guy for acting like you don't know," Blake admitted. "Michael told me that you've been helping him out since his mom vanished on him."

"Well, I mean I'm pretty much on my own too, so I wasn't going to let him freeze to death or go hungry. Plus, it was nice to have a friend. I don't have a lot of those," Tyler declared.

"You do now," Blake smiled. "I know I've given you a hard time, but Mikey completely filled me in on everything from your times together to the fact that you've made sure he had food. He also told me it was your idea for him to finally talk to me. I'm not going to say we're best friends or anything, but I've got your back on everything but one thing."

"What's that?" Tyler wanted to know.

"Mikey told me who you're crushing on and your secret is safe with me, but you know that's not going to happen, right?" Blake pointed out. "I don't say that to be mean, just saying it because deep down you're evidently a good guy and going after that person is just going to get you hurt."

"Why do you think I'm dating Kitty?" Tyler said. "I'm a glutton for punishment."

-GLEE-

Sunshine couldn't help but watch Nick Duval with pity as he watched his best friend Jeff dancing with Lindsey. She admired the boys for being so adult about the whole thing, but she honestly didn't get it. She picked up an extra glass of punch and walked over sitting next to the boy.

"Can I be perfectly honest with you? I really don't understand the whole relationship the three of you have going on," she began. "But Lindsey is one lucky girl to have both of you pawing over her. I might be a tiny bit jealous."

"And why is that?" Nick Duval asked as he took the punch she handed him.

"Because since I've been in Lima I've gotten attention from one guy and he turned out to be a bonafide grade-A jerk to me. You and Jeff are two of the nice ones and Lindsey reels you both in. I just wish I knew what her magic was."

"You have your own magic, Sunshine. You just haven't found the right guy to cast your spell on yet," Nick told her. He turned to see several of their friends getting on stage. "Looks like the guys are getting ready to sing."

Sunshine turned around to see Sam, Blaine, Mike, Sebastian, and Brody getting behind the five microphones that were set up on the stage for them. She couldn't help but wonder what they were up too.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Sam the best man, and we're going to speed things up a bit. This is supposed to be a Christmas wedding so let's get some holiday spirit up in this joint," Sam called out before motioning to the band.

_**(Jingle Bell Rock – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Sebastian Smythe, and Brody Weston)**_

The music began to play and Nick Duval watched as Lindsey and Jeff danced and laughed together.

"Sunshine, would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**SAM: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.**_

_**BLAINE: Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun.**_

_**MIKE: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air.**_

_**BRODY: What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time. **_

_**ALL: To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh.**_

_**SAM: Giddy-up jingle horse pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock. Mix and mingle in the jingling beat.**_

_**ALL: That's the jingle bell rock.**_

All the couples who came to the wedding took to the floor. Emma and Will were right in the middle. Ella Stone began taking a video of the performance on her phone as Tina, Rachel, and Santana joined the boys as back up.

_**GIRLS: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square in the frosty air.**_

_**SAM and Girls: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun.**_

_**Blaine/Brody: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell square in the frosty air.**_

_**SAM: What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh. Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock.**_

_**ALL: Mix and a mingle in a jingling beat. That' s the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock.**_

The guys continued the song and Ella filmed the entire thing. She then forwarded the video to one of her friends. She called him.

"Ryan, I want you to check out a video I'm sending you. I think you might find it appealing. Get back to me."

The boys got off the stage and the band started playing more upbeat Christmas music. He looked over at his parents and Will motioned for him to follow them.

"I'll see you in a minute okay?" Sam told Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

He followed them back to a dressing room area in the back.

"You guys okay?" he asked as he walked in.

"We're great, Sam. You did an excellent job with the wedding," Emma kissed him on the forehead and gave him a hug.

"You did, Sam. We just wanted to let you know that we're getting ready to leave for the honeymoon," Will informed him.

"Wow, already? Okay. Well your luggage is packed away in the limo that's taking you to the airport. I have everything taken care of for you. I want you guys to have a great time," Sam assured them.

"Sam," Will walked over and put his arm around his son. "Emma and I don't feel right about leaving you alone on Christmas. We want you to come with us."

"That would be a very big no," Sam smiled. "I really appreciate it though. I do wish we could have the holiday together, but we'll celebrate and open presents when you get back. Sebastian and I will keep each other company plus I have Blaine when he's not with his family, and I get to hang out with Santana and Rachel, I'm volunteering at the soup kitchen on Christmas day. I'll be so busy you wouldn't have seen me anyway. I promise I am fine with you going. You're going to have an amazing trip."

Emma hugged him again. "I'm going to call you every morning and night and check on you, okay?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, mom," Sam hugged her back.

"Well in that case, we are going to change. Will you let everyone know that it's almost that time," Will asked him.

"Of course I will."

Sam spread the word that they were getting ready to leave. Everyone lined up from the entrance of the building all the way down to their limo where Sam stood waiting to open the door for them. Finally they all heard the drum roll from the band and the newly married couple ran out the door as their guests showered them with red and green confetti. They waved good bye to several people as they ran through. Sam opened the door of the limo for them and they dove inside. Sam was about to shut the door when will stopped him, got back out of the car, and wrapped his son in his arms.

"I love you, Sam, and I am so proud of you. You made this day magical for Emma and me. Take care of yourself. We'll be home in a week. We love you."

Sam felt tears falling from his eyes as Will got back in the limo and the car began to drive away.

Santana saw Sam's shoulders slump forward and knew what that meant.

"Go get your boy," she slapped Blaine on the ass and he turned his gaze to Sam and knew he was upset. He ran down to him and put an arm around his waist.

"Come on, baby, let's go inside and get your stuff and then we can get you home," Blaine suggested.

Sam did not disagree.

-GLEE-

Sam unlocked the apartment and he and Blaine walked inside.

"Why don't you get changed into some more comfortable clothes? I'll go across the hall and get some of mine out of Cooper's apartment and we'll watch a movie or something. Sound good?"

"It sounds amazing," Sam kissed him gently on the lips before walking into his bedroom.

Blaine walked across the hall to Cooper's apartment and into his bedroom, the one Brody was using for the weekend and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt. He went over to his closet to pick up a pair of slippers when he heard the door to the apartment open and two masculine voices giggling. He also heard the obvious noise of kissing and panting and knew Sebastian had brought someone home. He wanted to get out of the way as quickly as possible. He cleared his throat as he walked back into the living room.

"I just came to get some of my clothes. I'll get out of your way, Sebastian and . . ." Blaine's voice trailed off as he saw who Sebastian was making out with. It was Brody. He stood there in shock unable to move. Brody was equally freaked out. Sebastian knew he had to try and remedy the situation.

"It's not exactly how it looks, Blaine. I promise," Sebastian tried to explain but Blaine spoke up.

"Brody, how could you? How could you do this to Rachel? She really likes you and you just go and cheat on her. And Sebastian, you knew he was impressionable in New York. Is that when you took advantage of him?" Blaine was angry.

"He didn't take advantage of me, Blaine. This is as much on me as it is him, but I promise that you don't know the entire story. If you would just let me explain," Sebastian walked up to Blaine and put his hand on his shoulder but Blaine jerked away.

"All I know is that I knew Sam would be sad after his parents left tonight so I invited some people over for a movie night. Rachel will be here in a matter of minutes and she'll expect you to be in his apartment snuggled up to her not over here having sex with our friend," Blaine's tone was accusation enough. "Tell her Brody, or I will. She's my best friend. I won't lie to her just to keep your secret. I don't do that. Sebastian, I'm really disappointed in you."

He walked back across the hall and Sam sat on the sofa in just a pair of boxers.

"Babe, as much as I like that view, I probably should have told you my whole plan. I sort of invited some of our friends over to watch a movie with us. I might get jealous if you show off that much skin to our friends," Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds great babe, I need a friend night," Sam smiled. "I'll go put some more clothes on before everyone gets here."

Sam walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Blaine walked over to the blu-ray player and saw that Sam had already picked out a few movies including Avatar, Indiana Jones, and Star Wars. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his choices. He already knew that he'd be watching one of those three tonight.

The door bell rang and Blaine walked over and opened it.

"I hope you're hungry," Mike said as he and Tina walked in carrying six pizzas and Tina carried several bags of two liter drinks. "I went a little crazy with the amount of food to bring."

"Where should we put all of this?" Tina asked Blaine.

"In the kitchen," he directed. "I hope you don't mind, Tina, but I think Sam has his heart set on watching Avatar tonight."

"Yes!" Mike yelled out. "I love that movie."

"Well I guess as much as I hear him and Mike talk about it I should finally watch it," Tina admitted.

"I agree with that statement," Sam said as he walked out of his bedroom in pajama pants and a white undershirt. "I promise you it will change your life."

"Really?" Tina sarcastically shook her head at her friend's statement.

"Please, don't get him started," Blaine begged her.

"Pizza smells good," Sam stated. "Anyone else bringing food?"

Mike and Blaine both gave each other knowing looks. They both knew the awesome power of Sam's metabolism. A knock came to the door. Sam ran back into the living room and opened the door to find Rachel and Sunshine standing there with grocery bags full of several flavors of ice cream.

"Hey, ladies. Come on in. Let me take that for you," Sam offered. "Brody isn't with you?"

The question caught Blaine's ear.

"I think he's still changing. Would you go check on him for me?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing, Miss Berry," Sam said starting back for the door.

"Actually, Sam I was just over there and he and Sebastian were both changing. I'm sure they will be over shortly," Blaine hoped he wasn't just lying. He hoped Sebastian had listened and would do the right thing.

"Rachel, if I were you I'd be worried. I mean Brody is pretty damn nice to look at and Sebastian definitely has eyes for hot boys like him. You must really trust Brody," Tina insisted.

"I just know what our relationship is," Rachel smiled.

"And I can't believe you just called me a man whore,Tina," Sebastian sounded hurt as he walked into the room. "We let ourselves in the door was still open."

"I wasn't calling you a man whore just stating obvious facts," Tina kidded him.

"So what are we watching?" Brody asked trying to change the subject.

"Avatar," Sam, Mike, and Tina all replied.

"Awesome, I love that movie!" he grinned.

During this entire interchange, Rachel noticed how quiet Blaine was, but more importantly the look he kept giving Brody.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" she asked softly so no one else could hear.

He gave her the best smile he could. "I'm fine, Rachel."

She knew what worried him. Rachel knew that Blaine would figure out their secret.

"Is there somewhere we can talk alone?" she asked him.

"Use my room," Sam said. "Sorry I overheard you ask, Rachel."

She hugged onto his arm. "Thank you, Sam," she replied and held her hand out to Blaine. "Come on."

Rachel winked at Brody as they walked into Sam's room. He definitely had a look of concern on his face. Her smile took care of his worry. Sam started towards the television when the door bell rang again. He opened the door and got a big smile on his face.

"Hey Sammy Boy," Mercedes' huge smile was in front of him. "I brought Chinese."

"And I brought chips and salsa," Santana walked up behind Mercedes.

"Two girls after my own heart," he pulled them both into a bear hug. "This movie night just keeps getting better and better."

-GLEE-

"So how long has Anderberry been in your bedroom?" Santana asked. She and Mercedes had been at the apartment almost half an hour and Blaine and Rachel hadn't left his bedroom yet.

"I think we should start the movie without them, Sam," Mike suggested.

Sam hesitated wanting to wait on Blaine.

"I know for a fact you two have watched it together a dozen times. You actually have willing volunteers to become Avatar converts. You shouldn't keep us waiting," Tina mentioned.

"Okay, let's start it," Sam gave in and sat down next to Santana as Mike jumped up and started the movie.

When the opening credits began, the door to the bedroom opened and Rachel and Blaine came out. Rachel sat on the floor and curled into Brody. He put his arm around her and held her tight. Blaine slid onto the sofa between Sam and Mercedes. He felt Sam's arm hold him tight. Blaine laid his head on Sam's shoulder and they began watching the movie.

As the movie continued, Tina got up from her spot next to Mike and headed into the kitchen to get another glass of soda when she noticed an envelope held to the side of the refrigerator. It was from the National Show Choir Association. Not being able to resist, she opened it and read what was inside. She walked back into the living room and paused the movie.

"Have you seen this?" she asked Sam handing him the letter.

Sam began reading it as did Blaine over his shoulder.

"I guess he got this last week while he was trying to get us to work together again. He probably planned on showing us after the break," Sam assumed.

"So he didn't say anything to you about it?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing. He was a little busy," Sam defended his dad.

"What are you talking about?" Santana interrupted their verbal sparring.

"It's a letter about the Regionals competition," Tina told her.

"What does it say?" Sebastian all of a sudden was interested.

Sam read the letter. "Dear Mr. Schuester, we would like to congratulate you and The New Directions on your win at Sectionals. This year's regional will consist of eight choirs. In addition to you, the teams include The Unitards from Defiance High School, The Golden Goblets, St. John's Center Stage, Westvale High School's Aural Intensity, Huntsville Show Tunes, Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers."

"Those are the best eight squads in Ohio," Mercedes realized.

"We also want to thank you for being willing to host this year's Sectionals competition at McKinley High. As the current National Champions we are glad that you chose to represent our organization in this way," Sam continued.

"Wait, I thought McKinley hosted Regionals last year? We're hosting again?" Sunshine questioned.

"That could be a very good thing though," Rachel pointed out. Home field advantage has always been good for New Directions."

Sam went on. "This year, with the intense competition in your Regional, the board has elected to accept the 1st and 2nd place teams into Nationals. The decision was based on the fact that there are two national champion squads from the past five years competing against each other."

"That's a positive," Santana agreed. "Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have to worry about beating us just making sure no one else beats them."

"It looks like we have our parameters in this letter too," Sam said but only the current New Directions members knew what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

"This year the national board is giving us hurdles that we have to get through in order to even have a chance at qualifying this year. At sectionals everything had to be from the same genre and at least one song had to involve every member of the team," Blaine explained.

"So what do we have to do this time?" Sebastian asked with anticipation.

"During this round of competition," Sam continued to read. "All choirs must adopt a different style of performing than they have used in the past. Any choir sticking to their normal repertoire will not advance. One of your four songs must be two ballads mashed together, and one of your songs must be by a non-American artist."

"That's a lot to put into one performance," Mercedes began to think of ideas.

"How are you just going to completely change your style?" Brody inquired. "You guys are known for one thing mostly. Are you just going to throw that out?"

"Exactly," smiled Sam.

"Uh oh," Santana grinned. "That smile means Trouty Mouth has a plan."

-GLEE-

The movie finished and everyone realized how tired they were after all the work with the wedding. Everyone said their goodbyes leaving Blaine and Sam in the apartment alone. Blaine called Cooper to tell him and Kallie that he was too tired to drive home which was mostly true. He definitely didn't deny the fact that having Sam all alone in the apartment wasn't one of his worst ideas.

"I want to ask you something," Sam turned towards him as they pulled the covers of the bed down.

"Anything," Blaine smiled.

"It's sort of a Christmas tradition for me to volunteer and help others. I'm going to help out at the Women's shelter tomorrow afternoon. It's just playing some songs for them and handing out presents. Then on Christmas day I'm going to volunteer at the soup kitchen. I know it may be silly, but I've been blessed with so much this year. I have a new family that I love, great friends, a promising future, and most importantly, I have you. I know it may be cheesy, but I just want to give someone else happiness on Christmas like you've given me for the past six months," Sam explained.

"I'd love to go with you," Blaine walked around to Sam's side of the bed. "I bet several of our friends would want to help if you asked."

"I put it on Facebook tonight, and if they show up that will be awesome, but it would be the greatest Christmas present ever if you went with me," Sam hoped.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you, Sam, on one condition," Blaine smirked.

"What's that?" Sam wondered.

"I want one of my Christmas presents early," Blaine rubbed his hand down his boyfriend's chest.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I want you to get naked and take advantage of me," Blaine's eyes were full of hope.

"So we're in that kind of mood tonight," Sam grinned. "I think I'd very much like to take advantage of you."

Sam slipped his hands under Blaine's shirt and slowly pulled it over his head and then pulled his own off as well. "You are so beautiful, Blaine."

"No time for beautiful talk. You know what I want you to do," Blaine raised an eye brow.

Sam turned Blaine towards the bed and pushed him over. He dropped to his knees and roughly pulled down Blaine's sweats and underwear and slapped his ass hard. Blaine took in a breath before moaning. Sam slipped his hand in between Blaine's ass cheeks and rubbed his hole making him moan out loud. The sound of the moans sent Sam overboard. He dipped his own lips into the same spot and listened as Blaine pounded the bed with his fists trying to control his pleasure.

"Tell me how it feels," Sam insisted as he lay on top of Blaine making sure that his own hardness rubbed Blaine's ass.

"It's the best gift ever," Blaine moaned.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Sam whispered into Blaine's ear as he nibbled on it.

"I want you, Sam, you're the only thing that I want," Blaine whispered back.

"Be more specific," Sam thrust into him. Only the pajama pants he still wore kept him from actually penetrating him.

"Take me, Sam," Blaine's breath was heavy. "Make me yours."

Sam pulled away just long enough to pull his own pants down and then got back on top of Blaine. Positioning himself, he slid inside his boyfriend and felt the euphoria that took over them both when they bonded like this. No one could ever match how they felt.

"Faster!" Blaine yelled out.

Sam's core strength was so strong that he could pivot his hips so fast it was like a jackhammer.

Across the hall, in Sebastian's apartment, he and Brody seemed to be moving their relationship to the next level.

"You seemed worried when Rachel was talking to Blaine," Sebastian mentioned. He was sitting on Brody's lap kissing him, but the thought had kept coming up in his mind until he decided to ask.

"My secrets are my secrets, Seb. Rachel is my best friend and I love her, but I don't know Blaine that well. After his morality rant to us earlier I wasn't sure how he'd react," Brody commented as he ran his hand up Sebastian's leg.

"Blaine is loyal. He'll be a friend if you trust him. He'll be at your school next year. I'm guessing you could use a male friend," Sebastian pointed out. "As long as you leave all of the sexy time stuff to me. He's off limits."

"That's right, he's your pseudo-brother's boyfriend," Brody kidded.

Sebastian gave him an odd look and stood walking into the kitchen away from him.

"Laugh all you want, Brody, but Sam is the only real family I have," Sebastian opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of juice and began to drink it.

"Are you mad at me?" Brody responded getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I know you have this great family back home, but we're not all that lucky. Sam and I became family because we had no one. I want to see him as happy as I want to be," Sebastian confessed.

"I know," Brody pulled Sebastian into him. "I think he is going to love the Christmas present you and Blaine have worked on for him."

"You're changing the subject," Sebastian tried to deny Brody's charms.

"And you're going to let me," Brody winked. "I told you I've never been with a guy before and I want you to be my first. I don't care when that happens. I'll wait for you, but I'm not going to let one misspoken comment get between us. You know exactly how I feel. All we've talked about for weeks is our feelings."

"You're right," Sebastian wrapped his arms around Brody. "I think it's time to move on to something more physical."

"Are you sure?" Brody asked with anticipation.

"Your first time deserves a first time of my own. I want to give you something I've never given anyone," Sebastian confessed.

"Are you serious?" Brody asked. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want too."

Sebastian kissed him. "I want too. I want you too. Take me to bed."

Brody took his hand and led him into the younger boy's bedroom. He stood in front of Sebastian and took off his clothes one piece at a time. Sebastian's eyes danced with anticipation as he watched the smooth muscular skin come into view. Finally, Brody stood in front of him naked and Sebastian could barely stop himself from drooling. He was absolutely enamored with his beauty.

"Your turn," Brody smiled. "I want to watch you."

His nerves surprised him. Sebastian had goose bumps all over his body as he pulled his shirt over his head. He stared into Brody's eyes as he pulled his pants down standing naked in front of him for the first time.

"Looks like you're really excited to see me like this," Brody smiled.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed and lay down. "Does this tell you how much? Come here."

Brody lowered the light before crawling onto the bed between Sebastian's legs and pulling him up in an embrace as they kissed. He continued to climb up Sebastian's body until his dick was in his face.

"Show me what you got, sexy boy," Brody held his hard penis in his hand right above Sebastian's mouth.

The younger boy's tongue darted out of his mouth and tasted Brody for the first time. It was intoxicating to taste. He began milking it with his lips and his right hand moved up to squeeze the base. Brody pivoted his hips so that he could get as much of himself in Sebastian's mouth as possible. Sebastian loved how Brody treated him and the look in his eyes as they took care of each other.

He felt Brody reach between his legs to find the one spot he'd never let anyone go before. He spread his legs wider to give Brody better access. He realized that he wanted this more than he could ever have imagined. He let go of Brody's manhood when he felt a finger enter him. The lust took over him and he decided to make a confession to his new lover.

"Brody, I've been waiting for this since we first met. I've been preparing myself for it."

Brody's eyes connected with his and he knew what Sebastian meant by that comment.

"I've been waiting my whole life for the right guy to do this with and I want you, Brody. I want you to be my first, but I have one request. I want to be able to look in your eyes when you take me. I want it to be because you love me not because you want to fuck me," Sebastian opened up to him.

Brody stared into his eyes as he put his legs on his strong shoulders. He never lost the eye contact as he felt himself enter Sebastian. The younger boy cried out feeling the initial pain of eight inches entering him.

"Are you okay," Brody asked.

"Yes keep going," Sebastian insisted as his anal virginity disappeared.

Brody wrapped Sebastian's legs around his waist so he could wrap his arms around him and pull him close as he thrust inside. The beads of sweat that formed on Sebastian's face rolled down his perfect skin. He rolled over so that Sebastian would be on top and could control how fast the motion would be. When Sebastian began to ride him faster and faster he could barely contain himself with the speed and how tight his lover was. Sebastian let out a cry of pleasure when Brody's dick began to hit his prostate.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Sebastian realized.

"Me either," Brody declared. "Let's do it together."

The boys kissed and their tongues licked the sweat off of each other but they maintained eye contact as their climaxes took over their bodies. Nothing could pull them apart at this point. They shared something that they had not with anyone else and that bonded them in a way neither would ever forget.

-GLEE-

"Tyler, I cannot believe you conned me into coming to Toys-R-Us on Christmas Eve. These people in here are crazy, smelly, and they need Jesus!"

Kitty's constant insults towards Tyler were really getting old.

"And on top of it you bring me here with confused Ken and plus size Barbie and with Lindsey and her harem. Exactly what kind of message are you trying to send out on Christmas?" Kitty continued.

"I want to hurt her," Lily whispered to Lindsey.

"If I was a vampire I'd take pleasure in ripping her vocal chords out," Lindsey added.

"We're buying gifts to take to the Women's Shelter, Kitty. We want to make Christmas a little more enjoyable for people that can't help themselves," Tyler tried to explain hoping she would lighten up.

"They can go get a job and help themselves or if they think they're too good to do that then maybe they should just go back to their husbands. After all, God doesn't believe in divorce," Kitty was so loud that others in the store stared at them. "Of course, he doesn't believe in gays either, but that doesn't stop people in your little glee club, present company included."

She stared into Blake's eyes and Jeff put an arm around him so he wouldn't go after her.

"Maybe people should pay closer attention to their own lives and what they do wrong before trying to help others better their lives. Fixing their own lives should be more important," Kitty started saying loud enough for everyone in the store to hear.

"Wow, I didn't believe it, but you really are the mini-bitch version of me."

Kitty turned around to see Quinn Fabray and her boyfriend, Wes, standing there.

"Omigod, you're Quinn Fabray, former head Cheerio. I like worship you," Kitty's mood turned to total giddiness.

"Really, I thought you worshipped God," Quinn said raising an eye brow at the younger blonde.

"Well I do," Kitty defended herself.

"Worshipping me would be worshiping a false idol. Wanting to be me that's coveting what someone else has. You've already broken two of the commandments today, yet you're lecturing other people on wanting to help others. You're making fun of a girl with more talent in her pinky figure than you have in your whole body because of her weight? I should know. I've seen her sing and dance. It's much better than you and your Cheerios routines. Yet, she never says anything to you about it. Neither does Lindsey, who I'm sure as a junior Cheerio is sick of having to correct you. And I heard you picking on her too, correct?" Everyone could tell that Quinn had chosen Kitty to make a point with.

Kitty didn't answer.

"I'll take your silence as a sign that I'm right and that you're a coward which means that you don't have any integrity either. Maybe you should think about the fact that Lindsey will be the HBIC for the Cheerios next year and she could keep you from even being back on the squad. And your boyfriend, he's pretty hot. I'd layoff the comments towards him or he could find a girl hotter than you."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Kitty had tears in her eyes.

"Because you obviously care about being a Cheerio so much that you're still wearing the uniform and it's Christmas break. I'm guessing you grew up in this town watching the Cheerios and dreamt of the day you would get to be one," Quinn assumed.

"Yes, I watched you all through middle school. You were amazing," Kitty informed her.

"And now you are that girl and there are little girls all in this store right now watching you and wondering why one of the girls they look up to is acting like a little bitch in heat. You're ruining their dreams. You're a Grinch, Kitty."

Kitty couldn't respond and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She darted away from the rest of the group.

"Too harsh?" Quinn asked the others.

"Not at all," Lily smiled. "I'm actually regretting throwing that slushie at you now."

"Don't. That was exactly the wakeup call I needed. Otherwise I'd still be acting like her," Quinn admitted. "So are you guys here buying gifts for the Women's Shelter too?"

"Yeah, Sam sent out the text and all our families wanted to help out," Jeff answered.

"Me too. Except I'm just buying. I'm going to let Wes take them over. It's Sam's event so I don't want to spoil it for him by showing up. I promised I would stay away."

"It's Christmas, Quinn. I'm sure he'd at least want to say thank you for the gifts," Lindsey insisted.

"This is one instance where I wish I had someone do for me what I hopefully just did for Kitty. I lost one of the closest friends I've ever had because of how I behaved. I'm mature enough now to accept the responsibilities for my actions. In fact, I think I'll go try and find Kitty now and explain things to her."

"I'll go with you," Tyler said. "I don't want her to eat a child or something while she's angry."

"Maybe we should all go then," Blake pointed out.

On the other side of the store, Kitty sat down on the end of a rack of toys. She was so small it held her weight. She was crying which was something she never did before. She had to make it stop before anyone saw her or she wouldn't be able to face them.

"What wrong?"

Kitty looked up and a little blonde girl about eight years old looked down at her. The girl reminded her a lot of herself at that age.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kitty tried to smile at her.

"You're really pretty. You look like the Barbie's I used to have before mommy and I had to move out of our house. I had to leave them there, but I never saw them cry. You're too pretty to cry," the little girl continued.

"You're sweet," Kitty smiled. "What's your name?"

"Catherine."

"Hi, Catherine. I'm Kitty."

"We both have cat names," the little girl pointed out.

"We do," Kitty couldn't help but laugh.

Quinn and Tyler turned at the end of the aisle and saw Kitty sitting on the ground talking to the girl. Her back was to them and she didn't see them. They just listened to the conversation.

"So, Catherine, why did you have to leave your dolls behind?" she asked.

"My daddy was hurting me and my mommy so she took us away from there. We live at the shelter. She walked over here with me so I could at least look at the toys since we can't afford any. I told her not to worry because Santa Clause wouldn't forget me. Mommy's been sad. I wish I could get her something too. I asked Santa not to bring me anything but to make Mommy happy again. She's been so sad."

"What would your mommy want?" Kitty wondered.

"Mommy said she needs a job so we can get our own place. Daddy's left town so we're on our own," Catherine stated.

The other members of New Directions were all there at this point and listening to the story.

"Catherine, there you are!" a woman in her mid-thirties walked up to them. "I've been looking all over the store for you."

"Mommy, this is my new friend, Kitty. She's a Cheerio! Can I be a Cheerio one day, mommy?" Catherine asked.

Kitty looked at Catherine's mother's face and saw the worry cross it.

"Of course you can. In fact, Coach Sylvester does a summer camp every year and I may just have to take you to it as my newest recruit," Kitty smiled. "I'm actually going to be at the Shelter later this afternoon, I'd love to talk to you some more."

"I'd like that. Mommy is it okay?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, honey," her mother answered with a worried expression still across her face.

Kitty walked up to her mom and shook her hand. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure Catherine has a great Christmas."

She turned around and realized that all the people she'd tortured earlier were standing there with knowing glares on their faces.

"Follow me, I'm going to need your help if we're going to get these kids presents," Kitty popped right back into her holier than thou persona and walked up to the cash register where Jacob Ben-Israel wa working. She reached across and took the loudspeaker microphone from him.

"Hey you can't use that!" he tried to stop her.

"Can it, fro head or you'll be in a dumpster the day we go back to school," she snapped at him making him stop. She clicked the button on the microphone and began to speak. "Attention shoppers, you are about to get a free concert in the front of the building by the same group from McKinley High who will be serving up Christmas at the Women's Shelter in Town's Square this afternoon. The thing is we need presents for the kids. So if you could find it in your hearts and pocketbooks to buy one extra toy and donate it to us you will be helping a child have a Merry Christmas. The choice is yours."

She motioned to the rest of the group with her to back her up as she began singing.

_**(God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions, Kitty Wilde, Wes Montgomery)**_

_**KITTY: God rest ye merry gentlemen let**_

_**ALL GIRLS: Nothing you dismay.**_

_**KITTY: Remember Christ our savior was**_

_**ALL GIRLS: Born on Christmas Day.**_

_**KITTY: To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray**_

_**ALL GIRLS: O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy.**_

_**KITTY: O tidings of comfort and joy (Girls: tidings of joy)**_

Several shoppers began walking through the checkout line and handing the group the extra toy they'd bought. The manager brought a cart around and began to store them in the cart for them.

_**LILY: From God our heavenly father**_

_**Lily/Lindsey: A blessed angel came.**_

_**LILY: And unto certain shepherds brought**_

_**Lily/Lindsey: Tidings of the same.**_

_**LILY: How that in Bethlehem was born the son of God by name.**_

_**QUINN: O tidings of comfort and joy comfort and joy. O tidings of comfort and joy.**_

Catherine and her mother walked up to the front and Kitty held out her hand and Catherine ran over to her and Kitty asked her to sing with them. Quinn put her arm around Kitty. The younger girl looked up to her and she winked her approval.

_**LINDSEY: Oh, "fear not" said the Angel "let nothing you affright." This day is born a Savior of pure Virgin bright. To free all those who trust in Him from Satan's power and might. O tidings of comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy.**_

The first cart filled and the manager brought around a second cart and it began filling as well. Kitty couldn't believe how something as simple as asking could do so much good. She was truly changed by the realization. She continued singing.

_**KITTY: Now to the Lord sing praises all you within this place. And with true love and brotherhood each other now embrace. This holy tide of Christmas all other doth deface. O tiding of comfort and joy comfort and joy o tidings of comfort and joy.**_

At the end of the song, Catherine turned around and hugged Kitty before returning to her mother.

"See how much more you can do with positive thinking," Quinn suggested.

"I don't know about that, but I do know I want that little girl to have a great Christmas. Will you go Barbie shopping with me?" Kitty asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Quinn winked and the two girls headed back to the doll section of the store.

-GLEE-

Sam got out of his truck and pulled his guitar out of the backseat. Blaine parked his car next to him and got the bags of toys they'd gone to buy that morning.

"Do you know who all is going to be here?" Blaine asked.

"All I know is Coach Bieste has been setting things up all morning. I know she'll be here," Sam responded.

They watched as a car pulled up right behind their parked ones. Shanna exited the passenger seat as the trunk opened.

"Need some help, Shanna," Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm so glad I ran into you," she looked relieved. She pulled five wrapped presents out of the trunk of her mom's car and brought them over to them. "I can't stay, but I wanted to make sure these got here before everything began."

"Thanks Shanna. I'm sure they will love them," Sam accepted them.

"The three with pink bows are for girls and the two with blue bows are for boys. I feel really bad that I can't stay but Jacob's dad finished his first chemo treatment yesterday and he's not doing well. I don't know if you heard from him or Jessie, but they can't come either. They don't won't to leave their dad at the hospital, especially on Christmas," Shanna explained.

"No one would expect them too," Blaine jumped in. "Is Mr. Reed going to be okay?"

"His doctor said everyone reacts to the chemo differently. Jacob says he sleeps a lot and isn't very talkative when he is awake. I just don't want to let him spend Christmas Eve in a hospital without someone to cheer him up. I hope that I can do that at least," Shanna continued.

"I know you will," Sam smiled.

Shanna's mother blew the horn on the car letting her know she had to go.

"I better go. Merry Christmas to both of you," Shanna said as she hugged both the boys and ran back to her car.

"We should call the twins later and check on them. Maybe even go to the hospital," Blaine suggested.

"That's why I love you," Sam smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

The boys picked up the presents and Sam's guitar and made their way into the Shelter. Coach Bieste did an incredible job with the decorations and she was even dressed up like Santa Clause playing with the children.

"Blaine! Sam! Come over," Finn called out.

The boys looked over to where a huge spread of food was prepared. Carole and Burt Hummel were present as well as Cooper and Kallie. Mike, Tina, Puck, Jake and Marley were all getting the food ready. Mercedes and Mia were stacking presents around the tree to make it beautiful.

"Looks like they beat us here," Blaine remarked.

The two boys walked over to the others. "Everything looks great. We would have been here sooner but I wanted to make sure everything at the soup kitchen is ready for tomorrow," Sam explained. "Thank you all so much for you help."

"Sam, we wouldn't miss this for the world. This puts me more in the Christmas spirit than anything," Carole Hummel said as she walked around the table to give both of the boys a hug.

"I'll take those," Mercedes said as she and Mia grabbed all the presents so they could finish the masterpiece around the tree.

"How did we get so many presents?" Sam was astonished by how many there were.

"According to Blake, it was Quinn and Kitty," Kallie revealed.

"Excuse me?" Blaine didn't try to hide his surprise.

"You're talking about the Quinn and Kitty we know right?" Sam added on.

"Hard to believe, right?" Lindsey came up behind them. "Kitty was being her typical horrible self when we ran into Quinn who put her in her place. I don't really know how it happened but next thing we knew the two of them had the entire store donating gifts. Pretty cool, right?"

"So where are they now?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone that was with my group is out back playing with the kids while we get set up in here," Lindsey informed them.

"What about Quinn? Is she here too?" Sam asked quietly.

"She didn't stay. She said she didn't want to make things awkward for you so she dropped off her donation and she and Wes went home," Lindsey stated.

"Okay," Sam walked away and sat up his guitar on the little raised stage. Lindsey turned to Blaine.

"For what its worth and I'll never say another word about it. Quinn was amazing today and I believe her when she says she's sorry. I know it would be harder for you and Sam, but I just wanted you to know. I'm a pretty tough critic of everyone, but I still believe her."

"Sam can't talk to her. He's too hurt. But I guess I could. It is the holidays at least," Blaine admitted.

"We're here!" Santana announced as she walked in with Rachel, Brody, Sebastian, and Sunshine.

"And we've got every possible kind of candy you could think of to fill stockings with," Rachel grinned.

"Where should we start working on them?" Sebastian asked.

"There are hooks on the wall next to the stage. Let's hang the stockings and start dropping goodies into them," Coach Bieste suggested.

The group walked over next to the stage. Sebastian stopped to speak to Sam.

"Hey, I want to give you your present tonight. My mom called this morning and she has decided to be all maternal on me and insists I fly up on the jet and spend Christmas day with her," Sebastian didn't seem thrilled about it.

"That's a good thing though, right? She cares enough about you to want you there. I hate that you're flying by yourself though," Sam worried about how lonely Sebastian had been and didn't like him being alone.

"I won't be," a hint of a smile crossed Sebastian's face. "Brody is going to fly back with me. Rachel isn't planning on going back until a few days before spring semester starts and he wants to get a head start on the semester. If things work out I may stay in New York until after New Year's myself. It would be kind of cool to experience the whole Times Square thing. I haven't done that before."

"Seb, is there something you want to tell me about Brody?" the gleam in Sam's eye told Sebastian exactly what he was talking about.

"Can we talk about it tonight when we exchange gifts?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Sam smiled.

"It's too quiet in here," Mia spoke up. "Someone should sing."

"Agreed," Sam said. "Finn, what do you say?"

"Let's get this going?" he smiled.

_**(Happy X-Mas – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Finn Hudson and New Directions)**_

Finn began singing and Sam backed him up on guitar.

_**FINN: So this is Christmas and what have you done, another year over, a new one just begun. And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun, the near and the dear ones, the old and the young.**_

The others in the room sang along with him.

_**FINN (all): A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one without any fears.**_

As Finn continued to sing the lead, the rest of them, as they finished decorating sang the echos.

_**FINN: And so this is Christmas (War is over) for weak and for strong (if you want it); The rich and the poor ones (War is over) the road is so long (if you want it); And so happy Christmas (War is over) for black and for white (if you want it); For the yellow and red ones (War is over) let's stop all the fights (if you want it)**_

_**FINN (all): A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one without any fear.**_

The doors to the back yard opened up and the children and their families entered into the room and were mesmerized to see it transformed into a Holiday party. Tyler, Kitty, Blake, Lily, Jeff, and Nick Duval all came in with them.

_**FINN (all): And so this is Christmas (war is over) and what have we don't (if you want it); another year over (war is over) a new one just begun (now); And so happy Christmas (war is over) we hope you have fun (if you want it) The near and the dear ones (war is over) the old and the young (now)**_

The rest of the group that just entered joined in with the singing. Each of them had one of the kids latched on to them. Sam noticed that Kitty had a miniature version of herself sitting in her lap.

_**FINN(all): A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one without any fear. War is over if you want it, war is over; War is over if you want it, war is over, now.**_

_**FINN: Happy Christmas!**_

_**ALL: Happy Christmas!**_

_**-GLEE-**_

Shanna took the elevator up to the cancer treatment floor of the hospital. She'd already been up to Mr. Reed's room several times checking on Jacob. The only time he'd left was for Mr. Schuester's wedding. She walked to the room and knocked on the door. She heard a soft "come in" from inside. When she entered, she saw Jacob, Jessie, and their mom all asleep in chairs around the room. She turned knowing the voice must have been from Mr. Reed. When she made eye contact with him she was happy to see that he was smiling. He held his hand out to her.

"Shanna, you are so sweet to keep coming by. You must care about my son very much," he smiled through gasping breaths.

"I do, but I'm here to check on you," She smiled. "You look much better than yesterday. You've had a good day I take it."

"Better than yesterday," he inclined the bed a little so he didn't have to look straight up at her. "Shanna, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Mr. Reed, anything you need," Shanna agreed before knowing what he wanted.

"I don't want my children spending Christmas Day in the hospital. I know it won't be easy, but I want you to get them out of here even if it's for a few hours. Can you do that for me?" he questioned.

"I can try," she whispered to him not wanting to wake any of the others. "But the twins are pretty stubborn." She thought about it for a while. "But if I can't do it alone then I think I know someone who could help me. Let me see what I can do."

"That is sweet of you," Mr. Reed continued. "I don't want my children to miss out on Christmas because I'm sick. I want them to have fun. Ever since Jacob learned to play the guitar the two of them would put on a concert for their mom and me on Christmas Eve. I haven't even heard one Christmas Carol in this hospital room. It's just not right. I want them to experience Christmas."

"Well they may not be in the mood to sing, but I could sing a Christmas Carol for you if you'd like," Shanna offered.

He smiled. "I would like that very much."

She looked around to see her boyfriend, her friend, and their mom all sleeping soundly. She knew singing would wake them up, but maybe it would give them the same kind of Christmas hope that singing seemed to give their father.

_**(The First Noel)**_

_**(Performed by Shanna Lee)**_

_**SHANNA: The first Noel the angel did say was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay. In fields where they lay keeping their sheep on a cold winter's night that was so deep.**_

Jacob's eyes opened hearing Shanna's angelic voice. He was about to tell her to keep it down but he saw that his father was up and attentively listening to her sing.

_**SHANNA: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel. Born is the King of Israel.**_

She saw Mrs. Reed looking at her husband who motioned for her to come and join him in the bed. She lay down beside him and he put his arm around his wife. Shanna felt Jessie grab her hand and her gaze connected with Jacob's.

_**SHANNA: They looked up and saw a star shining in the east beyond them far. And to the earth it gave great light and so it continued both day and night.**_

Jacob and Jessie moved and stood by Shanna and softly began to sing the harmony lines for their father.

_**SHANNA: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King**_

_**Jacob/Jessie: Born is the King**_

_**ALL 3: Of Israel.**_

-GLEE-

A few hours later, after the meal was served and the presents opened, Sebastian approached Blaine.

"Hey, can we take a walk?" he asked. "I kind of need to talk to you about some things."

For his part, Blaine wasn't surprised by this. He had a feeling Sebastian would want to talk to him after his talk with Rachel the previous evening. He agreed and both boys took their coats and headed out the door.

"Just so you know, Sebastian, what goes on between you and Brody is none of my business. If Rachel is cool with it then it's certainly none of my business. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all," Blaine confessed.

"He's not going to hurt me, Blaine, but I do appreciate the concern. However, that is not what I brought you out here to talk about," Sebastian said.

The boys crossed the street and headed into the small park in the middle of town square.

"Then what is it?" Blaine wondered.

"I made a promise to someone and I want you to know that I really believe her and I promised her that you would at least sit down with her and listen to what she had to say," Sebastian stated.

Blaine knew exactly who he was talking about.

"So what? Are you taking me directly to her?" he asked.

Sebastian simply pointed ahead of them. Quinn sat on the same park bench where Lily and Blake sang to him on his birthday.

"Blaine, you're a good guy. You always see the best in people. If you hadn't given me a second chance I would have never become this sexy guy standing in front of you now. I'm not asking you to be her best friend just listen to what she has to say," Sebastian hoped his plan would work.

Blaine looked at the girl sitting there staring at him with hope in her eyes. He knew what decision he was going to make.

"Go back and tell Sam what I'm doing. He'd be pissed if I kept in the dark on this one, but it's your job to keep him calm about it. No one does that better than you," Blaine ordered.

"Aye aye, captain!" Sebastian winked before turning around.

Quinn stood and held two cups of coffee from the Lima Bean in her hand. He walked over to her and she handed him one.

"Medium drip; if I remember correctly that's your coffee of choice," she smiled.

"It is. Thank you," Blaine smiled. He motioned to the bench and they both had a seat. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Quinn took a deep breath and began. "I would like to start by apologizing. I'm embarrassed by how I acted the last time I was in town. I've had a lot of time to think about it and a lot of time to realize how cringe worthy my actions were. I just want you and Sam both to know how truly sorry I am."

"That's nice to hear Quinn, but you've apologized before in the past and did the same thing again. What makes this time any different," Blaine stood his ground.

"Because I don't expect you or Sam to ever forgive me," Quinn revealed. "I don't deserve it. I know I hurt you Blaine, but I know I broke Sam's heart because he trusted me and he'll never trust me again and that is more than enough punishment for what I did. I miss the friendship I had with both of you and I know I'll never get it back."

"Quinn, being complete honest with you, I forgave you weeks ago. I doubt we can ever have the kind of friendship that we had before but I do believe you and how you feel. Sam is a completely different story though. I can't speak for him and I don't know if he would even be willing to talk to you," Blaine said forgiving her.

"I know Sam pretty well," Quinn admitted. "He'll probably never speak to me again. That's why I was hoping you would give him this."

She handed him a long flat box wrapped in Captain America wrapping paper with a red, white, and blue bow around it. "Just get him to open it and see what's inside. I'm leaving Lima tomorrow afternoon on a train and I don't know when I'll be coming back. I know it's a lost cause, but I need to be able to say I did everything I could to make it right. So will you give it to him?"

"I will."

He just wasn't sure how Sam would react to the unwanted gift.

-GLEE-

When Sam and Blaine arrived back at the apartment, Sebastian, Finn, and Santana were all there waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam wondered.

"I'm on the way home," Finn began. "But I wanted to stop by and give you my Christmas present."

"Yeah actually we're all here for that. It kind of took all four of us to get you what we knew you'd want for Christmas," Santana added.

"And since I'm leaving in the morning now is the only time," Sebastian stated.

"And the only time we can get a window for this to work," Blaine said taking the keys from Sam and opening the door.

"Come on sit down on the sofa," Finn instructed.

Sam sat down and turned in time to see Santana send a text message.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, Trouty, damn! Mind your own business and wait for your present," she said and then laughed and winked at him.

Blaine walked back in with Sam's Macbook and began to turn it on.

"It will take a minute or two," Blaine mentioned.

Sam's phone buzzed. He looked at the message but it was from a number he didn't recognize. The message said to dial that number on Face Time.

"What's going on?" Sam nervously laughed.

"Just do what it says, Sam," Sebastian insisted.

Sam dialed in the number and waited while the call connected. When it finally did he let out a gasp and Blaine saw tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I think we should give him some time alone," Blaine instructed the others and they all moved into the kitchen.

"Sam, is that really you?" the voice came through the computer.

"Yeah, Stevie, it's really me. You and Stacey look amazing. You've grown up so much since I saw you last," Sam chocked back his tears. It was the greatest Christmas present he'd ever received. He missed his little brother and sister so much.

"Mom and Dad are at dinner with some friends and Finn's friend Miss Emily is watching us. She's our nanny. Mom and Dad don't know she lives next door to Finn and Puck and Mike. We get to go see them sometimes," Stevie was talking so fast like he had to tell Sam everything before his parents got home.

"And Sam, Sebastian got us these cool phones and this iPad for Christmas so that we can contact you now. Mom and Dad don't know about them, but Santana said that's okay. She has taught us several ways to sneak around so we can contact you," Stacey grinned into the camera.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I love you too so much. I miss you." Saying those words lifted a burden from him that he didn't even realize he had.

Thirty minutes later, Sam was done with the call and his friends walked back into the room having heard it all. Each of them got emotional at a different point listening to them talk.

"We should get going now so you and Blaine can have your Christmas," Finn suggested.

Sam stood from his position and walked over to Finn and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much, Finn. I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

"You're welcome, buddy. I told you I'd take care of them for you. Mike, Puck, and I have been keeping a close eye on them for you and we'll keep doing so," Finn informed him.

Sam turned to Santana. "I should be mad at you for teaching my kid brother and sister how to lie to their parents."

"But instead you love me beyond belief because Finn and I came up with a genius plan which allows you and your siblings to talk," Santana hugged Sam. "Now, Blaine and I have this figured out. He gets you tonight, but has to do Christmas with Cooper and Kallie in the morning. So I'm bringing over brunch for the two of us and then we'll go to the soup kitchen, got it?"

"Sounds good," Sam hugged her again.

"Okay, Finn, let's get out of here. Auntie Snixx has more Christmas cheer to deliver," Santana smiled as the two of them walked out the door.

"Now as for you," Sam turned his attention to Sebastian. "Exactly who is paying for those new phones?"

"You cannot get mad at me for that. I have the money and I more than wanted to do it. As long as I pay for them you're parents won't know about them. We taught them how to keep it from them. Keep them in their backpacks only use them at school or in their bedrooms never around mom and dad. And even if you do get mad it was worth it to see how happy you were just a minute ago."

Sam hugged Sebastian and it was returned.

"Make sure you say goodbye before you leave in the morning. Now go play with Brody and have a good time," Sam smirked. Sebastian looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Hey, I may be pretty, but I ain't dumb."

Sebastian agreed to stop by in the morning before he left and then walked out shutting the door behind him. Sam turned around and stared into Blaine's eyes.

"How did you manage to keep this kind of secret from me?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't easy," Blaine announced.

Sam took off his sweatshirt and threw it on the couch leaving his upper body exposed. He walked over to Blaine and pinned him against the wall. "Well, you gave me my gift so it's only fair that I give you yours. Wait here."

Sam walked into his bedroom leaving the door open but Blaine stayed where he was and didn't look.

"I'll give you a hint. It's something you've always wanted but you've never had."

Blaine took in a deep breath and began to think. Sam gave another hint.

"It's something I want to give you because you've finally helped me feel safe in your arms. You protect me and there's only one thing left I need to give you and that's all of me. Come in, Blaine."

Blaine turned the corner and stood in the doorway dumfounded. Sam was on all fours on the bed with a red bow attached to his perfect ass.

"Don't you want to unwrap me?" Sam grinned. "Probably should unwrap yourself first though."

Blaine stared at the sight in front of him and began to take off his clothes. When he was fully disrobed he climbed up on Sam's bed and removed the bow and felt up Sam's ass. Even though he'd done this several times before, tonight it was different. Tonight he knew what was about to happen was a special moment between them. He pushed Sam down on the bed and turned him over lying down next to him. He had questions but he couldn't stop his hands from exploring the beautiful smooth body next to him that he loved so much.

"Are you sure, Sam? I know what a big step this is for you. I don't want to rush you," Blaine insisted.

Sam stopped his talking with a kiss. He turned sideways so that their bodies completely touched. He brushed Blaine's cheek with his hand.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life. I've been thinking about it for months now and I know you are the one that I should give this gift too. You're the only guy I ever plan on giving this two, Blaine. I love you with all of my heart and I've been preparing for this moment for weeks so that it will be the best gift I could give you."

"Sam, this is an amazing gift, but this," Blaine said putting his hand over Sam's heart. "Is the most precious gift you've ever given me. It's the one I'll cherish for the rest of our lives."

"Ditto," Sam smiled. "But we're not truly a couple until we've completely given ourselves to each other. It's important for me to do this for you Blaine. I want you to have all of me like you've always shared with me."

Sam pushed Blaine onto his back and straddled his waist. He felt behind him and knew that Blaine was harder than he'd ever felt in Sam's hand. Their eye contact never wavered. Blaine felt the tip of his cock slide between the muscular ass cheeks of his boyfriend and touch that sweet spot no one had penetrated.

"Don't force yourself, Sam. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want to hurt you," Blaine whispered.

Sam leaned down and kissed Blaine gently. "It won't hurt because I love you and that's stronger than any pain I could feel."

Sam sat back up and Blaine couldn't help but feel up the strong abs and chest in front of him. Sam's big dick leaked onto his abs and the "V" that formed at his waistline gave Blaine the perfect place to hold on as he felt Sam sit down on his hardness. He wanted to stop when he saw Sam grit his teeth and wince in pain, but as quickly as that happened he turned, looked down and Blaine and smiled. "You're finally inside me, baby."

He was so happy about it. He'd finally taken that step with his boyfriend and he couldn't think of anything that would make him happier in that moment. He slowly allowed the rest of Blaine's length to enter inside him before leaning down and capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

"I love you so much, Blaine," Sam whispered into his ear. "Please make love to me."

Their foreheads touched and Sam put his arms around Blaine's neck and held on as Blaine began to pivot his hips with increasing rhythm. The muffled moans Sam created while his mouth was buried into Blaine's neck turned the brunette on more than he would ever be able to admit.

The first time he hit Sam's spot was obvious. Sam screamed and sat straight up and looked into his eyes. "What did you just do?"

"I hit your prostate, babe. Did it feel good?" Blaine asked.

"Good?" Sam could barely contain himself. "It's better than . . . just please do it again," Sam's voice was pleading and Blaine obliged pushing into him. Sam still sat straight up. His arms were up behind his head making all the arm muscles bulge and flex. In fact, Blaine took in the sight of Sam Evans, his super hot boyfriend and best friend looking like the hottest porn star he'd ever seen in that pose. Every single muscle in his body flexed . . . including his ass which was milking his penis for everything it was worth.

Sam began to want more and started bouncing on Blaine's dick. He wanted more friction and more contact with his prostate. Eventually, Blaine felt like he was losing control so he flipped Sam over onto his back into the missionary position. Sam's legs latched around his back and Blaine leaned over to kiss Sam. This time, the kiss was carnal and aggressive. Blaine kissed down to his neck and began to suck on Sam's neck hard.

"That's it, Blaine. Mark me. Take me and make me yours. I want you to love me," the words that slipped out of Sam's mouth were different than the dirty talk he planned to say but they were completely truthful.

Blaine paused for a moment and moved so that he was eye to eye with Sam. They said nothing, but he continually increased the speech of his pivot inside Sam. Both boys grips around each other got tighter and tighter until they both screamed out "I love you" at the same time they came; Sam on his abs and Blaine inside Sam.

-GLEE-

Sam awoke on Christmas morning to his phone playing _Teenage Dream_, his ringtone for Blaine. He pulled the phone from under his pillow and answered it.

"Do you know how badly I wanted to stay with you last night?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Probably as bad as I wanted you to stay," Sam whimpered into the phone.

"How are you this morning? Are you hurting? I've been worried," Blaine knew what could happen after someone's first time.

"No worries beautiful, I'm better than okay. I feel closer to you now than I've ever been. Especially since you marked your territory in a way I've never done to you," the sly smirk in his voice made Blaine blush.

"About that, I didn't mean to. I mean obviously I did or I wouldn't have done it but I shouldn't have and it was something I shouldn't have and . . ."

"Blaine, nothing you could do to me in bed will ever be wrong. I love you. Yeah it was a new experience, one you better let me try someday, but it in a way was the perfect way for us to end our night. I feel like we are really bonded in a completely different way now," Sam confessed.

"Okay, I won't fight you on it. I just called to wish my boyfriend a Merry Christmas," Blaine smiled through the phone.

"Merry Christmas to you too baby," Sam said looking at the clock on the wall. "I should get showered and dressed. Santana will be here in less than an hour," Sam realized.

"Okay, I'll see you at the soup kitchen. Oh, and Sam I left something for you on the table in the living room. It's a Christmas present but it's not from me," Blaine announced.

"Who is it from?" he asked.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own," Blaine declared. "I love you. See you in a few hours."

Sam took a quick shower before throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a red and blue flannel shirt. He laced up his sneakers when the door bell rang. He opened the door to see Sebastian standing there.

"Where's Brody?" Sam asked.

"Putting our bags in the car," Sebastian smiled. "I need to tell you something about Brody and me."

"That you guys are together? You don't hide that very well at least not from people like me that know you," Sam admitted.

"It's something else," Sebastian actually blushed which took Sam by surprise. "We had sex or more accurately he had sex with me."

Sam knew exactly what he meant. "That's interesting because Blaine had me last night too."

"Wow!" Sebastian again looked surprised. "We both took the big step and now we don't have time to talk about it."

"We can when you get back. Just call me while you're in New York okay? I'll worry about you," Sam admitted.

Sebastian pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas, brother."

"Merry Christmas, brother."

Sam watched Sebastian walk down the stairs and he wasn't completely out of sight before he heard him say Merry Christmas so someone else and then he saw Santana walking towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Trouty," she winked at him as she walked passed him and into the apartment. I've got bagels."

"You have turned into a New York City girl," Sam joked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the message.

"Who's that?" she asked as she opened the container in the kitchen and grabbed some paper plates for them to eat off of.

"Look," he smiled. She looked at the phone screen and saw a picture of Stevie and Stacey wearing Santa hats and a message underneath that said "Merry Christmas, Sammy!"

"That's sweet," Santana smiled. "They love their big brother."

"They miss me and I miss them," Sam admitted.

"Who's the present from on the table?" she asked.

"Blaine said it was for me but from someone else. I'm guessing it's from mom and dad but we promised to wait and open presents when they got back so I'll just put it with the others," Sam assumed.

"Mr. Schue probably wanted you to have something to open on Christmas, Sam. He takes care of you more than you know," Santana mentioned.

"I'm sure," Sam laughed. "Next thing you're going to tell me is he put you guys on a schedule to check up on me while they're gone."

Santana just looked at the bagels as she cut them.

"Are you serious?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"He's being a dad, Sam. I think it's cute," Santana smiled. "And I know for a fact that the present on the table isn't from them because he gave me the present to give to you this morning."

She pulled a gift out of the same bag she brought the bagels and orange juice in.

"What is it?" Sam's eyes brightened.

"You are such a little kid sometimes," Santana laughed handing him his plate of breakfast. "Mr. Schue had me pick you up a 2013 New York City Subway Pass. After talking to that Ella Stone chick he thinks you're going to be up there all the time this spring and now that you're going to NYADA you'll need it starting in June anyway."

"Yeah, New York will be fun," Sam said but not with the amount of enthusiasm she expected. She was about to ask him what was wrong but both her and Sam's phones beeped with a text message. They looked at it at the same time and saw this weird video of two feet and the toes wiggling.

"Did you get this creepy foot fetish video?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's that. I think it's a bonafide Christmas miracle," he smiled at her.

She looked at him like he was crazy, but Sam's phone rang. He looked at the screen and literally jumped up and down when he saw Artie's name. He showed it to Santana and she realized what the video meant.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas bitches!" Artie's voice called out over the phone.

"Artie, it is so great to hear your voice man. Santana's here with me by the way," Sam told him.

"Merry Christmas Wheels!" she yelled out.

"You're gonna have to come up with a new nickname Santana. I'm never getting back in that chair again," Artie's voice was so full of life and happiness that both Sam and Santana were smiling big grins of happiness.

"I can do that miracle baby," Santana said.

"Hey, I like that one. Listen, I just wanted to call and wish you a Merry Christmas, but I got to call everybody, so I'll call you again like tomorrow okay, yo?" he asked.

"Sounds great, Artie. We've got a lot to catch up on."

"Merry Christmas, Sam! Merry Christmas, Santana," they heard Sugar's voice scream over the phone.

They hung up the phone with Artie and Santana went to sit at the table and eat when she spotted the name on the present.

"Sam, this is from Quinn," she spoke softly not sure how he would react.

He began to look at the present like it was the evil ring from the Hobbit.

"You should open it, Sam. See what it is," Santana insisted. "If it helps, I talked to her and I think for the first time in her crazy ass life she's actually happy and just wants to make things better. You don't have to accept it, but at least see what it is."

He sat down across from her, reached for the present and opened it. Inside was a framed picture of him and Blaine at the foot of the Statue of Liberty. He remembered her taking it. The frame itself seemed hand-crafted and she added a quote to the bottom of it. He turned it around for Santana to see.

She read the inscription. "True love stories never have endings. – Richard Bach."

As she looked at it, Sam saw that there was a note taped one the back of it. He took it from her and began to read:

_**Sam,**_

_** Words can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for hurting you and Blaine. I could give you all the excuses in the world, but the fact is I was wrong and I lost my best guy friend because of it. Your friendship has always meant the world to me because you're the only man in my life that never let me down, and now on two separate occasions, I've hurt you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I don't expect you to give it to me, but that doesn't mean that I'm exempt from apologizing. My sorrow for hurting you will never end, and it will be one of the biggest regrets in my life. Wes has actually taught me how amazing having someone that truly loves you and would go to the ends of the world for you actually is. Because of that, I see you and Blaine in a completely different life. You two are the love story the rest of us should take notes from. You've overcome so many things and you are still together and very much in love.**_

_** Bottom line is this; I will always be here for you and Blaine even if you don't want me. I won't bother either of you again, but if five years down the line you want to sit and have coffee I would love to do that. Like I've said before, I'll always be your personal cheerleader and be happy to see you happy. Because if anyone in the world deserves it, that would be you, Sam.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Quinn.**_

Sam looked up at Santana. "Should I believe her?"

"That's up to you, Trouty, but it is Christmas. Maybe it's time to let the baggage go," Santana wisely suggested.

-GLEE-

Shanna walked into the hospital room of Mr. Reed.

"Shanna, what are you doing here?" Jacob was happy but totally surprised. "I thought you were spending the day with your family."

"I'd rather help make your dad's Christmas wish come true," Shanna smiled at their father. "Though in order to make that happen I figured I would need a little back up."

The door to the room opened and Brittany walked in. Jessie's face lit up and she ran over and hugged the girl.

"What did you ask for, Dad?" Jacob wanted to know.

"I want you and your sister to go out and have fun with your friends. It's Christmas, Jacob. I want you to have fun," Mr. Reed said.

"Daddy, we can't leave you alone," Jessie stated.

"You're right," Shanna insisted. "So we brought Christmas to you."

Shanna and Jacob helped his father into a wheelchair with the assistance of his nurse and they rolled him into the family area where Blake, Lily, Nick Hall, Michael, Marley, Jake, Mia, and Joe all sat. The boys had their guitars and as soon as they saw Mr. Reed they began to play.

_**(Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by old and young New Directions)**_

_**SHANNA: Have yourself a Merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light.**_

_**BRITTANY: From now own our troubles will be out of sight.**_

At the Soup Kitchen several of the alumni as well as Sunshine and Lindsey helped set up and sang along to the radio.

_**BLAINE: Have yourself a Merry little Christmas. Make the Yule-tide gay.**_

_**FINN: From now on our troubles will be miles away.**_

_**Mercedes/Rachel: Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of yore.**_

The doors to the center opened and Sam and Santana walked in.

_**Sam/Santana: Faithful friends who are dear to us. Gather near to us once more.**_

Back at the hospital they continued to sing.

_**MARLEY: Once more**_

_**JAKE: Once more.**_

_**BLAKE: Through the years we all will be together. If the Fates allow.**_

_**Blake/Lily: Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.**_

Sam walked away from the others and kept looking at the picture of his little brother and sister on his phone. Blaine saw him and knew what he was thinking about.

_**PUCK: Faithful friends who are dear to us. Gather near to us once more.**_

Blaine walked over and sang to his boyfriend.

_**BLAINE: Through the years we all will be together. If the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.**_

And back at the hospital Shanna held Jacob's hand with one and had her arm around Mr. Reed with the other.

_**SHANNA: And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.**_

Sam typed in Quinn's name and sent a text.

Across town, Quinn packed her bags into Wes's car getting ready to head out of Lima possibly for the last time. She felt her phone beep. Pulling it out of her pocket she read.

_Sam: Merry Christmas, Quinn. Next time we're all in New York, Blaine and I would love to have a cup of coffee with you._

"Everything okay, Quinn?" Wes asked walking over and putting his arms around his girlfriend.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Everything is perfect."

_Writer's Note: You guys have truly been the greatest present this year. I'm so happy that you have all loved this story and I hope you'll accept this Christmas chapter as my gift to all of you. We can get back to the drama and angst in the next chapter, but Christmas should be about love and happiness._

_Merry Christmas to all!_


	56. Chapter 56 Unplugged

**CHAPTER 56: UNPLUGGED**

One month had passed since Christmas. Will and Emma came home from their romantic honeymoon in Grand Cayman and had a sweet family Christmas with Sam. Sebastian had, in fact, stayed in New York until the day before school started back for Spring Semester. Everyone was having a great time and there didn't seem to be any bumps in the road.

Now, it was two weeks before Regionals and time for New Directions to finalize their set list. Mr. Schuester finally shared with the entire team what the parameters for the Regional competition were and today he planned to reveal things to them afterschool. As the group finished up with their final classes of the day people were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Blaine, wait up," Marley called out to him. "You got a second?"

"For you, Marley, I've got all the time in the world," he smiled.

"Any idea what Mr. Schuester has planned for Regionals?" she asked.

"A little bit," he grinned not wanting to give anything away. "I promise it is going to be great. You're about to get a preview actually."

Through the other door of the auditorium Jeff and Nick Duval walked in with Sunshine and Lily. They were all surprised to see Kitty sitting in the auditorium with Tyler.

"This is the fifth time in two weeks she's been at our rehearsals," Jeff pointed out.

"I saw her talking to Mr. Schuester during study hall today," Sunshine said. "I think she's taking the whole _I want to be like Quinn Fabray_ thing a little too seriously."

"She wants to join New Directions?" Lily wondered.

"Would it be that bad? I mean look at the track record it's had. Quinn told us how bad she was and we've all been scared of Santana at some point, but now both of them seem to have major direction in their lives. Sebastian used to be a living nightmare to perform with but now he's the coolest guy, and then our own beautiful Lindsey, well you both told Jeff and me what she was like on the tour and look how she's changed. Where is she anyway?" Nick Duval asked.

"Sam grabbed her at the end of Glee Period and I haven't seen her since. Since the Cheerios didn't advance to Nationals she has more free time and they've been working on some things," Jeff couldn't help but smile when he said this.

"Ah, she's in the secret planning group of Sam's. Why aren't you in that group, Sunshine?" Nick asked.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why in the world would you think I'm not?" she smiled and led her little group down to the front row.

In another part of the auditorium, a group was centered around the Twins. They'd missed a few rehearsals because of their father's treatment, but after a visit by Sam, Blaine, and Mr. Schue, their dad insisted they work on competition and spend the time with their friends. The boys even promised to drop them off at the hospital after each rehearsal.

"So how is your dad doing?" Mia wanted to know.

Jessie smiled. "He's doing a lot better. His body reacts better to the chemo now. He's lost his hair, but that's given Jacob and me an excuse to buy him ridiculous hats to wear."

"He's feeling better. That's all that matters," Jacob added.

"And how are you two doing?" Joe asked with concern. "I think we've heard about your dad a lot, but I just want to make sure you two are taking care of yourselves."

"Jacob needs to do his homework so his grades stay up, but we're doing okay," Jessie told on her brother.

"This coming from the girl who skipped out on a research paper for Cheerios," Jacob verbally fought back.

"It got done!" she refuted. "It was three days late but it got turned in."

"You guys should do better with that stuff. We don't need anyone becoming academically ineligible because of things they could have taken care of," Joe insisted.

"Uh oh, someone is trying to stretch their captain muscles," Sugar poked him on the shoulder. "You are trying to impress Sam or Blaine so they'll pick you to replace them?"

"Not at all," Joe determined. "I just don't want to see anyone not live up to their potential, and I'm willing to bet that their dad wouldn't be happy about it if he knew either."

Jessie and Jacob looked at each other. They knew Joe was right.

The lights in the auditorium went down and the stage lights went up. Everyone turned to see what was going on when they heard Sam's voice.

_**(Love You Long Time by Pentatonix)**_

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson, Lindsey Black, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman, Blake Smith, Sebastian Smythe, and Aylin Stein)**_

_**SAM: Nobody ever loved me**_

_**ALL: Quite like you.**_

_**SAM: Your love is like, Got a good girl and she**_

_**Sam/Tina: Loves me a lot, and ain't no other man gonna take my spot, and I**_

_**Sam/Blake: I'm so happy you're mine**_

_**ALL: I'm gonna love you a long time.**_

At this point, all the members of New Directions new exactly what Mr. Schuester had up his sleeve. New Directions would go unplugged and sing a cappella.

_**SAM: Let me love you a long time, let me love, let me love you a long time; let me love, let me love you a long time; let me love, let me love you a long time.**_

Sebastian and Lindsey sang the echo backups and the rest of the group created the instruments and beats with their voices.

_**BLAKE: Oh, I **_

_**Blake/Kallie: Never knew someone like you, oh no, oh no**_

_**Blake/Kallie/Jake: And I never felt the way I do, before, before**_

_**Kallie/Jake: Before.**_

Sebastian took center with Sam and Tina while the others continued the beats behind them.

_**SEBASTIAN: I don't wanna lose ya, won't ever misuse ya, If you ever left baby I swear I would lose it; Maybe I should cool it.**_

_**SAM: I know I'm acting foolish.**_

_**All 3: nobody ever loved me quite like you**_

All their friends got up and started dancing to the beats. Brittany was full-on putting a routine together that the others started picking up on and dancing with her.

_**SAM: Got a good girl and she**_

_**Sam/Tina: Loves me a lot, and ain't no other man gonna take my spot, and I**_

_**SAM: I'm so happy you're mine. I'm gonna love you a long time.**_

_**SAM (& girls): Let me love you a long time, let me love, let me love you a long time; let me love, let me love you a long time; let me love, let me love you a long time. let me love you a long time; let me love, let me love you a long time.**_

_**ALL: This . . .**_

_**Sam/Blake/Tina: is the sweetest thing I know for sho, for sho, and you , you give me reason, reason, to Hold on, hold on, hold on.**_

_**BLAKE: I don't wanna lose ya, **_

_**Tina/Lindsey: Won't ever misuse ya.**_

_**BLAKE: If you ever left baby I swear I would lose it, maybe I should cool it,**_

_**Tina/Lindsey: I know I'm acting foolish.**_

_**ALL: Nobody ever loved me**_

_**BLAKE: Quite like you.**_

_**SAM: I got a real guy and he loves me a lot**_

_**SAM/TINA: And ain't no other man is gonna take his spot**_

_**SAM: And I, I'm so happy you're mine**_

_**SAM/TINA: So I'ma love you a long time**_

_**SAM: I'm gonna love you a long time. I'm gonna love you a long time**_

_**BLAKE: I'm gonna love you a long time. Whoa – awhoa! I'm gonna love you a long time. I'm gonna love you a long long long time**_

_**ALL: Whoa-a-a-a**_

_**GIRLS: Let me love you a long time**_

_**SAM: Let me love you, let me love you**_

_**ALL: Let me love you love you, let me love you baby.**_

_**SAM: I got a real guy and he loves me a lot**_

_**SAM/TINA: And ain't no other man is gonna take his spot**_

_**SAM: And I, I'm so happy you're mine**_

_**SAM/TINA: So I'ma love you a long time**_

The rest of New Directions (and Kitty) stood and applauded the reveal and Mr. Schuester appeared on stage with his surprise performers.

"This time, New Directions is going unplugged. We're going to take our dance stylings and put them to a cappella beats and leave the band at home," he explained.

"How do we do that, Mr. Schue?" Marley asked.

"Well, we need to split you into two groups, the singers and the musicians. We need to see who is the best at beat boxing and creating the instrument noises with their voices. And we're going to do that with a traditional New Directions challenge. Each grade is going to get together and present an a cappella performance by the end of the week. It will help me decide on which soloists to feature and who to trust with the even more important job. The people that are chosen to be the musicians will be on stage for basically then entire performance while the singers will trade out. The musicians have to be solid so be thinking about what you want to do."

-GLEE-

After rehearsal was over, Blaine agreed to take the twins back to the hospital so Sam decided to stay and work on the competition board in Mr. Schuester's office. There was a nameplate with each member's name on it and he had two categories written on the side: Singers and Musicians. A few names had already been placed but most were still in the undecided category.

"What are you doing?" he turned when he heard Lily's voice coming from the door.

"Dad is eating dinner with Mom in her office. I told him I'd try to work this out. He thinks if we go ahead and make initial decisions and then switch things out as we watch people perform then it will be an easy transition."

Lily looked at the board. "You've already got Aylin, Jacob, Jessie, and Jake in the Musician group?"

"They volunteered plus I've seen with my own eyes the ability they have. For a girl, Aylin can hit some great base tones and likes to beat box. So can the Twins. Jake told me that's what he wanted. Did you know he can create like five different instruments with his voice? He's his own rhythm section."

"Tina and Blaine are the only two Singers so far?" she questioned.

"Tina is taking lead on our international artist number and trust me she's the only one that can pull it off. Blaine is taking lead on another song," Sam explained.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do. I want to do what's best for the group and I think I might be able to do either," Sam admitted.

"Sounds familiar," she sounded off while studying the board and not looking at Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He wondered.

"I'm just saying I remember you specifically telling me that you didn't want to go to NYADA, and now all of a sudden you and Blaine are making all these plans together. Did you ever even tell him that you don't want to go there," Lily pointed out.

"Maybe I changed my mind," Sam began to look at the board himself because he felt guilty.

"That's about as true as me not being worried about Michael taking Blake from me," Lily compared. "You're doing it because you want to make Blaine happy."

"So? What's wrong with that? I love him more than anyone or anything in this world. I want to spend time with him. I want him to be my family. Is there anything wrong with that?" Sam questioned. "Plus, it's a non-issue right now. I want to go to college and NYADA is the only one that's accepted me so far."

"What does Mr. Schue think about your decision?" she pondered.

Sam looked at her for a moment before turning back to the board.

"He doesn't know does he?" Lily realized.

"He is happy being a newlywed and spending time with Mom. I'm not going to disrupt what little time we have together with my stupid problems," Sam told her.

"Sam, he's your father he would want to know!" Lily yelled at her friend.

"I would want to know what?" Will asked as he entered his office from the hall door surprising both teenagers.

"Dad?!" Sam's face went white. "We were just . . ."

He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I should go," Lily said and looked at Sam with an apologetic expression. She felt bad for the position he was now in.

"What is it, Sam? What did you do?" his dad wanted to know.

"I don't want you to worry about anything. You and mom are having so much fun together," Sam told him and tried to go back to the board. "What do you think about putting Lily in the Singers group. She's definitely one of our stronger singers. I think that's a no brainer."

"Sam, what were you and Lily talking about?" Will wouldn't let him stray away from the topic at hand.

"Please don't get mad at me," Sam said sounding like a small boy.

"Sam," Will walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "I promise. I just want to know what's so wrong that one of your friends would be that worried about you."

Sam sighed and told him. "I kind of told Blaine about getting accepted to NYADA and that I wanted to go there with him."

"I thought you didn't want to go to NYADA," Will distinctly remembered the conversation.

"I don't, but maybe if I go visit again I'll like it better. Plus, I haven't gotten in anywhere else, and really the most important thing is I'll get to be with Blaine all the time," Sam tried to explain himself.

"How do you think Blaine would feel about you making your college plans based on that fact alone?" Will asked.

"I think he'd be happy that I want to spend my life with him," Sam truthfully answered.

"I agree, but don't you think he'd feel guilty that you gave up your dreams for him?" Will continued the questioning.

"I don't really have any dreams that he's not a part of. I want to write and sing music, and maybe even act. I can learn that there with him and get to see each other all the time," Sam confessed.

"You've really thought about this? Sam, I'll support whatever decision you make, but Blaine and I both love you and neither of us would want you to make your future plans based on making anyone happy but yourself," Will tried to explain.

"That's just it, dad," Sam smiled. "I am happy! You and mom have made me happy and Blaine makes me happy. You three are my family and I don't ever want to lose any of you. That would kill me."

Will didn't respond, but he did realize how strong of a statement Sam had made, and it worried him.

That night the seniors got together at Sebastian and Blaine's apartment and worked on their song. The next day in class they sang it.

_**(Without You – Pentatonix Version)**_

_**Performed by Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce, Sebastian Smythe, and Jeff Sterling)**_

The Seniors stood in a circle as they created the instruments and the harmonies to begin the song. As they prepared to sing the words, the circle turned in on itself putting Tina, Blaine, and Brittany in the front and Sam, Nick D, Jeff, and Sebastian windowed behind them.

_**BLAINE: I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game without you; without you. And I am lost. I am vain. I will never be the same without you. Without you.**_

The girls brought in the harmonies as the other boys kept up the vocal instrument work.

_**BLAINE: I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by without you.**_

_**Blaine/Brittany/Tina: Without you.**_

_**TINA: Without you**_

The underclassmen listened as their seniors created a beautiful harmony of words through the bridge and then things moved around with Brittany beginning instrumentation and Nick D moving to the front now and Tina taking the lead.

_**TINA: I can't erase so I'll take blame, but I can't except that we're estranged without you; without you.**_

_**NICK D: I can't quit, this can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night without you**_

_**TINA: Without you**_

_**BLAINE: Without you.**_

_**All 3: Without**_

_**BLAINE: I can't look, I'm so blind. I've lost my heart. I've lost my mind. **_

_**All 3: Without you**_

_**TINA: Without**_

_**NICK D: Without**_

_**BLAINE: Without**_

_**ALL: You.**_

_**BLAINE: How do I live with out**_

Everyone applauded their song and the seniors had to congratulate themselves on a good performance. When Blaine made his way over to Sam he saw that his boyfriend had tears in his eyes. He hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that song just always gets me thinking about family," Sam said.

Blaine held his hand and walked him back to their seats thinking that Sam's thoughts were about Stevie and Stacey when in fact Blaine was the only thing on his mind.

On the other side of the room two people were texting back and forth.

_Michael: Blake, come hang out with me at my house afterschool today so we can talk about . . . stuff._

_Blake: I think we both know what you mean by stuff. Have to work with sophomores on song, but we can hang out after. Sound good._

_Michael: Cool. Can we . . . you know?_

_Blake: _

Michael just looked over at Blake and saw the boy smiling back at him.

-GLEE-

Afterschool that day, the freshmen all met at Shanna's house to work on their performance. Her mother took her job as hostess seriously as she had all kinds of homemade snacks prepared for the kids. Michael was in the kitchen getting something to drink when Mia came up to him holding out her cup for a refill.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come today," Mia commented with a curious eyebrow.

He began filling her cup as he answered. "Plans changed. I can be here until six and then Blake is picking me up."

"You guys okay?" Mia hoped she knew the answer.

"Friendship wise? Yeah we're back to normal. Everything else is still up in the air," Michael admitted. "He knows how I feel and I'm not going to push the situation. I know he doesn't want to hurt Lily or me. He's between a rock and a hard place and I know I'll probably get the short end of the stick, but I'll take what I can get."

"Don't be so sure," Mia put her arm around his waist. "I've seen how the boy looks at you. I'd say it's a pretty even race, but I don't envy him."

"Why's that?" Michael asked.

"Because you and Lily are both amazing people and Blake has the biggest heart. I'd be willing to bet if anyone gets hurt it will be him," Mia said and saw confusion in his eyes. "I just mean that you and Lily seem to know what's going on and are ready for it but either way he has to hurt someone he loves."

"And that will kill him," Michael knew what she meant now. "That's kind of what we're talking about."

"Aylin! Why did you bring him here?"

They heard Jacob scream out from the living room and they both ran to see what was wrong.

"He's my boyfriend, and he's dropping me off. Is there anything wrong with that?" Aylin yelled back.

"I think the sentiment of what Jacob meant is that both of our teams are trying to be positive in our competition, Charlie, and with us being the freshmen, our upperclassmen would freak if they knew a Warbler was at our rehearsal. It's nothing personal," Shanna tried to diffuse the situation.

"It's no big deal," Charlie smiled. "I get it. The boys back at Dalton would be the same way if Aylin came to our school. I really am just dropping her off."

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled," Jacob apologized. "We just have our chance to prove ourselves without the upperclassmen."

"I get it. Let me go before I get anyone in trouble. We really are looking forward to seeing you guys compete again. Even Abraham has calmed down. I'm sure that whatever you guys are doing we will love it," Charlie started to go but then his eyes scanned the room. "What instruments are you using to practice? Are you singing to a track?"

"We umm . . ." Jessie tried to come up with an answer but she couldn't figure out one on the spot.

"Got it. I'm shutting up and leaving now," he said with a smile on his face. He gave Aylin a kiss and walked out.

"Seriously, Aylin?' Jake corrected her. "He's going to figure it out."

"Do you really think they'd get mad?" she hoped not.

"Only one way to find out," Michael took charge. "You guys start with the vocal instruments and get the beginning down so Mia, Shanna, and I can add the vocals. That's how we'll be able to impress the upperclassmen. We have the best vocal instruments of any class. While you work on that I'll call Blaine and explain what happened. He only lives one street over so if he gets annoyed I'm sure he'll come check on us, but at least we can explain everything at one time."

Michael walked back into the kitchen with Mia and Shanna as the others began working out the orchestration. He dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey Michael, what's up?"

"Blaine, we might have a problem," Michael began. "Charlie dropped off Aylin and immediately questioned why we didn't have any instruments. We think he might figure it out."

"WHAT!?" all three could hear Tina's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, Tina's is at my house we're working on AP Lit homework," Blaine explained.

"Blaine, it's Shanna," she announced. Michael had put the call on speaker. "Why don't you two come over, you can see what we're working on, get some free pizza, and we can explain."

"Okay, see you in about a half hour," Blaine commented before hanging up.

"Nice way to bribe them," Michael pointed out.

An hour and a half later, the freshmen had explained what happened, and performed their song for them. Tina and Blaine were now out on Shanna's front porch with Mia and Michael.

"Your song is good. I'll be interested to see how Mr. Schue reacts to it tomorrow," Tina said.

"Well, we figured that we have a strong rhythm section and since we're the youngest you could use us there," Michael suggested.

"You really do," Blaine smiled. "But you two and Shanna are definite contenders for vocalist slots. As for the other thing, let's not worry about something until there's a reason to worry. If it was Abraham we'd have a problem, but Charlie has been very respectful about boundaries just like he and Aylin promised.

"Yeah, and Aylin should be cut some slack. I know I came in guns blazing when we got here, but she didn't mean anything by it. I mean it could still be a problem, but if we can't beat the Warblers at their own game we don't really deserve to go to Nationals," Tina remarked.

A car pulled into the Shanna's driveway and everyone recognized it as Blake's.

"That's my ride," Michael blushed. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

Michael ran to Blake's car and got in the passenger seat. As it reversed back into the street and drove away, Tina asked Mia, "So what's going on with those two?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm like everyone else just waiting to see who Blake finally chooses."

-GLEE-

Blake and Michael went to the Burke's home. His mother was once again gone for the week for work, which translated to the fact that she was traveling with her new boyfriend. The two boys lay on the couch together attempting to watch a movie, but finally the tension built inside of Michael and he finally had to ask. He turned down the volume on the television and looked into Blake's eyes.

"We still haven't talked about it."

"Do we need to talk about it?" Blake asked.

"It kind of feels like you're ignoring it if we don't," Michael returned.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't really know how I feel," Blake insisted.

"Blake, that's bullshit. Ignoring the problem won't stop the guilt either of us feels," Michael sat up on the couch so he was no longer touching Blake at all. Blake sat up sideways wondering what he did wrong. "At Rachel's big New Year's Eve Party I came out to everyone. I made a big announcement accepting the fact that I'm gay and wanting everyone else to do the same and my best friend and the guy I love hasn't even mentioned it."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, don't you understand that?" Blake couldn't look him in the eyes. "No matter what I do I'm going to hurt one of the people I love most in this world. You are my best friend and now I have all of these feelings about you that I sort of understand but not completely, and then there's Lily. She has been the perfect girlfriend to me and if I left her for anyone, but especially a boy, it would crush her. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt either of you."

Michael saw the tears forming in Blake's eyes and knew how hard this was for him.

"I'm not going to break," Michael defended himself.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you, Mikey," Blake reached out for the younger boy but he pulled away.

"I thought you said you were still confused," Michael leaned against the back of the sofa.

"I'm confused about my feelings, but now about you, Mikey. I know I love you," Blake confessed and Michael blushed. "I don't think that will ever change."

"But it does change the situation, and I think we need to talk about it before we talk about the really big elephant in the room," Michael insisted.

"And what is that?" Blake tried to give him his killer smile to calm him down but he knew it wouldn't work with the tears he tried to hide in his eyes. Michael had finally gotten up the courage to talk about these things and it was going to happen.

"Your sexuality and whether or not Lily or I will be going on a date with you for Valentine's," Michael sat up.

"You want to be my valentine?" Blake's eyes changed. Hearing Michael say those words made him happier than he ever imagined they would. He managed to grab on to Michael's hand and pull the boy back on top of him.

"Of course I do, Blake, but you love Lily not me," Michael's heart cracked just having to say the words.

"That's not true," Blake held his chin so that he could look in his eyes. "I love both of you and that's the problem. I don't want to hurt either of you, but I know that I'm going too."

"Is that the problem or is it that you know it's going to hurt you to choose. We both have a 50/50 chance of being happy, but either way you're going to be upset and if you pick me I won't be able to be happy because you'll be sad," Michael told him.

Blake leaned up and captured Michael's lips with his own.

"That's why I love you, Mikey," Blake's head returned to the armrest of the sofa.

"Yeah, but we both know that Lily would feel the same way. I feel like we should take the same oath that Duval and Jeff did about Lindsey," Michael stated.

"Have you and Lily talked?"

"No, the last thing I said to her was Happy New Year's at the party. It's awkward between us, but that's not your fault. It's ours," he could see the pain in Blake's eyes. "I could just back off. Lily deserves her chance and she was with you first. Plus she's a great girlfriend and I can see how much you love her."

It took all the will power he had but he got up off the sofa and walked to the other side of the room. He hoped the physical distance would make what he wanted to say easier.

"I didn't see this night going in this direction, but maybe I should make this decision easier for you and remove myself from the equation. I love you, Blake, and I love you enough to not put you in a position to cause you pain. You and Lily are really great together," a tear fell from Michael's eye as he said this.

The shocked expression on Blake's face told him exactly how the older boy felt. For Blake, something happened inside his heart and the idea of not having Michael as a choice changed things.

"No," Blake said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"No," Blake stood and walked over next to Michael and stood next to him and put his hands on the smaller boy's waist. "You do not get to take my choice away from me."

Blake leaned in and softly kissed Michael's lips. Michael responded with just as soft a response kissing him back. The boys looked into each other's eyes and they knew they were on the same page.

-GLEE-

The next day in glee class, the freshmen performed and Michael was the lead. As he sang the words he couldn't help but think back to the night before and what he and Blake did together after the realized they both felt the same way.

_**(Born To Be Wild – Pentatonix version)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke, Mia Jones, Shanna Lee, Jake Puckerman, **_

_**Jacob Reed, Jessie Reed, and Aylin Stein)**_

The upperclassmen cheered when they heard Jake Puckerman and Aylin creating a car engine revving up. They were shocked to hear the instruments coming out of the youngest members of the group. It got everyone, including Mr. Schuester, very excited.

_**MICHAEL: Getcha motor running, head out on the highway. Looking for adventure and whatever comes our way.**_

Michael remembered Blake picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, caveman style and heading back to his bedroom.

_**MICHAEL: Yeah, darling go make it happen. Take the world in a love embrace. Fire all of your guns at once and explode into space. Like a true nature's child.**_

_**Mia/Shanna: True nature's child.**_

_**MICHAEL: We were born, born to be wild.**_

_**Mia/Shanna: Born to be wild.**_

_**MICHAEL: We can climb so high. I never wanna**_

_**ALL 3: Die . . .**_

Michael smiled as he stared into Blake's eyes and remembered them ripping each other's clothes off and falling onto his bed.

_**ALL 3: Born to be wild . . . yeah-aye-ay . . . Born to be wild . . . yeah-aye-ay**_

Now it was Blake's turn to remember. The same look Michael gave him in that moment was the same look when he was going down on him the night before. He'd never had head from anyone as good as Michael. The thought made him blush and only one person in the room caught it . . . Lily.

Mia took over on lead vocals.

_**MIA: I like smoke and lightning. Heavy metal thunder. Racin' with the wind. And the feelin' that I'm under. Yeah Darling' go make it happen. Take the world in a love embrace. Fire all of your . . .**_

Jacob created the sound of a gun firing that made all the seniors stand and bow to his genius.

_**ALL 3: . . . guns at once and explode into space.**_

Michael took over control from Mia just like he did from Blake the night before when he jumped on top of him and began riding him like his life depended on it.

_**MICHAEL: Like a true nature's child**_

_**Mia/Shanna: True nature's child.**_

_**MICHAEL: We were born, born to be wild.**_

_**Mia/Shanna: Born to be wild.**_

_**MICHAEL: We can climb so high. I never wanna**_

_**ALL 3: Die . . .**_

_**MICHAEL: We were BORN - - -**_

_**Mia/Shanna: Born to be wild; Born to be wild.**_

_**ALL: Yeah-aye-ay!**_

The older three classes stood and cheered the freshmen on and moved to hug them and congratulate them.

"Alright, freshmen, that was out of this world! Juniors, sophomores, you've got your work cut out for you. Take the next twenty minutes to practice. Captains, my office," Mr. Schue ordered.

Sam, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany walked inside as the rest rehearsed their numbers.

"Those freshmen want our spots," Brittany commented.

"That was really good, dad, are we talking about placing them now?" Sam asked.

"We are," Mr. Schue insisted. "And that performance changed my mind on some of them, but let's look at the seniors first. We know that Blaine, Tina, and Sebastian will be vocalists, and Jeff, Duval and Brittany are going to be musicians. Sam, I know you want to keep yourself out until we see everyone, but I feel very comfortable putting you in as a vocalist."

"I just think that we should give everyone a chance. Michael did an awesome job with that song and Blake, Nick, Joe and Tyler still have to go," Sam said.

"Sam, everyone on the show choir circuit knows your face and voice, you need to be one of our lead male vocalists. That's just the way it is," Tina explained.

"I agree with Tina, Sam," Blaine took his boyfriend's hand. "We're all captains but everyone looks to you for leadership. You need to be leading the way on this."

"It's your call, Dad. I'll do what you think is best," Sam wanted to argue the issue more but he wanted to trust the judgment of everyone in the room.

"Good, then it's settled, you'll take the third slot on male vocals. Jacob, Jake, Aylin, and Jessie just did vocal instrumentations better than I've ever seen at McKinley so they have to be in the musicians section."

"Mia needs to be a vocalist. There is a part in one of the songs I think she has to do," Tina insisted. "I want to work on it with her."

"Okay, then we'll add her to the female vocalists. That leaves Michael and Shanna," Mr. Schue pointed out.

"I think we should hold off on that decision. Most of our powerhouse girls are still to go. Shanna did a good job, but in comparison to Lily or Sunshine we should just wait and see," Blaine suggested. "I think we should hold off on Michael too, but I'd go to bat for him quicker than I would Shanna based on that performance. He was a rock star. There was just something in his eyes. He had passion."

"Yeah, um I think that was Blake," Brittany scoffed and laughed to herself.

The captains and Mr. Schuester heard a commotion in the choir room. Sam jumped up and opened the door just in time to see Lily running out of the room. Mia was standing right there.

"What happened, Mia?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what they were talking about, but Lily slapped Blake and then ran out of the room," she informed them.

Sam looked over and saw Blake in shock and Michael and Nick Hall trying to console him.

"I've got the boys, Sam, go after Lily," Blaine told his boyfriend.

"I'm coming with you, Sam," Tina called out before following Sam out the door.

The two captains ran out of the room and through the hallways trying to find Lily. Finally, they found her sitting on the steps to the second floor outside next to the courtyard.

"Lily, are you okay?" Sam sat next to her.

"What kind of a stupid question is that, Sam?" Lily snapped at him. "Get away from me."

"Lily, he's only trying to help you," Tina defended Sam.

"You mean like he did when he gave me advice about Blake. Like when he told me not to worry because Blake would pick me because if he was going to choose Michael he would have done it by now. You mean that kind of help?" Lily yelled at Tina.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I thought that's what would happen. I had no idea," Sam couldn't believe how angry Lily was at him. "Did he say that's what he was going to do?"

"He didn't have to, Sam, I saw it while Michael sang. I saw how they looked at each other and it's not how best friends look at each other," Lily gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"What do you mean? How was he looking at him?" Sam honestly didn't know.

Lily turned prepared to chew Sam out again but she saw in his eyes that he really was shocked. "He looks at Michael the same way you look at Blaine."

"Why did you slap him?" Tina brought up the actual issue she knew Mr. Schue would discuss with her.

"I asked Blake if he and Michael slept together and he couldn't look me in the eye," Lily began to cry.

"And you knew the answer from that," Tina realized. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm sorry it happened like that."

"But Lily, you have to know that Blake was probably trying to find a way to tell you because he didn't want to hurt you. I know for a fact he cares about you and would never want to hurt you," Sam tried to get her to see Blake's side of things.

"Well not all of us can lie to our significant others just to make them happy. We aren't all built like that, Sam. We'd rather hear the truth," Lily's words cut Sam like a knife and Tina picked up on the tension. "I'm going to check out and go home. I don't think I can deal with practice today. Will you tell Mr. Schue for me, Tina?"

"Sure, Lily," Tina agreed.

Lily walked off.

"Lily, I'm really sorry I'm wrong and I'm really sorry you're hurting," Sam stood and called out to her. She stopped for a moment, but didn't turn around and talk to him. She just walked off.

"I guess we should go back inside now," Sam suggested hoping Tina wouldn't ask questions. He wasn't that lucky.

"Not so fast," Tina put out her arm to block Sam's exit. "Are you lying to Blaine about something?"

"Tina, just drop it. It's not really a lie. I just made a choice because I know it makes Blaine happy. That's what's most important. I know you know that. I know you know how that feels," Sam pleaded his case.

"What are you talking about? What kind of a decision would you . . ." her voice trailed off as her brain began putting the puzzle pieces together. She tried to think of what new piece of information Lily could be referring too. The only thing she could think of was how Sam kept changing the subject every time NYADA came up and her face fell when she realized it what Lily meant. "Sam, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't tell Blaine you want to go to NYADA with him just because of him. Do you even want to go there?"

"I'd rather go to NYU, but I haven't gotten in. Until then it's not really an issue," Sam had said it so many times he actually believed it.

"It will be to Blaine," Tina sat Sam down and sat next to him. "If he knew that the only reason you chose NYADA was because of him and not because you want to go there he would totally feel guilty about that?"

"Why?" Sam asked. "I want us to be together. I don't want to lose him, Tina. Isn't the best thing for me to do is pick the same school so we won't lose each other?"

"Sam, I love you like a brother, but what you're basically saying is that you think that if you don't make Blaine happy he's going to leave you. I really don't think you believe Blaine is that shallow," Tina defended Blaine.

"No, not at all," Sam shook his head with worry. "I can't lose him, Tina."

She looked into Sam's eyes and for the first time she realized what was really going on. How many times had this beautiful boy sitting in front of her lost his identity, his family, and his sense of who he is as a person.

"Sam, NYU is a twenty minute walk from NYADA. You could still live together after freshman year," Tina pointed out and the she literally grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes. "I'm telling you this because I know this is exactly what Blaine would say. Sam Evans, you are so much more than just Blaine's boyfriend. Your identity and family is not wrapped up in that one thing. I know that Blaine wants to see you succeed and follow your dreams as much as he wants to fulfill his. It doesn't have to be a choice."

Sam sat there trying to contemplate what she said.

"Look, I won't say anything to him. If you don't get into NYU it's a non-issue anyway, but if you do get into the program you want promise me that you will tell him the truth," Tina meant every word she said. "Don't leave something like this between you that could hurt you both later. Promise me, Sam."

He looked into her eyes and held onto her hands tightly.

"I promise."

-GLEE-

During study hall, the last period of the day, the Cheerio girls who were done for the year came into the choir room to hang out and work on music. On the days that the boys weren't lifting weights they would also come by. It had turned into a second glee period almost.

Tina, Sam, and Blaine were in Mr. Schue's office working on the set list when Kitty Wilde walked into the choir room. Tyler assumed she was there to see him, but she completely bypassed him and walked all the way over to Blake.

"So, I was snooping by the office last period and a little birdie, well a big birdie actually, flew by and was singing the saddest little song about a gay boy turning her straight quarterback boyfriend to the dark side and I just knew exactly who she was talking about. So you flying your rainbow flag yet? We could make you the Grand Marshall of the McKinley Gay Parade though you would have a lot of competition for that seat. Don't you know that you are an abomination," Kitty just purred her evil thoughts in Blake's face.

"Kitty, that's enough. Let's get out of here," Tyler insisted trying to pull her towards the door.

"Let go of me, Tyler, your conversion isn't over yet," Kitty ripped her arm out of his grip.

"Someone is seriously playing the crazy Quinn card," Lindsey spoke to Sunshine. "Mood swings much, Kitty?"

"I'd be careful what I say, Lindsey, seeing as he probably went gay after dating you and just didn't know it yet," Kitty batted her eye lashes and turned back to Blake. Nick Hall was standing in front of him.

"Before you keep preaching I have a question for you?" he said.

"What?" she looked annoyed that he broke her bitchy rhythm.

"Have you even read the whole Bible or are you just picking and choosing the parts that benefit you and what you believe?" Nick's smirk was one that many had never seen before. One of the few that had was Sebastian who sat next to the twins, Mia, and Joe. He knew that smirk meant Nick was up to something. "The reason I ask is because you want to get on Blake's case but you're a complete hypocrite. I mean just how many times have you and Tyler slept together? And unfortunately everyone knows that I slept with you too. I also have it on good authority that two running backs, a tight end, one defensive lineman, a fullback, and the water boy are all claiming they slept with you. Did you miss the Bible verses that condemn premarital sex too? Are you conveniently ignoring them?"

She turned to Tyler. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"You did start it, Kitty," Tyler backed away from her.

"You are worthless as a boyfriend, Tyler. Maybe I should just ignore Blake over there and take you on instead. Maybe I'll just go tell everyone about your extracurricular activities and what you'd rather be doing," Kitty threatened him.

"You do that and I'll make sure that every rumor about you is made public because we all know they're true, Kitty cat," Sebastian stood and stared her down.

"You wouldn't dare," Kitty stared him down.

"I wouldn't challenge him, Kitty," Nick Hall said. "Don't give him another reason to hate you."

Sebastian looked into Nick's eyes. They hadn't spoken at all since the talk they had in Schuester's office before Christmas.

"I really hate you all. I don't know why I ever wanted to be in this group. You all hate me," Kitty headed for the doorway.

"With good reason," Lindsey called out to her.

"I have no idea why I keep putting up with her," Tyler exclaimed.

_**(The Baddest Girl – Pentatonix Version)**_

_**(performed by Tyler Trevino, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Joe Hart)**_

_**TYLER: Do you really love me?**_

_**Add Jeff: Do you really care?**_

_**Add Nick D: Do you really want me?**_

_**Add Joe: Do you really . . . **_

_**TYLER: At least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real.**_

Tyler's impromptu performance took the others in the room by surprise. He'd never done anything like this before, but they quickly got into it and start to create the instruments and beat for him.

_**TYLER: They say you're the baddest girl around, you take your men and then you shoot them down. They tell me to get out while I can 'cause she ain't good for your man so I listened, and ran. But your body's got me thinking twice, your reputation do not matter with those eyes. Don't care if you lying from the start. J-just take my heart and break it.**_

Tyler went and sat down between Lindsey and Sunshine which was a risky move but the boys backing him up were right behind him.

_**ALL 4: Cause I am ready for you, take me on a ride. Baby, you never know if something's good until you try. (oh, no)**_

_**TYLER: Do you really love me?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: Tell me that you love me, say it.**_

_**TYLER: Do you really care?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: I won't hold you to it put me through it**_

_**TYLER: Do you really want me?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: Don't worry, my heart is made of steel**_

_**TYLER: Do you really . . . at least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real.**_

He gets up and starts dancing around the room making fun of Kitty to the delight of the others.

_**ALL 4: Woah, woah, don't care if the love it real.**_

_**TYLER: Don't care if the love, love, don't care if the l-l-l-love . . . They say you're the baddest girl around, A heart that's breakin is your favorite sound. Don't even know what you gon' put me through. You're having déjà vu, just another man down so, I am ready for you, take me on a ride. Baby, you never know if something's good until you try.**_

_**TYLER: Do you really love me?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: Tell me that you love me, say it.**_

_**TYLER: Do you really care?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: I won't hold you to it, put me through it**_

_**TYLER: Do you really want me?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: Don't worry, my heart is made of steel**_

_**TYLER: Do you really . . . at least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real.**_

The boys join him on the floor and they almost do a one sided waltz to the slow section and flirt with all the girls.

_**TYLER: You are the girl of my dreams. I know this love ain't real, but make believe is good enough for me. And if you give me a chance, somehow I'll change your mind. Though I know you know I know I'm wasting my time.**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: Do you really love me? Do you really love me? Do you really love me? Do you really love me?**_

_**TYLER: Do you really love me?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: Tell me that you love me, say it.**_

_**TYLER: Do you really care?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: I won't hold you to it, put me through it**_

_**TYLER: Do you really want me?**_

_**Jeff/Nick/Joe: Don't worry, my heart is made of steel**_

_**TYLER: Do you really . . . at least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real.**_

Everyone stood and applauded. Tyler looked up and saw Mr. Schuester standing there with an approving look on his face.

"Tyler, that was great," he said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"I never made it official for you, but it's been a long time coming. Welcome to New Directions, Tyler. For real this time."

Tyler smiled a genuine smile that everyone in the room actually believed.

-GLEE-

"Lindsey, wait up," Nick Duval called out. "I need to talk to you before you go home."

She smiled at the handsome young man running towards her. "Sure, Nick. Is this about our date tomorrow night?"

"It is actually," Nick appeared nervous to her. "I need to cancel it."

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No, everything is fine, and you are so caring to ask. There's really just no way to tell you this," Nick looked into her concerned eyes and decided it just needed to be done. "Lindsey, I really think you should pick Jeff. He is head over heels in love with you, and I think if you're honest with yourself you really like him too. I think the only thing holding you back is not wanting to hurt me. I don't want the three of us to end up like Lily and Blake did this afternoon."

"Are you giving up on me?" Lindsey wondered if something else was going on. "Or are you may be thinking about someone besides me?"

He was surprised that she knew. "How?"

"I kinda caught a glimpse at the two of you hanging out at Rachel's New Year's Party. I kept checking on you to make sure you were having a good time because I felt guilty spending the whole night with Jeff, but then I noticed the looks you two were giving each other," Lindsey revealed.

"So you're not mad?" he questioned.

"Mad? No, not at all. I think you two would make a beautiful couple and I really think she deserves a great guy like you, Nick," Lindsey smiled.

"Do you think Sunshine would go on a date with me if I asked?" she thought it was cute how nervous he was.

"Uh, yeah," Lindsey giggled. "She's become my best friend in the last few months and I know for a fact that she likes you. I mean she hasn't told me, but I just know, you know?"

"I think so," Nick laughed. "If she says yes would it be weird if we went on a double date for Valentine's?"

"And split Niff up? I wouldn't dream of it," she winked.

"This went a lot easier than I thought it would," he laughed.

"All the juniors are practicing at Sebastian's tonight. Come over," she suggested.

"Why Sebastian's? He's a senior now," Nick pointed out.

"Technically he's in between grades so we got him to agree to help us because there are only two guys in our grade without him. But that's beside the point. Sunshine will be there. Come ask her!" Lindsey was actually getting really excited about it.

"Okay, I will," Nick smiled.

-GLEE-

"That's incredible, Brody," Sebastian said as he sat in the recliner in the den of the apartment. "I'm so proud of you. Of course I'll come see the show. You're the lead."

He heard a knock on the door and got up to open it.

"Seriously, that is one of my favorite shows. I'm so excited NYADA is doing it and you and Rachel both got cast in it. We'll have to make it another New York trip to see both of you," he continued the conversation as he opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"Has Blaine gotten here yet?" Sam asked Sebastian.

"In the shower I think," he answered pointing to Blaine's bedroom.

"Is that Brody?" Sam asked coming inside and shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian blushed and nodded yes. Sam loved the fact that Sebastian seemed so settled and in love.

"Hey Brody!" Sam yelled out so he might be heard through the phone and then he headed into Blaine's room.

Sam heard the shower running and went to go in, but the door was locked. So he knocked. "Blaine, I've got some good news. I just got done talking to Figgins about our idea and he signed on as long as we can find at least four faculty members to sponsor and I think I have that covered as long as Sue agrees. Anyway, I'm just going to lay on your bed until you get out so I can talk to you."

A few minutes later, he heard the water turn off and then Blaine walked out with a towel around his waist and his entire body wet. The curls of his hair were completely gel-free exactly the way Sam loved them.

"I have to admit I was expecting you to be naked on my bed," Blaine grinned.

Sam began to strip as quickly as he could and Blaine walked over to shut the bedroom door and lock it. Sebastian yelled out, "People will be here in fifteen minutes. You two better make it quick!"

He heard things began to happen very quickly.

"Are they having sex?" Brody asked over the phone.

"Yeah," Sebastian laughed.

"I can hear it over the phone," a laughing Brody added.

"I'm going to go sit outside until their done. Its torture listening to sex when you know you aren't going to have any," Sebastian groaned.

He went and sat outside the door. It wasn't terribly cold and he knew the way the two of them were going at it they would make it a quickie.

"Well, babe, I wish I could talk longer, but I've got to head to rehearsal so I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Brody said.

"Sounds good. I can't wait until then," he couldn't believe how much he blushed just because of the sound of Brody's voice.

Sebastian hung up his phone and heard a voice to his right.

"Brody I assume?" Sunshine guessed.

"Why are you sitting outside?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, it was Brody. He was just telling me that he got the lead in _Cabaret_ and the reason I'm sitting outside is because Sam and Blaine are inside," Sebastian smirked.

"Well what does that matter? It's cold out here," Sunshine pushed passed him and opened the door. She immediately heard the sounds coming from the bedroom and turned around to face Lindsey who was just as shocked as she was. "I want to listen."

"Me too," Lindsey said and they both acted like pre-teens making Sebastian shake his head in disbelief. They ran in and sat on the floor outside the door.

"You two need to stop it!" Sebastian whispered loudly across the room.

"Shh!" they both said through laughter.

Sebastian went over and knocked on the door. "You've got an audience, boys. I kept them out as long as I could."

The noise inside the room stopped immediately and they heard a lot of frantic movement and the door to the bathroom slam shut.

"Umm, what exactly is going on in here?"

The two girls and Sebastian turned around to see Tyler standing in the doorway looking confused.

"The girls just interrupted Sam and Blaine's party," Sebastian shook his head.

"That's just not right girls," Tyler snickered. "How mad would you be if you got interrupted?"

"Well I'm not getting any so that's a dumb question to ask me," Sunshine rolled her eyes at Tyler and went into the kitchen with Sebastian.

"That one holds a grudge," Tyler said to Lindsey.

"That she does, but she's due some good news. Maybe she'll even get some tonight. You never know," Lindsey pointed out. "I, on the other hand, have decided to give you a pass. I think you finally earned it after putting Kitty away. I like her less than I like you."

"So I'm no longer public enemy #1 anymore?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "I can live with that."

Sam and Blaine walked out of the bedroom. Blaine was still tucking in his shirt.

"Hey fellas, how's everything going?" Lindsey giggled.

"A lot better before we had an audience," Blaine blushed.

"Aww, did you have stage fright?" Sunshine picked on her best guy friend.

"No he didn't," Sam defended Blaine and then realized what his words implied. "What I meant was . . ."

"I think they know what you meant buddy," Tyler tried to just get him to stop.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the completely awkward moment for you two, but did you mention something about a dance when you came in here?" Sebastian changed the subject.

"Yeah, Figgins agreed to let the Glee Club host a Valentine's Dance to raise money for our trips and stuff. We'll provide the entertainment so it's a win-win for everyone," Sam explained.

"Not for everyone," Lily's voice came from the doorway where she stood with Joe. "Not all of us are excited about Valentine's anymore."

"And on that note, it looks like you are all here so Sam and I will get out of your way," Blaine stated.

"Are you two going on a date?" Sunshine pinched Blaine's cheek trying to embarrass him even more.

"We are actually," Sam grinned. "I'm taking him to see that Anne Hathaway musical for the third time."

"Les Miserables?" Lily corrected him.

"Yeah, that's the one. It's actually pretty good," Sam said.

"Said the guy going to a musical theatre school," Lily scoffed.

"NYADA is a lot more than musical theatre, Lily. It's got a great dance school, acting classes, and programs for musicians," Blaine defended his soon to be alma mater.

"We should go, Blaine," Sam looked at the time on his phone and then took Blaine's hand.

They said their goodbyes and opened the door to leave and Nick Duval was standing right there about to knock.

"Duval!" Blaine hugged his old friend. "Let me guess you are here to see Lindsey."

"Actually, no," Nick Duval blushed. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the movies and we're going to be late. Nick, we'll see you tomorrow," Sam informed them both.

"So who are you here to see?" Sebastian asked. "I know you didn't come just to hear us sing."

"He might have," Lily's diva head roll happened. "Our whole class is pretty damn good."

"We are that," Tyler agreed sitting down next to her as they fist bumped.

"Sunshine, could I speak to you for a minute?" Nick requested.

"Sure Nick," she walked over to the door and took his hand when he held it out to her. He escorted her out into the hallway and shut the door behind them.

"Is he . . ." Sebastian looked to Lindsey.

"Asking her out on a date? Yeah," she smiled. "He talked to me about it today."

Sebastian ran over to listen at the door. The others looked at each other for a second and then joined him in his snooping party.

In the hall, Nick Duval walked her over to the stairwell and they both sat down.

"Do you remember back at Mr. Schue's wedding reception you talking about Lindsey's magic powers?" he asked.

"I do," Sunshine was confused.

"And do you remember me telling you about your magic powers as well?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, see the thing is, after that night, after we danced together actually, I think I started to fall for your magic. I started to realize that Lindsey wasn't the one I wanted to date anymore. Sunshine, I've had more fun hanging out with you this past month than I've had my entire senior year. Wow, I don't know why this is so hard," Nick stopped to take a breath.

"Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you," she smiled.

"You would?' he hoped he'd heard her correctly.

"I really would," Sunshine held his hand with both of hers. "I wondered if you were ever going to ask me."

"As awkward as it might be to tell you this, I needed to talk to Lindsey and tell her how I felt so she could move forward with Jeff and they could be all happily ever after and make perfect little Barbie and Ken babies," he laughed as he said this.

"So, not to rush this, but can we go back inside it's really cold out here," Sunshine's teeth began to chatter.

"Here," he took off his jacket and put it around her and helped her up. He hugged her tightly and Sunshine felt so excited that a guy like Nick would show her interest. "You should get back to rehearsing. May I call you later tonight?"

"I'd like that very much," she blushed.

He kissed her on the cheek and then headed down the steps whistling _Uptown Girl_.

She went to open the door and heard two different people scream, "Ow!"

"That's what you get for eavesdropping," she proclaimed as she pushed herself into the room and everyone found a seat.

Lindsey walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Did he ask?"

"Yes," Sunshine's smile was bigger than any of them had ever seen.

"I'm so happy for you. You guys make a great couple," Lindsey hugged her friend.

"Can we stop with the I love love, love is the greatest thing in the world talk and figure out this song so we can look better than the freshmen," Lily's attitude was a bit on the annoying side but everyone decided she was still allowed a little break.

"Okay so who has an idea?" Sunshine wondered.

"I do," Joe stood. "We'll need a male vocalist and two female vocalists and then the other three to do instruments.

"You sing, Joe," Tyler insisted. "Sebastian is here to help, and I've got a low voice that can make the bass guitar noises."

"And I'll be the odd girl out," Lindsey volunteered. "Jessie and Brittany have been showing me how to do the musician end of things."

"So what's the song?" Lily asked.

"Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine," Joe smiled.

_**(Dog Days are Over – Pentatonix Version)**_

_**(performed by Lily Mae Arnett, Lindsey Black, Sunshine Corazon, Joe Hart, Sebastian Smythe, and Tyler Trevino)**_

The first note found them in Glee period singing as the others watched.

_**JOE: Happiness hit her (base notes hit) like a train on a track. Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back. She hid around corners and she hid under beds. She killed it with kisses and from it she fled.**_

_**JOE: (with Lily/Sunshine Back up) The dog days are over. The dog days are done. The horses are coming so you better run.**_

_**JOE: Run fast for your mother and fast for your father. Run for your children for your sisters and brothers. Leave all your love and your longing behind you. Can't carry love with you if you want to survive.**_

_**Joe/Lily/Sunshine: The dog days are over. The dog days are done. Can you hear the horses cause here they come.**_

_**LILY: Come**_

The rest of the juniors are completely still and so is Lily except her eyes. They turn and stare directly into Blake's soul.

_**LILY: And I never wanted anything from you. Except everything you had and what was left after that too, ohh**_

The song picked back up with the instrumentation and Sunshine changed speeds by belting out the song.

_**SUNSHINE: Run fast for your mother and fast for your father. Run for your children for your sisters and brothers. Leave all your love and your longing behind you. Can't carry love with you if you want to survive.**_

_**ALL 3: The dog days are over. The dog days are done. The horses are coming so you better run. The dog days are over. The dog days are done. The horses are coming so here they come.**_

The juniors finished their song and Mr. Schuester sent everyone to the auditorium to begin learning choreography. Blaine felt his phone buzz and pulled it out to see the message.

"Who's it from?" Sam asked.

"It's from Unique," Blaine read it aloud. "It says to meet her in Westerville at 5:00."

"Why?" Tina wondered.

Blaine texted back and got a response about the time they entered the auditorium. "They caught two Warblers spying on their rehearsal last night and to try and make up for it they told Vocal Adrenaline about us doing a cappella."

"So Aylin's boyfriend did spy," Tina was ready to go rip Aylin apart. Sam stopped her.

"Tina, if anyone in this room is going to be the most upset by this news it will be her. Let's leave it be until we see what Unique has to say."

"So we're going then?" Tina assumed.

"Yeah, but we need one other person," Blaine created a plan in his head.

"Who?" Sam and Tina both asked.

"The only person I've ever known to sneak in and out of Dalton successfully without getting caught," he answered and they all turned their heads to the person they all knew fit that description, Sebastian Smythe.

"Okay guys let's work on the Goyte song. Brittany, are your couples ready to run the dance?" Mr. Schue insisted.

"I think so," Brittany pointed to the wings. "Sugar and Nick, Jake and Marley, Shanna and Jacob, front and center."

It amazed everyone how easy teaching came to Brittany. It was like she went into another zone.

"Alright I need everyone but the four leads on the risers for the back-up instrumentation," Mr. Schuester ordered.

Sam walked up to him. "Dad, do you think this is the greatest time to have the four of them sing this song all things considered."

"It's the perfect time. If they can't put their differences behind them then we can't do this number. It's the perfect time to tell," Will responded.

Sam took his spot as he watched Lily, Kallie, Blake, and Michael take their spots backstage.

_**(Somebody That I Used to Know – Pentatonix Version)**_

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson, Lily Mae Arnett, Michael Burke, and Blake Smith)**_

Tyler began the bass beat, Sam entered with the baritone, Lindsey added the alto, Jeff and Sebastian worked the percussion and Blaine sang the medley as the others came in one at a time creating differing instruments. Kallie walked out from stage right and stared into Michael's eyes as he started to appear stage left.

_**KALLIE: Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. I told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember.**_

Michael took his place center stage and the change in the lighting allowed Blaine to see something up in the top row of the auditorium. Two faces barely creeping over the row in front of them. Mr. Schuester saw Blaine look and he also saw them and headed backstage.

_**MICHAEL: But you didn't have to cut me off. Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing. I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.**_

Lily walked on sing a complete accusation directly at Michael.

_**LILY: Well you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. Guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know.**_

_**MICHAEL: Now you're just somebody that I used to know. **_

_**KALLIE: Now you're just somebody that I used to know.**_

Blaine pointed out the two spies to both Sam and Sebastian with his head not wanting to scare them off. The three of them exited the stage and ended up at a different door with Mr. Schue coming out of the fourth one. The dancers entered the stage and began their lyrical routine.

_**BLAKE: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.**_

The dance continued as the two Warblers looked up and realized that all four exits to the auditorium were guarded and they had no exit.

_**LILY: But you didn't have to cut me off. Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing. I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.**_

"Okay, guys let's call it a day!" Mr. Schuester yelled out so everyone would stop. "I have another issue to deal with. Tina, Brittany would you come back here."

The rest of the group was stunned. Mr. Schuester never ended class early. As they left Aylin looked up and recognized her boyfriend's face.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" she knew in her heart what the answer was but she didn't want to believe it.

"It's not what it looks like, Aylin, I promise," Charlie belted out.

The realization that one of the spies was Aylin's boyfriend spread through the room and no one left.

"Then what is it?" Aylin knew the answer and ran out of the room.

"Blake . . ." Sam began to ask him to go after her.

"On it," he answered before Sam could even finish.

Tina moved up the steps and sat right in front of them. "Okay, boys it's time to fess up because you do not want this Korean angry because I can't be held responsible for the Asian hell I will put you through. So Charlie, you're here because you had an in since your girlfriend is on our team, and Cameron, you went to school here last year and know how to work your way in without getting caught. Am I on the right track?"

"You are, Tina, but we didn't have a choice. If we want to keep our spots in the Warblers we had to come spy on you," Cameron confessed.

"And why is that?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Because we have a new Head Warbler and he's a ringer. He came to the school with the intention of taking over the Warblers," Charlie answered.

"And part of that was him getting Jessie St. James to return as our sponsor. Now that Jessie's back he's threatening to get rid of all of the ones that joined after he left. It was this or get kicked out," Cameron added.

The group stood completely stunned by the news of Jessie's return. Blaine saw their faces and knew something had to be done.

"Brittany, will you and Lindsey take them all to the choir room and work on the dance for our opening number. Use the video Mike sent us, okay?"

"Sure thing," Brittany stared down the two boys. "Bad birdie dancing Warblers. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Tyler, will you go ask Coach Bieste to sit with you guys until I can get in there?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No problem," Tyler started to say something else. "Mr. Schue, I . . ."

"I know you didn't know Tyler. Don't worry about that," their teacher reassured him.

"Were you the two they caught spying on Vocal Adrenaline too?" Blaine asked them.

"No, that was Abraham and Maxfield," Cameron admitted.

"Even Abraham is in trouble with Jessie?" Tina didn't see that being true.

"Mr. St. James thinks Abraham betrayed him," Charlie answered then turned to Mr. Schuester. "We are really sorry, Mr. Schuester. We both really respect you and your team we just didn't know what else to do."

"Mr. Schuester, I kind of believe them," Blaine commented.

"As weird as it sounds coming from me I do too," Sebastian added.

"What did he send you here to find out, boys?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Your set list," Cameron admitted.

Mr. Schue stepped away for a moment and dialed a number on his phone. "Hey, Shelby, it's Will. How are you? Listen, did you catch two Dalton kids spying on your kids yesterday? Really? Well, we did today. Turns out Jessie weaseled his way back in at Dalton."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sebastian asked Sam.

"They've been friends for several years now. I'd guess that they were making a plan."

"We'd like to make it up to you guys," Charlie spoke up.

"How could you possibly do that?" Tina snapped at them making them both recoil in their seats.

"By telling you how we've changed up things in order to qualify," Charlie whispered almost out of fear.

"We added a band and hired a choreographer to help us with dancing and stunts and stuff," Cameron stated before he could think about it anymore. "Please don't tell Mr. St. James."

"You guys are really scared of him aren't you?" Blaine realized.

"He could get us kicked out of school. You'd be surprised how much power he and Hunter have," Charlie stated.

"Hunter? Is that the new head Warbler?" Sebastian asked. "Even his name makes him sound like a prick."

"Okay guys, you can go back to Dalton, but I need you to deliver a message to Mr. St. James for me," Mr. Schuester insisted.

"Anything, Mr. Schuester. Again, we're really sorry," Charlie continued to apologize.

"Well, Blaine there's no need for you guys to go meet Unique anymore because all of Vocal Adrenaline will be here tomorrow. You two should go back to Dalton and tell Jessie and your new lead Warbler that unless they want to have two complaints of cheating filed against them, your entire crew needs to be here tomorrow afternoon at five. Are we clear?" Mr. Schuester laid the plan out plain and simple.

"Yes sir," Cameron agreed and the two boys ran out of the auditorium.

"Let's get to work," Mr. Schue grinned. They all recognized that face. It was his competition face. "Blaine, call Unique and change plans. Tina, Sam, text the entire team. Rehearsal this afternoon for our Glee-Off against Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers."

He continued to talk as they made it back into the choir room. Only the sophomores were still there.

"Mr. Schue, we want to give the squad the song we've been working on to use as the Glee-Off. We think it's perfect for what you want to show them," Nick Hall suggested.

"He's right, Mr. Schue," Marley agreed. With all of New Directions on it we can't be beaten."

Will looked at his captains and then to his sophomores.

"Okay, show it to me," he agreed.

-GLEE-

That night, Will, Emma, Sam, Blaine, and Sebastian were sitting around the kitchen table eating a beautiful meal Emma prepared for them. Blaine and Sebastian had made it a habit of coming over for family dinner a few nights a week.

Will's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"Cooper," he said under his breath.

"Answer it, and tell him we'll call him back after dinner," Emma suggested.

Will excused himself from the table and walked into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey, Cooper, we're just sitting down to dinner. Can I call you back?" he said.

"I'm in trouble, Will. I need help," Cooper's voice was frantic. He knew that Cooper was scared and maybe had even been crying.

"Wait, Cooper, what's wrong?" Will's voice was louder than he intended and it caught everyone at the dinner table off guard.

"What's wrong, Mr. Schue?" Blaine stood and walked into the kitchen. "Is my brother okay?"

"Will, don't tell them. I did something stupid and now I'm paying for it," Cooper sighed.

"Just tell me," Will said reaching over to give Blaine a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. He shook his head and smiled which was enough to get Blaine to sit back down.

"I got really drunk at your wedding reception. I was more upset than I realized, and when I went to leave I knew I couldn't drive. So I'm standing in the parking lot and this guy shows up and asks me if I need a ride home. Will, it was Jessie."

Will turned away from the dining room so no one would see his reaction. Somehow he already knew where this story would go.

"He didn't take me home. He took me to his place, but I was too drunk to realize it until it was too late. Will, I'm so sorry, but I had sex with him," Cooper was crying now. "He recorded it. He sent it to me today. He's threatening to sell it to a porn company, Will. My career will be over before it really gets started."

-GLEE-

The next day after school all three glee clubs entered the April Rhoades auditorium. Vocal Adrenaline performed first doing a number from _Dreamgirls_ that featured Unique. Then the Dalton Warblers went doing a rendition of _Let's Have A Kiki_ that featured Abraham on lead vocals. When they finished, New Directions went back stage to get ready. Will watched as Jessie St. James stood from his seat and walked over to him carrying some kind of digital tablet.

"They were good, right? You have to admit my boys did great," Jessie beamed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jessie. I really thought you were better than this," Will fumed.

"What are you talking about? I really like working with these boys. I think I actually have the passion for it," Jessie's expression changed. "In fact, I'm willing to do anything to make sure they make it to Nationals this year."

"Including blackmail?" Will accused.

"Now isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black," Jessie sneered. "I'm not the only director in here that's done that am I? And don't forget you gave me the evidence to prove it. So I'll give you a glimpse."

Jessie moved to sit next to Will. "We can watch while your kids perform."

Will looked up as his kids took the stage. They were in three groups of eight, all in jeans but the three groups distinguished themselves by wearing red, white, and blue. Sam, who was in the middle group, looked around to make sure everyone was ready and he counted them off to begin the song.

_**(Medley: Oops!...I Did It Again/Toxic/Hold It Against Me – Pentatonix version)**_

The music began and the white and blue groups faced away from the audience and created a solid line across the back of the stage alternating colors. The red group took center stage and began the performance.

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson – Blaine Anderson, Lindsey Black, Sunshine Corazon, Jake Puckerman, Jessie Reed, Blake Smith, and Jeff Sterling.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**KALLIE: I think I did it again. I made you believe we're more than just friends. Oh baby, it might seem like a crush, but that doesn't mean I'm serious. Oh to lose all my senses that is just so typically me**_

_**ALL: Oops!...I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game, oh baby, baby, oops, you think I'm in love that I'm sent from above.**_

Those in red stood in front of those in blue.

_**KALLIE: I'm not that innocent.**_

The members in white turned around and moved to the center as those in red took their place. Everyone centered around Nick Hall.

_**(performed by Nick Hall – Michael Burke, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Mia Jones, Shanna Lee, Sugar Motta, and Tyler Trevino)**_

_**NICK H: Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A girl like you should wear a warning. You're dangerous. I'm falling. Ohhhhh**_

_**Nick/Tina/Mia: Too high can't go down. Losing my head spinning round and round.**_

_**NICK: Do you feel me now. With the taste of your lips I'm alright. **_

_**ALL: Your toxic tongue slipping under.**_

The blue group moves behind than and dances around to the beat adding to the rhythm.

_**NICK: Taste of a poisoned paradise. I'm addicted to you**_

_**ALL: Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**NICK: Don't you know that you're toxic? Don't you know that your toxic?**_

The white group moves back as the blue group takes their place.

_**(performed by Marley Rose – Lily Mae Arnett, Nick Duval, Joe Hart, Brittany Pierce, Jacob Reed, Sebastian Smythe, and Aylin Stein)**_

_**MARLEY: Hey, over there, please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong. Here to stare but you're winning and their playing my favorite song.**_

The other 16 turn around and join in as the full New Directions sings as the chorus begins which gets applause from Vocal Adrenaline.

_**ALL 24: If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?**_

Tyler, Jacob, Jake, and Jeff create this great break down vocally that led to the entire group dancing causing several members of the Warblers to also applaud the performance.

_**ALL: Give me something good, don't want to wait I want it now. Now, now, now, now. Drop it like a hood and show me how you work it out. **_

Everyone quickly moves across the stage getting into their three groups at the front of the stage.

_**GROUP 1: Oops!...I did it again to your heart got lost in this game oh baby **_

_**GROUP 2: With the taste of your lips I'm alright I'm addicted to you**_

_**GROUP 3: Don't you hold it against me!**_

Shelby Corcoran led the standing ovation for New Directions and both Vocal adrenaline and the Warblers followed.

"They were really good," Jessie smiled at Will. "It's just too bad that there are two national champions at Regionals and one of them is going to have to miss Nationals this year because if my boys don't make it, every household in America is going to see how your buddy Cooper likes to be gleeful."

Will was still watching the video of Cooper getting fucked by Jessie. How could Cooper have done this to him and his kids? Jessie took the tablet from him and said quietly, "In the words of the song your kids just sang looks like I just did it again, and I know you think I'm toxic, but I hope you won't hold it against me."

He laughed as he descended the stairs to the side door. "Come on, Warblers, let's go. I never liked this place. It smells like the whore it was named after."

As the Warblers left, Shelby ascended the stairs to where Will sat and knelt in the chair in front of him.

"Jessie's going to be a problem isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, and he's got a really good plan this time to knock one of us out," Will confessed.

"Listen, Will, I try really hard not to get into show choir politics, but you and I created that little monster and we need to put a stop to him," she insisted.

"I'm open for suggestions."

"Why don't you leave this one to me," Shelby stated. "But if this is going to work you and I have to trust each other. What does he have on you?"


	57. Chapter 57 Regionals

_Writer's Note - I know a lot of people didn't like the Sectionals chapter as much because there was so much music, but these chapters are special to me, and ultimately I decided to write this one the way I felt it needed to be written with all the music that I did. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but please know I took it into consideration, but felt I needed to be truthful to myself as a writer. I am VERY PROUD of this particular chapter, and I really hope that you will like it.  
_

**CHAPTER 57: REGIONALS**

The last thing that Will Schuester needed two days before hosting the Ohio Regional Competition was to have Principal Figgins call him into his office during lunch. As he walked through the door, he immediately knew that something was wrong. In addition to him, Sue and Emma were in the office, and sitting in front of Figgins was Brittany Pierce.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"William, come in and have a seat. I'm afraid we have a problem," Figgins instructed.

Mr. Schuester sat down and saw that Brittany was crying.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" he asked as he put an arm around her.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Schue," Brittany looked at him briefly before looking back at the floor.

"Will, we have to put Brittany on academic probation," Emma informed him.

"What are you talking about? She has a C in my government class," Will didn't understand.

"But she's failing her English class, and since this is her second time around as a senior, we have to take special provisions to help her graduate," Emma tried to explain.

"The basics are this, Will," Sue stood and then leaned on Figgins' desk in front of Brittany. "Our little Brittany turned in a coloring book for her research paper and because of that and her previous grades that were less than magical she is in danger of failing the course. Fail senior English and you don't graduate."

"So what does this mean?" Will questioned.

"I'm afraid Miss Pierce will not be allowed to participate in any extracurricular activities until she has a "D" average or higher. That's a twenty point increase in her average from what it is now," Figgins explained.

The news sunk in. New Directions was 48 hours away from Regionals and now their Dance Captain and one of their seniors would not be able to compete.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Schue. I've let everyone down and all my choreography is set for 24 people and I've messed that up. I just wish I could do something to make it better," Brittany cried as she spoke.

"Hey, don't worry about that. What is most important is that you get your grades up and graduate this year," he turned. "I assume we have a plan to help her."

"Why yes, Will, I am going to take on Brittany as my project," Sue announced. "And we are going to start today. Her English teacher has agreed to take her paper a week late so Brittany and I will be working on the paper all weekend."

Will turned to Brittany. "Brittany, we will absolutely miss having you there this weekend, but everyone will understand how important it is that you graduate. Sue will help you and so will Emma and I as much as we can. As soon as Regionals are over I know your friends will want to help you too."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," she attempted to smile and it broke his heart.

He had to find a replacement for Brittany that could learn the choreography in two days and had a decent singing voice. He knew who he had to talk to, but he also knew that his glee club would not be happy about it.

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schue, what is she doing here?" Nick Hall asked with anger as he saw their teacher walk in with Kitty Wilde.

"She is here because unfortunately, Brittany will not be able to compete with us at Regionals. She is having issues with her English class and is on academic probation so she is not allowed to compete until that is taken care of which sadly takes her out of this weekend," Mr. Schue explained.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Jessie asked.

"She's meeting with her English Teacher and my wife now to make a plan for how they can fix this issue. She's upset. She feels like she's let you down, so you need to build her up and support her. I know regionals is important but her graduating has to take a priority," Mr. Schuester answered.

"That still doesn't give us a reason why Bitchy Barbie is here," Blake scoffed.

"Because either we find one person that can learn the choreography in two days or we start over from scratch with new choreography set for 23 instead of twenty-four," Mr. Schuester explained.

Blaine decided to step in. "We can get her up to speed, Mr. Schue. She's got talent so if she's willing to work with us today, we'll have her ready."

"Are you willing to do that?" Mr. Schue asked Kitty.

"Yes sir," Kitty smiled. "I mean I know almost everyone in this room hates me, but most of them also don't know me. Brittany is my friend and I want to do this to help her, and I do like to sing."

"I'll stay and help Blaine with her too," Lindsey spoke up.

"So will I," Mia agreed.

"Me too," Jessie spoke up.

"Thank you girls. Do I have two more guys that will work next period?" he asked.

Sam raised his hand which Will expected him to do, but none of the other guys volunteered. Will was about to choose someone when Lindsey pinched Jeff's arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Thank you for volunteering, Jeff," Mr. Schuester said.

"Umm, I, um," Jeff fumbled with his words.

"We have a problem, Mr. Schue," Tina spoke up. "Now we don't have a Dance Captain to run those rehearsals."

"Actually we do," Mr. Schuester confessed. "Brittany chose her replacement."

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Lindsey," their teacher revealed.

"Me?" Lindsey asked with surprise. "You want me to be a captain?"

"I do. Are you willing to do it?" he asked.

"Hell, yes!" her smiled could not be any bigger.

Her teammates congratulated her.

"Doesn't she need to audition?" Tyler called out.

"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked.

"Not you, Lindsey. You'll be a great as captain. I'm talking about Kitty. We all had to audition to get in to New Directions. Shouldn't she have to do the same?"

"I'm not going to stand up here and tell you some sappy sad story from my life. I don't do that," Kitty hissed.

"No one is asking you too, pumpkin. We tell our stories through music. If you're going to replace Brittany, someone we all love, then you've got to show us you can actually sing," Tyler fought right back.

"Fine," she faked a smile. "There's a song that's been in my head for a few days. I'll sing it."

She walked over to the band and whispered the name of the song and the guitarist began playing.

_**(In The Mourning by Paramore)**_

_**(performed by Kitty Wilde)**_

_**(Alex G Acoustic Version)**_

_**KITTY: You escape like a runaway train. Off the tracks and down again. And my heart's beating like a steamboat tugging; all your burdens, on my shoulders.**_

"She actually has a really good voice," Tina whispered to Sam.

"If we could only get past her attitude," Sam added.

_**KITTY: And in the mourning, I'll rise. In the mourning, I'll let you die. In the mourning, all my worry.**_

Mr. Schuester looked around the room and saw that the majority of the team seemed surprised by Kitty's voice.

_**KITTY: And now there's nothing but time that's wasted. And words that have no backbone. Now it seems like the whole world's waiting. Can you hear the echoes fading?**_

Lindsey, Mia, and Jessie seemed to come to a mental understanding. Even if they didn't completely like her, Kitty was still a fellow Cheerio. They made the decision to sing back up for her surprising the rest of the room.

_**KITTY: And in the mourning, I'll rise. In the mourning, I'll let you die. In the mourning, all my sorry.**_

Blaine physically got the attention of Sam, Tina, Sunshine, and Sebastian. They knew what he was telling them to do.

_**KITTY: And it takes all my strength, not to dig you up, from the ground in which you lay. The biggest part of me, you were the greatest thing, and now you're just a memory to let go of.**_

The five of them added to the choral singers and when the younger members of New Directions saw them participate, one by one they added in.

_**KITTY: In the mourning, I'll rise. In the mourning, I'll let you die. In the mourning, all my sorry; In the mourning, I'll rise. In the mourning, I'll let you die. In the mourning, all my sorry; **_

There wasn't a lot of applause when she finished, just a sense of understanding that she'd passed. Mr. Schuester told them to line up and run the show. As Sam pointed out to Kitty where she stood for the beginning he recognized the look in her eyes. Something sad was behind them. He knew because he'd seen it in his own reflection before.

-GLEE-

When the regular rehearsal ended and the Kitty crash course began 2/3's of the team went on their way. In the parking lot, Sebastian, Tina, Sunshine and Lily began going over their plan.

"So Mr. Schue is on the phone with Ms. Corcoran now. Any idea what they are actually scheming against Dalton?" Tina asked.

"All I know is that Sam told me that Jesse St. Dumbass made some threats against someone that must be bad because they don't want it to become public," Sebastian admitted.

"Well, I hope he doesn't mind the little alterations we've made to our uniforms for the competition," Lily confided in them. In fact, Tina, we need to get that finished tonight."

"Yeah. We need to get to the fabric store before it closes. What are you two going to do?" Tina asked Sebastian and Sunshine.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head over it," Sebastian had his _I'm up to something_ look on his face. "We're just going to go on a little road trip."

"You're not going to start anything are you?" Tina questioned.

"He won't, but I might," Sunshine jumped in. "I'm tired of these Dalton boys and all their tactics. I don't know why they don't just work with their talents."

"Just be careful," Tina relented.

"Please, Tina, no one knows their way around that place better than I do. There's just one person that we need to introduce ourselves too," Sebastian smirked.

-GLEE-

Emma sat at her desk trying to get work done. She knew that Will was on the phone with Shelby trying to figure out how to deal with Jesse and the blackmail that he had on Cooper. She really was worried about the eldest Anderson sibling. Since his initial call no one had been able to get into contact with him. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when someone knocked at her door. She looked up to see Principal Figgins standing there.

"Mr. Figgins, is everything okay? I think this is the first time you've ever actually been in my office," she realized.

"And it is very pretty in here Mrs. Schuester," it was the first time anyone at work had called her that and it made her smile. "May I have a seat? There is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Of course, please come in," she stood and pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

"I wanted to ask you why you didn't tell me that you were taking night classes to get your administrative degree?" he asked.

Oh, Principal Figgins, I didn't want you to think that I was after your job or anything like that," she admitted.

"But you just finished that degree correct? I know because your new license was delivered to the school today by the Ohio Board of Education," he handed her the piece of paper.

"Are you mad?" she asked hoping that he wasn't.

"On the contrary, I am very intrigued by it," Principal Figgins confessed. "My wife has been on my back for a few years now about retiring. She wants to have our own _Eat, Pray, Love_ sabbatical around the world. I would very much like to do that, but the only option to take my place has been Sue, and that just isn't acceptable to the school board or me, but now we seem to have a much better option."

"What do you mean?" Emma seemed dumfounded.

"You, Emma. I'm going to recommend to the Board that you take my place at the end of this school year," Figgins announced.

"I don't know what to say?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Say you'll accept when asked," he smiled.

"Okay, I will," she smiled.

"Good, because I sent the request to them today and spoke to each member of the board personally," he smiled. "Congratulations future Principal Pillsbury-Schuester."

-GLEE-

After Kitty's extra rehearsal ended. Sam, Lindsey, and Blaine walked out of the building and saw their newest member sitting in front of the school.

"Kitty, do you need a ride?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," she seemed really annoyed. "My parental unit never seems to answer the phone when I need them too."

"Well, I'm already giving Lindsey a ride if you need one," Sam offered.

"You really don't mind?" she asked.

"No, just come on, it's cold," he suggested. Sam unlocked his truck for the girls and said, "Just give me a minute."

"Take your time, lover boy," Lindsey winked and got in the front seat.

Sam turned around to Blaine whose car was in the parking spot next to his.

"Have you heard from Cooper?"

"Got a text halfway through the day that he was at the apartment so I guess I'll be staying at my parents' house tonight," Blaine's brows furrowed. "I may still come over and check on him."

"I bet Dad would let you stay with me if we promised not to do anything," Sam suggested. "But I'm glad he's here and we can hopefully get all this stuff squared away. I actually feel bad for the Warblers. No matter what happens it won't feel like a clean win or loss for them."

"Well hopefully I can help with that at my little meeting tonight," Blaine assured him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Sam asked.

"It's better if it's just me. I think it's less threatening," Blaine believed. "I'll be fine, Sam. I'll call you when it's over."

"Don't call, come over," Sam winked before leaning over to kiss Blaine.

They said their goodbyes and then he got in his truck and drove out of the parking lot.

After asking Kitty for directions, Sam sat and contemplated asking a question that bothered him.

"Kitty, may I ask you something personal?"

"I'm not telling you about my childhood or my family or anything I don't want to for that matter," Kitty responded.

"It's actually about me," Sam quipped.

"What then?" she wondered.

"Well, you've made gay slurs at Nick, Blake, Tyler, Michael, and even Sebastian, but you've never once made a comment towards Blaine and me. I just wondered why," Sam asked.

"I thought you were pansexual or something weird like that?" Kitty tried to snap back but Sam saw through it.

"I'm Blainesexual because he's the only person I plan on being with ever," Sam smiled as he said it.

"Well honestly, I didn't want to make waves with you two. I mean your Student Body President and Vice President, you're the football captain, and your both captains of Glee which I have wanted to be a part of since school started," the last part seemed to surprise even her.

"Really?" Lindsey spoke up. "Because all you've done is dogged us all year."

"Yeah, well, I can't deny that. I actually saw you guys perform in Chicago. I liked it."

"So why didn't you talk to us about joining back then?" Sam questioned.

"Because you were full. At least that's what I was told. After that Marley chick joined you didn't have room for anymore girls so I never tried out," Kitty told him.

"Is that why you're such a bitch to everyone?" Lindsey wondered

"No, I'm just a bitch," Kitty admitted.

"I don't believe that," Sam insisted.

"Fine, you and Blaine are an abomination just like everyone else," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just trying to cover your tracks," Sam laughed.

She didn't laugh back. "Turn on the next street. My house is the second on the left."

Sam pulled into the driveway of Kitty's house and before she could get out of the truck he locked the doors and turned around so he could look in her eyes.

"Kitty, would you just stop trying to push everyone away. I don't know why you have this wish or need to be lonely and never let anyone in, but that's no way to live. You could have all the friends in the world if you would just open up and let people in. I know it's possible. I heard about how you helped that little girl at Christmas. That sounds like someone I would want to be friends with, but you've got to stop blaming everyone else for your problems. The only reason people treat you the way they do is because you deserve it for the way you treat others. You change and others will change because of it. That choice is yours."

He unlocked the door and Kitty, taking in his words of guidance got out of his truck and began walking to her house. About halfway there she turned around.

"Do you want to know the real reason I never said anything to you or Blaine?" she asked.

"Of course," Sam said.

"You remind me of my brothers," she confessed. "They were both killed in Afghanistan."

She turned and walked into her house. Sam turned to Lindsey.

"Did you know?"

"I had no idea," Lindsey was as floored with the confession as he was.

-GLEE-

Blaine arrived at the little restaurant twenty minutes west of Lima. He got out of the car and heard a familiar voice immediately.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Unique Adams, dressed to the nines, got out of her car and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It is so good to see you too," he pulled back from the hug and asked, "So is Vocal Adrenaline ready for this weekend?"

"You better believe it. We are going to bring some Broadway fabulousness to the competition. And we're going first so you better be ready," she smiled and winked.

"We will be, and truthfully, I hope it's our two teams going to Nationals, but unfortunately we have other issues to deal with," Blaine pointed out.

"Do you think these three will actually be able to help us?" she questioned.

"Having been a Warbler at one point in my life, I can't help but believe that there are still young men with honor there. These three told me they want the Warblers to compete with honor and without Jesse St. James," Blaine explained.

"Well let's go see what they have to say," she said.

The two walked inside and saw Warblers Charlie, Cameron, and Maxfield sitting there waiting on them.

"This should be interesting," Blaine insisted as they walked in and the door shut behind them.

-GLEE-

Hunter Clarington walked down the winding staircase at Dalton and headed into the Warblers' practice room. He wanted to rehearse his solo before the next team practice so he would be better than the others. He walked inside and shut the doors behind him. When he turned around he jumped at the realization that two people were sitting in the room that were not Warblers, at least not anymore.

"I am guessing by your massive amount of cologne and intense gayface that you must be Hunter. I've heard a lot about you," Sebastian sneered.

"Your face proceeds you," Hunter stated. "Sebastian Smythe. So the prodigal son returns or are you still slumming it in public school?"

"No slumming. I'm having a much better time there than I ever did here. Besides, I never would have taken orders from a dictator like Jesse St. James. But I guess that's what people with no talent do to get ahead."

"No talent? That's twice that you've been wrong about me. I've got more talent than you could ever imagine and you may think I have gayface, but I assure you I'm not even a little bit bisexual," Hunter corrected him.

"So you're completely homosexual then," Sunshine insisted.

"Cute," Hunter eyed her up and down. "I wouldn't mind showing you exactly how heterosexual I am."

Sebastian stepped in front of her feeling a need to protect her. "Let's not pretend, Hunter. We both know that the only pussy your interested in is your cat Mr. Puss."

Hunter got in Sebastian's face. "You've got one minute to tell me why you broke into Dalton before I call security."

"Ease off, sex candy, we don't mean you any harm. We just want to talk to you about the competition," Sebastian suggested they sit. "Believe it or not, I still care about Dalton a lot and I want to see you guys doing well, but one of your own is threatening to undermine all of that. I want to know where you stand."

"What are you talking about?" the look on Hunter's face let them know he wasn't sure about what they said.

"How close are you and Jesse St. James? We heard that he got rehired because of you," Sunshine pointed out.

"Jesse and my older brother were friends. They were in Vocal Adrenaline together. My father is bankrolling the fine arts department so he got Jesse rehired when he asked for it. What's going on?" Hunter revealed.

"So answer me one question. What's more important to you, winning or competing?" Sunshine asked.

"Well everyone wants to win, but if I can't do it fair and square where I can throw it in everyone's face then what's the point," Hunter answered.

"Good answer," Sebastian smiled.

-GLEE-

Jesse St. James stood in his apartment basking in his glory. He was just a day away from proving himself and he'd only had to make a few sacrifices to make it happen. A knock came from his door and he opened. Surprised, he looked into the eyes of Cooper Anderson.

"I have to admit I am very surprised to see you here," Jesse said eyeing the older man up and down.

"Turns out I came to my senses," Cooper winked. "Instead of dwelling on a lost love that I'm never going to get back, I thought about it, and I'd rather be with someone who wants to be with me."

Cooper pushed his way into the room and slipped his hand between Jesse's legs. "That is assuming that you still want me."

"Do I ever," Jessie crushed his mouth on top of Cooper's.

The two men made out passionately. Jesse reached down to unbutton Cooper's pants, but the older man stopped him and looked into his eyes.

"Not here," he said. "You want to get revenge, right? Get the others off their game so your boys can win?"

"I do," Jesse smiled as he cupped Cooper's ass with both hands.

"My apartment in Lima is across the hall from Schuester's. If he were to catch us making out or other stuff the day before the competition it would get him off his game. What do you say?" Cooper suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jesse agreed.

The two got into Cooper's rental car and began the drive to Lima. About twenty minutes into the drive, Jesse's horniness took over. "You know we don't have to wait until we get to your apartment to have some fun."

Jesse undid his seat belt and slipped into the floor board and reached up to undo Cooper's jeans.

"This is something I hoped I'd get to do again," Jesse confessed before lowering his mouth into Cooper's lap. Cooper held him down with his right hand.

"I have a confession, Jesse, I never planned on allowing Will to see us. I wouldn't do that to him."

"What are you talking about?" Jesse sat up.

"You didn't give me much choice," Cooper's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry."

Cooper turned the wheel of the car and it ran off the road striking a large street before coming to a stop.

-GLEE-

"Tina!" Lindsey screamed out.

It was the next morning. Word spread quickly about the death of Dalton's Glee Director and the fate of Blaine's older brother. Tina turned at the sound of Lindsey's voice.

"Is it true?" she ran up to her as they walked into the building. "Is Cooper in ICU?"

"Yeah, I've been in the waiting room with Blaine and Kallie most of the night," she answered.

The two headed to the choir room. Tina had sent them all a text telling them to meet in the choir room before school.

"Are they okay?" Lindsey grimaced after asking. "That's a stupid question. Of course they aren't. Let's try how they are?"

"Blaine didn't speak. He just sat there in Sam's arms crying. Kallie spent the night trying to comfort Mrs. Anderson. I went home around two this morning to get some sleep. You and I are going to have to run things because Sam will stay with Blaine until he says it's okay to leave and I don't think that is going to be anytime soon," Tina stated.

"Any idea why Mr. Schue wanted to see us all before school?" Lindsey asked.

"I guess to talk about all the possibilities of what might happen," Tina answered as they walked into the choir room noticing that the majority of the members were already there. When they saw Tina enter most of them ran over to get information.

"Guys, I don't know much more than you do. Just sit down and let Mr. Schuester explain things to all of us," Tina asked of them.

Mr. Schuester walked out of his office. He hugged Tina. "You get any sleep last night?"

"Enough to get everyone ready today," she smiled.

"Good, I'm going to need you," he tried to smile. Even though he didn't know she knew, Tina knew why Mr. Schue was so upset. "Will everyone have a seat?"

The members of New Directions took their seats and waited to hear what their teacher had to say.

"I know that you all have a lot of questions. I will do my best to answer them. Last night, Cooper was driving back to Lima from Westerville, and for some reason that I don't know, Mr. St. James was with him. He lost control of his car, it ran off the road and into a tree at about 60 mph. Mr. St. James was not wearing his seatbelt and he didn't make it through the crash. Cooper is in critical condition with several injuries. Blaine and Kallie are at the hospital with their family. Sam is there as well."

"Mr. Schue, will we still have the competition tomorrow or do you think it will be rescheduled?" Joe questioned.

"It will still be tomorrow. It's scheduled by the national office so there is no change there, though I'm sure the mood will definitely change," Mr. Schue told them.

"Have you talked to any of the other directors?" Blake asked.

"Ms. Corcoran and I spoke briefly this morning. We both taught Jesse. Anytime you lose one of your students it just reminds you how much all of you mean to me. I only taught Jesse for a few months and I can't tell you how much this hurts. Perhaps the Warblers weren't the only ones that got a little too caught up in competition," Mr. Schuester's words seemed more introspective rather than words for his students."

"Mr. Schue, are you okay?" Marley questioned.

"No, I'm not, Marley, but that's okay. Sometimes you need to feel the pain to understand it," Mr. Schue smiled.

"Umm, maybe I'm not supposed to speak since I'm new, but has anyone talked to Tyler? Wasn't this Jesse guy his half-brother, and he's not here," Kitty pointed out.

"How could I have forgotten that," Will said under his breath. "Has anyone spoken to him?"

He looked out to see if anyone else remembered.

"Okay guys, we suck!" Lindsey said aloud. "Tyler stepped up and proved himself and I know I'm not his biggest fan but we can't leave him alone after this. Mr. Schue, I can skip 1st period study hall and go check on him."

"I'll go with her," Blake added.

"Okay, go in my office and call your parents to get permission. Tell him how sorry we are and to please call me and let me know he's okay," Mr. Schue instructed.

"Will Dalton still compete?" Sugar wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I don't know that answer, Sugar. I think whatever they decide we should all support," Mr. Schue answered and then caught Jeff texting. "What are you doing, Jeff?"

"I was just texting the guys I know at Dalton and telling them how sorry I am and that if we can do anything to let us know," Jeff explained himself.

"That's actually a good idea," Mr. Schue half-smiled. "Why don't you all do that? If you know any of the Warblers and have their numbers then let them knew that we're there for them."

He watched as several of his kids pulled out their cell phones and began texting. He walked over to the piano and began to play a few notes. One of the kids from the band came over and began playing the song. Mr. Schuester leaned against the piano and began to sing.

_**(Human by John McLaughlin)**_

_**(performed by Will Schuester)**_

_**WILL: Can you tell me how we got in this situation**_

_** I can't seem to get you off my mind**_

_** All these ups and downs they trip up our good intentions**_

_** Nobody said this was an easy ride**_

The kids stopped what they were doing and listened to their teacher's voice.

_**WILL: Afterall, we're only human**_

_** Always fighting what we're feeling**_

_** Hurt instead of healing**_

_** Afterall, we're only human**_

_** Is there any other reason why we stay instead of leaving afterall?**_

They tear-filled eyes of their teacher affected each of them. Several began to cry as well.

_**WILL: Can we get back to this point in this conversation?**_

_** Where we saw things through each other's eyes?**_

_** Cause now all I see is a new and end devastation.**_

_** We all need some place we can hide inside.**_

Sebastian, Nick Duval, Jeff, Joe, and Tyler sang back up.

_**WILL: Afterall, we're only human.**_

_** Always fighting what we're feeling,**_

_** Hurt instead of healing.**_

_** Afterall, we're only human**_

_** Is there any other reason why we stay instead of leaving?**_

Will looked to Tina, the only one in the room that had been there with him every step of the way.

_**WILL: I'm smart enough to know that life goes by**_

_** And it leaves a trail of broken thoughts behind**_

_** If you fear of letting go, just give me time**_

_** I'll come running to your side.**_

Will took the opportunity to share a moment with each student in the room as he sang the final verse.

_**WILL: Can you tell me how we got in this situation**_

_** I can't seem to get you off my mind.**_

_** Cause afterall we're only human.**_

_** Always fighting what we're feeling;**_

_** Hurt instead of healing.**_

_** Afterall, we're only human.**_

_** Is there any other reason why we stay instead of leaving (2X)**_

_** Afterall.**_

"Mr. Schue," Aylin spoke up.

Mr. Schuester and the others turned to her.

"I just got a text from Charlie. They were all together when they got our text bomb earlier. He told me to tell everyone thanks and that they've decided to compete."

-GLEE-

"Sebastian just texted me. Dalton is going to compete tomorrow," Sam told Blaine.

"I can't think about that right now," Blaine dug his head into Sam's shoulder even more.

"He also told me Tyler isn't at school either," Sam stated.

"His brother!" Kallie realized. "I forgot Jessie was his brother. Oh, poor, Tyler, he really is all alone now."

The look on Blaine's face worried Sam.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Blaine shook it off. "I can only imagine how he must feel."

"Should we try and go to the last rehearsal this afternoon?" Kallie thought aloud.

"I can't," Blaine sounded weak. He had not slept any during the night.

"Maybe it would be good for you to go just for a few hours," Mrs. Anderson suggested.

"And what if he dies while I'm gone, Mom? I would never forgive myself," Blaine seemed to use all the energy he had to say this. Then he turned to Sam. "You should go though, Sam. They need you."

"Tina and Lindsey can handle the rehearsal," Sam insisted.

"But you're the stage manager and you put this show together. Everyone needs to see you there. It calms them," Blaine told him.

"He's right, Sam. They're going to need you. Mr. Schue will need you," Kallie added. "I'll go back with you. It's just two hours and we can come back."

"But I don't want to leave you here alone," Sam said to Blaine

"I love you," Blaine whispered in his ear. "I need to be here. You need to be there. That happens sometimes."

"If I go I'm coming right back here," Sam replied. "And then you know we have to be at McKinley for the competition all day tomorrow."

"Then hopefully that is what we will do." Blaine smiled.

-GLEE-

On Saturday morning, there were many questions still unanswered. There was no change in Cooper. No one knew what was happening with the Warblers. Everyone hoped they were okay, but no one had really heard anything. When Sam pulled up to the school and parked his car he was already dressed in his all black suit. The jacket had gold lining also. He got out of his car and like clockwork, Tina pulled into the parking lot and parked across from him. She got out of her car wearing her black dress with the gold belt that she'd designed with the other girls for this competition. She walked over to Sam and gave him a hug.

"How were things at the hospital last night?" she asked.

"Better. I finally got Blaine to sleep some," Sam seemed happy with that.

"Please tell me he is coming today," Tina hoped she knew the answer.

"Unless something really bad happens, he'll be here. I just couldn't get him to leave the hospital. Shanna and Lily actually picked Kallie up last night and she spent the night with them," Sam explained. "Any word on Tyler? He never responded to me."

"Lindsey and Blake went to see him. Lindsey told me he was a wreck but that he just asked to be alone," Tina stated.

"He's a loner, Tina. He's not used to depending on other people for anything. He's proven himself dependable though. I believe he'll be here. If not, we'll just have a hole in the show and people will have to understand it," Sam determined.

"Are you nervous?" Tina asked.

"Yes, but that's good, right? I was talking to Dad last night and it was a really great conversation about how focused we'd become on getting back to nationals that the fun factor has kind of disappeared. I want that back," Sam put his arm around her and smiled.

"Don't dream it's over, right?" Tina smiled.

"Exactly," Sam grinned as they walked through the door.

_**(Don't Dream It's Over – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**SAM: There is freedom within, there is freedom without.**_

_** Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup.**_

_** There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost, **_

_** But you'll never see the end of the road**_

_** While you're traveling with me.**_

_** Hey now, hey now**_

_**Sam/Tina: Don't dream It's over.**_

_**TINA: Hey now, hey now**_

_**Sam/Tina: When the world comes in**_

_** They come, they come**_

_** To build a wall between us.**_

_** We know they won't win.**_

They turn a corner and run into Sunshine and Nick Duval.

_**Sunshine/Nick: Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof. **_

_** My possessions are causing me suspicion, but there's no proof.**_

Then they run into Lindsey and Jeff.

_**Lindsey/Jeff: In the paper today tales of war and of waste**_

_** But you turn right over to the T.V. page.**_

They walk into the choir room and hear Sebastian and several of the younger New Directions members singing the same song as they are changing and putting their makeup on.

_**SEBASTIAN: Hey now, hey now**_

_** Don't dream it's over.**_

_** Hey now, hey now**_

_** When the world comes in**_

_** They come, they come**_

_** To build a wall between us. **_

_** We know they won't win.**_

Sam motions to everyone and they make a circle in the middle of the room with their arms around each other.

_**New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah**_

He notices that the only two people not there are Blaine and Tyler.

_**TINA: Ooo, yeah **_

_**SAM: Hey now, hey now; Don't dream it's over.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Don't dream 'til it's over.**_

_**JEFF: Yeah!**_

_**LINDSEY: Oh oh whoa!**_

The attention quickly turns to the door when they hear Tyler sing from the doorway. He joins in the circle between Sam and Kitty.

_**TYLER: Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum**_

_**Tyler/Kitty: And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart.**_

_**Joe/Mia: Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof**_

_** Get to know the feeling of liberation and release**_

_**LILY: Oh, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah yeah.**_

Sam looks up and sees Blaine standing in the doorway dressed and ready to compete. It puts a huge smile on his face as he begins to sing and joins the circle between Kallie and Lily.

_**BLAINE: Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's over. **_

_** Hey now, hey now; when the world comes in.**_

_** They come, they come to build a wall between us.**_

_** We know they won't win.**_

_**SAM: No they won't win!**_

_**ALL: Hey now, hey now don't dream it's over (TINA: don't let them win)**_

_** Hey now, hey now when the world comes in (TINA: when the world comes in)**_

_** They come, they come**_

_**Blake/Michael: To build a wall between us.**_

_**TINA: Hey now, hey now, ooo ooo**_

_**BLAINE: Don't let them win!**_

_**ALL: Hey now, hey now (TINA: Oh yeah!)**_

_** Don't dream it's over (BLAINE: Don't let them win)**_

_** Hey now, hey now.**_

_** Don't dream it's over**_

_** Hey now, hey now.**_

_** Don't dream it's over**_

"I'm so proud to direct each and every one of you," Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "Let's line up and head into our auditorium and watch the competition."

New Directions lined up by couple and walked the halls of McKinley and into the auditorium. They knew Vocal Adrenaline was back stage because they were first, but the other six glee clubs were all present and accounted for as the home team walked in. Their empty spot was located in the middle top section of the auditorium right across the aisle from the Warblers, who all sat there in their uniforms.

Blaine made the initial move to break off course. He walked over to Abraham and gave him a hug and told him how sorry he was. That led the rest of New Directions to follow suit. When Sunshine and Sebastian went to welcome Hunter, he cocked his head to the side and attempted a smile. "You going to be nice to me today?"

"I think if there is anything that rings true it's that we're all going to be a part of Dalton today," Sebastian suggested. "I know it's competition but it's about more today."

Hunter pulled Sebastian closer and whispered, "Yeah, today it's about fair and square."

"Exactly," Sunshine added.

A few steps down from them, Charlie looked into Aylin's eyes. She stepped up to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think we'll all be okay," he told her. "Of course, I won't be if you don't forgive me."

"Oh shut up, we're fine," she smiled. "I won't speak ill of the dead, but Blaine told me about how you were put up to spying. I was just being prideful and not speaking. I'm sorry about that."

"Apology accepted," he kissed her.

"Not to break up the party, kids, but we need to get seated," Mr. Schue told Aylin as well as the rest of the group.

Blaine looked up and saw Coach Bieste walking in.

"Coach, thanks for coming to support us!" he smiled and gave her a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything pumpkin," she smiled back and then a look of concern crossed her face. "I'm praying for that sweet brother of yours."

"Thank you," he said.

When Sam took his seat next to Blaine, he noticed that there were five empty seats on one of their rows.

"Dad, who is sitting here?" he pointed to the empty seats.

Will looked around and when he saw the side door to the auditorium open, he smiled.

"They are," he pointed.

Sam and several other members of New Directions turned their attention to the door as they watched Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and Mike Chang walk in.

"Mike!" Tina screamed out and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Others called out to Finn and Puck ran around to the other side of the aisle to give his brother and Marley a hug. Finn headed directly to Blaine and hugged him.

"We all came home to check on you. Regionals is just a coincidence now," Finn said.

"Aww, you're just saying that," Blaine was pleased. "It's nice though."

"Hey didn't we all promise we'd be bros forever last year?" Finn questioned.

"Yes, we did," Mike added into the conversation. "And we take care of each other."

"Thank you," Blaine said through tear filled eyes.

"Mercedes!" everyone heard Mia scream from the 4th row of New Directions' seats. She pushed passed her teammates and ran down the aisle to her big sister who just entered the auditorium.

"Well it's good to see you too, little sister," Mercedes laughed and when Blaine heard that laugh it gave him peace for some crazy reason. "Are you ready, baby girl?"

"Definitely," Mia smiled. "You'll never believe what they have me doing."

"I've heard a little bit. I can't wait to see it," Mercedes smiled. "Go take your seat before Mr. Schue goes crazy. We've got plenty of time to talk."

She looked up and saw Sam and Blaine standing there waiting for her. She reached up and pulled them both into a hug.

"I have missed you both so much," she proclaimed.

"What are you even doing here? You're not in LA?" Sam wondered.

"Not now," she smiled. "I'm recording my first EP in Chicago right now. Going the independent artist route. My first music video will be on YouTube in a couple of weeks and the album on iTunes at the end of the month. Puck is actually playing guitar for me."

"That's incredible, Mercedes. I'm so happy for you," Blaine hugged her again.

"And I'm praying for Cooper. I know he's going to be okay, Blaine. Plus, speaking from the older sibling point of view I know he'd want you to be here and doing your very best. He'd be mad at you if you didn't," she said.

"I think she's right, babe. Cooper has always wanted to see you successful," Sam added.

"I know. I'm glad I'm here. I just . . . he's my brother, you know."

"I do," Mercedes hugged him again.

Everyone sat down and Sam kept looking at the one chair that was still empty. He knew his dad had given away all the tickets and he couldn't figure out who was supposed to be there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ohio Regional Show Choir competition!" the announcer called out. Let us begin by introducing the judges, first, he is the sportscaster for our local Fox affiliate WOHO please welcome Kent Sheeran . . ."

Sam looked for where Kent sat. He loved to watch his sportscast. As he looked around the room, his eyes fixed on the person standing in the doorway waiting for the announcements to finish. He poked Blaine in the side and pointed.

"Wow, she looks like a movie star," Blaine realized. "I heard she got nominated for a TVnouvella Award."

"She deserves it," Sam said as he finally made eye contact with his best friend in the world.

A round of applause went up and Sam realized the announcement of the judges was over. He turned back to see Santana Lopez standing in front of him.

"You might want to put that tongue back between those trouty lips or people are going to think you're switching teams again," she winked. "And we both know I don't got what you like to play with."

She made a point to glance down at Blaine's crotch. "Besides he has got a nice ass."

"So do you, Santana, and everyone in here knows it because of the dress you're wearing," Blaine complimented her.

She winked. "That's the point. Now give Auntie Snixx a hug."

Sam reached over the row of chairs and hugged her.

"How long are you home for?" he asked.

"A couple of weeks," she smiled. "We wrapped shooting this season on Thursday. We have a month before we start the next one."

"Isn't your character in a coma?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, a sex coma. They're sort of doing a Sleeping Beauty storyline. I literally went into a coma because this evil guy had sex with me and so I'm going to get paid to just lay there for a few episodes until my Prince comes along to save me," she fake smiled and then rolled her eyes. "Or they could kill me off, who knows?"

"Not after your nomination though," Blaine added.

"You heard about that, huh? Pretty cool I think," Santana almost blushed.

"I'm proud of you," Sam grinned.

"Thanks, Sam," she said and turned to Blaine. "How you holding up, pretty pony?"

Blaine just nodded. He started to get emotional and couldn't talk. So instead he just smiled. She got the message and held his hand in hers. "It will be okay, you'll see."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the first choir of the day. Please welcome, from Carmel High School, VOCAL ADRENALINE!"

The curtain opened and everyone stood onstage in pink dresses and white suits with pink shirts. They all held masquerade masks in front of their faces.

"Ohmigod, they're doing Phantom!" Sunshine exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

All of New Directions looked at the stage in surprise. They knew Vocal Adrenaline planned on taking on Broadway, but they never expected them to tackle _The Phantom of the Opera_.

_**(Masquerade/Why So Silent from The Phantom of the Opera)**_

_**(Performed by Vocal Adrenaline)**_

_**Carlotta: What a night!**_

_**Firmin: What a crowd!**_

_**Andrew: Makes you glad**_

_**Firmin: Makes you proud! All the crème, de la crème**_

_**Madame Giry: Watching us . . .**_

_**Meg: Watching them**_

_**Carlotta: All our fears are in the past**_

_**Andre: Three months**_

_**Piangi: Of relief**_

_**Carlotta: Of delight!**_

_**Andre: Of Elysian peace!**_

_**Piangi: And we can breathe at last.**_

_**Carlotta: No more notes.**_

_**Piangi: No more ghost**_

_**Madame Giri: Here's a health**_

_**Andre: Here's a toast, to a prosperous year**_

_**Firmin: To our friends who are here**_

_**Piangi/Carlotta: And may the splendor never fade!**_

_**Firmin/Andre: What a blessed release!**_

_**Madame Giri: And what a masquerade.**_

From stage right, a couple dressed like Christine and Raoul enter.

_**Christine: Think of it **_**a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it.**

**Raoul: But, why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me.**

**Christine: No, Raoul, please don't, they'll see.**

**Raoul: Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime.**

_**Raoul: Christine, what are you afraid of?**_

_**Christine: Let's not argue (R: let's not argue); Please pretend (R: I can only hope); **_

_** You will understand in time (R: I'll understand in time)**_

There is a gasp from the audience as all 23 members of Vocal Adrenaline whip out fans. You can hear the movement crack as they open and the entire chorus sings and dances with fans.

_**CHORUS: Masquerade; Paper faces on parade; Masquerade; Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade; Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads; Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds; Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!**_

The band's music sound as if it were ripped apart and the curtains on the side door ripped open

as "The Phantom" entered the room to the shrieks of some little kids and the members of his cast on stage.

"Is that Unique?" Tina leaned over Sam to ask Blaine.

The Phantom turned towards Blaine and winked.

"Yeah, that's her," he smiled. "Though it might actually be Wade right now."

_**UNIQUE: Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have**_

_**you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. **_

_**Don Juan Triumphant.**_

The Phantom began walking to the stage keeping everyone's attention as he continued to sing.

_**UNIQUE: Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act. Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office. Not the arts..**_

She began to cross the stage to Christine.

_**UNIQUE: As for our star, Miss Christine Daae . . . no doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good. She knows though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher . . . her teacher.**_

The lights go down and a spotlight goes on the Phantom. The rest of Vocal Adrenaline vanish from the stage and The Phantom takes off his mask to reveal himself as Wade Adams, the male version of Unique.

"What's he doing?" Mike asked.

_**(I Am Changing from Dreamgirls)**_

_**(performed by Wade/Unique Adams)**_

_**WADE: Look at me. Look at me.**_

Two members of her team came on stage and took the "opera" he is holding in one hand and the mask in the other.

_**WADE: I am changing. Trying every way I can.**_

_** I am changing. I'll be better than I am.**_

_** I'm trying to find a way to understand**_

_** But I need you. I need you. I need a hand.**_

Wade takes of the Phantom jacket and there is another member there to take it. You can see the top of a jazzy purple dress underneath it. Two other members of Vocal Adrenaline come out and unzip the legs of the pants he's wearing and they fall off and they carry them off stage.

_**WADE: I am changing. Seeing everything so clear.**_

_** I am changing. I'm gonna start right now right here.**_

_** I'm hoping to work it out and I know that I can.**_

_** But I need you. I need a hand.**_

Four more members come out. He places a hand on the shoulders of two to balance as the other two kneel down and take of her men's shoes and put on high heels. He looks up and smiled.

"He changing into Unique in front of our eyes," Mercedes explained to Mike. "It's a beautiful story.

_**UNIQUE: All of my life I been a fool who said I could do it all alone.**_

_** How many good friends have I already lost?**_

_** How many dark knights have I known?**_

Another brings out a mirror and yet another hold a tray of makeup which she begins to use as she continues her transformation

_**UNIQUE: Walking down that long road there was nothing I could find. **_

_**All these years of darkness can make a person blind.**_

She puts on lipstick and turns to the audience as her helpers leave. She has earrings in her hands that she puts on as she continues.

_**UNIQUE: But now I can see I am changing. Trying every way I can.**_

_** I am changing. I'll be better than I am.**_

_** But I need a friend to help me start all over again.**_

_** That will be just fine. I know it's gonna work out this time.**_

_** Cause this time I am.**_

Two more come on stage and help Unique put on her wig to finish out her transformation.

The audience sees a fully changed Unique on stage.

_**UNIQUE: I am changing.**_

_** I'll get my life together now. I am changing.**_

_** Yes, I know how. I'm gonna start again. I'm gonna leave my past behind.**_

_** I'll change my life. I'll make a vow.**_

_** And nothing's gonna stop . . . me . . . now!**_

Mercedes was the first to stand and applaud Unique's performance but the rest of the auditorium was not far behind her. Then the beats for the next song hit and everyone knew exactly what was coming up as the rest of Vocal Adrenaline came back on stage dancing Fosse style.

_**(All That Jazz – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Vocal Adrenaline)**_

_**UNIQUE: Come on babe why don't we paint the town? And All that Jazz.**_

_** I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down. And all that Jazz.**_

_** Start the car I know a whoopee spot where the gin is cold but the piano's hot.**_

_** It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl. And all that jazz!**_

The rest of Vocal Adrenaline is behind Unique in a pyramid formation. Their dancing is accurate to the style which seemed to really impress the judges.

_**CHORUS: Skidoo!**_

_**UNIQUE: and all that Jazz.**_

_**CHORUS: Hotcha! Whoopee!**_

_**UNIQUE: And all that Jazz.**_

_**CHORUS: Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

_**UNIQUE: Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes. And all that jazz.**_

_** I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues. And all that Jazz.**_

_** Hold on, hon, we're gonna bunny hug I bought some aspirin**_

_** Down at United Drug. In case you shake apart and want a brand new start.**_

_** To do that . . . Jazz**_

"Okay, I know this is just my first time to see Vocal Adrenaline perform," Blake leaned over and whispered to Sebastian next to him. "But shouldn't someone besides Unique sing at some point?"

"I'm sure they will," Sebastian said even though he was beginning to wonder.

_**UNIQUE: Find a flask we're playing fast and loose. And all that Jazz**_

_** Right up here is where I store the juice. And all that Jazz.**_

_** Come on, babe, we're gonna brush the sky. **_

_** I bet you lucky Lindy never flew so high. 'Cause in the stratosphere **_

_** How could he lend an ear to all that Jazz?**_

"Or maybe they won't," Sebastian whispered back to Blake.

_**UNIQUE: Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake.**_

_**CHORUS: And all that Jazz.**_

_**UNIQUE: Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break.**_

_**CHORUS: And All that Jazz.**_

_**UNIQUE: Show her where to park her girdle. Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle**_

_**CHORUS: If she'd hear her baby's queer.**_

_**UNIQUE: For all that Jazz . . . **_

"Is that a bad thing?" the younger boy asked.

"Its show choir not show solo," Sebastian explained. "But they are phenomenal at what they're doing so it may not matter at all.

_**UNIQUE: All that Jazz**_

_**CHORUS: Come on babe why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz.**_

_** I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down. And All that Jazz.**_

_** Start the car I know a whoopee spot. Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot**_

_** It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl. And all that. Jazz**_

_**UNIQUE: No, I'm no one's wife, but, Oh I love my life and all that Jazz!**_

_**CHORUS: That Jazz!**_

Again, the audience roared with applause. The men of Vocal Adrenaline left the stage leaving Unique and the rest of the girls to start the last song. When the first chords played Blaine and Tina both leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at each other.

"What?" Sam acted confused by their actions.

"Sam this is a dance song. The letter from nationals said you had to do a mash-up of two ballads and they haven't," Tina whispered.

"The judges could disqualify them," Blaine added.

_**(Out Tonight from RENT)**_

_**(performed by Vocal Adrenaline)**_

The girls began to show how great their dancing ability was by dancing all over the stage.

_**UNIQUE: What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight. **_

_** My body's talking to me it says, "time for danger."**_

_** It says, "I wanna commit a crime. Wanna be the cause of a fight.**_

_** I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger."**_

_** I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learn the games**_

_** Get up! Life's too quick, I know some place sick **_

_** Where this chick'll dance in the flames.**_

_** We don't need any money. I always get in for free.**_

_** You can get it too if you get in with me.**_

_**CHORUS: Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight.**_

_** You wanna play? Let's run away.**_

_** We won't be back before it's New Year's Day.**_

_** Take me out tonight, meow.**_

_**UNIQUE: When I get a wink from the doorman do you know how lucky you'll be?**_

_** That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B.**_

The boys return to the stage and begin to twirl the girls around in the dance.

_**CHORUS: Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight.**_

_** You wanna prowl, be my night owl?**_

_** Well take my hand we're gonna howl out tonight.**_

Everyone on stage freezes except for Unique.

_**UNIQUE: In the evening I've got to roam. Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome.**_

_** Feels too damn much like home when the Spanish babies cry.**_

_** So let's find a bar so dark we forget who we are.**_

_** Where all the scars from the nevers and maybies die**_

All of Vocal Adrenaline begin a fully choreographed dance to the final chorus.

_**CHORUS: Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight. You're sweet, wanna hit the street**_

_** Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight.**_

_** Please take me out tonight. Don't forsake me, out tonight?**_

_** I'll let you make me out tonight. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight.**_

The audience applauded as Vocal Adrenaline took their bows. Sam watched as Will got up and quickly walked back stage. He knew that he was thinking the same thing that Tina and Blaine were.

Mercedes and Santana heard their conversation.

"Do you think the judges will accept Masquerade and Why So Silent as a ballad mash-up?"

"Maybe," Blaine answered.

"How?" Santana shrugged. "Masquerade is one of the greatest dance numbers on Broadway."

"Dance or pageantry?" Mercedes posed the question. "Technically, it did have a slower rhythm. I think it could count."

"I think there's more to it than that," Santana stopped Mercedes. "Shelby wouldn't make a mistake like that. Something else is going on."

-GLEE-

As Will went backstage to the back hallway, Vocal Adrenaline was heading out to the auditorium before the second choir, The Unitards, began their performance. Shelby Corcoran saw him coming.

"If you stay back here and argue with me we'll miss The Unitards," she warned.

"No argument, it's just that . . ." Will didn't know how to finish it. Shelby put her hands on his shoulders.

"Our ballad medley was I'll Cover You and Seasons of Love from Rent. My kids and I agreed that it would be in bad taste to sing a funeral song in light of Jesse's death. It would be inappropriate to do that to the Warblers and it would be wrong to make Jesse's little brother on your team sit through it as well," she insisted. "I turned in the Phantom medley as our ballad. Maybe they'll take it, maybe they won't, but I'm proud of my kids for making the decision and I'm proud of the performance they just gave."

"It was incredible," he smiled. "They deserve to go to Nationals."

"And maybe they will," she smiled. "Maybe they won't, but Unique is my only senior, and she did amazing. If that performance doesn't get her into NYADA, nothing will. Speaking of NYADA, I understand I won't be the only one with a child at that school next year. Congrats on your son. Have you gotten used to having people call him that yet?"

"I have and I am very proud of him. I think selfishly I want him to be somewhere closer because he has become my child and I want more time with him, but he's following his destiny, and his boyfriend, to New York. I'm glad Rachel is there already. Sam needs guidance and I know she will take care of him."

"He's a wonderful kid," she smiled. "It's pretty awesome having great kids isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

-GLEE-

Blaine walked out of the auditorium to check his phone and call his mom to see if there were any updates on Cooper.

"Excuse me, you're Blaine Anderson, right?"

Blaine turned around to see a guy in a Dalton blazer that he did not recognize.

"I am," Blaine extended his hand for a handshake and the other boy took it. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Hunter Clarington," he introduced himself as they shook hands. Hunter's smile quickly turned to a frown. "So your brother is the one that killed our director?"

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Wasn't your brother the one driving the car when it ran into the tree and killed Mr. St. James?"

Blaine yanked his hand away from Hunter.

"You say it like it was done on purpose. My brother is in a coma. Why would you say something like that?" Blaine's thoughts of his brother were magnified and he felt the emotion coming over him.

"What? You have nothing to say? We lost out teacher because of your brother. I hope he pays for that," Hunter yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

The voice wasn't Blaine's. Hunter found himself pushed against the wall and a very strong forearm holding him there by the throat.

"Tyler, it's okay. You can let him go," Blaine tried to pull Tyler's arm away from the Warbler.

"No, Blaine it's not okay," Tyler turned his attention to Hunter. "Jesse was my brother, not my director, he was my brother. I lost my brother, my own flesh and blood, but you don't see me blaming Blaine or his brother!"

Blake and Michael walked out of the auditorium and saw the situation. They ran over and pulled Tyler off of Hunter.

"You don't have the right to say anything about my brother. He was a bastard, but he was my brother," Tyler pushed Hunter one last time.

"I'm sorry," Hunter apologized. "I didn't know."

He went back inside the auditorium.

"Thank you for defending me, Tyler. You didn't have to do that," Blaine declared.

"Yes I did because that kid is a bastard and you didn't deserve that," Tyler was still fuming.

Michael and Blake just stood there not sure if they should stand guard or leave them alone.

"Did you mean what you said?" Blaine asked. "You don't blame Cooper?"

"Look, I don't know why Cooper did what he did or if it was a complete accident, but there is absolutely no reason why he should have attacked you," Tyler said holding on to both sides of Blaine's shoulders and looking him in his eyes. "I lost my brother, but I never had a relationship with him in the first place. You and Cooper have the relationship I wish I always had. I don't know what happened but your fate will not be the same as mine. Cooper will come back to you. I don't want you to worry about that, okay?"

Blaine was so touched by Tyler's words. Tyler then went a step further and hugged him.

"Hey Michael, why don't you take Blaine back inside to Sam," Blake suggested. "The next show is about to start and I know you won't want to miss it."

"Right," Blaine smiled. "Thanks again, Tyler."

Michael and Blaine walked back into the auditorium.

"Tyler," Blake turned the older boy around to face him. "You've got to be more careful especially around him."

"I know. I know," Tyler shook his head. "Blake, I almost told him."

"Tyler, I know how you feel. I know how you feel about Blaine, but you know nothing good can come from it."

-GLEE-

Later in the morning, after The Unitards, The Golden Goblets, and Aural Intensity had all performed, it was time for the lunch break. Santana walked through the halls of McKinley looking for one person in particular. As she passed Coach Sylvester's Office she saw her inside.

"Have you picked a topic for your paper?" Santana leaned against the doorframe of the office.

Brittany turned around and saw her standing there and smiled.

"Did you come to help me?" she asked.

"Depends on what you mean by help," Santana smiled. "I'll give you all the encouragement that you need, but you don't need help writing the paper because I know that you can do it."

"I can't even pick a topic," Brittany sounded defeated.

"I learned a long time ago that sticking to what you know is the best way to go. Brittany, all you have to do is talk about something you know," Santana took her hand. "You just need to see yourself the way I see you."

"What do you see?" Brittany tried to smile.

"I see a girl who sees the world a different way from the rest of us, and that doesn't make her different it makes her special. All the greatest people in history saw the world differently than the rest and they changed it. That's what I see in you, Brittany. You're going to change the world one day. You can start with this paper. What is your most favorite thing in this world to do," Santana asked her.

"Kiss you," Brittany blushed.

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Can't really write a paper on that though," Santana winked. "How about this? When you are sad what do you do to cheer yourself up?"

"I dance. It's the one thing I do and no one makes fun of me. I feel confident when I dance," Brittany stated.

"Then there's your topic," Santana smiled. "Prove that dance can make you better."

"You're the first of our friends that's even tried to help me. I mean I know that they're busy with Regionals and Blaine's brother being in the hospital, but I thought they forgot me," Brittany admitted.

"No one forgot you, Brittany. They just don't know how to help you like I do. Why do you think Mr. Schue called me and asked if I could come home?" Santana revealed.

"Did he really? He did that for me?" Brittany wondered.

"He did. Even with as busy as he's been, even when he knew that he couldn't help the way he needed to, he got the one person who could help you. I told you, Britt, that I would always be here for you no matter what."

"Why are you doing this, Santana?" she asked.

"Because I told you that even though we may not be a couple anymore, I will always love you and care about you. That is something that will never change," Santana hugged her.

-GLEE-

The Showtunes just finished performing and no one from New Directions left from their seats. The Warblers were next and they knew that with or without a director they would have an incredible show that could potentially get them to nationals. Santana walked back in full of smiled.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked. "You missed The Showtunes. They were pretty good."

She gave him a look like she didn't even halfway believe him which made him laugh.

"You were with, Brittany weren't you?" he continued to smile.

"Sometimes you have to point people towards their destiny, Trouty. Not everyone knows how to look for it like we do."

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome from Dalton Academy, The Warblers!" the announcer called out.

"Here we go," Tina took a deep breath and reached for both Sunshine and Sam's hands and held them tight.

_**(I Want You Back – Glee Version)**_

_**(Performed by The Warblers)**_

It was apparent as soon as they began that their dancing skills had greatly improved. Everyone sitting there, alumni and current members were impressed.

_**CHARLIE: Ooohoo! Let me tell yah now; ooh;**_

_** When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around.**_

_** Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd.**_

_** Someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took,**_

_** And now it's much too late for me to take a second look.**_

_** Oh baby, give me one more chance**_

_**WARBLERS: To show you that I love you**_

_**CHARLIE: Won't you please let me**_

_**WARBLERS: Back in your heart.**_

_**CHARLIE: Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go**_

_**WARBLERS: Let you go, baby**_

_**CHARLIE: But now since I've seen you in his arms **_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back**_

Aylin could feel Charlie staring right at her as he sang. She began to blush. Both Lily and Kallie, sitting on either side of her, couldn't help but pick on her about it.

_**CHARLIE: Oh I do now.**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back.**_

_**CHARLIE: Ooh ooh baby.**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back.**_

_**CHARLIE: Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back**_

_**CHARLIE: Na na Na Na**_

Charlie spun around and Cameron took his place for the second verse.

_**CAMERON: Trying to live without you love is one long sleepless night.**_

_** Let me show you, girl that I know wrong from right.**_

_** Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground.**_

_** Followin' the girl I didn't even want around.**_

_** Oh baby, All I need is one more chance.**_

_**WARBLERS: To show you that I love you**_

_**CAMERON: Won't you please let me**_

_**WARBLERS: Back in your heart.**_

_**CAMERON: Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go**_

_**WARBLERS: Let you go, baby**_

_**CAMERON: But now since I've seen you in his arms **_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back**_

Several of the other choirs stood and started clapping and dancing around to the performance. and cheering as the eighteen boys began dancing together in the middle of the stage.

_**CAMERON: All I want . . .**_

_**CHARLIE: All I need . . .**_

_**CAMERON: All I want!**_

_**CHARLIE: All I need!**_

Mr. Shuester stood and joined the rest of the audience which was the cue for the rest of New Directions to stand.

_**CAMERON: Is one more chance**_

_**WARBLERS: To show you that I love you.**_

_**ALL: Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back.**_

_**CHARLIE: Yeah oh baby, I was blind to let you go.**_

_**WARBLERS: Let you go, baby**_

_**CAMERON: But now since I've seen you in his arms.**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back**_

_**CHARLIE: Yeah, oh baby, I need one more chance, hah,**_

_**WARBLERS: To show you that I love you.**_

_**CAMERON: Oh, baby! Oh! Oh! Oh!**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back.**_

_**CAMERON: Oh I do now**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back**_

_**CAMERON: Ooh oooh baby**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back.**_

_**CAMERON: Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**WARBLERS: I want you back**_

Lindsey looked over to Jeff. "That was really good."

"Yeah, it should be. That's a number we worked on last year and never performed. I choreographed it," Jeff did not seem very happy.

The next song began.

_**(Whistle – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by The Warblers)**_

The boys walked to center stage whistling and with their hands in their pockets. The new kid, Hunter, was out front.

_**WARBLERS: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_** Let me know, Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow.**_

_** You just put your lips together and you come real close.**_

_** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby. Here we go.**_

"Am I the only one that finds it incredibly ironic that an all-boys school is doing a song about how to give a blow job?" Sebastian asked low enough that only the ones around him could hear.

"The jokes are endless," Blake laughed.

"Well you should know since you know how to give one now," Sebastian cracked back and both Blake and Michael snapped their heads in his direction to stare him down. "What? Too soon?"

_**HUNTER: Yo, I'm betting you like people and I'm betting you love freak mode.**_

_** And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls and stroke your little ego.**_

_** I bet I'm guilty your honor, but that's how we live in my genre.**_

_** Went to hell and paid the Rottweiler. There's only one flo and one rida.**_

_** I'm a damn shame, order more champagne, pulling them hamstrings.**_

_** Tryna put it on you; bet your lips spin back around the corner.**_

_** Slow it down baby take a little longer.**_

"This is Jeff's choreography too. I remember him recording it in our room at Dalton," Nick whispered to Sunshine but Tina heard it as well.

_**WARBLERS: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby,**_

_**HUNTER: Let me know; girl I'm gonna show you how to do it.**_

_** And we start real slow. You just put your lips together and you come real close**_

_** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go.**_

"Watch," Jeff was mad now. "They're going to sit on the risers and use each other's feet to do a full flip."

He said it loud enough that everyone within three seats of him heard it.

During that chorus where the Warblers continued singing they did exactly what Jeff described. Everyone turned back to him.

"I can't believe their doing my choreography. Aren't we supposed to all be playing fair?"

They turned to see Abraham taking center stage.

_**ABRAHAM: It's like everywhere I go. My whistle ready to blow.**_

_** Shorty don't even know. She can get any by the low.**_

_** Told me she's not a pro. It's okay. It's under control**_

_** Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle.**_

_** Baby we start something, you come in bar clothes**_

_** Girl I'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road.**_

_** Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo.**_

_** Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles.**_

_** So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music.**_

_** Hope you ain't got no issues, you can do it.**_

_** Give me the perfect picture, never lose it.**_

_**WARBLERS: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know.**_

_** Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow. **_

_**You just put your lips together and come real close.**_

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**HUNTER: Here we go.**_

The Warblers finished off the song and Jeff had his arms crossed and his face was red with anger. Lindsey had her arm around him and she was whispering something into his ear trying to calm him down.

When the song finished they moved from a diamond formation into three lines of six.

"If this is New Direction I choreographed this too. It was going to be the Sectionals set until I transferred," Jeff called out.

The music began and Jeff's eyes bugged out of his head. "I don't believe this."

_**(Live While We're Young – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by The Warblers)**_

Nick Duval slipped out of his seat crawling back over Sunshine, Tina, Sam, and Blaine to get into the aisle and sit next to Jeff.

"You can't let this get to you buddy. If they had to steal to win then it's not worth it," Nick told him.

"It's still my work," Jeff was upset at this point. Lindsey and Nick both had hold of him keeping him from running out of the auditorium.

_**MAXFIELD: Hey girl, I'm waitin on ya, I'm waitin on ya.**_

_** Come on and let me sneak you out. And have a celebration, a celebration.**_

_** The music up, the window's down. Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.**_

_** Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)**_

_** Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do. Just pretending that we're cool so tonight.**_

_**WARBLERS: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.**_

_** I know we only met but let's pretend it's love.**_

_** And never, never, never stop for anyone.**_

_** Tonight let's get some and live while we're young.**_

_** Woahhhh oh oh oh; Woahhh oh oh oh**_

_**MAXFIELD: Wanna live while we're young.**_

_**WARBLERS: Woahhh oh oh oh**_

_**MAXFIELD: Tonight let's get some and live while we're young.**_

"Okay, that's enough. I can't take it anymore," Jeff got so angry he had to leave. He pulled his hands away from his best friend and his girlfriend and got out of his seat and slipped out of the auditorium.

Without even a second thought, Nick went after him. Lindsey looked baffled. Looking down at the other three captains, Sam looked back and said, "Go after him!" So she did.

_**HUNTER: Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never; Don't over-think, just let it go.**_

_** And if we get together, yeah, get together. **_

_** Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhh**_

_** Yeah, we'll be doing what we do just pretending that we're cool. So tonight**_

_**WARBLERS: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.**_

_** I know we only met but let's pretend it's love.**_

_** And never, never, never stop for anyone.**_

_** Tonight let's get some and live while we're young.**_

_** Woahhhh oh oh oh; Woahhh oh oh oh**_

_**MAXFIELD: Wanna live while we're young.**_

_**WARBLERS: Woahhh oh oh oh**_

_**MAXFIELD: Tonight let's get some and live while we're young.**_

_** And girl, you and I, we're 'bout to make some memories tonight.**_

_**HUNTER: I wanna live while we're young. We wanna live while we're young.**_

_**WARBLERS: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.**_

_** I know we only met but let's pretend it's love.**_

_** And never, never, never stop for anyone.**_

_** Tonight let's get some and live while we're young.**_

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.**_

_** I know we only met but let's pretend it's love.**_

_** And never, never, never stop for anyone.**_

_** Tonight let's get some and live while we're young.**_

_** Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live. Come on, young.**_

_** Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young.**_

_** Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live Tonight let's get some.**_

_**MAXFIELD: And live while we're young.**_

The lights went down and Hunter and Abraham stepped forward as the other Warblers created a semicircle around them.

"This afternoon, we end our set list with our ballad medley," Abraham called out.

"And we'd like to dedicate it to our director who lost his life in a tragic car accident this week. This is for you, Mr. St. James," Hunter stated.

"Did they just use my brother as a sympathy card?" Tyler couldn't believe his ears.

_**(It Will Rain/Set Fire To The Rain mash up by Sam Tsui)**_

_**(performed by The Warblers)**_

The music was very low in the back ground. The boys split into two groups of nine, one group behind Hunter, the other group behind Abraham.

_**WARBLERS: Oh oh oh oh . . . oh oh oh oh**_

_**HUNTER: If you ever leave me baby, Leave some morphine at my door . . .**_

_** Cuz it will take a whole lot of medication**_

_** To realize what we used to have we don't have it anymore.**_

_** There's no religion that could save me. **_

_** No matter how long my knees are on the floor.**_

_** So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making to keep you by my side**_

_** And to keep you from walking out the door.**_

_**ABRAHAM: But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew.**_

_** All the things you said they were never true, never true**_

_** And the games we played you would always win always win . . .**_

The tour groups began singing both songs at the same time interchanging the lyrics at the same time.

(1 & 2 are at the same time)

_**GROUP 1: But I set,, There'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby.**_

_** There'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds,**_

_** My eyes would do the same if you walk away, everyday it will rain, rain, rain**_

_**GROUP 2: And I set fire to the rain, to the rain, watch it pour as I touch your face.**_

_** Well it burned while I cried**_

_** 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.**_

_**HUNTER: I set fire to the rain. Watched it pour into the flames.**_

_** It burned while I cried cause I heard it scream out your name, your name**_

_** I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames**_

_** Well, it felt something died and I knew that that was the last time, the last time!**_

_**ABRAHAM: Sometimes I wake up by the door, that heart you caught must be waiting for you.**_

_** Even now when we're already over. I can't help myself from looking for you.**_

_**WARBLERS: Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh; ohhh, ohh, oohhh, yeah . . .**_

_**ABRAHAM: The games you played you would always win always win . . .**_

_**GROUP 1: But I set fire, There'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby.**_

_** There'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes**_

_** Would do the same if you walk away, Everyday it will rain, rain, rain.**_

_**GROUP 2: Set fire to the rain, to the rain, watch it pour as I touch your face.**_

_** Well it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

_** Let It burn. Let it burn. Let it burn. It's the last time, the last time.**_

_**HUNTER: Cuz there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby.**_

_** There'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby.**_

_** Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same if you walk away,**_

_** Baby, I'll set fire, fire, fire to the rain.**_

Everyone stood and applauded. At the end of the applause, Mr. Schuester directed all of New Directions to leave the auditorium. Center Stage was next and then they would perform in the final slot.

"Mr. Schue, I'm just going to stop by the bathroom and I'll be in the choir room in just a second," Nick Hall told his teacher who nodded his understanding.

Nick walked up to one of the urinals and did his business. He heard the door open behind him but didn't think anything of it.

"You have a really nice ass," a voice said behind him.

"Thanks, I think," Nick shrugged it off. The bathroom was an odd place to get a compliment. He zipped up and turned around to see the Lead Warbler standing there.

"You guys were really good," Nick smiled and walked over to wash his hands.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing you guys perform as well. I'm sure it will be great too," Hunter was checking Nick out to the point that it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, I need to go now," Nick smiled and headed to the door.

"Wait," Hunter walked over to him and put his arm between Nick and the door. "Normally when a hot guy like me flirts with a beautiful boy like you, it's customary to give your name and phone number."

The door to the bathroom opened and Sebastian started to walk in until he saw what was going on. Nick, without thinking, reached out for Sebastian's hand. "It's Nick, but sorry, I'm already taken."

"Oh, so you're with him?" Hunter eyed Sebastian. "That will make you and even bigger challenge."

"Okay, we gotta go now," Nick left still holding Sebastian's hand. When they got in the hallway walking to the choir room, Nick realized his hand was still in Sebastian's and pulled away. "Sorry about pretending to be your boyfriend, but I'm glad you walked in when you did. That guy was really weirding me out."

"It's okay, Nicky," Sebastian surprised himself by using his old nickname for his ex. "We're still friends, right?"

Nick shook his head and attempted a smile. Being friends with Sebastian was the last thing he wanted but he would take what he could get.

"Thanks for saving me, Seb," Nick's smile was genuine and Sebastian felt it.

"Stay away from Hunter, Nicky. He's bad news. He'll hurt you and I don't want anything to happen to you," Sebastian told him before walking in the choir room.

Nick stood there and felt his heart warm. Was it possible that Sebastian still cared for him?

-GLEE-

"I want to hurt them. I want them to know how bad it feels to have a memory of your family just used like they just used my brother to get brownie points with the judges," Tyler bellowed.

"All they know how to do is cheat the advantage, Tyler," Jeff added to the argument.

"Are you sure they copied your dances?" Marley asked.

"They did," Sebastian added. "I learned that exact dance for _I Want You Back_ last year and I was the lead. We never did it though. It's Jeff's choreography."

"Was it just that one song?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"No, it was all of them, Mr. Schue," Jeff was no longer mad. He was just upset.

"I don't understand though. How could they have gotten them?" Joe asked.

"Did you save them on the school server, Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"I saved them on my computer," Jeff answered.

"Then it saved to the server. At Dalton they keep a record of everything on their internet servers. They know every website you go to, everything saved on your computer. It's stored in folders for each student," Blaine told him.

"Everything we do online?" Sebastian had a worried look on his face.

"Yes," Blaine grinned.

"That's embarrassing," Sebastian laughed it off. "How did I not get kicked out of that school?"

"Your father's money," Nick Duval reminded him.

"Right," Sebastian remembered.

"Well, I think these cheaters need to be dealt with. Someone should turn them in," Kitty added.

Everyone turned and looked at her like they'd seen a ghost. It was weird hearing her stick up for all of them.

"Princess Evil has a point, Mr. Schue," Sebastian stated.

"What are we going to do about it?" Lindsey asked.

Their teacher was about to speak up, but someone did that for him. "Okay, that's enough. Get in show circle now!"

The power in Sam's voice shut everyone up. "Tina, Blaine, shut the doors, I have something to say." The four doors were shut and all of New Directions circled around the lead captain.

"I know you're mad. I know some of you are even angry, but this isn't how we act. This is not what we came here to do. What Vocal Adrenaline did on stage, breaking the rules or not, what the Warblers did, milking the judges for sympathy, that's not our concern because that's not us. The only thing that matters right now are the 24 of us, and my dad who has worked his ass off to get us ready, and you want to know why it's so important that we just act like ourselves? Because we are ready, we're more ready than anyone else that's here. We're already the champions. It's time we start acting like it."

He turned and faced Will. "This guy he's our Professor X. Each of us walked in this room as one person, but he has managed to find who we truly are and made us better versions of ourselves. He's made us the superhero team that can't be beat."

He turned to Tyler and spoke. "Tyler, you have more than a right to be angry. No matter what we all thought of Jesse he was still your brother and losing someone like that is something that only a few people in here can understand. But you've got to be like our Hulk. Keep a level head like Bruce Banner and when you get on stage, let your Hulk out and use this incredible talent you've discovered for creating these sick beats and lead our musicians. I'm counting on you for that. We all are because we trust you and we know that we can."

He turned around to Jeff and Nick Duval. "And you two . . . I can only imagine what it's like to leave a school that you called home for so long and then get mocked by them afterwards. It's a slap in your face, I know it is, but you're better than retaliation. You're the Wonder Twins. Together you can do no wrong. You're going to lead the dancers during this performance and show them why they can steal your dances and use them, but that's it because they don't have any more of your work. You're best work is here with us. Instead of being angry with them just show them that you're better."

"Then there's you two," he pointed at Sebastian and Sunshine. "Don't think I don't know about your secret trip over to Dalton. I know you stirred the pot, and I know that you meant well, but let's not forget that before that car accident, we were as much into this competition and playing tricks as they have been. We've got Kitty Pryde over here who evidently can walk through walls and get people into buildings without being detected and Iceman whose every one-liner is cool to the touch."

He turned to Kitty. "We even have our own Catwoman, who purrs and hisses trying to scare everyone off when most of us know that deep down inside there is a heart that wants to be good. She just needs people like us," he put his arm around her. "to be on her side. I'm on her team now the rest of you need to give her a chance as well."

He whispered in her ear, "the ball is completely in your court now."

"We even have our own Rogue," Sam's sad eyes fell on Lily. "That seems to get hurt by even those that love her and truly only want to see her succeed and be her friend in the process, but she's deceived herself and thinks she needs the power of others to make it big when the great truth is that all this time, she's had it inside herself, and it's waiting to burst out. I for one can't wait to be there to see it happen."

He began looking around the circle at everyone. "Each of you brings a powerful weapon to this challenge. Without any one person in this circle, we would not be the powerful team that we are now. I've never been more proud to be in New Directions than I am right now. So stop worrying about the Warblers being Copy Cats and Vocal Adrenaline being a one-manwoman show. Let's be us. We're the New Reality of New Directions. Let's show them what we can do."

-GLEE-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, McKinley High's New Directions!

The curtain opened and the girls were already standing around the stage and on the risers.

Tina called out, "5, 6, 7, 8!"

Everyone in the audience realize that New Directions was going a cappella, something that very few had ever heard them do. Not only that, but their opening number was completely in a foreign language. As the alumni realized what they were doing, Mercedes said, "If they pull off this first number that's it. They're going to nationals."

"Oh they'll pull it off. This craziness came right out of Sam's head. When he told me my exact words were, "you're crazy ass better get this right. Here go the girls!"

She pointed to the stage. The girls were dancing in unison with short sharp movements as they all stopped at once and put sunglasses, except for Tina who stepped forward, using her index finger to tell the audience to lean forward as she smiled.

"I can't believe their making all these sound effects with their voices," Puck commented.

_**(Gangnam Style – Psy Cover by Pentatonix)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**TINA: najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja**_

_** Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja**_

_** Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja**_

_** Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja**_

The girls formed a tight knit group around Tina and made it look like it was opening and closing around her.

_**TINA: Naneun sanai**_

_** Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai**_

_** Keopi skigido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai**_

_** Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai**_

_** Geureon sanai**_

The girls spread out across the stage and six of the guys ran into the house of the auditorium while the other six ran in and jumped off the stage and into the lower house. Their voices joined in as they added to the almost Latin style dancing, lots of hip shaking, that Jeff had choreographed.

_**SUNSHINE: areumdawo sarangseureowo**_

_** Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**_

_** Areumdawo saranseureowo**_

_** Geurae neo hey geurae bara neo hey**_

_**ALL: jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka**_

Everyone saw the boys pull something out of their jackets.

_**ALL: oppan gangnamseutail**_

The boys shot their confetti canons all over the auditorium, and the audience screamed out in delight, stood to their feet, and started dancing. The boys ran up and joined the girls on stage.

_**ALL: gangnamseutail**_

Six of the girls danced in the center.

_**ALL: oppan gangnamseutail**_

The other six girls joined and now all twelve danced on stage.

_**ALL: gangnamseutail**_

Six of the boys got their canons backstage, joined the girls and now eighteen danced on stage.

_**ALL: oppan gangnamseutail**_

Now all the boys were there and the twelve couples were paired off and they switched into a Latin beat and began dancing a cha-cha to a Korean song. Santana whistled loudly. Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity danced the traditional Psy dance in the audience. The only group not standing was The Warblers.

_**ALL: Eh – Sexy Lady; oppan gangnamseutail**_

_** Eh – Sexy Lady; ooo**_

_**SUNSHINE: oppan gangnamseutail**_

Mia came to the front and Mercedes whistled for her. As she sang the entire group inched their way into a tight box as the choreography was just small hand movements and head ticks that, when 24 people did them together, looked really cool.

_**MIA: jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja**_

_** Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja**_

_** Garyeotijiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja**_

_** Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja**_

When Tina and Sunshine joined back in with her all of the group went up to the risers except Jeff, Michael, Nick Hall, and Jake.

_**ALL: areumdawo sarangseureowo **_

_** Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**_

_** areumdawo sarangseureowo **_

_** Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**_

_** Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka**_

_** Oppan gangnamseutail**_

The audience thought they were about to jump into the chorus and they started to go with them until they heard a very different beat enter the song. The twenty still on stage stood right next to each other and as Tina sang they created hand movements around her that looked like stuff flying which led into a contagion of movements that really interested the judges.

_**TINA: ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom; **_

_**BOYS: baby baby**_

_**TINA: naneun mwol jom aneun nom**_

_** Twineun nom geu wie naneun nom**_

_**BOYS: baby, baby**_

_**TINA: naneun mwol jom aneun nom**_

_**ALL You know what I'm saying.**_

The four boys in the wings ran onto stage and did back somersaults in unison and landed on

_**ALL: Oppan gangnamseutail**_

Jeff pointed directly to the Warblers. He wanted them to know he knew what they did, but New Directions could do it better. The four lines split up and now New Directions did the traditional Gangnam Style Dance and the other choirs in the audience, except for the Warblers, did it with them. Santana looked over at them and rolled her eyes. She turned to Mercedes.

"Doucebags!"

_**ALL: Eh – Sexy Lady; Oppan gangnamseutail**_

_** Eh – Sexy Lady; Oppan gangnamseutail**_

They all ended as they removed their sunglasses and bowed their heads. They waited as the cheers died down.

"That was sick!" Mike laughed out he was so happy.

"Definitely the best use of a foreign song all day," Finn agreed.

"I want to see how they transition," Mercedes commented.

"Oh, don't worry. Pretty Pony is up next," Santana winked.

As Blaine began the first line of the song, half of the team left the stage with all the sunglasses and props. The vocal instruments for this song (Duval, Tyler, Kallie, Nick H, Aylin, Jacob, Jessie, Jake, Shanna) created a center block and sat on the risers. Sam,Lindsey, and Sunshine stood in the back stage right and Blake, Tina, and Marley opposite them as back-up singers, but in that moment it was all about Blaine.

_**(Payphone by Maroon 5 – Pentatonix Version)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**BLAINE: I'm at a payphone tryin' to call home all of my change I spent on you.**_

_** Where have the times gone, baby, it's so wrong**_

_** Where are the plans we made for two.**_

Sebastian comes out from stage right and Lily from stage left to create the trio for the song.

_**BLAINE: I know it's hard to remember the people that we used to be**_

_** It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me.**_

_** You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try**_

_** And in the time that you wasted all of our bridges burned down**_

_**Blaine/Lily/Seb: I wasted my nights; you turned out the lights**_

_** Now I'm paralyzed still stuck in that time**_

_** When we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise.**_

Three dancing couples (Jeff & Kitty, Joe & Mia, Michael & Sugar) come out and begin a lyrical dance to the music.

_**BLAINE: I'm at a payphone tryin' to call home all of my change I spent on you.**_

_** Where have the times gone, baby it's so wrong.**_

_** Where are the plans we made for two.**_

The dance switched to hip-hop and the back-up dancers added in.

_**BLAINE: If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this.**_

_** All those fairytales are full of it. One more stupid love song I'll be sick**_

_**Lily/Seb: I'll be sick.**_

All movement stops on stage and it becomes all about the music.

_**BLAINE: Turn your back on tomorrow**_

_**Blaine/Lily: Cause you forgot yesterday**_

_**Blaine/Lily/Seb: I gave you my love to borrow but you just gave it away**_

_**SEBASTIAN: You can't expect me to be fine. I don't expect you to care**_

_** I know I said it before but all of our bridges burned down.**_

Sebastian continued singing ad-libs as Lily and Blaine continued the song and the dancing picked back up.

_**Blaine/Lily: I wasted my nights, you turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed**_

_** We're stuck in a time when we called it love**_

_**Blaine/Lily/Seb: But even the sun sets in paradise.**_

_**LILY: I'm at a payphone**_

_**Blaine/Seb: Trying to call home**_

_**LILY: All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone**_

_**Blaine/Seb: Baby it's so wrong**_

_**LILY: Where are the plans we made, we made for two**_

The entire group went into a slow motion dance as Blaine sang with Lily and Sebastian echoing him.

_**BLAINE: If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this. **_

_** All those fairytales are full of it. One more stupid love song I'll be sick**_

The soft melody is hummed as the group formed a straight line across the stage.

_**BLAINE: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm at a payphone . . . oooohhhh . . . I'm at a payphone.**_

The audience applauded for them and when they saw Sam step forward everyone quieted down quickly, sat down and listened.

_**(As Long As You Love Me/Wide Awake Mash-Up created by Pentatonix)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**SAM: As Long as you love me**_

_**BLAKE: I'm wide awake**_

_**ALL: **_(heads pull up to meet audience) _**ahhh haa.**_

_**SAM: As long as you love me**_

_**Blake/Lindsey: I'm wide awake.**_

_**SAM: We're under pressure; Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in.**_

_**ALL: Keep it together. Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning.**_

The musicians all move to the right side of the stage as the other 9 singers move to the left leaving the three soloists in the middle.

_**SAM: But, hey now, you know girl, We both know it's a cruel world.**_

_** But, I will take my chances.**_

_**BLAINE: As long as you love me**_

_**TRIO: We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke.**_

_** As long as you love me**_

_** I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold.**_

_** As long as you**_

_**ALL: Love . . . me. As long as you love . . . me**_

The spotlight centers on Lindsey as the rest of the stage gets quiet.

_**LINDSEY: I'm wide awake. I was in the dark. I was falling hard with an open heart.**_

The sounds build back.

_**LINDSEY: I'm wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong?**_

_** I'm wide awake and now it's clear to me that everything you see**_

_** Ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake. Yeah I was dreaming for so long.**_

_**ALL: As Long as you love . . . me**_

_**LINDSEY: Falling from cloud nine**_

_**ALL: As long as you love . . . me**_

_**SAM: Don't stress, don't cry, we both need no wings to fly.**_

_** Just take my hand**_

_**TRIO: As long as you.**_

Tyler and Jake create this huge down beat and Joe steps forward and the trio backs him up.

_**JOE: I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah**_

_** Give me a time and place, I'll rendezvous it.**_

_** I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there.**_

_** Girl, you know I got you.**_

_** Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without "U"**_

_** Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do**_

_** Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view.**_

_** Man, we stepping out like woah, cameras point and shoot.**_

_** Ask me what's my best side. I stand back and point to you.**_

_**ALL: As long as you love me**_

_** We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke.**_

_** As long as you love me**_

_** I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold.**_

The trio ended in front of the other singers and the lights fade to Sam.

_**SAM: Falling from cloud nine. I'm letting go tonight.**_

All of New Directions is in silhouette.

"That was sexy," Mike admitted.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Mercedes whispered.

"Look around the room guys, no one is moving but us," Finn realized.

"That's because they know New Directions is about to bust something out that they won't even be able to handle!" Puck fist bumped with Finn.

Santana looked back over at The Warblers. They were barely breathing as they watched. She turned back to the stage.

"Come on guys, bring it home," she took a deep breath as she heard a crazy harmonized sound coming from where the singers were on stage.

_**ALL: HERE WE GO!**_

_**(NSync Medley – created by Pentatonix)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

The lights came up and everyone begins clapping to get the audience into the performance. Again, everyone stands except The Warblers. On stage, everyone is dancing their own beat and every unison part has choreographed dances that surprise everyone.

_**BLAKE: Here we go one more time, everybody's feeling fine. Here we go now**_

_**MARLEY: yes, yes, yes, here we go, New Directions has got the flow**_

_**BLAKE: Bounce your head to the beat. We've got everything you need. Here we go now**_

_**MICHAEL: Hey, hey, hey, hey here we go. New Directions has got the flow.**_

Everyone stops, stares forward and sings:

_**ALL: Dirty Pop!**_

Then the choreography starts across the board. They begin doing the exact NSync choreography that Brittany taught them for every song.

_**SUNSHINE: Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about**_

_** What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out.**_

_** The thing you got to realize what we doing is not a trend.**_

_** We got the gift of melody we gonna bring it till the end.**_

_**ALL: Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high?**_

_** It takes you for a ride. Feel it when your body starts to rock**_

_**SUNSHINE: Your body starts to rock**_

_**ALL: Baby you can't stop**_

_**SUNSHINE: you can't stop.**_

_**ALL: And the music's all you got**_

_**SUNSHINE: Come on now.**_

_**SEBSATIAN: It's gonna be me.**_

Sebastian was at the top of the risers when he sang this and he ran down to the front and was joined by Sam, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick Duval and they created a Senior Boys Boy Band and began to dance. The rest of New Directions moved to the sides and the risers to give them room. The girls in the room screamed like they were at a real boy band concert.

Santana turned around and saw that three of the Warblers seemed to have broken from the pack and were standing and clapping

"Looks like some Warblers got a back bone," she pointed out to Mercedes.

Mercedes looked. "Good for them."

_**SEBASTIAN: It's gonna be . . . You might been hurt, babe.**_

_**Senior Boys: That ain't no lie.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: You've seen them all come and go, oh; I remember you told me**_

_**Senior Boys: That it made you believe in no man, no cry, maybe that's why**_

As the Senior boys continued the others covered the stage and joined in with the same choreography.

_**SEBASTIAN: Every little thing I do never seems enough for you.**_

_** You don't wanna lose it again, but**_

_**Senior Boys: I'm not like them. Baby when you finally get to love somebody, Guess what?**_

Four of the Seniors stepped back leaving Blaine out front.

_**BLAINE: It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart,**_

_** I feel it too, and no matter what I do, I feel the pain. With or without you.**_

As he sang all of New Directions moved around into couples. The last one was complete when Sam moved up and stood next to Blaine. The next section created a vocal wall of sound that everyone in the room was blown away. Even all the Warblers stood, except for Hunter.

_**ALL: Tearin' up my heart and soul yeah, we're apart I feel it too.**_

_** And no matter what I do, I feel the pain with or without you.**_

_**Blaine/Sam: Bye, bye, bye**_

_**Tina/Lindsey: Bye, bye**_

All of New Directions created three groups on stage and all of them did the infamous dance from the Bye, Bye, Bye video that NSync made famous.

_**SAM: Just hit me with the truth, now, girl you're more than welcome to, so give me**_

_**ALL: One good reason baby come on.**_

_**SAM: I live for you and me and now I really come to see that life would be much**_

_**ALL: Better once you're gone.**_

Tina came down front to join Sam and the three groups became one pyramid shape on the risers.

_**Sam/Tina: I know that I can't take no more it ain't no lie**_

_** I wanna see you out that door**_

_**ALL: Bye, bye, bye . . . bye bye**_

Joining at the bottom of the pyramid, Sam and Tina started this dance that include a shimmy, body rolls, and hip rolls, and twists that looked so hot when the whole group did it that they got a standing ovation.

_**ALL: Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two.**_

_**SAM: You may hate me**_

_**ALL: But it ain't no lie.**_

_**SAM: Baby,**_

_**ALL: Bye, bye, bye**_

All movement stopped. Faces were straight forward and all twenty-four sang:

_**ALL: Don't really wanna make it tough. I just wanna tell you that I've had enough**_

_**SAM: It might sound crazy**_

_**ALL: But it ain't no lie. Bye, bye, bye (echoes out)**_

As the "byes" echoed out their hands lowered like they were all machines turning off.

The crowd went wild. They turned around to each other proud of what they'd accomplished.

-GLEE-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to narrow our eight choirs to four. If I call your school's name it means that you have scored in the top four and have a 50% chance of going to nationals, so your school should come onto the stage."

The announcer's words had everyone sitting in anxiety. The members of New Directions sat there holding hands waiting.

"Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline."

Sam and Blaine expected that outcome, but still having one of the four spots gone was scary.

"Dalton Academy, The Warblers."

Sam felt Tina squeezing his hand even harder as they watched the Warblers run down to the stage.

"Defiance High School, The Unitards."

That was a surprise. Everyone in New Directions began looking around to each other. Worry started to fill their hearts.

"And McKinley High School, The New Directions."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. At least their chances weren't over yet, but as they walked to the stage, Tina and Blaine never let go of Sam's hands. They all knew two more schools would still be cut. Once everyone got on stage the announcements begin.

In 4th Place, the Unitards of Defiance High School."

They accepted their trophy and left the stage.

"Now, since two of these three schools will represent Ohio at Nationals, we will announce 2nd Place first. The school in 2nd Place and advancing to Nationals is . . . The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Will and Shelby's eyes immediately met. Blaine and Unique's did the same. Everyone knew what this meant, but the announcer wanted to make sure.

"Congratulations to the Warblers, but now we have two schools left, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. Both of these schools are former National Champions. One of these teams is the winner and will go to nationals. The other is in third place and will fall just short of their goal. Unfortunately, this year, a Nationals worthy school will be staying at home."

You could feel every heartbeat on that stage.

"And the winning team is . . ."


	58. Chapter 58 Heartbeat

**CHAPTER 58: HEARTBEAT**

Sam stood in the choir room staring at the Regionals' trophy New Directions had just won. The relief that he felt within him was overwhelming.

"You look like the weight of the world has been lifted off your shoulders."

Sam turned to the door and saw Mercedes standing there.

"Knowing that we've made it to Nationals is just . . . I know that I didn't let anyone down. My ideas worked and we won. We're going to New York," Sam's relieved smile caused one from Mercedes as well.

"Last year after Regionals we didn't get the chance to really enjoy it. We all went straight into Finn and Rachel's wedding and then Quinn had her accident. I mean we lost focus for a while. Three months is a long time to prepare for Nationals, but I know you're going to keep everyone focused and have everyone ready for a second Nationals title," Mercedes smiled.

"Well we still have distractions," Sam's eyes faltered.

"Has Blaine already left for the hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah, he and Kallie left right after he spoke to Unique," Sam said. "I doubt I'll get him out of the hospital again this weekend."

"I spoke to her too," Mercedes commented. "She's upset, but it almost seems like she knew it was going to happen. She was incredible though."

"Yeah, she was, and I think that she may have known. She told us both we'd better get ready to have her as a permanent friend next year. I think that we'll be fun," Sam stated.

"Yeah, NYADA, Mia told me about that. I'm really happy for you, Sam," Mercedes told him.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Sam read all the cues she gave and assumed that she didn't mean it.

"I am happy for you," Mercedes said again. "I just didn't know that NYADA was a goal for you, but I know that Blaine loves that school and has always wanted to go there. I just hope you're going because you want to be there not because he's there."

Sam couldn't believe his former girlfriend had read him so easily. When Sam didn't respond, she continued.

"There's nothing wrong with going with him, Sam. No one sees how in love you are with him more than I do. I'm honestly so happy for both of you, but you're the one responsible for me going after my dream and I want to make sure that you do the same," Mercedes seemed to be giving advice to him. "Look, I don't want to cause you worry that you don't need, I just think that with everything going on, you have a tendency to take care of everyone else, make everyone else happy, and forget about yourself. You are incredible, Sam, and there are so many people who want to see you succeed. That's why I'm taking you out to dinner with our friends to celebrate."

"I really should go to the hospital and stay with Blaine tonight," Sam noted.

"And you can after you go to dinner with us," Mercedes insisted.

"Who is us?" he wondered.

"That would be all of us," Mike's voice came in the room. He was holding Tina's hand and behind him stood Finn and Puck.

"It's time you hang out with your Chicago crew, bro," Puck called out.

"Yeah, an hour away from Blaine won't kill you," Finn smiled.

"Besides, I already texted Blaine and told him and he thinks it's a great idea," Tina grinned.

Sam conceded and walked out of the choir room with his friends.

-GLEE-

Sebastian walked into his apartment relieved with the knowledge that he and his friends would be going to Nationals and attempt to retain their title. He hung out at school for a little while celebrating with his friends, but he knew there was really only one person that he wanted to share it with so he drove home. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, he began shedding his clothes as soon as he reached his bedroom. Once he was down to his briefs, he slipped onto his bed and dialed Brody's number.

"I wondered when you'd be calling," Brody stated. "How did your team do?"

"We won. Looks like you'll have to get ready to have me back in New York for a couple of days," Sebastian loved hearing Brody's voice."

"They won," he heard Brody tell someone, "That's great babe, I'm really happy for you."

"Who is that with you? Rachel?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, we're taking a music composition class together this semester and we're working on a project," Brody explained.

"Congratulations, Sebastian!" he heard Rachel call out over the phone. "Brody, I'm going to go call Blaine and some others to congratulate them. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, Rachel," Brody said then returned his attention to Sebastian. "So I know you are really happy."

"I am. I wish you could see how happy I am actually," Sebastian flirted as he rubbed his crotch. "I am missing you a lot."

"That must be why I got a plane ticket from you in the mail today," Brody quipped. "You mind telling me why you want me to fly to Lima next weekend?"

"Okay, I know you may think its crazy, but we're hosting a Valentine's Dance as a fundraiser for Nationals and I want you to come and be my Valentine. Pretty crazy, right? But I don't want to go with anyone but you so please say you'll come," Sebastian felt like he was begging, but he wanted Brody to say yes so bad that he let it slide.

"Babe, we are in the middle of rehearsals right now. I don't know if I can swing it," Brody tried to let him down easy.

"Just tell me you'll try, Brody. I miss you and I really want to see you," Sebastian begged.

Brody thought about it for a few more moments. "Of course I will, Sebastian. I'll see what I can do to make it happen."

"You know what else I'd like to see happen right now?" the flirtation in Sebastian's voice returned.

"I think you've probably already started without me," Brody snickered.

"You know me well," Sebastian laughed. "Tell me what to do."

"I really wish I could, babe, but we've got to get this assignment done, but I promise I'll make it up to you," Brody declared.

Sebastian pouted. He really wanted alone time with his . . . well, in his head he wanted to say boyfriend, but they hadn't had that conversation yet. He knew how he felt about Brody, but he didn't want to push himself on the older boy because he certainly had other options in New York.

"Okay, I understand, but just make it up to me by using the plane ticket and coming to see me next weekend," Sebastian proposed.

Brody thought for a minute and it was as if Sebastian could feel him smiling. "Okay, I'll be there. I mean how can I turn down being your Valentine?"

"Exactly," Sebastian smiled.

"So I'll call you tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Brody made a date for them.

"Be ready to play then, okay?" Sebastian hoped.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll feel so good you'll think I'm right there with you," Brody flirted back. Now don't hurt yourself to hard after I hang up, okay?"

Sebastian blushed. "I'll just remember our first time and go that speed."

The two boys hung up and Sebastian lay there touching himself thinking about the first time he was with Brody. He slipped off his briefs and began to touch himself sliding a finger between his legs and remembering what Brody's touch was like. He knew he was home alone and could get into it as much as he wanted too. He moaned Brody's name pretending in his head that he was there beside him, touching him, kissing him, and making love to him. Finally, he screamed out as he found his spot, imagining Brody was hitting it and he felt a new wetness in his hand and on his abs. He lay there, completely relaxed, feeling the orgasm subside. Before he knew it, the exhaustion from the day and the relaxed feeling of his moment alone sent him into dreamland.

-GLEE-

Everyone sat at the six-person corner table at Breadsticks. They all had salads in front of them and waited on the main course. Tina said goodbye to someone on the phone and then put it back in her purse.

"That was Rachel, Sam. She wanted to congratulate us and tell us how excited she is for us. I think she's already planning activities for everyone to do when they come to New York for Nationals," Tina explained.

"We should definitely plan our New York trip for that week, Mercedes," Puck commented.

"How are you going to do that? You'll still be in school then," Sam remarked.

Everyone at the table got quiet. Sam looked up to see that Puck was the only one making eye contact with him. Everyone else seemed to be very interested in their salads all of a sudden.

"I didn't go back to school after fall semester," Puck informed him. "Let's be honest, dude, me and the classroom were never friends. College didn't change that, but I dig music, and Mercedes needs a good man by her side to help her with her album, and I don't want to see anyone take advantage of her, you know."

"You should tell Dad," Sam insisted. "He worked hard to get you in that school and I just think that you should tell him you aren't doing it anymore."

"Sam, this is actually a good thing for Puck. Not everyone has to go to school to be successful," Finn defended their friend.

"I'm not saying that he has too I'm just saying that he has to at least tell the person that got him into college," Sam defended his statement.

"This coming from the guy who's already famous," Puck proclaimed.

"Not even close," Sam said confused. "Why would you say that?"

"Dude, there are billboards all over the country with your face on them. Do you even know where your face is hanging in Chicago?" Puck questioned.

"Puck, that's enough," Finn insisted.

"What? Don't you think he has a right to know or that he would want to know? It's a frickin' karma blow to the balls. He should know," Puck declared.

"Just drop it, Puck," Mike spoke up.

"What is going on?" Tina saw the confusion in Sam's face.

"Our boy Sam's face is on the side of the building that his asshole of a father bought a condo in so now everyday when he goes to work and comes home he sees your face and is reminded of what he did," Puck spoke up.

"How did we get on this topic?" Mercedes intervened. "Sam, Puck will tell Mr. Schue. You're right in the fact that he deserves to know. But, you should understand that this is a better move for him. We've turned into a pretty great songwriting team and having someone in there that is your friend and trustworthy makes the whole process easier. As for your father, yeah he has to see your face but it also means Stevie and Stacey get to see it every day as well."

"That's a good thing, Sam," Mike added. "I actually ran into your mother in the grocery store and she asked about you."

"We were actually thinking you could come up to Chicago for a weekend and check out our school. I know you applied and I know you're going to get in too. My advisor asked me about you after he read your application. The staff likes you a lot," Finn told Sam. "Plus, Mike thinks that if you came we might could convince your mother to let you spend time with Stevie and Stacey."

Sam sat there thinking about the possibilities.

"We could go, Sam. I applied there too. It might be worth looking at the campus at least," Tina suggested.

"I'll think about it. I would like to see my little munchkins," Sam smiled. "But I really think New York is the right move for me."

"Of course you do because you would follow Blaine anywhere," Puck rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam was taken aback by Puck's comment.

"He didn't mean anything by it," Finn tried to calm the situation. "Maybe New York is for you, Sam, and that's great, but I think it's worth at least checking another school out."

"Sam," Mercedes turned his attention. "No one is trying to tell you what to do. We just want you to look at your options, and make sure you do what is best for you."

"Okay," Sam shook his head. "Puck, I didn't mean to piss you off. If you're happy with your choices then I'm happy for you. I'm sure you and Mercedes make a great team."

"Why don't you show them how good, man?" Finn suggested.

Puck looked over to Mercedes. "What do you say? You want to put some soul in this place?"

She just smiled and they walked over to the stage and talked to one of the waitresses before Puck picked up the guitar and Mercedes sat behind the microphone.

_**(Domino by Jessie J)**_

_**(Performed by Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman)**_

_**(based on acoustic version by Megan Nicole and Tyler West)**_

_**MERCEDES: I'm feeling sexy and free like glitters raining on me. You're like a shot of pure gold. I think I'm bout to explode. I can **_

_**Mercedes/Puck: taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause your taking me there. Don't you know you spin me out of control.**_

Sam looked over to see the same surprise on Tina's face. Their friends were a great duo together.

_**PUCK: We can do this all night. Damn this love is skin tight. Baby, come on!**_

_**BOTH: Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**PUCK: Pull me like a bass drum sparkin' up the rhythm. Baby, come on!**_

_**BOTH: Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

The front door opened and Blake, Michael and Nick Hall entered and sat down at a booth.

_**BOTH: Rock my world into the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino. Every second is a highlight when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like a domino.**_

Sam turned to see Finn and Mike both smiling at their friends. He realized that the four of them must have gotten so much closer being in Chicago together.

_**PUCK: You got me losing my mind. My heart beats out of time. I'm seeing Hollywood stars you strum me like a guitar.**_

_**BOTH: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause your taking me there. **_

_**MERCEDES: Don't you know**_

_**PUCK: You spin me out of control.**_

_**MERCEDES: Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

Tina saw the door open again. She watched Tyler walk in. Their eyes met and he smiled at her and she found herself returning it. He walked over and sat with the three boys. She turned back around and sank into Mike's strong arms.

_**PUCK: We can do this all night damn this love is skin tight**_

_**BOTH: Baby, come on. Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**PUCK: Pull me like a bass drum sparkin' up the rhythm**_

_**BOTH: Baby, come on! Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**MERCEDES: Rock my world into the sunlight make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino. Every second is a highlight when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino . . . oh baby, baby, got me feeling all right. Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight. Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right. Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight. Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right.**_

_**BOTH: Rock my world into the sunlight make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino. Every second is a highlight when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino.**_

Everyone in the restaurant applauded for the performance.

"They were really good," Michael said to his friends. "You think that could be Mia and Jake in four years?"

"You never know," Blake smiled at him. "I mean I bet if we sat down and talked to those guys and asked them what they were like when they were our age we'd hear about really different people. Just imagine how different the four of us will be next year when Sam, Blaine, Tina, and Sebastian are all gone."

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that he's leaving a year early," Nick murmured.

"Why is it still something to get used to? Dude, you've known now for almost three months," Tyler sounded confused by his statement.

"Look, Tyler, I get with you dating she-devil that you wouldn't exactly understand, but it wasn't exactly a break up I wanted and I think I caused it," Nick admitted.

"You think Sebastian decided to graduate a year early because you two broke up?" Blake guessed.

"He never even mentioned it to anyone until after he broke up with me so yes I think something that happened between us caused that decision," Nick stated.

"Proof, my man, you need proof," Michael patted him on the shoulder.

"What reason did he have to stay?" Nick looked all three of them in the air. "His mom moved to New York and left him, Blaine and Sam are going to New York, and maybe you three don't get how close we were, but he and I spent hours talking about our futures, and I don't think his ideas have changed. He told me that I was the most important thing in the world to him."

"Then why'd you cheat on him with Kitty?" Tyler questioned.

"Dude, not a cool question," Blake defended Nick.

"No, it's cool," Nick insisted. "I did it so he could have the best life possible."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Tyler didn't understand.

"You don't have to give him an explanation," Michael told Nick.

"No, I do. Maybe then he'll see why he'd be much better off falling in love with someone who is single instead of someone in the strongest relationship in our group," Nick eyed Tyler letting him know he'd figured out his secret. "The night after sectionals, contrary to popular belief, Sebastian and I didn't have sex every night. Some nights we actually lay in bed and talked. He told me that night that the one thing he never had in his life was family. He talked about how he finally felt like he had one with his mom, and with Sam and Mr. Schue, who let's face it, has taken in Seb in as well. He thinks of him like the dad he always wanted. When I saw his mom move to New York and then found out Sam would move there too, I thought the best thing for him would be to go to New York with them. I knew it was an option for him to get out early because he had so many credits from Dalton, but I knew he'd never leave me. So I had to give him a reason too."

Tyler seemed shocked by Nick's confession. "Do you ever regret your decision?"

"Every day," Nick halfway smiled. "I'm still in love with him, but I can't let him know that. Sometimes we have to do the worst things for ourselves because it's the best thing for the person we love."

"What's going on?" Michael pointed.

They all turned and saw Sam running out of the restaurant.

-GLEE-

"Shanna, what are you doing here?"

Shanna turned around and saw Jessie standing there. Shanna was with her mom.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold or something. I've had a headache all day so mom brought me to see someone in my dad's office to get some antibiotics. It's no big deal. Are you and Jacob both here?"

"Yeah, I just came down to get a drink. The machine on our floor is out. Do you want to come see him? He was asleep when I left but I know he'd get up for you," Jessie smiled.

"No, don't wake him, I'm sure he's so tired after the competition today," Shanna stated.

"I know. Can you believe we're going to Nationals!" Jessie seemed so excited.

"It will be such a great experience. I'm just glad we didn't let the alumni or Mr. Schue down. I mean just having Sam and Blaine hug me afterwards and telling me how proud they were of me made the whole day," Shanna smiled.

"I totally agree. What do you think about doing something special for the captains?" Jessie suggested.

"I think that is a great idea," Shanna agreed. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can plan it."

Jessie's eye focus changed to the door. "Is that Sam?"

Shanna turned around and saw Sam running in the door.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Shanna asked as he ran in the door.

Sam realized that the two young girls stood there and he stopped just for a moment.

"Sorry, I can't stop girls. Blaine needs me. Something happened to Cooper!"

"Can we do anything?" Jessie called out to him.

Sam stopped and turned.

"Call my dad please. I may need him."

Sam hit the elevator button numerous times before it finally opened. He felt himself trying to catch his breath. He'd never forgive himself if he wasn't there for Blaine in the moment that he needed him the most. If Cooper died and he wasn't there . . . Sam knew he'd never forgive himself. The doors finally opened on the ICU floor and he ran to the waiting room where he saw Kallie first. She stood there in the middle of the room crying into Mrs. Anderson's shoulder. Mr. Anderson was filling out paperwork at the nurse's station. Sam looked all around for Blaine, but didn't see him.

"Sam," the voice was low and barely audible.

It came from behind him. He knew that Blaine was behind him and that he would find out what a big mistake he'd made going to dinner. He turned and there was Blaine, in tears, standing with his arms wrapped around himself. Sam rushed to him and wrapped him arms around Blaine.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here for you, Blaine. I love you please forgive me," Sam apologized.

"Sam, there's no need to apologize. I wanted you to go out with our friends. I told Kallie not to call you," Blaine admitted.

"But she did, and I'm here. She just told me something happened to Cooper. Did he . . ." Sam couldn't finish the sentence.

Blaine sat down in a chair far away from the rest of his family. Sam sat next to him holding him as close as he could. Blaine spoke slowly through tears as he did his best to keep eye contact with Sam.

"When I got here, Mom and Dad were waiting with this man, Cooper's attorney. Kallie and I had no idea why he was here, but then Mom sat us down and explained to us that Cooper filed Do Not Resuscitate papers before he left New York. The lawyer was here to see that his wishes were carried out."

"They took him off his breathing machine?" Sam could believe that they would do this.

Blaine just nodded his head.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. Cooper was such a great guy. I'm so so sorry," Sam felt tears welling up in his eyes and he attempted to hug Blaine again, but he stopped him.

"No, Sam you don't understand," a glimpse of a smile crossed Blaine's face. "When they pulled the breathing tube out of Cooper's throat he started breathing again on his own. They've started to take him off of his meds and his brain activity increased. The doctor said that sometimes the medications given to head trauma patients cause the coma in order to help the brain heal."

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that Cooper should wake up in the next few hours. He's going to be okay," he smiled as another tear fell down his cheek.

The realization that Cooper would survive the accident and make a recovery caused calmness in Sam's heart. "So these are happy tears?"

Blaine nodded and leaned over capturing Sam's lips with his. The soft and quick kiss made them both feel better.

-GLEE-

Lily sat in her bedroom reading Tumblr and feeling sorry for herself. She felt her phone buzz beside her and she saw the text from Kallie. Opening it up she saw:

_Kallie: Cooper is waking up. He's going to be okay _

Lily smiled and texted back:

_Lily: So happy for you and Blaine. Love you both. Will come and check on you tomorrow._

Lily began to think about her own situation that she was in. She looked at her mirror. She had pictures with her and all of her men; Sam, Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, even Blake and Michael. She hated where her life seemed to go in the past few weeks, but then she remembered the past 24 hours. She'd had so much fun during the Regionals competition and it was a lot easier than she expected it would be to put everything aside and just be one with her teammates and perform. Thinking about that and the fact that they would be getting ready for Nationals put things into a different perspective.

_**(Chasing Pavements by Adele)**_

_**(performed by Lily Mae Arnett)**_

_**LILY: I made up my mind, don't need to think it over, if I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further. This ain't lust, I know this is love but,**_

Lily pulled out a picture of her and Blake together and stares at it.

_**LILY: If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, cause it was not said to you, and that's exactly what I need to do, if I'm in love with you,**_

__Putting the picture back in its place, Lily stared into the mirror at her own reflection.

_**LILY: Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavement? Even if it leads nowhere, or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere.**_

Her eyes focus in on a picture of her and Sam from Sectionals

_**LILY: I'd build myself up, and fly around in circles, waiting as my heart drops, and my back begins to tingle. Finally could this be it or**_

She turned around looked out her window.

_**LILY: Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere. Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Should I just keep on chasing pavements? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere.**_

Lily kept staring at her phone as if she was making a decision that meant everything to her. Finally, she picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew very well.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end sounded surprised.

"Hey Blake," she almost whispered.

"Are you okay?" Blake sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I just thought maybe we could talk. I miss you," she confessed.

"I miss you too," she could hear him smile through the phone. "I honestly thought you would never talk to me again. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I would have done anything to not let that happen."

"I know," Lily admitted and she actually knew her words were the truth. "Could we maybe meet in the park tomorrow afternoon and talk? I'd rather have this conversation in person."

"Me too," Blake agreed. "I may need to rearrange some things but I will definitely be there."

"Just bring Michael with you," Lily knew Blake was figuring out how to rearrange plans with Michael but he'd never tell her that. "He should be a part of this conversation. I mean he's as much a part of this relationship and problem as you and I are."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"I am. See you tomorrow, Blake," Lily said before hanging up the phone.

-GLEE-

Will and Emma Schuester ran into the ICU waiting room not knowing what to expect. They saw Sam sitting in a corner chair, his eyes closed. They continued to look around and saw no sign of the Anderson family anywhere. They walked over to Sam and sat on either side of him. Will put his arm around Sam's shoulders and shook him just a little to wake him up. Sam eyes opened quickly and he sat up fast. Will held him still.

"Sam, it's just us. We didn't see anyone else. What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Cooper," Sam shook his head trying to wake up. He didn't realize how tired he was. "He started waking up. They all went back to see him."

"That's amazing!" Emma breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That's such good news that he is going to be okay."

"Yes, it is," Will agreed and Sam saw a completely different sense of relief in Will's eyes. "I know that Blaine and Kallie are feeling much better."

"They are. I think I might actually be able to get Blaine to go home and sleep," Sam hoped.

"You are way too tired to drive home," Will insisted. "I'll drive your truck home and Emma can drive our car. If Blaine's parents say it's okay with them, he can go home with us."

"Maybe we could take Kallie too. She shouldn't stay up here alone," Emma insisted. "I could make up the sofa for her to sleep on."

"Thanks Mom," Sam's eyes shut and his head fell onto Will's shoulder and soon their grown child was fast asleep on his Dad's shoulder.

Emma took out her phone and couldn't help herself. She took a picture.

"What are you doing?" Will smiled and laughed

She showed him the picture. "This is a picture of the two most amazing men that I love and that are my family. It's my new lock screen photo."

-GLEE-

It was the morning after Regionals and Sunshine felt very happy with the idea that she and Lindsey had come up with on their double date the night before. The two girls invited all of their team members over for an afternoon brainstorming session for the Valentine's Dance that was only six days away.

"Have you gotten any responses yet?" Lindsey asked as she walked out of the bathroom curling her hair beginning to get ready for the day.

"Our boys, Marley, Jake, Tyler, are all coming," Sunshine reported. "Tina also said she couldn't come. Mike's leaving tonight to drive back to Chicago with Finn so she wants to spend time with him."

"That's understandable. Oh, I got a text from Jessie. Her and Jacob are going to stay at the hospital with their Dad," Lindsey told her.

"That makes sense after they were gone all day yesterday. How is Mr. Reed doing?" Sunshine wondered.

"Jessie has been really positive. He finished a round of chemo and this is his rest week. She said he lost his hair, but other than that he's been in great spirits and even walking around. I'm guessing that he's doing much better," Lindsey answered. "Did you hear from Blaine or Sam?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure with everything with Cooper Blaine will be at the hospital and Sam will be there with him," Sunshine continued.

"It will be kinda weird planning music selection without them," Lindsey admitted.

"No, it's something you and I need to get used too. You're already a captain. Mr. Schue won't take that away. With Sebastian graduating early, I will hopefully be a captain with you and we've got to prove we want the job. I want to talk to Tina about taking the lead on planning the entertainment for the dance."

"Well then let's start the junior takeover," Lindsey winked and bumped fists with Sunshine.

-GLEE-

Nick Hall got his dad to drop him off at The Lima Bean. Aylin called him that morning and asked him to meet her and some others. He was happy that people were being nice to him again and that he was no longer "the guy who hurt Sebastian." As he walked to the door, he saw the last person he expected walking towards him.

"Well if it isn't the hottie with the tight hot ass from New Directions," Hunter Clarington eyed the younger guy up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Nick rolled his eyes as he entered the coffee establishment looking for Aylin.

"Charlie said I should meet him here. Said the coffee and the view was excellent," Hunter winked. "I don't know about the coffee, but I completely agree about the view."

Nick tried to ignore him and looked around for his friends. He saw Aylin, Mia and Joe, Marley and Jake and walked over to them.

"Did you know he was going to be here?" Nick accused her.

"Don't be mad at me," Aylin cringed a little. "Charlie just asked me to get you here."

"So why are the rest of you here?" Nick wondered.

"Moral support. When Aylin told us her plan we decided to come," Marley smiled.

"And you're going to need it buddy," Jake kidded and Marley slapped him on the arm telling him to be nice.

"We just want to see you happy, Nick. You deserve that," Joe added.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered.

"You've been single for a long time and we've all seen you sad more than happy lately and we want to see that beautiful smile of yours again so we were thinking since it's Valentine's this week maybe we could play Cupid," Mia explained.

"Please tell me that you didn't," Nick pleaded with them. Before they could answer he heard the music playing behind him He turned and all the Warblers stood there smiling and dancing with Hunter right there in the front smiling at him and undressing him with his eyes. Aylin pulled him down to sit next to her."

_**(Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Hunter Clarington and the Warblers)**_

_**HUNTER: Hey, over there, please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong. Hate to stare, but you're winning and they're playing my favorite song. So come here, little closer. Wanna whisper in your ear. Make it clear, little question wanna know just how you feel.**_

__The Warblers spread all over the restaurant and sang with Hunter right in front of Nick.

_**WARBLERS: If I said my heart was beating loud if we could escape the crowd somehow? If I said I want your body now would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight so if I said I want your body now would you hold it against me**_

__Nick stood from the table and tried to head to the door. His friends tried to stop him but he pulled away. He made it halfway before Hunter stood in front of him again and sang to him.

_**HUNTER: Hey, you might think that I'm crazy, but you know I'm just your type. I might be little hazy, but you just cannot deny there's a spark in between us when we're dancin' on the floor. I want more, wanna see it, so I'm askin' you tonight.**_

__Nick slipped passed him and headed into the parking lot. The Warblers followed him as well as his friends trying to figure out exactly how he was reacting to it.

_**WARBLERS: If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight. So if I said I want your body now would you hold it against me!**_

__When Nick tried to walk away again, Hunter grabbed his hand and held him there and stared in his eyes.

_**HUNTER: If I said I want your body would you hold it against me? (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Oww) **_Hunter followed Nick around with a handful of Warblers and their dance was way more suggestive than Nick felt comfortable with.

_**HUNTER: Give me something good. Don't wanna wait, I want it now. Pop it like a hood and show me how you work it out. Alright.**_

_**WARBLERS: If I said my heart was beating loud? If I said I want your body now? Would you hold it against me? If I said my heart was beating loud? If we could escape the crowd somehow? If I said I want your body now? Would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight so if I said I want your body now would you hold it against me?**_

Hunter and the others waited to see Nick's reaction. He just shook his head and turned around heading into the Town's Square Park. His friends felt bad for pushing this on him and Hunter was honestly surprised that Nick didn't respond positively to his grand gesture.

For Nick, he felt embarrassed and he just wanted to get away from everyone, but there was one problem. He had no ride. It was an hour before he was supposed to go to Sunshine's. He thought about walking but it was too far. He began to text Blake for help, but remembered he was on the way to see Lily and he didn't need to interrupt that. He just kept walking trying to think of what to do next.

"You know I'm the one that should be mad. You lied to me," Hunter's voice came from behind him.

"Can't you take a hint!" Nick yelled as he turned around. "I'm not interested."

"Why? Because you're waiting for Sebastian to come to his senses and take you back? Maybe you should realize that there are other boys and girls in the world that would like to give you some attention," Hunter pointed out the obvious. "You are just too pretty to be alone and sad."

"Why do you care?" Nick shook his head wishing this could be over.

"What is wrong with you?" Hunter asked. "I'm a good looking guy and I think you're hot and I'm asking you out. Customarily it is expected that you at least take my number and be nice even if you don't plan to use it. So check your phone and you'll see a message from me. I just sent it. So now you have it. I'd like to take you to your Valentine's Dance, but you need to accept my invitation. It's up to you."

Hunter started to walk away, but then turned back to Nick.

"I get that Sebastian was your first love, but you don't deserve the life you're making yourself live. You should let someone love you again."

Nick was shocked by Hunter's words. He stood there and watched him walk away.

"Nick, are you okay?"

Nick turned around and saw Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling walking to their car. They carried bags from Loco Taco, another restaurant on The Square.

"Yeah," Nick shook it off. "I've just got to find a ride to Sunshine's."

"That's where we're headed. Just ride with us," Jeff offered.

Nick turned around to see Hunter still walking away. He saw the message on his phone.

"You coming?" Nick Duval called out.

The younger Nick turned and ran to the car.

-GLEE-

Sam sat in the hallway of the 4th Floor of the hospital. Earlier that morning, Blaine got a phone call telling them that they moved Cooper to a recovery room, but only family would be allowed to enter the room. The police were waiting to talk to Cooper about the accident. Until that happened, no one other than family could see him. Sam took Blaine and Kallie to the hospital, but he refused to leave. He didn't want to leave Blaine in case he needed him.

"You are a real stubborn ass, you know that?"

Sam looked up from his phone when he heard Santana's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Your boyfriend called me and said that he couldn't convince you to leave and was worried that you would sit here all day. So I made it to where you have to leave," she smirked.

"How is that?" he wondered.

"Brittany dropped me off and I have no other way home so I'm stuck here with you and if you make me wait too long you know how much of a bitch I can be," Santana laid out her plan and he realized she was right.

"This is where I should be," Sam insisted.

"Actually, no it's not," Santana sat beside him. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, but in this case you're actually distracting Blaine from what he needs to be doing which is spending time with his brother and family. This is one of those times where you need to step back and let him tell you when he needs you."

"I don't know what to do if I'm not helping him," Sam confessed.

"When is the last time you hung out with any of your friends without Blaine?" Santana questioned.

Sam thought about it but he couldn't remember a time.

"I think you just proved my point," She said putting her arm around his shoulders. "Come hang out with me and our old crew. It will be good for you."

Sam relented and texted Blaine to come see him. A few moments later, Blaine walked out of his brother's room and saw Santana standing there. She winked at him and he knew she'd accomplished her goal.

"How's Cooper?" she asked.

"Still drowsy, he's not really able to talk yet, but he's going to be okay which is the important thing," Blaine answered.

"Santana wants me to go with her, but I can stay if you need me," Sam reached for Blaine's hand.

"No, I think you two should go hang out. You don't get to see each other that often, and I really won't be able to spend time with you today. I want you to go hangout with our friends," Blaine held both of Sam's hands in his.

"I feel weird leaving you," Sam said.

"I love that you love me so much," Blaine smiled at him. "You need to take care of yourself too. I'll be fine here. I'm doing what I need to do in taking care of my brother. Our friends came home to spend time with us and I can't so you should go hang out with them for both of us."

"Okay," Sam agreed.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Sam. When their lips separated, he whispered, "I love you." He turned and looked at Santana. "Take care of him and make sure he has a good time, okay?"

"You got it, metro," Santana grinned.

-GLEE-

When Lily parked her car, she saw Blake and Michael sitting on a picnic table waiting for her. The thought crossed her mind that meeting them was a mistake. She contemplated leaving, but then their eyes met. Blake recognized her car. He smiled tentatively and waved at her. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. Walking over to the two boys, she realized she had no idea what she would say.

"Thank you for asking us to do this," Blake smiled at her. She cursed herself because his smile still made her heart flutter. She saw how nervous Blake was crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What good does staying mad do?" she asked. Then she turned to Michael. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, Lily. Thanks for asking me to come too. I don't know what that means but I appreciate the gesture," he answered.

They all sat and didn't say a word.

"Please tell me this isn't just awkward to me," Lily finally stated and all three of them laughed.

Blake looked at her and nervously licked his lips. He said, "Well, hit me with it, I know you have questions."

"Maybe, but I have something to say first," Lily demanded. "I know what this is. I think on some level I've always known. When we first started dating I even flirted with both of you saying I thought it would be hot to see you two together. While that may still be true, I never imagined how wrapped up in you I would get, Blake. The worry that you would leave me for Michael began to scare me, and when you actually did my fears came true," she turned to Michael. "I don't blame you. I know how much loving Blake can take over you. You were true to yourself, and were even man enough to break up with Kallie before she could have really gotten hurt."

"We didn't want to hurt you either," Michael whispered. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I know you didn't," Lily admitted. "But I need time to get over it. I'm getting there. I mean I hated you and now seeing you together just annoys the hell out of me," she attempted a smile. "I'll do my best to get there eventually."

"I don't know what to say," Blake told her in a voice that oozed sadness.

"You don't because you did the same thing to me that Michael did to Kallie," she filled in the blank for him. "You just heard what I said about that. So here's the deal. I'm hurt. I'm going to be hurt for a while, but eventually I'll get over it. When that is said and done, I'd like to think that the three of us can be civilized and be friends again. I love you both even thought right now it's hard to be around you. Hopefully, one day I can even be happy for you. I'm just not there yet. Can you understand that?"

They both shook their heads accepting her statement.

"Are you going to Sunshine's?" Blake asked.

"Sitting all afternoon and talking about love songs?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly where I want to be right now."

"You're going to sing at the dance aren't you? Everyone will want to hear you sing," Michael proclaimed.

"Yeah, I have a song or two in mind. Might not be love songs though," she confessed. "You two should go. Even a jaded soul like mine can see that you are the mini-me version of Sam and Blaine. Maybe the four of you should sing a duet."

She stood up and continued. "Go to Sunshine's. Apologize for me and tell her I'll call her later tonight. Thanks for meeting me. I just needed to tell you how I feel."

She turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Blake yelled out.

She turned and he was standing next to her. He wrapped her in his strong arms and held her tightly. "You will always be the girl in my life that taught me how to open my heart and love. I will always be here for you whether you hate me or not."

She returned his hug before breaking away from it and walking to her car. Michael walked up and rubbed his hand up and down Blake's back to comfort him.

"Come on, we should go too," he said. "Everyone will be waiting on us."

Blake weakly smiled at him and the boys walked to his car. Turning on the radio they pulled out of the park heading to Sunshine's. Lily's car was right in front of them.

_**(Next To You by Chris Brown)**_

_**(Performed by Lily Mae Arnett, Michael Burke, Blake Smith)**_

_**(based on version by Luke Conard, Alex Goot, Tiffany Alvord)**_

The song came on the radio and Blake began singing along to the radio.

_**BLAKE: You've got that smile, that only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, that you keep that smile.**_

__Michael looks over at Blake from the passenger seat and sings.

_**MICHAEL: Yeah you are my dream, there's not a thing I won't do. I'll give my life up for you, cause you are my dream.**_

Blake looks over at Michael just for a second and smiles.

_**BLAKE: And baby,**_

_**Blake/Michael: Everything that I have is yours, You'll never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure, Let you know that you're always lovely. Yeah, cause you are the only thing that I got right now.**_

In Lily's car, she listened to the same song with tears in her eyes.

_**LILY: One day when the sky is falling. I'll be standing**_

_**Lily/Michael: Right next to you, right next to you.**_

__Blake continued to sing in his car to Michael.

_**BLAKE: We'll have a child, you'll make my life complete. Just to have your eyes on little me, **_

_**LILY: That'd be mine forever.**_

_**BLAKE: And baby,**_

_**Blake/Michael: Everything that I have is yours, You'll never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure, Let you know that you're always lovely. Yeah, cause you are the only thing that I got right now.**_

_**LILY: One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing**_

_**Lily/Michael: Right next to you, right next to you.**_

_**LILY: Nothing will ever come between us. I'll be standing**_

_**Lily/Blake: Right next to you, right next to you.**_

__All three continue singing to the radio.

_**MICHAEL: We're made for one another me and you**_

_**LILY: And I have no fear**_

_**Lily/Blake: I know we'll make it through.**_

_**BLAKE: One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you.**_

_**ALL 3: Right next to you.**_

_**LILY: One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing**_

_**Lily/Michael: Right next to you, right next to you.**_

_**LILY: Nothing will ever come between us. I'll be standing**_

_**Lily/Blake: Right next to you, right next to you.**_

-GLEE-

Nick Duval walked upstairs and saw Nick Hall sitting on the front porch of Sunshine's house. He walked outside and sat next to him on the porch swing.

"Okay, what's going on Lil' Nick?" he asked.

"Am I stupid for still wanting Sebastian?" he just let loose with the question on his mind.

Duval's eyes widened in surprise at the question.

"Nothing about love ever makes sense," he began with his advice. "Look at me. I dated one hot girl and ended up falling in love with her even hotter best friend. You can't tell your heart what to do. If you're still in love with Sebastian it's not stupid."

"It sounds like there's a but in there," the younger Nick realized.

"There is. You're only half of the equation. Sebastian, I think is dating someone else. If he's moved on, I'd hate to see you just sit and hurt thinking about it," Duval didn't feel like he was getting the point across. "Sometimes you don't know who you love until you figure out who you don't. You got to make it through the thorns in order to find the right rose for you."

"I'm scared to move on," the blonde boy confessed.

"Don't ever do anything if you're not sure," Duval put his arm on the younger Nick's shoulders.

Before anyone could say anything else they saw Blake and Michael walking up.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Blake wondered.

"Just getting away from the crowd for a little while," Nick Duval. "You ready to head back in?"

The last statement was to the younger Nick.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right behind you," Nick Hall said.

The three guys walked inside and the young blonde ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Hunter? Hey, it's Nick. Still want to take me to the dance? Because I'd like to go."


	59. Chapter 59 Be My Valentine

**CHAPTER 59: BE MY VALENTINE**

Blaine stood in his bedroom staring into his mirror making sure the bowtie around his neck was straight. It was an hour before the dance would begin and Sam would be there to pick him up in less than half an hour. The week had been eventful, and he had not been as active in preparing for the dance as he should have been. The fact that Sunshine and Lindsey stepped up and did the majority of the planning made him feel a lot better about the entire situation. He knew why they did it and he completely understood. Plus, it gave him more time to spend with Cooper and help him with his recovery.

"Hey, Blaine, do you have a minute?" he turned around to see Kallie standing in his doorway. She wore a beautiful blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes and made her skin look like alabaster against her dark black hair.

"Sure, what's up?" Blaine sat down on his bed and she came in and sat next to him.

"I did something stupid, and I really need to talk to someone about it and not feel judged. Can you do that for me?" she hoped.

"Of course I can. What happened?" Blaine's voice had a tint of concern in it.

"Well you know all week long Joe and I've been working on music for tonight and he's been really supportive giving me rides to the hospital after rehearsal and just in general he's been a great friend," Kallie began her explanation.

"Yes, that's just how Joe is. Did something happen?" Blaine wondered.

"I kissed him," she winced expecting the worst from Blaine, but when she opened her eyes he just had a shocked expression on his face. "I know it was stupid, but I just . . . there was this moment and he was so wonderful to me and I guess I liked the attention . . ."

"Did he kiss you back?" Blaine asked.

She closed her eyes and he read the guilty expression on her face. "I don't know what happened, Blaine. I mean I know what happened, but I don't know how it happened. We were just sitting there and then we were kissing."  
"What about Mia?" Blaine voiced the obvious question.

"I know. We both know. I don't know what's going to happen," Kallie buried her head in her hands. "They're still going to the dance together and I don't think that Mia has any idea what's going on."

"This isn't good, Kallie. Is he going to tell her? Do you even want to spend more time with him?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't want to hurt Mia, but I do like Joe," Kallie confessed.

"It's going to hurt Mia, Kallie. There's no getting around that," Blaine exclaimed.

The door bell rang downstairs and Blaine knew it would be Sam.

"Kallie, you just have to handle whatever happens. If he tells Mia, which he probably will because this is Joe we're talking about, then she's going to be pissed. Plus Mercedes is still here which means Joe better watch his back if she finds out. I know that you didn't mean for it to happen but it will happen regardless," Blaine said as he headed for the door. "Seems like it's been a really bad week for freshmen relationships. First, Jacob and Shanna break up and now Mia and Joe. It's kind of sad."

"Well at least we both know one relationship that won't be breaking up anytime soon," Kallie smiled as Blaine's hand turned the doorknob.

Sam stood on the other side looking more handsome than Blaine had ever seen him. He was wearing a suit almost identical to Blaine but wore a regular tie instead of a bowtie.

"Well hello there, handsome," Sam smiled at his boyfriend as soon as he saw him.

"Not too bad there yourself," Blaine returned before leaning into him and kissing him right on his front porch.

When Sam pulled away from Blaine he saw Kallie standing there. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Sam. You two are quite the handsome couple. All the girls will be drooling over you tonight," Kallie said.

"Well they can't have me or my baby," Sam kissed Blaine again. "Do you need a ride to the school?"

"No, Lily is picking me up. We're each other's date tonight. Single girls got to stick together," Kallie tried to make light of the situation.

"Be careful tonight," Blaine warned. "Come find me if things get out of control."

"Why what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Come on beautiful," he said slipping his hand into Sam's. "I'll explain on the way."

-GLEE-

Jacob Reed stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom straightening the collar of the tuxedo shirt he planned to wear underneath a black vest for the dance. Part of him didn't want to go anymore since his night would not be with Shanna. He didn't see the point in getting all dressed up and sexy if the only person he wanted to impress wasn't there.

"Brittany and Tyler are here," Jessie said from her side of the bathroom they shared. "Are you almost ready?"

"I was thinking maybe I should go to the hospital and hang out with Dad tonight and mom could have a night at home with the rugrats what do you think?" Jacob wanted to find a way out of going to the dance.

"I think our little brothers are already at Mrs. Harris's down the street. They're spending the night with their friends. Mom and Dad are at the hospital alone like they need to be, and you are trying to bail on the dance, but you promised the boys you would sing with them and there is no way I'm letting you sit around and mope just because Shanna is a dumbass," Jessie stated.

"She's not a dumbass!" Jacob defended her. "She just doesn't like me anymore."

The sadness in his tone was not lost on his sister. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Breaking up with you is stupid," she comforted her brother. "Besides there are too many other girls that would love to date you and Shanna is going to lose out."

"I just don't understand why her and her family left town like that," Jacob sighed. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Well I don't want you to focus on it. We are all going to have fun tonight, and I'm going to make sure you do as well! No excuses," Jessie smiled at him in the mirror. "Now, come on. They're waiting."

"Give me just a minute," Jacob asked.

Jessie seemed to understand and she left him alone in the bathroom. Jacob looked at his own sad reflection. He did the same thing he'd been doing over and over again since Tuesday; remembering how Shanna ended their relationship.

**Four Days Earlier (Tuesday)**

"Jacob, can we talk?" Shanna's voice caught Jacob's attention at the end of Glee Period.

"Sure, I just have to lift weights today so let me walk you to class," Jacob offered his hand to her but she didn't seem to notice as she had both arms tightly wrapped around the book in front of her. They headed out of the choir room and toward Shanna's last class of the day.

"I can't go to the dance with you this weekend," she confessed. "My dad is taking the whole family to Memphis. He's checking out a hospital there and he wants us to look around as well."

"Memphis? Hospital? He's not moving you again is he? You just moved here this year. I don't understand," Jacob began to worry.

"It's St. Jude's, Jacob. It's the hospital he's always wanted to work in and do his research to find a cure for different forms of cancer. He's got the chance to check it out so we're going," Shanna announced.

"So you might move? What does this mean for us?" Jacob asked.

"My dad doesn't take our family to look at new cities unless he's interested in moving us there. I think we need to look at the inevitable, Jacob. He's probably going to move us again. Which means we should probably just break up now so I'm not wasting anymore of your time," Shanna suggested.

"What? No, that's not a good thing. I love you, Shanna. We'll make it work," Jacob insisted.

"Jacob, we're high school freshmen. People our age don't do long distance relationships. Let's just face facts and end our relationship here. Neither of us did the other wrong. We can end at a good place and look back on this relationship and be happy we had it. I'll always care for you, Jacob, and you'll be the guy all other guys have to match up to for the rest of my life, but I can't be with you knowing how much you love me and that I'll break your heart if we just move. This way we have time to adjust to being friends before it happens."

They stood outside her classroom door.

"I don't know what else to say," Shanna confessed. "I'm sorry."

She walked into the classroom and shut the door leaving Jacob alone in the hallway. He turned around, his back to the wall in shock. Trying to take in what just happened, he looked around and saw that the hallways were empty.

Inside the classroom, Shanna sat in her chair and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to explode from her eyes. She knew the real reason her family would go to St. Jude's but it was a reason she never wanted Jacob to know especially since his dad was already living with cancer. He didn't need to know that she was also in danger. She opened her notebook and the picture they'd taken at Christmas slipped out of the folder. She stared at it until she heard laughter coming from the row next to her. She looked up and Marley and Jake were joking around and laughing. They held hands and it reminded her so much of how Jacob and her always were.

_**(Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson)**_

_**(performed by Shanna Lee and Jacob Reed)**_

_**SHANNA: Remember all the things we wanted. Now all our memories, they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye. Even without fists held high, yeah, never would have worked out right, yeah. We were never meant for do or die.**_

She stared at Jacob's face in the picture.

_**SHANNA: I didn't want us to burn out. I didn't come here to hurt you now. I can't stop.**_

She looks at Marley and Jake and how much in love they seem to be with each other. She begins to remember her moments with Jacob: their first date, singing in the hotel lounge in New Orleans, feeling like they were the most stable couple in New Directions.

_**SHANNA: I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road. Someone's gotta go, and I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on so I'm already gone!**_

In the hallway, Jacob stood up and walked down the hallway trying to accept what just happened.

_**JACOB: Looking at you makes it harder, but I know that you'll find another. That doesn't always make you wanna cry. Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in. Perfect couldn't keep this love alive.**_

He makes it back to the choir room and sees all his friends, happily coupled together, Sam and Blaine, Blake and Michael, Lindsey and Jeff, Sunshine and Nick Duval, even his sister and Brittany.

_**JACOB: You know that I love you so. I love you enough to let you go.**_

He keeps walking in the room singing and the others take notice.

_**JACOB: I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road. Someone's gotta go, and I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on so I'm already gone!**_

The others see that he's upset but they let him continue the song and help him out.

_**JACOB: Already gone, already gone, already gone, Oooo, oh, already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah; Remember all the things we wanted. Now all our memories, they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye.**_

Both Shanna in her classroom and Jacob in the choir room realize they are singing the song as a goodbye to the other.

_**Jacob/Shanna: I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road. Someone's gotta go, and I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on so I'm already gone! I'm already gone. I'm already gone. You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong. I'm already gone, already gone. There's no moving on. So I'm already gone . . . **_

**Present Day**

Jacob took a deep breath, turned off the lights in his bathroom and headed out to meet his sister and their friends so they could go to the dance.

-GLEE-

"Can I just say for the record that I do not like the fact that Nick is going out with Hunter tonight," Blake said as he put on his suit jacket.

"I just think it's a good thing that our little Nick is moving on from Sebastian. I mean I like Sebastian and all but Nick doesn't need to mope around for someone who doesn't want him," Michael stated.

"We both know that's not true. Sebastian doesn't know the whole story," Blake reminded his date for the evening.

"Well, tonight that is none of our business. We can focus on being the entertainment and maybe getting in a few kisses backstage where you don't have to worry about everyone seeing you kissing a boy," Michael raised his eyebrow.

"First of all, half the school already knows, I'm sure thanks to Kitty. Second of all, just because I'm still trying to get used to the idea of being open with a guy in public doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time in front of everyone with you, but I haven't even told my parents yet, Mikey. We'll get there. It's going to take me a little time."

Michael walked up closer to Blake and put his arms around him. "Kiss me and make me believe you mean it."

Blake gently grabbed Michael's face with both hands and pulled the boy's lips to his. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do," Michael winked.

"Blake, Michael, you're dates are here!" Mr. Smith yelled from the front of the house.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this," Blake shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, you want to maintain a cover with the rest of McKinley then I'll provide it, but you get the blonde. I set up the date so you get to entertain the blonde tonight," Michael smirked.

"Even if I want to strangle her?" Blake remarked.

"Second chances, babe?" Michael questioned his boyfriend reminded them what their friends decided.

Blake rolled his eyes and they walked to the front of the house and he opened the door. On the porch stood Tina and Kitty.

"Hey beautiful," Michael said as he hugged Tina.

"Hey yourself, sexy. You ready to dance your ass off tonight?" she joked.

"You know it," Michael said. He turned to Blake. "Aren't you going to say hello to your date?"

Tina and Michael giggled a little at the way Blake and Kitty stared at each other like they were possessed.

"Let's just go," Kitty rolled her eyes. "This is believable. Quarterback, cheerleader. People will get it, your secret is safe and I prove to everyone that I can do nice things so let's go, gay puffs."

Kitty walked to Tina's car.

"Well this will be a lovely night," Blake faked a smile for Michael and Tina and walking to the car.

"You are so mean," Tina laughed at Michael.

"Two birds, one stone," Michael insisted. "Besides I'll make him have a good time. I promise."

-GLEE-

Sebastian sat on the sofa in his new Ralph Lauren suit he'd bought for the dance. He was also wearing glasses because he thought it gave him a bit of sophistication and made him look older. He knew what time Brody's plane landed and based on the clock above the television should have arrived fifteen minutes earlier. He just assumed that there was traffic or something that slowed him down.

A knock at the door lifted his spirits. He jumped up from the sofa, straightened his clothing and ran over to the door ready to hug and kiss the man he'd missed so much. Opening the door, he was about to tackle Brody, but instead he saw Santana Lopez standing there in a stunning red dress.

"I was expecting a hottie at the door, but he didn't exactly look like you," Sebastian joked.

"Sometimes we get more than we expected. Count your blessings," Santana humored him. The soft grasp of her hand on his arm concerned Sebastian.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for your visit, but Brody is going to be here any minute and you probably don't want to see the things that we might do," Sebastian grinned. "I'm sure you'd rather hang out with Sam and Blaine anyway."

"They've already left for the dance and I didn't come here to see them. I came to see you," Santana declared. "Invite me in, Sebastian."

The glare in her eyes made him uneasy. Something was wrong and he knew it because Santana wasn't trying to be snarky. Nice by Santana made people uneasy and he was no exception. He invited her in, and shut the door behind her.

"Really, Santana, I appreciate the visit, but Brody will be here soon," he reminded her.

Santana handed him her phone. "This is Rachel's twitter feed."

He looked at the picture she had pulled up. It was of Rachel and Brody outside Callbacks, the karaoke bar they went to during their New York trip.

"That's a good picture of them," Sebastian commented. "Brody is looking so good. Rachel's cute too."

"Read the tweet," Santana told him.

"Headlining callbacksnyc tonight with brodyweston. Can't wait to sing our covers," Sebastian read. He looked at Santana still not seeing the obvious. "They got a headlining gig singing! That's really awesome. I know that made him happy."

Santana sighed. "Look at when it was posted."

Sebastian looked at the tweet again and his heart stopped. The tweet posted two hours earlier. Sebastian didn't understand. Brody would have been on a plane to Lima by then. Plus, there was no way he'd play a gig in New York that night when he was in Ohio.

The full realization hit him and his eyes slowly met Santana's.

"He didn't call you and tell you did he?" Santana's voice was calm and soothing.

"How did you know?" Sebastian questioned.

"Rachel and I are friends. She called me excited about the opportunity, but after I hung up with her I realized what it meant," she continued.

"He's not coming, is he?" Sebastian's eyes watered. She didn't answer because she knew she didn't have too. "Will you excuse me?"

Sebastian handed her phone back to her and took off his suit jacket and tie. He walked back into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Santana sat at one of the bar stools and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey, Santana, what's up?" Rachel's voice bubbled. Santana knew how excited she was.

"Is Brody there with you right now?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah, he's standing right here, why?" Rachel asked.

"Put him on the phone. He can explain it to you," Santana ordered.

"What's wrong?" Rachel knew Santana was in _bitch_ mode which was never good for anyone.

"He's supposed to be here in Lima. He promised Sebastian he would. The kid bought him a plane ticket and everything. So put him on the phone so I can verbally rip his balls off," Santana snapped.

She heard Rachel tell Brody the phone was for him. Before Brody could respond, Santana started.

"So I'm sitting in Sebastian's apartment right now where you are supposed to be," she began.

"Look, Santana, this came up last minute and we couldn't turn it down. I couldn't let Rachel down like that," Brody defended himself.

"So you let down the kid that actually has feelings for you. God, you straight guys that like to experiment really got on my fucking nerves. The kid has feelings and you've crushed them, but what really pisses me off is that you weren't even man enough to call him and tell him. When I got here he was dressed waiting on you. Sitting here all hopeful that you'd be here in just a few more minutes. Did you just plan on him sitting alone on Valentines by himself the whole night. I had to break the news to him, and I promise you Brody I'll make you pay for that," Santana fired words through the phone.

"What do you want me to do, Santana? This is a great step for my career. Sebastian is a great kid, but he's not here and he's really young and he got a little serious too quickly."

"What do I want you to do?" Santana's neck began to roll as she spoke. "If I don't hear that boy's phone ring in the next five minutes, you'll regret it. You don't want to get on my bad side, Brody."

She hung up her phone. About a minute later, she heard Sebastian's ringing. Sitting back down, she texted Sam.

_Santana: Brody bailed on Sebastian. I'm taking care of it. You and your man have fun. I'll take care of brother._

-GLEE-

Sam read the text message from Santana as he and Blaine walked into the gym. There were already a fair number of people there. Including the two girls who had taken over planning the event and their dates. He showed the message to Blaine.

"Wow, I feel really bad for him," Blaine exclaimed. "This is not turning out to be a good night for couples."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Sam assured him. "Wait here. I'm going to go drop my guitar off over by the stage and then you and I can find a quiet place to be alone before the craziness starts."

"I like the sound of that," Blaine smiled.

He watched Sam walk away and then heard Emma Pillsbury's voice behind him. He turned to see her speaking with Coach Bieste and Roz Washington, both of which volunteered to chaperone the dance. When she saw Blaine, she excused herself and then walked over to him.

"It was nice of Coach Washington to fill in at the last minute," Blaine pointed out.

"Well after Sue found out the school board planned to promote me to principal instead of her, I think we can pretty much plan on no support for Glee from Coach Sylvester anymore," Emma stated.

"I heard she went on a bit of a rampage. Lindsey even mentioned that she told the Cheerios they couldn't be a cheerleader and in Glee next year," Blaine revealed.

"Oh, she can't do that. Lindsey has nothing to worry about," Emma smiled. "I won't let her do that. Sue puts up a strong front, but she doesn't want to lose funding completely for the Cheerios so she won't do anything to risk that."

"Sounds like you've got a plan in place already. That sounds good," Blaine said.

"Speaking of plans, have you and Sam made plans to visit Chicago yet?" she asked.

The confusion in Blaine's face caused Emma to realize her son had not approached the issue yet.

"Why would we be going to Chicago?" he returned with another question.

"Well, he was accepted into the same program that Mike and Finn are in. Tina was also. They got their letters on Thursday. Will and I know he's set on going to NYADA with you, but we want him to at least check out the school and the program. Plus, he might get to see Stevie and Stacey," Emma informed him.

"He didn't say anything," Blaine wondered why.

"I'm sure it's only because you've been so busy with Cooper all week," Emma insisted making Blaine feel better. After all, it was a logical explanation. "How is he doing?"

"Better. The doctors think he can be released on Monday. He's really lucky he wasn't hurt more than he is," Blaine commented.

"Or that Jesse's dad didn't press charges. I know it was an accident, but I think everyone expected his dad to go after him anyway. I have to admit I'm curious to know why."

Blaine became visibly uncomfortable at the change in conversation. "I'm sure he just wanted to be able to move on."

Blaine knew it was a lie. He hated knowing the truth and knowing he'd never be able to tell anyone without risking his brother's life.

**2 days earlier – Thursday**

"There's no need to be nervous, little brother," Cooper comforted his brother. Blaine stood next to the window staring out wondering how things would go down. Cooper was still in bed trying to recover his strength. The bruises were beginning to fade and he no longer complained of unbearable pain.

"I appreciate you being my witness," Cooper continued. "I'm going to have to say some things I don't really want mom or dad to hear. I trust you more than I trust them."

Blaine turned around and smiled. "The feeling is mutual Coop. I just wish you'd go ahead and tell me what is going on."

Before he could say anything else, the door opened and a man wearing all black and a detective's badge walked in.

"Mr. Anderson, I understand you are ready to give your statement," the detective announced.

"I am. This is my brother, Blaine," Cooper pointed his younger brother to him. "He is eighteen and he agreed to be the witness for my statement."

The detective pulled out a mini video recorder and positioned it to see Cooper's face.

"This evidence will only be used to prove my innocence, right? It won't become public correct?" Cooper asked.

"Unless we go to trial it will remain in police custody. If Mr. St. James chooses to press charges it can be used against you. That is the only guarantee I can give you," the detective stated.

"Okay, I guess that will be good enough. It has to be. Ask your questions," Cooper said.

"Let's start with the most specific then. Did you intentionally cause the car accident that caused Jesse St. James' death?"

"No, I did not," Cooper answered. "I will readily admit that both of us were acting in an immature way at the time, but the wreck was in no way intentional. In fact, I still can't believe he's gone. We shared something very special together and I'm sad we won't have that anymore."

Blaine shot Cooper a surprised look that the detective missed because he focused on the older brother.

"What exactly do you mean by immature?" the detective asked the next question.

"The reason the car wrecked is because at the time of the accident, Jesse was performing oral sex on me and I climaxed. I lost control of the car during my orgasm. That's why we wrecked," Cooper confessed.

The detective and Blaine both stared at him in shock.

"I know it was wrong, but that's why he didn't have his seatbelt on and why the accident happened."

"Were you two a couple? How come no one seems to know about it," the detective looked at Blaine. "Even your kid brother seems shocked by this. Why should I believe you?"

"We weren't a couple. We just liked having sex with each other. We started hooking up months ago. The first time was in Chicago at a hotel I stayed in. It just kept happening. We're both actors. We needed a little sexual distraction, but one that wouldn't hurt our careers, so we started helping each other out when we were in the same city," Cooper continued his confession.

"And I suppose there is no way that you can prove this affair actually happened can you?" the detective assumed.

"Actually, I can. Jesse liked to film us together. If you checked out his laptop in his apartment you'd see video of us . . . together," Cooper tried to word the last part as professionally as he could. "You would see that I enjoyed myself. I didn't want Jesse dead. We were together."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. How could his brother be with someone that hated Mr. Schue and all his friends so much?

"I also know that Jesse's dad would never want this information to get out about his son. If you show him the evidence, I'm sure he'll want this to end as much as I do," Cooper seemed so sad saying all this. Blaine saw the sadness in his eyes.

The detective left the hospital to find the computer with the alleged alibi on it. Cooper turned to his brother who just stared at him in disbelief.

"Something is not right about this," Blaine said. "Mr. Schue was trying to help you get away from Jesse but now you're saying you two have been sleeping together for months. Plus, Jesse was making all of us crazy . . . I don't understand."

Something in Cooper's face changed an in an instant and Blaine knew the answer.

"Coop, did you wreck on purpose?" Blaine hoped he was wrong.

The older Anderson boy stared into his little brother's eyes. "Someone had to make him pay, but I assure you it wasn't supposed to end up like this."

"What do you mean?" Blaine tried to figure it out. He tried to put the pieces together. The car ride, the sex, Cooper's desperation . . . the DNR papers he filed before he came home.

Blaine's face went completely pale as he realized the truth.

"You wanted to die in that car accident with him," he hypothesized. "That's what went wrong, right? You survived and you didn't think that would happen."

Cooper just looked away and didn't answer.

**PRESENT DAY**

Emma's voice brought Blaine back to the present.

"Well, please when you see him again, tell him I'm thinking about him and I'd love to come for a visit and catch up with him," Emma said.

"I will," Blaine faked a smile.

When she walked away, he turned and saw Sam talking to Mercedes. He didn't even know that she planned to be there. Then he saw Puck setting up the music equipment. He walked over to them. Sam saw him coming and reached out for his hand. Blaine gave it to him.

"Hey, Mercedes, I didn't know you would be here," Blaine smiled.

"Mr. Schue asked Puck and me to come and be ready to sing some of our stuff so your group can all enjoy the dance at different times. He didn't want you working the entire time," she explained.

Lindsey walked over to the group. "Sam, we've got everything set up for you in the choir room."

"Thanks, Lindsey," he said and then turned to Blaine. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Mercedes, Lindsey, and Puck ran away from them and out the door into the school. Sam led him down the hall where every so often they would run into one of their friends. That friend would hand Blaine a rose. It started out with Tina and pretty much went through all the girls. All their boys were waiting in the choir room and Mercedes gave Blaine his 12th rose and led him over to a chair and Sam walked over to the stool in front of him and Puck handed him his guitar. Their friends piled in the room around them to watch.

"I wanted our friends to be here for me to give you my gift because they've all been a part of our relationship and, in my opinion, it's one thing to tell you how much I love you, but it's a bigger deal to tell you that in front of everyone," Sam smiled and blushed. "You have completely changed my life and I love you Blaine Anderson. To show you how much I wrote a song for you and I want to perform it for you."

_**(You Found My Soul by Corey Gray)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: I told myself that I wouldn't go down. Yet still, when I stand my will is muted by your sound. As I bleed out all of my defense I turn the page, and forget where I've been. So far I've lied to my heart, oh but I will lose that fight.**_

Tina looked over and saw Mercedes filming Sam on her phone. She wondered if Mercedes planned on returning the favor that Sam did for her the year before.

_**SAM: Cause you found my soul. And you found my soul. You found my soul. You found my, you found my soul.**_

Blaine forgot that anyone else was in the room. It was just him and Sam. Their eyes connected and he knew these words were just for him. He started having memories of all the great moments in his life with Sam.

_**SAM: You've taken over there's nothing I can do. I try to make believe you're not, but you flood my imagination too and steal my chance no time to adjust. There's no doubt I'm falling, oh but what if I have to climb back up. Every single day, I close my eyes and wait for everything to feel safe again.**_

The other couples in the room managed to feel the love from the two guys they all looked up too. This was a relationship they all wanted. Sam's words rang true for them and everyone knew it.

_**SAM: Cause you found my soul. And you found my soul. You found my soul. You found my, you found my soul. And I know it can't be right. Cause I feel you by my side. No games, no lies, no blame just right. It's just right. It's just right.**_

Sam smiled at Blaine while he finished the song.

_**SAM: Cause you found my soul. And you found my soul. You found my soul. You found my soul.**_

Looking around after the song, Tina sees everyone is raptured by the energy going between the two boys.

"Okay, people, we've got a dance to entertain. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone and get the party started in the gym," she ordered as she rushed people out of the choir room and back to the gym. Mercedes and Tina walked back together.

"Videotaping, huh? Any particular reason why?" Tina asked Mercedes.

"Turn about is fair play," Mercedes smiled. ""His upload to YouTube of me singing started my career and I want to do the same for him. It's already uploading to my YouTube page so my fans can become his fans."

"I can't wait to see the response. That song was so romantic," Tina admitted.

"No joke. Reminded me I need me a man," Mercedes joked.

"I thought you and Puck . . ." Tina thought aloud.

"Puck!" Mercedes stopped in the hallway to correct her. "He and I are business partners only. I mean I know I'm his type but I haven't met the guy for me yet, but I better soon. I'm tired of waiting," she smiled.

-GLEE-

The dance began and Blake and Kitty danced next to Michael and Tina.

"You know when your mouth is shut and you're not spewing venom, you're actually kind of fun to be around," Blake commented.

"Well thanks, Blake," she fake smiled. "And when you're not trying to stick your dick in your best friend, you're actually attractive."

Blake rolled his eyes at the crass comment from the otherwise pretty girl

"Can we just get through this evening without killing each other? We're supposed to have fun tonight," Blake reminded her. "Is it so hard for you to say something nice?"

Kitty thought about it. "I can. It's just not as much fun," she grinned. Blake started to walk away but Kitty stopped him. "Okay, okay, I can think of something nice."

He stood there waiting. "Well?"

"I think it's sweet how you keep looking over to Michael to make sure he's okay," she admitted. Then she grabbed his hand and pinched his arm. "I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said that."

They started dancing again.

"Thank you or saying that. That was nice," Blake confessed. "Maybe we just need to find something we agree on, maybe something we both don't like."

"How about that?" Kitty turned Blake around and pointed him to the door. "If there is anything that we both agree on it's that we have to protect Nick from that demon Warbler."

They saw Nick Hall walk into the gymnasium with Hunter Clarington. Not everyone knew that he would be Nick's date and that was obvious from looking around the room at different members of New Directions as they saw them enter.

"I know you might not like me, Blake, but I know we both don't trust him," Kitty suggested.

"Agreed," Blake said.

By this point, Michael and Tina joined them.

"You two aren't planning anything are you?" Michael accused. "Nick is finally moving on. You've got to let him have that. Don't mess it up for him."

"Blake may have to listen to you, but I don't. I'm not a big fan of Nick, but I can't stand that Warbler. He's more evil than I am."

"I would agree with that," Blake said.

"At least you two are getting along now," Tina smiled.

The four of them were so busy talking they didn't notice Nick and Hunter walking over to them.

"Well, Nick, it appears we are the center of attention as it should be," Hunter's smile made Blake want to punch him in the face.

"How are you guys doing? Tina, Kitty, you both look beautiful tonight," Nick stated.

"We're great, Nick. Hunter, it's good to see you again," Tina lied through her smile.

"Well I would imagine that we will all be seeing plenty of each other now that both our teams are headed to Nationals," Hunter grinned.

"We probably will," Michael answered before any of the others had a chance too. "Nick, you, Blake and I need to get to the stage for our song. I'm sure Tina and Kitty can entertain Hunter until we get back."

"That won't be necessary," Tyler's voice came from behind them. "I'll keep an eye on Hunter. We don't want to leave him alone with Kitty, and Tina, Sam needs you to get ready for your song."

"I won't be that long," Nick said to Hunter with a smile that his friends hadn't seen in a long time.

Tina walked away as did the three boys leaving Hunter standing there with Tyler and Kitty. They both turned and stared at Hunter.

"Is there something that you two would like to say to me?" Hunter assumed.

"Just this," Kitty turned and grabbed Hunter's crotch and squeezed it much tighter than he cared for. "I'll cut your balls off if you hurt Nick. Don't tempt me. Nick's not one of my favorite people in the world but he's one of us and you aren't. So just know that wherever you are and whatever you do, I'll be watching."

Kitty walked away and Hunter readjusted himself to try and get feeling back to his groin. Tyler couldn't help himself, he laughed.

"Dude, I got to give it to you. You dating Nick has caused New Directions to get closer than ever before. You see, Nick is our boy, and we all feel very protective of him. We don't want to see anything happen to him. So, if you're good to him, we'll all get along fine. I'll even personally make sure Kitty doesn't get near your dick again. But, you hurt him and I will hold you down and watch while she does it."

Hunter's eyes bulged out of his head at the threat. Tyler patted him on the back. "Have a great evening. Just remember, you're being watched."

As he left, Hunter heard a new song begin. He turned to the stage to see Nick standing front and center with four of his teammates on stage with him.

_**(I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke, Nick Hall, Jake Puckerman, Jacob Reed, and Blake Smith)**_

_**MICHAEL: You are my fire the one desire. Believe when I say I want it that way.**_

_**JAKE: But we are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart when you say I want it that way.**_

_**BLAKE: Tell me why**_

_**OTHER 4: Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**BLAKE: Tell me why**_

_**OTHER 4: Ain't nothin' but a mistake**_

_**BLAKE: Tell me why. I never wanna hear you say I want it that way.**_

Nick stares at Hunter and smiles. Hunter realizes Nick is falling for him.

_**NICK: Am I your fire your one desire yes I know it's too late but I want it that way.**_

_**BLAKE: Tell me why**_

_**OTHER 4: Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**BLAKE: Tell me why**_

_**OTHER 4: Ain't nothin' but a mistake**_

_**BLAKE: Tell me why. I never wanna hear you say **_

_**ALL: I want it that way.**_

Jacob sang his part and all his friends could see the emotion behind his eyes.

_**JACOB: Now I can see that we're falling apart from the way that it used to be, yeah. No matter the distance I want you to know that deep down inside of me . . .**_

_**NICK: You are my fire the one desire. You are . . .**_

_**MICHAEL: You are . . .**_

_**JACOB: You are . . .**_

_**JAKE: You are . . .**_

_**BLAKE: Don't wanna hear you say**_

_**ALL: Ain't nothing but a heartache. Ain't nothin' but a mistake. I never wanna hear you say. I want it that way.**_

_**NICK: Tell me why**_

_**ALL: Ain't nothing but a heartache**_

_**NICK: Tell me why**_

_**ALL: Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why.**_

_**NICK: I never wanna hear you say. I want it that way.**_

_**ALL: Ain't nothing but a heartache. Ain't nothing but a mistake tell me why. I never want to hear you say I want it that way. **_

_**NICK: Cause I want it that way.**_

Sam stood backstage with Tina. They were supposed to sing with Sebastian, but he'd yet to arrive. He waited for Santana to answer her phone.

"He says he's not coming," Santana said before Sam had the chance to say anything.

"He can't stay in that apartment. Tell him not to worry about the performing and everything else, but he has to come to the dance, It's Valentine's Day," Sam insisted.

Santana stood outside Sebastian's door.

"Sam said to get off your sorry ass, suck it up and let me take you to the dance," Santana yelled through the door.

"Santana!" Sam yelled through the phone. "Don't say that to him!"

"Give me the phone, Sam," Tina ordered. She took the phone from him. "Santana, tell him this . . ."

Santana listened to Tina and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Sebastian, Tina said to tell you that Nick just showed up to the dance with that Warbler Hunter as his date."

She waited, as did Sam and Tina on the other end of the phone, to see if Sebastian would react to that news. The door opened and Sebastian stood there staring at Santana.

"Give me five minutes," he stated before shutting the door.

"Nice work, Tina," Santana smiled.

"Just get him here," Tina declared and hung up the phone. She turned to Sam. "We've got to find someone that can sing Sebastian's part. They heard a commotion coming from the other end of the backstage area.

"Get away from me!" Mia yelled. "Both of you!"

"Oh no, talk about bad timing," Sam began running to stop the fight before it started. He saw Blaine heading the same direction with Mercedes.

They saw Joe reaching out to Mia and she slapped him across the face. Kallie screamed.

"How could you do this?" Mia yelled out. The situation created a crowd.

"Blaine, take Kallie," Sam whispered to him.

Mercedes took her cue before he even said it. "Come on, Mia, come with me before you mess up your make up."

"There's nothing to see guys!" Sam said to the others. "We've got a show to do. Go back to singing and dancing."

"What is going on?" Tina asked Joe who still held his face where she slapped him.

"I kissed Kallie," he whispered.

"Wow Valentine's really isn't great for couples this year," Tina realized. "I'm kind of glad Mike couldn't come home now."

"Joe, it is really important that you stay away from the majority of the girls right now," Sam warned him. 'Nothing you can do is going to help you."

"Come sing with us," Tina suggested.

"How is that going to help?" Sam asked.

"Because he'll be on stage where they can't get to him," she pointed out.

"Point taken," Sam admitted. "You're taking Sebastian's place with us. Do you know the song?"

"Yeah, I know it."

"Good because we're up now," Tina pushed him towards the stage steps.

_**(3 by Britney Spears – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, and Joe Hart)**_

Sebastian stared into the mirror in his bedroom as he readjusted his tie. The icy glare people knew from Sebastian seemed to be returning to mask and make him forget the pain.

Mia stood staring in the mirror of the girls' bathroom with Mercedes touching up her makeup.

_**ALL 3: One, two , three, not only you and me got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three; Peter, Paul, and Mary getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting**_

Sebastian walked out of the bedroom and looked at Santana. She saw the change and it worried her.

"Let's go," he held out his arm and she took it.

_**TINA: Babe, pick a night, to come out and play, If it's alright, What do you say? Merrier the more, triple fun that way, twister on the floor, what do you say?"**_

Mia stood in the bathroom completely broken. Tears falling from her eyes, Mercedes could do nothing but try to talk her off the ledge.

_**JOE: Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing. Are you in?**_

_**Joe/Tina: I am counting.**_

The audience really got into their performance of the Britney song.

_**ALL 3: One, two , three, not only you and me got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three; Peter, Paul, and Mary getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting. One, two , three, not only you and me got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three; Peter, Paul, and Mary getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting.**_

Mia turns to leave the bathroom and is surprised to see who is standing there waiting on her.

_**TINA: There is a charm, two is not the same, I don't see the harm, so are you game? Let's make a team, make em' say my name, loving the extreme, now are you game?**_

_**JOE: Are you in?**_

_**Joe/Tina: Living in sin is the new thing,**_

_**JOE: Are you in?**_

_**Joe/Tina: I am counting.**_

Mia sees Jacob Reed standing there leaned against the wall. He holds his arm out to her and she runs to him and cries into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.

_**All 3: One, two , three, not only you and me got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three; Peter, Paul, and Mary getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting. One, two , three, not only you and me got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three; Peter, Paul, and Mary getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting.**_

Blaine walked back into the gymnasium in time to catch Sam's performance.

_**SAM: What we do is innocent, just for fun, and nothing meant.**_

_**TINA: If you don't like the company, let's just do it, you and me.**_

_**SAM: You and me.**_

_**ALL 3: Or three, or four**_

_**SAM: On the floor!**_

_**JOE: On the floor! On the floor!**_

_**TINA: One the floor!**_

_**SAM: On the floor!**_

The doors to the gym open and Sebastian and Santana enter the dance catching the attention of Nick immediately. Hunter pulled Nick into him which was not lost on Sebastian.

_**ALL 3: One, two , three, not only you and me got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three; Peter, Paul, and Mary getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting. One, two , three, not only you and me got one-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three; Peter, Paul, and Mary getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting.**_

The three of them walked off the stage and into the hallway. Kallie was standing there.

"I think you should probably get out of here. We don't need blow-ups or punches thrown tonight," Sam insisted.

"Joe, take Kallie home," Tina told him.

The two headed down the hall and out of the school to the parking lot.

"So when were you two going to tell me?"

Sam and Tina turned around and saw Blaine standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"When did you plan on telling me you both got into Chicago?" he asked.

Tina's eyes gave away the acknowledgement of what this meant.

"I told you I applied there," Sam tried to smooth things over. "You were so busy with Cooper and your family I figured the news could wait. I was going to tell you, Blaine."

"We both were, Blaine. I'm sorry you heard about it from someone else," Tina stated.

"When are you going to visit? I heard you were doing that too?" his friends could hear hurt in his voice.

"We haven't decided yet. In a couple of weeks, probably. I was hoping you would go with me," Sam hoped.

"Okay, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me, but it's okay," Blaine attempted a smile. "I am happy for both of you." He wasn't sure if he should ask, but he did anyway. "You both still want to go to NYADA and New York, right?"

"Of course, I want to be with you, baby," Sam moved to Blaine's side. "But it's a chance to visit Finn and Mike and they think they have a way for me to see my brother and sister. You know how much I miss them."

Blaine believed Sam. "You're right, I'm sorry for being accusing."

"It's understandable with all your family is going through," Tina stated.

Sam heard a new song beginning. "Come dance with me," he asked.

Blaine smiled and took Sam's hand.

_**(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black and Jeff Sterling)**_

_**(acoustic version by Jake Coco and Alex G)**_

Sam and Blaine walked into the gym, stood on the side of the stage with their arms around each other dancing.

Around the other side of the stage, Nick asked Hunter, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love too," Hunter smiled at him. "But I really need to use the restroom. I'll be back for the next song."

Hunter leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and then headed out of the gym.

_**JEFF: Heart beats fast colors and promises. How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

_**Jeff/Lindsey: One Step Closer**_

Mia and Jacob walked into the gym.

"How about a dance for the two jilted freshmen?" Jacob offered.

"Sounds good," she said. "Thank you, Jacob."

"You were there for me this week. I'm just returning the favor," he smiled.

_**Jeff/Lindsey: I have died everyday waiting for you. Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

"Would you like to dance?"

Nick turned around and saw Sebastian standing there.

"I know you're here with evil spawn, but how about a dance for old time's sake."

"I'd like that," Nick smiled.

_**LINDSEY: Time stands still beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this.**_

_**Jeff/Lindsey: One step closer.**_

All the couples were busy focusing on their own feelings in the situation they found themselves in.

_**Jeff/Lindsey: I have died everyday waiting for you. Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

"Where's Brody?" Nick asked.

"He didn't come," Sebastian tried to smile.

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "He's crazy to not be with you."

"Does Hunter make you happy?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to move on," Nick admitted.

_**Jeff/Lindsey: One step closer . . . one step closer.**_

Sam looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Sam, I want you to go to New York with me, but I'd understand if you wanted to be in Chicago with Stevie and Stacey," Blaine said out of the blue.

"I love you," Sam leaned in to kiss Blaine.

_**Jeff/Lindsey: I have died everyday waiting for you. Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Sebastian and Nick separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"Be careful, Nicky," Sebastian warned him. "If he hurts you I'm not responsible for what I'll do to him."

"Thank you Sebastian. I'll be fine," Nick assured him.

Sebastian smiled at the boy. "You know I still care right. I meant it when I said I'd always be here for you no matter what."

"I miss you, you know that," Nick confessed.

"Me too," Sebastian agreed.

-GLEE-

"What am I going to do?" Hunter whined into his phone. He stood in the men's bathroom. "I think the kid actually likes me. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well what did you expect?" Abraham said on his side of the phone.

"Umm, not a guy falling in love with me. I was just going to get close enough to mess things up and get in these stupid McKinley punks' heads. Now it's already to the point that he's expecting me to kiss him."

"What's wrong with that?" Abraham laughed.

"What's wrong with it? I'm straight that's what's wrong with it. I'm not attracted to him. This was supposed to be a war tactic and nothing more to piss of Sebastian and Tyler and all the others that turned against Dalton," Hunter stated.

"Well either you keep playing the game or you get out!" Abraham stated.

"You're right. Maybe I can just sneak out of here," Hunter thought aloud.

He looked up and Tyler was there standing in the doorway.

"I'm going call you back," Hunter said hanging up the phone.

"I tried to warn you," Tyler stated. "This is even worse than I could have expected."

"This coming from the guy who planned on doing the exact same thing to Sam and Blaine just a few months ago. Are you mad that I did it or that I managed to accomplish what you couldn't?" Hunter questioned.

"You go tell Nick the truth and then get the hell out of here. Don't make this worse than it actually is," Tyler ordered.

"You don't tell me what to do," Hunter scoffed. He walked out of the bathroom and immediately stopped. Nick was standing right there.

"I came to check on you. You were gone for a while," Nick explained. "I guess I know what was happening now."

Tyler heard things from inside the bathroom door.

"I can explain," Hunter tried to fix things.

"Go to hell!" Nick yelled and walked away from him.

"You heard him," Tyler said. "There's no need for you to be here now. If I see you here again I'll lock you in a room with Kitty."

Hunter walked away. Tyler went to find Nick.

-GLEE-

"So, my brother says your single now."

Lily turned around to see Noah Puckerman standing there with a sly grin on his face.

"He did, huh?" she smiled back. "I didn't know lil' Jake cared so much."

"Oh he does. He really does. He wants to make sure that you have a good man to take care of you. One that can take care of all your needs," he got close enough to whisper in her ear. "One you don't have to worry about changing teams on you mid-game. You looking for someone like that?"

"Depends," she smirked at the attention she never expected from the elder Puckerman. "Who's offering? Because I'm a lot to handle."

"Well maybe you don't know this about me, but I happen to prefer women that have more to hold on to. I love curvy women, and you Miss Lily have curves in all the right places," he continued his flirtation.

She smiled and blushed at his comment, but she remained serious. "You don't want me right now Puck. I just got dumped and I don't know if I'm ready to date or even hook up with anyone yet."

"Then let me get you ready," he put an arm around her waist. "I'll make sure you don't even remember your ex-boyfriend's name."

"And how is that?" Lily wondered.

"You'll be too busy saying mine," he winked. "I have an idea. Mercedes is checking on that little sister of hers again. Come sing a song with me."

"Okay," she blushed.

As they headed to the stage they passed Sam and Blaine who sneaked into the building.

"Where should we go?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere as long as I can get you alone and do naughty things to you," Blaine winked.

"How about our spot in the auditorium?" Sam's devilish grin crossed his face.

"Perfect," Blaine kissed him.

The two boys disappeared from the gym without anyone knowing. After they exited, Jessie Reed walked back into the gym and over to her date, Brittany Pierce.

"How is Mia?" Brittany asked.

"I think she's passed being upset and now she's just pissed. Jacob is hanging with her in the choir room. Neither of them wants to come back to the dance except when they have to sing," Jessie explained.

"Well it's good of them that they didn't just leave. They're good kids. You three are a good team," Brittany pointed out. "When us seniors leave you three need to stick together and watch out for each other."

"Let's not think about you leaving already," Jessie put her arms around Brittany's shoulders. "We have several more months before we have to worry about that."

"I know, but I've seen how things change when friends that you thought would be in your life forever leave town. It's never the same again. I don't want you to feel like I felt," Brittany admitted.

She looked up and saw Santana talking to Tina and Sebastian.

"Have you ever really told her how you feel?" Jessie asked Brittany. "It might make things better for you and then you and I could really move on and enjoy the rest of the year together."

"You'd seriously be okay with that?" Brittany wanted to make sure.

"Yes, because I love you and I want to see happy like before we started dating," Jessie acknowledged.

"That has nothing to do with you. You are nothing but perfect," Brittany kissed her.

"I know you think that, but until you properly end your other relationship we can't fully be in this one. Go. Say what you need to say and then come back to me," Jessie hugged her.

"I'll be back soon," Brittany smiled. She held Jessie tightly before letting her go and walking over to Santana and her friends.

"Can we talk?" she asked Santana.

"Sure," she agreed.

The two girls walked out to the parking lot to talk in Santana's car.

"I wonder what that's about?" Sebastian questioned.

"It's either good for that relationship and Jessie gets hurt or that is ending and Santana gets hurt," Tina confided.

"Well, I guess it's lucky Brittany then," Sebastian pointed out.

"Sebastian, I need your help," Tyler said running up to him.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"It's Nick. He overheard Hunter on the phone. He was given the same plan I was. Except instead of going after Sam and Blaine it was you. Nick was his target. He heard him say everything. I've tried to find him in the school, but I can't find him anywhere," Tyler explained.

"I know where he is," Sebastian insisted. "Can you cover for me on the next song?"

"Sure," Tyler agreed.

Sebastian ran off towards the football field entrance to the school.

"I guess I should go tell Blake and Michael I'm singing with them instead of Sebastian," Tyler said and walked towards the stage.

Tina turned to leave, but stopped when she saw something that wasn't right. In the darkened gymnasium, it was hard to make out faces, but this was a face she couldn't forget because it shouldn't be on school grounds.

John Daly.

Tina lost her breath when he saw him. The last time she saw his face was when he was cleaning out his locker after being expelled for beating up Nick and Sam. She turned and saw Mr. Schue speaking with Sunshine, Nick, Lindsey, and Jeff. She ran over to them.

"Mr. Schue . . . John Daly . . . I just saw him in the gym. Why would he be here?" Tina questioned.

"Where are Sam and Nick?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sebastian is looking for Nick. I haven't seen Sam and Blaine for a while," Tina informed him.

"I'm going to gather the teachers and have them look for him. If he's here we'll find him," Mr. Schue assured her.

Will ran off and headed straight for Coach Bieste. The two began making their way around the room looking for the expelled student.

"Lindsey, text everyone and tell them what's going on. Jeff, Nick, go find Sebastian and little Nick. Sunshine, we'll go find Sam and Blaine.

_**(Everybody Talks by Neon Trees – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Lily Mae Arnett and Noah Puckerman)**_

_**PUCK: Ah.**_

_**Puck/Lily: Aaah**_

_**PUCK: Hey baby won't you look my way I can be your new addiction.**_

_**LILY: Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction.**_

Sebastian walks out of the building and sees Nick sitting in the stands. He begins to walk over to him.

_**PUCK: I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time.**_

_**Puck/Lily: I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks.**_

Sebastian gets close to Nick and sees a group of five guys heading towards him.

Lindsey sent out the text and backstage, Blake, Michael, and Tyler all received it at the same time. They all head out of the gym looking for the boys.

_**PUCK: It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her and then she made my lips hurt.**_

_**Lily/Puck: I could hear the chit chat. Take me to your love shack. Mamas always gotta back track when everybody talks back.**_

Sebastian immediately sensed that something was wrong. He ran up to Nick.

"Nick get inside!" Sebastian yelled before pushing him out of the way and taking the first punch from John Daly and his gang of drop outs that included Ash Green, the other student expelled for beating up the boys before the tour began.

"Sebastian!" Nick yelled.

Inside the hallway, Jeff and Nick Duval heard the scream. Jeff turned and saw Sunshine in the hallway.

"Football field!" he screamed.

_**PUCK: Hey honey you could be my drug you could be my new prescription.**_

_**LILY: Too much could be an overdose all this trash talk make me itchin'**_

_**Puck/Lily: Oh my my dear, everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks.**_

_**PUCK: Too much**_

Jeff and Nick Duval made it out to the field to find Sebastian and Nick Hall laying on the ground and not moving. They looked at each other and then charged the guys beating them up.

Before they could get there they heard commotion behind them. Blake, Michael, Tyler, Jake, and Jacob were running behind them.

_**PUCK: It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her and then she made my lips hurt.**_

_**Lily/Puck: I could hear the chit chat take me to your love shack. Mamas always gotta back track when everybody talks back. Never thought I'd live to see the day. When everybody's words got in the way, Oh!**_

The boys all make it to the football field and began to fight. Once the bullies knew they were outnumbered they retreated to their black Jeep, but both Sebastian and Nick were beat up pretty bad and lay on the ground unconscious.

"Go get help!" Blake screamed. He held on to Sebastian trying to wake him up and Michael did the same with Nick. Tyler and Jacob ran back into the building.

Inside, Jessie ran up to Lindsey with Mia. "What's going on?"

"The guys that beat up Sam and Nick before school started are back somewhere in the building," Lindsey explained.

"Brittany is outside," she told the girls.

The three ran to the outside door to get Brittany and Santana back in the building.

_**PUCK: Hey sugar show me all your love all you're giving me is friction.**_

_**LILY: Hey sugar what you gotta say?**_

_**PUCK: It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her and then she made my lips hurt**_

_**Lily/Puck: I could hear the chit chat take me to your love shack. Mamas always gotta back track when everybody talks back.**_

"Look go back in and tell Jessie that we're leaving and you'll talk to her tomorrow," Santana suggested. "I'll go get my car and warm it up for you and we can go home and talk some more."

"Okay," Brittany agreed and kissed Santana.

Jessie, Mia, and Lindsey walked out the door at the same time they saw the black Jeep speed around the side of the school heading to the road.

Santana was in the direct path of the Jeep.

"Santana look out!" Lindsey screamed.

Brittany turned around and saw Santana frozen in fear staring into the Jeep's headlights. Brittany ran towards the love of her life as quickly as she could and pushed Santana as hard as she could. Santana's head hit the back of Blake's car and she hit the ground unconscious.

Jessie screamed but there was nothing any of the girls could do. The Jeep hit Brittany head on and she flew onto the roof of the vehicle. It didn't slow down. Her body flew off the side as the Jeep sped away.

Jessie and Mia screamed and ran down to her. Lindsey dialed 911. She ran inside.

"MR. SCHUE!" she screamed over all the music and it stopped.

-GLEE-

"Do you hear that?" Sam asked.

He and Blaine were naked in the balcony repeating the same moment from the past summer.

"What?" Blaine said from on top of him.

"The music stopped," Sam realized. "What's going on?"

"Sam! Blaine!" they heard Tina yelling from below.

Both boys popped their hands up enough to see Tina and Sunshine below them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

The girls looked up and immediately knew what was going on with them but decided to ignore it.

"John Daly brought a group of thugs to the dance. Sebastian and Nick are hurt. We need your help!"

Sam went into shock remembering the last time.

"We're coming down," Blaine told her. He turned to Sam. "Snap out of it, baby, our friends need us."

The boys got dressed and ran downstairs. They ran into the hallway with Tina and Sunshine.

"Sam!" he turned and saw Emma standing there. "It's Santana . . ." she couldn't finish her statement.

Sam still seemed to be in shock. Blaine turned his face and looked in his eyes.

"Go take care of Santana. I'll take care of our boys," Blaine told him. He turned to Tina. "Go with him." He looked at Sunshine. "You're with me."

Tina shook her head and understood. She grabbed Sam's hand and ran. Emma spoke to Tina but Sam heard nothing. In his head he knew something bad had happened. Santana? Sebastian? This was his family. How could this happen? They ran through the gym and out the side door where Sam and Tina saw a group of people lying around someone on the ground. Then they saw Lindsey and Mercedes with an unconscious Santana.

Sam snapped out of his daze. Running faster than he ever had before, he flew across the parking lot and around the people there. Lindsey saw him coming and moved out of the way. He clutched Santana's body in his arms and held her tightly.

"Come on, Santana, don't leave me. Come back to me!" he whispered in her ear.

He felt her breath on his neck and knew she was still alive.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he kept whispering to himself.

Then he looked up and saw the sight before him for the first time. His dad sat there on the ground giving Brittany CPR. Her body wasn't moving. In a brief second he looked up and Will and Sam made eye contact and he knew one thing for sure.

This night of romance was now a tragedy.

_WRITER's NOTE: In case anyone is wondering I'm not going to finish by Chapter 60 like I originally planned. It will go at least to 65. Just wanted to let you know._


	60. Chapter 60 Choices

**CHAPTER 60: CHOICES**

The lobby of the hospital was full. Once the accident happened, the dance ended abruptly. Lindsey, Sunshine, Nick, and Jeff stayed with Coach Bieste and Coach Roz to make sure everyone vacated the school. Everyone else headed straight to the hospital. The parents of the four injured teenagers all received calls from Emma. Ms. Smythe had to fly in from New York, but the others made it to the hospital almost at the same time as the rest of New Directions.

Sam could not sit. He paced the room. No one, not even Blaine, could get him to stop. It took Will walking over to him and holding him in a fatherly hug and whispering to him something the others could not here for him to calm down. Puck and Mercedes were the last two to arrive because Puck insisted on picking up Santana's mother and bring her themselves. She ran over to the reception desk and they took her back to see the doctor and find out what was wrong with Santana. Blaine and Tina walked over to Mercedes and Puck.

"I called Finn and Mike. I told them how bad things are. They jumped in the car and are headed this way. It's a four hour drive. They'll be here in the morning," Puck told them.

"I called Rachel and told her about Santana and about Brittany. I was honest when she asked how bad it was. She's taking the next flight home," Mercedes explained. She looked over and saw Sam latched on to Mr. Schue. "Is Sam okay?"

"No," Blaine truthfully answered.

"So what are we doing?" Puck asked.

"The only thing we can do. All four of them are being treated. Brittany is in surgery. We have to wait," Tina declared.

The four of them found seats and sat in the room with the others.

_**(Eyes Open by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by New Directions and Alumni)**_

_**BLAINE: Everybody's waiting; everybody's watching. Even when you're sleeping keep your e-eyes open.**_

No one looked up. Everyone was in a daze, in their own world.

_**TINA: The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings.**_

_**PUCK: In backyards winning battles with our wooden swords but now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands and keeps score.**_

_**MERCEDES: Keep your eyes open.**_

The rest of the kids begin to sing along to the chorus. Still, they are in their own world singing trying to make things better.

_**Mercedes w/ND: Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching, to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your e-eyes open. Keep your e-eyes open**_

_**MERCEDES: Keep you e-eyes open.**_

Standing near the wall of windows looking out are Blake and Michael, both incredibly worried about their best friend, Nick.

_**BLAKE: So here you are, two steps ahead, and staying on guard. Every lesson forms a new scar. They never thought you'd make it this far.**_

_**MICHAEL: But turn around oh, they've surrounded with a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now, but you got something they don't yeah you got something they don't. You just gotta keep your eyes open.**_

Will makes Sam look him in the eyes as he leads the chorus.

_**Will w/ ND: Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching, to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your e-eyes open. Keep your e-eyes open.**_

_**WILL: Keep your eyes.**_

Lily stood from her seat and moved over next to Puck.

_**LILY: Keep your feet ready; heartbeat steady. Keep your eyes open.**_

Kitty sat with anger in her eyes. There was one person that she aimed all of her hatred towards and she wanted to do something about it.

_**KITTY: Keep your aim locked; the night grows dark. Keep your eyes open.**_

_**ALL: Keep your e-eyes open; Keep your e-eyes open. Keep your e-eyes open. Keep your e-eyes open.**_

Sam almost sang to himself.

_**SAM: Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching, to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your e-eyes open.**_

_**ALL: Keep your eyes open. Keep your e-eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep you e-eyes open.**_

Brittany stood there cheering and laughing. "That was so good guys, but why are you singing in the middle of a hospital?"

No one responded. She looked around at how sad all of her friends were. That's when she realized she wasn't wearing her dress from the dance. Instead she wore and all-white version of her Cheerios uniform.

"Wow, who changed my clothes and I didn't even know it?" she asked waiting for someone to answer. "Okay, guys the quiet game was never something I was good at so somebody tell me what's going on."

"They can't hear you or see you, Brittany," Kurt's voice came from behind her. He stood there in his all white version of Marc Jacobs' finest fashion. "You're in transition like me."

"Kurt, are you really not dead? Like you're here with all of us right now? This is the best news ever," Brittany ran over to him squealing in happiness.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Brittany, but I am very much dead. I've been sent here to help you make your choice," he told her.

"What kind of choice?" she asked.

"Whether to live or to die," Kurt explained. He motioned for her to follow him down the hall. She did. "Brittany, do you even remember what happened tonight?"

They continued to walk down the hallway of the hospital as she spoke. "I remember that we were at a dance, and Santana asked to talk to me. We went outside and . . . there were headlights and . . . Santana was in the way . . . and I don't remember."

"You helped Santana, didn't you?" Kurt opened another door and she followed.

"Yes, I couldn't let her get hurt," Brittany answered without thinking and purely on instinct.

"And what happened next?" he asked gingerly.

She thought about it as she walked and then she stopped. "Kurt, did that car hit me? Is that why I'm in the hospital?"

He led her into the operating room where they operated on her.

"There you are, Brittany. That's your body. You're spirit is clearly walking next to me," Kurt pointed out.

"So why am I like this?" she questioned.

"Because your last act as a human was completely selfless. You gave up everything to save the girl you love. Because of that, you are being granted a choice. You may choose to live, but you will have major obstacles to overcome," Kurt explained.

"Okay, I'm going to stand here and pretend I know what obstacles are. What are mine, Kurt?"

"If you choose to live your body has over 40 broken bones, you have a punctured lung, a ruptured spleen and may have severe brain damage. You will have to teach yourself how to walk again before you can even think about dancing, but you will be able to overcome it all after many years. The second choice is that you can take my hand and I can walk you into the light and you can end this life and begin another," Kurt told her how things would be different.

"How long do I have to decide?" she asked.

"Take your time. Whatever you need to see, we can make that happen. If it makes your choice easier, I'll help you through it," Kurt answered.

"Thank you."

-GLEE-

Back in the lobby of the hospital, Sunshine, Lindsey, Nick Duval, and Jeff arrived. They got caught up on everything they'd heard about their friends from Tina.

"Santana has a severe concussion and they are running tests because they think she might have broken something when she fell into that car. Nick is hurt, but they don't think anything is broken. He is bruised all over and there are some places that they had to stitch up. He's been sedated and they may have to work on him some more when he's strong enough," she began.

"What about Brittany?" Sunshine asked.

They saw tears welling up inside Tina's eyes. "She's in surgery, but it doesn't look good. There's so many things broken that they are having problems."

"She can make it though, right?" Jeff hoped.

"Anything is possible," Tina attempted a smile.

"Sebastian?" Nick Duval's voice seemed worried that she hadn't mentioned him yet.

"We haven't heard," she admitted. "He's in surgery too, but we don't know why. We don't know what's wrong."

Lindsey looked over and saw Sam, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms around them, hiding his face for anyone else to see. Mr. Schuester sat next to him on one side and Blaine rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Is that why Sam is so upset?" she asked.

"You know, Sam. If anything bad happens he blames himself because he thinks he could have stopped it. He was off having fun when this happened and now he thinks it's his fault."

"But it's not," Jeff insisted.

"We know that. It was a Valentine's Dance. He and Blaine were off making out and whatever else together. That's what you do at a Valentine's Dance, but I don't think he'll be okay until he knows the others are okay," Tina believed.

Brittany and Kurt appeared back in the lobby watching their friends.

"Why is Sam like that? He always takes everything personally," she questioned.

"He has severe abandonment issues. So does Blaine. That's why they work so well together because they became each other's support system," Kurt said.

"Sam looks like he's hurt," she continued.

"In a way he is. Every person has the ability to do something greater than other people. Sam hasn't realized his completely yet, but his ability to understand and empathize with others is remarkable. It causes him to stand up and fight for them. It's like he did for me by taking on Karofsky or why he began stripping to take care of his family. It's why taking care of Blaine became his priority after I broke his heart. Sam is the kind of person that will always put others in front of himself, but it's going to get difficult for him. By helping one it may start to hurt another and he will have to choose. Right now it's not just that the four of you are hurt, it's that he knows he can't be at four places at one time," Kurt revealed information about Sam's future.

"Sam?"

Everyone turned when they heard Mrs. Lopez's voice. Sam looked up and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Yes ma'am?" he answered.

She smiled. "Santana's awake. She's asking for you."

A collective sigh of relief came from many in the room. At least now they knew that one of their friends would be okay.

"Can Blaine come with me?" he asked.

"Of course, she asked for him too," Mrs. Lopez agreed.

Sam stood and Blaine turned to Will.

"Mr. Schuester, I hate to ask you to do this, but would you go check on my brother for me? Tell him I might not get there tonight because of all this. I don't want him to think that I've abandoned him."

"Of course, I'll make sure everyone down here is okay and then I'll go check on him for you," Mr. Schuester smiled.

Both Blaine and Sam turned and said a silent thank you to Will before walking away with Mrs. Lopez.

"I want to follow them. I want to see Santana," Brittany stated.

"We can do that," Kurt smiled.

"He's okay!" Michael screamed out.

"What are you talking about?" Marley asked.

"Nick just texted me," he was almost laughing. "It says please rescue me from my mom and dad and get up here. Then he gave me his room number."

"That's great news," Mr. Schuester agreed. "Guys, it's been a really long night. Emma and I can keep you updated on things. I think you should call your parents and go home for the night. I am sure that we will have more news on everyone by the morning."

Several of the kids, mostly the younger ones, took him at his word and began calling their parents. The older kids, those closest to Brittany specifically, didn't budge. Jacob, who held on tightly to his sister, Jessie, decided that this would be a good time to check on his dad. He looked over at Tyler and got his attention.

"Will you stay and take care of Jessie for me. I know she's not going to leave until she knows something, but I want to go check on our parents and let them know what happened," he asked.

"Sure, whatever I can do," Tyler's voice cracked. Jacob could see the sadness in his eyes. Brittany was the one person who didn't judge him on his past mistakes and had become a true first friend for him at McKinley.

Jacob got up and Tyler slipped into his place. He wrapped his arms around Jessie when he heard her cry out at being left alone. Jacob whispered in her ear. "I'll only be gone a little while. I'm going to go check on Dad and let them know what's going on and then I'll be back to take care of you. I love you, sis."

He kissed the top of her head and then walked away. Mia saw him leaving and walked over and stopped him.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" she asked.

"Thanks, Mia. I'll be fine," he smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

Brittany observed all of this.

"There's so much sadness here, Kurt. Look at Jessie, I just want to take care of her," Brittany stated.

"Yet you asked me to take you to Santana," he reminded her.

"I know. I wish I could be at two places in one time," Brittany contemplated. "Can you do that? Do you watch people?"

"You make it sound creepy, Brittany. I do, however, have the ability to check on family and friends when they need it, and yes I do take advantage. At Christmas, I was watching Dad, Carole, and Finn to make sure they were okay without me," he admitted.

"Okay," she somehow seemed to gain understanding from that. "Take me to see Santana now."

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine walked into Santana's hospital room. She laid there with her eyes closed. Her arm and the side of her face were bruised. She heard them enter and opened her eyes and smiled. She held out her hand to Sam and he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat beside her.

"I have a concussion. You have to help me stay awake until the doctor says it's okay," she attempted her signature grin. She turned to see Blaine standing there. "Two for the price of one. Watching you two make out and more should do the trick."

The boys knew she was joking, but the level of joking made them realize that she didn't know what happened to the others.

"What's wrong?" she asked when they didn't laugh at her joke.

Sam's eyes caught hers and she saw the pain there. "Santana, do you remember what happened?"

She thought for a moment and flinched when she remembered the headlights.

"There was a car. It was going to hit me. Something pushed me out of the way and the next thing I knew I was waking up here," she remembered.

The boys didn't speak. Mrs. Lopez did.

"Tell her, Sammy. It's best coming from you."

"Tell me what?" she asked.

Sam tried to collect his thoughts so that he could say the truth to her. "It wasn't a something that pushed you. It was a someone. The car hit them instead. It hit her and then drove off."

"Who? Who pushed me out of the way?" she already knew. The tears fell from her eyes, but she needed Sam to verify her thoughts.

"It's Brittany," he began to cry with her. "She's in surgery. They're doing everything they can to save her."

Santana had no witty comeback. Her entire face filled with fear of losing the love of her life. The tears fell freely. Sam moved from his seat to lying in the bed next to her and wrapping her up in his arms. Blaine stood at the door and heard Blake and Michael walking by. He saw them walk into a room that looked to be next door to Santana's. As he turned back into the room, his eyes focused on the room across the hall. Inside it, Sebastian laid on a hospital bed hooked up to a breathing machine. He turned back to Sam, but he was busy comforting Santana. He looked back to Sebastian. The idea of him being alone in that room broke his heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go," Mrs. Lopez told him. "I'll tell Sam. He'd want you to take care of Sebastian for him."

Blaine thanked her and walked across the hall. Brittany and Kurt witnessed the whole interaction. Brittany's focus was on Santana and Sam, but Kurt felt distracted from his mission. He felt a burning desire to check on Blaine, the love of his life.

"You should go see him," Brittany insisted.

"What I need is not important right now. This is about you and this is where you want to be," Kurt insisted.

"I don't know what to do. She can't even hear me," Brittany spoke.

"Maybe not on the level she normally would, but you'd be surprised what the heart can hear when it listens. Just tell her what you want her to hear," Kurt voiced.

_**(Enchanted by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Brittany Pierce)**_

_**BRITTANY: There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles, some old tired, lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.**_

Brittany stared into Santana's eyes. She knew the older girl couldn't see her but she hoped she could feel her presence.

_**BRITTANY: Your eyes whispered "have we met?" Across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy and it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

She moved and sat on the bed stroking Santana's arm.

_**BRITTANY: This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

In front of her she began to see a flashback of her relationship with Santana and how they fell in love. As she watched those memories flash in front of her she couldn't help began to let the tears fall from her eyes.

_**BRITTANY: This lingering question kept me up; 2 am who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

In Brittany's head, she and Santana are back in the gym and slow dancing to the song under the starlight.

_**BRITTANY: This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew . . . this night is flawless don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Brittany found herself back in Santana's hospital room. She lay down beside her on the side of the bed not already occupied by Sam.

_**BRITTANY: This is me praying that this was the very first page. Not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back and I was leaving to soon. I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Her eyes opened in surprise when she heard Santana's voice whispering.

_**SANTANA: Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

Brittany smiled. She knew on some level Santana could hear her.

_**BRITTANY: This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew . . . this night is flawless don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

The two girls sang together.

_**BRITTANA: Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

Brittany hugged Santana from behind as she held on to Sam for strength.

-GLEE-

Will walked up to the floor Cooper had been on since his accident. He'd only been to see him once and that was with Emma. He felt odd and somewhat inappropriate going to see him alone, but he'd promised Blaine that he would check in on him and he didn't plan to break that promise. He walked into the open door of Cooper's room and saw him dressed and almost completely packed.

"Did you get released?" Will asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cooper asked with complete surprise.

"Blaine sent me to check on you. There was an accident at the dance. Four of my kids got hurt. Blaine is with one of them and he wanted me to let you know he might not make it up here tonight, but if you've been discharged you can go see him and check on him yourself."

Cooper didn't respond. Instead he just kept packing his bag.

"You _are_ going to go see him, right?" Will questioned demandingly.

Again Cooper didn't answer.

"You're running, aren't you?" Will didn't sugar coat the way he said it. "You're just going to leave without telling him goodbye."

"It's better that way, Will. All I've done is make things bad for people here in Lima. I don't want to be a bad influence in my little brother or Kallie's lives. I'm not going to hurt them so yes I'm leaving Lima. This time for good. There's a train leaving for New York in two hours and I'm going to be on it. My agent got me an audition for a starring role in this pilot about an ex-con who helps the FBI. I'm going to nail it, work on a network show and never look back."

"I think that is the most selfish thing I've ever heard you say," Will rebuked him.

"Said the man who let two people fall in love with him so he could break one of their hearts," Cooper's voice was as cold as ice.

"This is not about me. You can hate me all you want to, but this is about Blaine. You will crush him if you just leave without saying goodbye," Will explained.

"My little brother will be in New York with me in just a few months. We'll be fine. I don't need you playing mediator because you really suck at it."

"I think you are confusing me with yourself. I didn't try to seduce someone to get out of blackmail . . . twice," Will fired back.

_**(I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Cooper Anderson and Will Schuester)**_

_**COOPER: Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me . . .**_

_**WILL: I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that and I when I fell hard, you took a step back without me, without me, without me . . .**_

Cooper is about to walk out the door but he stops.

_**COOPER: And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realize the blame is on me, cause**_

He turns around to Will.

_**Will/Cooper: Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_. (they both flash back to Cooper walking into Will's office before the tour.) _**So shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been til you put me down. Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**_

The two men stare each other down.

_**Will/Cooper: Oh trouble, trouble, trouble, oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble; **_

Cooper turns and leaves without even saying goodbye.

_**COOPER: No apologies, he'll never see you cry. Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning . . .**_

Will follows him out the door and to the elevators.

_**WILL: And I heard you moved on from the whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be and now I see, now I see, now I see . . .**_

_**COOPER: He was long gone when he met me**_

_**WILL: And I realize the joke is on me, hey!**_

They both get on the elevator.

_**Will/Cooper: Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_. _**So shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been til you put me down. Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**_

The elevator opens and Cooper sees everyone sitting in the lobby.

_**Will/Cooper: Oh trouble, trouble, trouble, oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble; **_

He heads the other direction towards the emergency room exit so they won't see him. He turns and stares at Will.

_**COOPER: And the saddest fear comes creeping in. That you never loved me . . . or her . . . or anyone . . . or anything, yeah. **_(he turns and leaves Will's sight). _**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_. _**So shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been til you put me down. Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**_

Will stands there staring at the empty hall before walking back where his kids and Emma continued to sit and wait on news.

_**WILL: I knew you were trouble when you walked in. I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**_

He went in and Emma saw the worry on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Cooper's gone. He didn't tell anyone," Will explained.

She knew how hard it would be for him to tell the two Anderson kids.

"I'll take care of Kallie if you'll handle Blaine," she offered.

"Thank you, Emma. I don't know what I would do without you," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

-GLEE-

In the lobby, Lily's phone rang and when she saw who it was she excused herself and walked outside into the cold night air.

"Shanna, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Lily was the only person who knew the real reason Shanna had left town.

"I'm okay, what's going on there? I keep reading all this scary stuff on Facebook," Shanna's voice was full of worry.

Lily filled her in on everything that happened from Mia and Joe breaking up to the hit and run accident.

"Please keep me filled in on what's going on," Shanna pleaded. "They're about to start me on another radiation treatment so I'll be sleeping a lot but I need you to call me and let me know what's going on, okay."

Lily felt someone placing a coat over her shoulders. She turned to see Puck standing there. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. "I promise I will," Lily said. "You just focus on getting better so that you can come back and tell Jacob the truth."

"I will I promise. Thank you for keeping my secret for me," Shanna stated before hanging up the phone.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing," Puck smiled at her. "You've got to be cold out here. I was thinking that it's getting late and Mr. Schue said we won't have any word on Brittany for, like, six more hours or something so I was going to go home and get some sleep before my boys from Chicago make it back. Can I give you a ride home?"

"That would be really nice. Thank you, Puck," she smiled.

"You get to call me, Noah," he smirked.

He held out his arm and she took it as they walked out into the parking lot.

"I've never seen him like that before," Brittany mentioned as she and Kurt appeared at the entrance of the hospital.

"That's because all the people that Puck has been with in the past have not been a match for him. Lily, on the other hand, is exactly what he needs. It seems the Puckasaurus has met his match," Kurt smiled.

"They are cute together," Brittany smiled. "I like seeing my friends happy."

She thought about that for a moment.

"If I choose to die, do I get to be a guardian angel like you?" she asked.

"I am not a guardian angel by any stretch of the imagination," Kurt admitted. "I'm just trying to make up for the horrible last few months of my life by making right the lives that I hurt, but you Brittany would be a great candidate for being a guardian."

In Puck's car, Lily couldn't help but look at this man that treated her the way she always wanted. He made her happy, and she hoped it would never change.

_**(Begin Again by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Lily Mae Arnett)**_

_**LILY: Took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do. Turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn't get this song, but I do, I do.**_

Puck turned towards her as he pulled out of the parking lot. He smiled and winked at her. She blushed.

_**LILY: Walked in expecting you'd be late but you got here early and you stand and wave. I walk to you. You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do. And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months think all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again.**_

He pulls into her driveway and parks the car. Puck walks around to her door and opens it and helps her out of the car pulling her into a hug.

_**LILY: You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do.**_

Puck kissed her on the cheek and walked her to the door.

_**LILY: We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do. and you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months think all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again.**_

She watches him walk back to his car as she opens the door to her house and walks down the hallway to her room.

_**LILY: And we walked down the block, to my car and I almost brought him up, but you start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas and I want to talk about that and for the first time what's past is past.**_

She walks into her bathroom and unpinned the updo her hair was in and brushed it out.

_**LILY: and you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months think all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again . . . But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again.**_

Lily couldn't stop the smile on her face. She turned the light off in her bathroom and went to bed.

-GLEE-

Thankfully, Nick Hall was not hurt that badly. His injuries were mainly superficial. The reason he'd passed out seemed to be a memory flashback like he had in the locker room when he caught Tyler and Michael together. He'd taken a few good hits and had several stitches, but the doctor assured him and his family that he would be okay. Michael and Blake agreed to stay with him while his parents went home to change clothes and get Nick clothes to wear home, hopefully the next day when he would be released.

"I don't know these three very well," Kurt said as he and Brittany appeared in the room.

"They're the male version of the unholy trinity. They're inseparable just like Santana, Quinn, and me," Brittany smiled.

"I thought they'd had issues," Kurt pointed out.

"They did, but nothing will break these three apart. They'll be friends for life," she explained.

"Brittany, how do you know that?" Kurt couldn't help but notice his friend becoming more omniscient with each new visit to her friends.

"I don't know how, but I just know it. These three will grow old together as friends. They'll be happy, they'll help each other through all kinds of things, but no matter what they'll never desert each other."

"So our business is done here?" Kurt wondered.

"Almost?" she smiled. She walked over and whispered something into Nick's ear. Kurt watched as the young blonde smiled.

"Sebastian saved me didn't he?" Nick asked his friends.

"Yeah, did you just remember that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but the memory just came to me. Sebastian saved me," Nick smiled a smile that his two friends had not seen in months.

"Oh no, I know what that smile means," Michael realized rolling his eyes.

"Our work is done here," Brittany smiled.

Kurt knew that Brittany had just given out knowledge she shouldn't have known. She didn't see the fight happen. He knew her decision was slowly being made. The two of them vanished.

"I want to see Sebastian. I've got to know that he's okay," Nick said.

"You're not going to fall for him all over again are you?" Michael spoke up.

"No I'm not!" Nick defended himself. "I don't have too. I never fell out of love with him. I've always been in love with him. That's never changed no matter how hard I've tried."

"So what are you going to do?" Blake asked.

"I have to tell him the truth. He may hate me and there may be no way we ever get back together, but he deserves to know the truth and then he can make that choice on his own not because I forced his hand. I love him and he's going to know it whether I get hurt or not."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Michael questioned.

"Because the only thing worse than getting hurt by love is regretting that you didn't try in the first place," Nick stated and the other two boys knew that what he said was the truth.

"Let me go find out about how he's doing," Blake offered. "I don't even know if he's out of surgery yet or why he was there to begin with, but I'll found out somehow."

Blake left the room and started to walk down the hall. He passed a room when he heard the nurse inside say, "I'm sure Mrs. Smythe is grateful that you are sitting with her son until she gets home from New York."

"I hope so. He's one of my best friends. I couldn't let him be alone up here," he heard Blaine's voice from inside the room.

"Blaine?" Blake asked for him through the door.

He saw Blaine's head pop around the corner. "Blake?"

"Hey, is this Sebastian's room?" Blake questioned as he walked in tentatively looking at the nurse.

"Yeah, it is," Blaine looked over at Sebastian lying on the bed. Blake could see that there was an oxygen tube in his nose helping him breath and that he was pretty banged up.

"What happened to him?" Blake hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Broken nose, 3 broken ribs, ruptured spleen from one of those ribs, hairline fracture in his wrist . . ." Blaine told him.

"Probably got that when he defended Nick," Blake smiled at that idea.

"How is Nick?" Blaine asked.

"Good," Blake smiled. "He's banged up, got a black eye and some stitches, but he'll be okay. He wants to see Sebastian really bad, but I don't know if that's possible."

"Are you talking about the cute blonde Nick right down the hall?" the female nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am," Blake smiled his million dollar smile at her. "Sebastian is Nick's boyfriend. He really wants to see him and make sure he's okay. Is that possible?"

Blaine started to correct Blake's use of boyfriend, but realized that Blake did it to flirt with the nurse and possibly get Nick in to see Sebastian.

"Let me check with their doctors and see what I can do," she blushed at Blake's attention. "A quick visit shouldn't do any harm. Wait here and I'll check."

"Thank you so much," he smiled at her.

The nurse left and Blaine laughed. "You are not mini-Sam. You're a mixture of Sam and Sebastian. I've never seen you flirt like that and get your way. I hope you plan on using that super power for good and not evil," Blaine smiled.

"I'm starting to realize its uses. Believe it or not Sebastian is a good influence on me," Blake said and Blaine saw the concern in his eyes as he looked at Sebastian in the bed. "He's going to be okay, right?"

Blaine walked over to Blake and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, this is Sebastian we're talking about. He'll be open and flirting with everyone including both of us before you know it."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"If I know Sebastian he's hearing our voices and creating some kind of sexual fantasy in his head. I'm sure we'll hear all about it when he wakes up," Blaine joked with the younger boy.

They both looked oddly at Sebastian thinking they just saw his lips turn upward into a smile.

-GLEE-

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked.

"For him," Brittany pointed to the young man sitting with his head in his hands crying. "That's Jessie's brother. I don't think you ever met him, but he's been holding the weight of the world on his shoulders and not letting anyone see how scared he is. He feels like he can't help his sister, he's afraid he'll lose his father, and he has two younger siblings to worry about. His girlfriend left him. He has no idea why or that she lied to him to spare his feelings and to keep him from worrying more, and if we don't help him he's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"So what do we do?" Kurt asked.

"We don't. We send her," Brittany pointed to the elevators. They opened and Mia Jones got off looking for Jacob.

She spotted him sitting. She walked over and sat beside him. She put her arm around him. He looked up and allowed her to see his tears. He knew it would be her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's my dad," he cried. "They're going to move him to ICU because he's getting too sick. He has to be isolated which means I can't visit him. I have to go tell Jessie all of this, but I can't cry or be upset in front of her. I have to be strong for her."

"So cry in front of me. Let me be strong for you the way you are strong for Jessie," Mia insisted.

Jacob didn't hesitate. He just let the tears flow.

"I've been sitting here praying and asking God why all this is happening to us. Why there is so much hurt in my life and I feel so selfish doing it," Jacob confessed.

"Why don't I pray with you?" she offered.

"Would you?" he asked.

She smiled at him and wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumb. "Of course I will."

Brittany and Kurt watched as another moment turned into a Taylor Swift song through Brittany's magic.

_**(The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody)**_

_**(Performed by Mia Jones and Jacob Reed)**_

_**JACOB: I find myself at your door just like all those times before. I'm not sure how I got there. All road, they lead me here. I imagine you are home in your room, all alone and you open your eyes into mine and everything feels better.**_

_**Jacob/Mia: And right before your eyes, I'm breaking no past, no reasons why. Just you and me . . .**_

"I have some other people to see, but I'm going to go alone because you have some unfinished business to deal with yourself," Brittany told Kurt. "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

_**Mia/Jacob: This is the last time I'm asking you this. Put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why. You break my heart in the blink of an eye. You find yourself at my door. Just like all those times before.**_

Driving down the interstate, Mike concentrated on the road as Finn tried to stay awake and talk to him. Brittany appeared in the back seat and whispered in Finn's ear.

_**MIA: You find yourself at my door just like all those times before. You wear your best apology but I was there to watch you leave.**_

At JFK Airport, Rachel grabbed her bag and began to board the plane so she could come home. Brittany walked up to her and whispered in her ear a thought she needed to hear. She pulled out her phone to see the text Finn had just sent her saying "I love you."

_**MIA: And all the times I let you in just for you to go again. Disappear when you come back. Everything is better.**_

_**Mia/Jacob: And right before your eyes, I'm aching. No past, nowhere to hide. Just you and me . . .**_

Still sitting in the lobby, Jessie was asleep on Tyler's shoulder. Brittany walked up to them and whispered something to Tyler causing him to smile. Then, she whispered several things to Jessie.

_**Mia/Jacob: This is the last time I'm asking you this. Put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why. You break my heart in the blink of an eye. **_

Santana had cried herself to sleep, but Sam still sat up, holding her hand and trying to decide how he could fix things this time. Brittany appeared behind him and whispered into his ear, "You can't fix everything. You can only be true to yourself."

_**MIA: This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong. **_

_**JACOB: This is the last time I say, "it's been you all along." **_

_**MIA: This is the last time I let you in my door. **_

_**JACOB: This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore.**_

Brittany walked into a hospital room in Columbus where Artie had just been transferred so he could be closer to home. When she appeared, she witnessed him walking with a walker. Her heart filled with joy for her friend. Tired from the exertion he sat down and she sat next to him whispering a message to him as well.

_**Mia/Jacob: This is the last time I'm asking you this. Put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why. You break my heart in the blink of an eye. **_

She watched as he got back up and kept walking and fighting through the pain.

_**Jacob/Mia: This is the last time I'm asking you, last time I'm asking you, last time I'm asking you this. This last time I'm asking, last time I'm asking you, last time I'm asking you this. This time I'm asking you this.**_

Jacob looked at Mia and smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I do feel better."

She winked at him. "That's what I'm here for."

She stood and held out her hand. "Come on, let's go tell Jessie."

Jacob took her hand and they walked down the hall and to the elevators. Kurt watched them with tears in his own eyes. He saw what they didn't and he knew exactly what he had to do.

-GLEE-

Blaine walked across the hall and saw Sam holding Santana's hand. His head hung low and he knew his lover had fallen asleep. He walked in and separated their hands. Sam's head jerked and he looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm taking care of my man," Blaine smiled. "Don't worry, we're not leaving the room. You'll be here with Santana, but baby, you are exhausted and you need to rest."

He helped Sam to his feet and led him over to the couch that was in the room. Blaine sat down and Sam collapsed into him.

"Go to sleep and I'll be here to take care of things. If anything happens I'll wake you," Blaine told him.

"Blaine, there's something that I need to tell you," Sam confessed.

"I know, baby. We can talk when you wake up. Whatever it is we'll make it work," Blaine whispered in his ear. "Go to sleep."

Sam nuzzled up into Blaine's side and Blaine wrapped him up in his arms. He looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms and he couldn't help but sing their song back to him.

_**"Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me. It's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow. I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show . . ."**_

Blaine heard the soft hum of Sam's breath that let him know his singing helped him fall asleep. What he didn't expect was that his own eyelids would get heavy and close as he too fell asleep.

When his eyes opened, he realized that he was in the same room but Sam was not at his side. He looked over and Santana was not in the bed. It was made up and leaning against it was Kurt.

"What is this? Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"Let's go with that," Kurt smiled. "I didn't want to interrupt your moment with Sam, but when you fell asleep I figured it was as good a time as any to finally speak to you. We never got the chance before . . ."

"Before you died," Blaine realized.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and to Sam. I was wrong. I was so wrong that I can't even begin to tell you how wrong I was. I want you to be happy. I want you and Sam to be in love and grow old together because I've seen how great he is at taking care of you and loving you. He'd do anything for you, but you know that, right?"

"I do. Including going somewhere he doesn't want to just to make me happy," Blaine confessed.

"So you know about that?" Kurt realized.

"Sam is great at a lot of things, but lying isn't one of them. It's actually one of the things I love about him the most," Blaine admitted.

"Why haven't you told him you know?" Kurt asked.

"Because he'll tell me when he's ready. It's a conversation neither one of us wants to have, but its going to happen," Blaine said.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt continued.

"I don't know," Blaine realized.

"May I give you some advice?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure," Blaine accepted.

"Sam is your soulmate. It wasn't me. You met me so that you would be ready for him. But your relationship isn't going to be without obstacles. They're coming. You need to be ready for them. You have to listen to each other. Trust each other like you have been. Be open. As long as you both want to try something it won't tear you apart, but if one of you does something and the other isn't accepting of it, you two will have problems. Trust is the most important thing to both of you. Don't forget that," Kurt advised.

"Are you in a good place? Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I am," Kurt smiled.

"I forgive you. I did a long time ago, but I never got the chance to tell you, and I know this is just a dream but you're standing there and I remember how much I loved you and how much you loved me, and I see the Kurt I loved not the one I stopped speaking too. If you're still here because of that I want you to know that you will always be one of the great loves of my life, and for that I am thankful. I want you to know you're forgiven and be at peace," Blaine cried as he said this.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled as a tear fell from his eye. "Can I ask for one last thing?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Sing one last song with me," Kurt requested.

_**(Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel)**_

_**KURT: Long hand written note, deep in your pocket; words, how little they mean when you're a little too late. I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket. Good boys hopeful they'll be and long they will wait.**_

_**Kurt/Blaine: We had a beautiful, magic love there. What a sad . . . beautiful tragic love affair.**_

Blaine stood and took Kurt's hands in his.

_**BLAINE: In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation. We both wake in lonely beds, different cities and time is taking its sweet time erasing you and you've got your demons and darling they all look like me, cause**_

_**Kurt/Blaine: We had a beautiful, magic love there. What a sad . . . beautiful tragic love affair.**_

They walk into the hall and there is a bright light glowing from one end of the hallway. Both of them know what the doorway of light is for.

_**KURT: Distance, timing, breakdown fighting**_

_**BLAINE: Silence, the train runs off its tracks**_

_**KURT: Kiss me, try to fix it.**_

_**BLAINE: Could you just try to listen?**_

_**KURT: Hang up, give up and for the life of us**_

_**BLAINE: We can't get back . . . a beautiful magic love there.**_

_**KURT: What a sad . . . beautiful, tragic, beautiful, tragic, beautiful . . .**_

Blaine saw Brittany appear near the doorway and she holds her hand out for Kurt. Kurt turned to him.

_**Kurt/Blaine: We had a beautiful, magic love there. What a sad . . . beautiful tragic love affair.**_

_**KURT: We had a beautiful, magic love there. What a sad . . . beautiful tragic love affair.**_

Kurt took Brittany's hand and turned back to Blaine one last time.

"I'll always love you, Blaine," he smiled.

"Bye Blaine, tell Santana that I'll always love her," Brittany seemed more at peace than he'd ever seen. "And don't worry. I'll be watching over you."

Both of them walked through the door together and it shut behind them.

Blaine's eyes flew open. "Brittany! Sam, wake up. Wake up Santana!"

He ran out of the room and yelled for a nurse begging for a wheelchair. Blake and Michael ran into the hall.

"I need you to stay with Sebastian a little longer," Blaine instructed.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"No time to explain just watch him okay?" Blaine asked again.

"Okay, you've got it," Blake agreed.

Blaine got back into Santana's room and she was sitting up.

"Why did you wake me, hobbit?" she asked but then she saw his eyes and the concern there. "No . . . no it can't be?"

He knew that she knew somehow.

He got her in the wheelchair and he and Sam began to roll her down the hallway when they were met by Mrs. Lopez, Will and Emma. The look on their faces told them everything that they needed to know.

-GLEE-

"I need you to go in with me, Sam," Santana asked. "I can't go in there by myself."

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce agreed to let Santana see Brittany's body.

"You think I'd let you do this alone?" Sam smiled at her showing strength because he knew she needed it. They turned around to see Blaine, Will and Emma standing there. All of them were in tears. Sam opened the door into the morgue and he rolled Santana into the room. Both of them saw her at the same time and the shock of seeing her lifeless body on the table silently shook them. As soon as the door shut Santana lost control and began to wail.

Her crying was so out of control that the three in the hallway could hear her. Emma hid her face in Will's shoulder and Blaine leaned against the wall his arms wrapped around himself. He turned his head and he saw Tina standing there in tears, but latched on to Mike. Finn came around the corner with his arm around Mercedes and nodded his support to Blaine. When they moved to the side, though, Blaine saw the face he needed in that moment. As soon as Rachel saw him she ran to him and they both wrapped their arms around each other and cried. Finn, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike all found themselves adding to the hug and trying to support each other through this loss none of them saw coming.

Word spread to the lobby where the rest of the kids were. They did everything they could to support each other. Sunshine sat in Nick's lap crying into his shoulder. Lindsey couldn't stop pacing trying to keep herself from crying but the tears came anyway and Jeff wrapped her into his arms and cried with her. Tyler sat dumbfounded next to Mia as they watched Jacob holding on to his sister with all the strength he had as she cried into his chest.

In Sebastian's room, Blake got the text first and told the others. All three of the boys felt tears welling up in their eyes. That's when Nick Hall heard a familiar sound.

"Why so serious, Nicky?"

Nick turned around and saw Sebastian's eyes open and a smile on his bruised but still beautiful face. Nick moved to his side and got on the bed with him and wrapped the older boy into his arms. Blake knew that his friends needed good news after the bad so he sent the text out to everyone that Sebastian was awake.

The two people who ignored that text were Santana and Sam. He stood at the side of the room as she sat next to Brittany's body holding her hand. She hadn't spoken since she calmed down. Tears continued to fall from her eyes but no sound came out. She brushed Brittany's hair out of her face.

"She wouldn't have been the same. Her body is so hurt," Santana whispered. "Dancing was her life. It's what she wanted to do and she'd never have been able to do it again, not like she was able to do."

Neither of them said anything.

"As weird as it is to say this I feel like she told me that while the medication had me under," Santana confessed.

"I dreamed about her too," Sam responded.

"What did she tell you?"

"That I needed to remember to make myself happy and not just others," he confessed.

"That sounds like something she would say. Maybe she really did visit us all before she left us," Santana believed.

"What can I do, Santana?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, you just being here is what I need," Santana attempted a smile for him. "I remember the moment I knew I was in love with her. Do you remember that moment with Blaine?"

"I do," he answered.

"We were in the locker room after Cheerios practice and she was drinking from her water bottle and she saw me staring at her. She blushed a little and just smiled at me before she went about doing her thing, and that's when I knew," she confessed. "I think I'd like a minute alone with her if that's okay, Sam."

"Of course," he started to leave.

"Someone should get Jessie. She should get the chance to say goodbye too," Santana suggested.

"I'll get her," he agreed before walking out the door.

Will stood right outside the door and when it opened and he saw Sam he enveloped his son in his arms holding on to him so tightly and making sure he was okay. Sam saw Finn and broke the hug with his father to hug him. Mike followed as well as Tina and Mercedes. Then he saw Rachel holding on to Blaine.

"You made it home," Sam whispered.

"I did," she tried to hold a smile but it soon turned into tears. She escaped Blaine's arms briefly to hug Sam, but he quickly pulled Blaine into the hug as well. Rachel removed herself from the couple's hug. She turned to see Finn waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

After a few more moments, Sam looked into Blaine's eyes. "Will you go with me to get Jessie and bring her down here?"

Inside the room, Santana stood from the wheelchair and sat on the side of the bed still holding onto Brittany's hand. She could not come up with the words to say how she felt, but a song began to come from her lips that explained everything she felt.

_**(Mine by Taylor Swift – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Santana Lopez)**_

_**SANTANA: You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch. The moment I can see it, yes, yes, I can see it now.**_

_**SANTANA: Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

Sam and Blaine walk into the lobby and see the others. Sunshine and Lindsey run up to them and hug them both as they look at the lobby full of their friends. Even the ones that had gone home were all back.

_**SANTANA: Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, and there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes, but we got bills to pay. We got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**_

Sam walks over to Jessie and holds out his hand for her. She takes it and walks her back to see Brittany. Blaine holds on to Jacob and takes him with them.

_**SANTANA: Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Oh oh oh and I remember that fight, 2:30 am as everything was slipping right out of our hands, and I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets. Braced myself for the goodbye 'cause that's all I've ever known, and you took me by surprise. You said I'll never leave you alone.**_

Santana stares into Brittany's closed eyes as she sings.

_**SANTANA: You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine . . . you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine . . . do you believe it? . . .we're gonna make it now . . . and I can see it. I can see it now.**_

-GLEE-

Everyone began to disperse from the hospital mainly because they knew that the fates had settled their decisions. Santana, Sebastian, and Nick would make full recoveries, but Brittany had been taken from them. The coupled pairs took their leave and went home to try and sleep after experiencing so much pain. Sam, Blaine, Emma, and Will followed Santana and her mother back up to her room. They got her back into her bed as the nurse checked her IV and got her situated.

The nurse told them that if Santana's checks all came back normal that she could go home the next afternoon, but Sam knew his best girl was not even attempting to listen. Her mind was somewhere else. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad.

"We're going to step across and check on Sebastian and Nick and then I want you to come home with us. You need to get some rest, Sam," Will turned to Blaine. "You're coming with us too. I've already talked to your mom, and neither of us want either of you driving tonight."

"Yes sir," Blaine agreed.

Sam didn't answer. His eyes were on Santana once again. He didn't like what he saw. He felt the walls going up around her.

"I don't know," he turned back to his dad. "Santana needs me."

"Santana needs you strong, sweetie," Mrs. Lopez spoke up. "You are exhausted. I can see it in your eyes. Go home, get some rest and then you can come back here rested and ready to protect her with everything you've got, but you're worth nothing to her if you're too tired to show any kind of support."

"She's right, Sam," they heard Santana's voice. "But before you go, would it be possible for me to talk to him alone?"

Everyone obliged her request and stepped out of the room. He sat back down in the same seat that he'd been in most of the night. She held out her hand and he took it and held on tightly.

"Promise me you'll choose New York," she pleaded.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam seemed shocked by the request.

"I know you have other options, but New York has several options too. NYADA, NYU, or do like me a screw school altogether and just pursue your dreams, but Sam, you're all I have left. I can't lose you too. Not now. We could share my apartment, you could write music, and we could just go for the futures we've always wanted. You don't just have Blaine there, Sebastian will be there, and I'll be there. Please just promise me you'll think about it. I really can't imagine living my life without you in it for another year."

"I promise," Sam stated not really thinking about the real meaning behind them.

She smiled and he saw relief in her face. "Good, I can sleep better knowing that. And you should get some sleep too."

He sat there holding her hand and within just a few minutes she had fallen asleep. He stood from the chair and walked over to the door and turned off the light. Looking back at his friends, he realized exactly how important she was to him.

Sam turned and crossed the hall. He hadn't been able to check up on Sebastian yet. The lights were off and he couldn't tell if Sebastian was awake or asleep.

"It's about time you come and check on me," he heard the jabbing wit of Sebastian whispered. It was obvious that there was some damage to Sebastian's throat that kept him unable to speak normally.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologized. "I should have been here with you more."

"You were here," Sebastian smiled. "Notice my mother isn't even here yet."

Sam didn't know what to say.

"How is Santana? I can't imagine how she feels right now," Sebastian asked.

"She's trying to keep her cool and not let anyone see her upset in typical Santana fashion. It's hard to imagine, but I've seen it in her face. I keep trying to put myself in her shoes so I'll know how she feels. Like, if that had been Blaine instead of Brittany, I wouldn't be able to go on living," Sam explained.

"I know, that's how I feel about Nicky," Sebastian slipped.

"Nick?" Sam caught it immediately. "Not Brody? That's all I've heard since Christmas."

"He was never as into me as I was to him. I became some other person trying to make him happy, but I don't think I saw that until Nick told me why he cheated. I mean his reasons were fucked up, but in some weird way, I know he did that because he thought it was the best thing for me. He still loves me," Sebastian grinned.

Sam was sitting on the side of the bed by now so he could see Sebastian better in the dark. "It sounds like that really makes you happy."

Sebastian didn't say anything he just blushed.

At the door, Blaine stood. He was about to rush in and join them but when he heard the intimate conversation they seemed to be having he didn't want to interrupt.

"Are you doing exactly what he thought you would?" Sam confronted Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you trying to graduate early because you're worried you'll lose me as your brother?"

Again Sebastian didn't answer.

"Seb, I'm not going anywhere. You're always going to be family to me whether I'm in New York, Chicago, or staying here in Lima. Would I love to have you with me for freshmen year? Hell yes, but I think that as your brother, as your family, I've got to make you see that I'm not the only family you've got. Maybe you should take some time to reevaluate and make sure graduating early is the right thing for you," Sam advised him.

"How would I ever get to see you if you are there and I'm here?" Sebastian wondered.

"Because Mom and Dad are still here. I'll come to visit, and you are the youngest billionaire in the country. If you're missing me that much you can fly me home or some visit me in New York."

When Sam said New York, Blaine could feel the smile crossing his lips.

"So you've decided on New York?" Sebastian assumed.

"I still want to visit Chicago, but New York is apparently where my family will be because like it or not, Blaine, you and Santana are my family. They'll both be there and you will be too either at the same time or a year later."

"So do we get to be roomies or will you be staying with your husband?" Sebastian joked.

"Why can't all three of us, Santana, and Rachel all get a place together?" Sam smiled at the idea.

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian said.

Sam touched the side of Sebastian's face gingerly. "I'm really glad you're okay. You scared me."

"I wish I could hug you right now but these broken ribs don't let me move much," Sebastian confessed.

Sam thought for a second and then pressed the button on the bed railing so the mattress would sit up and help Sebastian get closer. The two boys embraced.

"I love you, Sam," Sebastian said. "In a completely platonic brotherly way of course."

"I know that. You don't have to say it," Sam laughed.

"I didn't say it for you. I said it for your eavesdropping husband around the corner," Sebastian snickered knowing that Blaine was standing there. He could see him in the reflection on the television screen.

Sam turned towards the door and Blaine stepped forward knowing he was caught.

"I didn't want to interfere in your conversation," Blaine explained. "Mr. Schuester is ready to go."

Sam turned back to Sebastian. "Will you be okay tonight? I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be," Sebastian smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He's talking about me," Nick Hall's voice came from the doorway. When he walked in it was the first time Sam had seen him since he was brought to the hospital. Sam stood and wrapped him up in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay too!"

"Thanks Sam," Nick smiled and returned the hug. "They are going to release me in the morning, so you and Blaine go home and get some sleep. I'll take care of this one."

He pointed to Sebastian and smiled. Blaine held out his hand for Sam and he took it. They turned just in time to see Nick crawl onto the bed with Sebastian and move Sebastian around so that his head rested on Nick's chest.

-GLEE-

It was the morning after the accident that took Brittany away from them. Sunshine stared out the window trying to comprehend how their lives had changed in the past 24 hours. Her sad frown turned to a smile when she felt her man's arm wrap around her and pull her into his naked chest.

"Good morning," Nick Duval whispered into her ear.

She turned around so that she faced Nick and the two kissed.

"Are you still okay with last night?" Nick questioned. "I didn't rush you did I?"

"No, not at all," she said before kissing him again. "Last night was incredible, and I loved every minute with you. You were amazing."

Nick couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Then you were thinking about something else?" he assumed.

"I just can't believe that Brittany is gone. So much change in such a small amount of time. I just don't know how to react," she confessed.

He leaned up on his shoulder and used his finger to move her hair out of her face before he kissed her forehead. "We'll react together. I'll be by your side, Sunshine. I really do love you, you know that?"

She blushed. It was hard to feel so happy for herself knowing how much sadness was around her.

"I do," she smiled.

"Are you still wanting to meet up with everyone for lunch?" he asked.

"I want to go, I just don't know what to say," Sunshine explained.

"We're all in that boat, that's why we'll use a different kind of message," Nick suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_**(Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon and Nick Duval)**_

_**DUVAL: All I knew this morning when I woke is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**_

_**SUNSHINE: And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now.**_

_**Sunshine/Nick: I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you, know you, know you.**_

Upstairs, Rachel brushed her hair and stopped when she saw the picture of her and Kurt on the _Wicked_ stage in New York.

_**Sunshine/Nick: Cause all I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home all I know is a simple name everything has changed.**_

Mercedes walked into Mia's room to see her staring out the window crying. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

_**Sunshine/Nick: All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

Finn felt his phone vibrate next to him. He looked at the message:

_Rachel: Can we talk?_

_**DUVAL: And all my walls stood, tall painted blue. I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you.**_

Lily walked to her front door after hearing the doorbell ring. Opening it, she found Puck standing there with coffee and bagels. She couldn't help but smile.

_**SUNSHINE: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind, makin' up for lost time, takin' flight making me feel like.**_

Nick took Sunshine's hand into his and they stared into each other's eyes.

_**Sunshine/Nick: I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now.**_

_**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you, know you, know you. **_

In Michael's bedroom, he laid in Blake's strong arms as they made out.

_**Sunshine/Nick: Cause all I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home all I know is a simple name everything has changed.**_

Tina and Mike sat together at the breakfast table holding hands as they ate breakfast.

_**Sunshine/Nick: All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

Santana stared out the window of her hospital room emotionless.

_**Sunshine/Nick: Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time **_

Nick Hall and Sebastian were still asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_**Sunshine/Nick: and meet me there tonight. Let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

Lindsey walked out the front door of her house and took Jeff's hand as he walked her to his car kissing her on the cheek as they walked.

_**SUNSHINE: I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you, know you, know you . . .**_

Marley turned around and waved goodbye to her mom as she headed out with Jake and got in the car with Puck and Lily.

_**Sunshine/Nick: Cause all I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home all I know is a simple name everything has changed.**_

Jacob woke up in the ICU waiting room. Jessie slept on his shoulder.

_**Sunshine/Nick: All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

Blaine sat up in the bed he shared with Sam and heard the shower running. Not even thinking twice about it, he shed his clothes on the way and stepped into the shower with his boyfriend.

_**Sunshine/Nick: All I know is we said hello so dust off your highest hopes. All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed.**_

Nick pulled Sunshine into him and held her in a warm embrace.

_**SUNSHINE: All I know is a new found grace. All my days I'll know your face. All I know since yesterday**_

_**Sunshine/Nick: Is everything has changed.**_

-GLEE-

In Sam's bathroom, the boys continued to kiss under the water.

"I called Ella this morning," Sam stated.

"Really?" Blaine was surprised by the change in subject. "Why?"

"I didn't sleep a lot last night. I kept trying to think of a way to get a positive out of all this and then I got an idea. She loved it and we're going to shoot another PSA at the end of the week that's actually going to get television coverage," Sam smiled.

"What's the idea?" Blaine asked.

"That if you don't stand up for yourself and what is right it leads to someone else getting hurt. If you're someone like me, a football player, a popular member of high school society it's your responsibility to look out for the little guy and stop the bullying before it happens. Don't be a bully, be a leader is the slogan we're working with," Sam explained.

Blaine smiled. "I love it. I love you more."

"You should show me," Sam flirted.

"How?" Blaine asked.

"You've never boned me in the shower," Sam smiled. "I've done you several times. You should return the favor."

"Turn around," Blaine ordered. "Put your hands against the wall."

Sam obeyed him and Blaine sank to his knees and began to use his tongue to bathe Sam's tight ass. The moans that Sam made every time his boyfriend's tongue touched his hole were the sexiest noises Blaine had ever heard.

"Now, Blaine. I need it now," Sam whispered.

Blaine stood up and rubbed the head of his dick against Sam's entrance. Sam whimpered and Blaine realized how badly his man needed this. He reached around and rubbed Sam's length as his dick began to push into Sam's ass.

"More," Sam's voice echoed in the bathroom.

Blaine started slamming into Sam as hard as he could and he realized that the harder they fucked the more Sam seemed to enjoy it. He realized that Sam was pushing him backwards and before he knew it he was lying down in the bathtub and Sam had begun pumping his own ass up and down on Blaine's cock. He watched his own dick swell to the largest he'd ever seen. All of a sudden, Sam's movement caused Blaine to hit his prostate and he screamed. His dick began squirting cum all over the bathroom wall without him even touching himself.

"Sam get up before I . . ." Sam heard Blaine's command and he pulled up before Blaine came in his ass. He turned around and caught his man's cum in his mouth instead. Blaine couldn't believe the sex drive Sam woke up with this particular morning.

Sam smiled and shared a kiss with Blaine feeding him his own seed.

-GLEE-

Santana heard the knock at the door and turned her head expecting to see one person, but it wasn't him.

"I don't want pity," she insisted.

"Well the wrong person came through the door if you did," Rachel barked back.

"I don't want to talk about it," Santana continued.

"Okay, then we won't," Rachel sat down beside the bed. "But you're not going to sit here alone and go into your Santana world of acting like you don't care. We've been around each other more than enough this year and I know your habits. You did the same thing after you ended your relationship. Now stop acting like you're going to push me away and just let me be your friend."

"You're a bitch," Santana snapped.

"I learned from the best," Rachel snapped back.

Santana tried to hide the quick smirk Rachel's remark caused.

"Yes, you have," she agreed.

Another knock came at the door and this time Finn walked in. He seemed surprised to find Rachel already there and sitting in the room with Santana. Finn looked at her and smiled but then turned his attention to the real reason he was there. Walking over, he didn't ask, he just hugged Santana. She refused to hug him back but he wouldn't let her go. Finally, he felt her arms squeeze him back.

"You know we're all here for you. You've got support from every side and in any way you need it," he declared.

"I know," she whispered trying not to let tears fall from her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do," he asked.

She thought for a minute. "There is one thing."

"Name it. I'll make sure it's done," Finn promised.

"Her funeral can't be sad. That's not Brittany. It has to be happy music like her. I promise you if it's not done right I will make a scene," she declared.

"I'll go make some phone calls," Finn smiled. He exchanged a quick smile and a blushed stare with Rachel before he walked out the door.

As he walked out of the door, Sam walked in. Rachel stood up and gave the boy a hug and asked him where Blaine was.

"Dad dropped me off because we left my truck here last night and then took Blaine home so he could get his own clothes. Mine are a little big for him," Sam explained.

"That was sweet of him. I really need to catch up with Mr. Schue it's been ages since we've been able to talk," Rachel realized.

"He would like that," Sam said before turning his attention to Santana. "I just ran into your mom in the hallway. She told me they are going to let you out in a few hours."

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here," Santana scoffed.

"I also heard that they are having a candle light vigil for Brittany at the school tonight. Will you let me take you?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to be around a lot of people, Sam," she said.

"I still think you should go," Sam insisted.

"Listen to the boy, Santana, he's right," Rachel backed him up.

"Said the girl who let her future just walk out the door without even a word," Santana snapped at her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was surprised.

"Brittany's dead, Rachel! The love of my life is dead and I would give anything to spend one more hour with her. Yours just walked in and out of this room and you barely spoke to him. I swear to God, Rachel, if you don't tell that boy how you really feel, as soon as I'm able to I'm going to kick your ass all the way back to New York and then tell him myself," Santana yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Go talk to him, sing to him, knock him on the ground and fuck his brains out, but do something and get his attention because guys like Finn don't wait around forever. Take advantage. Now go!"

Rachel got up from her seat and headed out after Finn. Sam turned to Santana and couldn't hide his smile.

"What?!" she yelled at him.

"You were yourself again," he pointed out. "Proof that it can happen so you won't build your walls up and hide from us all. And by the way, the answer is yes."

"Answer to what?" she hoped she knew.

"New York is my answer. Not because Blaine will be there, or because you will be there or even Sebastian. It is because you'll all be there. You're my family. Plus, a good friend of mine reminded me that I have dreams I want to achieve and I can't think of a better place to do it," Sam revealed.

"New York," Santana finally smiled and it made Sam beam with happiness.

"New York."

-GLEE-

It took Rachel a few minutes but she was finally able to find Finn standing in the lobby of the hospital on his phone.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I really appreciate it. It's really important to Santana and I think anyone that knows Brittany would agree," Finn said before he turned around and saw Rachel standing there. "Hey, Mr. Schue, I'm gonna call you back okay?"

Finn hung up the phone and never lost eye contact with Rachel.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she blushed.

"Is Santana okay, did you need something?" Finn asked.

"She's fine. Sam's with her. I actually wanted to talk to you . . . about us," she confessed.

"I thought we agreed to wait until May and then talk," Finn reminded her.

"Yeah, that's not working well for me," Rachel admitted. "I had this big speech planned but now that it's here and you're standing in front of me, the words just aren't there."

"You've never had trouble with that before, Rachel," Finn lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "Just tell me what's on your heart."

_**(Back to December by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson)**_

_**RACHEL: I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life, tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather, your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**_

Rachel took Finn's hand between hers and stared into his eyes.

_**RACHEL: So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time.**_

She led Finn down the hallway of the hospital back towards the elevators.

_**RACHEL: These days I haven't been sleeping staying up playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side and realized I loved you in the fall. And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave was goodbye.**_

Finn pulled her into the elevator and held her in his arms and sang with her.

_**Rachel/Finn: So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time.**_

They got off the elevator and Finn pulled Rachel over to a secluded corner and sang to her.

_**FINN: I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right and how you held me in your arms that September night the first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't so if the chain is on your door I understand.**_

_**Finn/Rachel: But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December turn around and make it alright. I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. All the time.**_

"I don't want to wait until May, Finn. I know what I want now," she smiled. "I want you. It's always been you."

Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss the only girl he'd ever or would ever love.

-GLEE-

Sam stepped into the hallway when his phone rang. It was Will.

"I thought you'd want to know that the police caught the boys that were in the Jeep. They are being charged with vehicular manslaughter and 2 counts of assault and battery."

"That's good. They need to pay for this," Sam sounded determined. A quality Will noticed had been lacking lately.

"I also got a phone call from Ella Stone asking me if you were okay and could she use the choir room to film on Thursday," Will asked.

"I had an idea on how to create a positive thing from this. Brittany deserves more than just being a victim. I want to do something to honor her memory so Ella and I came up with a new campaign that we're going to shoot. _Don't be a donkey. Unicorns are cooler!_ What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think it's a subtle way of saying don't act like an ass," Will laughed.

"Exactly!" Sam laughed with excitement that he got it.

"I think it's the perfect way to remember Brittany," Will told his son.

"I have a song I want New Directions to do for it too. I know it sounds weird, but last night there was this moment where I nodded off and fell asleep and I swear I saw Brittany singing this song and I think it's perfect. Can we talk about it when I get home?" Sam hoped.

"Of course, but for now take care of Santana and Sebastian. I'm going to the church with the Pierce's to help them with the arrangements so I'll see you this afternoon. Sam, I'm proud of you," Will professed.

"Thanks Dad," Sam grinned.

After hanging up, he saw Mary Smythe walking out of Sebastian's room.

"Ms. Smythe," Sam greeted her. "It's good to see you."

"Sam, you're exactly who I was hoping to find. I've got good news. The doctor is going to let Sebastian go home tomorrow with the understanding that someone is there to help him out for the next few days until his chest and abdomen become less tender," she explained.

"That's great news!" Sam beamed.

"It is, but I have three huge business meetings in Manhattan tomorrow morning with overseas clients. There is no way to reschedule them. I'm afraid I have to fly back to The City tonight. I was hoping that you would be willing to help Sebastian," she asked.

In that moment Sam knew Sebastian was as much an orphan as he was except it was worse. Their birth parents never put them first. At least Sam was lucky and found Will and Emma.

"Don't worry, Sebastian is my family. We stick together. I'll take care of him," Sam promised.

"Good, I've taken care of all his bills here and anything that you need charge it to his credit card and I'll take care of that as well," she gave him his orders.

"Wait, are you leaving now?" he asked.

"I have to prepare for those meetings. I'm keeping an empire together so that Sebastian can take it over one day. And being a woman I have to work twice as hard so my bastard of a husband's colleagues don't take advantage. Plus, I know he is in great hands with you," she stated.

"Why don't you just go Mary? I'll take care of him. We always take care of each other. No need for you to worry you just go do what you need to do," Sam dismissed her and then walked into Sebastian's room.

"I can't believe you talked to her like that," Sebastian seemed impressed.

"You heard all of that?" Sam felt bad that Sebastian heard him.

"I'm honestly glad she's leaving," Sebastian frowned. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to babysit me."

"You don't babysit friends, plus it won't just be me. All the guys will help. Especially Nicky," Sam used Sebastian's pet name for the boy and winked at him knowingly. "I half expected him to be in here in bed with you."

"He was discharged this morning. His parents took him home to get some sleep, but he was here with me most of the night," Sebastian blushed.

"Anything good happen?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah," he grinned. "We talked all night. He told me the whole story of what happened to him the last few months and how he regretted it. I wanted to punch him half the time and the other half I wanted to kiss him."

"Which half won?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"We kissed," Sebastian, even through all the bruises, looked happy.

"Is this a good thing?" Sam asked.

"Nicky has matured a lot, and if I'm being honest I didn't want to end the relationship," Sebastian said.

"I so knew you two would get back together," Sam rolled his eyes joking.

"I can't explain it. There's just something about him . . ." Sebastian began.

_**(Red by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe and Nick Hall)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all.**_

Sam couldn't help but smile watching the gleam in his friend's eyes. Sebastian raised his bed into a sitting position.

_**SEBASTIAN: Losing him was blue, like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, but loving him was red. Loving him was red.**_

In Nick Hall's bedroom he is sitting with his best friends, Michael and Blake trying to explain to them why he had to tell Sebastian exactly how he felt.

_**NICK: Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song. Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong.**_

Nick picked up his guitar and started to play.

_**NICK: Losing him was blue, like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, but loving him was red, oh red, burning red.**_

Both boys continued to sing their feelings about each other to their best friends.

_**NICK: Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now gotta let go.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head.**_

_**Sebastian/Nick: In burning red, burning, it was red. Losing him was blue, like I'd never known. Missing him was dark gray, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. Cause loving him was red, yeah yeah red, burning. And that's why he's spinning around in my head comes back to me in burning red. **_

_**SEBASTIAN: Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street.**_

-GLEE-

"I'm surprised you convinced her to go," Blaine said as they pulled into Santana's driveway in Sam's truck.

"It wasn't all me. Rachel and Finn helped," Sam said as he looked at the couple in the backseat of the truck snuggled up next to each other.

"That's right. Getting Santana to do anything is a team effort," Rachel added.

"That's not good," Sam stated pointing to Mrs. Lopez walking towards the truck. He rolled down the window.

"Guys, I know she told you she would go, but she locked herself up in her room and I can't get her to come out," she explained.

"She has to go," Sam insisted. "I'll go get her."

"Sam, let me," Blaine stopped him. "I think I know what she's feeling. Let me try."

"Okay," Sam agreed but he was confused how Blaine would be able to get to her.

Blaine got out of the car and walked back inside with Santana's mother. He walked down the hallway and remembered the last time he'd been there. It was back during the summer. The night Kurt found out about Sam and the sordid story of blackmail began. Strangely enough, Kurt was the same reason he was here again. He knocked on her bedroom door, but he knew she wouldn't answer so he started talking.

"Santana, it's Blaine. I know I'm not the one you expected. You're probably expected any of the others before me, but the thing is, I think I maybe know what you're going through more than any of the others possibly could," he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall opposite her door. "See, I know that Sam, Rachel, and even Finn think that you're sad and emotional about losing Brittany. They think you need to be comforted, but the fact is it's actually the opposite. You're pissed off. You're angry at those assholes that killed her, you're angry at yourself for not being able to stop it, and if I'm right, you're mad at Brittany for saving you and sacrificing herself."

He heard movement inside the room. It was quiet but he knew she'd moved.

"I know our experiences aren't exactly the same, but when Kurt was killed, I made myself just go numb so I wouldn't have to feel anything. I pushed everyone away, including Sam, and it felt like I was in this cold, dark tunnel that I couldn't find my way out of. I was so angry because I had all these unresolved feelings that would never get settled. I hate the fact that Kurt died and I never got to forgive him, that we were never able to be friends again. I loved him. He was my first true love just like Brittany was for you. Kurt died thinking that I hated him and when that thought enters my mind it brings all that back. But last night, and I know you're going to tell me that I'm crazy, but last night, in a dream Kurt and I sat and talked and as weird as it may seem, the closure happened, and today I went to his grave for the first time since the funeral and I sat and I cried for him. I miss him. I miss Brittany already too, but in my dream after Kurt and I made peace with everything it was Brittany that took him by the hand and walked him into the bright light. I know it's crazy, but they went together, Santana. They weren't alone, and they aren't scared. I think they're actually watching over us even . . . that's what she said anyway."

He heard the door unlock so he quickly stood up. Santana opened the door and stood there with tears streaming down her face. "What did she tell you exactly?"

"Tell Santana I love her and don't worry I'll be watching over you."

Santana began to cry again and Blaine swept her into his arms.

"I heard her say that to me too," she confessed.

"We need to say goodbye, Santana. You need to say goodbye. Sam, Rachel, Finn, and I will be there with you the entire time to support you. Please say you'll go with us," he asked.

She pulled away from him and walked back into her room and shut the door. He sighed assuming he'd failed to convince her. He started to walk away when he heard the door open back up.

"I had to get my coat," she smiled weakly.

-GLEE-

When Sam pulled his truck into the parking lot there were already at least 300 people standing on the football field holding candles. People had made posters and written letters and there were teddy bears and stuffed unicorns along the stadium fence.

"There's so many people," Santana expressed with surprise.

"That's how many people loved Brittany. We all want to say goodbye," Finn said.

The five of them got out of the truck, Rachel and Finn walking in front and Santana walking in between Sam and Blaine. The masses made an opening to the center of the field where the makeshift stage sat. Santana leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and held Blaine's hand. Everyone showed her respect and allowed them through.

In the middle were all of their friends. There was a picture of Brittany on an easel. It was Santana's favorite picture of her. Tina and Mike came over to hug her followed by Mercedes and Puck. All the new members stood around as well. After Mercedes gave her a hug someone caught Santana's eye and she broke away from Sam and Blaine. Walking across the circle of people she headed to the young brunette being held by her twin brother. She put a hand on her shoulder and Jessie turned her head to see her there. Santana pulled the girl into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"We will make it through this," Santana whispered into her ear. "Be strong for Brittany because she didn't believe in tears. She only wanted happiness for everyone so we need to find ours again, okay?"

"Thank you for saying that," Jessie said before reaching out for her brother again.

She turned to see Mr. Schuester and Emma standing on the stage. She nodded at him telling him she was ready.

"Thank you all for coming," he began. "Last night we lost one of McKinley's greatest souls. A young lady who never met a person she didn't like and who treated everyone with grace and friendship. We want to begin tonight's vigil with a letter we received from one of Brittany's closest friends who can't be here tonight because she's overseas."

Emma stepped forward and began reading: "My heart is broken at hearing this news. Brittany brightened each and every day that I was with her. Her smile was infectious and I have never truly thanked her for how much her friendship meant to me. The idea that I'll never see her again is the most jarring thing I can imagine. She will be missed more than she could ever know. To my friends who are there grieving, I wish I could be there with you in person to hug each of you and cry together. Know that I am with you in spirit and my heart is broken by this news. Heaven is a happier and brighter place now and something tells me that Brittany finally has that unicorn that she's always wanted. Love forever, Quinn Fabray."

"Is there someone else that would like to speak?" Will asked.

"I would!" a voice came from the back of the crowd. A path opened and everyone's eyes widened when they saw exactly who Sugar was pushing towards them.

"Artie!" Santana screamed out and she ran to him and hugged him so tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't be here for you sooner, Santana. You know I love you girl," he kissed her cheek. "Will you roll me closer to the stage?"

She smiled and helped Sugar push him as close as she could. Mr. Schuester began to bring the microphone to him, but he stopped him.

"I'd rather come to you, Mr. Schue."

Everyone watched as Artie's legs moved independently and on their own to touch the ground. He placed his arms and each side of the wheelchair and pushed himself up into a standing position Santana and Sugar took each of his hands in theirs to steady him. Then it happened. He took a step and then another . . . and another until he stood on the stage and used Mr. Schue to steady himself.

Rachel and Tina could not control the tears falling from their eyes. The boys weren't in better shape. Seeing Artie walk was not something they were ready for. In a time when so much sorrow encompassed their lives this moment of joy surpassed their greatest understanding.

Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine and used his thumb to wipe away his boyfriend's tears.

"Brittany was one of a kind. None of us will ever meet someone like her again. Special only halfway described her because in order to describe her you have to use words like loving, giving, innocent, imaginative, child-like, loyal, a true beauty both inside and out," Artie began speaking. "Yesterday I took my first independent steps without the assistance of anyone else. The same day that Brittany died, I learned to walk. For most of you that means nothing, but too me it reminds me of Christmas three years ago. Most of you might know this, but Brittany still believed in Santa Clause. For Christmas that year, she went to Santa and told him that more than anything in the world, she wanted me to walk. This machine magically appeared that let me take a few steps but it broke and I never thought about it again. Until today. Brittany finally meets the one person who can work miracles and make me walk and I do. You will never convince me that she didn't have something to do with it."

Everyone in the audience was in tears. Artie reached out and took Santana's hand. "I'm not able to take many steps yet, but it is a start and I'm not stopping here. I'll be running around this track by the end of the summer. I'll make you that promise now, and every time I get frustrated or upset or mad I'll think of Brittany and how unselfish, loyal and giving she was and strive to be just like her every single day. I won't just talk the talk. I'll walk the walk. We all should for Brittany. She's the role model we all should be like when it comes to how we treat others. Her favorite book was _Horton Hears a Who_. And her favorite line was "a person's a person no matter how small." Brittany I promise that I will always remember that and treat everyone as if they are my equal.

He looked at Sugar and she hit a button on her phone and a group of musicians she'd brought for the occasion began playing the song Artie wanted to sing for the occasion.

_**(Long Live by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(Performed by Artie Abrams and New Directions)**_

_**ARTIE: I said remember this moment in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands. The crowds in stands went wild. We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same.**_

He turned to Finn and nodded for him to pick it up.

_**FINN: You held your head like a hero on a history book page. It was the end of a decade but the start of an age.**_

Rachel moved up onto the stage with Artie and helped him stand as they sang.

_**Rachel/Artie: Long live the walls we crashed through. How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring all the pretenders one day we will be remembered.**_

Tina moved forward with Mike and joined them near the stage.

_**TINA: I said remember this feeling. I pass the pictures around. Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines wishing for right now.**_

Mercedes joined them.

_**MERCEDES: We are the kings and the queens. You traded your baseball cap for a crown. When they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town.**_

_**PUCK: And the cynics were outraged screaming this is absurd. Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world.**_

_**New Directions: Long live the walls we crashed through. How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring all the pretenders I'm not afraid. Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time my life fighting dragons with you. I was screaming long live that look on your face and bring all the pretenders one day. We will be remembered.**_

Sam and Blaine walked up and took their place next to Tina and Mike.

_**Blaine/Sam: Hold on to spinning around confetti falls to the ground. May these memories break our fall.**_

Santana moved so that she stood in front of all her friends. The tears flowed freely as she sang.

_**SANTANA: Will you take a moment, promise me this. That you'll stand by me forever, but if God forbid fate should step in and force us into a goodbye. If you have children someday. When they point to the pictures. Please tell them her name. Tell them how the crowds went wild. Tell them how I hope they shine**_

_**ARTIE: Long live the walls we crashed through. I had the time of my life with you. **_

_**New Directions: Long live the walls we crashed through. How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you, and I was screaming long live. All the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid. Singing long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you and long live the look on your face. And bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered.**_

The group continued to talk about Brittany and how they would miss her, but they were also so excited for Artie and this new journey in his life.

In the end zone of the field, two figures in white stood watching them.

"I wish they were right about all of that," Kurt said.

"It's okay, we'll be there to guide them when they need it," Brittany smiled.

"They were right about one thing though," Kurt returned the smile.

"What's that?" she asked.

He took her hand and walked her over to the two beautiful white winged horses with golden horns on their heads.

"You did finally get your unicorn," he pointed out.

"And they all said I was crazy," she laughed. "Nothing is too big to believe in as long as you never doubt yourself."

"Truer words have never been spoken Miss Pierce," Kurt helped her onto her unicorn. "Shall we go?"

She looked back at the crowd of her friends one last time.

"Best. Funeral. Ever." She said and they both flew off on their unicorns into the moonlight.

_Writer's Note: I know this is very different from the usual way that I write, but I felt this one needed to be something special. I was challenged to do a one artist chapter so considering the subject matter I felt Taylor Swift had a song for every occasion and I think they all worked perfectly. I'm very proud of this one. I hope you liked it._


	61. Chapter 61 Light at the End

**CHAPTER 61: THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL**

Sam lay in bed with his arms wrapped firmly around the boy he loved more than anything in the world. Since the accident and Brittany's death two weeks earlier, the boy's barely separated. The idea that every single precious second together should be cherished always crossed their minds. After Mr. Schuester told Blaine about Cooper skipping town, he used taking care of Sebastian as an excuse with his parents to let him move into Cooper's apartment. It served two purposes. He did want to be there to help Sebastian get better, but even more of an importance to Blaine, it meant he and Sam got to spend more time together.

Blaine loved the way Sam's arms felt when they wrapped around him. He knew Sam felt both protective and possessive of him and his body and he loved it. Sam's hands were warm against his chest and abs, and when they lay there naked like this, Sam's always hard dick managed to lodge itself between his firm ass cheeks.

"Do you really have to go?" Blaine asked turning his head back to look into Sam's beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I have to go, baby, it's a huge step for the campaign and I want to do everything I can to push the cause. I just wish you didn't have to stay here," Sam whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Well, with you and Tina both heading up to Chicago for the next three days, someone has to stay and run Glee, not to mention the fact that the prom committee starts its planning this week," Blaine reminded him.

"I really hate to leave you for three days, but this is Oprah freaking Winfrey! Ella said she was so impressed by the new campaign I created that she scheduled this special herself. I know I'm only part of the hour show, they'll be people from other parts of the campaign, but I'm going to be on stage with Oprah and she's going to be asking me questions. How cool is that?" Sam said.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of Sam and the campaign he'd created. The video he and Ella created had only been online for a week and it already had over 500,000 views on You Tube.

"You know I love you, right?" Blaine turned around and faced Sam. Their chests touched as they both held the other close.

"It's the best thing in my life," Sam smiled. "What do you say, since I'm leaving in a couple of hours, that we show each other exactly how much we love each other?"

Blaine liked that suggestion most of all. He answered by sucking on the tender spot under Sam's left ear that always made him hornier. His hands began to roam Sam's body feeling every ripple of muscle on his boyfriend's godlike frame. Sam stretched his arms out to his sides and began to flex his biceps for Blaine. By now, he knew how much Blaine loved to worship his muscles. When Blaine saw the flexed muscle his lips went to them immediately and his teeth nipped at the hard flesh.

For Sam's part, he wanted to touch his boyfriend too. His favorite part of Blaine's body had always been, and would always be, his eyes. Sam had lost count of how many times he'd gotten lost in them, but his second favorite part was without a doubt Blaine's ass. It was better than any girl's ass he'd seen. He'd even checked out most of the guys asses to make a comparison and no one's ass even came close. As the two boys allowed their lips to give the other's lips attention, Sam let his hands run down Blaine's muscular back and grip that perfect ass. Each half fit perfectly into Sam's hands. He could hold on to him and keep him close. Every time he did this an animalistic urge came through him.

Using the strong biceps he'd spent hours developing, he grabbed Blaine by the ass and lifted him into the air. This was something they'd done on more than one occasion and Blaine knew what his man wanted. He quickly wrapped his strong legs around Sam's waist and the boys laid down with Sam on top of Blaine.

"Foreplay or the main event?" Sam asked giving Blaine the option.

"Definitely the main event," Blaine agreed reaching behind Sam's head and pulling him down to his lips so they could touch once again.

Sam began to tease Blaine's ass with the head of his dick just enough that Blaine began to purr with anticipation. Blaine sat up enough that he could put his hands on Sam's sexy backside and pull him closer. Sam's dick slid passed Blaine's entrance and he moaned loudly. Sam laid him back down and began to move inside of him slowly. The animalistic urge subsided and now it was all about watching Blaine react to the feelings he gave him. Blaine's hands held on to the bed and he began to pant. He closed his eyes and felt the sensations Sam gave his insides.

Sam watched as Blaine's dick got harder. He began to jack him off as he fucked him. He wanted nothing more than to make his boyfriend feel amazing. He knew by how he was leaking it wouldn't take much and there was one sure fire way of putting Blaine over the edge. Ever since the trampoline phone sex, he knew nothing turned him on more than the sound of his voice. Sam leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Cum for me, baby."

Blaine was waiting for it. It was exactly what he wanted to hear and he painted Sam's abs with his release.

-GLEE-

In the bedroom next to them, Sebastian and Nick Hall lay in each others' arms listening to their friends.

"This isn't making our vow of no sex for a month any easier," Nick pointed out.

"If you want to prove to me that this is exactly what you want then you'll wait and get your reward in two more weeks," Sebastian held on to him tightly. He loved having Nick back in his arms again. Now that his body was healed except for the ribs, he felt much better. Having had time to think about what Nick had actually done, he didn't want to switch back into couple mode too fast, but Nick's suggestion of a sleepover before they would leave for Chicago with Sam was just too good to pass up. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to sleep next to this beautiful boy.

Nick was quiet for a moment then said, "Did I do the right thing by telling you the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian moved so that he could look the younger boy in the eyes.

"I mean was it selfish of me to tell you? It kind of goes completely against why I did it in the first place," Nick confessed.

Sebastian thought about it for a moment. What Nick was saying was truth. He remembered the night in the hospital when Nick made his confession.

**FLASHBACK**

Blake turned around and showed the text he'd just gotten on his phone to Michael and Nick. The three boys could not believe that Brittany was dead. Nick stood there in a daze trying to accept what had just happened.

"Why so serious, Nicky?"

Nick turned to see Sebastian's eyes open and a smile cross his face. Not even taking a moment to think about it, he jumped on to the bed and wrapped Sebastian in his arms.

"Blake why don't we go check on the others and leave these two alone for a little while," Michael suggested. "I'm really glad you're okay, Sebastian."

"Thanks Michael," Sebastian turned to Nick. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on? Why am I in the hospital, and why is your face bruised up? What's going on?"

"Do you remember what happened at the dance? The guys that cornered me on the football field?" Nick sat up on the side of the bed and took Sebastian's hand in his without even thinking about it.

"I remember the fight, I'm guessing that's why I feel like I got hit by a car right now," Sebastian pointed out and then immediately saw the physical reaction Nick had to his metaphor. "What is it? I didn't actually get hit by a car did I?"

"No," Nick whispered. "But Brittany did. When the guys came to help us those rejects from juvie jumped in their jeep and sped off. When they took the corner at school Brittany was in the way and they hit her."

"Well what happened? Is she okay?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"She just died," Nick had trouble saying it.

Sebastian felt the shock take him over. Sweet and innocent Brittany was gone.

"Sebastian, I need to tell you something, and you probably won't like it but, I honestly love you too much to keep secrets from you," Nick announced.

He pressed the button on the side of the bed so that Sebastian could sit up.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but I did it because I love you. I know that sounds so stupid, but it is the truth. You may not think that I don't listen to things and that I'm just about the sex because my sex drive is so high, but when it comes to you, Sebastian, I listen to everything. I heard your conversations with Sam. I know how close you two are. I always believed you when you said you thought of him like family. When you mentioned how easy it would be for you to graduate early I realized that I was the only thing that would keep you here. I started to watch you with Sam and Blaine and even with Tina, and you looked so content. I felt selfish for holding you back and I didn't want you to resent me because of it."

Sebastian knew where this story was going. "Nicky, please tell me you didn't."

Nick's eyes filled with tears. "With you getting ready to go to New York with them to check out NYADA it seemed like the perfect timing. You could go and fall in love with The City and having your friends there with you. I sent you the text so you'd come find me. It felt like the right thing to do until I saw the look on your face, and since then I've spent the last four months regretting every minute of it."

Sebastian was about to say something but Nick continued.

"I will always want to do what is right for you because I love you, and I know that you can't forgive me for doing the one thing I knew would hurt you the most," Nick's tears flowed freely at this point. "But it was the only way I knew how to set you free, but now with everything that's happened, I can't move on, Seb. I can't move on because my heart literally aches for you. I love you so much. I love you enough to let you go, but I will hurt always knowing that the best thing that ever happened to me is gone."

Nick couldn't look him in the eyes. Sebastian reached up to his face and wiped his tears away. He leaned towards Nick and kissed him.

"As completely fucked up as that story is, it's probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sebastian pulled Nick close to him and let the bed recline back down into a resting position.

**PRESENT DAY**

"I have an idea," Sebastian said looking at the clock. "It's 5:00 am. The Lima Bean opens in 30 minutes. Let's go get coffee and walk through the park while it's still quiet. Then we can come back, pick up Sam and the girls and head to the airport."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick smiled. "Shower first?"

"Actually, let's just get ready and go. We'll be more relaxed if we shower before the flight. We'll have plenty of time," Sebastian suggested.

"Especially if we take one together," Nick winked.

"Separately," Sebastian corrected him. "This isn't easy for me either, Nicky. I want to fuck you so bad, but we made this vow and if our feelings for each other really mean something then we wait. And trust me if you wait for me, the prize we'll be pretty sweet."

Nick couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Thirty minutes later, they were walking in the park, holding hands, and drinking their coffee.

"This is so peaceful. Why haven't we done this before?" Nick asked Sebastian.

He laughed. "Because it's probably the only time you've been awake before seven a.m. all year."

Nick smiled and blushed. "That's true, but maybe we should do it more often. It's quiet. It's beautiful, and it feels like we are the only two people in the world." Nick stopped walking and turned around to look Sebastian in the eyes. "I need to say something."

"I've never stopped you before, Nicky," Sebastian reminded him.

"I love you," Nick blurted out. "I know you know that, but I need to say it. I just need you to know that I'm willing to wait forever if it means I get to be with you again. I've grown up, Seb. I know I still have a lot to learn, but when it comes to love, I know what I want and I'm looking in his eyes right now so if you need me to wait, I'm waiting."

_**(Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum)**_

_**(performed by Nick Hall and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**NICK: Lying here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. **_

_**BOTH: We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. I don't wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life so baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I know that if we give this a little time**_

_**BOTH: It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real. No, it's never felt so right. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. I don't wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life so baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. No, I don't want to say goodnight.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I know it's time to leave,**_

_**BOTH: but you'll be in my dreams.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Tonight**_

_**NICK: Tonight**_

_**BOTH: Tonight . . . Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. I don't wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life so baby I'm alright Oooh, let's do this right, just a kiss goodnight**_

_**NICK: With a kiss goodnight**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Kiss goodnight**_

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Nick as the sun began to rise behind them.

-GLEE-

When Nick and Sebastian returned to the apartment, Blaine stood in the kitchen in his bathrobe making coffee and breakfast. He turned in surprise when the door opened.

"You guys have already been out this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, just went to get coffee and walk through the park at sunrise," Nick smiled. He turned to Sebastian. "I'm going to go take a shower. I won't be long."

The boys gave each other a quick but romantic kiss before Nick walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Things seem to be working out well for you two," Blaine commented.

"I'm cautiously optimistic," Sebastian answered. "You making breakfast in bed for Sammy?"

"No, he's in the shower. He's so excited about the trip to Chicago and his interview with Oprah he couldn't go to sleep after we . . ."

"Fucked like animals? It sounded pretty hot. It was also the reason we decided to leave early this morning," Sebastian laughed.

Blaine blushed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Sebastian blew it off. "You know I don't care. I think it's hot."

Blaine's blush did not go away. He turned to check on the bacon and eggs he cooked, but finally he spoke up again.

"Sebastian, can I ask you for a favor?" Blaine questioned without turning back around to the boy.

"Sure, name it," Sebastian offered.

"Sam is really excited about this trip. The interview, checking out the University, and possibly seeing Stevie and Stacey, and I really hate that I can't go. I'm worried that he might get hurt. I don't trust his mom and dad and you remember how devastated he was the last time we were in New York. Will you watch him and protect him for me if he needs it?" Blaine requested.

"Of course I will," Sebastian answered like it was a no brainer. "But first tell me what is so damn important that you can't go with us, and don't tell me it's because you have to plan prom because that's dumb."

"I can't go because the trip may be wonderful," Blaine finally turned and looked at Sebastian and he saw the pain in the boy's eyes. "I can't be there because if I am Sam will be constantly reminded of me and the fact that I am going to New York no matter what. He may get to Chicago and realize that it is the perfect place in this world for him. I don't want him to turn it down because of me, and we both know that Sam will think that if I'm there."

"Point taken," Sebastian agreed. "He'll think it anyway."

"That's why you need to protect him even from his thoughts about me. You need to make him see things clearly. I want him to go to New York with me, but if he does I want him to have a clear conscious about it. I don't want him to regret his decision."

"Okay, if that's what you really want I can do that," Sebastian promised.

"Thank you."

An hour later, the boys were all pulling their luggage into the living room. Blaine was the only one not dressed. He had on sweatpants and a t-shirt. The doorbell rang and he opened it to see Tina, Santana, and Lily standing there ready for the trip as well. The boys began pulling their luggage into the hallway. Sam opened the door to his family's apartment.

"Mom, Dad, we're getting ready to leave!" he called out.

Emma and Will came around the corner. They were both dressed for work.

"I want you to be careful and call us," Emma insisted as she spoke to Sam. "I know you're going to try and see Stacey and Stevie just be careful and if anything happens call."

She began telling the others bye as they walked down the stairs to the parking garage where Sebastian had a limo waiting to take them to the airport. Will walked up and put his arms around Sam and hugged him tightly. It surprised Sam that tears fell from his dad's eyes.

"You know how proud of you I am, right?" he asked.

"I do, Dad," Sam said.

"Be careful. Don't let your excitement cloud your judgment. Just be Sam and you'll be okay," Will smiled and stared into his son's eyes.

Only Will, Sam, and Blaine remained on their floor of the apartment complex.

"Don't worry, Dad. No matter what happens you're still my Dad now and Emma is still my Mom. Those people gave me away. I won't forget that just because I might see them," Sam assured his dad.

Those seemed to be the words Will needed to hear. They began to walk downstairs. Sam turned for Blaine's hand, but his boyfriend didn't move. Sam turned looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to say goodbye from here," Blaine tried to smile but Sam could see the tear fall from his eye. "I don't want to cry in front of everybody and it's already happening so just kiss me, tell me you love me and I'll see you in three days okay?"

Sam wrapped the smaller man in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. He whispered in his ear, "You have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you, and I am coming home to you."

Sam had mistakenly guessed what worried Blaine, but he allowed him to do so. The beautiful blonde kissed him again, memorized his face before the journey and turned to walk down the stairs.

_**(Lego House by Ed Sheeran)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

_**BLAINE: I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house. When things go wrong we can knock it down. My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind. It's all for you.**_

The group loaded their luggage into the limo and one by one get inside. Sam turned back to the stairwell wishing Blaine would walk down but he knows it will not happen.

_**BLAINE: And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm. And if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm. That's raging on.**_

Blaine stood in his bathroom shirtless and applied gel to his hair down into the typical Blaine Anderson coif everyone knew.

_**BLAINE: I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down and of all these things I've done. I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time, and of all these things I've done. I think I love you better now.**_

He slipped on a green and white checkered shirt and green slacks. He added a pair of green suspenders as well.

_**BLAINE: I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in. If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall. And it's so hard to say but I've been here before, and I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours.**_

Blaine picked up his book bag and a jacket and headed for the door but stopped when he saw the picture of him and Sam from the Valentine's Dance on the mantle.

_**BLAINE: I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down and of all these things I've done. I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time, and of all these things I've done. I think I love you better now.**_

He walked back into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser that he hadn't used in weeks. It contained all of his bowties. He pulled the green one and turned to his closet mirror and put it on.

_**BLAINE: Don't hold me down. I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take. And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm. And if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm. That's raging on.**_

Locking the apartment, he walked down the stairs to the parking garage and headed to his car. He stopped for a moment when he saw Sam's truck sitting there empty. He took a deep breath and then continued to his own.

_**BLAINE: I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now.**_

He sat behind the steering wheel of his car trying to catch his breath.

_**BLAINE: I'm out of sight, I'm out of mine. I'll do it all for you in time. And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now.**_

Blaine cranked his car and put it in reverse, leaving the parking area and heading to school for the first time this year without Sam.

-GLEE-

At school, almost thirty minutes before it began, Jessie and Jacob walked into the astronomy room and found Marley and Jake already sitting there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here so early?" Jessie asked.

"We got a mysterious note telling us to be here at this exact time," Marley answered.

"So did we," Jacob held the note up for them to see. They compared and realized they were just alike.

The twins sat down next to the couple. Jake reached out and hugged Jessie. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm better," she half-smiled. "I feel like I have a lot of changes to make in my life. I just don't know where to start."

"You know we're all here for you, right?" Marley wanted her to know.

"I do, and everyone has been wonderful to me. I just don't know where to begin," she explained.

"There's no rush, Jessie. You do this in your time and we'll all take care of you until you figure it out," Jake held her hand in solidarity.

"Did you guys get a note to be here too?"

The four in the room turned to see Aylin standing in the doorway. Before anyone could answer, Blake and Michael appeared right behind her.

"Looks like someone is up to something," Michael held up the note he'd gotten too.

"Is this like some kind of intervention of sorts?" Jacob wondered.

"You could say that," Kitty Wilde's voice came from the opposite door. She was carrying her laptop and had a mischievous grin on her face. "But we'll call it a Warbler intervention."

"You called this meeting?" Blake assumed.

"I did. It's been two weeks and I've been doing all the recognizance work on my own and now I need your help to make sure that the person responsible for all the shit that's gone down pays," she stated defiantly. "So sit down and here me out."

The other members of the glee club sat and listened.

"I know I'm a bitch and that's the only way any of you are ever going to see me, but that's okay because I am a bitch. But sometimes my bitchy ways are useful because I don't mind putting people in their places," she began.

"What are you getting at, Kitty?" Marley was not a huge fan of the cheerleader and wanted specifics.

"The Warblers, and specifically Hunter Clarington aka boy band Bitch Ass, used the death of Tyler's brother to secure a spot at nationals. He faked being gay so our sweet little powder puff, Nick would fall for him, and his actions at our Valentine's dance are the reason that hell broke loose," Kitty continued.

"How so?" Jessie seemed interested.

"If Hunter hadn't hurt little Nicky, he wouldn't have been out on the football field in the first place. Sebastian wouldn't have had to go defend him. Those freakazoids wouldn't have been at the dance at all and Brittany would . . ."

Kitty had to stop. It was the first time any of them had ever seen her get emotional.

"Look, Brittany was my friend, and I don't have a lot of those. I think it is total justice that those boys are getting it up the butt by Bubba and Leroy in county lockup while they wait for their trial dates, but Hunter is getting off free and clear when he's the one responsible," she explained.

"Look, Kitty, I hate the guy as much as anyone, but how can you say that he was responsible?" Blake questioned.

"Because he paid those boys to be there," she revealed. "He didn't pay them to hurt anyone, and he didn't know there was a past between them and Nick, but he still paid them to be there. His plan was to rescue Nick from them and look like a hero making Nick choose him over Sebastian for good, which is a pretty devious plan that I give him credit for. It totally would have worked, but when he freaked out like a bitch and left the dance he told them the deal was off."

"Can we really blame him then? I mean he's a jerk but he wasn't really responsible," Aylin pointed out.

"Yes he was. They never would have been there otherwise. He didn't push the accelerator but he put all the players in the game to make it happen. And because of that I want to make him pay and now I know how, but I need you guys to make it work," Kitty said.

"What did you mean by recognizance?" Jake asked.

She smiled. "I've been dating him for two weeks of course. I went and found him right after I left the hospital. He remembered me and I made sure he'd never forget. It's really amazing what you can get boys to admit to with just a little under the shirt and heavy petting action."

"He really admitted to setting Nick up like that?" Blake asked.

"Yes, Blake. I know you've called me a lot of things, but one of them has never been a liar. I don't lie," she said.

"You're right. You don't," Blake stated after thinking for a moment. "Okay, Kitty, I'm in. What's your plan?"

"Wait, what?" Jacob scoffed. "You're going to work with her on this?"

"Hunter is a bitch but he's not the head bitch. If Kitty thinks she can bring him down a notch or two I think I'm ready to do that," Blake told the others.

"I'll help," Aylin agreed. "Charlie and the other Warblers have all been so nice to us since Brittany died. Hunter is the only exception. He needs to be taken out."

"Good," Kitty smiled. "Call Charlie and tell him you are going on a triple date with Hunter and me tomorrow night."

"Triple date?" Jake questioned.

"Oh yeah, you and Marley need to be there too. It needs to look like New Directions has actually forgiven the bastard," Kitty explained.

"What do you need me for?" Jacob asked.

"Jessie told me you're really good with computers. You're going to help me make Hunter's nightmare come true," Kitty smiled. She turned to Michael. "Think you can pull of some convincing flirtation with Hunter?"

"My flirting is always convincing," Michael winked. Truth be told he loved Kitty's devious plans.

"What about me?" Blake wondered.

"Hunter saw you and I dancing together on Valentine's. He thinks you're my ex-boyfriend so we're going to let him think that and use it to our advantage," she continued the explanation.

"And me?" Jessie asked.

"You and I have the best part, but we need Mia. She was supposed to be here, but she obviously bailed like she's done with everything since dirty Jesus left her for hipster girl," Kitty announced.

"I think you mean Joe and Kallie," Marley stated.

"Who cares, Mia is a Cheerio and you don't cheat on a Cheerio unless you want to whole squad to hate you and make your lives miserable. Jessie let's go find her. Everyone meet me here after Glee practice tomorrow. I promise you it will be fun," Kitty held her hand out for Jessie and the two girls headed out of the room together.

-GLEE-

"You know, Sebastian, baby, I could really get used to having a billionaire best friend," Lily joked.

The group each sat in their plush chairs aboard the Smythe family jet flying them to Chicago.

"I guess it is a perk," Sebastian winked. "Not that it will keep you from completely abandoning me once we get to Chicago and your new boy toy greets us."

"Ugh, please do not refer to Puck as a boy toy. Images I just don't want back in my head," Santana scoffed.

"She's right. He's not my boy toy," Lily agreed.

"Then what is he exactly?" Tina questioned and the other four on the plane looked to her for an answer as well.

"Boyfriend?" she sounded as if she was questioning it herself. "I don't really know. We haven't defined it."

"Have you slept with him yet?" Santana asked.

"That's none of our business, Santana," Sam insisted.

"What? It's not like everyone else here wasn't thinking the same thing. I just said it out loud," Santana defended herself. "So fess up, girlie, have you met Puckasaurus yet?"

"We haven't had sex if that's what you're implying?" Lily couldn't believe she was talking about it.

"Blow job?" Santana continued her inquisition.

"What? No!" Lily yelled.

"Hand job?" the questions continued.

"NO!" Lily was embarrassed at this point.

"Wow," Santana leaned back in her chair and turned to see if Tina was thinking the same thing. The Asian nodded her agreement. "Lily, if you've been talking to Puck for three weeks and he hasn't tried to have sex with you that means he actually likes you. His attention span is too short for someone he doesn't actually care about."

"Thanks, I think," Lily said.

"It is a good thing," Sam reached out his hand and took hers. "I've been friends with Puck for a long time and he can count the list of girls he's actually cared about on one hand."

"And you don't have to worry about being alone with him or anything if it's you that's holding out," Tina added. "I'll be at the apartment with Mike too."

"Thanks Tina," she smiled.

"Well as long as we are getting all the super feels out there, Sam are you ready to tour University of Chicago and see if you like it there. Maybe Chicago is the right place for you," Tina asked.

Sam's gaze went directly to Santana as he remembered the promise he made her while she was still in the hospital.

"I'm going to New York," Sam stated with no explanation.

"Yeah, I mean I'm planning to do the same thing, Sam, but I still want to check out Chicago's department. I mean Mike loves it there and he wouldn't lie to us. I think it's definitely something we need to look into," Tina advised him.

"She's right, Trouty," Santana said softly.

"What?" Sam was surprised.

She turned and looked him in the eyes. "I know that I made you promise me you'd go to New York and stay with me. Don't get me wrong that is absolutely what I want, but this can't be about me not when we're talking about your future."

"She's right, Sam," Sebastian added. "You always put us first. In your head everyone always comes before you. That's what makes you so special to all of us, but this is one of the biggest decisions in your life and you can't base it on what I want or Santana or even Blaine. It has to be about you."

"CW hair is right, Trouty," Santana took his hand. You've got to promise me that you'll do what's best for you. I was upset when I made you promise that and I should never have put you in that position. You're too important to me and I can't let you settle for second best, so if you really like Chicago you need to tell me and I'll be cool with your decision."

"Do you really mean that?" Sam questioned.

"I didn't say I would like it, I just said that I'd be cool with it so don't push it," she grinned.

-GLEE-

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room.

"Okay everyone, take a seat," he ordered. "This week we have an important lesson. I like to call it 'unfinished business'. This week you are going to sing a song that reveals something that you haven't said yet to the group. I think if we're all honest we know that keeping secrets from each other has never worked out in a positive manner. This is your last chance this year to do so."

"Why is it the last chance?" Sunshine asked.

"Because I've been informed that we will get our instructions from Nationals about the set list on Monday of next week and we'll be on our way to Nationals," he revealed.

"Are we really already to that point in the year?" Sugar thought out loud.

"We are, Sugar," Mr. Schue smiled. "This really has been an incredible year. I will readily admit that when last year's seniors graduated I was incredibly skeptical about whether we would get back to this point, but you guys, this team that we put together this year, you're all so special and so talented that I have enjoyed my job so much. I can't believe it's just a few short months before we'll be losing another set of seniors."

"Can we not think about that just yet?" Blaine requested.

Will knew exactly what Blaine was thinking about.

"You're right, we have plenty of time left. Does anyone have a song today?"

"I do, Mr. Schue," Kallie raised her hand. "And it goes perfectly with the theme you picked out for this week."

"Okay Kallie, the floor is yours," he said moving to sit down next to Blaine.

"I know I'm not the most popular person around here right now and I understand that, but I'm not going to be sad because I'm happier right now than I've ever been. That's my big reveal. Finding love with someone is the greatest thing I've ever experienced so today I'm going to sing about it."

_**(Love Bug by The Jonas Brothers)**_

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson and Joe Hart)**_

_**KALLIE: Called you for the first time yesterday. Finally found the missing part of me. Felt so close, but you were far away. Left me without anything to say.**_

Joe got up and moved to sing with her which shocked the rest of the team. Everyone couldn't help but turn and see how Mia would react. Her mouth hung open. She could not believe her eyes.

_**JOE: Now I'm speechless, over the edge just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I'd never thought I'd get hit by this love bug again.**_

_**KALLIE: I can't get your smile out of my mind.**_

_**JOE: I can't get you out of my mind.**_

_**KALLIE: I think about your eyes all the time. Your beautiful, but you don't even try.**_

_**JOE: You don't even, don't even try.**_

_**KALLIE: Modesty is just so hard to find.**_

_**JOE: Now I'm speechless, over the edge just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I'd never thought I'd get hit by this love bug again.**_

_**BOTH: Kissed you for the first time yesterday. Everything I wish that it would be. Suddenly, I forgot how to speak. Hopeless, breathless, Baby can't you . . . see. Now I'm**_

Kallie and Joe began to ballroom dance around the room during the instrumental and stopped when the chorus began again.

_**BOTH: Now I'm speechless, over the edge just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I'd never thought I'd get hit by this love bug again. Oh, oh love bug again.**_

A few people clapped when they finished, but more were concerned when Mia ran from the room. Jessie and Kitty ran after her.

-GLEE-

Sam stood in their hotel suite looking out the window overlooking the city. Tina and Lily had already left with Mike and Puck to go sightseeing. The room they'd been given was a two bedroom suite. Sebastian and Nick shared one suite while Santana and Sam planned to share the other one. As Sam looked out over the skyline he knew there were plenty of things he could be focused on, but only one thing held his interest.

"What are you staring at?" Santana asked walking up by his side.

Sam pointed to the building down the street with his face plastered across the side of it. "Finn told me they live in the building with my billboard on it. That means my little brother and sister are right there, Santana. It's been six months since I've seen them in person. I miss them so much."

"Have you called them to tell them that you are in town?" she asked.

"Twice. Stevie didn't answer which means that our father is around somewhere," he responded.

"Let's just go over there then. That's only a couple of blocks," Santana suggested.

"What if HE sees me? He could work even harder to keep them from me," Sam proposed. "As much as I want to see them right now I have to wait and go with the game plan."

"You do, but we don't," Sam and Santana turned around to see Sebastian and Nick standing there. They'd changed clothes. Both of them wore suits.

"Why so dressed up?" she asked.

"Because we need to get passed the doorman," Nick spoke up. "Sebastian found out there is an apartment for sale so he's going to go in as a potential buyer using his mom's name. It's all set up."

"While we're inside we'll try and find your mom and let her know you're in town," Sebastian explained.

"But if you do that then she'll tell her husband and it will all be over. I'll never get to see them," Sam pleaded.

Sebastian looked at Santana as if he was trying to get permission. Rolling her eyes, she relented and turned Sam to face her.

"Trouty, your mom knows about the phones the kids have. She found out about them, but she didn't take them away," she watched his eyes widen in surprise. "She knows that their babysitter lives across the hall from Finn and Mike. She hasn't told him that. In fact, Mike has been taking them to the park once a week and telling them everything they want to know about you since Christmas. She didn't tell your father. We all think that she is way more receptive to them seeing you then he is. We think she isn't happy with the decision and maybe she might be on our side,"

"So if I can get to her, I'll let her know you're here, and then the ball is in her court. Let me do this for you, Sam," Sebastian insisted.

He nodded his permission and the two boys headed out of the hotel room.

-GLEE-

Blaine waited in the library to see who would be volunteering for the prom committee. He knew Sam and Tina would help out in any way that they could but they wouldn't be walking through those doors today. Finally he heard them open and turned to see Sunshine, Nick Duval, Lindsey and Jeff walking in the room.

"You didn't think we were going to leave you alone to plan prom all by yourself, did you?" Sunshine posed.

"Cause we have some really good ideas and while prom needs a gay touch it also needs a girl one," Lindsey winked.

Blaine turned to Jeff and Nick. "Are you here by choice or because they made you?"

"A little bit of both," Jeff laughed. "We wanted to be here to help you though, buddy."

"Well I will take your help definitely," Blaine smiled.

"Do you have room for one more," Tyler said as he entered the library.

"You want to help plan prom?" Lindsey questioned.

"I'm doing it for Brittany. She had some great ideas and I just wanted to make sure you heard them," Tyler blushed.

Blaine walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "Of course you are welcome here. We could use your input, and I'd love to hear Brittany's ideas."

Lindsey and Sunshine watched the look Tyler could not hide on his face when Blaine half-hugged him.

"Do you think Blaine has any clue?" Lindsey asked her.

Sunshine turned to her in shock. "How did you know?"

"Kitty told me. How did you know?" Lindsey turned the question around on her.

"Michael told me. How did Kitty know?"

"How did Michael know?"

"Are you okay ladies?" Blaine walked over to them and seemed confused by their actions.

"Fine," Sunshine said too quickly.

Blaine brushed it off and took his seat at the head of the table and everyone else sat around it. Each couple was to his left and right and Tyler sat across from him in the seat his vice president and boyfriend usually sat in at every meeting.

"Okay, we should start with the election of the queen and king. I assume everyone wants to do this the typical way. Any junior or senior can put their name on the first ballot and we'll vote and the top five guys and top five girls will go on the final ballot," Blaine reminded them.

"Works for me," Sunshine agreed.

"Actually, I have a new idea and I think it's exactly what McKinley needs in order to prove we're still the school that accepts anyone," Tyler spoke up.

"What is it?" Blaine wondered.

"It's Brittany's idea actually," Tyler faltered and even blushed. "What if instead of the traditional King and Queen election, we have a Royal Couple election."

"What's the difference?" Jeff asked confused.

"Couples run together. They win or lose together," Tyler continued.

"I still don't see the difference," Lindsey spoke up.

"The difference is if two guys wanted to be on the ballot together they could be. If two girls wanted to run together they could have the chance. It's not a king and queen. It's a Royal Couple."

"That's actually a really good idea," Sunshine pointed out. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to back Tyler's plan."

"I like it too," Nick Duval agreed. "I vote for it too."

"Lindsey? Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"It's got my vote," Lindsey smiled.

"Mine too," Jeff stated.

"Then it's unanimous. Tyler, I think that's a great idea," Blaine smiled at the boy.

"Thanks," Tyler blushed again.

"Of course it's a great idea," Lindsey needed to get Blaine's attention off of Tyler before he realized his true intentions. "Now you and Sam can run together. I can already see the campaign I'll prepare for you. VOTE BLAM!"

"Blam?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, duh! It's your ship name. Your names put together? Seriously don't you ever get online or do you to just watch Avatar and Harry Potter all the time?" Lindsey shook her head.

"Okay, what next on the list?" Nick changed the subject.

"Entertainment," Blaine looked down at the list in front of him. "I've already talked to Mr. Schue about New Directions being the entertainment again. Now I don't know about you, but it felt like every time I wanted to dance last year I had to sing. I know we weren't there for the whole dance, but I think in order for us upperclassmen to have the chance to enjoy our dance, we turn over the majority of the entertainment to the sophomore and freshmen members. We'll each sing some, but let them showcase their talents."

"I think that's a good idea," Sunshine chimed in. "We have plenty of talent in that age group. They would be really good."

"Then that's settled. Now we need to discuss the theme. I really want to do something different that's never been done before. Everyone thought Brittany was crazy when she chose a dinosaur theme last year but it was so incredible. This year I want that same feeling. I really want it to be magical."

"Under the sea?" Lindsey suggested.

"Too overdone," Blaine determined.

"Blast from the Past?" Jeff suggested.

"Something we should probably stay away from," Blaine seemed to warn them.

"Enchanted Forest," Tyler suggested. "Brittany planned this book of photos," he put it on the table and the girls started going through it. "She wanted it to feel like you stepped out of reality and into a fantasy when you entered the gym. She wanted to have magical creatures around the room that you could take your pictures with."

"Unicorns," Blaine smiled. "I love it. Tyler, you seem to have a really great concept here."

"It's beautiful, Tyler. It's like you're stepping into Narnia or something," the gleam in Sunshine's eyes told Blaine all he needed to know.

"Then it's settled. We have a prom theme. Tyler what would you think about being the prom committee chair?" Blaine offered.

"What? Are you serious, Blaine?" Lindsey actually looked concerned.

"What's wrong with it, Lindsey," Nick Duval questioned. "Tyler came up with the majority of the ideas. If anyone can pull it off it's him. He has it all in his head."

"I'd be happy too," Tyler smiled before anyone could say anything else.

-GLEE-

Sam heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he smiled when he saw Ella standing there.

"How is my boy?" she smiled as she hugged him.

"I'm great! I can't believe I'm here to talk to Oprah, but I am really excited," he said. Then he saw that there were two other men standing there with her. One he recognized from the last time he was in New York, but he didn't recognize the other man. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were bringing guests."

"Sam, don't worry about it. These two guys are very interested in meeting you. You probably remember Daniel Milton. I introduced you in New York. What I didn't tell you is that he runs the advertising for Tommy Hilfiger."

"Sam, I took the liberty of showing some of the pictures Ella supplied me to Mr. Hilfiger and he wants to offer you a contract to model for him."

"I can't sign anything. I'm still only seventeen," Sam was surprised.

"Sam, what's going on?" Santana came out of the bedroom wearing a sexy black dress.

"Santana, it's good to see you again," Ella held out her hand and Santana shook it.

"This guy is offering me a modeling contract with Tommy Hilfiger," Sam turned to her and said.

Santana's eyes bulged. "Are you serious? That is amazing!"

"I know you," Daniel said matter-of-factly. "How do I know you?"

"Do you watch Spanish soap operas?" Ella asked him.

"That's how I know you! You're character is the sexy maid that's in a coma right now. Are they bringing you back?" he asked.

"That is being decided. I'm supposed to be back in New York next week to film more episodes," she told them.

Daniel began to stare at the two of them. "Do me a favor and stand closer together."

Sam and Santana stood side by side. Daniel took a picture with his phone and then texted it to someone. "The summer campaign is Shades of Americana. It's obvious that Sam is the quintessential All-American boy, but you young lady represent a huge part of the American family as well. It's just a bonus that you two look hot and sexy together. I just sent that picture to Tommy to see what he thinks."

"Tommy as in Tommy Hilfiger?" It was Santana's turn to be shocked.

"Yes," Daniel smiled.

The other younger gentlemen that Ella brought in cleared his throat.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry Kent. Sam, Santana, Kent runs an independent record company called Americana Records. They have recording studios in Chicago and New York."

"I've seen the videos that Ella has sent me of you singing and you have an incredible voice, a beautiful look, and frankly girls and boys all over the world will fall in love with you. I've also been creeping on your new YouTube channel you started last week. You have over half a million followers already because of the Be a Star video you created. But Ella convincing you to put up your three original songs and a couple of your covers was brilliant. People love you."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like my music," Sam grinned.

"I don't like it. I love it," Kent insisted. "I'm very interested in signing you to my label, but I'd like to hear you sing live. Miss Lopez, you're the one that sang _Kissed You Good Night_ in the wedding video correct?"

"I am," she wondered what he was getting at.

"Would you sing with him? I think your voices together work quite well."

"Sure," she agreed.

_**(Alone by Heart)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans and Santana Lopez)**_

_**(based on acoustic version by Jake Coco and Jess Moskaluke)**_

Ella pulled out her phone and began recording as Sam began playing his guitar and the two sat on the sofa next to each other. All three adults watched the performance.

_**SAM: I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here the room's pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight. No answer on the telephone and the night goes by so very slow. Oh, I hope that it won't end though alone.**_

_**SANTANA: Till now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone. **_

_**BOTH: How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?**_

_**SAM: You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. You don't know how long I have waited and I was going to tell you tonight. But the secret is still my own, and my love for you is still unknown Alone.**_

_**SANTANA: Till now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. **_

_**BOTH: And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone? **_

_**SAM: Till now I always got by on my own**_

_**SANTANA: I never really cared until I met you.**_

_**BOTH: And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone? Alone, alone. How do I get you alone?**_

When they finished, Kent turned to Ella.

"Will you upload that please," then he turned to Sam. "I'm actually interested in signing both of you. I'd like to draw up the paperwork if you're interested."

"I don't have representation," Santana admitted.

"Yes you do," Ella smiled. "I'll represent you. Sam can tell you I can be trusted."

She looked at him and he smiled. "Where do I sign?" she said.

"Well before anything else is signed you should know that Mr. Hilfiger wants both of you together in the campaign. How does that sound?" Daniel asked them.

Santana hugged Sam. She whispered in his ear, "Can you believe this is happening?"

He didn't respond. He was still in shock.

-GLEE-

Mary Evans and her two children walked into the lobby of their new home. She wasn't the first one to see that they had visitors.

"Sebastian!" Stevie screamed out and he and Stacey darted away from their mother and towards the young man they had not seen in months.

"Hey, you two, how are you doing?" Sebastian said hugging both of them. "You remember Nick right?"

"Yeah we met him when you guys came here on tour," Stevie said before leaning in close to Sebastian and whispering to him, "Is Sam with you?"

"Yes," Sebastian whispered back. "You and your sister hang out with Nick while I talk to mommy, okay?"

The two kids nodded their agreement and Sebastian walked over to a very annoyed Mary Evans.

"I can't believe Sam would put you up to this," she said.

"Sam doesn't even know I'm here, and you can cut the act Mrs. Evans. I know you already know about those two being in contact with him already, that your system was infiltrated. I know that and I know that you didn't stop it when you found out so on some level you've got to admit we want the same thing," he manipulated.

"You can also cut the crap, Sebastian. I know Sam is in town. I know all about his interview with Oprah. It's all anyone can talk about. Where is he?" she looked around the lobby for anywhere someone else could be hiding.

"Don't worry, he's not here. Despite the fact that you and your husband have absolutely no ounce of respect for him, he still greatly respects you and wouldn't come here himself. He wants to respect your wishes and only see Stevie and Stacey if you will let him," Sebastian informed her. "I come here on other business."

"What's that?" she asked.

"To give you this," he pulled out a ticket from his pocket and handed it to her. "This is a ticket to the Oprah interview. It's for the top row in the corner. He'll never see you. Sam has done amazing things this year despite having every negative thing that could happen thrown in his face. He's overcome all those obstacles and he is still here and trying to make the world a better place for everyone. I have to believe that on some level, even though you abandoned him that you're still proud of what he's accomplished."

"I am," she smiled. "He seems to be this confident young man now. So much different than the boy I saw last August."

"I ought to be mad at you, but the fact is you and your husband giving him up for adoption finally gave me family. It may seem odd to you but we were the two orphans so we promised each other that we'd take care of each other and be brothers. He's really the only family that I have. And you're right he is a different person. He's a better person!"

There was silence between them.

"Look, just come to the interview. It can't hurt just to hear him speak. I really think you owe it to Sam to hear him out, and if you won't do it for him do it for those two kids over there because they love and miss their big brother and they didn't sign a piece of paper saying they would stop caring about him."

"I never said I would stop caring about Sam!" Mary quickly defended herself.

"Then prove it. Promise me you'll come to the interview tomorrow," he insisted.

She slipped the ticket into her purse and looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"I'll be there."

-GLEE-

The next day during lunch, the majority of the Glee club sat in the outside lunch area together for the first time in months. It was an unusually warm day and they didn't need huge jackets to sit and eat their lunches.

"Uh, guys what's going on?" Blake looked up and saw a massive crowd of Cheerios moving onto the step wall in the middle of the courtyard.

"I don't know but that can't be good," Michael said pointing in the other direction. He was pointing at Lindsey, Jessie, and Kitty walking towards them in their Cheerio uniforms.

"What's going on? You three haven't worn those in weeks," Marley asked.

"Because Cheerios stick together," Kitty stated. "When one of us needs to get a message across we're all there for each other."

"Yeah, and Joe, this little performance is for you," Lindsey added.

"And Kallie, you're just as responsible," Jessie rolled her eyes at the girl. "That song you sang in Glee yesterday was just rude, and now it's time for a little payback.

_**(Heartkiller by Kat Graham)**_

_**(performed by Mia Jones and the Cheerios)**_

The Cheerios moved away from the middle to reveal Mia standing there in hot pants and tall black leather boots. She wore a ponytail extension, and had on the skimpiest top anyone had ever seen her way.

"What is she wearing?" Joe started to stand but Kallie pulled him back to his seat.

"Don't make this worse than it is," Kallie warned him.

Jake leaned over to Jacob, "Dude, I never realized how smokin' hot Mia is!"

"Yeah she is," Jacob said under his breath.

_**MIA: Eighteen wheeler, stone cold killer, hit it and quit her baby. No hot stealer, sex dealer, Don't pull the trigger, bang, bang. No you're never gonna take me out. Never, never gonna take me out. Should know better If you go get her. You'll end up in flames, flames.**_

The Cheerios move into a pyramid formation behind Mia and they dance through the chorus.

_**MIA: Uh-oh, there you go, gun in your holster, ready to blow. Uh-oh there you go, hunting me down like an animal. Uh-oh, there you go. Oh-oh, there you go. Uh-oh, there you go, there you go, there you go.**_

The Cheerios moved down in between the tables and Mia sang right in front of Blake, Michael, Jeff, and Nick Duval. They were really digging her new look and sound.

_**MIA: I don't wanna be ya, see ya, hear ya, you're a heartkiller. I don't wanna feel ya, can't be near ya, you're a heartkiller. A murderer, serial lover. I don't wanna, be ya, see ya, hear ya, you're a heartkiller. Killer, killer. You're a heartkiller. Killer, killer, killer.**_

Mia took advantage of the lyrics and moved right in front of Joe and Kallie and threw the harsh lyrics right in their faces as the Cheerios danced all around the courtyard but the ones in Glee were right behind her.

_**MIA: Big fat liar, pants on fire, to you it ain't nothing but a game, game, preaching to the choir, bullets keep flying, bet ya look good in red, red. No, you're never gonna take me out. Never, never gonna take me out. Should know better if you go get her, you'll end up in flames, flames.**_

She flipped her hair at him and led the Cheerios back up to the stage steps in front of everyone.

_**MIA: Uh-oh, there you go, gun in your holster, ready to blow. Uh-oh there you go, hunting me down like an animal. Uh-oh, there you go. Oh-oh, there you go. Uh-oh, there you go, there you go, there you go.**_

The entire squad danced in unison.

_**MIA: I don't wanna be ya, see ya, hear ya, you're a heartkiller. I don't wanna feel ya, can't be near ya, you're a heartkiller. A murderer, serial lover. I don't wanna, be ya, see ya, hear ya, you're a heartkiller. Killer, killer. You're a heartkiller. Killer, killer, killer.**_

The dancing completely stopped and she stared into Joe's eyes from across the courtyard.

_**MIA: Caution tape the door, chalk lines on the floor, If I let you in, no. I'll never become. Victim to your torch, Damaged by your love, love, love**_

The Cheerios began dancing but she stood there staring at him.

_**MIA: I don't wanna be ya, see ya, hear ya, you're a heartkiller. I don't wanna feel ya, can't be near ya, you're a heartkiller. A murderer, serial lover. I don't wanna, be ya, see ya, hear ya, you're a heartkiller. Killer, killer. You're a heartkiller. **_

Mia walked down through everyone as they watched. She stood in front of Joe and Kallie and looked at both of them.

"This, between you two is whatever, but it ends any friendship I had with either of you, and that's on you not me. I didn't do anything wrong. You made this choice and now you've got to live with it."

She ran off and Jacob could see that she was about to cry. Lindsey was about to follow her, but Jessie stopped her.

"Why? She needs us," Lindsey asked.

"That's why," Jessie pointed to her brother getting up from his table and following Mia.

"Really?" Lindsey smiled. "I could ship that."

"It's nothing yet, but who knows," Jessie smiled. "Brother and best friend? I'm probably the only sister in the world that would be cool with that."

Jacob caught up to Mia in the hallway. He grabbed her arm and when she turned around and saw him she started crying. He held out his arms and she latched on to him dampening his shirt with her tears."

"Thank you for coming after me," Mia whispered.

"I'll always be here for you," he said.

The comment made her smile for a moment because she knew it was the truth.

-GLEE-

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Kitty," Hunter Clarington said as the two of them entered Breadsticks. "If we run in to some of your McKinley friends things could get really bad for me."

"That's exactly why we are meeting some of them here. I don't want you to feel like you can't be with my friends so we're eating with them tonight," Kitty explained.

"I think that is a really bad idea," he insisted.

She turned to him and batted her eyelashes at him which made his penis sit up and take notice. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," he smiled like a little boy who had a new toy.

They walked over to a table where Marley, Jake, Aylin, and Hunter's fellow Warbler, Charlie, all sat. Kitty had handpicked this table. Hunter already felt comfortable with Charlie and Aylin because in his eyes the two of them had been completely cool with their plans with Nick because he thought Charlie had known and Charlie let him believe that. Aylin played along as well. As for the other couple, if any two kids in New Directions screamed non-combative couple it was Marley and Jake.

Hunter and Kitty took their seats. His nerves had him immediately reaching for his glass of water and he drank half of it while Kitty's eyes turned to the table where Jessie, Jacob, and Mia sat.

"Looks like that is our cue. I can't believe I let you Cheerios talk me into this," Jacob smiled.

"You know you love this plan. I haven't seen you smile this much in weeks," Mia joked with him.

Jessie couldn't help but smile at both of them.

"So what do you need me to do?" Jessie asked Jacob.

"Here is Kitty's phone," Jacob handed it to her. "I have it connected to my iPad now. The personal hotspot is activated so if you take it to Kitty and she puts it down next to Hunter's phone, I'll have access."

"Done," she winked and stood from her seat walking over to the table with her friends. Per Kitty's request, Jessie was done up in her sexiest dress which was incredibly form-fitting, her hair was curled and make up looked just right. Saying she was hot was an understatement.

"Kitty, I found your phone after Cheerios practice. You must have left it in the locker room," she smiled.

"Thanks Jessie," Kitty smiled knowing that her plan was now in motion. She sat the phone on the table right next to Hunter's. Jake Puckerman twisted in his seat to get a view of Jacob and Mia sitting across the restaurant. "Would you like to join us."

"No thank you, I'm here with Jacob and Mia. They are trying to get me back out in public. I hope it's working."

"And why would a beautiful specimen of woman like you have any problems being sociable in public," Hunter asked as he blatantly checked Jessie out exactly like Kitty knew he would. She turned around to another booth around the corner and saw Michael and Blake sitting. Blake nodded that he saw what Hunter was doing.

"My girlfriend was killed a few weeks ago. I haven't felt like getting out much," Jessie confessed.

"I'm sorry," Hunter's heart nearly stopped at the confession.

"It's okay, it's not like there was any way for you to know, right?" she touched his arm and he felt a reaction to her touch.

Mia gave Jake the signal and Jake turned back in his seat and took a sip of his water which signaled the table.

"Well thanks again, Jessie. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Kitty said.

"Definitely, I hope everyone enjoys their meal," Jessie smiled before walking off. Hunter couldn't stop watching her ass in the dress as she walked away. He took another sip of his water.

"Are you okay, Hunter?" Aylin asked.

"You look a little flushed," Marley added.

"Yeah, it just feels a little hot in here," Hunter admitted.

As their table made small talk, Jacob was busy adding apps to Hunter's phone including Manhunt, Adam4Adam, and grindr. These were all websites Kitty had created profiles using Hunter's Facebook pictures including some pretty scandalous bathroom selfies.

"Are you done?" Mia asked.

"I've just got to get his phone logged into the sites, but if he sees his phone screen then we're screwed."

"Kitty will distract him," Mia determined. She looked across and got Kitty's attention and made a hand gesture that meant to stall. They watched as Kitty leaned over and began making out with Hunter. Jacob took that as his cue. He took over Hunter's phone and used it to log all of his new apps in so they would be running without his knowledge.

When he was done, Mia gave Kitty's table the signal. After the make out session Hunter was really sweating now.

"Excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom," he said before leaving the table.

Kitty turned around and eyed Blake and Michael.

"I guess that means I'm up," Michael winked showing Blake Hunter's grindr profile on his phone.

Michael got up and as he walked by Kitty's table he pounded fists with Charlie who started laughing knowing what was about to happen. When Michael opened the door to the bathroom, Hunter was splashing water in his face. Michael locked the door behind him.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure about you but when I saw your profile on the website I knew I had to follow you in here," Michael stepped up as close as he could to Hunter.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter felt his body betraying him. He had no idea what was wrong with him. His dick was hard as a rock and he was sweating because he was so incredibly turned on but he'd done nothing to cause it. And now this boy was in front of him and he was still hard.

"You're grindr profile," Michael showed him his profile on his phone. "You're so hot in your profile and I'm into everything you are. You want to do it right here or take me somewhere?"

"I don't know what you're talking about that isn't me. I'm here with my girlfriend," Hunter insisted.

Michael grabbed Hunter's dick through his pants. "Are you going to honestly try and tell me you're not interested?"

Hunter pushed past him and ran over to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and saw Blake standing there. He remembered him as the guy that kept Tyler from punching his face in at Regionals and Kitty's boyfriend at the Valentine's dance.

"What's going on in here?" Blake played the role of jealous ex-boyfriend perfectly. "What are you doing in here with him? Are you cheating on Kitty with a guy? What the hell, man?! I'm not going to let you get away with this."

Blake stormed into the restaurant and up to Kitty.

"Do you know what your new _boyfriend_ is doing in the bathroom? A dude. How do you like that for ironic? You dump me for an all boy's school punk that sings about blowing whistles. Well, obviously he knows how because I basically caught him blowing Michael's."

Blake stormed away from the table and left. Michael walked out right after him with Mia, Jacob, and Jessie all getting out of the way of what would happen next.

"Kitty, I swear, I didn't do any of that!" Hunter cried out.

"Really?" she looked at him with the bitchiest look he could muster and turned his phone to face him showing him the grindr profile on his phone. "Then how do you explain the three gay sex apps on your phone?"

"I . . . there not . . . I didn't do that. That's not mine," Hunter insisted.

She shoved the phone in Hunter's chest. "We're done." She turned to her friends and said, "I don't have much of an appetite anymore. I'm going to go see if Blake can give me a ride home." She turned back to Hunter and flashed him her best bitchy smile. "Hunter you should stay. Try the sausage pizza. It has a lot of meat on it. You'll probably like that."

She walked out the door very proud of herself that she managed to put Hunter in his place. Maybe him feeling the pain for a few hours would make him see what he'd done to so many others. She'd let him off the hook eventually, but he needed to squirm first.

-GLEE-

Blaine Anderson sat on his bed in his pajama pants and t-shirt talking to Sam. Sam was sitting in a chair in his hotel bedroom staring out the window. He'd just told Blaine about all the amazing things that had happened to him that day.

"Sam, I am so happy for you. Did you tell Mr. Schue yet?"

"Yeah, Ella and I called him after her friends left and he seems really excited for me. I'm bringing the contracts home with me and we're going to look over them, but it's a done deal. Can you believe I'm going to be a model? I mean me a model?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"Babe, I've been telling you for months now that you are the sexiest man on the planet. I guess now the whole world will know it. Plus, I think it's cool that you and Santana will be doing the campaign together. That's pretty awesome too," Blaine stated.

Sam heard it in his voice. Blaine was worried. The two boys knew each other so well that they could always figure out what the other was thinking.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Sam said to ease Blaine's mind.

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it," Blaine admitted. "I can't believe you're going to be on Oprah tomorrow. Mr. Schue is setting up a TV in the choir room. We'll all be watching."

"I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I want to make sure I get the Be a Star message across. I mean this isn't about me," Sam's energy could be felt through the phone. Blaine was so proud of him. He just didn't know how to express it.

"So what's going on at McKinley? Do we have a prom theme?" Sam asked.

"The Enchanted Forest," Blaine told him. "It was an idea Tyler and Brittany made up before she died. We want to do it for her and I think it would actually be a really cool prom theme. Tyler already has so many things planned for it that I asked him to head the prom committee."

"That's interesting. I guess I didn't see that coming," Sam admitted. Anything else I should know?" Sam wondered.

"Well we've also decided to have couples run for the Royal Couple instead of individuals for King and Queen," Blaine added.

"Why the change?" Sam questioned.

"So that it's not necessarily a King and Queen. I think Tyler is actually following your lead with the suggestion. We said we should make it to where any type of couple has a chance to be prom royalty," Blaine continued the explanation.

"Well I can't say that I disagree with that statement," Sam immediately realized what that meant. "When do couples start putting their names on the ballot?"

"Tomorrow morning," Blaine said. "Which brings me to something I wanted to ask you, Sam."

"Anything, babe," he smiled.

"Do you want to run for Prom Royal Couple with me?" Blaine hoped.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sam agreed and he could almost see Blaine's smile through the phone.

-GLEE-

After Blake dropped off the twins, Mia, and Kitty at their homes, he drove Michael to the children's park that was two blocks from their street. They were both swinging back and forth on the swings and laughing over what had just happened.

"The look on his face when he opened the door is something I will never forget. I'm pretty sure he needs a new pair of underwear after that," Blake laughed.

"Well you are an intimidating force when you look mad," Michael winked. "I'm the only one that knows you're actually a teddy bear at heart."

"Are you trying to be sweet to me to get in my pants?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am," Michael smiled at him.

"What would you have done if Hunter had let you continue? We never thought about that happening, but with the Spanish Fly Kitty borrowed from Sebastian to put in Hunter's water, he could have gotten to the point that no wouldn't have been an option," Blake wondered.

"I know that stuff works really fast and really well if you know what I'm saying," Michael tried to show the measurement of what he felt in Hunter's pants to Blake. He could tell Blake wasn't amused. "I wouldn't have done it, Blake."

"Why not? What's changed? The Michael I know would have jumped at a hottie like Hunter," Blake pointed out.

"True, but he's not you," Michael confessed. "And I know that we haven't really established what this is, and I know that oddly that actually works for us, but I'd never do anything with another guy now that I have you . . . unless you gave me permission or wanted to watch or something."

Blake couldn't help but smile at the devilish grin coming from Michael. Blake took Michael's hand and walked with him until they were next to the basketball goal. He pushed him up against it and stared into his eyes. He felt both their hearts beating in their chests. Michael waited in anticipation to see what Blake would do. What happened surprised him.

_**(Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer)**_

_**(performed by Blake Smith and Michael Burke)**_

_**BLAKE: Kiss me out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green green grass. Swing, sing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will confess that.**_

Blake began to slow dance with Michael in the middle of the park under the moon and star light.

_**BLAKE: Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me.**_

Michael took his hand and led him over to the slide and began walking up the steps away from him.

_**MICHAEL: Kiss me down by the broken tree house, swing me upon it's hanging tire. Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat, we'll take the trail marked on your father's map.**_

Michael slid down the slide standing and directly into Blake's arms.

_**MICHAEL: Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me.**_

The two boys ran together towards Blake's car. Blake backed Michael up against the car and leaned against him.

_**BOTH: Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me.**_

_**MICHAEL: So kiss me**_

_**BLAKE: So kiss me.**_

_**MICHAEL: So kiss me.**_

_**BLAKE: So kiss me**_

Michael couldn't wait anymore. He leaned forward and captured Blake's lips with his own. He had to taste them in that moment and he knew that even though they had no plans to define their relationship, both boys knew they belonged to each other.

-GLEE-

Sam stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom trying to fix his tie but his hands shook so bad with nerves that he couldn't get the knot correct. He kept trying to compose himself, but the idea that the one and only Oprah Winfrey would be doing a special interview on the Be A Star Network and featuring him specifically was something he couldn't wrap his brain around it.

"It's not going to work," Sebastian's voice came from the doorway. "You're not going to get any prettier. It's not possible Mr. Model."

"You're not going to let me live that one down are you?" Sam rolled his eyes but smiled.

"No, not anytime soon," Sebastian grinned. "Give me that tie. You're going to crush it."

Sam handed him the tie and Sebastian proceeded to lift Sam's collar and tie his tie for him.

"I want you to know something," Sebastian spoke without looking in Sam's eyes and concentrating on the tie. "I know you're nervous, but what you did with this video was so special that a legend came out of retirement to interview you about it. This cause that you've created is something only true shining stars can do. The modeling contract, the recording contract, that's just the beginning for you, Sam. I hope you know how proud I am of you, and the fact that you think enough of me to consider me family. The feeling is mutual and I hope you know that. I will always have your back no matter what."

He finished tying the tie and looked into Sam's eyes and saw tears. Sam just pulled him into a hug. Sebastian felt the strange experience of tears in his eyes as well.

"Now come on, everyone is waiting downstairs and it's time for you to make your national debut," Sebastian said as he helped Sam put on his suit coat and led him out the door.

-GLEE-

Every member of New Directions was in the choir room waiting for the Oprah special to begin. Will and Emma sat nervously waiting to see what would happen. They knew Sam was a great spokesperson, but nothing could really prepare someone for this. They saw Blaine sitting inside Mr. Schue's office on his cell phone. They knew he was talking to Sam trying to help calm him down before the interview.

"Mr. Schue, have you seen Sam's YouTube page today?" Sugar asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"The Be A Star video has reached a million hits, but that's not all. There's a new video of him and Santana singing and in the description it says that Americana Records were present when it was filmed. Is something going on we should know about?" her excitement was about to burst.

"Sugar, do me a favor and let's keep this between us. I want Sam to be able to tell everyone when he gets home," Will stated and she got the point.

"Definitely, Mr. Schue. No problem!" she winked and went to sit back down next to Marley.

"Do you think he's okay, Will?" Emma asked.

"Sam? He'll be fine. Just wait and watch," Will beamed with pride.

Blaine walked out of the office and stuck his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous for Sam," Blaine admitted. "He's really nervous but he's focused. I just want him to do well."

"Well you support him and I'll support you," Tyler smiled. "Something tells me you'll need it during the interview too and it's the least I can do for someone who gave me a second chance and trusts me with something as big as prom."

"Tyler, it's not that big of a deal," Blaine stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have more than made up for the way I met you. We all know the real you now so stop worrying about that, and as far as prom is concerned, your ideas were incredible. You're the best man for the job."

"Thanks," Tyler had a huge smile on his face as Blaine walked away and went to sit between Sunshine and Lindsey, their boyfriends on either side of them."

-GLEE-

Finn led the rest of the group into the studio and they sat on the front row. The only ones not there were Santana and Sebastian who were backstage with Sam because they would also be called out in the last segment of the show. As Tina walked in she happened to turn and look through the audience. She saw, in the top corner of the audience, Mary Evans, sitting in anticipation of what she was about to see.

"Sam's mom is here," she turned and told Mike.

He turned and looked and saw her. Mary waved at him and he returned her gesture.

"Maybe this is a good thing," he told Tina.

The audience greeter told everyone to have a seat that the show was about to begin. Everyone sat down as the lights faded and Oprah's theme music began. Then, in front of all of their eyes, she appeared. She walked up and stood in front of the pristine white chairs on her stage.

"It is good to be back," she smiled into the camera. "But what makes it even better is the opportunity to bring to light one of the most amazing organizations out there for young people today. It's called the Be A Star network. STAR standing for Show Tolerance And Respect. A national campaign to stop bullying, the fastest growing problem in public education, and allow every student the opportunity to go to class each day without feeling threatened for who they are. Since its inception as an organization, actors, musicians, athletes, professional wrestlers, and politicians have all leant their voices to raising awareness about this noble cause, but over the past year, one young man, a senior at McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio has become the voice of the organization. This is why."

The lights in the studio went down and the video of Sam's coming out speech played for all to see. He stood backstage with Santana holding one hand and Sebastian holding the other. She looked over and she saw that Sam was praying. They watched as his story played out for everyone on national television. When it was over the lights came back up and Oprah continued.

"After this worldwide confession, where the high school quarterback broke down his labels and showed the world, and more specifically his peers how he could not be labeled, the Be A Star Network contacted him to be their national spokesperson. That decision was spearheaded by my first guest. Please welcome the head of public relations for the Be A Star Network, Ella Stone."

Ella walked onto stage from the opposite side that Sam waited on. She walked up to Oprah, hugged her and the two ladies had a seat.

"So, Ella, what was it in this young man that made you think he was the right person for the job?" she asked.

"When I first saw Sam's confession it intrigued me and I started to do my homework on him and found out all these amazing things about him. Just like he confessed in the video, he is dyslexic, he has problems in school, he loves sports and he's a great quarterback. I've seen him play. When his father lost his job Sam began working in a job that he hated because it paid the bills to keep his little brother and sister fed. It gave them shelter, something that was so important to him because he did spend weeks sleeping under a bridge with his dad while they were homeless. His friends told me he was the most loyal person they knew. Several of them are sitting here in the front row and I know the rest are probably watching this right now at McKinley High School, but the thing that impressed me most about Sam was that when we approached him about doing this never once did he ask what he would get out of the arrangement. It was always about what he could do the help the cause. That is how he has been this entire year, and when he approached me about the new campaign we just started I had to ask myself how a room full of adults hadn't already thought of it. It took a high school connection to really give us a campaign that would reach high school students."

"Let's start with these t-shirts," Oprah suggested. "Some are a little suggestive even with their positive message."

"They're humorous," Ella defended them. "High school students don't respond to doom and gloom. But give them a positive spin on it and they'll be on board and that's what we've seen. Our biggest selling t-shirt right now is the _Labels are for Boxes not the perfect Package like Me._ Then there's the _I'd Rather be a Unicorn than a Bully!_ T-shirt. But my favorite, and the one you see Sam wearing on our website is our new slogan t-shirt. _Be A STAR – LEAD By Example_ and on the back it says _Make the BULLies Run!"_

"That t-shirt and the unicorn one were inspired by the tragic events at McKinley High almost a month ago. Brittany Pierce, a senior, was tragically killed when five students came to a high school dance to finish assaulting a student they had beaten last August. In their attempt to get away she was struck by their car and did not survive the injuries. How did the _Innocent_ video come about?" Oprah asked.

"The incident that caused Sam to confess his feelings to his high school last August were these same boys. Sam and this young man in the front row, Nick, were both assaulted by two of their classmates. The school's policy, like most public schools in the nation, was to send them to alternative school education. As far as everyone was concerned it was over. But, as you said on Valentine's Day, they returned to finish what they started. They beat up two young men, put them in the hospital, and then when other students tried to stop them they drove off in their jeep and that's when they hit the young lady that the video is dedicated too."

"Let's take a look." Oprah called out to her control room. The lights went down in the studio and the video began to play.

_**(Innocent by Taylor Swift)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans and New Directions)**_

The video began with Sam sitting on the bleachers at the football field at night. The fight played out in front of him in slow motion.

_**SAM: I guess you really did it this time. Left yourself in your war path. Lost your balance on a tight rope. Lost your mind trying to get it back.**_

He takes off his letterman jacket. He's wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with the word Sam written across his chest. He walks down to see Sebastian and Nick on the ground. Helping both of them off the ground when they stand they're no longer in suits but wearing the same thing as Sam with their names, but they both write labels on Sam's shirt and he does the same. Sebastian writes "brother" while Nick writes "Friend"

_**SAM: Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days. Always a bigger bed to crawl into. Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything. And everybody believed in you.**_

They began to walk down the hallway where Tina, Blaine, Lindsey and Sunshine joined them all wearing the same thing. At this point the light changes and they seem to be angels looking around at the bullying around them. The labels keep appearing on their clothing as they walk by.

_**SAM: It's alright, just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me, Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent, still an innocent.**_

As Sam sings the video shows Blaine walking over to Tyler bullying Michael. When Blaine stops them, both of their clothing changed into the same angelic outfit and the labels begin appearing on them as well.

_**SAM: Did some things you can't speak of, but at night you will live it all again. You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now. If only you had seen what you know now then.**_

Tina sees Kitty bullying Marley and Kallie. When she stops her the same change happens.

_**SAM: Wasn't it easy in your firefly catching days. Everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you. Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep before the monsters caught up to you.**_

Jessie and Mia walk down the hall dressed in their Cheerio uniforms leading three others. They keep pushing students out of the way acting like they own the school. Lindsey steps out in front of them and stops them both. Their clothing changes but so does the other Cheerios. Lindsey looks down the hall and every student that was pushed aside and saw her stop them has a change in wardrobe as well.

_**SAM: It's alright, just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me, Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent, still an innocent.**_

The entire group begins to walk down the hall and the changes keep happening to students. They stop in front of the auditorium door and Sam walks in.

_**SAM: It's okay, life is a tough crowd; 32 and still growing up now. Who you are is not what you did. You're still an innocent.**_

The memorial for Brittany is on the stage and Santana stands next to her picture mourning the loss of her true love. As Sam wraps his arms around her she to feels the change happen and the camera spins around to see the auditorium full of people dressed just like them.

_**SAM: Time turns flames to embers. You'll have new Septembers. Everyone of us has messed up too. Minds change like the weather. I hope you remember. Today is never too late to be brand new.**_

A Santana steps back as a light surrounds Sam and the labels disappear one by one until the shirt is completely white. Then it changes to the red _Be a STAR – LEAD by Example_ shirt. He reaches out for Santana and hers changes as well. Blaine walks up to him and his has the same change.

_**SAM: Oh. It's alright, just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me, Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent. It's okay, life is a tough crowd; 32 and still growing up now. Who you are is not what you did. You're still an innocent. You're still an innocent.**_

The camera shifts to show the entire auditorium with our core characters on stage in front. All the white shirts are turning into the LEAD by Example ones.

_**SAM: Lost your balance on a tight rope. Oh, it's never too late to get it back.**_

The lights came back up and Oprah was standing. "I think we've waited long enough to meet this young man, please welcome Sam Evans."

Sam took a deep breath, hugged both Sebastian and Santana, and then walked out onto the stage. He got an incredibly warm reception from the audience. He finally looked at them and realized they were all standing for him. It shocked him. As he walked up he saw Oprah holding her arms out and she hugged him. He smiled at her and the audience. Then he turned to Ella and hugged her as well before sitting down.

"Sam, I just want to say before we begin that I think you are an incredible young man," Oprah remarked.

"Wow, thank you Ms. Winfrey," Sam blushed. "I just wanted to make my school a better place before I left so I hope I achieve that."

"Oh, I think you've done that and more. Now tell me what is the point of that video in your opinion. It's beautiful by the way," she began her questioning.

"We all make mistakes. There's not a person in this room that hasn't bullied someone at some point in time, but it is a choice that we make. If we choose to lead by example and not allow bullying to happen around us then the bullying will stop."

"How are you so sure?" Oprah questioned.

"Simple high school hierarchy. People that bully do so because they believe their social standing at school affords them the ability to pick on others and get away with it. If we as high school students stand up, lead by example, and stand up against bullying, they no longer have the social currency to bully with. Simply put, high school students won't risk their popularity by doing something that's unpopular. It's time to make bullying unpopular in our schools," Sam explained.

"Seems pretty simple," Oprah proclaimed.

"Most solutions that work are simple. It's when we over think things that we screw them up," Sam grinned.

"I guess that is true," Oprah returned the smile. "I want to talk about you for a minute because through this year, when you've been championing the cause of Be A Star, you've been dealing with some big issues yourself. Tell us about those."

"Not everyone in the world was happy about my little speech back in August. I was on the top of the world because I could hold Blaine's hand and not feel like I had to hide who I am from anyone," Sam began.

"Blaine is the young man you professed your love to in the first video," Oprah pointed out to the audience. "Are you two still together?"

"We are," Sam's smile beamed across his face. "That's something that's not ever going to change. The kid is so amazing that my feelings for him caused me to switch teams. He pretty much owns my heart at this point and I think he'd say the same about me."

-GLEE-

In the choir room back in Lima, Sunshine squeezed Blaine's hand as everyone heard Sam's newest national profession of love for Blaine.

"Don't you ever forget this moment right now. You always remember how much that boy loves you," Sunshine whispered in Blaine's ear.

-GLEE-

Sam continued with his explanation.

"My parents had already moved and I stayed in Lima. They didn't approve of my relationship with Blaine and they actually handed over legal custody of me to my choir director at school, my real Dad, Will Schuester. He's the second greatest thing that's happened to me this year after Blaine. Then we went on the national showchoir tour and while we were touring my birth parents decided that they no longer wanted to recognize me as their child and they basically gave me up for adoption at seventeen. Luckily my Dad, Will, wanted to be my real family with his new wife, Emma. My birth parents just signed a piece of paper and gave me away."

"How did that affect you?" she wanted to know.

"It made me question whether or not I was good enough for anyone. That's something I've struggled with all year. It's only been in the last few weeks, since we lost my friend, Brittany, that I realized how much life I'd let slip by worrying about something so small. The facts were that my birth parents didn't really love me or they never would have just given me up like a pet you get tired of, but that's what they did. Now I have parents that love me and care for me and they would do absolutely anything for me and I love them for it. My best friends have become my siblings. I wouldn't have made it through this year without them."

"But you do actually have a younger brother and sister, correct?" she prodded.

"I do," Sam could feel his eyes watering but there was no way he would cry on national television. "Stevie and Stacey, they are the best kids in the world, but I haven't seen them in six months. I'm not allowed to have contact with them."

"You birth parents don't allow it?" Oprah did not seem to like that turn of events.

"It was part of the custody agreement. I am not allowed to see them until they turn 18 and can choose to find me themselves," Sam held back his emotion. "I'd do anything to see them again, but I know patience is a virtue. If I keep doing good things eventually some good will be returned to me."

"Is that why you do all of this?" she wondered.

"No, I do this because it's the right thing to do, but I hold on to the hope that I will get to see them again someday soon."

Oprah began to address the audience and camera. "The good news is that two of Sam's friends have been there to help him through the hardships. He refers to them as his adopted brother and sister, but in the incident on Valentine's both of them were victims of bullying and assault. Luckily, they have recovered from their injuries and are here with us today. Please welcome Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe."

Both walked out to their own round of applause and Santana sat next to Sam and Sebastian next to her.

"Now from what I've read," Oprah began their portion of the interview. "You two are prime examples, pardon the pun, of the LEAD by Example campaign. Were you bullies?"

"Oh the worst," Santana admitted. "I was an equal opportunity bully. Didn't matter who you were if you were in the wrong place at the wrong time then I picked you as a target, but it was all because I wasn't being truthful with myself. I think that's the case for a lot of bullies out there."

"She right," Sebastian added. "I actually thought that's who I was until Sam here came along and showed me you don't have to be mean in order to make an impact. Being yourself and letting that be what people see is so much cooler than faking an attitude."

"You were both in the accident correct?" Oprah questioned.

"I was one of the boys beaten up. Myself and Nick, I got some broken ribs and some pretty good bruises that you can't see thanks to your awesome make-up team backstage," Sebastian revealed.

The audience laughed. Sebastian was always a charmer.

"I was talking to Brittany and she pushed me out of the way and got hit by the car," Santana almost whispered and Sam took her hand.

"So, it could have been you?" Oprah proposed the obvious.

"Yes, it could. She saved my life, and I promised I would not waste the second chance she gave me. So I decided to work with Sam and Be A Star and help connect to the Hispanic community," she stated.

"Because you are one of the young stars of the Spanish soap opera world. You're nominated for best newcomer, right?" Oprah pointed out.

"Yes, I am," Santana almost blushed.

"Congratulations," Oprah smiled. "When we come back from the break, Sam, Santana, and Sebastian sing for us live."

-GLEE-

The commercial started and everyone in the choir room started to talk about how amazing their friends looked and how great the interview was going. Blaine stood from his seat and walked into the hallway. He just needed a moment to take in what was actually happening in Sam's life. This interview was better than good for Sam. The modeling contract, the recording contract and this interview, it was only a matter of time before Sam became famous. Blaine knew it would happen. On some level he'd always know that as soon as people got to know the Sam he knew they would fall in love with him and he'd be all over the pop culture landscape.

"You okay?" Tyler walked into the hallway to check on him.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled at him. "I just needed a moment to myself."

"Are you okay really? You look freaked out," Tyler pointed out to him.

"I guess I am," Blaine almost laughed. "Can I ask you a really stupid question?"

"Of course, you know I'd do anything for you," Tyler smiled.

Blaine completely missed the obvious hint that Tyler had just stated right in front of him.

"Sam won't forget me when he's famous will he?" Blaine asked him. "I'm just being paranoid right?"

Tyler stepped closer to Blaine. So close that for the first time Blaine realized Tyler's true intentions and Blaine started to see the hints that Tyler had given him over the last two days.

"He'd be crazy to forget you. But if he does there are other guys who will be waiting in the wings because you are incredibly hot and an amazing guy that deserves the absolute best. Do you understand?"

Tyler stared into Blaine's eyes but Blaine couldn't respond because he was still in shock. Tyler couldn't resist. He kissed Blaine. Blaine pushed his away and slapped him.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean too . . . I'm really sorry!" Tyler ran down the hallway and out of the building.

Blaine felt his lips with his fingers, his hands shaking from what just happened. From inside the room he heard Oprah's voice on the TV. "Please welcome back Sam, Santana, and Sebastian singing the Phillip Phillips single, _Home_.

_**(Home by Phillip Phillips)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**(acoustic version by Savannah Outen, Corey Gray, and Jake Coco)**_

On stage the three sat as Sam began playing his guitar.

_**SAM: Hold on, to me as we go; as we roll down this unfamiliar road. And although this wave**_

_**SANTANA: Wave**_

_**BOTH: is stringing us along. Just know you're not alone. Cause I'm going to make this place your home.**_

Everyone in the choir room sat with smiles on their faces as their three friends fulfilled their dream of singing on national television. Will and Emma both had tears in their eyes.

_**ALL 3: Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone cause I'm going to make this place your home.**_

Sunshine looked up and saw Blaine standing in the door. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. He walked over and took his seat next to her and put his head on her shoulder.

_**ALL 3: Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo-(x4)**_

Mrs. Evans sat in the audience, tears flowing from her eyes. Finn turned around to see her and they exchanged a smile.

_**ALL 3: Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone. I'm going to make this place your home.**_

As the credits at the end of the interview rolled everyone cheered for their friends. Sunshine, thinking she knew what was wrong with Blaine said, "That boy of yours is going to be able to treat you to anything you want now. I bet all he can think about is how badly he wants to hug and kiss you and you know . . . whatever else."

She nudged his shoulder trying to get him to laugh. When his expression remained somber she exchanged looks with Lindsey. Both girls became worried.

"Blaine, tell us what's wrong," Lindsey asked.

"Tyler kissed me," he said flatly. "I have to tell Sam that Tyler kissed me."

Blaine walked out of the choir room as fast as he could.

-GLEE-

"Sam, I'm so proud of you. You did amazing," Tina hugged him tight.

"All of you did," Nick said hugging Sebastian.

Finn appeared further down the hall. "Sam."

Sam looked up. "There you are, Finn. I wondered what was taking you so long to join the celebration."

"There's someone that wants to see you," Finn said before stepping out of the way to reveal Mary Evans next to him.

Sam froze. He didn't know how to react. Both Sebastian and Santana were by his side immediately either to defend him or hold him up if he fainted, whichever was needed.

"Hey Sam," she spoke softly. "I saw the interview. I'm really proud of you. You've turned into this mature young man."

Sam still couldn't speak.

"I know it doesn't make it any better, but I didn't want to do what we did. I just couldn't go against your father. I'm glad Will and Emma have been good parents for you," she continued.

"They haven't been good," Sam protested. "They've been the best."

"They obviously did something right," Mary Evans agreed even those his words stung. "I am sorry."

The tension in the hallway was unbearable for most present until she continued by saying. "I'm taking Stevie and Stacey to the pier tonight for dinner around six. It's the little pizza place we go to when their father works late. I'm sure they'd be surprised if you were to show up and eat dinner with us. That's only if you want too."

Everyone saw the change in expression on Sam's face. The dread turned to complete delight in a second. His smile that could light up a room returned. "I'll be there!"

"Okay, I'll see you then," she turned to leave.

Sam began to say something but didn't know how.

"Mom!" he called out.

She turned around and he walked to her.

"Thank you," he said and then he hugged her.

Everyone else watched as her grip on Sam tightened and she began to cry into his shoulder. It made everyone wonder exactly what would come next.


	62. Chapter 62 Transition

**CHAPTER 62 – TRANSITION**

Will and Emma just sat down to eat dinner when they heard someone knock on their front door. Putting his napkin on the table, Will excused himself and headed for the door. Opening it, he found an incredibly distraught Blaine on the other side.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I just really need someone to talk too," he confessed.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Will ushered him into his home worried by how he was acting. Emma heard the conversation and walked into the den to see what was wrong.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I interrupted your dinner. I can come back," Blaine headed for the door.

"Don't be silly, Blaine," Emma stopped him. "Something is obviously wrong. Sit down and talk to us about it."

"Something happened and I need to tell Sam about it, but he's getting ready to see Stevie and Stacy and I don't want to ruin that moment, but this is killing me and the girls say I'm overreacting, but keeping this secret hurts so bad and I don't know what to do," Blaine blurted out.

"Blaine," Emma stated calmly. "Sit back down."

"Yes, ma'am," Blaine responded.

"Now tell us what happened," she continued.

"Tyler kissed me," Blaine whispered.

"Oh," Emma reacted with surprise.

"When did this happen?" Will questioned.

"While we were watching the interview. I walked out into the hallway during one of the commercial breaks. I felt overwhelmed watching it and I didn't want to get emotional in front of everyone so I stepped out," he began. "Well Tyler and I have been getting close. I mean not like that, Mr. Schue. I'd never do that to Sam, but it felt nice having a friend the way Sam has Sebastian and Blake, you know?"

"So what happened?" Will asked.

"He followed me into the hall and I thought he was just being nice and wanted to check on me, but evidently I was the only one thinking friendship. According to basically everyone else, he's had a crush on me for months and I never knew it. He never said anything because he didn't want to disrespect my relationship with Sam, but I guess while we stood there he just lost it and kissed me," Blaine stated.

"Did you kiss him back?" Emma asked.

"No!" Blaine felt defensive. "I pushed him away and slapped him."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your stress is over telling Sam, correct?" Emma assumed.

"Yes, how do I tell him something like this? I mean Tyler kissed me!" Blaine started to tear up.

"Blaine, you didn't do anything wrong, and I think if you'll take a minute to think about Sam, you'll know that he isn't the type to overreact. If you tell him just like you told us. He'll understand. He'll be pissed at Tyler, but you shouldn't worry. Give Sam some credit," Will insisted.

"Do you really think so?" Blaine hoped.

"Just call him and talk to him and I'm willing to bet he'll understand," Will smiled. "Are you hungry? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"It does smell really good," Blaine attempted to smile.

"I'll set another plate," Emma smiled at him before heading back into the dining room.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. I was really freaking out," Blaine admitted.

"I think this is less about the kiss and more about what you saw today," Mr. Schue guessed. "You and I probably had the same reaction. Sam's life changed today and neither of us knows how that's going to affect us. We just have to wait and let him adjust and be there for him when he needs it."

Blaine knew he was right.

-GLEE-

Sam was in his hotel bedroom changing clothes for the fourth time. He really wanted everything to be perfect for seeing his little brother and sister again. Plus, he wanted to make a good impression on his birth mother so that it could possibly happen again. Now that he had a recording contract he'd be in Chicago occasionally to record new music and work with Be A Star until he was replaced by a new spokesperson.

"You should wear that one," he heard Tina's voice coming from the door. "Blue has always been the most beautiful color on you."

She came in and sat down on the bed next to him.

"So you know how I always have your back and Blaine's back and I basically always know what's going on before you do and I always take care of you boys so when I tell you I need to tell you something but everything is going to be fine, you'll believe me, right?" Tina rambled.

"What happened?" Sam turned rolling his eyes waiting for the bad news.

"Okay, honestly, you're not going to like it, but it's one of those things that I know Blaine is probably going overboard freaking out when he did nothing wrong, so just remember that, okay?" she continued.

"Tina," Sam put on his serous face. "Just tell me what happened."

"Tyler kissed Blaine today at school," Tina closed her eyes waiting for Sam to blow it out of proportion.

Sam's blood boiled. He wanted to tackle Tyler and body slam him in the middle of the football field, but instead he focused on Blaine.

"What did Blaine do?" Sam asked.

"According to Sunshine, who told me all this by the way, Blaine pushed him off and slapped him," Tina answered.

Sam smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tina seemed perplexed.

"Blaine stood up for himself," he explained. "But you're right. He is probably beating himself up over this even though he didn't do anything wrong."

"You're being very mature about this," Tina determined.

"You seem surprised," Sam raised his eyebrow. "I'm not going to let Tyler become Quinn 2.0. I mean if you think about it, it's just a role reversal of that basically."

"True," Tina returned his earlier smile. "Mr. Evans, you are just all kinds of impressing me today."

"Do you think I should call him and tell him to stop beating himself up over it?" Sam wondered.

"I think he'd be even more mortified if he knew you found out from someone else. Just wait and let him tell you. I mean you do have your own things to worry about right now. Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about what would be the first thing I would say to them for months and now it's about to happen and I've got nothing," Sam almost laughed. "I'm just so happy I get to spend a little time with them, you know? I just want them to know I never forgot about them and I've thought about them every single day since I left."

"They know that already," Tina stood up and headed for the door. "Listen, I know you've got your hands full with all of this, but I do have something I want to talk to you about, but it can wait until later. Just promise me we'll get to talk then, okay?"

"Definitely," Sam's look of concern was not lost on her. "Are you okay? We can talk now if you need too."

"No, I'm fine," she smiled. "I just want to run something by you that's all."

She walked out of the room and left Sam to finish getting dressed.

-GLEE-

Capi's Italian Restaurant was a weekly stop for Mary Evans and her two children. At least once a week her husband would work late and she took that opportunity to take the kids to their favorite restaurant and then they would hang out on the Navy Pier for a little while together. It became her way of reconnecting with Stevie and Stacy after losing Sam.

Thinking back to that time, Stevie didn't speak to either of his parents for almost a month. She'd worried that it would affect his speech, but after talking to his teachers, she discovered he spoke plenty at school which meant he chose to be silent to them. She found the stack of notes Stacy had been writing Sam since the last time she saw him. One letter for every day telling him what happened to her so he wouldn't forget her. It was that particular line in the first letter her daughter wrote that solidified the fact in her mind that she'd made the wrong choice.

The truth was Mary had to choose between her husband and her son. She knew she couldn't keep both, and that killed her. She had to weigh her options. If she picked Sam, she risked losing Stevie and Stacy in a custody battle and with her no longer working and her husband being the sole provider for the family, the idea that she would be alone frightened her. So she chose her husband instead. It wasn't a decision she came to easily. The couple had drifted apart since Dwight's violent reaction to their son's sexuality. She could risk leaving her two youngest with him, and as much as she hated the choice, she knew that Will Schuester would take care of Sam like his own child. She trusted him, and she took solace in knowing that Sam thought of him as his real dad.

"Mom, can we get dessert tonight too?"

Stacy's question pulled Mary out of her daydream.

"Are you okay mom?" Stevie asked. "You looked like you were asleep."

"I think I almost was," she smiled at him. "I guess the day has just gotten to me. And yes, Stacy, I thought we'd get froze pineapple juice from the cart on our way home."

"Mom, is something up?" Stevie questioned. "You keep looking at your watch."

"That's because she's been wondering when I would get here."

Stevie's eyes grew wide, but not as wide as his smile. He turned around and directly behind him stood Sam. He jumped from his seat and tackled his brother.

"Sam!" he screamed out. It was followed by another similar sound from Stacy as she attached to his other side.

The oldest Evans sibling detached them both so he could get down on his knees and see them at his level. That's when he noticed that both of them were crying.

"I can't believe that you're really here," Stacy cried. She touched his face with both hands making sure he was real.

"Well I am and I'd like to have dinner with you if you'll let me," Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We ordered pizza and spaghetti," she said as her eyes brightened.

Stacy ran over to her mother and hugged her. Sam turned to Stevie recognizing the fact that he hadn't said anything or moved since his initial hug.

"Are you okay, little brother?" Sam asked.

Stevie looked up to him with tear streaked eyes under the bleached-blonde hair he shared with Sam and said, "I didn't think that I would ever see you again. I've missed you so much, Sammy."

"I've missed you too, buddy," Sam hugged him tightly. "I promise I'm doing everything I can to make sure we can talk whenever you want. It's only two more months til I turn eighteen."

"I don't want you to go again, Sam," he cried.

"Well looks like we have someone on our side that can help with that now," Sam looked up to their mother.

Stevie couldn't help but smile.

Across the restaurant, at a corner booth, all of Sam's friends sat watching the special occasion unfold in front of them.

"Please tell me I am not the only one crying?" Lily hoped as she turned back around. The first thing she saw was Puck wiping a tear away. "Aww, that's so sweet."

"What? I've practically been taking care of those two brats this whole year. So I got a little emotional. So what?" Puck defended himself.

"Dude, I think she likes it. Chill out," Finn laughed.

"Yeah, it's cute, Puck," Tina added.

"Hey, Puckasauras is not cute. I'm sexy," he scoffed.

"You're kind of both actually," Lily winked.

"That I can handle," he smiled.

"Hey, would you guys order for us. I want to show Nicky something real quick," Sebastian asked.

"Sure, text me your order so I'll get it right," Tina offered.

The boys did just that and then Sebastian grabbed Nick's hand and lead him out the front door of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"Remember the last time we were in Chicago? Sam's parents had just disowned him and you got mad at me because I wanted to stay with him instead of coming down here to the pier with you," Sebastian reminded him.

"Not my finest moment. Thanks for reminding me," Nick rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Mine either because it occurred to me like a week later that the reason you were so upset is because you kept talking about this one thing that you wanted us to do together and I forgot," Sebastian admitted.

"What was that?" Nick faked like he didn't remember.

"What you kept insisting is the most romantic thing in the city," Sebastian turned and pointed to it making Nick smile and blush simultaneously.

"The Ferris Wheel . . . I can't believe you remembered," Nick could control his smile at this point.

"Will you ride with me?" Sebastian held out his hand for the boy.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nick took his hand and the boys walked over to it. The first thing Nick noticed was that no one else was riding it already. There was a closed sign on the entrance.

"That stinks," he spoke aloud. "It would have been a lot of fun."

Sebastian had a grin on his face and pulled him around to the front gate where a young man seemed to be waiting on them. Sebastian called him by name and the guy let them in and put them in one of the seats. As they were locked in safely, the Ferris wheel came to life with all of its lights and it started to rotate. Then the music started. Nick recognized the song immediately.

_**(Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe and Nick Hall)**_

_**(acoustic version by Alex Goot and Against the Current)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Dreams, that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face anymore. I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio.**_

_**NICK: Hope, hope there's a conversation. We both admit we had it good, but until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And I realize . . .**_

_**BOTH: If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine. I wouldn't lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what they say, **_

_**NICK I'm not over you.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Not over you, yea, yea.**_

__The Ferris Wheel stopped at the top so that they had a full view of the entire city. Sebastian pulled Nick back against his chest and put his arms around him.

_**SEBASTIAN: Damn, damn boy you do it well, and I thought you were innocent. Took this heart and put it through hell, but still you're magnificent.**_

_**NICK: I . . . I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me. Just turn around and I'm back in the game. Even better than the old me, but I'm not even close without you.**_

__The Ferris Wheel began to move again.

_**BOTH: If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine. I wouldn't lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what they say, I'm . . .**_

_**SEBASTIAN: No matter what I say, I'm . . .**_

_**NICK: No matter what I say, I'm . . .**_

_**BOTH: Not over you. Not over you. Not over you. Not over you, yea. Not over you.**_

The two boys got off the ride and began the walk back to the restaurant.

"Thank you for that," Nick said. "And thank you for giving me a second chance . . . well a third chance actually."

"Neither one of us is perfect, Nicky. I've made a lot of mistakes too. I made some huge mistakes when you cheated on me," he admitted.

"Like that hottie, Brody?" Nick worried.

"Still not sure if that was a mistake or a learning experience, but I do know one thing about him," Sebastian stated.

"What's that?"

"You mentioning him right now is the first time I've thought about him for a long time, so that must mean that someone else is occupying my thoughts," Sebastian actually blushed.

"Based on your blushing, which never happens, they must be some really kinky thoughts," Nick joked.

Sebastian stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and looked him in the eyes. "Kinky is everyday normal for me. This right here, us being intimate with no sex and exposing ourselves emotionally, that's what terrifies me. That's what makes me blush because thinking about you isn't about sex for me, though that is really nice. It's this right here, looking you in the eyes, kissing you, feeling your hand in mine, and knowing you don't want to be anywhere else that makes me blush."

"I want to say something to you but it is completely selfish which means I shouldn't," Nick confessed.

"No secrets, Nicky. That's what we promised. Tell me what you're thinking," Sebastian insisted.

"Stay," Nick blurted out. "Stay in Lima one more year. Do your senior year when you're supposed too. Don't leave me for New York already. Sam is going to be famous now and he won't even be in New York all the time. What will you do then? Stay with me in Lima for one more year. Let Sam get established in what he's going to do and then he can have you for a year and you let me visit when we can for my senior year and then I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Sounds like you've thought about this," Sebastian didn't exactly know what to say about it.

"I have. I wasn't going to say anything, but then today happened and it's been a perfect day and I want more of those with you. I know that's selfish but I don't want to get you back just so I can lose you again," Nick's eyes filled with tears.

Sebastian kissed him. "You won't lose me. I'll think about it, Nicky. That's a big decision to make on the spur of the moment."

"I know," he smiled. "Just knowing that you'll think about it means a lot."

-GLEE-

Santana stood in the women's restroom of the restaurant touching up her makeup when Mary Evans walked in. Santana attempted to smile at her, but she didn't plan to speak. She didn't know what to say, so she began to walk by her and head out the door. Mary stopped her.

"Is there a way that I can get in touch with your mother that wouldn't involve her calling my home? I need to speak to her," she asked.

"Is this girl talk or is this needing to talk to someone without Daddy McNazipants finding out about it?" Santana returned.

"There is no need for name calling. Why are you always so impulsive, Santana?" Mary rebuked her.

"Whatever!" Santana threw shade at Sam's bio mom and headed out the door.

"I want to divorce Sam's father!" she called out and Santana stopped moving. She turned around and shut the door.

"His bigotry has gotten worse now that he has money. He wouldn't let me hire a housekeeper that wasn't white. I can't raise my kids around hatred," Mary began to cry.

"You can't do this to try and get Sam back, you know that right? That door is closed," Santana pointed out the obvious.

"I know that. I just want to make sure the same thing doesn't happen with Stevie or Stacy. I don't want them to feel unwanted like we made Sam feel. I want them to have their brother back," she confessed.

Santana turned around and pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser next to the sink. She pulled out her lipstick and wrote her mother's phone number down on it. "Use Stevie's phone to call her. Your husband doesn't know about it and the bill goes to Sebastian so he can't trace it. I'll let her know you're calling."

"Thank you, Santana. I know I don't deserve your help," Mrs. Evans admitted.

"No you don't, but those two kids do," Santana started to leave. "Just a thought, but your house in Lima is still for sale. No one's bought it yet."

Santana left the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

"Mama, we have to talk."

-GLEE-

Lindsey pulled her car over near the edge of the woods. She remembered Tyler saying that he would run the cross-country trail there when he needed to think. Thinking this would probably be a definite moment where he needed to work things out, she made a calculated guess and she was right. Tyler's car was sitting right next to hers.

She hoped she'd find him soon because it was already getting dark and she didn't want to be alone in the woods then. Jeff tried to convince her to let him come, but she knew that Tyler would just run away and try to be macho if he saw one of the guys nearby. With Sunshine headed to Blaine's to calm him down, she knew she had to do this on her own.

Luckily, she stood on the path less than five minutes before she saw him turn the corner and run towards her. When he saw her standing there his speed quickly diminished and it turned into more of a jog. He didn't know what to think. She stood there, arms crossed in front of her and a condescending bitchy look on her face that could have just been her normal look, but he still felt it was directed to him.

He stopped in front of her. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the bottle of water she'd brought him and threw it at him.

"You can get dehydrated even when it's freezing out. You know that, right?" she asked.

"I do," Tyler rolled his eyes. "You didn't just come out here to lecture me about drinking my water, did you? What do you want, Lindsey?"

"No worries. I actually come in peace," she explained. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Blaine told me about the kiss."

Tyler tried not to react to her revelation but his eyes betrayed him. He chose instead to say nothing.

"I've known for a while. You think you're good at hiding the way you look at him, and you are for someone who isn't me," she smiled at him and tried to get him to lighten up but it didn't work. "It's his ass. He can't walk by without you looking at his cute booty."

"Are you just here to pick on me?" Tyler accused her.

"No, that's not what I'm doing at all, Tyler. Look if there is one thing I definitely know about love it's that you don't control who you fall in love with. But with you I'd think it's even harder. I know you've played around with dudes but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Blaine is the first you've had feelings like these for," she hypothesized.

"What makes you so sure?" Tyler questioned.

"Because when you first moved here you only had eyes for Tina, at least that's what I thought. Then you confessed to us about the whole manipulating plan your brother made you do, which got me to thinking. Your fascination with Sam was the cover because you tried to manipulate Blaine and seduce him but deep down inside you couldn't because you actually liked him. Then, as your conscious got the best of you, you realized that you actually liked Tina. I'd go as far as to say she made you forget how you felt about Blaine for a little while. Am I doing okay so far?" she mused.

"Better than I'm comfortable with," he admitted.

"Well, then you screwed that up pretty bad, and that made you start to obsess over Blaine again. So enter Sunshine, Blaine's best girl Asian and all of a sudden you're in his social circle without even trying to be. But again, I wasn't sure until we came back from the New York trip and you were all of a sudden nice, which really weirded me out by the way. I'd gotten used to punk ass Tyler. That's when it hit me though. You were trying to be a better person so you'd get noticed by the only person in your social circle you look up too, and while everyone else seemed to give Sam all the credit for being the sexiest member of New Directions you prefer guys and girls like yourself, dark and mysterious."

"I kinda hate you right now," Tyler confessed.

"Ugh, you kinda love me right now because I'm right which means you don't have to hide the truth from me and for once you have a New Directions' girl trying to be your friend with no ulterior motive and certainly not wanting to date you. I'm offering my friendship so do you want it or not?" she headed back to her car.

"Why do you care? Why do you want to help me? Blaine is your friend. Sam is your friend. I'm trying to break them up," Tyler speculated.

"First of all, you're not trying to break them up. You tried that already and it didn't work. You can't break up BLAM," she insisted.

"What's BLAM?" Tyler asked confused.

"Really? Am I the only one at McKinley that understands ship names?" she asked herself aloud. "It doesn't matter. The point is those two are not going to break up because you kissed Blaine. If he'd kissed you back maybe, but he didn't. He slapped you, and I'm willing to bet right here and right now that's the only thing Sam will care about."

"So what else?" he asked.

"What do you mean what else?" she questioned him back.

"You just said 'first of all' which implies you have a second point. What is it?" Tyler wondered.

"Oh, yeah," she remembered. "The other point is those two guys are graduating. They've been great leaders for us and I'm sure they'll be great leaders for Nationals, but after that they're gone. Sebastian looks like he'll be gone too as will Jeff and Duval. That means my male friends are basically gone so I'm auditioning new sidekicks."

He looked at her serious face and wondered what she meant. The she started smiling and he knew she was joking.

"Look, Tyler, believe it or not I actually think you're a nice guy and that's saying a lot considering two months ago I thought you were a douche bag," she said. "So get in your car and follow me to the Lima Bean. I'm meeting with Joe and Sunshine to talk about next year. We want you to be in on it."

"What about Lily?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not going to leave her out in the cold. I'll be texting her while we talk," Lindsey verified. "And while we're on the subject of Lily that alone should be enough proof that I can be trusted. I mean look and Lily and me now. Six months ago we were mortal enemies getting into fist fights in hotel rooms. Now she's one of the coolest girls I know. That should tell you something."

"It does," Tyler smiled for the first time.

-GLEE-

After dinner was over, Sam stood outside the restaurant with his birth mother and little brother and sister. He held Stacy's hand while Stevie stood right next to him making sure he didn't disappear from his view.

"Thank you for letting me see them. This has meant the world to me," Sam told her.

"You may not believe me, but it has meant the world to me as well," Mary agreed. "Sam, I can't make any promises. You know how your father can be, but I promise I will do what I can to make sure you get to see them more often."

"Sam, can you stay longer?" Stevie asked looking up to him with his big blue eyes.

Sam knelt down next to him so they could talk.

"Not this time. I have to go back to Lima so I can finish up school and graduate high school, but after that I'm going to do everything I can to see you as much as I can, okay?" Sam explained.

"Okay, promise we can Skype everyday so I can see you," Stevie demanded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sam agreed hugging his two siblings at the same time. He stood knowing they had to leave and get home before their father wondered where they would be.

"Talk to Santana," Mary Evans insisted. "She needs to tell you something for me."

He watched her glance down at the kids and he knew it was something she didn't want to mention in front of them.

"I will. Thanks again for letting me see these two rugrats," he smiled. "I know you're going out on a limb for me and I appreciate it."

She couldn't respond. She tried desperately to hold back her emotion and not cry in front of them. "Come on kids, we need to get home before your father does."

After one final hug from both Stevie and Stacy, Sam watched them walk away and back into the city. Before he knew it Santana and Tina were at either side comforting him.

"This looked like it was a very good thing," Tina determined.

"It was a very good thing," Sam grinned.

"You okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I am," he answered. "They're okay, and they know I'm still thinking about them every day. They're doing well. At least I don't have to worry about that anymore."

The boys and Lily walked over.

"It's nice to see that smile on your face again," Mike pointed out.

"How can I not smile? So much great stuff has happened in the past two days. I don't even know where to start, but I've got to admit, I wish Mom, Dad, and Blaine were here. That would make this even better."

"Well we're heading home tomorrow," Tina stated. "But we've got one more night in Chicago so what do you want to do?"

"Let's have fun," Sam proclaimed. "When are we all going to be together like this again? Let's take advantage of everything we can do here on the pier."

_**(One More Night by Maroon 5)**_

_**(performed by Lily Mae Arnett, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Nick Hall, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**(acoustic version by Alex Goot and Friends)**_

_**ALL: Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh; Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh.**_

_**SAM: You and I go on at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough**_

_**SAMTANA: we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**_

_**SANTANA: You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score. You and I get sick**_

_**SEBTANA: yeah I know that we can't do this no more.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**_

_**NICK: And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_

_**TIKE: Now you're stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**_

_**TIKE, LILY: and now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you.**_

_**FINN: So I cross my heart and I hope to die.**_

_**Finn/Santana: That I'll only stay with you one more night.**_

_**FINN: And I know I said it a million times.**_

_**ALL: But I'll only stay with you one more night.**_

The group stands on the edge of the pier overlooking Lake Michigan.

_**LILY: Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes.**_

_**PUCK: Try to tell you stop**_

_**Puck/Lily: but your lipstick's got me so out of breath.**_

_**LILY: I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself. I'll be waking up**_

_**Lily/Puck: inner-satisfied, guilty as hell.**_

_**SAM: But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_

_**SAMBASTANA: Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you.**_

_**MIKE: So I cross my heart and I hope to die.**_

_**TIKE: that I'll only stay with you one more night.**_

_**FINN: and I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night.**_

_**ALL: Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**NICK: Yeah baby give me one more night.**_

_**ALL: Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**TINA: Yeah baby give me one more night.**_

_**ALL: Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**PUCK: Yeah, baby give me one more night.**_

_**ALL: Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**SAM/TINA: Yeah baby give me one more night.**_

_**SANTANA: Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_

_**FINN: My truth stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo, yeah, yeah!**_

_**ALL: So I cross my heart and I hope to die. That I'll only stay with you one more night, and I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night. So I cross my heart and I hope to die. That I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But I'll only stay with you one more night.**_

The group continued down the pier to see what kind of mischief they could get into. Sam heard his phone beep. He looked at it and saw a text from Blaine.

_Blaine: We need to talk, Sam. Can you now?_

"You guys go ahead. I need to call Blaine and talk about something," Sam called out to them.

"Do you want us to wait with you? I don't want to leave you out here alone," Sebastian declared.

"You couples go have fun," Santana ordered. "Frankenteen and I will hang out with Trouty."

"Mmm, frozen pineapple juice . . . do you want one, Santana? My treat," Finn offered.

"Well as long as you're paying I won't turn it down," she winked. "We'll be right over there, Sam. Don't wonder off."

He laughed at the idea of Finn and Santana acting like his parental guardians. He sat down at one of the tables and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey," Blaine's voice came through the phone softly and Sam knew it to be his nervous voice.

"You okay?" Sam asked even though he knew what was bothering him.

"I need to tell you about something and you aren't going to like it but it's killing me to have waited this long, but I didn't want to mess up your time with your brother and sister and Tina just texted me to tell me you were done. I hope that's okay?" Blaine couldn't stop talking which was something he did when nervous.

"I'm not mad, babe," Sam wanted to let him off the hook.

"What do you mean? You don't even know what happened yet," Blaine corrected him.

"Blaine, we go to McKinley, the gossip capitol of Ohio. I'm telling you I'm not mad at you," Sam reminded him again.

"But he kissed me," Blaine confessed.

"And you slapped him," Sam showed that he did know the story. "If you had kissed him back I'd be mad, but you pushed him away like you should have. You didn't do anything wrong. Tyler, on the other hand, will have a little one-on-one conversation with me when I get back."

"I don't want you fighting him and getting in trouble, Sam. We're too close to the end of the year," Blaine mentioned.

"I'm not going to hit him even though I want too. I'm just going to make sure he knows that if he tries something like that again it will be the last time he does anything," Sam sounded stern and protective over Blaine which turned him on.

"I'm ready for you to be home," Blaine admitted. "I miss you. Sleeping by myself last night sucked."

"I miss you too. Sleeping in a room with Santana is not the same as with you," Sam said and then realized how it sounded. "Wait! That sounded wrong. There are two beds in the room. It's not the same as when I'm with you. God, now I'm embarrassed."

He heard Blaine snicker on the other end of the phone. "At least you're not freaking out anymore," Sam laughed at himself.

"Hearing your voice has that affect on me," Blaine said. "So tell me how was it spending time with Stevie and Stacy again?"

"Amazing," he could hear Sam smile as he spoke. "They spent the entire hour talking about school and all the cool things they've done in Chicago. I feel like I've been all over the city just by Stevie's descriptions. I'm just glad they were happy to see me."

"That's great, Sam. I'm so happy for you. Happy about everything that's happened to you. The talk show, the recording contract, the modeling contract. You're going to be a busy man. I hope I'll fit in there somewhere," Blaine was joking but even Sam could see through it. There was worry in his voice as well.

"I'll cut all that stuff before I'd ever let you get away," Sam confirmed for him.

Blaine calmed down hearing those words.

"How was the University?" Blaine wondered.

"It's nice. A really beautiful campus and the professors seem really nice. I mean I can see why Finn and Mike like it so much, but it's not for me," Sam revealed.

Blaine's smile got wider.

"Actually, Santana asked if I would be her date to the Spanish soap opera awards in New York the weekend before spring break and I was thinking if I was already there, I'd get Rachel to show me around NYADA one more time. She's been sending me all this stuff about their music composition and songwriting classes. If I did that plus the acting classes, I can actually see how it would be a good fit for me. Probably not going to be in the dance classes with you and Rachel though, I don't really see that being my thing," Sam continued telling Blaine his plan. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I just have to go with it. I mean if my heart and my gut are telling me to do the same thing then it has to be right, right?"

"Seems like pretty good logic," Blaine beamed. "And I'm certainly not going to try and talk you out of it."

"Want to be my roommate?" Sam asked.

"I already turned in your name when I sent in my paperwork," Blaine declared.

"Good," Sam's smile was bright enough that Santana and Finn could see it from twenty feet away.

"He's going to choose New York isn't he?" Finn assumed.

"That's a no brainer, Finn," Santana rolled her eyes with a smile. "The minute the record executive told us about having studios in New York he looked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking."

"That he could do what he's always wanted to do and live with Blaine at the same time," Finn filled in the blanks of that story.

"Exactly," she determined.

"I thought having his little brother and sister here might sway him. I got to admit, I hoped he would come here. I miss hanging out with the kid," Finn admitted.

"Then maybe your ass should transfer to New York too. NYU has a great music education program, and I'm sure you could transfer your credits," Santana hoped he'd consider the option.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. I mean where would I live?" he questioned.

"Stay in my loft with me until you find your own place," she suggested. "It's something to consider anyway, and that would mean you and Rachel wouldn't be doing this lame ass long distance song and dance anymore."

"I guess it's something to think about," Finn realized. "I can only imagine the possibilities. Our very own version of FRIENDS."

"Except we are way cooler than Matthew Perry and Courtney Cox," Santana declared.

A street guitarist who'd been lightly playing behind them for tips overheard their conversation. Both Santana and Finn couldn't help but smile when they heard the opening melody of the _Friends_ theme song. It made them both laugh and they decided they just had to join in.

_**(I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts)**_

_**(performed by Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez)**_

_**(acoustic version by Boyce Avenue)**_

_**FINN: So no one told you life was gonna be this way. Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**_

_**SANTANA: Feels like you're always stuck in second gear when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. But . . . **_

__Sam hung up the phone and walked over listening to his two friends singing.

_**Finn/Santana: I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you because you're there for me too . . . **_

__Sam felt and arm go around his waist. He turned to see Tina standing next to him and Mike next to her. Mike patted him on the back and smiled at him.

_**SANTANA: You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight. You've burned your breakfast so far . . . things are goin' great.**_

_**FINN: Your mother warned you there'd be days like these. Oh, but she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that . . .**_

_**Finn/Santana: I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you because you're there for me too . . . **_

__Puck and Lily returned to listen to their friends sing. A crowd gathered around them and donated money into the guitarist's case.

_**Finn/Santana: I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you because you're there for me too . . . cause you're there for me too.**_

"That was great guys," Mike called out to them.

"Absolutely," Lily added. "Great job on the guitar as well," she said to the guy counting all the money in his guitar case.

Sam looked around. "Where are Sebastian and Nick?"

The others got to looking around as well, but there was no sign of them.

"They can't have gone far," Lily assumed.

"Should we split up and look for them?" Tina suggested.

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "Call me overprotective but I don't like the idea of two under aged guys walking around the Pier in the dark. Most people around here are nice, but some are really creepy too."

"Sam, come with Mike and me," Tina insisted. "That way I can talk about that thing I mentioned earlier while we look."

Sam agreed and they headed down the Pier towards the Ferris wheel.

"So what did you think of the U of Chicago campus?" Tina questioned.

"It's beautiful," Sam thought of an answer he hoped wouldn't hurt Mike's feelings. "I can definitely see why the guys like it so much."

"I guess I'm just curious to know if you think it's a possibility for you," Tina told her purpose.

"Yeah, because it would be really cool if you were here. You could move into the apartment with us," Mike beamed.

Sam tried to figure out what to say, but he didn't have too. Tina could read his expression perfectly.

"You've already decided on New York haven't you?" she realized.

"Yeah, I have. I want to be there with Blaine and experience the New York lifestyle, but Mike, I don't want you to worry about not seeing me. I mean since Americana Records has studios in New York and Chicago I'm sure I'll do plenty of work here. You and I will still have plenty of time to hang out," Sam hoped to soften the blow.

"And me," Tina told him.

"What do you mean, 'and me?'" Sam asked.

"When you come to Chicago to record you'll have plenty of time to hang out with Mike and me. Sam, I've decided to come to Chicago for college," she announced.

"But I thought you always wanted to go to New York," Sam asked her.

"I thought so for a while, but just like part of the reason you want to go to New York is to be with Blaine, part of my reason for Chicago is because I get to be with Mike. I know you've got to understand that," Tina said.

"I do," Sam lamented. "I guess I just never imagined not having you there. We've talked about it so much. The three of us, you, Blaine, and me taking on New York. It's going to be weird adjusting to the fact that you won't be there. I've got to admit I'm pretty sad about this."

Tina hugged him.

"I don't want to be a part from you and Blaine either, but I know this is the right step for me and my life just like I know you going to New York is right for you. Please be happy for me. Be happy for Mike and me. This is a big step for both of us," Tina reminded him.

"I am happy for both of you," Sam cracked a smile. "I know you two should be together. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Tina kissed Sam on the cheek. "You're not going to get rid of me that easy. I'm going to be checking up on you to all the time."

"Hey guys," Mike interrupted. "Puck and Lily found the boys. They said to meet them back by the entrance."

"Looks like it's time to head back to Lima," Tina said.

"Yeah, back to our little reality," Sam added.

-GLEE-

The next morning, Blaine walked into McKinley High just hoping that he could get to 1st Period without running into Tyler. Instead he ran into Blake and Michael.

"Don't go to the choir room. He's already there," Blake warned.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine hoped the two boys didn't actually know.

"Tyler is already in the choir room. He's working on his song for Glee today," Blake explained.

"Yeah, Sam won't be back in time for that, right? Because that would be really bad," Michael added.

"You two know about that?" Blaine realized.

"Dude, basically the only two people that didn't know Tyler was crushing on you was you and Sam," Michael pointed out.

"What he's trying to say is you had no reason to know. You and Sam are totally happy with each other so you had no reason to even look around for someone else crushing on you," Blake covered for Michael.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Sam totally doesn't care about the kiss since you bloodied the kid's nose and all," Michael continued.

"I didn't . . . is that what everyone is saying?" Blaine wondered. "Look, it doesn't matter. Sam does know about what happened, and you're right, he's not mad . . . well he's not mad at me anyway. You'll have to help me keep him away from Tyler for a while. And Tyler isn't the only one prepared to sing today. I have one ready too. How would you like to help me with it?"

"Sounds good," Blake agreed.

The three boys headed to the auditorium and crossed paths with a group of the young New Directions members. Kitty led Jacob, Jessie, Mia, Marley, and Jake with her latest Warbler story.

"So you let Hunter off the hook?" Marley questioned.

"I wanted him to learn a lesson not scar him for the rest of his life," Kitty began. "So yesterday after practice Blake and Michael drove me over to Dalton and I called Charlie and he brought Hunter out to meet me. I showed him how I'd made his life hell so easily and told him that I could make it much worse if he didn't stop messing with my crew."

"So we're your crew now?" Jake scoffed.

"More than anyone else. Maybe you haven't thought about the fact that BLAMINA is about to be gone and those of us that are still going to be around have got to step up and show them we're ready to take over unless you want to just stay in the background swaying," Kitty commented.

"We don't actually sway," Jessie pointed out.

"BLAMINA?" Jacob tried to figure out the word.

"Seriously? Are Cheerios the only ones that understand ship names? BLAMINA = Blaine, Sam, Tina. The three captains are graduating and that means some of us will get better spots and others will still be singing doo-wops in the background. There is no one in this group right now that should be doing that. Let's face it. We're talented. We need to show them."

Jacob's phone rang. He looked down and saw that it was Shanna. Jessie and Mia both saw it. The girls wanted to say something to him, but didn't. He walked off in front of them and his group of friends waited. Kitty turned and looked at Mia.

"Don't let that girl weasel her way back into your hottie's life!" she said.

"What are you talking about, Kitty?" Mia stepped back.

"No, I'm gonna have to agree with her on this one, Mia," Marley stepped up. "We've all seen you and Jacob getting closer, and you two are a great match. Shanna's a great girl, but the way she left him wasn't right."

"He likes you, Mia. You gotta let him know you're interested," Jake insisted.

Mia turned to see Jessie's reaction.

"They're right, Mia. I've got no problem with it. You should go for it if it's something that you want," Jessie gave her blessing.

Mia took a deep breath and started walking toward Jacob to the delight of all of her friends. She was about to speak when he turned and she saw the tears in his eyes. He ended the phone call and looked at her.

"Well, I know why she left me now," he said.

"Why?" Mia questioned. "What reason could she possibly have?"

"She had a brain tumor. She didn't want to tell me because of everything we've been going through with my dad. Her dad took her to St. Jude's and they were able to remove it. It wasn't cancer," Jacob smiled to himself. "She doesn't have cancer."

"That's good," Mia tried to smile for him.

"She said Mr. Schue is saving her spot for Nationals. She'll be back the week of prom," Jacob beamed.

"I'm really happy for you, Jacob," Mia declared.

Jacob ran back to the rest of their friends to give them the good news. Mia just walked off on her own.

_**(Ready For Love by )**_

_**(performed by Mia Jones)**_

_**MIA: I am ready for love. Why are you hiding from me? I'd quickly give my freedom to be held in your captivity.**_

__As Mia walked down the hallway she watched how Mr. and Mrs. Schuester interacted with each other and how much in love they seemed to be.

_**MIA: I am ready for love. All of the joy and the pain, and all the time that it takes just to stay in your good grace.**_

She turned around to walk into the choir room, but Joe and Kallie sat in there obviously acting like the couple they now were. She didn't want to stare, but she couldn't stop.

_**MIA: Lately I've been thinking maybe you're not ready for me. Maybe you think I need to learn maturity. They say watch what you ask for cause you might receive, but if you ask me tomorrow. I'll say the same thing.**_

__Mia looked through the glass window into the library where Lindsey and Jeff laughed together. She thought about how obviously in love they were.

_**MIA: I am ready for love. Would you please lend me your ear? I promise I won't complain. I just need you to acknowledge I am here.**_

She turned around and Nick Duval and Sunshine walked by and waved at her. She returned their smile and followed them out into the courtyard.

_**MIA: If you give me half a chance I'll prove this to you. I will be patient, kind, faithful and true. To a man who loves music, a man who loves art respect's the spirit world and thinks with his heart.**_

__She passed Jake and Marley in the hallway.

_**MIA: I am ready for love if you'll take me in your hands. I will learn what you teach and do the best that I can.**_

__Near the auditorium she watched Blake and Michael's interaction. She saw that even those boys were in love and not lonely.

_**MIA: I am ready for love. Here with an offering of my voice, my eyes, my soul, my mind.**_

Mia turned around she saw Jacob standing there texting on his phone. She knew he was talking with Shanna.

_**MIA: Tell me what is enough to prove I am ready for love. I am ready.**_

-GLEE-

Sam and Sebastian were the only two awake on the flight home. The girls and Nick slept because they didn't do much of it the night before.

"So Blaine and Tyler, huh?" Sebastian winked.

"You really want to bring that up now?" Sam glared at him.

"Well you know I'm going to pick on you about it," Sebastian laughed. "I mean come on, Sam, thinking that Blaine would be into Tyler is completely ridiculous. I know you're not mad at him, but I need you to go ahead and tell me how many days I'm going to have to keep you from punching him in the face."

"I'm not going to punch him," Sam defended himself. "I mean I want too, but I'm not going to risk anything this close to graduation."

"I guess I'll have to uninvite him from the Spring Break trip," Sebastian suggested.

"What Spring Break trip?" Sam asked. "You've never mentioned a trip to me before."

Sam watched Sebastian's devious face reappear for the first time in months. "That's because in order to go you have to agree to a few things."

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"My mom just bought a house in the Hamptons, and she's letting me use it for the week of Spring Break. There's enough room for 16 people to live. Mom says we can use it as long as we bring chaperones," Sebastian explained.

"Chaperones?" Sam rolled his eyes thinking how lame that would be.

"Don't roll your eyes," Sebastian insisted. "Because Mom's thought process is that a chaperone is anyone that's not in high school."

That got Sam's attention. "And have you taken care of that?"

"Mike said he would go if I invited Tina like I wouldn't have," he rolled his eyes. "Finn said he'd go if I invited Rachel so we know what they'll be doing. And then, of course, Santana has to be there."

"So what are your demands we have to agree too?" Sam worried.

"No drama, unless I create it," Sebastian grinned. "and Las Vegas rules. What happens in the Hamptons stays there. If a couple goes they can't be uptight they have to have fun even if that means being stupid without each other. This is going to be a fun weekend if I have to make out with everyone."

"What makes you think that would be fun?" Sam acted like he was disgusted.

"You know you want to make out with me," Sebastian laughed. "Seriously though, I know you and Blaine are fully committed, we all do, but this week will be about fun. Do you think you'll be cool with that? I mean don't think I don't remember about you two have a sexual bucket list."

"And I'm sure you're just doing this so we can mark off a couple of things," Sam joked.

"Hey, I just want to be helpful," Sebastian winked.

"I tell you what," Sam leaned toward him. "I'm totally up for it if Blaine is. So who's going?"

"The girls are decided. Santana, Rachel, Tina, Sunshine, and Lindsey. I got to bring my girls. Then you, me, Blaine and Nick are definitely going. That leaves five beds."

"Well if Sunshine and Lindsey are going you should invite Jeff and Duval," Sam suggested.

"Yeah I guess the girls need a little loving. Plus I've always wanted to know if the rumors about them at Dalton were true," Sebastian winked.

"What rumors," Sam wondered.

"You know what kind of rumors," Sebastian smirked.

"Really?" Sam seemed so surprised.

"Yep, and Nick wants to invite Blake and Michael. That could make things interesting," Sebastian's evil grin was in full swing.

"Didn't learn your lesson with the last threeway I see," Sam raised his eyebrow.

"We will see," Sebastian teased. "That leaves one spot."

"Who do you want to go? I mean it's your trip," Sam insisted.

"Well, I mean I was going to invite Tyler. I would have picked Joe, but just me talking to him would probably still scare the poor boy," Sebastian reminded Sam of his past indiscretion.

"Or maybe he'd want to try it again. He's not exactly making wholesome choices lately. Blaine and I caught him and Kallie half dressed in Blaine's living room last week. I turned away before I saw the monster he told us about," Sam took his opportunity to pick on Sebastian this time.

"I'm not going to lie and say that wouldn't be a fun toy to bring to our Spring Break party, but I'm cool with whoever for the last spot. We could even bring one of the younger guys, Jacob, Jake, whoever you want."

"What about Puck?" Sam suggested.

"I asked him. He's recording with Mercedes that week. Lily is going back to Chicago to hang out with both of them or I'd have taken her too," Sebastian explained. "So who is it going to be?"

Sam had to think about it before he could answer.

-GLEE-

When Glee period began everyone had already heard that Tyler was planning to present his "regret" song, and rumor had it that the song had something to do with Blaine.

"I want to go ahead and apologize about my involvement," Jeff leaned over and said to Blaine.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Tyler asked Nick and me to back him up on his song this morning. I didn't want to just turn him down. I felt bad. But I'm sorry it's going to be awkward for you."

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned.

"Okay everyone have a seat!" Mr. Schuester started class. Blaine took a seat between Sunshine and Marley.

"We have a song to start us off today. Tyler, the floor is yours," Mr. Schue announced.

Tyler pulled a stool up in the middle of the room. Nick Duval and Jeff grabbed one and sat by the piano in the background.

"I don't think I really need to go into detail about what my regret is. This school's gossip network has pretty much taken care of that. But you don't have things right the way you think you do. I don't regret kissing you," Tyler directed the comment directly to Blaine. "I'm glad you finally know how I feel. I regret that I kept the secret for so long because it kept me from being myself. I know I don't have a prayer with you, but at least now I'm not hiding anymore. So this song is how I feel. I'm going to take my cue from Mia. She sang how she felt about Joe and Kallie and then she moved on. That's what I'm going to try and do.

_**(God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You by 'N Sync)**_

_**(performed by Tyler Trevino)**_

_**TYLER: Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real? How can I put into words what I feel? My life was complete. I thought I was whole. Why do I feel like I'm losing control? I never thought that love could feel like this and you've changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me there's an angel? It's a miracle . . . **_

Blaine felt so awkward sitting there listening to him sing. He actually felt really sorry for him. He liked Tyler as a friend and he hated that he was so sad, but there was nothing he could do about it. He loved Sam and nothing was going to change that. What he really hated was how everyone kept sneaking glances of him.

_**TYLER: Your love is like a river peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know that it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you.**_

Lindsey couldn't believe what was happening, but she knew if anyone would enjoy the angsty nature of this song it would be Sebastian. She texted him to listen and she dialed his number on her phone. Sebastian answered and listened as they were getting off his plane. His eyes bulged in disbelief. He couldn't believe it and motioned for Nick to listen with him.

_**TYLER: In all of creation all things great and small. You are the one that surpasses them all. More precious than any diamond or pearl, they broke the mold when you came in this world. And I'm trying hard to figure out. Just how I ever did without. The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child. That's deep inside. Leaves me purified.**_

Tyler stopped looking at Blaine and just performed. Tina and Lily moved over to Sebastian's phone listening in on the performance.

"He is not?" Lily said aloud. "Blaine must be mortified."

_**TYLER: Your love is like a river peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know that it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you.**_

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he and Santana walked over. "Who's singing? Is that at school?"

"It's Tyler," Sebastian revealed. "He's singing to someone in Glee Club."

"He's singing that song to Blaine?" Sam's face turned red. "Get me to that school now!"

"Sam, I really don't think that's a good idea," Tina tried to calm him down.

"I said now!" Sam's protective nature toward Blaine was in full swing.

"Don't argue," Santana told Sebastian. "Let's just get him there and then we'll try to calm him down."

_**TYLER: Never thought that love could feel like this, and you changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me there's an angel? It's a miracle . . .**_

Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Sam.

_Sam: He's singing 'N Sync to you? I'll be at the school in half an hour._

Blaine knew Sam was angry.

_**TYLER: TYLER: Your love is like a river peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know that it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you . . . God must have spent . . . a little more time on you. A little more time on you.**_

When Tyler finished the room applauded his performance, but most of them looked to Blaine to see how he would react. Blaine raised his hand and Mr. Schue called on him.

"Mr. Schue, Sam just texted me and said they would be here in half an hour. I want to sing my song when they get here. Can I take Blake and Michael with me and get ready in the auditorium?"

"Sure, Blaine, go ahead," Mr. Schue knew that as much as him getting ready to sing, he probably wanted to get out of the really awkward situation he found himself in.

Blaine and the boys got up and headed to the door. After walking out, Tyler couldn't stop himself and he followed him.

"You're not going to say anything to me?" he asked.

Blaine turned around and looked at him. "What do you want me to say? It was a great performance, Tyler. You have a great voice and you get better with every performance you do, but that's not what you want me to say."

"Are you pissed at me?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm not. I was mad when you kissed me because that was uncalled for, but I do understand and I appreciate your feelings. I don't want to hurt you because I'd really like to think that you and I have become friends. I don't want that to go away, but Tyler, you knew this was not going to happen. I love Sam and I always will. We're going to New York together and living together. We're talking about starting our lives together," Blaine tried to explain, but he saw Tyler just getting sad and upset. "Don't you see, Tyler? That's what you deserve. You deserve to have someone that loves you like I love Sam and he loves me. You deserve more than I can give you. I am your friend, Tyler. As your friend I want you to find someone like that, ok?"

Tyler just shook his head.

"Don't miss my song okay?" Blaine suggested. "What I'm singing to Sam is what you should be looking for. You're going to find someone even better than me, Tyler. I know you will."

Blaine looked up and saw Lindsey standing in the door to the choir room. He nodded to her.

"Tyler," she spoke up. "Mr. Schuester needs me to go get something from Coach Sylvester. Why don't you walk with me?"

"Thanks Blaine," Tyler whispered under his breath.

"That's what friends are for," Blaine smiled.

-GLEE-

Sam and the others walked into the auditorium. He was looking around for Tyler, but was surprised to see everyone in there and Blaine on stage with Blake and Michael.

"It's about time you got here," Blaine smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, Americana Records newest recording artists, Sam Evans and Santana Lopez!"

It was the first time that the entire Glee Club heard the news and they went crazy.

"And starting this summer, these two will be the newest Tommy Hilfiger models," Blaine added.

Everyone ran up to them both and hugged them congratulating them on their success.

"Now don't go crazy because that's my job," Blaine insisted. "Santana I'm proud of you, but I hope you understand that this is for Sam."

"I get it. Get your groove on, bowtie," Santana winked.

"Sam, I am so proud of you and the fact that you choose me to be your man. This week the lesson is about regret. My biggest regret is anytime I ever doubted you or our relationship, and I promise I will never do it again. So, this song is for you."

_**(Little Things by One Direction)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

_**(acoustic version by Corey Gray)**_

Blaine sat down at the piano bench and Sam smiled. He loved listening to Blaine play. Michael and Blake were on stools behind the piano.

_**BLAINE: Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me.**_

Blaine made direct eye contact with Sam and smiled.

_**BLAINE: I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly.**_

Santana slipped her arm into Sam's and held his hand and put her head on his shoulder.

"He's do damn romantic," she whispered.

_**BLAINE: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh it's you. They add up to I'm in love with you and all these little things.**_

The girls in the room couldn't help but feel the romance flowing between the two boys. Their eyes kept dancing back and forth between them.

_**BLAINE: You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me.**_

__At the top of the auditorium stairs, Tyler stared down and the romantic scene unveiling itself between the two guys.

_**BLAINE: I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You think you have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me.**_

All the couples in the room made romantic gestures to each other. Even Jacob put his arm around Mia confusing her, but then she saw that he put his arm around his sister as well.

_**BLAINE: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh it's you. They add up to I'm in love with you and all these little things.**_

Sebastian wrapped Nick up in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in Nick's ear.

_**BLAINE: You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right, baby, but I want you to. If I let you know, I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself, like I love you oh.**_

Sam separated himself from Santana and everyone watched as he walked to the stage with tears in his eyes. He jumped up on the stage and walked around Blake and Michael and made his way to Blaine and sat by him on the piano bench.

_**BLAINE: And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth cause it's you, oh it's you. It's you. They add up to and I'm in love with you, and all these little things. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, it's you. They add up to, and I'm in love with you, and all your little things.**_

Blaine turned and smiled staring into Sam's eyes.

"Welcome home, superstar," Blaine winked.

"I really love you, you know that," Sam smiled.

"I know. That's why I sang this," Blaine teased.

"You know everyone is staring at us," Sam pointed out.

"I think they are waiting for you to kiss me," Blaine licked his lips.

"Well let's not keep them waiting anymore," Sam said and leaned over and kissed Blaine softly.

Everyone cheered, and without even knowing it the transition of the seniors leaving and the underclassmen taking over began.


	63. Chapter 63 And So It Begins

**CHAPTER 63 – AND SO IT BEGINS**

"Okay, guys let's run it again from the top," Mr. Schuester called out to the entire team as they stood backstage in the auditorium. After receiving word about the requirements for nationals, Will jumped right into preparing their nationals set. As the music began, Blaine walked out onto the stage and stood downstage center.

_**(This Is a New Year – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**BLAINE: Another year you made a promise. Another chance to turn it all around. And do not save this for tomorrow. Embrace the past and you can live for now.**_

The entire crew takes one step out from behind the curtains in both wings. They move into position one step at a time.

_**BLAINE(ND): And I will give the world to you.**_

Marley and Jake step to either side of Blaine as he moves back into the group.

_**Marley (Jake): Speak louder (than the words before you) and give (them meaning no one else has found)**_

From each wing, Sam and Sebastian step out.

_**Sebastian (Sam): The role we (play is so important)**_

Mia and Blake join them.

_**Mia/Blake: We are the voices of the underground**_

_**MARLEY: And I**_

_**TINA: I**_

_**MARLEY: Would give the world to you.**_

_**TINA: Say everything you've always wanted.**_

_**SAM: Be not afraid of who you really are.**_

As Marley and Jake continue to sing, the rest of New Directions moves into position to begin dancing.

_**Jake/Marley: Cause in the end we have each other and that's at least one thing worth living for**_

_**JAKE: And I**_

_**MARLEY: I**_

_**JAKE: Would give the world to you.**_

The dancing begins as everyone sings background as different members step out to take the lead.

_**Lindsey/Tyler: A million suns that shine upon me. A million eyes you are the brightest blue. Let's tear the walls down that divide us, and build a statue strong enough for two.**_

_**MICHAEL: I pass it back to you.**_

_**Michael/Blake: And I will wait for you.**_

_**Blaine/Sam: Cause I would give the world.**_

_**BLAM/Sunshine: And I would give the world. And I would give the world to you.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Yeah, yeah.**_

_**Mia/Sunshine: Yeah, yeah!**_

The entire team stands in a straight line across the stage.

_**New Directions: Oh, I would give the world to you. (Mia: Oh!)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Oh, oh**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Oh**_

_**SUNSHINE: This is the new year!**_

_**Blaine/Marley: This is the new year. A new beginning. You made a promise (Sunshine: You made a promise) You are the brightest. We are the voices (Sunshine: We are)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Oh**_

_**New Directions: This is the new year. We are the voices. This is the new year. A new beginning. You made a promise. We are the voices. This is the new year!**_

"That was great!" Mr. Schue said. "That song is definitely a contender for Nationals."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Marley spoke up.

"I'm glad you suggested it, Marley. It fits really well with the message that we are trying to present for our theme at Nationals," Mr. Schue stated referencing the fact that one of the stipulations for nationals was that all four songs had to center around a theme. "Now, seniors finished their 3rd quarter exams today so they will not be with us again until after spring break. The rest of us will still meet in class and work there. As for our seniors, enjoy your extra few days off and please be careful during spring break."

With those words, rehearsal was dismissed and everyone went their separate ways. Sam, Blaine, and Sebastian all headed to the parking lot and Sam's truck to head home. They'd started all riding to school together instead of bringing three different cars.

"Are you two ready to head to New York?" Sebastian asked.

"Our bags are already packed. The train leaves in a few hours. Mom and Dad are taking us to the train station when they get home," Sam told him.

"Your first Red Carpet experience and with Santana Lopez of all people, you think you're ready for that?" Sebastian quipped.

"I guess I have to be. I'm more nervous about my first photo shoot for Tommy Hilfiger more than anything else," Sam confessed.

"Babe, you are going to look gorgeous and they're all going to fall in love with you. I'm telling you that you are going to have so much fun once you get there," Blaine spoke for the first time.

"Well what are you going to be doing while our hottie model here is posing with Santana?" Sebastian asked.

"Rachel is going to give me the NYADA student tour of Manhattan and show me all the cool places to go and things to do. I'm excited. Plus we check and make sure all Sam's paperwork is done to start school," Blaine explained.

"Yep, time to officially enter the freshman class," Sam said as he unlocked his truck and the three boys got in and buckled up before he pulled away.

"So you get all of that done and then the four of you get in a car and head to the Hamptons for our week of hedonistic fun," Sebastian winked.

"Do you really think everyone going is going to follow your crazy rules, Sebastian?" Blaine asked. "I mean Sam and I are both up for the drinking and a little fooling around, but there is a line you just don't cross, you know?"

"No one is asking you to do anything you aren't comfortable with, but before you two become an old married couple you need to be reminded that you're both young and hot and sexy. There's nothing wrong with playing around especially if you do it together," Sebastian stated.

Blaine looked over at Sam's smiling face. "I haven't thought of it that way. As long as we're together I'm cool with checking some boxes off our list."

Hearing Blaine say that made Sam so horny. He had to admit that thinking about the week of fun with his friends sounded like both a good and bad idea but he wasn't going to be outdone by Sebastian. In fact, he really wanted to prove to him that he wasn't as prudish as he suggested.

"What about you?" Sam asked. "Have you confessed your big secret to Nick yet? Surely, you're going to do that before Spring Break."

"I have a feeling he'll figure it out tomorrow when I show up for school," Sebastian proclaimed. "I kind of feel like I let both of you down with my decision."

"What? Why?" Blaine turned around and looked at his friend in the back seat. "It's your life, Seb, and we're going to be supportive no matter what. I mean it will be weird not being around each other every day next year, but then you'll be in New York with us after that."

"Plus, it's not like you can't skip up to New York whenever you want too," Sam added. "You have your own plane for pete's sake."

"What does he think you're doing?" Blaine asked.

"He thinks I'm going to New York with the two of you. I've actually got Blake and Michael helping me trick him," Sebastian loved that his plan seemed to be working.

"So they know? How did they react?" Sam wondered.

"They were both really excited actually. I mean I think they are another reason I decided to stay and graduate next year. I was worried about not having you two because you're my best friends, and I knew I'd have the girls, but you just need guy friends, you know. They really made me realize that besides Nick, they both wanted me to stay. That helped me make the decision."

"Well I'm happy for you," Sam mentioned. "I mean New York is really starting to look a lot different than I expected it too. First, Tina decided to go to Chicago instead, and now you are staying in Lima, but it's the best choices for everyone."

"And it's not like we'll really be apart. We just give you a better reason than your mother to come to New York. You get to come hang out with us and you can bring Nick," Blaine pointed out.

_**(Love Song – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**BLAINE: Head under water and they tell me to breathe easy for a while. Breathing gets harder, even I know that. Made room for me but it's too soon to see. If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to. Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this you mean well, but you make this hard on me.**_

_**Blaine/Seb: I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one. You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason to write you a love song today.**_

_**BLAINE: Today . . . oh**_

They guys get out of the truck at the apartment complex and head upstairs to their apartment

_**SAM: I learned the hard way that they all say things you want to hear. My heavy heart sinks deep down under you.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And your twisted words, your help just hurts. You are not what I thought you were. Hello to high and dry**_

_**BLAINE: Convinced me to please you.**_

Blaine and Sam finish packing their bags as Sebastian watches from the doorway.

_**Blaine/Seb: Made me think that I need this too. I'm trying to let you hear me (Sam: as I am!)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**Blaine/Seb: 'Cause you asked for it, cause you need one**_

_**ALL 3: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason to write you a love song today.**_

The boys walk their luggage through the apartment and then out to the landing between their apartment and Will and Emma's. They stand there looking at each other.

_**SAM Promise me that you'll leave the light on. To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: 'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say.**_

_**BLAINE: I won't write you a love song 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one**_

_**SAM: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**_

_**ALL 3: Is that why you wanted a love song. Hey, yeah!**_

_**Blaine/Seb: 'cause you asked for it.**_

_**ALL 3: 'Cause you need one you see, I'm not gonna write you a love song **_

_**SAM: Write you a love song.**_

_**Blaine/Seb: 'Cause you tell me it's**_

_**ALL 3: Make or break in this if you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you**_

_**Blaine/Seb: To stay**_

_**SAM: Write you to stay**_

_**Blaine/Seb: If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it**_

_**SAM: for a minute babe.**_

_**Blaine/Seb: I'll walk the seven seas**_

_**SAM: Walk the seven seas.**_

_**Blaine/Seb: When I believe that there's a reason to write you**_

_**SAM: Write you**_

_**ALL 3: A love song**_

_**Blaine/Seb: Today**_

_**SAM: Today. I won't write you a love song today.**_

_**BLAINE: I won't write you a love song**_

_**ALL 3: Today.**_

Will and Emma walked out of their apartment.

"You boys ready to go?" Emma asked Blaine and Sam.

"Definitely," Blaine exclaimed.

Sam just smiled and looked at Sebastian. He could tell that there was still a part of the younger boy that wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision.

"I'll see you on Sunday afternoon," Sam said as he hugged Sebastian goodbye.

"Be ready to have fun," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"You just be ready to be surprised," Sam winked.

Sebastian waved goodbye as Sam and Blaine headed down the stairs.

-GLEE-

There next morning, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez waited inside the train station for the boys to arrive. Rachel kept watching Santana look at the time on her phone.

"How much time do you have until you have to be there?" Rachel asked Santana.

The two girls stood in Grand Central Station waiting on the boys to arrive. It was very early in the morning the next day.

"We have to be at the location for the photo shoot in two hours. When is their train supposed to be here?" Santana asked.

"Ten minutes ago," Rachel said after looking at her phone.

"They need to hurry up and get here. They have no idea the packed out weekend we have," Santana stated.

"It's still crazy to think that in just a few months they will both be here with us all the time," Rachel realized.

"It's about damn time. This has been the longest year ever waiting on them," Santana added. "But you need to be ready for a few moments coming up this weekend. Especially if Sam runs into Brody.

"Yeah, I still don't know what to do about that," Rachel confessed. "I mean I understand why Sam is so pissed at him after what he did to Sebastian, but he has to figure out a way to deal with him. Brody will be a senior in the department next year."

"I still don't know how he's going to do both, but then I also have no idea how he's pulling a 4.0 GPA in school this year," Santana admitted.

"It's Blaine. He's been tutoring him all year in his classes, and he just gets Sam. You have to admit they are a good fit together," Rachel smiled.

"They are," Santana grinned. "Isn't it crazy that those two boys are already practically married and you and I can't keep our damned love lives straight at all."

Rachel laughed. "I know what you mean."

Santana heard another train pulling into the station. "They're here," she announced.

The train pulled up and the girls waited until they saw the boys stepping off the train. Both Sam and Blaine saw them walking to them and held out their arms to hug the girls.

"I have missed you," Blaine said as he tightly hugged Rachel.

"You have no idea! We have so much to talk about," Rachel was giddy with excitement.

"Trouty, I was beginning to think you were going to be late," Santana pointed out.

"We still have time to get there, right?" Sam hoped.

"Yeah, but we're going the opposite direction of my apartment," Santana tried to think of what they could do.

"I'll take Sam's stuff," Rachel suggested as she moved over and hugged the blonde. "How are you, Sam?"

"I'm great, Rachel. Looking forward to whatever you to have planned for us," Sam winked.

"You think we have something planned?" Rachel faked innocence.

"I think we know you both well enough to be prepared for anything," Blaine jumped in as Santana reached out to hug him.

"Well, I'd love to stay and catch up, but Sam and I are going to be late for the photo shoot if we don't catch a cab right now," Santana informed everyone.

"Go, we've got the luggage," Blaine stated as he leaned in to Sam and kissed him. "Go knock 'em dead, baby."

Santana took Sam by the hand and the two ran out of the train station and got a cab. Blaine and Rachel grabbed the luggage and headed to Santana's apartment where the four would stay for the weekend.

-GLEE-

In 1st Period study hall, Nick Hall sat with Blake, Michael, Lindsey, Sunshine and several others studying for their exams. Nick looked and saw Sebastian walking into the choir room.

"What are you doing here?" Nick jumped up and ran over to him hugging him. "You're supposed to be in New York with Sam and Blaine."

"No kidding, Sebastian, I thought you were already gone," Sunshine declared.

"What are you doing at school?" Lindsey added.

"Well I just finished taking my 1st Period term exam so I guess I'm in here to hang out until 2nd block tests start," he explained while still leaving the big reveal completely open.

"Exam? Seniors don't take those though," Lindsey pointed out.

"You're right, they don't," Sebastian laid out another puzzle piece.

Sunshine was the first to get it and Sebastian saw the smile cross his face. "You're staying with us for another year."

"Are you really?" Nick's face lit up. "You're really staying?"

Nick hugged him followed by Sunshine.

"I know you weren't going to leave me here," she smiled. "We've got too many plans."

"Yes we do," Sebastian agreed.

"When did you make this decision?" Lindsey asked as she hugged him.

"Well, after being in the hospital for a week I got so behind with the work and then I just started thinking about it and as much as I want to go to New York with Sam and Blaine, there are more people that will still be here in Lima that I want to be with. So I'll just go join them in New York a year from now," Sebastian explained.

"With me," Sunshine playfully punched him in the stomach.

"And me too," Lindsey agreed.

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Nick announced to everyone.

"What's going on?" Marley asked as she Jake and Kitty walked into the room.

"Sebastian decided to not graduate early. He's going to be here with us next year," Blake explained.

"That's amazing!" Marley exclaimed as she hugged Sebastian.

"I'm guessing you finally told them," Mr. Schuester said as he came out of his office and put some new music on the piano. Lindsey went around the other side of the piano and looked at the music.

"He did, and I think this is the perfect song to kick of the celebration and the beginning of the juniors, soon to be seniors, completed class. Sunshine, if you'll assist me," she announced.

The boys all sat down and watched Lindsey and Sunshine, two girls that have become best friends, take over the choir room and show how strong they'd be as leaders the following year.

_**(Blow Me One Last Kiss – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Lindsey Black and Sunshine Corazon)**_

_**SUNSHINE: White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight.**_

_**LINDSEY: Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight.**_

_**BOTH: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears. I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, but there's nothing to grab so I let go.**_

Both girls began dancing together and everyone in the room got into the groove of the music and cheered them on.

_**BOTH: I think I finally had enough. I think I maybe think too much. I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious. I think you're full of it. My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day. You've had a bad day. We've had a bad day. I think that life's too short for this want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this blow me one last kiss.**_

Lindsey moved over and sat in Sebastian's lap and sang to him while Sunshine danced with Kitty and Marley.

_**LINDSEY: I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, take it in I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**_

_**SUNSHINE: No more sick whiskey-wish, no more battles for me you'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep. I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone. I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home. I think I finally had enough**_

As the girls continued to sing, Will felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and saw several texts coming in from Sam. They were pictures of him and Santana from the photo shoot. You could see the sense of pride on his face.

_**BOTH: I think I maybe think too much. I think this might be it for us. Blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious. I think you're full of it. My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day, you've had a bad day, we've had a bad day.**_

Sebastian, Nick, Blake, and Michael all started to look at the pictures from Sam on their phones. Sebastian started texting him back telling him how great they looked.

_**SUNSHINE: I think that life's too short for this. Want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this.**_

_**LINDSEY: Blow me one last kiss.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Na na na na (Lindsey: Oh) da da dad a**_

_**LINDSEY: Blow me one last kiss**_

_**SUNSHINE: Na na na na (Lindsey: Oh) da da dad a**_

_**LINDSEY: Blow me one last kiss**_

Lindsey walked over and took Sebastian's phone wondering what he was looking and it and she jumped and down and took it over to Sunshine for them to look at as they sang.

_**SUNSHINE: I will do what I please, anything that I want. I will breathe, I will breath. I won't worry at all.**_

_**LINDSEY: You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear. All the lies, all the why's.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Will be crystal clear!**_

_**LINDSEY: I think I finally had enough. I think I maybe think too much.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I think this might be it for us.**_

_**BOTH: Blow me one last kiss.**_

_**SUNSHINE: You think I'm just too serious.**_

_**LINDSEY: I think you're full of it.**_

_**SUNSHINE: My head is spinning so**_

_**BOTH: Blow me one last kiss**_

She hands him his phone back and the two girls dance out the rest of the song as Mr. Schuester watched and realized that he would still have a lot of talent left after his five seniors graduated.

_**LINDSEY: Just when it can't get worse. I've had a bad day. You've had a bad day. We've had a bad day.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I think that life's too short for this.**_

_**LINDSEY: Want back my ignorance and bliss.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I think I've had enough of this.**_

_**LINDSEY: Blow me one last kiss**_

The two girls pulled out the other younger members of New Directions and had them dancing with them during the dance break. Sunshine and Lindsey each took Sebastian by the hand and pulled him up to dance with them.

_**BOTH: Blow me one last kiss.**_

_**LINDSEY: Just when it can't get worse.**_

_**BOTH: I've had a bad day. You've had a bad day. We've had a bad day. I think that life's too short for this. Want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss.**_

Sunshine took Sebastian by the hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

"The fact that you are staying makes me so happy! Don't think I have forgotten the plan you and I came up with last summer on the tour," she smiled.

"Well don't worry because I haven't forgotten either," Sebastian winked.

"Now can we talk about this," she held up her phone with Sam's first Tommy Hilfiger pictures on it. "Can we just agree that one of our best friends is going to be a tall drink of white chocolate up on a bill board looking like this!"

"I hope Blaine's ready for Sam to be in the spank bank of teenager's everywhere," Sebastian joked.

"Including mine," Sunshine smirked.

"Mine too," Sebastian laughed.

-GLEE-

"You are getting texts from everyone telling you how hot those pictures are," Santana told Sam from outside the dressing room.

"Are you looking through my phone?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to see if you had any inappropriate selfies that you'd sent Blaine. Found a couple too, and I've got to say those are quite impressive, Trouty. Your lips aren't your only body part that's big for a white boy," Santana said.

"That's really wrong, Santana," Sam stuck his head out the door.

"What's wrong is that I never saw it in person. Of course there is always this Hampton's trip," Santana suggested.

"Well just ask Blaine first," Sam acted like what she was saying didn't bother him. The fact is he knew her well enough to know it was the only way to get her to change the subject.

"How much longer is it going to take you to pick this suit out, Sam? We've been here for an hour," Santana asked.

He smiled at the fact that she'd changed the subject just like he wanted. He put on the jacket and walked out the door to see what she thought.

Santana looked up to see Sam standing there is a light grey suit that fit him like a glove. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked.

"What do you think?" Sam asked innocently.

"You're gorgeous, Sam," she admitted. "I'm going to have to keep the girls and boys off of you tomorrow night."

"You going to protect me?" he asked and she couldn't get over how much he looked like an innocent kid.

She reached over and picked up the tie and tied it for him remembering he still couldn't do it himself. "Did you think I was kidding when I said you're my annoying kid brother that I can't get rid of?" she smiled. "We are going through this crazy journey together, Sam, and I can't think of any other way I'd rather do it. We take care of each other, got it?"

"Got it," Sam smiled and hugged her.

-GLEE-

Rachel and Blaine walked into the dance studio at NYADA.

"I can't believe that in just a few months I am going to be here taking classes," Blaine walked across the room and looked out the windows.

"Don't get too excited. Cassandra July teaches in this room and she is a Grade A bitch," Rachel insisted. "But she is a good teacher. I learned a lot from her even though I'd never tell her that."

"Do you think we can get in the dome room or white room . . . whatever it's called? I've always wanted to perform in there ever since camp," Blaine asked.

"It's usually locked. Ms. Tibideaux is very particular about her room, but we can try it," Rachel smiled and they walked out of the dance studio and down a set of stairs towards the infamous white dome room.

"So are you and Sam going to room together?" Rachel asked.

"That's the plan," Blaine answered.

"The reason I'm asking is because I don't think I'm going to live in the dorms next year. I'm going to move in with Santana," Rachel revealed.

"Well that stinks," Blaine admitted. "I was hoping that we'd be able to hang out all the time next year."

"We will," she took his arm. "I'll make sure you and Sam gets to know everyone and we'll hang out every day. I just won't be on campus and night time, but something tells me that you and Sam will keep each other occupied then."

They reached the door to Carmen Tibideaux's room. She tested the lock and the door opened.

"Looks like today is our lucky day," she smiled and they walked inside.

Blaine looked around the room and took in the magical quality everyone felt when they walked inside for the first time. "This place is incredible! This is the room you sang in when you won the competition at Christmas, right?"

"It is," she smiled. "The acoustics in this room are better than anywhere I've ever performed."

"Can we sing?" Blaine's excitement made her want to give in and agree to do it.

"Think you can play that piano?" Rachel pointed to the grand piano in the room.

"I would be honored," Blaine saw stars in his eyes at this opportunity.

Blaine and Rachel sat down on the piano bench and Blaine began singing.

_**(I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry)**_

_**(Acoustic Version by Savannah Outen & Jake Coco)**_

_**BLAINE: I could lie awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever.**_

_**RACHEL: Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.**_

_**BOTH: Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing.**_

_**RACHEL: Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever.**_

_**BOTH: Forever and ever.**_

Carmen Tibideax walked into the room when she heard music as she passed.

_**BOTH: I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing.**_

_**RACHEL: I don't want to miss one smile. I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.**_

_**BOTH: I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing.**_

_**RACHEL: oooooohhhh . . .**_

_**BOTH: And I don't want to miss a thing.**_

Both looked up when they heard clapping from the back of the room.

"You know normally I would punish students for breaking into my classroom, but hearing your voices together again is quite a treat. You are definitely a great duo," Ms. Tibideaux stated.

"I'm so sorry. The door was unlocked. Blaine is visiting and I wanted to show him the rooms he will perform in next year," Rachel explained.

"It's okay, Miss Berry," Carmen turned to Blaine. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Anderson. Is Mr. Evans with you?"

"He's in the city, yes. He's at a photo shoot right now," Blaine explained. "But he did choose NYADA so you'll be seeing plenty of both of us next year."

"I saw his paperwork last week," she smiled. "Although there is one problem."

"What is that?" Blaine hoped it wasn't too bad.

"He waited too long for us to guarantee him room in the dormitories. He may need to look for an alternative arrangement," she explained.

"But we were going to room together," Blaine spoke almost to himself.

"It's still possible, Mr. Anderson, but I'd hate for one of our students to get to New York and not have a place to live," Ms. Tibideaux insisted. "Now, if you two would excuse me, I'd like my room back."

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel stated quickly. She turned to Blaine and whispered, "Go, now!"

Once in the hallway, Rachel saw the magic that had been in Blaine's face disappear.

"Blaine, don't worry!" Rachel put her arm around him. "It will all work out you'll see. You and Sam will be together no matter what."

"But if there is no room . . ." Blaine started but noticed that Rachel had stopped walking. She turned and saw her smiling. "What is it?"

"Live with Santana and me," she blurted out. "Skip the dorms all together and live in the city with your two favorite girls."

"Are you serious? Do you think Santana would be okay with that?" Blaine asked.

"Of course she will. She'd get to spend more time with Sam, and yes, I'm serious. The four of us living together is the perfect idea!" Rachel was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "Come on let's go talk to her about it."

Rachel pulled him towards the entrance of the school and they headed to Santana's apartment.

-GLEE-

Sebastian stepped up to his locker and put in the combination so he could open it and put his books away for the holiday. When he closed his locker door, Nick was standing there.

"So do you know what today is?" the younger blonde was smiling from ear to ear.

No, Nicky, what is today?" Sebastian smirked knowing very well what he was talking about.

"One month ago today we made our one month pledge. I'm ready to collect," Nick's smile could have lit the entire hallway.

"Not so fast, baby. The month isn't over until midnight," Sebastian reminded him.

"I thought you might have said that so I told my parents that I was spending the night at your apartment tonight. Granted, they think that Blaine and Sam are still home, but we'll just keep that between us," Sebastian could tell that Nick had thought this all the way through.

"So then why don't we head home then," Sebastian held his hand out for Nick.

Nick didn't even think twice about taking it. "Let's go."

-GLEE-

"Who all are we meeting?" Blake asked Michael. The boys were heading into Breadsticks to eat dinner with their friends.

"Duval and Sunshine, Lindsey and Jeff, Tyler, Mia, and Marley I think," Michael called out names. "Just wait until we get inside and let's see."

Blake rolled his eyes and laughed at Michael's carefree attitude. The two boys walked inside the restaurant and saw their group of friends sitting at three tables that had been moved together in the corner. The group greeted them with hugs and laughter and the boys ended up sitting at the opposite end of the table. Michael next to Mia and Blake next to Marley.

"So what were you guys talking about before we got here?" Blake asked.

"What weren't we talking about?" Nick Duval rolled his eyes. "I think we've gone through five subjects in the last ten minutes."

"Yeah, these girls have a tendency to rotate subjects faster than anyone can keep up," Jeff explained motioning to Sunshine and Lindsey. Both of the girls laughed.

"We can't help it if we finish each other's thoughts before they happen," Sunshine began.

"Yeah, you two are just going to have to keep up with us," Lindsey insisted.

"Trust me. We're trying," Jeff laughed.

"So what was the last subject before we walked in?" Michael questioned.

"Nationals," Mia answered. "We're wondering what direction Mr. Schue and Sam are going to go."

"Yeah, I mean all we know is that the four songs have to center around a theme and that one of the four is a solo," Marley pointed out.

"Who do you think will get the solo?" Michael wondered.

"Sunshine," Tyler spoke up. "She has the best voice of all of us. They'd be crazy not to ask her."

"They did," she said. "I really think for the message that they're going for it has to be someone else, and I think it has to be Blaine or Sam, but thanks for the compliment, Tyler. I really appreciate it."

The two smiled at each other and shared a moment of being okay with each other after so many hurt feelings between them. For the first time they both saw the possibility of a friendship between them again.

"So what's the theme then, Sunshine? You just said you know it," Blake realized.

Sunshine and Lindsey shared a glance and decided that it would be okay to tell them.

"We're going with a bullying storyline, specifically the Be a Star, Lead by example model. We all agreed that since the slogan was born at McKinley we should take it and make a show out of it."

"I really like that," Mia declared. "We could do a lot with it dancing, and Sam or Blaine singing the solo totally makes sense. Lindsey, are you working on choreography yet?"

"Yeah, Jeff and I started a couple of days ago," she said.

"I'd love to help if you need any," she offered.

"Yeah, definitely," Jeff spoke up. "There's one song in particular that we could really use some ideas."

"So you four know what songs we're doing too?" Marley deduced.

"Yes, but that information you are not getting out of us," Lindsey smiled. "Mr. Schue plans to tell everyone that information when we get back from Spring Break."

"But it's going to be good?" Michael wanted to know.

"Oh please," Sunshine joked. "Like we would do anything else."

"Speaking of Spring Break," Mia changed the subject. "I've heard plenty of rumors about what Sebastian has planned for all of you. Enough that I'm kind of glad I'm not going."

"What are you doing for Spring Break?" Tyler asked.

"Marley and I are going to stay here with the Twins and make sure they don't hang out in the hospital with their dad the whole time. He is doing so much better so I know he wants them to have fun and we're going to make sure that happens," Mia explained.

"Is Jake hanging out with you too," Blake asked Marley.

"No," she answered with a sad expression on her face. "He left today with Tina and Lily to hang out with his brother in Chicago for the week. I won't see him again until we go back to school."

"I'm sure he'll be calling you and checking up on you every day," Blake smiled.

"We'll see," she attempted a smile. "Jake is a great guy, but he's not big on details."

Blake felt bad for her. She was obviously sad about something and he wished he knew what.

"I'm sure you guys are going to have fun on Sebastian's trip though," Marley smiled. "Like Mia, I'm kind of happy I'm not going, but something tells me you guys are going to have some crazy stories to tell when you get back."

"Hopefully not too crazy," Blake mentioned.

"I hope they are crazy," Michael's smile was huge. "With Sebastian in charge all kind of things could happen."

"I'm with Michael on this one. I'm in serious need of some fun after the last couple of weeks. I want to just get crazy and stop thinking so much," Tyler admitted.

"Speaking of which, none of us ever heard about what happened when Sam finally confronted you last week," Duval eyed Tyler wondering what had happened.

"We just had a conversation," Tyler revealed.

"No punches thrown?" Jeff asked.

"No," Tyler half-laughed. "He probably wanted to but he didn't."

"So what did he say?" Michael pushed him again.

"That's between us," Tyler declared.

The others saw the seriousness in his eyes and decided to change the subject. Tyler, on the other hand, couldn't help but remember the confrontation.

**FLASHBACK**

Tyler walked down the hallway at school getting ready to leave for the day when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the astronomy room.

"What the hell, man!" Tyler yelled out until he turned around and saw that it was Sam shutting the door behind them. "Sam? What's going on?"

"You and I need to talk," Sam's voice was stern and Tyler wasn't exactly sure what kind of a mood he was in. "You should sit down, Tyler."

"You planning on fighting me, Evans?" Tyler tried to be forceful but he knew Sam had a right to be pissed at him. He'd been waiting over a week for this confrontation.

"If I was going to fight you I would have done that the day we got back from Chicago," Sam corrected him. "Now sit down."

Sam sat at the table first and Tyler followed.

"So," Sam tried to figure out how to begin. "How long have you had a crush on my boyfriend?"

"Honestly, since the first day I saw him with you after football practice. All that time I flirted with you I was hoping you'd cheat so he'd be free to date someone else," Tyler revealed.

"You know that's pretty fucked up, right?" Sam sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I do, which is why I stopped doing it and told you guys the truth about why I moved to McKinley," Tyler stated.

"And all this time you've still liked Blaine?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," Tyler looked down at the table. "I never stopped."

"Why didn't you say something?" Sam wondered.

"You mean why didn't I try to break up BLAM?" Tyler scoffed. "Why didn't I do something to make people hate me even more than they already did? Maybe you don't remember but I was public enemy #1 at the time. I didn't have anyone. Blaine was nice to me."

"I tried to be nice to you too," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, well you're not my type, no offense," Tyler snapped.

Sam was quiet. He searched Tyler's eyes for answers. On Tyler's part, Sam's stare made him feel incredibly self-conscious.

"I guess we have that in common," Sam stood from his seat and walked across the room. He turned around and stared at Tyler. "So you went this entire year having a crush on Blaine but keeping it to yourself and then all of a sudden I leave town without him and you take advantage and kiss him?"

"It wasn't like that, Sam," Tyler defended himself but the relented. "It wasn't completely like that. I never intended to do it."

"You've got about a minute to explain yourself," Sam's anger and annoyance with Tyler was getting the better of him.

"He was sad. I could tell it in his eyes. He saw that you were gaining all this success, and as happy and proud of you as he was he still wondered if your success would mean the end of your relationship. And then I was standing in the hallway with him and he started to freak out, but still doing that Blaine thing of trying to hold it all together and I just wanted to make him feel better so I kissed him."

"You kissed my boyfriend to make him feel better? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Sam confronted him.

"You weren't there Sam! You don't know what was going on!" Tyler jumped up from his seat. He had no intention of letting Sam seem dominant over him.

"And I bet you're going to say that you didn't get any enjoyment out of it," Sam scoffed.

"Of course I did! I'd wanted to kiss him for months, but I didn't because of you. I didn't do it because I promised you I'd be a better person. I didn't because you two were the reason everyone gave me a second chance. But yes I wanted to do it. I don't deny that," Tyler yelled at Sam.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it because it is never going to happen again," Sam spoke softly and sternly to him. He turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Tyler said aloud.

Sam turned to him.

"What I did was wrong. I know that, but I'm honestly happy I did it because I don't have to keep that huge secret anymore. It was eating away at me. I couldn't be myself around you guys and at least now it's out there and I don't have to hide. I'm tired of hiding, but I am sorry because I hurt you and you were a good friend to me. For that, I am sorry," Tyler confessed.

Sam turned to walk out. Before he walked out of view he turned back to Tyler.

"I'm still your friend. Just don't let it happen again."

Sam walked off leaving Tyler alone with his thoughts.

-GLEE-

"Before we go inside, I should warn you about something," Rachel stopped her three friends before they walked inside Callbacks. "Brody is supposed to be here and I know you two haven't seen him since he hurt Sebastian. Will you both promise me that you won't make a scene in here?"

"I came here to have fun with you three not fight with your fake boyfriend," Blaine stated.

"Sam?" Rachel prodded him.

Sam wasn't as calm about the idea of running into Brody. "Just keep him away from me, Rachel, and we'll be fine."

Santana and Rachel looked at each other knowing that this was a bad combination. The girls led the way into the bar. They found a table in the corner and sat down ordering their food.

"Does anyone want to sign up to sing tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I do," Blaine volunteered. "Sam, what about you?"

"I don't think so," he relented. "It's been such a long day, but I'd love to hear you sing, baby."

"Let's go sign up," Rachel took Blaine's hand and walked him up to the side of the stage.

"What's up, Trouty?" Santana knew something was bothering him.

"I'm just thinking about next school year," he told her.

"What about it?"

"I never thought one photo shoot would be that much work. We were there half the day. How am I going to do that next year and go to school?" Sam asked.

"You make it work," Santana humored his question. "They picked you, Sam. We can work the modeling jobs around your school schedule and you can record your music there or at the Americana studios here. I mean they're four blocks from my apartment."

"I guess so," Sam admitted. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Santana couldn't help but notice how down Sam seemed to be since the afternoon. Rachel and Blaine came back.

"Where is Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Bathroom," Santana pointed.

"I'm going to check on him," Blaine decided and walked away from the table.

"Don't go in there to do what I think you're going to do!" Santana yelled out making Blaine blush.

"Santana!" Rachel pushed her. "Don't embarrass the boy. I think it's sweet how they want to take care of each other."

"Yeah, Rachel, taking care of each other and a bar bathroom translates into something much different than you're thinking about!" Santana laughed.

"Santana!" Rachel screeched.

"Come on, let's order drinks and get drunk," Santana called over the waiter.

When Sam walked into the bathroom, Brody was washing his hands at the sink. He stifled his need to beat the guy's head in for what he did to Sebastian, but he couldn't stop the eye roll from crossing his face. He, instead, just walked by without saying anything.

"Sam?" Brody recognized. "Hey, man. Rachel said you and Blaine were coming to town this weekend. Congratulations on all the success man. Your first red carpet this weekend, you must be really excited."

Sam just went about his business and ignored Brody.

"What's up man? You don't want to talk to me now?" Brody seemed annoyed. "What's your deal?"

Sam zipped up and turned back around to the older boy. "Really? You're really going to stand there and act like you have no clue why I might be pissed as hell at you? You really want to pretend like you did nothing . . ."

Blaine walked in the door to see the confrontation happening.

"Hey, Brody, good to see you. Sam isn't exactly the person you want to talk to right now, so I'm going to take him back out to our table," Blaine tried to end the altercation before it got worse.

"Is this about Sebastian?" Brody questioned.

Sam went after Brody. Blaine pulled him back to him. He thought he was going to lose control of Sam so he turned his face towards him and kissed him. He felt Sam calm down at the touch of his lips. Blaine pulled away and stared into Sam's eyes.

"Go back and sit with the girls," Blaine ordered Sam. "I'll take care of this."

Sam looked back to Brody and gave him an evil glare before walking out of the bathroom.

"You're boyfriend is crazy, you know that?" Brody mocked him.

"My boyfriend is loyal and you screwed over his best friend. You courted him, you got him to fall in love with you, then you fucked him and left him, but guess what? Turns out you're the bitch in this occasion."

"What are you talking about?" Brody scoffed.

"Exactly how long have you been a male escort, Brody?" Blaine asked.

"What? Are you kidding me? Who the fuck do you think you are to accuse me of something like that?" Brody got in Blaine's face but the younger guy didn't budge.

Instead, Blaine pulled out his phone and started going through his pictures. "I never realized that my brother getting a haircut would make him unrecognizable, but then after he got the NBC pilot for that spy show, the one you got a job as an extra on, Imagine my surprise when he sends me this picture with you," Blaine held up his phone for Brody to see and it was as if the older boy knew exactly where this was going.

"He said you two were on a date, which I found really odd because the whole reason you left Sebastian hanging was because, according to Rachel, you decided guys just weren't for you, but I guess that doesn't count when they can help your career, right? Blaine smiled. "Then I get this picture of you in bed asleep with the text _I had to pay him 200 bucks but it was worth it. Tell Sebastian he shouldn't lose too much sleep_. So would you like to explain to me again how when my brother called an escort service, you came to his apartment and spent the night with him? How is that not being an escort."

Brody stood their silent not saying anything.

"Does Rachel know?" Blaine asked.

"No," Brody said silently. "I needed money for my last year of tuition Blaine. That's the only reason I would do that. I promise."

"Regardless of the reason, don't you ever have the audacity to talk down to me, Sam or Sebastian because at least we've never taken cash for sex," Blaine declared.

"Didn't Rachel tell me Sam was a stripper," Brody exclaimed but felt a punch across his cheek before he could say more. Brody looked up in surprise.

"Who taught you to punch like that?" Brody asked.

"Punks like you who pick on guys like me," Blaine said. "You keep Sam's name out of your mouth, got it?"

Brody just nodded.

"Don't ever contact Sebastian again either. He's happier now than I've ever seen him," he continued.

Again Brody nodded.

"Good. Glad we got that cleared up," Blaine smiled. "See you later."

He walked out the door leaving Brody shocked holding his quickly bruising chin. When he arrived at the table Sam gave him a curious look wondering what had taken so long. Blaine just whispered "I'll tell you later" to him and turned to Santana. "So did Rachel talk to you about things?"

"About you and Trouty moving in with us next year?" Santana announced and Sam looked up wondering how he'd been so out of the loop. "If she didn't suggest it I was going to say it. I think it's a great idea. In fact, there is a three bedroom opening up across the hallway. It costs more but we might could swing it."

"Or we know someone who could," Sam decided to enter the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Sebastian decided to stay in Lima and do his senior year next year instead of graduating early. His mother stopped building the mansion in Lima and he's going to keep the apartment across from mine. To get him to come to New York more often his mother said he should get an apartment in New York," Sam explained.

"Well that's dumb on her part. If he comes to New York it will be to see you two not her," Santana scoffed.

"Well she has to be nice to him. The entire company becomes his on his 18th birthday next year," Blaine revealed.

"When is that?" Rachel asked.

"May 4th next year," Sam told her.

"That's your birthday," Santana remembered.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "We have the same birthday one year apart."

"Big birthday party planned?" Rachel assumed.

"We'll be here actually, Rachel. Our birthday is the second day of Nationals," Sam reminded her.

"Call him," Blaine told Sam. "Tell him the apartment across from Santana's is for sale. He stayed with her the last time we were here. He'll remember it. I bet he'd be interested."

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Sebastian's number.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"11:45," Blaine said looking at his phone.

-GLEE-

Sebastian was lying on the sofa when Sam called. The two boys had been talking for about ten minutes. Sam told him about the apartment and just as they thought, he loved the idea of them all living near each other.

"So I saw those sexy pictures of yours earlier today," Sebastian's voice was very suggestive. "I quite enjoyed them."

"You're so gross sometimes, Seb," Sam laughed through the phone.

"Hey it wasn't just me. Everyone was commenting about it," Sebastian told him.

"Yeah right," Sam said and Sebastian knew he was blushing.

"You don't believe me? Nick come here," Sebastian called out and Nick walked into the living room of the apartment wearing his pajama pants and shirtless. "Tell Sam what you thought of his modeling pictures."

"Definite spank bank material," Nick yelled out. "Sebastian and I might use them in three minutes."

"What's in three minutes?" Sam wondered.

"Our month is up," Sebastian said flatly.

"Then I should let you go," Sam laughed. "I'll call you in a couple hours and remind you to hydrate."

"He's waited a month he can wait a little while longer," Sebastian stated.

Nick looked at him and raised his eyebrow then dropped his pajama pants and stood in front of Sebastian naked, hard, and ready to go.

"Nicky, now you aren't playing fair!" he called out.

"What did he do?" Sam wondered.

"Well he's now standing in front of me naked and stroking it," Sebastian revealed.

"I think he's done the time, Seb. Do to that boy what you both want, and you know what I mean by that," Sam determined.

"I'll see you Sunday night in the Hamptons. Be ready to have some fun!" Sebastian smirked.

"Don't break the boy in half," Sam laughed before hanging up.

Sebastian stood up and instead of walking towards Nick he walked away from him and towards the door. He locked it and then turned around. Nick stood in front of the bedroom door with his hands on his hips trying to figure out what his boyfriend was doing. Sebastian turned around and removed his t-shirt with one arm and through it on the floor. Immediately, Nick could tell that Sebastian had been working out a lot since the last time they were together. He knew Sam was training him and he now saw the fruits of that labor. His mouth began to water when Sebastian slipped his thumbs into his pajama pants and pulled them to the ground revealing his entire body to Nick. Before he could say anything, Sebastian turned off the lights to the apartment.

"That is unexpected," Nick laughed a little but it was obvious to Sebastian that he'd gotten nervous at the realization of what was about to happen.

"I have something to say to you and I want you to hear me and not be distracted by my hot body," Sebastian broke the tension. "First off, I want you to know that us waiting this month means that we can start over. I want you to, and I promise that I will, let the past stay in the past. I know you love me and I love you more than you will ever know."

Sebastian walked across the room in the dark and found his arms around Nick's hard body. Both of them had to close their eyes and enjoy the moment. They just felt so right together.

"This isn't about sex, you know that right?" Sebastian asked. "When it's just you and me it's about love."

"And sex?" Nick giggled.

"When we decide to get freaky and do something or someone else," Sebastian joined in on his laughter. "It's always ultimately about us though no matter what."

Nick turned around and kissed Sebastian. As they kissed, he pushed him back into the bedroom until Sebastian fell back on to the bed. Nick fell to his knees and Sebastian took in a huge breath when he felt Nick begin to suck on his hard dick. He quickly remembered Nick's technique and how much he enjoyed it.

For Nick's part, he quickly remembered the sounds that Sebastian made when he felt good and what to do to make him make them. He used his tongue the way Sebastian had taught him to bring him pleasure. By far, Nick's favorite thing to do was give Sebastian oral sex while staring into his beautiful eyes. It was this thing they did to stay connected and it felt like they were having an entire conversation without saying a word.

"Go lower," he heard Sebastian whisper so he began to lick around his boyfriend's smooth balls.

"Lower," Sebastian said again and Nick began to wonder if he meant what he thought he meant.

"Are you sure? I've never done that to you before," Nick reached out and took Sebastian's hand as he asked the question.

Sebastian pulled his legs up onto the bed instead of letting them hang over the side. He wiggled his ass in front of Nick so that he was clearly exposed to his man.

"I'm sure," he said squeezing Nick's hand.

Nick's heart beat faster in his chest. He'd wanted to be fully committed to Sebastian all this time, but this was the one area where Sebastian would never open up and even consider the possibility in their relationship. He tasted his boyfriend's ass for the first time and knew that it was something he'd want to do for the rest of his life. Sebastian whimpered. It was a sound Nick had never heard him make before. He stopped to make sure he was okay, but the smile across his face let him know that the noise was a very good thing.

"Do it again," Sebastian begged.

For the first time Nick realized he was in charge of this encounter. He made sure that every movement he did caused Sebastian pleasure. Listening to the sounds he would make caused Nick to have to take care of himself. He stroked his own dick with long slow strokes making him harder than he'd ever been before.

"Nicky," Sebastian whispered.

Nick sat up and looked into his eyes. "Yes, baby?"

"Make love to me," Sebastian told him.

"Are you serious?" Nick couldn't believe it.

"I told you that if you waited the whole month I'd give you something you'd never forget. Yes, I'm serious," Sebastian smiled.

Nick didn't waste any time. He climbed up the bed and on top of Sebastian pushing his legs further into the air and rubbing his hard cock against Sebastian's tight ass. He leaned in and kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth and pushed their bodies together.

"Stop making me wait, Nicky. I've waited long enough," Sebastian said staring into his eyes.

Nick kissed him as he positioned himself to enter him. Both boys barely breathed as the anticipation hit them and they both exhaled as Nick finally entered Sebastian for the first time.

"Oh god, Nicky! It feels so good," Sebastian screamed out and he wrapped his arms around Nick's strong shoulders. The boys stared directly into each others' eyes as Nick picked up speed and began to fuck Sebastian the way he'd always dreamed of doing.

Nick whispered, "I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you, Nicky," Sebastian grinned. "Now fuck me harder!"

Nick didn't disappoint. He made Sebastian roll over and he laid on Sebastian's back and slid in and out of him like a piston. Sebastian responded vocally.

"Don't fucking stop!" he yelled out.

The boys moved into every position imaginable with Nick topping Sebastian. Finally the boys reached climax and Nick collapsed on top of the taller boy. After lying there for another five minutes, Sebastian's phone rang in the living room. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nick wondered.

"I'm willing to bet you that is Sam's hydration call," Sebastian kept laughing. "I'll go get us water. Stay here and don't you dare put clothes on."

He walked into the living room and picked up his phone and saw he was correct. It was Sam calling. He picked up the phone. "Hi Sam."

"It's been two hours. Have you rehydrated?" Sam laughed.

"We just finished round one," Sebastian grinned as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out two water bottles. "What about you guys?"

"About to get started," Sam revealed. "But I promised I'd call so here's your call."

"Give it to him hard," Sebastian smirked.

"Don't worry I will," Sam promised. "Call me sometime tomorrow before I hit the red carpet okay?"

"Definitely."

The boys hung up their phones and Sebastian walked back into the bedroom to a beautiful sight. Nick was sprawled out on the bed jerking on his cock which was hard as a rock again.

"I want you to fuck me now," Nick smiled.

Sebastian threw him a water bottle.

"Drink that first," he said. "Because I'm going to make sure you need it."

-GLEE-

The next morning Sam awoke to a stream of sunlight hitting his face from the window. He looked around and Blaine wasn't in the room with him anymore. He reached over the side of the bed and picked up his pajama pants and stood to walkout into the main room. He was thankful that he and Blaine liked shower sex so much because he didn't have to worry about any dried residue in the morning.

Rachel sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee and reading the news on her iPad. She looked up when she saw Sam walking into the great room shirtless and oblivious to the fact that he'd slept half the morning.

She laughed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He looked around for a clock and then smiled at her sheepishly. "Care to tell me?"

"It's 11:00, Sam."

"Where's Blaine?" Sam asked as he made himself a cup of coffee and found the cereal in the cabinet.

"He went with Santana for her final dress fitting for the awards show tonight," she explained.

"I'm so glad she didn't ask me," he sounded relieved.

"No offense, Sam, but I think Blaine is a little better at stuff like that than you. But it is interesting that our normal pairings are opposite today," Rachel winked.

"Rachel Berry, are you telling me that I get to hang out with you all day?" Sam smiled at her while he devoured his food.

"We do, Mr. Evans," she smiled. "So do you have anything special you want to do today?"

"Actually I'm supposed to send in another cover video to Ella for my YouTube channel. You want to sing with me?" Sam asked.

"Well you know I never pass up an opportunity to perform," Rachel smiled. "But who is going to film it while we sing?"

"Any ideas?" Sam asked as he drank the leftover milk in his cereal bowl.

"Well I could ask Brody, but I heard you three had quite the altercation last night," Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like that guy, Rachel. I know he's your friend, but I think he's a jerk for how he treated Sebastian," Sam's glare was hard and angered..

"Not going to argue with you," Rachel agreed. "But you've never been the type to keep a grudge against someone, Sam. I mean you even forgave Kurt for what he did to you and no one would have blamed you if you'd held on to that, but that's just not you."

"What are you trying to say, Rachel?" Sam asked.

"You don't have to be friends with Brody, but you are going to be here with us and he is my friend, Sam. He's become a big part of my life and I don't want you guys to not even be able to speak next year. You're just as important to me as Blaine is. I hope you know that." She took his hand. "It made me just as excited to hear that you'd decided to go here as I was when Blaine got accepted. I love both of you, but I love Brody too. I know that's hard to understand because you don't understand our relationship. It's the same way I don't completely understand your relationship with Sebastian. We know different versions of the other person's friend."

"I see what you're saying," Sam understood. "The last thing I want to do is make things awkward for you."

"Plus, Brody will be a senior at NYADA which means he will be at every freshmen evaluation you have next year. He's very popular at the school. Having him on your side would be helpful. I know he made a bad first impression, but I promise you he is a good guy. I wouldn't lie to you," Rachel exclaimed.

"You think he'd be willing to film the video for us?" Sam offered.

"He will if I ask him," Rachel winked.

"Call him. I'm going to go take a shower and figure out what I can wear for this video that I haven't worn in one of the others. Put on something sexy to go with your sexy voice. I think you'll like my song choice," Sam decided.

Sam went back into his bedroom and took a shower. He stepped out of the shower and then put on a pair of jeans and a black button down. He pulled out his guitar and the camera that Ella gave him to record with. Walking into the great room, he saw Brody leaning on the bar texting on his phone. Sam's presence caused Brody to look up.

"Where's Rachel?" Sam asked.

"She's changing clothes," Brody said. "I was out on a run when she called so I just ran over here. Kind of surprised you wanted me here after last night."

"Well from what Blaine told me you paid the price last night, but make no mistake, I'm doing this for Rachel. You're special to her, and she's special to me so I don't want things to be awkward for her. This was her home before it was mine. So if she means anything to you then we agree to put the past behind us for her."

"I am sorry," Brody stated. "I know you're not the person I should be saying that to, but Rachel explained to me that you and Sebastian are practically brothers so I get how protective you are now. I promise you that I did have Sebastian's best interest at heart when I didn't go back to Lima. I know you won't believe me but that is the truth."

Sam looked into his eyes to see if he was lying.

"Explain."

"Sebastian is a great kid, but we have two different lives. When we first hooked up we both said it was just a hook up, and then after Christmas he started calling every day and he actually started using the word love. I didn't feel that way about him. I never did, but I didn't want to hurt him either. Being with him wouldn't have been the right thing to do, Sam. I think you know that. He may hate me now, but like Blaine said last night, he's in a better place now that he wouldn't be in if I kept letting him believe the lie," Brody explained.

"You're right," Sam quipped. "I don't know if I believe you or not, but I'll think about it."

"What are you boys talking about?" Rachel came out of Santana's room in a sexy black dress.

"Just talking about you," Brody walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You look great in that dress.

"Thanks. Santana helped me pick it out. I thought this would be a great occasion to wear it," Rachel blushed from his compliment and Sam immediately noticed how close to Rachel's ass Brody's hands were. She wasn't pulling away. He wondered exactly how committed she was to getting back together with Finn. What he saw in front of him right now indicated to him that Rachel could possibly have real feelings for Brody.

"So are you guys ready to film this song?" Brody asked.

"Yeah, why don't' we set up on the sofa. I want it to be really casual," Sam suggested. He did like the fact that he and Rachel chose to dress alike and the pops of color that Santana had all over the living room would play really well on the video. Brody set up the tri-pod and the camera and Sam and Rachel played through the song and talked about the arrangement.

_**(Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran)**_

_**(performed by Rachel Berry and Sam Evans)**_

_**(acoustic version by Jake Coco)**_

_**RACHEL: Give me love like him, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone; Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, told you I'd let them go, **_

_**SAM: And that I'll find my corner, maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood turns into alcohol. No, I just wanna hold ya . . . **_

_**Rachel/Sam: Give a little time to me, or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around, and all I want is the taste that your lips allow. My, my, my my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my oh give me love. My, my, my, my oh give me love, my, my, my, my **_

_**RACHEL: Oh give me love.**_

_**SAM: Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, and it's been a while but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go, let you go**_

_**RACHEL: You know I'll**_

_**Rachel/Sam: fight my corner, and that tonight I'll call ya, after my blood is drowning in alcohol.**_

_**RACHEL: No I just want to hold you**_

_**SAM: I want to hold you . . .**_

_**Sam/Rachel: Give a little time to me, or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around, and all I want is the taste that your lips allow. Give a little time to me, or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around, and all I want is the taste that your lips allow. My, my, my my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my oh give me love. My, my, my, my oh give me love, my, my, my, my; My, my, my my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my oh give me love. My, my, my, my oh give me love, my, my, my, my.**_

"Wow, you did that in one take," Brody couldn't believe his eyes.

"Now you'll believe me when I said how lucky NYADA is to have this one," Rachel winked at Brody as she hugged Sam.

"We really are," Brody expressed. "Maybe we'll get the chance to work together some time next year."

"Maybe," Sam attempted a smile.

-GLEE-

Santana and Blaine walked down the streets of Manhattan together. He held her dress in its garment bag and she carried a bag with her shoes and accessories.

"When do you have to start getting ready?" Blaine asked her.

"My make-up and hair team from the show will be at the apartment in an hour. I'm counting on you to make sure that Sam is dressed properly and looks smoking hot. I want to make an impression and he's going to be a part of that whether he realizes it or not," Santana informed him. "I mean it, Blaine. I'm counting on you. I don't care how much you want to rip the suit off of him and lick his milky white skin you are going to have to control yourself and do this for me. Besides, you two had plenty of that last night."

Blaine stopped walking. "You heard us?"

"Yes, and you're cleaning that shower before we leave tomorrow," she snickered. "Exactly what were you doing to Trouty to get him to make those noises? I've never heard anything like it."

She saw the blush on Blaine's face and took that as exactly what she needed to know.

"Really? He's finally giving that up to you, huh? I imagine that it's really good, though, right?" Santana treated this like a normal conversation not even minding the embarrassment crossing Blaine's face. When he didn't answer she turned around to see his shocked and embarrassed face staring at her. She walked back to him. "Blaine, if the four of us are going to live together next year then you can't be shocked every time I talk about your sex life. That's just me. Love me or hate me, I'm going to talk about the obvious."

"You do understand that Sam and I are private about things like that right?" Blaine tried to defend their relationship.

"Really?" Santana questioned. "So you haven't given him head on a charter bus between cities, had sex on a trampoline, in the balcony of McKinley's auditorium, in the locker room, the school pool, in the back of his truck at the lake, in his bedroom with Mr. Schuester in the next room, and against a window overlooking New York City?"

Blaine was stunned. "He told you all of that?"

"Don't act like you haven't told Rachel the same stuff. I know you have because we've talked about it. Everyone has to have that one friend they tell stuff too. Now can you honestly tell me that you'd rather he talk to Sebastian about your sex life? Because you know if he's not telling me, Sebastian is next in line," Santana insisted. "At least with me you know I'm not going to bust your balls about it outside the four of us . . . maybe Sebastian and Tina added for good measure."

The two kept walking. "You're right," Blaine whispered.

"Damn right I am," Santana smiled at him. "I know you and I don't spend a lot of time together without Sam, but you know I've got your back, right? Whenever Sam and I have to go out to town for something, I'll take care of him for you."

He smiled. "I know that if there is anyone in the world that cares about Sam almost as much as I do it's you, and I know neither one of us would ever do anything to hurt him. That's makes us some kind of pseudo – family here in New York. I can definitely get used to that."

-GLEE-

"Yes, they left about 15 minutes ago. They should be showing up to the Red Carpet any moment now," Rachel said to Finn over the phone. She was sitting in front of the television with Blaine watching the E! Television coverage of the awards show. "They look great, Finn. I'm so excited for them. They look like movie stars."

"Well we're all here watching. We can't wait to see them," Finn said into the phone receiver.

"Who all is there?" Rachel wondered.

"Mercedes, Puck, Lily, Lil' Puck, Tina, Mike, and me," Finn told her.

"Okay, I'll call after the show," Rachel smiled.

"Sounds great," Finn loved hearing her voice. He hung up and turned around to see Tina on the phone.

"Did you find the right channel?" Tina asked Sebastian through the phone.

"Yeah, Nick found it," Sebastian said. "It's not on the actual E! station you have to go on the higher cable channels and find the Spanish version, but we found it. So the Lima contingent is ready to watch Samtana walk the Red Carpet."

"Finally someone besides a Cheerio uses a ship name correctly!" Tina heard Lindsey scream out in the back ground.

"Who all is there?" Tina wondered.

"Me and Nicky, Niff and their girlfriends, Blake and Michael," Sebastian explained.

"Cool, you guys have fun. Make sure Mr. Schue knows which channel," Tina stated.

"I'll walk over now and check. I'll be seeing you tomorrow night in the Hamptons Miss Cohen-Chang," Sebastian giggled.

"Yes you will, and whatever scary things you have planned I'll be there with bells on to watch," she laughed.

Sebastian hung up the phone and knocked on the Schuester's door. Emma opened it.

"Sebastian, come on in," she offered.

"Thanks, Mrs. Schuester. I just wanted to make sure you found the right channel. It's 397," he looked in the room and saw that Will and Emma were not the only ones there. "Good evening Coach Bieste, Coach Sylvester."

"Good to see you, sweetie," Coach Bieste smiled at the boy.

"We're all watching next door. I'll see you after," Sebastian walked back out.

On his way back to his apartment, he texted Sam.

_Sebastian: Everyone is watching. Tell Santana good luck on her big night. We're all pulling for her._

"Take a look," Sam showed Santana the text.

"That's just going to make me even more nervous," Santana said as she latched on to Sam's arm. The car had come to a halt and it would soon be their turn to get out and enter the Red Carpet.

"You look beautiful, Santana. You're an absolute knockout. No one is going to be looking at anyone else but you," Sam said looking into her eyes.

She smiled and felt herself calm down at his words. "You're not so bad yourself, Trouty."

"You better believe it," he winked. "I'm smoking hot tonight."

The door opened and Ella Stone stood there ready to help them down the Red Carpet as their manager.

"Are you two ready to make your debut?" she smiled. "You are both going to be the talk of the night."

Sam stepped out of the car first and then turned around to help Santana out of the car. His grey suit worked perfectly with the tangerine colored dress that Santana wore. The minute she was out of the car and on Sam's arm, camera flashes began to go off all around them.

-GLEE-

"It's them!" Mercedes called out.

Everyone in the room ran back to the television to see. All of their faces lit up at the sight of their friends.

In Lima, Will and Emma sat watching the television. Will had his arms around Emma. Both were so happy watching their son and his best girl make their first steps into the world of entertainment.

Everyone in all four living rooms watched as Santana charmed the reporters and Sam stood there with her looking like the best arm candy any girl (or boy) could ever hope to have with them. Then the awards show began. About an hour into the telecast the announcer called out, "And now the award for Best New Young Talent."

Santana grabbed Sam's hand as the nominees were introduced through a video montage.

"And the winner is . . . Santana Lopez."

Santana felt tears forming in her eyes. She turned to Sam and the proud smile on his face made everything fall into place for her.

"I'm so proud of you!" he kissed her on the cheek and stood to help her up.

She walked up the steps of the stage and accepted her trophy and hugged the actor that gave away the award. She turned towards the audience and had no idea what to say. In all of the living rooms her friends occupied they were in tears watching one of their friends live out a dream.

"I don't even know where to begin," Santana fought back tears. "And to think I'm here with this and my character is in the hospital in a coma and I don't know if she's going to wake up or not. I have to thank my parents for being there for me and giving me the money to get a start in New York. My extended family friends watching from home, I may be the first one to have seen my dream come true but I know I won't be the last. I love you all. To my high school choir teacher who made me see that behind all this bitchiness there was talent, Mr. Schue, I am truly thankful for having you in my life. Almost as happy as I am for having your son as my best friend. Sam, you've been there through everything, I love you, you're the twin brother from another mother that I never wanted but I'm so happy to have. This is just the beginning for both of us. To the fans, we don't do this without you. Thank you for everything! I love you all!"

-GLEE-

Rachel and Blaine sat up waiting for Santana and Sam to return. The door to the apartment slid open and they reentered. The foursome shared hugs and excitement about what had just happened.

"I am so proud of you!" Blaine said hugging Santana. "Do you know how huge this is?"

"They'll have to bring your character back now," Rachel added.

"Forget that!" Santana scoffed. "Ella managed to introduce Sam and me to executives from seven different networks. This is on a new level now. One of them is even interested in having me do a recurring role on _The Vampire Diaries_. Sam made a big impression on the ABC guys. This was a big night!"

"Looks like major props go to you too, baby!" Blaine kissed Sam.

"This is big for all of us. Santana gets a break, maybe I get a break, those are both great, but the four of us promised to look out for each other always. So if one of us gets a break we help the others. We are on the way."

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Santana admits.

Sam smiled and started singing.

_**(Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, and Santana Lopez)**_

_**(Acoustic Version by Jake Coco and Corey Gray)**_

_**SAM: Too much light in this window, don't wake me up; only coffee no sugar, inside my cup. If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss. I was in your dreaming, about your lips.**_

_**BLAM: Don't wake me up up up up up up, don't wake me up up up up up up; Don't wake me up up up up up up, Don't wake me up, don't wake me,**_

_**ALL 4: Don't wake me up; Don't wake me up, Don't wake me up**_

_**SANTANA: Yeah**_

_**ALL 4: Don't wake me up up up up up up, don't wake me up, don't wake me**_

Sam opened the door to the apartment and the four friends walked through it and it was morning and they were dressed to head to the Hamptons and had their luggage with them.

_**BLAINE: So much life in the city, you won't believe. I've been awake for some days now, no time to sleep. If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed, tell me what is the music, inside my head.**_

The four packed their luggage into the red mustang convertible that Ella rented for them to go to the Hamptons in.

_**ALL 4: Don't wake me up up up up up up. Don't wake me up up up up up up,**_

In Chicago, Tina, Mike, and Finn walked through security at the airport and headed to the plane that would take them to the airport.

_**ALL 4: Don't wake me up up up up up up. Don't wake me up, don't wake me.**_

In Lima, all the underclassmen, Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling get on Sebastian's plane and head to the Hamptons.

_**ALL 4: Don't wake me up, Don't wake me up, Don't wake me up, don't wake me up up up up up up, Don't wake me up, don't wake me.**_

Santana drove the car across the bridge heading out of the city with the top down, Rachel in the passenger seat, and the boys snuggled together in the back seat.

_**SAM: I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,**_

_**BLAM: I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you.**_

_**BLAMTANA: I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,**_

_**ALL 4: I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you. Don't wake me up, Don't wake me up, Don't wake me up, don't wake me up up up up up up, Don't wake me up, don't wake me.**_

The convertible headed towards the Hamptons in the sunrise.


	64. Chapter 64 Spring Break

**CHAPTER 64 – SPRING BREAK**

Santana drove the car into the circular driveway and the four who left New York together were surprised to see a car there already.

"I wonder who is here?" Blaine questioned.

"It can't be Finn and the others from Chicago. It will be late afternoon before they get here," Rachel remembered.

"And the group from Lima won't have a car," Sam knew how Sebastian planned things.

"Is that Ms. Smythe on the porch?" Santana pointed.

The other three looked up to see Mary Smythe standing on the porch with a middle aged man. Santana parked the car and the four of them got out, took their luggage out of the trunk and walked up the path to the beach house. The house itself was beautiful and incredibly large. Painted blue and white, there were windows on the beach entrance of the house and the side entrance. A fence closed in the back of the house where Sebastian had told them there was a pool, Jacuzzi and sauna all in an indoor/outdoor space that led out to the pool house where two more bedrooms were. Sam and Blaine had both wondered how 16 people would fit under one roof for a week, but after seeing the size of the house, their wonder ceased.

The house was painted both inside and out in white and blue, a nautical theme typical of old Hamptons' houses. Beautiful wood accents were all throughout the home. From the porch was the most amazing view of the beach anyone could ever hope for. Sam, Blaine, Santana, and Rachel walked up to a waiting Mary Smythe.

"Hey boys, it's so good to see you again," Mary hugged each of the boys. "I had a feeling you would beat my son here."

"Well we've been in New York the last couple of days. So it was just a drive over," Sam explained.

"Well, Sebastian's plane landed in New York about ten minutes ago so you should be expecting them in about two hours I would think. This is Pablo, the house butler. He'll come by once a day to check on the house and see if you need any food or other items and restock the pantry and refrigerator. I just wanted to make sure one of you knew about him before I leave," Mary Smythe told them.

"Are you leaving?" Blaine wondered. "You're not waiting around to see Sebastian?"

"This is your spring break. I highly doubt that he wants his mother present when he arrives. I am staying in the Hamptons this week though. I'll be at my good friend Maxwell's house which is about a fifteen minute walk down the beach from here," she handed Blaine a piece of paper. "That's the phone number at his beach house in case you need me and Sebastian has my phone number as well. The house and pool house are fully stocked for you guys and I hope you have a great time."

She started to leave with Pablo but turned around to Sam. "Will you tell Sebastian that I would love to at least have dinner with him one night while we're both in the same place? I do miss my son despite what he or you may think. I'm not asking a lot just one meal."

"I'll tell him," Sam smiled. "And I'll make sure he does it."

"Thanks Sam. You're better family to him than anyone has ever been. I really appreciate that," Mary stated before turning and walking away from them. Sam wanted to respond but wasn't quite sure what to say.

"So should we go ahead and claim our rooms now or wait for everyone else?" Rachel wondered.

"Now!" Santana and Blaine both stated at the same time making all four of them laughed.

Santana and Rachel ran into the house and Blaine started to follow but Sam stopped him. "Do you really want to stay in the house with everyone or have a little privacy in the pool house?"

Blaine smiled at him and raised his eyebrows. "I really like how your brain thinks sometimes, Mr. Evans."

"I want you now," Sam's eyes filled with lust.

Blaine grabbed both of their bags and ran to the pool house. Sam slapped him on the ass as he passed. He couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's eagerness. He followed Blaine to the pool house and they opened the door and walked inside. They walked directly into a living space and kitchen combination. Sam went over to the refrigerator and pantry and saw it was fully stocked with food.

"Sam, we've got a problem with our idea," Blaine called out and Sam turned around to meet his eyes as he walked back around the corner. "There are two bedrooms out here. Both have king size beds which is nice, but that means another couple will be out here with us."

"Are they next to each other?" Sam questioned.

"No, there's one on each side of this room," Blaine answered.

"Then it shouldn't be that bad," Sam winked.

"Sam," Blaine looked worried. "You know that when you and I make love I have a tendency to get . . ."

"Loud? Verbal? Really into the sex?" Sam smiled. "Yeah, Blaine, I've noticed that a time or two." Sam laughed. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll convince Sebastian and Nick to stay out here because we know they've heard us before. We share a bedroom wall."

"But we're going to have a lot of sex, Sam. I don't want to freak them out," Blaine walked up to his man and wrapped his arms around him caressing his tight ass.

"Do you think Sebastian is going to lie around and read poetry with Nick?" Sam kidded. "They'll be in their own world not paying attention to either of us. Now, the important question is which room has the better view of the ocean because that's where I want to stay."

Blaine pointed to the left.

"Good, let's go christen the room before the girls come out here looking for us," Sam grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

The boys barely got inside before Sam was trying to pull Blaine's pants off of him. They were so tight on his little ass that they'd been teasing him all morning. He pushed Blaine down on the bed and pulled them down to his knees roughly causing an audible gasp from his man. He jumped on the bed beside him and took all of Blaine's cock into his mouth in one try.

"Oh, God, Sam!" Blaine screamed out. "Don't stop!"

The tongue teasing that Sam gave him made him beat the mattress of the bed with his fists.

Outside the pool house in the yard, Rachel and Santana looked around for the boys.

"I'm telling you they went to the pool house to get privacy. Our boys are probably fucking already," Santana laughed.

"Santana, we haven't been here ten minutes. I really doubt that . . . ohmigod!" Rachel called out and pulled Santana back away from the side of the pool house that had a wall of glass windows leading into the bedroom where the boys were currently having sex.

"What is it?" Santana wondered because Rachel's face was flushed white and in shock. She pulled away from the girl and walked back around to look inside. She could easily see Blaine half naked on the bed and his cock moving in and out of Sam's mouth.

"Wow, I always thought I'd see this scenario but the other way around," Santana admitted. "But this is really hot."

Santana couldn't help but feel turned on watching her best friend and his boyfriend having sex.

"Stop watching them!" Rachel whispered loudly. "You wouldn't want them spying on you!"

"Yes, I would. It's hot!" Santana said and Rachel could hear the lust in her voice. "Not all of us have two hot boys that want to have sex with us all the time Rachel Berry. I don't have a Brody and a Finn to go back and forth between."

Rachel initially felt hurt by the statement, but then thought about it. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," Santana admitted. She looked back at the boys and her eyes connected with Sam's. she figured that he would freak out and stop doing what he was doing, but he did the opposite. He began to suck harder. He wasn't going to let this intrusion keep him from making Blaine orgasm.

Santana couldn't believe how turned on she was watching this. She felt Rachel take her hand. She turned to her friend. "Let's go back to the main house. Let the boys have their fun."

Santana didn't want to leave. She wanted to watch. She turned and saw Sam still watching her as he licked the sides of Blaine's dick. Then it happened. Blaine let out a moan that both of the girls could not ignore. Even Rachel had to look inside as Blaine orgasmed and his cum drenched his abs and Sam's face. Sam crawled up on top of Blaine and begin to make out with him.

"Santana," Rachel whispered again.

This time she listened. The girls headed back to the main house as Sam shed his clothes and he and Blaine moved on to the next sexual event of their morning.

-GLEE-

The group from Lima seemed to be partying in their limo bus that drove them from the airport to the Hampton's house. Some of the couples didn't want to wait to get to there. Lindsey and Jeff started making out when they left the airport and put on a show the whole way. It seemed to be a competition between Jeff and Nick Duval because Nick and Sunshine didn't want their friends to take the entire spotlight.

Blake and Michael were in one corner of the bus whispering naughty things to each other and laughing like school boys. Across from them were Sebastian and Nick Hall. Nick practically sat in Sebastian's lap

"I kinda feel sorry for him," Nick said to Sebastian. "The only other single person that will be here this week is Santana and I don't see those two hooking up."

Sebastian knew he was speaking about Tyler who sat alone towards the front of the limo.

"First of all, babe, I don't imagine all these couples will stick to just each other all weekend. Second, do you really think anyone will be able to ignore Tyler once he gets in a bathing suit and on the beach. I'm sure he'll have his choice of boys and girls," Sebastian insisted.

"Does that include us?" Nick asked. "Are we going to just have fun with each other or with other people too?"

"I told you this week is about having fun. It's like going to Vegas. We'll just leave everything in the Hamptons. If you want to do something we will," Sebastian got a devious look on his face. "Is there someone on this trip that you want to hook up with?"

"Honestly . . ." Nick thought about it. "I'd love to see you and me tag team any guy on this trip. You picked all the hottest guys I know to be here."

"You and I think a lot alike," Sebastian stated. "What about without me? If you could have sex with any guy on this trip who would it be?"

"Besides you?" Nick looked around. "I don't know. Maybe I'd let you pick who you would want to see me with."

The answer took Sebastian by surprise, but it really turned him on. "You'd let me watch?"

"Definitely," Nick grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Aren't you going to ask who I'd want to play with?" Sebastian wondered.

"No," Nick said. "I already know the answer to that. I've always known the answer to that."

Sebastian knew he was right. He was about to defend himself when the phone in his lap beeped. Before he could grab it, Nick did and read the message.

"It looks like you might get your chance," Nick stated showing his boyfriend the message. "Sam and Blaine want us to share the pool house with them. Looks like this might be your lucky week."

"Hey, Sebastian, I've got a question." Tyler called back to them. "What are the rooming arrangements in this house?"

The other couples stopped their activities at the sound of this question. They were interested in the answer as well.

"Well there are six bedrooms in the house. Four of them have king or queen size beds, one has bunk beds and a single bed, and one is a small butler's room with a single bed in it," Sebastian explained.

"That's only enough room for twelve, Seb. Where are the other four going?" Jeff asked.

"Nick and I are staying in the pool house with Blaine and Sam. They're already there with Rachel and Santana," Sebastian told them.

"Does it really matter anyway?" Nick Duval asked. "It's not like we came here to sleep. And other bedroom activities can be done anywhere. Plus if we're drinking we'll just pass out in random places. And on top of all that we all know that Sebastian has some devious plan for this trip."

"Hey, it's not necessarily devious. It's a master plan," Sebastian said picking up the car stereo's remote and turning on the song that would make his point.

_**(Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake)**_

_**(performed by Sebastian Smythe and friends)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I'm bringin' sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**_

_**BOYS: Take 'em to the bridge!**_

Sebastian stood up in the limo bus and began to use the pole near the door like a stripper pole to the surprise of everyone.

_**SEBASTIAN: Dirty babe . . . you see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way.**_

_**JEFF: Take 'em to the chorus!**_

Lindsey and Sunshine jumped up and both began dancing for their boyfriends while Sebastian danced for his. The other guys laughed and enjoyed the show.

_**SEBASTIAN: Come here girl**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Come to the back**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: VIP**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Drinks on me**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Let e see what ya twerkin' with**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Look at those hips**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: You make me smile**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Come here child**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

Nick stood and joined Sebastian dancing on the pole. Michael began to get Blake worked up the best way he could by whispering dirty thoughts in his ear. Tyler got hard watching the show and began rubbing himself through his shorts.

_**SEBASTIAN: Get your sexy on**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Get your sexy on**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Get your sexy on**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Get your sexy on**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Get your sexy on**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Get your sexy on**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Get your sexy on**_

_**GIRLS: Go 'head be gone with it.**_

__Sebastian saw Tyler sitting there by himself so he took Nick by the hand and walked over to an unknowing Tyler. Sebastian straddled his lap while Nick ran his hands through his hair. Sebastian made sure to ground down really hard on Tyler's crotch.

_**SEBASTIAN: I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. Girl let me make up for the things you lack. 'cause you're burin' up, I gotta get it fast. Dirty babe you see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way.**_

_**NICK: Take 'em to the chorus.**_

__Sebastian pulled Tyler over to the pole and pulled his shirt off. He convinced Tyler to give a show for everyone else on the bus They sat and watched how limber Tyler's body was. It turned everyone on board on including the two straight boys.

The song continued as each person took turns on the pole. Jeff, being a dancer was the most flexible and he turned on many more people than just his girlfriend when he took off his shirt and was able to muscle his way upside down on the pole and hold himself there.

As the song finished they pulled up to the beach house and began to exit the bus. Sebastian tipped the driver and they all saw the four who had already arrived walk out of the house and greet them. They were all in beachwear. The beginning of April was unusually warm. Everyone hoped they'd actually be able to swim in the ocean and not just Sebastian's heated pool and Jacuzzi. Sam and Blaine were shirtless and both wearing swimsuits from the line Sam and Santana just shot a photo shoot for. Santana and Rachel both looked amazing in their bikinis as well.

The group from Lima ran up to the house with their luggage and greeted the four congratulating Santana on her award and talking about how awesome the pictures looked. The four girls headed off into the house to look around. Blake, Michael, and Nick put their luggage inside and ran down to the beach. Jeff and Duval ran into to find their girlfriends and convince them to share rooms with them. That left Sebastian and Tyler on the porch with Blaine and Sam. Sebastian noticed the tension and decided to break it immediately.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it? The three of you promised me that you were all cool being here together, and I plan on this week being fun and not awkward so you three better kiss and make up or whatever because this tension has got to go away," Sebastian insisted. "I mean I've already given Tyler a lap dance and I know he liked it so can we forget the past and agree to just have fun."

"Sure," Blaine spoke up first. "I think we all know how the others feel and we can respect that."

Sam said nothing.

"Good," Sebastian decided to take what he could get. "Tyler, the three of us are going to make sure you get lucky this week. I mean we definitely are and you should have your own fun too."

"Thanks," Tyler blushed. "I think I'll go find my own room."

Tyler walked inside.

"You gave him a lap dance?" Sam questioned Sebastian.

"Yeah, it was fun," Sebastian answered like it was to be expected. "Get with the program Sam. No regrets, no remorse, just friends having fun."

"Okay, but that's the one thing off limits, okay. Blaine and I talked about it. We get your whole let's all have fun weekend, Tyler's off limits for us, okay?" Sam explained.

"Why? He's fucking hot!" Sebastian rebounded.

"Then you fuck him," Blaine added. "There's actual emotional attachment there. It wouldn't be fair to him because he might get his hopes up and think that something could happen. The others are different because they know that nothing ever would."

"Point taken," Sebastian conceded. "We'll just get him hooked up with someone else so that he forgets all about you, Blainers."

Sebastian noticed something on Blaine's abs and rubbed his fingers across them and felt the liquid.

"You two should do a better job of cleaning up after you do the deed," Sebastian smiled and then tasted it. "Pineapples? Hmm that's part of both of your diets. Guess I'll just have to assume then. Come on let's get mine and Nicky's stuff to the beach house."

Sebastian walked off knowing he'd just turned both of his friends on by what he just did. It was all part of his master plan.

-GLEE-

It was late afternoon and the majority of the group lounged out by or in the pool. Jeff and Lindsey had mysteriously disappeared about an hour earlier, but they hadn't been the first couple to do that during the day, so everyone had resigned themselves to not asking any questions. The thing that did worry them was that the three from Chicago still were not there.

"Any word from Finn on when they'll be here?" Santana asked Rachel.

"He said Mike had to meet with someone in New York before they could come out here. Mr. Hummel got them a car so hopefully they will be driving out here soon," Rachel added.

"What kind of meeting would Asian Abs have in New York? That's weird," Santana wondered. "I bet you're ready for Finn to be here so you can jump his bones . . . or at least his bone."

"Santana, do you really have to be that crude?" Rachel asked.

"Berry, if you and I are going to live together next year you are going to have to get used to the idea that I am like this all the time. I tell it like it is 24/7. I mean really? How long have you known me?" Santana reminded her.

Lindsey and Jeff walked back out of the house.

"So how good is he?" Santana called out. "Are all former Warblers enthusiastic in the sack?"

Blaine stared at her because he knew that comment was geared towards him.

"No comment," Lindsey blushed and Jeff smiled.

From around the corner of the house they heard Finn's voice. "Looks like you guys got started without us."

Everyone turned to see Finn, Tina, and Mike standing there. Everyone jumped out of the pool and Jacuzzi to greet their friends.

"Come on, let me show you to our room," Rachel took Finn by the hand and led him into the house.

"See you in a couple of hours," Santana winked but Rachel gave her a dirty look. "What? I was paying Finn a huge compliment. Hours? That's being very nice."

"Thanks Santana," Finn laughed.

"No problem, Frankenteen," she laughed.

"Where are we staying?" Tina asked.

Sam turned to see Nick and Sebastian still making out in the pool. "I guess Blaine and I can show you since our host is a little busy."

The two boys showed their friends through the house. Santana scored the single room, and Tyler ended up in the room with bunk beds and a single with Blake and Michael.

"How did they get the crappy room?" Mike asked.

"Well it's a good room because it has direct access to the beach, but the single beds aren't that great. Tyler's single and the boys are the youngest," Blaine answered.

"Where are you guys?" Tina wondered.

"In the pool house with Sebastian and Nick," Sam told her.

"Oh, did he plan that?" Tina had a knowing look on her face.

"No, we did, why?" Sam questioned.

"No reason," Tina smiled.

"What?" Blaine wanted to know as well.

"Nothing," Tina continued to smile and changed the subject. "I got into NYU's theatre program. The acceptance came the day after you guys left for New York."

"That's great, Tina," Sam hugged her. "I thought you'd decided on Chicago though."

"I did, but I want to be with Mike so it's a good thing this option happened," Tina revealed.

"What's she talking about?" Blaine looked to Mike for an answer.

"I had a dance callback for the revival of _Pippin' _on Broadway," Mike blushed. "That's why we had to make a stop in the City. I danced for the producer again."

Sam and Blaine both hugged him.

"That is so awesome!" Blaine exclaimed. "This is big news!"

"Does this mean you could be moving to New York?" Sam saw the possibilities in his head.

"If I get the part," Mike said.

Sam turned to Tina. "Which means you might be in New York too?"

She smiled and shook her head positively. Sam picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"This is for you two," Blaine opened the last door on the hallway. "Sam and I made sure you got a nice one."

"Thanks guys," Mike smiled.

"You should be ready though," Blaine warned them. "Sebastian has some stuff planned."

"Tina filled me in," Mike stated. "He bought us the tickets here so I can play along. It couldn't be that bad, right?"

-GLEE-

Sebastian ordered dinner for the house from a local restaurant that delivered. Everyone went back to their rooms and changed out of their bathing suits for dinner. Santana walked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian standing there in a tank top and shorts admiring something on the wall. He turned towards her at her entrance.

"Well aren't we sexy this evening?" he said admiring the cutoff jean shorts and tiny top she wore.

"I'm surprised you're even wearing clothes, you pimp," she smirked. "What do you really have planned for the evening?"

"Patience Santana," he said turning to the wall. "Do you like it?"

She turned and saw two shelves with 16 name carvings that looked like key chains you would buy at a gift shop in some tourist attraction.

"Okay, I'm intrigued," she turned to Sebastian. "I want in. You planning by yourself is one thing. Us planning together is something they would never expect."

"I thought you would never ask. Walk with me," Sebastian grinned.

Blake walked into the kitchen with Michael and saw the two of them walking outside together.

"That can't be good," Blake pointed out. "Those two planning anything together can't be healthy for any of us."

"Maybe they just want us to have fun," Michael giggled.

Blake leaned over and kissed him. "Didn't we just have fun?"

"Lots," Michael raised his eyebrows because of his ear to ear grin. "But I think the point is to be more of a group affair."

"Is that what you want though Mikey?" Blake still wasn't sure how he felt about all of this.

"Yeah, I mean if you could hook up with anyone here who would it be?" Michael asked.

Blake thought about it for a minute. "Probably Rachel. She's really hot."

"Not one of the guys?" Michael seemed surprised.

"You're the only guy I'm attracted to, Mikey," Blake pushed him back against the refrigerator and they began to make out.

Lindsey walked into the kitchen and the boys pulled away from each other.

"Don't mind me," she smiled. "I just came to get a bottle of water, but I can wait."

"Sorry," Blake blushed. He opened the fridge and got a bottle out and handed it to her. "I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing," she laughed. "You two are a much better couple than you and I ever were. Plus, it's kind of hot."

"Really?" Blake seemed surprised.

"Would you think it would be hot for me to make out with Santana or Rachel?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah!" Blake perked up.

"That's what I think about watching you two hotties," Lindsey said. "Being the audience is hot."

She walked off and Michael laughed.

"That did not just happen. Did your ex-girlfriend just say it would be hot to watch us hook up?"

"I think so," Blake laughed with him.

Many of the others began to gather in the living area as the food from the restaurant was delivered. They sat around the table and bar laughing and joking about everything. Once they were done Sebastian told everyone to move outside and sit around the patio. He'd made several types of alcoholic mixed drinks for them to partake in. As soon as everyone was outside, Santana took the names from the shelves and put them into a black bag Sebastian gave her. She walked outside and sat next to Tyler.

"Alright, it's time for the first game bitches," Santana announced. "It's time to get a little truthful with the group. I'm going to pass this bag around and you're going to pull a name out. Whoever's name you have you get to ask them anything you want no matter how juicy. And it better be good because if not I'm calling you the bitch of the trip. It's time to get some secrets out there."

"So who gets to ask first?" Sunshine smiled. She liked the idea of this game.

"Pull a name out to see who goes first," Sebastian decided.

Santana stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a name. "Blake, you get to ask first."

She passed the bag over to him and he reached his hand inside and picked out a name.

"Rachel," he announced and looked over at the beautiful brunette that blushed immediately at hearing her name first. Blake really thought about what to ask and said under his breath, "No, I can't ask that."

"If you think you shouldn't ask it then that is exactly what you should ask," Sebastian insisted.

"Just say it, Blake," Michael egged him on.

"It's not a very gentlemanly thing to ask," Blake defended himself.

"It's okay, Blake," Rachel smiled. "I don't think this is that kind of game anyway."

"Okay," Blake resigned himself. "Then inquiring minds want to know, Rachel. Who is bigger? Finn or Brody?"

Cat calls of approval and laughter went around the circle of friends. Everyone really liked the question a lot.

Rachel covered her face in embarrassment.

"Finn," she said out loud.

"Good answer," Finn whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Sebastian looked across at Finn like he was a piece of meat. "Cause Brody isn't small."

"No, he's not," Rachel finally looked up.

"Good for you, Rachel," Sunshine giggled.

"Can we move on to the next person now, please," Rachel requested.

Michael took the bag from Blake and stuck his hand inside.

"Sunshine," he smiled and turned to his friend. "If you could make out with anyone is this group who would it be and why?"

"Honey, I don't discriminate. I'll take any of you bitches on," Sunshine said rolling her neck with attitude.

"She means that too," Nick Duval said. "She's been talking about how hot everyone is all day."

"Aww, does that upset you Nicky D?" Jeff joked.

"Hey, don't pick on him," Sunshine leaned back into her boyfriend's chest. "He's the hottest of the hotties here."

"Alright, it's my turn," Jeff announced as he reached over and grabbed the bag from Michael and pulled out a name. "Tina . . . hmm this could be interesting."

"Be nice, Jeff," Tina gave him a stern look.

"I'll make it easy," Jeff smiled. "If you and Mike had a threesome who in this group would you invite to join you?"

"Sam," Tina answered quickly.

"Really?" Sam seemed flattered.

"Yeah because you like his parts and my parts," Tina winked.

"That's crazy. Blaine has a similar fantasy," Sam revealed.

"Oh, I know. We've talked," Tina grinned.

Sam turned to Blaine who blushed immediately.

"We had it in common," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "I mean you and Mike would look hot together."

"Agreed," Sebastian raised his drink.

"What about me being with a girl?" Sam questioned.

"It's Tina," Blaine admitted. "I could handle it."

"Nick Hall, you're ass is mine," Lindsey giggled and everyone saw her holding his name. "What is a fantasy you hope to live out this week?"

Nick turned around and looked at Sebastian. "There are so many."

"Okay then, how about one that doesn't involve Sebastian?" Lindsey perked up at the addition to her own question.

"Yeah, Nick, what about that?" Sebastian smiled.

"I'll just say it involves a blindfold and not knowing who it is until it's over. I've always wanted to try and guess."

"That's hot," Michael thought aloud.

"My turn," Santana took the bag and pulled out a name. She started laughing. "Oh, this is just too easy."

She revealed to everyone that Sam's name was in her hand.

"Of course you would pick me," Sam rolled his eyes knowing he was in for it. "Give me your worst, Santana."

"Be careful what you wish for, Trouty," Santana winked. "Kiss, Blow, Fuck . . . with Mike, Sebastian, and Blake."

Sam felt the eyes of all three of those boys on him as well as Blaine looking him directly in his eyes. His boyfriend winked at him letting him know it was okay."

"I'd make out with Blake. He's probably a good kisser. I'd blow Mike and fuck Sebastian."

Sam left it at that. He pretty much hid his face in Blaine's back after pulling his boyfriend between his legs to hold him close. At one point he did catch Sebastian's eyes with his own. Sam knew that something was different in his look. He seemed interested in a completely different way than before.

Santana seemed happy with herself and handed the bag of names to Tyler. He pulled a name out and his eyes went directly to Michael.

"Damn," Michael realized. "You know way too much about me."

"Yes I do," Tyler agreed. "So why don't you tell everyone about what your favorite inappropriate fantasy is."

Michael blushed.

"Some of us already know the answer to that one," Blaine spoke up.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Sebastian added.

"How do you know?" Michael asked with surprise.

"Uh, I know everything," Sebastian shook his head. "Plus, I was in New Orleans when hell broke loose."

"What is he talking about?" Blake wondered.

"Wait, he doesn't know?" Santana looked at Sam.

"How do you know?" Michael asked Santana.

"Evidently not," Sam realized.

"It's nothing, Blake," Michael tried to calm him down. "I just have a thing for older guys."

"Oh," Blake put two and two together about Michael's past and realized his best friend had issues. He also realized his suspicions about what happened in New Orleans were true.

"This is awkward. Finn take the bag and make it awkward for someone else," Santana instructed.

Finn grabbed the back and stuck his hand inside. "Blake . . ." he said realizing it didn't really make things better. He didn't really know the kid at all plus it was obvious that the last question affected him. He decided to throw him a curve ball. "Who do you think is the sexiest person here and why?"

Blake looked around the circle and went with his first reaction. "It would be Rachel because she is sexy and talented and confident. I can see why you like her so much."

"It's a little more than like her," Finn said staring at Rachel.

"Thank you, Blake. That's sweet," Rachel smiled at the younger boy making him blush. She took the bag from Finn and pulled out a name. "I have Finn."

She turned around to look at her longtime boyfriend. "Oh this is going to be fun."

"Be nice," Finn asked.

"Oh, but see you have held the Brody card in front of me all year, but I've heard rumors about you too, mister. Obviously, you could have dated anyone you wanted this year, but now it's time to fess up. How many girls have you slept with since we broke up?"

Finn blushed. "Are you really going to make me answer that in front of everyone?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled.

"None," he blushed as he looked at her.

"Really?" Rachel turned to Mike to get verification.

"He's telling the truth," Mike told her. "We've had our own little celibacy club waiting for our girlfriends to wise up and come back to us."

Tina playfully slapped him on the arm before kissing him.

"Luckily it worked," Finn said before leaning up to Rachel and kissing her.

"Okay, romance is for later this is about dirty little secrets. Blaine, take that bag and ask away," Sebastian instructed.

"Lindsey," Blaine called out after reading the name. "Time for payback."

"Bring it, Fancypants," Lindsey winked.

"Since you seem to like spying on guys having fun together which girl here would you turn lesbian for?" he asked.

Lindsey didn't say anything. She just got up and went over to Santana and kissed her. Santana's eyes opened wide in surprise, but then closed as she got into it. The kiss lasted for over a minute and everyone stared at the two girls. Lindsey pulled away and Santana tried to reattach herself to Lindsey's lips but she'd pulled to far away. Lindsey smiled and walked back to her seat with Jeff.

"I think it's safe to say that a lot of people enjoyed that," Blaine said feeling Sam's hard on poking his ass. "Your turn, baby,"

Blaine handed Sam the bag. He pulled out a name and exhaled loudly as he realized whose name he'd pulled.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's me," Tyler determined.

"Yes it is," Sam said attempting to smile at him.

"Well hit me with your best shot Evans," Tyler was actually curious as to what the boy would ask him.

"Fine, what is the one thing you want to do this week?" Sam asked.

"That's easy," Tyler stared directly into Sam's eyes as he answered. "Have sex hard on the beach until that person is screaming my name loud enough for everyone else to hear it."

"Damn," Nick Duval reacted to Tyler's honesty.

"Anyone want to take him up on the offer?" Sebastian asked looking around and seeing several that were actually thinking about it.

"My turn," Tina stated as she took the bag and pulled out a name. "Nick Duval, I get to pick on you and I have no idea what to ask."

"I do," Sebastian winked at him.

"Shut up, Sebastian," Duval was quick to shut him down.

"Well I don't know what that's about, but I'll see if I can figure it out. So inquiring minds want to know and it's been long enough now that no one will get their feelings hurt, so what was it about Miss Sunshine that made you forget about Lindsey and go after her instead?" Tina asked.

"That's easy," Duval smiled. "I fell in love with her smile first, her voice second, and the fact that she cares so deeply for everyone and has the greatest heart of anyone I've ever known."

Sunshine leaned back and kissed her boyfriend for his sweet and sappy answer.

"You could have said it was because I'm fine as hell," she smiled and made everyone laugh.

"That too," Duval stated and kissed her again.

Mike Chang took the bag from Tina and pulled out Sebastian's name.

"Sebastian Smythe, there are so many things that I could ask you. What should I choose?"

"It's okay, Mike, I know you want to ask me to have sex with you. I'm happy to do it," Sebastian smirked.

"Cute," Mike said. "But since you guessed it I guess I won't ask that and you want get that opportunity."

"Damn," Sebastian joked.

"How about this. In the last year have you ever fantasized during sex about someone besides the person you're having sex with?" Mike had his own devious look to give back to Sebastian.

Nick Hall turned around and looked in his boyfriend's eyes. "Don't even act like you're going to lie. You made the rules of this game."

Sebastian actually blushed. "Yes, I have."

"Come on now, Sebastian you can't get away that easy," Jeff insisted. "You have to tell us who."

Sam couldn't even look up because he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"It was an honest mistake," Sebastian spoke softly and he was only addressing Nick.

"Why was it so honest?" Mike asked.

"Because we look alike," Nick said looking over at Blaine and Sam. "Don't worry, I took it as a compliment. It means all those hours in the gym must be paying off."

"And that's when we change the subject," Nick Duval took the bag from Tina. "Blaine, I get to ask you a question. Would you rather have sex with Rachel or never have sex with Sam again?"

"Sex with Rachel. I can make it work one time. There's no way I'd stop having sex with Sam," Blaine's grin implied so much to so many people.

Sunshine took the bag. "Mike, I get to ask you a question."

"Well give it to me good, Sunshine," Mike seemed excited that it was his turn.

"Have you ever been sexually attracted to a guy?" she asked.

There were only three people in the circle that knew the answer to that question. He knew he didn't have to answer yes. He made eye contact with each of the three.

"Yes, I have. Just once and in just a moment but it happened one time," he confessed.

"Did you do anything with them?" Finn was surprised he didn't know about it.

"A kiss that's all," Mike continued. "I kissed him and all I could think about was Tina so I stopped."

"And you were okay with that?" Santana asked Tina.

"He told me right after it happened. He was honest with me. He always has been," Tina said and took Mike's hand in his.

Nick took the bag and everyone knew there were only two names left in it, Santana and Jeff. Nick pulled out Santana's name. Sebastian and Jeff locked eyes and the blonde blushed immediately, but it was Nick's turn first.

"Santana, do you still have sexual feelings towards guys or are you strictly girls now?"

"I think I'm in the pansexual club. I mean I've only been attracted to women for a while, but if a guy made my lady parts wet I'd go after him," Santana told him.

"That leaves my question for Jeff and I don't even have to look in the bag for his name," Sebastian grinned from ear to ear.

"I'd just like to remind you that my friend Sebastian is not the same as the douche bag I went to Dalton with, so please be my friend and not the douche," Jeff almost begged.

"Why? What are you hiding?" Lindsey teased.

"Did you and Mr. Duval ever have a make out session at Dalton?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Sunshine turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "Did you?"

"Not my question," Nick Duval whispered.

Jeff's face turned red in anger.

"Is it true?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes," Jeff confessed.

"Wow," Lindsey shook her head and then looked in his eyes. "That is sexy!"

"Totally!" Sunshine had a very distinctive look in her eyes.

"You're welcome," Sebastian continued drinking. "Time for game number two. You don't have to participate but if you want to gain Santana's and my respect you will."

"That's right bitches so who is calling it a night?" Santana ordered.

"We are," Rachel took Finn's hand and they walked to the house. "I already know who I plan on spending the night with."

"Same for us," Tina added as her and Mike went inside. Santana followed them.

"Are you bowing out too?" Sam asked her.

"Hell no!" she answered. "I'm going to get the game."

"What do you have planned now, Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"You've played seven minutes in heaven before right?" Sebastian suggested. "It's my version of that."

"So what makes it different?" Lindsey wondered.

Santana walked back in with 12 envelopes and threw them on the ground in between the circle of friends. "Each of those has a time and place during the week for you to show up. Someone else in the circle will also be there."

"So we just have to make out for seven minutes?" Blake questioned.

"Do you really think we would make it that easy?" Sebastian stood and picked up one of the envelopes. "It's at least 10 minutes and in addition to making out there is one sexual act listed and you have to do it as well."

"How would you know? We could just lie to you," Jeff stated.

"Look who you are talking too," Santana glared. "the two of us are better than a lie detector test. You lie and we will know. Now pick up a damn card and go to your rooms and wait your turn."

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine walked into their room in the pool house and sat on the edge of the bed looking into each other's eyes and holding their envelopes in their hands.

"Maybe we picked the same ones," Sam suggested.

"Maybe," Blaine nervously smiled.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "We don't have to play Sebastian's games if you don't feel comfortable. I will never do anything that you don't want me to do."

"It's not that," Blaine smiled and placed the palm of his hand on Sam's cheek feeling the slight stubble that was present. "We both agreed having fun was part of the week. I just don't want to do anything if you're not okay with it."

"Bucket list, right?" Sam smiled. "What if we just agree that before anything happens we tell the other person? If we're not cool with it then it doesn't happen."

"I like that," Blaine smiled. "But you know that no matter what should happen, I will always come back to you. In fact, I want to come next to you right now."

"We should open these first and see when we're hooking up with whoever later this week," Sam reminded him by referencing the envelopes. He opened his. "Mine is tonight 2:00 am. That's in like three hours."

Blaine opened his. Mine isn't until Thursday," Blaine looked up. "We don't have the same one."

"So we're going to be hooking up with other people," Sam stated the obvious.

"You are in three hours," Blaine began undoing Sam's board shorts. "Which gives me just enough time to remind you why you'll be sleeping with me tonight."

Blaine moved down to his knees next to the bed and slipped Sam's cock in his mouth. Sam fell back on the bed and closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's amazing tongue all over the most sensitive part of his body.

-GLEE-

Nick Duval stood out on the beach listening to the ocean and holding his envelope telling him the exact time he needed to be there. He wasn't sure who it would be but he'd seen what was on the card and he became very nervous after reading it. He looked at the time on his phone. It was time for the person he was supposed to meet to be there. Momentarily, he took in a deep relieved breath realizing that whoever it was chickened out and didn't show up. Those hopes were dashed when he heard a voice from behind.

"How ironic is it that after tonight we get paired up for this? I swear Sebastian is some kind of magician."

Nick turned around after hearing the voice and looked into the eyes of someone he honestly never expected to see, but wasn't completely against the idea.

Jeff Sterling walked down the hill and on to the beach where Nick stood.

"I thought it would be completely dark out here, but the moon is so bright out I could tell that it was you easily," he said.

"Funny you would say make out," Nick tried to make a joke. "Everything okay with you and Lindsey after Sebastian made you confess our secret?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I told her that we were drunk and we did it at a party on a dare and it just lasted longer than we expected. She actually said she wanted to see a reenactment," Jeff tried to break the tension with his answer.

"She and Sunshine are way too much alike. She basically said the same thing," Nick revealed.

"So I guess we can do this without worrying too much, right? I mean I don't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of knowing we couldn't handle his little game," Jeff continued.

"Except we're sober now so we can't blame it on the alcohol," Nick mentioned.

Jeff grabbed Nick's t-shirt and pulled Nick to him and crushed their lips together. It was a short kiss. Jeff pulled back. "I figured we might as well just break the tension."

"This doesn't change anything right? I mean it doesn't mess with our friendship. We are going to roommates at college. I just don't want this to mess things up," Nick worried.

"Nick do you want to kiss me again?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Nick answered quickly.

"Then shut up and do it," Jeff smiled. "It's just bros helping out bros."

The two best friends kissed again. It started out innocently enough, but gained a sense of urgency and a need to catch up on lost time. Nick's hand found its way up Jeff's tank top and felt the tight muscles of his best friend's abs and chest. There was no more talking. Jeff pulled off his top and then Nick's after it. The boys laid down in the sand and continued their lip lock. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and there seemed to be an understanding between them. This was something they both wanted, but it meant something completely different than so many of their friends. Their friendship ran deeper than anything else in their lives and this was a testament to that.

"I like kissing you. It's fun," Nick realized.

"Agreed," Jeff smiled. "And if both of our girlfriends are into it this could be very useful this week."

Jeff's smile mesmerized Nick.

"Foursome?" Nick suggested.

"I knew our minds thought alike. College is going to be so much fun," Jeff leaned back down to kiss him.

-GLEE-

Sam walked out of the pool house about five minutes before he was supposed to meet his hook up. Blaine was asleep after their sex marathon. Sam wasn't even sure he had anything left in him to give to whoever this was, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to do it, but he didn't want to be the one to chicken out first. He'd whispered to Blaine that he'd text him when he found out who it was. His envelope told him to meet in the sauna at 2:00 in the morning. When he opened the door, he saw that no one was there yet. He was only in his boxer briefs. He figured that would be sexy for whoever came in. Standing there feeling very nervous about what was about to happen, he heard the door open. He turned to see who was there and had a sigh of relief.

"Man, am I glad to see you," Sam said.

"Why is that? You been wanting to make out with me?" Blake joked.

"Not exactly, I mean not that it would be a bad thing, but it was a very short list of people I would be comfortable doing this with. So I'm glad it's you," Sam admitted.

"Well I'm flattered," Blake smiled. "Though when you find out what's on this card you might not be."

"It's not fucking is it? That's kind of reserved for Blaine," Sam laid down the rules.

"No it's not," Blake laughed. "That would be a little weird. I can't imagine that Sebastian and Santana would actually put that on the list though."

"You don't know them as well as I do," Sam rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"Texting right now? Something important?" Blake questioned.

"Kind of. Don't worry about it though," Sam blushed.

"You're telling Blaine it's me, right?" Blake guessed.

Sam blushed harder. "How did you know?"

"Because that's the kind of relationship you two have. You don't keep secrets from each other. I envy that actually," Blake lamented.

"You and Michael have a good relationship too," Sam assumed.

"We do, but it's not the same as yours. We're complicated," Blake said.

"Every relationship is complicated," Sam pointed out. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah, it's good. I guess it's just the fact that I'm his best friend and he says he tells me everything, but then I find out things about him that I didn't know," Blake confessed.

"Like the daddy issues?" Sam remembered Michael's question from the game earlier in the evening.

"Yeah, I mean I knew he had daddy issues just not THAT kind of daddy issues," Blake shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't imagine that would be an easy thing to tell you especially since he is so in love with you," Sam said. "You do know that, right? You're the most important person in the world to him."

"I do know that," Blake smiled. "He's going to be pissed when I tell him I met up with you because he'd want to watch."

"You two have never hooked up with someone else together?" Sam had assumed they had.

"No, I'm kind of only into him," Blake stated.

"I'll try not to be offended by that," Sam laughed.

"I'm not saying that!" It was Blake's turn to blush. "Out of all the people that I would get for this little game I'm glad it's you because I trust you."

Sam's phone beeped.

"Did he approve?" Blake wondered.

Sam showed him the text. "He said 'that's really hot!'"

"Well I guess I'm flattered to get his approval too," Blake began to get nervous.

"Hey, don't stress out on me," Sam stood up and hugged his friend. "This is just for fun. We don't have to do anything if you don't want too."

"I have to ask you something first," Blake began.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam wondered.

"You told me once that Blaine was the first guy you ever found sexy. That you'd never thought about guys before him. That's how things started with Mikey and me. Did you ever start finding other guys sexy? Like, did you ever get turned on by anyone else?" he asked in a rush.

"Yeah, eventually. Not to the same extent that Blaine turns me on, but it did happen?" Sam confessed.

"When? I mean how long did it take? Who was it?" Blake realized his questions were really personal. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking these things."

"It's okay," Sam reached over and rubbed Blake's shoulder. "The first time was during the tour and it was Sebastian. I saw him in the tiniest pair of briefs I'd ever seen and he'd just come out of the shower. It totally freaked me out that I got turned on by someone else. Blaine was there and actually witnessed it. I think it turned him on too. There have been a few others . . . Mike, Nick, and you actually. It was the Thor costume. That was hot!"

Blake blushed. "You're Captain America costume was pretty hot too."

"So why ask that question?" Sam wondered.

"Do you think it is possible...?" Blake hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Do you think that Mikey will be the only guy I'll ever be attracted to?" he wondered. "Because I still get really turned on by some of the girls in glee club. I just don't talk about it because I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"It's totally possible. As close as you two are it's kind of normal that you would evolve to this. You and I have a lot in common, Blake. You fall for people not their parts just like me," Sam explained.

"That's a really cool way to think of it. I never thought about it like that before," Blake said looking much more at ease.

"I guess we could make this game a way to test that theory," Sam suggested.

"Let's do it. I mean if I'm going to get turned on by any other guy besides Mikey it would have to be an Adonis like you," Blake flirted with Sam.

Sam pulled off Blake's t-shirt.

"Look who is talking. You are way more muscular than I was when I was your age. You have a really sexy body," Sam flirted back and took Blake's hand. He sat in the corner of the sauna with on leg on the floor and the other on the bench. He pulled down Blake to sit sideways in front of him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Well, let's do this," Sam said before kissing Blake for the first time.

The initial kiss was tentative, but Sam ran his hand up Blake's chest and the younger guy relaxed under his touch and began to kiss back. The boys enjoyed the taste of the other's lips, but couldn't help but giggle like pre-teens at what they were doing. They kept going for several minutes until Blake pulled away. He looked into Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Not doing anything for you, huh?" Sam assumed.

"It's not you. You're a great kisser. It's fun to kiss you and feel you up, but I'm not getting turned on by it," Blake explained.

"I understand. Actually, I'm kind of relieved," Sam realized.

"Did I turn you on?" Blake wondered. "Kind of curious."

Sam took Blake's hand and put it in his lap. "Does that answer your question?"

"Well at least we can finish the dare for this game," Blake said handing the envelope he brought in to Sam and he looked at it. "It says I'm supposed to give a hand job."

Sam's presence changed. The idea of getting a hand job from Blake turned him on. Blake walked over and dimmed the lights inside the sauna. He undid his board shorts and they fell to the ground. He pulled Sam into a standing position and did the same to him. Then he sat on the floor, spread his legs, and looked up at Sam. "Come sit down in front of me."

Sam's cock was throbbing at the thought of what was about to happen. He moved to sit down and Blake pulled him back so that his chest was next to Sam's strong back. Blake began rubbing his big hands all over Sam's abs and chest. He traced the muscles in his arms. Sam's head collapsed on Blake's shoulder. He was completely relaxed.

"Don't think of this as you and me. We're just friends. Use your imagination. I'm Thor and you're Captain America," Blake whispered in Sam's ear making the older blonde moan at the thought of his comic book fantasy.

Blake's heart beat faster as his left hand began to play with Sam's nipples while the right lowered and wrapped itself around Sam's long dripping shaft.

"Already wet and I haven't even done anything yet," Blake's low voice in Sam's ear was such a turn on to him.

"You've done a lot more than you know," Sam whispered.

"Whatever you say, Captain," Blake began nibbling on Sam's earlobe as his hand stroked slowly up and down.

Sam's reached back behind his head and found Blake's hair. Blake turned and kissed Sam's bicep, licking the mound of muscle.

"Kiss me," Sam pleaded.

Blake turned his head and their lips connected once again. His left hand left Sam's chest and rubbed all the way down Sam's abs until they began rolling his balls in the palm of his hand. Blake realized the sounds he caused Sam to make actually did turn him on and he was getting hard. He knew it had to be the fact that Sam was in many ways a mentor and big brother to him and he'd caused the older, stronger boy to be putty in his hands. He felt dominant and in control and he liked it.

"Are you getting close, Captain? My hand is soaking wet with your juice," Blake asked before biting Sam's neck.

The roughness Blake took with Sam caused Sam to let go. He shot cum all over the floor of the sauna and on Blake's hand. His body convulsed and then collapsed back against Blake's chest.

"That was so good," he panted.

"Glad you liked it, Captain," Blake laughed and Sam couldn't help but join him.

"Just one thing, Thor," Sam played along.

"What's that?"

"I think I might turn you on just a little bit because your big hammer is poking me in the ass right now," Sam turned around grinning and Blake. The boys kissed one last time before standing up.

"I need to clean up before I put these shorts back on," Sam realized.

"Skinny dipping?" Blake suggested. "Pool is right outside."

"Perfect!" Sam and Blake pounded fists.

The boys ran out of the sauna and both canonballed into the deep end of the pool.

-GLEE-

No one stirred in the house until almost 11:00. Finn walked into the bathroom that connected his and Rachel's room with Mike and Tina's. Mike was in the shower.

"You do realize it wasn't a contest between our rooms last night, right?" Finn laughed.

Mike joined in with his laughter. "It kind of was though. I mean our girlfriends are pretty competitive and I certainly didn't mind it."

"Me either," Finn said as he started to brush his teeth. "You going to be in there much longer? Rachel said she wants to go to this crab shack on the wharf and I'm definitely up for some good seafood, dude, but I've got to get a shower first."

"Almost done. Is Rachel up?" he asked.

"Yeah, her and Santana are jogging on the beach. Rachel is all about staying fit now which I definitely appreciated last night," Finn filled his friend in.

"Did you ever expect before we graduated that out of those four girls Rachel and Santana would be the two that became best friends?" Mike said turning off the water to the shower.

"Not at all. I actually thought it would be her and Quinn," Finn said. "I actually skyped with Quinn the other day. She's loving Paris, but I think she's ready to come home."

"Are her and Wes still together?" Mike opened the shower curtain and Finn got an eye full before Mike wrapped a towel around his waist.

"No, they broke up. She's actually become more independent and confident in herself. I think it's been the best thing for her," Finn said.

"When will she be home?" Mike asked as he walked up to the counter and checked himself out in the mirror.

"She gets home May 2nd, I think she's going to try and be in New York to watch the guys at Nationals," Finn revealed.

"That's cool. It will be good to see her again," Mike said. "What about you, man? Not to change the subject and everything, but have you told Rachel about your conversation with Mr. Schue?"

"Not yet. I figured I do that towards the end of the week. I don't know how she'll react," Fin admitted.

"If it's the best thing for you and your future then she'll react positively. This is Rachel we're talking about. She just wants what's best for you. Trust me," he turned to Finn with a mischievous grin. "She wants you to be happy as we all experienced over and over and over again last night."

Finn pushed him playfully and blushed. "Alright, alright, now get out so I can take a shower. We don't all feel comfortable letting our stuff swing around freely in front of others like you do."

Mike dropped his towel and stood with his hands on his hips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

-GLEE-

"You hooked up with whom?" Rachel stopped running causing Santana to turn around.

"I hooked up with Lindsey last night. What's the big deal? It was our seven minutes of heaven hook up. She's a great kisser it was fun and it's not like I have had any in a while so it was nice," Santana defended herself.

"But she's straight," Rachel reminded her friend.

"Really, Rachel? Look at our group of friends. Straight is a relative turn," Santana scoffed.

"Well just don't fall for her. She's a rebound not a replacement," Rachel said before thinking about what she said.

"Replacement?" Santana was shocked. "For who? Brittany? So what? I hook up with another hot blonde Cheerio and you think it's because I want to replace her? Maybe it's because I got tired of listening to you and Frankenteen go at it last night like apes in heat. I mean really you let the boy monster go all these months with no release and he tried to make up for all that time in one night. It was disgusting, but it did make me want some of my own so when the opportunity presented itself I took it. It had nothing to do with Brittany. Don't insult her memory like that."

"Santana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Rachel apologized.

"I know you didn't. She was your friend too," Santana turned away from Rachel. "Don't bring her up, okay? I'm still not ready to talk about her."

Santana began running back to the beach house. Rachel watched for a moment realizing Santana's scars ran deeper than she realized.

-GLEE-

Not everyone in the house was ready to venture out and go to the docks just to eat. Some wanted to just lay out at the beach and pool, some were still asleep, but a few took up Rachel and Finn on the idea and went with them.

The location was easy to find. The group of seven included Rachel, Finn, Blake, Sam, Blaine, Tina, and Mike.

They walked in and got a table. Blake excused himself to go to the bathroom. Blaine looked at Sam and turned to follow Blake. Tina walked up to Sam and put her arm through his.

"Rumor has it Blake was your hook up last night. Is that true?" she asked.

Sam nodded staring at the bathroom door.

"That going to be a bad thing?" she was looking in the same direction.

"I hope not," Sam admitted.

Blake was zipping up his pants when Blaine entered the bathroom and stood in front of the door blocking the exit.

"Blaine, how's it going?" Blake asked nervously.

Blaine didn't say anything.

"I don't really know what to say. This is awkward," Blake confessed.

"Sam told me what you to did," Blaine said.

Blake didn't respond. He couldn't figure out what Blaine's intention was. Finally, Blaine smiled.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you not to fill awkward, but it was fun to watch you freak out for a second. I know it was just a game, and honestly when Sam gave me the play by play it was a huge turn on. I'll never be able to watch _The Avengers_ the same way again.

"You'd be a great Tony Stark," Blake pointed out.

Blaine smiled. "Just for that comment, and the images now in my head, let's just forget about things being awkward because you made out with my boyfriend and enjoy the week. Who knows I could be making out with yours before the week is over."

Blaine walked back out and Blake couldn't help but feel relief and a little bit of worry about the idea of Blaine and Michael together.

Back out at the table, everyone saw Blaine and Blake walking back to sit with them. Tina decided to change the topic quickly before it got awkward at the table.

"Blake, I have something to ask you. It's kind of a favor," she said.

"Sure, Tina. Whatever you need," Blake smiled.

"Will you go to prom with me? Mike can't come home that weekend and I really want to go with someone that's a good friend and will have a good time. So what do you say?" she asked. "I've already asked Michael and he said it's cool if that matters at all."

"Of course I'll go with you. That sounds like a lot of fun," Blake smiled. "As long as it's okay with Mike."

"Definitely," Mike agreed. "I know you'll take care of her and protect her from the creeps at the dance like Stoner Brett. He always gets so touchy with people."

Blake looked around the table and realized something which cause a dejected look to cross his face.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Rachel asked.

"I just realized that I'm the only one at this table that will still be at McKinley next year," Blake declared. "It just kind of hit me."

Sam was about to try and cheer him up but Finn beat him to the punch. "Then you'll just have to step up and be the new leader of the group."

"Me?" There's a whole grade level older than me," Blake reminded Finn of his age.

"So what? From what these three that are your captains have told me you're one of the most respected members of the group, you have a great singing voice, and you command the stage. That sounds like a leader to me," Finn suggested.

"I would love to lead New Directions next year, but how would I get Mr. Schue to pick me over the juniors?" Blake asked.

"You show him you've got the talent," Finn stated as he got up from his chair and went over to the jukebox and put money in it.

_**(Juke Box Hero – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Finn Hudson and Blake Smith)**_

_**FINN: Standing in the rain with his head hung low; couldn't get a ticket it was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd he could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar just blew him away. Saw stars in his eyes and the very next day.**_

__Blake stood from his chair.

_**BLAKE: Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store. Didn't know how to play it but he knew for sure. That one guitar felt good in his heands. Didn't take long to understand. Just one guitar slung way down low was a one-way ticket only one way to go.**_

__Rachel looked at Blaine with surprise. It was the first time she could remember hearing him sing live and he sounded incredibly good.

_**BLAKE: So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop.**_

_**Finn/Blake: Gotta keep on rockin'**_

_**BLAKE: Someday he's gonna make it to the top.**_

_**Finn/Blake: And be a juke box hero got stars in his eyes.**_

_**BLAKE: He's a juke box hero. Yeah!**_

_**FINN: He took one guitar**_

_**Finn/Blake: Juke box hero got stars in his eyes. Juke box hero he'll come alive tonight.**_

Blake jumped up on a chair at an empty table and everyone in the restaurant gave him their attention.

_**BLAKE; In a town without a name in a heavy downpour. Thought he passed his own shadow by the backstage door.**_

_**FINN: Like a trip through the past to that day in the rain and that one guitar made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep **_

_**Finn/Blake: Rockin' he just can't stop. Gotta keep on rockin'**_

_**FINN: That boy has got to stay on top.**_

_**Finn/Blake: And be a juke box hero got stars in his eyes. He's a juke box hero, yeah, juke box hero with that one guitar he'll come alive. Come alive tonight. He's gotta keep on rockin'**_

_**FINN: He just can't stop.**_

_**BLAKE: He just can't stop.**_

_**Finn/Blake: Gotta keep on rockin'**_

_**FINN: That boy has got to stay on top.**_

_**Finn/Blake: He's got a real juke box hero got stars in his eyes. He's a juke box hero**_

_**BLAKE: Just one quitar.**_

_**Finn/Blake: Juke box hero with stars in his eyes. Yeah, he's a juke box hero. Juke box hero. Juke box hero he's got stars in his eyes. Stars in his eyes.**_

Their friends and several other applauded for the boys.

"Thanks, Finn," Blake smiled. "It's nice to know someone believes in me like that. Between Sam, Blaine, Tina, and now you, if you think I can do it then I will. You know, you would make a really good teacher."

Blake walked away and back to the table. Mike was there and Finn knew he'd heard what Blake said.

"He's right," Mike whispered. "Tell her."

Finn looked over to the table and watched Rachel as she spouted off her performance wisdom to Blake who seemed to soak it in like a sponge. Finn took out his phone and sent a text to Mr. Schue.

_Finn: Mr. Schue, count me in. I'll do it._

-GLEE-

Michael sat at the table eating lunch with the others still in the house. Lindsey, Sunshine, and Santana walked back outside in their bikinis to get more sun.

"So how was it?" Sebastian asked Nick Duval and Jeff.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff questioned.

"The beach, last night? You didn't think I'd miss that did you? Nick and I were totally watching," Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian, you are such a douche bag!" Nick Duval screamed across the table. "We played your stupid game and risked everything and now you want to make fun of it? Go ahead. We've already told the girls. They know everything. Just leave us alone and be a douche to someone else."

Duval stormed out of the room. Jeff stood from his seat, took their plates and put them in the sink and turned to Sebastian. "You got what you wanted okay? Everyone knows our little secret. Congratulations. How do you think that would make you feel?"

Jeff walked out of the room to check on his best friend.

Michael and Nick Hall just looked at Sebastian and neither was sure what to say. Sebastian sat there in shock.

"You know what?" Michael spoke up. "I'm going to go see if Tyler is awake yet and wants lunch before we clean everything up."

Michael got out of the awkward kitchen as quickly as possible. He walked back to the room he shared with Blake and Tyler and opened the door saying, "Dude, the food is about too . . ." he stopped and couldn't speak. Tyler was naked on his bed jerking off. The image filled Michael's head with memories that made his mouth water.

"I'm going to need you to shut that door so I can finish up, Michael. You in or out?" Tyler wondered.

Michael shut the door behind him and he walked over to Tyler's bed. The older quarterback's body shimmered with a sheen of sweat all over his smooth skin. Michael shed his clothes and laid down on top of Tyler and kissed him.

"Dude, you have a boyfriend, don't you?" Tyler stopped him.

"He got to make out with Sam. I can make out with you," Michael confirmed.

"If you just wanted to make out you wouldn't have taken off all your clothes," Tyler wisely deducted.

"Shut up," Michael smiled before going down on him.

Outside the beach house, everyone who went to the wharf for lunch walked back up the path to the house.

"Hey, Blake, Sam and I are going to check out the beach and see if the water is warm enough. You want to join us?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Blake smiled thankful that Blaine really didn't hold a grudge against him. "Let me go change into my swimsuit."

"Okay we'll meet you outside, Thor," Sam joked.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Blake returned the sentiment.

"I'm going to have to put up with you two doing that for the rest of the year aren't I?" Blaine rolled his yes.

"Yep," Blake and Sam said simultaneously before laughing.

Blake walked inside and waved at Sebastian and Nick who seemed to be in a deep conversation that kept them from noticing he was there. He passed another bedroom and saw Jeff consoling Nick Duval and started to wonder what the hell was going on in the house. Finally, he made it to his room and opened the door. He froze and couldn't speak when he saw Michael riding Tyler's dick.

The three boys just stopped moving. No one even took in a breath. There was a huge crash of thunder outside. Blake could see through the glass door that dark clouds formed over the ocean. He looked back at Michael.

"At least tell me this is your game hook up," Blake held on to that piece of hope that he could let this just slide like Blaine did, but the look on Michael's face told him that wasn't the case. Blake turned around and headed back out into the hallway. When he made it to the kitchen, the girls were all running inside to get out of the storm. The boys were moving pool furniture near the walls so they wouldn't blow away in the strong winds that appeared all of a sudden. Blake walked passed them all and followed the path down to the beach.

"Blake, where are you going, man? There's a storm coming!" Finn yelled out.

"Don't go down to the beach, it's dangerous in bad weather!" Sebastian screamed out to him.

Blake kept walking.

Blaine put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Something's wrong. Go get him."

Sam didn't hesitate. He ran down the path and caught up to Blake when the rain started to pour. He physically used his strength to get Blake to stop walking. "I don't know what just happened, but you are not staying out here in this storm. Come back with me."

"He was on top of Tyler," Blake spoke up so Sam could hear. At that point he knew the water on Blake's face wasn't just rain.

"I'm sorry!" Sam yelled over the sound of rain and thunder. "I have to get you back inside!"

Sam turned him around and walked him back up to the pool house. Blaine and Sebastian were the only ones there. Everyone else was in the main house. The weather was too rough to run across so they chose to wait it out there.

It rained for the rest of the night and the entire day on Tuesday. On Wednesday morning the weather was still dreary and wet, but not as violent as it had been the previous 36 hours. Inside, the main house Rachel sat with Santana and Tina in the kitchen eating breakfast. Everyone else was still asleep. Finn walked in and saw the girls. Rachel smiled at him with her huge smile and he realized that he needed to be honest with her.

"Rachel, can we talk? I need to tell you something," he asked.

"Sure, Finn. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Rachel wondered.

"Should we leave?" Santana quipped.

"No, actually you should stay. This is good news and I'm proud of it. I want to share it. I know my goals aren't as big as some people's but I'm still proud of them and that's that," Finn spoke with confidence.

"What is it?" Rachel was very curious now.

"I'm moving back to Lima," Finn declared.

"Why Finn? I thought you loved Chicago," Rachel asked.

"Burt is sick, Rachel. He doesn't want me to make decisions based off of that but I have too. He's my family and he doesn't have Kurt here to take care of him, but I can. I can take care of him and my mother," Finn explained.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked with concern.

"He has prostate cancer," Finn revealed. "He's going to have surgery next week. My professors are letting me finish up my papers and all from home and I'll just have to go back to Chicago and finish my finals."

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Rachel got up and ran over to him and hugged him. "I wish you had told me sooner. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"Wait, I don't get it," Santana chimed in. "If you're dropping out of school then why are you worried about your finals?"

"Because I'm not dropping out. I'm transferring to Ohio State. They have a campus in Lima that has a great theatre education program that includes music. Mr. Schue and Emma helped me get the paperwork in line and got me in. The best part is I get to do an internship in my field of study and I'm going to do it with Mr. Schue. I'm going to be the assistant director for New Directions next year," Finn explained.

Rachel smiled. "I think that's perfect for you! I'm really proud of you, Finn. Kurt would be too."

"You really think so?" Finn asked.

"I know so," Rachel kissed him.

"That's pretty awesome, Finn. You and Mr. Schue will be a great team for those kids," Santana smiled.

"What's going on?" Mike asked walking into the kitchen.

"Finn finally told Rachel," Tina informed him.

"Wait? You knew?" Finn realized.

"You didn't think I was going to keep it from her did you?" Mike filled him in on why Tina knew.

"I'll get you back for that," Finn said, but Mike knew he was kidding.

"What the hell?" Santana looked passed Finn and saw Sunshine and Michael standing there. He didn't have a shirt on and his entire body was covered in her lipstick. The others all turned to see Michael with a bewildered but happy smile on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure someone saw that I did my seven minutes dare with Mikey here," Sunshine informed him. "Didn't want to use a whole tube of my best lipstick for nothing."

Sunshine kissed Michael again on the cheek. "It's been fun, but I'm going back to my Nick now. See you later."

Everyone laughed and the nonchalant attitude Sunshine had about making out with the freshman.

Mike's phone was sitting on the kitchen counter when everyone heard it ring. He picked it up and didn't recognize the number but knew it was a Manhattan area code.

"You don't think?" Rachel couldn't help but smile as she looked into Mike's eyes. "Answer it. Quick!"

"Hello?" Mike answered. "Yes, this is he . . . yes sir . . . yes sir. I can do that today, sir . . . No,I'm in the Hamptons so it will just take me a few hours . . . thank you sir."

Mike hung up the phone and looked up into Tina's hopeful eyes.

"I got it. I got cast in _Pippin'_!" Mike exclaimed loudly. "Omigod, I'm going to be dancing on Broadway!"

Tina ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Tina said before kissing him.

"Me too!" Rachel smiled and gave him a hug. The others followed suit.

"I have to go into the City today to sign the paperwork. I don't have a car," they could all see that the shock was taking over Mike's brain.

"Mike, go call your mom and dad and tell them the good news. Get a shower and dress nicely. I'll drive you into the City. I know my way around," Rachel offered. Finn and Tina can come with us. We'll make a whole day out of it."

"Take the keys to my apartment," Santana suggested. "Stay for the night and come back to the beach in the morning. Celebrate. You're gonna have to find a place to live anyway."

"We both are," Tina realized. "I guess this means I'm going to NYU."

"I should get ready," Mike kissed Tina again. "I'm really glad you were all here to share this moment with me. That makes it really special."

Mike beamed with happiness as he walked out of the room.

"Can I shower in your room, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Santana said.

"I'm going to go tell Sam and Blaine. They'll be happy to know the New York group just got bigger," Tina smiled and took a rain jacket from the back door and put it on before running across to the pool house. Blaine saw her coming and opened the door.

"Are you crazy? It's still bad weather out there!" Blaine worried about her.

Tina looked around and saw Sam and Blake watching some movie on TV and Sebastian was in the kitchen.

"I just wanted to let you know that Rachel, Finn, Mike and I are driving into the City today. We'll be back in the morning," she told them.

"Why? It's nasty weather to drive in. Manhattan won't be much fun in the rain," Blaine warned.

"Mike has some paperwork to fill out," Tina teased the information.

"You don't mean it?" Blaine smiled. "What kind of paperwork?"

"Like a contract," she smiled.

Sam muted the movie. "Are you serious? Mike got the part?"

"He did. He's going to be a real Broadway dancer!" Tina jumped up and down she was so happy.

"Wait, that also means you'll both be in New York with us next year, right?" Sam's smile returned to his face.

"It does," she wrapped both boys up in a hug as she said it. "Looks like Blamina will be continuing its run in another city!"

"Congrats, Tina. I'm happy for both of you," Sebastian smiled and went back to his cereal.

"What's wrong with him?" Tina whispered.

"Not sure," Sam admitted. "Blaine's been trying to cheer him up while I've been doing the same with Blake."

"Ah, well Michael had an interesting morning. He was paired with Sunshine and she had her way with the boy," Tina laughed.

"So I was right," Blake spoke up. "Michael wasn't just playing the game with Tyler. He was actually just having sex with him because he wanted too."

Blake got up and headed to Sebastian's room. "Can I use your shower, Sebastian?"

"Sure, man," Sebastian acted like he could care less.

"Ya'll aren't having nearly as much fun out here as we are in there," Tina pointed out. "I've got to go get ready. I love you both. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tina ran outside leaving Sam, Blaine, and Sebastian left.

"And then there were four," Sebastian thought out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"There are only four people who haven't had their seven minutes hook up. You, me, Nicky, and Tyler," Sebastian pointed out.

The realization hit Sam pretty hard. "What if you are paired with Tyler?"

"Then I lose the game because I'm not doing anything with him. Sebastian, Nick, I can handle and have fun, but there's no way I'm going anywhere near Tyler," Blaine comforted his boyfriend and kissed him.

"I'm flattered," Sebastian perked up.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sebastian, but out of my choices I guess I do hope it's you," Blaine confessed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Sebastian smirked. "Does your card have the sex act on it?"

"No," Blaine told him.

"Mine does. That means it's a 50/50 shot that we'll be hooking up, Blaine. I hope that's okay, Sam," Sebastian's bravado was gone. He legitimately hoped Sam would be okay with it. Especially knowing what the stipulation on the card said.

"Between you and Tyler? I would absolutely choose you. I trust you, Seb, you know that, Sam reminded him.

-GLEE-

Wednesday's bad weather continued until night fall. Blake decided to go back into the main house. Tina called him and told him to sleep in their room so he'd feel more comfortable, so that's what he chose to do. Sebastian went to bed early, Nick planned to stay in the main house and sleep in Blake's bed so he could run interference between his two best friends and keep things from getting worse. Sam and Blaine sat on the deck enjoying the night air and the lack of rain in it. Blaine looked at his phone.

"It's midnight. I'm supposed to have my hook up in an hour," Blaine realized.

"Where are you supposed to meet?" Sam asked. Blaine could hear the nerves in his voice.

"Out by the pool," he answered. "I think you are more nervous than I am."

"Were you nervous when it was my turn?" Sam asked.

"I faked being asleep when you left. The minute you walked out the door I sat up in bed waiting for your text. I was so relieved when you said it was Blake. Then I realized it didn't matter who it was. The only person I would have been mad about was Tyler, but I knew you wouldn't have done him," Blaine declared.

"The feeling is mutual. I trust Sebastian. I trust Nick, but if it ends up being Tyler please don't do it," Sam begged.

"I won't," Blaine kissed him.

The boys sat there in the silence, Blaine wrapped up in Sam's arms, until it was time for him to go. Blaine kissed him and watched as Sam took off his shirt and shorts and crawled into bed in his underwear. Blaine walked out of the pool house and saw someone sitting on a patio chair facing the main house.

"So is it your seven minutes time too?" Blaine asked waiting for the mystery person to reveal himself.

"It is," Sebastian said as he stood and faced Blaine. "Sorry I was facing the wrong way. I was playing the odds though I do like this outcome."

"I am very relieved that it's not Tyler," Blaine added.

"But are you happy it's me?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine wondered.

"You, Sam, and I have been doing this weird dance around each other all year long, and you'd have to be blind and stupid to miss the sexual tension between us," Sebastian confessed.

"You think there's sexual tension?" Blaine suddenly got very hot.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Blaine. I want you to feel comfortable with what is about to happen because it is going to be completely your choice. I have no desire to hurt the relationship you and Sam have. I love you both and I know how much you make each other happy and I think you know that I've always been the first one there to protect both of you, but even if I'm not in love with either of you like that, I am sexually attracted to both of you. Both of you make my dick stiff when you walk around the apartment shirtless. Sam's lips, your eyes, his abs, your ass, I mean both of you are so damn sexy and the fact that both of you are so comfortable with walking around naked in our apartment hasn't made things easy on me. I want this to happen," Sebastian stated.

He handed Blaine his envelope and Blaine opened it.

"It says that I get to pick a third person for us to have a threesome with and I'm choosing Sam. That's my big secret fantasy, but I'm glad it worked out this way because even though I've chosen the person, you get to decide if it's going to happen or not. You get to direct the action. What is it going to be?" Sebastian asked.

Sam lay in bed with his phone clinched tightly in his hand waiting for Blaine to text him and tell him who he'd been partnered up with. He'd expected the text to have already come through, but nothing did.

"Sam," he heard Blaine's voice from the doorway.

Sam sat up in bed. "Blaine are you okay?"

"I need to tell you about the sex act that me and the person I'm partnered with are supposed to do," Blaine walked in and sat next to his boyfriend. "The card said that we're supposed to have a threesome and we want to have it with you."

"Who is it? Please tell me it's not Tyler," Sam's heart beat through his chest. The worry was killing him.

"It's not," Blaine smiled.

"Then who is it?" the anticipation was too much for him.

"It's me," Sebastian said as he entered the room. "If you say yes the three of us are going to finally get rid of all of this sexual tension and just have sex with each other."

Sam turned his head towards Blaine to see how the love of his life felt about all of this. He could tell that the idea excited him equally as much. Sam walked over to Sebastian and took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. Sebastian knelt on the bed with Blaine on his left and Sam on his right. The three boys looked each other over with lustful eyes.

"This is really going to happen?" Blaine let out a deep breath.

"Yes it is," Sam smiled before leaning over and kissing Sebastian's neck making the tallest boy smile.

Sebastian rubbed his hand down Blaine's arm feeling the muscles as Blaine leaned and kissed the other side of his neck. He then returned the favor and kissed Sam's neck, hearing him gasp at the touch. As Blaine continued to kiss his neck Sebastian found himself staring into Sam's beautiful hazel eyes. The two boys got lost until they both realized they were kissing the other. Sam guided Sebastian's chin with his thumb and turned him to share a kiss with Blaine.

Sam took Sebastian's tank top off and pushed him down on the bed as Blaine took off his t-shirt too. Sebastian leaned up and attached his tongue to Blaine's abs and chest. Sam looked over to see bliss in his boyfriend's face. Blaine opened his eyes and saw Sam. He smiled. The two boys shared a deep passionate kiss as Sebastian familiarized himself with Blaine's body. Before they knew it Sebastian was back on his knees beside them. He took over kissing Blaine as Sam began to feel between both boys' legs. He sat back and watched his boy friend and guy best friend make out and felt his body explode with lust for them both.

The two boys couldn't keep their hands off the other's ass. Blaine leaned Sebastian back against the headboard. He took off the former Warbler's socks and laid down beside him to lick his beautiful chest. Sam became obsessed with his powerful legs. He looked up into Sebastian's eyes as he began sucking his toes and kissing his feet while feeling up all the muscles in his legs.

Blaine kissed Sebastian's neck even more as he rubbed his hand across Seb's crotch. Blaine worked his way down and kissed Sebastian's abs making him squirm underneath his touch. The normally controlled Sebastian couldn't keep his body from feeling electric from the touch of these two boys he cared about so much. He watched as Blaine sat up and hooked his fingers into both sides of his swimtrunks. They never broke eye contact as Blaine pulled them down revealing Sebastian's hard shaft to him.

Sam looked up and saw Sebastian's penis in his boyfriend's hand.

"Do it, Blaine," Sam gave his blessing. "Suck his dick."

Blaine stared into Sam's eyes as his tongue licked up the shaft. Sam watched as the length disappeared down Blaine's throat. He kissed his way up Sebastian's legs so he could get a better look at Blaine giving a blow job. He watched for a moment until he saw the huge bulge moving in Blaine's shorts. He walked around the bed and pulled Blaine's shorts down far enough that his dick popped out and Sam put it in his mouth. The surprise of the movement made Blaine moan and turn over on his back. Sebastian took that as his cue. He began working over Blaine's chest again sucking on the pert nipples that had gotten so hard. Sam pulled the shorts off the rest of the way as Sebastian stuck his tongue in Blaine's mouth for the first time. He accepted it with passion. They could hear Sam lightly moaning as he continued to blow his boyfriend.

Sebastian kissed his way down Blaine's body and the shortest boy took advantage. He grabbed Sebastian's dick and put it back in his mouth, but even he couldn't prepare himself for what happened next. He felt two tongues on his cock. Sam and Sebastian were sucking him off at the same time. Just the idea was enough to make him cum but there was no way he was going to let this end early so he willed those feelings to go away. Sam won out on the little competition and continued sucking while Sebastian worked his way back up and made out with Blaine again.

Sebastian watched as Sam stood up and pulled his underwear down. He'd forgotten just how big Sam's dick was when it was hard. He'd heard Blaine tell him that it was the most perfect dick he'd ever seen and looking at it now he had to agree. Sebastian couldn't help himself. He leaned over and grabbed Sam's dick with his hand and pulled the boy closer to him. Then, for the first time he tasted his best friend's dick. Sam stood there watching him suck his dick and couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He saw Blaine sucking on Sebastian so to complete the circle he wrapped his strong hand around Blaine and jerked him off. He heard him gasp in delight at his touch.

Sebastian deepthroated Sam all the way causing him to let out a primal moan that turned them all on at the same time. Sam let his other hand run down Sebastian's muscular back until he felt up his tight ass. He spanked him hard and made Sebastian moan.

"Oh, you like being spanked, huh?" the tone of Sam's voice deepened and felt so dominant. He slapped his ass again causing the same moan to escape his friend.

Sam reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube and condoms and threw them on the bed. He put one on himself and Sebastian moved off of Blaine so that he could pull the boy's legs apart. Sam lubed up his dick and then rubbed more on Blaine. Sebastian couldn't move his eyes away from Sam's dick inserting itself into Blaine's ass. Blaine began to moan and Sebastian instinctively stuck his dick in Blaine's mouth as he did. Blaine sucked on him and jacked him off with both hands at the same time while feeling Sam throb inside his ass.

"Stick your tongue out," Sebastian ordered Blaine and he did. Sebastian ran his dick over Blaine's tongue as Sam picked up speed and began fucking Blaine faster. Sebastian and Sam made eye contact again. This time Sebastian grabbed Sam behind the neck and roughly pulled him in for a kiss. The boys felt each other's tongues for the first time. After the kiss ended their foreheads connected and they looked into the other's eyes as they fucked Blaine on both ends.

"Suck his cock," Sam ordered and Sebastian leaned down and sucked Blaine's dick while having an incredibly close view of Sam moving in and out of his boyfriend.

The fucking of Blaine continued until Sam became mesmerized by Blaine's dick. It was harder than he'd ever seen it before. He pulled out of Blaine's ass and put a condom on his boyfriend. He felt a finger in his ass lubing him up and turned to see Sebastian smiling at him. Sam bent down over Blaine's dick and Sebastian helped guide it into Sam's ass. It took him several minutes to get used to it. This was still a new activity for him. They didn't do it this way nearly as often as the other, but finally all of Blaine was inside Sam. Every muscle in Sam's legs flexed as he began to move up and down on Blaine's cock. Blaine continued to suck Sebastian as he pivoted his hips so that he fucked his boyfriend. The main thing Sebastian noticed is that Sam became much more verbal when he was the bottom. He cursed and moaned which turned on Sebastian so much. He made eye contact with Sam again and both boys had lustful smiles across their faces.

Sebastian stood and put his dick in Sam's face. The football stud opened his mouth and let it in. Sam could feel Blaine jacking him off as he got fucked. Sebastian slapped him in the face with his dick and Sam just stuck out his tongue letting him rub the head of his dick across it. Then Sebastian slowly face fucked him.

Sebastian got a devious idea. He reached down and picked up a condom and put it on. He walked around behind Sam and the movement made the boy nervous. Sebastian took Blaine's legs and pulled them closer to the edge. Blaine felt Sebastian's dick enter his ass and he screamed out in ecstasy. Sebastian was fucking him while he fucked Sam. He couldn't imagine a more fun place to be in that moment. The three boys all starting moaning and gasping for breath as the fucking got faster and faster. As Sebastian sped up he wrapped an arm around Sam's body and held him close. With the other hand he jacked Sam off at the same speed he fucked Blaine.

As the fucking continued, Sam looked down into Blaine's eyes. Both boys knew how much fun they were having and how much they both wanted to do it. Sam leaned down and whispered in Blaine's ear, "I love you," and the two boys began to make out as they both got fucked. Sebastian started to fuck Blaine like a jack hammer which caused him to do the same to Sam. If anyone had been around the pool house they would have heard their moans vibrating because they moved so fast.

Sam felt Sebastian pulling him back towards him. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his ear. Then he heard him whisper, "Sam, will you fuck me?"

Sam turned his head and saw the need in Sebastian's eyes. The two boys had teased each other countless times about who would be the top if they ever got together, but it this moment, Sam knew what Sebastian wanted.

"I'd love too," Sam smiled. The three boys separated and Sam pushed Blaine into the middle of the bed. Sebastian knelt over Blaine, right knee down left foot down so Blaine had direct access to his throbbing cock. Sam moved in behind him and rubbed his cock on Sebastian's ass and pushed in carefully and slow. He let his best friend get used to his dick and then slowly the entire shaft was inside him. Sebastian moaned loudly.

"Fuck me, Sam!"

Sam did exactly that. He moved in and out of his friend as fast as he could do it causing the friction between them to be almost too much for either of them to stand. Sam slapped his ass spanking him as they fucked. Blaine continued sucking Sebastian until he could feel it throbbing hard.

"Cum on me, Sebastian," Blaine whispered.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine loves cum, Seb. Just give it to him. He loves mine. He'll like yours too," Sam whispered in his ear.

Blaine watched in anticipation and he knew Sebastian wouldn't be much longer. Right when he knew it would happen he put Sebastian's dick back in his mouth and let him cum down his throat so he could not only taste him but clean him off afterwards.

When Sebastian orgasmed he clinched down hard on Sam's dick making his ass even tighter and Sam knew he couldn't last much longer. He pulled out of Sebastian and let him collapse on the bed to recover and he turned his attention to Blaine. He positioned himself over his boyfriend and stuck his cock up the boy's ass. Sebastian didn't stay out of the action long as he moved over to touch the sweaty bodies of both of his friends.

"Oh, Sam, you're going to make me cum!" Blaine cried out.

"Cum for me, baby!" Sam ordered.

Sebastian watched as Blaine came all over his chest and abs. Blaine's head jerked back against the bed as his orgasm passed through him. He felt something wet on his chest. He looked up and Sebastian was licking the cum off of his body. Sebastian looked up at him and smiled. "So it was you that I tasted off of your abs when I first got here. I never forget a taste."

Both boys then turned their attention to Sam who was still fucking Blaine harder than ever.

"I want you to cum for me, baby," Blaine said to Sam and he could hear the loving voice of his boyfriend bringing him down from the caveman fucking mentality he'd allowed himself to go to.

Sam pulled out and he knew before it happened that it was going to be the biggest orgasm he'd ever had. It only took three strokes after pulling out of Blaine before he started cumming. Sebastian was amazed. He counted 12 shots of cum leave Sam's body and each were huge. He turned to look at Blaine who was completely covered in Sam's seed. Sam collapsed from the sheer volume of his orgasm and fell on top of Blaine.

"Wow!" Sebastian said. "I knew that if this ever happened it would be good, but I . . . I have no words to describe what just happened.

"Sebastian," Sam said as he pulled himself up to all fours over Blaine. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Blaine watched as Sam and Sebastian made out in front of him. It was a huge turn on. Sam pulled away from Sebastian and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed Blaine with passion. Then he turned to Sebastian and said, "you're turn." Sebastian moved over and kissed Blaine with as much passion as Sam did. The three boys continued taking turns kissing each other for the next ten minutes just enjoying the presence of the other two and how amazing the experience made them feel.

Sam moved up and lied down in the middle of the bed. Blaine curled his body into the right side of Sam's body. Sebastian looked at the two boyfriends and assumed that was his exit to leave.

"This was great guys. Thanks for letting me do this with you," he said as he started to get up, but a very strong grip on his arm pulled him back down. He turned to see that the vice grip on his wrist came from Sam.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not hit it and quit it kind of guys," Sam explained.

"Yeah, you're sleeping with us tonight," Blaine insisted.

Sam let go and patted the bed next to him and held out his muscular arm. Sebastian smiled because he knew this was just sex, but he also knew these two guys were his best friends and would never make him feel like a mistake or a one night stand. Sebastian moved and laid down on Sam's left side and curled into his body just like Blaine did on the other side.

"I don't even know how to describe what just happened," Blaine giggled.

"I do," Sam smiled. "Best. Vacation. Ever!"


	65. Chapter 65 Prom

**CHAPTER 65 – PROM **

"I need someone to zip me up, please," Tina asked as she walked out of Blaine's bedroom at the apartment and into Sebastian's.

The three of them were getting ready for prom in the apartment. It had been two weeks since they left the Hamptons and for the most part there didn't seem to be any horrible repercussions. For some, it had actually made them even closer.

"I've got it," Sebastian volunteered and Tina turned around so he could zip her dress up. "We should definitely send Mike a picture. It will make him feel really bad that he couldn't take you to prom."

"He's right, Tina," Blaine gave her a once over. "You are drop dead gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you, boys," Tina smiled. "You are both smoking hot in your tuxes. Your boys are very lucky."

"I can only imagine how our three boys are looking next door," Blaine got a gleam in his eye thinking about it.

"Yeah, I know you are sad that Mike can't be here, but you definitely got a pretty damn sexy replacement," Sebastian commented.

"Yes I do," she smiled. "I have a feeling Blake and I will have a great time tonight,"

Across the hall, in the Schuester family apartment, Sam, Blake, and Nick Hall were also getting ready.

"Is it just me or is it surreal to think we are already at this point in the year?" Nick asked the others.

"Yeah, we've definitely been through a lot in this year haven't we," Blake finished tying his tie.

Sam walked out of the bathroom putting his shirt on. "You two sound like it's almost over. We still have a lot of moments and memories to make before the year is done. I mean Spring Break was a lot of fun for all of us, I'm still trying to get over your story Nick, but in the past two weeks all of us have worked so hard for Nationals. I can't wait to get there and show everyone what we've got planned for them."

"It's a great show, Sam. You've definitely put a great one together," Blake complimented his friend.

"But it's our last big thing with you five seniors. That's going to be sad," Nick admitted.

"It will be," Sam smiled at the younger versions of him. "You guys have become part of my family, and this has been the best year of my life."

"I think that's more because of Blaine than because of us," Nick pointed out.

"He's definitely the main reason. Mom and Dad are another, but you two mean a lot to me. I've watched you both grow up this year and I'm really proud of both of you. I know that when we leave to go to New York, You guys are going to be fine without us. You'll make McKinley and New Directions even better."

"Here let me help you with that," Blake offered seeing that Sam couldn't get his bow tie tied.

"Regardless, I think all of us underclassmen are really going to miss you guys," Nick continued.

"Hey, we've still got tonight," Sam smiled.

_**(We've Got Tonight – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Members of New Directions)**_

Sam turned to the mirror and could see the reflection of himself and his two friends. His focus turned to the picture of him and Blaine that Quinn gave him for Christmas.

_**SAM: I know it's late. I know you're weary. I know your plans don't include me.**_

Blaine straightened his tie and walked out into the living room of their apartment.

_**BLAINE: Still here we are both of us lonely. Longing for shelter from all that we see.**_

Blake turned and joined Sam's gaze as the two boys looked each other over in the mirror.

_**BLAKE: Why should we worry? No one will care, girl?**_

Tina walked into the living room, dressed and ready to go. She joined Blaine.

_**TINA: Look at the stars now, so far away. We've got tonight. Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay.**_

Sebastian walked to the door and opened it while Blaine and Tina followed. He knocked on the door of the Schuester's apartment.

_**SEBASTIAN: Deep in my soul I've been so lonely. All of my hopes so fading away,**_

The door opened and Nick walked out to join Sebastian. Sam and Blake followed him.

_**NICK HALL: And I've long for love like everyone else does. I know I'll keep searching after today.**_

Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval walked onto the porch of Lindsey Black's house and ring the doorbell.

_**JEFF: So there it is, girl, we've got it all now.**_

The door opened and Lindsey and Sunshine stood there in their prom dresses.

_**LINDSEY: And here we are, babe. What do you say?**_

_**Sunshine/Nick: We've got tonight. Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?**_

At the Anderson household, Kallie walked down the stairs in her dress as Joe waited for her at the bottom.

_**KALLIE: I know it's late and I know you're weary.**_

_**JOE: I know your plans don't include me.**_

Puck walked Lily from her doorstep to his truck.

_**LILY: Still here we are.**_

_**Lily/Puck: Both of us lonely, both of us lonely**_

Tyler stared through the door into the eyes of Kitty Wilde.

_**TYLER: We've got tonight.**_

_**KITTY: Who needs tomorrow?**_

Sebastian took Nick's hand and they walked down the stairs followed by Tina and Blake, and Blaine.

_**SEBASTIAN: Let's make it last.**_

_**NICK HALL: Let's find a way.**_

_**SAM: Turn out the light.**_

_**BLAINE: Oh, come take my hand now.**_

_**SAM/BLAINE: We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?**_

_**ALL: We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?**_

-GLEE-

The freshmen and sophomore members of New Directions were already at school, wearing their all black performance clothes, and preparing to be the prom band. Tyler had planned the majority of prom, but left the music to the kids. The upperclassmen planned to help out some, but they were really counting on the youngest members to keep the crowd entertained.

"You ready to get this started?" Mia asked Jacob as she entered the choir room.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I just hope I have everything planned out. I want things to be perfect for our friends."

"I'm sure it will be. You've really done an amazing job getting everything organized and putting the set list together. I'm really proud of you," Mia said as she pulled him in for a hug. Jacob couldn't help but respond to how great it felt to hold her in his arms.

She pulled away and smiled. "Jessie told me your dad got to come home today."

"Yeah," Jacob's face lit up at the thought. "He's doing so much better. He's not out of the woods completely, but he is doing so much better."

"Well it's definitely made you a lot happier I can tell," Mia smiled.

"He's not the only reason," Jacob blushed as he said this. "Mia, I wouldn't have made it through these months without you. I don't know how I could ever repay you. I mean that. You mean a lot to me."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm going to check on the sound system and do mic checks for you. I'll be back."

Mia walked out of the room and Jacob noticed that his sister was standing right there. As Mia left, Jessie walked over to her brother.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to just shut up about everything until I'm done okay?" Jessie requested.

He nodded his understanding.

"Brother, you've got to take the blinders off. I know you are really excited because Shanna is better and she's coming back this week. That makes me happy too. I'm so happy that our friend is going to be okay, but your blinders have nothing to do with Shanna, but with Mia," Jacob started to interrupt her but Jessie stopped him. "Jacob, Mia really likes you. Like she likes you a lot, but you keep talking about Shanna coming back so she doesn't say anything. I think you need to ask yourself some questions. I know Shanna is your first love, but has she been the one that's been here for you or has it been Mia? I mean do you have any feelings for Mia?"

Jacob thought seriously about his sister's questions. He was about to answer her when Jake Puckerman entered the room. "Jacob, come on, we need to run through our song for the royal couple crowning."

"Don't forget about what I said, Jacob," Jessie warned.

"I won't. I promise," Jacob admitted.

-GLEE-

Jeff, Lindsey, Nick Duval, and Sunshine were in the limo the boys rented for the evening heading to the school gymnasium.

"Okay boys, this is the moment of truth," Sunshine stared at both of them. "We need to know that you two have patched things up with Sebastian. I know he pissed you off during Spring Break about something, but Lindsey and I want to spend time with him tonight and we can't do that if it's going to be awkward."

"That's really more of a question for your boyfriend than for me," Jeff commented. "Sebastian and I worked things out the minute we got back to Lima. Nick's the one holding a grudge."

"It's cool," Nick stated. "He and I worked things out yesterday."

"How?" Lindsey wondered.

Nick thought back to the conversation he had with Sebastian.

**FLASHBACK**

Nick's astronomy class let out after the bell. The entire class left, but as he headed to the door, Sebastian slipped inside and shut the door behind him leaving them to be the only two people in the room.

"Just give me five minutes and if you're still pissed at me I'll let it go," Sebastian offered.

Duval sat down and said, "Your time has already started."

"I'm sorry I upset you. Let me start with that. It wasn't the intention. I really did just want everyone, myself included, to have a great time. I wanted you and Jeff to have a good time and I thought that if I gave you a reason to hook up again that you would enjoy it. I mean, I know you guys are straight and everything, but I also know you two are close to each other and there's nothing wrong with that, but since you've been here at McKinley you haven't really let that side of your personality out," Sebastian explained his actions.

"It still doesn't explain why you watched us, Sebastian. That was private," Duval fumed.

"Because I'm a horny bastard and you and Jeff are really hot together. I mean what can I say, I ship Niff," Sebastian joked and gave Nick the most endearing smile he could muster which made his former Warbler teammate laugh. "Look I'm not going to say I haven't ever wanted to give Jeff a blow job before too. When we were at Dalton there were several times that I wanted to make him one of my conquests, but I never pursued him because of our friendship. You and me, Duval. I always knew Jeff was your straight/gay love interest not mine. I know that you two aren't going to be partners in that sense, but I wanted you to have a moment together."

"But can you see how knowing you were watching messes it up for us some?" Nick questioned Sebastian but this time it was more as a friend and less as an accusation. "That was a special moment for us and we thought it was just us, but now we know it wasn't."

"I didn't see it that way then, but I do now, and I am sorry. I want to make it up to you," Sebastian offered. "I want to help you make another memory that you definitely will not have any peeping toms for."

"I'm listening," Nick seemed interested.

"Well, the only person that knows Sunshine and Lindsey better than you and Jeff is me, and I happen to know exactly what they like if you know what I mean," Sebastian said as he slipped a hotel key card across to Nick. "The first time I knew about it was when I caught the girls listening to Sam and Blaine getting busy through their bedroom door. Then, Nicky and I caught Sunshine watching us. At Spring Break, Lindsey walked in on Blake and Michael making out and told them how hot she thought it was. I know you and Jeff have this special, weird bond, but think about how hot it would be to share it with the two girls you enjoy getting sexy with."

"That does sound good," Nick began to grin thinking about the possibilities.

"I booked a suite for the four of you through Sunday. Consider it a prom present or an apology gift. Whatever it is, I just don't want us to still be at odds. You were my friend at Dalton when no one wanted to be my friend. I don't want to lose you now. So we good?"

Nick Duval looked across at Sebastian and finally extended his hand and they shook on it.

**PRESENT DAY**

The limo pulled up to the school at the same time as another limo carrying the three couples from the apartment. All five couples got out at the same time and complimented each other on how they looked and took tons of pictures together.

"Looking sharp, Duval," Sebastian called out to his friend.

"You two, Smythe!" he turned and handed Sunshine his camera. "Will you take a ex-Warblers picture for me?"

"Sure," Sunshine smiled.

Duval gathered Jeff, Sebastian, and Blaine together and the girls all began snapping pictures. When they were all done with the picture taking, they walked into the building. They got to the door of the gym and saw that it was blocked by a huge wooden wardrobe.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Lindsey wondered.

"Welcome to your prom fantasyland," Tyler called out as he walked toward them holding Kitty's hand. "We took some elements from different stories and incorporated them.

"The wardrobe," Tina smiled. "Are we walking into Narnia?"

"Open the doors and see," he smiled.

Blaine opened up the door to the wardrobe and everyone saw the stacks of coats on both sides and light coming through the center. Everyone looked around at each other. It seemed like the greatest prom theme ever. They took turns walking through one by one. When they made it through the wardrobe they were in a winter wonderland. The gym floor was white. The bleachers were back against the wall and there were actual trees surrounding the room with snow on the branches. The stage looked like it sat on a cloud and there was a unicorn on the side of the gym for people to take pictures with.

"You outdid yourself, Tyler," Blaine patted him on the back. "I am really impressed."

"Yeah, Tyler, Brittany would have loved this," Sam added.

"That's why I did it. This night was really special to her and as weird as it sounds I wanted her to have her night," Tyler admitted.

"I don't think it sounds weird at all," Kitty hugged Tyler who had become her closest friend at school despite everything they'd put each other through.

Tyler and Kitty walked away from the group and Tina just couldn't stop laughing.

"When did it get so hard to hate those two?" Tina said. "What a difference a few months makes."

Sunshine looked at the stage. "The girls are out. It looks like they are getting ready to start the dance.

The whole group of seniors and their dates headed out onto the dance floor.

_**(Tell Him – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Kallie Anderson, Marley Rose, Jessie Reed, Mia Jones, and Aylin Stein)**_

_**MARLEY: I know something about love**_

_**KALLIE: You gotta want it bad.**_

_**MARLEY: If that guy's got into your blood.**_

_**KALLIE: Go out and get him.**_

_**Jessie/Mia: If you want him to be the very part of you. Makes you want to breathe here's the thing to do.**_

_**ALL Five: Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.**_

"They sound great!" Tina called out to Sunshine as she danced with Blake.

_**AYLIN: I know something about love**_

_**MARLEY: You gotta show it and make him see the moon up above.**_

_**Aylin/Marley: Reach out and get him. If you want him to be always by your side, if you want him to only think of you**_

_**ALL 5: Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.**_

The girls formed a 1950's back up group for Mia to sing.

_**MIA: Ever since the world began it's been that way for man and women were created.**_

_**JESSIE: To make love their destiny. Then why should true love be so complicated, oh, yeah!**_

_**Aylin/Marley: I know something about love, you gotta take his hand. Show him what the world is made of one kiss will prove it. If you want him to be always by your side take his hand tonight swallow your foolish pride**_

_**KALLIE: Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.**_

_**MARLEY: Oh, you have to tell him now!**_

_**ALL five: (with Marley ad-libbing) Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now. Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now. Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.**_

The audience applauded for the girls as they moved away and Kallie began singing a solo. Sam and Blaine caught Marley as she walked by.

"You sounded great up there!" Sam hugged her.

"Definitely, I'm glad we decided to feature you at Nationals," Blaine smiled.

"Guys, you don't know how much that means to me," she hugged them both. "You are both so handsome tonight. I hope you win the Royal Couple. I've been telling everyone to vote for you. I also can't wait to hear you two and Tina singing later tonight. I love your song so much!"

"Well save us both a dance for later. I'm sure Jake won't mind," Sam smiled.

"He won't even notice," Marley smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you both later."

She turned to leave but ran into Blake.

"Blake, I'm so sorry. I'm a klutz," she apologized.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't break easily." He smiled. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she blushed. "How are you doing? I haven't really asked since you guys got back from the Hamptons but everyone has noticed a pretty obvious change."

"Meaning Michael and me I assume," Blake finished her thought. "I just asked him for a little time to get my thoughts straight in my head. I needed some time."

"I hope everything is okay. I don't know what happened, but you two are so sweet together. I love how protective you are of each other," she told him.

"Mikey will always be my best friend no matter what. That's never going to change," Blake said but she noticed he specifically left out a huge part of their relationship.

"Well good," she smiled. "I heard you have a super secret number that you and the boys are doing tonight."

"Yeah, it's going to be great. Make sure your watching. I'll dedicate it to you," Blake promised and hugged the girl.

Marley blushed when she pulled away from the hug. He smiled at her before walking away.

"When did that happen?" Tina asked causing Blake to turn around. "You've got some explaining to do, Mr. Smith."

The song Kallie sang was a slow one and Sebastian took advantage of it so he could be as close to Nick as possible. The boys had their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you," Nick whispered to Sebastian. "I know we've been waiting to say that again, but it's just true and all there is to it."

The statement made Sebastian smile. "I love you too Nicky even if it turns out that you're actually kinkier than I am."

Nick blushed.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you," he asked.

"Not on your life," Sebastian smirked. "But don't worry, baby, I thought it was incredibly hot."

"Not as hot as what I have planned for you tonight," Nick whispered in his ear.

"Is that even possible," Sebastian sounded intrigued.

"Oh yeah," Nick said. "This time it will be your turn."

**FLASHBACK**

Nick Hall stood at the side of the pool and looked out over the ocean. He waited for his seven minutes hook up. He had a good idea who it was, but he wasn't positive. His heart beat faster than normal from the anticipation. He checked his phone again. It was time.

"You ready for your hook up?"

Nick turned to see Santana standing there.

"I thought you already had yours?" he asked even though he liked the idea of hooking up with her.

"It's not me you horny little bastard. I'm just here to set it up," she smiled and revealed the blindfold in her hand. "You never should have told everyone your fantasy if you didn't want it to happen."

The blonde could barely contain his excitement. Santana told him to take his shirt off. After he did she tied the blindfold tightly around his head so he couldn't see anything. She put her hand on his chest and whispered to him. "You're going to get scared at some point because that's what happens when you can't see. No one's going to hurt you. I'll kick their ass if they do. Just trust whoever it is and have a good time Lil' Trouty."

"Thanks Santana," he could barely get out the words he was so nervous.

It felt like an hour that he stood there alone with the wind caressing his half-naked body, but it was closer to three minutes when he felt someone take his hand and lead him to their destination. It scared him to walk with the blindfold on. He was worried about falling into the pool or running into something, but he kept hearing Santana's words in his head to trust this person so he did. He followed the mystery person until he was positioned in front of what he was pretty sure was a bed. Then he heard the Velcro on his board shorts pull apart and they were shoved to the ground. He was now exposed to this person completely and could feel their hands on his body, but he had no idea who it was. He felt hands on his shoulders and could tell this person wanted him to sit down.

Whoever this was stood between his legs. His hand was pulled up to feel the hard cock and balls between his mystery person's legs, so he finally knew it was a guy. Nick literally had an image of everyone on the trip in his mind and he wanted to figure out who this person was. The images of the five girls disappeared leaving ten faces in his mind. He continued to feel the boy's privates.

"Well you're not Sebastian because it's not the right size," Nick thought aloud as it narrowed the search down to nine.

He felt up to the incredibly defined abs of this person. "Mikey's not this defined. It can't be Blaine or Nick either because you're not fuzzy. So we're down to six."

Nick continued to feel his way up the incredibly toned body to a defined chest. He rubbed both nipples and the guy before him slipped and let out his first sound in the form of a moan. "Sensitive nipples, I'll have to remember that for later. You've got a nice chest, but it's not as big as Blake's. I know his well enough to know that so we're down to five now." He let his hands wander all the way up to his shoulders and back down to his cock. Nick smiled. "You're not Finn or Mike or Sam because of your height. That leaves Jeff and Tyler and I know Jeff's already had his hook up because I saw it. So you have to be Tyler."

"Are you happy with that?" Tyler bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Was my hard dripping dick not a big enough clue for you? Nick asked sarcastically.

"Well I've been given the task of making you cum without touching yourself so I hope you're ready for the ride of your life," Tyler said as he picked Nick up by the waist and held him up by the ass. Nick wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist and felt the strong quarterback step up onto the bed while holding him. He knelt down and laid Nick on the bed and the young blonde could feel Tyler rutting his dick in between his ass cheeks. He could feel how turned on Tyler was by this. Nick got lost in his other senses. He just let his body feel everything until he heard a "click".

"What was that?" Nick tried to move his right arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Click."

His left arm was now confined as well.

"Did you just handcuff me?" Nick felt trapped.

"Well I had to make sure you didn't touch yourself, didn't I? We have to make sure we finish our dare," Tyler teased as he pounded his pelvis against Nick's ass making him moan out loud.

"I'm freaking out, Tyler, I don't like this," Nick's voice became higher pitched.

"But we do," Tyler insisted.

Nick's head turned to the direction he heard Tyler's voice.

"We?"

"Yeah," Tyler's voice was full of sex. "For all you know all the guys are in here right now jerking off to our sexy bodies and the fact that I'm going to fuck you. Maybe they're all here because we're going to take turns and run a train on your ass."

"That's not funny, Tyler," Nick's voice actually had a tint of fear in it so Tyler moved to where he was still between Nick's legs, but he hugged the boy.

"Shhhh, Nick, what did Santana tell you?" Tyler reminded him. "You can trust me. Nobody's going to hurt you or make you do anything you don't want too. We're just here to have fun. I was kidding about the train thing. It was supposed to be a sexy idea. I mean every guy here is fucking gorgeous. Just think about how hot it would be if they were all in here standing around this bed and jerking their dicks to your hot body and me rubbing my big dick on your ass."

Nick smiled. "It does feel pretty big, and that is a really hot thought."

"So you trust me to give you a good time?" Tyler asked.

Nick just nodded his head. Tyler felt up Nick's ass and knew he'd already prepared himself.

"You're already lubed up," Tyler leaned up and bit Nick's neck.

"Ahhh," Nick felt the bite all the way in his groin. Tyler saw him blush again.

"What is it?" Tyler wanted to know.

"Sebastian fucked me good this afternoon. I'm still lubed up from that," Nick whispered with embarrassment.

"That's really hot," Tyler rubbed Nick's body with his hands. "And do you want my dick now?"

Nick nodded.

"Tell me Nick. Tell me exactly what it is that you want," Tyler's low voice rang in his ear.

"Fuck me," Nick insisted. "Do it hard."

"That's what I like to hear," Tyler moaned. He reached over and took a condom from the hand that reached out to him. He looked back and forth between Nick and the other individual in the room. Tyler nodded asking for permission. When he got it, he rolled on the condom and fucked Nick until he completed his dare.

**PRESENT DAY**

Sebastian and Nick were backstage with Tyler, Nick Duval, and Jeff getting ready to do their boy band number.

"I need to confess something to you," Sebastian admitted to Nick.

"I really don't need any more details about your night with Sam and Blaine. Listening to that is like sexual overload," Nick laughed.

Sebastian pulled Tyler over to them. "I was in the room when you and Tyler had sex. I wanted to watch. I was actually the one that walked you inside from the pool. I sat you down on the bed and then I let Tyler take over. I sat and watched. Tyler didn't do anything that I didn't give him permission to first."

Nick looked at Sebastian and then to Tyler. "You said _but we do_ . . . "

"Yeah, it was a slip up and I covered it with the running a train joke," Tyler explained. "Not my greatest cover. Nick, I went to Sebastian and told him I had you as my hookup partner. We came up with the idea of letting you live out your fantasy. His only request was that he got to watch. I hope you're not mad at me. After the blow up with Michael and Blake I didn't want to mess something else up."

"That's wasn't your fault it was Mikey's," Nick stated. "And I'm not mad. That actually makes it an even hotter experience."

"C'mon guys, you're up!" Jacob called out from the top of the stage steps. Tyler led Duval and Jeff out there. Nick followed with Sebastian.

"Just one thing though," Nick turned around stopping Sebastian. "Tonight, I get to blindfold you."

Sebastian's smile was ear to ear. "Done!"

_**(Kiss You by One Direction)**_

_**(performed by Nick Hall, Sebastian Smythe, Tyler Trevino, Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling)**_

_**NICK HALL: Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like. We could go out any day, any night. Baby, I'll take you there, take you there. Baby I'll take you there, yeah.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on. You can get, get anything that you want. Baby, just shout it out, shout it out, baby just shout it out, yeah.**_

_**TYLER: and if you, you want me to, let's make a move**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**_

The entire crowd danced around the stage and sang the chorus with them.

_**ALL: To-o-uch; you get this kinda, ru-u-ush; baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And let me kiss you.**_

"Looks like little Nicky is stepping up his game at the end of the year too," Blaine pointed out.

"I'm just happy that he and Sebastian are happy," Sam winked at Blaine and kissed him.

_**NICK DUVAL: Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need. Looking so good from your head to your feet. Come a come over here, over here. Come a come over here, yeah.**_

_**JEFF: Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends, making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins. Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight. Baby be mine tonight, yeah**_

_**TYLER: And if you, you want me too, let's make a move**_

_**NICK HALL: Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**_

_**ALL: To-o-uch; you get this kinda, ru-u-ush; baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**NICK HALL: And let me kiss you.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Let me kiss you**_

_**TYLER: Let Me Kiss you.**_

_**NICK DUVAL: Let Me kiss you.**_

_**JEFF: Let me kiss you. C'mon,**_

Nick Duval walked over to Sebastian and the two guys led the next session. Sebastian smiled hoping he'd been able to patch up their friendship.

_**ALL: Na na na na na na na na; na na na na na na na na; na na na na na na na na**_

_**JEFF: Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**_

_**ALL: To-o-uch; you get this kinda, ru-u-ush; baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah; To-o-uch; you get this kinda, ru-u-ush; baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And let me kiss you.**_

The guys came down of the stage as everyone took a break from singing and the band played so of its favorite tunes. Sam and Blaine saw Puck and Lily walk in.

"What took you two so long to get here?" Sam asked.

"We had to go pick some people up," Puck explained.

"You should be getting a clue pretty soon," Lily smiled.

Suddenly, everyone felt their phones buzz. They all pulled them out. It was obviously a group text.

_Sugar: New Directions, get your asses near the door. I've got a surprise for you._

When Sam looked up, he saw virtually every member of New Directions walking toward the entrance of the gym.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Not sure," Sam answered.

Blaine's expression changed. "If Puck had to pick them up and Sugar is the one sending the message, do you think it could be . . ."

"Artie!" Tina screamed out. Everyone turned to see Artie walking through the wardrobe with Sugar on his arm. He used a walking cane, but everyone couldn't believe their eyes as they saw their friend, who they'd missed so badly, walk toward them on his own accord with just a minor amount of help. Each of them took their turn hugging him and telling him how much they were happy to see him back and doing well.

"It's great to see you, Artie. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that we haven't been thinking about you," Blake told him.

"Thanks man. Sugar has kept me updated on everyone's drama, and you guys have had plenty. Looking forward to seeing it all first hand," Artie joked.

He walked over to his three closest friends in the group. Tina hugged him tightly.

"I am so happy to see you Artie. This year hasn't been the same without you," she looked at him and realized something. "I had no idea that you were this tall. You look so good!"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm sexy, Tina?" Artie dipped his glasses and looked at hi ex-girlfriend.

"You've always been sexy, Artie, now you're just tall, dark, and handsome," she smiled.

"I'll take that," Artie smiled and then turned his attention to Blaine and Sam. "How are you two doing? The romance is still going strong I see."

"Yeah," Blaine couldn't stop smiling. He hugged Artie. "I am so happy to see you, buddy."

"That goes for both of us. You have no idea how much we missed you," Sam added. "Are you coming back to school?"

"I've missed too much so I'll be a senior next year, but I should be fully healed by then so you'll all be able to see my sweet dance moves for the first time since . . . well ever actually," Artie joked.

"I'll have to tell Dad about you and we'll figure out a way for you to go to Nationals with us anyway," Sam told him.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to you calling Mr. Schue, dad, but we've actually already talked and I plan on showing him tonight that I am capable of rejoining New Directions on a whole different level," Artie explained.

"How are you going to do that?" Blaine wondered.

Artie pointed to the stage. Joe, Jacob, Nick Hall, and Michael were all on stage waiting for him. "Looks like that is my cue. Time to show everyone just how good of a performer I am."

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as Artie walked with swagger to the stage and took his place in the center of the stage. All the students recognized him and he became gossip chatter across the room. All the adults, Will, Emma, Sue, Bieste, Roz and everyone else couldn't believe their eyes. Artie looked at home on the stage. He spoke to the other four guys quickly and then turned to the band and told them to begin.

_**(No Scrubs – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Artie Abrams, Joe Hart, Jacob Reed, Nick Hall, and Michael Burke)**_

_**ARTIE: A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly and is also known as a buster. Always talkin' about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass so**_

The five boys began dancing on stage surprising everyone that Artie kept up with their basic choreography.

_**JACOB: No! I don't want your number. I don't want to give you mine, and I don't want to meet you nowhere. I don't want none of your time and**_

_**ALL: No, I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me.**_

Michael and Nick came forward as the other three danced behind them.

_**MICHAEL: But a scrub is checkin' me but his game is kinda weak and I know that he cannot approach me.**_

_**NICK HALL: Cuz I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash Can' get wit' no deadbeat ass so . . .**_

_**JOE: No! I don't want your number. I don't want to give you mine, and I don't want to meet you nowhere. I don't want none of your time.**_

The boys danced again and the rest of New Directions ran to the front of the stage to support Artie.

_**ALL: No, I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me.**_

_**MICHAEL: If you don't have a car and you're walking, oh yes son, I'm talking to you.**_

_**NICK HALL: If you live at home wit' your momma, oh yes son, I'm talking to you.**_

_**JOE: If you have a shorty, but you don't show love, oh yes son, I'm talking to you.**_

_**ARTIE: Wanna get with me with no money Oh, no I don't want no**_

_**JACOB: No scrub. No scrub. No**_

_**ALL: No, I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Handing out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Handing out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy who can't get no love for me.**_

Everyone screamed Artie's name and he took a bow. The other guys on stage led a cheer for him.

"We're up," Tina told Sam and Blaine.

"Right now?" Blaine realized.

"Yeah, and I want to make sure everyone remembers why we're in charge," Tina reminded the power couple and she walked back stage.

"Do you ever get the feeling that she's in charge and we just somehow end up doing what she wants?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Why do you think I've called her the new Rachel all year?" Blaine laughed and held his hand out for Sam. The two boys held hands and walked backstage.

Jacob saw Mia talking to his sister and Aylin. He hadn't been able to get his sister's words out of his head. He walked over to the girls.

"Hey, Mia," he spoke up. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she smiled and walked off with him.

"Can we start with the fact that I'm stupid and don't notice things?" Jacob began.

"How about, instead, you ask me to dance," Mia smiled.

Jacob smiled. "Will you dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**(Diamonds based on cover by Alex Goot)**_

_**(performed by Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sam Evans)**_

_**ALL 3: Shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond.**_

_**BLAINE: Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy**_

_**BLAM: You and I, You and I**_

_**BLAMINA: We're like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**BLAINE: You're a shooting star I see a vision of ecstasy**_

_**BLAM: When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**BLAMINA: We're like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**TINA: I knew that we'd become one right away. Oh, right away.**_

_**SAM: At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**_

_**TINA: I saw the life inside your eyes.**_

_**BLAM: So shine bright tonight**_

_**BLAINE: You and I**_

_**Blaine/Tina: We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**BLAINE: Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**Sam/Tina: We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

Michael walked up to Blake.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Not here, Mikey," Blake said walking away from him.

_**BLAMINA: Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shining bright like a diamond. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

"I didn't know," Jacob confessed.

"You have been worried about your dad. You've been worried about Shanna. I shouldn't have even been on your radar," Mia told him.

He took his hand and lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"Yes you should be," he smiled.

_**BLAMINA: Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shining bright like a diamond. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**TINA: Palms rise to the universe as we moonshine and molly.**_

_**SAM: Feel the warmth, we'll never die. We're like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**BLAINE: You're a shooting star I see. A vision of ecstasy.**_

_**BLAM: When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**BLAMINA: We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**SAM: At first I felt the energy**_

_**Sam/Tina: of sun rays**_

_**TINA: I saw the life inside your eyes.**_

_**SAM: So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**Sam/Tina: We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**BLAINE: Eye to eye, so alive.**_

_**BLAMINA: We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

Blake stood with Marley and Jake talking and Michael walked over to them.

"Dude, why are you icing me out. All I want to do is talk about things. Why are you being such an ass?" Michael confronted him.

"I didn't say that we weren't going to talk. I said we weren't going to talk here. It's prom dude. We're not messing anyone's night up," Blake tried to calm Michael down.

"What makes you think that would happen?" Michael shoved Blake.

"Whoa boys what's going on?" Puck asked as he and Lily checked the situation out.

"Puck, you and your brother should take him out and sober him up. He's drunk," Lily realized.

The Puckerman's and Lily took Michael out and to the choir room.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked Blake. He didn't know how to respond.

_**BLAMINA: Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shining bright like a diamond. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shining bright like a diamond. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**BLAINE: Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond.**_

_**SAM: We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

_**TINA: Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond.**_

_**BLAMINA: We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.**_

"Blake, are you okay?" Marley asked again.

"What's wrong with him?" Blake thought aloud.

"He doesn't know what to think, Blake. You need to tell him where he stands," Marley suggested.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, Marley, I really do, but I'm not going to get into our problems here," Blake insisted.

Tina, Blaine, and Sam headed over to Blake and Marley. They'd seen the altercation while they were singing.

"What did he do that was so bad?" Marley wanted to know.

"I don't want to talk about it," Blake insisted.

"Guys, what's going on?" Tina asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Blake yelled and turned to walk back through the wardrobe and out into the school.

"I just wanted to find out what was wrong. I didn't mean to make him mad," Marley defended herself.

Blaine hugged her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to help."

"You should go after him, Sam. He'll talk to you," Tina suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Take care of Blaine for me," Sam winked at her. He hugged Marley and told her not to worry as he walked through the wardrobe.

Across on the other side of the dance floor, Sebastian and Nick were grinding on each other and enjoying the music. Nick pointed out Mia and Jacob dancing together.

"They look really happy together," Nick said to Sebastian smiling.

"It's nice seeing Jacob smile. He's been depressed for too long, and he's too sexy to look that way," Sebastian added.

"You can basically see the weight lifted from his shoulders now that his dad is home from the hospital," Nick explained.

"Maybe it's just me but they look like they are getting really flirty with each other. Isn't Shanna supposed to be back this week?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah," Nick turned around to his boyfriend. "Not our problem though. It's about you and me tonight."

"Definitely," Sebastian stated.

Little did they know that Mia and Jacob were watching them as much as they watched them.

"It's nice to see them together again," Mia smiled. "Makes you realize that even if one love doesn't work out it might come back to visit you again or you may find a new one."

The thought made Jacob turn and look at Joe and Kallie making out on the dance floor.

"Would you ever want to date Joe again if you had the chance?" Jacob asked Mia.

"No, that chapter of my life is over," she looked at them for a moment and then back at Jacob. "I'm hoping that someone new will sweep me off my feet."

Jacob wanted to say something but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject so Mia continued.

"What about you? Shanna is supposed to be back this week. Are you two going to get back together? Do you still love her?"

"The only honest answer I can give you is that I don't know, Mia. I haven't seen her in almost two months. I don't know how I'll feel when I see her again," Jacob began, took a deep breath, and continued. "But I do know what I feel standing with you right now."

"How is that?" Mia asked as the band began playing soft music. She looked and saw that Jacob's face went white. She followed his gaze to see what was wrong.

Standing on stage dressed in a white angelic dress was Shanna staring directly at them. She began singing.

_**(Feel Again by One Republic – cover by Savannah Outen)**_

_**(Performed by Shanna Lee)**_

_**SHANNA: It's been a long time comin' since I've seen your face. I've been everywhere and back tryin' to replace everything that I've had til my feet went numb. Praying like a fool that's been on the run.**_

Sebastian and Nick stop dancing and turn to the stage when they recognized the voice.

_**SHANNA: Heart's still beating but it's not working. It's like a million dollar phone that just can't ring. I reached out tried to love but I feel nothing. Yeah, my heart is numb. But with you I feel again. Yeah, with you I can feel again.**_

As she bridged to the next verse, Blaine, Tina, and Marley all stopped dancing realizing their final member of New Directions was back.

"She sounds great," Marley pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's not singing to any of us," Tina saw how specific her gaze was.

"What do you mean?" Marley asked.

"Jacob. It's all about Jacob," Blaine said.

_**SHANNA: It's been a long time since I seen your face. I've been everywhere and back tryin' to replace everything that I broke til my feet went numb. Praying like a fool that just shot of a gun. Heart's still beating but it's not working. It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing. I reach out tried to love, but I feel nothing. Oh, my heart is numb.**_

Jessie, Aylin, stepped over to where Lindsey, Sunshine, and their boys had stopped dancing to experience this return. They saw tears in Shanna's eyes.

_**SHANNA: With you I feel again. Yeah with you I can feel again. But with you, I feel again. Yeah with you. I can feel again.**_

Mia was the only person in the room not watching Shanna's return. She watched Jacob's reaction. His eyes gave him away. He was happy she was back. She stepped away from him and walked away heading for the exit. Tina and Blaine looked at each other. Tina was about to leave, but Marley stopped her.

"Let me," she smiled. "It's your prom. You and Blaine should dance together until your dates get back.

_**SHANNA: I'm feeling better since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me.**_

Marley ran after Mia. Blaine held his arm out for Tina and they headed out onto the dance floor.

_**SHANNA: I'm feeling better since you know me. I was lonely soul, but that' the old me.**_

Jacob finally broke out of his trance and looked around for Mia, but realized she'd left. He was conflicted. He wanted to go after her, but part of his heart wanted to speak to Shanna as well.

_**SHANNA: I'm feeling better since you know me. I was lonely soul, but that' the old me.**_

He walked towards the side of the stage and she followed him with her eyes.

_**SHANNA: With you I feel again. Yeah with you I can feel again.**_

As the crowd applauded she walked over to the side of the stage where Jacob stood.

"You're back?" Jacob asked.

"I'm back," she smiled and hugged him as tightly as she could.

-GLEE-

Marley ran down the hall. She checked the choir room first. The group that took Michael out earlier was heading back towards the dance. Jake stopped when he saw Marley wandering.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm looking for Mia. She was talking with Jacob and it looked like they were finally figuring things out," Marley explained.

"So what happened?" Jake wondered.

"Shanna is back," Marley revealed.

"Wow, well that definitely changes things. Do you want help looking for her?" he offered.

"Yeah, will you head towards the locker rooms and I'll go check the dance studio and auditorium," Marley asked.

Jake agreed and they separated. Jake headed to the locker rooms and found Sam and Blake sitting on a bench inside.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Blake was quick to say.

"No, it's not," Sam insisted. "But we're figuring it out. Would you mind telling Blaine and Tina that we'll be back soon. The three of us can do our song when we get back in there. Go get the girls ready, okay?"

"Sounds good. If you see Mia text Marley. We're trying to find her. Shanna just reappeared," Jake filled them in.

"Sounds like the juniors and seniors are having a great night and us underclassmen are getting an emotional ass kicking tonight," Blake confessed.

"Speak for yourself, Blake. My love life is fine. I'll see you guys in a little bit," Jake said walking back out.

As soon as Blake knew he was far enough away he blurted out. "See what I mean! He has no clue that Marley is unhappy. He's not taking care of her at all!"

"Are you madder about that or about Michael?" Sam questioned. "Cause I don't know how to deal with both issues at the same time."

"I don't know anymore, Sam. I'm pretty messed up in the head. What should I do?" Blake hoped Sam had an answer for him.

"I think you need to deal with your issues with Michael before you even think about talking to Marley. She's a great girl and all us older guys feel protective of her. It's probably why none of us have gotten close to Jake. You don't need to pursue any girl until you have your emotions and issues figured out."

"I get that," Blake said. "The last thing I'd want to do is hurt her. I will never do that."

"So Michael it is. I have to admit, Blake, I don't understand why you got so upset. I mean you and I did stuff and Michael didn't get mad."

"Yeah, but you were the set up hook up. Michael's was Sunshine. Tyler was something totally different," Blake insisted.

"How?" Sam wanted to know.

Blake struggled with whether or not to tell Sam.

'Is there more to the story than you are telling me?" Sam asked.

Blake just shook his head.

"Is it because they'd had sex before," Sam guessed.

"A lot of sex," Blake reminded him. "That's not everything though."

"What else is there?" Sam had no clue.

"That wasn't the only time in the Hamptons I caught them," Blake whispered.

"Oh," Sam knew this was the real thing that bugged Blake. "It happened at least three other times that I know about."

Immediately, Sam thought about the comparisons people had made all year. Most people still commented on Blake being an emotional younger version of Sam, but at one point people were comparing Michael and Blaine constantly. What if Tyler had moved on after knowing that he didn't have a chance with Blaine?

"I'm going to ask you a question you may not like, but as your friend I know you need to answer it," Sam put his hand on Blake's shoulder. "Are they just having sex or do you think they actually have feelings for each other?"

Sam stared into Blake's eyes and he knew that Blake hadn't even considered that possibility until right now so he continued. "Tyler obviously cares about Michael. He's helped take care of him as much as you have. He's had a crush on Blaine all this time, but he told me at one point during that week that he had moved on, and I didn't need to worry. Michael knows you better than anyone. If anyone would have been able to figure out that you are conflicted it would be him."

"That's true," Blake admitted.

"Talk to him. You have too, Blake. Regardless of what happens to you romantically, he's your best friend. If something happened between me and Blaine and our relationship ended I would be devastated, but what would kill me is if I lost his friendship. He is my best friend too. You owe it to your friendship with Michael to make sure that it is saved."

"Why can't he understand that it shouldn't happen tonight?" Blake asked.

"You're right. It shouldn't be tonight," Sam stated. "It should have happened the day we got back."

Blake started to respond, but Sam stopped him. "Look, Blake, I love you like my own little brother, but I've missed nearly half an hour of my senior prom and I want to spend the night with Blaine. You're supposed to be making the night great for Tina and we are keeping them both waiting. I'll help you if I can but it's going to have to wait til tomorrow."

Blake agreed and the boys walked back to the gym, through the wardrobe and found their dates next to the punch bowl.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked as his arm went immediately around Sam's waist.

"It will be," Blake heard the slow music begin to play. "Tina, may I have this dance?"

"I'd love too," she smiled. The two walked off to the center of the floor.

Sam held his hand out for Blaine's. The boys walked out to the floor. Blaine pointed to the stage.

"I don't think Blake has noticed who is about to sing yet," he said.

Sam turned and saw both individuals standing there ready to sing. He turned back to Blaine.

"Tina is going to have to take care of this one because I love this song and I want to give you my entire focus," Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

_**(Ho Hey by The Lumineers)**_

_**(Performed by Michael Burke and Lily Mae Arnett)**_

Blake heard the voices begin the sounds that started the song and turned his head. It surprised him that these two were singing together. He turned his attention back to Tina.

"You okay?" Tina asked.

"I'm fine," Blake smiled and held her tightly and she leaned her head on his chest and listened to the music.

_**MICHAEL: I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life. I've been sleepin' here instead. I've been sleepin' in my bed. I've been sleepin' in my bed.**_

_**Michael/Lily: So show me family all the blood that I will bleed. I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong, but I can write a song.**_

Blake looked to the stage and Michael's eyes were directed on him. Michael tried to smile when their eyes connected.

_**Lily/Michael: I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart.**_

Lily stared down into the eyes of Noah Puckerman. Both of them had been very quiet about their relationship, but things had gotten serious between the two of them. But even she couldn't deny the words she sang felt like they fit Michael and Blake's relationship.

_**LILY: I don't think you're right for him. Think of what might have been if we took a bus to Chinatown. I'd be standing on canal and bowery.**_

_**MICHAEL: And she'd be standing next to me.**_

_**Lily/Michael: I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart.**_

The eye contact between Blake and Michael broke when Tyler came into Michael's view. Michael was conflicted. When he looked back at Tyler, he had tears in his eyes.

_**MICHAEL: Love we need it now. Let's hope for some. Cause oh, we're bleeding out.**_

_**LILY: I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart.**_

_**MICHAEL: I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart.**_

_**Michael/Lily: I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart. **_

Michael and Lily walked off stage and Lily saw how upset he was.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I think you were right all this time, Lily. I think I just messed up everything convincing Blake to be with me and not you. Now I'm going to lose him completely and I don't know what to do," Michael cried.

Lily's heart broke for the boy. It was so hard to remember how young and impressionable he was because he put up such a good front for people. She pulled him into a hug.

"Following your heart is never wrong, Michael. Don't forget that," Lily looked him in the eyes. "I know I was mad at you for the longest time, but in the long run if my relationship with Blake hadn't ended I never would have been open to dating Noah, and I'm so happy now. I don't want you to jump to conclusions. Give him the chance to talk. Remember what I said earlier. He just doesn't want to do it here."

"Do you really think that's all it is?" Michael seemed to hope she was truthful.

"Have you ever known Blake to do anything that would intentionally hurt someone?" she asked.

"Never," Michael realized.

"Then give him the benefit of the doubt," Lily smiled.

He hugged her again and thanked her before watching Lily walk back to the dance floor with Puck. His attention switched to the fact that Blake walked towards him with a group of their friends because they were about to perform. Sam and Lindsey walked by first.

"Michael, I loved that song," Lindsey kissed him on the cheek. "It was beautiful."

Kitty and Jake were laughing and joking around together as they passed, and then there was Blake who stared directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," Michael apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Mikey. I get it. Look I have to concentrate on Tina tonight and make sure she has a great time, but I want you to come over to my house tomorrow and we will figure everything out okay."

"Okay," Michael almost whispered.

Blake wrapped Michael in his arms and hugged him tightly. "No matter what happens, you'll never lose me, Mikey. You're my best friend and always will be."

"Okay," Michael couldn't speak.

"Why don't you go hang out with Tyler for a little while? He's hanging out with Blaine and Tina while we sing and I can only imagine how awkward that is. I'm sure he'd much rather hangout with you instead," Blake suggested hoping Michael would give some indication if Sam's theory was correct.

"Okay," Michael smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Michael walked away and Blake watched him walk over to Tyler. The minute Tyler saw him his entire face lit up and Blake watched the two boys hug. He had his answer.

Another couple watched the interaction happen as they danced.

"So since I've been gone everyone likes Tyler now? When did that happen?" Shanna asked Jacob.

"A lot of things have changed since then, Shanna," Jacob stated.

He was about to say more, but Sam spoke into the microphone on stage.

"Alright, alright," he called out in his best Matthew McConaughey voice. "We've had a lot of sweet slow music in here. It's time to heat things up and strip some clothes off."

_**(Centerfold/Hot in Herre – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Sam Evans, Blake Smith, Jake Puckerman, Lindsey Black, Kitty Wilde)**_

_**Sam/Jake: Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! With a little bit of **_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: uh, uh**_

_**Sam/Jake: and a little bit of **_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: Uh, uh.**_

_**Blake/Kitty: Just a little bit of (Uh, uh) Just a little bit of (uh, uh)**_

_**SAM: I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Uh! Flirtatious, trying to show faces. I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know waiting for the right time to flash them G's, then I'm leaving, please believing, me and the rest of my heathens. Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons, Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding.**_

_**BLAKE: Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine, and there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between.**_

_**Sam/Jake: It's getting hot in here**_

_**BLAKE: So hot.**_

_**Sam/Jake: so take off all your clothes, eh!**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: Angel is the centerfold . . . angel is a centerfold.**_

_**Sam/Jake: It's getting hot in here**_

_**BLAKE: So hot.**_

_**Sam/Jake: so take off all your clothes, eh!**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: Angel is the centerfold . . . angel is a centerfold.**_

_**KITTY: Mix a little bit of uh, uh with a little bit of uh, uh**_

_**JAKE: Let it just fall out.**_

_**LINDSEY: Give a little bit of uh, uh; with a little bit of uh, uh**_

_**JAKE: Let it hang all out.**_

Marley walked back into the gym with Mia. The girls were laughing until Mia saw Jacob and Shanna dancing together.

_**SAM: Why you at the bar if you ain't popping the bottles? C'mon what good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models. I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle and I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles. Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "park"ed it. Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it. Guccie collar for dollar, got out and walked it. I spit game cause baby I can't talk it.**_

Blaine was getting severely turned on watching Sam use his stripper moves on stage. No one could body roll better than Sam.

_**BLAKE: Warm and fuzzy sweaters too magical to touch. Too see her in that negligee is really just too much.**_

_**Sam/Jake: It's getting hot in here**_

_**BLAKE: So hot.**_

_**Sam/Jake: so take off all your clothes, eh!**_

_**Lindsey/Kitty: Angel is the centerfold . . . angel is a centerfold.**_

"Uh Blaine," Tina laughed. "Could you keep the eye fucking to a minimum? I love you both but unlike Sunshine I don't want to watch you too."

Blaine looked at her surprised. She looked down at his crotch and he realized that his boner was very visible in his tux. He buttoned his jacket to hide it.

Everyone kept dancing to the music. Blaine went up to the stage so that Sam could dance just for him. All of a sudden Blaine was the only one in the room and he pictured Sam up there in his underwear dancing just for him. Next thing he knew Sebastian was shaking him back to reality.

"Where were you in the horny little head of yours?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably the same place yours was," Blaine laughed.

"I hope so because it was really nice," Sebastian laughed with him. Nick walked up and put his arms around Sebastian.

"I'm ready to go Sebastian. Take me to the hotel," Nick begged.

"They're about to announce the Royal Couple. I promise as soon as they do that I will take you to the hotel and do every dirty thing you could possibly want done to you," Sebastian promised.

Sam joined his friends as Blake took Tina's hand and pulled her out on to the dance floor. Sam put his arms around Blaine.

"Did you enjoy that song?" Sam whispered in his ear.

Blaine pulled Sam's hand down to his crotch. "Does that answer your question?"

"Have you got our keys?" Sam asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, here you go," he said pulling the hotel keys out of his coat pocket and handed them to Sam.

"And what is that, Mr. Evans?" Blaine questioned suggestively.

"Well you and I spent the entire day together so it was a little hard for me to sneak off and get a hotel room for tonight. Sebastian took my money and got it for us. Because I'm ready to take you there and get you naked," Sam grabbed Blaine's ass.

"We can leave now," Blaine seemed happy with that idea.

"Umm, no you can't because they are about to announce the Royal Couple," Sunshine stopped the conversation. "Figgins just walked in."

Everyone surrounded the stage as Principal Figgins walked onto the stage.

"May I have your attention, students," Figgins yelled into the microphone. "As you know I am just a few weeks away from retirement and it makes me very happy that this is the last time I will be announcing the Royal Couple of the McKinley High School Prom. This year there were several good choices, but it is now time to reveal the winners. Ms. Roz Washington will you please hand me the envelope."

Roz Washington walked onto the stage to applause as she sparkled in her silvery sequined gown. She handed Figgins the envelope and returned to the side of the gym where the other teachers stood. The principal opened the envelope.

"What a surprise!" Figgins announced, but no one could tell if he was serious or making a joke. "The 2013 Prom Royal Couple is Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Sam Evans!"

Their friends jumped up and down and screamed for them. Blaine held his hand out for Sam and the two boys couldn't help but smile at each other. They walked up on stage and stood there for their friends to cheer for them. Emma and Will walked onto stage holding the crowns. Emma crowned Blaine and kissed him on the cheek congratulating him. Will smiled from ear to ear as he put the prom king's crown on Sam's head. He hugged his son and then hugged Blaine who he felt for like a son as well.

"Now get out there!" Will smiled. "It's time for your Royal dance."

Sam and Blaine walked out into the crowd as they moved out of the way giving them room to slow dance together. The boys turned around and saw Jake Puckerman and Jacob Reed standing behind microphones in tuxes for the first time that night ready to sing.

_**(Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yournself) – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Jake Puckerman and Jacob Reed)**_

Everyone watched as Sam and Blaine stared into each other's eyes as they danced. The girls in the room blushed just seeing how obvious it was that the boys were in love.

_**JAKE: Much as you blame yourself you can't be blamed for the way that you feel. Had no example of a love that was even remotely real. How can you understand something that you never had? If you let me I can help you out with all of that.**_

Sebastian and Nick both watched their friends with all the happiness in their hearts.

_**JAKE: Let me love you, and I will love you until you learn to love yourself.**_

Time lapsed and Sebastian and Nick are walking down the hallway of the hotel. Nick kisses Sebastian as they enter their hotel room.

_**JAKE: Let me love you I know your trouble. Don't be afraid, oh, I can help.**_

Jacob's eyes focused on Shanna as he began to sing.

_**JACOB: Let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself.**_

Then he sees Mia staring at him and his heart breaks because he knows how he feels about her as well.

_**JACOB: Let me love you a heart of numbness gets brought to life I'll take you there.**_

"I love you so much," Blaine said as he stared into Sam's eyes.

"I will remember this moment right now for the rest of my life," Sam smiled. "It's perfect."

They kissed in front of everyone.

Lily and Puck watch their friends and realize how happy they are for them. Time lapsed for them as well and they walked down the hotel hall and into their room as well.

_**JACOB: I can see the pain behind your eyes. It's been there for quite awhile.**_

Artie and Sugar walked down the hall of the hotel and looking at each other with anticipation as they walked into the hotel room together.

_**JACOB: I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile. I would like to show you what true love can really do.**_

The other couples began dancing with their Royal Couple but the spotlight, and everyone's eyes were still on the romance emanating between Sam and Blaine.

_**JACOB: Let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you I know your trouble. Don't be afraid, oh, I can help.**_

As Jake continued the song, time lapsed again and Nick Duval, Sunshine, Jeff, and Lindsey walked through the hotel together laughing, but got serious because of anticipation as they all entered the same hotel suite together.

_**JAKE: Let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you a heart of numbness is brought to life I'll take you there.**_

Sam and Blaine walked down the hallway of the hotel, crowns still firmly placed on their heads. Sam pushed Blaine against the door and kissed him with all the passion he could muster as he slipped the key card in the door.

_**Jake/Jacob: Let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you. I know your trouble. Don't be afraid, oh, I can help.**_

Blaine walked through the door and the only way Sam could describe his boyfriend's facial expression was lust-filled. Blaine grabbed him by the vest and pulled him into the room and pushed him against the door. As the door closed, Blaine kneeled down in front of Sam.

The door shut and Sam said, "Not yet," pulling Blaine back up to his feet. "Go in the bathroom, take off your tux and start the shower. That's where we should start things. It's our thing," Sam smirked.

"And what will you be doing, Sammy?" Blaine didn't use that name for him often, but Sam secretly loved it when he did.

"Getting your surprise out here ready now go," Sam turned him around and lightly pushed him toward that bathroom and slapped his ass.

"Promise me you'll be doing that more tonight," Blaine said suggestively.

"Anything for you, babe," Sam smiled.

Blaine began to strip and shut the door and Sam heard the water begin to run. He walked into the main part of the suite and was so happy that Sebastian got him the room he wanted. It had a fireplace. Sam wanted this to be a romantic night that Blaine would never forget. He took the comforter off the bed and laid it out on the floor in front of the fireplace. Placing the pillows on the floor as well, he turned and started the fire. He turned all the other lights in the room out and the fire light danced around the hotel suite. Sam shed all of his clothes and then walked back to the bathroom naked. When he got back into the bathroom, Blaine was already in the shower. He stepped in behind him and put his arms around his boy.

"I love you," Sam exclaimed. "I want to make this night special and one we will never forget."

Blaine turned around and put his arms around Sam's neck. "It already is because I'm here with you."

The boys kissed underneath the heat and steam of the hot water. Both boys felt the aching hardness of their make out session. They stopped long enough to bath each other and they didn't leave any part of their bodies untouched. Every crevice was cleaned and smelled like the tea mint body wash and hair products that the hotel provided.

"Sam, if we don't start playing around in here soon then the hot water is going to run out and that won't be sexy at all," Blaine joked.

"We're not having sex in here. This was just the set up," Sam smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

The muscular blonde turned the water off and stepped out of the tub and helped his boyfriend out as well. They towel dried each other off and then Sam opened up the door of the bathroom and Blaine felt warmth coming out of the other room. Sam took his hand and led him out into the room. He saw the fire place and the bed on the floor. He saw the flowers Sam had delivered scattered around the room.

"This is amazing. I love you so much," Blaine said before kissing Sam.

Sam sat on the floor and held his hand up. "Wanna join me?"

Blaine took his hand and sat down opposite his boyfriend. Their legs overlapped but they got close enough that they could touch each other's bodies and they began to kiss. Blaine got extremely turned on by the low moaning sounds that Sam made as they kissed. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. They had seen each other naked so many times before, but this time, in the light of the fire it felt different. They both felt exposed to the other.

"You're so beautiful," Sam whispered. "I will never get tired of looking at you."

"And I'll never get tired of being with you," Blaine smiled.

They kissed again. As Blaine let his lips slip to Sam's neck, Sam reached over and slowly began stroking Blaine's hard cock. Blaine took his hand and pressed it against Sam's chest indicating that he wanted Sam to lie down. Instead, Sam leaned back on his elbows so he still had a great view of his gorgeous boyfriend as he kissed his chest and abs. He licked each ab independently and then returned to Sam's chest and his sensitive nipples, licking them until Sam moaned loudly. Sam tried to mask it by kissing Blaine's neck.

They kissed again as Blaine's hands roamed all over Sam's completely smooth body. Blaine's hand gripped Sam's cock firmly and he kissed his way down the blonde's body until he was eye-to-eye with Sam's manhood. Blaine looked up into Sam's eyes. He saw anticipation there.

"Tell me to do it, Sammy," Blaine requested.

"Suck my dick, baby," Sam moaned giving Blaine the cue to go down on him which he did.

Sam couldn't get over the intensity of watching Blaine suck him as he stroked his own dick. It was such an erotic feeling for him. Blaine kissed down the side of his dick and back up the other side until he was kissing the head. Sam exhaled loudly as Blaine took all of him down his throat.

For Blaine's part he couldn't get enough of the soft moaning he caused Sam to release with every suck. It turned him on so much to know that Sam loved what he was doing so much. He licked up the length of Sam's shaft while looking him in the eyes, then kissed his abs and chest before positioning himself to almost be sitting in Sam's lap as he continued stroking him as they kissed again.

Blaine wanted more so he went down on Sam again, but Sam was ready for his turn. He pushed Blaine back in the opposite direction and then got on all fours so he would have great access to Blaine's cock. Sam was fascinated with Blaine's dick because it tasted so good. He loved how smooth Blaine's balls were and he loved to suck them into his mouth and twirl them around with his tongue. It always made Blaine scream out in pleasure and today was not an exception. When Blaine told him he was getting too close, he backed up and the two boys kissed again.

Blaine laid down on his stomach and Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine's ass. He spanked Blaine again and he heard how much he liked having that done which gave Sam permission to slap his ass a few more times. Blaine had to bury his face into one of the pillows as he felt Sam's tongue penetrate his ass. It felt so good and he couldn't control his body from twitching in pleasure. Blaine moaned and told him to go deeper which Sam gladly obliged. The slow movement of Sam's tongue caused Blaine to get verbal.

"Ohmigod, Sam, that feels so fucking good. Don't stop. Don't stop please. I need your tongue in me like that!" he pleaded.

Sam continued causing all kinds of sounds to leave Blaine's mouth. He moved up and laid his body on top of Blaine's and nibbled his ear before whispering, "Do you want something bigger than my tongue?"

"Please," Blaine whispered. "I want you so bad, Sammy. Take me."

Sam sat up and positioned the head of his dick at Blaine's opening. Before he could push in to him, Blaine pushed backwards and Sam popped passed the outer ring of Blaine's ass eliciting a cry of ecstasy from both boys. Sam slowly pushed all the way inside his boyfriend. He placed his right hand on Blaine's shoulder and then slowly moved in and out of Blaine's tight ass. He tried to keep the speed low and slow, but he began to get into it even more and the speed increased and it got to what Blaine called Sam's jackhammer fuck. But this time he paired the fast fucking with small kisses between Blaine's shoulder blades which felt so good during his altered state of emotional openness. He felt Sam change positions and he got into a push up stand and began to gyrate his hips in a circle causing his dick to hit every part of the inside of Blaine's ass.

Blaine moaned and Sam asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Better than okay. Just don't stop what you're doing!" Blaine's voice sounded like a mix between a moan and a cry. Sam turned Blaine's head so that he could kiss him while they made love. He started making super slow strokes in and out of Blaine's ass. Blaine got quiet so Sam picked up speed and began fucking him harder than he'd ever felt before. Sam saw Blaine's eyes roll back in his head and got worried. He slowed down and pulled out of his boyfriend.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sam held Blaine tightly to his chest.

"I've never felt anything like that before. It was like I was exploding on the inside but in a very good way. You hit my prostate so fast and hard that I couldn't process it," Blaine panted trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, let's change things up. Turn over on your back and let me ride you," Sam insisted.

"You're going to let me fuck you tonight, huh?" Blaine smiled.

"Definitely!" Sam smiled. "Everything about your cock feels good."

The boys repositioned themselves and Sam held Blaine's dick in his hand and guided it into his ass.

"You're so thick, baby," Sam told Blaine.

Blaine moaned as he felt Sam sit down completely on his dick. He was completely inside his boyfriend. Sam leaned forward so they could kiss. He winked at Blaine. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me, stud."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He put his hands on both sides of Sam's waist and then began to pivot his dick in and out of Sam's ass hard. He wanted to make Sam scream and that's exactly what happened. He was overcome with emotion and the physical reaction his body was having to getting fucked. Sam started to scream out in ways Blaine never heard before. They were masculine and primal. All of a sudden, Sam just started swearing with every thrust. It turned on Blaine so much to hear Sam curse while they fucked especially when Sam began looking him in the eye as he did it. It was such a turn on to him.

The boys began to feel up each others' bodies as they fucked. Blaine could not get enough of Sam's arms. At this point Sam's body glistened with sweat, and in the reflection of the fire, he really did look like an Adonis with his smooth body. Blaine grabbed on to Sam's chest and just kneaded it with his hands. For Sam's part he loved Blaine's little but strong biceps and hard chest. They were such a turn on for him, but right now his favorite of Blaine's body was the dick buried in his ass and driving him crazy.

Sam leaned down and they started to make out again as Blaine continued to fuck him. Blaine continued to fuck Sam but both boys realized they'd gone silent. They were connected to each other in some kind of bond. They could feel everything that was physically happening to them but it was like they were having a conversation without saying anything to the other. Sam kissed Blaine again with the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen from his beautiful man.

"Are you ready for me again?" Sam whispered into his ear.

"More than ready," Blaine smiled.

Sam pulled Blaine out of his ass and stood up and moved around between Blaine's legs. He bent them back and slid his cock into Blaine again. Blaine never broke eye contact with Sam as this happened.

"We're a perfect fit for each other whichever way we do this. Have you ever realized that?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, but not as easily as I've noticed it tonight," Blaine reached up and pulled Sam the rest of the way inside him.

Sam gyrated into Blaine using his stripper hips and hit Blaine's spot every time.

"You're going to make me cum, Sammy," Blaine said.

"That's the plan, baby," Sam winked. Sam pushed Blaine's legs out his sides so he'd get even better access. Then he put them up on his shoulders so that he could double Blaine over and make out with him while he fucked him. Blaine loved it. They kissed passionately as Sam continued to pound him.

"I'm going to cum, Sammy," Blaine announced.

"Cum for me now, baby," Sam ordered.

Like any other time Sam had ordered him, it always made him orgasm immediately. He shot on his chest and abs and even onto his own face. Watching his man cum turned on Sam to the point that he began to fuck Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head again and then Sam had as much as he could take. He pulled out and came all over Blaine's body.

The boys both took a moment to come down of the high of their orgasms. Sam smiled and leaned over his man and took his lips with his own. He boys kissed for a long time.

"Oh, babe that felt so good. You are so damn sexy," Blaine stated.

"You are even more beautiful when you're all cummy," Sam winked. "Seriously, the light from the fire makes you glimmer."

"Shut up," Blaine laughed as Sam moved to Blaine's side and wrapped the small boy into his arms and they laid naked in front of the fireplace.

"This was incredible," Blaine whispered.

"Well it's prom this weekend and Nationals next weekend. We've got a lot going on and I just wanted you to know that you'll always be the center of my world no matter what other distractions are out there," Sam smiled at his man.

"Don't forget it's your birthday too," Blaine grinned. "My boy is finally going to be eighteen."

"Yeah so when you fuck me I'll finally be legal," Sam winked.

"Speaking of which . . ." Blaine didn't finish his though.

"You're ready to go again aren't you?" Sam laughed.

"Is that okay?" Blaine hoped.

"Are you kidding?" Sam looked him up and down. "I was just waiting for you to ask."

_**Writer's Note - There are only five more chapters until the end of this story. I'd love for you to review and tell me what you think. As we get closer to the end that is actually really important to me because I want to tie up the stories that are most important to you.**_

_**Plus, I thought I would announce that I am going to write a sequel that I'll start sometime during the summer. I hope everyone will continue this journey with me there.**_

_**You are all amazing and your support for this story and my ideas have meant the world to me. I can never thank you enough! **_


	66. Chapter 66 Nationals Part One

**CHAPTER 66: NATIONALS – PART 1**

_(WRITER'S NOTE - I know some of you don't like all the music I put in chapters, but this time it was inevitable. It's NATIONALS! Seriously though, there's a lot of backstory and hidden meaning in these songs so don't just skip them. Now enjoy! Only four more chapters after this one.)  
_

* * *

Four days after prom, and two days before the competition began, the plane carrying New Directions to New York City arrived at JFK International Airport. Will and Emma Schuester, Shannon Bieste, and Shelby Corcoran carted the students through security and baggage claim and split them into two taxi buses to take them to the same hotel they stayed in for the tour the previous summer. Will asked Shelby to accompany them at Rachel's request. The day before the competition took place, she had her first major Broadway audition and she really wanted her mom's help in the final preparations. Shelby was happy to do it, but it meant bringing Beth with her.

The boys rode in the bus with Will and Shannon. There were thirteen total because Mr. Schue managed to get Principal Figgins to agree to let Artie go with them. The other bus held the twelve girls, including Shanna, who after getting approval from her doctor, was re-added to the team so they would have their twelve couples. Emma and Shelby sat in front of the bus looking at the girls.

"What's up with the death stares between those girls? I remember them and they always seemed to be together," Shelby asked.

Emma knew she referred to Mia and Shanna.

"A boy of course," Emma explained. "Shanna broke up with the boy because she didn't want to tell him she might have cancer, so he thought she just moved on. Mia's boyfriend cheated on her at the same time. Those two then got close. Shanna surprised him at prom last weekend expecting him to take her back."

"Did he?" Shelby wondered.

"No. He picked Mia which surprised everyone but me. I knew it would happen that way because they'd become dependent on each other the way a relationship should. Plus Jacob couldn't get passed the fact that she lied to him regardless of her reasons," Emma continued.

"Same script, different cast," Shelby smiled but rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma questioned.

"Last time you were in New York you had basically the same situation but reversed roles and the players were a little bit older," Shelby explained before turning her attention to Beth who had started singing to herself. The little girl was three now.

"Miss Corcoran," Lindsey spoke up. "I should have told you this before we left Lima, but it means a lot that you would come help us this week. I mean I would have missed all of this if you hadn't recruited me for the Trouble Tones. I really appreciate it."

"You are more than welcome. I know star potential when I see it," Shelby smiled at the girl.

"That's a pretty big compliment coming from her," Jessie whispered so only Lindsey would hear. "Which brings me to my next question that you keep avoiding. What's up with you and Sunshine? I haven't seen you two together since prom. Did something happen?"

Lindsey's eyes bulged out. "No, why? What have you heard?"

Jessie noted the fact that Lindsey freaked out at the question.

"No reason. I just think it's weird that you two have been inseparable all year and now, all of a sudden, you didn't even sign up to room together this week," Jessie stated. "I mean we do have a cool all-Cheerios room with Mia and Kitty, but we just assumed you'd be rooming with Sunshine, Lily, and Tina."

"Well, I'd rather hang out with my cheer girls," Lindsey plastered her fake cheer smile on her face that Jessie saw right through but just let it go."

-GLEE-

On the boys' bus similar conversations about rooming were going on. Everyone knew that Michael and Blake ended their relationship but no one knew why or what happened. They just came to school the Monday after prom and it was over. That changed the rooming assignments and not everyone was happy about it.

"I still don't understand why Nick and I can't just room with you and Blaine like we did on the tour," Sebastian spoke to Sam without everyone on the bus hearing the conversation.

"I want to room with you Seb, but you need to spend time with the younger guys and with Nick. Blaine and I are graduating in a month and you have a strong chance of being the new captain. You need to get to know all of them better," Sam explained. "Plus, the whole Blake-Michael-Tyler thing is a powder keg waiting to happen and like it or not Nick is the only thing keeping it from exploding. As much as you want to room with me and Blaine, I know you want to room with Nicky more."

Sam gave him that knowing smile that always formed on his big lips when he knew he was right.

"Don't gloat about being right or I'll kick your ass," Sebastian laughed.

"No you won't. If you did we wouldn't be able to celebrate our birthdays together on Saturday."

"Okay, guys, we're here," Mr. Schue spoke over everyone so he could get their attention. "Sam, Blaine, when we stop I want you to make sure everyone gets their luggage and take them inside to the same spot from last time and wait quietly while I get us checked in. If you'll go ahead and separate everyone into their rooms it will be easier to give out the keys when I'm done."

Both buses pulled up to the hotel and it was obvious that several other glee clubs were arriving at the same time. The lobby was full of groups waiting for their directors. Tina and Lindsey led the girls into the hotel with the boys and everyone waited where Will told them too. It seemed obvious that the hotel knew exactly who would occupy the space for the rest of the week. The lobby speakers blasted instrumental versions of some of the most popular songs for the past several years. Everyone in the lobby, each and every club, seemed to bob their head to the music and get into it.

Sebastian got an idea. He figured Mr. Schue probably wouldn't like it, but he couldn't think of a better to introduce themselves to the other groups around them. He just waited for the next song to start.

_**(Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Please don't stop the music.**_

Everyone in the lobby turned at the sound of his voice. The other choirs noticed that someone had finally broken the silence. Nick Duval and Jeff joined him and the three started dancing.

_**SEBASTIAN: Please don't stop the music.**_

Sugar and Aylin looked at each other, smiled, and ran up to join in. The other choirs in the lobby seemed to be very curious by the impromptu performance.

_**SEBASTIAN: Please don't stop the music.**_

Sebastian turned to check Emma's reaction. She seemed okay with it since the hotel security didn't seem to try and stop it. He turned back and saw that people in other choirs were watching their choreography closely.

_**SEBASTIAN: Please don't stop the music.**_

He turned looking at the rest of his group and hoped some of the others would take the risk and join him. His eyes connected with Lily's and he smiled. He knew he could coax her and her incredible voice into joining him. She shook her head, smiled and walked up to him. Nick Hall, Jake, Jessie, and Lindsey joined in on the dancing.

_**LILY: It's getting' late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place. I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way . . . possible candidate, yeah**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Who knew that you'd be up here, lookin' like you do? You're making stayin' over here impossible. Baby, I must stay, your aura is incredible. If you don't have to go, don't!**_

The two heard another voice speak up and saw Nick Hall and Sunshine add in to the performance.

_**SUNSHINE: So you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty.**_

_**NICK HALL: Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face.**_

Tina looked at Sam and Blaine and shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to join in.

_**TINA: I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the please don't stop the music.**_

Finally, the rest of the team relented and joined in.

_**ALL: I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the please don't stop the, please don't stop the music.**_

Lindsey sang out even though she was dancing with and singing to Jeff.

_**LINDSEY: Baby, are you ready cause it's getting close? Don't you feel the passion, ready to explode? What goes on between us, no one has to know. This is a private show, oh**_

On the side, Tyler and Michael sing to each other.

_**TYLER: Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor, acting naughty.**_

_**MICHAEL: Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face.**_

Sebastian walked out into the main part of the lobby followed by New Directions. He pointed to other choirs and beckoned them in to join them and they did.

_**SEBASTIAN: I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the please don't stop the music.**_

_**ALL: I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the please don't stop the, please don't stop the music.**_

Ten different choirs danced together in the lobby, picking up the choreography quickly.

_**ALL: Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Please don't stop the music.**_

Everyone seemed to laugh and be excited. The choirs all started to mingle and meet each other. Sebastian turned around and Will Schuester stared him down. He was not happy with him.

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine walked into the room they shared with Nick and Jeff. They'd quickly decided that the four senior boys should room together. They knew the trip was about Nationals, but as Blaine had pointed out to them, it was the last performance for the five seniors and the underclassmen needed to bond more over the week so they could fall into the right places to take over.

"How much trouble do you think Sebastian is in?" Jeff asked Sam.

"Dad will yell at him and tell him he's disappointed, but I don't imagine it will be anything drastic," Sam thought aloud.

"Besides, we have to start letting the underclassmen take care of their own drama," Blaine said before looking over and Nick and Jeff. "Unless of course that drama involves us."

"Yeah, what exactly is going on with you and your girls?" Sam asked as he continued to unpack their show clothes and hang them up.

"You don't want to go there," Nick Duval insisted.

"It can't be that bad," Blaine joked. "It's not like you had a foursome or something."

The other boys were silent causing both Sam and Blaine to turn their heads in realization.

"You didn't?" Sam was intrigued. He and Blaine came over and sat on one bed making the gesture for the other two to sit opposite them.

"I don't get it. I mean you two seem to be fine with it, and I thought that they were okay with you two doing . . . stuff together," Blaine tried to understand. "So what's going on?"

"Well we made a deal," Jeff began.

"Jeff, we said we wouldn't talk about it," Duval insisted.

"It's Blaine and Sam," Jeff said like it was obvious. "If anyone can understand it's them. I mean they had sex with Sebastian and the three of them are still great together. Maybe they can help us fix this."

Duval relented and spoke. "We made a deal that we'd do anything they wanted to see us do, but that they had to do it too."

"Oh," Sam and Blaine said at the same time. They knew what might make the girls uncomfortable.

"How far . . ." Sam wasn't sure how to ask that question.

"We didn't fuck each other if that's what you want to know," Duval blurted out before calming down. "But we pretty much did everything else."

"Which means the girls would have done everything else too," Sam smiled. "That's hot!"

"Sam . . ." Blaine elbowed him and rolled his eyes.

"Right, sorry," Sam blushed. "Didn't mean to think about your girlfriend's like that."

"It's whatever, Sam. Not really the problem. We thought everything was fine. We had a really great night," Jeff said.

"A really, REALLY great night if you know what I mean," Nick added.

"Okay, those are details I don't need to know," Blaine stopped him before he went further. "You two okay?"

"We're fine," Jeff smiled. "I mean I think we just had some fun and realized bros can help bros out sometimes, but it was even more fun because our ladies were there with us. We ended the night in couples not all together."

"So if you two are okay, the girls are the issue then?" Sam assumed.

"Yeah, Sunshine didn't like it. She stopped everything from happening at one point which is when we ended the night as couples instead," Nick explained.

"Have they talked about it?" Blaine wondered and the two boys looked at each other with blank stares. "Do you even know?"

Sam and Blaine realized something deeper might be going on and the fact that the boys were clueless didn't help.

"I'll go talk to Sunshine," Blaine determined.

"And I'll get Lindsey," Sam added.

"Wait, where are you going with our girlfriends?" Nick questioned.

"To do what we always do," Blaine looked back at his Dalton buddies. "We fix things."

-GLEE-

Blake walked out of the room he shared with Jake, Jacob, and Joe. He got about four steps down the hallway before he heard Jake calling his name.

"Blake," he turned around at Jake's voice and saw the boy leaving the room. "Where are you going? You are not going to leave me in there with the Mia tension in that room."

"I just wanted to check on Artie. He's rooming with the alumni guys but they aren't here yet and I didn't want him sitting in there alone," Blake told him. "You can come with if you want."

The boys walked down the hall to Artie's room.

"So are you okay?" Jake ventured towards the taboo topic.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Blake deflected the question.

"You know," Jake shook his head like it was obvious. "You and Michael. No one really knows what is going on with you two, but the fact that you are rooming with us and Tyler is in there with Michael and Nick leads everyone to believe that something happened. So what is it? Did you finally realize that you're heterosexual with a case of Michaelsexuality?"

Before Blake could respond Sam and Blaine walked passed them.

"What's up guys?" they both said just as a greeting. The boys waved and watched as Blaine knocked on one door and Sam knocked on another.

"Let me in," Blaine insisted when the door opened.

"Just the girl I needed to see," Sam announced as that door opened and he took Lindsey by the hand and pulled her towards the stairwell.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Jake wondered.

"Can we get back to what you just called me?" Blake insisted. "What the hell is Michaelsexuality?"

"It's just a theory that Marley and Kitty came up with. They've been watching you for the past month because Kitty bet Marley that you're not gay you just have the hots for Michael. She has this crazy theory that you think both of them are hot because she's caught you looking at them," Jake pointed out. "Which I think is crazy because you know Marley and I are dating and I've never noticed you do something like that. Though you and Kitty would be a hot couple."

"Can you get to the point?" Blake hoped.

"Point is I thought it was crazy but it made me start watching and I've never once caught you checking out any guy in the locker room or anywhere else. Just Michael. I have to admit, I think Kitty's right. You're straight and just have a thing for your best friend," Jake stated.

Blake studied his face to see if he was telling the truth. When he realized the younger Puckerman was truthful he conceded. "I think that's probably true. Doesn't matter anymore though. I am done dating for a little while. I think I need to get my head on my shoulders a little better before I try to be everything for someone else again."

"That's actually pretty smart," Jake smiled.

Blake knocked on Artie's door and it opened a few seconds later with Artie inviting them in. As Blake walked in he couldn't help but relive the conversation that happened the afternoon after prom again in his head.

**FLASHBACK – 3 Days Earlier (Sunday Afternoon after Prom)**

Blake took a deep breath as he stood outside the door of Nick Hall's house. He let it out and then knocked to let Nick know he was there. The door opened.

"Hey man," Nick smiled, but it was tame because he knew the severity of this meeting for all of their friendships. "Come on in."

"Is he here?" Blake asked as he walked inside.

"Yeah, he's waiting in my bedroom. My parents went to a wedding so we're here alone and you two can speak freely," Nick assured him.

"You're not going to come in?" Blake had assumed that since they were using his bedroom that Nick would be there.

"It's not my place. I'm Switzerland in this scenario," Nick placed a hand on both of Blake's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I'm telling you just like I told him. I love you and I love him. You guys are my brothers and we have been through a lot together. We will get through this and I'll do whatever I can to help both of you, but it has to start with you two being completely honest with each other. I mean it, Blake. You have to be completely honest with him."

Blake shrugged Nick's hands off of him. "Are you insinuating that I'm not honest with him?"

"Not about everything," Nick stood with his hands on his hips.

"Name one thing that I've lied to him about," Blake challenged him.

Nick stared into Blake's eyes and saw that the challenge was real so he yanked his t-shirt over his head and slipped his basketball shorts to the ground and stood in front of Blake naked.

"Do I turn you on?" Nick returned his hands to his naked hips.

"What are you talking about, Nick? Put your clothes back on!" Blake yelled at his friend.

Nick stood there unaffected. "I'm just saying, Blake, I'm hot. I look good naked, and I'm really good at sex just ask Sebastian. Are you telling me that the sight of me standing here naked in front of you isn't turning you on?"

"No, I don't think of you like that," Blake declared.

"Precisely my point," Nick said pulling up his shorts. "I like guys, Blake. All kinds of guys. I love Sebastian and I always will, but I've popped a boner looking at Blaine, Sam, Jeff, Tyler, Michael, even you. It doesn't mean I want to have sex with everyone but they do turn me on. You don't get turned on by any other guys, well except for Sam, but that doesn't count because he turns everyone on. My point is you've never had feelings for any guy besides Michael and I don't think you've ever actually sat down and thought about why that is and what that might actually mean about your relationship."

"It sounds like you're trying to say I don't really love Michael," Blake sheepishly said.

"No, not at all. I totally believe that you love him and you're probably in love with him to a degree, but as your friend and his friend, I want you to really think about whether you can give him what he needs for the long run. He's gay; he's out to the world. You aren't. Do you plan on giving up getting married and having kids and the white picket fence and all that stuff you talked about when you dated Lindsey and Lily?" Nick didn't want to hurt Blake but he wanted to make a point. "Look at it this way. You owe it to yourself, Blake, to be true to who you are. There are 11 other guys in Glee and 12 girls. Which group are you more sexually attracted too?"

Blake stood there and stared into Nick's eyes. His friend just laid out for him everything his mind had been telling him but he was afraid to admit because it meant doing something he didn't want to do.

"I see your point," Blake whispered loud enough for Nick to hear him.

"Don't tell me that. Tell him," Nick hugged his friend. "I'll be here for both of you when you're done."

Blake walked down the hall and saw that Nick's bedroom door was open. He stood in the opening and gazed into Michael's eyes. The younger boy sat on Nick's bed, knees pulled up to his chin and his head resting on them.

"Did you hear all of that?" Blake asked.

"Every word," Michael answered and Blake caught the glint of tears in his eyes. "I think we both know how this is going to end, but how do we get there?"

"I don't know," Blake moved into the room and pulled the chair from Nick's desk in front of the bed and sat down. "We're talking about two different things here, the relationship and the friendship."

"Did I force you into this? Did I make you go gay and you didn't want too?" Michael wanted to know.

"No, everything that we did together I wanted to do. I promise you that," Blake assured him.

"Why did you get so mad at me? Sebastian said that spring break was a free pass and you and I talked about it and I thought you were okay with it until I saw your face when you caught us."

"See, Mikey, the fact that you just used the phrase _caught us_ implies that you knew I'd have a problem with it, but what's done is done. I don't want to hold that against you anymore," Blake moved on.

"Because the relationship is over, right?" Michael knew the answer.

"Let me ask you this, Mikey. If I was still dating Lindsey or even Lily and I came to you as my friend and told you that they cheated on me with another guy what would you tell me to do?" Blake asked.

Michael turned and looked Blake in the eyes. "Break up with them. I would have said it without even thinking, but you know I didn't think it was cheating. I thought you were okay because of the trip. I even thought you'd see us together and maybe you would join in."

And with that, Blake realized what Michael wanted.

"Mikey, it's okay, I'm not mad anymore. You and I just have very different views when it comes to sex. You were only my second ever. Lily and I never went all the way. I loved having sex with you. It was special, but it's not something I'd want to share with someone else. I'm just not like that. It's not wrong that you are we just have different opinions on the issue. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure," Michael leaned over and put his head on Blake's shoulder.

"Do you have feelings for Tyler?"

Blake felt Michael start to cry when he asked.

"What's wrong?" Blake put his arms around him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you and I think my answer will," Michael confessed.

"It would hurt me more if you didn't tell me," Blake proclaimed.

"He's more like me. He understands me in ways you can't," Michael turned his body around to look in Blake's eyes. "You have always been there for me, but some things you and Nicky just don't get. You both have awesome parents that love you. Tyler understands what it's like to grow up alone. He also understands what it's like to be . . . "

Michael couldn't finish his sentence so Blake did it for him.

". . . gay?" Blake knew how to finish it.

Michael nodded his head affirming Blake's guess. The boys sat there in silence for several minutes. Neither one of them knew how to continue this conversation.

"Mikey," Blake finally spoke up and got his best friend to look him in the eyes. "You know that even if we aren't a couple or whatever anymore doesn't change the fact that I'm still your best friend if you want me to be."

"Of course I do," the younger boy said.

"It's going to take me some time. I need you to know that. I can't just flip the switch immediately. Can you give me that? I know nationals are this week, but can you give me the space to get things straight in my head?" Blake asked.

"I just don't want to lose you," Michael admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just need time," Blake verified to his friend. "In order for us to go back to just being best friends we've got to let the wounds we caused to heal so the friendship can move back to its status as most important to both of us. Team Blichael will still exist just in the original format and not the sexy one."

Michael just stared into Blake's eyes and began singing.

_**(Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato)**_

_**(performed by Michael Burke and Blake Smith)**_

_**MICHAEL: It's probably what's best for you. I only want the best for you and if I'm not the best then you're stuck. I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind. It's like you're pouring salt in my cuts. And I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start. Cause you can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart.**_

Blake moved to the end of the bed to be closer to Michael.

_**BLAKE: Even now I know what's wrong how could I be so sure if you never say what you feel, feel. I must have held your hand so tight. You didn't have the will to fight. I guess you needed more time to heal. Baby I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start. Cause you can bandage the damage. You never really can fix a heart.**_

Blake stood from the bed, took Michael's hand and pulled him up so he stood in front of him. The two boys hugged each other tightly knowing what this moment meant for both of them.

_**MICHAEL: You must be a miracle worker swearing up and down you can fix what's been broken. Yeah, please don't get my hopes up no no, baby tell me how could you be so cruel. It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts.**_

_**BLAKE: Baby, I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start. Cause you can bandage the damage, you never really can fix a heart.**_

Blake broke the hug and walked out the door of Nick's room and both boys continued the song.

_**BLICHAEL: Baby, I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start. Cause you can bandage the damage, you never really can fix a heart. Oh no no no you never really can fix a heart. Oh no no no you never really can fix a heart.**_

Michael stood alone in the bedroom.

_**MICHAEL: You never really can fix my heart.**_

Nick followed Blake out onto his front porch.

"Are you okay?" Nick looked worried.

"No, but I'm not the one he needs right now," Blake realized and he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Nick wondered.

Instead of answering he started talking to the person on the other end of the phone. "Hey, Tyler, it's Blake. Look, you should come over to Nick's house and talk to Michael. I think he needs you more than me right now."

Blake hung up the phone and Nick smiled at him.

"I know that was hard to do, but I'm proud of you for doing it," Nick said.

Blake just shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? He's still my Mikey."

-GLEE-

"Really? That's it? That's the reason that you and Lindsey have been so awkward with each other?"  
Blaine and Sunshine sat on the floor in her hotel bathroom. He hadn't really given her a choice when it came to talking about the issue. He knew the two girls had to be back on the same page if this performance was going to work out.

"That's not enough?" Sunshine berated him.

"I don't know, Sunshine. I just thought it was going to be a lot worse than that," Blaine admitted.

"How can it be worse that telling your best friend that you didn't like getting freaky with them?" Sunshine covered her face in embarrassment after saying it aloud.

Blaine felt her pain. He slid across the floor next to her and put his arm around her. She sunk into the warmness of his embrace.

"Do you regret doing it? Do you wish you'd said no?" he asked.

"I don't know . . . I mean no. At least now I know I don't like it," she said.

"You just like watching boys do it," he kidded.

"I can't help myself. You and Sam are hot. I can only imagine if I'd seen you two with Sebastian," Sunshine became her old self for a split second.

"You wouldn't have survived it," Blaine winked. "Seriously though let me ask you a question. At any point in time has Lindsey ever done something that would suggest that she wouldn't understand how you feel or wouldn't care?"

"No?"

"And do you really think Lindsey is going to give up dick?" Blaine joked trying to get Sunshine to laugh. "I mean her and Jeff make Sam and I look celibate."

It had the desired effect. Sunshine started to laugh. She laughed so hard Tina knocked on the door and asked if everything was okay.

"We're fine," both Sunshine and Blaine laughed at the same time.

"I guess I should talk to her," Sunshine suggested.

"And the boys. They won't admit it but they're worried about you," Blaine stated.

Sunshine stood and helped Blaine up and the two made their way out of the bathroom and out of the room into the hallway. They walked towards the senior boys' room when they heard a voice behind them.

"Sunshine," Lindsey called out. The Asian and her cute GBF turned to see Lindsey standing there next to Sam.

The two girls walked up to each other. "I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time. "No I'm sorry." They did it again.

"Oh just shut up and give me a hug," Sunshine instructed.

"Can we just forget this happened and move on?" Lindsey asked. "Just the thought that I screwed up our friendship totally freaked me out."

"Me too. No more girl on girl action for us," Sunshine joked.

"Yeah, we'll just make the boys do it so we can watch," Lindsey added.

Sam leaned over and whispered to Blaine. "Why do I get the feeling they aren't joking about that part?"

"Because they aren't," Blaine winked.

"Speaking of the boys," Sunshine determined. "We should talk to them about this."

"Totally," Lindsey turned to Sam and Blaine. "Can we borrow your room?"

"As long as you stay on their bed and off of ours," Sam smiled.

The girls cut their eyes at them before letting themselves in the room.

"Sam!" the boys turned around to see Will walking down the hall. "You and Blaine get Tina and come to my room now!"

The boys didn't ask questions. They retrieved the third member of BLAMINA and headed to Mr. Schuester's room.

Inside the boys' hotel room, Sunshine and Lindsey stood there in front of their boyfriends who both seemed shocked to see them together.

"Lindsey and I need to tell you something," Sunshine confessed.

"The reason we've been crazy is because we didn't know how to tell each other or both of you that we didn't like what we did together on prom night," Lindsey began. "I mean we enjoyed our time with you, and we really liked watching you two together, but we don't like doing stuff together. It just felt wrong."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff walked over to his girl and put an arm around her waist. We could have stopped if we knew you were uncomfortable."

"We had a deal," Sunshine answered for her. "We wanted to honor that. Plus neither of us knew that the other was just as weirded out as we were."

"And you're really hot when you're kissing Nick," Lindsey kissed Jeff.

"And when you're doing even more than that to Jeff," Sunshine said before kissing Nick.

"Well we'll just do what makes you two happy then," Jeff insisted.

"Are you serious?" Lindsey smiled realizing that it must mean a lot to Jeff to do this just to make her happy.

"I'd do anything for you," he smiled.

_**(Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls)**_

_**(performed by Lindsey Black, Sunshine Corazon, Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling.)**_

_**JEFF: And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now.**_

_**NICK DUVAL: And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight.**_

The boys had a flashback of the four of them on prom night. First, exchanging kisses with their girlfriends, then the girls kissing, and finally the two of them kissing each other.

_**NIFF: And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am. **_

Lindsey remembered watching the boys together naked on the bed and her and Sunshine lying together watching them.

_**LINDSEY: And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

Sunshine remembered pulling the boys apart and each girl taking their man to bed.

_**SUNSHINE: And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am. **_

Each of them remembered the special moments they had as couples on prom night.

_**ALL FOUR: And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am. And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. **_

_**JEFF: I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**LINDSEY: I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**NICK DUVAL: I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I just want you to know who I am.**_

The couples hugged and started to make out when all four of their phones went off.

"It's Sam," Sunshine told the others. "It says to come to Mr. Schue's room now."

The other three realized they all got the same message. They left the room and saw Sebastian coming out of the room across from theirs. He raised an eyebrow and grinned for a brief moment realizing what had probably been going on in that room just a few minutes earlier.

"Did you get the text from Sam?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, but the other three in my room didn't. It must just be us," Sebastian realized.

The group went down the hall and knocked on the door. Sam opened up. Will, Emma, Sam, Blaine, and Tina were inside.

"What's going on?" Lindsey knew something was wrong because of the worried faces.

"Well, we know why they wanted a list of all the songs we've used this year," Tina began.

"What are you talking about?" Sunshine seemed perplexed.

"They've assigned us a fifth song," Mr. Schuester explained. "Each block of five glee clubs has been assigned a song they have not sung all year and we have to incorporate it into our show."

"I feel like there is a bigger catch in there somewhere," Sebastian assumed.

"We're the fifth choir in our block," Blaine explained. "Which means that by the time the judges have seen us, they will have already seen the song four times."

"I really don't know why you're all so worried," Emma spoke up.

"Mrs. Schuester, we appreciate the confidence but having less than 24 hours to incorporate a random song into the show won't be easy," Tina stated.

"I know that Tina, but I'm not worried because Sam has his _I have a really good idea_ face on right now so I think I want to hear it," Emma pointed out.

The entire group looked to Sam.

"It won't be easy, but I think it will work," Sam said.

"Well what do we need to do?" Jeff asked.

"Dad?" Sam asked for permission.

"Go ahead. I think I'm as interested to see this as anyone else," Will smiled.

"The judges said we have to sing that song, but not just that song," Sam explained his plan. "Sebastian, tell the guys to bring their guitars in here to help me with the composition. If we play this right we can showcase more of our voices and I think we'll blow the judges away with a completely different spin on the song."

"What is the song?" Lindsey asked.

"Locked out of Heaven," Mr. Schuester explained.

-GLEE-

Quinn Fabray stepped off the train from New Haven with her bag in hand and headed toward the stairs that headed up to the streets of New York. As she got closer, she heard music begin to play. It made her stop and smile. The music was Michael Jackson and it reminded her of her Glee days. She was about to walk up the stairs when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson)**_

She turned around and Finn Hudson stood behind her.

_**FINN: Hey pretty baby with the high heels on. You give me fever like I've never, ever known. You're just a product of loveliness. I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress.**_

Finn pointed to his left. She turned and saw Puck walking up to her.

_**PUCK: I feel the fever from miles around. I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town. Just kiss me baby and tell me twice. That you're the one for me.**_

Quinn felt two arms snaking over her shoulder and around her waist. She turned to see Mercedes and Mike Chang on either side.

_**MERCEDES: The Way you make me feel**_

_**MIKE: The way you make me feel**_

_**MERCEDES: You really turn me on.**_

_**MIKE: You really turn me on.**_

_**MERCEDES: You knock me off of my feet**_

_**MIKE: You know me off of my feet.**_

_**MERCEDES: My lonely days are gone.**_

_**MIKE: My lonely days are gone.**_

The five of them began to dance, their arms hooked around them, as they saw Rachel and Santana walking towards them.

_**RACHEL: I like the feelin' you're givin' me. Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy. **_

_**SANTANA: Oh, I'll be working' from nine to five to buy you things to keep you by my side.**_

_**RACHEL: I never felt so in love before**_

_**SANTANA: Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more.**_

_**RACHEL: I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied.**_

_**SANTANA: 'Cause you're the one for me.**_

The seven graduates sang together and laughed as they gathered a crowd, but they didn't care. Being together again was something so much more special than that.

_**ALL: The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet now. Baby-Hee! My lonely days are gone. A-acha-acha, acha-ooh!**_

Quinn pulled away and turned back to her friends they could all see a difference in her eyes. She was much more focused and seemed to be a better version of herself.

_**MIKE: Go on girl! Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow! Go on girl.**_

She smiled and sang.

_**QUINN: I never felt so in love before. Promise baby, you'll love me forever more. I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied. 'cause you're the one for me . . .**_

They continued to sing the song as they headed out of the station and into the streets of New York.

_**ALL: The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet now. Baby-Hee! My lonely days are gone. The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet now. Baby-Hee! My lonely days are gone. **_

Puck hugged Quinn.

"It is so good to see you," he said.

"Is it true? Shelby brought Beth to New York with her," the gleam in Quinn's eyes was pure happiness.

"She did," Puck smiled. "Rachel and I talked to her earlier. We're all going out to eat dinner together tonight."

"That's incredible," she smiled and turned to the others. "You know, Paris was incredible, but it doesn't even compare to seeing you guys again. I'm so excited to be here and support our friends."

Santana's phone buzzed.

"Well it looks like they need some support right now," she read the text message. "They have less than 48 hours to add another song to their set."

"Is this another one of those obstacles they have to deal with?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, evidently whoever wins Nationals this year will really have to prove themselves," Mercedes said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Quinn smiled. "Let's go help them."

-GLEE-

Shanna was sweating pretty hard after the two hours of practicing the new song. She moved to the side of the room and sat in a chair so she could catch her breath.

"You look like you need this," Shanna looked up and saw Blake standing there holding out a water bottle. He sat down next to her. "I know you want to show you are just as dedicated as the rest of us, but no one here will say a thing if you take a break. You've been through a lot and we'd all rather you keep your strength for the actual competition."

"I don't want to be the weak link," she confessed.

"If we thought you were going to be a weak link we would have left you in Lima. Everyone wants you here, Shanna. Everyone is so happy that you're okay," Blake declared.

"Then how come I feel like no one cares that I'm back," Shanna asked.

"Most people figure you don't want to talk about it. I mean you didn't tell anyone what was going on. You didn't give us the opportunity to be there for you so they don't know how to act around you," his gaze turned to where Jacob and Mia. "It hurt some much more than others."

"You don't have to point that out. I know I hurt him. He made that abundantly clear when he picked Mia over me at school Monday," Shanna's eyes began to tear

Blake turned so that he could look in Shanna's eyes. "When you left, Jacob was devastated. He thought he had done something wrong and he didn't know what to do. On top of that, he was trying to take care of his dad. He went to that dance because we all made him, and then Joe and Mia broke up. Suddenly, he had someone that understood how he felt. Compound that with Brittany's death, which made all of us think twice about everything that was going on in our lives, and the two of them bonded. Over the months since you left, Jacob and Mia became each other's confidant and we all saw them falling for each other way before they did."

"Why are you telling me all of this, Blake?"she asked.

"Because I know what you're going through. To you it feels like this happened overnight and it just slapped you in the face when you found out about it, but in reality it was slowly happening and they didn't even see it. Jacob and Mia didn't set out to hurt you, and deep down, you know that. Now you have the choice. They're going to be together whether you are still in their lives or not. That's your choice. I'd be willing to bet that Jacob means enough to you that, regardless of how you feel right now, you want to be there for him and be his friend."

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

She turned and saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because that's how I feel about Michael. I know that Tyler's a good match for him. I know how they feel about each other, and as much as it hurts me to see them together, I know I did the right thing by letting him go. But I'm not walking away. That kid is going to be my best friend until the day I die. That's just the way it is," Blake revealed.

"It hurts," Shanna said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yeah, it does," Blake wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Okay," Shanna agreed. She stood and walked over to where Jacob and Mia stood.

"That was beautiful what you said to her," Lily said as she took her seat. "I was totally eavesdropping. I'm not even going to deny it. Are you okay?"

Blake didn't respond. He just took her hand and smiled.

Mia saw Shanna coming. She immediately felt defensive.

"I'm not here to fight," Shanna put her hands in front of her showing her surrender. "Mia, I'd like to think you and I are still friends and I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable at prom. I didn't know about you two." She turned to Jacob and he saw the tears running down her face. "I owe you the biggest apology. I should have told you what was going on and I am so sorry that I kept it from you, and now I'm paying for it because you've found someone who is better for you. I just want you both to know that I hope you're happy and I hope you won't forget me, and that one day you'll be my friend again."

Shanna started to walk away, but Mia stopped her. She pulled her back and into a hug. Shanna's arms tightened around her. When their hug ended, Jacob wrapped Shanna up in his arms. Shanna pulled away and walked away, but she turned around and in her mind she was transported into her favorite movie musical.

_**(In My Life/A Heart Full of Love from Les Miserables)**_

_**(Performed by Mia Jones, Shanna Lee, and Jacob Reed)**_

She looked at Jacob and was transported back to 18th Century France.

_**JACOB: In my life she has burst like the music of angels the light of the sun, and my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun. You're the friend who has brought me here. Thanks to you I am one with the gods and Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new that is free.**_

Shanna stood in the doorway watching Jacob from afar.

_**SHANNA: Every word he says is a dagger in me! In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere, where he is . . . if he asked . . . I'd be his.**_

_**Jacob/Shanna: In my life there is someone who touches my life.**_

_**JACOB: Waiting near.**_

_**SHANNA: Waiting here.**_

She saw him see Mia standing across the room and watched as he sang to her.

_**JACOB: A heart full of love, a heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name Dear Mademoiselle. Won't you say? Will you tell?**_

_**MIA: A heart full of love, no fear, no regret.**_

_**JACOB: My name is Marius Pontmercy**_

_**MIA: And mine's Cosette.**_

_**JACOB: Cosette, I don't know what to say.**_

_**MIA: Then make no sound.**_

_**JACOB: I am lost.**_

_**MIA: I am found.**_

Mia and Jacob hold each other in a tight embrace as Shanna watched them from across the room.

_**JACOB: A heart full of light.**_

_**SHANNA: He was never mine to lose**_

_**MIA: A heart full of you.**_

_**JACOB: A single look and then I knew**_

_**MIA: I knew it too.**_

_**SHANNA: These are words he'll never say. Not to me . . .**_

_**JACOB: From today**_

_**SHANNA: Not to me . . . not for me.**_

_**ALL 3: A heart full of love**_

_**SHANNA: He will never feel this way.**_

Shanna's day dream ended when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mrs. Schuester there.

"Shanna, it's time to take you medication. I promise I'll have you back here in no time," Emma smiled.

The young blonde took one more look back at Jacob and then followed Emma back up to their rooms.

-GLEE-

It was 9:00 pm on Wednesday. The competition started on Thursday, but New Directions didn't compete until the last block of pre-lims on Friday morning. Every choir was designated 20 minutes on the stage at Radio City to run through the blocking of their shows. New Directions had just finished their blocking time and walked out into the lobby. It was there that they saw the Warblers for the first time in New York. The boys were dressed casually, not in their usual Dalton gear. Several of the Warblers ran up to the McKinley kids and immediately started talking about life and the competition. They were truly happy to be there.

Sebastian stood with his boyfriend who hadn't laid eyes on Hunter since the night Brittany died. The lie that Hunter told him was inexcusable and Sebastian saw that on his face.

"I guess I should thank that guy," Sebastian spoke.

"Why? He's a total asshole!" Nick scoffed.

"Yeah, but if he hadn't been such a royal douchebag to you then you and I might not have gotten back together. Besides, he's not really worth holding a grudge against is he? You and I are happy, right?"

"Yeah, we are," Nick smiled. He turned back and saw Hunter walking over to Mr. Schuester.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester," Hunter seemed very meek in comparison to the past. "Could I maybe talk to you for a minute?"

"Not by yourself you aren't," Sam moved and stood in front of his dad.

"Sam," Will put his hand on Sam's shoulder and pulled him back. "I can handle this."

Sam backed off but didn't take his eyes off of Hunter.

"What can I help you with, Hunter?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I know your team hates me, and I deserve it. They have every right to be angry with me. I'm angry with myself over what happened. This isn't about me though, Mr. Schuester. It's about my team. I may have done some awful things in the past, but I care about these guys a lot and I talk a good game about knowing what to do and how to be ready for this competition, but I'm sixteen, I don't know what to do with all the paperwork or the extras that go along with this competition. We're really over our heads without a sponsor. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you help us?"

"What do you need?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We compete tomorrow in the first block and we don't even know how to put our extra song in our show. We're going to be up all night and I'm really overwhelmed. I don't want to let the guys down."

"What song did you get?" he asked.

"_Apologize_ by One Republic," Hunter said and noticed the smirks from members of New Directions. "Don't worry, I get the irony of it."

"I don't think that's what they meant," Mr. Schuester tried to make him feel better. "And even if they did, my kids know that everyone is entitled to a second chance. Why don't you let me see your additional song and we'll all help you."

"Seriously? You'll really help us?" Hunter seemed surprised. "No one has ever done that for us."

"That's how New Directions operates," Sam interjected.

The members of New Directions and the Warblers crowded around the confrontation to listen.

Hunter felt warm and freaked out at the attention. "I know I'm a bad person. I've done bad things, but I want the best for my team. I really am sorry for the part I played in everything, and I really appreciate your help." He turned to the Warblers and told them to line up. New Directions sat down on the floor around them. Will, Emma, and Coach Bieste stood behind them to watch.

_**(Apologize by One Republic – cover by Committed)**_

_**(Performed by The Warblers)**_

The boys began with a beautiful harmony line that impressed the members of New Directions and the adults. Hunter moved into the center and began the song.

_**HUNTER: I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground, and I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait. You tell me that you're sorry. Didn't think I'd turn around and say.**_

Shelby walked in holding Beth and followed by Rachel, Quinn and Puck. They'd had dinner together and seemed impressed by the impromptu concert.

_**WARBLERS: That it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize; it's too late, too late, oh**_

_**ABRAHAM: I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**_

The entire squad created vocals behind him.

_**ABRAHAM: And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new, yeah yeah. I love you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say sorry like the angel. Heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid.**_

"They're really good," Shelby whispered to Will.

"And they need help. They need a coach and I'm a little busy," he looked at her with a knowing glance. "I think we owe it to them after Jesse highjacked their year."

_**WARBLERS: That it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, too late, oh That it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, too late, oh That it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, too late, oh. I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late. I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late.**_

_**HUNTER: I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground.**_

New Directions cheered for their friends and told them how great they sounded. Hunter turned back to Mr. Schuester.

"So will you help us?" Hunter asked.

"No, he won't," Shelby called out. "He's busy, but I happen to be here without a choir and I've won a few of these things."

"Thank you, Ms. Corcoran, we really need it," Hunter smiled.

-GLEE-

As the group walked back to the hotel, Sam took it upon himself to make sure Blake was okay and laughing like the rest of them which gave Blaine the opportunity to walk back to the hotel with Rachel.

"So tomorrow is the big day?" Blaine put his arm around Rachel's waist.

"It is! I am so nervous but so excited at the same time. I've only wanted to play this role my entire life. Just the idea that tomorrow I have the opportunity to make that dream come true . . . I can't tell you how much that means to me," Rachel beamed.

"Well I have no doubt Miss Berry that you will blow them away in your audition. I just can't believe you might not even be at NYADA when I get there," Blaine shook his head.

"I'll still be there. I just wouldn't be taking as many classes, but we're not even talking about this because I don't have the part yet and I don't want you to jinx me. Plus, we're going to be living next door to each other anyway and you'll still have Sam here to occupy all your time. It's going to be amazing," Rachel was so happy and Blaine could see it written all over her face.

"I talked to Mr. Schue today. He said I could go with you in the morning. I don't have to meet them at Radio City until noon. I'm yours until then."

"Blaine, that means so much to me! I love you so much thank you!"

-GLEE-

The next thing Rachel knew she stood backstage of the theatre with Blaine at her side.

"Miss Rachel Berry," the voice from the audience called.

Rachel walked out on to the stage. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm auditioning for the role of Fanny Brice."

_**(Isn't This Better from Funny Lady)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry)**_

_**RACHEL: I loved the man, truly I did. When he would touch me I act like a love-hungry kid. Isn't this better? Somebody nice somebody new. Someone who lets me react as I normally do. Isn't this better? better. . . Passion is fine, but passion burns fast. Passions design seems never to last. Better a match better a blend. Who needs a lover. I need a friend. Now I am calm, cave and serene, heartache and hurt are no longer a part of the scene. Isn't this better the way it should be. Better for him and also much better for me.**_

She turned and caught Blaine's eyes for just a moment and it gave her more confidence.

_**RACHEL: Isn't this better . . . Better. **_

She stepped downstage closer to the audition panel.

_**RACHEL: Passion is fine but passion burns fast. Passions design seems never to last. Better a match better a blend. Who needs a lover. I need a friend. Now I am calm save a swerene. Heartache and hurt are no longer a part of the scene. Isn't this better the way it should be. Better for him, much better for him, and also much better for me.**_

She thanked them for the audition and walked off stage and grabbed Blaine's hand. They walked outside where Shelby, Quinn, and Beth waited for them.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked as soon as she saw Rachel walk outside.

"I think I did well," Rachel was humble.

"She's being nice. She killed it. Rachel, it was absolutely amazing!" Blaine told the true story.

Shelby handed Beth over to Quinn who took her quickly and began playing with her birth daughter. Shelby embraced Rachel. "I am so proud of you. No matter what happens, you are on your way and I am so proud of the young woman you've become."

"Thank you, Shelby," Rachel returned the hug. "We should get Blaine back. It's time to watch Nationals!"

-GLEE-

When New Directions walked into the theatre, wearing their matching championship jackets, everyone in the room started to talk. It made them feel the pressure even more than they already did. The only two not inside yet were Sam and Santana who waited in the lobby for Blaine to return from Rachel's audition.

"So I was thinking that, after watching the girls this morning, that there is just something missing from that new song. It's like they're being too nice and sweet with it. It needs to be sexier, do you think that you could . . ." Sam was talking instinctively. Santana touched his arm and he stopped in order to look at her.

"Sam, you have done everything that you can do to get this group ready for this competition. You came up with one of the coolest mash-ups I've ever heard in a couple of hours. New Directions is as ready as you are going to be. Yes, I will be happy to watch them for you, but it's time that you accept the fact that your work is done and it's time to just do it," she smiled.

"I don't want to let anyone down," Sam confessed.

"It would never happen," she winked at him.

"What wouldn't happen?" Sam heard Blaine's voice come from behind him as his arm went around his waist. It made Sam smile and he turned around and kissed his boyfriend.

"It was nothing," he turned his attention to Rachel and saw that Quinn was with her. It startled him to see her like that but he wouldn't let it keep him from asking about the audition. "Do you feel good about this morning?"

"I do. It was an incredible moment that I'll never forget. Now I just have to wait," Rachel smiled and Sam hugged her. Over her shoulder he made eye contact with Quinn for the first time.

"You look nice, Quinn," he picked his words carefully.

"Thanks, Sam," she smiled.

Both of them knew there was a larger conversation that they needed to have, but this was neither the time nor place and they both knew it.

"We should probably get inside," Shelby insisted. "It sounds like the Warblers have already started."

She led the group of five into the theatre and the Warblers were already on stage singing their version of _Apologize. _They stood in the back waiting for the song to end and then snuck into their seats. Blaine and Sam slipped into the two seats Tina saved them while the other four sat two rows behind them with the other alumni. The Warblers had already opened with _Grenade_, sang _Apologize_ and now they began their third number.

_**(We R Who We R by Ke$ha)**_

_**(Performed by the Warblers)**_

The Warblers began posturing to the beat and when Charlie began singing all the boys began dancing behind him.

_**CHARLIE: Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us then roll with us 'cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on and up and yes of course we does we runnin' this town just like a club and no, you don't wanna mess with us. Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace.**_

Cameron took over and the Warblers broke off into three groups dancing in unison on stage.

_**CAMERON: Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side, looking sick and sexyfied, so let's go, oh, oh, let's go.**_

_**WARBLERS: Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours. We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part. You know we're superstars, we are who we are **_

Abraham came downstage and it was obvious that his vibe was more feminine than the rest of the Warblers. Everyone remembered him saying he was straight, but he certainly wasn't acting like it here.

_**ABRAHAM: DJ turn it up. It's about damn time to live it up. I'm so sick of being serious. It's makin' my brain delirious. I'm just talkin' true. I'm tellin; you 'bout the stuff we do. We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars. Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard.**_

_**CAMERON: Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side, looking sick and sexyfied, so let's go, oh, oh, let's go.**_

_**WARBLERS: Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours. We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part. You know we're superstars, we are who we are. We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb. Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb. We'll be forever young, y-y-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are.**_

The boys began doing flips across the stage and Charlie carried them through the bridge.

_**CHARLIE: DJ turn it up . . . DJ turn it up . . . DJ turn it up . . . DJ turn it up!**_

_**WARBLERS: Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours. We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part. You know we're superstars, we are who we are. We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb. Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb. We'll be forever young, y-y-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are.**_

The boys quickly moved during the applause to their semicircle formation that indicated they planned to go a cappella. The audience quieted down and they continued.

_**(Chris Brown Medley – Forever/With You/Yeah, version by Committed)**_

_**(Performed by the Warblers)**_

_**HUNTER: It's you and me moving at the speed of light into eternity. Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy. Fill the melody and the rhythm of the music around you . . . around you. **_

_**Hunter/Maxfield: I'm gonna take you there. Take you there so don't be scared I'm right here and ready. **_

_**MAXFIELD: It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night**_

_**HUNTER: One night.**_

_**MAXFIELD: It's gonna be me and you on the dance floor.**_

_**HUNTER: Cause we only got one night, double your pleasure, double your fun. And dance forever – forever – forever.**_

_**WARBLERS: Forever on the dance floor.**_

They changed positions and began moving in unison to their singing.

_**MAXFIELD: I need you boo, I gotta see you boo, and the hearts all over the world tonight, I said the hearts all over the world tonight. You mean to me, what I mean to you. Together, baby, there is nothing we won't do. Cause if I got you I don't need money. I don't need cars. Girl, you're my heart. And oh**_

_**Maxfield/Cameron: I'm into you. No one else will do girl. Every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love, and I know I can't be the only one and I know that hearts all over the world tonight with the love of their life**_

_**MAXFIELD: fulfills. With you, with you, with you with you.**_

Cameron began Michael Jackson-life dancing in the middle of the stage as the group switched to the next song and he got reaction from girls all around the room. The audience stood as Cameron began rapping which got New Directions on their feet. Then, all of a sudden, Cameron became their new standout.

_**CAMERON: Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna yeah, yeah, yeah. I wanna see you tonight. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Girl I wanna yeah, yeah, yeah. Tonight is the night. Let me see your hands. **_

_**WARBLERS: Tonight is the night.**_

"They were good," Sam said.

"They were," Blaine knew his boyfriend needed reassurance. "But we'll be better."

-GLEE-

After watching the first day of competition, and knowing that twenty more choirs had to go on day two, New Directions headed out for dinner and then back to the hotel to work on the newly added song, but also putting the entire show together. Will bought time for one of the hotel's conference spaces so that the group could run the show. The alumni, Shelby, Emma, Artie, and Coach Bieste, all sat down to watch it all the way through for the first time. When they finished, they waited to hear reactions from their friends.

"It's really good," Finn said but quickly looked over to Artie.

"Yeah it's staged beautifully," Artie added.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"The music is great, your soloists sound amazing, and your guys are drop dead sexy on stage and everyone sounds great . . ." she stated.

"There is a 'but' in that statement if ever I've heard one," Blaine pointed out the obvious.

"I don't know what it is," Rachel couldn't put her finger on it.

"I can," Santana stood up. "I'll just be the bitch and say it. Girls, the boys are out sexing you."

"What are you talking about, we're not trying to just be sexy?" Lily questioned.

"No, Santana is right," Mercedes joined her. "I think what she means is sexy. The boys are just giving us these "do me" faces and making all of us swoon, but girls you're playing it safe. You're giving sweet and innocent, but four of your five songs aren't that. They're sexy."

Quinn joined in. "Think of it as confidence. You want to make every guy in the room, including the gay ones, want to be with you by the end. You've got to flirt in your performance. There has to be a confidence there."

"I thought we were being confident," Marley said and it was obvious that hearing this from the alumni was psyching her out. "I don't get what you mean."

"Maybe we should just show them girls," Tina said as she walked over to her old teammates.

"Good idea," Rachel agreed. "Boys, come sit down. Girls, circle up and sit. Watch and learn."

She turned and looked at her girlfriends and they all smiled. They just felt right doing this.

"So what is the trick?" Kitty questioned.

"The trick is all about the attitude," Quinn answered.

_**(DIVA – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, **_

_**Mercedes Jones, and Santana Lopez)**_

_**MERCEDES: OH!**_

Mercedes hit the first high note and all the girls sat up and took notice.

_**SANTANA: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

_**RACHEL: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

_**QUINN: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

_**TINA: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

The five girls who posed during the opening chords began dancing together and the new girls immediately saw the difference in the performance. They saw how their eyes were engaged and they pulled you into the performance

_**Santana/Tina: Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla.**_

_**ALL FIVE: Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla.**_

Mercedes took the lead and the girls began to pose around the circle giving mad diva energy and no one in the room could take their eyes off of them.

_**MERCEDES: Stop the track, let me state facts. I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back.**_

_**SANTANA: Fifty million 'round the world and they said that I couldn't (get it). I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't (spend).**_

_**TINA: How you gone be talkin'. You act like I just got up in it. Been the number one diva in this game for a minute.**_

_**MERCEDES: I know you read the paper the one that they call a queen. Every radio round the world know me 'cause that's where I be.**_

The girls danced again and the boys shouted out their approval. Shelby couldn't help but give Will a knowing glance. Will remembered how much he missed these girls. All of a sudden four of his new girls stood and got into the act.

_**SUNSHINE: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

_**LINDSEY: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

_**KITTY: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

_**MIA: I'm a, a diva; I'm a, I'm a, a diva**_

These four picked up and danced with the others and the boys could see a difference in their style.

_**ALL NINE: Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla. Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla.**_

_**MERCEDES: When he pull up wanna pop my hood up. Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler.**_

_**SANTANA: Getting money, DIVAS getting money. If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me.**_

_**RACHEL: Tell me somethin'? Where your boss at? Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back.**_

_**QUINN: I wanna see ya; I'd like to meet cha. What you said, she ain't no diva.**_

_**Tina/Rachel: Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla. Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla.**_

As Quinn continued to sing, the other girls pulled the new girls to their feet and stood across from them giving them a master class in face performance.

_**QUINN: Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game. What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage. I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid. She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made.**_

_**Rachel/Tina: This is a stick up, stick up.**_

_**SANTANA: I need them bags, uh, that money.**_

_**Rachel/Tina: Stick up, stick up**_

_**QUINN: You see them ask where that money.**_

_**MERCEDES: All my ladies get it up. I see you, I do the same. Take it to another level no passengers on my plane**_

_**All the Girls: I'm a, a diva. I'm a, I'm a, a diva. I'm a, I'm a, a diva. I'm a, I'm a, a diva.**_

The graduated girls, seeing that the younger girls had taken their notes and made changes joined the rest of the group watching as the younger girls finished out the song.

_**Marley/Kitty: This is a stick up, stick up.**_

_**LINDSEY: I need them bags, uh, that money.**_

_**Mia/Jessie: Stick up, stick up**_

_**SUNSHINE: You see them ask where that money.**_

The girls sang the final chorus with Lily wailing like Mercedes had done earlier.

_**The ND Girls: Diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla. Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla. I'm a, a diva. I'm a, I'm a, a diva. I'm a, I'm a, a diva. I'm a, I'm a, a diva. I'm a, I'm a, a diva.**_

"That was great girls," Mr. Schuester spoke over the applause. "I want you to do this for me. If I can get the alumni and adults to move over to the wall, I want you to stand with your dance partner for the show and get in the first team position."

Sam led the guys as he walked over and took Lindsey's hand. Blaine followed and took Tina's. the other partnerships followed: Jeff and Jessie, Nick Duval and Sunshine, Sebastian and Lily, Joe and Kallie, Tyler and Sugar, Blake and Kitty, Nick Hall and Aylin, Michael and Shanna, Jacob and Mia, and Jake and Marley.

"I want you to look into the eyes of your partner," Mr. Schuester. "I want you to see in their eyes that they completely trust you. Each of these couples will attract the stare of the audience because each of you is going to give 150% tomorrow. Look into their eyes and know that the person across from you has your back. Now, get in show circle."

The alumni watched as they followed orders and joined hands in a circle and looked to Mr. Schue in the middle.

"I am so proud of every one of you. The level of commitment you have given to this year is unprecedented. It's hard to believe that this weekend will be our final performances together. I look around this circle and I remember every time I heard each of you sing for the first time. I knew you were special then and I certainly know it now. It has been my honor to direct you and tomorrow we are going to show the world why we were national champions and why we will be once again!" Mr. Schue proclaimed.

The group pulled in together for a big group hug. They knew it was here. The time was now.

-GLEE-

The next morning, Sam and Blaine were getting dressed and ready to leave for the competition. Nick and Jeff were in the hallway with Sunshine and Lindsey running the new choreography one more time since the four of them led it. Blaine noticed that Sam had stopped getting dressed and started staring out the window. He walked over to him and put his arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Blaine whispered to him.

"Everything is about to change," Sam spoke softly. "Does that scare you any?"

"Yeah, it does," Blaine said knowing what Sam needed to hear. "But I'm excited to because I look out this window and I see this whole new world that you and I are going to get to explore together and even though it's scary I know it will be okay because we'll be together."

"I can't believe our time with New Directions is almost over. I can honestly say that without the people in this group I don't know where I would be right now," Sam confessed.

"I will always be grateful for moving to McKinley if for no other reason than I met you and now look at us," Blaine smiled.

"Kind of hard to imagine then that this is how we would be now, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Sam said and turned around to put his big strong arms around Blaine.

The two boys kissed. Blaine pulled away and began tying Sam's solid black tie. The boys would all be dressed in black suits with crisp white shirts and black ties. They wanted clean and sharp lines for the dancing. Blaine finished tying the tie and he used it to pull Sam closer so he could kiss him again. A knock came at the door.

Sam put his suit jacket on as Blaine opened the door and Tina walked inside.

"Tina, this is way hotter than I thought it would be. You definitely made the right choice," Blaine said checking out the girls' look for the competition. They were wearing men's suits tailored for women so that they hugged their curves. Their hair was curled and they were fedoras that matched the suits. All the girls wore four inch heels.

"He's not kidding," Sam added. "You are drop dead sexy. We're gonna have to keep Mike off of you until after the competition."

"Thanks boys," she took a deep breath. "Mr. Schue and everyone are down stairs already. It's just us seniors, Lindsey and Sunshine still up here. Are you guys ready to go?"

"It's really here," Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's really here," she agreed.

"Let's do this," Blaine smiled opening the door. They came face to face with the four waiting outside. They all seemed to have the same thoughts going through their heads at the same time. Sam turned to Tina.

"You've been in New Directions the longest. You should lead us today," he told her.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. She turned and headed to the elevator with the others following.

_**(This is My Now by Jordin Sparks)**_

_**(performed by New Directions)**_

_**TINA: There was a time I packed my dreams away. Living in a shell, hiding from myself,**_

The group got on the elevator and Tina hit the button for the lobby.

_**BLAM: There was a time when I was so afraid. I thought I'd reached the end, baby that was then, **_

_**BLAMINA: But I am made of more than my yesterdays.**_

The got off the elevator and saw the rest of their group waiting for them. As they sang the chorus the rest of New Directions got in line with their partners, the alumni got behind then and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester inspected everyone to make sure they were ready to go.

_**SUNSHINE: This is my now and I am breathing in the moment**_

_**Add Lindsey: As I look around I can't believe the love I see**_

_**Add Duval: My fear's behind me,**_

_**Add Jeff: Gone are the shadows and doubt that was then, this is my now.**_

Mr. Schuester smiled at his group.

"Let's do this!" he winked at them and he and Emma led the group out of the hotel to Radio City Music Hall next door.

_**SEBASTIAN: I had to decide, was I gonna play it safe?**_

_**LILY: Or look somewhere deep inside, try to turn the tide.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And find the strength to take that step of faith.**_

_**BLAKE: This is my now**_

_**Blake/Kitty: and I am breathing in the moment.**_

_**Nick/Marley: As I look around I can't believe the love I see**_

_**SHANNA: My fear's behind me,**_

_**Add Michael: gone are the shadows and doubt.**_

_**TYLER: That was then, this is my now.**_

The group stopped in front of Radio City just to take in what was about to happen.

_**Freshmen: But I have a courage like never before, yeah**_

_**Sophomores: I've settled for less, but I'm ready for more, ready for more!**_

Will Schuester turned around and sang to his students.

_**WILL: This is my now and I am breathing in the moment as I look around I can't believe the love I see.**_

_**Seniors: My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt. That was then, this is my now!**_

The group walked inside and into the theatre catching the eyes of everyone they passed.

_**New Directions: I'm living in the moment. As I look around I can't believe the love I see. My fear's behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt**_

All of New Directions took their seats leaving Tina standing there looking at the stage and her group.

_**TINA: That was then, this is my now . . . this is my now.**_

She took her seat and they awaited the first group holding Blaine's hand and ready to perform.

-GLEE-

New Directions stood backstage ready to perform. Since they'd sat down that morning fourteen choirs had already taken the stage. Five more would go after them, but they waited for their cue to begin.

"Sam," Will called him over. He gave him a hug and pulled him back so he could look in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, son. This show is your show, your concept and I think it's the best thing that New Directions has ever done. No matter what happens, you gave 200% and you should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks Dad," Sam smiled and hugged him again. "Are you going out in the house to watch?"

"Yeah, Emma is saving my seat, but I'll be back stage waiting as soon as you are done. I love you, Sam. Have fun out there. That's all that matters right now."

"New Directions, places!" the stage manager called out.

Will gave Sam one more quick hug and Sam walked out onto center stage and the rest of his team took their mark from him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the voice announcer's voice rang out. "PLEASE WELCOME THE 2012 NATIONAL SHOW CHOIR CHAMPIONS, FROM LIMA, OHIO, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

As soon as the audience's applause calmed down the curtain opened to a spotlight on Sam center stage standing in a pose with his head to the side. _"I be on my suit and tie, shhh, tie, tie. I be on my suit and tie, shhh, tie._

_**(Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake – Max Schneider cover)**_

The lights slowly came up and the audience could see all 24 members of New Directions dressed alike and snapping their fingers to create a beat before the band even started playing.

_**SAM: Let me show you a few things, yeah baby, let me show you a few things. Little baby.**_

The band began to play as the team made really small quick movements in unison across the stage as Sam did his thing.

_**SAM: I be on my suit and tie, shhh, tie, tie, I be on my suit and tie, shhh, tie. Let me show you a few things, yeah baby, let me show you a few things.**_

Sebastian walked up to Sam.

**SEBASTIAN: Yo, you ready, Sam?**

**SAM: Always baby.**

Immediately, all 24 team members broke into a dance using a lot of hip-hop movement. Lindsey walked up to Sam and the two of them danced together as he sang.

_**SAM: 3! 4! I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking. Going out so hot, just like an oven. And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it. It's so fine and it's all mine. Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching cause if they study close, real close, they might learn something. She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it. She's so fly tonight.**_

He moves into the center as the boys surround him and they dance and sing together while the girls head off stage.

_**ALL BOYS: And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight. And you got fixed up to the nines let me show you a few things. All pressed up in black and white and you're dressed in that dress I like. Love is swinging in the air tonight. **_

The boys separate and the girls come back out and join their partners. The dance turned into a modified ballroom-cha-cha partnered dance which got huge applause from the audience.

_**ALL BOYS: Let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things about love. While we're in the swing of love. Let me show you a few things. Show you a few things about love tonight.**_

Sebastian headed center stage leaving Sam to dance with both Lindsey and Lily. There were two sets of performers now, half still dancing and the other half who went to the wings prepared to tumble and do tricks across the stage.

_**SEBASTIAN: Stop, and let me get a good look at it. So thick now I know why they call it a fatty **_(he couldn't help but wink at the innuendo with his hand grabbing at his waist) _**It's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit. That's alright, cause you're mine. Go on and show 'em who you call daddy. I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it. My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic. And you're all mine tonight.**_

Sam stepped forward and joined Sebastian as the tumblers flew across the stage behind him.

_**SAMBASTIAN: And as long as I've got my Suit and Tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight. And you got fixed up to the nines let me show you a few things. All pressed up in black and white and you're dressed in that dress I like**_

The boys joined their partners center stage as did the other couples. Sam and Lindsey, Sebastian and Lily started the full out Latin couples dance.

_**SAMBASTIAN: Love is swinging in the air tonight let me show you a few things.**_

Blaine/Tina, Jeff/Jessie, and Nick/Sunshine added to the same routine.

_**SAMBASTIAN: Let me show you a few things.**_

Joe/Kallie, Tyler/Sugar, Blake/Kitty joined in.

_**SAMBASTIAN: Show you a few things about love tonight.**_

The other four couples joined and now all 12 couples performed the same Latin dance on stage together.

_**SAMBASTIAN: Let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things about love, tonight.**_

Each line of Sam's next part resulted in an onstage costume change for the girls.

_**SAM: All black at the white shows**_ (the girls took off their fedoras and put them on the boys)_** White shoes at the black shows **_(the boys pulled the ties off the girls); _**Green card for the Cuban linx, y'all sit back and enjoy the light show **_(they reveal that the girls' shirts are velcroed shut when the boys rip them open revealing a black sequined long-sleeve dancers top); _**Nothing exceed like excess, style got gout from having the best of the best is that what it's all about. **_(the boys follow the line of their female partner's legs and unzip the zippers and pull off the pants revealing short black hot pants underneath) _**I'm at the restaurant with the my rent disturbing the guests years of distress, tears on the dress. Try to hide her with some make up sex.**_

Lindsey drags Sam off making it look like that is exactly what they are going to do, but instead the girls hand then their costume pieces as they leave and the girls one-by-one joined a pose in the center of the stage and Sebastian and the boys switch back into hip hop style dancing.

_**SEBASTIAN: This is trouble season, trouble, trouble. Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason. Tom Ford tuxedoes for no reason. We don't need no reason.**_

The boys line up across the front of the stage and flirt with girls in the audience.

_**SEBASTIAN: And as long as I've got my suit and tie. I'm a leave it all on the floor tonight. She's dressed up right to nice. Let me show you a few things all pressed up in black and white and you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight let me show you a few things.**_

Sam rejoins them and they get into a 12-person formation and the boys all dance together causing all the girls in the room to freak out and get on their feet screaming.

_**ALL BOYS: Let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love, tonight. Let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love, tonight.**_

Sam stepped forward and smiled while straightening his tie. The boys were back to the sharp, quick movements from the beginning of the song.

_**SAM: I be on my suit and tie, shhh, tie, tie, I be on my suit and tie, shhh, tie. Let me show you a few things. Yeah, baby, let me show you a few things.**_

The boys froze with their legs crossed, heads down and their hands holding the hats on their heads. It was Sam and Jeff's planned homage to Michael Jackson since they didn't get to do a Michael song.

In the audience, Mercedes just looked at Quinn.

"We both broke up with that boy," she commented. "We are damn fools!"

Quinn nodded her agreement. "We are, but we weren't right for him anyway. It's easy to see he's never been happier."

"Okay, Santana, let's see if our sexy lessons worked. The girls number is up next," Rachel was nervous for them.

"They better do it right or I will cut a bitch," Santana said.

"Well this is the best version of this song I've ever heard so I'm all for it," Artie added. "These girls be looking hot!"

_**(Oops! . . . I Did It Again – Glee Cast Version)**_

The girls were all wrapped around each other in the center of the stage. Lit from behind, you could only see them in shadows. The only thing in view fully was the radiant blonde hair of Lindsey Black as she began the song.

_**LINDSEY: I think I did it again. I made you believe we're more than just friends. Oh baby, it might seem like a crush, but it doesn't mean that I'm serious.**_

A light came straight down over the girls as the slid to the ground revealing Tina standing in the middle of them.

_**TINA: 'Cause to lose all my senses that is just so typically me. Oh, baby, baby**_

The girls spread out across the stage in true Trouble Tones fashion, the girls began dancing in unison like a slow motion version of the Pussycat Dolls with a Fosse twist. As they moved they formed two lines and it became obvious that this was going to look like a cabaret. Their movements hit with every beat of the music.

_**TINA: You see my problem is this. I'm dreaming away wishing that**_

_**All Girls: heroes, they truly exist. I cry, watching the days**_

_**TINA: Can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways.**_

The girls went into another string of choreography as they sang together.

_**All Girls: Oops! . . . I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oops you think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent.**_

Lindsey, Mia, Jessie, Kitty, and Marley started a dance in the center as the other girls turned into back-up singers with a new duo of dancers adding every eight counts. Then the Cheerios girls lifted Tina above everyone as the song continued.

_**TINA: Oops! . . . I did it again to your heart got lost in the game, oh baby. **_

_**All Girls: Oops! . . . you think that I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent.**_

The girls formed a straight line doing a modified kick line with tricks while flirting with the audience the entire time. Lindsey and Tina did ad-libs while the others sang the chorus.

_**All Girls: Oops! . . . I did it again. I played with your heart got lost in the game, oh, baby, baby. Oops you think I'm in love that I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent.**_

_**TINA: I'm not that innocent.**_

_**All Girls: Oops! . . . I did it again. I played with your heart got lost in the game, Oops you think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above. I'm not that**_

_**TINA: Innocent!**_

Back stage, Blaine waited for the song to end. Sam walked over to him, turned his face towards him and kissed him sweetly as the song ended.

"Knock 'em dead, baby," Sam winked.

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he walked to the top of the risers and the girls left the stage.

_**(Skyfall by Adele – acoustic version by Corey Gray)**_

The music began to swell and the spotlight began downstage and continued upstage until the audience saw Blaine's feet come into the view and then it widened to show him standing there with his jacket unbuttoned and his hands in his pockets. The boys didn't wear the fedoras again.

_**BLAINE: This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then. Hear my heart burst again. For this is the end. I've drowned and dreamt this moment. So overdue I owe them swept away, I'm stolen.**_

Blaine began his descent down the risers to the downstage area. As he did the light came up on the cyclorama creating five circles of light with a male and a female shadow in each one.

_**BLAINE: Let the sky fall when it crumbles. We will stand tall face it all together. Let the sky fall when it crumbles. We will stand tall face it altogether. Let the sky fall when it crumbles. We will stand tall face it all together. At skyfall . . . that skyfall.**_

As the duos in the light began posing in classic 007 poses, Blaine continued to sing.

_**BLAINE: Skyfall is where we start. A thousand miles and poles apart. Where worlds collide and days are dark. You may have my number, you can take my name. But you'll never have my heart.**_

As he began the second chorus, the down stage lights came on and the audience watched as one by one different guys and girls in New Directions walked into center stage and flirted with Blaine by touching him or making eye contact with him.

_**BLAINE: Let the sky fall **_(Jessie) _**When it crumbles **_(Nick Hall) _**We will stand tall **_(Sugar) _**and face it together **_(Sebastian; who holds Blaine's gaze longer than the others – then Tina turns him around) _**Let the sky fall **_(he turns again when he sees Blake walk passed him) _**When it crumbles **_(then Lindsey pulls him around and strips him out of his jacket) _** We will stand tall face it all together. Let the skyfall.**_

Then Sam walked out and pulled his attention. He turned toward Blaine and began to walk backwards away from Blaine. Blaine forgets Lindsey and steps towards Sam.

_**BLAINE: Where you go I go. What you see I see. I know I'd never be me without the security of your loving arms keeping me from harm put your hand in my hand and we'll stand.**_

Lindsey pulled him back into her grasp making Sam take a step back to him.

_**BLAINE: Let the sky fall when it crumbles.**_

Sam ran over and pulled Blaine out of Lindsey's clutches leaving the brunette standing between the two blondes.

_**BLAINE: We will stand tall face it together.**_

Both Sam and Lindsey walk backwards away from Blaine

_**BLAINE: Let the sky fall when it crumbles We will stand tall face it together.**_

Blaine looks to each of them.

_**BLAINE: At skyfall.**_

He walked over to Sam and stood in front of him.

_**BLAINE: Let the sky fall.**_

The lights went out and the audience applauded.

"That's some of the best storytelling I've ever seen in a showchoir competition," Shelby leaned over to Will.

"Thanks, I wish I could take credit. It was all Sam," he whispered back.

"Is anyone else feeling horny after that?" Santana asked.

The other graduates started laughing under their breath.

"Guys, here's the added number. Let's see what happens," Artie pointed out.

_**(Locked Out of Heaven Mash-up by Megan Nicole and Sam Tsui)**_

During the first 16 counts of the song all of the sophomores and freshmen came out on stage. When Marley began singing the girls centered behind her and the boys behind Blake.

_**MARLEY: I never had much faith in love or miracles. I never wanna put my heart on the line.**_

_**BLAKE: Ooooh but swimming in your water is something spiritual and I'm born again every time you spend the night.**_

_**MARLEY: Which way is right, which way is wrong? How do I say that I need to move on?**_

_**BLAKE: And it show-ow-ow-ows, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

The sophomores and freshmen moved into the dancing positions and the boys and girls sang separate songs in the mash-up.

_**BOYS: You make me feel like**_

_**GIRLS: I'm just too close to love you.**_

_**BOYS: I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**GIRLS: There's nothing I can really say**_

_**ALL: Yeah, yeah.**_

_**GIRLS: You make me feel like**_

_**BOYS: I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more**_

_**BOYS: Got to be true to myself.**_

_**GIRLS: I am just too close to love you.**_

_**BOYS: You make me feel like**_

_**ALL: I've been locked out of heaven.**_

_**MARLEY: So I'll be on my way.**_

When the audience realized it was a mash-up and not the same song again for the fifth time they jumped to their feet and started dancing along. The sophomore and freshmen boys pulled off their jackets and ran off stage with the girls and the juniors took the stage.

_**SEBASTIAN: You bring me to my knees you make me testify. **_

_**TYLER: You can make a sinner change his ways.**_

_**SUNSHINE: You said "open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light and right there is where I wanna stay.**_

_**JOE: Which way is right, which way is wrong**_

_**LILY: How do I say that I need to move on?**_

_**SEBASTIAN: And it show-ow-ow-ows**_

_**Seb/Lily: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

From the back the five seniors walk across the top of the risers and down through the center as all the underclassmen fill in behind them to cover the entire stage.

_**Senior Boys: You make me feel like**_

_**TINA: I am just too close to love you**_

_**Senior Boys: I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**TINA: There's nothing I can really say.**_

_**SENIORS: Yeah Yeah**_

_**TINA: You make me feel like**_

_**SAM: I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more got to be true too myself**_

_**TINA: I am just too close to love you.**_

_**Senior Boys: You make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven **_

_**TINA: So I'll be on my way**_

The entire choir stood there and sang the hook.

_**Boys: All**_

_**Girls: All**_

_**Boys: I need is a beauty and a beat**_

_**Girls: I feel a heartbeat**_

_**Boys: To make my life complete**_

_**All: Yeah**_

The back row began walking down and when they met the next row that row joined them until all five rows of team members walked together in a straight line and stood at the edge of the stage staring out to the audience.

_**Girls: I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**Boys: All I need is a beauty and a beat**_

_**Girls: So shame on me now**_

_**Boys: To make my life complete**_

_**Girls: Flew me to places I'd never been.**_

_**ALL: (huge wall of sound) Yeah! You make me feel like**_

_**GIRLS: I am just too close to love you.**_

_**BOYS: I've been locked out of heaven.**_

_**GIRLS: There's nothing I can really say. You make me feel like**_

_**BOYS: I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more got to be true to myself.**_

_**GIRLS: I'm just too close to love you.**_

_**BOYS: You make me feel like **_

_**ALL: I've been locked out of heaven.**_

_**LILY: So I'll be on my way.**_

Blaine and Sam were at opposite ends of the stage and they began a ripple effect of sitting down on the end of the stage. Lily, who was in the center ended the song as the only one standing.

_**BOYS: All I need is a beauty and a beat**_

_**GIRLS: Trouble, trouble**_

_**BOYS: I'm just too close to love you**_

_**LILY: So I'll be on my way.**_

Everyone pointed to Lily and froze. It was an obvious transition into the next song. The crowd was on their feet and the band had to wait to start the music leaving the kids of New Directions breathing heaving and looking up at Lily smiling.

_**(Anything Could Happen – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**LILY: Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee; Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee; ee, ee, ee, ee-ee; Ee, ee-ee, ee, (haa!)**_

The girls shoulder roll backwards so that their legs go into the air and create that effect and move into a standing position as Lily sings.

_**LILY: Stripped to the waist we fall into the river. Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret. I've been trying to hide**_

Sunshine and Kallie joined her.

_**3 Girls: We held our breath, to see our names so written. On the wreck of '86. That was the year I knew the panic was over.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Yeah, since we found out. Since we found out that**_

With each statement of the title three more voices added make it build louder and louder.

_**ALL: Anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could**_

As the ooh's began again, the girls pulled the boys up from their seated positions and everyone did their own things dancing together in groups and just having a good time. When Sam took center to sing the other 23 fell into the same straight lines from Gangham Style and did a beautiful dance that Jeff choreographed.

_**SAM: After the war we said we'd fight together. I guess we thought that's just what humans do. Letting darkness grow as if we need its palette and we need it color, but now I've seen it through and now I know the truth that**_

_**ALL: Anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could**_

Again, the choreography continued, but this time Jake pulled Marley to the side of the stage.

_**JAKE: Baby, I'll give you everything you need. I'll give you everything you need. Oh! I'll give you everything you need. But I don't think I need you.**_

_**MARLEY: Stripped to the waist we fall into the river. Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret. I've been trying to hide.**_

_**SUNSHINE: We held our breath to see our names so written. On the wreck of '86 that was the year I knew the panic was over. Yeah since we found out. Since we found out. That **_

_**ALL: Anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could**_

The Seniors began the build as the team created two rows across the stage with the girls in front.

_**SENIORS: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be.**_

It got louder as the juniors added in.

_**w/ Juniors: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be**_

The sophomores added a new harmony line.

_**w/ Sophomores: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be.**_

Finally, the freshmen added the highest harmony and the entire audience stood and applauded when they heard the a cappella line.

_**w/ Freshmen: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be.**_

The song continued through the ooh's and ahh's. Sam could see that the audience was eating the performance up. Even the three judges were on their feet dancing along. He felt so much happiness inside him in that moment. He caught Blaine's eyes across the stage and he knew he felt the same way.

He turned when he felt Mia and Jacob's arms around his waist as they created a united front across the stage. When the song ended they stopped in their traditional ending pose

-GLEE-

New Directions managed to only miss one of the choirs before getting back inside. All of their friends hugged them and complimented them on how great the show was. They watched the final four show choirs and then the stage manager came to the stage.

"Have you guys had fun?" he called out and everyone went crazy with applause and yelling.

"Our judges have now left the room and they are deliberating. In one hour, ten teams will have their names listed on the screen behind me. If that is you then congratulations you have made the final round, but be ready because this final round is going to be different than anything you have ever done before," he looked at his clip board. "All year you have had to meet some crazy challenges, and this final round will be no exception. When the ten groups are named, if you are not on that list we are going to ask you to leave for the evening. You are, of course welcome to come back for finals that start at 1:00 pm tomorrow. Those of you staying will get a challenge that just may leave you crying. We'll see."

The stage manager walked off stage.

"Did anyone like the sound of that?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely not," Tina had worry over your face.

"Guys, don't worry," Rachel and Santana slipped down to their row to talk. "Whatever the challenge is you've got an army of people here that will get you ready."

"Yeah, we are totally behind you," Santana winked.

"We have to make the top ten first," Sam reminded them.

An hour passed and the room went silent when the screen was lowered and the stage manager returned to center stage.

"We're ready to begin," he said. "Can we dim the lights please?"

The house lights went down and the lights on the screen doubled.

"These names are in a random order. They tell you nothing about your placement in the competition. Good luck to everyone."

The first name came up and a group on the other side of the theatre screamed out. The same thing happened when the second, third, and fourth school names appeared. Everyone connected with New Directions held hands in anticipation. The fifth, sixth, and seventh school names appeared and more screams around the auditorium were heard.

"I can't look," Sam whispered to Blaine.

"Ahh! There we are!" Tina screamed out before Blaine could comfort Sam. Both boys looked up and saw McKinley High New Directions next to #8.

Everyone jumped up and began hugging and congratulating each other. Several people were crying from happiness. Mr. Schuester settled them down in the seats. Sam put his arm around Blaine and pulled him close.

"We did it," Sam couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Yes, we did," Blaine looked up at him with so much love in his eyes.

The final two choirs were announced.

Lindsey spoke up first. "Guys, the Warblers didn't make it."

Everyone looked back up to the screen to confirm her thought and saw that Dalton was not listed.

"Thank you to everyone who participated," the stage manager spoke. "If you are one of the ten choirs listed stay in your seats. The rest of you we will see you tomorrow."

It was very awkward for New Directions to just sit there as all these choirs who missed the mark filed passed them. Many were crying or had looks of disbelief on their faces. They empathized with them knowing how they would have felt if it had been them. Then they saw the Warblers who didn't look sad. They were smiling. They came over to the McKinley students and congratulated them. Hunter walked up directly to Sam.

"I just have to tell you that show was incredible. You guys deserve to win this and the Warblers will be here tomorrow just to cheer New Directions on. We're proud of you guys. Represent Ohio well!" he held his hand out hoping Sam would shake it.

Sam looked at it and thought about what he should do. Finally he shook it.

"Thank you, Hunter. You guys had a great show too. Don't let this get you down. You have two more years," Sam encouraged him.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Hunter returned Sam's smile.

The Warblers left the room and now the competition was down to ten. The list on the screen changed to ten fine arts schools in Manhattan. Sam and Blaine both noticed that NYADA was one of them.

"For your very monumental task, you have 24 hours to create an entirely new show of five songs," the stage manager stated and every mouth in the room flew open in disbelief. After letting it sink in, Tina turned to see what Sam thought, but she stopped. Sam was already going through the music in his phone. "It can't just be five random songs. Music should tell a story and we're asking you to tell us yours. Tell us what your year has been like through music."

Tina looked back at Sam and her best friend was smiling and typing out a text to his Dad with names of songs in it.

"Listed above are ten schools that have volunteered rehearsal space for you to use from now until then. Each school leader is here and has chosen which school they will adopt and we can show that to you now."

Everyone from New Directions looked as their name appeared next to NYADA.

"Yes!" they heard a loud whisper come from Rachel and she looked over to Mr. Schue and winked at him. "I got you covered." She smiled. She knew how she could help now.

"There's just one thing left and that's the order of performance. Right now the ten school leaders are sitting in a room upstairs waiting to judge a competition that I am just now announcing. You have five minutes to choose a member of your team to sing a solo right now that will be scored by these amazing professionals and teachers. The lowest score will get the first slot at 1:00. The highest score on the solo gets the coveted final position. So who's it going to be choirs? It's time to pick your very best voice."

Tina looked over to Sam.

Sam turned his head to Blaine.

Blaine turned his to Lindsey.

Lindsey turned hers to Jeff.

Jeff turned his to Nick Duval . . .

. . . who turned his head to his girlfriend, Sunshine.

She turned towards all of her friends that were smiling at her and she knew what they wanted her to do which was a really good thing . . . because she already knew what she planned on singing.


	67. Chapter 67 Nationals Part Two

**CHAPTER 67 – NATIONALS (PART TWO)**

"So will you do it?" Blaine asked Sunshine.

She smiled at her friends. Knowing that they would all be willing to put so much trust into her and her voice made her very happy.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Sunshine turned to Sam. "You go dream up an awesome show to do. I'll get you the place in the show you want."

She hugged each of them as she passed and they gave her words of encouragement. The younger kids sitting behind them shouted their well wishes as well. Mr. Schuester waited for her at the end of the row.

"Do you know what song you'll choose?" he asked.

"It's already decided. If I'm going to inspire those judges then I have to sing someone that inspires me," she explained.

"Whitney?" he guessed.

She smiled, impressed with her teacher. "How did you know?"

"I remember your performance at the news station in New Orleans. It's still my favorite Sunshine performance ever and that includes when you won the individual performer award here two years ago," he told her.

"Will you go backstage with me?" she requested.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said before turning to Sam. "Who do you need to help you Sam?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Blaine, you and Tina should stay here and lead the team in supporting Sunshine. That's the number one priority right now." He stood up and looked at the group. "Dad, let me take Sebastian and Santana. They can help me actually say the ideas coming out of my head. I need Rachel to help me with the music, and can I have Lindsey, Jeff, and Mike to talk about choreography?" Sam asked.

"Definitely. Shelby can take you back to the hotel and you guys can work together and figure out the concept. Text me song choices," Will said and then called out the names Sam said to join him. Sam hugged Blaine and Tina before moving out of his row as well. He walked up to Sunshine and wrapped her up in his muscular arms.

"You sing to this group sitting right here. Don't worry about the others; don't worry about the judges, just sing from your heart to your friends. You have the most beautiful voice in the world. Let it shine," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

Shelby began leading the group back to the lobby and Will and Sunshine headed towards the stage when Sam stopped and yelled out, "Wait!"

Will turned around and looked at him.

"I need one more person," Sam requested.

"Just grab them and go," his dad told him.

"Blake!" he called out. "I need your help!"

The younger boy smiled and blushed. The fact that Sam felt like he needed him meant so much.

They continued to walk out.

"Why do you need the kid?" Santana whispered to Sam.

"Because this is the last time I'll be doing this for New Directions. I need him to see how it's done. I want him to take my place," Sam explained.

As Sam's group, led by Shelby, headed back to the hotel to plan the new show, Tina looked over to see that Blaine was in deep thought. He watched as Sunshine and Mr. Schuester walked down to the stage door. He got up and walked back to Emma.

"Mrs. Schue, may I move everyone down closer to the stage? I don't think Sunshine will be able to see us back here and I want her to have people to focus on," Blaine asked.

"Sure, Blaine, if you think it will help her I'm all for moving closer," Emma agreed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Schue," Blaine smiled and then turned his attention to New Directions. "Guys, grab your stuff. We're moving closer."

Blaine took Tina's hand and the two of them led the rest of the McKinley crew down to the 5th, 6th, and 7th rows where no one currently sat. They settled in just at the same moment that the stage manager returned to stage. Blaine quickly turned around and looked at the ten judges sitting in the first row of the balcony. He immediately recognized Carmen Tibideaux sitting in the center. He turned back around and he look at Tina. "Carmen Tibideaux is up there. That's the caliber of judges."

"That's a good thing, Blaine. We know our judges know what they're doing," Tina calmed him down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our ten performers are back stage and they have just drawn numbers to see who goes first. That lucky young lady is from the McKinley High New Directions, Miss Sunshine Corazon!"

Everyone in the audience applauded as she walked onto stage, spoke to the piano player and band and then walked up to the microphone. It was about a foot too tall for her which caused a little laughter from the audience. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders before lowering the mike-stand.

"Hello, my name is Sunshine Corazon, representing the McKinley New Directions and I'll be singing a medley of songs from _The Bodyguard_."

When she said this every member of New Directions held hands.

"If she pulls this off . . ." Blaine began.

"Shhhh! Don't jinx it," Tina hushed him.

The music began and Sunshine the Performer took the stage.

_**(I Have Nothing/I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston – tribute by Charice)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Share my life take me for what I am 'cause I'll never change all my colors for you. I don't really need to look very much further. I don't want to have to go where you don't follow. I won't hold it back again, this passion inside. Can't run from myself there's nowhere to hide . . . your love I remember forever.**_

Her eyes connected with Blaine's and she smiled.

_**SUNSHINE: Well don't make me close one more door I don't want to hurt anymore stay in my arms if you dare must I imagine you there. Don't walk away from me, no, I have nothing. I have nothing. I have nothing . . .**_

She heard Sam's words in her head and her gaze passed over every member of New Directions and she sang to each one.

_**SUNSHINE: Don't make me close one more door. I don't want to hurt anymore. Stay in my arms if you dare. Must I imagine you there? Don't walk away from me. No, don't walk away from me. Don't you dare! Walk away from me. I have nothing, nothing, nothing . . . if I don't have you.**_

__The faces on the members of New Directions broke out into huge smiles. Blaine looked over and Tina had tears in her eyes.

"She sounds beautiful. That's our little girl up there all grown up," Tina said to Blaine.

He couldn't help but smile. He turned the other direction and Nick Duval sat on his other side completely mesmerized by his girlfriend's talent. The song transitioned to _I Will Always Love You_ and the other choirs applauded that she was attempting the most iconic Whitney song of all time.

_**SUNSHINE: And I . . . I will always love you . . . I . . . I will always love you. I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you dreamed of. And I wish to you joy and happiness, but above all this I wish you love.**_

__The world around her stopped. Her eyes connected to her Nick's eyes. She smiled.

_**SUNSHINE: And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always I will always love you! **_

__She hit these amazing high notes and members of New Directions and the other choirs couldn't help but stand out of respect for how well she sang this song.

_**SUNSHINE: I will always love you. I will always . . . love . . . you . . . you . . . Darling I love you, I love you. I will always, I will always love you!**_

A roar of applause encompassed the audience as she finished the number. She looked up and the judges seemed very impressed by her song. She took a bow and then walked backstage. As soon as she was passed the curtain, she ran over to Mr. Schuester and hugged him.

"That was the best feeling in the entire world!" she exclaimed. "Thank you for believing in me Mr. Schue."

"Anyone that's seen your talent couldn't do anything but that, Sunshine," he said breaking the hug so he could look into her eyes. "That was a star making performance. What you just did out there was far more than just performing for placement. You just had a huge moment. Take it in and enjoy it. Listen . . . they are still applauding for you. Take another bow."

Sunshine heard them and walked up to the curtain. She stuck her head out and the audience applause got louder. She walked out and took a second bow, blushing and amazed by how well received her performance was.

-GLEE-

"Do you think its okay to recycle choreography?" Lindsey questioned the group.

"Who would know?" Santana scoffed.

The entire group, Shelby and Beth included, sat in the senior boys' room working out the plan. They'd all changed into workout clothes because they knew they'd be sweating soon enough.

"We aren't 100% sold on the songs yet. It would be hard to pick music," Sebastian pointed out.

"Well we know they'll be at least one ballad. Like I was thinking what about the contemporary dance that Sam and Brittany did during the tour? It was beautiful and I remember it. Mike remembers it. We could teach it to Jeff for us to do."

"That would be pretty," Blake agreed.

"I think if Will were here he'd say finalize the music then worry about the presentation," Shelby pointed out.

"That's close Ms. Corcoran," Sam corrected her. "But Dad would say finalize the message first, then the music, and then the performance. We need to make sure we know what story we are going to tell first."

"Well you're the master at that, Sam. What do you have in mind?" Shelby wondered.

"That guy on stage said we're supposed to tell our story. If any group has an emotional story to tell it's us: winning nationals; losing the seniors, putting a new crew together, the tour, Sebastian's dad stalking us, the last time we were in Radio City, Kurt's death, Brittany's death, the make ups and break ups we've endured, the competition, trying to keep our lives together, and even now the prospect of moving on. We have a story. We just have to figure out which songs tell that story," Sam explained.

"And do you know what they are?" Rachel wondered.

"Maybe," he smiled. "I think we can show our range by doing five completely different types of artists. Everything from Taylor Swift because every time I think about Brittany a Taylor Swift song drifts into my head, to something like Linkin Park because they're stuff is moody and would fit that section."

A knock came to the door and Jeff walked over and opened it. Mr. Schuester and Sunshine walked in.

"Everyone is back and changing. A bus is picking us up in thirty minutes to take us over to NYADA," Will explained.

"Um, Dad, you're kind of leaving out some important information," Sam reminded him as the door opened again letting Blaine and Nick Duval into their room.

"Sunshine, you should tell them," Will smiled.

She blushed. "I got the highest score. We got the last spot!"

Lindsey ran over to her and hugged her followed by Jeff and Blake. Sam stood there and she walked over to him and hugged him before he could hug her. "Your words kept playing in my head. Thank you so much!"

"You did it. I'm really proud of you," Sam said and then looked at the others. "This is awesome. We couldn't write a better ending."

"Well actually we can," Blaine winked at him. "We can win."

"Okay, let's all leave so Blaine and Nick can get changed. Sam, are you ready to present the idea to everyone when we get to NYADA?" Will asked.

"Definitely," Sam smiled.

Everyone started to leave but Rachel grabbed Sam's arm. "Choreographing five songs in 24 hours is a lot for anyone to do. You know I know someone who can help and he will if I ask him too."

"No, we don't need him," Sam spoke quickly.

"I understand you don't like him, Sam, but he's an incredible choreographer," Rachel tried to change his mind.

"Tell him to come, Rachel," Sebastian spoke up after overhearing the conversation.

"Sebastian . . ." Sam started to speak.

"Give me one good reason why we would turn down Brody's help besides you trying to protect me," Sebastian stopped him. Sam couldn't think of one. "I'm over Brody. I don't care if he's there. I've got who I want. It won't be weird. I promise. We could use his help."

Rachel didn't say anything; she just waited for Sam to respond.

"Okay, ask him," Sam relented.

"I'll call him now," Rachel stated as she and Santana left the room. Tina caught the door and walked in having already changed into her workout clothes.

"Can you believe this? We thought this part was done and we are doing another show," she had to laugh. "I guess this will really be the last one."

The five seniors stood there thinking about it.

"I wish Brittany was here with us," Jeff spoke up.

"She is," Blaine thought back to the vivid dream he had in the hospital that night. "I bet she isn't missing a single moment of it."

Tina walked over to the window. After a few moments she began to speak.

"We're almost there. This is just one more obstacle in the way to the goal the five of us promised we'd achieve back at the beginning of the year."

_**(The Climb by Miley Cyrus)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, and Jeff Sterling)**_

_**TINA: I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying "you'll never reach it"**_

She turned around at the sound of Jeff's voice.

_**JEFF: Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking**_

_**NICK DUVAL: But I gotta keep trying. I gotta keep my head held high.**_

_**BLAINE: There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle sometime I'm gonna have to lose.**_

_**TINA: Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what' waiting on the other side. It's the climb.**_

Sam handed his notes to Tina to look over as he sang. She smiled loving the idea.

_**SAM: The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking sometimes might knock me down, but no, I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah just gotta keep going.**_

_**BLAINE: And I, I got to be strong just keep pushing on.**_

The five seniors turned and looked to each other. There was a realization there that this was it.

_**SENIORS: Cause there's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle sometime I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb.**_

Sam held his hand out in the center of their circle and sang. Each senior joined in the unspoken pact to fulfill their final high school goal together when they added to the song.

_**SAM: There's always gonna be another mountain.**_

_**BLAINE: I'm always gonna wanna make it move.**_

_**JEFF: Always gonna be an uphill battle.**_

_**NICK DUVAL: Somebody's gonna have to lose.**_

_**TINA: Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.**_

_**SENIORS: It's the climb! Keep on moving, keep climbing, keep the faith, baby. It's all about, it's all about the climb, Keep the faith, keep the faith.**_

-GLEE-

It was somewhat surreal to see the whole New Directions crew walking through the halls of NYADA. Rachel took them to the show choir room where Sam explained his concept to everyone. As he spoke, Brody walked in the back door of the room causing Sam to stop long enough just to catch everyone's attention. Sebastian turned around to see Brody standing there. It was the first time he'd seen him since he was stood up. Nick Hall took his hand making Sebastian turn and see his beautiful smiling face. At that, Sebastian forgot all about Brody.

Everyone loved the concept and loved the song choices. It wouldn't be easy. It required them all to face some demons in their pasts, relive them, and let them go, something Sam hoped would be beneficial to all of them. Finn and Puck went with the band to work on the arrangements. Quinn and Emma watched Beth while Shelby worked with the group working on the second song in the show choir room. Others were in the dance studio working on choreography with Brody and Mike, and others were working on vocals with Mr. Schue, Rachel, and Mercedes.

As Shelby watched her group run through the choreography one more time, she felt someone walk up behind her.

"So do any of the people in this group know that you've applied to be an instructor here?" the voice of Carmen Tibideaux whispered behind her.

"No, because my biological daughter is in school here already and I don't want to get her hopes up, but I can promise you that no one could put NYADA's glee club on the map again like I could," Shelby turned around to tell her.

"I'm very well aware of your reputation, Ms. Corcoran, as is the entire board of directors. We will be making our decision soon, and you are definitely still in the running. I'll be in touch," Carmen said and turned to walk back out of the room. She headed up a small set of stairs and then turned to head back to her room when she saw Blaine Anderson and the young lady who sang for McKinley walking towards them.

"Mr. Anderson, is this young talent a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. This is Sunshine Corazon," Blaine introduced them.

"I remember her name from this afternoon," Carmen reminded. "How old are you, Miss Corazon."

"I'm a junior. I'll be a senior next year," she told her.

"I would think then that you would be a perfect candidate for our summer music camp for potential students that takes place every summer. We only offer 16 slots and I would very much like to have you there. I am sure Mr. Anderson could tell you all about it because of his experience last year and because I plan on him being one of the sixteen mentors this year," Ms. Tibideax revealed.

"Seriously?" Blaine seemed shocked.

"I would love to attend. Absolutely, I will be here," Sunshine exclaimed.

"I look forward to working with you. Mr. Anderson, you don't have a problem coming back to New York early do you?"

"No ma'am, not at all," he smiled.

The NYADA professor continued down the hallway and Blaine and Sunshine just turned to each other shaking their heads.

"That just happened," Sunshine's smile was ear to ear.

"Yes it did," Blaine agreed. He took her hand. "Come on the rehearsal room is this way."

He led her down the hall. When Sam explained his idea, he thought the concept of pulling away from solos had to happen. In his mind if it was your job to tell a group story it couldn't have a solo mindset. So in order to handle the ballad needed for the competition he suggested that they put up their best male and female vocalists together in a duet, and he knew the perfect song for it. Blaine and Sunshine walked into the rehearsal studio and Blaine sat behind the piano.

"Do you know how to play the song?" Sunshine asked.

"I actually learned it after watching you sing it on YouTube from the 2011 Nationals," Blaine winked. "And I think it goes perfectly with Sam's concept. Let's try it out together and see what we can come up with."

_**(As Long As You're There – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson and Sunshine Corazon)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Hmm . . . hmm . . . all my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know. I don't wanna let you go. But now I've realized there's just no perfect time to confess how I feel. This much I know is real.**_

Sunshine looked through the door and saw Sam and Santana listening to her from the hallway. They shared a smile.

_**SUNSHINE: So I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart. Baby**_

_**Sunshine/Blaine: Cause I don't need anything else but your love nothing but you means a thing to me. I'm incomplete. When you're not there holding me, touching me I swear all of the rest could just disappear and I wouldn't even care as long as you're there.**_

Blaine's eyes were shut as he began to sing.

_**BLAINE: Take these words don't let them go unheard. This is me reaching out. I hope you can hear me now. **_

__Sunshine's focus went back and forth between Blaine and Sam. A thought crept into her mind that she couldn't shake.

_**BLAINE: 'Cause baby my heart's at stake. Take it, it's your to break, I'd rather try and lose than keep this love from you. Yeah, so I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart. Baby**_

_**Sunshine/Blaine: Cause I don't need anything else but your love nothing but you means a thing to me. I'm incomplete. When you're not there holding me, touching me I swear all of the rest could just disappear and I wouldn't even care as long as you're there.**_

Sunshine looked back at Sam and sang.

_**SUNSHINE: Each day and night that I've kept this a secret it killed me. It's time to share what I feel inside.**_

_**BLAINE: No, I don't**_

_**BOTH: Need anything else but your love. Nothing but you means a thing to me.**_

_**BLAINE: I'm incomplete. When you're**_

_**BOTH: Not there holding me, touching me. I swear all of the rest could just disappear, and I wouldn't even care as long as you're there.**_

_**SUNSHINE: As long as you're there.**_

_**BOTH: As long as you're there . . . Oh, oh, oh!**_

Applause came from outside the room as Sam and Santana joined them.

"That was so freaking incredible I don't even have words," Santana complimented them.

"It was great! It's an awesome choice," Sam half-hugged Sunshine.

"It is an awesome choice and I really appreciate you giving me the opportunity, Sam," Sunshine moved away from him and towards the door. She turned back to see their three perplexed faces. "It is a great song choice, but it's not the perfect one."

"What are you talking about, Sunshine, it will sound incredible," Blaine encouraged her.

"It would, I'm not denying that, but is it on message? It's a song saying that I'll be okay if you're with me which implies that I won't be okay without you. Sam, you said it yourself. This needs to be about message first and then the songs. Our message is accepting who we are and learning to stand up for ourselves, learning from our mistakes and taking a stand against the wrongs of the world. As beautiful as this song is that's not what it's saying," Sunshine defended her position.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Sam smiled almost certain she already did.

"I do," she smiled and pulled out her phone so she could show him the song. He looked at it as did Santana and Blaine. They couldn't help but agree with her. "I also have a suggestion about who should sing it."

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered. "You and Blaine, your voices sound amazing together."

"But not as perfect as your voice sounds with his," Sunshine refuted. "The song is about accepting loss and moving on in hopes that you might find it again one day, but that you'll be okay if you don't. Plus, if we're really going to send a message, let's send a message and put the couple that everyone in New Directions looks up to and respects, the couple we all hope we find a love like one day, let's put them center stage to tell the story. Sam, Blaine, you two are the poster boys for the fact that it's not about sex or gender, but about who you fall in love with. Your voices have to narrate this story not mine."

Sam turned to look at Blaine. Both boys turned to Santana for her thoughts.

"Don't look at me. Tiny Asian sold me three sentences ago," Santana responded. "I think she's right. You two at the lead will make this song work."

"Are you up for it?" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"It's not a love song," Sam pointed out.

"No, it's a growth song," Sunshine added. "What better way to some up our year than to talk about our growth?"

Sam returned his gaze to Blaine. He watched as the mesmerizing Sam Evans' grin appeared on his face.

"Let's do it," Sam agreed.

-GLEE-

Tyler walked down the hallway spying into every doorway. He saw Kallie and Joe walk around the corner.

"Hey guys, have you seen Michael?" he asked.

"Not since we learned the dance from Jeff an hour ago, but I've been working on vocals with Rachel since then," Kallie answered.

"Yeah, and I've been with that Brody guy working on the opening number," Joe added.

"Okay, thanks. Tell him I'm looking for him if you see him okay?" Tyler requested.

"Sure thing," Kallie gave him a knowing grin, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find Michael.

He continued through the building and passed an empty classroom. He glanced inside and went to leave but a quick movement caught his attention and he looked through the door again and saw Michael sitting on the windowsill staring out over the city.

"Did you need a break or something?" Tyler questioned.

Michael turned towards him. He seemed expressionless which was not normal for Michael.

"I just had to get out of there," Michael insisted.

"Why, what's wrong?" Michael could hear the concern in Tyler's voice and he felt conflicted.

"I just . . . I don't really like the story in the ballad. I don't like how Sam expects us to put all our dirty laundry out there like that. I mean I'm sure it's okay with him for all of us to go back and revisit past relationships because he and Blaine have been together all year. Most of us haven't been that lucky," Michael explained his position.

"Let's be honest, Michael. It's not the song or the choreography that you're upset about. It's that in order to do it you have to admit that things with Blake are over. I guess that isn't something that you want to do," Tyler began to turn around.

"Well that's easy for you to say. Who was the last person you were in a relationship with?" Michael barked at him.

Tyler was stunned. He wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Okay, I'm going to do something really out of character for me and just let that go because you've obviously missed that fact that I'm the one who came to find you. I'm the one that was worried about you, and I'm the one, as crazy as it might sound, that would actually like to try being in a relationship with you. But if dissing me makes you feel better, then I hope it worked." Stepping closer, Tyler looked directly into Michael's eyes. "I like you, Michael. I think things between us have been developing for a while and you've always been a good friend to me so for that reason I'm going to lay this out for you. Blake is gone." Michael tried to look away, but Tyler touched his cheek and kept his gaze. "He removed himself from the equation, but I am standing here right in front of you and putting myself out there saying that I want to spend time with you. I'm not waiting forever though, so whatever your issues are or the fact that you can't move on, you have a small window of time while we're here in New York to make a decision because when we step foot back at McKinley if you haven't told me how you feel about me then I'm closing that door and moving on. Got it?"

Michael didn't respond.

Tyler whispered, "The reason I came to see you Sunday afternoon is because Blake called me and gave me his blessing. He's told both of us that he's okay with us being together. So what's stopping you?"

Tyler walked out of the room leaving Michael star gazing once again.

-GLEE-

After nearly ten hours of rehearsal, the members of New Directions returned to the hotel. When Sam and Blaine entered the lobby they both quickly recognized the older blonde walking towards them.

"Ella Stone, it has been a few weeks," Sam said as he started to hug her but stopped. "We're pretty smelly. We've been dancing for hours. How are you?"

"I'm great!" she smiled. "I saw your performance this morning. It was breath taking. I heard about the next round of competition. I wanted to get in touch with you, but I heard you had already come back to the hotel."

"Do you need something?" Sam wondered.

"We were supposed to record another video for your website and YouTube channel this evening. Obviously we didn't know that you would have to create a completely new show, but we have to have something before next week so I wanted to try and find some time that we could do this before you head back to Lima. Plus there are some business things we need to discuss," Ella informed him.

"I forgot," Sam's eyes closed as he clearly saw the message in his phone reminding him about it.

"It's okay," she smiled. "You were doing what you needed to do which is why I booked myself a room here and we can film it there. You should come to Blaine. It will be fun to catch up with you too."

"I'd like that, but we should probably get showered and changed before you put this kid on video," Blaine joked as he messed up Sam's hair.

"I don't know. Dirty kind of works for both of you," she raised an eyebrow.

"COOPER!" the three of them all heard Kallie's voice scream out from the other end of the lobby. Blaine turned quickly and saw his brother standing there. He stared directly at him. He hadn't seen those eyes or his brother since the day Brittany died. He'd barely heard from him except for the occasional text message. It was like he'd vanished off the face of the planet.

"Sam, I think I'll need to take a rain check on that trip with Ella," Blaine turned to him.

"You okay?" Sam took his hand.

"Yeah, it's just my brother. I'll be back with you before midnight so I can be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday," Blaine promised him.

Blaine walked over to his brother.

"Sam, if we're going to film something we'll need someone else there. Can you think of someone to bring?" Ella asked.

"Sure. Text me the room number. I'll meet you in a half an hour," Sam told her and headed to the elevators to change.

Blaine walked over and met Cooper in the middle of the lobby. He noticed several of his friends seemed to be clearing people out and back up to their rooms. Though Blaine hadn't talked about his brother's mysterious disappearance from Lima back in February, they knew how upset he'd been about it.

"Hey little brother," Cooper reached out for a hug.

Blaine crossed his arms. "I'm sweaty. You don't want to hug me."

"You're pissed at me, huh?" Cooper assumed.

"Hmm, let's see, the one time you call me is to tell me you slept with Brody after paying him for sex, a great reason for me to look up to you by the way. Other than that for the past four months it's been the occasional text or email. I mean it would seem to me that my brother, who just landed the lead role in a really cool show would want to talk about it with his little brother, but instead I get the silent treatment. Yeah, Coop, I'm a little upset with you," Blaine thought it out.

"I saw your performance yesterday. You were amazing. That James Bond number was really good. I'm proud of you, Blaine," Cooper stated.

"That's great, Coop," Blaine interjected. "So why now? Why did you decide to come tonight?"

"Because Kallie asked me to come by. She wanted to see me. I'm not making excuses for myself, Blaine, but the phone works both ways. I wasn't sure you even wanted to speak to me again after what I did. God knows that I wouldn't," Cooper responded.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "I guess I didn't try to call you either."

"No, you didn't, but I wasn't going to miss your performance today and I'll be there tomorrow as well," Cooper gave his best smile that no one could ever turn down.

"We're throwing a surprise birthday party for Sam and Sebastian tomorrow night. Rachel and Santana did all the planning, but I could text you the details if you would like to come . . . I mean I want you to come."

Blaine looked up to him with hope in his eyes. It was noted by Cooper. The eldest brother pointed to a set of chairs hoping Blaine would take a seat. He did and Cooper joined him.

"You and I have had a crazy year, haven't we?" Cooper asked.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He realized that Cooper was surprised by the reaction. "I'm sorry, Coop, it's just that our show tomorrow is supposed to be about our choir's journey and all we've been saying all night is how crazy the year is been, and yes, our relationship would fit into that category as well." Blaine remembered Carmen Tibideaux's words from earlier in the evening. "By the way, it looks like I'll be back in New York earlier than I expected. Remember that camp I went to last summer? Well they want me to be a NYADA student mentor like Rachel was for me. I'll be in New York like three weeks after graduation."

"That's great! We'll have to spend some time together," Cooper seemed happy with the news. "What does Sam think about that?"

"I actually haven't told him yet," Blaine realized for the first time. "We've been so busy getting ready for tomorrow that it completely slipped my mind."

"Do you think he'll come up early with you?" Cooper wondered.

"Maybe," Blaine smiled. "He has this crazy good career that is starting for him. He and Santana have an ad campaign coming out this month for Tommy Hilfiger and he got a recording contract with Americana Records. He's well on his way to being a star."

"I think you guys are already there," Cooper smiled. "I really envy what you two have. It's special even I can see that."

"Well, I don't know how special. Every time I go to buy him a birthday present it just doesn't seem right. I hoped we would have had time to shop here in New York but the competition has taken up all of our time," Blaine confessed.

"What do you want to get him?" Cooper questioned.

"I'd like to get him a really great guitar. He loves his, but he bought it at a pawn shop and it makes beautiful music, but I'd love to get him the best. He deserves that," Blaine blushed just thinking about him.

"See, that right there is what I'm talking about. The way you blush when you talk about him. That's what I want," Cooper smiled.

"Well just promise me you won't pay for it again," Blaine couldn't control the grin crossing his face.

"Ass!" Cooper started laughing.

The two brothers sat and continued to talk and laugh together.

-GLEE-

Ella Stone laid out the paperwork on the table in her hotel room and set up the camera facing the sofa so she could record whatever song Sam chose for this week's update. She pulled a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and took a sip when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it to see Sam's smiling face there as well as Emma Schuester.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought my mom with me," he grinned.

"No, I think that's perfect actually," Ella still couldn't get over how innocent the young man could be. She turned her attention to Emma. "Emma, it's great to see you again, and actually I think it's perfect that you're here. I know Sam turns eighteen in just a few hours, but I would feel better going over some business stuff with you or Will present is that okay?"

"Sure, fire away," Emma had not dealt with any of Sam's career stuff to his knowledge.

"Why don't we all have a seat," she offered them and they all sat.

"Sam, Emma, I'm sure it's not a big surprise that since I am going to manage both you and Santana that I will have to leave the Be a Star Network. I've trained my replacement there, hence why you and I haven't spoken in a couple of weeks. I'm actually moving my life here to New York," Ella explained.

"Why New York?" Sam wondered.

"Sam, sweetheart, it's because that's where you and Santana will be," Emma pointed out to him.

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about," Ella sat forward and looked into Sam's eyes. "There is a new entertainment agency that is opening here in New York and they are interested in hiring me, but only if I bring in you and Santana as clients. Santana and I have already talked and she's ready to sign so we just need you."

"What's the company?" Sam questioned.

"It's called Five Star Entertainment and it's owned by a conglomerate company. I would work as your talent agent and run your career. The only boss I would answer to is the owner of the company who wishes to remain anonymous because he has a level of fame himself. This is a great setup, Sam, and I've already been able to line up some stuff for you that would bring you back to New York just a few weeks after graduation, but permanently this time."

"What kind of stuff?" Emma asked the question this time.

"Tommy Hilfiger wants to sign both Sam and Santana to a two-year contract to be the faces of his line. He likes them together. He's offering this amount," she said handing the contract to Emma and Sam to look over.

"Um, wow, that's a lot of zeroes," Emma commented.

"I can't count that high," Sam whispered.

"It's a lot Sam," Emma looked into his eyes and smiled. "You would definitely be okay."

"Well that's not everything. Americana Records is ready for him to record his music. Some of his videos are getting almost to the million hit mark. The comments are incredible and I think they really want you to have an album out by the fall," she continued. "Plus there is one other possibility that might work its way to the forefront."

"What is that?" Emma found herself holding Sam's hand.

"The Disney Corporation is very interested in you. I've been contacted on several occasions about meeting with you. Sam, you're All-American image is exactly what they look for. It's something I think we should consider."

Sam was very quiet. He turned his head and looked into Emma's eyes.

"How would I do all of these things and go to school?" Sam realized for the first time there was no way for him to do everything.

"Sam," Emma held his hand in both of hers. "Sometimes decisions have to be made. It's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing. But it's not a decision that has to be made right this minute. Right, Ella?"

Ella took her cue from Emma. "No, not at all. You should focus on your competition. How about we get this video made and you can get some sleep before tomorrow?" She stood and walked over to the camera. "Do you know what song you want to do?"

"_Fade Into You._ It's from the show Nashville," Sam stated.

"I love that show!" Ella perked up. "You know how much I love country music."

"I do that's why I picked it," Sam smiled.

"But isn't that a duet? You didn't bring anyone to sing it with you," Ella declared.

"I want to sing it with you. Consider it a birthday present," Sam revealed.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You told me that I should pick people to sing with that mean a lot to me. I've sang with Blaine, Tina, Sebastian, Santana, Rachel, but you're the one I'm going to think about in two years when people ask me how my career started. I'm going to say there was this crazy overly energetic young blonde woman who believed in me before I believed in myself. I know it's probably unprofessional or whatever but I do think of you as a friend, Ella. So what do you say? Will you sing with me?"

She looked Sam in the eye and knew he was speaking the truth. It made her smile.

"Emma, would you work the camera for me?" Ella asked.

The two ladies switched places as Ella moved and sat by Sam on the sofa.

"Do you know the words? I brought them just in case," he offered.

"No I know it. I sing it all the time when I think no one's listening."

_**(Fade Into You – from the "NASHVILLE" TV soundtrack)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans and Ella Stone)**_

_**SAM: If you were the ocean and I was the sun. If the day made me heavy and gravity won. If I was the red and you were the blue, I could just fade into you.**_

_**ELLA: If you were a window and I was the rain I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain. I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through then I'd just fade into you.**_

_**SAM/ELLA: In your heart in your head in your arms in your bed under your skin til there's no way to know where you end and where I begin.**_

Ella looked at Sam and realized how much potential this young man in front of her had. He had leading man written all over him but he didn't even know it.

_**SAM: If I was a shadow and you were a street the cobblestone midnight is where we first meet. Til the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon then I'd just fade into you.**_

_**SAM/ELLA: In your heart in your head in your arms in your bed under your skin til there's no way to know where you end and where I begin. I wanna melt in. I wanna soak through. I only wanna move when you move. I wanna breathe out when you breathe in**_

_**SAM: Then I wanna fade into you.**_

_**ELLA: If I was just ashes and you were the ground, and under your willow they laid me down. **_

_**SAM/ELLA: There'll be no trace that one was once two after I fade into you (oooohh….) then I'd just fade into you. Then I'd just fade into you. Then I'd just fade into you. Then I'd just fade into you.**_

Emma stopped the camera. "That was beautiful. Ella, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you, and so does your son. I think we got that on the first take," Ella beamed.

"That's good. Sam, why don't you go on up to your room and get some sleep. You have a really big day ahead of you tomorrow. I can help Ella finish up down here," Emma suggested.

"Okay," Sam smiled and hugged Ella. "You're going to come see the show tomorrow, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she promised.

Sam walked over and gave Emma a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mom."

Sam walked out of the room with his guitar and shut the door behind him.

"Emma, you and Will have the greatest kid ever. I can't tell you how much I believe in your son," Ella expressed her excitement about Sam's future.

"I believe you, Ella, but I don't want you to push too much at him too fast. He looks up to you. He respects you, and he has a not so great reputation at putting himself last in order to make the people he loves and respects happy. You fall into that category now in his eyes. If you tell him he should do something, he'll do it without thinking about the fact that he's overloading himself," Emma warned her.

"I assure you that I only want what's best for Sam," Ella stated. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"I don't know if NYADA is a perfect fit for my son, but I do know that Blaine is. As rare as it is to meet your soul mate in high school those two precious boys are the example that it does happen so I'm asking you to give Sam one semester to go to school with Blaine and figure out things for himself. Let it be his choice not him doing things to please all of us. Do you understand?" Emma's mothering instincts went into overdrive.

"I do, but you want me to keep Sam's trust then explain to me why I'm lying to him about who I work for," Ella questioned.

"We all want what is best for Sam including your new boss, but it's not the time nor place for Sam to know that information yet. He will find out who runs Five Star Entertainment soon enough, but let's get him to New York and settled in before we go there, okay?" Emma answered.

"Okay, but Emma, if there is an incredible opportunity that comes up for Sam I'm not going to hide it from him. I need you to understand that," Ella insisted.

"Ella, Sam has had too many women in his life disappoint him. We have to be the two he can always count on. We're in this together not separately, deal?" Emma held her hand out.

Ella made her decision and shook Emma's hand. "Deal."

-GLEE-

Sam opened the door to his room and the lights were off. He walked into the bedroom and saw that Jeff and Nick were already asleep and almost spooning.

"I should so take a picture of that for Lindsey," Sam spoke to himself. He put his guitar against the wall and pulled off the shirt and pants he was wearing. That's when he heard the water cut off in the bathroom. Blaine walked out in his briefs, cleanly shaven and showered. He smiled when he saw Sam standing there dressed similarly. He walked up to him and interlaced his fingers into Sam's on both hands.

"How did things go with Cooper? Is he doing okay?" Sam whispered so they wouldn't wake up the other boys in the room.

"He's good. We actually had a really good conversation. What about you and Ella? Was she surprised when you asked her to sing with you?" Blaine answered then asked.

"Yeah, and she was really great. Her voice is beautiful," Sam began. "Look, Blaine, there's something I need to talk to you about, but I am wiped. Can we hold off and talk after the competition tomorrow. I just needed you to know that I do have something to tell you. It's not bad. It's good, but if I start talking about it now I might fall asleep midsentence."

"I actually need to talk to you about something to and I agree we can wait until after the competition," he looked passed Sam for a moment and saw the time on the clock and smiled. "I mean after all, for the next 24 hours I have to do everything you say, birthday boy."

Sam turned around and looked at the clock. 12:01 am.

"I'm legal now. You can do all the dirty things you like to do to me and not worry about the cops arresting you," Sam kidded.

"And trust me, we will get to all of them soon," Blaine kissed Sam.

"But is it bad that I just want to go to sleep right now," Sam asked sheepishly.

"Hey, I said I would do whatever you asked."

Sam walked over and pulled the sheets to their bed down and jumped inside. He looked back at Blaine. "Then come lay down next to me so I can fall asleep with my arms around you. That will be the greatest way I've ever started my birthday."

Blaine blushed at Sam's words and moved down beside him, pulling the covers over them. He felt Sam's arms pull him back against his chest tightly. Then Blaine thought of something that made him happier than ever before.

Soon they would do this every night. As they shared that thought they quickly fell asleep.

-GLEE-

New Directions spent Saturday morning rehearsing mixed with the occasional birthday well wishes for Sam and Sebastian. At 11:30 they were back at the hotel eating a quick lunch that Sebastian's mother provided them as part of his birthday present and then they got ready. Will had decided, fortunately, for the kids to bring two other costume changes just in case something happened. In the middle of the morning he made his decision. They would wear the same outfits that New Directions had worn the previous year when they won Nationals, the beautiful red and black dresses and the guys with the short-sleeve black shirt and pants, black vest and matching red ties. He knew he'd made the right choice when they came downstairs and looked like superstars. The guys all blow dried their hair and then used product on it that Mike Chang brought with him to style it. The Alumni girls all adopted a room of girls and they all had matching hair. It was curled and flowing in the back.

As New Directions walked into Radio City Music Hall for the second day of competition they carried with them a completely different mood from the day before. They loved this new show and knew that it came from their hearts and they knew if they performed it the way they'd done that morning, the title would be theirs again.

In the lobby, they were about to walk into the theatre when Jeff pointed out the Warblers walking towards them. They were dressed as usual in their Dalton uniforms, except . . . they weren't the Dalton Jackets. They were black instead of navy. They had the same red piping but instead of the Dalton "D" on the pocket there was a McKinley "M".

"I don't get . . . How did you . . ." Tina was speechless as she remembered the hours that she and Lily spent making those jackets for Regionals and then not using them.

"Aylin might have told me about the jackets," Charlie grinned. "Pretty good prank actually. So I called up Sebastian and asked him if he could get them for us just in case something like this happened."

"He showed them to us last night," Hunter commented. "I thought this would be a great way for us to show our support today."

"And look, we're even in your colors," Cameron added.

"We want you guys to win," Maxfield continued. "We know our crew put you through some hell this year. We're just trying to make up for it and hopefully next year our groups can get back to the relationship that we used to have together."

"We'd like that very much," Blaine smiled.

"Alright guys, both McKinley and Dalton," Will Schuester smiled. "Let's get inside and find our spot. We've got a competition to win.

-GLEE-

The McKinley students were able to watch the first seven choirs and then they were called to the dressing room. It was ten minutes until they would take their places. Will stepped forward.

"Okay guys, I feel like the captains and I have said everything we know to say, but I want to give anyone else the chance to speak up."

"Does that include me?"

Will and the kids turned around and saw Congressman Burt Hummel standing in the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind me barging in, but it's amazing the places you can get into just by throwing a word like _Congressman_ around," Burt smirked.

"Burt! It's so great to see you here. Of course, the kids and I would love to hear what you have to say," Will insisted.

Burt entered the room and shut the door behind him. He took a moment to look around the room at the kids and their smiling faces. It was so much different than the last time he saw them all together. "Do you remember what I told you at my son's funeral? I told you that you had a job to do. I wanted you to push for your dreams and see them fulfilled, create a legacy that my son would be proud of. When Finn called me and told me what story you decided to tell, my wife and I got on the next plane to New York because we wanted to be here to support you. The fact is you kids have been through so much. We all have. I have cancer, but I'm not letting it stop me from living my life, and you have all done the same thing. I'm proud of you. I know that I don't know every single one of you, but I've been to every show you've had this year. I've seen you grow, I know what you've gone through and I am proud of you for overcoming all your obstacles and being here right now in this moment. I know that sweet little girl, Brittany, would be proud of you, and my son, he would have tears in his eyes right now because of how proud he'd be of all of you. Now I'm going to be out there sitting with Schuester and everyone else that loves you and we are going to cheer as loud as we can for you. I know that you want to do this thing for all of us, but we want you to do it for you. Do it for each other because you've earned it!"

-GLEE-

Blaine looked out onto the stage from the wings of the theatre. The stage was set up just like nationals from the previous year. It was perfect for their show.

"You ready?" Sam walked up next to him.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "You?"

"This may be the biggest birthday memory I ever have. I get to spend it with all my friends doing what I love with the love of my life. It doesn't get much better than that," Sam kissed Blaine.

As they looked lovingly into each other's eyes, Mia walked passed them and over to Kallie and Joe.

"Good luck to both of you," Mia greeted them. "I know I've pretty much thrown shade your direction since we broke up, but I know you two are happy together and I'm happy with Jacob. We're on the same team so I want us all to be happy for each other. What do you say?"

"I say I'd like that very much," Kallie hugged her.

"Me too," Joe held out his arms giving Mia the chance to hug him which she took. She wished them good luck again and then found her way over to Jacob's arms and he kissed her on the forehead. They headed to the other side of the stage to get started and passed Shanna.

"Good luck, Shanna," Jacob called out to her.

"You two," she smiled.

Shanna walked over to Blake who was trying to get himself pumped up for the show. She stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"You gave me some advice and helped me deal with Jacob and Mia so now I'm going to return the favor." She turned and pointed to Michael standing with his arms crossed near the backstage steps that took performers up to the top platform. "Go talk to him. He's not himself and we need him to be. He misses you. You've already told me that you know you did the right thing so prove it to me by showing him." She put her hand on his shoulder as she walked by. "Be the amazing guy I know you are."

Blake looked over at Michael and knew that she was right. He walked over to him. "You sounded great on your solo this morning."

Michael snapped his head around at Blake's voice and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Mikey. You're going to be great on that stage today."

Michael didn't respond verbally he just latched his arms around Blake and hugged him.

"Are we still friends?" Michael finally asked.

"Did you honestly think that I was going somewhere?" Blake let him see his beautiful smile. "I want you to be happy, Mikey. I think if you give Tyler the chance, he can do that for you."

"You're really okay with that?" Michael questioned.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have said it," Blake smiled again.

"Okay," Michael agreed and Blake could see the relief in his face and his entire body relax.

"Now this is what I like to see," Nick Hall walked over and put his arms around both of their shoulders. "The Unholy Bro-Trinity together, happy, and ready to take this stage by storm."

"Yeah, let's do this!" Michael smiled at both of them.

"NEW DIRECTIONS, PLACES!" the stage manager announced and the twenty-four members of the squad headed out to the stage and got in the pyramid formation they'd become known for. This time Blaine was in the front followed by Tina and Sunshine and then Nick Duval, Sam, and Jeff.

The lights went down. The main curtain opened leaving the sheer curtain there with them in the dark. They stood their quietly and waited.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FROM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL IN LIMA, OHIO, THIS IS THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"_

The sheer curtain began to rise and the voices of New Directions began without any instruments behind them.

_**(Some Nights – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**New Directions: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck**_

__The group was blasted by all the lights on stage as their shining faces smiled out to the audience.

_**New Directions: Some night I call it a draw. Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off.**_

__The pyramid separated and the team spread out into four lines of six on the stage.

_**New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh! What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**_

__Blake moved out of his line and walked to the front of the stage.

_**BLAKE: Most nights, I don't know anymore.**_

__Tyler, Nick Hall, Michael, and Sebastian joined Blake to create the music as the team began very militaristic movement and marching, like a drill team, on the stage. When the new formation began to turn into diagonals the boys in front took their positions and Sam and Blaine walked towards each other downstage.

_**Sam/Blaine: This is it, boys, this is war. What are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already?**_

_**Sebastian/Nick: I was never one to believe the hype. Save that for the black and white. I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style.**_

__The four boys joined their group and Lily and Lindsey took center as the other stood still behind them in three straight rows.

_**LINDSEY: That's alright.**_

_**LILY: That's alright.**_

_**LINDSEY: I found a**_

_**Lindsey/Lily: Martyr in my bed tonight. Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am. Oh, who am I? Hmmm.**_

_**LILY: Who am I? Who am I?**_

_**BLAINE: Well**_

The straight lines turned into pinwheels and became horizontal and then split into two lines in which the team members kept passing back and forth like a military march.

_**Blaine & ND: Some nights, I wish that this all would end 'cause I could use some friends for a change.**_

_**Blake & ND: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights, I always win**_

_**JOE: I always win.**_

_**Nick H. & ND: But I still wake up. I still see your ghost, oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh . . .**_

_**Sam & ND: What do I stand for? What do I stand for**_

__The team created one long diagonal line from the corner of the stage all the way up the risers to the top, stepping out to a full stance one after the other.

_**SAM: Most nights I don't know . . .**_

_**SHANNA: Oh come on!**_

As Joe spoke the boys walked together to the left side of the stage as the girls stayed in their line on the right.

_**JOE: So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I missed my mom and dad for this?**_

__Tina stepped out to join Joe and the girls turned to mirror the straight line the boys made on the other side.

_**TINA: When I see stars when I see, When I see stars, that's all they are, when I hear songs they sound like a swan.**_

__Nick Duval, Jeff, Lindsey and Sunshine stepped forward as the other two went back to their groups.

_**NICK DUVAL: So come one!**_

_**JEFF: Oh, come on!**_

_**LINDSEY: Come on!**_

_**SUNSHINE: Oh, come on!**_

All of a sudden the military aspect ended and New Directions just had a party on stage dancing the way they danced. They were having fun, but their voices sounded impeccable compared to the other choirs that had already gone.

_**Blake/Michael: Well, that is it, guys that is all. Five minutes in and I'm bored again. Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands.**_

_**Jake/Jacob: This one is not for the folks at home. Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun.**_

When the music slowed down everyone found their dance partners and waited for the music to hit again.

_**KITTY: My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love" but when I look into my nephew's eyes.**_

_**MARLEY: Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from . . . some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah**_

__As the chorus of oh's between the team continued, the couples did a dance they recycled from the tour but added three lift components that wowed the audience into applause.

_**Sunshine/Tina: The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me. I called you up but we'd both agree**_

_**SEBASTIAN: It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance, oh! It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance.**_

As the last few notes were sung the group created a tight circle in the center of the stage in the same exact spot that they were in when they were attacked during the last night of the tour. Many in the audience noticed that several members of New Directions had tears flowing down their faces.

The song ended and there was a huge round of applause. In the audience, the alumni and the other supporters looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"Rachel, that was so good," Mercedes said taking her hand in anticipation of what they all knew was next.

"And now they get hit with heartache," Rachel remembered the next song being about Kurt and Brittany's deaths. She took Santana's hand. Quinn took her other.

"We're all in this together," Quinn whispered to her. "I wasn't here then. I can be here for you now."

The lights in the theatre went out and they heard screaming on stage as the stage lights slowly came up and the drums never stopped rumbling. That was the only way the audience knew it was planned. As the music began to play all the members of New Directions were laying down except for Sam leaning on Blaine, Sebastian leaning on Nick. Both of those couples pulled each other off stage. Michael lay in front of an overturned wheelchair. Everyone's attention went to Artie to make sure he was okay. Blake scooped up Lindsey, who everyone remembered being injured, and then there was Nick Duval who pretended to be Kurt. He was picked up by six of the girls and they carried him out on their shoulders. That was when the audience realized what was going on. This was a funeral procession.

_**(Iridescent by Linkin Park)**_

__As everyone else on stage was still frozen in their positions, Tyler stood and began walking forward.

_**TYLER: You were standing in the wake of devastation and you were waiting on the edge of the unknown. And with the cataclysm raining down insides crying "save me now". You were there, impossibly alone.**_

Tina and Sunshine run to Michael on the floor by the wheelchair. Sunshine picks up the chair as Tina checks on Michael. Seeing his eyes open she and Sunshine put him in the chair taking him off stage. Then Mia and Jacob and Jeff and Jessie begin the dance they were taught of Brittany's from the tour, the two couples doing it in unison.

_**TYLER: Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go. Let it go.**_

__Four more couples came out adding to the dance (Sam/Lindsey, Blaine/Tina, Nick/Sunshine, Blake/Kitty) and Kallie made her way down the stairs singing before she joined Tyler center stage and linked arms with him.

_**KALLIE: And in a burst of light that blinded every angel as if the sky had blown the heaven into stars. You felt the gravity of tempered grace falling into empty space. No one there to catch you in their arms.**_

__Three more couples added (Nick Hall/Marley, Michael/Shanna, Jake/Aylin) making the lyrical dance take up the entire stage. Tyler and Kallie separated to opposite end of the stage and their partners, Joe and Sugar met them to dance as Lily entered at the top platform and sang.

_**LILY: Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go. Let it go.**_

__Sebastian joined Lily and they sang together.

_**Lily/Sebastian: Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go. Let it go.**_

__In the audience Mr. Schuester leaned down and whispered to Santana and Rachel.

"We could use one technical element and the kids chose what you are about to see. They did this for Brittany and Kurt."

The cyclorama lit up and all the couples stopped dancing and turned their backs to the audience. As they all sang together in unison. They watched two unicorns appear on the screen in shadow. The unicorns turned to look at them and then flew towards the stars in the sky as they sang:

_**New Directions: Let it go . . . let it go . . . let it go . . . let it go . . .**_

Santana burst into tears and Quinn put her arms around her to console her friend. All the alumni and parents were affected. Finn looked over at Burt.

"You okay?" he asked.

"They done good," he smiled with tears in his eyes. "They done good."

On stage the final chorus began as Sam and Blaine both left the stage. The couples turned back to the audience and every single member of the team was in tears.

_**New Directions: Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go. Let it go.**_

There was no applause at the end of the song. The audience all knew it would be inappropriate. Everyone knew about what happened to them on this stage. It made the national news. Watching the choir release the emotion they felt over those events took everyone's breath away. Everyone on stage quietly walked off to their designated side and Sam and Blaine came on stage from opposite sides pulling mike stands behind them. They stood there, not looking at each other but straight ahead and the music began.

_**(So Sick by Neyo – acoustic version by Sam Tsui and Max Schneider)**_

_**BLAINE: Gotta change my answering machine now that I'm alone cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone and I know it makes no sense since you walked out the door, but it's the only way I hear your voice anymore**_

Lindsey and Blake walked out together holding hands and appearing to be in love as they walked. Lily entered from the other side and as she passed them a dance began between them in which Lily took control of Blake's grip leaving Lindsey standing alone on stage frozen in place. As those two continued to walk towards the offstage area, Michael walked out and Blake stopped in his tracks as Lily continued a few more steps. Blake turned back to Lily looking apologetic but then turned and caught up to Michael, the two walked off stage smiling at each other but now Lily was frozen on stage as well.

_**SAM: It's ridiculous**_

_**BLAINE: It's been months and for some reason I just **_

_**SAM: Can't get over us**_

_**BLAINE: and I'm stronger than this.**_

_**SAM: Enough is enough**_

_**BLAINE: No more walking round with my head down I'm so tired of being blue crying over you**_

__As the chorus was set to begin, Tina and Sunshine entered laughing silently and joking around until Tyler entered from the other side. He pulled Tina to the side and danced with her before turning away from her and dancing with Sunshine. He began to walk off stage with her but Kitty entered pushing them back and breaking Sunshine's grip on Tyler and she left with him. Tina ran off stage and Sunshine stood frozen near Lindsey.

_**BLAM: And I'm so sick of love songs, **_

_**BLAINE: so tired of tears. **_

_**BLAM: So done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs **_

_**BLAINE: So sad and slow so why can't I turn off the radio?**_

The light followed Mia and Joe entering one side of the stage while Jacob and Shanna entered together on the opposite side. Kallie entered through the middle. She pulled Joe away from Mia at the same moment that Shanna pulled her hand out of Jacob's and ran off stage. Mia watched as Joe and Kallie walked up next to the top platform indicating they were still together. Mia and Jacob backed into each other and turned around gazing into each other's eyes which caused their fingers to intertwine. They moved so Jacob sat on the top riser and Mia stood in his arms.

_**SAM: Gotta fix that calendar I have that's marked July 15**__**th**__** because since there's no more you there's no more anniversary. I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory and now every song reminds me of what it used to be.**_

Jake and Marley walk up to Lily and Jake whispers into Lily's ear causing her to smile. She heads off stage. This made Puck smile. He knew that was about him. Then the couple took their spot sitting on the risers. Nick Duval and Jeff entered and walked together until the sight of Lindsey and Sunshine stopped them. Both boys slid their fingers into their girlfriend's hands and the girls reanimated and the couples joined the tunnel-like blocking the couples seemed to be creating.

_**SAM: That's the reason I'm**_

_**BLAM: So sick of love songs**_

_**SAM: So tired of tears.**_

_**BLAM: So done with wishing she was still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**SAM: So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**BLAINE: So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

Sebastian walked out one side of the stage and Nick Hall walked out the other. They met center stage surprising the other and they just stared into the other's eyes. As they stood there, Michael and Blake reentered one side and Kitty and Tyler did the other. They literally ran into each other. Tyler catches Michael, Blake catches Kitty. Blake and Kitty watch as Tyler and Michael walk together and add to the couple tunnel. Blake puts his arm around Kitty and they add to it as well.

_**SAM: Leave me alone.**_

_**BLAINE: Leave me alone.**_

_**SAM: Stupid love songs.**_

_**BLAINE: Don't make me think about her smile or having our first child.**_

_**BLAM: To let it go. Turning off the radio**_

In the last moments of the song, Sebastian smiles and holds his hand out to Nick. Nick smiles and takes it and they are the final couple to add to the tunnel.

_**SAM: Cause I'm**_

_**BLAM: So sick of love songs.**_

_**SAM: So tired of tears.**_

_**BLAINE: So done with wishing you were still here**_

_**SAM: Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow.**_

_**BLAM: So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

"Will, I think you've got something special here," Coach Bieste smiled over at her friend.

"Me too, Shannon," Will smiled. "They're doing incredible."

"So what's next?" Burt asked Finn.

"Well you make it through the bad times and things get good again," Finn smiled. "It's starts with Tina in the top corner of the stage."

Finn pointed and everyone saw Tina walk out onto the top platform. All of the couples stood with their arms around each other. They turned to look at her with the first note of the next song.

_**(Starlight by Taylor Swift)**_

_**TINA: I said oh my what a marvelous tune. It was the best night never would forget how we moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines and we were dancing, dancing like we're made of starlight, like we're made of starlight.**_

As she sang this she walked down weaving in and out of the couples until she was on the ground level the couples separated, and danced with their hands behind their backs in a swaying motion until they were back with their dance partners. As Tina sang the first verse, the couples two-stepped around the stage in a rotating pattern behind her.

_**TINA: I met Bobby on the summer of '45**_

Blaine came out to meet her and the two of them danced.

_**TINA: Picks me up play one night out the window we were 17 and crazy. Running wild, wild. Can't remember what song he was playing when we walked in. The night we snuck into a yacht club party pretending to be a duchess and a prince.**_

The chorus began with a huge lift. The boys lifted the girls as they ran towards them and made it appear that they flew around in circle. The only exception was Lily who took Tina's place with everyone singing as her backup.

_**LILY & ND: And I said oh my what a marvelous tune. It was the best night never would forget how we moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines and we were dancing, dancing; like we're made of starlight, starlight. Like we're made of starlight, starlight.**_

__Sebastian walked on stage and took her waist and they rejoined the dance and the couples danced in hold in a circle around the stage as Sunshine led Nick up to the top platform and Lindsey had Jeff at the bottom one. Sam was now dancing with Jessie.

_**SUNSHINE: He said look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change. You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way. He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me. Don't you see the starlight, starlight. Don't you dream impossible things.**_

__When Lindsey sang to Jeff they were the only two dancing for eight counts.

_**LINDSEY & ND: Like I said oh my what a marvelous tune. **_

They repeated the same eight count with Jacob/Mia, Nick/Marley, Sam/Jessie, Blake/Kitty, and Michael/Shanna.

_**LINDSEY & ND: It was the best night never would forget how we moved. **_

The dance continued to spread across the stage with Tyler/Sugar, Tina/Blaine, Joe/Kallie, Lily/Sebastian, and Jake/Aylin adding to the dance.

_**LINDSEY & ND: The whole place was dressed to the nines **_

Sunshine/Nick Duval completed the dance of twelve couples and at the end he picked her up and ran off stage with her

_**LINDSEY & ND: and we were dancing, dancing**_

The four lead girls made their way to the center and the other girls arched around the sides while the twelve guys took their places in the middle of the stage watching the girls dance.

_**LINDSEY & ND: like we're made of starlight, starlight. Like we're made of starlight, starlight.**_

__Then it was the boys turn and as the four female leads sang, the boys danced so well that the audience when crazy for them.

_**TINA: Ohh, ohh he's talking crazy.**_

_**Add Sunshine: Ooh, ooh dancing with me.**_

_**Add Lily: Ooh, ooh, we could get married.**_

_**Add Lindsey: Have 10 kids and teach them how to dream.**_

The song went into a dance break and all 24 members of New Directions went into a series of choreography that Mike taught them that looked really complicated but wasn't. The audience didn't know that though and they were all on their feet cheering them on. Afterall, watching 24 people dance in synchronization was pretty impressive. Then the final chorus began and the entire group repeated the choreography while they sang.

_**New Directions: Oh my what a marvelous tune. It was the best night never would forget how we moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines and we were dancing, dancing like we're made of starlight, starlight, like we're made of starlight, starlight. **_

The group moved around into a position with the boys around the girls who grouped themselves together in the middle.

_**New Directions: Like we dream impossible dreams. **_

Everyone stopped moving and stared out into the audience singing the last two lines without background music.

_**New Directions: Don't you see the starlight, starlight . . . don't you dream impossible dreams.**_

__Chimes played in the background followed by drums kicking in as the audience cheered and the guys on stage just started jumping around and being really energetic. The girls took their "sexiness" lesson to heart and began posing for the crowd.

"If they pull this song off . . ." Rachel couldn't finish the statement.

"They repeat the title," Santana finished it for her.

_**(Give Me Everything by Pitbull)**_

Tyler stepped forward and showed serious swag as he started the song.

_**TYLER: Me not working hard? Yeah right, picture that with a Kodak. And better yet, go to Times Square take a picture of me with a Kodak. Took my life from negative to positive, and I just want y'all to know that and tonight, let's enjoy life.**_

__On the opposite side of the stage Michael stepped forward.

_**MICHAEL: Tonight I will love love you tonight. Give me everything tonight. For all we know we might not get tomorrow. Let's do it tonight.**_

The girls all posed together and put their eyes directly on their guy or the audience.

_**GIRLS: Don't care what they say. All my girls they play. Nothing is enough till they handle love.**_

_**MICHAEL: Let's do it tonight.**_

_**GIRLS: I want you tonight. I want you to say. I want you tonight.**_

__And in the next moment New Directions managed to shock everyone as Michael sang on the front platform, four couples (Sam/Lindsey, Nick/Marley, Blake/Kitty, and Jacob/Mia) did a ballroom dance in the center of the stage while the rest of New Directions did a hip-hop routine all together. Instead of doing a mash-up of songs, they mashed-up dance styles. It had every single person in the room standing.

_**MICHAEL: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight.**_

It was obvious the crowd expecting a male member of New Directions to come out to do the rap, but it was no secret that the best two rappers in the group were the twins. With Jacob dancing with Mia, Jessie gladly stepped forward and shocked everyone as the freshmen white girl impressed.

_**JESSIE: Get busy tonight cuz to more and more to do bad before and for Prius desperate tonight. I can make you my queen and make love to you endless. This is insane, the way the name growin', money keep flowin'. Hustlers move aside, so I'm tiptoein', keep flowin' I gotta locked up like Lindsey Lohan**_

__Tyler and Michael walked up and took a place next to her.

_**Tyler/Michael: I can make you feel right baby. I can't promise tomorrow but I promise tonight.**_

Quicker than the audience realized what would happen the entire group ran to the center and reformed their pyramid from the beginning of the show with Jessie in front, Michael and Tyler behind her and everyone else filling in. And as the guys sang the entire group danced in close quarters moving together and moving the pyramid around the floor.

_**BOYS: Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight. And I might take you home with me if I could tonight. And maybe I'm a make you feel so good tonight. Cause we might not get tomorrow.**_

__Everyone moved so fast it looked like the pyramid shattered as the all peeled away leaving Sam midstage to sing as they all picked up the hip-hop routine again.

_**SAM: Tonight, I will love love you tonight. Give me everything tonight. For all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight.**_

__Lindsey put her arms around Sam feeling up his body as each girl repeated her actions with their partners as they sang the provocative lyrics.

_**GIRLS: Don't care what they say. All my girls they play. Nothing is enough till they handle love. I want you tonight. I want you to say. I want you tonight.**_

Santana whistled loud in the audience as New Directions then tackled Latin dancing and her choreography. Everyone kept talking about how hot they looked swiveling their hips to the beat.

_**SEBASTIAN: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight.**_

__Jacob walked to the front with an entourage of Blaine, Sam, Sebastian, Joe, and Blake. The other boys left the stage and the girls moved back to the top riser and sat across it fanning themselves and looking hot.

_**JACOB: Reach for the stars and if you don't grab 'em, at least you're on top of the world. Think about it cuz if you slip I'm gonna fall on top of you girl put on 'em ball when they sleep at Macy's and it ain't no secret. My granny's from Cuba, but I'm an American tied over money like Seacrest. Put it on my life baby I can make you feel right baby. I can't promise tomorrow but I promise tonight.**_

When the downbeat of the music hit again Jeff, Nick Duval, Tyler, Nick Hall, Michael, and Jake each did a tumbling pass across the stage as the boys in front jumped around getting the audience riled up.

_**BOYS: Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight. And I might take you home with me if I could tonight. And maybe I'm a make you feel so good tonight. Cause we might not get tomorrow.**_

__Jake stayed up front as the other boys pulled their partners up to them and slid them into position on the stage. Aylin walked around to him.

_**JAKE: Tonight, I will love love you tonight. Give me everything tonight. For all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight.**_

__The girls shimmied down the front side of the boys' bodies and ended in another cha-cha move.

_**GIRLS: Don't care what they say. All my girls they play. Nothing is enough till they handle love. I want you tonight. I want you to say. I want you tonight.**_

_**BLAINE: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight.**_

Now at the end the couples danced in and out of each other's lines and ended in a team pose in the middle of the stage.

_**New Directions: Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight. And I might take you home with me if I could tonight. And maybe I'm a make you feel so good tonight. Cause we might not get tomorrow.**_

The song ended and they froze in position. The audience roared in response, but they could hear their friends over everyone else. Everyone was smiling the biggest smiles they could create, several had tears in their eyes. The curtains closed and everyone ran off stage. Blake turned around and he stopped everyone. They all looked back on the stage and the five seniors stood there with their arms around each other, the realization that it was all over for them hitting each of them really hard.

Sebastian and Blake walked back out first joining the senior circle and hugging them, but soon every member of New Directions was back out there. All the pain and the scars from the year had just been healed by their performance and for a short moment they were the only 24 people in the world that mattered.

-GLEE-

The choirs sat in the audience waiting. The announcer came over the sound system.

"It is now time to announce the top three show choirs. If your school is called please make your way to the stage."

The members of New Directions held hands in their seats.

"First, Hershey Park High School!"

They applauded for them and held hands again.

"The second spot is for Clinton High School!"

They began to look around at each other and their hearts pounded in their chests.

"The final slot in the top three goes to . . . McKinley High School!"

Blaine turned to Sam and they shared a quick kiss before jumping up with the rest of their team and running down to the stage. They took their spot on the right side of the stage. The stage manager held the third place trophy.

"The third place winning team is . . . Clinton High School!"

They took their trophy and headed off into the wings.

"We will now name the 2nd Place winning team. The remaining team will be the National champions. So now in 2nd Place . . . Hershey Park High School!"

Blaine and Sam just turned to each other and held on to each other tightly. They felt arms squeezing all around them and they just looked into each other's eyes.

"You did it, Sam!" Blaine's eyes showed how proud he was of his boyfriend.

"No, baby, we did it!" Sam said smiling back at him.

The announcer continued.

"And now, for the 2nd year in a row, your National Champions are from McKinley High School, the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

-GLEE-

Blaine stood in his hotel room tying his bow tie as Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in the dark grey suit that his mom and dad bought him for his birthday.

"What do you think?" Sam hoped he looked okay.

Blaine was in shock looking at the beautiful man in front of him.

"I have no words. I wish we had our own room so I could take it off of you later tonight," Blaine expressed.

"Well we could skip my party and stay here for our own private one," Sam suggested wrapping his arms around Blaine and grabbing his ass.

"You're not supposed to know about that," Blaine eyed him.

"Hey, I'm pretty but I ain't dumb," he winked.

"No, you are not."

"So where are we going?" Sam wanted the details. Blaine wouldn't budge.

"You ready to tackle this party?" Blaine asked. "I'll be by your side all night."

"That's why I love you," Sam said before the two kissed in the moonlight through the window.


	68. Chapter 68 The Powers That Be

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I know you've been waiting on it. I had the flu since last Saturday so I couldn't write as fast as I normally do. I hope you like it!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 68: THE POWERS THAT BE**

"Do we really need all this secrecy? I know what is going on?" Sam insisted.

"Yeah, me too," Sebastian added. "Did you really think Sam and I wouldn't figure out that everyone was planning this surprise party for us?"

"Maybe so, but everyone is here and they've planned this big evening for you so you're going to walk in and act surprised, okay?" Blaine ordered.

The boys looked at each other and laughed.

"We're not taking no for an answer, Sebastian," Nick Hall told them.

The boys stood outside the ballroom of their hotel, all dressed in suits. Just a few hours earlier, New Directions had won their second National Championship, but the group quickly switched gears and prepared for the surprise birthday party for Sam and Sebastian.

"Okay," Sam relented. "We'll act surprised as long as you two make it up to us later."

"Already got Nick and Jeff to agree and switch rooms tonight," Blaine winked and smiled at both Sam and Sebastian.

"You mean . . ." Sebastian felt himself get hot under the collar.

"Why don't we leave the insinuations until later? There are a lot of people inside that want to see you right now. So open those doors," Nick suggested.

"You ready?" Sam asked Sebastian.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sebastian laughed.

The doors opened and a rousing rendition of _Happy Birthday to You_. The boys walked in with their boyfriends and took their seats at the front table right next to the stage and dance floor. Sitting with them were Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Blake.

Sam felt someone put an arm around his shoulders and he saw Will and Emma standing there.

"Happy Birthday, son," Will said. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Dad! Thank you for all of this," Sam smiled.

"Oh this is all Santana and Rachel and I'm pretty sure Mary Smythe's money," Will explained.

Sam turned his head to see Sebastian hugging and talking to his mom. Ever since the two of them had dinner during Spring Break things did seem to be going much better between them. He turned back to hug Emma.

"I love you, Sammy. I hope you've had an amazing birthday," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you kidding? It's been the best birthday ever!" Sam really did feel that way. His parents returned to their seats and he sat down between Blaine and Sebastian and watched as Santana got up from the table and went to the microphone.

"What is this?" Sam turned to Blaine.

"Your first present," Blaine leaned over to kiss him.

"Good evening everyone, or should I say CONGRATULATIONS to the 2013 National Champions!" Santana got the reaction she wanted as everyone applauded. "It has been a great day for all of us, but for two people who are very special to all of us. Today is the seventeenth birthday of Sebastian Smythe and the eighteenth birthday of Mr. Sam Evans. That's right ladies, this heartthrob is legal now. Unfortunately for us and fortunate for Blainey-bear he is off the market, however, once upon a time I was the one making out with that hottie and somehow he is still my best friend even after I wrote a very, um, suggestive song about him."

"She is not going to sing it is she?" Sam turned to Blaine.

"What is he talking about?' Sebastian asked.

"I think she is," Rachel laughed and they all heard the music began.

_**(Trouty Mouth – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(performed by Santana Lopez)**_

_**SANTANA: Guppy Face . . . Trouty Mouth . . . Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South? Grouper Mouth . . . Froggy Lips . . . I love suckin' on those salamander lips. Wanna put a fish hook in those lips, so cherry red. If you tried hard enough, you could suck a baby's head! Whoo! Oh, yeah-eah, yeah.**_

"So that is where the nickname comes from?" Sebastian grinned then he whispered to Sam so no one else could hear. "I don't know about a baby's head but those lips do have the best suction I've ever felt in my life."

Before Sam could respond, he felt Blaine's hand in his lap rubbing him just above the knee. He looked over and Blaine was still staring at Santana. He turned to see if Sebastian was watching what was happening to him but then he saw Nick's hand in Sebastian's lap, but he was doing the same as Blaine, watching Santana.

"So boys we have a lot of crazy stuff planned for you this evening, so I'll just say happy birthday. I love you both, and I hope that you have a memorable night and with that being said, I'll move so the next surprise can start."

"I wonder who that can be," Sebastian asked aloud.

"Well, I remember Finn telling me if I was serious about proving to Mr. Schue that I want to be captain I need to take risks," Blake spoke up at the table getting everyone's attention. "So that's what I'm doing."

Blake jumped up from the table, surprising everyone as he began.

_**(Love Shack – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blake Smith with Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Nick Hall)**_

_**BLAKE: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the **_

_**MERCEDES: Love shack!**_

Everyone turned at the sound of Mercedes' voice. They watched as she grabbed the hands of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray and the three of them took the stage together.

_**MERCEDES: Love shack, yeah, yeah. I'm heading down the Atlanta highway.**_

_**GIRLS: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway.**_

Blake took center stage and Sam swelled with pride as his protégé managed to hold focus even with the three female powerhouses that sang back up for him.

_**BLAKE: I got me a car, it's as big as a whale, and we're headin' on down to the love shack. I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 so hurry up and bring your jukebox money.**_

_**GIRLS: The love shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love shack, baby**_

_**BLAKE: A love shack, baby**_

_**GIRLS: Love shack, baby, love shack. Love shack, baby, love shack**_

Nick Hall turned around with a big grin on his face as he stared into Sebastian's eyes. He jumped up and joined Blake and started singing.

_**NICK HALL: Sign says, 'Stay away fool' 'cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack. Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field**_

_**BLAKE: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back**_

_**QUINN: Glitter on the mattress**_

_**RACHEL: Glitter on the highway**_

_**QUINN: Glitter on the front porch**_

_**MERCEDES: Glitter on the highway**_

_**GIRLS: The love shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love shack, baby**_

_**NICK HALL: Love shack, baby**_

_**GIRLS: Love shack, that's where it's at. Love shack, that's where it's at.**_

Blake walked over to the table Marley sat with Jake, Kitty, Jacob, Mia, Aylin and Shanna. He started flirting with all of the girls one after the other.

_**BLAKE: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven. The whole shack shimmies when everybody's movin' around and around and around and around.**_

The singers moved up to the stage as everyone left their tables and headed out on the dance floor.

_**New Directions: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby**_

_**BLAKE: Folks linin' up outside just to get down.**_

_**New Directions: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby**_

_**BLAKE: Funky little shack, funky little shack.**_

As Nick sang he saw that Sebastian danced with Sam and Blaine. It gave him some devious ideas.

_**NICK HALL: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale, and it's about to set sail. I got me a car, it seats about twenty so come on and bring your jukebox money.**_

_**ND (Mercedes): The love shack (love shack) is a little old place (little old place) where we can get together (get together)**_

_**MERCEDES: Love shack, baby**_

_**BLAKE: A love shack, baby**_

_**MERCEDES: Oh oh**_

_**New Directions: Love shack, baby, love shack**_

_**BLAKE: Love, baby, that's where it's at**_

_**New Directions: Love shack, baby, love shack . . . bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby**_

_**BLAKE: Knock a little louder, baby!**_

_**New Directions: Bang bang bang, on the door, baby**_

_**BLAKE: I can't hear you.**_

_**ALL: Bang, bang on the door, baby; Bang, bang on the door baby; bang, bang on the door, baby; bang bang.**_

_**BLAKE: You're WHAT?**_

Everyone in the room stopped moving and looked at Blake and Nick.

_**NICK HALL: Tin roof, rusted.**_

_**MERCEDES: Love shack!**_

The entire room started dancing again.

_**ALL: Love shack, baby, love shack; love shack, baby, love shack.**_

_**BLAKE: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah. Love baby that's where it's at.**_

_**ALL: Love shack, baby, love shack**_

_**MERCEDES: Love shack**_

_**BLAKE: Huggin' and a kissin'**_

_**ALL: Love shack, baby, love shack.**_

Sebastian and Sam both loved the song for their birthday. They walked over and hugged everyone that sang the song. Sam hesitated when he turned and Quinn stood there. She gave him this look that he knew meant she understood him not wanting to hug her. She smiled and then turned to walk back to her seat, but she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned surprised to see it was Sam.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. He pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She looked up to see Blaine staring at them and smiling. She whispered the words "thank you" in Sam's ear but she looked at Blaine as she said it. It was meant for both of them.

"Are you coming home to Lima for our graduation?" Sam asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"I would love to if you want me there," she smiled.

"I want you there. We all do. I know it would mean a lot to Blaine and Tina as well," he determined.

"I'll be there," Quinn hugged him again. "It means a lot Sam. I've missed having you and Blaine as friends."

"You never lost my friendship, Quinn, not really," Sam explained. "This is the Quinn I've always believed in. I was never a fan of crazy Quinn. That's who lost my friendship."

"She's gone. I promise," Quinn smiled. "Now go dance with your boy."

Quinn turned him around so he could see Blaine standing there smiling at him. Sam walked over to him and the two boys danced together to the music.

"I assume that means you forgive Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"It's pretty hard to hold a grudge against anyone when you are as happy as I am right now," Sam beamed.

"And are you that happy, baby?" Blaine put his arms around Sam and the two danced together closely.

"I'm going to show you exactly how happy I am later tonight," Sam whispered into Blaine's ear.

As the boys continued to dance, Tyler walked by and grabbed Michael off the dance floor and pulled him to the side to talk to him.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked him.

"Just reminding you that you are 24 hours away from losing me for good, and I have one more gesture for you to prove to you how I feel, and then I'm done. It's up to you," Tyler pulled him into him and kissed him.

Tyler walked away and headed to the stage and was joined by several of the other guys. When the current song stopped, he spoke up.

"Excuse me, I wanted to take this opportunity to congratulate Sam and Sebastian on their birthday. I know that our friendships haven't been the strongest, but you two have been great to me," Tyler began. "Sam, you're the reason the whole group gave me a second chance. You stood up for me, and then I still gave you every reason in the world to hate me and you never gave up on me. Sebastian, you've become a great friend to me and I really look forward to continuing our friendship into the next year. You both have given the rest of us great role models for how to be great boyfriends so in honor of the example that you've set, me and the guys have a song for both of you and all our significant others."

Tyler waited for Jacob, Jake, Joe, and Artie to join him on the stage.

_**(All or Nothing by O-Town)**_

_**(Performed by Tyler Trevino, Jacob Reed, Jake Puckerman, Joe Hart, and Artie Abrams)**_

When the music began everyone recognized the song. Blaine looked over at Sam and smiled. Sam put his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer. Sebastian took Nick's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

_**TYLER: I know when he's been on your mind. That distant look is in your eyes. I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over**_

_**JAKE: It's not the way I choose to live and something somewhere's gotta give as sharing in this relationship gets older, older**_

_**ARTIE: You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there. I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair.**_

_**ALL FIVE: Cuz I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall. When you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friends? Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call? You leave me here with nothing at all**_

The lights turned to Joe and Jacob and Mia felt like both of them were singing to her.

_**JOE: There are times it seems to me I'm sharing you with memories. I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it.**_

_**JACOB: Then there are times you look at me as though I'm all that you could see. Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it.**_

Tyler's gaze turned directly to Michael.

_**TYLER: Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well. I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell.**_

_**ALL FIVE: **_ _**Cuz I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall. When you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friend? Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call. You leave me here with nothing at all**_

_**TYLER: Cuz you and I could lose it all if you've got no more room no room inside for me in your life. **_

_**JACOB: Cuz I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall. It's now or never.**_

_**ALL FIVE: Is it all or nothing at all? There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friends? Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all? **_

The music began to blast again. Sam didn't see Blaine give Sebastian a signal. The younger boy walked over to his mother, whispered into her ear and they walked over to the loving couple.

"Blaine, my mom wants to talk to Sam and me. May I borrow him?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Blaine smiled. "I actually need to check in with Cooper. He's helping me with something for later tonight."

"For me?" Sam perked up.

"Maybe," Blaine kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Sam watched him walk over to his brother and then turned to the Smythe family. "Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Smythe?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Sam this is your birthday and my son's. I just wanted to give you both your birthday presents."

"Is it what I think it is?" Sebastian hoped.

"Well yes and no. I know you wanted the apartment next door to Santana's. It's a really great place and I like that it would be next to your friends. I like the one down the hall too but it's smaller," mother said.

"Yeah, it's just like Santana's," Sam agreed.

"Well, like I was saying, Sebastian, I know that you wanted the apartment, but the fact is no matter what strings I can pull, I can't put an apartment in the name of a minor," she explained.

"But mom we really wanted that place. It's perfect," Sebastian almost whined.

"I agree. It is perfect for you boys. A three bedroom in the city that isn't the size of a closet. They don't exist. Which is why I bought it and put it in Sam's name," Mary revealed.

"What?" Sam thought he heard her wrong.

"Sam, this is my present for you and my son," she smiled and showed him the documents. "I'm not blind, Sam. You are my son's family. You've taken care of him and made him more of a man than his father or I ever did. He is a better person now than his parents ever wished to be and that's because of you."

"I beg to differ, Ms. Smythe," Sam corrected her. "With all due respect, I may have had some influence on Sebastian, but he was a great man before he met me it was just hidden behind the layers he used to protect himself. Your son is a great guy all on his own. He'll always be my best friend."

"I know," she smiled. "Which is why I bought this apartment for you. You'll get to grow up here in the city with your friends and together." she turned to her son. "Sebastian, I know I haven't been there the way you needed me to be this year, but it was because I was trying to make sure your future was in place for you. I needed to stabilize your father's investments so that when you do become of age in a year you will be able to make the decisions that need to be made for our family. I do hope that you will come visit me more often now that Sam and Blaine will be here for you too."

"Mom, you don't have to give me a reason to visit, and I don't care about the money and investments. I just want my mom back," Sebastian surprised himself by his admission.

She hugged him. "I promise you've got me."

-GLEE-

In the ballroom, Rachel Berry managed to pull Sunshine over to the side to speak.

"So looking back on the year, are you glad we worked it out for my dads to take you in as an exchange student?"

"I can't even tell you what this year has meant to me Rachel. This is the greatest group of friends a girl could ever ask for. It's been such a positive switch from Vocal Adrenaline. Thank you for helping me get this opportunity. It means more to me than I could ever tell you. My whole life has changed," Sunshine got emotional.

"So you forgive me for two years ago?" Rachel asked.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago, Rachel. We have more in common than you think. It's not like I didn't get you back. Remember the Night of Neglect? I took your whole audience away. We've both made our mistakes. You and I are cut from the same cloth, Rachel Berry," Sunshine confessed.

"Kind of like sisters," Rachel smiled. "I always wanted one of those."

"Well I'll be at NYADA all summer. We should work on that," Sunshine returned the smile.

As the girls continued to talk, Cooper walked back in through the side door with a very large present.

"Thank you so much, Cooper," Blaine hugged him. "Sam is going to love this. Are you ready to help me surprise him?"

"Yes, but I got you something else. Consider it my birthday gift to both of you," Cooper reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a hotel key packet and slipped it in his little brother's suit pocket. "I don't really see how you can give Sam what he really wants for his birthday when you're sharing a room with someone else."

Blaine blushed but couldn't help but smile. "That is really nice of you, Coop. Thank you." He quickly shifted gears. "So you remember when, right?"

"I do," Cooper winked. "Go impress me little brother."

Blaine headed to the stage when Cooper heard another voice from behind him.

"That's really sweet of you to help him surprise Sam," Cooper turned around when he recognized Brody's voice.

"That's what you do for family," Cooper acknowledged. "You here trying to make a few bucks tonight? Most of these guys are underage. They aren't going to pay for it."

"I'm not doing that anymore. I didn't want to do it then . . . no offense," Brody blushed when he looked in Cooper's eyes. "I made a mistake but I'm lucky that you found me and not some creep that would have hurt me. I learned my lesson though. I'll drop out of school before I do that again."

"You don't need to drop out, Brody. You're only a year away from being done. There are other ways to get your tuition," Cooper smiled.

"Blaine's lucky to have an older brother like you. You protect him. I wish I had that," Brody blushed again. "Anyway, enjoy the party. I just wanted to say hello and hoped things wouldn't be awkward. I'll see you around, Cooper."

Cooper stopped Brody from walking away.

"Stay," Cooper asked him.

Blaine walked up to the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"If I could have everyone's attention and get you all to have a seat. Thank you," Blaine asked. He saw Sam and Sebastian walk back in and take their seats. He shared eye contact with Sam and the two boys couldn't help but smile at each other. "Tonight, we are celebrating the birthday of two very important people in my life. Sebastian, who would have guessed that this time last year you and I would be as close as we are now? I am truly blessed that you and I became friends. I can't imagine life without you and your advice and you constantly reminding me that everything in life should not be taken seriously. What I also love about you is that you won't be offended if I make the majority of my little speech about Sam."

Sebastian nodded his understanding and smiled. Blaine's eyes once again connected with Sam's and the beautiful blonde blushed. Blaine felt himself getting choked up, but he continued anyway.

"This time last year I thought I knew what it was to be in love. To an extent, I was. I actually owe Kurt a lot. He taught me what it was to love, but he also let me go so that I could find it," Blaine felt himself getting emotional and he stopped. Sam's smile calmed him down. "Because last summer that's exactly what happened. It certainly wasn't conventional and it definitely wasn't expected, but what started out as a friend just being there to help me through a break up ended up being the most important relationship I never expected to happen. Sam, you have been the best thing about this year for me and I am so grateful for the fact that you risked everything in your life for me and I promise I will do that for you everyday. I have a song for you. Some may think it's a little crazy, but you always pick on me about my obsession with Katy Perry and Pink, but just like you this is a special song to me because it was my first Glee solo. I've sort of redone it for you and I hope you like it.

Blaine held his gaze just for a moment more and then turned and sat down at the piano and began to play. As the song began, he remembered Sam showing up at his house the day after Kurt broke up with him and how Sam cheered him up by taking him to the Lima Bean.

_**(Teenage Dream, Acoustic Version – Glee Cast)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

_**BLAINE: You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down.**_

Blaine looked up and stopped for a moment. In his head no one was in the room but him and Sam.

_**BLAINE: Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

The memory of their first kiss and Sam's shocked expression crossed their minds.

_**BLAINE: Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets just love we can dance until we die. You and I, will be young forever.**_

He remembered the look on Sam's face as the train pulled out of Lima taking him to New York the previous summer.

_**BLAINE: You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

That memory turned into the memory of his return to Lima from Denver when Sam pushed him against his car and kissed him in the parking garage. He remembered how amazing it felt and how surprised he was by it.

_**BLAINE: My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe. This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

He remembered being cuddled up to Sam in the tour bus under a blanket and how much fun they had together.

_**BLAINE: We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you. My missing puzzle piece. I'm complete.**_

The next memory the boys shared was making love against the window in New York.

_**BLAINE: Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die you and I will be young forever.**_

Blaine's vision cleared and he could make out the other people in the room now but it was as if there was a spotlight on Sam and that was all he could look at in the moment.

_**BLAINE: Cause you make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe. This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back don't ever look . . . I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.**_

Blaine teared up remembering Sam's profession of love to him at the assembly wearing a t-shirt with his name on it.

_**BLAINE: You make me feel like a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

And then again on the Oprah show.

_**BLAINE: My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe this is real so, oh oh don't ever look back no.**_

The memories of prom night and the romantic time they had in front of the fire place ran through his mind as he finished the song.

_**BLAINE: I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.**_

His focus was now on Sam and nothing but him.

_**BLAINE: Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.**_

Blaine played the last note of the song and everyone stood to applaud his performance, but Sam walked directly to him and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Sam. More than you'll ever know," Blaine responded.

Mercedes got up to sing a ballad and everyone got up to dance with their significant others.

After the boys danced together for a little while Blaine made eye contact with Cooper. He ignored the fact that he was laughing with Brody. He just wanted Cooper to bring him the present. Cooper caught his signal.

"I want to give you your present," Blaine's smile lit up the room.

"You just did," Sam's smile joined his. "I'll never forget the present you just gave me. That song was incredible."

"Well, I want to give you something that you will like even more," Blaine took his hand and walked him around the dancing couples to one of the back tables. Sam saw Cooper placing a large present there.

"What is that?" Sam had already recognized the size and shape of the box.

"It's yours. Open it. I really hope that you like it," Blaine gushed.

Sam acted like a five year old on Christmas morning. He rushed over to it and began ripping the paper off. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw it.

"Blaine you didn't? Do you know how expensive this is?" Sam couldn't believe his eyes. "A Gibson Acoustic? Blaine, I don't even know what to say. This is the best guitar on the market." He rushed over to his boyfriend. "I love you so much. I've always wanted a Gibson but I never thought I'd be able to afford one."

"Well, something tells me you'll be able to afford any guitar you want soon, but I wanted to buy you your first Gibson," Blaine said with pride. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Sam picked it up and began playing a few chords.

"I had them tune it for you when I picked it up for him today," Cooper added. "It's ready to use."

"Want to play me something?" Blaine hoped.

"Yeah," Sam was still in disbelief. "In fact, let me find Sebastian. I can think of the perfect song for us to sing to you and Nick. I'll be right back." Sam started to walk off with his guitar and then turned around and wrapped his strong hand around Blaine's neck and kissed him hard. The look in his eyes when he pulled away from the kiss told Blaine everything he needed to know.

"Someone is getting lucky tonight," Cooper teased.

"Evidently I'm not the only one," Blaine nodded over to the door where Brody stood. Cooper blushed at the realization he was caught. "Just please tell me you aren't paying him."

"No," Cooper acted surprised by the notion. "I think he's actually interested in me."

"Will it make you happy to find out?" Blaine asked and Cooper realized his brother wasn't judging him at all. He was concerned.

"It would," he admitted.

"Then go find out," Blaine relented. "But please be careful, Coop. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Thanks little brother," Cooper half-hugged him before walking out of the ballroom with Brody following him.

Santana walked over to Blaine. "Did I just see your hottie brother walking out of here with Gay for Pay?"

Blaine giggled at Brody's nick name. "Yes you did. Don't make fun, Santana. At least until we know about what's actually going on."

"You're no fun, bow-tie. You're going to have to learn to read people if you're going to be living across the hall from me," Santana revealed. "Yeah, Sam told me Sebastian's mom bought out the apartments on my floor. She's even decorating your whole place out as part of their birthday present. My parents need to take lessons from her."

"Yeah, it won't be much longer now," Blaine realized. "Are you going to be able to come to Lima for our graduation? Will it interfere with the show?"

"Would you believe those dumbasses are killing my character off after I won the award? It's whatever. It's their loss. Ella has got me covered though. I'll do the modeling thing this summer and then I auditioned and got a three-episode arc on _The Carrie Diaries_ and _CSI_. I'm getting my name out there. It's all good."

"That's awesome, Santana. I'm really happy for you," Blaine kissed her cheek.

"So where is that sweet ass man of yours?" Santana asked and then pointed. "Oh I see him. He's over there talking to Ella and Sebastian. I wonder what that is about?"

"I don't know but walk with me. Sam said he had a song to sing to me. I have no idea what he's up too," Blaine took her hand and pulled her back to their table.

"You two are so damn stinkin' cute. That really pisses me off sometimes," Santana insisted through a smile.

Ella took the stage.

"Excuse me, everyone," she spoke into the microphone. "For those of you that don't know me my name is Ella Stone and I now manage the careers of Miss Santana Lopez and Mr. Sam Evans. That is simply a privilege for me. Now tonight, we have had a great night celebrating the birthdays of Sam and Sebastian. Now the boys have a song for you. So please welcome to the stage our birthday boys Sam Evans and Sebastian Smythe."

The boys walked onto the stage, Sebastian first followed by Sam with his new guitar. Sebastian spoke for the both of them.

"Sam and I just want to thank all of you for making this a special day for both of us. Santana and Rachel, we know you did most of the planning and we love you for it. You are both amazing," Sebastian turned to address Nick and Blaine. "You two guys give Sam and I a reason to celebrate. Every day that we are together is a day to be thankful for. We have a song for you."

Sebastian nodded and Finn sat down behind the drum set and Tina sat down at the piano and the song began with Sam playing his new guitar.

_**(Unchained Melody – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans and Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**SAM: Oh, my love, my darling I've hungered for your touch a long lonely time. And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. Godspeed your love to me**_

_**SAMBASTIAN: Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea. To the open arms of the sea, yeah. Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me wait for me. I'll be coming home**_

_**SAM: Wait for me**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Wait for me. Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered, hungered for your touch a long lonely time**_

_**SAM: And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine?**_

_**SAMBASTIAN: I need your love.**_

_**SAM: I (Sebastian: I need your love) need your love. Godspeed your love (Sebastian: godspeed your love to (Sebastian: to) me.**_

_**Sebastian: Yeah, Oh!**_

The boys and their boyfriends made their way to the dance floor with the rest. Five minutes later everyone started looking around for them, but they'd all vanished from the room.

-GLEE-

The four boys walked to the door of their room and Sam unlocked it. They went inside and Sam propped his guitar against the wall.

"So . . ." Nick's voice seemed nervous.

"This can't happen tonight," Sam broke the tension. "I mean it will happen eventually, but not tonight. The more and more I think about it the more I want to just spend the night with Blaine."

"I kind of feel the same way," Sebastian agreed as he slipped his arms around Nick's waist.

"But how can we . . . I mean we're in the same room," Nick reminded them.

"Not exactly," Blaine smirked and pulled the key card out of his jacket pocket. "Compliments of Cooper."

He looked at Sam and the two boys had the exact same idea.

"Sebastian, Nick, we'll see you in the morning," Sam said as they walked to the door. "Happy Birthday, Sebastian."

"Happy Birthday, Sam," Sebastian smirked back as he didn't even wait for the door to shut to push Nick down on the bed.

The boys walked to the elevator holding hands and chatting up about how amazing the night was. They got in the elevator and realized that Cooper had booked them a suite. They got off the elevator ten floors above their original room and when they opened the door, they realized Cooper had decked it out with everything they needed. They looked around and their interest rose when they saw the large two person shower in the bathroom.

"I think we have to take advantage of that, right?" Blaine suggested.

"It wouldn't be right to not use everything your brother left us," Sam added. They both walked in the bedroom shedding their clothes so they could jump in the shower together.

-GLEE-

Back in the ballroom, the graduates were catching up with each other. They were joined by Tina and Artie. It was almost like having the original New Directions together again.

They spent time catching up with each other and talking about their futures. Finn told them all about his plan to become a music teacher and work with Mr. Schuester. Rachel described her audition to everyone and her love for that particular show. Santana told them about what was in store for her and Sam that summer. Mike explained the show _Pippin'_ to them and talked about them coming to opening night. Puck and Mercedes let them listen to some tracks they were working on, and Quinn mentioned she would be performing with Yale's Summer Theatre program.

It was getting late and they knew it, but they didn't want to go, because they missed being together like this. Santana got an idea. She walked over and whispered something in the band leader's ear and then stood behind the microphone.

"How about one last song before we go," she winked at her friends.

_**(Feeling Good by The Pussycat Dolls)**_

_**(Performed by Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, and Quinn Fabray)**_

As Santana prepared to sing, in their suite, Sam and Blaine walked out of their bathroom in terrycloth robes and over to the bed. Sam pushed Blaine onto his back and the brunette watched as Sam untied the robe and let it fall to the ground revealing his wet, muscular body.

_**SANTANA: Birds flying high. You know how I feel. Sun in the sky you know how I feel. Breeze drifting on by you know how I feel. It's a new dawn and a new day and a new life for me.**_

Mercedes and Quinn both stood up and took their places behind the microphones next to Santana.

_**SANTANA: And I'm feeling good. So good, yeah.**_

Upstairs, Sebastian and Nick are naked in bed, Nick laid on his stomach and Sebastian sat on his knees behind him. He leaned down and kissed the back of Nick's thigh up to his tight bubble butt. He then used the tip of his tongue to lick from his ass up to his neck and then laid down on top of him.

_**MERCEDES: Fish in the sea you know how I feel. Rivers running free you know how I feel.**_

Sam slips Blaine out of his robe and Blaine managed to push Sam down and attacked his abs with his tongue before climbing on top of him in a position both of them knew very well.

_**MERCEDES: Blossom on the trees you know how I feel It's a new dawn and a new day and a new life for me**_

Michael stood at the open door of his room's bathroom and could hear the shower running.

_**MERCEDES: And I'm feeling good . . . so good . . . so good.**_

Cooper and Brody battled for dominance in their bed. Finally, Cooper let Brody win because the idea of the younger Adonis taking care of him was really what he wanted and he knew that for sure when he felt Brody slip inside of him.

_**QUINN: Dragon fly out in the sun you know what I mean. Don't you know? Butterflies all having fun you know what I mean. Sleep in peace when day is done. That's what I mean. And this old world, is a new world, and a whole world, for me**_

Sam rolled Blaine over so that he could be on top and in control. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and the blonde picked him up and put him against the wall drilling up into him.

_**MERCEDES: Stars when you shine you know how I feel.**_

_**SANTANA: Scent of pine you know how I feel.**_

_**QUINN: Oh, freedom is mine and I know how I feel.**_

Michael removed his clothes and slipped into the shower with Tyler. The older boy turned to see him standing there and knew that he had made his decision. They wrapped their arms around each other and passionately kissed the other.

_**SANTANA: It's a new dawn and a new day and a new love for me, and I'm feeling . . .**_

_**MERCEDES: Oh . . . I'm feeling good.**_

Sebastian and Nick looked into each other's eyes as they both climaxed and Nick collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

Cooper led a naked Brody to the shower for more fun.

Michael looked into Tyler's eyes and turned around leaning against the back of the shower and giving Tyler exactly what he wanted.

_**QUINN: You know how I feel. You know how I feel. You, you know how I feel.**_

Sam and Blaine's bodies shook as they finished their orgasm. Both boys couldn't stop smiling. Sam slipped off of Blaine and to his side wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as he spooned him.

_**SANTANA: Feeling good.**_

_**MERCEDES: I'm feeling good. I'm feeling good.**_

_**SANTANA: Feeling good. Feeling good.**_

_**ALL 3: It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life for me.**_

-GLEE-

The next morning it was back to Lima for the retaining National Champions. When Sam and Blaine arrived Monday morning to McKinley, there was a huge banner welcoming back the National Champions.

"Can't say I was expecting that," Blaine admitted.

"Maybe we have caused some change around here," Sam smiled.

"Speaking of change do you think that's what your dad wants to talk to us about before school?" Blaine questioned.

"He didn't tell me, but our time is up. I guess it's about our replacements," Sam said. "But there is only one way to find out."

Sam took Blaine's hand and they walked into the building. They passed Coach Bieste in the hallway and she hugged them both telling them how proud of them she was and then they continued to the choir room. When they entered, Tina and Lindsey were already there.

"Sam, do you know what this is about?" Tina asked.

"No, I slept the rest of the day when we got home yesterday," Sam answered. "I'm not sure, but if it's just the four of us I could guess."

"No need for that," the four of them turned to see Mr. Schuester in the doorway to his office. "You guys come on in."

The four captains walked inside and took a seat.

"First, I want the four of you to know how proud I am of you. The shows you came up with for Nationals were beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It's crazy to think we'll never have to do something like that again because competition will go back to the traditional 3-song format next year. The four of you will be remembered for this, and that is something you should be proud of," Will's smile beamed as he spoke these words. "Wednesday, Principal Figgins has asked us to perform all 10 songs for the student body and then he wants to recognize us for winning nationals and then introduce Emma as the new principal."

"That's great, dad! I'm glad we get to be a part of it," Sam said.

"I wish that was the only thing we need to talk about," Will's smile diminished. "I don't want to do again this year what I did to you. I think I was so shocked to be losing Finn and Rachel that I didn't think about the next year. Sam, Blaine, when Emma and I ran into the two of you at the Lima Bean last summer was when it hit me. It just made sense to choose the three of you and I'm proud to say that it was the right choice. But this time, I want you to recommend your replacement. Lindsey, I'd like you to stay in your position if you're okay with that."

"Yes sir, I want to be Dance Captain again. I want to take us to a third title," she grinned.

"That's what I want to hear," he smiled at her and turned to his three senior captains. "I know you probably have people in mind, but I want you to take the opportunity to listen to everyone that wants a shot and then Wednesday after our final show of the year, I will announce them to the class. I want you to text everyone and let them know everyone is eligible."

"Uh, Mr. Schue, I don't think that will be necessary," Blaine pointed out to the choir room. "Everyone is here including Mrs. Schuester and Coach Bieste."

"What's going on?" Tina stood up and looked through the window.

"I don't know," Will realized.

Emma opened the door. Coach Bieste stood next to her.

"The Glee Club has something they want to say to you," Emma held her hand out for Will to take. He did and she led him into the choir room. There were five stools sitting in front of the piano with the rest of New Directions standing on the risers waiting for them. Emma led Will to the middle stool. Tina and Blaine sat on one side of him and Sam and Lindsey on the other.

"What's going on, guys?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Sebastian stepped forward.

"Every single person standing behind me, as well as myself, owe the five of you a huge debt of gratitude. Each of you have given so much of yourselves to us, helping us through so many things and we just want to take a moment to let you know how much we love you and how much you mean to us. We know what you have to decide this week and we also know that you will make the best choice for all of us. So we cooked something up for you. We hope you see how thankful we all are for all of you."

Sebastian stepped back into his spot in the middle of the front row between Sunshine and Lily.

_**(Thank You by Charice)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions)**_

_**SEBASTIAN: They said when you find love you'd better hold on. You gotta keep it close to you.**_

_**TYLER: But you gotta give love if you gonna get love and you don't know when love's found you.**_

_**NICK DUVAL: So I just wanna thank you for all you have done.**_

Sunshine stepped forward.

_**SUNSHINE: Gave me strength when I had none at all. Gave me hope when I was running low. Showed me how to make it through and for everything you know I thank you.**_

Lily joined her.

_**LILY: You believed when I'd no reason to you were there when I needed you oh and I just wanna thank you. I just wanna thank you.**_

Blake and Marley stood behind Sebastian and began singing as the two girls rejoined the group.

_**BLAKE: I could imagine a world without you facing the hard times all alone.**_

_**MARLEY: It'd be a cold world. I'd be a lost girl. If I didn't' have you close to home.**_

_**Blake/Marley: So I just wanna thank you for all you gave up.**_

The four captains and Mr. Schuester all felt tears swelling in their eyes from the gesture being given to them.

_**New Directions: Gave me strength when I had none at all. Gave me hope when I was running low. Showed me how to make it through and for everything I wanna thank you. You believed when I had given up. Carried me and I was lifted up. I just wanna thank you. I just wanna thank you, oh . . . **_

_**SUNSHINE: Oh I'll be stranded. I'll be nowhere. Million miles away from all I know, oh . . . but you were there to keep me grounded. I counted on you and you brought me home, oh . . . You gave me strength . . .**_

Sunshine continued to ad-lib as the choir sang the chorus.

_**New Directions: Gave me strength when I had none at all. Gave me hope when I was running low. Showed me how to make it through and for everything you know I thank you. You believed when I'd no reason to. You were there when I needed you oh**_

_**SUNSHINE: And I'm still standing here. Thank you thank you thank you. I just wanna thank you**_

Everyone rushed the Captains and Mr. Schue at the end of the song hugging them. It continued until the bell for first period rang and everyone had to grab their stuff and head to class. Lindsey walked over to where Lily and Sunshine stood.

"Thanks for that. I kinda feel like I should have been singing it with you though," she confessed.

"You have been as much of a leader as they have, and now you'll continue that," Lily proclaimed.

"Still," Lindsey turned to look at the other captains. It's going to be hard to do it without those three."

Sam's backpack was still on the ground. This was his first block, but Tina and Blaine had to leave for class. They headed for the door but stopped. Turning around, they both walked back into Sam's arms. The realization of what this week meant hitting them for the first time. They had been through this together and now it was really coming to an end.

-GLEE-

At the end of the day, Sam and Blaine walked to his truck preparing to go home and study and catch up the three days of work they missed for Nationals. Blaine was in line to possibly be valedictorian and, with his help, Sam managed to maintain A's in all of his classes. They were almost done with these classes and they were more than ready for that to be a reality. As they approached the truck they heard a younger male voice call out for them. They turned around and saw Jacob and Jessie Reed trying to catch up to them.

"We need to ask for a favor," Jessie sweetly asked.

"What's going on?" Sam hoped it wasn't bad news about their father.

"Our mom just texted both of us and said that she's still at the doctor for my dad's check up. We missed the bus because we thought she was picking us up. Is there any way you can give us a ride home?" Jacob asked.

"Of course. Get in," Sam insisted. The twins knew they could count on him and it reminded them how much they would miss him.

The four of them buckled up and Sam pulled out of the parking lot.

"So do you guys know who you're picking as the new captains?" Jessie prodded.

"We're waiting to see who all is interested," Blaine stated.

"But you really know that already, right? Sunshine, Lily, Tyler, Sebastian, Joe, Kallie, Marley, Blake, they all want a position," Jessie listed off everyone they knew as well.

"Jessie . . ." Jacob tried to silence his sister.

"To be honest, the only reason Jacob and I aren't putting our names in there is because we're freshmen, but both of us still want to play a bigger part next year," Jessie continued.

"Then show us," Sam looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Just because you're freshmen doesn't mean you don't have a right to go for it. I know Dad isn't just looking for Captains. He's looking for the talent to build shows around for next year."

"So even if we know we won't be captains you think we should show Mr. Schue what direction we'd like to take things next year?" Jacob spoke up and Blaine and Sam realized that Jessie was actually talking for both of them.

"Definitely," Blaine added. "Show us, and more importantly your new captains, what you can do so they'll want to use you more."

The four continued to talk as they drove to the Reed's home across the street from where Sam's old one was. As Sam drove into their driveway he realized the FOR SALE sign was no longer in front of his old house.

"When did my old house finally sell?" Sam asked as he parked his truck in their driveway.

Jacob turned around and looked at his old house. "I don't know. The sign was still up when we left for New York. I guess it happened while we were gone."

"Wow, I guess all kinds of things really are changing," Sam looked over to Blaine and his boyfriend could tell that the idea of that house, the house that they were together for the first time, the house that held so many memories for them, would no longer be in his family made him sad.

"There's someone over there now," Jessie pointed. "Maybe they'd let you take one last look around."

Sam's face brightened at the idea. He smiled at Blaine. "Will you walk over there with me?"

Sam held out his hand. Blaine took it.

"Thanks for the ride guys. We really appreciate it," Jessie hugged them both.

"See you both tomorrow," Blaine smiled.

The boys walked over. "The last time I remember walking across this street to the house was last summer when you came home from NYADA."

"That was definitely a great afternoon," Blaine blushed.

"Yeah it was," Sam agreed as they reached the bottom of the front porch stairs and the front door opened and Sam and Blaine both froze from the surprise of who walked out. Sam couldn't speak.

"Mrs. Evans?" Blaine spoke for his boyfriend. "Are you here finalizing the sale of the house?"

"Not exactly," Mary Evans admitted.

"Did you do it?" Sam almost whispered.

Blaine looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"I did," Mary admitted. "I filed for divorce two days after you left Chicago. When my attorney showed all the evidence we had against him he didn't contest it. It finalized last week. I'm moving the kids and I back here to Lima."

"To this house?" Blaine wondered.

"We took it off the market," she explained. "I let him keep everything in Chicago and I got this house and money to take care of Stevie and Stacy. They get to go back to their school and I know they'll be happy."

"Where are they?" Sam hoped they would be there.

She just turned and looked into the house. Sam didn't wait any longer. He ran up the stairs and into their house screaming Stevie and Stacy's names. Blaine heard the kids screaming back and he knew this was a moment Sam would never forget. He went to walk up the stairs and go inside, but Mary Evans stopped him.

"Blaine, wait," she put her hand in front of him to stop his movement. He looked at her and immediately went back to the previous summer in his head. He couldn't believe that she still had a problem with his relationship with her son.

"Would you sit with me? I have something I want to say to you," she confessed. She sat down on the front steps and motioned for him to sit next to her. He sat down and waited for her to speak. She surprised him when she reached over and took his hand. "Blaine, I owe you an apology. Last summer when you and Sam started hanging out so much I really thought you had the best friendship and something that Sam really needed with Finn and Mike leaving town. I never expected that you and Sam would become . . . intimate."

Sam came back to the door to get Blaine and stopped when he heard his mother talking to him.

"The thing is I made a mistake. I didn't give you and Sam a chance to explain things to me. I went with my ex-husband and his logic like I thought I was supposed to and I didn't listen. I know my son and he has never lied about anything and he loves full-force all the time. I should have known that if Sam felt this way for you it was truthful, but I didn't and now I'm paying for it. I know that in just a few weeks you and Sam are moving to New York, and I know that you don't owe me anything, but I'm asking you to take care of my son. I know he's not mine technically anymore but I will always love him and worry about him. You love him, Blaine, and I know that. I may not understand it, but I know it's true. Promise me, you'll take care of him for me."

Blaine was floored by her comments. "I promise," he said.

Sam stood inside the door listening and couldn't help but smile.

-GLEE-

"So your mom is back?" Sebastian asked with surprise.

The boys were walking to Glee Period where rumor had it they were in for some surprise performances.

"Yeah, she moved the rugrats and herself back to Lima and left him," Sam explained.

"This is like a really big deal," Sebastian freaked out. "What did Mr. Schue say?"

"They're happy I get to spend time with Stevie and Stacy before moving to New York, but I know they're worried. I wish they knew they had no reason to be," Sam told him.

"They do, Sam," Sebastian comforted his friend. "But look at it from their perspective. They are trying to get used to the idea of you moving away and now your mom and little brother and sister are back in town so they wonder where you'll actually be when you do come home."

"I guess I need to talk to them again. I don't want them to feel that way. I love them both and they should know I will always be their son first," Sam stated.

"Just tell them what you just told me," Sebastian raised his eyebrow at him as they walked into the choir room. They saw Jacob and Jake standing in front of the room. Jacob had his guitar and the band seemed ready to play.

"Great now that everyone is here, two of our freshmen have the stage," Mr. Schuester announced.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Jacob said. "Jake and I know that we're not going after the captain positions, but that doesn't mean we don't want to help make New Directions go to an even higher level."

"Yeah, a lot of you are working to take those captain positions and Jacob and I want to show you what we can do so that you'll let us help you along the way," Jake added.

The boys looked at each other and nodded. The musicians and Jacob started playing.

"_**Barely Breathing – Glee Cast Version"**_

_**(Performed by Jake Puckerman and Jacob Reed)**_

_**JACOB: I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear. I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears.**_

_**JAKE: You really had me going, wishing on a star, but the black holes that surround you are heavier by far.**_

_**JACOB: I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn. It must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born.**_

_**JAKE: There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide. You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why.**_

_**BOTH: I say good-bye . . . 'cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding imagining you care, and I could stand here waiting a fool for another day, but I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price the price that I would pay.**_

They could see all of their team members really getting into their performance. Both boys smiled at each other and continued the song.

_**JAKE: Everyone keeps asking what's it all about? I used to be so certain and I can't figure out.**_

_**JACOB: What is this attraction? I only feel the pain. There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame.**_

_**BOTH: Will it ever change? 'Cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding imagining you care, and I could stand here waiting a fool for another day, but I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price the price that I would pay, but I'm thinking it over.**_

_**JACOB: Anyway. I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah . . .**_

Several of the other freshmen joined in singing backup to help their classmates out.

_**BOTH: I've come to find. I may never know.**_

_**JACOB: Your changing mind**_

_**JAKE: Is it friend of foe?**_

_**BOTH: I rise above or sink below**_

_**JAKE: Every time**_

_**JACOB: You come and go**_

_**BOTH: Please don't come and go . . . ooooh . . . cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding imagining you care, and I could stand here waiting a fool for another day, but I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price the price that I would pay. But I'm thinking it over anyway. I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah . . . **_

_**JAKE: Oooh I know what you're doing.**_

_**BOTH: I see it all too clear.**_

The room applauded and Sam stood from his seat and shook both of their hands congratulating them. "You guys make a good team. Maybe that's something they should think about using."

"Sounds good to me," Jake smiled.

"Well we've all got big shoes to fill," Jacob stated for all to hear. He made a point to look at Sam, Blaine, and Tina. They knew that was his way of saying they would miss them.

-GLEE-

"Did you get this text from Sunshine?" Blaine asked Tina.

"About being in the hallway at the end of the day?" she assumed. "I got it. It's something about publicity for tomorrow's show for the student body.

They both saw Sam and Blake walking out of the weight room and headed in their direction.

"Are the rumors about those two from Spring Break true?" Tina whispered to Blaine.

Blaine turned his head and smiled. "Sebastian's game."

Those words told Tina what she needed to know. "And you were okay with that?"

"Yeah, only Sam could turn it into some bonding experience. It's weird you know to think of it but I know how Sam's mind works. I'm his boyfriend, Sebastian is his brother, and Blake is his best friend now. I won't be surprised if he's flying him up to New York just to hang out with us. And besides, it's not like I can really talk."

"Why?" Tina wondered.

They looked up and Sebastian had joined the other two boys and both were laughing hard at something Blake said.

"So that rumor is true too . . . you have explaining to do Mr. Anderson, but it's going to have to wait because they are on their way over here," Tina smirked.

"Hey guys," Sam said slipping his fingers in between Blaine's. "So you want to hear something funny?"

"Sure. We saw you laughing. What was it all about?" Tina wondered.

"Well we learned something new about our friend Blake here. It seems he's been keeping something from us all this time," Sebastian began. "Seems his Texas-born parents gave him something to remember his heritage."

"What are they talking about Blake?" Blaine asked.

"I really hate both of you right now," Blake said eyeing Sam and Sebastian which made them laugh even harder.

"What is it?" Tina prodded.

"I have a double middle name," Blake rolled his eyes. "My full name is Blake Ryder Lynn Smith."

"Oh that's so adorable," Blaine gave him a pouty face.

"I think I just fell in love with you a little bit," Tina comforted him and the three boys clearly found it funny. "I like the name Ryder. It fits you. Don't worry about these punks. They're just picking on you because you're younger than all of them and match their sexiness."

"That's cold," Sam scoffed.

"Um, are you really going to doubt his sexiness after Spring Break?" Tina gave Sam an all-knowing look that made him blush, Blaine and Sebastian look away and Blake get the last laugh."

"I'm not denying anything," Sam tried to save face. "If he'll ever tell me who he's interested in I'll give them references."

Before Tina or Blake could respond they all heard Lindsey's voice of the intercom.

_"Listen up McKinley! Tomorrow there is a full school assembly to recognize the two-time National Champions, the New Directions! So we've got a little preview flash mob in the hallway and it starts right now!"_

The end of the day bell rang and people filed into the hallways as music played over the intercom. Sunshine came out of the choir room dressed like Baby Spice from the Spice Girls.

_**(Wannabe – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon, Mia Jones, Jessie Reed, Marley Rose, and Kitty Wilde)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Ha ha ha ha ha! Yo! I'll tell you what I want what I really really want.**_

Marley came out of the other choir door dressed as Posh Spice.

_**MARLEY: So tell me what you want what you really really want.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I'll tell you what I want what I really really want.**_

_**MARLEY: So tell me what you want what you really really want.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!). I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah.**_

Kitty, dressed as Ginger Spice, all in sequins came out of the bathroom and every boy in the hallway could not stop watching her prance down the hall in her short skirt.

_**KITTY: If you want my future forget my past.**_

Mia came out dressed as Scary Spice.

_**MIA: If you wanna get with me better make it fast.**_

Jessie followed them dressed as Sporty Spice.

_**JESSIE: Now don't go wasting my precious time**_

_**MARLEY: Get your act together we could be just fine.**_

Tina noticed Blake's stare going directly to Marley and just like that what his boys had yet figured out she managed to do in five minutes of paying attention.

_**SUNSHINE: I'll tell you what I want what I really really want.**_

_**KITTY: So tell me what you want what you really really want.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!). I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah.**_

The five girls positioned themselves at the intersection of two hallways where everyone stopped to watch their performance.

_**ALL FIVE: If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friend. Make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover you have got to give. Taking it too easy but that's the way it is.**_

Kitty led the girls into the gym and everyone followed. Inside the gym the band was set up and all the other New Directions girls were there dressed as other iconic female pop stars.

_**KITTY: Oh, whatcha you think about that now you know how I feel.**_

_**MIA: Say you can handle my love are you for real?**_

_**SUNSHINE: Are you for real?**_

_**JESSIE: I won't be hasty. I'll give you a try.**_

_**MARLEY: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want.**_

_**MARLEY: So tell me what you want what you really really want.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!). I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah.**_

All the girls joined in the dance.

_**ND GIRLS: If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover you have got to give. Taking it too easy but that's the way it is.**_

Sunshine took center stage and was easily the star of the group.

_**SUNSHINE: So here's a story from A to Z. You wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully. We got 'em in the place who likes it in your face. You got G like MC who likes it on an easy V doesn't come for free. She's a real lady**_

_**KITTY: And as for me, haha, you'll see.**_

_**Jessie/Kitty: Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

_**ND GIRLS: If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover you have got to give. Taking it too easy but that's the way it is. If you wanna be my lover**_

_**SUNSHINE: You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta slam!**_

_**ND GIRLS: Make it last forever. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around. **_

_**SUNSHINE: Slam your body down and zigazig ah.**_

_**ND GIRLS: Ah ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah . . . Ah ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. If you wanna be my lover!**_

Everyone cheered and as the student body left for the day they were talking about the assembly the next day and it created some great buzz.

"You know what you've got to do, right?" Blaine leaned over and whispered to Tina.

Tina didn't answer she just walked down to the floor where her fellow New Directions girls were. Jessie was the first she came too.

"Jessie that was a great performance. Who put it together?" Tina asked.

"Sunshine, she said she didn't want to do a solo to show you guys she wanted to be captain. She wanted to show you she could stage a show," Jessie explained.

"Thanks Jessie," Tina smiled. "You were amazing by the way."

"Thanks," Jessie blushed.

Tina walked away from her and over to Sunshine.

"You got a second?" Tina asked.

The others talking to Sunshine backed away knowing what this conversation would probably be about.

"Sure," Sunshine smiled at her friend.

"Walk with me to the choir room. There are things we should talk about," Tina smiled and they walked out of the gym.

-GLEE-

Will, Emma, and Sam sat down to eat dinner at the Schuester apartment.

"Where is Blaine tonight?" Emma asked. "I expected him to be eating dinner with us tonight. Or maybe Sebastian, where is he?"

"Blaine's mom called when we were getting coffee and said that he and Kallie needed to come home for dinner because they needed to have a family meeting. I don't really know what that's about. His parents barely talk to him so it must be important. Sebastian is having dinner with Nick's parents tonight."

"Is that going to be okay?" Will wondered.

"I think so," Sam thought aloud. "I mean they know that they're a couple. You'd have to be blind and deaf not to know it, but this is the first time they've invited him over. He's really nervous about it, but happy too. I hope things work out well with that because I want him to have someone he can hang out with anywhere anytime like he does with Blaine and me. I'm worried about leaving him."

"Sebastian will be fine, Sam," Emma comforted him. "He's going to miss you but he'll be okay just like Stevie and Stacy will be okay."

Sam looked over at her and noticed she would not make eye contact. He looked at Will and saw the same thing.

"You both know I love you, right?" Sam blurted out. The statement had its desired effect though. Both Will and Emma looked directly at him.

"Of course we do, Sam," Will stated. "As much as we love you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I mean I know I'm going somewhere. I'm moving to New York and starting a new life there, but I'm not going anywhere, you know what I mean?" Sam knew he wasn't doing a great job of getting his point across. "I just . . . I don't want the fact that my mother moved back to Lima with Stevie and Stacy to change anything between us. Yes, I do want to spend as much time as I can with them. I've lost so much time with them already, but you two are my parents now. You will always be that to me. When I'm in New York and I'm homesick and I don't want Blaine to see me crying because I miss home, I'll be calling you not her. When I need advice I'm calling you not her. When I just need to hear a voice that loves me and doesn't judge me, I'll be calling you. You're my family and I love you. I don't want you to think that will ever change."

Will reached over and took Sam's hand. Emma took the other one.

"I promise you that when I come home to Lima I'll be coming home to the two of you. Yes, I'm going to hang out with the kids but I'll be staying with you,"

"Sam, you didn't have to say that," Will smiled.

"Yes, I did. I realized today how her being back in town must make you feel like, and it was on my mind all day," Sam admitted. He was about to say something else when they heard his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He pulled it out and saw it was Blaine calling. "It's Blaine, may I answer and tell him I'll call him back after dinner?" Will appreciated that Sam would ask permission which he readily gave to him. Sam answered. "Hey babe, we're in the middle of dinner can I call you right back . . . wait, Blaine what's wrong?"

Will and Emma could both hear a muffled version of Blaine's frantic voice. It concerned both of them.

"Where are you?" Sam's voice was worried. "Look you stay there I'm going to come find you."

Sam hung up his phone. "Dad . . ." before he could get the words out Will was already giving him permission to go.

"Text me when you find him and let me know you're both okay."

"He sounded really upset, Dad. Can I bring him back here?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Emma insisted. "I'll make two plates and cover them in case he's hungry. I know you will be." She tried to calm him down with a joke.

Sam walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom."

-GLEE-

Sam pulled up to the park about two miles from Blaine's home. He saw his boyfriend sitting on a swing waiting for him. He got out of his truck and saw Blaine get up and walk to him and they met halfway. Blaine, arms crossed, just leaned into Sam's chest and started crying. Sam wrapped Blaine up in his arms and just let him cry for awhile before asking him what happened at their family dinner. Blaine didn't move but he finally spoke up.

"They're leaving me, Sam," Blaine said through his tears. "They put our house up for sale today and they're leaving Lima."

"What are you talking about, baby? I don't get it," Sam lifted Blaine's head so he could look in his eyes.

"My father's job is transferring him to London. My parents are taking Kallie and moving to London. That means when I want to come home to Lima and see my friends, I won't have a home to come home too. I can't believe they would do this," Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

Sam kissed him. He continued to kiss him until he felt Blaine calm down. Then he stared into his eyes. "Blaine, you will always have family in Lima and you will always have a place to stay because my family is here. Mom and Dad think of you as part of our family because you are and always will be. In fact, when they heard how upset you were they insisted that I bring you back home with me so they'd know you were okay. You can stay the night if you want too. You have clothes at the apartment, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said softly.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Sam asked.

Blaine just shook his head yes.

"Come on, let's go," Sam took his hand with one hand and reached into Blaine's pocket with the other to retrieve his phone.

"What are you doing?" Blaine wondered.

Sam just made a call. "Hi, Mrs. Anderson, it's Sam. I know you're probably worried about Blaine. I just wanted you to know I found him and he's okay . . . yeah I'm taking care of him. I'm going to take him home with me if that's okay with you . . . yes ma'am, as soon as he is ready I'll have him call you."

Sam disconnected the call and handed Blaine back his phone and opened the passenger door of his truck for Blaine.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

Sam winked at him knowing things would be okay.

-GLEE-

The next day at school was the assembly, but it wasn't until the end of the day. During 1st Period, Sebastian got a note from the counselor's office to go see Mrs. Schuester. He wasn't sure why Emma wanted to see him, but any excuse to get out of class was a good one for him. He walked down the hall and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Mrs. Schuester, you wanted to see me," he announced his presence.

"Sebastian," she smiled. "Thanks for coming so quickly. It's been awhile since you and I have sat down and talked. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Did Sam put you up to this?" Sebastian asked as he shut the door and sat down.

"No," she laughed. "Granted, he has told me he's worried about leaving you here, but I'm the one checking up on you. How did the dinner with Nick's parents go last night?"

"Very well," Sebastian said. "He's so lucky to have parents like his. They're so loving and they could care less that he likes boys. They just love him for who he is, and they were so accepting of me. It was really nice."

"That's great, Sebastian. I'm really happy for you. Have you decided what you are going to do this summer?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to New York for a few weeks to spend time with my mom. I really do want to work on our relationship. Nick's parents may even let him come which would be great, but then I will be back here in Lima, hopefully as a Captain, helping your husband plan another tour," Sebastian explained.

"So when you're in New York with Sam and Santana are you going to tell them that your company is the one controlling their careers?" Emma asked and Sebastian realized what the real point of the meeting was.

"You know as well as I do that I have no intention of being in charge of their careers. I just want to provide them with the financial backing for them to take their careers in the direction they want to take them. I know that Ella will direct them in the right direction," Sebastian confessed.

"Sebastian, I know you have their best interest at heart," Emma reached across the desk and took his hand. "I just don't understand why there is all the secrecy. I don't like keeping secrets from Sam and we both know how he reacts to them. I think you should tell him when you get to New York."

"I just don't want him to turn down my help because he thinks he is taking the easy road or taking advantage of our relationship. Sam saved my life. I know he doesn't see it that way, but he helped me out of the worst situation I could have been in and introduced me to all of you and you became my new family. He is my family and I want to help him and I don't want him to feel weird about it. I'll tell him, but I want him to be in the right place before I tell him."

"I promise you, Sebastian. The longer you wait the more problem it could create," Emma warned him. "You two have the greatest friendship and I just don't want to see it messed up because of something like this. Trust me, Sebastian, Sam won't run. He'll appreciate you and love you for wanting to take care of him."

"Okay, I'll think about it. Thank you Mrs. Schuester," Sebastian stood.

"You get to call me Emma, Sebastian," she walked around her desk and hugged the boy.

Sebastian walked out the door and immediately saw Sam and Blaine walking by heading to the choir room. The boys exchanged greetings and Sebastian watched them walk by.

_**(How to Save a Life by The Fray)**_

_**(Performed by Sebastian Smythe)**_

_**(acoustic version by Alex Goot)**_

Sebastian leaned against the wall watching his two best friends walk away.

_**SEBASTIAN: Step one you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right between the line of fear and blame and you begin to wonder why you came.**_

Sebastian walked down the hall towards the choir room passing several of the freshmen going to class.

_**SEBASTIAN: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

When he arrived to the choir room. All of the seniors and juniors, plus Nick and Blake, were in the room. When they heard Sebastian singing they stopped what they were doing to listen.

_**SEBASTIAN: Let him know that you know best cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along and pray to God he hears you and pray to God he hears you.**_

His friends filled in the harmonies of the chorus as he stared at Sam while he sang.

_**SEBASTIAN: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

He closed his eyes and imagined the future that his friends and he had. Sam live on stage and a huge concert, Blaine singing on Broadway and Sebastian in the background making sure their careers were perfect.

_**SEBASTIAN: As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things. He will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

At the end of the song, Sebastian walked over to Sam. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Before you do that can I talk to you in Mr. Schue's office?" Blaine asked him.

Sebastian knew what that meant. He turned back to Sam who had a huge grin on his face. "Go," Sam insisted. "We can talk anytime."

Sebastian agreed and followed Blaine into the office. Sam grabbed his book bag and headed out of the choir room to his locker around the corner. He saw Kallie walking towards him. When Kallie saw him she knew he knew about her bad news. She felt the tears coming and he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"No," Kallie whimpered. "I haven't told anyone yet. I don't want to until after today's performance. I cannot believe that will be my last with New Directions. This is just so surreal."

"Well you know that I'm here for you," Sam comforted her.

"You just promise me that you will take care of Blaine for me. I can't imagine that we're going to be on different continents. I thought I'd be able to take trips up to New York to hang out with Blaine and Cooper.

"We'll figure it out," Sam promised.

"I'm going to go find Joe. I want to spend every minute with him that I can. It's going to hurt so much to tell him."

Kallie walked away and Sam put his bag away and headed back into the choir room. Sebastian and Blaine were back in the room and both nodded at him and Sam knew what that meant. Before he could walk over to them, Blake stopped him by addressing everyone.

"Mr. Schue can I get everyone to come out to the courtyard so I can talk to them?" he asked.

"Sure Blake," he answered. "Lead the way."

Blake walked to the door and Sam turned to walk with him. "What's going on?"

"I'm making an impression," Blake smiled.

When the upperclassmen walked outside they saw the underclassmen were all sitting on the steps and about twelve Cheerios sitting at the table. Blake addressed everyone, but Sam specifically.

"I want to take Sam's place. I'm not going to try and be smooth about it. Sam, I think your ideas for the performances are one of the main reasons that we had success this year. You know that I've hounded you with questions about how you came up with the ideas. I want to show you that I can do it to. I respect all of you so much and I want to do everything I can to make sure that New Directions remains on the same level that you brought it too. So . . ."

The Cheerios behind him started playing the cup game which created a musical rhythm that the others picked up on. Blake smiled then pointed over to the staircase where the upperclassmen heard the band play. They didn't even see them move outside.

_**(It's Time – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blake Smith)**_

_**BLAKE: So this is what you meant when you said that you were spent, and now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top, don't look back. Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check.**_

He ran up and stood in front of the other sophomores and freshmen.

_**BLAKE: I don't ever want to let you down. I don't ever want to leave this town. 'Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night.**_

Aylin, Shanna, Jessie, and Mia pulled out a jump rope and Jacob and Jake started jumping while the others began dancing with Blake.

_**BLAKE: It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Oh, don't you understand. I'm never changing who I am.**_

The boys all ran to the front with Blake and began stepping.

_**BLAKE: So this is where you fell and I am left to sell the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top. Don't look back, turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check.**_

The girls put down the jump ropes and joined them.

_**BLAKE: I don't ever want to let you down. I don't ever want to leave this town. 'Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night.**_

Tyler couldn't help but smile. He knew Blake was leaving a lasting impression and it was a good one. He ran up to join into the dance. Joe followed then Lindsey, Lily, and Sunshine joined them. Sebastian turned to Sam.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," he smiled and ran up and all of a sudden the seniors found themselves looking at next year's group.

_**BLAKE: It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Oh, don't you understand. I'm never changing who I am. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Oh, don't you understand. I'm never changing who I am.**_

The boys moved to the side and kept stepping with Blake as the girls set up something in the middle part of the steps.

_**BLAKE: This road never looked so lonely. This house doesn't burn down slowly . . . to ashes, to ashes.**_

All of a sudden there was a huge circle of performers in the courtyard playing the cup game and creating the rhythm of the song.

_**BLAKE: It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Oh, don't you understand. I'm never changing who I am.**_

Blake walked down to the front as half his team danced with the cups and the other half with jump ropes.

_**BLAKE: It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Oh, don't you understand. I'm never changing who I am.**_

The five seniors jumped up and cheered the performance. Sam's smile beamed at the young man who he'd been mentoring the last few months. He just needed a reason to pick him. Sam didn't say anything he just motioned to the door with his head. Blake smiled and joined him. As they walked off together, Sam put his arm around Blake's shoulder and started talking. Everyone watched them walking off knowing that they were watching the passing of the torch.

-GLEE-

It was the end of the assembly. They had just finished all ten songs. The curtain was closed as they set up for the final song of the night. Everyone reset to stand for their championship song. The curtains opened and Sam stepped forward.

_**(We Are The Champions – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by New Directions)**_

_**SAM: I've paid my dues time after time.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: I've done my sentence, but committed no crime.**_

_**SUNSHINE: And bad mistakes I've made a few**_

_**TINA: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through**_

_**New Directions: And we mean to go on and on and on and on**_

_**SAM: We are the champions my friends.**_

_**TINA: And we'll keep on fightin' till the end.**_

_**ALL: We are the champions . . . we are the champions.**_

_**Sunshine/Tina: No time for losers**_

_**ALL: Cause we are the champions**_

_**SAM: Of the world.**_

_**BLAINE: I've taken my bows and my curtain calls. You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it. I thank you all.**_

_**LINDSEY: But it's been no bed of roses . . . no pleasure cruise.**_

_**TINA: I consider it a challenge before the whole human race and I ain't gonna lose**_

_**New Directions: And we mean to go on and on and on and on**_

_**SAM: We are the champions my friends.**_

_**TINA: And we'll keep on fightin' till the end.**_

_**ALL: We are the champions . . . we are the champions.**_

_**TINA: No time for losers**_

_**ALL: Cause we are the champions**_

_**Sam/Tina: Of the world.**_

As the choir continued, Sam walked down from the stage and took Emma's hand. A banner fell from the top of the auditorium announcing her as the new head principal. He led her up to the stage where she stood between him and Blaine.

_**SEBASTIAN: We are the champions my friends.**_

_**Seb/Sunshine: And we'll keep on fighting till the end.**_

_**ALL: We are the champions . . . we are the champions**_

_**Tina/Sunshine: No time for losers**_

_**ALL: Cause we are the champions.**_

_**BLAMTINA: Of the World!**_

_**New Directions: We are the champions of the world.**_

As the student body stood and cheered for them they knew what this meant. The very final performance was over. Their year was over. Sam, Blaine, and Tina were no longer their captains. Mr. Schuester would continue to lead them with the help of Lindsey returning as dance captain, new vocal captains Sunshine and Sebastian, and their new stage manager, Blake.

Sam walked over to Blake and hugged him.

"They're yours now. Take care of them."

"I'll make you proud, Sam, I promise," Blake declared.

"I know you will."


	69. Chapter 69 - Graduation

_**WRITER's NOTE: As the story comes very close to the end there is one person I just have to thank. The rest of my thanks will happen at the conclusion of the final chapter (70), but there is one person who has been with me every step of the way and has been my moral support and helped me with storylines and ideas and helped me not take negativity personally and really just given me the strength to write what I feel like writing, which is why you've gotten the story you've been reading. UConnHusky90, you are a true friend in every sense of the word and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's dedicated to you.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 69 – GRADUATION**

Tina Cohen-Chang opened her locker and looked at the decorations she'd had in there all year: a picture of her and Mike she'd never taken down, pictures of her with Sam, Blaine, Sunshine, Lindsey, and Sebastian, and an 8X10 of New Directions first Nationals win that she kept in there to inspire her all year long. She looked at all these pictures knowing that it was now time to take them down so she could keep them, and hopefully, they would inspire her during the new adventures of her life in New York City.

She overheard the voices of Blake and Marley a few lockers down.

"It's a beautiful song, Marley. I really think they will like it," Blake told her.

"You really think so?" her happiness could be heard in her voice. "Jake said it was cheesy and I wasn't sure that it was any good."

"It's amazing," Blake stopped her. "You have a gift, Marley, don't ever deny that. I'd love to hear some other songs you've wrote."

Tina felt someone behind her.

"So you figured it out, huh?" Sam whispered in her ear. "You're really good at eavesdropping. I barely noticed walking down the hall."

Tina realized him saying this meant he knew about Blake's crush.

"I thought you didn't know," she inquired.

"Gotta keep the bro-code, Miss Cohen-Chang. He told me about his crush, in confidence, at prom. I had to keep the secret for him, but since you've figured it out I don't have to keep it from you anymore," Sam winked.

"Well, I think it's sweet," Tina smiled.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "It's like Finn and Rachel 2.0."

"It kind of is," Tina laughed. "You ready to take on our last week as high school students?"

"More than ready," Sam said as the two began walking down the hallway. "Ready to get these exams over with, but leaving this place is going to be hard I think."

"Well, you aren't really leaving. Your mom and dad are still here and I'm sure we'll come back to visit. Before you know it, Stevie will be a ninth grader and the Evans' charm will be right back in New Directions," Tina pointed out.

"I know, right!" Sam couldn't believe it. "My little guy is going to be an eighth grader next year."

"It will be hard leaving our friends behind though," Tina admitted. "But Rachel, Mike, Santana, they did a good job of keeping up with us. It wasn't the same, but now we're at the end of the year and all of our friendships are just as strong. We can do that too."

"I hope so," Sam said.

"Where is Blaine?" I haven't seen him all morning," Tina asked.

"He's at home packing. Their house already sold so he's moving clothes to the apartment to have for the next three weeks until we leave and the rest is getting boxed up and shipped to New York. Both of our apartments are ready for us," Sam answered.

"I know. I can't believe that Mike, Mercedes and I are rooming together now. It's going to be incredible especially living in the same building as you guys," Tina revealed. "Blaine didn't want you to help him move?"

"I have a final exam review for English this morning I can't miss. I really want to pull out an A this year," Sam beamed with pride.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam. I know what a struggle that was for you, but Blaine's tutoring really seemed to help, and then when your mom found the dyslexia specialist for you and Blake it really helped both of you. You always thought you weren't a good student and now look at you!"

"Yeah, Sam Evans might graduate with a 4.0? How crazy is that?" Sam joked.

"I don't think it's crazy," Blake joined in as he and Marley walked over.

"How are you two?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Good," Marley smiled. "I was wondering if both of you would be willing to stay after school just for a little while today? I want to give you your graduation present."

"Sure, Marley," Tina grinned. "Anything for a present."

"Great!" Marley seemed very happy. "Auditorium after school? Blaine will be there too, right?"

"I'll call him and let him know," Sam said. "He should be here by Glee Period because Dad said he had something special planned for today."

Lily Mae walked into the conversation. "Looks like a lot of people have surprises for today." She handed Sam and Tina each a wrapped present. "I wanted to go ahead and give these to you because I'm leaving town after your graduation party."

"Where are you going?" Sam sounded concerned.

"As crazy as it sounds my family and the Puckerman's are taking a family vacation together. We're going to Disney World. Should be an interesting trip," Lily tried to hide the fact that she was excited but she knew it was a really big deal.

"Is Jake going?" Marley's voice couldn't hide her hurt.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?" Lily assumed.

"It must have slipped his mind," Marley covered for her boyfriend. "Look, I've got to go. I'm going to be late for first period."

Marley slid around Blake and walked away from them. The angst Blake felt for her was easy to read in his eyes.

"Come on, Blake, why don't we go sit in Dad's office and brainstorm ideas for your tour this summer," Sam suggested before walking him away from the girls.

"Did I just mess something up?" Lily figured out.

"Not your fault," Tina hugged the girl. "Thank you for my present. It's very sweet of you."

"Happy graduation, Tina," Lily said returning the hug.

-GLEE-

When Blaine arrived for Glee Period, he immediately noticed the room was rearranged. All the chairs were pulled to one side. Mr. Schuester obviously intended to have a very intimate setting for today's final lesson.

"I've missed you," he heard Sam say from behind him as he felt his boyfriend's hand on his stomach pulling him back against his muscular form. "Everything squared away?"

"Yeah, my dad paid for the shipping and sent my stuff to New York while mom and I moved the rest of my stuff to the apartment. I guess I'm officially your neighbor now," Blaine nuzzled his head against Sam's.

"And in three weeks you will be my roommate," Sam cooed in his ear.

The other members of the glee club arrived in groups and people started to find their seats. They all found themselves sitting outside of their normal seating habits. Instead of sitting side by side, Sam sat behind Blaine so that he could sit between Blake and Jacob and talk to them while Blaine had Sugar sitting to his left and Mia to his right. Tina sat with Nick Hall and Michael, Sebastian with Tyler and Joe, Lindsey with Marley and Jake, and Sunshine with Jessie and Kitty.

Mr. Schue walked out of his office and over to the board where they all knew he would write the words of their final lesson.

_"SAYING GOODBYE"_

He turned around to his students and he saw how those words affected them.

"This week's assignment is easy. It's always the lesson for the last week. Graduation is just a few days away. There's nothing left to prepare for. Our work here is done so there is only one thing left to do . . . say goodbye. Underclassmen, pick some songs to say goodbye to the seniors; seniors, pick a song to say goodbye to us."

"A part of me wants to lock these doors and stay in here with everyone forever," Jeff confessed.

"Well, I'm leading by example here. This one is for you guys, the class of 2013," Mr. Schue stated.

_**(Forever Young – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Will Schuester)**_

_**WILL: May the good Lord be with you down every road that you roam.**_

Sugar began to sniffle immediately and laid her head down on Blaine's shoulder.

_**WILL: And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home.**_

Tyler smiled at Michael making him blush. Michael's eyes then caught Blake's. They both smiled at each other seemingly content with how things happened between them.

_**WILL: And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true.**_

Jacob's eyes caught Shanna's. She smiled at him before turning back to listen to their teacher.

_**WILL: And do unto others as you'd have done to you.**_

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Sunshine on the cheek and she reached back and grabbed his hand holding it. Neither let go.

_**WILL: **_(looking directly at Sam and Sam back at him) _**Be courageous and be brave and in my heart you'll always stay forever young, forever young.**_

Will's gaze switched to Blaine and he smiled.

_**WILL: Forever young, forever young.**_

Lindsey and Lily shared a moment across the room. They both knew how far their friendship had come over the year. Both were happy to be where they were now.

_**WILL: May good fortune be with you may your guiding light be strong.**_

Nick Hall wrapped his arm around Tina who leaned against him trying to hold back her tears.

_**WILL: Build a stairway to Heaven with a prince or a vagabond.**_

Blake held out his fist to Sam who bumped it with his own. Sam held it there and looked at Jacob. The younger boy laughed to himself as he joined in on the three way fist bump.

_**WILL: and may you never love in vain and in my heart you'll always remain forever young.**_

He caught Tina's eyes and he shared a moment with the young lady he'd watch grow up over four years.

_**WILL: Forever young. Forever young, forever young, forever young, **_

Nick Duval and Jeff turned to each other sharing a moment of realization. There was the same moment between Jessie and Aylin.

_**WILL: And when you finally fly away I'll be hoping that I served you well.**_

Blaine and Tina connected eyes and both of them felt the tears begin to flow.

_**WILL: For all the wisdom of a lifetime no one can ever tell.**_

Will sang as he scanned the room and looked at all of his kids one last time together.

_**WILL: But whatever road you choose, I'm right behind you, win or lose. Forever young, forever young; forever young, forever young; forever young, forever young. For, forever young, forever young.**_

-GLEE-

"Jake, can we talk?" Marley asked as everyone was leaving at the end of Glee Period.

"What's up?" he walked up to her wrapping an arm around her waist like nothing was wrong. She pushed him away.

"When were you going to tell me that you're leaving on vacation Saturday?" Marley asked.

"I forgot," Jake defended himself. "It's not that big of a deal, Marley."

"Yes it is," she backed away another two steps from him. "We've been dating for six months. Something like the fact that you are leaving town for a week is a big deal. I mean I don't care. I understand having the chance to go on vacation with your family. I just wish you thought enough of me to tell me," Marley declared.

"Well if you don't care then why are you making such a big deal about it?" Jake began to argue. "And for that matter if that's a big deal then the fact that I'm going to go stay in Chicago with Puck for the rest of June after we get back will really make you mad."

"That's a month that we would be apart, Jake! Why wouldn't you think that I would want to know that?" Marley was now upset and yelling as well.

"Because I didn't think that you were a clingy neurotic girlfriend. I thought you would be cool with it," he barked.

"I would have been cool with it if you told me, but you didn't. What did you think was going to happen? That I would just call you and realize that you'd left town. That's real mature, Jake!"

As they continued to fight, Blake walked out of the choir room with Michael, Nick, and Tyler heading to the locker room for weightlifting. The fighting in the hallway caught them all off guard, but especially Blake.

"Mature? I'm not the one who is freaking out because my boyfriend left out one little fact," Jake yelled.

"One fact? One fact in a long line of facts that I just keep overlooking. Do you even like me anymore Jake? Ever since I said I wasn't ready to sleep with you you've treated me different. That was four months ago at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Maybe you haven't noticed the change but I have."

"What is wrong with you? Are you just dreaming up problems now?!" Jake punched a locker. Marley screamed. Blake had enough. He broke away from the football boys and went over to the couple.

"You two need to chill. Jake, walk away and calm down. No matter how angry you are or what's going on, Marley shouldn't be afraid of you. That's not who you are, man. Go calm down," Blake ordered.

Jake looked him in the eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding. He nodded his understanding, looked Marley in the eyes apologetically, and then walked away. After he turned the corner, Marley broke down. She leaned into Blake's chest and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"Come on, he's not going to work out with us today," Tyler insisted.

Tyler and Nick headed to the locker room but Michael stopped and watched Blake with Marley as something clicked in his head and he understood.

"Mikey," Tyler called out. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," he said turning back to look at Blake one last time before leaving with the other two.

-GLEE-

"Any idea what kind of present Marley has to give us?" Blaine asked Sam.

"No," Sam leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly. "But I know what kind of gift I want right now."

"We're in the middle of the school, Sam," Blaine reminded him.

"You're right," Sam pulled away. "And I don't want to share you with anybody."

"Anybody?" Blaine questioned. "What happened to the big foursome plans with Sebastian and little Nicky."

"Okay, first of all we both know that little Nicky has put on nearly fifteen pounds of muscle in the last six months and we can't really call him little anything anymore. Secondly, I'd just like to point out that Sebastian mentioned a foursome. Nick mentioned a foursome. You mentioned a foursome, but I have never mentioned it one time. Do I think it would be hot? Yes. Do I think it would be great sex? Yes. Did I have fun at Spring Break with you and Sebastian? One of the best nights of my life. Do I want to do it again? No," Sam said surprising Blaine. "I want you and just you. That's all I'll ever need."

"What will Sebastian think about this?" Blaine wondered.

"He agrees with me," Sam surprised him. "We talked about it last night. He has started to feel the same way about Nick and doesn't want to risk it."

"Well I like that very much," Blaine smiled putting his arms around Sam's neck and kissing him back.

"Do you two ever stop making out?" Nick Duval asked as he and Jeff walked up to them.

"Do you?" Blaine fired back.

"Not fair," Jeff commented. "We're not doing that anymore. We were doing it because our girlfriends liked it, but now that we're both single again . . ."

"WHAT?" both Blaine and Sam asked at the same time.

"Guys, Jeff and I are moving to New Haven Saturday after graduation. We knew what was going to happen. The girls did too. With graduation comes break ups. We still love the girls, but they will be here in Ohio and we'll be in Connecticut," Nick began.

"We actually managed to have amicable break-ups guys. You can't ask for better than that. Not all of us get to graduate together, move to New York together, share an apartment together, grow old together . . ." Jeff began to make a list.

"I think we got the point, Jeff," Sam smiled staring at Blaine. "The two of us are very lucky."

"Yes, you are," a familiar male voice was heard coming towards them. They turned and saw Mike Chang walking towards them with Tina.

"Look who I just found in Mr. Schuester's office," Tina beamed. Mike exchanged hugs with Sam and Blaine and shook hands with Jeff and Nick.

"Just home early for graduation or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, I have this week off while they move the show into the theatre space, and then I have to be back in New York Monday. We premiere on July 1st. I brought Mr. Schue tickets for him and your mom. I really want them to be there. After all, he's responsible for getting me there."

"So you're here until Sunday then?" Blaine hoped.

"You didn't think I was going to miss your graduation did you?" Mike grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"There you guys are," Kitty called out to them. "Marley is ready for you in the auditorium."

They watched the young Cheerio go back inside and they all decided to follow. When they walked in they saw Marley standing behind one of four microphone stands. The five seniors and Mike walked out and stood in the middle of the house where the dividing wall separated the orchestra seats from the rest of the auditorium.

"Tina,Blaine, Sam, Jeff, Nick, the five of you have all been such great influences on me this year. You helped me realize that in order to succeed I have to first have confidence in my own abilities. You believed in me before I believed in myself. I wanted to thank you for that so I'm going to put myself out there and reveal something to you. All year long I've been writing music, and I'm really proud of it. After Nationals and seeing the five of you standing on that stage together I knew that I wanted to capture that moment so I wrote you a song. Some of our friends are going to help me sing it and it's my graduation present to you."

Blake, Mia, and Jacob joined Marley on stage. Brad walked out to the piano and several band members appeared with their instruments.

_**(You Have More Friends Than You Know – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Marley Rose, Blake Smith, Mia Jones, and Jacob Reed)**_

_**MARLEY: We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear, but we're here to say who you are is okay**_

_**BLAKE: And you don't have to go through this on your own. You're not alone.**_

_**MARLEY: You have more friends than you know. Some who surround you some you are destined to meet. You'll have more love in your life**_

_**MIA: Don't let go, give it time.**_

_**Mia/Jacob: Take it slow; those who love you the most, may need more time to grow.**_

Sam and Mike had the same reaction. They both pulled their loved one in front of them and held on tight. Sam leaned over to rest his head next to Blaine's.

_**MIA: It's gonna be okay**_

_**JACOB: It's gonna be okay.**_

_**MIA: You have more friend than you know.**_

Behind them, Kitty, Aylin, Jessie, Tyler and Michael walked out and stood behind the piano.

_**MIA: Be brave, be strong, You are loved, you belong.**_

_**JACOB (Mia): Some day soon (someday soon), you will see (you will see)**_

_**BLAKE: You're exactly**_

_**Blake/Mia: Who you're supposed to be**_

_**MARLEY: And you don't have to go through this on your own. You're not (Mia: You're not) alone (Mia: You're not alone, no, no)**_

_**ALL You have more friends than you know. Some who surround you some you are destined to meet. You'll have more love in your life. Don't let go.**_

Blaine reached over and took Tina's hand.

_**MARLEY: Give it time, take it slow, those who love you the most may need more time to grow. It's gonna be okay. You have more friends than you know.**_

The chorus behind them filled in the orchestration with more voices.

_**MIA: Be who you are learn to forgive**_

_**Mia/Blake: It's not about who you love**_

_**MIA: But how you live**_

_**BLAKE: But how you live.**_

_**ALL: You have more friends than you know. Some who surround you some you are destined to meet. You'll have more love in your life. **_

_**Marley/Blake: You'll have more love in your life**_

_**Jacob/Mia: Don't let go, give it time**_

_**MARLEY: Take it slow**_

_**MIA: Take it slow**_

_**Marley/Blake: Those who love you the most (with Mia: may need more time to grow)**_

_**JACOB: It's gonna be okay**_

_**MARLEY: It's gonna be okay**_

_**ALL: You have more friends than you know.**_

_**MIA: Ooooh . . . it's gonna be okay.**_

Mike watched as the five seniors ran up on stage and hugged the underclassmen. He remembered what that was like as if it was yesterday. He could barely believe an entire year had already passed.

-GLEE-

As everyone else was in the auditorium singing to the Seniors, Lily followed a text message she'd gotten and couldn't wait to see the recipient. She didn't think that Puck would be in town until later in the week, but the text suggested otherwise. If she'd read the text right he was waiting for her out by the football field. She walked out of the building and headed over to the visitor bleachers. She could hear someone playing a guitar, but she couldn't make out who it was. She turned the corner and began to climb the stairs she saw the Mohawk that she had grown to love. Puck sat there playing a song that she knew very well. He hummed along to the tune and when he saw her turn the corner he stopped and stood up to greet her.

"There's my baby girl," Puck was full of smiles. He put his arms around her and they kissed for quite a while. They hadn't seen each other since Nationals three weeks earlier.

"You weren't supposed to be here until Friday," she smiled.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you before our families headed out on vacation. That's something new for me. We've never done anything like that before. This will be very new. Plus, I doubt we get any alone time with our meddling families there. I need my Lily time," Puck said suggestively as his hand ran from the small of her back down to her backside.

"Noah Puckerman, I know you are not trying to seduce me out here in public," Lily teased.

"The things you do to me woman," he leaned in kissing her passionately to me. "I want you to come stay in Chicago with me this summer. I figure I can convince your parents I'm a good guy and will take care of you which I am and I would so there shouldn't be a problem."

"You don't really know my parents then, Noah. My dad would never let me do that," Lily told him.

"You leave that to me. I'll figure it out," Puck insisted.

"It won't work, Puck," Lily confirmed.

"I'll just have to kill him with my raw talent and charm," Puck declared.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"I just need to show him how much I love you," Puck said and began to play again.

_**(Let's Stay Together by Al Green – cover by Megan Nicole & Mac Schneider)**_

_**(Performed by Noah Puckerman and Lily Mae Arnett)**_

_**PUCK: I'm, I'm so in love with you. Whatever you want me to do is alright with me.**_

Lily joined in with him.

_**LILY: 'Cause you make me feel, so brand new, and I want to spend my life with you.**_

_**PUCK: Let me say since, baby, since we've been together. **_

_**BOTH: Loving you forever**_

_**PUCK: Is all I need**_

_**LILY: Let me be the one you come running to**_

_**PUCK: And I'll never be untrue, ooh baby**_

The couple sits on the bleachers as Puck begins to play and Lily gazes into his eyes.

_**PUCK: Let's, let's stay together**_

_**LILY: Together. **_

_**PUCK: Loving you whether, whether. Times are **_

_**BOTH: good or bad, or happy or sad.**_

Puck leans over and kisses Lily as he continues playing. He pulls away and continues the song.

_**PUCK: Whether times are **_

_**BOTH: Good or bad or happy or sad**_

_**LILY: Why somebody, why do people break up, Oh, and turn around and make up. I just can't see. **_

_**PUCK: But you'd never do that to me would you baby? 'Cause stayin' around you is all I see. It's way I want us to do.**_

_**LILY: Let's, let's stay together, **_

_**PUCK: Together.**_

_**LILY: Loving you whether, whether. Times are **_

_**BOTH: Good or bad or happy or sad**_

_**PUCK: C'mon**_

_**LILY: Let's **_

_**BOTH: Let's stay together**_

_**LILY: Loving you whether**_

_**BOTH: whether. Times are good or bad or happy or sad**_

The couple kissed again and Lily could see the affection in her boyfriend's eyes. "Let's ask him," Lily suggested. "The worst he can do is say no."

-GLEE-

Nick Duval leaned against Jeff Sterling's bed pouring over his English notes while Jeff lay on his bed playing a game on his phone. It was hard for Nick to concentrate as the music from Angry Birds played in the back ground.

"Hey Jeff, can I ask you a question?"

"Since when do you have to ask?" Jeff brushed his hand through Nick's hair messing it up.

"Today you told Sam we don't make out anymore. Did you really mean it? Do you want to stop doing it?" Nick turned to look him in the eyes.

"First of all, Sam and Blaine don't need to know everything. They can kiss in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone and it's their thing, but you and I are different. We're bros not boyfriends right?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, I totally like girls. Like I'd never give up having sex with them and stuff," Duval commented like it was an obvious answer.

"Exactly!" Jeff moved around on the bed so that his head was closer to Nick. "There's nothing wrong with us fooling around if we want too, but that's our thing, Nick. No one else needs to know. It's a bro thing. It's a roommate thing!" Jeff was impressed with his own explanation.

"Are you sure because I don't want you to do it just because I like it," Nick turned around and got on his knees so that he was eye to eye with Jeff.

Jeff smiled and leaned over and kissed Nick. "You're not the only one that likes it."

Nick couldn't stop smiling long enough to respond.

"Do I need to prove it to you? Maybe we should do something we've never done before so I can prove it to you," Jeff suggested.

"Like what?" Nick asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well there is one thing that I've let you do to me several times but I haven't done it to you," Jeff moved closer to him. "Maybe I should play with you a little and see if you are a shower or a grower."

"Maybe we both should," Nick suggested.

"I think you know that already," Jeff laughed.

Both boys laughed and then silence hit them. Both looked at the other with concern on their faces.

"Jeff, what is going on here?" Nick questioned.

Jeff moved off the bed and sat on the floor next to his best friend.

"We're about to leave all of our friends and move to a city we've never been before. All we have now is each other, and we know that this is our way of dealing with that. When we get to New Haven we're roommates and whatever we do in our room is our business," Jeff took Nick's hand. "You're going to meet girls and I'm going to meet girls and eventually we're both going to get married and if I have anything to do with it we'll buy matching houses in the same subdivision once we're attorneys and married with awesome kids of our own who are going to be best friends just like us. But in the meantime, you and I take care of each other in whatever way we think we should and right now I want to do this," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed Nick's lips.

"Okay," Nick Duval agreed with a smile on his face. "Are you ready to do that little thing that you talked about?"

"I think considering what chapter of our life story we're in it is incredibly appropriate," Jeff said as he stood and helped his best friend up as well. Both boys took off their shoes and socks and then their shirts. The pants and underwear were off just as fast. Jeff lay down with his head toward the headboard and Nick with his head toward the footboard of the bed, and these best friends took their bromance to a higher level of taking care of each other's needs.

-GLEE-

At the apartment that night, Sam and Blaine were on the sofa watching _The Avengers_ for the hundredth time. They turned the volume up trying to drown out the sound of what Sebastian and Nick were doing in his bedroom. As the movie ended and the noise from the bedroom quieted down, Blaine asked, "We still haven't picked a song to finish our last glee assignment."

"We picked one that the five of us are going to sing," Sam dodged the question.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to do one last Glee duet with you before we graduate. I really want to pick a song that symbolizes what message we'd like to leave them. We both care about our team a lot, but we both know we aren't going to see them as much as we want. I mean how close are we to Rachel and Santana and how many times did we see them this year . . . maybe five, six times. Let's give them something to remember us by," Blaine suggested.

"That's a pretty tall order for a song," Sam realized.

"Haven't you been picking the perfect ones all year," Blaine reminded him.

Sam went to respond, but there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Dad telling me it's time to come home for the night," Sam said after looking at the time on his phone. He walked over to the door still holding on to Blaine's hand. Opening the door, they were both surprised to find Mia and Jacob standing outside the door covering their eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure that everyone was decent before we looked," Jacob joked and Mia started to giggle.

"Almost," Sam smiled. He and Blaine were both in pajama pants and t-shirts, but he wasn't sure about the other room. He yelled behind him. "Sebastian! Nick! We have company!"

"Not that we aren't happy to see you, but what brings you to our apartment for the first time at 9:00 pm on a school night?" Blaine asked.

"We found someone that wanted to come see you," Mia said as she and Jacob stepped aside and Mercedes Jones came into their view.

"You didn't think I was going to miss graduation week did you?" she winked and hug the boys. "May we come in?"

"Definitely!" Sam seemed incredibly happy to see her. Even though they saw her at Nationals they never really got the chance to talk with her.

"I hear you are going to be our neighbor in New York," Blaine began the conversation.

"I am actually," Mercedes smile. "I'm here until you guys all leave and I'll move in with Mike and Tina."

"What's bringing you to New York and taking you away from Chicago?" Sam wondered.

He saw Mercedes blush. Mia playfully pushed her. "Tell them."

"Mike introduced me to this guy in Chicago right after Valentine's Day and we started seeing each other. During Spring Break he got a job as the stage manager for _Pippin'_ and moved to New York. He's a great guy and I . . . well I think I've finally found what you and Blaine have, Sam."

Sam's smile could not be stopped. He hugged Mercedes and picked her up swinging her around before kissing her on the cheek.

"I am so freaking happy for you. I can't wait to meet him!" Sam was so excited for her.

"Were you guys watching _The Avengers_?" Mia asked. "I've never seen the ending."

"God, you are the perfect girlfriend," Jacob kissed her on the cheek.

"You two are too freaking cute," Blaine asked. "Let's watch the ending then just for you, Mia."

The bedroom door opened and Sebastian and Nick walked out of the bedroom fully dressed. They headed for the door.

"Thanks for the wakeup call," Sebastian half-hugged Sam. "We fell asleep. I've got to get Nick home." He looked over to see Nick hugging Mia and talking to Jacob. He turned his attention to Mercedes and hugged her. "It's great to see you, beautiful."

Sebastian and Nick walked out the door and Mercedes and Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Did we interrupt something?" she asked referring to Sebastian and Nick's quick exit.

"It's never ending," Sam laughed. "But I don't care about that right now. I want to hear about this guy. What's his name?"

"His name is Justin," she smiled. "He reminds me a lot of you actually."

"You dating another white boy?" he snickered.

"It does seem to be my flavor of choice," she giggled back. "He's a really great guy, Sam, and he's already making a name for himself. He's 22, a stage manager, he's from a Broadway family, and he really loves me. I haven't been this happy since we dated."

The confession meant a lot to Sam. He hugged her again. "That means a lot, Mercedes. I'm so glad we'll get to spend more time together soon."

"I meant it, Sam. I think you two will really get along. He's amazing. You have always been my hero. The guy all other guys have to live up too. After spending time with Justin, he's my new hero. The two of you are the reason I still believe in life and love. You helped my career begin and he's going to take me to the next level."

Listening to Mercedes talk, Sam got an idea. He glanced over to Blaine who looked at him and they had an unspoken conversation and knew which song to sing.

-GLEE-

The next day, there was a note on the door of the choir room to go to the auditorium for Glee Period. When everyone walked in Mr. Schuester stood by the stage with Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Mercedes Jones. Everyone came in and had a seat.

"Where are Sam and Blaine?" Sunshine asked Tina.

"Where do you think?" Tina's eyes went to the stage. "Today is their goodbye."

The thought of those two boys singing their goodbye made several of those around them so sad.

"As you can see," Mr. Schuester started class. "Several of the alumni are back home. Proof that even though our seniors are saying goodbye, it is not forever. In fact, I have a very important announcement to make. One former member of New Directions is coming home to be my assistant director of New Directions beginning next season. He is studying to become a music teacher and I know he is going to be incredible at it so please welcome your new assistant director of glee."

Will motioned to the side entrance of the auditorium. Everyone turned around and saw Finn Hudson walk through the curtained entrance. The returning members of New Directions clapped and screamed out with excitement. Finn walked down to the front hugging his former teammates and friends and shaking hands with his former teacher.

"Thanks guys," Finn blushed. "Mr. Schuester has done an amazing job. So amazing that I want to follow in his footsteps. Whether it's here at McKinley or somewhere else, I just hope that I can one day inspire students the way he inspired me. The thing is though, you should look around you. Look at the other guys and girls that you compete with. When the four of us were in New Directions it was like a family, and I don't think that has changed with you guys. You're amazing. I saw you compete at every level and what you guys did inspired me. I'd be willing to bet that you guys inspire each other. Puck inspired me to not take life so seriously and realize that the fun of what we do is the reason we do it. Mike actually taught me how to dance and trust me that was a lot of hard work. I was bad . . . really bad. And Mercedes, seeing someone be themselves and proud of who they are and the talent she possessed made me work harder. And I'm proud of all of them. You guys have those relationships and two of the guys I know you look up to have something to sing to you."

The alumni and Mr. Schue sat down as the stage curtain open and they heard a guitar begin to play. Two figures stood on two separate risers backlit. As the first voice began singing, Sam came into view.

_**(Heroes – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: I, I wish I could swim. Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim. Though nothing, nothing will keep us together. We can beat them, forever and ever. Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day.**_

Finn looked over and saw Mercedes huge smile and Mike wrap his arm around Tina. He turned to see his mentor beaming at his talented son on the stage.

_**BLAINE: I, I will be king, and you, you will be queen. Though nothing will drive them away. We can be heroes, just for one day.**_

_**SAM/BLAINE: We can be us, just for one day**_

Everyone watched as the couple moved to the center of the stage and began singing together while a light from behind them created an angelic glow around them.

_**SAM: I, I can remember**_

_**BLAINE: I remember**_

_**SAM: Standing by the wall**_

_**BLAINE: By the wall**_

_**SAM: And the guns shot above our heads**_

_**BLAINE: Over our heads**_

_**SAM: And we kissed as though nothing could fall.**_

_**BLAINE: Nothing could fall.**_

_**SAM/BLAINE: And the shame was on the other side. Oh we can beat them, forever and ever. Then we could be heroes, just for one day. We can be heroes, just for one day. We can be heroes . . . we can be heroes just for one day. We can be heroes . . . we can be heroes just for one day.**_

As their friends applauded, Sam turned to Blaine who looked out over their friends and he couldn't help but smile. He felt like a little kid and pushed Blaine on the side of the head playfully to get his attention. Blaine turned to him and smiled. They held hands and walked off stage. Both gave Finn a hug and congratulated him on his new position. As they turned they saw Mercedes and Mike standing up so they sat in their seats between Finn and Tina.

"Yesterday while the five seniors were at home, Mike and I were recruited to help the youngest members of New Directions find the right song to tell you exactly how much you mean to them," Mercedes explained.

"That's right," Mike continued. "Just like you guys made us tear up with the Beatles last year, this year the kids you trained have chosen a unique song to let you know exactly how much they respect you."

Mercedes and Mike walked to the side as the back sheer curtain opened and the full band was there. Brad began playing the piano and within five notes all the seniors knew exactly what song it was and they couldn't help but smile.

_**(Hall of Fame by The Script – cover by J Rice)**_

_**(Performed by the Freshmen and Sophomores of New Directions)**_

Nick Hall and Kallie stood from their seat and moved in front of the stage.

_**NICK HALL: Yeah, you can be the greatest. You can be the best. You can be the King Kong banging on your chest.**_

_**KALLIE: You could beat the world. You could beat the war, you could talk to God, go banging on his door.**_

Michael and Shanna both stood up next to them.

_**MICHAEL: You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock. You can move a mountain, you can break rocks.**_

_**SHANNA: You can be the master. Don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself.**_

Blake got up and led the rest of them up on the stage as he sang down front with Mia.

_**BLAKE: Standing in the Hall of Fame.**_

_**MIA: And the world's gonna know your name.**_

_**BLAKE: Cause you burn with the brightest flame.**_

_**Blake/Mia: And the world's gonna know your name.**_

_**BLAKE: And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame.**_

As the boys pulled Blake and Mia up on stage, Marley stepped forward to sing to the seniors.

_**MARLEY: You can go the distance. You can run the mile. You can go straight through hell with a smile.**_

_**JACOB: You could be the hero. You could get the gold. Breaking all the records they thought that never could be broke.**_

They were replaced by Aylin and Jake.

_**AYLIN: Do it for you people do it for your pride. How you ever gonna know if you never even try?**_

_**JAKE: Do it for your country, do it for your name cause there's gonna be a day when you're standing in the hall of fame.**_

_**ALL: And the world's gonna know your name 'cause you burn with the brightest flame, and the world's gonna know your name, **_

_**BLAKE: And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame.**_

Jessie stood in the middle of the others as they created a straight line across the front.

_**JESSIE: Be students . . . be teachers . . . be politicians . . . be preachers . . . be believers . . . be leaders . . . be astronauts . . . be champions . . . be truth seekers.**_

As the group repeated Jessie's words again, Mia belted out adlibs.

_**MIA: Be a champion you can be a champion, you can be a champion.**_

_**MARLEY: Standing in the hall of fame and the world's gonna know your name.**_

_**ALL: Cause you burn with the brightest flame, and the world's gonna know your name.**_

The seniors jumped up from their position and got on stage. They took turns hugging each and every one of the underclassmen knowing how much they were going to miss them.

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine met up with Sunshine and Lindsey after saying goodbye to Tina who had plans with Mike.

"Well the underclassmen just raised the bar on us juniors. We've got to come up with a better song to sing to you guys now," Lindsey confessed.

"I'm sure whatever you picked with be great," Blaine promised her.

"Well it's hard to pick a song that says two things," Sunshine added. "I mean every time I think about Tina or either of you leaving I start crying, but Jeff and Nick not so much."

"Someone isn't taking the break up as well as others," Lindsey warned the boys.

"Some of us don't understand how others can be so calm about it," Sunshine snapped.

"They're talking about each other in third person. Should we be scared?" Sam asked Blaine and they both stepped away from the girls. The movement made Lindsey giggle, but Sunshine's eyes teared up.

"Sunshine, not again," Lindsey tried to comfort her but the Asian shrugged her off. She turned to walk away from them and turned right into Jeff and her ex-boyfriend, Nick Duval. She found herself in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Sunshine shrugged him away and walked away from him. Lindsey tried to catch up to her, but Sunshine pushed her away as well.

"Blaine . . ." Nick turned to him knowing he was the only one that could keep her from walking all the way home. Blaine turned to Sam.

"She can't drive. You should take her home," Sam answered him before he could even ask it.

"See you at home, later," Blaine said and kissed Sam goodbye. He ran after her and put his arm around his crying friend. Instead of pushing him away, she slid into his grip.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" she asked.

"Taking care of you and taking you home," Blaine said as he directed her to his car.

-GLEE-

Sam parked his truck in the parking garage and started up to his apartment when he heard Sebastian's voice.

"Sam, wait up!" he called out.

"No Nick today?" Sam joked with him.

"No," Sebastian blushed and smiled. "He's hanging out with Blake and Jacob tonight. And you should talk. I don't see Blaine anywhere around here. Most people think you two are attached at the hip."

"We are most nights," Sam grinned at his innuendo. "He's with Sunshine. She got upset about her breakup with Duval. I'm pretty sure he's the only one that can talk her off the ledge."

"He may need to do the same for you after you hear what I need to tell you," Sebastian confessed.

Sam stopped climbing up the stairs and turned to look at Sebastian. Part of him thought he was kidding but he quickly saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"What could you possibly say that would freak me out that much?" Sam tried to show him he shouldn't worry. Instead Sebastian sat on the stairs.

"Sit down, Sam," Sebastian suggested. Sam did as he was told.

"Is it really that serious, Seb, or are you just being overdramatic?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fairly certain that if you don't kick my ass for this Santana will so I might as well get it over with," Sebastian's head sat in his hands unable to look at his best friend.

Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "Stop being so cryptic, Seb. What kind of secret could you be keeping that would involve Santana and me . . ." Sam's voice trailed off and his mind started to hear Ella's voice in his head. Sebastian saw the idea forming in his head.

"Sam, you have to know that all I want is to see you and Santana happy and successful and have every opportunity you can have. Ella will be the guide on that journey and I can give you the money to get you started. I want to help you the way you helped me. Please don't be mad with me," Sebastian was truly scared Sam would turn his back on him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it a secret?" Sam didn't understand.

"I was worried you wouldn't accept my help," Sebastian confessed.

"I don't get why you wouldn't trust me," Sam stood and headed up the stairs.

"Sam! Can we talk about this please?" Sebastian begged.

"I have dinner with mom and dad. We'll talk later," Sam didn't turn around as he said it.

Sebastian didn't respond. His worst fear had come true.

-GLEE-

Blaine walked Sunshine into her house, said hello to Mr. and Mr. Berry in the kitchen, and followed her back into her bedroom.

"So do you feel better now?" Blaine asked as he shut her bedroom door and watched her crash on her bed. He took a seat at her desk.

"I'm just glad that I'll be spending two weeks of my summer in New York with you. I really need to get away from here for a while," Sunshine admitted.

"That I don't understand, Sunshine. You're sad because Duval broke up with you, and I get that, but everything else here is great for you," Blaine pointed out.

"I'm trying to feel sorry for myself, Blaine. Give me a few days," Sunshine blurted out.

Blaine moved over to her bed and sat down. He began rubbing her back to console her. "Not in a million years am I going to let you sit here and sulk. Imagine if Sam had let me do that last summer. Things would probably be very different now," she turned at his words so he continued. "Our situations are identical, Sunshine. Kurt broke up with me when he went to college. Duval did the same thing to you. I'm the prime example that it is not the end of the world. Kurt was great, but if we hadn't ended our relationship Sam and I would have never realized we are meant to be together."

"So this is your way of telling me that ending our relationship will lead into something better?" Sunshine asked.

"Yes, I am. I love him with everything I have, but I never would have seen it if Kurt hadn't left the picture, and while I'm on that subject, Sunshine, you know I love you, but there is no way I'm going to let you let Duval leave Lima without you saying goodbye. I ignored Kurt after our break up and I never got the chance to say goodbye and it will be one of the biggest regrets of my life. I don't want that for you." Blaine took her hand and squeezed it. "Promise me that you'll let things end on a positive note. The boy still loves you he's just practical and knows how far apart you're going to be. I know he feels bad because he didn't want to do it, but he also didn't want you to grow distant and fall apart with negative feelings towards each other," the sincerity in Blaine's eyes told Sunshine that he meant everything he said.

"I doubt I'll be in another relationship anytime soon. Look how long it took for this one to happen," she felt a tear running down her face.

"Then focus on your other loves," Blaine smiled at her hoping to cheer her up. "You are getting to go to the NYADA Summer Camp and you get to plan another tour with Sebastian, Lindsey, and Blake. I'm telling you that process was what caused Tina, Sam, and I to get so close."

"It wasn't the only thing," Sunshine snipped sarcastically. When she turned and saw the shocked look on Blaine's face she couldn't help but start laughing. She laughed so hard her tears came from laughing and she couldn't catch her breath. Blaine began to laugh with her. He knew exactly what she was implying. It was the same time he and Sam began sleeping together, and he knew she meant it as sarcasm, but he was so thankful that it caused her to laugh that he didn't mind. When the laughter calmed down, she looked over at him. "Promise me I won't lose you like I lost Nick."

He saw the fear in her eyes, and he realized how scared she was about the end of the year and him moving away. He rolled over to her and put his arms around her. "You, Miss Sunshine, have nothing to worry about. No matter if we are both in Lima, both in New York, or one in each, I will always be here for you no matter what."

He kissed her cheek and he could tell that she had finally calmed down.

"I did finish an orchestration on my Mac for a song I want Mr. Schuester to do for the tour. Will you sing it with me so I can test it out?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," he winked.

She got up and booted up her computer. She printed the lyric sheets and handed one to Blaine.

"I love this song. I've been listening to it every day. Let's see what you've done with it.

"I put a little different spin, but I think you'll like it," she smiled.

_**(Euphoria by Loreen – cover by Tyler Ward and Alex G)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon and Blaine Anderson)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Euphoria. Forever, 'til the end of time. From now on, only you and I. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up.**_

_**BOTH: Euphoria. An everlasting piece of art. A beating love within my heart. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up**_

Blaine couldn't help but think back to that moment the previous summer when Sunshine walked into the choir room for the first time.

_**BLAINE: Why . . . Why can't this moment last forever more? Tonight . . . tonight eternity's an open door. No, don't ever stop doing the things you do. Don't go in every breath I take I'm breathing you.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Euphoria. Forever, 'til the end of time. From now on, only you and I. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up.**_

_**BOTH: Euphoria. An everlasting piece of art. A beating love within my heart. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up**_

Sunshine looked over at her gay best friend and the memory of the two singing together on stage made her smile.

_**BLAINE: We are here. We are alone in our own universe. We are free. Where everything's aloud and love comes first.**_

_**BOTH: Forever and ever together we sail into infinity. We're higher and higher and higher **_

_**BLAINE: We're reaching for divinity.**_

Both had memories of the two of them laughing and joking around with friends. Blaine loved to see Sunshine smiling and living up to the name that was perfect for her by lighting up the room.

_**SUNSHINE: Euphoria. Forever, 'til the end of time. From now on, only you and I. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up. Euphoria. An everlasting piece of art. A beating love within my heart. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up**_

_**BOTH: Forever . . . we sail into infinity. We're higher we're reaching for divinity.**_

_**SUNSHINE: Euphoria. Forever, 'til the end of time. From now on, only you and I. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up.**_

_**BOTH: Euphoria. An everlasting piece of art. A beating love within my heart. We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up.**_

"I love you Sunshine Corozon," Blaine hugged her. "You're going to be just fine."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I do," Blaine looked her in the eyes. "But if you ever need me to remind you, you know how to call me."

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson," she kissed him and giggled.

-GLEE-

The next day in Glee Class, with only one more left to go, the underclassmen found all five seniors standing in front of the piano waiting for them to enter. When everyone had arrived Mr. Schuester nodded to the seniors. Nick Duval was the first to speak.

"This time last year, I was at your rival school. I loved being a Warbler. It's a part of my life that I will always treasure, but my year here at McKinley with all of you is something I never expected to happen and I am so thankful that it did. I will treasure the memories that I have with each of you. Thank you for accepting me and letting me be a part of New Directions. I am so very thankful."

Jeff spoke next.

"I'm going to admit something I've never said. I was pissed off when I had to transfer to McKinley. I didn't want to go to school here. Not because of you guys. You were all so nice to me, but Dalton was my home. I love that school. I want to send my kids there one day. While I never really felt at home here at McKinley, this room with all of you did feel like home. I am going to miss each of you so much and I promise I'm going to come back and visit. I wish you all the luck in the world in the future and I know that you are going to be even greater next year. The sky is the limit for all of you and I'll be there dancing in the audience watching you succeed."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. He looked around the room and saw the faces of these kids that a year ago he didn't know, but that now were so important to him. He didn't know what to say so he just let his heart speak for him.

"Everyone here is special, but all of us together that is magic. There was a reason why we all ended up together this year. I truly believe that. Last year, when I transferred to McKinley, I did it for a guy, for love and it didn't last. I never thought that in the process I would finally gain a family. I look into your eyes and I see the friendships that we have developed and I know in my heart that if any of you ever needed anything I would come back here for you. But as much as I need to speak to all of you and I'll do that individually, I have to speak to Mr. Schuester," Blaine said turning to the surprised look on his face. "Mr. Schue, you accepted me into New Directions and you made me feel part of the team. But there's something else that I need to tell you. I don't want to knock my own parents, but even Kallie will tell you that my dad and I aren't close. I have watched over the past year you become Sam's Dad. I've seen how much you love him and would do anything for him, and I want to thank you because you have shown me what it means to be a man, and how to be an incredible father. Not because you've been one to Sam, but because you've been one to me. You've taken me in, you accepted me as your son's boyfriend and you never fail to tell me that you love me. You gave me the father relationship I've always wanted and I just want you to know that Sam's not the only one that loves you like a dad. I do too. I can't leave Lima without telling you that."

Will was shocked and overwhelmed by Blaine's words. Sam and Tina both had tears in their eyes. They looked out and almost everyone in the choir room was crying as well. Will walked over and hugged Blaine holding the boy tightly. Tina latched onto Sam as they watched.

She whispered to him. "Sam, I can't say anything. I'll cry all the way through it."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll introduce the song," he smiled at her as Will went to sit back down and Blaine walked back and Sam put his arm around him like he had the other around Tina. He looked up at the rest of New Directions and smiled his huge Sam Evans' smile. "Look at us. Graduation is a happy moment, and I know that we're all sad because it also means change. The five of us are leaving and that sucks because we all love you guys so much, and that's why we should be happy about this. Jeff and Nick are headed to Yale and they are going to be hugely successful. Blaine, Tina, and I are going to New York to start our adventures there, and you guys you have what I really envy. You get to do this all over again. There are going to be incredible young performers ready to take our place, and you'll train them just like we did you. This is not the end. It's just the beginning."

_**(Not the End – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, and Jeff Sterling)**_

Sam looked at the band leader and the song began to play.

_**SAM: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah.**_

Sam separated from Blaine and Tina and took a step forward to stand in front of his former teammates.

_**SAM: The sun will still shine tomorrow so it's time for moving on. There's not a second for sorrow even though the moments gone.**_

Nick stepped forward and put his arm around Sam's neck to join him in his pledge to put a positive spin on the class.

_**NICK DUVAL: The puzzle has so many pieces, but you can't, you can't hide. 'Cause life just keeps on living and sooner or later you'll find.**_

The boys separated and Tina took her place in the middle as Jeff moved up to stand next to Nick and Blaine next to Sam.

_**JEFF: This is not the end, no. Your day is gonna come.**_

_**BLAINE: This is not the end, no. You're not the only one.**_

_**TINA: We all have our ups and all have our downs that we have to find a way around. **_

_**SENIORS: This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh. This is not the end.**_

_**SAM: Woah, woah**_

_**BLAINE: I know it's never easy to pick yourself up again. Take a deep breath cuz you know that**_

_**Blaine/Sam: It's time to look ahead.**_

_**JEFF: With one foot in front of the other that you can, you can fly. Into a better tomorrow and leave yesterday behind.**_

_**SENIORS: This is not the end, no. Your day is gonna come. This is not the end, no. You're not the only one. We all have our ups and all have our downs that we have to find a way around. This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh. This is not the end.**_

The seniors took turns moving around and hugging their friends as they sang. Blaine walked straight up to Sunshine, Sebastian and Lindsey first

_**NICK DUVAL: Don't ever give up, no.**_

Tina stood in place as she watched Sam walk over and scoop Blake, Mia, and Jacob all up in one hug.

_**BLAINE: It's just a start now.**_

Blaine turned and fell right into the embrace of his cousin, Kallie and Joe.

_**JEFF: Don't ever give up, no.**_

Sam walked into a hug from Lily and got hugged from every side by Sugar, Marley, and Kitty.

_**SAM: It's just a start now.**_

Tina turned and saw Mr. Schue looking directly at her and she broke down in tears. She walked over to him and just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried and let the others finish the song.

_**Senior Guys: This is not the end, no. Your day is gonna come. This is not the end, no. You're not the only one. We all have our ups and all have our downs that we have to find a way around. This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh. This is not the end . . .**_

_**SAM: Don't ever give up, no**_

_**BLAINE: It's just a start now.**_

_**Senior Guys: We all have our ups and all have our downs that we have to find a way around. This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh. This is not the end.**_

_**BLAM: Woah, woah.**_

Blaine and Sam saw how emotional Tina became.

"I took care of my Asian yesterday. It's your turn to take care of our girl," Blaine pointed out.

Sebastian looked on worried about the girl as well. He waited to see if Sam or Blaine would take care of her before going to do it himself. He watched as Sam whispered something to Blaine and then walked over to Tina and took over caring for her by walking her into his father's office. Blaine turned and walked over to Sebastian.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Tina has been in New Directions for four years. It's going to be tough for her to leave, but we'll take care of her," Blaine assured him. "I have a message for you."

Sebastian worried about what it might be.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Sam said you should meet him in the auditorium after class. He said to tell you there were things he needed to say to you whether you wanted to hear them or not. Did you two get into a fight that I don't know about?" Blaine wondered.

"I think we did, but I'm not sure," Sebastian admitted.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"I need to see next year's captains over here with the band for a minute," Mr. Schuester yelled out over the noise in the choir room.

Sebastian looked over and then back to Blaine.

"Go," Blaine smiled. "It's your turn to run things now."

Sebastian hugged Blaine which surprised him a little. He'd never been as tactile with him as he was Sam.

"I'm going to miss you, Blaine," Sebastian confessed and then walked over to help Mr. Schuester.

-GLEE-

Mr. Schuester kept Sebastian and the other captains busy the rest of the period discussing possible numbers for the tour to come at the end of the summer. Sebastian saw when Sam and Tina reentered the room. Tina sat with Marley and Kitty while he watched Sam until their eyes connected. Sam stared at him for a moment before turning his attention to Tyler and Michael. He sat with them and started talking. About five minutes before the bell rang, Mr. Schuester released the band and they left with their instruments. He turned hoping to talk to Sam and get a sense of what he wanted to talk about alone in the auditorium, but Sam was nowhere to be found. He turned around at the sound of the release bell.

"Here you go, Sebastian," Mr. Schuester said as he pulled a written hall pass out of his pocket. "This will keep you from getting in trouble going to the auditorium. Take all the time you need. I want to see you and Sam work out your differences."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Sebastian attempted to smile, but the words his teacher said caused him to worry even more. He walked down the hallway and instead of going to the front doors, he walked around to the side and went backstage.

After entering the doors he walked on stage but didn't see anyone there. He looked around the auditorium but it appeared to be completely empty.

"Why did you think that I wouldn't trust you?"

Sebastian turned around at hearing Sam's voice. He'd entered the same way Sebastian had come in.

"I do trust you, Sam," Sebastian faltered.

"Except that yesterday you specifically said that you didn't tell me you were the one financially backing my career because you didn't think I'd accept your help and insist on doing it my way. So that basically says to me that you don't think I trust you to be part of my career," Sam stepped closer to him and for the first time all year Sebastian could not read what kind of a mood Sam was in. His face read anger and disappointment but his voice was still soft and caring.

"That's not what I meant," Sebastian defended himself.

"It's what you said so it is what you meant even if you didn't mean to actually say it out loud," Sam got closer and Sebastian actually stepped away from him because he worried how Sam planned to react. That stopped Sam. "You're not scared of me are you?"

"You could easily kick my ass if it came to that," Sebastian admitted. "I just don't want you to be mad. I promise you that I had nothing but the best intentions."

"We aren't having that conversation right now," Sam ordered.

"Why not? That's the issue, isn't it? You don't want me to be your boss? Can't you accept the fact that I won't act that way?  
"I didn't say we weren't going to have the conversation. I just said we weren't going to have it yet."

"Why? What are we waiting for?" Sebastian asked frustrated.

"He's waiting on me you Mr. Big Wannabe," Sebastian turned at the sound of Santana's voice coming from behind him. He was now in the center of the stage with Sam on one side and Santana on the other. He felt cornered because he had no idea how they would react.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, when Sam called me last night to let me know that you are the one playing Daddy Warbucks, I changed my flight to come home a day earlier so we could have a little chat," Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

"You two are about to tag team me aren't you?" Sebastian worried.

"Only on your wish list, Seb," Santana winked. "Besides didn't Sam and Blaine already click that box on your bucket list?"

"Santana, let's stay on topic, please," Sam insisted.

"Sorry, it was an easy opening," Santana said then laughed to herself. "Evidently a really easy opening."

"Look, if you don't want my help I get it," Sebastian turned to Sam and the blonde boy could see the worry in his eyes. "I don't want to do anything to hurt our friendship. I'll take the offer back."

"Hold up, Richie Rich. We never said we didn't want your help," Santana called out.

"What?" Sebastian turned to her completely confused. He looked to Sam.

"She's right. My only beef with you is that after everything we've been through in the last year you thought I wouldn't trust you," Sam explained.

"Like seriously," Santana walked around Sebastian and slapped him on the ass. "The three of us are bonded and you've got to get ready for it. The fact is, Richie, I'd already figured out it was you. What other rich person in New York would know Sam and I so well that they specifically wanted us?"

"We want the same things, Seb. Santana and I want to be successful but we don't want to compromise who we are. We know that having you backing us that gives us the opportunity to do that, but despite all of that, the friendship between the three of us is most important," Sam told Sebastian.

"Exactly, no job, no boss-client relationship is worth messing up what we have right here," Santana added.

"So let me get this straight," Sebastian realized. "You flew home a day early just to work with Sam to freak me out and make me think you both hated me just to turn around and tell me that you are cool with it."

"That about covers it," Sam smiled.

"Yeah it does," Santana agreed. "Except it's also to do this." Santana's eyes cut to the back curtain that opened and the band was all there and the strings began to play.

_**(Titanium/Pavane – The Piano Guys and Tyler Ward)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, and Sebastian Smythe)**_

Sam and Santana walked over to Sebastian and stood on either side of him.

_**SAM: You shouted out that I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much.**_

_**SANTANA: I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up.**_

_**ALL 3: I'm bully proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet. You take your aim. Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Sam/Santana: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium.**_

_**Sebastian/Sam: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium.**_

Santana looked at her two boys and remembered her and Sebastian searching for Sam when he went missing during the tornado and then finding Sam on Mr. Schuester's doorstep.

_**SANTANA: I am titanium.**_

Sebastian looked at both of them and remembered singing with them on the Oprah show.

_**SEBASTIAN: I am titanium.**_

Sam remembered meeting Sebastian in the Lima Bean the previous summer then he remembered Santana showing up for _Legally Blonde_ just when he needed her the most.

_**SAM: Cut me down, but it's you who have farther to fall. It grows down, and hardly low.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: You raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I am talking loud, not saying much.**_

_**SANTANA: I'm bully proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet. You take your aim. Fire away fire away.**_

Santana stood center stage with Sam on her right and Sebastian on her left. They looked out into the empty audience in the room they'd performed in so many times.

_**ALL 3: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium.**_

Spotlights lit all three of them.

_**SANTANA: Stone hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run. Stone hard, like bullet proof lens. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium.**_

_**SAM: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall.**_

_**ALL 3: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium.**_

Sebastian turned to look at the other two. "So you are both really okay with this?"

"The three of us taking on New York and making our dreams come true?" Santana smirked. "Yeah, I think we're good."

-GLEE-

Sam walked into Blaine and Sebastian's apartment after dropping his stuff off in his bedroom. Blaine was sitting on the sofa texting someone.

"Cooper or Rachel?" Sam asked as he walked over and sat on the other side of the sofa.

"Cooper," Blaine smiled. "He's getting on his flight to come home for graduation."

"Did you tell him you're valedictorian yet?" Sam beamed with pride for his boyfriend.

"We don't know that. I still have my Calculus final tomorrow," Blaine corrected him.

"Yes, you have your final for a class you have a 100 average in, Blaine. I think you are going to be fine. Me, on the other hand, I have my Lit final tomorrow," Sam said.

"You're going to be fine," Blaine made his way across the sofa and lay down in Sam's arms. "What time are you meeting Jeff and Nick to study?"

Sam looked at his phone. "In an hour, they're coming over to the apartment. Mom is cooking dinner she said you should come too."

"So you have an hour, and I don't have to leave to pick Cooper up from the airport for two hours. I wonder what we could do to fill that extra hour of time that we have?" Blaine questioned.

Sam smiled knowing exactly what Blaine wanted. The fact that Blaine's hand was dangerously close to his crotch was also a clue.

"Well, I could really use a shower," Sam suggested.

Blaine stood up and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Sam lay there looking at his boyfriend shirtless. Blaine kicked off his shoes and started to unbutton his pants. He pushed the skinny jeans down to the floor and Sam watched Blaine stand there in his Tommy Hilfiger briefs. "I really should thank you for getting me all the new Tommy clothes. I think these look pretty good on me, don't you?" Blaine teased.

Sam just stared and shook his head up and down.

"Why don't you follow me into my bathroom and we'll see if they look better off me," Blaine suggested.

Sam didn't hesitate. He jumped up from the sofa, stripping off his clothes as the two boys walked into the bathroom. When Sam arrived, Blaine was bent over in his briefs turning on the water and getting it the right temperature. They wore the same briefs except Blaine's were green and Sam's were a pale blue. Blaine felt's Sam's hands on his waist and the pouch of his underwear on his ass.

"I take it you like what you see," Blaine teased as he wiggled his ass back against him.

"I will never get tired of seeing you naked, baby," Sam said.

Blaine turned around. "I'm not naked yet."

Sam's thumbs dug into both of Blaine's hips and within seconds both Blaine and Sam stood naked next to the running shower. Sam picked up Blaine by the waist and put him in the shower and then stepped in after him.

"That better?" Sam asked.

"Much better," Blaine said wrapping his hand around Sam's neck and beginning one of the most passionate make out sessions they ever had.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Sam asked.

"You know how I like it when we're this horny," Blaine smiled.

Sam twisted him around and put Blaine's arms against the wall. Blaine popped his ass out in a way that could not have looked more perfect. Sam dropped to his knees and began licking Blaine in places that made the brunette moan like nothing else. He loved feeling Sam's penis inside him but there was just something amazing about how his man could use his tongue. Blaine let go and began pushing back against Sam's tongue. For his part Sam couldn't think of anything better than what Blaine was doing right now. He gave himself completely to him and Blaine just let his body react to what he wanted to do to him.

"Sam . . ." Blaine's voice trembled.

"Okay, baby," Sam stood and pulled Blaine's body to his and put his strong arm around him. Blaine's arms went behind him to hold Sam's ass and above him to grab on to Sam's hair. Sam's other hand pushed his manhood into Blaine's body. Blaine screamed in ecstasy. Sam was sure he woke up everyone in the building and it made Sam's testosterone bubble. Once inside, Sam's arms held onto Blaine so tight that he was able to control his entire body weight. Blaine, knowing Sam was in control moved his feet to the rim of the tub so he was in a sitting position giving Sam the queue that he was to give Blaine exactly what he wanted.

Carnal Caveman Sam.

He let out a guttural scream as he fucked into his boyfriend as hard as he possibly could. They didn't have sex like this often but it was a huge turn on for both of them to completely let go and let their sexual instincts take over. Eventually Blaine was on his knees and screaming out in half pleasure half pain as the hot water covered them and Sam covered his insides.

When they came down from the high of their sex, Sam pulled Blaine back to his body, pulled his arms around him, and held him, but this time his touch was soft and loving.

"Are you okay? I was rougher than usual this time. Did I hurt you?" Sam asked.

Blaine rested his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam could see the huge smile on Blaine's face.

"No, it was perfect Sammy. You read the signs exactly right. That was exactly what I wanted," Blaine kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam's hand slowly rubbed down Blaine's body and stroked his soft bubble butt. "Let me make sure you're okay."

"You don't have to do that, Sam. I'm fine," Blaine assured him.

Sam's index finger went across Blaine's lips and he shushed him.

"Let me take care of my man," Sam smiled.

He slowly pulled his dick out of Blaine's and heard Blaine wince in pain and knew that he put up a stronger front than was the truth. He took Blaine's sponge loofah from the shelf and slowly ran it over his boyfriend's skin. He listened as Blaine exhaled slowly at his touch. He made sure he was cleaned up as he left small kisses on his neck.

"I love you, baby," Sam whispered into Blaine's ear as he reached back and turned the shower off.

-GLEE-

Sam lost track of time and realized that he was late for dinner. He kissed Blaine goodbye in the hallway before he headed to his car to pick up Cooper from the airport. Sam went into his apartment and Jeff and Nick were already sitting there, but so was someone else that he wasn't expecting.

"Quinn?" he stopped short of the table when he saw her. "When did you get back in town?"

"This afternoon. Emma called me and invited me to dinner. I hope that's okay?" he could see in her face that Quinn knew how awkward the situation was.

Sam's eyes turned to his mother. Emma responded.

"I figured since Nick and Jeff were both here and both getting ready to go off to Yale, Quinn could answer the questions they had that I couldn't answer. We've actually been having a great conversation waiting for you to get here," Emma pointed out.

"Where were you, Sam?" Will wondered.

"With Blaine," Sam stated. "We just lost track of time. I'm sorry, Dad."

They all saw Sam blush and they knew there was more to the story, but no one really wanted to know about it.

"So what were you talking about?" Sam asked as he sat across from Quinn on Emma's end of the table. The three boys watched for Emma's nod and they all started digging into the food.

"I was just telling them about the social spots in New Haven, and we were just making plans for when I get back in two weeks," Quinn smiled.

"So you're staying in town for awhile?" he asked.

"I'm going to hang out in Lima boys for a couple of weeks. I missed home. I'm actually going back the same time you are with everyone," Quinn revealed. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I think you, Blaine, and I still have that coffee date we talked about."

Hearing that made Quinn smile. Sam really had forgiven her and moved on and she felt like she could as well.

"So Quinn, when I talked to Rachel she said that the two of you are holding a graduation party for the seniors at her house Saturday night. That's very nice of you," Will pointed out.

"Tina threw one for us last year so we're returning the favor. I'm just happy that we were all able to make it home," Quinn smiled.

She and Sam shared and smile and she realized how much she really meant those words.

It really was great to be home.

-GLEE-

Tina and Blaine waited in the hallway outside the senior English classroom. Both of them were already free and clear. They'd finished all their finals and passed all their classes. Now they waited anxiously to find out if Nick, Jeff, and Sam passed English and would graduate with them.

"So Cooper is here?" Tina asked trying to create small talk while they waited.

"Yeah, and he's actually talking to Mr. Schuester now. I'm sure that is a pleasant conversation," Blaine slipped up and said. His eyes bulged and he turned to check Tina's reaction. She just smiled.

"Did you really think all that went down last fall and I didn't know about it?" Tina grinned.

"You're amazing you know that, Tina Cohen-Chang?" Blaine hugged her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was none of my business," Tina told him. "And yes, I know I'm awesome!"

Before Blaine could say anything else, Nick Duval walked out of the room. They both looked at him with anticipation.

"I passed!" he smiled. "I'm graduating!"

He hugged Blaine and then Tina.

"Congrats, Nick!" Blaine told him. "I'm proud of you!"

"Me too!" Tina said.

"She's checking Jeff's paper now so he should be out here in a second," Nick informed them.

"What about Sam?" Blaine asked with anticipation.

Nick's face changed to that of concern. "When I turned my paper in he was still on the second page. He's got three more to go."

"Was it hard?" Tina read his concern.

"It wasn't easy," Nick admitted. "But we went over all of it last night."

"Did your teacher remember to give him the special test to help with his dyslexia?" Blaine was worried. He moved to look through the window in the door and saw Sam concentrating on the papers in front of him.

"He has it Blaine," Nick assured him.

"Blaine, he'll be fine. He just needs the extra time," Tina turned Blaine around and pulled him away from the door. "Trust in him. He'll be fine."

The door opened and Jeff walked through the door.

"Well?" Nick asked.

"89," Jeff smiled. "I'm graduating!"

Nick hugged his best friend. "Yale here we come!"

"Congrats, Jeff," Tina gushed as she hugged him.

Jeff turned and looked at Blaine. "Can you believe this is happening? We made it."

Blaine hugged him. "Yeah we did."

"Jeff, let's go get ready for our farewell performance. I want it to be a surprise," Nick smiled.

Blaine and Tina watched the boys run down the hall laughing together. They turned to each other and both turned back to the door. As the minutes passed student after student walked out of the room and every time the door opened they saw Sam sitting there.

"Is he still in there?" Will asked as he and Emma walked down the hall towards them.

"He's the only one left in there," Blaine said and the adults heard the worry in his voice.

"It will be fine, Mr. Schuester. Sam is going to be fine. I can feel it," Tina patted him on the shoulder.

Emma walked over to Blaine. She put her arm around his neck and hugged him. "You know I'd be willing to bet that he can tell that you're out here and you're thinking about him. I bet he is doing better because of it."

"Do you really think so?" Blaine turned towards her.

"I know so," she smiled. Blaine wasn't sure what came over him but he hugged her really tight. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"See, I don't always need a pamphlet," she winked.

Blaine turned back around and saw that Sam wasn't in his seat anymore. He moved to see Sam standing at the teacher's desk as she graded the paper.

"She's grading it," Blaine took a breath. "I can't watch."

He found his way back over to Tina and Emma and Will held on to each other as well. They were almost holding their breaths as the door opened and Sam walked out.

"I got a 93," he smiled. "I am officially a high school graduate!"

Blaine ran over to him and kissed him in the middle of the hallway. It was quick but full of excitement. Sam just saw the faces of these four people who meant so much to him hugging him and congratulating him. He looked down the hall and Sebastian, Blake, Lindsey, and Santana all stood outside the choir room watching. They all applauded from afar. The group of five walked in that direction and into the choir room where everyone waited. Sam realized that in addition to the members of New Directions, all of the alumni were there. Rachel was sitting next to Finn.

"Rachel when did you get here?" Sam and Blaine both ran up to her.

"I came straight from the airport. I wouldn't miss this last day for you guys for anything."

"Everyone take your seats," Will looked around the room and his smile could not have been any bigger. "The sight before me right now makes me happier than words can even say. All my kids back in our choir room. I have a feeling that even Kurt and Brittany are here with us as well."

"I think that's a definite, Mr. Schue," Santana winked and smiled at her former teacher.

"I agree, Santana," he smiled. "Today, another group of seniors leave us. Graduation is tomorrow and in front of everyone, I want Sam, Tina, Blaine, Jeff, and Duval to know how much I have enjoyed teaching and mentoring you during your time at McKinley. We are all excited to see you move on to the next phase of your lives and see what you accomplish. No matter what, though, know that you always have a home right here in this room. The people in this room will always be there for you," he made eye contact with his son and both of them felt the tears welling up in their eyes immediately. "Now, for three of you we get to have you around for two more weeks after school is out, but Jeff and Duval are leaving after graduation with their families in order to move to Yale and start summer school. The boys have a few things they want to say to you."

Mr. Schuester went and sat down next to Emma and Sam while Jeff and Duval stood up.

"We pretty much said what we wanted to say when all the seniors sang to you guys, but Jeff and I wanted to do our own goodbye. You've all been special to us, but there are a few people in here that we've been especially close to and they are the ones that it's proving hard to say goodbye too," Duval said as he looked directly into Sunshine's eyes.

"So we decided to say our goodbyes in the only proper way in this room which is through song," Jeff nodded to the band.

_**(Daylight by Maroon 5 – cover by Tyler Ward & Chester See)**_

_**(Performed by Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling)**_

_**JEFF: Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon. Why am I, holding on?**_

Jeff's eyes connected with Lindsey's. They shared a smile.

_**JEFF: We knew this day would come. We knew it all along. How did it, come so fast? This is our last night but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away.**_

Lindsey realized there were female voices singing back up. She looked around the room and realized it was Quinn and Mercedes.

_**NIFF: And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause the daylight comes we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah, oh-woah, wo-woah.**_

Nick Duval could not tear his eyes away from Sunshine. The last thing he wanted to do was break up with her, but they both knew it had to happen in order to be fair to both of them.

_**NICK DUVAL: Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful. The stars are getting tired cause they are burning out. Somebody slow it down. This is way too hard, cause I know when the sun comes out, I will leave. This is my last glance that will soon be memory.**_

Jeff and Nick continued to sing as they made eye contact with many of their other friends around the room.

_**NIFF: A when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah, oh-woah, wo-woah.**_

_**JEFF: I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna stop alone babe, stuck alone babe. I was afraid of the dark but now It's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**_

_**NICK DUVAL: And then the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. In the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close.**_

_**NIFF: Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah, oh-woah, wo-woah. **_

Lindsey and Sunshine both looked at each other knowing what they had to do. Standing from their seats they walked up to their boys who had tears in their eyes and wrapped their arms around them. They shared one final hug as everyone else watched.

When the hug was over the boys sat down, but the girls continued to stand in front of the group.

"Do you have something you want to say girls?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Sunshine nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The first time I went to school at McKinley wasn't the greatest experience," she shared a look with Rachel. "But what followed was the biggest mistake of my life. Letting Vocal Adrenaline pull me away from here and into their crazy world was something I thought was the best move for me, but what I wish I had known is how incredible the people I left behind were. I wish that I'd had more than a year with all of you, especially Tina, Blaine and Sam," she turned to the seniors and did her best to hold back her tears. "You three are the greatest friends a girl could ask for and I can't even begin to tell you how much I will miss you." Her attention then turned to Duval. "And then there's you. I wish you were a year younger and we could spend more time together, but I want to thank you for what we did have. You made me realize that I deserve to be loved and you showed me exactly what that should look like. I still love you and I want the best for you."

As Sunshine finished Lindsey began. "As the girl who was considered nothing but a bitch when the year began, I think it is safe to say that each of you five are responsible for the girl that is standing in front of you now," She turned to Blaine first. "I can safely say that the change within me started when we were in Atlanta on the tour and I hid myself away from everyone because I thought everyone hated me, and most of you did. I didn't want anyone to see me cry, and by some crazy stroke of luck, Blaine walked around the corner and spotted me. You and I had barely even had a conversation at that point. Hell, my audition for New Directions actually caused a fight between you and Sam so I have to think that I wasn't one of your favorite people, but instead of ignoring me, you sat with me, you held my hand, you let me cry and then you gave me advice. Great advice that I took and I started to change that day. Then came Sam," she turned her attention to the fellow blonde. "You and I spent hardly any time together on the tour, but then _Legally Blonde_ happened and our friendship began. Watching you and the way you treat people I realized what I was doing wrong, and then Tina, you made me realize I didn't have to lose all my sassiness to be nice. I am grateful for that as well. I get to still be me. I can thank the three of you for that," she then turned to Duval and Jeff. "Then you two showed me I can actually be loved for it. I love you for that as well."

The other four juniors, Sebastian, Lily, Tyler and Joe, got up from their seats and joined them.

"The thing is," Sebastian stated. "We might be taking your places as the seniors, but we'll never take your place."

"You've been there for each of us when we needed you," Lily added.

"And we promise that we will take care of the legacy you leave for us to continue," Joe continued.

"So this is our farewell to you. Thank you for being you, and don't worry about us. We'll be fine. It's time for you to carry on," Tyler smiled.

_**(Carry On by .Fun – cover by Madilyn Bailey and friends)**_

_**(Performed by Lily Mae Arnett, Lindsey Black, Sunshine Corazon, Joe Hart, Sebastian Smythe, and Tyler Trevino)**_

The six juniors sang the beginning of the song a cappella before the band added in.

_**JUNIORS: Carry on my wayward son. There will be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. Yeah!**_

As each sang their eyes connected with a different senior as they remembered their time together.

_**SEBASTIAN: Well I woke up to the sound of silence the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight.**_

_**LILY: And I found you with a bottle of wine. Your head in the curtains and heart like the fourth of July.**_

_**TYLER: You swore and said we are not, we are not shining stars**_

_**JOE: This I know I never said we are**_

_**SUNSHINE: Though I've never been through hell like that I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back.**_

_**LILY: If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone carry on. **_

_**Tyler/Lindsey: May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground carry on.**_

_**JUNIORS: Carry on, carry on. Carry on, carry on.**_

_**LINDSEY: So I met up with some friends at the corner of Hollywood and Vine, uh oh**_

_**TYLER: And we talked and talked about how our parents will die all our neighbors and wives.**_

_**LILY: But I like to think I can cheat it all to make up for the times I've been cheated on.**_

_**SUNSHINE: And it's nice to know when I was left for dead I was found and now I don't roam those streets. I am not the ghost you want of me.**_

_**JUNIORS: If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone carry on. May the past be the sound of your feet upon the ground carry on.**_

The alumni joined in with them surprising the five seniors.

_**Juniors/Alumni: Cause here we are. We are shining stars. We are invincible. We are who we are. On our darkest day when we're miles away. So we'll come we will find our way home.**_

_**SUNSHINE: If your lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone carry on.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: May the past be the sound of your feet upon the ground carry on.**_

When the song was over the seniors stood and shared hugs with the new senior class of New Directions.

"Mr. Schue," Tina finally spoke up.

"What is it Tina?" he asked.

Her tears were evident streaming down her face. "I think I'm ready to say my goodbye now," she almost whispered.

Her friends all sat down and Tina stood in the middle of the choir room overlooking all of her friends. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had nothing planned so she chose to speak from her heart. "For the past four years, my life has centered around this room and all of you. It's all I've known. The idea of leaving wasn't real until this week. You may have noticed that I've been absent mentally this week. I didn't want to accept the fact that it was all over. Each of you in this room means more to me than I can say because, let's face it, we all know that I'm a crybaby and if I talk too long I'll be a bundle of tears and unable to put a thought together," she turned her attention to Mr. Schuester. "Mr. Schue, I know I have always picked on you about your lessons of the week, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't complete it, so I'm dedicating this song to you, my teacher, my mentor, my friend. I will never forget what you have done for me."

She turned to the bandleader and the music began. Her eyes focused in on Mr. Schuester and she immediately remembered the day she auditioned for Glee and those first days in New Directions.

_**(I Was Here – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Tina Cohen-Chang)**_

_**TINA: I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time. Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind. When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets. Leave something to remember, so they won't forget.**_

Her memories of her relationship with Mike flooded her mind: Asian camp, dancing with Mike, West Side Story, their first time, singing _LOVE_ in the choir room, him surprising her in New Orleans, and getting back together at Christmas.

_**TINA: I was here . . . I lived, I loved. I was here . . . I did, I'm done, everything that I wanted. And it was more than I thought it would be. I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here . . . **_

As she continued to sing, the action switched to seeing the seniors in their homes getting ready for graduation. Tina sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair.

_**TINA: I want to say I lived each day until I died.**_

Jeff and Nick heading out to their car in graduation gowns to head to the school.

_**TINA: I know that I meant something in, somebody's life**_

Blaine tied his tie and looked up in the mirror to see Cooper standing in his doorway proud of his brother. He hugged him.

_**TINA: The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave**_

Sam walked into the living room and saw Will standing by the door with Emma who held his graduation gown.

_**TINA: That I made a difference, and this world will see.**_

Back in the choir room everyone watched as Tina cried while she sang.

_**TINA: I was here . . . I lived, I loved. I was here . . . I did, I'm done, everything that I wanted. And it was more than I thought it would be. I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here . . . I was here . . . I lived, I loved. I was here . . . I did, I'm done, everything that I wanted. And it was more than I thought it would be. I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here . . .**_

The five seniors see each other in the gym dressed in their graduation gowns and began to walk immediately to each other with smiles on their faces.

_**TINA: I just want them to know that I gave my all, did my best brought someone to happiness. Left this world a little better just because . . . I was here . . .**_

One by one, the seniors stood and took their place next to Tina as she sang.

_**TINA: I was here . . . I lived, I loved. I was here . . . I did, I'm done, everything that I wanted. And it was more than I thought it would be. I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here . . .**_

On the final note of the song you can see the graduates all throwing their caps in the auditorium as their friends and families watched their graduation dreams come true.

-GLEE-

Finn stood in the empty choir room after the graduation ceremony was over. His heart beat faster than he could ever remember it beating. He hoped this would turn out the way he hoped, but he'd been there for almost thirty minutes and she still hadn't shown up. He checked his phone again and there were still no messages.

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

Finn turned and smiled his biggest smile when he saw Rachel standing in the doorway.

"I was calming Tina down and helping Mike get her in the car. She really is having a problem letting go of McKinley," Rachel explained her tardiness as she walked in the room.

"That's a problem you never had," Finn said as he took her hand.

"That's not true," Rachel defended herself. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about this room in particular. My time in New Directions is responsible for so much. I don't think I would have made it through high school without it. I wouldn't have our amazing friends, and I wouldn't have you."

She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want to be with you, Rachel. I know that you are the girl for me. I know that we'll still be in different cities and that you are about to start this amazing journey on Broadway so I want to do everything that I can to make sure we do it together. I talked to Sebastian. He actually offered me a ride to New York every time he goes if that's something you want," Finn explained

"It is exactly what I want," she smiled.

The couple got lost in each other's smiles. Finally, Finn pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have something for you," Finn pulled out a familiar ring on a gold necklace. "I want you to have this back. I know we're not still engaged, but this is yours and it's my promise to you that someday we will be engaged and we will be married one day."

He hooked the necklace around her neck.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel kissed him again.

"I don't need to hear that from you," he smiled. "I know that already. What I need to know is that you want the same thing I do."

_**(More Than Words – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)**_

_**FINN: Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel**_

_**Finn/Rachel: More than words is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'cause I'd already know**_

_**FINN: What would you do**_

_**RACHEL: If my heart was torn in two**_

_**Rachel/Finn: More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real what would you say if I took those words away then you couldn't make things new just by saying 'I love you' **_

In each of the three doors to the choir room, their friends stood watching the reunion they knew would happen. Santana and Quinn in one, Puck and Mercedes in another, and Sam and Blaine in the third and they sang background.

_**RACHEL: Now that I've tried to**_

_**Rachel/Finn: Talk to you and make you understand**_

_**RACHEL: All you have to do is**_

_**Rachel/Finn: Close your eyes and just reach out your hands and touch me. Hold me close don't ever let me go. More than words is all I ever needed you to show then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'cause I'd already know. What would you do if my heart was torn in two. More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real. What would you say if I took these words away then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you.**_

"So is this what you want?" Finn asked with hope.

"I do," Rachel smiled.

-GLEE-

Rachel and Quinn's big graduation party was a huge success. All the current and former members of New Directions were there, but it was getting toward the end of the evening and people began to say their goodbyes.

"I can't believe that Jeff and Nick are already gone," Lindsey said sitting down next to Sam.

"You okay?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"I will be. Just promise me that you won't forget me and they'll be a place for me in New York a year from now."

"Are you kidding me? Lindsey Black you and I are going to be friends for the rest of our lives. You'll always be my Elle Woods," Sam kissed her forehead.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but I need you to both give me a goodbye hug. The Puckermans and the Arnetts leave in the morning," Lily stood in front of them. Lindsey hugged her first followed by Sam.

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you again in Lima, Sam Evans," Lily stated.

"I'll be back, Lily Mae. Don't go forgetting me yet," Sam smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss you," Lily cried. "Thank you for being my friend and always being there for me this year."

"I love you too, Lily Mae," Sam said.

Blaine walked over with Tina and they watched as Puck, Lily, and Jake left the basement and they didn't know when they would see them again.

"This is going to happen a lot tonight isn't it?" Tina asked. "Artie and Sugar left just a little while ago to go on vacation with the Motta's."

"Aylin left with Shanna and her family to go back to Memphis for another check to make sure she's still cancer free," Blaine added.

"I'm really going to miss these people," Sam confessed.

"We all will," Blaine added as he hugged him tightly.

As more of the younger kids left to get home by their curfews, a much smaller group found themselves in Rachel's basement. Looking around they realized a future in New York was something they all had in common. Sam took in who was there.

Blaine.

Rachel. Santana. Quinn. Finn.

Mike. Tina. Mercedes.

Sebastian. Lindsey. Sunshine.

"I just realized that by this time next year this will be our crew in New York. I think we need to celebrate that," Sam suggested.

"How do you want to do that?" Blaine asked.

_**(Closer – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**SAM: All I want to get is a little bit closer. All I want to know is can you come a little closer?**_

_**Sam/Blaine: Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer. Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer.**_

_**SAM: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing**_

_**ALL: The night sky is changing overhead.**_

_**Sam/Blaine: It's not just all physical. I'm the type who won't get oh so critical so let's make things physical. I won't treat you like you're oh so typical. I won't treat you like you're oh so typical.**_

_**BLAINE: All you think of lately is getting underneath me. All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me.**_

_**Sam/Blaine: Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer. Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer.**_

_**ALL: The lights are off and the sun is finally setting.**_

All of them got up and starting dancing around the room having a great time together knowing that the future was there's to take.

_**ALL: It's not just all physical. I'm the type who won't get oh so critical. So let's make things physical. I won't treat you like you're oh so typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like your typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like you're typical.**_

Everyone circled up in the center of the room and sang as they looked across at the others. Even though this was a sad moment, each of them realized that they had a support system that they didn't realize would be there.

_**ALL: Here come the dream of you and me. Here come the dreams. Here come the dreams of you and me. Here come the dreams. It's not just all physical. I'm the type who won't get oh so critical. So let's make things physical. I won't treat you like you're oh so typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like your typical. I want you close, I want you. I won't treat you like you're typical. I won't treat you like your typical. I won't treat you like your typical.**_

Sam took Blaine in his arms and sang the end of the song to him.

_**SAM: All I want to get is a little bit closer. All I want to know is can you come a little closer.**_

It was almost here. Graduation was over. Their time at McKinley was over and now it was time. There was only one thing left to do.

It was time to move to New York.

* * *

_***One chapter left! I hope everyone has enjoyed this journey I've taken you on. It has been a blessing to me to write this and I am so thankful so many of you love it. Please post a review and let me know what you thought of the story and which parts you've liked all the way back from chapter 1 to now. I am starting to make plands for the sequel now and knowing what you liked in this story will help me keep what you love in the sequel!_


	70. Chapter 70 A New Direction

**CHAPTER 70: A NEW DIRECTION**

Blaine stood outside his home with Cooper as they watched their mother and father putting the last of their suitcases in the limo they hired to take them to the airport.

"Don't you think it's weird that our parents didn't even want us to go to the airport with them to say goodbye?" Blaine asked his older brother.

"For normal people it's weird, but we're talking about our parents," Cooper put his arm around the shoulders of his little brother. "They don't understand how to be parents. You and I both know that."

"Mother seems to have figured it out with Kallie," Blaine pointed out as they watched their mother hugging a crying Kallie. Joe had left only five minutes earlier telling his girlfriend goodbye for the final time and leaving when he couldn't control his emotions anymore. Their mother had held her ever since.

"Mom always wanted a daughter and now she has one. That's why I'm not worried about Kallie going with them. Mom will take care of her. Hopefully she'll get the family life with them that we never did," Cooper hoped.

"Maybe so," Blaine leaned his head on Cooper's shoulder. "It doesn't mean that I'm not going to miss them."

"I know, but you still have family, Blaine. You have me. You have Sam and the Schuester's, all your friends. We have a better family now than we could have ever imagined," Cooper held him tighter. "You and I are going to be a family in New York, Blaine, just like we've always wanted. I promise you that."

"You better," they both turned at the female voice and saw that Kallie stood there next to them. "Cause I will never be able to survive in London worrying about you two."

She wrapped her arms around Cooper and he hugged her tightly. "Take care of Blaine. Call me every week and let me know how you are. I'm going to miss you so much, Cooper."

"Me too, little girl. I love you," Cooper whispered to her.

"I love you too," she whispered back before turning her attention to Blaine. She took the couple of steps it took to get to him and held his hands in hers. "So you have two years."

"Two years for what?" Blaine wondered.

"Two years until I finish school in England and then I'm coming back. NYADA, Tisch, I don't care but this Anderson child will be in New York with her two brothers, and by the time I get there you will have made a name for yourself Blaine Anderson, and I'm going to be able to look at people in my classes and say how proud I am of my two brothers."

She kissed Blaine on the cheek and hugged him tightly before turning and walking to the car. Cooper and Blaine watched her walk away knowing they cared more about her than both of their parents combined. For their part Mr. and Mrs. Anderson waved goodbye to their two sons before getting in the limo and drove away.

Blaine was shocked that this was their entire goodbye. He thought he knew how he would react, but it hit him harder than he expected and Cooper knew he had to fix it quick.

"Come on inside, I know what will cheer you up," Cooper pulled him in the house.

"How, Coop? The house is empty and it's really depressing," Blaine insisted.

"Because I found something that used to always cheer you up and last night while you were out with that sex on a stick boyfriend of yours I did a little practicing and I have to say I haven't lost my touch," Cooper pointed to what was laying on the mantle.

"Your violin?" Blaine looked at his older brother. "I didn't know you still played."

"Picked it back up when the show wanted my character to have something artistic to do when he stressed out. It's been helpful for me and now I think it might help you. Of course I'll need some help with that," Cooper turned towards the back door and Blaine followed his gaze. He could not hide his surprise when Sam and Tina walked through it.

Sam walked over to his boyfriend and held him tightly but Blaine could still feel it as a soft touch. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I am now," Blaine inhaled Sam's scent on his clothes. The smell of the boy always calmed him down.

Tina joined the hug. The boys put their arms around here. Blaine's head popped up when he heard the sound of harmonized voices coming from the open door that led out to the pool.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked pulling away from his boyfriend and best friend. Then he heard Cooper start to play the violin and realized the two went together. Sam took one hand and Tina took his other and walked him to the door.

When we walked out toward the pool he heard where the song came from. Rachel, Finn, Mike, Mercedes, Sebastian, Quinn, and Santana were all standing outside. He looked back at his brother and realized he'd put this together knowing that Blaine would need cheering up and he knew exactly what would do it. Cooper continued to play and soon he heard his friends voices singing his favorite song.

_**(Radioactive by Imagine Dragons – cover by Pentatonix and Lindsey Sterling**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray, and Santana Lopez)**_

_**FINN: I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals.**_

_**MIKE: I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, woah.**_

_**ALL: I'm waking up . . .**_

_**SANTANA: I feel it in my bones to make my systems blow.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age.**_

_**ALL: Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.**_

Sam and Tina lead Blaine down to their friends. Blaine joined Rachel and Finn, Tina walked over to Mike and Quinn, while Sam ran over to Mercedes, Sebastian and Santana.

_**BLAINE: I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, woah.**_

_**Sam/Seb: I'm waking up . . .**_

_**MERCEDES: I feel it in my bones to make my systems blow.**_

_**Sam/Quinn: Welcome to the new age, to the new age.**_

_**Tina/Mike: Welcome to the new age, to the new age.**_

_**ALL: Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.**_

The group circled up around Cooper playing the violin like the Pied Piper.

_**RACHEL: All systems go, sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside.**_

As they created another melody between them they couldn't help but smile. It was only two days until they would leave for New York.

_**MERCEDES: I'm waking up . . .**_

_**SANTANA: I'm waking up . . .**_

_**ALL: I feel it in my bones to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.**_

"That was great, Cooper, I had no idea that you could play like that," Rachel gushed.

"Well when my show starts airing this summer you'll see it plenty. It was a character choice," Cooper explained. "Speaking of the show, if we don't leave for the train station soon, he is going to be waiting."

"Who?" Blaine wondered.

Cooper turned around and looked at his brother trying to explain without the entire group getting into the conversation.

"Brody is coming here?" Blaine questioned doing exactly what Cooper didn't want.

"He's going to Los Angeles with me to work as my assistant while I do all the interviews about the show. We'll be out there for a week and then we'll be back in New York for the premiere party which you're all invited too of course."

His olive branch of the party dialed some of them away from the conversation but not all. Cooper leaned over to Blaine. "You told me you were okay with this."

Blaine relented. After the really nice gesture his brother had just done for him he couldn't be mad.

"I am. I just don't want him to hurt you like he's done other people I care about," Blaine explained.

"Blaine," Rachel interrupted him. "Your brother and Brody have spent a lot of time together. I know you haven't seen it but I have. Trust me, Brody isn't going to hurt your brother. I've seen them together."

"Berry's right. Even I'm starting to like Gay for Pay," Santana smiled at him and that somehow gave him the proof he needed.

"Okay, if Brody has managed to win Santana over there's not much I can say," Blaine agreed. "Go get him."

Cooper hugged his brother and then he, Rachel, and Finn headed through the house to Finn's car.

"So what about you, Blaine? What's on the agenda for you today?" Quinn asked.

"I was going to go check on Sunshine," Blaine told her. "She hasn't left her house in days preparing for NYADA summer camp. I'm going to try and get her out of the house at least for a little while."

"So I guess that means you're busy too, Trouty?" Santana asked.

"I am, but not with that. Sebastian and I both got texts from Lindsey asking us to come over. She said it was important so I'll be there for a little while but I'm free this afternoon if people want to do something," Sam smiled.

"Have you packed yet?" Mercedes asked.

"Nah, I'll get to it eventually," Sam blew off the question.

Tina knew Sam was avoiding the question. She'd seen him do it all week. She wondered when he was going to accept the fact that he had to leave Lima. She changed the subject.

"Blaine, do you need help with Sunshine? Mike and I could help you with a little more Asian Persuasion," Tina kidded.

"Yeah, it will be 2.5 Asians vs. 1," Mike smiled.

Blaine laughed. "Sure guys that would be great."

-GLEE-

"Can I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked from the passenger seat of Sam's truck.

"Since when do you need to ask?" Sam laughed.

"Because I'm your friend and I worry about you and I don't know how you're going to react to me saying what I'm about to ask," Sebastian explained. Sam looked over at him concerned for a moment before returning his eyes to the road before him. Sebastian continued. "Why haven't you packed for New York yet? You're leaving in less than 48 hours and you haven't packed anything. And don't give me some blow off answer like you did Mercedes. She was too nice to call you on it but I'm not. I want the truth."

Sam sat quietly and didn't speak. Sebastian was about to rephrase his question when Sam confessed something to him.

"Packing means it's over. I finally have a family and I'm leaving them."

His words struck Sebastian hard. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about it before. After all, both of them talked about how much family meant to them on several occasions. "You know they aren't going anywhere, Sam."

"But my mother just got back with Stevie and Stacy and plus Mom and Dad, I haven't had enough time with them. What if they move on without me?" Sam allowed his freak out to finally happen,

"Never going to happen, Sam. Trust me, Mr. Schue and Emma love you so much. You are their son, and that will never change, Sam, and I'll take care of Stevie and Stacy while you're gone, but it's not like you won't come home and visit. I know you, Sam, you're going to make good by everyone so don't worry about it so much."

"How are you so sure about that?" Sam asked like he didn't believe him.

"Because you're my hero," Sebastian blurted out. He turned to the front staring through the windshield surprised by his own words. Sam didn't know how to respond. "Look, you know what I mean. You're my family, my brother, and I am going to miss you more than you know, but I know that going to New York is the best thing for you and so does the rest of your family. We all want to see you succeed. It's time that you put yourself first Sam," Sebastian turned and Sam saw that his eyes had tears in them.

"Do you mean that?" Sam questioned. "You're not going to go and forget me when I leave Lima, right?"

"I could never do that!" Sebastian smiled. "Besides you know I'm coming to New York at least once a month to make you have fun."

Sam saw the return of Sebastian's mischievous smile and he realized how much he's missed seeing it.

"There's Lindsey's house," Sebastian pointed to the home on the corner that Sam was about to pass. "Is that your dad's car in the driveway?"

"Yeah, I wonder why he is here?" Sam looked over to see Will getting out of his car waiting for Sam to pull up and park. Sam got out of the truck. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come over," Lindsey said from her porch. She stood there with a middle-aged woman that looked just like her only twenty years older. The three boys walked up to the house. Lindsey put her arm around the older woman. "Mr. Schue, this is my mom, Candice."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Black," Will extended his hand to shake hers.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Schuester. I've loved all the shows that you've put together this year. My Lindsey has grown so much this year."

"Well if you liked those shows I should introduce you two my two boys then because they had a lot to do with them. This is my son, Sam, and this guy is practically my other son, Sebastian," Will introduced them.

His words stunned Sebastian. Sam couldn't help but smile at his friend. He gave him a look that Sebastian knew all too well.

"It's really nice to meet you. I can see where Lindsey gets her beauty from," Sam complimented her mom.

"I remember you very well. You were my daughter's love interest in the musical. She talks about both of you boys all the time. I feel like I practically know you both already," Candice Black's smile was identical to Lindsey's.

"Then maybe you can fill us in on why Lindsey wanted us to come over," Sebastian stated.

"Why don't you all come in," Ms. Black offered.

The boys and Will walked inside and were immediately taken back by the beautiful Steinway Grand Piano in the main room of her house.

"Do you play, Ms. Black?" Will asked.

"Please call me Candice," she insisted. "And no, I'm not the one in the family who plays."

Mr. Schuester, Sam, and Sebastian, all turned to look at Lindsey.

"Sit down and I'll explain why you're here," Lindsey promised them and they took a seat on the sofa. Lindsey took a seat at the piano.

"My dad was an incredible pianist. When I was a kid I would sit right where you are and listen to him play this piano all night long until he would tuck me into bed. When I turned six he started teaching me how to play. It was the one thing that he and I shared together. I played this piano every single day of my life until the day he died," Lindsey's story took the guys by surprise. She turned towards the piano and opened the keyboard and stared at it. "When we came home from the funeral I sat here and I tried to play but I couldn't. I shut it and it sat here without being played until we came home from Nationals. Mom called the guy at _Between the Sheets_ and they sent a piano tuner and that night I started playing again."

She began playing a jazz version of _Over the Rainbow_ that shocked them all. She continued to speak as she played. "This is something that no one at McKinley knows about me. I've never shared it with anyone. Playing reminds me of my dad and that used to make me sad, but now I feel like he's sitting here with me when I play."

She stopped and looked at them.

"That's how you were able to help me with all those chord progressions when we had to make quick changes in our music," Sam realized.

"Yeah, my dad taught me to play by ear. I can hear a song on the radio and have it figured out in an hour or so," Lindsey told him.

"Prove it," she saw a gleam in Sam's eye. "You and I were blasting _Troublemaker_ in my truck last week when we all went to the movies so I know you know it. Sing it with me right now with you playing."

"Seriously?" Lindsey seemed intrigued.

Sam stood and handed his phone to Will. "Dad, film this for me."

"Film?" Lindsey asked.

"You're one of my best friends, Lindsey. Our voices are amazing together, and I'm making a name for myself on YouTube for posting videos with my friends and I don't have one with you yet. So move over on that bench let me sit down and let's see how good you really are," Sam proclaimed.

"Are you ready?" Will asked standing next to the piano with the camera. Lindsey looked at Sam and then to her teacher and nodded as she began to play. The jazz runs she began with on the piano made everyone smile.

_**(Troublemaker by Olly Murs – acoustic cover by Max Schneider & Jordan Pruitt)**_

_**(Performed by Lindsey Black and Sam Evans)**_

_**Sam/Lindsey: Woah!**_

_**SAM: You had me hooked again from the**_

_**Sam/Lindsey: minute you sat down.**_

_**SAM: the way you bite your lip got my **_

_**Sam/Lindsey: head spinning around.**_

_**SAM: After a drink or two I was putty**_

_**Sam/Lindsey: in your hands**_

_**SAM: I don't know if I had the strength**_

_**Sam/Lindsey: to stand . . . A trouble-troublemaker yeah, that's your middle name. I know you no good, but you're stuck in my brain.**_

_**SAM; And I wanna know,**_

_**Sam/Lindsey: why does it feel so good to hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying "run as fast as you can!" I say I'm done but then you pull me back, ohh I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Troublemaker!**_

Will looked over and Sebastian was filming it on his phone. They smiled at each other realizing what Lindsey's new revealed talent could mean for New Directions in the coming year.

_**LINDSEY: It's like your always there in the corners**_

_**Lindsey/Sam: of my mind.**_

_**LINDSEY: I see your silhouette every time I**_

_**Lindsey/Sam: close my eyes.**_

_**LINDSEY: There must be poison in those fingertips of yours 'cause I keep coming back for more.**_

_**Lindsey/Sam: A trouble-troublemaker yeah, that's your middle name. I know you no good, but you're stuck in my brain. Why does it feel so good to hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying "run as fast as you can!" I say I'm done but then you pull me back, ohh I swear you're giving me a heart attack. **_

Sam and Lindsey both looked up at the camera, smiled and winked at the same time before moving on the rest of the song.

_**Sam/Lindsey: Maybe I'm insane, 'cause I keep doing the same damn thing and one day we're gonna change, but you know how to work that back and make me forgive my name,**_

_**SAM: What the hell you do, I won't remember,**_

_**LINDSEY: Baby! Uh yeah!**_

_**SAM: Why does it feel so good to**_

_**Sam/Lindsey: hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying "run as fast as you can!"**_

_**LINDSEY: I say I'm done but then you **_

_**Lindsey/Sam: pull me back. I swear you're giving me a heart attack.**_

_**SAM: Troublemaker!**_

_**Sam/Lindsey: Why does it feel so good to hurt so bad?**_

_**SAM: Ohh**_

_**LINDSEY: My mind keeps saying "run as fast as you can!"**_

_**Lindsey/Sam: I say I'm done but then you pull me back, ohh, I sweat you're giving me a heart attack. Troublemaker!**_

Both Will and Sebastian stopped the recordings and they joined Lindsey's mom in applauding their song.

"Lindsey, you're amazing," Sebastian was floored.

"Do you know what we could do for the tour and competition using your talent?" Will asked. Sam could see the wheels churning in his dad's head.

"You really are incredible, Lindsey. You better be coming to New York this time next year so we can sing together more," Sam made her promise.

"I will if you promise not to forget us, and visit this year," Lindsey wiped away tears from her eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye to you."

Sam hugged her. "Then don't. I'll be around anytime you need me. Don't forget that."

-GLEE-

Blake Smith walked down the sidewalk headed to The Lima Bean. As he headed towards the door, he saw Michael and Tyler walking towards him.

"Blake!" Michael called out and the older boy could see the bright smile of his life-long friend.

"Hey Mikey," Blake started to shake his hand but at the last second, he chose to give him a hug. The two boys were in the process of really getting their friendship back to its original state. When he broke the hug, he held out his hand to Tyler. "How's it going man?"

"Good. Did Coach Bieste get in touch with you?" Tyler asked.

"I have a message to call her. I was going to after we got done here," Blake answered.

"Well it's about you and me. She wants to try me out at Running Back with you as QB. She thinks we'd be a good team. What do you think?" Tyler wondered.

"I like that idea. I think we'd do really well together," Blake agreed.

"Definitely ready for another football season," Michael added.

"Me too," Blake smiled.

The calm state between them ended and a sense of awkwardness returned.

"Tyler, would you mind giving Blake and me a minute," Michael requested.

"Sure," Tyler said. "I'll get us coffee. Blake, you want anything?"

"Sure, if you don't mind. Regular drip with skim and Splenda. Thanks Tyler," Blake smiled.

Tyler walked inside and Blake leaned against the window ledge and found himself looking into Michael's knowing eyes.

"When were you going to tell me?" Michael smiled his little cocky grin.

"Tell you what?" Blake started to get uncomfortable.

"Look, we may be awkwardly trying to redefine our friendship, but it still doesn't change the fact that no one knows you better than I do. So fess up, when did you develop a thing for Marley?" Michael's grin continued letting Blake know that Michael wasn't upset.

"How did you know?" Blake relented.

"I saw it in the hallway at school when she had her fight with Jake. Stupid bastard, I guess he thought she'd just stay with him regardless. I saw the way you looked at her, Blake. Trust me, no one knows that particular look better than me. Does she know?" Michael moved to leaning against the window next to Blake.

"No, I can't do that to Jake. I'm not that guy. I'm just going to make sure that she's okay and take care of her and make sure she has a great summer. I'll just have to keep my feelings to myself," Blake confessed.

"Unless she wises up and dumps his ass," Michael declared. "She's a smart girl, Blake, she'll figure it out. Once she looks into those puppy dog eyes of yours she'll know. Wouldn't you rather tell her yourself instead of her just find out?"

"I'll have to be careful," Blake insisted.

"Well whatever you decide you know you have me to talk to right?" Michael playfully punched his arm.

"Yeah, I do," Blake smiled. "Come on let's meet up with the crew."

Michael and Blake walked inside and immediately saw the tables where their friends sat. At the two tables with Tyler sat the twins, Mia, Kitty, Nick, and Marley. There were two seats empty, one next to Tyler and the other next to Marley. Michael looked at Blake and smiled before taking the seat next to Tyler. Blake knew exactly what he was doing. He smiled at everyone and sat next to Marley.

"So what are we discussing?" Blake acted like no major conversation had just taken place.

"Sebastian and I are having a last night in Lima party for Sam, Blaine, and Tina. It won't be late because their train leaves early the next morning. We talked to Mr. Schue and Cooper and decided to do a barbeque 4 pm so make sure you are there," Nick announced.

"Sounds like fun," Blake determined.

"Of course it's going to be," Kitty insisted. "We're going to make it amazing so they come home and see us."

"Aww, Kitty, are you feeling sentimental?" Tyler teased.

"Shut it, soon to be porn star. Despite popular belief, I do have a heart," Kitty proclaimed.

"Of course you do," Marley defended her friend. "Don't pick on her, Tyler, I wouldn't have made it through the last two days without her."

"Why what happened?" Michael wanted to know.

"I broke up with Jake," she revealed.

"What?! Why?" Jessie asked.

"He came home for two days after their vacation and didn't even call me. I didn't know he was here. I found out when I ran into Lily at the mall. She was buying clothes to go to Chicago with Puck. I waited to see if he'd call but he didn't. So I called him and ended it when he got to Chicago. I love him, but I don't deserve to be treated like that," Marley explained.

"Well good for you," Mia exclaimed. "It's about time you take care of yourself instead. Us girls will just need to find you a good man to replace him."

"No you don't," Marley insisted. "I could do for some independent time I think. Maybe even use it to write some more music for next season. What do you think, Blake?"

Blake had stopped paying attention after hearing Marley say she broke up with Jake. He was staring at her but didn't realize it. Suddenly, he felt someone touching his hand. He shook the daze of the moment off and realized it was Marley touching his hand and looking into his eyes.

"Blake, are you okay?" she looked worried.

Michael watched the interaction. Blake couldn't speak and he knew why. Then he saw it. Marley's expression changed and he knew the realization of Blake's feelings hit her. She pulled her hand back and Michael turned to see Blake's reaction. He could see that he knew Marley had figured it out as well. Blake pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"Wow, I just remembered I have to meet my parents for lunch. I'm sorry to drink and run, but I'll give you all a call and get specifics about the party."

Blake was up and away from the table before anyone could respond. Michael and Nick looked at each other and followed him out of the coffee shop. Marley just watched Blake leave and let the new revelation roll through her system.

"Well at least the rest of us don't have to pretend that there's nothing going on there anymore," Kitty commented.

"What?" Marley turned to her.

"Oh please, I know you've been blinded by lil' Puck but that big beautiful hunk of man that just walked out of here is in love with you," Kitty told her the truth.

Marley turned to the other two girls at the table, Mia and Jessie who both confirmed Kitty's words.

Outside the Lima Bean Michael and Nick stopped Blake from running away.

"Blake, stop, this is your chance. Don't blow it," Nick pulled him back.

Blake couldn't breathe. Michael grabbed him and looked him in the eye. "Breath, Blake. Tell me what you're thinking."

Blake turned his head and looked into the building at Marley. Their eyes connected.

_**(Creep by Radiohead – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Blake Smith and Marley Rose)**_

_**BLAKE: When you were here before . . . couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry.**_

Inside, Marley began to sing as she stared into Blake's eyes.

_**MARLEY: Oh, you float like a feather in a beautiful world. Oh I wish I was special. You're so very special, oh**_

_**Blake/Marley: But I'm a creep**_

_**MARLEY: I'm a creep.**_

_**BLAKE: I'm a weirdo.**_

_**MARLEY: I'm a weirdo.**_

_**BLAKE: What the hell am I doing here?**_

_**MARLEY: What the hell am I doing here?**_

_**Blake/Marley: I don't belong here**_

Marley stood from the table and began walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

_**MARLEY: Oh, I don't care if it hurts, mmm, I wanna have control, oh, oh, and I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul.**_

Blake watched as Marley stood in front of the window staring into his eyes.

_**Marley/Blake: I want you to notice when I'm not around. You're so special. I wish I was special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. Oh she's/he's running out the door. She's/He's running out. She's/He's run, run, run, Run . . . run.**_

Marley walked out the door and her eyes connected to Blake's again. Michael and Nick moved out of the way.

_**MARLEY: Whatever makes you happy whatever you want.**_

_**Marley/Blake: You're so very special. I wish I was special, but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here.**_

_**MARLEY: Mmmm**_

_**Marley/Blake: I don't belong here.**_

Marley held out her hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk. We have a lot to talk about."

Blake took her hand and they headed across the street and into Town Square Park.

-GLEE-

"Okay this is really becoming a wild goose chase," Mike stated as he, Tina, and Blaine walked out of The Lima Bean. After leaving Blaine's former residence, the three of them headed over to the Berry's home where Sunshine lived. Mr. Berry told them that his husband left fifteen minutes earlier to take Sunshine to get coffee with friends. When they got to The Lima Bean they saw several of their friends there, but none of them had seen Sunshine at all that day.

"If she's lying to the Berry's to do something then I am going to start worrying," Blaine declared. "I don't care if it's a wild goose chase. We have to find her."

They continued walking around town Square when something caught Tina's attention in a window. The two boys realized she'd stopped and turned around. Blaine looked up and saw that she'd stopped in front of Between the Sheets. They walked up and saw Sunshine standing next to the piano singing.

"I think we found her," Tina exclaimed.

The three of them walked into the store and heard Sunshine singing immediately. There was a middle-aged man that they recognized as the owner of the store sitting at the piano. When she saw them she stopped for a moment and then finished the song. Her friends walked up to her waiting for an explanation.

"How did you find me?" Sunshine asked.

"Completely by chance," Blaine stated. "Tina saw you through the window."

"Which leads us to why we haven't talked to you in the last several days and why you are lying to the Berrys about where you are going," Tina half scolded.

"It's nothing bad guys, it's just something I wanted to work on by myself. I know you're all getting ready to leave and I didn't want to take time away from that, but I have to get ready for the NYADA camp. I want to win it," Sunshine beamed.

"So what have you been doing?" Mike asked.

"I've been coming here every day and singing requests trying to get ready for whatever obstacle they throw at me. The store owner has been playing for me because his business has picked up, and I have to admit, I'm surprised that in three days not one New Directions member has come in the store and caught me," Sunshine declared.

"It still doesn't explain why you lied to the Berrys," Tina continued.

"Because they would want to help me themselves and turn it into another family night around the piano, but I've got to be ready to sing more than show tunes. I've been trying out a lot of different artists. I mean I remember Blaine telling me that one of his first challenges was taking on a genre that he didn't know well so I've been trying them all out," Sunshine smiled. "Want to try one of them out with me?"

They looked around and it seemed that all the customers and the owner of the store were all listening to the conversation.  
"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Blaine wondered.

"How about a little Sara Bareilles? Sunshine suggested.

"I love her," Mike said. "Let's do it."

Sunshine turned to the store owner and gave him the nod and he began playing.

"I think this is an appropriate song considering all the changes we're all about to go through," she explained her choice.

_**(Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles)**_

_**(Performed by Sunshine Corazon, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Mike Chang)**_

_**SUNSHINE: Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back at the comfortable glow from the porch. The one I will still call yours?**_

_**BLAINE: All those words came undone, and now I'm not the only one facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns.**_

Tina sang looking up into Mike's eyes.

_**TINA: All I have, all I need. He's the air I would kill to breathe. Holds my love in his hands still I'm searching for something.**_

_**Tina/Mike: Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again. I'll breathe again.**_

Sunshine looked at her friends realizing that this was a moment she had to remember before everything changed. Her two best friends stood in front of her and they were about to leave town. She took the next stanzas of the song to explain her feelings without them even knowing it. She stared into Blaine's eyes.

_**SUNSHINE: Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth and the distance between that was sheltering me come in full view. Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart, and my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore.**_

Blaine took her hands and sang knowing that the lyrics fit his relationship with Sam perfectly.

_**BLAINE: All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe. Holds my love in his hands. Still I'm searching for something out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again.**_

Their attention turned to Mike and Tina who seemed to finally be back to their normal relationship that everyone remembered.

_**MIKE: It hurts to be here.**_

_**TINA: I only wanted love from you.**_

_**MIKE: It hurts to be here.**_

_**TINA: What am I gonna do?**_

The music slowed and everyone's attention turned to Sunshine.

_**SUNSHINE: All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe. Holds my love in his hands and still I'm searching . . .**_

Blaine put his arm around Sunshine and the duo held on to each other tightly.

_**Sunshine/Blaine: All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe. Holds my love in his hands. Still I'm searching for something out of breath, I am left hoping someday.**_

_**Mike/Tina: I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again.**_

_**All four: I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again.**_

_**BLAINE: I'll breathe again.**_

_**SUNSHINE: I'll breathe again.**_

Blaine hugged Sunshine. "You are going to kill it at NYADA this summer!"

"Do you really think so?" she questioned him.

"I have no doubt in my mind. Come with the three of us and let's actually get some coffee. We've got a lot of planning to do," Blaine winked.

The four walked out of the music store and back to The Lima Bean with lots of plans for the future on their minds.

-GLEE-

In the basement of the Berry household, Rachel sat at the piano with her phone in clear view. They'd returned from the airport, picking up Brody and dropping he and Cooper off at the apartment. Finn dropped her off and headed to the school to work with Mr. Schue. She had done a really good job keeping the fact that today was the day she would hear if she'd earned the role of Fanny Brice a secret or so she thought.

"Are you really going to sit down here all by your lonesome waiting for that phone to ring?"

Rachel looked up at the sound of Shelby's voice coming down the stairs.

"Shelby, what are you doing here?" Rachel got up and crossed the room to hug her mother.

"You didn't think your dads would keep this kind of information from me did you?" Shelby smiled. "So today is the day, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to look through sheet music for songs to use in case I'm mentoring at NYADA summer camp again instead of preparing for Broadway. I want to be prepared either way," Rachel explained.

"I can understand that, but something tells me you won't need that at all," Shelby insisted. "I know you're going to get that part, and I want to be here when it happens, but I also have some news to share with you as well. I'm leaving Vocal Adrenaline . . . again. I got an offer that I just can't refuse and it's where I want to be."

"That's great, Shelby! Where are you moving too? I hope it's not too far away," Rachel hoped.

"It's actually a lot closer," Shelby wondered how Rachel would take the news. "NYADA offered me the position of stage performance director. I'll be directing the glee club and the fall and spring musicals."

Rachel couldn't believe the news. A huge smile crossed her face. "That is incredible! I'm so happy for you and I'll get to see Beth more. This will be amazing."

"Yeah, with all the McKinley kids in New York I should never be short a baby sitter," she joked but then her expression turned serious. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Rachel? I told them I would have to back out if you felt uncomfortable with me being a professor at your school."

"No! Shelby, I think it's incredible, and it's part of your dream so you should definitely do it. Hopefully, we will both get what we want," Rachel crossed her fingers.

Her phone rang on the piano. She looked at it. "It's a Manhattan number."

"Answer it," Shelby pushed her and leaned on the piano bracing herself for what might be about to happen.

"Hello . . . Yes, this is Rachel Berry," Shelby watched as Rachel's back was too her and she was very quiet as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. Finally she said, "Yes, thank you. I appreciate you calling me. Thank you so much," she turned around and Shelby saw her face. "I am so looking forward to working with you."

Shelby stretched her arms up into the air and danced around the room ecstatic to know that her firstborn was the new Fannie Brice on Broadway.

"What's going on?" Hiram Berry called out as he and LeRoy ran downstairs wondering about the commotion. Rachel ran over to them and scooped them both up into a hug.

"I'm Fannie Brice! I got the part! I'm going to be on Broadway!" Rachel screamed out.

"Oh, our sweet, sweet girl, I am so proud of you," LeRoy held her head in his hands and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I knew you were going to be a star."

"I'm just so glad that all three of you could be here with me when I found out. I love you so much," Rachel said.

"I think this calls for a song. What do you say, Shelby?" Hiram asked.

"Hey, I'm down as long as our little girl is," Shelby winked at her.

"Of course," Rachel smiled. "I just need to make one phone call first."

"Tell Finn we said hi," LeRoy batted his eyelashes at her.

She blushed but she knew the kidding was all in good fun. She called Finn and he picked up after two rings.

"Hey, are you still at the school with Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why? Is everything okay?" Finn wondered.

"Will you put your phone on speaker so I can talk to both of you," she requested.

She heard it click over. "Okay it's on speaker. Say something, Mr. Schue so she'll know."

"Hey, Rachel, are you okay?" her former teacher asked.

"Better than okay actually. I'm the new Fannie Brice on Broadway," she stifled the scream she wanted to let out.

"Hell yes!" Finn screamed out yelling for her. "I told you, Rachel! I told you they would be crazy to pick anyone but you! You've done it, baby! You are on Broadway. Baby, I love you so much and I am so proud of you!"

"That goes for both of us, Rachel," she could hear the emotion in Mr. Schue's voice. "I am so incredibly proud of you."

"Can we tell people?" Finn asked. "I want to brag on my girlfriend."

"Sure," Rachel smiled. She loved the fact that her boyfriend wanted to show her off to their friends. "Let everyone know that it's official!"

"Okay, I'm going to do that and when Mr. Schue is done with me here we are going to go out and celebrate. I love you, Rachel!" Finn said again.

"I love you too," Rachel agreed before hanging up the phone.

"I figured the song you were rehearsing before is pretty appropriate. What do you say?"

"As long as you sing it with me, Mom," Rachel never called her mom but in this moment it felt appropriate.

Shelby's eyes began to tear hearing the word. She checked to see if her two fathers were okay with it, but she knew their smiles meant they approved.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Hiram began to play the song with his husband sitting next to him.

_**(Next To Me by Emeli Sandè – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by Rachel Berry and Shelby Corcoran)**_

_**SHELBY: You won't find him drinking under tables. Rolling dice or staying out 'til three. You won't ever find him being unfaithful. You will find him, you'll find him next to me.**_

_**RACHEL: You won't find him trying to chase the devil for money, fame, or power, out of greed. You won't ever find him where the rest go. You will find him, you'll find him next to me.**_

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed. He realized Tina, Sunshine, and Mike were all doing the same thing. Then he read the text from Finn:

FINN: Rachel is going to Broadway! Congratulate our Funny Girl!

All four of them looked up with huge smiles on their faces proud of their friend.

_**RACHEL: Next to me . . . ooh, ooh**_

_**SHELBY: Next to me . . . ooh, ooh.**_

Puck pulled out his phone as he and Lily walked down Michigan Avenue in Chicago. He couldn't help but smile.

_**Rachel/Shelby: Next to me . . . ooh, ooh . . . you will find him, you'll find him next to me.**_

Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes were going down the escalator at the mall when they all got the text. They shared a smile between the three of them and all began texting.

_**RACHEL: When the money's spent and all my friend have vanished, and I can't seem to find no help or love for free.**_

Rachel couldn't help but look down and see her phone blowing up with texts. She knew Finn had gotten the word out.

_**SHELBY: I know there's no need for me to panic 'cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me.**_

Emma was visiting with Burt and Carole Hummel when they got the message. They shared a knowing glance of achievement as one of their kids saw their dream come true.

_**RACHEL: Oh, the skies are grey, and all the doors are closing.**_

_**SHELBY: And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe (RACHEL: Hard to breathe)**_

_**Rachel/Shelby: When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling. I will find him, I'll find him next to me.**_

Artie and Sugar were about to board a plane to come home from vacation when they got the text. Sugar jumped up and down hugging Artie after getting the news. They texted as well.

_**Rachel/Shelby: Next to me (next to me) ooh, ohh . . . Next to me (next to me) ooh, ooh . . . Next to me (next to me) . . . ooh, ooh. I will find him, I'll find him next to me.**_

Blake and Marley were with Lindsey and Joe when they got the text. They were all excited for Rachel and texted her back.

_**RACHEL: When the end has come and buildings falling down fast.**_

_**SHELBY: When we spoiled the land and dried up all the sea.**_

_**RACHEL: When everyone has lost their heads around us.**_

_**Rachel/Shelby: You will find him, you'll find him next to me.**_

Brody was surprised when he got a text from Finn, but when he saw what it was for he let out an audible "yes!" which caused Cooper to walk out in his boxers to see the message himself. Brody turned around and kissed him hard on the lips.

_**Rachel/Shelby: Next to me (next to me) Oh (ooh, ooh) Woah!**_

_**SHELBY: Next to me**_

_**Rachel/Shelby: Ooh, ooh . . . next to me, yeah, oh woah! You will find him, you'll find him **_

Sam and Sebastian got out of his truck and headed up to their apartments when they got the text. Sam started jumping around the parking garage because he couldn't contain his excitement.

_**RACHEL: Next to me**_

_**SHELBY: Next to me, yeah!**_

_**RACHEL: Next to me**_

_**Rachel/Shelby: Next to me, yeah, yeah!**_

_**SHELBY: Next to me (Rachel: Next to me!)**_

_**RACHEL: Oh, yeah**_

_**SHELBY: Oh, yeah next to me**_

_**Rachel/Shelby: Yeah, yeah! You will find him, you'll find him next to me (Shelby: Yeah!)**_

"This is really happening?" Rachel beamed.

"So how does it feel?" Shelby asked.

"What exactly?" Rachel questioned.

"To have all your dreams come true?"

-GLEE-

"Someone is really happy about Rachel's news," Sebastian exclaimed after he finished texting her himself and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well you should be too! This is so freaking awesome! Now we have two friends on Broadway, and Rachel is the freaking lead! This is what she's always wanted. You better be proud of her," Sam beamed that smile of his that could put anyone in a good mood.

"Yeah, I am. Do you think she needs representation?" Sebastian quipped causing Sam to look at him funny. The look made Sebastian think his joke might not have been funny. "I was just kidding, Sam."

"No," Sam shook his head at him. "That's actually a good question. She shouldn't do this alone. She should have lawyers and stuff looking out for her. You should talk to her. You may have to hire more than Ella to be an agent for you."

"You really think I should approach her?" Sebastian questioned as they headed up the stairs.

"And pass up the opportunity to represent a future Tony winner?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "If you called Ella right now she would tell you the same thing. Plus, I bet she knows someone that would be a good addition if it comes to that."

They made it up to the level of their apartments and Sam stopped right before putting the key in to unlock his door.

"Thanks a lot for helping me put together Blaine's surprise for tonight. I know he's going to love it. I just really appreciate the help," Sam smiled.

"Anytime, brother. That's what I'm here for," Sebastian shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be tracking up some major mileage this next year coming to see you guys."

"Ah, you'll get into a new routine without us before you know it," Sam tried to comfort him.

"It'll never happen," Sebastian stopped him. "You don't forget family."

Sam stared into his eyes and was deeply touched by the sincerity.

"Do you remember last summer after the tornado and you guys found me right here in front of Dad's door?" Sam began. Do you remember what you did for me that night?"

"You mean getting you naked and in the shower?" Sebastian tried to make light of the situation.

"You took care of me. You showed me that you could be trusted," Sam put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "That was the moment you became my family, my brother." Sam wrapped him up in a hug. "That's never going to change no matter where we live got it?"

"Got it," Sebastian whispered.

Sam pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I've got to go start packing and get ready for Blaine. He'll be here in a little while, and you need to go pack a bag so you can go to Nick's. I still can't believe his parents are letting you spend the night."

"Me either," Sebastian smirked. "I know it's for the party tomorrow so we can get up early and start getting ready, but his mother still called me and told me that she expected me to respect her house and not fornicate with her son while we're under their roof."

"She actually used the word fornicate?" Sam laughed. "So are you two going to be good tonight?"

"What do you think? I'm going to take a play out of your book, actually," Sebastian smiled really big.

"How is that?" Sam questioned.

"They have a trampoline," Sebastian turned to open his apartment door. "Have fun tonight Sammy Boy."

"You too," Sam opened his apartment door and walked in. "Watch the springs. They hurt like a bitch!"

Inside Blaine and Sebastian's apartment, where Cooper and Brody planned to stay until they left, the two men were naked on the couch having sex when Sebastian opened the door and walked inside. The sounds of sex immediately hit him. He knew it wasn't Sam and Blaine, and it wasn't him and Nick so it took him a moment to realize what was happening. Then a head popped into view below the man who was riding him.

"Sebastian!" Brody screamed out. When he did, Cooper turned around and saw the horror on the young man's face.

Sebastian immediately had a flashback to when he and Brody did the exact same thing in the same place. He tried to not let it bother him, but he couldn't stop himself. He ran across to his bedroom door and slammed it shut locking it behind him. Cooper got off of Brody and pulled his underwear back on. He went over and knocked on Sebastian's door.

"Sebastian, look man, I am really sorry about this. I thought you were staying somewhere else tonight. We thought we had the place to ourselves. I never . . . we never would have been out in the middle of the apartment like that if we even had a thought that you might come home. I am so sorry," Cooper hoped the boy was listening.

"Yeah, Seb, I'm really sorry too. I know that it's really uncool, and I probably shouldn't be saying anything, but I am really sorry," Brody added.

Sebastian opened the door carrying his backpack filled with clothes. He didn't say a word as he walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. He pulled his phone out when he felt it ringing against his leg. He looked at the screen to see it was Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey are you still with Sam? I've been trying to call him but he's not answering," Blaine asked.

"He and I got home about five minutes ago. He's probably in the shower," Sebastian's answer was a little cold.

"Wait, you're at home? Did you go in the apartment?" Blaine hoped he would say no.

"You mean did I just catch your brother and Brody having sex on our sofa," Sebastian snapped. "Yeah, that just happened."

Sebastian hung up his phone and headed to his car so he could leave and be with the one person he knew would make him feel better.

-GLEE-

Blaine was on the way home when he called, but after Sebastian hung up he knew something was wrong. He used the sync on his car to call Sebastian five more times, but the boy would not answer. He drove faster than normal and made it into the parking garage in half the time it normally took him. He parked his car next to Sam's truck and jumped out of the car, locked it, and then ran up the stairs to the apartment, unlocked the door and walked inside.

Cooper and Brody were no longer having sex, but his brother was only in his boxers and an undershirt and Brody was in briefs. They were making out on the sofa and Blaine's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the fact that his brother's hand was inside Brody's underwear.

"Seriously!" Blaine screamed. "You get caught by the one person that seeing you two together could really hurt and then he leaves and you just decide to pick up where you left off?"

"We figured he wouldn't be coming back and we haven't seen each other in a while, Blaine," Cooper acted like the answer was obvious.

"God, Coop, do you even care that you've hurt Sebastian? He called me and told me what happened then hung up on me. He won't return my calls. The one thing I asked you to do when you asked to stay here was to promise me that if you and Brody did anything you would keep it in the bedroom and away from where Sebastian could even have a chance to see it, and you promised me you would do that. Is this what happens now? You finally found a LEGAL boyfriend so I can stop depending on you to keep your promises?" Blaine fumed.

"I think I'll go take a cold shower so you two can talk," Brody decided.

"Good idea!" Blaine yelled at him as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Don't you dare yell at him like that!" Cooper stood up and towered over his brother.

"Why what are you going to do? You've already done my teacher, a minor, and a prostitute, what's next?" Blaine mouthed off because his anger clearly had overtaken him. "How could you do this, Cooper? You're not a mean person. Why would you risk hurting my friend like this?"

"We weren't thinking, Blaine," Cooper defended himself.

"Obviously," Blaine responded like the answer was stupid. "That still doesn't explain why you would risk hurting Sebastian. I know he's over Brody but we always have feelings for our exes. You don't do shit like that Cooper. Haven't you noticed that Mr. Schue never kisses Emma when you're around? He doesn't want to hurt you especially now that you two are actually talking again. What you just did to Sebastian was wrong and I don't understand why my brother, who I love so much, would mess up by doing something so incredibly stupid!"

Cooper heard the venom leave Blaine's voice and be replaced by hurt.

"I love him, Blaine," Cooper confessed. "I love Brody. I want to be with him all the time, and you're right we were stupid and I will never be able to apologize to Sebastian enough but if you could . . . never mind."

"If I could only what?" Blaine asked. "Tell me what you were going to say."

_**(If You Could Only See by Tonic – acoustic cover by Corey Gray)**_

_**(Performed by Cooper & Blaine Anderson)**_

_**COOPER: If you could only see the way he loves me then maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love and what I must do. If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says . . . when he says he loves me.**_

Blaine held up his hand to stop him. Cooper sat down and put his pants back on.

_**BLAINE: Well you got your reasons, and you got your lies. You got your manipulations. They cut me down to size. **_

He saw that Cooper thought he and Brody were like him and Sam and he took offense to that.

_**BLAINE: Saying you love but you don't . . . you give your love but you won't**_

Cooper put his shirt back on as well.

_**BOTH: If you could only see the way he loves me then maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love and what I must do. If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says . . . when he says he loves me.**_

Cooper went over to the door to see if the shower was running. When he realized it was he turned back around to Blaine.

_**COOPER: Seems the road less traveled shows happiness unraveled, and you got to take a little dirt to keep what you love. That's what you gotta do.**_

_**BLAINE: Sayin' you love but you don't you give your love but you won't. You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there.**_

_**BOTH: Sayin' you love where you stand give your heart when you can. If you could only see the way he loves me then maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love and what I must do. If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says . . . when he says he loves me.**_

"Have a great trip to LA, Cooper," Blaine said turning towards the door and walking out.

_**COOPER: If you could only see the way he loves me then maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love and what I must do. If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says . . . when he says she loves me.**_

Cooper sat on the sofa and leaned his head into his hands not knowing what move to make next. Then the door to the bedroom opened and a wet Brody stuck his head and torso out the door.

"Is your brother gone?"

"Yeah," Cooper spoke softly.

Brody opened the door completely and stood there naked and wet. "Come with me and shower. I'll cheer you up."

Cooper simply could not turn down that offer and joined him.

-GLEE-

Blaine walked out of Sam's bedroom that he'd moved in for their last few days in Lima. He was dressed in red and white seersucker shorts, a white polo and Sperrys while the vision of beauty in front of him stood in a red a blue flannel shirt over a tank top, swim shorts and sandals.

"Is this okay for our secret date that you won't tell me anything about?" Blaine asked.

"It's perfect," Sam walked over and wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend. "Are you sure you're okay after what happened?"

"To go out with you?" Blaine smiled. "I think that's exactly what the doctor ordered."

Sam leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Well if you're good we just might play doctor later tonight."

"Sam, we can't here. We promised Emma," Blaine reminded him.

"Who said anything about doing it here? That's part of the surprise," Sam smiled before calling out. "Mom! Dad! Blaine and I are leaving. Enjoy your night alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The boys walked out of the apartment. Blaine looked at Sam, "I thought you said they didn't do that."

"As far as I know they don't, but we can hope. They need another little Sam running around after I'm gone," Sam grinned, took Blaine's hand and headed down the stairs.

-GLEE-

Tyler and Michael lay on the sofa in the living room of Michael's house watching the final season of _Smallville_. Tyler's strong arms were wrapped around Michael. He looked down and saw a natural easy going smile across Michael's lips. That look made Tyler so happy.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Tyler stated.

Michael turned with a perplexed look in his eyes. "Why? What did I do?"

"You were a great friend to Blake today. The way you acted when he found out you knew about Marley, it was just like seeing the old you and the old him before you started dating. It's nice to see you two getting back to normal," Tyler confessed.

"Yeah, I thought about saying something to him earlier, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I really like what we have going here," Michael smiled.

"Look, I know what we have together, but I also know what you and Blake have together and I'm not going to get jealous so don't worry. I want you to spend time with your best friend plus I like hanging out with Blake too. He's a cool guy, and I want him to be happy because he's the most unselfish bastard I know. I mean he did just step aside so you and I could be together. That's freaking noble!" Tyler declared.

Michael leaned up and captured Tyler's lips with his own. "I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that."

-GLEE-

When Sebastian arrived at Nick's, the younger boy immediately knew something was wrong and so did his parents. Nick gave his mother a knowing glance and she relented and let Nick take Sebastian into his room. Nick even left the door open to respect his mother's wishes. They lay down on the bed and just held each other. He waited until Sebastian was ready to talk.

"Brody was in my apartment when I got home," Sebastian whispered.

Nick's heart stopped hoping this wasn't a death sentence to their relationship. He truly had no idea where this story would go. "What happened?"

"I opened the door and he was there . . . and Cooper was on top of him. They were having sex and I saw it," Sebastian revealed.

Nick tried not to let out a sigh of relief but at the same time that was exactly what he felt. "You've seen other people have sex before, babe, what made this different?"

"It made me sad," Sebastian confessed. "I remembered he and I doing the same thing in the same spot."

"And you want him back," Nick's eyes deflated.

"No!" Sebastian shook his head and used his hand to tilt his eyes back up into his gaze. "It made me sad because I remembered how stupid I was to fall in love with him and how much I regret letting him do to me first what should have rightfully been yours."

Nick smiled. "I love you."

"You love me after saying that?" It was Sebastian's turn to be confused.

"Yeah because you love me so much that something like this would affect you so much. Seb, you and I are in an incredible place right now and the past is in the past. Brody may have been your first but I'm your forever and that is all I will ever need to know."

Nick kissed Sebastian and the two boys continued to lay there staring into the other's eyes just enjoying their presence and feeling complete with the other next to them.

-GLEE-

It didn't take Blaine long to realize where they were going. Sam looked over and saw Blaine staring at him and smiling. "I guess you figured it out, huh?"

"We're going out to the lake aren't we? We haven't been to our spot since last summer," Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, I figured we needed to visit it one more time before the big move. I figure we could sit on the tailgate of the truck and take a picture of the lake as the sunsets and then put the picture up in our new apartment so that we always have the lake with us even when we're in New York," Sam explained the first part of his plan.

"I love that idea," Blaine smiled holding his hand out and taking Sam's in his.

"I made a picnic for us," Sam told him. "Actually Sebastian and I did. My head was swimming with so many ideas that he helped me put them together. I think you'll like what I have to offer."

"I think that is already a proven fact," Blaine declared.

Sam continued to drive the rest of the 20 minutes out of Lima to the lake. He turned the truck around and backed it up so that they could open the truck bed cover and lay down in the back looking over the lake. Blaine saw that there was something set up near the water which told him Sam's surprises were not over yet.

"You ready for me to put you to work?" Sam asked as he put the truck in park and turned it off.

"You mean I have to work for my date?" Blaine joked as both boys got out of the truck.

"You know it," Sam laughed. "Look in the back seat. There's a picnic blanket and basket. Lay out the blanket behind the truck and set up our dinner okay?"

"Sure," Blaine's voice was filled with excitement as he set out to do what his boyfriend asked of him. As he set up their picnic he watched Sam light the tiki torches he'd borrowed from the Hummel's. Blaine remembered them using them at their cook-out that he couldn't believe was almost a year ago.

Opening the basket, he had to smile at what Sam had packed. It was all of their favorites. A thermos of coffee from the Lima Bean, PB&J sandwiches with the crust cut off like Blaine loved, Cool Ranch Doritos which was a staple for Sam, a huge bowl of fresh cut fruit, and for dessert Sam remembered how much Blaine loved Emma's chocolate pound cake that she would make him every time she knew he would come for a special dinner.

"This is incredible, Sam," Blaine called out as the boy walked back over to him.

"You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Very," Blaine answered as the boys sat down and began to eat. Blaine stared at Sam as the boy devoured his food. He had so many thoughts but there was one thing he realized in that moment that he'd never said to the boy.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Blaine stated.

"Interesting beginning to the conversation," Sam smiled wondering where the conversation would go from here.

"I don't think we've ever said that to each other," Blaine pointed out. "It seems appropriate right now though I think. I mean I love our friends. Rachel, Santana, Sebastian, Tina, Sunshine, Lindsey, Blake, we've referred to all of them as our best friends and they are but I want you to know that you are my bestest best friend. We're not just boyfriends, you're my best friend too."

"Ditto," Sam's toothy smile brightened the sunsetting sky. "You're my everything and you have been since a year ago tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Wait . . ." Blaine looked at his phone. "Sam, our one-year anniversary isn't for another two weeks."

"I know that we agreed that our real anniversary is the day you came home from NYADA, but the day you came home from Denver, and I saw your across the baggage claim area at the airport, that is the moment I knew that you were my soul mate. When you smiled at me from across that room that's when I knew that I would give up everything for you. Tomorrow may not be the anniversary of when we officially started dating, but it is the anniversary of the day I fell in love with you."

Blaine felt like his heart would explode it beat so fast hearing Sam's words. He leaned over and kissed Sam.

"So best friends, boyfriends, and soul mates?" Blaine pointed out.

"Well alright, pilgrim," Sam winked as he used his John Wayne impression.

Blaine giggled. "I love it when you do that."

"Are you ready for your next surprise?" Sam asked and Blaine could see the twinkle in his eye. He knew this was something that Sam had been waiting for.

"Of course I am," Blaine smiled. Sam stood up and held out his hand to help Blaine up to his feet. He walked over to the driver's side of the truck and turned the key so that the stereo turned on.

"I want to play something for you," Sam started the music. He walked over to Blaine and took his hand and they began to dance in the dim light of sunset. "Do you recognize the song?"

Blaine somehow knew what it would be before it started playing. "_Sparks Fly_, how could I forget," he began to choke up.

"Do you recognize anything else?" Sam hoped.

Blaine listened to the song and his eyes popped open and he stared into Sam's. His smile crossed his face quickly. "That's you singing."

"The record company got permission from Taylor Swift for me to re-record it. It's going to be on my first album," Sam smiled. "I couldn't do an album without having our song on it."

"I love it," Blaine kissed him and then laid his head on Sam's shoulder as they both put their arms around each other and held on tight.

Sam began singing, "_Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._"

"Look the sun is setting," Blaine pointed.

"Let's get that picture then," Sam pulled out his phone and the boys snapped the shot that would go in their new home.

"This feels like the beginning of something new," Blaine said looking into the eyes of his true love.

"It is," Sam said pulling away from Blaine and opening the bed cover on his truck and let down the tailgate. Blaine saw the back of the truck covered in blankets and pillows. "Let's lay down and watch the sunset."

Sam helped Blaine up into the truck and Blaine loved that Sam could just pick him up like he was weightless. Sam jumped up in the truck with him and crawled up next to him and pulled Blaine into his arms. The moment was perfect. As the sun finished setting the glow from the torches took over and framed the boys' faces perfectly.

"I don't ever want this moment to end," Sam whispered.

"It won't," Blaine said. "It's just the beginning of a lifetime of these moments strung together."

"I feel like saying I love you again just doesn't fit how strong this moment is for me," Sam commented. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Blaine put his arms around Sam. "I think we are past words almost."

"Yeah we just need to move into action," Sam teased.

Blaine laughed out loud. "Hah! Sam, you are so subtle."

"Well, I know you were thinking the same thing," Sam grinned.

"I was," Blaine said as he began untying the swim trucks on Sam's beautiful body. He slowly pulled the Velcro apart knowing that there would be nothing but smooth milky white skin. "I like the smoothness. It's sexy."

"I do have a swimsuit and underwear shoot next week. Had to get ready," Sam said non-chalantly. "By the way, I think this is the first time you've gone straight for my goods without unwrapping the abs first."

"Maybe that's not the part I want right now," Blaine suggested as he leaned over and let Sam know exactly what he wanted to do. Sam let his head fall back as he felt Blaine's masterful skills. The boys had not had sex in five days which was the most they'd gone since getting back together in October. Sam had held it all in waiting to give it all to Blaine.

"You're a little worked up, sir," Blaine prodded as he slow stroked Sam knowing how much he loved the teasing moment.

"Not . . . going . . . to last . . ." Sam gasped.

"Well then by all means," Blaine said before returning his lips to the manhood of his boyfriend.

Sam had to take one of the pillows and cover his mouth in order to not scare everyone in a one mile radius of their location. His entire body shook uncontrollably and he couldn't get it to stop. It took Blaine crawling up next to him and holding him to stop him.

"If there is such a thing as being too good at that then that is what you are," Sam confessed. "I don't think anyone else could get me to bust a nut that fast."

"Well, you're never going to find out," Blaine kidded before kissing Sam.

"Damn, I taste good," Sam said while sliding his trunks the rest of the way off. He reached over and pulled Blaine's polo off. "Open your shorts."

"This is a role-reversal," Blaine said in a surprised tone.

"What that I want you to take me tonight?" Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled. He reached up and pulled Blaine down, sweetly kissed him, and stared in his eyes. "We love each other and you definitely just submitted and took care of me now I want to do the same for you. Now be a badass and give it to me."

"Be careful what you wish for big boy," Blaine's smile didn't end.

"Oh I want it," Sam winked.

Blaine didn't even remove his shorts. He crawled between Sam's legs and watched Sam use a bottle of lube he'd hidden under a pillow on himself. Watching Sam finger himself made him harder than he'd been in a long time and all he wanted to do was fuck. "Move those fingers it's my turn."

"Yes sir," Sam said and put his hands behind his head and felt his boyfriend push inside him. "Ohh, that feels so good, Blaine."

Blaine leaned down to whisper in his ear. "How good?"

"So good," Sam whimpered.

"The best right?" Blaine's macho side started to come out as he pushed long strokes in and out of Sam."

"No one else will ever do it to me, Blaine. Only you . . ."

The boys stopped talking and just stared into each other's eyes and enjoyed watching their love feel everything they could do for each other.

-GLEE-

Sam parked the truck and jumped out of his side so that he could run around and meet Blaine as he got out of his. He wrapped Blaine up in his arms. "Thank you so much for tonight. I just want you to know that I adore you and everything about you and I can't wait to start our lives together in New York."

"I like that word," Blaine smiled. "It fits. I adore you too, Sam Evans."

Sam took Blaine's hand, interlocked their fingers and they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"So should we remind people it's our anniversary tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Knowing our crazy friends one of them will bring it up on their own, so if they do that's cool, but if not let's just enjoy our last day with our friends. We know it's our day," Blaine.

"And that is another reason why I love you," Sam said as they reached the top of the stairs and he kissed him again. He turned and unlocked the door to his apartment and the boys started to walk in, but Blaine stopped.

"You okay?" Sam worried.

"I should clear things up with Cooper. I was pretty mean to him earlier," Blaine admitted.

"Okay, I'll wait," Sam smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine returned the smile and turned around and knocked on the door of his apartment before using his key to unlock the door. He walked in covering his eyes. "I hope everyone is decent."

"He's in the bedroom talking to his roommate," Cooper said sitting in the chair next to the sofa. "Is Sam with you?"

"Standing right outside actually," Blaine explained.

"Hey Sam!" Cooper called out.

Sam walked over to the door and waved. "Hey Cooper, did y'all have fun tonight."

"Probably as much fun as you two did," Cooper grinned.

"Then you had a lot of fun," Sam couldn't contain his happiness with that fact.

"Nice," Cooper nodded. "So what's up, Blaine."

"An apology if you'll take it. I still think what happened wasn't fair to Sebastian, but I admit I overreacted. I'm sorry," Blaine stated.

"Thank you," Cooper weakly smiled. "But I think I should give half of that apology back to you because I did act pretty childish. Even if I didn't think he was going to be here I should have been more rational."

"Well you can tell him tomorrow at the party," Blaine suggested.

"I don't think so. I tried to call him and he didn't answer. I left an apology on his voice mail, but I think me showing up to the party with Brody would just be inappropriate. I moved up our flight. We're going to head to LA tomorrow morning," Cooper explained.

"Coop, you don't have to do that. I'll talk to Sebastian," Blaine tried to make things better.

"I do though, Blaine, because it's the right thing to do," Cooper defended his position. "You're moving to my city, Blaine, we'll have plenty of moments together. You don't need me hanging around on your last day here trying to fix my problems. Let me think about you for a change. I want your last day in Lima to be one for the memory books. You and I can make new memories in New York little brother."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. Sam spoke for him.

"You're a good man, Coop," he said from the door.

Blaine gave him a hug. "Yeah, you are."

"You boys should get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you," Cooper looked into his brother's eyes. "I'll see you in a week when I get back to Manhattan."

The boys walked back into the hallway and across the hall. Before Sam opened the door he checked on Blaine. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you're both right. It's for the best. I want to spend time with Sebastian tomorrow and it not be weird. I hope that is possible," Blaine said.

"We're talking about Sebastian," Sam did his best to calm him down. "He may have been upset today, but he's spending all night with Nick so he'll be in a better mood tomorrow. I'll check his temperature for you but he wouldn't be throwing this party for us if he did love us all. Promise me you won't worry about it."

"I promise," Blaine blushed.

Sam took his hand and used the other to unlock the door. "It's after eleven. Mom and Dad will be asleep so go to my room and I'll go leave a note in the kitchen for mom to get when she gets up for her midnight glass of water. That way she won't come to the door and check on us."

They walked inside and Blaine did as he was told and headed to Sam's room as he headed to the kitchen, but both of them stopped when they heard noises in the house that they'd never heard before.

"Are they . . ." Blaine whispered across the room to Sam.

"Do not finish that question," Sam said wincing at the idea of hearing his parents having sex for the first time. He ran into the kitchen wrote a quick note and then ran back to his room pushing Blaine inside and shutting the door. He walked over to his iPod dock and turned it on so they wouldn't hear the noise anymore and sat down on the bed. Blaine came over and sat next to him.

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Never," Sam shook his head. "I'm never coming home again without calling first."

"It's your home, Sam, you don't have to do that. Plus, it's a good thing! Maybe you will get that little brother or sister you were talking about," Blaine rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to listen to the conception," Sam whined making Blaine fall back on the bed laughing. His laughter made Sam realize how funny the statement was. "Look who I'm talking too. You probably want to watch. You did have the hots for my dad before me."

"If I remember correctly you said that fantasy was hot," Blaine prodded.

"He also wasn't my dad yet. It's totally different now," Sam declared.

"I'll take your mind off of mom and dad having sex," Blaine said rolling on top of Sam.

"Blaine, we can't . . ."

"I know. No naughty time while mom and dad are having theirs," Blaine laughed and Sam pushed him off of him and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him which made him laugh even more.

-GLEE-

The next morning around 9:00 am, Emma and Will sat eating breakfast. The boys were still asleep when a frantic knock came to the door. Will got up and walked through the den to open it. Standing there was Quinn Fabray, looking uncharacteristically flustered.

"Quinn is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry to bother you so early on a Sunday morning, Mr. Schue, but I tried to call Sam and Blaine and neither one is answering their phone," she explained.

By this point Emma was up and listening to her. "Quinn, just calm down. What's wrong?"

"Santana is missing. I stayed at her house last night and when I woke up this morning she wasn't there. Her mom didn't see her leave either but her car is gone and she won't answer the phone. I figured if she'd go to anyone it would be Sam," Quinn said.

"What's going on?" Sam said opening the door and pulling a shirt over his head. They could see Blaine in the room getting out of bed.

"No one can find Santana, Sam. Have you heard from her? Do you know why she'd go off by herself?" Will asked.

Sam thought for a moment and Blaine entered the room with the rest of them. They all watched a realization cross Sam's face and he punched his doorframe. "I suck as a friend. I can't believe I forgot."

"What? Sam?" Blaine asked for everyone.

"Our anniversary was on Brittany's birthday. You came home, we rehearsed the song with Dad and Rachel and then went to her party. Today's Brittany's birthday," Sam realized.

"Oh god," Quinn shook her head. "I can't believe I forgot."

"I know where she is," Sam and Quinn said at the same time.

-GLEE-

Sam pulled his truck up to the cemetery and parked. He, Blaine, and Quinn got out of the truck and stood at the edge of the grounds and could see Santana standing out next to Brittany's grave.

"You should go first, Sam," Quinn suggested. "She'd fight me and she'd overpower Blaine, but she'll be herself with you."

"Okay," Sam agreed and walked off as Quinn and Blaine stayed at the truck.

"I wish there was something that we could do to make her feel better," Blaine admitted.

"No one speaks Santana like Sam," Quinn put her arm around Blaine. "Speaking of which, it's your anniversary?"

"Yeah," Blaine blushed. "Things were crazy last summer but we decided to say the day we both knew how we felt should be our anniversary and that was when I came back for Brittany's party."

"Well Happy Anniversary," Quinn smiled. "We are definitely an interesting crew of people aren't we? We fight, we make up, but hopefully we'll always be friends."

"Yeah, there's nothing like us," Blaine agreed.

"And you just gave me an idea," Quinn smiled and turned around to reach into the back seat of the truck.

Santana could feel someone getting close to her. She turned to see Sam standing there and she chose not to wipe her tears away.

"Can I do anything?" Sam whispered.

"Not unless you know how to turn back time," Santana said through her tears.

"I should have remembered. I'm sorry," Sam was angry with himself over it.

"Anniversary trumps birthday, Trouty," she turned to him and smiled. "Yes, I do remember the day you became a dick lover. I was the one that got you through that night, remember?"

"I do, now let me return the favor," Sam said as he walked over and put his arms around his best girl. "What do you need?"

"I've been standing here for almost two hours. I have all these things that I want to say to her, but nothing has come out," She got to the point that she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "This is stupid. She's not even here and I'm stupid for being here and crying like this. It's selfish and stupid and . . ." She lost the ability to speak. She turned and cried into his chest.

"It's not stupid and it's not selfish," he said in her ear. "Why don't you let me give it a try?"

When he didn't hear her argue with him he just started talking.

"Hey, Brittany, it's Sam. I'm sure you know that just like I'm sure you know I'm here with Santana. She's having a hard time talking to you. She has a lot to say. You know how much she loves you and how much she misses you. I know that you know she doesn't have to tell you that anymore. You see everything now. You're her guardian angel. Santana knows that too, but her real problem is that she wants to tell you something that she doesn't want to say," Sam said this and Santana pulled back and looked directly into his eyes wondering what he would say. He never broke eye contact as he continued knowing exactly where he brain was. "The thing is Brit, Santana loves you and she always will, but you're gone, and after all these months our Santana has finally accepted that fact and she's ready to move on. She has feelings for someone else, but she'd never even consider acting on them until she felt it was okay with you. So I'm asking you, on behalf of my favorite girl in the entire world who I love so much that you let her know in some way that it's okay for her to move on. She'll never forget you and her time with you will always be a reminder to her of how important love is and how we should always go for it. We both really miss you, Britt, and I promise I'll take care of our girl for the rest of our lives, but it's time for her to start a new chapter of her life and fall in love again. I know that's what you want for her because you never wanted anything for her but the best."

When Sam stopped talking, Santana asked, "How did you know?"

"Please," Sam smiled. "Who knows you better than I do?"

They heard music playing in the background and turned to see Quinn walking towards them with Blaine playing Sam's guitar.

"Is it okay if we join now?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Santana turned around and broke her hug with Sam. She walked over to Quinn and they embraced. "I'm guessing you're the one that called these two."

"Don't be mad," Quinn defended herself.

"I'm not," Santana pulled back from the hug. She smiled at Quinn. "It means a lot that you care so much."

"Well, Blaine and I were talking and I thought you and I could sing a song together here for Brittany as a way to say goodbye to the unholy trinity," Quinn suggested.

"That sounds nice," Santana agreed to do it.

_**(Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber – Acoustic Version by Alex G)**_

_**(Performed by Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray)**_

Blaine began to play and Santana recognized the song immediately. She turned and faced Brittany's gravestone and began singing.

_**SANTANA: Lately I've been thinkin', thinkin' 'bout what we had. I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah.**_

Quinn picked up the verse wanting Santana to know she was there for moral support.

_**QUINN: Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away? I wish that I could give you what you, deserve.**_

_**SANTANA: 'Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you. Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah**_

Quinn stepped up and stood next to Santana. She linked arms with her and they held hands.

_**BOTH: There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me together through the storm; There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me together, oh.**_

Blaine and Sam gave each other the same look. They knew they were both thinking the same thing and couldn't help but smile.

_**QUINN: I gave you everything, well everything I had to give, why would you push me away?**_

_**SANTANA: Lost in confusion, like an illusion, you know I'm used to making your day.**_

_**QUINN: You know there's no way, I can relate to. I know we won't find a love that's so true.**_

Santana leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder.

_**BOTH: There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me together through the storm; There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me together,**_

_**QUINN: There's nothing like you . . . nothing like you . . . There's nothing like you.**_

_**SANTANA: There's nothing like you, there's nothing like you and me together.**_

Santana and Quinn turned to walk back to the cemetery parking lot. Blaine began to ask a question, but Sam stopped him.

"Let's just leave it alone. Everyone is in a good spot right now except maybe me."

"Why you?" Blaine wondered.

"I just realized what I have to do today before the party," Sam's eyes teared up.

"What?" Blaine rubbed his arm to console him.

"I have to say goodbye to Stevie and Stacy," he said as he turned to walk back to his truck and Blaine followed.

-GLEE-

Quinn left with Santana while the boys headed back to the apartment to actually get ready for the day. They ate breakfast, got showers, and dressed for the party knowing that they would make a few stops on the way. Sam put his old guitar in the back seat of his truck and the boys headed out for the day. Blaine noticed that Sam was unusually quiet as they drove across town to his old home. When they pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the Reed Twins were both in their yard and walked over when they saw the familiar truck. Jacob had his guitar with him.

"Hey guys," Jacob said walking up to them and sharing a bro hug with both of them. Jessie opted for a regular hug.

"Yeah, I imagine you are all packed by now," Jessie added.

"We are," Sam seemed sad when he said it.

"You don't sound very excited," Jacob pointed out.

"For New York?" Sam realized. "I'm super excited about that. I'm just not excited about what I'm about to do."

"Well, don't worry about them we are going to watch out for them for you. I actually got the chance to throw the football around with Stevie yesterday," Jacob responded.

"And Stacy and I learned some cheers and next time I babysit we are going shopping," Jessie smiled. "Your little brother and sister definitely have the Evans charm, Sam. They'll miss you, but they'll be fine. We'll watch out for them."

"Thanks. I really do appreciate that. I just wish I didn't have to say goodbye to them so soon after getting them back," Sam confessed.

"Then don't look at it as goodbye," Jacob pointed out. "You're going after you dream so that you can make their lives better. As long as they know you'll be around and seeing them when you can they will understand."

"I hope so," Sam started to walk to the house with his old guitar. Blaine had a shoebox he carried as well. The twins followed them inside.

Sam knocked on the door and he could hear Stevie bounding toward it screaming, "I'll get it."

He opened the door and saw Sam and tackled him almost to the ground. Sam couldn't believe how tall the boy was getting he swore that back in Chicago when Stevie would hug him it was around his waist, but now the boy had hit a growth spurt and he was up to Sam's shoulders in height.

"Dang, boy, you get any taller and you're going to knock me over. Have you grown more in the last two days?" Sam joked with his baby brother.

"I think so. Mom's got to buy me new shoes cause my feet got too big for my old ones," Stevie said with pride. "Why do you have your guitar?"

"That's a surprise," Sam messed up his hair and walked inside. Stacy was waiting for him. He leaned the guitar case against the sofa and picked her up and hugged her. He couldn't get over how she was getting more beautiful with every single day.

"How's my little beauty queen doing?" he asked.

"Good," Stacy said as she let go of Sam and walked over to Blaine and hugged him and sat next to him. "And I'm not a beauty queen, I'm a future Cheerio, right, Jessie?"

"That's right!" Jessie winked at her.

Sam was about to say something about his sister's fascination with his boyfriend, but then his birth mother walked into the room ready for work. She'd taken over the manager's position at the Women's Shelter once held by Mary Smythe. They were currently preparing their one year re-opening anniversary.

"Are you headed to work?" Sam asked.

"In a little while. I wanted to be here for this. I am so excited for your future and everything you have going, but I am going to miss you too, Sam," Mary Evans told him.

"But Mom all the stuff he is getting to do is so freaking cool," Stevie called out.

"What's cool about posing in your underwear?" Stacy scoffed.

"Because girls think it's hot, right Jessie?" Stevie shook his head like he knew her answer.

Sam and Jessie shared a knowing look. "Right you are Stevie. I've seen the pictures. You're brother looks really good."

"That will be me when I get out of school. I'm going to be a rock star like Sammy," Stevie announced.

"Looks like I'm going to have to settle for being your #2 fan. I don't think I can compete with Stevie for #1," Blaine stated.

"Sorry, Blaine, we can share it though," Stevie turned and for the first time he saw Sam's smile on the younger face.

"Something tells me we've got a heartbreaker on our hands, Sam," Blaine winked.

"He's my little brother. Of course we do," Sam laughed. He turned to Stevie and said, "Hey, kiddo, go have a seat next to Stacy, okay?"

Stevie did as he was told and sat down. Jessie sat next to him and Ms. Evans sat on the arm of the sofa. Sam took his guitar out of the case and so did Jacob. They pulled up two of the kitchen chairs and sat in front of the group.

"I know you both know that I'm leaving town tomorrow to start college and stuff. I just wanted you to both know how much I love you and I'll miss you, and that no matter where I am I'm only a phone call away. I love you both more than you'll ever know and I'll be there for you regardless of anything that is going on in my life. I have a gift for both of you, but I want to sing something for you first. This is for both of you.

Sam and Jacob both began to play as Sam sang.

_**(Don't You worry Child by Swedish House Mafia – Max Schneider Cover)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes. In a happy home, I was a king, I had a golden throne. Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall, and I hear the sounds from the places that I was born.**_

Sam stopped playing and closed his eyes feeling the emotion of the song.

_**SAM: Up on the hill across the blue lake that's where I had my first heart break. I still remember how it all changed. My father said, don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now. Yeah oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

His eyes opened and immediately connected with Blaine's. Stevie heard Stacy sniffle and he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. The action made Jacob and Jessie share a smile.

_**SAM: There was a time, I met a guy of a different kind. We ruled the world. I thought I'll never lose him out of sight. We were so young, I think of him now and then. I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.**_

He started to play with Jacob again and really got into the emotion. Sharing eye contact with his siblings and watching their eyes fill with emotion and his following suit.

_**SAM: Up on the hill across the blue lake that's where I had my first heart break. I still remember how it all changed. My father said, don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now. Yeah oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

He turned to his birth mother and sang.

_**SAM: don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now. Yeah oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

He handed his guitar to Jacob for safekeeping and then motioned for the kids to give him a hug. They both jumped up and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you guys," Sam whispered.

"I love you Sammy," they both said back to him.

When they pulled back from the hug, Sam gave his attention to Stacy first. "I know how much you love music. You and I definitely have that in common so Blaine has a present from us to you."

Blaine held out the box for Stacy. She grabbed it and opened it seeing an entire set of recordable CD's in it.

"We know how expensive music can be so Sam and I both made copies of all the music we have on our computers for you. Now you can load them on your computer here and put them on your phone or whatever. Everything you like is there. Trust me," Sam explained and barely finished before she had a tight grip around his neck.

Sam watched the interaction, but he could feel Stevie's eyes glaring into the side of his head. He turned and shared an identical smile with his little brother.

"You still want to learn how to play guitar?" Sam asked him.

"Definitely. It's so cool. I want to play like you do," Stevie shook his head.

He took his guitar back from Jacob and handed it to Stevie. "Then I want you to have this. It's the one I learned on and it's really special to me, but so are you. I think that makes the two of you together a pretty awesome combination. I talked to Dad . . . I mean Mr. Schuester, and he's going to give you lessons plus Jacob here is going to hang out with you and teach you some stuff too. How does that sound?"

"You're really giving me your guitar?" Stevie couldn't believe it.

"I am. It's yours now," Sam roughed up his hair again.

"I'm going to know how to play by the time you come home so we can jam out together," Stevie promised.

"I'll hold you to that, rockstar," Sam gave him one last hug before saying goodbye to both of them and letting them go one more time.

-GLEE-

"Thanks for the ride over, Sam," Jacob said from the back seat of the truck.

"No problem, it was great to see that your dad is doing so much better. I'm glad I could bring you so he didn't have to get out this afternoon," Sam stated.

"So Blaine how does it feel to know that tomorrow night you guys will be in your apartment in New York?" Jessie asked.

"I think it will be a great way to start year two together," Blaine said smiling at Sam.

They pulled up and parked on the street in front of Nick's house. Finn pulled up with Rachel about the same time. This was the first time the boys were actually seeing Rachel since she got her news. Blaine jumped out of his seat and ran over to Finn's practically pulling her out of the car and hugging her. The others could hear Rachel's laughter fill the air.

"Okay, Blaine, you have to put me down," she continued laughing.

"I'm just so happy for you, Rachel. This is just an incredible thing. It gives me hope that I can actually do this too," Blaine admitted.

"I don't think I'm the only one that's proof of that," Rachel said looking over at Sam walking towards them.

"Hey Rachel," he said sweeping her up in his bare muscular arms. He was so glad he'd decided to wear a tank top because of the heat. "I am so happy for you. Our dreams really are coming true."

"And they will be for everyone just you wait," Rachel said looking over to Blaine and giving him a wink.

"Hey guys, can we go inside. I am all about a swimming pool right now!" Finn said wearing a very similar outfit as Sam's. The boys greeted each other and the two couples plus the twins walked through the house and into the backyard. Most everyone was there. Some were in the pool. Santana and Quinn were sunbathing on the trampoline, and four of their friends stood on a makeshift stage. Sebastian and Sam made eye contact and he smiled.

"Well it looks like our other two honored guests finally decided to show up so let's get the party rolling!"

_**(Good Time by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen – Alex Goot Acoustic Version)**_

_**(Performed by Sebastian Smythe, Mercedes Jones, Lindsey Black, and Tyler Trevino)**_

Nick was playing the guitar as was Michael. Blake pounded away on the drums. All they guys were shirtless and had obviously been swimming so someone had tipped them off that they'd arrived. Sam and Blaine turned and looked to Jacob who knew the gig was up. He and Jessie just smiled and went to join the kids their age.

_**SEBASTIAN: Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head. Hands up if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time.**_

_**TYLER: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight 'cause it's always a good time.**_

Lindsey's voice took over the melody and the boys had to admit how hot she looked in a pink bikini and cutoff shorts.

_**LINDSEY: Good morning and good night. I wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright**_

_**SEBASTIAN: We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**ALL: Whoa oh oh oh, whoa; whoa oh oh oh it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh, whoa. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

Everyone moved out of the way as Mercedes began to sing.

_**MERCEDES: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out on my room, hit the ATM. Let's hang out if you're**_

_**Add TYLER: down to get down tonight 'cause it's always a good time.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Good morning and good night.**_

_**LINDSEY: I wake up at twilight.**_

_**Seb/Lindsey: It's gonna be alright**_

_**All Four: We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

Everyone around the pool joined in.

_**ALL: Whoa oh oh oh, whoa; whoa oh oh oh it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh, whoa. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**SEBASTIAN: Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then.**_

_**LINDSEY: Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then.**_

_**TYLER: Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then.**_

_**MERCEDES: It's always a good time!**_

_**ALL: Whoa oh oh oh, whoa; whoa oh oh oh it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh, whoa. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh, whoa; whoa oh oh oh it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh, whoa. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

When the song was over, Sebastian walked over to Sam and Blaine. Blaine wanted to try and resolve things with him before they were there too long.

"Sebastian about . . ."

"Not talking about that," Sebastian cut him off. "No need. It's over. I don't plan on ever having anything to do with either one of them ever again. Can we forget it happened and just be cool?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said accepting his hug.

"Just one thing though," Sebastian stated.

"Anything," Blaine insisted.

"Friends always warn friends about impending danger. Like right now," Sebastian smiled. "There's a pool right behind you be careful."

"Oh thanks, Seb . . ." Blaine said before Sebastian pushed him in.

"Be careful someone might push you in," he laughed as Blaine emerged from the water. The well gelled head of his was completely soaked which meant the curls would be out soon. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and shook his head.

"I should be mad at you for doing that to him," Sam stated.

"Why? I did you a favor," Sebastian cut his eyes at Sam.

"How so?"

The sly grin crossed Sebastian's face. "I got him all wet for you. Go get him Tiger." Sebastian patted Sam's hard chest at the comment and walked over to where Nick was talking to Sunshine and Joe.

As Blaine walked back over to Sam, Tina joined them.

"You look good wet," Tina laughed.

"I'm glad you both find this so funny," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but I like the way you look wet," Sam wrapped up the smaller man in his arms. "That's why we spend so much time in the shower."

"Okay, I'm going to file that image away in my head for later," Tina mused. "I'll just have to add Mike into it using my imagination."

"Hey when we get to New York we could make that fantasy . . ." Blaine planned on getting her back but she stopped him.

"No where near him! You have magic powers with straight men. A year ago I would have never thought this one would bend it for Blainers, but look what you have him doing. Who knows what you'd have Mike doing," Tina shook her head.

"Well if you really want to know . . ."

"Okay, you two, time for a truce. I think you're both missing one thing," Sam explained. "Blaine, Tina just let us know that she remembered our anniversary, and Tina, if Mike decided to experiment, he's on my list not Blaine's so you'd have no worries."

"Your list?" Tina questioned.

"Yeah, on our bucket list," Sam saw that she was confused so he continued. "We took all the Glee guys and hot guys we know and determined that if they were ever single and wanted to get adventurous who would get it on the action and which one would get to watch. Mike's on my list so you don't have to worry about Blaine turning him gay."

"Like you would be any better," Tina laughed. "When your underwear ads come out half of the straight men in America are going to name you there _If I was gay I'd do him_ guy. Mike wouldn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't stand a chance with what?" Mike asked joining in on the conversation.

"Nothing," all three answered and laughed at the same time.

The party continued and Sam and Blaine spent most of their time apart chatting with friends, specifically the ones that they wouldn't see for a while. Sam saw Blake and Marley talking with his Mom and Dad, so he got out of the pool, dried off and wrapped a towel around him before joining them. He took a seat by Will.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" he asked.

"Marley has been letting me listen to some demos of some songs she wrote and there is one that I really like the idea of using for the tour," Will explained. "They've even worked on it with some of the other Glee kids. I was about to see if she would give a live demonstration."

"Awesome! I'd love to hear it," Sam agreed.

"Let's do it," Blake smiled and Sam noticed that something had changed between him and Marley since the last time he saw them together. As they got up, he watched Blake put his hand at the small of her back, a protective and romantic gesture of a relationship not friendship. Evidently, Blake had made his move. Blake gathered Nick and Michael to get their guitars. This time, Sam and his parents watched Tyler get on drums and Lindsey behind the keyboard. Marley gathered the girls to help sing it.

"Hey guys, this is a song Marley wrote that Mr. Schuester really likes and we want to get your opinions. We think it's a great song for the tour," Blake announced.

The song began with the instruments and then Marley started to sing.

_**(Outcast – Glee Cast Version)**_

_**(Performed by the New Directions)**_

_**MARLEY: Who's to say who's not okay? The breakaways will outlast, will outlast.**_

_**BLAKE: Sticks and stones won't break these bones. They're just some drones to get past, I'll get past.**_

_**Mia/Blake: Feeling downcast, like an outcast. Underdogs, it's time to bite back.**_

_**KITTY w/ND: We are, we are, we are, stronger from every scar, brighter than any star.**_

_**ND Kids: We're the outcast, o-o-outcast. There's nothing you can say to blow our dreams away. We rise above the fray, we're the outcast, o-o-outcast.**_

_**Seb/Sunshine: In this skin, I'm better than I've ever been, so take that, yeah, take that.**_

_**Blake/Marley: The test of time will show who shines. It will be mine, yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh.**_

The alumni all moved over to sit together and watch the performance.

_**Mia/Blake: Feeling downcast, like an outcast. Underdogs, it's time to bite back. It's time to bite back!**_

_**KITTY w/ND: We are, we are, we are, stronger from every scar, brighter than any star.**_

_**ND Kids: We're the outcast, o-o-outcast. There's nothing you can say to blow our dreams away. We rise above the fray, we're the outcast, o-o-outcast.**_

"I think they are going to be just fine," Sam whispered to Blaine with a huge smile on his face.

_**Blake/Marley: I'd rather be outrageous than.**_

_**Seb/Mia: Just another dull cliché again.**_

_**Blake/Marley: I'd rather be a rainbow then**_

_**Marley/Mia: Just some shade of gray!**_

_**SEBASTIAN: We are, we are, we are stronger from every scar, brighter than any star, the outcast**_

_**BLAKE: The outcast, yeah!**_

Rachel leaned over to Mercedes.

"It just seems like they get better every year."

"They do, but no group will ever beat the originals," Mercedes winked as the two hugged.

_**Marley/Kitty: Stronger from every scar.**_

_**Kitty/Blake: The outcast, o-o-outcast.**_

_**ND Kids: Oooh, ooooh, oooh**_

_**Kitty/Blake: Brighter than any star. The outcast, o-o-outcast.**_

_**ND Kids: Oooh, Oooooh, Ooooh**_

_**Marley/Kitty: We are, we are, we are (Mia: Yes we are) The outcast, o-o-outcast**_

The alumni jumped up from their seats excited about the song having all loved it. Sam put his tank top back on and walked over to Marley.

"It's an incredible song, but I want to talk about your other one," he said.

"My other one?" Marley wondered.

"The one you wrote for us. _You Have More Friend Than You Know_. I want to record it. I'll get the record label to pay you for it. Sebastian's attorneys can make sure of it, but I think I can make it a hit or at least I'd like to try too. What do you say?"

"I say that's awesome," she jumped up and hugged Sam. "That extra money would be so much help for my mom and me, Sam. I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," he smiled.

"Yes!" she screamed out.

Everyone went back to having fun and eating dinner together around the pool. For a few hours they forgot about the fact that when the sun rose in the morning their group dynamic would chance again forever. When it got to be 9:00 pm, Will walked over to Sam.

"Sam, we need to be leaving soon, your train leaves at 6:00 am. It's time to say your goodbyes," he instructed.

"Okay Dad," Sam agreed. He didn't want to do this. He dreaded it actually, but it was time. He motioned to Blaine and Tina and they walked over to them. Sam and Blaine borrowed the boys' guitars and the three of them sat down. Everyone around them noticed the move and immediately knew what this was.

The older alumni had already left. They knew this was about saying goodbye to the younger generation of New Directions. Only Mike and Mercedes remained to take girlfriend and sister home. The younger kids came and sat around the three about to leave them. Tina and Blaine seemed to defer to Sam to speak.

"Guys, it's that time and um, none of us want to say goodbye. I've actually been pretending it wasn't going to happen in my head, but here we are. Nothing changes about how we feel about you. We love you and are going to miss you so much. We know that you are going to kill it next year and make us incredibly proud. So, in typical New Directions style, we thought we'd say our final words through a song."

_**(Come & Get It by Selena Gomez – Tyler Ward Cover)**_

_**(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans)**_

Blaine created the chant at the beginning before all three sang;

_**BLAMTINA: When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready. When you ready, when you ready come and get it, na na na na**_

_**SAM: You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation.**_

_**Sam/Tina: I'll be sittin' right here real patient.**_

_**BLAINE: All day all night I'll be waitin' standby can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you all day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.**_

_**TINA: I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. I love you much too much, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.**_

Sam couldn't help looking directly at Blaine as he sang

_**SAM: This love ain't finished yet . . . so baby whenever you're ready . . .**_

All three turned out and started making eye contact with their friends.

_**BLAMTINA: When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready. When you ready, when you ready come and get it, na na na na**_

Blaine looked directly into Sunshine's eyes as he sang.

_**BLAINE: You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.**_

Sam's gaze fell on Lindsey.

_**SAM: I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side. Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it forever you're mine baby I'm addicted for life, for life.**_

Tina winked at Blake making him blush.

_**TINA: I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. So baby whenever you're ready . . .**_

_**BLAMTINA: When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready. When you ready, when you ready come and get it, na na na na**_

_**SAM: When you're ready come and get it.**_

Sam looked directly at Sebastian and smiled.

_**SAM: This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily**_

Tina connected with Marley.

_**TINA: I know, I'll know, I'll know**_

_**Blaine/Tina: Because you love me so . . . Yeah!**_

_**BLAMTINA: When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready come and get it, na na na na; When you ready. When you ready, when you ready come and get it, na na na na**_

_**SAM: When you're ready come and get it na na na na.**_

-GLEE-

It was the middle of the night and Will couldn't sleep. He sneaked out of his room and across his apartment to Sam's room. He checked the door and it was unlocked which he knew meant the boys had followed Emma's instructions. He quietly opened the door to check on them. The moonlight glowed through the window illuminating them perfectly. They were both fast asleep, Blaine curled up into Sam's body. They'd never looked more peaceful in Will's opinion.

"Will, what are you doing?" he heard Emma's voice from the kitchen.

"Just checking on the boys," he said. I wanted to make sure they were sleeping. They have a long day ahead of them tomorrow."

"Let them be. You don't want to wake them up," Emma told him.

Will shut the door and walked back into the kitchen and then back into their bedroom with Emma. When she turned around she realized that there was more too it. Will had tears in his eyes.

"Will, what is it honey?" she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't want him to go," Will broke down in tears. "He's my son, Emma. I always wanted to be a father and then I get this great year with him and now he's going to go away. I'm not ready. I need more time with him. He can't go yet."

"Will, he has too. His life is calling for him, but no one in either of our lives loves us as much as Sam does. He's not going away," Emma put her arms around Will to hug him. "I am going to miss him more than I can even describe, but I know that he will be here when he can, and he will call probably every other day, and he'll be right here," she touched Will's chest above his heart. "We'll know when he needs something and we can call him. Our son is just growing up, he's not going away."

"I just wish there was something that we could do," Will said.

"We can pray," Emma acknowledged. "We can pray for his safety, for his well being, that he and Blaine stay together and happy, that he make the right decisions and when he doesn't know what those are he calls us. We pray for our son and hope we've done a good job raising him."

Both of Sam's parents got down on their knees and Emma began to pray, but Will was unsure of what to do so he did the only thing he knew how to do.

_**(Bring Him Home from Les Miserables)**_

_**(Performed by Will Schuester)**_

_**WILL: God on high hear my prayer in my need you have always been there.**_

Will flashbacked to the night he and Emma came home from New York and found Sam muddy and bloody on their doorstep.

_**WILL: He is young. He's afraid. Let him rest. Heaven blessed.**_

He remembered sitting and listening to Sam tell him the story of what happened to him in Kentucky.

_**WILL: Bring him home. Bring him home. Bring him home.**_

The image of Sam in Florida, his head in Blaine's lap after discovering his parents didn't want him anymore filled Will's head.

_**WILL: He's like the son I might have known if God had granted me a son**_

He could see the evil face of Dwight Evans in Chicago as he signed the papers giving Sam to him. He could feel Sam's strong arms around him from the heart wrenching hug they shared afterwards.

_**WILL: The summers die one by one how soon they fly on and on and I am old and will be gone.**_

He relieved the first time he heard Sam call him Dad, and seeing him dressed as his best man at the wedding.

_**WILL: Bring him peace, bring him joy. He is young. He is only a boy.**_

Will was up and walking back through the living and to Sam's room

_**WILL: You can take you can give. Let him be let him live. If I die let me die. Let him live.**_

He watched his son through the door once again with tears coming down his eyes.

_**WILL: Bring him home, bring him home, bring him home.**_

-GLEE-

Morning came quickly. Will drove Emma, Sam and Blaine to the train station. When they arrived they saw Mike and Tina walking towards the train and Rachel and Finn getting out of their car. The Schuester clan did the same. They got their luggage and guitar out of the truck and started to head up to the train station when Sam stopped them.

"Wait, we have to do this here because I can't cry in front of everyone," Sam handed his guitar to Blaine and sat his suitcase down. "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something."

Sam pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack.

"I wanted to get you something and I couldn't for the life of me think of the right gift, but I hope this works. Open it," he handed the piece of paper to them. They read it and looked at him with surprise. "I legally changed my middle name from Dwight to Schuester because I want to be named after my real dad."

Sam tried to say more but he couldn't. He broke down in tears. Will wrapped his son up in his arms. They cried together. Sam reached out and pulled Emma in and she cried as hard as the two boys.

"Thank you for giving me a family and not letting me grow up alone. I wouldn't have made it through this year without you. I love you so much," Sam said while still crying. "Dad, Mom, I'm going to miss you so much. I just want you to know I'll be back . . . I'm coming home anytime I get a chance too."

"Oh we love you, Sam, and this means the world to us," Emma kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.

Sam turned to Will who put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Nothing you could ever do would make us love you any less, son. We are so proud of you and happy for you. We will always be here for you, Samuel Schuester Evans." Will couldn't help but smile when he said it.

The family turned and walked up to the depot and saw that Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes were already there, but they weren't the only ones.

Sebastian. Nick. Blake. Marley. Lindsey. Sunshine. Jacob and Mia were all there to say one final goodbye.

"Sorry my friends, but we couldn't let you leave without one final McKinley parting gift," the seven of them pulled out Big Gulp Slushies from behind their backs and Sebastian had to smile.

"Don't you dare get any bright ideas," Blaine called out.

"What these?" Sebastian pointed to the drinks. "No, they're for us. It's hard to wake up this early."

All seven of them took a sip of the drinks.

The alumni laughed after thinking they were actually going to get slushied before boarding the train.

"He's talking about these," Sunshine pulled a stack of frames from behind Jacob. In each black frame was a gold star with their names on it.

"You seven are going after your dreams. Your stars are shining bright," Blake began the explanation.

"Stars just like these are going up in the choir room as well so we can have a constant reminder of you and that we should never ever let go of our dreams," Lindsey smiled.

"You might be gone, but you'll never be forgotten," Mia added.

"And be ready for us to join you in just a few short years," Nick insisted.

"So, any final last words?" Jacob wondered.

"Ready guys," Sam asked.

"You knew we were coming?" Sebastian realized.

"Yeah, we had a pretty good idea," Blaine smiled.

Sam made a car engine noise and all of a sudden the seven alumni jumped into a cappella mode.

_**(Life Is a Highway – version by Vocal Point from the Sing-Off)**_

As they began to sing one by one they went down the line hugging everyone and heading down to have their ticket punched to get on the train.

_**BLAINE: Life's like a road that you travel on. There's one day here and the next day gone. Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind.**_

_**TINA: There's a world outside every darkened door where blues won't haunt you anymore. For the brave are free and lovers soar come ride with me to the distant shore.**_

_**SANTANA: There no load I can't hold. The road's so rough this I know. I'll be there when the light comes in just tell 'em we're survivors.**_

As the chorus began the three who just graduated hesitated to leave, Rachel said goodbye to Finn, and the others waited by the entrance to the train.

_**ALL: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long.**_

They all said their goodbyes. Sam was last. He hugged his mom and dad and the last person he hugged was Sebastian.

_**SAM: There was a distance between you and I. A misunderstanding once but now, we look it in the eye.**_

He smiled at everyone, kissed Emma on the cheek and hugged his father one last time and ran to join the others on the train. They continued to sing as they waved to everyone on the platform from the train windows.

_**ALL: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. Life is a highway.**_

The train pulled out of the station and Sam tried to maintain a visual on his parents for as long as he could. He felt Blaine holding his hand but he didn't turn around until he felt someone sit in his lap. He turned to see Santana's smiling face.

"Well, hello," he laughed.

"Stop worrying about them," she ordered.

"I'm not," he nervously laughed.

"Yes you are," she said and he realized that all of his friends, including Blaine, had their eyes on him. "They are going to take care of each other. They don't need you anymore. We do. This group right here. We're family and we're going to all take care of each other. It's time to let Lima go, Sam."

Sam looked back out of the window wondering if he could even do that.

-GLEE-

Fifteen hours later, they arrived to the hallway containing their three apartments in New York City. Mercedes, Mike, and Tina stood in front of one door, Sam and Blaine in front of another, and Rachel, Santana, and Quinn in front of the third. They all shared the same look. They were tired and ready for a great sleep before the unpacking began.

"So, breakfast at 9:00, Rachel and I will take you all to the coffee shop two buildings down that we will all live in. We'll eat breakfast together before Quinn heads back to school," Santana suggested.

"That sounds great. What's the name of it?" Mercedes asked.

"Central Perk," Rachel answered unlocking the door to their apartment. "I love you guys, but I need sleep. See you all in the morning!"

Good nights rang out around the hallway. Sam took out the key to the apartment they had yet to see in person and opened the door. Turning on the light, they were both astonished at the beauty of it.

"Props to Mama Smythe's decorator," Blaine mumbled. Sam shut the door and locked it as they ran around the apartment looking at everything. They found Sebastian's bedroom that was red and black, the guest bedroom that was black and white, and then their bedroom in blue and red.

"It's exactly as I imagined it," Sam smiled before kissing Blaine. "This is our first dream come true."

"Then let me show you the second," Blaine ran back out into the main room and over to the window pulling back the curtain. Since they were in a corner apartment they had a great corner view that allowed them to see all the way to the Empire State Building. "This is our home, Sam. You and me. We're home."

Blaine hugged Sam but immediately screamed out, "How did we miss that?"

Sam turned around and on the wall next to Sebastian's bedroom was an upright piano. There was a note on it and Blaine read it aloud. "You two cannot live without music. I hope this helps my two brothers in crime out. Love Sebastian."

"Always thinking about us," Sam realized.

"Want to explore some more," Blaine asked.

"After sleep," Sam pleaded. "I am so sleepy. Come to bed with me baby."

The boys shed their clothes as they went and climbed into their new bed that they would share together.

Several hours later, Sam heard a noise. He looked at the clock and it read 3:00 am. He heard it again, only this time he recognized it as the piano. He also knew the melody. He got up from the bed and walked out into the main room and saw Blaine sitting at the piano bench in his underwear. Sam walked up and sat next to him.

"You found my song book," Sam said nonchalantly.

"When did you start writing musical orchestrations?" Blaine seemed dumbfounded. He had no idea Sam could do this.

"Dad bought me the program for my computer. I tell it what instruments I want and then I record me playing the song on the guitar, it records the chords for me and does most of the work. I just go back and clean it up," Sam explained like it was simple.

"You're going to ace your orchestration classes at NYADA," Blaine stated. "The one I was playing is one I didn't recognize."

"That's because it's new. I wrote it for you," Sam confessed.

"For me?" Blaine felt touched.

"Play it for me and I'll sing it to you," Sam offered.

"You don't have to do that for me," Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, after a year you should have this figured out. I love you and will continue doing anything that makes you happy for as long as you let me love you," Sam kissed him.

"Fine, sing it for me," Blaine blushed.

_**(Never Alone by Jesse Bonanno)**_

_**(Performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**SAM: Never alone, when your hope has been broken and the fear is unspoken but true. You're never alone like a dream in a child or a childish dream in you. I'll do anything that I can do to show you my love and comfort you.**_

Sam and Blaine both began to remember the steps of the relationship as Sam continued to sing.

_**SAM: When you can't seem to find your way home and when life gets too hard to face on your own. I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown. I will walk with you. So you're never alone.**_

**FLASHFORWARD – SIX MONTHS, DECEMBER 2013**

Out the window of their seventh floor apartment and down to the street as it gets colder and the snow begins to fall, there is a Tommy Hilfiger billboard with Sam and Santana dressed in formal wear. They are the new it couple in fashion. The next street up, a bus passes with _Funny Girl _written across the side. Rachel's face is glistening at the end of the bus sign.

There is a House of Blues concert and nearly 100 people are waiting outside because the venue is packed. Going inside the notes to Sam's song can be heard and as the lights glow on stage he is standing center stage singing.

_**SAM: You're never alone like a tear in the ocean or a star on a clear winter night. You're never alone when the courage you needed has been all but defeated in you. I'll do anything that I can do to show you my love and comfort you.**_

He looks down and in the front row are Santana, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn.

_**SAM: When you can't seem to find your way home, and when life gets too hard to face on your own I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown. I will walk with you so you're never alone . . . never alone . . . never alone . . . never alone.**_

Sam looked to the wings of the stage and found the person he was looking for standing right where he knew he would be. He sang to him.

_**SAM: When you can't seem to find your way home, and when life gets too hard to face on your own, I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown. I will walk with you. I will walk with you. I will walk with you. So you're never alone.**_

Sam thanked his audience and took a bow. He walked off stage and into Blaine's awaiting arms. Sam turned them behind a curtain for some privacy so he could kiss his man the way he wanted too.

"So how does it feel to have a #1 single, Mr. Evans?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Not as good as this," Sam kissed him again.

"Keep that up and you'll get your Christmas present early," Blaine teased.

"I don't need one," Sam smiled. "Everything I need in the world is in my arms right now. I feel as if I'm at the end of a really good story and this is the happily ever after."

"Except this isn't the end," Blaine corrected him. "It's only the beginning."

"Then Happily Ever After For Now," Sam changed his saying.

"How about forever?" Blaine suggested.

"Even better," Sam agreed. "I love you."

"And I adore you," Blaine said as they looked up to see mistletoe in the doorway and they shared one more kiss before walking home in the snowy New York night.

-THE END-

* * *

_**Writer's Note: I don't even know what to say to all of you who have been fans of this story. Thank you so much from the very bottom of my heart for taking this journey with me. Whether you have talked to me about every single plot twist or been a silent reader just enjoying the ride, I hope that you have enjoyed every single word.**_

_**It feels so weird to be done, but as promised there will be a sequel involving what happens in New York. If you haven't followed me as an Author please do because that will be the fastest way to get updates about the sequel when I start it probably around July.**_

_**I'd love to hear your final comments, whether they are in the form of a review or you want to message me privately. I'm interested to hear anything that you have to say about the story as a whole.**_

_**A New Reality has come to an end but our characters will find out soon enough, the Walk of Fame is a very wild ride.**_

_**Thank you all so much. I am truly humbled by your support!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Shane Hardy**_


End file.
